The New 52 Redux
by YouKnowItMakesSense
Summary: What if Flashpoint hadn't changed reality and the New Earth continuity had persisted? Time and space still tried to assert itself in the form of Eobard Thawne returning to the present as Eddie Thawne, a messiah of resurrection for the world six months after the Blackest Night. And he really does want to change the world.
1. Aftermath

**The New 52**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

Time is a fickle thing. Barry Allen knew this better than a lot of others in this world, or any other Earth. Earth was not a planet one would assume was the centre of the universe…a world late in developing its space travel by any standard and yet home to some of the most remarkable people in the universe. Many looked down upon it with scorn, others with total revulsion, but some genuinely loved this world for how unique it was…almost as if they sensed its importance. Barry Allen, the Flash, is one of the most unique beings in the cosmos. He not only was faster than the rest of his species, but he also is tied into the force of speed itself. Something that only he and a handful of others, many of whom were his relatives, could claim. But like any human, Barry was ruled by emotion, as his latest endeavours had shown.

Travelling back to the night of his mother's murder, Barry had saved her from his arch-rival, Eobard Thawne, but had ended up creating a world where the heroism of his own time was distorted and utterly wrong. In that world, he had met a man not unlike a dear friend of his, the Batman. That man was the Batman himself, and yet the father of Barry's Batman. A darker and implacable version of his friend, this Batman slew Thawne and gave Barry the means to restore history. The only problem was that time is fickle…and Barry thought he would return to a universe changed utterly. He did not. The world was the same…same as it ever was. But he did change one thing…Eobard Thawne was not dead, but more alive than any being in the history of the universe.

_The Batcave_

"Thank you again, Barry…this is…it really is something," Bruce Wayne cried in such a genuinely thankful manner to his friend, Barry Allen. The Flash. A man Bruce remembered giving his life to save all of creation years before, now standing before him again as the person who had finally given Bruce closure on the loss of his parents. Bruce was a whole man, thanks to Barry. "It's nothing, Bruce," Barry congenially replied. "You would have done the same for me." "It does say a lot, though, old friend. You've given so much to the world…to…to the multiverse, and yet still…you continue to sacrifice." "What do you mean, Bruce?" "I mean that you gave up having your mother be alive for the rest of the world. Was this world really that horrific?" Barry paused to think, knowing that Thomas' letter could not convey meaningfully anything about that world to him. "It wasn't…fun."

Bruce seemed perturbed by Barry's nonchalant answer. "Stay for tea, will you? I'll get Alfred to make it with some of the finest. Barry's…it's an Irish blend, he swears by it." "I'd love to, Bruce, but…" "But nothing, Bartholomew Allen. You've made my day, and I think you need to talk to someone…" Barry smiled knowingly at his upset friend and they embraced as if they had not seen each other for several years.

_The Daily Planet_

"_**Kryptonians Save City from Doomsday" **_was the headline beaming before Clark as he saw his wife's wonderful handiwork on display on Perry White's desk. "I knew your missus was a star, Kent, from the moment I clapped eyes on her…but she really has outdone you on this one." Perry White seemed to have an air of extreme giddiness as he recounted how the Daily Planet had managed to survive, at least in his version of events, purely by virtue of the talent of Lois Lane for what was now nearly two decades. "I mean sure…you've got your standard Superman interview…though why he talks to you and not her I still don't know…But Lois got talking to that Superboy, Supergirl and hell, even Steel!" "Steel isn't from Krypton, Chief. And I'm pretty sure neither is Superboy." "Whatever keeps you up at night, Kent, ain't none of my concern. Lois has got an exclusive with the two cousins tomorrow, Kon-El and Kara Zor-El, two of the greatest heroes this city…or any city…has known." Clark continued to smile knowingly, knowing that Lois had asked Conner and Kara for the interviews afterwards and doing nothing to interfere. Why? Because as much as he loved Conner like a son and cherished Kara as his cousin, he knew Lois would do both of them more justice in print than he ever could. That was the one thing Superman looked for in a partner. Someone who could astonish him.

"Chief, as much as I love Lois…though sometimes I doubt not as much as you do…she really should be getting this praise from you herself, not me. I am just her husband, after all." Perry suddenly snapped back into consciousness as if all he could think about was how successful Lois was making his paper, and Clark had sucker punched him like Superman would. But that was obviously ridiculous. Kent being Superman? Sure, the guy was built like a shit brick house and could probably smash Perry on the table like a wrestler if not for how damn clumsy he was. Poor hand to eye coordination but still a damn fine typist. But Kent as Superman? Perish the thought.

"The reason I brought you in here, Kent, and not Lois…well…you see…" Perry began sweating profusely. "Bruce Wayne is organising a gala in her honour. She's getting the Wayne Foundation's award for promotion of the underprivileged." Clark seemed baffled for a moment. How could anyone describe Kara, Conner or even John as underprivileged? All three of them had extraordinary abilities, and outside of their alter egos, seemed like gods to the people of Earth. "It's not for this piece, ya schmuck. It's for her new book on the Suicide Slum. She interviewed that engineer guy, Irons, about how the young, unemployed kids had been seduced by that conniving yutz, Luthor, and his "Everyman Project". She not tell you about this?" "Chief, Lois and I try not to talk about work at home…we have other interests." Perry was still flabbergasted by the fact that Clark Kent and Lois Lane were husband and wife after all these years. This is the same woman Superman had flown across the city, and some say still did, and she was married to…to the living equivalent of Brian from the Breakfast Club. Sure, Kent was good looking and intelligent…but he had no poise. This woman, who had been the object of affection for Bruce Wayne at one point, was married to Kent. So, Perry found it hard to believe she had any interest in Clark other than his journalism…and maybe his titanic body. And the fact he was Superman? Ah, Perry, how could you think that?

"Anyway, I want you to bring her there in a few weeks. Say it's a surprise. You're going to Gotham to see an opera or something. I only asked because Lois left early this week." Lois was in fact in Smallville visiting her mother in law and Conner who were going to hold a birthday for her. Clark was keenly aware that despite their faults, Lois did sorely miss her father and sister, whose deaths had been caused by the recent arrival of New Krypton. Clark needed to solidify in his wife's mind that the Kents were his family, and not the people who indirectly killed her family. "Of course, Perry. But don't you think she'll suspect." "Suspect? That you would be bringing her somewhere exciting." Perry's veins popped from his forehead in laughter before dismissing Clark, promising he would phone him the details. Clark loved Perry like a father, and genuinely believed the man was deluding himself when he knew full well his star reporter was the Man of Steel. Perry didn't want to believe it, because not only did he have faith in Clark as a journalist, but also in Superman as a hero. The former would be shaken by Clark's revelation that all his Pulitzer winning interviews with the big, blue boy scout had in fact been edits of talking to himself, and the latter by the fact that the man who constantly spilled the pens on Perry's desk was somehow Earth's greatest hope. Clark didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that…

_Oa_

The price of success is scorn. At least in the case of Hal Jordan. The greatest Green Lantern had become their greatest enemy, sentenced to life imprisonment on Oa, living a fictitious life on Earth in one of the Sciencells. They had developed technology…the Guardians that is…which could change the perception of any ordinary ephemeral being into believing they had never led a life of greatness. For Hal, this was the ultimate punishment. Again, and again, he tried to be the pilot his father was, and he never could. Coast City burned at the hands of Cyborg Superman… Carol Ferris rejecting him for, of all people, Kyle Rayner, who somehow Hal knew…this world was not…not the world he was from…and yet…it was where he belonged…

_Wayne Manor_

"A hot drop, Master Bartholomew?" "That would be great, thanks Alf". Barry Allen observed the hot, spiced liquid pour from the fermented pot of heated water mixed with the leaves of a plant in a faraway country descend into his now empty cup. Taking some sugar and milk, Barry readily added to this cup of brown, heated liquid to make that nectar of the gods Alfred had coerced Bruce into drinking since pre-pubescence; tea. "So, tell me, Bruce. What brings you home? Last I spoke to Dick he said you were all about building this Batman Incorporated thing, while he stayed in Gotham." Bruce seemed slightly more pensive as Barry brought up business with him. "Dick is going to be Nightwing again. He deserves his independence, but I am glad to know I have someone like him to turn to if things go wrong." "You really do love him, don't you?" Bruce seemed to almost nod at Barry, not liking how someone, even someone as trustworthy and kind as Barry Allen, had broken down his defences. "I love all of them…my children. But…Dick is the only one left who hasn't let me down." "What do you mean? Tim and Damian are fine young men, and Cassandra can hardly be blamed for what a monster like Deathstroke made her do?" "Tim has turned as bad as Jason…so consumed with bloodlust all because the man who killed his father is back from the grave. Damian continues to break my one rule…flaunting everything. I've had to step in because I know Dick hasn't been firm enough. He killed a man right in front of me the other day. As for Cassandra…she left this city when it needed her the most. When it needed our family the most."

Barry was not always pleased to see the rougher edges of his old friend at work. In many ways, Bruce was kind and caring. He had taken in young people of similar circumstances to his own, in some cases worse, and turned them into some of the finest and most brilliant heroes Barry had the pleasure to know. But in other ways, they brought out an ugly side to Bruce. Bruce was always stern, but less so around friends such as the Justice League. When his children let him down, Bruce always felt doubly ashamed since he felt he was to blame, particularly in that he had taught them to be exceptional fighters, which only allowed the likes of Jason, and now Tim, to vent their anger at the world in a slightly psychopathic manner. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't mean to upset you." "Barry Allen…you are a remarkable man. You gave the life of your parents to save the multiverse." "You would have done the same." Bruce did not answer, though Barry suspected he was seeing through his friend's faux compliment.

"It is disturbing though, Barry. The fact that…well…death isn't death anymore. Look at you…look at me. We've both in a way risen from the grave. And yet when the people we care about…people who lived ordinary lives and never hurt anyone else… if they try to come back…Well, the idea of them living again is somehow offensive to the laws of time and space. And yet, we, we who have shaped the history of this world by our actions get a chance at resurrection without any repercussions. It hardly seems fair?" "It doesn't, Bruce. It doesn't. But that's the way it is." There was silence for half a minute until Bruce said "Tim told me something once. About a few missions he had with the Titans. He said they met someone called Kid Eternity. The boy said he held open the door to the afterlife, but that it was only open for one reason…" "What was that?" "You were dead at the time of it, but…Clark died." "I know, I saw him turn into a Black Lantern. Me and Hal nearly did too, if it weren't for my being so fleet of foot. Hal mentioned something about Doomsday and a very long story after that." "Yes, but Clark came back not too long after that. The world had turned upside down by his passing. Superboy and Steel and even…that bastard, Henshaw…appeared on the scene because of Clark being dead. And then he was back. Then, everything started to go wrong. Hal started killing indiscriminately. Next thing you know, he's the Spectre. Then Ollie's dead, then back again, and then the multiverse is nearly destroyed…again. My point is that ever since Clark died, the fabric of life and death has been torn asunder. But yet none of us can really control it. The lengths some people went to in order to bring Superboy back…Tim among them…and yet failing. Still, the Legion and Clark only needed one regeneration booth and a millennium to give the child a new lease on life. It's not right, Barry. We've been playing God for too long. Nekron and the Black Lanterns showed us that, but I have a feeling…something else is coming." Barry laughed. "I never took you for a clairvoyant, Bruce. It's late. And I better be getting back to Iris. Thanks for the tea. I'll see you at the Watchtower."

Bruce remained stoic as Barry left, hoping his friend would have taken these thoughts more seriously. The fact that Bruce's father being alive as well as Barry's mother being a cause for hell on earth did not bode well for the Caped Crusader. Damian walked down from the upper wing of Wayne Manor to sit down and glare at his father, as Alfred re-entered with a fresh pot of tea. "Ah, I see Master Bartholomew has taken his leave. Would you like some tea, Master Damian?" "Thank you, Pennyworth." "I see your time with Dick has made you more mannerly, son. Pity he couldn't have done more." Damian glowered over his cup, in that unique way only he and his father were capable of. A seriousness that would have made Tomas de Torquemada blanche. "So, you've come back for good." "Don't worry, Dick isn't going anywhere, but he's going to be Nightwing again." "I am sure that wherever Grayson goes, he will excel. You know, when I met Drake, I thought you only picked utter weaklings…but Grayson really proved me wrong." "I'm glad he at least met your standards." "You don't like me very much, do you father?" "You're my son, Damian, and I love you." "But not the way you love Grayson or Drake or that mute girl." "Not true. Tim, Dick, Jason and Cassandra are as much my children as you are." Damian smirked through a scoff containing the arrogance of his grandfather Bruce had hoped Dick's lighter disposition might exorcise by now. "But they aren't your blood children, father, no more than all those Ubu's are my grandfather's. Not unless you fornicated with circus gypsies and assassins…although…" "You really are candid for your age, aren't you, Damian? If my parents had caught me talking like that at your age…" "Well, they didn't, because they were dead." A silence lasted half a minute as the two locked stares, neither giving in, even though Damian did quietly admit to himself he shouldn't have said that.

"You're distraught at the thought I might not love you. Because unlike with your mother, I can't give you my undivided attention." Damian nearly burst a blood vessel at his father's insensitivity. Sure, he had spoken harshly of his own grandparents first, but his father had no idea how Damian had been raised. His mother only met him once a year, every year since he was two years old. His birthday. Each year, Talia would ask Damian what he wanted for his birthday; and he would always respond that he wanted to meet his father, the legendary detective who had outfoxed his invincible grandfather so many times. Talia would only allow Damian this if he bested her in combat. It had taken him nearly a decade but on his tenth birthday, Damian defeated his mother on the eighth time in his life he had met her. His father had no idea how the League or Talia had reared him and assumed that his mother had been as affectionate when she actually spoke of him as she had been in action.

"She was my mother. She gave birth to me. Despite their virtues, these are naught but foundlings who presume they can succeed you. Granted, I had no desire to take your place at such a young age, and there was none fitter than Grayson for that role. But you mistake admiration for your students as paternal love, father, because you are too sentimental. Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, Cassandra Cain…they are all your acolytes…and Todd and the mute have both betrayed you." Bruce squeezed his cup of tea with such anger that it burst in his hand. Alfred nearly fainted. "Oh, Master Bruce, you appear to have spilled!" "Don't you dare lecture me, boy, on what they have done or not done. You have no idea of the suffering those two have been through. This is not the League, and I am not your grandfather. They are my family, not my army!" "But that's the problem, father. Yes, we are! Every single one of them was an ordinary teenager, except the mute girl, and you turned them into a weapon of war. And with Cain, it was even worse. You saw what her own father had turned her into, and you used that as part of your crusade. Face it, father. You are my grandfather's heir, and I am yours. Despite the value you may place in these children, they are but your servants who should do obeisance before both of us…"

Alfred grabbed Bruce's arm before he could move to strike the boy. "Master Damian, I think it's time you let your father be for the moment. I'm sure Gotham Academy's entrance exams require some hard cramming…" Damian moved to protest but knew that Pennyworth was right to defuse the situation. "Very well. Good night, Pennyworth. Good night, Father." Once the boy had gone, Alfred made a sharp, penetrating glare at Bruce. "Never once did I ever raise my hand to you, Master Bruce! Even when you deserved it! What has gotten into you?" "He killed a man, Alfred! Right in front of me!" "The way he and Master Dick tells it he was saving your life. I know that does not excuse it in your book, but the boy is torn up. He seeks your approval more than anything because he knows…he knows you are better than his mother." "She wants him dead, Alfred. That's why I need to be in Gotham. To prepare him for her." There was a long pause as the two sat down uncomfortably. "Is there any news coming in from the tower? I wasn't able to finish my intel when Barry arrived?" "What pray tell, sir, was Master Bartholomew doing visiting you today?" Bruce handed Alfred the letter from his parallel father to Alfred, and Alfred smiled through tears as Bruce had done. "That Allen lad doesn't do things by halves, does he, Master Bruce?" "No, not at all."

"As to news, I decided to award Lois Lane this year's Foundation Award. The ceremony is next week, and she and her husband will both be attending." "Good, I hope Dick and Barbara can come as well. That is if they're still…" Alfred guffawed. "You know where he's moved too, don't you?" "The Clocktower?" "I won't lie, it seemed odd that he had a place to stay the first night he left the penthouse." Bruce hugged his surrogate father tightly as they both laughed, thinking on the happiness of their young peers. Meanwhile, Damian sat on the stairs, weeping for the life he had just taken…

_Kent Farm, Smallville_

Cousins Conner Kent and Kara Zor-El strode down the green outside the Kent family farm whiling away the day as the bright, Kansas sun rolled into the evening. "We totally kicked Doomsday's ass, didn't we, Conner?" "I mean, come on, Lois made us out to be better than Clark. Kara, I think we're going places, you and me. Next stop, Justice League." "Thought you were having trouble with teams at the moment?" Kara instantly regretted saying that as Conner physically winced at the mere mention of that fact. He was only now rekindling his friendships with all his former Teen Titans comrades since his resurrection nearly a year before. "I didn't mean…" "No, it's okay. I mean we're family right, and you've not had it easy yourself. What with Lana and everything. If I can't talk to you, who can I talk to, right?" Conner thought for a moment. "Prime came back…" "Yeah, Cassie mentioned. Said he was really gung-ho about killing you all over again." "He even cloned me…well, younger versions of me…somehow to do it. We stopped him, kicked that sucker straight into the Source Wall. He's not going to bother anyone ever again." "Are you sure that was the right thing?" "He's too powerful, Kara. Kryptonite can't hurt him and it took the whole team to take him down. Clark will understand." "He'll understand, Conner. But I don't know if he'll approve."

An awkward silence descended between the two cousins who realised they barely knew each other. Not long after Kara had arrived on Earth, Conner had died. And since his return it was only recently that he became more of a team player. With the exception of the odd run in, they had only really gotten to know each other since they had defeated Doomsday, the monster that killed Clark once, the other day. "So, you and Cassie." "We…haven't started back yet. Didn't really work last time we tried." "But you're goddamn perfect for each other. I'd say Clark and Diana were the same if not for a woman as great as Lois being out there." "She sure is something, huh?" "Cassie or Lois?" "Both of them." Kara smiled at Conner. "You've got a heart of gold, you know that, 'cuz?" "That's the first time you've ever called me that. You know, Kara, I thought you'd see me as…" "As what?" "As Luthor's dumb clone hybrid kid. Not a real Kryptonian. And here you are calling me 'cuz and giving me relationship advice concerning one of your best friends." Kara gave her cousin a big hug and began crying. "Conner…it's just…my world is dead…my mother and father are dead…the closest thing I've got to a family are Clark and Lana…and I guess, you and Lois. Of course, I see you as my cousin."

"Conner! Kara! Supper's ready!" The two cousins ended their embrace at that moment. As Conner moved to head back, Kara placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's death like?" The abruptness of the question was shocking to Conner. "Sorry…I meant…what's it like to be back from the dead." "It's like I told Cassie, it's like I've woken up from a long sleep." Kara shook her head. "It can't be like that, though." "No…it's not. I can't sleep right. It's like something…or someone…has a hold over me and I can't really put my finger on who…" "You know that's just paranoia talking, right?" "I hope so." Kara gave Conner another hug. "You're okay, Conner, we're all here for you, you know that?" "Of course." "Good. Oh, and just for me, don't ever lie to your girlfriend again." "Cassie's not…" Kara put her hand over his mouth as she laughed heartily. "You men are all so dumb."

Lois Lane watched as her mother-in-law's spread was laid down on the table and looked at two in-laws she had grown to admire even more than Martha. Conner and Kara were like the children she and Clark never had. Sure, they weren't that much older than them but Conner was Clark's clone and Kara was his big cousin who had been in stasis a lot longer than Clark. They were both heading back to the house after she saw Kara put her hand over Conner's face. "Something troubling you dear?" Lois turned to see Martha had her hand on her shoulder. "You seem to be looking at the two young 'uns a lot." "Oh, it's nothing, just…I wish Chris was here." Martha nodded knowingly. Chris had been a Kryptonian child Clark and Lois had fostered not long ago, in a similar manner to how she and Jonathan had raised Clark. But he was taken from them because his real father was an enemy of Clark's, General Zod. But with the whole New Krypton incident, Lois had met Chris again, and he was older. Turns out being born in the Phantom Zone meant his body didn't react well to the flow of time in the real universe and he needed to return there to live, just like Clark's old friend, Mon-El. Though Lois saved her son's life, she had damned the woman he loved. A friend of Kara's from back on Krypton, Thara Ak-Var, had become Flamebird to Chris' Nightwing. She had died stopping Lois' father, who killed himself that same day. Not to mention Lois's sister was now a prisoner of the government for her crimes as "Superwoman".

"I'm afraid if I ever see him again, I'll have to tell him she's gone. Because of my dad. That bastard…" "Now, dearie, I remember Samuel, and he was no saint, but that's no excuse to speak ill of the dead." Lois had to giggle a little through her melancholy, at how old-fashioned and yet so brilliant and progressive Ma Kent could be. Her parents were far less stuffy about some things but complete fascists about everything else. Guess that's the army in them. "Lois, we all hurt. But you…you seem like you want something." Lois had to bite her lip. "Me and Clark…we can't have children." "Well, neither could Jon and I but that didn't stop us, as you know yourself." "But I couldn't bear taking in another kid, Martha. It would be like Chris all over again. They'd just…take him away." "Now, you don't know that…" Martha had to admit to herself that Lois had a point in terms of if they adopted another Kryptonian. She could just look sadly at the amazing woman her son had married, not knowing what to say to ease the pain.

Conner and Kara entered the door this time. "What's cooking, Aunt Martha?" "Beef bourguignon. Clark's favourite." "Where is Smallville's resident boy scout, anyway?" Lois gave Conner a dig. "Only I get to call him that, alright, "Metropolis Kid". Conner's face went red as Lois mentioned how they first met. Kara looked curiously out the window as she and Conner simultaneously heard something move faster than a speeding bullet. "He's just gotten to a phone booth. He should be two minutes." Conner looked longingly up at the woman who was as good as his mother. "Ma, any chance me and Kara could have some wine with the dinner tonight?" Martha's face grimaced. "Conner Kent, you are seventeen!" "That's legal in Amsterdam!" Lois laughed. "Oh, come on, Ma, it's not like it's gonna' affect him. He should be immune to that stuff." "Really? And I suppose Clark is immune as well?" "I…that's not the point. He and Kara saved the world twice this week. I think they deserve at least a glass." "Alright then, one glass." Kara sidled beside Conner and gave him a dig in the ribs for making things awkward. Just then, Clark landed outside holding two bottles of red wine. Lois rushed outside and gave him a bear hug. "Good to see you, Smallville."

_Titans Tower, San Francisco_

Rose Wilson was never one to let her feelings get the better of her. Being the Terminator's daughter means you lack feelings. And yet, she couldn't stop thinking of what Conner Kent had said to her this afternoon. This boy…this hero, better than all of them. The guy who gave his life saving the multiverse, had shown Rose what he really thought about her. He had asked her, the girl with the dark past, to be the one to kill him should he…should he…ever turn out like Prime. She knew he meant well, and that was the fucking problem. One of her friends had just asked Rose to kill him and been as nice as fucking pie about it. She wouldn't have minded if Cassie or Tim had said it, the two of them are so fucked up and high and mighty when it comes to her it wouldn't matter. But Conner? That guy was so sweet. She had spent nearly two years trying to prove to the Titans that she was not her father. That she wasn't a murderer. And now here she sat in the Titans Tower living room, crying her eyes out over a bottle of Jack Daniels. No one else was home. Gar and Rachel were on a date and it was the working week, so none of the other Titans would pop round.

The worst part for Rose was that she was slightly proud that Conner trusted her that much more than people he'd been friends with for so much longer. He, Tim, Cassie and Bart had all known each other since before their first pubic hairs, while Rose was still under the watchful eye of Roy Harper. That made her cry. Poor Lian. The sweetest child the world would ever know, and her life had been ended by that dickwad, Prometheus! All the heroes were up in arms against Ollie and Roy for killing him, but damn it those self-righteous hypocrites don't get it! If it had been a child of hers, or hell even a friend, Rose wouldn't have hesitated in taking out that pig. But no, Ollie was a criminal now. No place for him on the Justice League, and Roy was barely accepted by the Titans. If she ever killed again, Tim would lose all the sympathy he once had for her and she'd be gone.

"Are you okay?" Rose jumped from the couch her drink spilling all over her neatly polished sword, just as she brought it to rest upon the neck of Bart Allen. "Don't…don't ever do that again, Bart." "I'm sorry, I just wondered, were you alright." "I'm…I'm fine. Why are you here?" "Joan and Jay are on a double date with Grandpa Barry and Grandma Iris." Rose had to laugh at that. "Yeah, yeah I know. So, anyway, what's the problem?" "Oh, it's nothing, you need to worry about." "But I want to worry. Rose, does this have to do with your dad, again?" "Why would I care about him?" Bart stood still for a minute and realised she was telling the truth. Slade was a bastard, but he wasn't her problem anymore. "It's…it's…" "It's Conner, okay. I don't love him or anything, just he…this whole bullshit with Prime…and…none of you trust me." "I always did." "Don't lie, Bart. You saw me with my dad, all those years ago and you judged me just like Tim and all the others did." "If this is about Tim, he's been going through some shit as well. He believed in you when even I didn't, Rose, because Dick told him too. If you've got the backing of Nightwing, even though it might not seem like it, you've got the backing of the Titans, through and through." Rose looked up at Bart and smiled. "I wish I could tell you…"

"I think I get the message. Conner's one of my best friends, and I know he's more scared of himself than anything else. I think he doesn't appreciate the fact we'd all die for him, but at the same time it's only because…well…he did for us." "You died before, right?" "Yeah, I did. But this is so weird. Rose…I remember everything." "What do you mean?" "I was alive…but I was older than I am now. I was a man." "Yeah, Tim told us all when you…um…when you died." "I wanted so much to make my grandma proud. To be like Barry Allen, my grandfather…the Fastest Man Alive." "You're not the only one with family hang-ups, then?" They both chuckled. "We mentioned Conner, didn't we? And Raven, she wrote the book!" The two teenagers then settled down. "It must be hard…I mean, our teens aren't easy. For any of us. And you got to be a man…you were the Flash. And then…you were dead. But you came back, and that's grea-". "I came back and I was a boy again, Rose. Not only that but my perfect grandfather who made even Wally feel bad about himself because of how perfect he was is the Flash again. It's not fair. My grandfather and I should be dead. Wally is the Flash!" "Bart, come on. I'd kill to see my mother again. You must be happy your grandpa's back." Bart paused for a moment.

"I did miss him, don't get me wrong. I never knew the man, and part of me is glad I can get to know him now. But he…he well…he's so fucking perfect. Everyone's happy that he's back. But…Iris is my grandma. I know she's his wife and they love each other. But all the happiness she could have at me, her only grandson, being back…is ignored because he's around. Even Wally. I died at twenty…he died a grown man with children doing something right. I was shot in the back. The first person that people who swore never to kill, did kill, all because they were scared. I can't even die properly. Like Conner, he gets to die saving the multiverse. And me…I'm just…I'm just…" Rose rushed to embrace Bart and he reciprocated, crying into the shoulder of a girl he'd known for years, and yet had struggled to bond with despite her flirtations. "It's okay, Bart." "But it's not…I was grown up…I had a life…and that's all gone…" "Did you have someone in your life? Apart from your grandma, I mean?" "I…I had…Val…poor Val…she probably still thinks I'm dead." Rose began crying as she felt the hot moisture seep onto her shoulder. She had never felt so sympathetic for another Titan since Eddie. Poor Eddie. The kid who wanted to be a hero had to die because of what he went through.

"You, um, you loved her, then?" "I…I guess I did…in my own way. It's so weird…it's like I remember everything but I don't have the…the emotion…the maturity…even in my memory…that I had back then. It's like my mind has regressed too." "Trust me, Bart, I know the feeling. Dad had me doped up to make me his perfect little soldier. I cut my own eye out for fuck's sake. I was a psychopath. When I remember it, I…I can't really imagine how I acted like that. I suppose for you, it's the reverse. Like you were better when you were younger. Almost the opposite of the rest of us." The two weeping friends had a chuckle at that. "We're two broken people, aren't we, Rose?" "In…such different ways, eh, Barty boy."

_Somewhere in Time and Space…_

Speed…Speed…Speed Force. Speed Force creates life. Speed Force manipulates time. A scythe in the back from a man who should be dead. But now that man is dead. So, how did he stab you in the back? More to the point, how are you alive again over a decade after Barry Allen snapped your neck? That was a good one. Eobard Thawne…what are you?

Eobard Thawne opened his eyes. All he saw was, nothing. Was this death? Had he finally left the Speed Force and entered the realms of the nether. Could the Reverse-Flash pass on? "No." What was that? A voice echoing through his mind. "Tell me…are you dead?" Eobard opened his mouth to reply in the affirmative and end his suffering…but then he thought of smug old Barry Allen, lording it over him because of how much better he was. How he hated him! And now, Allen got to go back to his perfect world. With his family all alive again. Except…except for his mother. And his two children. That selfish oaf, Allen, had saved his mother but not the only children he and Iris West would ever have. "It's funny isn't it?"

Whatever it was, it was reading his thoughts. What was it? "I am Life. You…you are the embodiment of me." Eobard was stunned. He'd killed more people than he could count and yet now this thing was telling him he was some kind of hero. "Let me explain, Eobard. You are a monster. A servant of death. And yet, you are the ultimate evader of death. Your relationship to the Speed Force makes resurrection much easier for you than the Flash or any other speedster. And so, I offer you one thing." "And what is that, pray tell?" "It is the gift of life, my friend." "And what is that?" "Isn't it obvious?"

YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME GOD


	2. Song of the Red Robin

_The Narrows, Gotham_

The job is never easy when no one wants you here. Last time he had seen the man who had adopted him as his son, Tim Drake had been rebuked for, of all things, mercy. When Dick and even Damian had congratulated him on not avenging his father's death, Bruce had merely expressed an angry concern. Tim had heard rumours about what happened to Joe Chill. While Chill was alive, Batman had hounded him to death essentially. Not to mention Tony Zucco wasn't still kicking either. Whilst neither Bruce nor Dick had directly killed them…they accelerated the process of their demise. Almost as soon as Zucco was out of prison, Nightwing was all over him, and reports varied as to what befell Joe Chill. Bruce was criticising Tim, simply for being like him and Dick. After the Blackest Night, the night when the dead had risen, some people were restored permanently by something called the Entity. The way Hal Jordan had put it, this thing was the universal embodiment of life. Some eternal force going back to the dawn of time, sort of like God, only not omniscient or responsible for well…everything. This thing had brought back a few people from the grave after they defeated it's twin, Nekron, the embodiment of death. Some of them had deserved it: J'onn J'onzz, Arthur Curry, Jade and most of all, Boston Brand, the veritable Deadman. It was good and just that these people got a second chance at life. Some of them didn't live up to it, but still…they had a shot. But one of those people was Digger Harkness, better known as Captain Boomerang, the man who had killed Jack Drake in cold blood on the worst night of Tim's life. Tim had shown restraint when dealing with Harkness, but he had so wanted to snuff the fucker out of existence. In going after Harkness, he had let Bruce down. And in trying and failing to avenge his father, he had lost another father.

The worst part was that Tim believed in Bruce more than the rest of them. After Bruce had "died" fighting Darkseid, Tim was the only one who knew in his heart of hearts that the man had survived. Everyone else had moved on, but Tim had made deals with the devil to find his father. To find Bruce Wayne. And now Bruce didn't want to know about him. Still, not the problem. Tim had burnt a lot of bridges recently. After Bruce's disappearance, he had basically told the girl he loved that she was incompetent and inferior to him. Then he had hit Damian for being an ass. Damian is an ass, but Dick sees good in him, so there might be something to him. While he was getting back on board with the Teen Titans, he only felt that needed to be for emergencies. The problem with this job was that no one really got him. Except Bruce, which was probably why he was disappointed in him. It's the old cliché, we do work no "civilian" could understand, which is why we have affairs with our co-workers. But it was true. The only relationship he ever had that was in any way…well, good…was with Steph, another vigilante. Now she hated him. He thought he and Cassie might have worked had life not been the way it had been. She would always love Conner, and someone like Tim who was Conner's best friend…well, being with him was just a way of expressing shared grief. All his other girlfriends were civvies. He was sort of on-off with Lucius Fox's daughter now, but it would never work. Tim knew that. It never does. But what had drawn Cassie to Tim was also his greatest weakness: they were broken by grief. Sure, Cassie had lost Conner, but that was it, as horrible as it may sound. Since he had turned thirteen, both of Tim's parents had been gruesomely murdered because of him being Robin. And then Steph had died, or pretended to be dead, not long before his dad and Conner. And what did he do the whole fucking time? He stood by Bruce. The man who now hated him, for being him. Sure, every hero had lost someone. It seemed to be part of the job description to have lost a loved one in some horrible, inexplicable fashion. But it had been too much for Tim at too young an age. The fact that Bruce left him, and now didn't believe in him. It…he couldn't go on.

He'd learned all the basic acrobatics from watching the Flying Graysons as a youngster. Tim could jump off a building and live. But this time, he wasn't going to. Now, he figured he'd go join his mom and dad. Gotham doesn't need Red Robin. No more than the Teen Titans do, with their powerhouses like Bart, Conner and Cassie. He removed his cowl from his face to wipe away bitter tears. This time no one could save him. He'd timed it right. He was still part of the Batman Family and knew no one would be on patrol tonight. And since he hadn't breathed a word of it, it's not like Clark or anyone could hear his intentions. They'd just assume he was jumping off a building with confidence again. Tim took one last swig of whiskey from his hip flask. He'd never been one to drink. Not before, since he was such a good little boy, fixed to wait until he was twenty-one. Oh, well. He hoped those super-hearing types wouldn't pick up on the tears. They did need to focus and it's not like Kara or someone had a crush on him to be focusing this much. Right. Midnight. Moment of truth, Drake. Time to finally make the world a better place.

The fall was like any other, only for the first time in years, he didn't have control. Normally, he'd glide from building to building and be confident that even though there was no ground beneath his feet, he'd be safe. There was no traffic in the Narrows at this hour, so he'd be splattered all over the pavement. He hoped Oracle or someone would find him first, before the police could identify Red Robin as Tim Drake. Still, it wouldn't matter anyway. They'd just assume the orphan kid had taken it upon himself. No more than that time everyone thought Steph was Spoiler. Bruce wouldn't be compromised. Tim smiled to himself as he became more confident of his fate. Then…

Two claws grabbed Tim by the cape and hoisted him in mid-air. The shrieks were inhuman. Breaking the sound barrier on more than one level. Reaching for a projectile, Tim opened his eyes and saw what was holding him. A Man-Bat. One of Talia al Ghul's Man-Bats to be precise. So, the Leviathan rumours were true then. Tim started struggling with the beast as it tore through his costume. They flew a couple of blocks, before it threw him on a roof. Readjusting his cowl, Tim got out his baton and began doing a dance of death with the foul creature. It looked like a bat, only more gigantic, and was really a human augmented by the formula of one Dr Kirk Langstrom. Except now the Daughter of the Demon had his formula and had summarily outfitted her shock troops with them. This one was a scout, though why it had grabbed Tim he had no idea. Perhaps Talia wanted him for something, though he couldn't figure out what.

The Man-Bat began parrying his blows one by one with ease. Tim wasn't in the form for fighting tonight. He had specifically chosen this patrol so he could end it all. Maybe death by Man-Bat was just as good? Except it grabbed him as if it wanted him for something. Or maybe it was just playing with him for food? He didn't care. Maybe he should get more sluggish. Just enough so that it can finish the deed. Then a black and purple figure descended on the beast and knocked it out before it could do anything. "Well, it's not every night you bump into your ex fighting a Man-Bat. But then again, we're not one for "every" kind of nights in this line of work, are we?" Tim took his damaged cowl from his face and looked upon his ex-girlfriend. Stephanie Brown. Batgirl. She was almost radiant in how well she handled these guys. "You shouldn't be out tonight, Steph."

"Who says? Oh wait, I forgot. I'm not good enough for you, am I."

"I already apologised…"

"Then why shouldn't I be out?"

"Because tonight is…it's important to me."

"And what's so important you don't want any of us around to see it?"

Tim didn't answer. "This Man-Bat…it's one of Talia al-Ghul's. Bruce will want to know." Steph began cuffing the beast. "Tell him, yourself."

"No fucking way."

Steph just looked up at her ex-boyfriend as if she were talking to a total stranger. "Tim, are you sure, you're alright? You're swearing and…is that whiskey?" Tim took his hip flask out. "Yeah, it's good shit. Try some." Steph knocked it away with the force of a newspaper taking the life of a fly. "What are you thinking? Bruce would kill you if he found out! That and he'd be right…you're going jumping off rooftops completely shit-faced." Tim picked up the hip flask and downed it. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I might never share anything ever again." Steph was normally the clown of the Batman Family, cracking wise like Dick always did back in the day. But she could see Tim was broken. Well, he had every right to be. "Do you know what day it is, Steph?"

"Wednesday."

"No! It is…my mother's birthday. She would've been fifty today. Can you imagine that? She would have been so proud of me. And my dad, well he'd be…older, but that's not the point. The point is, Steph, is that I miss them."

"Of course, you do. But, hey, you've got us. Your family."

"No, I don't though do I? Bruce made it very clear how much of a disappointment I am last time we met."

Steph came to a terrible realisation then. "You…you were deliberately jumping off, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Tim, I…"

"Save your sympathy. I bottled it anyway. I'll see you again, Batgirl. Hopefully, when I'm a lot less drunk." And with that, Tim Drake vanished.

_The Batcave_

"It's not like you to visit, Stephanie. Nice work with Spyral by the way. You've come a long way." Bruce Wayne swivelled in his chair to greet the new Batgirl. It meant a lot to Stephanie that now Bruce approved of her after her failure as a Robin. He was a good man underneath it all, and craving his approval was something his charges…hell, even other heroes, had as second nature. "Thanks, Bruce. But I'm not here about that." Bruce straightened in his chair, gathering seriousness. "Of course. Anything unusual on patrol?"

"Well, if you think a Man-Bat is unusual, then…yes."

"Well, it can't have been Kirk. He's safe and secure with Francine in Paris at the moment. So, it was one of Talia's."

"We don't know what it was here for. But it attacked Tim."

"Red Robin was out this evening?"

"Bruce, what did you say to him?"

"To who? Langstrom?"

"No, you imbecile! To Tim!"

"Miss Brown, I don't take kindly to my intelligence being insulted by…by…"

"By one of us. By the children you abuse, is that it, Bruce?"

"That isn't fair."

"I've met your son, Bruce. He acts like such a pig, when really, he's jealous because he knows you approve of us more than him. And now you're doing the same shit with Tim…"

"What happened between Tim and I is private…"

"You can't just say that about him. You love him, just as much as I do."

"You can't possibly understand."

"That's where your wrong, Bruce. We all can. You seem to think you're the only one who feels emotions sometimes, you know that. Goodbye!"

Bruce brooded as Batgirl left his presence. So, she'd met Tim tonight. Well, he hoped his plan with Red Robin was coming to fruition.

_Clocktower_

"The man is such an ass, Barbara," Steph said as she relaxed with mask off on the couch of Oracle's office. "Tell me about it," Babs responded in kind as she handed Steph a piping hot mug of coffee. "I love the guy, but he thinks he's the boss of every one of us." Steph nodded at the Nightwing costume on the couch. "Some guy I know with a great butt staying here tonight?" Babs giggled. "Shut up. Yeah, Dick's in the shower."

"Good, 'cos I need to tell him something."

"About what?"

"It's Tim. I met him tonight."

"Ah, dating a Robin. I'm the expert on that one."

"Babs, Tim and I have not been together for a long…long time."

"I know, but still. You do still like him."

Steph shrugged. She didn't really know how to feel about Tim these days. Right now, the strongest emotion she felt for him was pity.

"Babs, he tried to kill himself tonight."

Barbara bolted in her wheelchair at that. "Tim? Our Tim? Tim Drake. The best Robin in the business? And he…" Steph began crying a little. "He was so drunk. He threw himself a off a building. If one of Talia's Man-Bats hadn't have been nearby…he'd be pizza by now." Babs couldn't believe her ears. "No, not Tim. He was always the strongest. The one we could…the one we all got. Maybe he just tripped, it could have been an accident. You said he was drinking…"

"He's not stupid enough to go out on patrol drunk like that. He only did it, because he wanted to do that."

"What's with all the raised voices, girls?"

Dick Grayson, fine specimen of a man as he was, did look kind of pathetic in Barbara's pink dressing gown having cut himself shaving. "Steph, you alright?" Babs sidled over to him. "It's Tim, he…he…he tried to kill himself tonight." Dick took this one heavily. "It's what Bruce said, isn't it? I heard him say he wasn't too impressed with Tim going after Digger Harkness." "So, that's what it is," Steph said through her tears. "I was wondering what he could say that would piss him off so much. Make him not realise how much we all love him!" Steph began weeping into her arms as Dick sidled beside her into one of his famous, compassionate hugs. He motioned to Babs to head to the shower so they could talk alone.

"Tim…he's basically my kid brother. I love him. But he's been hiding how much he hurts for so long. More than Bruce. He's lost more than Bruce. I know you Conner and Bart are back now, but still. God, it feels like so long ago when that kid walked up to me at the circus and told me I needed to be Robin again. I nearly shit myself. This bright-eyed slip of a lad just telling me he knew who I was, and that Jason was dead. Then telling me why Bruce needed a Robin. I could see then and there he'd be better than me and Jason combined. He chose to be Robin. Bruce didn't take him in from the cold, the kid had everything. Two amazing parents, good grades in school, fairly athletic, good looking and he had a hot Russian girlfriend." Steph giggled a bit disapprovingly at Dick for that. "But above all, he had studied us. He was as clever, if not cleverer than Bruce. He wasn't just a Watson to Bruce's Holmes. Then, it all went wrong. Poor boy lost his mom only a month into being Robin. Things were okay for a few years after that. Then you died, then his dad, then Conner, then Bart…and finally Bruce. All in a pretty short space of time all things considered. I still remember when I met Tim, trying to bring all of you back. Bart, Conner, his parents…you…"

"He never mentioned that…"

"I had to stop him. Remind him, they wouldn't be the real you. The way he wept. I should have been there for him when Bruce disappeared. I should have known…but I was too busy with Damian and being the new Batman that I…I just couldn't. I need to find him. Tell him how loved he is. Tell him…tell him that he matters. Fucking Bruce, he never gets it. For a man who's been through so much, he's the most insensitive piece of shit I ever met at times." Steph continued to sob as her head was on Dick's chest now. "You still love him, don't you? What am I saying…it's like me and Babs…never really stopped, did it? Even when I was with Kory. Sure, I loved her. Still do. But, it's not the same. Us Gotham teens we gotta' stick together. Eh? Hey, Steph, come on. I'll call him tomorrow. I'm sure he's sleeping off that booze right now. Here, I'll show you something that will cheer you up." Dick rummaged in a nearby drawer, producing a small black box. "You're not?"

"I am. This time as Batman showed me, I can't be a kid anymore. Sure, I'm still going to be loveable, old me, but…Well, I think it's time I settled down. I always wanted a home to call my own and since I left Bruce, I feel like I've never really had that." Steph hugged him with a great warmth. "Oh, Dick Grayson, why can't your little brother be as sweet as you?" "Me, sweeter than Tim? This is the same Tim who went above and beyond to help you have a baby when you didn't even know his name yet? Steph, he's a great guy. He just needs to see how much we all love him."

"Where do you think he's gone?"

"I don't know, Steph. I can't imagine it's anywhere good, though…"

_Old Gotham_

The old island where the city was originally built was full of many disused houses. Being drunk and with a throbbing headache Tim Drake had headed back to his loft on this island and slept off the booze. With a crushing headache the next night, he decided to go out on patrol again after ignoring ten calls from Dick. He knew where he wanted to go. He walked up to a door in a back alley where a tall man stood outside. "State your name, boy!" Tim laced his fighting stick on the man's temple. "My name is Timothy Drake and I demand an audience with the Demon's Head!"

Before he could dismiss the erstwhile boy, the bouncer was pushed aside by Ubu, who graciously beckoned Tim inward. "The master awaits you, young man." Tim had come to this building, a disused gym many times before because he had staked it out as Ra's al Ghul's new Gotham headquarters not too long ago. A place for him to meet the Demon's Head and perhaps deal with him. That was before Bruce. That was before all this. Walking into the old dressing rooms, he found the old man standing there in full green robe. "Hardly a place for one of your standing, Ra's?"

"It serves its purpose for our meetings, Detective. What news do you bring me?"

Tim produced the ear of the Man-Bat from his satchel. "Your daughter's been busy…you'd want to be careful hanging around here."

"You bring this to me and not to your "father," then? How curious."

"Bruce is too small minded to understand that maybe the League can be valuable allies. He just looks at you and sees an old enemy. Whereas I…I see a man who will one day rule the world and will require those able to serve him. I see…a man who has never lied to me."

"Hmm. The open-mindedness of youth. I am glad it is not an attribute you squander, Detective. We will deal with my daughter, presently. Right now, we're going to need some means of bringing her down without the help of your "father". Will that be an issue?"

Tim knelt before the Demon's Head, knowing Ra's would be necessary for the trials ahead, as if to truly demonstrate his obeisance. "For you, my lord, nothing is an issue."

_The Palace of Queen Hippolyta, Paradise Island_

Diana did not know how to comprehend what she had just been through. Having slain the primordial goddess, Nemesis, and taken her Flashing Blade, Diana had been more overwhelmed than she ever had been as she took the woman's place and become a goddess herself. And one feared by her former masters, the Olympians, at that. The whole world had been changed by Nemesis so that those who were unjustly killed were rightfully slain and she was Wonder Woman instead of Diana. Diana was the only one who could remember this timeline, and as she returned home to Themyscira she had felt a change coming and warned her mother. Hippolyta had understood. They both did, deep down. And they had both gone to sleep. Now Diana's dreams were plagued with the idea that she was some kind of monstrous warrior who would destroy the world fighting Arthur Curry of all people. There was only one person Diana trusted to talk to on this matter right now: her mother.

"Dear daughter, you seem troubled by something," the resplendent Queen of the Amazons said to her only child as she wandered in. "Mother…it is the dreams," Diana responded gravely.

"So, you suffer from them also?"

"By Hera, mother…have you seen what I have seen? War with Atlantis?"

"But Atlantis is no more, Diana! You told me so, yourself!"

"Arthur…Arthur said he found weapons…they're still out there somewhere."

"But even if that were true, he is no longer their king. Does King Orin really think he still has a say since his…resurrection?"

"I can't speak for Arthur, but I hope we don't have to fight him or his people. And do not speak of my friends as such. You make it sound so vulgar, mother. Do you not remember I myself was dead and came back to life as well?"

"Too many people have been. It is not something that should be taken lightly. The invasion of the Black Lanterns taught us that. I fear that we will have more repercussions to this."

Diana glowered at the Amazon queen. "You fear too much, mother."

"It is time you visited your friends, Diana."

Diana took her leave of her mother almost instantaneously as Hippolyta rubbed her hands to her temples and stared into a nearby pool of water. "Oh, Moirai, tell me. What truth is there to be found in mine and my daughter's dreams?" The faceless faces of the three sisters appeared in the scrying pool to greet the Queen of the Amazons. "Time has been upended, Queen Hippolyta. The forces of life have returned to the universe to bring destruction." Hippolyta seemed perplexed. "How can life be something to fear?" The Fates laughed. "It is the great destroyer, my queen. Soon, your people will be tested like never before."

"And if we survive this test?"

"Then further hardship will come to Themyscira…"

_Oa_

A couple of weeks in the Sciencells had done Hal Jordan no favours. He was surprised that when he finally saw the light of day again that the first face he saw, was that of Kyle Rayner. "Kyle? Never thought I'd ever be this happy to see you?" Hal rushed up and hugged the man who had replaced him when he was Parallax. "Easy does it, Hal." Hal Jordan had been in the Sciencells experiencing a hallucination for the past couple of weeks. The Guardians of the Universe had tricked him into believing he was back on Earth, stripped of his ring. Only one of those things was true. As the illusion continued, Hal had his memories altered so he could live a horrific life on Earth. He figured out why they were doing it after a while. They wanted him to be some kind of harness to the Emotional Spectrum. Because the day after his first new life where everything went wrong, and he had known rage and resentment greater than ever before…the day after that Hal Jordan became an avaricious businessman who did nothing except accumulate wealth. After that, Hal had a dream where he became a missionary in Africa and was killed in a skirmish after years of aiding the sick and impoverished. The compassion of this Hal had known no bounds.

In the next life he had led, Hal had been a psychotherapist known for treating his patients more effectively than anyone else in his field and giving those without hope a second chance. After that, Hal was a womaniser who was murdered by his wife for loving too many other women. Then, Hal was back to being a fighter pilot, except he never met Abin Sur and his willpower led him to a fiery grave from his reckless flights. After that, Hal was a soldier who took glee in taking innocent life and was eventually court-martialled and executed. Then, he had been woken up in the middle of his latest dream, where he was a renowned surgeon and preacher who brought lif-

"Hal, wake up!" Kyle smacked him in the face as Hal had become so lost in thought since he entered the room. "Guy get him a coffee, will you?" Guy Gardner swivelled round. "Coming right up." Guy then constructed a coffee to go with his ring and poured it down Hal's throat, causing him to splutter and cough. "Use your head, will you, Guy?" Kyle patted Hal's cheek gently this time to rouse him further. "You good, old timer?" Hal's eyes slightly registered Kyle. "Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Is this a breakout?"

"Sorry, Hal. We're just here to be well…your defence."

"My defence?"

"Yep, Jordan, your defence. And John, too."

"The Guardians want us to act as your attorneys, Hal. We convinced them that you deserve a fair trial considering your years of service to the Corps. Well, John did."

"Ya' ask me, we're more "devil's advocate" than defence. You're as guilty as sin, Jordan."

"What Guy means is that this is more sort of an appeal than a trial…we're trying to get them to go easier on you."

Hal lowered his head and thought of why he had been imprisoned by his bosses in the first place. For saving the Corps from Krona, one of the Guardians' species who had betrayed them millions of years ago, Hal had been stripped of his ring and made a human. But why they kept him in the Sciencells to harness the Emotional Spectrum he didn't get? He wasn't some criminal. He supposed it was more complicated than him beating Krona. For years, Hal had crossed the line as a Green Lantern, constantly ignoring their orders and siding with their enemies to defeat greater threats, like Nekron and the Black Lanterns. But the Guardians had imprisoned Hal Jordan most of all, because they feared him. In defeating Krona, Hal had killed him. With a Green Power Ring. That shouldn't be possible. Hal should not have been able to kill a Guardian.

"What of Sinestro? How goes the "greatest" Green Lantern?" With Hal losing his ring, Sinestro had also gained one and re-joined the Corps. Hal's mentor and nemesis was now back where he belonged. "The Guardians dunno'," Guy grunted as Kyle hoisted Hal's arm over his shoulder. "Rumour has it he's off trying to take down his own Corps," Kyle said. Hal grinned. Kyle had not long ago discovered that Soranik Natu, the woman he loved, was the daughter of Sinestro. And not just that, her mother had been the sister of Abin Sur, Hal's predecessor as Green Lantern 2814. Kyle had every reason to know what was going on with Sinestro "The two greatest Green Lanterns are still the biggest troublemakers. Maybe the Guardians should dwell on that a bit more. Speaking of Guardians who think clearly, where's Ganthet?" Ganthet was one of only five Guardians in the billions of years of their existence to have embraced emotion. Another, Sayd, was his lover and had helped him to found the Blue Lantern Corps. Scar was one who had been corrupted with antimatter which led her to form the Black Lantern Corps as a servant of Nekron. The others, Appa Ali Apsa and the aforementioned Krona were madmen.

"Gone. He went with Sinestro. But I think he has another mission."

"And what's that?"

"Whaddaya think, Jordan? To find Krona!"

"Krona's dead. I killed him."

"And yet, a white light spirited his body away just as your construct pierced his spine."

"A white light? The Entity?"

Krona's plan had been to harness the various forces of the Emotional Spectrum, the primal forces which embodied each of them, to use as weapons against his people. Only the human Green Lanterns, since they were previously possessed by Parallax, the fear creature, were able to escape his hold by changing their rings to that of other Corps. Just as Hal was about to ask about how the Entity could or would have spirited Krona away after the evil he had done, John Stewart, one of his oldest friends walked into the room. "You guys all ready?" Kyle and Guy nodded before Hal could interject and he was taken straight to the inquiry, all but kicking and screaming.

In the chamber of the Guardians, Hal looked up to see the floating blue midgets who had imprisoned and tortured him for the last two weeks. One of them, stood forward and announced the charges. "Hal Jordan of Earth, former Green Lantern 2814.1, you are charged with dereliction of duty, insubordination and the ultimate crime of slaying a Guardian of the Universe. How do you plead?" Hal laughed quite mockingly. "Not guilty." John grabbed him by the arms. "Hal, you're not doing yourself any favours here!"

"No, John, I'm not. But I stand by my actions…"

"Do you deny that you shirked your duty?"

"I do deny that. I took my own initiative to save the universe from Krona and from Nekron before him and I succeeded. Sure, that meant working with the likes of Atrocitus and Sinestro…I'm not proud of that, but by God we needed them to stop those monsters! You Guardians can't see anything beyond black and white because you have no emotions! I don't expect you to understand. My duty is to protect Sector 2814, and I did just that as well as every other Sector, by ending the Blackest Night and freeing the emotional embodiments from Krona's grip. So, no, I did not shirk my duty."

"But yet you condemn yourself by your own words. You were insubordinate to us, to our people. You defied our orders and our laws as you just admitted."

"Guardians aren't infallible. Just look at Krona…and Scar. She started the goddamn apocalypse for fuck's sake! Your actions, as well as those of your kinspeople, have resulted in more destruction than many of our enemies, and yet I haven't lifted a finger to stop any of you!"

"You forget, Jordan. We do not expect you to like us, or even believe in us. Nor do we expect you to protect your sector. We expect you to enforce our law therein."

"Well, then, maybe Krona was right. We need new Guardians of the Universe, if you care more about your own rigid laws than the wellbeing of the universe you claim to rule."

"As to killing a Guardian…the only reason you think that's a crime is because I could stop one of you one day. And you forget, that I was still able to kill you all when I was possessed by Parallax. I killed Krona, yes, but to save the universe. To save you…Some gratitude."

"Do you have nothing else to say?"

John Stewart sidled forward to take Hal's place before the Guardians. "We'd like to enter a plea for Hal to be better treated." The Guardians scowled and proclaimed in unison, "He can never return to Earth. He is a deserter who will bring knowledge of us to the primitives and give them a means of resisting." John, Guy and Kyle didn't buy that excuse for a second, but nevertheless we have to live with it. "I'm just asking that Hal not be treated like a guinea pig because he's your first human prisoner. We know what you've been doing to him?" The Guardians feigned ignorance. "We do not know of what you speak." Kyle had to interject then. "We've looked in on Hal for the last couple of weeks. You've been leading him to believe he's living lives…lives defined by aspects of the Emotional Spectrum. You're experimenting on him."

"Yeah, and you sons of bitches need ta' respect this guy. He's a hero, after all. We're not asking ya' ta' release him but come on! He deserves better treatment than this!"

The Guardians turned to one another and nodded. "Very well, we shall end the experiments on Jordan, so long as we are not asked to disclose the reason for them." The three human Lanterns bowed their heads. "We'd also like to request that Hal Jordan be given minimum security refurbishment in a different Sciencell." The Guardians looked vexed. "Request…granted, John Stewart." As the humans took their leave, the Guardians once again looked at one another again. "Jordan's dreams were vital to our experiment. Without him, we are lost. We will not be able to harness the spectrum and form the weapon to stop the other Corps."

"Fear not, brother. We shall use the other three."

"Lanterns Rayner, Gardner and Stewart are still loyal members of the Corps!"

"Yes, but we should give them…some things they want. Let Lantern Gardner lead his unchecked rage for instance. Allow Lantern Rayner permission to…love his fellow Lantern Natu. And let Lantern Stewart provide emotional support for his fellows."

"This goes against every law…"

"Mayhaps Hal Jordan has a point. To do better, we must adapt to emotions and emotional slaves like humans are what we need to do just that."

_Star City_

Loads of people say the city is a jungle, in a metaphorical sense, of course. But in the case of Oliver Queen's hometown of Star City it was more of a forest. And not in a metaphorical sense. Little under a year ago, the city centre had been devastated by a villain known as Prometheus, and Ollie's granddaughter had been ripped apart at the epicentre of the blast. Ten years old. Didn't know any better. The worst part was they couldn't imprison Prometheus for what he did. So, Ollie fired an arrow through his brain. His friends cast him out like a leper, and let the world discover his identity as Green Arrow. They called themselves the Justice League, but they had punished Ollie for getting justice, no matter how crude or cruel it may have been.

Even Bruce Wayne, the most holier than thou of all his friends, had accepted killers like the Huntress so long as they didn't make a habit of it. The worst part was that Ollie's family were pretty much destroyed. Last he heard of Roy, he had lost his arm and gone back on the horse. Dinah had left him as well, the only woman he'd ever really loved. Only Mia kept believing in him, and Hal Jordan, his best friend. Hal had been off world a lot since the whole Dawn of the Dead thing that happened a while ago. And Ollie's son, Connor wouldn't talk to him because of what his father had said to him when he briefly turned into a Black Lantern. The only one who still gave a crap was Mia Dearden, the girl he'd saved from prostitution not long after he got back from the grave. He had never wanted her to be the new Speedy, but she was so damn good and insistent he had to. Then the poor girl was diagnosed HIV positive and he had to stand by her. She was supposed to be in his house with Lian when Prometheus blew it up. She had wanted to kill Electrocutioner, the asshole who had set up the bombs in the first place for it, but Ollie couldn't let her become like he had. Ollie knew killing was wrong and killing Prometheus had only put the final nail in the coffin of his old life.

But Ollie wasn't going to let that rejection get him down. A few months after the whole zombie apocalypse thing Alec Holland, the Swamp Thing had grown a large forest in the remains of the old city centre. Getting back to his roots roleplaying Robin Hood in a concrete jungle, Ollie had suited up as Green Arrow and defended what was left of his city. He didn't need anyone's approval for that. But that still didn't change the fact he missed his family. There was something pinging on his signal device today and he needed to check it out. He had given Swamp Thing a transponder to alert him if he was ever in trouble. Holland had chosen Ollie as his guardian after he had absorbed the White Light of Creation, because he knew some evildoers would come looking for his power.

Heading to the lake, Ollie could see Swamp Thing talking to someone. Someone young and tall. He could barely make out what they were saying. "YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE LIGHT!" That voice was Swamp Thing's, no mistaking that one. But who was this new friend of his? He kind of looked like Barry Allen. But he couldn't be. And last he checked Barry didn't hang around with…was that one of Hal's bosses? Those blue space midgets. Except this one was looking weird. And a little worse for wear at that. The midget spoke; "Eobard Thawne will do more with the Entity than you could hope to achieve, Alec Holland! You live on a planet where the life or death of its heroes twists up and down like a yo-yo, all but ignorant of cause and effect."

"AND YOU THINK THIS MONSTER DESERVES IT, INSTEAD?" Barry's doppelganger advanced slowly towards Alec and reached out his hand. "More than you, you big green brute." He moved his hand too fast for Ollie to fire an arrow and stop him as it reached inside Swamp Thing and caused a flash of light, before both he and the blue nanite were gone. And Alec Holland lay there in human form, catatonic. Heading down to him, Ollie checked his pulse. Alec was physically fine but babbling something about the "Life Giver". Reaching into his pocket, Ollie produced a phone and dialled one of few numbers he had on the new one. "John? It's Ollie. Yeah, yeah…I know. Cary Elwes from Men in Tights. It's Alec…someone or something has gotten to him, he's gonna' need your help and mine. Who do I think did it? Well, the funny thing is, he looked a lot like the Flash."


	3. Mercs, Mermen and Motormouths

_Suicide Slum, Metropolis_

Sometimes hanging around with a teenager had its downsides, especially if you're not Bruce Wayne and have some obsession with tricking out orphans to fight in your "war". For Jason Todd, despite the fact he did give a shit about Scarlet, the main reason he found working with a teen hard was that he liked drinking a lot more than Bruce did. He couldn't just bring Scarlet to the bar and get blind drunk anymore. As much as he cared about the kid, he acknowledged in his heart of hearts that he foolishly took her on during his latest stint as the Red Hood simply because he wanted a Robin of his own. The kid had no experience except that that freak, Professor Pyg, had made her into one of his doll things. Still, she did come handy in a fight despite that apparent lack of training. Only he of their Dynamic Duo could appreciate the cold, refreshing taste of a Pabst Blue Ribbon though. As much as he didn't give a shit about underage drinking, he didn't want the kid getting black out drunk, which someone her age probably would on a session with him. So, he'd left her at the motel to watch cartoons or whatever kids do these days.

"You wanting another one, pretty boy?" Jason looked up from his bottle to see that surly bartender staring down at him. He nodded in assent, placed five bucks on the bar, and downed the next bottle with aplomb. The place was a bit of a dive to say the least. A lot of Metropolis Meteors memorabilia and biker imagery scattered the walls and some of the guys he had sussed as planning to mug him as soon as he left. In his own way, Jason wished them luck. Somehow, he didn't think anyone from the Daily Planet drank here unless they were looking for a story. He had only come to Metropolis to meet with Clark, see how he was doing. Jason did feel bad about how things had turned out since his return from the grave, and how he had become a killer. He had lost that bloodlust which came from a dip in the Lazarus Pit by now, but still he knew that killing wasn't always bad. That was something Bruce could never appreciate. Bruce's first experience of death had been his parents being gunned down in a random act of violence. Apart from that, his childhood had been relatively lacking in anything sanguine. Jason had grown up in the Narrows, his dad working as a hood for any one of Batman's two-bit enemies that would hire him. And when his dad had died working for Two-Face, he was sent to Ma Gunn, who was like a more twisted version of Fagin masquerading as Maria Montessori. Jason agreed that not every bad person deserved to die, his own father being Exhibit A of how not everyone who commits a crime is pure evil. But then there was that clown…With his painted smile who had just beaten him and beaten him until he was dead. How did Bruce not cut his fucking throat? Jason knew why really. It's not that Bruce didn't want to kill the Joker, it's just he felt there was a slippery slope involved. Ah, what did he know? Fucking rich boy…

"What's your poison, Jay?" Jason turned around to see a red headed man with one arm sitting beside him. The guy's hair was cropped a lot shorter than Jason's and he seemed to have an attitude that behoved years of experience in the field. There was no mistaking this old comrade. "PBR, Speedy. I hope you're on the lemonade." The two locked hands in a crushing embrace before releasing, as a sign of greeting between two heroes. "Whiskey, thanks. So, what brings Gotham's black sheep all the way to Metropolis? You know with Superman here it's gonna' be pretty hard for you to do any merc work unless you're packing some serious Kryptonite?"

"I'm actually looking to talk to Clark. Snuck in as a mailboy. They say he's on vacation visiting his mom in Smallville, and I ain't assed driving all the way to fucking Kansas."

"So, you're just waiting for him to fly home?"

"Not exactly. While he's not here, city still needs protection, what with the Guardian being gone."

"The Boy Wonder moves to the bright city across the pond. Who'd've thought? So, what did you want to see Clark about? If Bruce isn't talking to you, he's hardly gonna'?"

"That's personal, Harper."

"Oh, I get it. Someone's copying his big brother, Dicky."

Jason was indeed emulating Dick, who when he had been fired by Bruce went first to Clark Kent to find a way to change himself and become a new hero, independent of Batman. Clark had suggested the mantle of Nightwing to Dick, based on an old Kryptonian folk tale he had learned in the Fortress. That and Clark's sage kindly way compared to Bruce's constant seriousness was something Dick needed at that time when the man who had taken him in had fired him. Jason had lost more than that now. Dick had been fired by Bruce but he still had the Titans. Friends like Wally and Donna who would be there for him no matter what. Jason's actions had alienated him from nearly every hero. Even Dick barely wanted to know about him now.

"Dunno' whatcha' mean, Speedy. I'm an only child. Anyway, what're you doing in this neck of the woods, huh? Last I heard you were running with Slade Wilson. And Ollie, well, it's not like anyone talks to him anymore. What could you possibly want in Metropolis?"

"I'm meeting a contact here. For work. Told me to meet him at this bar at this hour."

"So, Slade really led you down that kind of path, huh? No wonder you're not talking to anyone anymore, either."

Roy looked sadly at his own drink. "He nearly got me a way to bring my daughter back. I told him not to bother. I realise she's in a better place, now."

"I heard about your kid, yeah. Sorry, man. That's rough. But how can you not want her back? Was Slade bringing back a clone or using a Lazarus Pit or something? 'Cuz I've been through that shit and it's rough at first, but she'd still be your kid, man."

"It had no repercussions…"

"Well, then, why didn't you do it?"

"Because my life has turned to hell and she shouldn't be part of it."

"Listen, Roy, I'd love more than anything for my mom and dad to be alive. And failing that, for Bruce to still love me like he used to. Your daughter, whether she's in a better place than this fucked up world isn't going to care. Because you're not there!"

Roy grabbed Jason by the neck. "And what do you know about it, Red Hood? Huh? The way I hear it you've sent plenty of people to that "better place"."

"Yeah, like you and your pops have been doing." The punch landed squarely in Jason's jaw from what appeared to be a metal arm Roy had been hiding in his shirt. "Oh, that's it, you're fucking dead, Todd!" The whole bar became nothing but a chaotic scene as the two vigilantes kept one-upping one another. Jason cut under Roy's feet and Roy began throwing darts as projectiles at Todd, wounding him. Then the bikers got involved. A chair in Jason's back, then a broken bottle in Roy's hip, before the bikers started hitting one another with pool cues and chains. The barman pulled out a shotgun and was about to fire it when suddenly the door burst open and a shadowy figure in a trench coat entered. Rubbing his hands together, this same figure uttered something in a language unheard of since prehistory and every person in the bar except Jason and Roy vanished. As did their recent wounds.

"I'd rather not my clients were on fighting terms. Or in anything but good shape, for that matter. Mr. Harper, Mr. Todd. The name is John…" Jason stood up with recognition. "You're Constanteen! The detective from England who keeps wanting to bang Zatanna. Shouldn't you be like seventy or something?" The Scouse occultist didn't like this young yank's attitude one bit. "I moisturise. And it's Constantine, you illiterate yankee doodle. Rhymes with Woodbine. God, does Batman not teach you urchins how to read?" Roy sidled over to Constantine. "So, you're my contact?"

"Indeed, I am kid. Your old man, Ollie, called me all the way from Star City, to tell me about a little predicament an old mate of mine is in. Way he described what's going down, I figure I'm gonna' need backup. Heard you and the bodysnatcher, Jericho, had a little team thing going on. So, I thought wouldn't be bad to have the sons of Green Arrow and Deathstroke watching me back. If Todd wants to come along, he can, but I ain't paying extra."

"Hey, first off, you motherfucking limey, I can read! Second, I've got a kid with me too!"

"Can she fight?"

"Um…yeah."

"Then bring her along for God's sake, it never stopped your dad."

"He's not…he's not my dad…"

Jason could barely say it as Constantine walked out of the bar shouting "If you want your money, Harper, you and your boyfriend better come with me." The two vigilantes shrugged at each other and followed him out of the door.

_Allen Residence, Central City_

"Barry, have you got the places set?" Iris shouted up the stairs at her husband as he began straightening his tie in every different knot possible in a matter of seconds. This was one thing he hadn't really enjoyed since coming back from the grave. Dressing himself. At least in Heaven or the Speed Force or wherever he was he didn't need to change out of his old Flash suit. The house was eerily the same as he and Iris had left it even though it had been over a decade since he had thought her dead, and just about that since he was definitely dead. Apparently, the people of the world had been told the truth he was the Flash but had accepted that as a cover story for Wally West, whose identity had been public, after his return. Barry was tempted to do the same, but Iris and others had convinced him it was best that he go back to his job with the police and be the Flash on the side. Wally had all but retired with his children becoming such a priority, mainly focusing on helping out the Titans while Barry acclimatised to his resurrection. After Garth's death and Roy going rogue that team had disbanded.

But during the whole debacle of Eobard Thawne's return just over a year ago not long after Barry's own, Wally's kids, particularly his daughter, had shown their courage in defending their family against such a threat. Barry and Iris were hosting a big dinner today for all of the Allen-West family they could find. Barry felt bad that all their hobnobbing with the Garricks and other heroes had alienated some of the rest of the family. Particularly their grandson, his namesake, Bart, who he had only really met upon being resurrected. That was some news to return to life to…your children are both dead and you have two grandchildren, one of them living a millennium in the future. Not exactly something to keep the spirits up. Still, at least Barry thought all of this in five seconds and was able to set the places right away.

"Done, my lovely wife!" he slipped out as he zoomed to the kitchen and kissed Iris full on the lips. "Now, Barry, please! Our grandson's going to be here. And my father, don't forget him!" Barry had been reluctant to invite old Ira West, a man who had gone senile since Iris' original disappearance. Wally was the only one who visited his grandfather once a week before Iris had come back, but it was becoming less frequent now his kids had super speed and he had to rein them in. Not to mention Wally's father, Rudy, had been barely heard from since he left Wally's mother. With her sister being a further let-down, it left Iris to visit her father at least once a week. Thankfully, for her, the home had let him out for this family reunion. Iris thought her father should get to know his great-grandchildren. Not to mention she really wanted him to see Barry again, and let the world be normal. Barry had missed the last family picnic just before his mother's birthday, and upset Bart, the closest thing to a child they had, by making him think that Barry didn't care about him. Then, on the day of Barry's mother's birthday, things had seemed different. Barry just hugged Iris with a bear hug the next time he saw her and insisted they have dinner with Jai and Joan that night. The night after that Wally and Linda had been over. Now he was insisting on a West family reunion, with Iris' father in his dotage coming along. He probably would have gotten their granddaughter, Jenni, from Bart's time and Iris' birth parents if he could.

The first people at the door were the Garricks, of course. Even though they were fast approaching a century, Jay and Joan had the energy of two people in their late fifties. "Jay, dear, did you remember the wine?" Jay raised his finger in realisation before returning almost in a flash of light with a bottle of rosette. "Why thank you, Jay," Iris said kindly as he handed it to her. "Umm, what vintage is it?" Jay pondered on that one. "Dunno', picked it up when me and Joan were in Belgium. Sped to the first Tuscan vineyard I could. Not sure if I skipped a time track." Trailing behind the Garricks was their ward of several years, Barry and Iris' grandson, Bart, who had been raised by the late Max Mercury for years before, but it was decided that his honorary great-grandparents were best suited to taking care of him after Max's death. Even after Iris returned from the future and Barry's resurrection most deemed it right that he stay with Jay and Joan, who had provided him with the first stability in his short life. Bart ran up to his grandmother and gave her a massive hug before acknowledging Barry who he begrudgingly nodded at.

Any melancholy Barry might have felt at this recent coldness he was feeling from his grandson, was alleviated by the fact that his nephew was at the door with his wife and children and grandfather in tow. Wally West, the Fastest Man Alive while Barry was gone for over a decade. Many people had come to accept Wally as the Flash more than Barry. In many ways, Barry felt sorry for Dick Grayson, not being able to move out of Bruce Wayne's shadow during the brief time he was Batman. But Wally had become a better Flash than Barry. His uncle only outshined him because of his heroic sacrifice to save the multiverse. Remembering that, Barry suddenly had a bit of a shock to his system before instantly returning to his brave face as if nothing had happened. Wally's kids came in and hugged their uncle so tightly it almost hurt them. Ira laughed at the affection his great-grandchildren had for his son-in-law when they barely knew him. Jai and Irey West. Named after two of the best people in Wally's life: Jay Garrick and his aunt, Iris. Wally's wife, Linda Park, was a beautiful woman of Korean descent who was more than a match for her hot-headed partner. She reminded Barry of Iris, the brilliant journalist who had married the forensic pathologist her nephew had first thought was a complete bore and had no interest in the Flash. The fact was that Wally had been on teams with demi-goddesses like Donna Troy and when he was seventeen had been brainwashed into loving the daughter of a demon, but at the end of the day he settled with a woman who reminded him of his aunt. Another ace reporter who was more down to earth than anyone he had known in his life. And to make them even more like Barry and Iris, they had had twins. Except their twins were…anyway, Barry didn't want to think about that right now.

"It's so good to see you, Uncle Barry," Irey said with a smile that could melt butter in the mouth of the falsest adult on the planet. Jai and Irey hadn't seen Barry in a while since, like Bart, he had been ignoring them because of the family picnics he had avoided because of Thawne. Learning that Thawne had been responsible for his mother's death shook Barry quite heavily, and it had led him to focus more on his long dead parents than on the family he actually had. It was hard now too, because as he had told Bruce, he could remember that other life he had created growing up with his mother. It hurt him now since in a way time was stopping him from having his cake and eating it too. Either he could have had the world where he was a bachelor, his mother was alive, none of these people existed as they do now and the apocalypse was on the horizon because of war between Themyscira and Atlantis or he could have family. Barry realised why he chose family looking into the face of his nephew's happy children. Even Jai seemed pleased to see him. Jai had been having it rough recently, since in the process of stopping Eobard Thawne after their grand uncle's resurrection, he severed his connection to the Speed Force. Jai still had super speed to some degree but was a turtle compared to his twin sister. Barry wanted to make sure this boy got as much love these days.

"You kids are getting so big! How old are you guys, now?" Linda slightly rolled her eyes in annoyance at the fact that because of time travel she and Wally now had two pre-teen children. "They'll be thirteen in a few weeks, Barry." Barry smiled to hide his pain in a display of love. "That's great. Thirteen! That's how old your dad was when I met him! He didn't like me much back then. Boring and stuffy. But you know who he loved, the Flash!" Iris was surprised to see her husband shower such affection on Wally's children all of a sudden when he had basically been avoiding the younger members of the family for a time now. Wally put his hand on his mentor's shoulder and said, "How wrong I was, Uncle Barry?" As the two old partners hugged, Barry began thinking more about how fine a man Wally was.

Bart made a motion at Jai as if to say "Get a room" about the two of them and Jai snickered. Iris worried about those two boys. She knew Bart was an established hero at this point, but the guy had been through a lot. Becoming an adult even more prematurely than he had become a teenager, dying violently at the hands of his evil clone and then coming back as a teenager again. Joan looked disapprovingly at Bart and he stopped. For a seventeen-year-old who used to be a twenty-five-year-old, he could be frightfully immature. Wally's phone suddenly rang. "It's Dick. I better take this, haven't heard from him since Bruce settled back in Gotham. I'll only be a few minutes." Wally moved his head in the general direction of Bart and winked at his uncle, indicating that maybe grandfather should pay attention to grandson.

"So, Bart, how's school?" Bart looked at his grandfather a little confused. "Uh, it's fine. Still kind of hard to adjust. Still at least I'm doing better than Conner. He's two years younger than the rest of us now." Barry grinned. "Those Teen Titans doing good? Funny to think that team's still going without Wally, Dick, Donna, Roy or Garth around." Linda butted in at that. "The League kept on without you, Mr. Founding Member."

"Touché." Bart began uncomfortably addressing his grandfather's query. "Yeah, they're good. Except Tim. Haven't seen him in a while. He said he's got business back in Gotham. Damian didn't have any idea what he meant." Tim. That was a name Barry didn't really know. Then he remembered he was one of Bruce's old Robins. When Barry had last seen Bruce before his resurrection, Robin's name was Jason or something. Then when he came back Bruce was missing presumed dead. Dick was Batman and Bruce's son with a terrorist was Robin. To add insult to injury, the kid had the same name as the child from the Omen. Yikes! "Well, I'm sure he'll be alright. Am I hearing right that Slade Wilson's daughter is one of your number?" Bart looked slightly disapproving as his grandfather brought Rose up. "She is…and she's great. A little rough around the edges compared to the rest of us. But she hates her dad and everything he's done. No more than you must hate-" Bart saw Wally making a slicing motion on his neck before he could mention the elephant in the room.

"You mean how Cobalt Blue was my twin brother? Yeah, Wally mentioned. Which basically makes the man who killed my great-grandmother my great-great-great-great….grand nephew or something. Yeah, Bart, you don't have to be coy about it. I was only going to ask how the girl was. Dick mentioned how her dad drugged her to make her loyal. Not nice. Try to accept concern from an elder next time, eh, sonny."

"Fine…Grandpa."

Barry didn't mean to talk to Bart like that. Like he was his grandfather. Of course, he was his grandfather. But he didn't want to be. He wanted Bart's father to be a child, younger than Bart. Not dead a thousand years in the future. Iris quickly paced toward her husband and grandson. "Dinner's ready, you guys. Wally, you coming?" Wally was still gabbing on the phone. "Dick, man, it would be my honour. Have you guys set a date? You haven't asked her! Well, get right on it, man. Strike while the iron is hot. Okay, cool. Alright, love ya, man, I gotta' go, Iris has got dinner ready." Barry looked to his nephew with warmth as he took a seat beside him and across from Linda. Barry was across from Iris, who was beside her father who was regaling Bart with tales of how he had revolutionised the field of quantum physics. "Not like your grandfather, not at all, eh, boy? Not some police scientist. Pfah! Speaking of which, your grandma has a hot potato who looks a lot like him." Iris coughed. "Um, Dad, this is Barry, remember?"

"What, it can't be? Iris you've been a widow for over ten years. Come to think of it, weren't you dead for a while as well?" Bart quickly interceded. "It's okay, Gramps. Uh, Linda, you were just saying how the kids were—"

"Kids? Why I thought our young Wallace would make an honest woman of you first, Linda?"

"We're married, Ira. You were at the wedding…"

Iris put her hand on her father's and said "Remember, Dad?" Barry saw how upset Wally was at seeing his grandfather like this, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what did Dick want, Wally?" Wally smirked then, knowing that because Barry was here, he'd be alright. "Oh, well it's a bit of a secret…and I don't want motormouth over there telling the entire superhero community." Bart blanched as his cousin indicated him with his fork. "Who me? I am the model of discretion, I will have you know, Wallace West." Ira looked up. "Not from my experience of you, Barty boy." That got a laugh from everyone on the table, even Bart. "Oh, Gramps! You crack me up. So, Wally, Dick get Babs pregnant or something?"

"No!"

"Oh, shit. Bruce got Babs pregnant! Oh, fuck why would I even think that!"

"Yeah, Bart. I know you're only joking but imagine if someone took you seriously. There are some sick fucks out there." Linda glowered. "Wally, language! Jai and Irey are here." Wally spluttered his food. "Oh, sorry. Don't worry, kids. Bruce couldn't get Babs pregnant. She and Dick would have to pray to the stork…" Irey laughed at her father for that. "Dad, we already know where babies come from. Mom's just telling you to stop fucking cussing!" Linda's face fell in her hands at the idea of her daughter swearing in front of her great-grandfather. Ira perked up his ear. "What did the little whippersnapper fucking say?" The table just kept on laughing. Barry stood up to go.

"I'm just going to take a leak, guys." They all dismissed him easily. He picked up a nearby phone book and began looking for something. Bart and Wally reminding him he had had a brother adopted by the Thawnes earlier had gotten him thinking, what if there was another Thawne out there? Maybe a child of Malcolm's? Barry knew it was wrong to change the future, but this person was his niece or nephew and it wouldn't hurt to maybe let some selflessness into that family. Maybe then Eobard might not come true. Let's see, Tennyson, Thaw, Thawne! Eddie Thawne! Barry jotted the number on his hand and proceeded to head back to the table as Jay began regaling the family with a tale of him and Alan Scott fighting the Ultra-Humanite decades ago.

_Amnesty Bay_

The radio never damned worked in this place. This is why Mera always hated staying on the mainland. Too much going on, and not enough interesting people like the Justice League to talk to. Arthur had planned to stay here for the next two years to train a boy Mera had saved many years ago, but now that boy was headed for Titans Tower, while Arthur and Lorena had left her here to await the coming of Atlantis. Arthur said she should wait for someone. Someone who had given him coordinates in the ocean and specs on the weapons they had taken from her sister's Death Squad during their last adventure. Mera suspected a trap and so she had tried to radio the League for the last few days. No trouble. She would go, except Arthur said it was vital she stay at the lighthouse. Then a knock came to the door. In walked, an old man with a beard. He was carrying a sack of seashells. "Well, ain't you a beauty, love? My Arthur doesn't half pick 'em." Mera reached for her trident below the table, about to skewer this interloper. "What do you mean, your Arthur? The only Arthur I know of is the surface name of my husband. Orin, the rightful King of Atlantis."

"Yeah, well, I found him more than forty year back and I calls him Arthur. Capisce! I reckons you do too. He doesn't look like an Orin. Too blonde. 'Dem Atlanteans can't be liking blondes, now can they?"

"Tell me who you are old man, before I send you to Poseidon…who it looks as if you have just come from." Mera was not inaccurate in that description. The man was sopping wet and looked as if he'd been drowned. "Me, I'm Tom Curry, in't I. Arthur's father. Well, not by blood or nothing, then again I'm surprised I gots any of that in my veins, I've been under so long." It was at this point that Mera lost her patience. "You talk no sense, old man. Arthur's surface father has been dead for decades. And he'd be a much older man, than you." He smiled. "Didn't think a pretty girl like you, would pay an old buffer like me compliments. The fact is, though, ma'am, I am Tom Curry. And I have a message for my son. Where is he?" Mera pursed her lips. "Well, all I can say is Mr. Edward Thawne has brought me back for Arthur. You can tell him that."

"Get out of here, old man!" Tom shambled his way out the door, disgusted at the rudeness of his daughter-in-law. Mera sat down and rested her head in her hands. "Arthur, what in the name of Poseidon are you doing? What madness is going on around here."

_Mid-Atlantic Ridge_

"Marco!" Arthur was not in the mood for the games of Lorena Marquez. As much as he loved the girl from Sub Diego like a daughter, his search for his country was not going to stop him. He had received a message from one named E.T. concerning weapons of Atlantean make and telling him to leave Mera behind. He felt it was a trap to even consider what this fool was suggesting but knew in his heart of hearts that if there was a chance his people lived, then he must go to them. Jackson would be alright with the Titans. He felt Lorena would make good backup here. "I said Marco!"

"Lorena, you can see where I am! Do you not know any other aquatic games?"

"Well, since we're scouring the ocean searching for something, I don't think water polo is exactly feasible. How about "I Spy"?"

"Fine! I spy with my little eye something beginning with A and G."

"Aquagirl?!"

"Warmer."

"Uh…"

"Come on, you know it."

"Oh! Annoying Girl! Hey!"

Arthur scoffed as Lorena flew up to him and swatted him playfully. He did enjoy the company of young people again. Lorena had been a good friend to him many years ago and had helped him through some dark times after his son, Koryak died in the destruction of Atlantis. Apart from Mera, or Garth if he were still with them, he would rather have no one else by his side as he tried to find his home. "Your turn, Lorena."

"Fine, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with M."

"Mackerel?"

"Nope, colder."

"Mermaids?"

"Warmer."

"Mermen."

"Ding ding ding! Specifically, mermen with guns."

"Wait, wh-"

Arthur felt the full force of a rifle's butt strike him in the face as they were surrounded by several troopers, all of them with fins. "Commander Vulko, sir. We've captured two interlopers in royal territory. A middle aged…blonde…and a teenage girl. They seem familiar, sir." Arthur rouses himself slightly. "Vulko?"

"Pipe down, mackerel!" Another rifle butt descended into his gut this time. He and Lorena were both pinned down and seemed to be surrounded by about five of these mermen. They had no tridents but they had guns…Odd choice in the Atlantic for a merperson. "Yes, sir. Of course, we'll take the rogue Prince Orin to the palace immediately."

"Release me! I am your king! And Nuidis Vulko is dead!"

"His nephew, Atlan Vulko is Commander of Security in New Atlantis. We serve our king and have been ordered to bring you directly to him for questioning."

"What king! I am the one and only king of the Seven Seas! I am Orin, son of Queen Atlanna!"

"King Orm has declared you a wanted man, sir. We need to find all the members of the royal family we can, he says." Arthur's stomach lurched. His vile half-brother had built a New Atlantis in the couple of years since the city's destruction. And out here on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. Was he E.T.? But what surprised him more was why Orm didn't want to execute him. "What does he want?"

"Want? He needs his brother to stand by his side, of course." That was the last thing Arthur had expected to hear. "For what purpose?"

"To deliver us from war."

"War with whom?"

"The Amazons of Paradise Island."

_Central City, 2499_

Michael Jon Carter enjoyed being retired. It came with a lot of privileges. It had been over thirty years since his foolish young self, had run off back in time to become Booster Gold. Funny how things turned out. Back then, he was a kid who couldn't quit the fact he wasn't famous anymore. Now he was a father and a grandfather. After all those years of turmoil in the 21st century, he had decided to come home and settle down with a girl he had known during his school days, Mary Thawne. She had had a cousin who was a little strange back at school but Michael never really liked to think about that. They had a son after a couple of years together, who they named Ted after his best friend. That kid was far more professional than his old man would ever be. He went back in time, never used his real name, and didn't need corporate sponsors to show stuff off. He just protected the time stream. Rip Hunter had saved the future while his father had clowned around the timestream a bit. Rip would suggest otherwise, but Michael knew he could have been a better hero. But, then again, some people really loved him. Ted had gotten married not long ago to a woman from the past named Bonnie Baxter. They had a son named Jonas, who was the apple of his grandfather's eye. Ted had said he'd be coming home soon, from a mission in the timestream, Michael didn't know where. But Mary and Michael would put on such a nice spread, their son couldn't refuse. That was when he heard the doorbell.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll get it," Mary shouted from upstairs. He could hear her descending down, quietly laughing at their little assertions of independence, not using some form of hovering device to always get about. "Oh, it's you," he heard concernedly from the door, in what was clearly his wife's voice. "Listen, you're not welcome here, I-" Something splashed and Michael could feel something wet on his hair. "It's those damn kids with water hoses again, isn't it, Mary? Aw, and they put ketchup in it. That'll never—"

The man who was once, but was now no longer, Booster Gold, was dumbfounded to see his wife's body lying prostrate before him, head removed from her body and blood everywhere. The red liquid on his hair, was not ketchup. It was her blood. The blood of the woman he loved. He looked to the doorway to see who had killed his wife and saw a man with crimson eyes in a yellow jumpsuit with blonde hair look at him. The symbol of the Flash seemed to be reversed on the front. The man giggled. "Well, when your cousin isn't going to let you in because you haven't gotten…ahead in life like them, what are you going to do? Hahaha!" He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Michael, Mary, who's that?" Michael could contain himself no longer. "You son of a bitch, Eobard Thawne! You killed my wife!" "How do you know who I—Oh, never mind." Eobard sucker punched him with super speed, knocking Michael out as all he could hear were screams as the murderer zoomed upstairs…

He awoke to see his son cradling the dead bodies of his wife and child, and weeping. "Ted…son, I'm sorry. He killed your mother. I couldn't stop him…" Rip smacked his father in the face full force with that. "How dare you make this about mum! I've lost everything, Dad, everything!" Michael wiped the blood from his lip and walked up and held his son. "It's okay…it's okay. Did you know this was going to happen?" Rip cried quietly into his father's chest. "Yes, I did. History's been changed. Says that before Eobard Thawne left to fight Barry Allen in the past…he came here and killed his cousin and her family. There's no mention of us, though. Dad, time has changed…Look at Earth in the 21st century." He handed a device to his father which he recognised as one of his son's timey-wimey readers or whatever he called them. A blip seemed to occur at some point between the years 2010 and 2040. "But that's the time…I was on Earth. Are you trying to blame me for this?"

"No, read it…it says…it says, Superman disappears then…Gotham is destroyed by the League of Assassins…stuff we know didn't happen. But look at the name of this preacher who appears out of nowhere…" The name of the preacher popped up with the initials, E.T., as a bedraggled, blonde man with a beard appeared on the screen. "E.T.? As in…Eobard Thawne. But Ted, what does this have to do…"

"Time is dying because of Eobard Thawne and we can't do anything to stop it. Just run…"

"But why hasn't he killed us."

"Because he wants us to try and stop him."

"And we're not, because?"

"Because it's irresponsible. You're around in that time, doing God knows what. And even if we do change things, you'll come back with them. It will be like you didn't live. He wants you to be a paradox like him, Dad."

"Why?"

"Think back to school…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The changes are getting stronger, then. We can't do this, Dad!

"We've still got to take that chance, Ted! Your wife and child and your mother are dead because of him. You told me he was dead by then."

"I…well, he was…"

"Then we need to make sure he still is. Get me to the Waverider, now! And if we can't stop him then…I think I know the people who we might need for a trip through time."

"Is Batman one of them?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay, it might work then."

"'Atta boy! Come on then…for them!"

_Star City_

It had been a day since he'd been tracking that Barry Allen doppelganger and the blue midget but Ollie was still waiting on John Constantine, and more importantly on some backup. All he had managed to rope in was Mia Dearden: Speedy. Someone he trusted with his life. To be fair to her, Ollie didn't think anyone could say that about Constantine. And to be fair to him, Mia wasn't exactly an expert in the occult. "Ollie, I came all the way here from Titans Tower. You said something about Swamp Thing in trouble and needing help." Ollie had his bow nocked as they approached a clearing in the forest. A clearing he had been tracking some kind of scavenger to for the past few hours. "What are we looking for?" Ollie pointed right into the clearing as he could see their quarry only a few yards ahead.

There, the alien and "Barry" were deep in conversation as they walked along. "It feels so good to stretch my powers of life. Do they come with time travel of any kind?" The midget smirked. "I don't think that should be hard for you, Eobard. The Entity has put up no resistance then?"

"No, she seems to want me to hold her. Mother Nature, hmm. So, you're telling me I go back in time anyway…to become…that fellow. What was his name?"

"I would rather not say, there may be eavesdroppers."

"So, infiltration then? That, I can do."

Ollie felt like he had only heard less than half of the discussion as the blue alien flew away. "One of them's getting away, Ollie!" She notched her own arrow into place and fired directly at the man who grabbed it in his hand with super speed. "Damn it, Mia! Still at least now we know he's more like Barry than we thought."

"I am everything and yet nothing like Barry Allen, Mr Queen. You and your ward can come out, I shall not harm you. In fact, I hand myself willingly over to your custody." The man placed his hands behind his head and smiled as he got on his knees as if to solidify his surrender in their eyes. Ollie approached him with bow notched and had Mia search the man. "Where is it? What did you take from Alec?"

"Oh, I'm afraid Krona has that. He's the one who brought me back you see. He needed to find the Entity and we were both in a sort of limbo." Neither Ollie nor Mia could really fathom what this clown was saying. So, Mia responded the best way either of them could. By pressing her arrow directly into his face. "Speak English, you fool. And Ollie has got a point…you do look like the Allens."

"I'm afraid at this range, Mia Dearden, you couldn't hope to strike me down. But I appreciate you taking me seriously enough to do it. Though, really I mean neither of you any harm whatsoever."

"Look, it's obvious you're Eobard Thawne. Wally told me all about your little plastic surgery number and Barry wouldn't attack Swamp Thing."

"Maybe I am Eobard Thawne, Oliver Queen. I don't really know anymore. I can't remember anything before I discovered life. I would like you to bring me directly to the Justice League Watchtower."

"Fat fucking chance. I'm calling Hal and he's taking you to Oa. Only a Sciencell can hold you, Thawne. And it's the least you deserve. Might draw that friend of yours out as well…"

"Oliver Queen, you do not want to hurt me."

"I'll kill you if I have to."

"No, you won't, Oliver Queen. You still can't wash the blood of Prometheus off your hands, can you? And you taught your young charge here not to kill, so she won't kill me either. But there's a better reason than squeamishness why neither of you will draw any blood from this form."

"And why's that?" Thawne nodded at a little girl down by the lake who seemed to be running towards them. "Grandpa! Aunt Mia!" Mia lowered her bow in utter shock, fell on her knees and embraced the child as she ran into her arms. Ollie was similarly dumbfounded. "How in hell did you do this?"

"I did nothing. The Entity did. She is your reward, Oliver Queen. She is the child who should have lived. She is Lian Harper."


	4. Father and Daughter Reunion

_Star City_

Scarlet had been hoping for closure in her life, ever since her father had been smothered by her because of what that piggy man had done to him. She wanted to feel like she belonged. She and her father hadn't belonged in the old country, partly because they didn't take too kindly to how she felt about girls. The piggy man had tried to make her like her father, into one of his doll things. She had lost that attachment on her face not long after she met Jason. He was like her, very much like her. He seemed to hate the world for what it had done to him. He later told her that a man not unlike her piggy man had killed him. Beaten him to death with a crowbar. Somehow, he had come back, but now he wanted to take on the world. He was the Red Hood. And she loved him like an older brother. She looked beside her to see a man who seemed a little broken. Jason seemed to know him, said they both had the privilege of dying and coming back. Except this guy could jump between bodies somehow. Jericho, he called him. Jason had whispered in her ear not to make eye contact with him. Seems he had a good reason not to like the guy, even though they had shaken hands upon meeting. "Why do you fear me, Sasha Finger?" a voice said in her head. She looked to the man beside her. "And my name is Joey. Yes, I know I am inside your head. But do not be alarmed. I merely wish to reassure you that I will not harm you or Mr Todd." Sasha seemed even more discomfited by this and made eye contact with Joey Wilson for the first time. She could see then that he was not the monster Jason thought him to be.

In the front seat of the car, Jason Todd cracked open another can of beer while John Constantine lit another cigarette in the middle of driving. Roy Harper coughed sitting in between them. "You know that shit's bad for you, right Constantine?" Constantine looked him dead in the eye with an awful smirk. "I'm sure that losing a limb isn't good for you, either. You don't see me lecturing you. Bloody Yanks. Your boyfriend's there having a bevvy…third one this hour I might add…and you're here lecturing me on stuff I've been doing since you were a twinkle in your mum's eye. Gimme' a break." Roy quickly decided there was no point lecturing Constantine. "So, why did Ollie contact you and not the JLA or hell, me?" Constantine laughed. "First off, like me, your old man isn't exactly the League's favourite Robin Hood wannabe. Second, this business has to do with Swamp Thing. Alec and I go way back. I told Ollie to let me know if anything happened to him. Figured if someone's gonna' go after the living embodiment of the Green when he's all fired up like this…well, I might need backup. It's been three days since I heard from Ollie and no reply. Makes me think I really do need some extra muscle."

Jason Todd had to laugh at that. "So, Green Arrow wants to protect Swamp Thing and he picks you? You're not exactly a powerhouse." Constantine giggled. "Who was it saved your arses last night, Mr Todd? Anyway, that's why I didn't come alone. The way Ollie put it, someone stole the Entity from Alec?" Roy looked a little worried at that. "What's the Entity?"

"Where've you been mate? The Entity is Mother Nature. The White Light of Creation. Remember when all those zombies showed up six months ago. It were the Entity what stopped 'em. It decided to take on Alec Holland as it's host. No better man, if you ask me."

"Zombies?"

"Yes, the bloody Black Lanterns. Where have you been?"

"Uh, Prometheus had put me in a coma."

"Oh, shit, sorry mate I forgot." Constantine decided it would be insensitive to continue to discuss the period in Roy's life surrounding his daughter's death. Poor Roy had been helpless and comatose during that time. Even John Constantine wasn't ignorant enough to do that. "Don't worry about it. Hey, looks like we're coming up on the forest. God, I can't get over Star City like this." Trees loomed overhead as the car advanced over the old motorway. Roy checked the map to see where they were headed and Constantine indicated a large lake in the centre.

"Yeah, Alec, did all this when he got the Entity in him. Made it better, brighter. Saw it as a way of creating life from death. Your old man and he decided to call that lake after your little 'un, Lian. Did he tell you?"

"Me and Ollie haven't seen each other in a while."

"A'right. Sorry, our kid." Jason was baffled. "Wow, this guy actually has a heart. I'm shocked."

"I'm not an arsehole, Todd. Just impatient with the likes of you, who think the world owes you something." Roy had to stifle a laugh at that as Sasha and Joey grinned in the backseat. "Yeah, what do you know? I heard this guy sold his soul to the Devil."

"Nah mate, Lucifer's sound. He wouldn't do me one like that. Nah, it was another demon. And I got it back and kept all me terms. Aren't I a clever lad? Though what about you, Todd? From what I've heard you and the afterlife aren't exactly on speaking terms. It fucking spat you out and gave you to the Demon's Head of all people. Jeez Louise." Todd just glowered at Constantine as he threw his can out the window. "'Ey, no littering, our kid. This here place is sacred."

"You see what I don't get about you, Constanteen—"

"I'm not even gonna' bother to correct you, but go on Batboy what is it?"

"What I don't get is how you couldn't just teleport us to Star City. Or summon a host of familiars instead of getting us for backup."

"Magic don't work like that kid. It's all about sacrifice."

"Yeah, but Zatanna just needs to say something backwards and she can do…well, nearly anything."

"That's 'cos that's her school, mate. I'm what you might call a Laughing Magician. I get my power from demonic deals and runes rather than any real training I've had. I know the dark arts backside and front me. That's how I get my power. And to summon a horde of familiars I probably would have had to butcher a family. I can be cruel, mate, but I ain't going that far."

"So, what you're saying is you're a crook?"

"Yep, and unlike you lot, I don't pretend to be heroic."

"Neither do I. But still, why are you trying to save this place, then?"

"Because Alec's a mate. And that's all you need to know. Wait, I see a guy up ahead. I'll go ask him." Constantine parked the car and motioned for the four heroes to stay behind. Lighting another cigarette with a flame spell as he exited, he advanced upon a solitary figure, looking naked and bedraggled. "Alright, mate? Wanna' fag? Hey, wait a minute. Alec?" The man collapsed in Constantine's arms, babbling about the Entity and change. "Shit, man, how long have you been like this. Alec, speak to me man. Where's the Entity. Todd! Harper! We've got a man down." Then a blonde-haired man walked up towards them. He was wearing white robes and seemed to have an eternal sense of happiness upon him. "And who the fuck are you?" Constantine said as Red Hood, Arsenal, Scarlet and Jericho came up behind him.

"I am no one, John Constantine, son of Mary Ann Quinn. Merely a humble gardener to Mr. Alec Holland. He has lost touch with the Green and the Entity thanks to an acquaintance of mine, and I'm afraid it is beyond my power to help him. I am sure he will recover soon, for the Entity has given him life. Praise be to her!" Jason squinted through his helmet at this fool spouting words and recognised him. "Joey, am I right? That's the Flash, isn't it? Barry Allen. Man, I heard you were back, but I thought you'd be in Central City." The man looked at Jason directly with a soul-piercing gaze. "Jason Todd, son of Sheila Haywood. Died in Ethiopia. Beaten to death with a crowbar by the being known only, but not exclusively, as the Joker. Rose again and became the Red Hood, determined to destroy his father's crusade. You're welcome, Mr Todd." Jason raised his gun at the preacher then. "You tell me right now, how the fuck you know that?"

"You didn't really believe that nonsense about Superboy-Prime punching a hole in reality bringing you back to life, did you? I mean that would have reversed your death instead of making you rise from your grave like a zombie. Do not worry, Mr Todd. You are merely my gift to Bruce Wayne for his courage. Just as to you, Joseph Wilson, son of Adeline Kane, stabbed in the back by his father, Slade, while possessed, only to transfer his mind from body to body 'till he found a clone…I give you this."

An elderly man stumbled from behind the preacher and looked up. "Master Joey, sir. It's good to see you." "Wintergreen?!" Jericho exclaimed telepathically for all to hear as he rushed up to the man and hugged him, pleading "I'm so sorry!" "Who the hell is that?" Scarlet asked Red Hood. Roy took it upon himself to answer. "That's…that's Wintergreen. He was Slade Wilson's handler. Last I heard, when Joey came back in his dad's body…well, he wasn't himself still. He killed Wintergreen. And I mean…properly killed him. Slade buried him and everything. Became desperate to kill Joey and everything after that."

The preacher then turned to Scarlet. "Your father and uncle, love you, Sasha Finger, daughter of Niko Finger. You will earn their reward when you and Master Todd become heroes and prove yourselves worthy of life." Scarlet seemed puzzled, but the evidence of Jericho and Wintergreen hugging each other gave her pause. Constantine then looked up. "So, I take it a reward for me is out of the question, then?" The preacher laughed. "You, John Constantine, have innocent blood on your hands. You are a self-serving conman with no regard for human life. Neither I nor my friend, nor the Entity, owe you a thing." Constantine shrugged. "It's a fair cop."

"Roy Harper, son of Leanne O'Brien, you and your adopted father have served life well, but also defied its tenets. Nevertheless, like Joseph Wilson, your sins are not manifest. My friend and the Entity have told me that there is someone more deserving of life for both you and your father than any other life I could restore. The life of an innocent."

Roy turned to his left to see the familiar face of Mia Dearden, the girl he had so cruelly attacked for abandoning his daughter, walking towards him holding the hand of a small girl with black hair. Roy dropped his bow and arrow and ran toward the little girl. His life suddenly felt like it had so much meaning again.

"Lian!"

"Daddy!"

The two held each other for what felt like eternity, as Roy cried tears of joy onto the shoulder of the most important person in his whole life. Lian Harper. His daughter. His life. "Daddy, I missed you, so much. What's happened to your arm?"

"Oh, a bad man…a very bad man took it from me. But he's gone, now. Thank God, he's gone, and you're still here. Oh, Lian, I can't tell you how good it is to see you! I'll never let anything happen to you, you hear me!"

"I love you, Daddy!" Mia took Lian away from her father at that instance as he started uncontrollably sobbing. Back with the gang, they all just stood there and took in this most amazing sight. Jason could have sworn he even saw Constantine's eyes go red with joy, only for him to turn angrily at the preacher. "What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at, mate? This is life and death we're talking about here. How did you do it?" The preacher merely smiled as Constantine shook him with full force. "I am merely the messenger. My friend, the Entity, has done this because she has seen your world. Your world is one where heroes are punished by villains…punished with grief and destruction. They are the last people in the world to deserve this, and yet they suffer it. I cannot control who she resurrects, only inform you all."

"Yeah, but you still haven't explained how you're a dead ringer for Barry Allen, mate."

"I have a theory on that one, but I can't prove it," the voice of Green Arrow said as he walked into the clearing. "There's only one doppelganger of Barry I know of, and that's Eobard Thawne…the Reverse-Flash. Or Professor Zoom some call him. I can't prove this man is him, especially because his actions are nothing like that of Thawne. I managed to get him to fess up and say he's Barry from another universe, but I ain't buying it. I recommend we bring him to the Watchtower. I know none of us are in the League but they're not going to say no to potentially holding the Reverse-Flash of all people." Jason turned to face Ollie. "This guy's a fucking saint. He just brought Roy's daughter back from the dead and you're trying to say he's some kind of villain. The likes of Superman haven't done that for fucks sake, and you seem to think he doesn't deserve recognition."

"Listen, Jason. No one is happier than Roy and me that Lian is back. But this isn't the first time a villain brought someone back from the dead. Or was it not Talia al Ghul that threw you in the Lazarus Pit?"

"Fair point. But Talia came from a good place doing that. She did it because she thought me being alive and healthy would make Bruce happy, and she loves him in her own twisted way. This guy has got no possible motivation for bringing these people back other than just being a good egg."

"We can't know that, Jason! He could easily be lying to us. Look, we just need J'onn or someone to check him out and see if he's telling the truth. If he is, then good, we have Lian back and who knows else without any risks. But until then, we need to make sure." Constantine then turned to Jason. "Locksley's right, mate. We can't just let him walk free."

"Well, we're letting you walk away free, aren't we?"

"John Constantine's on the side of the angels, Jason. Even if he isn't the most savoury guy around, he's not worth locking up."

"Ooh, no one's ever said that before. Thanks, Russell Crowe."

"Like I said, not the most savoury…"

"Oh, and the guy who brought your granddaughter back from the dead is evil but not him? Fuck this! Roy, are you hearing this!" Roy had since re-joined them with Mia leading Lian further along. "I think Ollie has a point, Jason. I'm with you, I think this guy is legit. But…we do need to be sure. Maybe calm down a bit, man. It's not like he brought anyone back for you." Jason moved to protest but then nodded his acquiescence. Lian then walked up to Jason and tugged at his trousers. "You look a bit like Uncle Dick. What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Jason."

"You seem cool."

"That's because I am, kid."

"Ha, you're funny."

"Well, I can see she's already making friends again, eh Roy?" Jason then picked up Lian and gave her a bear hug. "Aw, the Titans are gonna' lose their minds when they see you're back, kiddo!" Whilst everyone was enjoying Lian, the preacher walked over to Jericho and they just stared at each other in mutual telepathic contact. Jericho moved to back away only for Wintergreen to restrain him as the preacher placed his hands on the boy's temples. Joey lurched slightly but as soon as the preacher removed his hands he seemed to stand there. Mute as ever, Jericho had forgotten what had just happened, but he somehow felt slightly empty. Wintergreen nodded to the preacher then as he released Joey. "I took the liberty of bringing handcuffs for you, lads. Think he and Mr Holland need to be taken somewhere secure." Constantine then copped on. "Oh shit, Alec. He's been babbling about the Entity this whole time." Lifting his old friend up, they headed for the car while Ollie rang Bruce Wayne. "Yeah, Bruce, it's Ollie. Don't hang up. We've got someone here at Star City needs to be brought to the Watchtower. I don't trust Clark or anyone else, on this. Why do I think? Because this guy's got powers of seduction even I'm finding hard to resist. I'll see you soon. Green Arrow, out." Ollie couldn't help but smile however as he pocketed his phone and saw Roy lifting Lian up in the air, though.

_Palace of Queen Komand'r, New Tamaran, Rann_

Vril Dox's family were not known for their patience, as his father, the great tyrant of space dubbed Brainiac, was evidence of. Rather than allow his home planet of Colu to restrict his genius he had set out into the stars to find worlds, and then placed them inside a bottle. Vril made sure he would be nothing like his father, and so founded L.E.G.I.O.N., an intergalactic police force with him as its leader. To restore balance to the Vega system, which had lost the planet, Tamaran, he had not long ago moved the planet Rann into its original position of orbit. The government of Rann had recently agreed to allow Komand'r, the Queen of Tamaran, known to some as the villainous Blackfire to rule the southern continent of this world, dubbed New Tamaran. Komand'r had taken Dox as her consort due to his intelligence and brilliance, and also felt that she needed to conceive an heir. This puzzled Dox, as Komand'r seemed to have no real love for him and Tamaraneans were hot blooded creatures known for taking their emotions a lot more seriously than other species. Certainly, more so than his coldly logical race. Dox decided to ask her why this was the case one evening.

"Because, my dear, of the Hybrid Messiah." Dox was completely thrown off by this. "Are you talking more emotional nonsense, my queen?" Komand'r laughed. "I forgot your people weren't too fond of superstition. No, my dear, I'm speaking of a tale my grandmother told me when I was a child. It spoke of a child whose mother would be the greatest Queen Tamaran knew, who would lead her people to victory and glory unlike any other before her." Dox chortled. "Do not laugh, Vril. I try not to pay heed to such things but the prophecy states that Tamaran would be destroyed thrice, as it has been, and that on their fourth homeworld the greatest Tamaranean queen would give birth to a child fathered by another species. Is that not telling enough?" Dox had to admit her logic. This continent was the third place the remaining Tamaraneans had settled since their home world's original destruction years ago. "But you say Hybrid Messiah, my dear. I am familiar with these prophecies on many worlds, and the child always takes precedence. How can the Madonna supersede the Messiah in this instance?"

"The child will go on to be a hero to their father's people. A great guardian of peace and will be the ancestor of some of the greatest heroes the universe has known. The legacy of Tamaran will live on through them, even when we are all dead. My legacy as queen will be greater, but the universe will adore that child for very different reasons." Dox honestly felt as if he could care less. As logical as he could be, procreating with Queen Komand'r did have its upsides. But he wondered how wilfully ignorant she could be. "But, my queen, you are not the rightful queen." Komand'r slapped him. "And what is that supposed to mean!"

"What I mean, is, your sister was deemed the rightful queen by your people. They only follow you now out of fear, and because your sister adopted Earth as her homeworld for so long. What is to say that you are the mother of this child, and not Koriand'r?" Blackfire paused for a moment, realising that maybe her consort had a point. She had been rejected despite her status as eldest child of King Myand'r to be her people's heir, because she had been born without the ability of flight. Not to mention her grandmother had always told this story with Kory in mind rather than her. Komand'r then decided to beckon in her guards and order the arrest of every member of the R.E.B.E.L.S., the group her husband had formed to wrest control of L.E.G.I.O.N. from the hands of Starro the Conqueror. Her sister was a member of this group.

That night, as Koriand'r and Adam Blake, her latest human lover, lay in bed dreaming of a better night for New Tamaran and the universe, two guards burst in. Kory deflected them both with bursts of ultraviolet light. "Starfire are you okay?" her handsome beau asked as he was flung on the ground. "Listen, Adam, we don't have much time. Call Lobo, Adam Strange and Lyrl Dox. Tell them my sister's finally done it. She's gone mad with power." Adam rushed over to his lover. "I'm not leaving you." Kory held his hands then. "I have to leave first, otherwise my sister will find all of us. I don't know what her reasoning is, but she'll probably go after all of us. Adam Strange is the only one who can get us out of here. He's not under her jurisdiction. Just go and know that I love you." They kissed as Captain Comet rushed out to find their friends.

As Kory escaped, Captain Comet was intercepted in the hallway by two guards who held him down before Vril Dox. "Vril, this is insane! We helped you stop L.E.G.I.O.N." Dox merely smirked. "I cannot defy the orders of my wife, since she is our queen. She wants testing done on you. She thinks your power has untapped potential." Adam was then dragged kicking and screaming into the laboratory below them. Dox placed his hand on a comms device. "Commander, is Lobo successfully taken down?" All he could hear was static. Then…"Well, you bastiches think you can get one over on me, huh? Well, you ain't keeping Lobo down! Knew we should never have trusted a Coluan!" Dox gulped. Lobo was loose. He just hoped and prayed that he fled offworld with Koriand'r rather than continue this escapade.

On the mountain overlooking the palace, Koriand'r was shot down by a sniper, grazing her. As she came to, a squadron advanced on her. "We are sorry, princess, but your sister has ordered your death." Kory hacked out blood on the ground. "X'hal, you fools will be next! She cares for nothing beyond power!" Two blasts of UV light struck down the two men as Kory was lifted up by her brother, Ryand'r, just in time. "Brother! It is good to see you…but how?"

"I have no time to explain, sister. Only that these two men have need of our aid. We need to find the Hybrid Messiah." Two men, one of whom she recognised as the time traveller, Rip Hunter, and the other looking vaguely familiar walked up behind her brother. The familiar man spoke first. "This is the first aberration. The history of our time says Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran should be married to Richard Grayson by now, with two children living happily in Gotham. No record of a marriage in this timeline, and she's clearly not with Grayson. The records contradict each other though. This scan says her daughter is alive somewhere." Kory was in shock. "Daughter? I have never had a daughter, nor any child of my body for that matter. And whilst we did come close, Dick and I never married." Michael Jon Carter lifted her up by the hand. "Yeah, and because of that my wife, daughter-in-law and grandson are dead, but I'm not one to judge. Come on, we'll explain on the way." Rip then indicated to Kory the way to the Waverider. "You see, we think your sister is aware of this somehow too. We think…we think she knows you are the Hybrid Madonna and not her." Kory laughed. "The Hybrid Madonna was a fairytale told to us as children. Our mother's mother convinced us I was her. She was talking nonsense." Ryand'r looked concerned towards his sister. "I am afraid it is not, sister. And unless we find the Psions in Sector 666, your daughter is in grave danger." Kory pushed him away then. "I have no daughter! But I am not going to, as Dick used to say, look a gift horse in the mouth. Of course, Rip Hunter, I will come with you."

A large figure then burst his way from the ground carrying the heads of two dead Tamaraneans. Michael had to hit his own head in awe for that. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Rip, you never mentioned he'd be here." Lobo bellowed like all hell in glory. "Kory, what're these bastiches doing with you, eh?" Starfire stood up and headed to Lobo. "Lobo, call Adam Strange and the others. We need to lead a mission to Sector 666. You can bring us there right away can't you, Rip?" Rip Hunter nodded. "Then we're going to need a team to…find this child of mine. And hopefully stop my sister. The R.E.B.E.L.S. will stand again."

_New Atlantis_

Arthur Curry always loathed the idea of chains. He didn't like the idea of persecution or imprisonment very much, even though he had meted it out many times as king. Perhaps it reminded him of his own exposure at birth by his stepfather, King Trevis, the man who could not father a child on his beautiful wife and cousin, Atlanna. Atlanna had instead been seduced by Atlan, or so the story goes. Atlan had been a similar outcast from the Atlantean Royal Family centuries beforehand, because he bore blonde hair. To many, this symbolised the Curse of Kordax, a prince who was the product of an incestuous rape millennia beforehand who had grown to become a monster. If not for the dolphins and Tom Curry, the infant Prince Orin might have been eaten by the infamous Kordax, a beast he himself had since slain. Despite his blood being entirely Atlantean, Arthur always had an affinity to the surface, for the kindness Tom Curry had shown him. Arthur had since led an effective double life, with his friends on the Justice League giving him a life on the surface, while he and Mera, his beloved, had done their best to form a family over the centuries. Their eldest son, Arthur Jr., had been killed by his enemy, Black Manta many years ago, and permanently left a scar on their love. Their other son, who had been named Arthur as well, was born in the Netherspace after his necronymic brother's demise, with his father nowhere to be seen. The child had grown up fast and was now the Aquaman of his own dimension.

Arthur and Mera never had another child, but Arthur discovered just as they were trying to rekindle their flame, a son from his erstwhile youth named Koryak. He would always love Mera, but their marriage had been all but destroyed as had everything Arthur had ever cared for. During the war that nearly destroyed their universe, the war that took so much from so many and had a battle on every front…the Infinite Crisis some called it…during that war, Atlantis had fallen and Koryak had died with it, leaving Arthur childless and alone. The only comfort he had in those days was his bond with Lorena Marquez, the new Aquagirl, the first in many years since his old friend, Tula had died in a similar crisis to Koryak. He still had Garth as well as Lorena, the original Aqualad, but that poor chap had lost his wife and son in that same event that claimed Koryak.

Arthur should have been there for Garth, who apart from Lorena was the closest thing to a child he had left. Then he died, and the new Aquaman was some cousin of his by adoption. That boy had vanished not long ago, after rejecting the idea of taking Arthur's mantle. Then, Arthur and his son were brought back as Black Lanterns to haunt Mera. He hated that. Holding their son's corpse to taunt the woman he loved. At the end, something brought him back. Hal Jordan told him it was some kind of light of life. But Garth had died in the final fight, and he wasn't back. Arthur never told anyone but that killed him. He felt like he had no one. Then Mera had helped him find a young boy, Jackson Hyde, the son of Black Manta. Arthur swore that Manta would never take another child's life and protected the boy from his own father. Then, after reuniting with Lorena and sending Jackson for training with the Teen Titans he felt he could build a new family with Jackson filling the hole in his heart Garth had left.

Now, Arthur and Lorena were being dragged before some sort of tribunal, chaired by his half-brother, Orm Marius. In his father, Atlan's 'infinite wisdom' he had deemed that Atlantean history was cyclical and required two brothers to be rivals as he had been with his own. That was the only reason he had conceived either Arthur or Orm, not for love of either of their mothers, but simply so he could have a new generation of students. Arthur hated him for that. Tom Curry was his father as far as he was concerned, and that's what he liked to tell everyone. Poor Orm never really had a father, his mother being an aunt of Aquaman's former lover and Koryak's mother, Kako, and their clan in Alaska raising him. Orm had always hated his brother and the feeling was more than mutual. Orm had committed many acts of terrorism against both the surface world and Atlantis, all for the sake of usurping the throne he saw as his own. Orm's ambition and ruthlessness made Arthur truly doubt Atlan's wisdom, as chaos and destruction were all that seemed to have come from Orm's existence, as the Ocean Master.

"Is he going to kill us, Arthur?" Lorena pleaded with her father figure, leaning ever closer to him. "No, Lorena, I don't think he will. But he'll toy with us as is ever his way." The commander of the armed forces, the new Vulko, as Arthur had discovered recently, announced them then to a large chamber filled with statues of several Atlantean kings. It seemed new. This city was new, cradled beneath a volcano in the Mid-Atlantic Ridge and protected by magma rather than water. The statues of the kings ranged back to the foundation of the original city-state beneath the waves, millennia ago, but the most prominent was the one of Arthur Curry himself towering above them all. The statue depicted him during his darker days, when he had a hook to replace one of his hands and a large beard. The statue was dedicated to the memory of "King Orin the Great, known to the people of the surface world as the Aquaman, and the greatest king our people has ever known." Lorena seemed a little perplexed. Was it really Orm who was in charge of this place? He would never honour Arthur, not in a million years. Arthur himself was likewise bamboozled as the younger Vulko announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, your king, Orm!" Everyone in the chamber bowed their heads except Vulko who took a seat on the council table overlooking Arthur and Lorena. Orm entered wearing his traditional costume as Ocean Master, and nothing else, yet he seemed to command respect as Arthur once had.

"Thank you, my leal subjects. Commander Vulko, you claim to have found these two out on the Ridge." Vulko bowed before Orm. "Yes, my liege. The male fits the description of your brother, and the female matches the description of the girl he found in Sub Diego. But, sir, this cannot be possible. King Orin fell two years ago and his throne was usurped by the Curry boy. This cannot be him." Orm smirked. "Stranger things have happened. I told you what I heard from the wise one, did I not? That my brother would be needed to defend our people from the Amazons." That was when Arthur raised himself up to protest. "Orm, that is nonsense! I know the Amazons of old and am well acquainted with both Princess Diana and her mother, Queen Hippolyta. They would not make war unless we struck first. And if we did fight them, they would destroy us!" The chamber erupted into anger jeering Arthur with shouts of defeatism and calling for his execution when suddenly Orm raised his hand and all fell silent. "My brother does speak the truth. This is certainly out of character for the Amazons, who are known for their pacifism. However, not long ago they attacked the continent to the west of us dubbed North America in an unprovoked attack." Arthur was stunned to hear this. Hippolyta was famed as a great warrior, but she was always known for favouring peace above all else. Orm raised his hand almost out of concern for how upset his brother seemed. "Granted, I am aware of rumours abroad which say the New Gods of Apokolips manipulated her as part of their recent attack on this world. But that doesn't mean someone might not do so again. Which is why we need you, brother. Our greatest king and greatest warrior…"

"I am not going to fight the Amazons without proof!"

"Listen to me! You know the Amazons of old as you yourself have said. I intend to send you to Themyscira for diplomatic talks with Queen Hippolyta, and if possible, use your friendship with her daughter as leverage. I am not the monster you remember me as, brother. I no more want war than you, Arthur." Vulko looked concerned. "So, sire, what is the verdict to be?"

"I declare my brother, Prince Orin, restored to his full rights as a Prince of Atlantis and grant him special status as Ambassador to the Amazons. I also grant Lorena Marquez of Sub Diego position as a citizen of Atlantis, under the protection of the household of Prince Orin. This same privilege will be extended to all of your little 'family'. Do you accept these terms?"

Arthur moved his mouth to protest but then looked at Lorena who shook her head as if to say they should play Ocean Master's game in case he lopped their heads off. Arthur knew he needed these kids in his life to temper his hot-blooded rage, since Mera wasn't much better on that front. "I accept, brother…" Arthur then got down on one knee and so did Lorena. "My king…" he said through gritted teeth simultaneously with Lorena. The chamber reluctantly applauded as Orm enthusiastically led them.

"Chancellor Karrus, I believe that is all the business for the day. I desire my brother and his charge to visit me in my chambers at once." Vulko approached Arthur and Lorena. He released her shackles first, but before he released Arthur's he grabbed him by the neck and said "I don't care if you were my uncle's favourite, or this great king your brother has made the people think you were. You hurt him, or betray him, I will not hesitate to kill you both. Are we clear?" Arthur nodded while gasping for breath, before he was released, both from the grip and his cuffs.

Lorena helped pick Arthur up after that. "Are you alright?" He spluttered, "I'll be fine. Let's just see what this insanity is all about." The two partners headed up a flight of stairs observing frescoes on the walls and ceilings depicting Arthur conquering various foes, such as one of him decapitating Koryak. One resplendent one depicted him with the Justice League from about seven years ago battling the Hyperclan, a group of White Martians who had posed as heroes to conquer the Earth. "Are we sure this is really Orm?" Lorena asked cryptically. "I have the same doubts, Lorena. But still…how could he have rallied so many followers if he wasn't? If he's the Orm I remember, most Atlanteans would still curse his name. And how are all these people still alive? Poseidonis was destroyed." Lorena shrugged. "Maybe, they're really from Sub Diego or Xebel or somewhere?"

"Yeah, except they don't have the bearing of Sub Diego or the abilities of anyone I've met from Xebel. Not to mention one of them is Vulko's nephew. I recognised him. He was just a clerk when I met him, how could he have become Commander of the Guard?"

"Maybe he'd been secretly loyal to Orm all along?"

"Maybe all of them were? And if that's the case, I failed more as their king than I could possibly imagine."

Entering through two double doors, Arthur and Lorena saw three beautiful concubines walk out the door before them and check out Arthur. "I see your brother isn't that much different to you." Arthur's face became far more stern at that. "I'll have you know, I'm a one-woman man. It's not my fault that when Mera leaves me I'm so irresistible." Lorena laughed together with her old friend as they walked through the door. Orm was sitting down with his mask off being bathed by another servant or concubine. When he saw Arthur and Lorena enter, he beckoned her to place his robe over him. "Brother, and Miss Marquez! It is truly wonderful to see you both again." With his robe tightened, Orm ran to them and gave both Aquaman and Aquagirl a bear hug. Once the servant was gone, Arthur shoved his brother out of the way. "Okay, Orm, what game are you playing? What's with this whole cult of me going on around there."

"All your questions will be answered in due course, beloved brother. But first tell me, how is it you come to breathe again. And your hand's grown back."

"The Blackest Night…"

"Ah, so you're one of the Entity's chosen. How quaint. In a way so am I. You see, I turned on Alexander Luthor when he destroyed Atlantis all those years ago. Gorilla Grodd snapped my spine and threw me from fifty feet. Then, I was awake. Sort of. It seemed rather odd. I felt…well, dead. Which I was. All that time I was in some sort of limbo. Reliving my life, and all my battles with you. I got to see things from your perspective. I realised then that, well, you are a great king, brother. Greater than even Haumond. And I was forever the enemy of the Atlanteans."

"So…you love me now because you felt guilty?"

"That's the sad part, Arthur. Love and hate often has a fine line. As much as I resented you for everything you had and I didn't, that feeling was so passionate it wasn't hard for me to finally care for you when I began thinking clearly.

"Forgive me if I'm sceptical."

"Of course. You don't have to believe any of this. All I ask is that you hear me out. I realised that the people of Atlantis saw you this way, as well. So, as soon as I became king, I needed to foster a cult of your greatness. Regardless, while I relived all of this, my greatest desire was to return to you and make amends, so that we could rebuild Atlantis together. Then a shining ray of light came to me, and I lived again. I was washed up on some island. I returned to my people in Alaska. I found out what happened to Koryak. I wept for my nephew, brother, I truly did. Time passed, and I began swimming further and further into the depths of the Atlantic. I met young Atlan Vulko alone, cradling his dead family. He joined me and grew to believe in me. Across the oceans, while you were gone, we rescued thousands of our people from slavery. They hailed me as a great liberator. As their king. I would do anything to protect them. So, I made a deal with the devil. When Libra came and announced the coming of the New Gods…I joined him, albeit reluctantly. He provided me with the technology to terraform a New Atlantis. And I did just that. We laboured for months beneath this rock building a whole new world. And now, we have a New Atlantis. Ten cities beneath the earth's crust, with only five still to go. And Orinopolis as the seat of my power, with the Citadel of the Seven Seas standing here as both my home, and the defensive bulwark against any intruders entering my realm. I would die before I let any of my people be harmed. And I've been rebuilding our population. I reinstituted polygamy laws in order to keep the birth rate up."

"I hope those don't apply to me as one of your subjects!"

"Please, Miss Marquez. I am not some misogynistic beast. All women are given first refusal on a partner. The only punishment is women over the age of thirty without a mate are levied an additional tax."

"You think that's a good thing? Arthur would never have done that as king."

"That's where you're wrong, young lady. My brother was an astute king. He can see how our people were dying, and he would have done the same. I doubt with a wife like Mera he would have partaken in it, but you never know, a king must set an example. Besides, in the long run I have saved our people from remaining endangered. In a decade or so, our population levels will have soared. But that still won't be enough. So, I sought out our father, Atlan, for in his eternal wisdom I hoped to find a way to stabilise New Atlantis within my lifetime. Instead I found our sister, Debbie Perkins. The one who had an incestuous obsession with you and your son without knowing it. She showed me to a man who could raise the dead. His name was Eddie T., or so he called himself."

"As fascinating a story as this is, brother. It is not the reason either I or Lorena are here. Why did you sell Atlantean weapons to Black Manta and the Death Squad!"

"Our economy is barely standing, brother. I would make a deal with Hades himself to rebuild us. And weapons manufacturing thanks to my expertise and Libra's technology is the backbone of that economy. Xebel is one of our oldest trading partners, and it's not like your kind, the heroes to buy weapons."

"Fine, I don't agree with you…but you have got a point. Just tell us why you want me alive."

"Oh, I don't. You're far better off to me dead, Arthur. I can claim myself as the inheritor of your legacy. You became my favourite person because you were a core piece of propaganda for me. Having said that I am happy to see you, and glad we will have your aid in the coming war."

"If I have to choose between Diana and you, then I choose Diana!"

"But what about him? What about the death whose guilt has wracked you since your return? Will you choose the Wonder Woman over him?"

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked behind Orm and was nearly in shock to see Garth walk through the door behind him. He still had his garb as Tempest on him and looked quite poorly, with a long beard and an eye that had clearly lost sight with a scar running through it. Despite this, the lad seemed happy to see him. The young man still had the fire in his eyes that had drawn Arthur Curry and him together all those years ago. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Arthur? You're alive?"

"You're alive?!" Arthur rushed headlong into the lad who was as good as his son. Garth. His boy. "It's so good to see you! But Orm, how?" Orm smirked. "Eddie was very generous. Said, Garth might be a good way of convincing you of my good intentions." Arthur stammered a little, as Lorena began crying tears of joy behind him and ran up to Garth as well. Debbie Perkins sailed in behind them, evidently three months pregnant. "It's lovely to see you, Arthur." Arthur was disgusted. "Debbie? Orm, she's our sister. How…" Then he saw she had her hands placed on Garth's shoulders. "Oh, I see you've been back a while then, Garth."

"He has been back in the land of the living ever since you have, Arthur. And he and Debbie make quite the dashing couple, if I may say so. Now, let us not dwell on the past any longer, family. A feast has been prepared in your honour, brother. And I do hope you all shall attend."

_Justice League Watchtower_

Four people stepped out of the Watchtower's transmat beam: Batman, Green Arrow, John Constantine and that mystery preacher the latter two picked up in Star City. They had ditched the Titans in Metropolis, as Ollie hadn't been keen for Bruce to have a reunion with Jason Todd right now. Ollie knew Bruce wasn't too happy to see him either. Besides, with Ollie's archery and Bruce's…well, just being Batman…they could fend him off without the help of the Titans. They felt they needed Constantine on hand for any magic tricks this preacher might pull though. "So, Dark Knight, any chance of payment yet?" Bruce gave his famous glare at the occultist. "Money so you can keep smoking yourself to death?"

"Hey, I happen to know you're a bloody billionaire. Now I ain't saying nowt' in front of Johnny come lately here, so long as I have a guarantee of payment from you when we meet again in Gotham."

"I sent Alec Holland to a Wayne Foundation hospital, that's all you should care about. I have an acquaintance, who might be able to help restore him."

"Poison Ivy, yeah? Yeah, she might help a bit, though he won't be the same. Tell me, what means of torture are you gonna' use to learn about the Entity, bats?"

"No torture. J'onn is coming home from vacation in a couple of days. He should be able to read this man's mind. For now, I've asked Cyborg to send Red Tornado back from S.T.A.R. Labs as a sentry." A giant hulking, red robot appeared before them and Constantine backed away. "Fucking hell! Tornado, man, what happened to you?"

"Batman, please do not inform me he is joining me on sentry duty."

"No, he just came along to help Swamp Thing. He and Ollie are only here as guests. They'll be gone soon." Ollie looked slightly miffed at Bruce for saying that. He was hoping his old friend wasn't being as entirely cold and calculating as he used to be. Bruce had a strict moral compass. He didn't tolerate murder. It would take Ollie a long time to earn his trust again, and as for Constantine, Ollie doubted he'd ever earn that trust. The man would sell his own grandmother for a pack of cigarettes. Matter of fact, Alec mentioned that he did once. Ollie also had chosen Constantine to escort him and Bruce to the tower because he didn't trust any of the others, especially Jason Todd, who seemed gung-ho about breaking this man out. Thankfully, none of them had access to the tower, so there was no fear of them rescuing him now. Heading with Red Tornado to a cell nearby, Bruce programmed in a code and placed the preacher inside. "You will thank the Entity one day, Bruce Wayne, son of Martha Kane. For Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown."

"Now, I know you're lying. Steph was never dead in the first place."

"Yes, and that's what the Entity wanted you to think. She moves in mysterious ways." Bruce re-entered the code and sealed the preacher away. "Red Tornado, you are to watch that creep at all times. And report directly to me about whoever comes and goes from this place and make sure I know when J'onn arrives. Don't tell Clark, Diana, anyone. We don't know who he might seduce. If what Ollie said about Jason and Roy is right, then we're all in danger. Ollie, Constantine…Good luck."

"Wait, where's my mon—"

The occultist and the archer were suddenly vanished off the tower as Bruce clicked his fingers. He then turned to Red Tornado. "Red, I'm sorry I have to ask you this. But there's a reason I picked you to guard him. If Ollie's right, and this man is Eobard Thawne. And if he tries to escape…I can't believe I'm saying this. Destroy the Watchtower…"


	5. The Day the Tower Fell

_Old Gotham_

Four minutes, 30 seconds. That was how long Ra's had kept him underwater this time. Tim Drake had never experienced that long a drowning before. Ra's was testing him, to see was he as good as Bruce Wayne. What Ra's didn't realise was that Tim was better than Bruce in more than just detection. Unlike Bruce, Tim's torture wasn't self-inflicted. If Bruce had seen a therapist when he was eight, who knows, there probably would have been no Batman. And instead, you'd have an incredibly philanthropic Bruce Wayne who had been married twenty years now to some exceptional fighter for justice for Gotham's working class in the courts like Julie Madison, probably with a few kids as well. Dick might still be in the circus, Tim's parents would be alive and Damian would never have been born. Funny, the quirks of life. One shrink, or maybe several, could have strangled the Batman in his cradle. It didn't bear thinking about. Ubu slapped Tim across the face a few times. "Awaken, boy. The Demon's Head does not expect his apprentice to rest during training." Since joining the League, Tim now had a tattoo of a skull and two scimitars on his chest inked in by Ubu. This symbol seemed to be unique to him among the League, as if Ra's were branding Tim as his property. A symbol so that if ever Tim left the League and returned to Batman, then Bruce would know Ra's was forever bound to him. Tim didn't really care about it. In fact, he thought it looked kind of cool.

"It seems, Detective, that you have broken another record. Are you trying to best the Batman at his own game, young Master Drake?" Ra's' words echoed in Tim's mind, as he asked him this every evening after the trial of drowning. "He is of no concern to me, Demon's Head." A leer emanated from the Demon's Head as he inspected the boy, measuring him up for some grand contest. Ra's then withdrew his sword and aimed for Tim's neck, but Tim quickly pirouetted over to a display case and grabbed a sword to engage his master in combat. "The elder detective taught you how to defeat a man without killing him. Whilst an efficient form of combat, it is utterly useless when trying to change the world. The evil that men do requires a firm hand in destroying it. Do you not agree?" Tim hesitated. "Some lives deserve to be taken."

"And yet you hesitate to take mine? You must know by now I have done acts of unspeakable evil…"

"All for the greater good, my lord."

"Do not speak as one of my assassins, but as Timothy Drake, the Red Robin. Why do you hesitate?"

"Because you have so much to teach me."

"Another lie!" As Ra's grew angry, Tim aimed for his knee with his foot and the Demon's Head fell. Tim grabbed Ra's by the rough of his cape and held the sword to his neck. "I will not kill you, because how else am I going to get back at Batman?" Ra's laughed heartily at that. "Oh, you are full of fire, boy! I can see why he likes you…" As they resumed their positions and dropped their swords, Ra's grabbed Tim's arm and smacked him across the face. "I will not tolerate any more of this!" Brandishing Tim's arm he showed signs of self-harm, scars going down his entire arm. "A man must not punish himself for what the ignorant world has damned him for! Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Ra's threw Tim to the ground. "Be gone, back to your home, we are done for this evening." Tim stood up, but before going he felt he had to ask Ra's, "When do we take the city, my lord?" Ra's turned in surprise as if Tim had just asked him his age or something even more impertinent. "Your daughter is amassing her forces as we speak, we could have a three-pronged war on our hands."

"That is my concern, Detective, not yours. Now be gone." Tim promptly left Ra's' old dojo, getting back into his costume and driving the Redbird to his apartment. Donning his civvies, he headed to a pub near where he was living. It was a nice quiet spot, full of old men who cared little for life beyond how much grog they could take compared to six decades prior. He ordered a double whiskey at the bar, before sitting beside a red-headed woman with glasses who did not look him in the eye. "Were you followed?" Tim scoffed. "Ra's is vainglorious. Even if he knew I was informing on him, he wouldn't care enough to send someone to follow me. He tells me nothing. Only trains me and talks in riddles." Barbara then turned her chair to face Tim and hugged him. "Jeez, Babs. I haven't been gone that long." Babs held Tim's hand in hers. "Steph told me about the little incident last week." Tim pulled his hand from hers. "Ah, she told you about that, did she? It's none of her business."

"I know you and she aren't together anymore, but she cares about you like the rest of us do."

"Like Bruce does, you mean? Listen, Babs, I'm only telling you this because you're the only one in the family I can tell. I've too much history with Steph, Bruce is an ass, Dick is too sentimental and Cass is too loyal to Bruce for her own good. I don't care about Bruce or Ra's' missions. I just want to save this city from the al Ghuls. And I don't particularly want to work with the Batman anymore, so maybe it's best I keep up with Oracle."

"Do you still care about Dick?"

"Of course."

"Well, then answer his calls and stop being a douchebag. I'm glad you contacted me tonight to tell me this, but I've never been as close to you as he has. Come here, Tim." The two had a long, heartfelt hug. "I love you, unconditionally, you know that. And Bruce does too."

"The same way he still loves Jason."

"Yes, he does still love Jason. Have you never wondered why Red Hood's still not in jail?" Tim couldn't answer that. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Tim. And call Dick, for me."

"Okay, Babs. For you." Babs kissed Tim on the cheek as she left the bar, and the young vigilante downed his whiskey, before ordering another. As he sat down at the bar table, he examined the scars on his arm and thought back to the night he had tried to take his own life.

_New Atlantis_

At the feast hall of the Citadel of the Seven Seas, a large banquet was prepared for the new guests: Prince Orin of Atlantis and Lorena Marquez of Sub Diego. King Orm regaled them with a speech of how the great hero had returned to their people before getting absolutely drunk. Arthur became ensconced with Garth in conversation. "So, tell me how come you're back?" Garth shrugged. "Something called the Entity according to Orm. He said this preacher of his works through that creature. All I know is I don't care. I'm just happy to be back." Arthur smiled. "And I'm happy that you're back. So, how did you and Debbie get together?"

"Well, she was the first person I got to know apart from Orm. We bonded over lots of things. Memories of Atlantis, of you. It was more a friendship than anything else. Then Orm said I should 'bond' with her so that I can truly join the royal family. I was still reeling and I supposed there was no one else except him and Debbie in my life. Debbie was more than willing, and well, we got married. Orm says I can have more, but I don't have any desire for that. We're pretty happy. We're having twins in six months. I'm going to call the girl, Tula, and she wants to call the boy, Orin."

"Better Orin than Arthur, we've had enough of them, don't you think?"

"Hahaha!"

"I would be honoured if you named your son after me, Garth. And I'm glad you've honoured our old friends' memory. But why didn't you contact us? The Titans have a statue for you up in the tower. They'd be thrilled to know you're alive. But they might not be too happy they didn't get to go to the wedding."

"I think they'll get over it. I wasn't exactly eager to have another grand ceremony like with Dolphin. But no, Orm insisted. Said I was a prince now and I needed grand recognition. It was fine…it was just nice to feel loved again. Debbie seemed to want to marry me. I don't know if this was part of some grand seduction by Orm of your legacy or whether she genuinely loves me. All I know is she seems happy."

Arthur looked over to Debbie and Lorena talking and laughing. "Oh, Lorena, I can't believe we never really met before." Lorena blushed. "Well, you were off with your father, Atlan, doing God knows what. And I…well, I was off doing my own thing in Sub Diego. You'd like it there…a lot more down to Earth than these Atlanteans can be."

"Well, that's kind of what I liked about Atlantis. I felt more at home underwater…I mean I don't exactly look normal, do I?" Debbie was pointing out the fact her skin was quite blue, as were her hair and clothes. It hadn't taken long for Lorena to realise why Debbie had been dubbed Deep Blue. Compared to Lorena with her Latina complexion, Debbie did stand out from a crowd. "Oh, shut up, you're gorgeous! Guys are into the whole 'alien princess' thing these days. You should meet some of the guys on my team, they go crazy for those girls." The two began laughing in unison. "Yeah, but who needs them? Garth's a good man. He was good to Dolphin. You're lucky to have him."

"He misses her very much, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Her and Cerdian. I'm just glad you're not calling the girl "Dolphin". At least with Tula she wasn't his wife. Tell me, why did you two get together?"

"I don't really know. I'd spent so long with Atlan I got the sense that…well, Atlantean history matters. Garth had been through the same thing. I don't think he realises, but we both needed to breed for Atlantean society to go on."

"So, then why not just marry Orm?"

"Eww. First off, he's just gross, and second, Atlan would have no time for half-siblings getting it on. I mean, the guy was so cagey about revealing my paternity to anyone until I made googly eyes at Arthur."

"But you support him as king?"

"Well, Atlan thought it would be best. We're going to need someone ruthless to fight the Amazons, aren't we?"

"We're not going to fight the Amazons. Not if Arthur can help it."

"I just hope you're right, kid."

_Titans Tower_

The new Aqualad was finding it hard to fit in with all these heroes. They all understood that, so Rose had made the clever suggestion of board games that Friday evening. A way to bring the new kid in. They decided on Clue, and being naughty Rose got her hooch out and poured each of them a glass; her, Bart, Conner, Cassie, Jackson…but not Damian, he was too young. "I will have you know that I have imbibed spirits brewed in the heart of the Himalayas as part of my mother's trials." Conner chuckled. "And it's with that sentence you've made it certain you're not getting a drop." The table all laughed, except Damian. "I suppose it is good for one to have their wits about them instead of their opponents. Regardless, I shall win this match. I am the superior detective to all of you." Cassie shrugged. "Well, he was never this arrogant about it, but Tim did always win…" Bart snickered. "Yeah, which is why we're playing it tonight, 'cuz he's not here." That got another chuckle. It was frustrating when one person kept winning a board game.

Rose drew her cards up. "Alright, was it the Reverend Greene in the drawing room with the candlestick?" Rose thought about Eddie Bloomberg and how if he were here, he might make a joke in poor taste about Protestants. Blue Devil had beaten Roman Catholicism into that kid. Except Eddie was never coming back. Jackson then showed Rose his card of the candlestick. The game continued. Damian then took his turn. "Was it, Colonel Mustard in the study with the shuriken?" Conner turned and looked at the little squirt. "There is no shuriken in this game, Damian!"

"Well, all these other weapons that show up seem wildly inefficient when perpetrating a killing. Why would a hardened officer of the military utilise something as poorly chosen as a candlestick in the act of murder?"

"That's not how you play the game."

"Well, maybe that's why Drake always beat you. He thought outside of the box."

"No, he played by the rules."

"He is as closeminded as Father can be, then. Not even daring to consider that someone as battle hardened as this Mustard fellow might be better armed than his fellow suspects seems very unlike Drake. Maybe someone as frivolous as Allen here might think that way." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Do your family really just sit here and take these insults all day, as well, Damian? I doubt it since Tim hates your guts."

"Drake is merely my rival. We have a healthy respect for one another. As for my apparent glibness…Grayson and Pennyworth think it's cute." Conner butted in with "Yeah, Kara mentioned how you like calling the Batgirl, "Fatgirl"." Cassie laughed. "Sounds like somebody has a crush."

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"Well, it's textbook psychology. Teenage boys who are nervous around girls they like tend to act like complete assholes. I saw this shit all the time in elementary school."

"I do not like Fatgirl!"

"Who is the new Batgirl, again?" Conner asked with genuine curiosity. "Last time I checked it was Cass Cain, and she'd kick this little shit's butt if he ever called her fat."

"It's Stephanie Brown, Conner. Remember she used to be Robin."

"Oh yeah. Tim's ex. Met her once, can't say I warmed to her…"

"The feeling is mutual, Luthorspawn…"

"Well, you can't really say that."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't care for her. Which is very unlike your feelings, Damian. You see, unlike you…I'm not in love with her." Damian began reaching for Conner as he held him back with one hand and the others were chortling. "Anyway, Damo, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He showed Damian he had the Colonel Mustard card. "Well, it seems my shuriken theory has been put to paid. Since it's someone other than Mustard, they probably wouldn't have the tenacity to use them." The table collectively groaned and Rose smacked her fist on the table. "You're not supposed to tell everyone, doofus."

"Who are you calling doofus? I will have you know I studied Cicero from the age of—" A blur passed by and suddenly Bart was in Damian's seat. "Deadlocked in there. Started shouting about how his father wouldn't stand for this treatment. He'll be fine in the morning. Now let's get back to the game. Cass, is anyone else coming?" Cassie looked at her old friend suddenly upon hearing the question. "Mia might be coming along. She said she had a job with Ollie this week." Conner looked baffled. "Ollie? I mean…after everything." Cassie looked sternly at her ex-boyfriend. "Are you trying to say that just because he avenged the death of his granddaughter and most of his city, he's not a hero? I mean, come on Conner, he took Mia in when she needed someone the most and helped her out. She will never give up on him, nor should she. Just like I wouldn't expect you to give up on Clark, or Bart on Wally or Jay, or…"

"Or you on Diana. Yeah, I get it Cass. Sorry, I forgot about Diana…" An awkward silence descended over the table as everyone recalled what Diana had done to Maxwell Lord. Rose took a swig of hooch and decided to break the tension. "So, Jackson, you say Aquaman sent you here. I thought he was dead." Jackson then struck up the courage to open his mouth. "He was. And then he got better…" Conner grinned. "Yeah, that's happened to a few of us." Cassie sidled between Conner and Bart and placing her hands on both their shoulders gave them a great big squeeze of affection, as if to say she was glad they were alive again. Jackson continued. "Well, he saved my life…from my father. My birth father." Superboy, Cassie and Rose all went "Mmm hmm," collectively, all three knowing what it's like to have a parent whose morality wasn't exactly spot on. Rose laughed then. "We've all been there, kid, I mean my dad's motherfucking Deathstroke. You can't get much worse than that, right?" Jackson's shyness then resurfaced. "Yeah, well…my dad is Black Manta." Cassie spat out her hooch in shock. "You're meaning to tell me that Aquaman took on the son of the man who killed his kid?!"

"Yeah, Mera, said something about that. Said he swore he wouldn't let Manta kill another child. Then he mentioned asking you guys to train me."

"Yeah, he called Dick, who called Diana, who called me…but by the time she got around to it, well, you had just arrived. So, we weren't exactly expecting you." Conner and Cassie had been at the beach earlier that day when Jackson had just risen out of the waves. Bart had heard them scream in shock and raced to find out what was going on. "Yeah, my first instinct was you guys were in danger. Boy, was I glad I didn't catch you two doing something else…" That earned him a dig in the ribs from Conner. "Ooh, Kryptonian punch. Thank the Speed Force for super-fast healing." Jackson decided to change the subject. "So, Cass, they tell me you're the leader around here."

"Yep, ever since Tim left the first time. We were all kinda' juniors at first, with Starfire supervising all of us with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Now, Gar and Rachel are still around to look after us. But, after the Crisis, it was decided Tim was the best one to lead us because he had devoted so much of his time to rebuilding it when the rest of us just kind of folded after everything."

"This Tim sounds like a great guy." Conner smiled. "Yeah, he is special. Our oldest friend." Jackson acted puzzled. "But you say he was back… And you're talking like he's not here anymore." Cassie sighed. "That's because he isn't. He's been AWOL even from his family recently. Damian has no idea what's going on, and Dick has just said he had a falling out with Bruce. We do worry about him, sometimes." Conner nodded. "Yeah, I mean I met him in Paris not long after I came back, and he was so doggone determined to find Bruce. Everyone else thought he was dead. I did believe Tim, because there was no turning him, and I trust that guy's brain." Bart had to slide his head down a little. "I wish he knew how much we all loved him." Cassie put her hand back on Bart's. "I'm sure he does. He just…he must be doing something important that he needs to do alone. Like before."

"So, you're the Flash's grandson?" Jackson said to Bart realising he had created another awkward topic of conversation in getting to know his peers. "I mean, that's interesting. I'm with the children of Deathstroke, Zeus, Lex Luthor…and judging by how much that kid went on about his father, Batman's!"

"Yeah, my grandpa is the second Flash. But I'm living with the original Flash at the moment."

"Oh, the guy with the wings in his hat? Damn, that guy is cool."

"I'll tell him you said that."

A doorbell rang. "That'll be Mia!" Cassie said as Bart ran out and went "Hey, Mia! Who's this? You never told me you had a baby! Well, she looks a lot older than a baby. She your sister? Oh…oh, my God." Bart ran back on his own panting and sweating and crying just a little bit. Conner put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, Bart! What's wrong? Is Mia okay?" "I'm more than okay, Conner," a voice said from the corridor. "Now can you guys be quiet, she's only ten and she's been travelling all day." Mia walked in with a tired girl with black hair holding her hand. Rose put her hand on her mouth and started weeping. This was the child she had nannied years ago when the Titans had protected her from her dad. "Lian!"

"Rose!" The white-haired mercenary held Lian as tightly as anyone ever could. "Oh, you lovely, sweet, little girl, you're alive! And you're all mine!" Mia laughed. "Please, her dad has been all over her all day. He's out on the town with Jason Todd to celebrate." Cassie stood up remembering what the Red Hood had done to Tim last time he was here. "Jason Todd is not welcome in this tower." Mia looked serious then. "And that's exactly why Roy is coming here alone tonight. He says he doesn't need to sleep anyway. We just flew from Metropolis, he's calling in all the old Titans, so they can all see their favourite niece again. Now Rose, I think she's had enough." Rose released Mia, tears streaming down her eyes. Jackson was bamboozled. "Who is this kid?" Conner turned to him. "She's the daughter of Roy Harper, an old Titan. And since you're a Titan…that means she's family."

"Yeah, Conner, but family can wait till the morning," Mia said through a yawn. "She's all tuckered out, and so am I. We'll see you in the morning. This is Scarlet by the way. She's…a friend of Jason's." Scarlet shyly moved out from behind the doorway and waved at the four of them at the table. Rose looked at Scarlet in a friendly manner. She saw a shy kid not unlike herself once upon a time, so she decided to bond with her the best way she knew how. "Say Scarlet, pull up a chair. I've a drink you'll just love…"

"NO!"

_Smallville_

Clark Kent was washing the dishes when he heard her descent. Diana Prince was coming to Smallville. He would have called it a flying visit except when he saw the look on her face. She didn't seem happy to see him. "Diana, what's wrong?" She hugged him before saying "Nothing, Kal. It's good to see you. It's been too long." The two titans of myth hugged each other almost as a test of strength but more so as a sign of affection. In another life, they might have been man and wife. But Clark had a wife. Still, they were heroes. And two out of three of the greatest heroes the world had known. Diana looked up into Clark's eyes. "Bruce says he's planning on a video call. I told him over the phone we need to talk about something."

"So, I was right in thinking you didn't want to just see everyone? Lois and Kara are both still here. Conner's gone off to the Titans for the weekend."

"No, you and Bruce need to hear this. My mother and I have been having…premonitions…and there's no one else outside of Themyscira I'd trust to know about them than either of you."

With that, Clark and Diana headed inside. Martha Kent was more than happy to entertain the divine Amazon warrior princess at any time. "Oh, Diana, it is so good to see you. How's your mother?" Diana smiled. "She's good, Martha. You're looking well. Conner is keeping you young." The two women laughed as Lois and Kara entered the room and gave Diana a bear hug. "Smallville, you never said all the women in your life were going to be here at once!"

"Oh, come on, Lois. I know lots of other girls!"

"None of the heroes as well as Diana though. Maybe Dinah…"

"Yeah, but I also know…Lana and…Cat…and…"

Kara whizzed over to her cousin to put his finger on his lips. "A husband should never argue with his wife when she's being funny." The women laughed. "Lois, can Diana and I use your computer? We need to have a talk with…the, uh…the Dark Knight." Lois nodded knowingly and allowed her husband and his old friend some privacy as she ushered Kara and Martha out of the room. Setting up the vidscreen, the two heroes could see their friend on the other side of the monitor. "Clark, Diana. I see you're both finally back to the land of us mere mortals."

"The same could be said for you, Bruce. Batman Incorporated too much for you, and you're back in Gotham?"

"Touché, Mr Kent. Diana, when you called me earlier you mentioned something about time changing."

"Yes, Nemesis stole my identity. It's a long story, and I've handled it. What's more important is that my mother and I have been having strange dreams. Dreams of war…"

"The same dreams. What do they entail?"

"Themyscira and Atlantis caught in a war with the United States in the middle of it. And the war ended with…well, with America sinking beneath the weight of both powers. I couldn't tell whether the war was between us and the Atlanteans, or both of us…or one of us against the USA."

"Fascinating. Clark, what do you make of this?"

"Bruce, the Amazons are the embodiment of peace. But they are fine warriors and would curb stomp the US if it weren't for a nuclear deterrent. I can't speak for the Atlanteans though, except for the fact that there are no more Atlanteans. Unless you count Sub Diego, which is hardly a threat."

"Well, I've been gathering intel on Atlantis on the Batcomputer since Arthur came back. It seems that hi-tech weaponry which can be traced back to the Atlantic Ocean is popping up all over the east coast. But all submersibles tell the same story. Poseidonis is gone. I've been trying to contact Arthur, and only reached Mera yesterday. She said he's on the same trail I am, with no luck, and she's waiting to hear back from him and Lorena."

"My mother says that in her dreams the dead also came to life."

"Oh, no, not another Blackest Night!"

"Calm down, Clark. I'm sure the Black Lanterns are dealt with. I think what Diana is talking about is resurrection as opposed to reanimation."

"Indeed. She said that those long dead would rise from their graves and make war on God. And that the two immortal nations would be destroyed in the conflict in a faraway land."

"Her dreams sound more cryptic than yours? What have either of you heard about resurrection, recently?"

"Nothing since the Blackest Night. Clark?"

"I heard rumours Slade Wilson was working on some goal to do that, but it came to nothing. Apart from that, no, I've heard nothing.

"Hmmm."

"What aren't you telling us, Bruce?"

"I've been in touch with Green Arrow if you must know. He swears that Lian is alive and well again."

"Lian? What the hell?"

"I know. He has his doubts too. I've looked into the matter."

"And you're telling us nothing because?"

"By Hera, Bruce, what did you say?"

"Ollie and I are handling it. You both enjoy what's left of your leave of absence. Batman, out." And with that the screen went black. Clark was furious. "After all this time, he still doesn't trust us." Diana placed a hand upon his chest. "I know, Clark, but still. If Bruce doesn't trust us, he must have good reason. Even if we don't like it, he usually does."

_Keystone City_

Shopping for groceries was not Wally West's idea of a fun day, but Linda had insisted he do it, as she was taking Jai and Irey out to the arcade. At the supermarket, Wally began speed reading the list. Ham, tomatoes, rice…She likes healthy food does Linda. Ah ha, doughnuts. There's a surplus on the budget, so he could afford it. Then again, feeding a speedster can be tiring. He did his best not to make it obvious he was using super speed. Hard not to get noticed sometimes, but most would dismiss something this faint as a trick of the light. But a woman in a cloak was there watching him. She didn't look like staff, or a customer, for that matter. Wally decided maybe it was best to approach this woman before anything dramatic happened.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am. Are you alright?" Two green eyes stared up at him from under the hood. The girl was young. Impossibly young. She couldn't have been any older than Bart, but her eyes had the wisdom of the Spectre. "Hello, Wallace West. It is an honour to meet you." She extended a pale hand for Wally to grasp, which he did and she shook it vigorously. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I have seen all of time and space and decided that this hour on this day was the moment I needed to see you. Forgive me. My name is Pandora."

"Pandora? Really? Where's your box?"

"I don't keep it anymore."

"Okay, that was meant as a joke. Are you sure you're alright, lady?"

"Mr West, you have faced talking gorillas and your infant children are going to be thirteen soon. And yet you disbelieve me?"

"Call it natural scepticism."

"Tell me, do you still have a Justice League receiver?"

"Yeah, I'm not a member anymore but I keep contact. No more than any other hero. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you know I have no desire to harm you or anyone you love. You do, don't you?"

"Yes…somehow, yes I do. Why are you talking to me? What is it that you want?"

"I want you to go home. I want you to tell your wife and children that you love them. And once your night is finished, you are to go to the Watchtower…we need you to stop something there."

"But I'm not in the League."

"No, but it is you who is needed, Wallace West. Only you can stop what's coming."

"And what is coming?"

"Life."

"Life? Yeah, like that's a threat."

"No more than death was, Mr West. Heed my words carefully. You will know when the time comes. After dinner, you will receive a communication from Red Tornado. Head to the Watchtower. And then, do what you can."

"Alright, lady. Jesus, why do I listen to all these nutjobs?" Wally said those words to himself only half-heartedly as he headed home that evening and made dinner for his wife and children. Linda walked in the door with Jai and Irey, walked up to her husband, putting her hands around his back and inhaled the food deeply. "You're cooking still doesn't beat my grandmother's." He smiled as if to say, "I love you, too," before kissing Linda full on the lips and sweeping her off her feet. Jai and Irey made gagging noises at the sight of their parents like this. That evening, once Linda had had a normal course, Jai had extra and Wally and Irey had double dessert on top of both those amounts. Then, they all went to watch TV. A new episode of _Who Wants to be a Millionaire,_ was airing that evening. "It's not the same since Regis left is it, Linda?" "Whatever you say, honey," she yawned to herself before putting her arms around his neck. Before they went to bed that night, Wally hugged Jai and Irey as if he was never going to see them again. He and Linda then made love in a way that seemed that little bit better than usual.

Waking up at 2am, Wally heard his old JL communicator pinging in the bathroom. "Wally, this is Red Tornado. We have an emergency up here! We have a speedster up here, who's escaping." "A speedster?" Wally asked. "What the hell are you on about, Red?" "Just get up here," Red Tornado pleaded. "Barry can't come. Just do it." Wally turned to Linda in the bed. "Sorry, honey. I'm needed above on the Watchtower. If I'm not back by morning just tell the kids I'm helping out Uncle Barry. I love you."

"I love you too, Wally West." Kissing his wife goodbye, and springing his Flash suit from his ring, Wally gave his signal for Red Tornado to teleport him aboard the Watchtower.

_Justice League Watchtower_

"Red? You here, Red?" Wally shouted into the ether. The entry chamber for the Watchtower was so quiet. He had heard that with Jesse Quick getting pregnant and Dick going back to being Nightwing the new team had basically fallen apart. "There's no one else here. I can't see no rogue speedster. You sure I shouldn't call Clark or Diana or someone?" Then a preacher emerged from the shadows, robed in white, who just looked like Barry Allen. "Indeed, Wally West. For there never was." Wally sped over to this man. "Who the fuck are you? You look like my uncle but you don't sound a thing like him." The preacher laughed. "You know, I remember when I first came to your time. I wanted to be Barry Allen, and you so desperately wanted me to be Barry Allen. It worked to our mutual benefit. Then, you saw through me. You were so infuriatingly good weren't you. Not like your uncle…ooh, he was a naughty boy. I mean snapping my neck like that, surely that's a bit extreme?"

"Thawne!"

"The one, the only, the Reverse-Flash. Except I'm not the Reverse-Flash anymore. You see, Krona brought me back, but he didn't bring back my speed. We used a body newly grown for me by the Entity. I asked her for Barry Allen's. I think I wear it better than him, don't you? But still, I am going to need some super speed, and I'd rather face your uncle as an equal, so be a good boy and let me extract some there." Wally punched Thawne in the face with full force, knocking the man to the ground. "Ooh, you Flashes still carry a hell of a right hook. But if you're looking to stop me, my neck's here…all delicate and waiting to be snapped. Come on! If Barry can do it, then so can you!"

Wally moved to punch Thawne again only to elicit no reaction when he did. Before he had punched Thawne, he had seen him looking behind him. Thawne's body seemed comatose. Then, he heard a voice behind him. "That Jericho friend of yours has a most extraordinary ability. And I say that with the utmost sincerity. Bodyswapping through eye contact. What a talent." Turning around, Wally saw Red Tornado in his new hulking form. "Red, I don't understand. What's Jericho got to do with any of this?"

"Oh, do keep up, Wally, there's a good lad. I'm not Red Tornado. He wouldn't send you a distress call. Not unless I'm in control of him. You see it's so wonderful…the power works on him because he wants to be human. Isn't that marvellous? Descartes would have a field day."

"Let him go and face me man to man!"

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that," Thawne said as he whirled a large tornado from his new body. "This is quite the power this one has! Ahahahahahahaah!" Wally was knocked off course, being beaten black and blue by the cyclone. So, he began generating a counter cyclone to redact Tornado's whirlwind. "You are only delaying the inevitable, Wally!" Once the tornado had ceased, Wally began pummelling Red Tornado with his fists, but only found he was hurting himself. As he lost his bearings, Thawne delivered a sucker punch straight into his gut, knocking Wally to the floor. "Pathetic. Really, Wally, why did you fall for that one? I mean you're not even in the League anymore. And you're not the Flash, unless you still think Barry gives a damn about his legacy. Barry wants his present, not his legacy, no more than any living man would. He'll cast you aside like the lepers of old. And since Bart hates him so much, he might take your children off you for a new Kid Flash. Your daughter is awfully quick, maybe he'll pick her and your son will start, I don't know cutting himself. He might do that, knowing that blessed Uncle Barry rejected him." Wally then delivered a massive Speed Force powered uppercut into Tornado's jaw knocking his head from his body.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Wally said as he lamely stood back up. "What is it with villains and monologuing? Now, where's Tornado's comms unit?" The head laughed before suddenly stopping. "Wally, is that you? Where am I?" Wally scoffed. "I'm not falling for that old one, Thawne." Then, Wally felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, but you should." Wally didn't even have time to react. Being turned to face Thawne in his preacher body, Wally felt the Speed Force leave him and enter his old enemy as if his breath was being sucked from him in the vacuum of space. "Ah, now that feels good! I can feel time again! And I've got what I came here for. Thanks to using Tornado's body, I now have accessed all of the JLA's confidential files. Short of the Batcave, this place has the most on every known hero and villain in the world. And more. Now I know about what alien powers I can use for my plan." Wally raised himself, coughing and spluttering.

"And what is this plan?" Thawne laughed. "All I'm telling you is that it involves bringing back the dead with the help of a completely clueless entity, who thinks I'm special because I've died so many times. Isn't that precious? The heroes of the world will come to believe in me…not Eobard Thawne…but I have an ancestor who's big into religion these days. Think maybe I'll pretend to be him." Wally stood up to look Thawne in the eye, his face bloodied and his Flash mask askance. "Neither the League nor the Titans will join you."

"Well, maybe not all of them…but definitely enough to build an army."

"But what could you possibly give them to make them help you conquer the world?"

"Why it's simple…the people they love."

"But you can't raise the dead, Eobard! You're just a speedster."

"True, but the Entity can. And she believes in me…I don't know why. I think Krona fed her a sob story while we were both in limbo. I've convinced her I'm rewarding the heroes. And I am. I'm only bringing back heroes and their loved ones. And I've just removed you, the only one who can stop me."

"And how am I the only one who can stop you?"

"Well, because you're the only one who has no one they want back. Barry's back, and you have a wife and children. I can seduce most of the others, but you're the only one powerful enough for me to bring back. The Entity and I have the power to create life. Anyway, I must dash. Places to go, worlds to conquer. Good night, Wally. It hasn't been a pleasure." And with that Thawne teleported away. Wally picked up Tornado's head to check if he was alright. "I'm fine, Wally. But we've got to stop him."

"Yeah, but how. He took the last teleport."

"J'onn will be here tomorrow. We just have to—" A great jerk shook the Watchtower as Wally dropped Tornado on his head. "Red, what the hell is going on?" As his head slid down the antechamber, Red Tornado did his best to answer. "He's set us on a collision course."

"Can't you stop it?"

"No, he's locked me out of the controls. You're going to have to do it manually. Oh no…Wally, he's set it for Keystone City." With that, Wally grabbed the head of his friend and ran for the first time in years without defying the speed of light. He'd do anything to save his wife and children. "Tornado, has he cut the comms?"

"Not with everywhere. The Batcave is still active."

"Then put me through. If anyone can stop this, Bruce can." An image of Bruce in costume at his desk at the Batcomputer sprung up on the screen. "Tornado? Wally? What the hell! I specifically told Tornado to not let anyone aboard except me or J'onn."

"Bruce, this is an emergency. It's Thawne. He's set the Watchtower on a collision course for Keystone City. He stole my speed and locked us up here."

"Okay, Wally. I'll try and activate the crude teleportation device from S.T.A.R. Labs and get you both out of there. Damn it, there's some kind of jamming signal coming from inside. Thawne must have barred the Tower from teleportation access when he got away! I'll see if I can call Clark. Dammit, he's cut our comms as well!"

"I don't care about getting off. We need to save Keystone and my family! Our lives don't matter, Bruce. Surely your WayneTech can redirect it somewhere uninhabited."

"Not on Earth. Your best bet is the Moon or the Sun. If the Watchtower hits the Earth then the nuclear reactor will kill millions no matter where it lands."

"Which one can you hit?"

"Satellites say the Moon. Wally, I'm working on this teleporter. Let me know as soon as that thing changes course."

"Will do, Bats! Always fun, working with a professional."

_The Batcave_

Bruce was scrambling like mad calling for Alfred to get down and help him with the teleporter. He still couldn't lock on to the Justice League Watchtower. "Master Bruce, what is the meaning of this? It's 2:30, shouldn't you be on patrol?" "I'm doing tech tonight, Batgirl and Black Bat are on patrol," Bruce said as he frantically typed. "Alfred, it's Wally West! He's in danger. The Reverse-Flash has hijacked the Watchtower and is careening it into Keystone City. I need you to try and lock on to the Watchtower while I redirect it into the Moon!"

"But sir, I have no experience!"

"Just keep typing 779562 and pressing Enter as fast as you can. The Wayne Tech firewalls should break it at some point." Rushing back to the Batcomputer, Bruce navigated the satellites in the direction of the Moon. "Come on, Wally. Don't give up on me!" "Master Bruce," Alfred said from behind him. "Is it supposed to catch fire like this?" Bruce turned around in shock to see the teleporter was overheating. "Alfred, duck!" he screamed as Alfred leaped from the oncoming explosion. "Are you okay, Alfred?" "Apart from some wounded pride," he replied as he regained his bearings, "I am fine. But what about poor Master Wallace?"

_Justice League Watchtower_

"Watchtower, this is the Batcave! Wally, I'm sorry, the teleporter overheated. And Thawne's comms lockdown hasn't been lifted yet, not even on the phones. Seems the dampener extends from the Watchtower to here too. We're stuck, I can't call Clark or anyone. I'm really sorry."

"That doesn't matter now, Bruce. Are we headed for the Moon?"

"Yes, impact in two minutes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You saved my wife and kids. You're a good man, Bruce, don't let anything like that get you down again. I was proud to call you my teammate."

"Wally, this plan of Thawne's. Has he said anything about it?"

"Just something about raising the dead. And he said he's not the one doing it…someone else."

"Raising the dead? Ollie was right."

"Listen, Bruce, as much as I love you, man…could you do something about patching me through to Linda. I'd like to talk to her one last time before I go."

"Of course. Godspeed, soldier." Bruce disappeared from the screen and was replaced by Linda's face looking into her phone. "Wally, what's wrong? Oh my God, look at the state of you! What's happened?" Wally responded at first by spitting out some blood and holding up Red Tornado's head. "You should see the other guy." Linda was perplexed. "Where are you? Why aren't you home?"

"I'm on a collision course for the Moon. I diverted the Watchtower to save you, the kids and Keystone from a nuclear explosion. We're going to hit the Moon, and the only casualties will be me and poor Tornado here. I'm sorry, man, I forgot about your wife."

"Do not worry. Kathy and Traya will understand. And besides, T.O. Morrow can rebuild me. I am not sure about you, Wally."

"Well, who knows. I'm sorry Linda, this is the end. I love you. Tell the kids, to listen to Uncle Barry or Grandpa Jay when they need some useless old man to shout in their ear from now on?"

"You're coming back Wally!"

"No, I'm not! I'm sorry. Tell them what I said about Barry and Jay. Okay, you tell them that. Please? Linda?" Linda was in tears. "Wally, please teleport down." "I can't," he said with the heaviest of hearts. "I'm really sorry, honey, but I can't. Do you remember when we first met?"

"I kept asking you about all the bad stuff the Porcupine Man had done. All the property damage you made. Yeah."

"Then you got possessed by that Irish guy?"

"Then we got married…"

"Then we had Jai and Irey…"

"I couldn't have asked for more. Oh, Wally…"

"When I go down, my last thoughts will be of all the great days you and they gave me. Goodbye, Lind—" The screen on Linda's phone cut to black as the entire Earth seemed to shake. Switching on the news through tears, Linda could see a breaking alert showing a mushroom cloud rising from the Moon. Back in the Batcave, Bruce had his mask off and was crying while Alfred called the Kents in Smallville. In New Atlantis, Orm's banquet was buffeted about the place by what Arthur Curry knew was not a volcanic eruption. In her invisible plane, Diana of Themyscira could feel the impact blowing her off course drastically. On Oa, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart and Guy Gardner all received pings on their rings as an image of the explosion was projected to them. In Central City, Barry Allen fell out of bed and looked out of his window, muttering to himself about the Watchtower. In Titans Tower, Lian Harper was awoken by the moonquake as Bart Allen raced outside to see the explosion light up the sky. And in Keystone City, a grieving mother had to prepare herself to tell her children they wouldn't be seeing their father again. Two streaks of light, in the form of Superman and Supergirl headed for the Moon, while Bruce made a phone call to Dick Grayson. "Hey, Dick. It's Bruce. It's about Wally…Wally West. I'm really sorry."

_The Moon_

As the two Kryptonian cousins, Kara Zor-El and Kal-El landed on the Moon all they could see was fire and debris. It would have taken them years to find any sign of Wally. Thankfully, the control room of the Watchtower had been fitted with lead lining by J'onn J'onzz years ago, so Superman knew just from seeing the rubble he couldn't look through where Wally and Tornado were. He and Kara moved the rubble with all their might to find Wally lying prostrate hugging the head of Red Tornado. "Wally, it's us! Clark and Kara! Come on, buddy, you're gonna' be alright!"

"Linda…Jai…Irey…it's so good to see you again."

That was all Wally managed to croak before the last bit of life left his body. Kara shook him. "No, Wally, come on. They are going to see you again. You need to go back to them! Wally!" Clark put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "He's gone, Kara. Neither of us can hear a heartbeat, now, can we?" Kara sighed as Clark lifted the body of their fallen comrade in his arms and flew to the Earth. As he hovered above the Daily Planet, with his cousin watching from behind him, and Jimmy Olsen on the late shift with camera at the ready, the snapshot of tomorrow's paper came into being. Superman, crying as he once had many years ago for Kara, cradling the dead body of the Flash.


	6. Requiem for a Hero

It was quiet in Keystone City the day that J'onn J'onzz made one of his most ambitious attempts at deceiving the human mind. The Martian Manhunter had been asked personally by Barry Allen, on behalf of Linda and the children, that Wally be buried without people realising he was the Flash. A list of mourners was assembled so that J'onn could provide a cover for each of them. Bruce had insisted he would come as Matches Malone or some other disguise, but Alfred and Dick managed to convince him that might be in poor taste. J'onn was already adept at both telepathy and shapeshifting, so for his own self turning into a normal human was no problem. However, it would take a great strain to make the entire city believe the funeral for the Flash was not ongoing on their streets. It was agreed that the church would be a private ceremony, for Wally's family and those who trusted him with their lives.

The day after the moonquake had been a shock to the system of the entire planet. In New Atlantis, many had suspected it was just the volcano, but Arthur Curry felt there was something more going on. In Central City, the Flash Museum shut its doors in recognition of a recent passing which they would not disclose. Barry Allen and Jay Garrick were using the cosmic treadmill to find Wally in the Speed Force. Not a sign of him. In Gotham, Dick Grayson cried all day and there seemed to be no consoling him. Not even Babs or Alfred who could usually break through his armour could come through for him. Roy Harper kept trying to ring Oliver Queen from San Francisco, asking for support knowing Wally was gone, but got no answer. No one had seen Ollie or John Constantine since just before the quake. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. Was Wally's death some sort of cosmic balance to be struck for Lian to live? On the morning at Titans Tower, Bart Allen had gotten up early to a phone call from his grandmother at 2:30am. At 6am, Conner Kent had found him building and rebuilding a statue to Wally West in the Hall of Fallen Titans, evidently displeased with any completed attempt. When Conner had moved to put his hand on Bart's shoulder, all he felt was his friend weep into his chest for the next ten minutes as he did the only thing he could. Be there for him.

In Metropolis, Lois Lane ran the scoop of the century for the Daily Planet thanks to Jimmy Olsen's photograph, the most iconic since the D-Day landings. The banner headline ran "_Fastest Man Alive Mourned by Man of Tomorrow…And World." _Lois had cried typing it on the table of her mother-in-law's kitchen, while Clark had just sat in his old bedroom huddling his legs closer to his chest. In Iron Heights, the crippled form of Hunter Zolomon just lay there, with a single, solitary tear leaving him. Kyle Rayner, John Stewart and Guy Gardner had all descended to Earth at the moment they saw Clark flying above the Daily Planet holding the Flash's body. Kyle had been the one to take it from Superman and fly it back to Keystone City. It was a duty he would never forget, and it would always haunt him. The funeral was paid for by the Justice League…with every penny going into making sure some form of pension could be established for Linda, Jai and Irey should they fall on hard times. Eventually, the day came, when Wally needed to be buried. That was when J'onn J'onzz had returned to Earth and been informed by Bruce Wayne of everything. He was shocked to believe what Bruce was saying was true but agreed to help facilitate a private funeral for Wally before taking any action within the league.

The day came and the place was thronged by the hundreds. A Batwing flew all the way from Titans Tower, as the pallbearers; Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, Dick Grayson, Bart Allen, Roy Harper and Kyle Rayner carried their old friend to his final destination. The ceremony seemed traditionally Christian except instead of a priest speaking it was Zauriel, the angel who had once served with Wally on the JLA. In the front pew of official mourners were Linda, Jai, Irey, Wally's mother, Mary, Iris and Ira. Iris was standing in for her brother, Rudy, Wally's father. In reality, though, Wally would have been happy to know she was there instead of him. In Wally's mind, Barry and Iris took precedence over either Mary or Rudy, but that didn't stop tradition. Zauriel asked for all to stand. "We give thanks to the Lord, our God, for the life of Wallace West. He is survived by his wife, Linda, children Jai and Iris, parents Rudy and Mary, grandfather Ira, aunt and uncle Iris and Barry and their grandchildren Bart and Jenni." Zauriel hadn't even mentioned Iris' sister Inez or her husband and children who hadn't bothered to turn up, and no one could care less since, well, no one cared about them.

Barry Allen found it a struggle not being able to sit beside his wife and comfort her as she would him in kind. Especially when her father was asking "Where's Wally?" and about whether she'd be bringing her new boyfriend to the next dinner. He just looked beside him to Bart, who had refused to even make eye contact with him since Wally had died. Even when they were sorting how they should align the carrying of the coffin, Bart had not even deigned to engage with him, taking instruction from either Jay or Dick. Neither of them could have seen Wally dying anytime soon, but they both should have known that anything can happen, and that his death would drive a near unbreakable wedge between grandfather and grandson. Barry's thoughts drifted to the news that Roy Harper's daughter had arisen as well. Roy had kept the girl at the back of the hall, with Dinah looking after her, who was more than glad to see her granddaughter again.

Zauriel continued his sermon: "And so you see, the Lord moves in mysterious ways. In giving us Wally West, he also gave us a bright ray of hope. Wally came to us as the Flash, at a time when the world had lost hope. When a crisis had claimed the life of his mentor…" Barry could hear Bart's fists clenching in anger as he fought back tears beside him. "…Wally rose to the occasion, becoming the Flash. And he became not only a hero to the people of Keystone City, but to the world, as his uncle had been before him. He faced down some of the greatest villains to ever beset the world. And all this defined Wally West, almost as much as the love he bore for his friends, particularly his comrades from the Teen Titans, and his family be they cousin or surrogate grandfather." Barry could see Jay and Joan weeping like babies on the other side of him. "I was proud to call Wally a comrade of mine on the JLA. We fought off menaces such as Prometheus, Darkseid and Vandal Savage. He was always ready to make a witty jibe at the expense of the villains. I never really understood why mortals found so many things humorous till I met Wally." A bald Scotsman sitting behind Barry said, "That's not what I meant by that." Barry turned around to correct the man's rudeness and he seemed to glare back at him and say "Oh please, you wouldn't be alive if you weren't for me. Now listen to my angel boy!" His friend with long brown hair with an American accent who seemed to be salivating over Barry begged forgiveness for his friend. What a strange encounter. J'onn later told him the man was some author from Glasgow who had some connection to Zauriel.

"And now, Iris, Jai and Joan would like to lead us in prayers in Wally's honour." Iris held the hand of her grandnephew as he read his prayer, knowing he needed her strength. Joan seemed so solemn, and more stoic than Jay was, who was at the point in his grief that he felt as if he had lost a limb. Barry held the old man's hand, partly because he wanted to comfort him, and partly because he knew Bart would reject him if he tried the same on him. Zauriel once more took to the podium as if to ask those assembled for a new gift; "And now we call on Bart, Irey and Lian to give offerings in Wally's memory." Barry was surprised Lian had been included, since Roy had sent her to be with Dinah away from prying eyes. Then he remembered Wally would have wanted those mourning him to celebrate something like Lian returning. That was Wally. Ever the positive one. Bart carried up Wally's old ring containing his Flash suit and laid it upon the altar. Irey carried a picture of her family and placed it atop her father's coffin. Then, Lian brought something really simple up and held it close to her, before walking to Linda and giving it to her as the two embraced. It was a stuffed bear she had had since she was a toddler. Wally had given it to her all those years ago as a present for her birthday. It seemed to symbolise all of his nephew's kindness and courage in one simple package. Dinah went to retrieve Lian from Linda, but it took her longer than normal as Linda smothered the poor, young girl with kisses.

"And now, Richard Grayson would like to say a few words in honour of his oldest and dearest friend, Wally West." The handsome young man who Barry had been proud to know for almost as many years as Wally walked up to the lectern, cutting a figure most people couldn't hope to emulate. He had Bruce's strength, but Wally's courage, and an open heart thanks to his friendships with the Titans. "I first met Wally when we were about fourteen. I had to save his and Garth's ass from Mister Twister, that time. We kind of knew each other anyway through Barry and Bruce, but that's when we really bonded. We weren't wearing kiddy gloves then. No stabilisers on our bikes. Not long after that, the three of us met up with Donna and Roy and the Teen Titans were born. It was good fun. We had some good years. The Titans broke up, then got back together, but Wally…he had to leave. He wanted to go to college. That's when I called him up and asked him should we start doing early vacations every year. As a way of keeping Robin and Kid Flash's crimefighting partnership going. They were always fun, always some new menace for Nightwing and the Flash to fight in the middle of nowhere. He was some guy. It was hard keeping people together after Barry died, and Wally moved from the Titans to the League. So, I made that effort to keep seeing him. After that, it was like we had always been the best of friends. He was there for me when Jason died…and when he asked Linda to marry him, I had the privilege to be the Flash's best man. In full costume, and everything. Awkward wedding for me, but my butt did look good." Barry had to crack a smile with the rest of the audience for that. "Then they had the twins, and they both grew up…well, way too fast. I don't even have kids yet and here's Wally nearly having them in high school." Dick paused uncomfortably at that. "Jai and Irey are two great kids. He'd be so proud of both of them. I'll never…I'll never forget that last time Wally and I saw each other. We were having a beer when I was in Keystone a month ago. I said to him "Boy, Wally, you really have everything, don't you?" He smiled back at me and said, "Yeah, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Then I can't forget the time I told him I was gonna' be Batman. I was so nervous. I didn't want to do it, I wanted Tim or someone to do it. But I had to, and Wally just put his hand on my shoulder and said that I had to be there for my family. And I was, thanks to him. That was Wally West. My best friend…my…my brother. He's gone to be with Garth and Danny and so many other Titans who stood against the end of the world. I'll always love you man." Dick began crying on the altar as Zauriel gently motioned him to stand down from the altar. Linda ran up to him and hugged him. "He loved you too, Dick. So, very much." The whole cathedral erupted in applause as Jai and Irey rushed to hug Dick as well. Barry looked solemnly at his father-in-law who seemed to have come to the dawning realisation of his grandson's fate from Dick's words, as tears streamed to the floor like the Angel Falls.

Zauriel hushed the audience of the church then and said, "And now, to lead us out, Irey West would like to sing a song on her father's behalf." Barry smiled having heard so much from Wally the past while how Irey was coming along as a singer. Standing on the lectern, she opened her mouth and issued a truly heaven-sent rendition of a simple song she thought appropriate for her father, the Flash. The song was "Run," by Snow Patrol. Not a hymn, nor an aria. Just an ordinary song her dad liked, that reflected his great career as a superhero. Barry felt himself weeping inconsolably as he took his position with the others in raising the coffin and making their way out to the hearse outside to the rhythm of Irey's tune. Outside the church, Barry was more shocked than anyone to see the honour guard. He looked to Bruce with anger, but he and J'onn merely nodded their heads as if to say, this was a truce. The honour guard were the Rogues. Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory, Evan McCulloch and all their comrades were lined around the outside of the cathedral and saluted the coffin as they placed it within the vehicle. They then vanished as quickly as they had been there, and Barry saluted to the ether. He appreciated what they had just done. A final mark of respect for their fallen foe. Barry had to say he was kind of happy they could do something like this.

As the cortege advanced, Bruce Wayne walked up to Clark Kent and Lois Lane slowly but surely, Alfred trailing behind him. "He will not be forgotten, Clark. He's set me up in breaking a massive case. Wally didn't die for nothing…" "If it's all alright with you, Bruce, I'd rather not discuss business at a time like this. You can't know what killed Wally. And we're not going to solve that here." Bruce seemed perplexed that Clark could be so harsh with him, and promptly withdrew silently as he so often did without either of them really noticing. "Do you think that was fair, Smallville? Bruce was just as much Wally's friend as you were. He's just grieving in his own way." Clark looked down to his wife, amazed at how anyone could give Bruce the benefit of the doubt for what he had just done. "His own way, Lois, has always been the way that leads to his friends hurting the most."

Roy Harper and Dinah Lance, the woman as good as a mother to him, walked with Lian Harper. Dinah was distressed at the idea her ex-husband wasn't here. His son, Connor Hawke was with them and was knocked for six at what had happened to Wally. "This is so like Ollie. Leaving us in the lurch like this when we all want to mourn." "He's no saint," Roy said, "but I'm sure he has his reasons for not being here. Besides, Donna isn't here either and she was as close to Wally as any of us." "That's different," Dinah rebuked. "Diana made it pretty clear she can't even find her right now. She even asked Kyle and John and they said nothing." Meanwhile, Guy Gardner and John Stewart seemed to trail behind. "Y'hear Rayner got invited to a League meeting tomorrow? By Batman. And we're just here to what, look pretty? The nerve!" John couldn't really answer without bringing up the elephant in the room. "I suppose they'll want to know what's become of Hal. I can't believe no one's even asked."

"Do ya really want Superman shooting up Oa ta' get Jordan out of there?"

"Hal doesn't even know Wally's dead, and they were friends. It's not right, what they're doing to him."

"Well, it is how it is, John, and we did our best. Short of busting the guy out, I ain't got no clever ideas right now."

Bruce Wayne slicked back towards a dark man in a trenchcoat who was still busy concentrating on not making it apparent to everyone that this funeral was the Flash's, and that the people in attendance were not recognised as other heroes. "I should have been on the Watchtower, Bruce." "No, J'onn, don't think like that," Bruce said curtly. "It was my fault for not trusting anyone. Have you been able to find Ollie?"

"His mind does not appear to be on this world any longer."

"Constantine might be blocking you with some sort of spell…though why he'd do that I don't know. Last I saw of them, I paid Constantine for his services and offered Ollie a ride home. Constantine convinced him to go for drinks with him to celebrate Lian being back. I haven't heard from either of them since."

"I believe you, Bruce. But the team will not, even by my word, believe a word you say."

"And why is that?"

"There are particles in the air, obscuring rational thought. Maybe they're the reason Wally went there in the first place, or why Ollie has disappeared. I have collected a sample in this vial." He handed it to Bruce covertly from one of his pockets. "I think it could do with some testing back at the Batcave."

"Excellent. I'll head str—"

"You are doing no such thing, Bruce Wayne. There are plenty of members of your family unacquainted with Wally West on patrol in Gotham as we speak. I think they can do without you for one day so you can mourn our friend."

"You're right, J'onn. I'm sorry."

"Sometimes it takes the firm but kind hand of someone who knows you well to lead one in the right direction, old friend. I sense darkness, in you, Bruce. You worry for your children."

"Today is not about me, J'onn. Like you said, it's about Wally."

The procession eventually reached the cemetery. The hearse was opened and Wally's pallbearers lowered him into the ground as Zauriel, whom J'onn had had to give the appearance of a fat, old priest began his graveside oration. Linda, Jai and Irey all held each other tight as Iris cared for her inconsolable father. The whole affair was just one waterfall of the saline atop the grave of a man beloved by the entire heroic community. Barry saw Bart was weeping and his two friends who had come, Superboy and Wonder Girl, were respectively distant at this moment to give the family space. Barry decided now was the time to be there for his grandson. And so, he placed his hand on Bart's shoulder…

"Don't you touch me! You should be dead, not him! You were dead, and we were all happy. Now Wally's gone, and you're still here!" The scene Bart had just caused ruptured the whole atmosphere of the graveyard. Conner and Cassie moved towards him then to try and assuage him. "Listen, man, it's okay to be upset, but Barry loved Wally too." Cassie moved towards Barry. "We're sorry, Bar-, Mr Allen, it's just Bart doesn't know what he's saying." Iris then grabbed her grandson by the rough of the neck. "Bartholomew Allen, you apologise at once to your grandfather! Wally's death has nothing to do with him. He knew Wally longer than you, and if Wally were here, he wouldn't tolerate you talking about Barry Allen that way whatsoever. Now Barry's burying someone he helped to raise, and you dare to insult him, making this all about yourself." Bart threw her hand away. "You don't get it, Grandma. Everything's gone bad ever since he came back! Everything!" Bart then sped away. Before Conner or Jay could move to follow him, Barry just raised his hand. "Leave him be, he just needs some space. And so, do I…" Barry then slowly traipsed to another end of the cemetery. This cemetery was where his mother was buried as well.

The grave of Nora Allen was still well tended, even in the years her only son had been dead, Iris and Wally had made it their business to take care of her. Barry only wished his father could be here with her and not in some prison graveyard. He saw a young blonde man with a scraggly beard standing by the grave as he approached it. "Hey, wait!" he shouted, startling the young man who fled. Barry wasn't bothered to chase him right now. Looking at the grave, he saw that the young man had left a fresh bouquet, addressed to his grandmother. Barry wondered was this some sort of practical joke. Then he remembered Eddie Thawne. No, it couldn't be. How would he know a woman these many years dead was his grandmother? "He knows many things, Barry Allen," a voice said from behind him as he turned to face a woman with green eyes and a cloak, her hands outstretched and bleeding as if she had performed some dark ritual to summon a demon.

"Who are you? How did you know what I was thinking? Or is this J'onn trying to get me to open up to someone in one his weird ways?"

"I am not J'onn J'onzz. I am Pandora. Guardian of Life, the greatest sin of the world. And you…you are Barry Allen, the Fastest Man Alive. The man so irresponsible he murdered his own family to save his mother."

"That's not fair…"

"Oh, but it is! You're not an idiot, Barry. You must have known the consequences of your actions."

"Well, I've set things right. The world is better now, it's like it was."

"No, it isn't! Wally West is dead!"

"That's hardly my fault."

"You upset the timeline, Barry. Admittedly, things could be a lot worse. I witnessed one eventuality where your friend, Wally never even existed and you never married Iris…"

"How can you know all of this?"

"Time is nothing to me, Barry Allen. I have seen every timeline and I see that Eobard Thawne is destroying them all." That name made Barry wince as his face palled. "Eobard Thawne…is dead. I saw Thomas Wayne drive a sword through his back."

"A man who shouldn't have been alive killed another who shouldn't have been alive…you can see why life doesn't really care for that sort of logic."

"So…if Thawne is alive, then where is he?"

"Eobard Thawne is dead, Barry Allen. Or at least he can be…" The woman then vanished in a split second and Barry suddenly thought of something. This young man, this Eddie Thawne. He was Thawne's ancestor. All he needed was a push in the right direction. From what Iris had told him the Thawnes of the future were ultra-rich technocrats with little regard for human life. Barry knew that that must be nurture over nature. To kill Eobard Thawne, he needed to save the Thawnes from the trap of greed and ambition. That would be his mission. Iris then walked up to him. "Barry, dear. We're all heading to the hotel for refreshments if you want to come. It would mean a lot to Linda and the kids for you to be there, especially with Bart cutting off."

"How are you doing, Iris?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that your nephew just died and you've been spending all day worrying about everyone else. Are you okay?" She began shaking her head, with tears streaming through her makeup. "Oh, Barry, his beautiful life!" Husband and wife held each other in the knowledge that neither could truly express in words how much Wally West had meant to either of them. He was more than just their nephew; he was as good as their son. And now he was gone, just like their own children…

Gar Logan, Rachel Roth and Victor Stone all walked out of the cemetery together, silently thinking about the friend they had just lost. Rachel could sense the extremity of all the emotions around her, and as much as she missed Wally herself, she could feel the grief of all those who loved him more than her and she began clutching her head. "Ray, what's wrong?" her boyfriend said as he put his green hand on her pale one. "It's…it's just…I can feel all this…pain for people missing Wally. And I feel so awful about what I did to him." Victor turned his half-cybernetic head to face his friend. "You can't think like that, Raven." Rachel was of course referring to when she had first met them all, the Teen Titans. To reform the team to defeat her father, Trigon, she had had to resort to high levels of deceit. But none were lured in greater than Wally. She had convinced Wally he was madly in love with her when he barely knew the girl. She felt he was key, and unlike the others he had been so unwilling to even consider joining, because he cared so much about going to college and giving up on being Kid Flash. When this all came to the fore, Wally at first moved on, but later admitted being around Raven was the main factor for his leaving the team and distancing himself from pretty much every Titan except Dick. "Ray, he forgave you. We were all different people, then. We were kids. And besides, look…you didn't exactly ruin his life. He went on and was happily married with two lovely kids." Rachel nuzzled her head in her boyfriend's chest as Vic rested his gigantic left arm around two of his dearest friends.

"No sign of Kory and Donna then, Vic?"

"Donna's not picking up…and Kory seems to have vanished off the face of the galaxy. And all of that R.E.B.E.L.S. team too." Gar stroked his chin in bemusement. "This whole thing seems fishy. The League Watchtower wouldn't just crash into the Moon." Vic then nodded in assent. "And Red Tornado couldn't have gone rogue enough to crash it. The boys at S.T.A.R. Labs and I made sure of that. But the Watchtower was empty, who could have done it?" These questions continued to plague the old friends as they all got into a car and drove to the hotel where their meal awaited.

At the Garrick's house, Bart prepared to pack a bag. He wasn't spending a minute longer with any of the Flash Family. He couldn't stand how they could all just stand how Barry was back, and simultaneously accept that Wally was gone. The only reason they had to believe Wally was gone, was because neither Barry nor Jay could find him in the Speed Force. But Bart would. He just needed a track to run for as long as possible and outpace himself till he was able to go further into the Speed Force than them. Maybe S.T.A.R. Labs. He'd head there as soon as he had a bag. Only problem was so much stuff, and in a family of speedsters he guessed they hadn't caught him yet because he was only giving them space. "Going somewhere, are we?" said a familiar voice as Bart looked around to see Tim Drake standing in the doorway.

"Tim, you're okay! Oh my God, we all thought you had vanished…or…or worse…or…"

"Hey, Bart. Don't worry. I'm just on a top-secret job with Oracle. I had to duck out today when I heard they were burying Wally. I couldn't come to the funeral, so I thought I might find you here."

"Why not? Dick's there, and Babs, and Bru—"

"Don't mention that man's name."

"Tim…what happened. You're so…so angry. And towards Bruce."

"He…it doesn't matter, Bart. I'm here to make sure you're alright. Last we spoke, you didn't seem that happy with your old granddad."

"Yeah, well, he's a good man and all…but everything's going upside down because of him."

"Take it from me, man. Barry didn't cause any of that. And he didn't cause Wally's death. You don't have to be his biggest fan, but if half the stories I've heard about Barry Allen are true, he's got a heart bigger than most heroes."

"Yeah well, it's a bit like a game of telephone. First Wally says Barry is nice to Iris. Iris says Barry is great to her grandchildren. I tell you all my grandpa was amazing. You tell Bruce, and Bruce tells Clark and next you know he's goddamn Jesus!"

"I think Bruce and Clark knew your grandpa well enough to form their own opinions. I think the problem for you is, Bart…your grandpa isn't perfect. You expected him to be. This man who gave his life for…well, all life. You thought if you got to meet him, he'd be larger than life. The fact is, like most people, he's not perfect. You can't go through your life being like Bruce and expecting everyone to live to your standards. That's never going to work."

"I suppose you're right."

"You should be directing your anger at whatever killed Wally instead of your grandpa. He's hurting too."

"So, then, what's the deal with you and Bruce?" Tim suddenly rushed to change the subject. "It's complicated." Bart saw some scars on Tim's wrist and hands as he drew away. "Did you do that to yourself?" "What?" Tim exclaimed, "no, no…this was in my undercover op. Just wounds. They'll heal in a while."

"Tim…just be grateful it's me and not Conner you're talking too, right now."

"Alright, then. Goodbye, Bart."

"It was good to see you, man."

"Me, too, man. Give the others, my love." With that, Bart Allen watched Tim Drake walk out of his life again and thought on his old friend's words of wisdom. He should lighten up on Barry. But today had been rough. He just felt like sleeping and forgetting about the Flash Family. Tim was right though. He couldn't just leave them on some selfish pursuit. They were after all…family.

At the hotel, a spread was on for all the guests, with a special catering company providing any who came with a single course meal, as these drab and dreary affairs where one buries the dead tend to do. Dinah went over to Cissie King-Jones, a girl she had just really been getting to know. The girl seemed annoyed, and Dinah figured it was because Bart wasn't here. "You sure you're old enough to be buying booze, kid?" Cissie made a laugh as false as margarine in response to that. "I came to give my condolences to Bart, and he can't even be bothered to come back." Cissie had missed the ceremony to avoid awkwardness, so Dinah realised she was unaware of recent events. "He had a bit of an outburst at his grandfather back at the cemetery…I think he's gone to blow off some steam." Cissie seemed concerned to hear her friend was this shaken by Wally's death, but understood the guy had meant a lot to him. "Family is everything, we shouldn't spoil it." Dinah hugged the young girl, knowing that the poor thing had just learned that Oliver Queen was her biological father. She may not be with Ollie anymore, but Dinah loved his kids, and Cissie had sought her out before anyone else connected to him. Dinah was always going to be there for one of the Star City kids Ollie was responsible for even if he wasn't. Ollie was being such an ass! Let alone not meeting the girl, but also, he wasn't even at Wally's funeral. What had she ever seen in him?

Cassie Sandsmark went to get a sandwich for herself after the meal when she felt someone tug at the hem of her trousers. She turned around to see two adorable little kids, a boy and a girl. She recognised them then as Wally's children. Jai and Irey West. "Are you Wonder Girl?" "Um, yeah, I guess I am," she said with false modesty. "I'm so sorry about your dad." Irey seemed to bite her cheek then. "Yeah, we know everyone here is. Thanks." Jai looked impatient. "Look, sis, just get on with it. For someone so fast, you're really slow! Just tell her what we want!"

"Okay, jeez. Anyway, uh, Wonder Girl…"

"You can call me Cassie, everyone does."

"Okay, Cassie. We um…we just thought that maybe since me and Jai will be thirteen soon. Well, we thought that we could well you know join you?"

"You mean you're asking to join the Titans?"

"We'll be really well behaved, we swear. And we won't make a mess!"

"Well, what did your mother say."

"We haven't asked her."

"Pfft. That doesn't matter. She's not got superpowers, why should we listen to her?"

"Well, to me it does matter, young man. My mom had to know about me being Wonder Girl, and I needed Wonder Woman's permission to join the Titans. Same went for all of us, except Robin…but he had Batman's approval."

"Sounds like he didn't have his dad's."

"That's…complicated. But he did…eventually." Conner then walked up. "Hey, Cass. Hey kids. Are you two guys doing okay?"

"We're no more kids than you, clone boy."

"Listen, kid, I know you're grieving but that's no excuse to be rude to someone you just met."

"Ignore my brother, I know how to rein him in. You guys are real good friends with our cousin, Bart, right? He can vouch for us."

"Much as I love the kid, he's hardly your legal guardian."

"But what about Uncle Barry?" Linda then walked up. "Oh, I'm sorry if these two are bothering you." Cassie put on her best diplomatic tone. "Oh, don't worry, Mrs West. They're both lovely. And they seem…eager to join the Teen Titans." Linda seemed annoyed by that at first, then she seemed scared. But before she could open her mouth to answer those emotions she simply said, "Well there's no stopping any of these speedsters. Is there? So long as they start off on a training basis and don't see action for another few years…I'll allow it." Cassie and Conner were as surprised as anyone to hear that.

"Aw yes! Jai, we get to chill with Bart." Conner snickered. "Better warn Bart to lay off Rose's hooch with these two around." Cassie giggled at that whisper. "Okay, then, Linda…I can call you Linda." "Of course." "Okay then, Linda, as leader of the Teen Titans I accept Jai and Irey West into our ranks as professional trainees. But that means you guys can only come to the tower every second weekend and you can only train when all your homework's done." Linda smiled as her children groaned. "So responsible for someone so young. I like you, uh, what was it?"

"Cassie, Cassie Sandsmark. Wonder Girl."

"Well, you and your boyfriend here seem like a fine pair to look after these two."

"Oh, he's—"

"We're not—"

Both Superboy and Wonder Girl tripped over their words like the dumb teenagers they were, pretty much putting paid to both their codenames. Sure, they could fly but that didn't stop them being awkward. Linda laughed and left with the two kids. Cassie distinctly heard Irey say "Denial is not just a river in Egypt." She looked Conner in the eye and they both blushed before awkwardly walking away from one another for a bit. It had been impossible to be a couple because of her method of leading the team. She had to admit she liked the idea of a partnership, working together more than being some kind of indisputable leader as so many others in the Titans had been before her. That's why she and Conner had broken up. She felt no one else took her seriously with him being concerned for his girlfriend in the field. In the end, they had both broken off the attachment knowing that as teenagers, relationships are intense, and they already have enough responsibilities to not have to care so much about one another over the rest of the team. Still, neither had exactly pursued anyone else since they ended it.

At the bar, Dick Grayson sulked over a pint as Barbara Gordon sat beside him. "You want to talk?" Dick looked away and turned to her. "I'll be fine, Babs. Don't worry. In our line of work, we're used to people dying." Barbara made that concerned frown as she put her hand on her boyfriend's back. "Yeah, but Wally was your best friend." Dick nodded as he took a swig from his drink. "He meant a lot to me, I'm not gonna' lie. But I'm going to be there for his family, and I'm going to live life like he would have wanted." "My sentiments exactly," Roy Harper said as he walked up behind Dick. They hugged. "Hey, we didn't really get a chance to talk earlier. It's good to see you, Dick. Wish this could have been better circumstances." "Well," Dick smiled, "I hope this hasn't dampened your good news. You can't blame yourself for this. Lian being back, doesn't have anything to do with Wally dying." Roy frowned as he thought about the guy he had met in Star City. Last time he saw him, Ollie and Constantine had taken him away, and now Wally was dead in a freak accident that had destroyed the Watchtower. Surely, this was just a coincidence…

"So, Bruce tells me you're palling with Jason, now? I hope you can set a good example to him that we've failed."

"Fat chance of that, man. Barbara, good to see you, apart from the circumstances. How's your father?"

"He's good. Being Police Commissioner in Gotham is a thankless job at the best of times, but we've got one another."

"Yeah…a father does need their child around sometimes. Keep them sane."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Those poor two twins have lost a great dad," Roy seemed to say to himself as he walked away. "He's taking this harder than he should be," Dick said. "He should be happy he got Lian back. She was his world. This makes no sense." "Trying to make sense of grief are we, Boy Wonder?" Babs said nudging him in the side. "I know you were Batman for a while, but you're starting to think like Bruce. Roy's right to have mixed feelings about all this. He must feel guilty seeing the grief the likes of Linda and Barry are going through while he's got Lian back. It's only natural."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Why are you always right?"

"Because I've read more books than you, that's why."

"Oh, I've read plenty, I just don't really take in what that stuff is trying to say."

"Evidently. Still, you're the smartest guy I've ever dated."

"Weren't you and Ted Kord a thing once?"

"Oh, God know. If he were, I wouldn't have said that, now would I?"

"Ha, I suppose. Come on, I want to go home."

Dick said as he hoisted on his coat and made his goodbyes to the family. He didn't even bother talking to Bruce. Apart from him and Babs, Bruce was the only Batman Family member attending. Helena Bertinelli had sent a wreath in honour of her time on the JLA with Wally, but she hadn't known him as well as the three of them had. Jason would be reluctant to head out to any event filled with all these heroes. He wasn't into the whole Justice League side of things. But Tim not being here really stung in Dick's craw. Tim and Bart had been best friends, and Tim should have been there for him. Babs had insisted that Tim was cracking and what Steph had told them was still shaking him. Getting in the taxi, they slowly drove through Keystone City on the long drive back to the airport. Then they passed the cemetery and passed the mound of earth filled with flowers above where Wally's grave would be. "Wait, stop!" The cabbie pulled over as Dick motioned him to just wait for a couple of minutes. "Dick, what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just want to say one last goodbye to him, if that's okay."

"Of course," Babs said as Dick walked out of the car. He helped her back into her chair and they went to the grave. Kneeling by the little cross over the mound, Dick began weeping hysterically. "It's not fair, Babs! He was the best of all of us." Babs put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Truth be told, they had only been back together a few weeks, but it felt like the years of breaking it on and off had never really happened. Since being Batman, Dick seemed a lot more mature than when he had first come running to her after splitting up with Kory. It was so sad seeing him this upset over Wally. His oldest and dearest friend. "This isn't meant to be fair. Wally had a good life, Dick. Look at all the people who came today. I mean, you saw the Rogues make a procession like that for him. So many folks respected Wally."

"He led such a wonderful life, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. And we'll never forget him."

"But I want what he had."

"What do you mean, Dick?"

"What I mean is, that Wally had a great life. He had so many people who loved him and said they did. Jay, Joan, Iris, Barry, Bart…Linda and the kids. Apart from you, all I've really got for that is Tim. I'm not saying the others don't love me but everyone of our guys in Gotham are…well, they're such hard cases. Bruce has a fear of saying he loves anyone since the two people he loved the most in the world were shot in front of him. And I feel like such a failure there. I was Nightwing in Bludhaven for years, I was their hero. I was Batman for what? A year. Being a hero is a thankless job, and we need someone to love us at the end of the day without expecting us to do our duty by them. The Titans was an escape for all of us, from the suffocating nature of our families, but Wally never needed that. He had so many people who loved him. But I'm not going to let life slip me by so I can't have that. And he was going to be the best man, like I was. Life really is slipping by…"

"Dick, you're rambling. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, Babs. I've never been clearer about anything in my life." Turning around to the woman he loved, Dick Grayson got on one knee and produced from his pocket a box. A dark box containing, believe it or not, a diamond studded engagement ring. "I don't want to waste my life not building a happy one for myself, or for the people I care about. Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?" Babs started crying. "You're such a cliché, Boy Wonder, you know that? Yes, Dick. Of course, I'll marry you." They both kissed passionately as on the other end of the cemetery, a blonde man with a scraggly beard smirked with the knowledge that the timeline was bending to his will satisfactorily.


	7. The Cabal

_Wayne Manor_

"You sure no one is here, Krona?" Thawne asked to the Oan floating beside him. Theirs was an odd relationship, but one of advantage to both parties. They had both found one another in limbo, and Krona had shown him how to harness the Entity for himself. Thawne didn't entirely trust Krona but then again who should in this game. Krona wanted the Entity to have a host, since the creature needed someone able to transcend life to harness it. No one was quite like Eobard Thawne in that regard. Thawne had had to lie to make those heroes who caught them in Star City believe he didn't have the creature inside of him, and that he was merely a priest of the creature. Suspecting he was Eobard Thawne was one thing and proving he was…was something else altogether. He was too weak from his resurrection to allow himself anywhere near a telepath like J'onn J'onzz. Now, he had been rejuvenated through taking the power of Jericho and the Flash. Through a quirk of Joey's bodysnatching power combined with his own knowledge of the Speed Force, Thawne was now able to generate interference in his mind to prevent any telepath from ever finding out who he was. "The butler and Batman have gone to the funeral as you predicted. That really could have gone better, that incident in the Watchtower."

Thawne had to agree with his comrade there. The destruction and then resurrection of Keystone City would have been a great coup for him. His plan to become a wandering preacher healing the sick was necessary to give him the status he desired. Still, since Krona had stolen the Black Mercy from S.T.A.R. Labs as well as a particle disseminator, the entire atmosphere of planet Earth was making people…content. There was just enough of the Black Mercy to make people want to accept the status quo, or trust whoever was telling them what to do. Soon, his plan of immediate and total war with the advanced civilisations on the planet would come to fruition and he would cleanse the world of the heroes who would not serve his vision. Too long had he focused on getting back at Barry Allen. In reality, Barry was small fry. A feckless fool whose vision was limited. Too immature to be a hero. But Barry's actions had made Thawne realise what heroes wanted. They wanted what anyone did. Their loved ones to be by their side. And Thawne could offer them that with his new powers. The heroes might question what was happening, and why these people had come back. But that was what the Black Mercy was for. Krona was a brilliant scientist, as was Thawne. Together they had synthesised the Black Mercy to make others susceptible to what they wanted as the plant did when it created the "perfect world" for its victims through its hallucinogens. Some would resist, but Thawne wanted them too. It would be more fun that way.

"We are here," Krona told his companion. Thawne headed to a nearby tool shed and withdrew a shovel. "You're sure he's even alive down there?" Krona lifted his bulbous, enlarged head to stare at Thawne directly in the eye. "Even if he isn't, it's not beyond our powers to change that." "Yes," Thawne said with a slight hint of doubt. "But then what would the point of bringing him back be if he's not immortal on his own steam?" Krona grimaced. "Just trust the brains of the operation, Thawne." "The arrogance of your people," Thawne remarked, "is so irrelevant considering you're all extinct by my time." Thawne speed shovelled his way through the earth until he hit wood. "You say the Joker buried him here months back? Why would he do that?"

"Are you trying to discern logic from a madman, Thawne."

"We tend to use our brains sometimes, even if our motives might be considered psychotic."

"I almost forgot who I was talking to."

"This is coming from the man who slaughtered an entire sector of space to prove a point about emotion?"

"I wept—"

"Yeah, we've heard it all before. You wept for their deaths, yadda, yadda." Thawne heaved the coffin up with super speed, before opening the lid to reveal a man in a costume mask resembling a bat lying in the coffin, seeming more like he was sleeping than dead. "I can't see any sign of life. No breath, nothing. Are you sure, Krona?" A sharp gasp of breath ushered from the man and he stumbled out of the coffin slowly but surely. Eventually, he straightened his breath before inhaling slowly. "How am I still in Gotham?" Thawne was puzzled. "You've been in a coffin for three months and you care about not moving location?" "I could not mistake the stench of my hometown if I were buried beneath lava," the man said, "and it is never pleasant. It has gotten less so the uglier this place has become. The generations after mine have done nothing but destroy the environment and riddle my home with crime. Sometimes, I wonder whether Batman has a point."

"Krona, I thought you said we were obtaining an immortal genius, not an old man who rages against change."

"Krona? Ah, Barbatos and his words speak of you, little blue god. The Guardians of Everything? Protectors of the Universe? I'm not sure I really care what you're called. Krona? You created the multiverse, did you not?"

"You seem remarkably well informed for a human."

"We Waynes have a tendency for being bright. And I've had plenty of centuries to hone my knowledge."

"You haven't told me who he is, Krona. For some reason the Entity doesn't want me to know. Almost like she's afraid of him."

"Oh, my apologies. Dr Simon Hurt, formerly known as Thomas Wayne. Head of the international criminal organisation known as the Black Glove and Conqueror of the Batman."

"Conqueror of the Batman? Ha, even I couldn't do that and the Flash is terrified of me."

"But I did indeed conquer Batman. I sent Bruce Wayne to an early grave—"

"First off, no you didn't. Second, Batman died fighting Darkseid. Not you, Darkseid. Third, he wasn't killed he was sent back in time. And if you're buried in his backyard, you are hardly Batman's conqueror."

"Conquest is a long game."

"One which you failed at it seems, Thomas Wayne, son of Hannah Faulkner."

"Eobard, there is no call to be rude to our guest. Forgive him, Dr Hurt, he is merely more arrogant than usual this evening since he killed an old enemy."

"Not just any old enemy. Kid Flash himself! Barry Allen's replacement! Wally West! Ooh, it gives me goosebumps just thinking about how great I am."

"Well, gentlemen, whilst it is riveting to hear all about your own psychotic quirks, I assume you both exhumed me for a reason. I don't like to break favours, I'm old-fashioned that way."

"Eobard and I require you to join a group we are forming. Specifically, a group of immortals."

"To do what?"

"Isn't it obvious? Destroy the superheroes."

_Oa_

The new cell was quite advanced, but not cruel. It was in recognition of the service Hal had provided to the Green Lantern Corps. A gilded cage to rival that of the patriarchy. Hal didn't get much refreshments, but he had a bed and a locker beside it. And he had his own wardrobe. Good excuse to wear his old pilot uniform when needed. The only thing that seemed like punishment apart from the isolation was constant interviews on the state of his emotions every day. Those were beyond tedious. He had an inkling what the Guardians were doing to him because of their earlier experiments and wasn't going to entertain them. He always lied and acted like he was even more ambivalent than them. He hoped that didn't make them think humans were all soulless and depressed, but any good scientist knows you need more than one test subject. They kept sending different Lanterns to interview him every time. The first few had been random Alpha Lanterns he wouldn't have given the time of day if he could help it before. Then they started sending the likes of Kilowog and Arisia when they were off duty to talk to him. He tried his best to not act pleased to see them which hurt Hal a little, but he was willing to torture himself to deprive the Guardians of what they wanted. Sometimes he thought Krona had a point in thinking humans would make better Guardians since they were ruled by emotion. Then he remembered that being emotional had driven Krona to madness with the responsibility of his species and thought less of it. Still, for every Krona there was a Ganthet. Things weren't so absolute. Kilowog was doing it today and he could really care less. Then, Hal realised something.

"Where are Guy, John and Kyle?"

"That ain't no concern of yours, poozer."

"Come on, Kilowog, we're friends. You just mentioned they weren't around. What's up?"

"They had to go back home for a funeral."

"What do you mean? What funeral could all three of them possibly go to that no other Lantern would?"

"Uh, the Flash. Wally West." Hal was stunned. "W-Wally's dead." Kilowog seemed bashful. "Yeah, Hal. He, um, he crashed their old Watchtower into Earth's moon in some accident they weren't able to explain."

"Why didn't the Guardians tell me this?"

"Stewart asked them could they, and well they said no. They didn't want to cause you undue "emotional disturbance" because of this."

"Emotional disturbance! I'll show them emotional disturbance. I've known Wally West for nearly twenty years, since he was just a kid! And I don't get to hear that he's dead." Hal stood up and threw the table he and Kilowog were sitting at towards the forcefield blocking off his cell. "You think that's right, do you, Kilowog? Huh?"

"No, of course I don't. But what can I do?"

"Get me out of here. Come on, it won't be the first time you stood up to the Guardians."

"Hal, I—"

"Tell them I tricked you. Stole your ring somehow and flew back to Earth before you knew anything."

"Hal, they need you here!"

"For what? For what possible reason beyond me gossiping about universal secrets back on Earth could they want to keep me here?"

"Because they want to tap into your emotions…make a weapon of some kind. They aren't telling us what."

"And you're just going to let me be their guinea pig, when I could be back on Earth rebuilding my life. The life I all but gave up for this fucking corps! What a load!" The base then seemed to shake. "What the fuck was that? Don't tell me Krona's back. They can't keep me here if he is!" Kilowog opened up a communicator on his ring. "Can any of you poozers on Oa tell me what the frag just happened?" Arisia's face then appeared. "A bomb just went off in the centre of the citadel, Kilowog. No casualties, but we're sending all units to investigate."

"Don't do that. It's obvious they're distracting you."

"Still, we've got to check." Static began to interfere then as two Lanterns walked up to the door to relieve Kilowog from duty. They both seemed to have a grey appearance about them, as if neither came from a species as interesting as Hal or Kilowog's. "We're here to escort the prisoner to a safe location for the Guardians, Lantern Kilowog." "They told me nothing about this," Kilowog bellowed as he confronted both of them after opening the forcefield. "State your name and sector, Lanterns, 'cuz I recognise neither of you."

"Bombus Globulus, Lantern 2812."

"Romulus Halotus, Lantern 2813."

"Neither of those sectors has Lanterns with either of those names. Hold still a sec' while I alert the Guardians, we've got intruders using cloaking devices."

"Well, it was worth a shot," one of them said before throwing tear gas on the floor. "Hal, come quick!" Hal seemed to recognise that voice as he zipped under a spluttering Kilowog and began running through the base, following the two Lanterns. He began running as Wally would want him to, from corridor to corridor until they reached the edge overlooking the planet's surface. They all settled down at the precipice of a large fall. He recognised both of them now that their glamours had been removed. "Rip Hunter? Booster Gold? What the hell are you two doing springing me from here, I would have thought Clark or someone would come, but you two? And Booster, you've aged a lot since we last met." Michael smirked. "I'm a lot older than the Booster Gold you know, Hal Jordan. About thirty years or so, I should say. Rip and I are here to ensure the timeline is stabilised, and you being in a Sciencell on Oa at this time is a massive contradiction."

"And why is that?" Father and son both looked at each other before Rip Hunter decided there was no point lying to an anomaly. "Because you should be dead. You should never have come back after you sacrificed yourself as Parallax. You should still be the Spectre, not Green Lantern again. The fact that you are even still breathing let alone imprisoned is a disgrace to the timeline."

"So, you're here to kill me?"

"Don't be silly. We need someone like you to help us, because if we're going to set the timeline right, you can't exactly be hanging around the present day, now can you?"

"Fair point. But I think we're all in for a heap of trouble if we don't find a way out quick." Hal indicated how Kilowog was now following them. An alarm began blaring and several Lanterns seemed to arise from below. "Well, then," Rip said, "we're going to need a shortcut. Dad, can you hail Lobo and get him to fly to our coordinates, pronto!" "Dad?" Hal said in surprise. Booster then radioed Lobo their coordinates on his comms device, as Kilowog, Arisia and several other Lanterns surrounded them. "It's over, Hal. Whoever your friends are here, you and they need to both come quietly."

"Or what, Kilowog? You'll shoot me."

"That's what the Guardians want if you don't accept our terms."

"You won't kill me, Kilowog. We go back way too long."

"You seem to forget something, Hal. We went back a long way when you killed me, too. I know you were possessed, but that don't change jack shit. Now, last warning!"

"Okay, Rip, he means it. What do we do?"

"Jump!"

"Jump?"

"You heard him, Hal. Jump!" Hal followed suit as the two of them seemed to jump to their deaths in an extraordinary leap of faith. When he landed, Hal found himself in the control room of a large sprawling ship. The ship was a resplendent silver interior with Adam Strange of all people working with a man who looked like Brainiac over what appeared to be a map. Hal was so jarred he couldn't rise from the floor. He was then lifted up by of all people, Starfire. "Kory? What the hell are you doing here? Thanks for the rescue and everything, but..." "Rip Hunter and his father asked us to come with them to Sector 666," she said. "But there is one problem. We do not know the way to Sector 666." That was when Rip and Michael walked in covered in excrement. "Some flying, Lobo!" Michael bellowed at the Czarnian in the driver's seat who revealed himself to Hal and all others present. "We were literally a second ahead of Hal and we land in the trash heap but you just waltz in like it's nobody's business."

"I saved the lives of you bastiches. Consider that another favour you owe me. Now when are we getting to Sector 666?" Hal recognised Lobo as the pilot, then realised the Coluan with Adam Strange was Lyrl Dox aka Brainiac 3, the grandson of Superman's enemy. "What do you need these people for, Rip?" Michael turned to Hal to field the question on his son's behalf. "Koriand'r is needed to sort out a major divergence in the timeline in Sector 666, which involves her, Lobo and Nightwing. Since Nightwing is not a hero exactly suited to deep space, we figured maybe Adam Strange would be better for backup. And he doesn't mind do you, Adam?" Adam Strange looked up from his notes with a grimace at Michael and Rip. "Poor guy misses his family. And we haven't exactly been clear with them what we need. Don't want them rushing in headfirst to anything, now do we?"

"So, you need me to fly to Sector 666? Fine, but after that you're taking me back to Earth. I have enough super friends to protect me from the Guardians there so I don't need to stay on this…time machine. By the way, Rip since when is your means of transport a spaceship?"

"Since his parents bought him one years ago for his 21st. Acted like it never existed. He had his brilliant 'time machine' instead. It was just a load of old junk from Skeets' leftovers, it's beyond useless on its own now. I got him to fit the components of the Waverider into the engine of this thing when we left our time. It could run a bit smoother, but it's better than fitting all of us on a big floating disk."

"Why, how long did it take to get you here?"

"Six…maybe…nine months."

"Wow, Rip used to be such a professional until he brought his old man along. By the way, since when was Booster Gold your dad?"

"Ah, I can see you're confused, Hal. See, me and his mother were very much in love. And we had these urges…"

"Don't take me for a fool, Booster. I've been in prison a long time, now! I meant how come you're telling us now that Booster Gold is your father, and not when we knew either of you?" Rip uncomfortably moved his hand behind his head. "Well, you know how timelines work, Barry. It wouldn't do for one of my dad's teammates to have the knowledge that he would one day…conceive me. The causal balance would collapse in a minute. You could let anything slip to his younger self."

"That still doesn't explain why you're telling any of us right now."

"That's because…well…" "I'll handle this, son," Michael interrupted. "We're telling you now, Hal, because…if all goes well, after this you'll be dead."

"Now wait just one f—"

"What Dad means is that preferably we will have our own timeline re-established. That doesn't mean you will physically die, Hal. It just means you'll become a paradox. And while normally I wouldn't tolerate that, we're willing to offer you a place on the Waverider."

"Nuts to this. I've just traded in one prison for another, haven't I? So, you're saying I can't go back to Earth and start my life again? What is so important about your timeline that either of you could deny me that?" Michael and Rip looked solemnly at their own shoes as they bit their lips in the most uncomfortable fashion. Kory put her hand on Hal's shoulder in that compassionate Tamaranean way she always seemed to comfort others with. "Rip Hunter's wife and son were killed. As was his mother…his father's wife." Hal seemed despondent then for feeling selfish. "Oh, sorry…but how can my being dead bring them back?"

"We don't know. We're just tracking anomalies to this period of history we believe to be connected to a certain someone…"

"And that someone would be?"

"Eobard Thawne." A look of dread filled Hal's face as he rushed over to the driver's seat. "Sector 666, you said. Yeah, I can get you there. Then we're going straight to Earth to sort the rest of this shit out! I am not letting that man ruin another one of the people I love's lives!" With that, Hal activated the warp drive and plotted a course for the dead world of Ryut…

_Odym_

It felt like forever since leaving the JLA, but Donna Troy had barely been with the Blue Lantern Corps for a few months. She needed this period of closure in her life for a while now. Everything with Roy and Lian had made her realise she couldn't just carry on as a superhero. Having friends as amazingly kind as Dick Grayson to be there for you didn't always work when you watched your on again, off again boyfriend lose his child and then experience your own child turning into a Black Lantern any easier. Not to mention they had lost Garth, one of their oldest and dearest friends, and didn't have time to grieve him because so much pain was being felt from everything else happening to them. Diana had convinced her to join Dick's Justice League because it would be good for her. And while Dick, Kara, Jesse, and even Congorilla had been amazing friends Donna still found herself feeling hollow. Then she really got to know Saint Walker. The Blue Lantern that everyone seemed to know. He told her of his philosophy of hope despite everything, as well as his own story. How he had had such faith in his god, and the idea that a messiah could be found at the top of a mountain to save their planet as its sun died. He lost all of his family: parents, siblings, wife and children. And in the end, he found no messiah as the only survivor, only to realise that he was the messiah as he restored his planet's sun as the first of the Blue Lantern Corps. He was an exemplar to anyone who wished to find closure despite loss. And Donna was feeling better being with his Corps. Not happy yet, but better.

Being a photographer for years had helped Donna see the beauty in the world, but not everything was beautiful about the universe. This same universe had ended her marriage then killed her ex-husband and son. Not because of a supervillain but in a goddamn car crash. Donna was strong though. This had happened years ago, and she was coming to terms with it. Then the Blackest Night came. Saint Walker seemed like the only person in the world she wanted to think like. As kind and loving as Diana could be, Donna realised that their fire as Amazon warriors could transcend that sometimes, and she needed to become more zen. She thought to herself if only Vic Sage were alive, I wouldn't have crossed the galaxy to find peace.

As she began scouring her memories for hope, Donna suddenly felt as if something was talking to her. A white light. Calling for help as if something had trapped it. It showed her visions…visions of death and destruction on Earth. A war of her sisters against Arthur and Garth's people with America as the battleground. But how? Then she saw the Flash…not Wally, but Barry…fighting the Reverse-Flash, as evil a villain as ever there was on that same battlefield. But then, the Reverse-Flash was killed by…Batman? No, that can't have been Bruce or Dick. Donna knew they'd both rather let the world end than take a life. Then she saw Titans Tower exploding in a large red heat with several people she knew inside. Cassie, Conner, Bart, Damian…so many young, innocent people. No, she would not let this happen. But she found herself so helpless as in the dream she was embracing a young red-haired boy. Why would she do that and abandon her friends like that? Then suddenly a light tap on her shoulder occurred. "Donna," said the all too familiar voice of Saint Walker, "the Green Lantern by the name of Kyle Rayner is here to see you. He says he has urgent news concerning events on Earth." Donna smiled. Of all the people to come visit her it had to be her ex-boyfriend the artsy superhero, Kyle Rayner. She didn't like the sound of urgency though, not after what she'd just seen.

Walking through the serene gardens of the Blue Lanterns' homeworld, Donna felt herself calm down despite what she had seen. She'd seen visions of doom and gloom before this, that came to nothing. We all have bad dreams. Why can't Donna Troy have them like everyone else and not worry for the end of days? It had seemed throughout the entire vision as if something was pleading with her, however. As if a creature infinitely powerful and at the same time infinitely kind had been hijacked by an aggressive power who wished to twist their power for an evil end. Should she return to Earth? She didn't know what to think, but as soon as she saw Kyle Rayner she had to run up and hug him. Despite formerly being lovers, Donna and Kyle were still the best of friends. She even liked to put his later girlfriends through a screening of her own to see were they worthy of him. "It's great to see you, Donna," Kyle said with relief as he seemed to inhale deeply, like he had never seen another human being for years. But Donna knew what happened when men inhaled like that. They were holding back emotion. They had bad news.

"What is it, Kyle?" she asked as she parted from their hug and looked into his eyes. "Wally is dead. He crashed the Watchtower into the Moon to stop it hitting Keystone City. We don't know who or what hijacked the tower yet, but Clark suspects Red Tornado went berserk somehow. His head was the only thing we recovered apart from Wally's body, and any attempts at reactivating him have been…unsuccessful. Diana told me she thought you might be here, so I thought I'd drop off before coming to Oa and tell you the news. Are you…okay?" Donna couldn't help but weep after he asked her that. Not Wally. Anyone but Wally. She had a feeling that a guy as sensitive as Kyle wouldn't interrupt her meditation without it being something serious. But Wally, dead? And he had such an amazing life. He had done more to inherit the mantle of a hero than any of the rest of the Titans could have hoped and become the greatest husband and father she had ever known. In another life, maybe Donna and he could have been something. But now it felt like her little brother had been shot right in front of her face. "By Rhea, he can't be dead, Kyle! Wally was the survivor. He was the one who stood up, who made something of himself, while the rest of us just kept beating up villains and not giving a damn about who we were!"

"That's not fair, especially on you, Donna. You're a brilliant photographer and you were an amazing mother."

"I know, but Wally had a family and he was taken away from them. It's not the same…they were taken from me. Oh, Gods!" Donna cried to herself for another couple of minutes as he kept a hand on her shoulder in the knowledge of her grief and sharing it. Donna then dried her eyes, hugged Kyle again and asked, "Is there anything else?" Kyle then smiled as if he was the cat who had caught the cream all of a sudden. "Well…there is some very good news I know you'll love. Lian Harper is alive." Donna started bawling then, but with tears of joy. Her sweet little girl was alive, the girl everyone on the team had loved. If only life had turned out different, and everything with Prometheus hadn't happened. No more than Roy she blamed herself for it, and she couldn't look him in the eye afterwards. "Lian's alive…well then, that settles it."

"Settles what?"

"I've got to go back. There's more to it than Lian being back, but she does ice the cake a little bit. I've been having visions, Kyle. The Earth's in danger. And I don't think Diana or Clark or anyone will be able to stop it."

"Then why go back?"

"Because it's my planet, dummy. We don't all have lives in space good enough that we can just leave it behind. Everyone I love is there…and I can't just let it go. Not for love nor…hope."

"You are amazing, Donna Troy, you know that."

"If only that were true, Kyle."

_Burnley, Gotham_

The night Wally West died two men walked into a bar in Gotham. Neither were there out of particular fondness for the other, but they both wanted a drink to process everything they'd just been through. These men were Oliver Queen and John Constantine. Since being teleported from the Justice League Watchtower they had gone to make sure Pamela Isley was taking good care of Alec Holland, which she indeed was. After a brief stop by Wayne Enterprises, and a few hours of Constantine loudly complaining before they were accosted by security and he nearly cast a castration hex in response, Alfred Pennyworth had arrived and handed them both a cheque for $1000. Ollie didn't know why he still hung out with Constantine right now. Practically speaking, he knew it was because he didn't want to go back to Star City without Alec, but also because, as much of an ass as Constantine could be, there was something irritatingly likable about him. He was unapologetic in being such a sinner, and yet he wasn't evil. He was the kind of everyman Ollie had always wanted to be friends with to wed his sense of social justice with his paternalistic liberalism.

Thankfully, neither of them were in costume when they entered a bar owned by Oswald Cobblepot. It was a spot dedicated as a pub to the community of immigrants from England in Gotham. Cobblepot is far from English, but he loves putting on a Cockney accent when dealing with his henchmen, having gone to boarding school in England and despising the upper crust British accent a lot of Americans thought every English person had. This pub was far more suited to Constantine as a Gotham locale than anywhere else. They served pints of ale, had Premier League soccer on the telly and all the scary guys had shaved heads. Ollie only dreaded coming here at happy hour when Stella Artois was on tap. "What's your poison then, Jason Connery?" Constantine asked him with another annoying Robin Hood jibe. The fact he was referencing obscure English tv shows instead of Hollywood films made Ollie realise he was running out of material. Maybe if he read Ivanhoe his banter would be easier on the ear. "Ooh, English beer. Can't ask for a beer. What is it again? A pint? I'll have a pint of…Smithwicks, thanks."

"Ooh, Irish muck. Not that the Irish haven't got great beer, mind you. I love a Guinness when the mood takes me. Just you had to go for the weak stuff."

"I'm not as fond of getting drunk as you are, obviously."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, mate. You may have been drunk but you've never been thirty pints of Guinness drunk."

"Thirty? Shit, man, you could outdrink Clark."

"You mean Kal-El? I have. And it's not bloody hard. Some Superman he is." A pint of John Smith's and another pint of Smithwicks landed on the bar before Ollie and Constantine. "Cheers," the occultist said before knocking back his pint in one swig. "You nursing that, then?" he asked Ollie with almost genuine curiosity. "Remind me why I've chosen to hang out with you?" Constantine scoffed and went to hand ten dollars to the barman before the latter replied with, "Gentleman over there has paid for you." Constantine rolled his eyes. "Never the good start to a night for me. First, it's 'don't worry about it, mate,' then it's 'I need you to exorcise me grandma for free'. Well, anyway let's see who this fool is?" Ollie had already seen who the man in question was. It was a handsome brown-haired man in a pilot's jacket with a Clark Gable smile. Ollie could never mistake the best of all his friends: Hal Jordan.

"Hal, you son of a bitch!" Ollie shouted as he ran over and hugged his friend with Constantine slowly following as he downed another pint expecting Hal to pay for it as well. "What are you doing here dressed like you've just been on another job for Ferris Air?" Hal laughed. "Got to remain incognito, don't we? You know we were just expecting John Constantine, but hey, Ollie you're a bonus. How've you been?"

"Well, it's been tough. Everything after our little stunt making our own League and Prometheus…It hasn't been easy, Hal. But now Lian's back, maybe things will be different." That was when two men, the younger of which was unmistakably Rip Hunter stormed up to them. The older one of the two spoke first. "What do you mean Lian's back? Back from where?"

"Booster?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Ollie, but what do you mean Lian's back?"

"I mean she's back…from the dead, that is."

"Lian Harper died at the age of eighty-eight in bed surrounded by her family after decades of service to the world as the Red Hood."

"She named herself after Jason Todd?"

"Jason Todd? He died when she was only an infant, don't be ridiculous." Hal then looked at Michael. "You're confusing me now too. Lian died nearly a year back and Jason's been back from the grave a few years. Are you trying to tell me that neither of those things happened for you guys?"

"Definitely. Jason Todd was murdered by the Joker years ago and he never came back. Oliver Queen died in a…oh wait, you're too young to be an aberration. Sorry, no spoilers." That was when Constantine piped in. "Sorry, lads, but since we're talking about time travel my head needs oiling. Can I have another pint?" Ollie turned to him. "That's your sixth in the last ten minutes. None of which you've paid for."

"Good point, meant to ask…Can you sort out me tab as well, like? That would be brilliant, our kid." Michael threw some money on the counter and indicated for five whiskeys on top of that. "We came here looking for John Constantine. Guy like him is useful in a fight." Ollie was confused. "Then why do you need Hal? A Green Lantern is hardly someone you just bring to a scrap, he's just another pig." Hal scowled but knew better that his friend was still a good influence on him with his left-wing views at the worst of times. "What I meant by that, Hal, is that you're part of an organisation. Working with the League to defend the Earth doesn't exactly go against the ethos of that organisation. But joining these two on a joyride around time finding aberrations is hardly in your purview protecting this sector of space." Rip raised his hand to draw attention. "We didn't pick Mr Jordan because he was a Green Lantern. We picked him because he's a pilot. We need a good one to get the Waverider going."

"I'd never flown a time machine before, but it's just like a fighter plane. Especially when you're being chased by Green Lanterns and have to take the wheels from Lobo." Ollie reached for his whiskey to have a drink when suddenly he saw it was gone. "John did you have all five of the whiskeys?" Constantine turned around to them from making out with a girl. "What? Oh sorry, mate, I thought they were all for me. You lot carry on. I'll get the next one in." Ollie could be fond of the ladies and the booze at the best of times but he was starting to see Constantine as highly unprofessional. "Are you sure you want a guy like that watching your back out there? Besides, why do you need him? What is this mission through time anyway?"

"We're trying to observe any aberrations to our own history and see are they connected. But we also want a team…a team that can help us stop them. A guy with magic, especially one as amoral as John Constantine, can be useful in that regard no more than Hal serves us a pilot. You can come as well if you want, Ollie."

"I don't know. I mean I've got family here."

"Wait a minute, you said Lian came back from the dead, yes?" Michael interjected over his son. "Uh, yeah, I guess she did." "How?" Michael aggressively asked as his hand rested on Ollie's shoulder. "There was some kind of…preacher. We were in the forest in Star City…and he attacked Alec Holland with this blue midget…"

"Blue midget?"

"He means one of my bosses. The Guardians of the Universe."

"Exactly, the real blue fascists."

"But why would a Guardian of the Universe and a preacher attack Swamp Thing?"

"They took the Entity from him."

"The Entity?" Hal felt he had to field this question. "The Entity is to life what Parallax is to fear. A sort of living embodiment of that aspect of reality, given sentience. To impact the world, they need a host. The last host the Entity picked was Swamp Thing. Somehow, these two drained him of that power. And I think I have a feeling I know who the blue midget in question was."

"Who?"

"Krona. I just had a run in with him not long ago and lost my ring for killing the bastard. He was trying to harness the power of all the other emotions…he couldn't get his hands on the Entity though. He seemed to have an ability to trap them and make them do as he wished. If he's still out there and he's got his hands on the Entity, he's got the power of life and death over everything." Michael waved his hand dismissively. "Krona's a threat we can handle. Ollie, who was this preacher? What did he look like?"

"You're going to laugh at this. He looked exactly like Barry Allen." Michael and Rip laughed. "Well, Barry Allen's been dead for years, it can't be him." Hal and Ollie looked at one another as if father and son were only born yesterday. "Um, Barry's been back for about a year now." The penny dropped. "For fucks sake. Can none of you super types in this time period just stay in your fucking coffins! Next you'll be telling me Supergirl is…"

"Dad, I could have told you that one."

"Well, shit. We're up to our necks in it here. This is like Night of the Living Dead. Anyway, you still haven't explained what Barry Allen was doing attacking Swamp Thing."

"He wasn't. That man wasn't Barry Allen. He lied and said he was Barry from another universe, but Batman and I were convinced otherwise."

"Batman? Well, he's usually right, isn't he? So, you say this man and Krona brought your granddaughter back?"

"Well, he acted as if he or some other force was responsible. Expected people to thank him. He seemed to have a way of making you feel…safe."

"This gets worse and worse. What did you do with this man?"

"He's on the Watchtower. Constantine and I can't get back there, we're not members. Batman's having Martian Manhunter check him out in the morning."

"You left him on the Watchtower…"

"Yes, we've detained enemies there before."

"Yeah, but you haven't detained someone who can control the living embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum before, have you?"

"Oh shit." As Ollie said that the Earth seemed to move and a bright light appeared in the sky as if the Sun had risen at half two in the morning. It was a late bar here tonight and he and Constantine had been looking desperately for it. Still, it was way too early for dawn. Ollie, Constantine, Hal, Rip and Michael all walked outside with several others to see what the light show was. On the surface of the Moon was a gigantic mushroom cloud, that seemed to never extinguish. "What the hell was that?" Ollie asked Rip Hunter. "Your Watchtower. Seems you and Batman made a massive mistake. He's loose now, Ollie. And he's got the JLA files with him while no one else does."

"You mean Eobard Thawne?"

"Of course."

"Then get me in that fucking time machine of yours, we've got a universe to save!"

_Houses of Congress_

It seemed like it had been a long time since Randy Eiling had been anywhere near the Houses of Congress, but the new President, Martin Suarez was looking to appoint him Vice-President in the wake of the recent scandal which had destroyed his VP. No one really understood why Obama had been ousted from the second highest office in the land, but many suspected it was because of something to do with Suarez instead. Randy couldn't say he was certain, but he still wondered why he of all people was being brought to the Houses of Congress to discuss politics at midnight. Entering the Senate floor, he sat down and thought about his father; well he had two. Supposedly the hero called Captain Atom was his biological father but he was raised by and had the surname of his stepfather, Wade Eiling. Neither were exactly someone Randy was proud of. Wade was a xenophobic fool who had turned himself into a hulking beast to battle superhumans. Hardly someone one would be proud to call their father. Still, Wade had instilled something in Randy his father never could. Fear of the superpowers. But Randy was smart like Wade, he knew that sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.

"My sentiments exactly, Mr Eiling," a young man with a scraggly beard said placing his hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy withdrew a gun and aimed it at the man's forehead. "Who the fuck are you?" he shouted at the stranger, who was accompanied by a strange fisherman. "You with Checkmate? Tell Lord we can't be dealing with him anymore." "No, I'm not with Checkmate, Randall Adam, son of Angela Randall. Though Maxwell Lord is an ally I have not ruled out, just yet. My name is Edward Thawne, at least on paper. You'll find all the necessary documentation here." Thawne handed Randy a folder filled to the brim with official documents. A birth certificate from twenty years previous for one Edward Hugo Thawne born to Malcolm Thawne and Janine Gilmore. Then official graduation records from Ivy University, including a recommendation from one Dr Raymond Palmer. "So, you're Edward Thawne, what does that prove?" Randy asked genuinely and with an air of dismissiveness. "That I'm going to arrest someone who exists? Good for you." Thawne waved his hand with an even more dismissive candour. "Read the last document." Randy sifted through the folder to find another official piece of paperwork. This one was similar to the birth certificate except it read how this Edward Thawne was killed in a car crash at six months old with his mother, Janine.

"So, you're committing identity theft?"

"Sort of. I come from the future. My name is Eobard Thawne. Eddie was ostensibly my ancestor. Turns out he died young, and my ancestor is his sister. But that's neither here nor there, the family always spoke of an Eddie Thawne who was a great preacher. I'm merely correcting history, by 'resurrecting' my long-lost uncle. And besides, that is less grave than the fact you got President Suarez's married daughter pregnant, Mr Eiling."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy. Anita is willing to take a DNA test if needs be. Now you're going to do everything we say or this goes to the press. I'm a firm believer in your sex life being your own business, but this nation of puritanical hypocrites who consume more pornography behind closed doors than even existed a week ago would tear you apart. And I need leverage. Suarez is going to name you his Vice-President tomorrow once Barack Obama resigns. A week from now he will also resign as President. You will become the leader of this country purely because my associates and I want you to be. And you better be damned grateful and do what we say. Or Mr Curry here will send all we have on you to the Daily Planet."

"You motherfucker! What do you want me to do?"

"First, we need you to name Sebastian Hady as your Vice-President."

"Hady? The Mayor of Gotham? Are you for fucking real? I can't just name a nobody local politician as my VP! Let alone one as bent as him."

"And Suarez can't name a young general as his Vice President by principle either. No successful revolution ever occurred without fundamental change."

"The elder statesmen of this country will eat me alive!"

"Maybe, some of them will. But the press will love how you, the young, morally upright new President have developed a concern for America's most dangerous city. Hady will be seen as a sign that you are going to sort out the Gotham problem. Which indeed you are. The vigilantes in that city are far too wilful for our liking. We're going to need you to declare a state of emergency there at some point within the next year. Don't worry about the cassus belli, we'll sort that one out for you. Next, we wish for you to grant further power to Amanda Waller and her Department of Metahuman Affairs. Specifically, for the creation of a new Justice League of America. One funded entirely by the United States government with heroes who will follow your policy unswervingly. Her Task Force X is all well and good for now, but wouldn't it be better to have some of the demigods on the Justice League to serve the country. They will not operate independently and act as a non-partisan force in politics as the JLA have done. This new JLA will also be given authority to kill. Thirdly, you will appoint myself as your personal pastor and give me board and lodgings in the White House. Fourthly, get married. We need to satisfy the puritans I mentioned earlier, and a bachelor president will not sit well with some of the fanatics you'll be courting by having a personal pastor."

"I…I…fine. I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You don't…because we also have proof of massive financial irregularities concerning your time as one of President Luthor's Chiefs of Staff. So, even if you didn't want to become President and could care less about some affair, we can have you put away for a long time. Now get out of here, Eiling. Tom will escort you back home, won't you, Mr Curry?"

"Of course, Mr Thawne." As the young man and the older man left the Senate building Thawne went to stand on the presidential podium, looked out silently for a few minutes at the seats before asking "Are you here, my immortals?" Two men then walked down to stand before Thawne as Krona teleported before them. "Eiling is on side then?" "Indeed, Krona," Thawne replied, "he shall serve us well. Have you chosen a bride for him yet, Ra's?" "That is all in hand, Thawne," Ra's muttered from the other end of the hall, "a young woman named Eliza Day. Her parents are sleeper agents for the League and will serve our purpose well. She has begun breaking out as an actress and singer. I have asked her to promote herself as good and pure. It would not surprise everyone to think she might be in a long-term relationship with the likes of Eiling and been largely private about it." Hurt then butted in. "But how of all people is a slob like Hady going to be of any help to us? He's the most corrupt politician my city has seen since the Batman first appeared. We can't trust him. He is not an honourable man by any stretch of the imagination."

"Which is why you will be playing the role of Hady, Dr Hurt. You don't look entirely unlike him. If they say you look too young, we'll just feed a rumour to the tabloids you've had work done."

"Excellent plan, Thawne. But you still haven't answered one question? We are not the only immortals to walk the Earth. What of Hath-Set or Vandal Savage?" For that statement, Ra's gave a cold look in Hurt's direction. "The former is merely a reincarnated Egyptian priest, hardly an immortal. And Savage lives up to his moniker. Although he acts refined, he is every bit the caveman he was born. Not to mention he lacks resources like the League of Assassins or the Black Glove to aid him."

"But neither of us have full control of those groups anymore?"

"Ah, but you forget. I have the Batman's adopted son in my ranks now. He has been devising a plot with me to bring down Leviathan and my daughter's usurpation. Slowly but surely, my men are infiltrating her ranks. As for the Black Glove, it is a cabal of crooked businessmen, is it not? I am sure those who have escaped capture still lurk in the boards of many a multinational corporation, waiting for your orders, Dr Hurt. Thawne needs us for better reason than he might need Vandal Savage anyway."

"Indeed, Ra's. I wish for you both to help me destroy Batman. He has not a hope of stopping me, but he has the means of making things a lot more…difficult for our enterprise."

"Absolutely. As you no doubt realise Hurt, the Detective is a keen intellect. He bested you even when you thought you had killed him. It will take our combined resources to destroy him and his city altogether."

"But why destroy Gotham?"

"Because even in my time it is a cancer on the land of the living. I will not tolerate it in my brave new world. A world where life and death are at my command, as are those who live and those who die."


	8. Reckoning on the Dance Floor

_Hotel Belle Monico, New Gotham_

Clark Kent still found it very…very odd that Bruce would pick a hotel he would always remember for having sex with Selina Kyle in as a venue for his gala functions. This ceremony was officially a charity dinner but word on the grapevine was that it was in order to award Lois Lane for her recent efforts in journalism. Lois didn't want to go to the dinner, feeling Clark should have time to grieve, and called Bruce insensitive for carrying on with it. Not to mention he had invited the likes of Diana, which meant he had an ulterior motive for having Clark in the same room as him. Iris West was invited with Barry Allen as her plus one. Diana was going in the magnificent guise of herself, the former ambassador from Themyscira to Man's World. Bruce Wayne had been vocal in opposing the breakdown of relations between the United Nations and Themyscira for Diana's execution of Maxwell Lord. Despite his own personal misgivings, Bruce did realise Diana was still one of his dearest friends and the most trustworthy of allies. Whilst criticising her as Batman, in his public guise he had always made sure Wonder Woman and the cause of the Amazons were defended against the forces of reaction.

Lois wasn't overly proud of the book she was being honoured for, preferring her scoops against large corporations rather than the David Simon style tale she had researched with John Henry Irons as her main source on the Suicide Slum. Yet she and Clark were expected to go downstairs in full dinner dress and do some ballroom dancing with the bourgeois troglodytes Bruce and Lois despised equally, yet he always entertained for the sake of appearances. She had guessed she was getting an award, but she expected a Justice League meeting to be called at some point in the evening. Clark had not been himself since Wally's death. For him, it was another young person he had failed. He always felt that because he was the first and most admired of all the heroes, all the rest of them were his responsibility. That was why she loved Clark Kent. He was every bit the boy scout most people doubted Superman was because he was clearly hiding something. He was kind and genuinely cared about his fellow man. He was every bit the 'superman' Friedrich Nietzsche had wrote of in that he was both emotionally and physically a being of great fortitude. And now he was sitting on the bed of their hotel room barely able to straighten his tie while Lois was putting her earrings in.

"You all good, Smallville?" Lois asked as she turned around in her stunning black dress with her diamond studded earrings perfectly in place. "Oh, it's nothing Lois," Clark said as he continued to fumble in his attempts at knotting, "I was just thinking about Wally." "You really can't come to terms with this, can you?" she said sitting on the bed beside her husband. "I haven't seen you like this since Conner died." "Yeah, well, it was different when we thought Bruce was dead," he muttered with a slight anger in his voice, "since he'd lived and died as we always knew he would, kicking and screaming in his crusade against evil. But Wally was different. I'd known him since he was a boy and seen him grow into a fine young man over nearly twenty years. Now Bruce expects us to get into our gladrags and dance as if we haven't just lost one of our old friends."

"Clark, this party is for me. You get that? This isn't about Batman or Superman or the Flash. Give Bruce the benefit of the doubt. I think he just wants us to get back to our lives sooner rather than later."

"Lois, you should know by now I can still hear your heartbeat. You don't believe a word of what you just said. If he wants us to move on, then why are all the League here. I can hear them downstairs. Diana is dancing with Bruce at the moment, Zatanna's doing a magic show and I can even hear J'onn sitting on his own at the bar asking one of the waiters about his family. The Batman wants to talk about what happened to Wally."

"Well, maybe you should. You have to admit that what happened wasn't normal."

"Yeah, but Bruce probably has some wild theory that's not grounded in reality. He's not been the same since he came back. Whatever Darkseid did to him, he's lost his brilliance. Seeing dead people everywhere. Can't even trust his own son. I don't think he's fit to try and reform us. Dick should still be Batman."

"Dick's a good man, but you know better than anyone he wants to be out of Bruce's shadow. He only became Batman because it was the right thing to do by his family. You need to do the right thing and listen to Bruce and trust him, because he's your friend."

"Fine, but it's just going to be more doom and gloom."

"You've met the Batman, then?" Husband and wife laughed before kissing. In the course of the kiss, Lois managed to tie a perfect knot. "You know," Clark said eagerly, "it's only 10pm and that party's going to be on for all hours." "Clark, I just got dressed," Lois retorted. "Though I'll hold you to that offer later tonight." The power couple of the Daily Planet both rose from the bed. Clark's suit was quite fetching even if he could barely fit in it. The physique of a Kryptonian who's been doing heavy duty farm work since before he knew his ABCs is not a measurement extra-large can cover. His glasses were on, of course. Lois Lane was making sure the world saw her at this dinner with her husband, even if half the room knew he was really Superman. Entering the gala, they first spotted Bruce and Diana dancing. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, and Bruce's growl seemed to be in place. The one he had whenever he was being himself. Being Batman.

"Damian has told me that the new Aqualad hasn't heard from Arthur either. I sent Mera an invite but haven't heard back. She's not exactly happy with the fact that Arthur and Lorena have been gone a fortnight."

"This worries me, Bruce. For all we know, Ocean Master or someone has killed him."

"We've heard nothing from Ocean Master since Darkseid's attack. That being said, he could have been amassing power all this time."

"Bruce," Clark interrupted, "can't this be saved for the League meeting." Bruce then promptly released Diana from their waltz and looked his old friend in the eye. "Of course, Clark. I'll see you in the Roderick Kane Suite in ten minutes." Lois then took Clark by the hand as Bruce moved on to engage in greater social niceties through his mask as a playboy. "Does he always have to talk business, Diana?" he asked. "Only because he feels he can with you and me, Clark. He does have a softer side with his family when he needs to." "Well," said a tall, attractive red-haired woman who walked up to them, "that's news to me. He only seems interested in money, golf and women when he talks to me. Mr Kent, Miss Lane, Princess Diana, it is an honour to meet you all." She shook all of their hands before Diana asked, "And who might you be?"

"Bruce's family. That is to say his cousin, Kate Kane. My dad Jake and Martha Wayne were brother and sister. And our cousin, Bette is here somewhere too. She's Uncle Phil's little girl. He was older than either of our parents but got with the most gorgeous woman about twenty-five years back. She's only seventeen, but she's my favourite. Not as stupid as Bruce." Clark harrumphed a little. "I have to say I find your cousin positively charming, Miss Kane. And he seems to have the intelligence and good nature his mother and father were prided for by the people of this city."

"Oh, don't get my father started on Thomas Wayne. Called him a sanctimonious fool who his sister only married for money. Not that I agree with him. I found Uncle Tommy quite nice from what I can remember of him. Let's just say the Kanes never really agreed with Martha's marriage…and Bruce and I's relationship has suffered because of that. It's a shame, but I see how he acts every night and I have to say…I'm not that unhappy about not knowing him." Clark then saw her wink at him before walking off. Her heartbeat throughout had been as erratic as a jackhammer since she was lying to two world-renowned journalists. Looking to Lois, he stated the obvious. "She's clearly a vigilante. She knows full well who her cousin is, and no more than him she's trying to make herself look like a fool in front of journalists. She needs to find someone shallower. Someone who would care about how a socialite…"

"Clark! Lois!" a familiar blonde bombshell shouted from across the room. "Speak of the devil," Lois said under her breath as she received a bear hug and air kisses from Cat Grant. "I can't say I'm surprised you two are here, but this whole dinner thing…it can't be your scene. You two are all about the politics and the superheroes being well…heroic. Saw you both talking to Kate Kane there. Any gossip?" Lois was about to tell her what Kate wanted them to say, when she thought better and said "She's quite nice. Seems very proud to be Bruce Wayne's cousin. And who wouldn't be? He's a fine man, and a true friend of the people of Gotham." "And Princess Diana," Cat said immediately knowing she wouldn't get a story at all from her two colleagues and turning towards the Amazon. "I do love that number you're wearing. What is it? Red and blue. How very…"

"Like my ordinary costume."

"Yeah. Very…ordinary." Cat then sidled away slowly giving a slightly false goodbye to the three of them, knowing that the only other things she could talk to Diana about were the international relations between Themyscira and Man's World. And as a gossip columnist that was not her purview. Lois and Clark laughed to themselves quietly. "Well, Diana, we've still got five minutes before Bruce wants to see us. Lois, may I have a quick dance?" "Well, Smallville, don't stand on my toes this time and you should be fine," she said as she dragged him across the ballroom. The orchestra were playing a sultry yet unconventional love song: Forever Young by Bob Dylan. Diana looked across the room wondering about who she recognised and could chat to. Of course, Barry and Iris were busy at the bar, with Barry looking none too happy he had to be here for obvious reasons and knocking back drink a lot quicker than his wife. Black Canary and the Huntress were out of costume as Dinah Lance and Helena Bertinelli respectively. There was no sign of Tim Drake, but she recognised his ex-girlfriend, Stephanie Brown, there with a handsome, dark haired man. She thought Tim seemed a lot taller if that was him, but then saw they didn't look at all alike. Talking to Stephanie was the unmistakably recognisable Supergirl, in her disguise as Linda Lang, and accompanying her was Cassandra Cain, Bruce's adopted daughter and his son with Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne. She of course recognised Gotham's original power couple, Nightwing and Oracle even with the former out of costume. They were busy talking with her father, Jim. They seemed to be very happy as Jim was hugging Dick as if he'd just told him he had a clean bill of health. Seeing that kind of affection between two generations made Diana wish Donna was here. Her relationship with Cassie hadn't been as strong since Cassie had lost Conner then assumed a leadership role in the Teen Titans. The fact of the matter was that Donna had been similarly distant at that point in her career too. Partly because of how their timelines were being altered, to be fair.

"May I have this dance?" a young and familiar voice asked her, "seeing as my legal father already asked you for one and I've only kissed a teenage Amazon before?" Diana turned around to see Tim Drake in a three-piece suit looking decisively paler than the last time she saw him. "Tim, hello," Diana said as she gave an affectionate hug to the former Robin. "How are you? Last I saw Cassandra she said she hadn't seen you in a while." Tim coughed to himself a little. "Yeah, well I'm working undercover for Babs. All very hush hush. Still have to keep up appearances as Bruce Wayne's adopted son in public, even if I can't be Red Robin for the moment. All picture, no sound, eh? That and Babs asked me to come here as a favour to her. Said I didn't have to talk to Bruce while I'm here."

"You look unhealthy, Timothy. I hope this work you're doing has not placed too much strain on you."

"No more than Bruce would endure."

"But you are not Bruce."

"Yeah, thanks Diana. No need to remind me," Tim said before stalking off in the direction of the bar. "Tim, wait! Oh…" Diana felt she had put her foot in it. She had heard about Tim failing an apparent test of Bruce's not long ago. She loved Bruce in many ways but loving someone comes with knowing their failings. And Bruce's greatest failing was that he expected broken children like Tim to perform as efficiently and methodically as he would. This was why she and Clark had always been reluctant to take on a younger partner. Then Clark walked past her in the direction of the Roderick Kane Suite and she decided to follow. The suite was a vast room that had a large dining table and two sets of portraits: one of Bruce's maternal grandparents, Roderick Kane and Elizabeth Moldoff and the other of his parents, Thomas and Martha. A large chandelier dangled above the table as if to announce that this room was the domain of the upper class. Of course, Bruce didn't see it that way. He saw it as a private place where he could finally confront his teammates with his theories. The man standing beside Bruce on one end of the table morphed into his true form as the Martian Manhunter. Barry Allen then walked in behind them looking a little drunker than the rest of the League.

Clark and Diana stood beside one another as they were joined by Kara and then Dinah Lance and Zatanna. "That's everyone of us who came, then." "Excuse me, Dick's outside," Kara interrupted. "Dick is not Batman, I am. Therefore, he has no place here. You're lucky Kara he speaks highly enough of you for me to allow you to be here." The whole room went silent as the occasional arrogance and cold heartedness of Batman emerged again. Clark hadn't seen Bruce like this since before the Infinite Crisis. "So, Bruce," Diana said before an argument could erupt, "what did you and J'onn call us all here for?"

"I came to tell you about how Wally West died. And the fault lies almost entirely with me. I was contacted by Ollie last week concerning a man who was an exact doppelganger of Barry appearing in Star City and attacking Swamp Thing. We took the man in, but not before he performed a trick that somehow brought people back from the dead. One of these was Lian Harper. Ollie, John Constantine and I…"

"Woah, hold up!" Clark shouted. "You trusted that chain smoking lout over the rest of us." "He is friends with Alec Holland, I was paying him and he had no means of accessing the Watchtower without my say-so," Bruce responded as cold as ice. "That and this man we apprehended had played a confidence trick on Roy Harper, compromising people's opinions of him. I know the rest of you can be overly sentimental at times, and I'm proud of Green Arrow for rising above that and taking the safer option."

"And you thought we wouldn't have?" Diana said with the fury of Ares. "You thought we'd just turn on you so we could get our loved ones back? That's not how the League has ever worked, Bruce." Then Dinah had to butt in with a "You call being grateful for your child being raised from the dead 'overly sentimental'? Bruce, what happened to you when you were lost in time." He didn't even answer Dinah on that front and looked at Zatanna who was genuinely worried by the look in his eye. There was loathing in his eyes for everyone in the room. "Forgive me," he replied, with a slight hint of sarcasm, tinged with rage, "when I find it hard to trust the team who mentally castrated Dr Light and then wiped my mind for my objections on issues concerning sentiment." The whole atmosphere changed. "You forgave us for that," Diana retorted. Bruce smirked slightly, almost like a villain. "Forgiveness and forgetfulness are two different things, Diana. No more than I forgave you for poor judgement, I have not forgotten how all of you are capable of it."

"Just like we haven't forgotten Brother Eye," Clark said through gritted teeth. "Touché," Bruce said. "But Ollie trusted me with this and I felt it had to have as few people involved as possible. We sealed the doppelganger on the Watchtower with Red Tornado as sentry. My plan was to wait until J'onn returned to examine the man's mind and discover his identity. He will confirm I am telling the truth."

"It is so."

"Therefore, I returned to the Batcave and awaited confirmation. Somehow the next night, Wally ended up aboard the Watchtower. He told me the man we captured was Eobard Thawne…"

"Bull fucking shit!" Barry said with a slur in his words. "He killed him!" Their drunken friend was gesticulating up at a portrait of the Waynes. "I saw it!" "Barry, are you sure you don't want a glass of water?" Clark asked. "Oh, fuck off, boy scout, I'm fine! Anyway, let's hear the rest of Bat Brain's outlandish story." The League members all felt a lot more uncomfortable at hearing Barry's drunken displays of grief combined with Bruce's barely masked hostility.

"As I was saying, Wally told me the prisoner was Eobard Thawne, which is a theory Ollie subscribes to as well."

"Oh, so you've seen him," Dinah butted in. "I've been trying to contact him all week to let him know about Wally, and yet he's been talking to you. The Batman. Not me, not Roy. You." "I haven't seen him since before Wally died, Dinah," Bruce replied, "and unlike you I actually fear the worst since I haven't heard from Constantine either." Dinah blanched at that news. Both Ollie and the man he was last seen with had vanished off the face of the Earth. Even if they weren't together anymore, she had to admit she felt really worried.

"The prisoner had somehow seized control of Red Tornado, called Wally up to the tower, then ambushed him and stole his speed. Now I don't know why or how he got the power to do any of this. I've heard of speedsters stealing speed before but never of one being able to control the likes of Red Tornado. He targeted the Watchtower at Keystone City and I helped Wally redirect it to the Moon since I was the only one, he could contact. I will never wash his blood off my hands, no more than I can Jason's. I'm sorry, Barry."

"Oh, fuck off! That's not nearly as bad as what I did! I went back in time and I…I made my mother alive again."

"Barry, I don't think the others need to hear this."

"Hear what?" Clark said with genuine curiosity. Barry stumbled over to the mild-mannered reporter and began tapping his chest annoyingly as he spoke. "Hear that I changed history and the world was a complete mess. Amazons and Atlanteans attacking America…big balls of fire…and Bruce was dead…and his daddy was Batman. And Clark, you were a monster. A government puppet. And Diana, you were killing civilians!"

"Barry, that's enough."

"But here's the reason why Bruce's story about Wally dying is complete bull. Eobard Thawne had a sword driven through his back by Thomas Wayne. His dead body was left in a timeline which doesn't exist anymore. Not to mention he only came back last time because of the Blackest Night. He can't come back because there's nothing of him to resurrect. Bruce is wrong."

"I'm telling you, Barry, Wally told me he was Eobard Thawne! J'onn, tell them I'm telling the truth."

"You are of course, Bruce. But—"

"But nothing!"

"But you did study the contents of the vial I gave you?" Bruce paused and then removed a vial of purple liquid from his suit jacket. "J'onn was able to trap this in Earth's atmosphere. Said he noticed it contained this when he returned from his trip. I analysed it at the Batcave…it contains trace elements, not enough to truly mimic it, but enough to alter your view of reality. It's the Black Mercy."

"Precisely my point, Bruce. You have been inhaling this thing, all of you for weeks perhaps. Wally would have been as well. What's to say he didn't see the real enemy behind this as Eobard Thawne? The real enemy sounds more like Eclipso, or someone else beyond this world. And you told me as well that Ollie mentioned one of the Guardians of the Universe was present."

"He did."

"Well then, maybe it is Krona or Scar or Appa Ali Apsa up to their old tricks again? The fact that the Flash saw him as Eobard Thawne is because he couldn't quantify why this person looked like Barry Allen. The man you described sounds like he has none of the same powers as Eobard Thawne."

"You're right…he doesn't. But I believe Wally." J'onn then took a more serious tone. "Kara, tell Bruce everything Barbara was able to uncover on the black box from the Watchtower." Bruce looked up stunned as Kara answered. "There was no prisoner, nor is there any log of you, Green Arrow or John Constantine ever being on the Watchtower, Batman. Nor of anyone being locked up. The only evidence we have from the video cameras is of Red Tornado going berserk and attacking Wally." Bruce wouldn't hear any of it. "No! I know what I saw. Don't any of you find it suspicious that neither Ollie nor Constantine can be found? Ask Jason or Roy they were with them…" "Oh, we have no doubt Jason and Roy met this man you're talking about," Clark said with a tone of indignation. "But we very much doubt you did. The Black Mercy has been altering your brain chemistry, Bruce. J'onn where was it found in its highest concentrations."

"75% of the spores were found in Gotham. I am sorry, Bruce. It seems the evidence does not exactly run in your favour."

"This is madness! Wally spoke to me that night! He told me—"

"He told you his own fantasies. Since we can't revive Red Tornado or locate Green Arrow and John Constantine no one can corroborate your story, Bruce. I'm sorry, now please, calm down."

"You're all fools. But fine…I'll let you be naïve all you want."

Zatanna then raised her hand to say, "As fascinating as this all is, I would rather like to get back to the fact that Barry…changed history. On a whim." All eyes at the table turned to Barry. "He was only trying to save his mother," Bruce said before receiving daggers from Clark. "Oh, so it would be alright for me to go back and save Krypton then, would it?" Bruce didn't respond to that knowing Barry was in the wrong but sympathising with his aims. Barry just laughed as everyone stared at him. "I have nothing to say to any of you! You, Bruce, you killed Wally because you didn't trust him or anyone else! This whole League stinks! I'm done…I'm not the Flash anymore!" Barry then zipped away at the speed of light. Diana and Clark then fixed their gaze on Bruce. "You knew Barry had done this?"

"He…he came to me after reality was restored with a letter from my father. It was…rather lovely."

"By Hera, for such a serious man you are a blind and blinkered fool when it comes to your mother and father, Bruce! Maybe you should try showing that love to the likes of Tim Drake for once!"

"I have to agree with Diana. Barry acted immaturely and nearly destroyed the world, and he's been making Diana have visions because of it. You didn't trust any of us when you suspected the Reverse-Flash was our prisoner and it cost Wally his life. I believe J'onn is right, the Black Mercy may have compromised all of us, so maybe one or both of you weren't thinking clearly. But that's enough for me. Because of this, I'm suspending the Justice League until we find out who or what killed Wally for sure and/or dispersed those spores. I'll see what S.T.A.R. Labs can do."

"But what—"

"You've already done enough, Bruce. Now let's go outside, celebrate my amazing wife and forget how stupid you've been!" Clark snatched the vial from Bruce's hand and stormed out the door. Dinah and J'onn followed suit, with the latter morphing into a more humanoid appearance. The only people left with Bruce were Diana and Zatanna. "Well, Zatanna, do you have any insult to add to my injury?" "No, Bruce, I don't," she said warmly, "because you acted yourself and I'm not going to change that. We betrayed you, and yeah it takes a lot to trust us again, but we thought you did. You can understand why Clark is angry. Why Diana is angry?"

"We trust you Bruce, and because that wasn't returned Wally is dead. Clark was right, this team can't function anymore. Not until you let up and start trusting other people like we thought you were doing. We all love you, Bruce, but because you clearly don't feel the same a teammate is dead. I hope you find it in your heart to love again. And you should start with your children."

Diana and Zatanna then walked out the door promptly leaving Bruce on his own. He didn't know how she knew about the dispute between Tim and him. Maybe she was right. Finding out everything about Kathy and Spyral had really destroyed him though. The fact that someone he had trusted as much as her had been an agent for an international group of former Nazis, made Bruce realise that he couldn't trust anyone anymore. No more than Clark or Diana, Kathy had ostensibly been on the side of justice, and it transpired she had been lying to him all along. The door to the suite knocked and in came Lucius Fox. "Mr Wayne, it's time for your speech introducing Ms Lane."

"Be there in a few minutes, Lucius."

Lucius exited the suite and walked over to a familiar pair. He recognised one of them as Tim Drake, Bruce's adopted son, and the other as his adopted daughter, Cassandra Cain. Both had been fairly off the radar for a while now. He quietly approached both of them to be sociable. "Tim, Cassandra." "Hello, Lucius," Tim said as Cass nodded a silent agreement. "How's business at Wayne Enterprises?" Tim felt a little awkward talking to Lucius since he had recently had a bit of a fling with his daughter. Well, it was hardly a fling, more flirtations and spur of the moment kissing. "Very good, thank you. Your father will be out in a minute, I just need to tend to the board." Tim smiled awkwardly as he detected a hint of hostility from Lucius with his departure. "You don't still think he cares about you kissing Tam once?" Cass asked her brother. "He's a father, isn't he? With an attractive, young daughter. He's not exactly happy that I'm not treating her the best I could."

"Well, maybe if you didn't pine over Steph all the time, you could be her boyfriend or anyone else's. Kissing random girls after you've kicked ass a bit as Red Robin doesn't cut it." Cass noted this as she watched her brother look in the direction of his ex-girlfriend dancing with her date, Nick Gage. "Tim, I know what it's like…to feel like an outcast. Please, tell me you're alright." "I'm always alright," he said before swigging back a glass of champagne and walking off as if nothing had happened. Cass may struggle with the English language but she knew body language like the back of her hand, and her brother had been hurting for a while now.

Tim walked over to where Dick and Babs were standing. He'd been avoiding them all night and now that he'd snuck enough alcohol into his system, he had the confidence to actually talk to his older brother and the woman he trusted with his life. Trusted her a lot more than the rest of his family it seemed. They were with Barbara's father, Dinah Lance and Helena Bertinelli. Helena looked so attractive with her Italian complexion and statuesque figure that Tim had to feel jealous of Dick Grayson for all the goddesses who had loved him at some point. Dinah was hugging Babs and crying what seemed to be tears of joy. Jim Gordon was the first one to notice Tim. "Ah, Tim, my lad. It's good to see you. Dick said he hasn't seen you in a while. Have you heard the good news?"

"Good to see you too, Mr Gordon. What good news?"

"Your big brother here just decided to make an honest woman of my little girl." Despite how depressed he'd felt for so long now, Tim always liked to take these little moments of happiness particularly for people he loved. The first thing he did was move to hug Babs himself as Dick looked on smiling, happy to see Tim in a better state than he'd seen him in a while. The hug seemed to last a whole minute. Tim could forget about everything. Forget about Ra's, forget about Bruce hating him and forget about how the woman he loved was dancing with another man just down the hall. "How long has this been in the works?"

"Well, I've been planning it for a while now," Dick replied, "since the only thing I've been thinking about since I was Batman was finding a way to have what Bruce never had. In Damian I realised the joy looking after a child could bring, and the hardships. Made me think I needed to settle down, with someone and have roots. Stop being the eternal playboy like Bruce and denying who I am. It was only a flight of fancy I'd been dreaming of since me and Babs got back together. Now, with Wally gone, I feel I need to do it sooner rather than later. Be happy like he was, or I'll end up like Bruce." Dick was always open and honest about his emotions with the rest of them, but that was the most candid answer he'd ever given to anyone as far as Tim could tell. Every other response was laced with humour or flippant, but Tim knew his brother was talking from the heart this time.

"Wally would have been your best man, wouldn't he?" Tim said to his brother knowing he was still reeling from Wally's death. "Yeah, he would have. I have someone else in mind though, now he's gone. Wally would want us to do that. Hell, he'd probably tell me to pick him if he were still here." "Who's that?" Tim asked. Dick laughed. "You, Tim. Who else?" For the first time in a very long time, Tim Drake felt loved. Ever since Bruce had disappeared, he'd felt like the whole family had turned against him, even when they were being nice to him. Tam and Lynx had only liked him out of attraction, but that isn't love. Love like the bond he had felt on Young Justice and the Teen Titans with Conner, Cassie and Bart as his best friends. Love like what he had felt for Bruce and Alfred the night the former told him he was going to adopt him as his son. Love like he and Steph had had before that whole disaster where she had become Robin and faked her death. Love like his parents had shown him when they were alive. All he could do was cry and fall into Dick's arms.

"Hey, big guy. It's okay. I've got you, I'm here. None of us are going anywhere." Bruce walked past to look straight at that sight as Steph and Cass joined them to hear the good news. He had a feeling it was because Dick had asked Barbara to marry him, and now asked Tim to be his best man. Of course, he knew that because of the way Dick had been acting before Wally died, and how Barbara had been ever so happy since the funeral. Dick was always positive, and he missed that blind optimism. He wanted to blame it on youth, but he dreaded the day when Dick would have to hold his son's corpse in his arms, if it took him that to learn why he can't open up. Why he can't be the optimist his son is. He figured if Tim had been around, and not as obviously drunk as he was now, he would have figured it out as well. Drinking alcohol like Tim had this evening underage didn't impress Bruce. But he had to admit he was happy he was here. If only Jason were here too. He could have all five of his children here tonight. And one of them who was here didn't want to know about him. He thought about what Diana had said about looking closer to home but decided not to give it a second thought as he approached the podium to announce the sensation that was Lois Lane to those gathered before him.

"Hello, everyone. It's good to see so many familiar faces here tonight! The Wayne Foundation is honoured to have so many fine people patronising it this evening. And don't worry, folks, none of the funds raised here or at any other Wayne Foundation dinner goes towards the Batman. Every single cent of that comes from Wayne Enterprises. The funds from tonight go to helping the young, working class people of America make something of themselves. To help them stand up to any force that stands against them, be that the unfettered forces of free market capitalism…" There was a laugh at that as if Bruce had an ironic meaning to his words. He felt sickened knowing he had thought like that once but laughed with them all the same. "…, or whether they've lost someone they loved because of the unnecessary violence in this city. I feel proud today to have adopted four children in my relatively short life, and stood by them, because they have lost the people who cared for them to the wanton crime of this town. At the Wayne Foundation, we strive to promote those who come from a less…fortunate background than myself. And no one is better at promoting them than those who document our world. From journalists. From a paper I am proud to patronise in particular. The Daily Planet. Metropolis' finest paper today has employed a woman who has written a fantastic book on the life of those in the Suicide Slum. And thanks to the proceeds raised here tonight we will be…awarding a John Henry Irons scholarship in honour of her star witness to those who come from that part of Metropolis and aim to enter university in any discipline. And so, I, Bruce Wayne, am proud to present this award to Lois Lane!"

Thundering applause carried Lois to the stage as she and Bruce both kissed on the cheek and he handed her the award. All it contained was a certificate, a gold figurine of a pen and a letter from Bruce himself with a message of congratulations. The only other thing was a photo of Bruce's parents. Few people understood it really but Lois did and hugged Bruce with understanding. An understanding her husband seemed to be lacking now. With that, Bruce handed the stage over to one of the finest journalists he had ever known. "Thank you, Mr Wayne. I think that's a speech we can all appreciate. Especially those of us at an independent paper like the Daily Planet concerning the capitalism remark. I was so proud to write this book and do research into one of the poorest areas in a city I have been proud to call my home my entire adult life. And I wouldn't have been there without the strength of my family…and by that, I mean the Kents. My husband, his mother, his cousin, his kid brother and all our friends have been my rock throughout my entire career as a journalist. With the recent news of my father's actions in relation to the New Krypton incident, it's been hard to not feel a little intimidated. Thanks to my family I have been able to pull through my father's crimes and come out on top where I've always been…as the best damn journalist I can be!" Lois could distinctly see Perry White clapping frantically to himself through cigar smoke at the back of the hall. "So, anyway, I'd also like to thank John Henry Irons for all his help, and also to tell Mr Wayne that this scholarship in his honour is, I have no doubt, greatly appreciated. Thank you!"

At this point, Diana had headed outside looking for Barry Allen and found him getting sick in the corner of the alley outside. "Well, you certainly left an impression on the rest of us, Barry," she said cuttingly, but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I can't understand like you or Bruce what it's really like to be orphaned, especially when my mother is basically immortal. And I know Wally's death can't have you feeling any better. But still, you can't do this to yourself. For the sake of your family, as well. Come on, I'll take you home." Barry stood up from his retching then and said, "Thanks, Diana. I don't trust myself speeding back in this condition. Matter of fact, I meant what I said in there. I don't trust myself speeding at all. The Flash is no more."

"We'll talk about it on the ride home. Come on, I parked the invisible plane down the road."

"You're a good woman, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"God, you really are drunk. By Hera, you're like one of the Maenads at the Bacchanalia celebrations back home. I'll go in and get Iris before we go, okay?"

Back inside, Dinah and Helena began chatting about a personal matter that had come to Dinah's attention recently. "Like I said, Helena, she's got nowhere else to go…I don't know what to do." Helena looked her friend up and down out of shock almost. "You really are never going to get over Ollie, are you? I was going to give Babs some grief over Dick earlier except he's got a great butt and wouldn't fuck her around like Ollie does you."

"Ollie and I are not together anymore."

"Yeah, well you're taking in his daughter like a stray at the minute. Does the girl have any skills?"

"She…um, she's good with a bow and arrow. Not Ollie, Roy or Mia good but, good. She was on Young Justice for a while."

"Ah, the Kids Club that were around a while back. She needs to be on a real team. Like ours?"

"Oh, no, she's far too young."

"Please, we basically let little Cass Cain on our team when she was barely past puberty. This kid at least has been on a team before. What does she call herself?"

"Arrowette."

"Pfft…"

"Yeah, I know. I thought Speedy was bad."

"Still, if you believe in her, Dinah. She'd make a welcome addition to the Birds of Prey. I don't think Babs can ever say no to a young girl who's lost her way and wants to fight crime, now can she?"

"That's why we're still stuck with you." Helena punched her old friend in the arm for that as they began laughing to themselves. On the dance floor, Clark and Lois were in the middle of slowly dancing to the song, Martha's Harbour, which Bruce always played at galas in honour of his mother. "Are you okay, boy scout? Hope that nasty Mr Wayne didn't say something mean to you."

"He just doesn't trust us, Lois. And he's coming up with wild theories I'm finding hard to believe. Then Barry…I can't trust anyone anymore."

"You can trust me, Smallville. After all, didn't we swear a vow to that effect?"

"I know. But that doesn't make everything with Bruce any easier."

"You just need something to root you, like he did. And you have that. Me."

"I can hear your heartbeat, Lois. I know something's wrong with you. You're thinking about Chris, aren't you?"

"Yeah…I'm scared of seeing him again. But I so want to hold him again. But when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, as your mom might say. With Dick and Babs' good news and Wally being gone, I think more of you heroes need to root down. We should feel lucky we've got what we have already…"

Away from them, Stephanie Brown was talking to Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon. "Cissie King-Jones? Can't say I know her but Tim mentioned her a couple times. I think Helena's right to recruit her if Dinah wants to give her some guidance. I'm just hoping there's a spot on the Birds for Black Bat and Batgirl as well." Babs smiled. "Well Zinda, Dawn and Hank have moved on for personal reasons…there's just the three of us now. Maybe three young girls can calm us down a bit?" Steph digged her in the ribs. "Hey, don't let Helena hear you say that! Oh, what am I saying? Getting you to shut up, Stephanie Brown, is like trying to argue with the wind." That got a giggle from Cass. "Whereas Miss Cain here is still pretty shy all things considered. It's good to see you back with us, Cass. The Bat Family needs our non-lethal assassin at the best of times. Also, Steph, coming here with Nick Gage of all people? You can do better than that block of wood."

"He's a hot block of wood though, Babs. And I can see why your old man thought he might suit you. Got a real sense of right and wrong which is rare in a Gotham cop. And he's prettier than Harvey Bullock was probably the other reason."

"He's no Boy Wonder, though."

"Well, Dick is pretty cool. Not gonna' lie, I kind of wish he was still in the cowl. I know this year was hard for a lot of us, especially Tim, but Dick really did make a difference in this city. He made Damian…well, likeable." "Oh, you helped with that too, Miss Brown," Babs interjected, "when you and Kara taught him how to treat a lady." "My ears are burning," a small boy said walking up to them. "Stephanie, Cain, Gordon…I take it Father invited everyone except Todd this evening?" "I don't know," Babs responded, "I can't see Leslie here." "Father isn't the forgiving type, and he never forgave her for killing Stephanie," Damian responded in as curt a tone as possible. Steph knew Tim wasn't exactly clued in socially at the best of times, but Damian was practically malformed in his attitude to everything. Cass felt a pang of sympathy for the kid. Being raised by assassins isn't the ideal childhood, and like her he had a parent with lethal intentions. "So, I hear Richard asked you to marry him, Gordon? Just don't hurt him, or I'll…"

"Kill me for hurting your precious big brother?"

"I don't think about Grayson that way. He is my partner, my mentor, my…"

"Hero?"

"This conversation is over." Damian skulked off as the three girls smiled to themselves as if to acknowledge Damian showing he had feelings, as rare an occurrence as it could be. The conversation turned back to family matters as Cass asked Babs did Tim take the news well. "You saw him, didn't you? He's over the moon. I haven't seen him this happy in…in…" The conversation turned awkward as Babs had to realise how depressed he had become. Cass could see it in her brother and Steph saw it written all over his face. "Hey Steph…do us a favour. If you're going to bring Gage out again, talk to Tim before you do it. I think he needs some certainty for once in his life, and he hasn't had that in a while. I'm not criticising but…you two are as bad as Ollie and Dinah. Or worse, Bruce and Selina. If it's over, tell him that." Steph sort of stammered a bit at how forthright Babs had become. Babs had lost her patience only a touch, but a touch too much. "Come on, my Pollyanna. And even if you do tell him it's over, you can still be there for him. Because that's what we are, even if Bruce has forgotten…we're family." Barbara Gordon was indeed right in saying that the vigilantes of Gotham were a family before anything else. Sadly, she didn't comprehend how much Bruce was beating himself up about the fact Damian still took lives under Dick's guidance. None of them really realised how tormented their mentor was. And the worst part, was he didn't appreciate what Tim hold him, Alfred and Dick when they first met…he needs them to keep him from turning into an emotional wreck.

Champagne was always something Mayor Hady liked indulging in and as he pushed past Bruce ignorantly, the billionaire could smell the alcohol off the corrupt fool. "Wayne, still disrespecting civic authority, I see?" "Mr Mayor," Bruce curtly replied, "don't you think you've had enough? I'll call your driver." "Fuck off Wayne, I need the richest man in my city giving money to the Batman like I need a hole in the head. Gordon's gonna' be gone come the spring. And I'm sure your shareholders don't like you toying with the law like you do."

"Batman is a licenced member of the Justice League of America. Do you suggest that if I were funding Superman or the Flash, I would be subject to recrimination from my shareholders? I don't take kindly to being pressured on what to do with my money, Hady."

"Well, you better learn that in this city there's the Batman and there's the people who run the town. Never the 'twain shall meet."

"Are you suggesting you're tied to criminal elements then, Mr Mayor?"

"Those tricks don't even work for Miss Lane, they're not gonna' work for you, Wayne. Goodbye." Hady stalked out of the ballroom and out the front door of the hotel into a stretch limousine. "Right, drop me off at Mrs Kelley's. I booked the appointment last week, and after sitting through another Wayne gala, I ain't in the mood for going home dry after looking at all them models he brings to his parties. The man's an ass!"

"My sentiments exactly, Mayor Hady." Hady turned and looked beside him to see a man with brown hair and a dark suit sitting in the chair normally reserved for some kind of escort. "You…you're him. Dr Hurt. Listen, Hurt, you welshed on our deal. The Black Glove promised me the Batman's head on a plate. What do I get? Everyone thinks he's dead in some crisis but then he's back with a new Robin. A short ass with a temper. And, where were you? Off playing games in some other asshole's skin, no doubt. You've got some nerve walking into my car."

"Well, you see I have been detained for the last few months. And now I've gotten a better offer. Haven't I, Eobard?" The driver turned around and revealed himself to be a young, blonde man with a scraggly beard. "Indeed, you have, Simon." Hady was in shock. "Who the fuck are you? What did you do with Grant? Wait a minute. You're that guy…that preacher on the news. The one all those rednecks are saying can raise the dead. How the hell did you get here?"

"I really don't have to explain myself to you, Sebastian Hady, son of Antonia Daniel. Just know that you go to your death with a greater purpose." The car ground to a halt then outside an alleyway. "My death? What do you mean, my death?" "Victor here will do all he can to make it as painful as possible, don't worry," Hurt whispered into Hady's ear. "After all, we do want you to be unidentifiable." Sebastian Hady was then dragged kicking and screaming from his car into an alleyway by none other than notorious Gotham serial killer, Victor Zsasz. "This mark will sink in deep…"


	9. Blessed are the Rioters

_Smallville_

Conner Kent used to hate living here in this hick town in Kansas. Used to hate the fact he had a life in Hawaii as their vigilante, but then Clark made him move in with the Kents to give him roots. The fact of the matter was though that Clark couldn't have been righter. Conner was arrogant before he died, and it was only when he found out he was a chimera of Lex Luthor's DNA as well as Superman's, he knew that he needed to tone down said arrogance. Now that he had accepted himself and come to terms with the fact he was more Superman than Luthor, he couldn't have been happier living in Smallville. One thing he regretted is having missed Pa Kent's death. That old man was a kind and sage figure none could deny a bit of love. And here Conner was heading into town to buy some pig feed for that man's wife, whose kindness outshone Florence Nightingale's lamp. Smallville was not as small as the name suggested; it had a reasonably large population for an agricultural town in the middle of Kansas. It was nowhere near as big as Metropolis or Gotham, but what town is compared to a city? Entering the town square though, Conner found the whole place packed with people. They all seemed to be congregating around some street performer in the town square. Conner was just going about his business with the perfect disguise, a pair of glasses, on. Then a voice rang out from the crowd, shouting "Kon-El, son of Alexander Luthor, come before us." Conner dropped the pig feed in shock as a man in a white robe with a scraggly beard and blonde hair revealed himself from the crowd. All the others seemed to be in awe of him.

The man walked up to Conner who replied with, "I don't know what you're talking about. The only Luthor I know of is Lori Luthor, she's in my school." "Yes," the man said with a husky air, "your cousin, daughter of Pete Ross. She probably doesn't know that, but, oh well, what you don't know can't hurt you, can it, son of Alexander Luthor." "That's not my father's name!" Conner shouted angrily at the man. "Forgive me, Conner, where are my manners? My name is Eddie Thawne." "Thawne?" Conner asked with a genuine curiosity. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably from Barry Allen, I am his nephew after all."

"Listen, guy, I don't know what you're trying to pull but…"

Conner was silenced by the man placing a hand on his chest. "There is death in you…so much death. You bare a guilt for one named…Tana, is it not?" Conner pushed the man away which earned him hostility from the crowd. They were motioned to retreat by their leader. "How do you know that name?!" Conner bellowed at the preacher. "I know many things, Kon-El. Let me into your life and I shall give you that which you most desire…" The man approached Conner as if to hug him while the skies seemed to darken and lightning streaked across the sky. "Get away from me!" Conner shouted and ran away deceptively slowly so as not to give away who he was. "A pity. I could use a Kryptonian on side," the man said as he held a tiny worm in his hands, "but this makes you expendable, Tana." A Hawaiian girl in a cultist's robe standing beside him lowered her hood and bowed solemnly.

_Ivy University_

Sleeping on the job was something Barry Allen had done sometimes working for the Central City police department. These days not so much. A couple of days ago after a drunken binge in Gotham, he had decided to hang up his costume as the Flash. His old friend, Princess Diana, had tried to convince him it was for the best that he stay in the role in Wally's memory but he had decided against it. Iris was finding it hard to speak to him as well after the embarrassment he had caused her there. Still it didn't matter, because Barry was now determined to find this mysterious nephew of his, Eddie Thawne. Instead of sleeping in his office during downtime, Barry had been researching the whereabouts of this young man. He had called up the number he had found in the phone book only to be told Eddie had moved out of Central City. Doing more research, Barry found the boy was a graduate of Ivy University under his old friend, Ray Palmer. So, when work was over, Barry sped over to Ivy Town to have a long chat with the Atom.

"Barry?" Ray said with genuine surprise as a familiar face entered his lab with two piping hot cups of coffee to go. "It's a pleasure as always…I'm sorry about Wally. I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the funeral." Barry and Ray had a warm hug then as if to say sorry to one another. Barry then decided to vocalise his own condolences. "And I'm sorry about Ryan, he seemed like a fine young man from what Wally said of him. And I hear his girlfriend only had a baby." Ray frowned, not wanting to remind himself of the recent death of his successor to the mantle of the Atom, Ryan Choi. Ray had been depressed a few years back when his ex-wife Jean Loring had started a killing spree which had taken the life of their friend, Sue Dibny, among others. Ray had gotten depressed and ran away to Earth-51 where he had started a new life with that reality's Jean, since his counterpart was dead. That world had succumbed to an epidemic dubbed the Morticoccus Virus and he had had to escape with the help of…believe it or not, the Jason Todd, Donna Troy and Kyle Rayner of his reality. But Ray didn't like to dwell on stupid, nonsensical parts of his life no matter how much they should have impacted him. In his absence, Ryan, his former student had become the Atom. They sort of co-existed for a while in the role after Ray came home. But one day Ryan was murdered in his own home by the assassin known by many names, with the Terminator being a popular one: Slade Wilson. His girlfriend, Amanda had not known she was pregnant when he died, but when Ray last met her, she had an infant boy named Ichiro swaddling in her arms who she told him was indeed the child of Ryan Choi.

"Thanks, Barry. For that and the coffee. Yeah, we're all going to miss Ryan. Amanda's asked me to be Ichiro's godfather though which really means a lot. Maybe now I can make a difference for him."

"I hope so too, Ray."

"Anyway, you usually don't make social calls like this, Barry, especially out of costume. What brings you to campus then? Thinking of doing a PhD in physics under yours truly?"

"I'm looking for an old student of yours."

"Well, generally old students don't tend to hang around in small college towns without a job. I can check my old files."

"I'm looking for an Edward Thawne from Central City came here not long ago. Would have studied under you around the time of Jean…and everything."

"Ah, I know who you're talking about, just let me look at my files." Ray walked over to a filing cabinet and skimmed through the letter T. "Let's see Taggart…Tarantino… Thawne. Edward Thawne. Yes, he came to us then. Exceptional student. Got a first in quantum physics. I was very fond of him. Handsome fella. Pity he never really shaved his beard. He was doing a doctorate here until six months ago when the Blackest Night hit. After that, he got into this religious movement called…the Church of Rao. Some sort of cult obsessed with resurrection going back a couple of years. They were founded with the help of young Cassie Sandsmark to resurrect Superboy after he died in the Infinite Crisis. They have an obsession with Kryptonian imagery. Ralph Dibny shut them down and she left, but the group persisted. With the zombie apocalypse happening, it seemed they gained a swell in numbers. Eddie joined a group who travel the country preaching their word. They're a lot more open than they used to be though. Funny, that. Anyway, what's he to you?"

"He's my nephew."

"Your nephew? I thought you were an only child. Is he one of Iris'…"

"My twin brother separated at birth is his father. I went looking for the kid a while back and found nothing. Then I saw some blonde kid leave flowers on my mom's grave in Keystone City for 'his grandmother'. Seemed kinda' weird. I figured it might be him, or another time traveller like Bart. Funny, he kinda' looks like that picture of Don Iris showed me from when he was grown up."

"So, you're trying to find long lost family? Well, that's the first time a physics lecturer has ever been asked for that kind of help."

"Do you know anything about his mother?"

"His life seemed quite tragic. You say your twin brother was his father. All he told me was his mother died in a car crash when he was young. His dad had remarried and he has a little sister from them, but his dad's in solitary confinement in Iron Heights. Sorry, to tell you all that, Barry. You might have a niece back in Central City as well. I can give you details of his email…on one condition…"

"What's that, Ray?"

"Be honest with yourself and me. Are you doing this because you lost Wally…your nephew?"

"Yes. But also, because I feel bad about everything with Malcolm, his father. I want this kid to know he has relatives who are good people. Not like…the Thawnes."

"Ah, now I get it. You're trying to change history, aren't you? Stop Eobard Thawne from ever coming into being by instilling his ancestors with your sense of right and wrong. Clever, but fruitless. Still, who am I to judge…history is shaped by our actions in the present. Here you go."

"Thanks, Ray."

"I'll give you one word of advice before you go, Barry. If you're looking for a young, impressionable lad to replace Wally…that grandson of yours is a fine fellow." Barry just sped away without saying goodbye back to Central City, as Ray got back to looking into a microscope. "He really doesn't know what he's getting himself into, does he?" "No," Ray replied, "evidently he—who the fuck said that?"

"Me," Michael Jon Carter said as he walked from the shadows nearby. "Hello, Ray. It's been a while. Remember me?" Ray couldn't quite discern this older man's appearance from his bearded visage. He had the cut of a man much younger than his years, but the serious demeanour of an old-style military officer. Still, even without a boyish smile and a dumb pair of sunglasses, Ray could distinguish who this man really was. "Booster Gold? It's…been a while. For you too, clearly." Michael sat down in a chair beside Ray. "Yeah, it's been about thirty odd years since I lived in this time. My younger self is probably out there somewhere with Skeets. God, I miss that little feller. I'm here to talk to you about what Barry Allen was asking about."

"He was asking for a young man I used to teach. Edward Thawne. I think Barry thinks he's an ancestor of the Reverse-Flash…"

"Well, he can't be. Edward Thawne died in a car crash with his mother when he was six months old." Using a device on his wrist, Michael brought up an article from the Central City Citizen years before. It read of how Janine Thawne and her six-month-old son were killed in a vehicular collision. "Janine? He told me his mother had died, but this can't be right, Michael, he survived. I know the lad." "You know someone who stole his identity, maybe," Michael coldly answered him. "And that's why I'm here. We've got to ascertain how much damage has been done to the timeline by whoever's behind this." "Damage to the timeline?" Ray said incredulously. "What are you talking about? He's a young man from Central City who's never done anything remarkable in his life. Sure, he seems bright but he hasn't cured cancer or developed time travel yet. Nothing exactly historic."

"Historic like being able to shrink yourself, Professor Palmer?"

"Well…I mean, yes. Like I said he can't leave that much of an impact."

"Well, he's alive when he died as a baby, isn't that remarkable?" Michael snapped back. Ray stammered before staring at his shoes and not answering.

"I recommend you take a look at the news, Ray." Michael went to Ray's television and turned Gotham Central News on. "This is Maria Amardosa with GCN coming to you live from Smallville, Kansas. Here a crowd of members of the Church of Rao have gathered to publicly greet the man they see as their Messiah. A wandering preacher by the name of Eddie Thawne has been travelling the towns and cities of America for the last six months, healing all he comes into contact with. At this hour, he seems to be preparing a small ceremony to demonstrate his abilities." The camera panned to a young girl with blonde hair pushing her mother in a wheelchair towards a crowd gathered round a man with the same hair colour and a scraggly beard. "Come forth, child of Sol. Tell me…what is your name?" "My name's Lori…Lori Luthor. This is my mom, Lena. She's very sick. Can you help her?"

"Lena…daughter of Lionel…you ask me to heal the sister of the great monster, Lex Luthor? Could that so-called genius not heal his own family?"

"He-he could…but…he won't."

"Well then, child. Will you serve the Church of Rao until all are healed by the Light of Life?"

"I will," Lori said bowing her head before the man, "if you heal my mom." "Of course, my child," the man said as he produced a knife and drew some blood from the palm of his hand. He then traced an upside-down version of the House of El's symbol. In Kryptonian, the symbol meant hope, but apparently it meant resurrection when reversed. Lori bowed her head once the blessing was complete and then the man turned to her mother. Placing his hands on her legs he intoned a prayer in Kryptonian as thunder and lightning seemed to hit Smallville. "We appear to be getting some unique weather patterns," Maria Amardosa tried to reassure her viewers, "but we don't know what's causing them. It appears as if…they're coming from this young man." The weather abated as the man raised his hands from the woman's legs, and she in turn rose to hug him. Lori then rushed in to hug the pair of them crying "Mom!" "Well, there you have it, people," Maria continued. "Either this Eddie Thawne just pulled a massive publicity stunt or he genuinely just performed a miracle. When we live in a world where we've seen people fly and alien invasions every few years, should this really come as a surprise. But then again, maybe his message is true. For GCN, I'm Maria Amardosa."

Michael flicked the television off almost aggressively once the report was over. "Is that the young man you knew, Ray?" Ray Palmer was in shock from seeing Eddie Thawne perform that level of miracle and even affect the town's weather just by his actions. "That's…that's a trick." "No, it's not," Michael said in response. "We don't know if it's the Speed Force he's using to do it or some kind of new creature altogether. All we know is that that man can't be Edward Thawne." "But, Booster, he's just another crackpot," Ray said his arms flailing madly in disbelief. "Us heroes deal with them every day. Why on Earth would you want to handle him as if he's some sort of damage to the timestream?" "Because he's connected to Eobard Thawne, and we know he's been hurting the timeline. We don't know how far back or why…but he's doing it. And it's killing my future. Ray Palmer, I would like to recruit you to our mission to save the timeline." Michael outstretched his hand, awaiting a replying grasp from his old comrade, and Ray reluctantly grabbed his hand. "You're right, there's something fishy about all this. And I suppose a time traveller is the best person to get to the bottom of it."

_Metropolis_

Linda Lang was watching GCN in the apartment of her aunt, Lana Lang having seen the recent incident in Smallville and knowing exactly who the women on the television were. Linda was in fact Kara Zor-El of the city of Kandor on Krypton, last of her people from that blessed city which had been annihilated not long after it became New Krypton less than a year ago. Watching that man restore the elder Lena Luthor's ability to walk startled Kara and with that she flew all the way over to her cousin Clark and his wife Lois' apartment downtown. Lois was sitting reading the Gotham Gazette and circling a load of articles and scribbling notes in the margins. Clark was doing the dishes after their dinner. "Did you see what was on GCN?" Lois looked up from her notes. "Oh, hi, Kara, come on in why don't you? Why can't you Kryptonians learn boundaries?" "Lois, have you seen the news?" Kara asked far more aggressively.

"No, I've been doing research," Lois asked. "What's on TV that's not better in print?" Clark walked out. "Kara, what's up?" "Clark, it's Smallville. It was on the news…There's some kind of cultist there." Lois then moved her eyes upward. "Cultist? Oh, you mean those Church of Rao guys?" "Yes!" Kara shouted. "That's what the reporter called them. But…what would humans know of Rao, Clark?" Clark turned his eyes to his feet in that awkward way he could only do when he had his glasses on. "They were founded with the purpose of resurrecting Conner. After he…died fighting Superboy-Prime, they saw him as the saviour of our universe. Which he was. Cassie ended up joining them…it wasn't pretty. Ralph Dibny of all people had to stop her." Kara was disgusted that Cassie had never mentioned this to her before, when she had thought they were friends, especially when their bonding had been in mourning Conner. "Is that why they're in Smallville, then? Because of Conner?" "No, not at all," Lois interjected, "they've been travelling the country since the Blackest Night. Going from town to town recruiting followers. They've got this new leader. A young guy by the name of…"

"Eddie Thawne," Kara interrupted. "The reporter said his name was Eddie Thawne. Is he…" "Connected to the Reverse-Flash?" Clark interrupted. "I doubt it, but he has been acting suspiciously ever since then. Some say he's added a dollop of Christianity into the beliefs of the Raoists. Lois did some research into his college days; said he was big in the Gideon Society and other evangelical groups. Joining a pagan space cult didn't seem like it was in vogue for him…but when confronted about it by one of his old associates he merely quoted _Hamlet _at him."

"What did he say?"

"That 'there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy'. That same associate is now a prominent member of his group. Lois asked him why, and he simply said it was because his mother's cancer was alleviated after Eddie visited her. Now, we try not to put any stock in faith healers. The young man's father claims his wife's prognosis was positive, but that she was quite poorly from post-operative stress the day that Eddie visited. We don't have any evidence he has true healing powers."

"But what about what Bruce said? About that guy in Star City who brought Lian Harper back."

"He was in Oklahoma then. We know this because three hundred people left their families to join him in one town alone. The Planet seem to be the only ones reporting on it, everyone else is dismissing it as en masse youthful rebellion. Lois and I think he's the next Jim Jones. That and he's never been observed performing full on resurrection. Just healing hopeless cases, but even then, like I said it seems dubious."

"Did Conner tell you about his cousin?"

"His cousin? You mean the Luthor girl in Smallville. Yeah, he's mentioned her a few times, said her mom's quite sick. Which is a shame, Lena was always a nice girl."

"It was on the news, Clark. He healed Lena…she can walk again."

"That's impossible."

"Listen in to Smallville." Clark tuned his super hearing back to his hometown, cancelling out the din of Metropolis and all the peoples and machines in between. In Smallville, he could distinctly hear a crowd of thousands gathered around a young man with a scraggly beard. He proclaimed before them all a speech which seemed to shake the foundations of the Earth; "In Christ and through Rao is found our salvation, my children. I see the future and it is one belonging to His light. To the light of the red sun, Rao, which was lit by Christ to keep the people of Krypton warm and restrict those who denied their destiny as angels! That light will raise those who once died into life once more, so that they can fulfil His will. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory! The Seven Seals of Revelations will open! The first opened when Kon-El fell against the false Kryptonian! The second was opened by the coming of the false gods of Apokolips to subject us to their slavery! The third was opened by the coming of the dead to take our hearts in the Blackest Night! The fall of the Justice League Watchtower is the opening of the fourth seal! The heroes have strayed from God and lost one of the noblest of their number. The Flash, who once gave his life to save all universes! Soon, we shall all be judged, including our impious President, the foolish liberal, Suarez! He and his degenerate followers are but carrion for the hordes of Satan! We must have a new President! An emergency President! The sixth seal will be opened when a God-fearing man takes the throne of the world! It will be a young man, true in his deed, and pure in his thought. This man will be Randall Eiling, a young general currently in a relationship with beloved Christian actress, Eliza Day! I do not know this young man, but he will follow the word of the Lord and do all that has been said and done! Then we must seek to destroy the new Babylon, the city of inequity and depravity whose whores parade virtue in the form of monsters! Then, my children, will the Kingdom of Heaven begin again! Then, we shall live in Eden once more!"

Clark stopped listening. "He sounds…incoherent. He's preaching doomsday but treating it like it's some kind of good thing. I think we need to bring him in." Lois shook her head. "With all these revelations about Suarez and arms dealing to Iran, it doesn't seem like the government's in any position to arrest him without inciting a riot. And that could lead to thousands of people dying, Clark." "He's preaching hate, Lois," he said with venom and fury she had not heard in a long time, "we need to save the world from this fool. He's going to get all those young people killed. Or worse, innocents. You heard what he said about a new Babylon." Kara pursed her lips then. "Kal, he hasn't killed anyone. In fact, he seems to be saving lives. Maybe his methods aren't well…violent. I know you and Lois don't agree with him on Suarez, but that doesn't mean he's evil. And even if he is, he's one fanatic. We can take him if he does turn bad. Have you heard from Kon or Aunt Martha?" Clark shook his head and then suddenly the phone rang. Clark went to answer it. "Clark? Lois? It's me, Conner. Listen, these freaks accosted me earlier today in town. Their leader called me Luthor's son...how could he have known? They were all so obsessed with me…" "Listen to me, Conner. You and Ma need to get out of Smallville for a while. Come here, Lois can get you in a good school with her connections. We'll tell everyone you're my kid brother."

"But I can't just leave this place, Clark. I've got friends here, a cousin—"

"Conner, your cousin has joined the cult. He healed her mother. It was on the news, just there. If you don't feel safe coming to Metropolis, get to San Francisco. There's plenty of powerhouses on the Titans who can help you out. Just bring Ma here. I don't know about that Thawne guy, but his followers seem like they could do anything."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you soon, Kal."

Clark placed the phone down gravely. "That was Conner. He's very worried these people are going to attack him and Ma. They mobbed him in the street earlier today. He says Smallville's erupted into a massive riot. There's no knowing what will happen if they stay there."

"Shit. What did he say about the Thawne guy?"

"Not much. Just…just that he knew who he was. Even with the glasses."

"Well, no offence, Smallville. Glasses are not exactly the perfect disguise."

"They fooled star reporter, Lois Lane, for years."

"Touché."

Conner and Martha then flew through the window and the latter ran into her son's embrace. "Clark? What's happening? Conner was followed home. They were burning bonfires in the street. Said this was the end of the world." "I don't know Ma," Clark said as he held the woman who had found his infant self in a rocket four decades ago tightly as if he would lose her from a wisp of air. "We reckon it's something to do with this preacher, Thawne. He's stirring people up. But he's not guilty of anything except demagoguery. Kara, fetch Ma a drink." Kara escorted her surrogate aunt out to the kitchen as Clark and Lois turned their attention to Conner. "What exactly happened earlier?" "I was going to buy some pig feed for Ma, but there was this huge crowd and he was at the head of them. He called me by my name, and said I was Luthor's son. It was…surreal." Lois put her hand on his shoulder. "Conner…did he say anything else?" Conner was now visibly upset. "He mentioned Tana…said he could bring her back to me if I joined him." Lois held her brother-in-law to her as he began crying into her chest thinking about the Hawaiian girl, he had loved all those years ago who had died because he didn't have an alter-ego. Her death had been part of the reason why he left Hawaii and went to Smallville, and became Conner Kent instead of Kon-El, the Metropolis Kid.

"Any suggestions now as to who he is, Miss Lane?"

"Well…he's either a telepath, a time traveller…or what he says he is."

"A prophet railing against the sins of mankind at the end of days. I think I need to talk to him."

"As Superman or as yourself?"

"He'll be able to discern, I think. I'll go as myself. And if he speaks the truth…I don't know what I'm going to do."

_Central City_

A few days after what became known to the general public as the "Kansas Epiphany," the forces of Eddie Thawne and the Church of Rao made their way to Central City, home of the Flash. Hundreds of people lined the street to watch this unkempt young man in tattered clothes walk the streets barefoot. The police held the crowds back as they genuinely seemed excited by this young man who had caused great amazement in his wake. His prophecy at Smallville of the current administration collapsing had proven true within an hour of him saying it. Suarez was now in jail, and his Vice-President had stood down. The military had seized control of the Houses of Congress as riots spread throughout Washington D.C. from the far right calling for Suarez's execution. They quelled the riots and declared an emergency with a military tribunal taking charge with the intention of naming Randy Eiling as Emergency President when it was over to appease those who were following Thawne's gospel. For the time being, he was chairman of the tribunal which was dubbed the Committee of Public Safety. Superheroes had officially declared themselves neutral as D.C. ripped itself apart. It was only two nights after the coup that Batman sent non-lethal drones to disperse the crowds and protect innocent bystanders from the army and the demonstrators. Superman got involved not long after that in rebuilding burning buildings and clearing collapsed rubble. The whole of the south of the USA had turned their eyes towards Central City. Every major news channel not covering the Washington riots had moved to see Thawne's progress through the city. Counter demonstrations were quickly suppressed by his violent supporters.

As he walked down the streets of Central City, he dismissed any and all followers who came to him and instead made his way towards the home of a relatively private couple. A forensic scientist named Barry Allen and his wife, journalist Iris West, resided in this home. Barry was watching on the news as this man made his way through the city with people throwing flowers at him and police holding back the crowds. Suddenly, he came to Barry and Iris' street. He turned around and raised his hand as if to call a halt and bellowed "The parade is over, my children. I am here to do the Lord's work. And the Lord believes that every man has a castle in his own home. I intend to enter a castle of the righteous. I would prefer if the privacy of the righteous were defended in this instance." And like that, his followers turned on all the newspeople and even anyone with a camera phone and began forcibly turning them off. The police tried to stop them but most of the journalists acquiesced before violence could ensue. Barry was disturbed. This man he had been searching for a few days ago had raised a paraplegic, mentally handicapped woman into a state of physical and mental wellbeing on live television. How Clark or anyone hadn't confronted him yet was anyone's guess. He supposed that was why Clark was here. He had popped over to Central City knowing it was the next place on Eddie's itinerary and had decided to lay low during the parade and confront him later. "Palace of the righteous?" Barry asked Iris. "What do you think he means by that?"

Then three raps struck the door of Barry and Iris' house. Clark went up to get it as Barry and Iris hesitated in fear at the thought that this young man with extraordinary powers was at their door. Indeed, it was Eddie Thawne. Completely alone. Not a soul in the street but him, barefoot and bedraggled. "Hello, Kal-El, son of Lara Lor-Van. I was wondering when we could finally meet." Barry didn't understand, Clark was wearing his civvies, glasses and all. This young man had never met him before but he knew he was the Last Son of Krypton. "Don't look so surprised. I have raised the dead and healed the lame with the Light of Life. Does it surprise you then that I know your name, Kal? I have already rewarded you with life, but I shall grant an additional boon if it will sate your curiosity." He snapped his fingers. "What did you just do?" Clark said grabbing the man by the lapels. "Less violence, please. Neither Jor-El nor Jonathan Kent would tolerate this treatment of a guest. Especially by another guest. Please, release me. I could force you, Man of Tomorrow, but I think I will not."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a good man, and I am unarmed."

"First tell me what boon you have granted me?"

"No more a boon than I granted to Roy Harper and Joey Wilson."

"Roy Harper?"

"Well, more to Oliver Queen. He wasn't very grateful."

"What have you done with him?"

"Nothing. I am not the archer's keeper. I gave his granddaughter back to him."

"Bruce was right?"

"No, Batman is delusional. You know this. Don't you, Kal?" The young man put his hands upon Clark's temples and he released him. "Yes…yes, Bruce is delusional. Where are my manners, young man? I wanted to talk to you about this boon?"

"I gave your cousin life again years ago. Well, not I, but the creature who uses me as its vessel. The Entity, embodiment of life."

"You said your powers come from Jesus?"

"What is God if not the epitome of living? I have become a vessel for His power no more than anyone else in the world."

"I…I don't know should I believe you."

"Doubt is but a symptom of the rational mind, Kal-El. You will join me when the time is right."

"You still haven't told me what this boon of yours is."

"You wouldn't appreciate it. The light of life doesn't always take the right universe into account. Do you not remember your cousin dying?"

"Kara dying? No. She's never died before."

"But she did. You held her in your arms." Barry and Iris had been staring at this interaction for a while now. "Um, excuse me," Iris piped in towards the strange youth. "Oh, where are my manners? It is good to finally meet you, Uncle Barry. I didn't want to disturb you in your grief."

"Well, actually I wanted to point out to Clark that Kara did die. She seemed older than she does now…but she was killed the same time I was. By the Anti-Monitor. You held her in your arms, you wept."

"That's…not possible."

"Oh, but it is, Kal-El. Remember…" Clark received flashing visions of Kara's death at the hands of the Anti-Monitor and him holding the body of his cousin. "Thanks to this being a new universe, we were able to delay her arrival on Earth until a point after the Anti-Monitor's defeat. Now she can lead the full life she was meant to lead. We did this for you, Kal-El. For your righteous service to the universe." Clark started crying tears of joy and seemed to fall to the floor almost prostrating himself before this young man. Eddie placed his hand on Clark's head. "There, there, Kal-El. We only did what we thought was right by you. And now when you speak with your wife this evening, you will know the gift of life again." Barry moved to get Clark away from this demagogue, but before he could his old friend had already flown up, up and away.

"Listen, kid. Not that we disagree with this…but this all looks a little shady to me. I was surprised as anyone to find out Kara never died when I got back. I mean this whole universe is just bizarre."

"Indeed. You remember your mother and father knowing you as the Flash, don't you, uncle?"

"I…yes. They were at mine and Iris' wedding. But that can't be. My mother was murdered when I was a child and my dad died in jail for that same crime."

"Absolutely, and yet they also did not. Do you remember, Barry Allen? You have lost so much despite your service to the cause of life, uncle. I have come to reward you. You miss your parents, don't you?"

"Yes. But I know that if my mother hadn't died…this planet would shatter."

"Mmm hmm. But yet you still want her by your side?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Well, let us take into consideration what your wife desires first."

"Iris? What does he mean?"

"Barry…we had children. They died young. Their children never really knew them."

"Of course, Aunt Iris. You desire that my cousins should live again. Come here." Eddie walked towards Iris and held her in a massive hug. The Earth seemed to shake slightly as this occurred and Barry fell on the floor. "He shall reward the righteous for their service! The defenders of the Earth will know happiness again." The quake seemed to stop then, as the door was knocked on three times. "I think there's somebody you want to see at the door." Eddie released Iris as she ran to her husband and helped him from the floor. They looked at the young man with a strong sense of apprehension as he continued to smile with the warmth of the Sun.

Husband and wife made their way to the door with great trepidation. They opened the latch to find two people in their twenties standing before them. A man and a woman. They both wore clothes that denoted they had just been rushed through some form of wardrobe before coming here. They both had blonde hair. The man seemed taller and more serious, while the girl was shorter and seemed to have a genuine warmth about her that wasn't masked like it was with his intensity. Barry and Iris were stunned. The girl spoke first. "Mom, Dad. It's so good to see you." She hugged them both but Barry and Iris barely reacted, still in shock. The man spoke then. "It's us. Don and Dawn. Your little Tornado Twins. We're home." Barry and Iris began crying into the shoulders of both their children as they wrapped them in an enormous bear hug. As Don held them close, he looked over his shoulder at his supposed cousin, Eddie Thawne with a sense of familiarity. Eddie smirked and quietly said "All shall follow me or burn with the sinners of Babylon."


	10. Folly of the Righteous

_Ellsworth Memorial Hospital_

News of the riots in Smallville and Central City was on the television as Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen sat in the waiting room for Dr Jerry Siegel, her GP. Siegel was a nice, amiable fellow who had been with her since she first moved to Metropolis. He had a fascination with her work which left her uncomfortable at times, and constantly asked her questions about Superman. That was the reason every time something happened to a superhero, Dr Mid-Nite of the JSA was usually called in. If Clark weren't in Central City trying to get close to that creep, he would have been there when Lois had passed out earlier that day and probably brought her to Mid-Nite. Perry White had a fit and insisted she go to the hospital. Lois couldn't explain why it had happened; she had no concussion it seemed but she had been feeling increasingly warm that day. In late October. Jimmy had come with her as moral support while Clark was out of town. She liked Jimmy. He was braver than most even if you wouldn't think it to look at him, and he knew Clark's secret. He had only known about eighteen months or so, not as long as some, but he was still someone at the Planet who either of them could turn to in a crisis.

"Gee, Miss Lane, this sure is heavy. You think there's going to be some kind of war?" he asked with a tantalising fear in his voice as they observed the followers of the Church of Rao breaking into buildings and allowing residents of Central City to loot them. "I mean, first the government, now this. Where will it all end?" "I don't know, Jimmy," Lois said as she bit her lip. This Eddie Thawne man seemed to have a sway that no other human could command. He reminded her of David Koresh in many ways. Young and yet able to lead an army of devoted fanatics into doing his will. Lois had a feeling that the response to him would be far harsher than the affair at Waco. She reminded herself that there were good people out there like Clark and Diana who would try to stop things getting any worse. While both had done their bit to keep peace, nearly every city in the country was up in arms about the recent presidential crisis and Thawne's progress towards the capital was only fanning the flames.

An elderly woman and a teenage boy with glasses then ran through the front door of the hospital. "Lois," her mother-in-law called across worriedly, "Perry called. Said you fainted. Conner and I got here as soon as we could. Are you alright?" "I feel fine, but I'm going in to see Dr Siegel in a minute. He'll tell me whether I am or not." Conner patted her on the shoulder as if to say he felt her concern. "I could, um…use X-ray vision to see if anything's wrong." "You're not looking under my clothes, young man! I'd much rather a medical professional than a boy looked me over. No offence." "None taken," Conner smirked through a reddened face. Martha gave him a stern look while Jimmy laughed. "Lane, Lois!" the receptionist called as the ace reporter stood up with trepidation, as if knowing she might fall over again. "Let me help you in, dear," Martha said as she helped her up. "Conner and Jimmy can stay out here and wait for us."

"Thanks, Martha. I think I'll be…"

"You're my Clark's wife. Family. I'm not letting you get some serious news on your own."

Lois shrugged in defeat before she and her mother-in-law entered the doctor's room. Siegel was an older man, close to retiring with a jowly face, whitening dark hair and glasses. He took one look at Lois and Martha, then smiled a toothy grin. "Good to see you again, Lois. Who is this?" "Kent, Martha Kent. Her mother-in-law." "Ah," Siegel said tutting his lips, "you're the bad woman who raised a son who's afraid of doctors, then. I'll tell you, ma'am, he's lived in this city twenty years and he never comes here. He could have a heart attack if he doesn't get checked out regularly, especially at his age." Martha rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'll make sure to give him a good talking to. He never listens though."

"Best you can do, I suppose. So, Lois, what's troubling you this weather? Throat? Nose? Head? Or did you just want to see your handsome doctor again?"

"I fainted today at work, Dr Siegel."

"Lois, I've known you twenty years. Call me, Jerry. Fainting does sound rather concerning though, especially since it hasn't happened to you before." A good half an hour of checking Lois produced no results. Then, an idea came into Siegel's head. "Tell me, Lois, have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Sometimes."

"You've put on a bit of weight I can see. Would you mind just taking one of these tests for me? Just for peace of mind."

Dr Siegel then reached into a drawer, took out a pregnancy test and passed it to Lois. Taken aback Lois took the test and went to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later looking stunned. "I don't fucking believe this." The test was positive.

"Congratulations, Miss Lane." Lois gripped Martha's hand in shock as the older woman screamed in delight. "I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh, Lois!" The two women hugged with the elder crying and the younger remaining aghast. "But, Dr Siegel…Jerry…my husband can't have children. He has low motility."

"Well, low motility doesn't necessarily mean infertility, Lois. In some cases, particularly when not attempting to conceive, conception can become easier for couples when one of the partners has trouble doing so. I hope this has been enlightening. And I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you over the next few months. You two take care now and congratulations, again." Martha held Lois' arm tightly as if to warn her not to go too much further in trying to find an explanation despite every journalistic urge in her body compelling her to. Lois shook Dr Siegel's hand and she and Martha both made their way out of the office. Conner and Jimmy were busy playing Go Fish on a table in front of them. Conner perked up at seeing Lois and his foster mother walk out looking much happier than they had going in.

"I take it everything's alright?" Jimmy asked them. "Better," Martha replied. "Lois and Clark are having a baby." Conner's jaw dropped as Lois' had in the office. "But…Clark said Kryptonians and humans can't have kids…" "He did," Lois replied. "Which makes me suspicious. I'm gonna' have him take a look at me with that X-ray vision of his tonight and see what's what." "Lois," Martha chided, "you should be over the moon. You and Clark have wanted a kid for years. And you miss Chris so much, you must feel a little bit happy." Lois contemplated her mother-in-law's words then as she looked into her eyes and cried tears of joy. Conner and Jimmy got in for a group hug, as the Boy of Steel laughed. "I'm going to be an uncle, I guess. Or a half-brother. How am I related to Clark again?" They all sort of laughed at that as Lois kissed him on the cheek affectionately.

_Iron Heights_

Malcolm Thawne hadn't even contemplated escaping this place before and he still did not today. Rumours abounded that Central City was about to collapse in an orgy of cultists and opportunism. The guards were on high alert to execute two of the prisoners as soon as the complex at Iron Heights was compromised. They were the two speedsters they had in custody. Malcolm Thawne and Hunter Zolomon. Zolomon was basically a vegetable at this point while Malcolm had no desire to escape. They were both being held in a special room as the city fell around them. Two guards were positioned there who took delight in dominating their charges, and both prisoners had clamps on their necks to cancel out their powers should they attempt to escape.

Malcolm had not had it easy before the Flash had stuck him in here. He found out he was adopted and the twin brother of the former Flash, Barry Allen, before being arrested for his crimes. Malcolm hadn't let that phase him initially, he had other toothpicks sticking in his gums from when he was young. He had gotten married fairly young to his high school sweetheart, Janine Gilmore. They had a little son he named Edward in honour of the Thawne family's belief that the letter 'E' held great power, and as a first initial would help their child do great things. It was never meant to be. The boy was six months old when his mother's car collided with a truck on the motorway. Both pronounced dead at the scene. Malcolm had spiralled into depression until he met Alicia Fox, a kind woman who had been his therapist for years. They got married and he now had a thirteen-year-old daughter with her named Melissa. As their marriage spiralled out of control due to her infidelity, he had turned to crime. Knowing his brother was the Flash had driven him to access the Speed Force and become the villain known as Cobalt Blue. He rarely committed crimes, but he had eventually earned the ire of Barry's successor, Wally West, and was placed in Iron Heights. His wife and daughter hadn't spoken to him since, and neither had his so-called parents who hated him anyway. Still, Malcolm had had a lot of time to think in solitary confinement. This young man he'd just met seemed to be a friend of Wally's who had turned rogue when exposed to the Negative Speed Force. Now the guy was a quadriplegic. Poor kid.

A rap on the door occurred and a young man with a scraggly beard and blonde hair walked through after the guards opened it. Both of them seemed to kneel down and kiss his ring as if he was a king or bishop in a feudal court. "At ease, men. Thank you for defying your orders and choosing the path of righteousness so I may tackle the wicked. Now, depart. I need to talk with my 'father' alone." The guards exited as they seemed to continue genuflecting at the same time. The young man sat across from Malcolm. Malcolm was nothing to look at. He was the spitting image of his twin, Barry Allen, but was far more browbeaten thanks to his time in solitary confinement. His beard was messier than the young man's by far and he was more malnourished. Not to mention he had pinkeye which had been left untreated for a while now.

"You really are a state aren't you, Dad? Or should I call you Cobalt Blue."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your son, Eddie."

"You're a sick weirdo. My son is dead. Car crash. He was only a fucking baby. What kind of scum are you to take his name? He was fucking killed?"

"Oh, he was. I may not be your son really, but I am your grandson. With several greats tacked on, that is. Though I sometimes feel like I am Eddie now that I've redesigned my body to look younger. Regardless, I've lived the life Eddie was supposed to live. I went to college and became the leader of a religious movement which will transform the face of America. Not bad for a Thawne, eh?"

"You're not a Thawne…"

"I am in name. Though by blood because doctors are irresponsible, I'm an Allen. Now isn't that grand?"

"Tell me who you really are now!"

"Manners cost nothing, Daddy. Like I said, you're my ancestor. My name is Eobard Thawne, and I come from the 25th century. A time when your brother is remembered as the pinnacle of human achievement, and none of our family can escape his shadow. Wasted my life focusing on him. In reality, Barry is a useful idiot. It was Wally who was the real terror. You remember? He locked you up. I've given Barry what he wants and now he can't get enough of me. No, I'll focus on dealing with real threats. Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman…they are a true danger. As are those meddling kids who stand by them."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just telling Hunter here."

"He's a fucking vegetable."

"Hardly. He's perfectly aware of his surroundings aren't you, Hunter? He's just a bit shy at the moment."

"You're completely mad."

"How so?"

"Well apart from the fact you think he's able to listen to you, you claim you're from the future and that you're going to take down some of the biggest powerhouses on the planet, I really can't say."

"Everything I've just said is completely true, Dad. Just because you think you've seen it all, doesn't mean what you don't believe isn't true. Now, kneel down and pay homage to me and I might consider sparing your life."

"You're going to kill me in cold blood?"

"No. I'm going to pull a little trick I learned from the Entity."

"The Entity?"

"Yes, the universal embodiment of life. I have her trapped thanks to my pal, Krona. I must remember to kill him later so that he doesn't use that power against me. Still, he's useful for the time being. The Entity is all about life, but there is a cosmic balance. Every time I raise someone from the dead, a healthy young person drops dead somewhere else on the planet. But it also works that if I heal someone of one ailment, another person will receive it, balancing the cosmos further. I plan to do just that for young Hunter here. If I focus my power enough, I can choose the person to receive the ailment. If you're not nice to me, I might just choose you."

"Yeah, right. If you can do that why don't you just kill the people you hate when you bring someone back?"

"Where would the fun be in that? A true hunter likes their prey to squirm before it finishes them."

"You're one sick fuck, you know that?"

"Sick is a bit harsh. I am a fuck. I mean I am running around telling everyone I'm your dead son. But you're a loose end, Malcolm. You remember me dying. And I can't have that. Hunter on the other hand could be useful for a team I'm setting up to deal with the unruly. Goodbye, Dad. It's not been a pleasure." Eddie then rose up and walked towards Hunter Zolomon who stared up at him unblinking. Placing his hands on the young man's temples, he began intoning to himself as his eyes rolled back into his head. Malcolm felt a strange sensation of his brain bleeding, before collapsing on the floor drooling and completely immobile. A thunderstorm shook around Iron Heights as all of this happened.

Hunter Zolomon moved his hand for the first time in a year. He had slight atrophying of his muscles thanks to the year of hell he had lived through as a quadriplegic, but now he could feel his nerves again and experience so many sensations. "Thank you, Thawne. And might I add it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes, well I've never been keen on legacies, but a decoy Reverse-Flash might help my cause, eh, Zoom?"

"How do you mean?"

"The Justice League suspect I killed Wally West, which I did. They're sceptical thanks to my efforts but will discover sooner or later the truth. When they do, you need to be running around making yourself known as Zoom back on the scene. Can you do that for me, Hunter? I would be eternally grateful."

"Very well, Thawne. I suppose I do owe you one. Not every day a man gains the ability to move again. And I'm used to being on the wrong side of the law."

"Excellent. Soon my dreams of conquest will be complete, and you, Hunter Zolomon, shall shine in the light as my faithful servant."

"Whatever you say…you totally stable dude."

_The Clocktower_

"So, you're saying that this preacher is an old student of Ray Palmer's?" Batman asked Oracle as he sat in full costume down at her table over a cup of coffee. "Yeah, it's weird. He seemed to have been a model student. Clever, popular and athletic. Excelled at everything. Then after the Blackest Night, he joined this old cult Wonder Girl used to be in when Superboy was dead." "Yes, I read about it in Ralph Dibny's last case file," Bruce coldly quipped. "He's been with them nearly six months now, Bruce. And yet no one heard anything apart from a few rumblings in the remotest parts of the country until the Smallville riots. Seeing what he did on TV set the world on fire. A faith healer who can actually heal. It's almost unheard of."

"When I saw it, I assumed he would be no more a phenomenon than Padre Pio. Seems we were wrong."

"Let's just say he timed it well with the recent crisis surrounding Suarez and Obama."

"Well, according to his speech in Smallville this all goes back to Revelations."

"His interpretations of the Bible were interesting. I did some digging on his past. Turns out…his uncle is someone we know very well."

"Who?"

"Barry Allen."

"Barry's an only child."

"You remember Cobalt Blue?"

"Yes, the madman who stole speed. Barry and Wally had a lot of trouble with him."

"He's Barry's twin brother, remember."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten. So, what you're saying, Barbara, is that this man is Cobalt Blue's son."

"Seems like it. Only I haven't found out anything about his life before college at all. No school records bar an unusually high SAT score logged in Ivy University's records."

"Has Ray said anything about him?"

"I haven't been able to contact him. He seems to have gone down the Green Arrow and John Constantine route."

"That doesn't sit well with me."

"Me neither, but he could be alright. He might be in the Microverse at the moment for all we know."

"Well, he does have form for vanishing without a trace."

"Says Mr Trapped in Time."

"Fair point. So, has he left Central City?"

"Reports on the progress say they're heading through Keystone to Washington D.C. There's over 100,000 people with him now. That's not counting whoever's looking to join in the cities in between."

"What can we do, really? He's just exercising his views. But these riots need to be brought to a halt. I've tried getting Clark to intervene and bring peace but he doesn't want to get involved in politics."

"Yes, but politics affect all of us. We've got Eiling's junta on one hand, and these fanatics on the other. Almost feels like we're living in some tinpot tyranny just out of colonialism, where you choose between asshole military officers and tribal warfare."

"It does that, Barbara. How are you anyway?"

"I'm over the moon as you know, Bruce. Has Dick spoken to you about the wedding?"

"He's already sent invitations for Damian, Alfred and me. Don't worry, we'll all attend. Even if I don't entirely approve of Dick rushing into marriage, I'm not going to not be by his side when he makes that leap."

"Bruce, Dick and I have known each other for years. We've been going out on again off again for most of those. Why do you feel like we're rushing?"

"Because that's what he did with Starfire. He saw their relationship going south and he tried to fix it with a proposal. Look how that turned out."

"Yes, and Kory and he are still friends. I'll admit, I'm not entirely comfortable with the lingering sexual tension when she's around, but they both respect one another's boundaries. And our relationship was so far from going south when he did propose."

"Yes, but Barbara you've only been back together properly since he put down the cowl. That's barely been over a month. Now you're going to marry him in three."

"Bruce, you don't understand. You've never been married, unless you count that bizarre one with Talia years ago, which was hardly consensual on your part."

"I'm just trying to not let my son break his heart."

"Newsflash, Bruce. We've both had our hearts broken. By others and each other. We're both grownups and know the risks of committing."

"Which is why I'm respecting your decision and attending. I just hope Gotham is safe without us for one evening."

"Steph says she's told Ragman and the Creeper to be on patrol. Cass got in touch with a friend of Damian's, Colin Wilkes. He's only a kid but he's got some augmented Venom in his blood. He's going out that night too. The city will be like it is any other night."

"A cesspool of crime."

"You're such a perfectionist. You're not entitled to a night out because it's still ridden with crime. It's not as if crime never happens when you're on patrol."

"You kids never did understand, did you?"

"Do I understand what it's like to have your parents murdered in front of your face while still a child? No and I don't pretend to understand what you went through…but Dick does. And he still has a better outlook on life than you."

"That's subjective."

"Whatever, Bruce. Anything else you'd like to criticise the people who love you about? Want to tell me how stupid I am for putting Steph and Cass on an active team?"

"No, in fact I'm glad you're helping Cass belong again. You, Dinah and Helena did a good job just the three of you, and when Lady Blackhawk was there. Maybe some of the younger ones could do with your guidance."

"Well, at least you're happy with one thing I'm doing. Have you spoken to Tim?"

"No, but I know you have. He's playing a dangerous game with Ra's, but hopefully his work with you will yield positive results. The Demon's Head has a long memory and he won't forgive him for what he did to the League."

"I think Ra's appreciates Tim's abilities no more than he does yours. He calls him 'Detective'. I think you're just jealous that someone as young as Tim could be as good as you."

"Hardly, Barbara. You know me long enough now to know I never let such petty feelings cloud my judgement. I best be going anyway; this city can't defend itself."

Batman flew off into the night as Oracle patched through to Red Robin on her comms unit. "Okay, Red Robin, this is Oracle. How are you holding up out there?" Tim had been sent on a mission by Ra's with Lynx to Hub City to track down stolen goods associated with Bane of all people. A shipment of Venom from Santa Prisca. Lynx had been recruited to the League not long after this and she seemed to maintain her strong Catwoman-like interest in Red Robin. "I'm fine, Oracle. Lynx and Ra's don't suspect a thing. Only problem is, I'm wondering should Ra's really get his hands on something like Venom?"

"We'll play it by ear for now, Tim. We've all beaten Bane before. Venom isn't a guarantee of invincibility."

"Still…it doesn't exactly keep the playing field level. Shit, Lynx is coming back. Red Robin out."

Babs took her headset off and poured herself another strong cup of coffee before mulling on Bruce's words. Were she and Dick really rushing into marriage? It didn't feel like it. In fact, Barbara Gordon had been waiting for him to do something like this for years. To just pull a Dick on it like he had with Kory. Still, she wouldn't have accepted if he had the mullet he had back when he was with her. Then again, a girlfriend who wears stuff as revealing as Kory can't be regarded as an expert on fashion. She probably thought men were supposed to have hair like that.

Then her thoughts drifted to Eddie Thawne and the Church of Rao. Their iconography and propaganda had turned considerably more Christian in its bent. Full on references to Jesus Christ and the gospels, instead of solely regarding the House of El as some family of saviours from on high. And it all could be traced back to this young man from Central City. There was something not quite right about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the idea that a quantum physics student could become the new Marshall Applewhite. Stranger things had happened. But what really bamboozled Barbara Gordon was not that he could lead a cult, but that he could gain so much traction outside of it.

_Titans Tower_

The dawn chorus broke on a Saturday morning as Bart Allen roused himself from sleep. It had been a long evening the night before of card games and hooch with Rose Wilson. It had been really fun all things considered. But they had ended up kissing, and Bart was a little embarrassed by that. He didn't really know how to feel about anything anymore. Not that Rose wasn't attractive, he just didn't think they'd be very compatible as a couple. Not to mention the fact his two cousins, Jai and Irey West had arrived the night before insisting their homework was done. It was stupid of him to drink when he was meant to train them. That and that pest Damian was here too. That kid saw and heard everything. Still, Rose kind of liked him. Who was he to judge? Both of them were killing machines with a hard childhood. Except he liked Rose.

Cassie Sandsmark was already in the training room practicing kickboxing with Amy Allen since six in the morning. "Kid Flash coming soon?" Amy asked. Cassie's face went stern. "He's sleeping off last night. We told him to be careful. Some of the kids with us aren't mature enough to be exposed to all this. Damian doesn't mind but imagine if his cousins saw him doing that." Bombshell nodded sullenly, thinking it was a bit unfair for Bart to try and regulate himself at a hard time like this. Then she remembered they weren't ordinary kids. They were the Teen Titans. Heroes who set a good example. With the news of riots in Central City happening today, they needed to stand out from the crowd as paragons of virtue. Then there was Jackson or Kaldur or whatever he called himself. He was younger than the vanguard of the team, but not as much as Damian or the kids. He had not too long ago discovered his father was the man who killed his mentor's son before he became Aqualad, and now he needed more good role models to remind him of who he was. Not to mention the poor kids who just lost their father who arrived last night to find their cousin already drunk.

Bart arrived in costume looking like he felt with the Tornado Twins behind him. Impulse and Velocity. No one knew why Jai had chosen his name. Whilst he still had his powers of speed, he wasn't nearly as tuned into the Speed Force as his sister and everyone noted his jealousy of her in that regard. He wasn't as pleasant as her either. Irey seemed to have a kind word to say about everyone. She was very much Wally's child. Bart seemed to see a softer side to the boy others didn't though and knew that one day he would grow to become every bit the hero his father had been. Zachary Zatara sat in the corner playing with his wand, not really interacting with anyone. Then came in Damian Wayne and Rose Wilson again in full gear and ready to spar with whoever would try them. Damian hadn't met the twins last night and was not exactly overjoyed to see them. "Don't we have one speedster too many with Kid Flash?" he asked with sheer disdain. "Well, if you think the team's getting too big you can leave again like you did when Tim came back," Bart snapped impatiently but with his trademark humour at the boy. "We getting hostility in the ranks here, Captain Sandsmark?" Conner noted with the bluntest sarcasm ever uttered as he descended to meet them.

"That's Wonder Girl to you, 'Metropolis Kid'."

"Uh, I wish everyone would forget about that."

Cassie motioned Conner to move away from the others for a minute. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened in Smallville, but Diana told me Clark said you were safe." Conner pursed his lips a bit. "I'm alright. Just…I had a weird experience with that Thawne guy everyone's talking about. Not to mention…he healed my aunt. You saw that right?" "The whole world did, Conner," she replied nervously. "Do you think this guy's a metahuman or a real prophet?" "I think he's a nutjob, but he must be getting that kind of power from somewhere. Clark went to Central City to meet him last night. We haven't heard back. The question is are you okay?

"What do you mean?"

"That church…Clark and Lois said you had something to do with it."

"I…ages ago, I tried to bring you back. I missed you so much, Kon. These people did too. I couldn't find Tim and Bart was a brooding twenty-year-old, so I turned to Ralph Dibny. He turned on us, and I never really forgave him. Then, when I met Tim again and saw the lengths he was going to for your return. Made me realise what a fool I'd been."

"So, you're saying you really couldn't live without me?"

"Only for like a year."

"Seems I've still got that Kansas charm, then."

"Watch it."

"Sorry I was late by the way. Lois had to go to hospital. She fainted at work."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Better than okay. Don't tell Diana, 'cos Clark doesn't even know yet. She's going to have a baby."

"Oh my God, Conner that's amazing. You're going to be an uncle. Or is it half-brother?"

"I'm not sure myself. Think Lois likes to see me as Clark's brother to make herself seem young."

"Well, whatever the case she and Clark are going to be amazing parents."

"Excuse me, Sandsmark," Damian interrupted without the slightest hint of passion, "if you two fornicators would quit cavorting over there we can get down to training. I never took you as being so unprofessional, Wonder Girl." Cassie scowled back at the little brat. "We were not cavorting! Now get in line, Robin. If you're obsessed with my professionalism or lack thereof then you better start practicing what you preach and obey my orders." The rest of the team all laughed, while Conner bravely whispered in her ear, "You are so hot when you get all bossy." She rolled her eyes. "Someone's as brave as Damian today."

"Listen up, Titans. Today we have some new blood. Young blood at that. Impulse and Velocity are going to turn thirteen soon, and our job is to help train them to one day be full blown Teen Titans. And for that, we need to set an example of camaraderie and determination. Not everyone on this team is exactly brilliant at working with others. We've all had our disputes and fallings out over the years but what matters at the end of the day is that we are a team. No…more than that. The Titans are a family. Some of us have come here when they have nowhere else to go and make themselves a productive and beloved comrade. Like a family we don't always get along, and that's alright. But we need to know that every single one of us is going to stand by our side and defend us to the death should the need arise. Now, we're going to start with basic training. Ravager and Bombshell will specialise in sparring, Kid Flash and Superboy will help you speedsters work on increasing your stamina, while Robin and Zatara will teach the ability of escaping detection. We have two hours of training people, come on."

Once training was over, Jai and Irey seemed to be getting along much better than Cassie thought they would on their first day. Damian was at this time having quite the candid conversation with them. "My father told me of how your father made a noble sacrifice to save the world. It seems we have much in common by having honourable fathers." Irey and Jai were both a little bit dumbfounded by that statement as Damian outstretched his hand for them to shake. "Um…thanks, I guess. We miss our dad." "Of course. Such a hero should be grieved accordingly. Grayson seemed to be inconsolable, which is hardly appropriate for a death so noble. I told him to get a grip. He didn't really like that." "Yeah, we were pretty upset when we heard too," Jai said so perplexed at this boy that he felt he was talking to an old teacher from one of those kung-fu movies. "It serves no purpose. Your father's death had meaning, and his valour should be honoured not with such childish blubbering but with a respected remembrance." That was when Rose smacked Damian on the back of the head. "Shut…the…fuck…up! Sorry kids, Damian isn't great on the old social skills. That's kind of what happens when you're raised by the League of Assassins."

"It's fine. We've met idiots before."

"Jai!"

"Well, he is."

"I can speak thirteen languages and am skilled in every form of combat, West. You can't even run properly like the rest of your family."

Jai delivered a massive sucker punch into Damian's jaw which floored him. "Okay, first you make fun of Dick for being upset about our dad, now you make fun of what happened to me. You're fucking dead meat, Bat brat!" A sword blocked him from doing any more harm as Rose grabbed him by the hair and held the boy aloft. "What…did…Wonder Girl say…about…camaraderie? Damian, apologise to Jai. And Jai, learn to watch your temper." She then dropped the young speedster on his behind before lifting Damian up. "I apologise, West," Damian said almost for real. "I had no idea you were so sensitive about this subject. I will try and keep myself silent on the issue from now on."

"You better be."

"Jai! It's okay, Damian. My brother just isn't very patient when people bring up his…powers. He accepts your apology."

"Evidently. You on the other hand seem perfectly charming. Irey, isn't it? I regret criticising your addition to the team, but now I know you will make a fine addition to our roster, Impulse." With that passive aggressive jibe at her brother, Damian took his leave of the twins. Cassie then walked up to them. "So, you've met everyone's favourite teammate? He's not as bad as I thought he'd be when I first met him. You just have to take the rough with the smooth with Damian…in small doses. He is good to have in your corner, however. Anyway, you guys haven't had the grand tour yet."

Cassie and Rose led the Tornado Twins through the common room of Titans Tower, games room and various bedrooms. "Now for the place we were all brought to first. The Hall of Fallen Titans. I hope you guys are…comfortable seeing this." "Don't worry," Irey reassured her new mentor, "we want to see what you guys have done for him. Bart said he worked days on it." Wonder Girl pushed open the double doors as she and the Tornado Twins made their way through rows of statues. "What the hell is a little kid doing here?" Jai asked rather rudely. "That's Danny Chase," Cassie replied, "I never knew him, but the older Titans always spoke of him as if he was the greatest hero who ever lived. He didn't even have powers and wasn't able to fight. But they really liked him. It's a shame really. He might have been the next Green Arrow or something if he'd lived."

"Who's that?" Irey said pointing at a statue of a girl with red hair and a shirt that seemed to have wings on it. "Kole Weathers. She died long before my time. Donna was very fond of her though. That girl over there in the swimsuit is Tula. She was the original Aquagirl before Lorena came along. Died at the same time as Kole and Don Hall did. Poor kids. And here's a personal one…" Cassie walked up to a statue of a boy who seemed to be some form of demon. "Eddie Bloomberg. Kid Devil. He had a deal with a demon named Neron to give himself superpowers. It killed him. Heh. He was always so nice."

"As much as we're enjoying your trip down memory lane," Jai interjected, "we'd like to see our dad's statue." "Oh, of course," Cassie said suddenly out of her stupor, "this way." She led them further to the end of the hall where a giant statue stood tall and proud of the Flash mid run. "Bart took so long making this. He kept knocking it down and remaking it. Conner held the poor guy for nearly an hour when he heard your dad died. It was as if his whole world ended." "Our whole world did," Irey said sadly as her brother showed the first sign of the kindness Bart always saw in him by putting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Cassie knelt down and gave the little girl the warmest hug as she began crying. "Hush, now. I know grief can be all-consuming. I remember when Conner died. I spent a whole year not knowing what to do with myself. Diana wasn't there for me because she'd lost her own way too. Then after that, Tim found me and reminded me of who we are. Why we're heroes, and how we're making sure that so many other people get to live. And your dad died doing just that."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I really don't know, Irey. I hope so. I think the world would be a little bit brighter if he did. But even if he doesn't, that doesn't mean you and Jai here can't be the superheroes he knew you both would one day be."

"Thank you, Cassie."

"Yeah…thanks. That means a lot." Cassie drew Jai into a little group hug as she saw his eyes begin to water as well. Their little love-in was suddenly interrupted by Kid Flash rushing into the hall totally out of breath holding a phone in his hand. "Cassie! Jai! Irey! You're never going to believe this."

"What is it, Bart?"

"It's…it's Grandma Iris. She says that Dad and Aunt Dawn are alive and at their house. The original Tornado Twins. My father is alive…"

_Keystone City_

Donna Troy always hated cemeteries. They reminded her of all she had lost. It had been a long time since she felt the need to come to one. But she knew she should visit the grave of her dear friend, Wally West. The other reason she had come here was because upon arrival the first person she had gone to see was her sister, Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman. Diana felt uncomfortable with recent events and had been based in Washington D.C. to help the military government undergo a much smoother transition of power and to act as a public speaker to quell the riots. Diana had told her that a big part of the chaos was one man. A man going by the name of Eddie Thawne. Donna asked Diana was there any connection to the Reverse-Flash, but Diana said there didn't seem to be according to anyone doing research, except Batman. Donna thought Bruce would be a pretty reliable source, but Diana angrily dismissed the notion saying he was responsible for Wally's death. What a strange thing to say. Regardless, the man Diana mentioned was making a progress towards the capital and his last port of call had been Central City. It was assumed he would cross the Mississippi and preach in Keystone of all places next. Donna thought she should meet this man before passing judgement. From what Diana had said, he seemed to believe the end was nigh but also was genuinely helping people. Healing the unhealable. A latter-day Jesus of Nazareth.

Donna sat crying on a bench in front of Wally West's grave. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have him or Garth or Robbie here and be able to hold them again. "What you wouldn't give? That's interesting." Donna jumped with a start at hearing this voice. "It is alright, Donna Troy, daughter of…I'm not really sure. Are you? We shall say Hippolyta for good measure. My name is Eddie Thawne. I have come to console you in this trying time." Donna had him by the throat at this point. "So, you're the creepy nut running around preaching that we're all going to die soon." "Far from it. Whoever told you that struggles at listening to His word. Then again, I would expect that from a Hellenist. Your faith does nothing but promote war, enslavement and hedonism and accept it as the natural state of affairs."

"You know nothing of what I believe, little man!"

"No, I do. That was crass of me. I am very familiar with the Amazon way of life. Eternal peace through love. Very Christian despite your pagan origins. It is a contradiction but then again what faith isn't? Take me, for example. I preach life yet my words are causing people to kill each other. I feel like that poor carpenter's son must have when he witnessed the First Crusade from on high."

"Why are you here? I came here to remember one of my oldest and dearest friends. A fine man I knew for nearly twenty years. What excuse do you have to come sneaking up on me and reading my thoughts, eh?"

"I have come to help you, Donna. In your heart, Donna Troy, the death of someone as unimportant to you as Wally West will never weigh on your soul as heavily as the others you have suffered."

"Unimportant? No one is unimportant. Least of all one of my friends."

"Again, I apologise for my rudeness. Sometimes we preachers tend to deal in absolutes. Not that he was unimportant, but merely less important. Less important than one death which has crushed your soul for as long as you have known it. You poor, young lady."

"What do you know of me, fool? I am a Titan, both mythical and real. I am Troia! You are…some creep who talks to strangers in graveyards!"

"I am here, Donna Troy, to reward you for your righteousness. That is why He has sent me to walk among you. To prepare you for the Kingdom of Heaven on Earth I must be the guide of humanity. He has seen how ye righteous suffer and feels you are deserving of reward. A returning of that which he has cruelly taken from you."

"What are you talking about? What was cruelly taken?"

"The person you love."

"I've lost a lot of people I've loved. It's part of the job."

"Yes, but there is one soul who is paramount in your feelings."

"I…"

"Do not deny it. It is not selfish to place grief for one over another. It is no more than I grieve for my mother more than I do my neighbour. Allow Him to alleviate that grief."

"Who? What? Are you just some kind of madman?"

"Look to your left."

"Not until you start talking sens—"

"Mom?"

Donna looked to her left and saw a boy of about eleven or twelve look up at her. He seemed to have red hair and blue eyes. She looked in his eyes and saw he recognised her. As she came to the realisation of who he was, she dropped Thawne and ran over to the child and began peppering his face with kisses. "Mom! Get off! I missed you too but come on." "Oh my God, Robbie, how did you get so big? You look so handsome. But…you're dead, sweetheart you can't be here." "I was dead. But then there was a light and I felt myself waking up. This man was there. He said there was someone who really wanted to see me again. He didn't say it was you."

"How…is this a trick?"

"Not at all. Robert Long, son of Donna Troy is indeed in the land of the living once again. He is my gift to you for walking the path of the righteous. The Lord thought I should be the one to decide since you had lost so much for one person. I chose your child."

"I…thank you. Who are you again?"

"My name is Eddie Thawne. And I am your salvation."


	11. The Death of Liberty

_Metropolis_

"That's not possible, Lois." Clark just sat there looking dumb on the chair across from his wife, who was feeling her hand over her stomach in a maternal fashion. He had just come back from a slightly traumatic encounter with a preacher named Eddie Thawne and didn't feel quite himself at the moment. Martha scowled at her eldest boy as she brought two mugs of coffee to him and his wife in the living room of their apartment. "Well, excuse me for expecting you to be happy your wife was expecting." "But, Ma, we can't have children," Clark said with an earnest air as he tried to abate the maternal reprimanding. "Check her with X-ray vision, Clark. She wouldn't let Conner or Kara for…well, obvious reasons." "Very well," Clark acceded and examined his wife with his X-ray vision. What he saw did indeed shock him. "Well…you are pregnant." "See, we told you so…" "With twins. A boy and a girl. And they're definitely healthy babies." Lois almost knocked herself out with delight upon hearing this confirmation from her all-seeing husband.

"Oh my God, this is wonderful. A little boy and a little girl. Come on, Smallville, crack a smile. You're going to be a dad."

"Lois, it's not possible. Except…"

"Except what? Sometimes miracles do happen?"

"Well, yes, but also…I met Eddie Thawne today. He said he would give me another gift. A gift only you could give me. He must have meant…"

"So, you're saying this is some kind of immaculate conception, Clark? Because I'm hardly without sin and neither are you, boy scout though you may be."

"Yes, but…he might have just altered your genetics slightly to make it possible."

"This is the same man who's about to overthrow the government. I don't agree with him on a lot of things but he's certainly doing a lot of good."

"The Devil comes in many forms, Lois. You and Clark should watch your backs."

"No, Ma. This guy's not the Devil. Everything he did, he did without reward. His followers aren't very savoury but he seems to be the real deal. A bit like a lot of other prophets. I'll see if I can get J'onn to check him out."

"Very well. You're avoiding the good news though, Clark. I'm going to have two grandchildren now!"

"Yeah, a little gentlemen's family, Smallville. Just like you dreamed."

"Yes, it is. Just like I imagined. I already have two names; Jonathan and Martha."

"Oh, Clark. You can't call the baby Martha! I know you're trying to do right by me but it's so…old fashioned."

"Well then I can't think of a better one, Ma. I'm naming my daughter after my mother or no one at all."

"Well, Clark. I have an idea."

"What's that, dear?"

"Call her after your mom. Lara. It's a nice name, and more acceptable than Jor for our son. I think Jonathan would be a great name for a boy, but I have to agree with your mom. We'll give her the middle name Martha. And if it's alright I'd like his to be Samuel."

"After everything your father did?"

"I want him to bring justice back to his grandfather's name, Clark. If that's not too much to ask."

"I…no you're right. 'Samuel'…means name of God in Hebrew. Sam did bring dishonour on a noble name. It was your grandfather's name too if I remember right?"

"Yeah, Grandpa Sammy. He was a really nice man. A hippie compared to Dad. Dad made the name Samuel Lane so seedy. I'd like to give it another chance with his great-grandson."

"God, I love you, Lois Lane."

"Right back at you, Smallville."

_Central City_

Things were very awkward at the home of Barry Allen and his wife, Iris West as they struggled to come to terms with the resurrection of both their children. Don and Dawn were of course happy to see their parents. "So, you're alive, Dad," Dawn said to break the silence as they sat before the coffee table. "That's new." "Likewise," Barry said in almost total disbelief. "How did you both…come back?" "We just woke up," Don replied curtly. "It was like we'd been sleeping for so long, then this man…Eddie Thawne…the guy who just left, showed up. He said he was our cousin and wanted to reunite us with our mother and father." Barry nodded as he struggled to process this information. Dawn smiled in that warmth she had which reminded everyone of her mother. "He told us about Wally. We're very sorry. But we're happy to be here. We know it's not home, but we thought we'd come and see you two. He said we can't go back to our time, but that Don's little boy, Bart is here."

"Did he say why you can't go back?" Iris asked funnily. Don smiled at his mother as she finally started to register him. "He said that that time has been altered beyond belief. He promised Dawn he would save Jenni if he could, but he wasn't certain." "Oh, well let's hope that works out then." "It will, Mom," Dawn said with an indomitable smile. "Now where's little Bart? Eddie said he's all grown up now. I bet he's really handsome. Meloni was so good looking." Three blurs whizzed into the house then as Bart Allen and his cousins, Jai and Irey wandered in. Bart seemed to stand still in total awe at the man and woman sitting in front of him. "Speak of the devil," Dawn said. "Oh, he's got Meloni's hair. None of the fair Allen locks. Though he does look a bit like you, Mom."

"Grandma Iris…Grandpa Barry…what the hell is going on?" Don stood up with a firmness that behoved discipline. "Now young man, that's no way to greet your old man and your aunt when they come back from the dead, now is it?" "My old man?" Bart scoffed. "Is this for real? They're back too? Them, but not Wally. Oh, that's rich." "And what's that supposed to mean?" Don sternly examined his son with penetrating eyes. "Look don't pull the whole long-suffering father of a troubled teen act, Dad. I never even really knew you. Max Mercury and the Garricks raised me, so you can stop acting like I've been giving you grief since time immemorial." The smack that resounded across the room landed directly on Bart's face.

"Why, if your mother were here, she wouldn't tolerate that kind of crap!" Before he could raise his hand to strike him again, Barry had his son's hand in his grasp. "Donald Allen! You apologise to your boy right this instant. He's been going through a lot, we all have. No one gave you the right to hit him like that!" Bart wasn't sure which to be more surprised by. That another martyr of the family like his old man was actually a bit of a jerk, or that his grandfather was actually putting him first. "Grandparents are soft, Dad," Don snidely rebutted. "The lad clearly hasn't been disciplined enough by the Garricks." Dawn put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don, not here. What would Eddie say?" "I…he…I'm sorry, Bart. I didn't mean to do that. It's good to see you, son." Barry, Iris and Bart all regarded the original Tornado Twins with a bit of trepidation after that little debacle. "It's okay, Dad. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm lashing out at everyone since Wally died. Just ask Grandpa Barry."

"No, it's I who am in the wrong. My parents never raised a hand to me, I shouldn't to my son. It's good to see you. You're so grown up. And these two must be our successors. Wally's children. Jai and Irey. Eddie mentioned you two. Said you make the Flash Family proud."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Irey noted bashfully as she looked at her feet. Jai sized up Don Allen. "So, you're the original Velocity?" "That I am," Don said with a cheesy grin, "can't say it suits me as well it might you, kid." "We'll see," Jai said as if he didn't care. He did. More speedsters in his family to show him up by how much faster they were. "I take it you'll be staying for dinner," Barry said to his children open-endedly. "For you, Mom and Dad," Dawn said kindly, "we'd spend the rest of our lives in this house."

_Washington D.C._

"Chairman Eiling, these fanatics will lynch you and the rest of the committee if they get within spitting distance of the city," Diana of Themyscira counselled the new leader of the United States. As Chairman of the Committee of Public Safety, Randy Eiling effectively led America through its current crisis. The arms deal with Iran had toppled the Suarez Administration and now the Church of Rao were in Arlington. The meeting room in the White House was being used by the committee for such meetings. "Well, Princess. Why don't you lend me some of your mother's troops to combat them? We could hold them back, hopefully without lethal force, if we had an army of demi-goddesses on our side." "My mother has concerns of her own. Like yourself she leads a sovereign nation. And unlike you, she has a lot more experience at doing that than any other leader on this globe."

"Quite. No need to remind me of my youth and inexperience, Princess. Your return to the United States has been precipitant to this chaos. You are not even officially recognised as an ambassador anymore, and yet you came to us assuming diplomatic authority."

"You did not refuse my help."

"We did not refuse the aid of Wonder Woman in tackling this. But you like to lord it over us when you are here, Princess. And it doesn't help."

"You just will not listen to my counsel. Arrest this Thawne fellow and bring him in chains before your committee. Judge him then."

"Then we'd have a riot."

"With every hero on Earth by your side to calm tensions."

"This is a cult, Princess. What would you have me do? If their leader is captured, they could bomb the House or worse, somewhere public like the Smithsonian."

"Then arrest them all, by Hera! They are an armed threat to the people of your country."

"We are not in an absolute monarchy under some kind of benevolent warlord like your mother! This is a democracy!"

"A democracy that has appointed a clique of officers as the dominant governing body after removing its elected head of state. Not to mention a leader who has gone soft because some madman has proclaimed him the next President."

"You know, my father was right about you heroes. You all think you're our natural superiors, in some Darwinian nightmare. When we don't fall in line and love you, one day, you'll crush us like the fascists you are."

"Do not throw stones in glass houses, General Eiling. We heroes have tolerated your suspension of democracy only to prevent anarchy. We are no fans of tyranny."

"Says the woman who wants me to persecute an entire religion."

"Well, what exactly happened at Waco. Would you call that tyranny?"

"That was a mistake, Princess. One which our country regrets. Just like yours no doubt regrets the invasion of the United States a year ago."

"You are trying my patience, General Eiling. The enemy is at the gates and all you do is disperse crowds. Take action and arrest this false prophet!"

"No! Now get out of here before I break diplomatic ties with your people again and put you behind bars!" Before Diana could leave a member of the Secret Service entered the committee meeting room. "What is it, soldier?" "Chairman Eiling, sir. It's the Church of Rao, they're all gathered at the Washington Monument. Their leader, sir…he wants to speak with you in public." Diana and Randy looked each other in the eye and simultaneously gulped. "Fine, I'm going. But no security. I want to be seen to be reasonable in dealing with them. After all, he thinks I should be President."

Randy left and Diana turned to a television nearby which showed the crowds gathered outside. Bonfires lined the streets as the Church of Rao upheld their symbol. It was Kal's symbol turned upside down to symbolise resurrection. But where was Clark? Or Barry? When both of them met Eddie Thawne, they seemed to act like he was never a problem. Even Donna she hadn't heard from. Then she looked into the crowds and saw Donna beside Eddie Thawne, holding the hand of a red-haired boy. Then Diana remembered what Bruce had said about the blonde preacher reviving Lian Harper. No…it couldn't be. Little Robbie? Diana knew she needed to get out of there. Contact her mother, or Arthur, or someone who wouldn't be compromised by this…this abomination. She looked into his eyes and he seemed to look through the camera right into hers. Then a voice echoed through her head: "Hello, Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta. I am Eddie Thawne. I am your end, Crown Princess of Paradise Island. No Lasso can save you from divine retribution against your heresies. All ye wicked will fall by my hand."

Diana reacted with the only instinct running through her body as she saw him say that. To run. An Amazon never ran from a fight before this. But she would. This man was something beyond even the gods. No wonder even Superman had cowed before him. Taking flight with the Sandals of Hermes, Diana made her way straight to the airport and flew out of the country. Back home. Back to Themyscira. She knew her people would need allies for the war to come now that America had fallen to this embodiment of evil. And the first person she needed to help with that would be an old friend. Arthur Curry.

At the Washington Monument, hundreds of people in robes surrounded Eddie Thawne as he basked in their adoration of him. His words had come true. On one side of him, was Donna Troy with her son, Robbie Long, over the moon that he lived again. On the other, was Simon Valentine, a young boy from Smallville he had converted by reviving his downed lab experiments. A vulgar, little genius who would serve him well in years to come. As the news crews approached the young man with the scraggly beard, he walked out before them. His clothes were unkempt and he walked barefoot to symbolise how alike to the Christ he truly was. The face of the unwashed masses. A reporter with red hair and a camera and microphone walked surreptitiously towards him. Jimmy Olsen. Who else? Thawne snatched the microphone from his hand and began what would be his equivalent of the Sermon on the Mount.

"My children! I am Eddie Thawne, son of Janine Gilmore. I have come among ye to spread the word of the Lord before he comes to judge us. I have come to help you destroy the Antichrist and bring purity to the land of the faithful. My dear homeland, America! It does warm my heart to see you all burning with passion for my presence. Yet I am but a humble shepherd for my Lord's flock. He came to us as a carpenter's son, and he came to our humble cousins on Krypton as a red sun. A red sun which held back their potential to be extraordinary creatures. Angels with abilities gifted to them from on high. Rao held back the Kryptonians because of their sin. But then their righteous last son, Kal-El came to walk among us and he became one of the most forthright angels of the Lord. And he has defended us poor sinners against the wicked. And like any true angel, he has inspired the righteous to serve him. Righteous like the Batman. Righteous like the Flash. Righteous like Green Arrow, to name but a few. These righteous have defended our world from threat after threat and we worship them for it. And whilst they are deserving of praise, all their actions derive from Him! From God! He is our creator, our father. And He created the righteous to protect us. He made Adam in his image to walk the righteous way! But we have mocked God since Eve gave man the Apple. We have indulged in all manner of sin and denied God his due as our master. The heathen, Martin Suarez, sold arms to infidels in Persia. Infidels who defy our national supremacy! Do you think he is a righteous man, my children?"

"NO!"

"Our nation…our great nation…has been so deprived of the righteous in leadership for so long. Would it not be better if someone like Kal-El were our President?"

"YES!"

"But Kal-El has no desire to rule over us. No angel would desire to usurp his father's rightful place as our master, except one of the fallen. And Kal-El is not fallen. He is the redemption of his own people and ours. None of the righteous desire to rule over us…they only desire to aid us. It is for this reason that despite our corruption into the perverse ways of the heathenry, we have given them such secular names as 'hero'. And why do we do this? Because we know they are our saviours. And because of that, we need a righteous man as President. Not an angel, for they will always protect us, but never rule us. But a righteous mortal. And that man stands before you today…"

"EDDIE! EDDIE!"

"My children, stop! I am your shepherd but not your king. Render unto Caesar, that which is Caesar's. Kings have their place in this world, and I am not one of them. I only guide, I do not command. Your king is walking up to me as I speak." Indeed, Randy Eiling had just departed his car and was walking straight up to Eddie Thawne. Both men met each other's eyes and Thawne seemed to smile knowingly, as Eiling acquiesced, laid himself down and kissed Thawne's feet. "Arise, my child. You bow to no one. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the righteous man our father has sent us to herald his judgement. This is the next seal being broken. He is our leader." Thawne motioned for Simon to bring him a basin of blood which he dabbed his hands in before anointing Randy with the symbol of the Church of Rao. "I bless thee, Randall Eiling, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Light of Rao. I name you Custodian of the Faithful for the Kingdom of Heaven on Earth. I name you President of the United States of America, last bastion of His word. Do you accept the responsibility He has given you?"

"I do, Father Thawne."

"Then arise. And go forth in His wisdom and rule this land justly and wisely. Punish the wicked and celebrate the righteous." The crowds cheered as some of the military forces backed away slightly. All the Congressmen and Senators watching on television knew they were dead meat if they didn't vote to make Eiling President. Watching on the Batcomputer, Bruce Wayne looked into the eyes of the preacher and saw the same unspeakable evil Diana had seen. He knew this was only the beginning of the end. Soon, the world would be crushed underfoot by this man. And he would be there to stop it. Lois held Clark's hand out of concern as they watched with Martha and Conner on the television. She didn't know how to feel. This same man who had given her and Clark as great a gift as being parents was now destroying democracy and heralding the apocalypse. Roy Harper, his daughter, Lian, and his new best friend, Jason Todd, seemed to watch with pride and appreciation for his message. At Titans Tower, Cassie Sandsmark and Rose Wilson looked at each other as if to say this was a sign of the end.

_Wayne Enterprises_

Time passed, weeks turned into months and eventually a New Year came to be. Randy Eiling's first act as President was to name Sebastian Hady as his Vice-President, in a move which many associated with the new government's plans to clean up Gotham. Bruce Wayne wasn't fooled at all and knew the man in question was Simon Hurt. He had Alfred exhume the coffin Dr Hurt was contained in. They found a reasonably fresh corpse with the skin and teeth removed. Doing a retinal scan, Batman was able to determine this man was the real Sebastian Hady. But the fact that this man had been found in Wayne Manor would arouse suspicion, so he gave him a respectable burial and only let his family know. He tried to tell Clark, but Clark wouldn't believe him, and got very aggressive at even the intimation the Vice-President wasn't who he said he was. Not to mention he had also cited that J'onn had probed Thawne's mind and found nothing. After that came the wedding of the century. The President marrying young, well-known actress Eliza Day. Bruce went to the wedding which seemed to happen almost as quickly as they were engaged, with Eiling claiming they had been much longer. It was a dry affair, and he brought Selina Kyle along as a date to keep him happy. It didn't really work. Thawne officiated the ceremony, but Bruce knew better than to confront him. One bad word and Thawne would destroy him. On Christmas Day, President Eiling announced the First Lady was pregnant in his address.

Reorganising Batman Incorporated into overthrowing the government instead of fighting Leviathan, Bruce made great preparations to deal with Hurt and this preacher he knew must be Eobard Thawne. All his entreaties with the other heroes fell on deaf ears, except for Diana. But that became a problem when she and Aquaman were declared representatives of rogue states based on their adherence to old Greek Hellenistic beliefs and expelled from the country by President Eiling. Nothing seemed to work at all. There was still no sign of John Constantine, Oliver Queen or Ray Palmer after so many months. Batman was now convinced this preacher had disappeared them somehow. Peace did seem to reign throughout the country though. All the rioting stopped. People seemed to accept the fact they were now in a theocratic dictatorship. Proselytizers from the Church of Rao could be found on every street corner in every city in every state. People were flocking to it by the millions. Not to mention crime went down, as the promotion of righteousness became very popular among the ordinary Americans. Thawne had created an actual miracle. He had all but purged a nation of nearly 400 million people of crime. But it didn't take a genius to know something was rotten in Denmark.

It was on New Year's Day that Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox were called to a board meeting of the shareholders at Wayne Enterprises. This was uncomfortable for Bruce, who had spent the last few months doing all he could to bring down Thawne. The Chair, William Earle, who was known for not liking Bruce's charitable endeavours, was particularly critical of Bruce at this meeting. And the Batman was not known for his patience with the wealthy and their frivolous aims. "William, can we wrap this up? I have a round of golf in the afternoon." "Mr Wayne, I know you have your flights of fancy, but you are the CEO here. I think it's essential you stay and listen to what has to be said."

"Very well."

"First of all, this Batman Incorporated mess. We've all discussed this, and we can't justify the company funding vigilantism."

"But I thought our new government was all about promoting the righteous."

"Well, we're a business, and they like promoting those as well. The way we see it, Mr Wayne, you've diverted millions of dollars into promoting a vigilante. Hardly a profitable venture?"

"That's not the point. The Batman has protected this city for decades. He's the hero we deserve…"

"But not the one we need right now. This company can't afford to continue sinking more and more money into this. Not to mention, the Batman has not kept the best of company at all times. What about that Azrael fellow? Or the Huntress, who murdered many legitimate businessmen from the Italian American community. And he is known for his friendship with Wonder Woman, a diplomatic exile."

"Princess Diana was a hero to many before that and she was a proud member of the Justice League. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, the fact of the matter, sir…is that we've fired you. You will maintain your share of profits from the company and your philanthropy from the Wayne Foundation will be allowed only under rigorous screening of the accounts. But we're liquidating Batman Incorporated and discontinuing any association with the development of technology which might be associated with him."

"This is an outrage! You can't—"

"Oh, but we can, Mr Wayne. We have here files showing evidence of you working with covert dissident operations against our government. Not to mention a continued contact with Diana of Themyscira, which carries a charge of high treason and a sentence of death. Now, I'm a reasonable man, Mr Wayne. We won't turn you in, as you are a good man at heart. But we cannot allow you to use the company for actions like this."

"I—I—"

"This is ridiculous! Bruce Wayne and Batman are both fine men. You can't just—"

"Sit down, Lucius! Or do you want to be fired too?"

"If you're removing Bruce Wayne as CEO for this nonsense, then I resign!"

"Good, we were getting tired of having so many bleeding hearts in this room. Now we can get down to what this business is all about. Making money."

"Earle, you'll rue this day."

"I'm sure I will, Mr Wayne. Now kindly leave the premises before I have you both forcibly removed."

In his office, Bruce began summarily cleaning his desk. As he did so, he looked up at the portrait of his mother and father he always hung on the wall. Such a shame he was letting them down like this. The company they had maintained was being taken from him and there was nothing he could do. Lucius walked in then carrying a box of his belongings. "Well, Bruce, it's been a pleasure working with you all these years." "Are you sure I can't tempt you to an executive position at the Wayne Foundation, Lucius? Or I could ask my uncle Jake if his executives are willing to hire?"

"No, it's alright, Mr Wayne. I think maybe's now as good a time as any to retire. Thank you kindly, though. I hope life treats you better than it has today. And send the Batman my regards."

"That I will, old friend. Take care of yourself." As Lucius left, Bruce sat at his desk despondently before looking through the window out at his city. Miagani Island was quite beautiful at this time of year, with the New Year dawning and snow falling all over. Sighing, Bruce knew the city deserved better from its elite than what had been given so far. If someone like Earle could take him from power for altruism, then how did that make the power of the wealthy in Gotham invested in the welfare of others. He had tried to believe for years that his own paternalism towards Gotham's populace would save them from the chaos which had orphaned him. Seeing how Dick and Damian had managed in his absence had inspired the foundation of Batman Incorporated, so that every community on the planet could have a Batman. It also led him to discover the harsh truth about two women he loved; Kathy Kane and Talia al Ghul. He knew Kathy had been his uncle's wife, but that didn't diminish their relationship since well, she was the same age as him and her husband was dead. Talia had given him a son, albeit without his consent. But, no matter what evil she did, Bruce always knew in his heart that she was better than her father. Kinder, despite lacking his morality. Then again, how could she? How could anyone raised in an organisation like the League of Assassins know any better. He asked himself the same question about Damian every day. Could the people he loved be turned to his point of view? Seeing what Damian had done to Otto Netz and how Tim had begun foolishly hunting Digger Harkness, he once more realised that the people he loved weren't perfect. Looking out the window, he noticed that a bird had stopped in mid-flight as if caught in a photograph. Not to mention the snow wasn't descending either. He wondered whether this was something to do with the Flash.

"Oh no, not him. Not quite," said a man who looked young but his hair was greying and his beard was as unkempt as Dumbledore's. Eddie Thawne was looking a little worse for wear the moment. "But the next best thing is here, Batman."

"We meet at last, Mr Thawne. I've been waiting months to actually speak to you."

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It was but a pleasure deferred. Now you are here, you can start answering my questions."

"And what would they be, Bruce Wayne, son of Martha Kane?"

"What have you done to my children? None of them trust me anymore. Not even Barbara. Is it the same Black Mercy you're using to turn Clark against me?"

"Well, I knew you'd figure out about Superman and the Black Mercy. But as to your family…I have done nothing, Bruce. You're a clever man, you should know by now that your harsh ways don't always inspire love. Your children love you, but those who love us hurt us more than anyone else. Imagine, if your father had beaten you for instance. It would be the fact that you loved him that would hurt more than say one of your enemies doing it."

"I've not touched any of them."

"You judge them like a demanding father. It's a shame really. Dick Grayson softened you when he was Robin. Made you happier. Then the Joker put Barbara in that chair of hers and killed Jason…well, you were beyond salvation by then. That Drake boy has some fortitude I'll give him that. To have tolerated your impossible standards for so long and only now breaking. He truly has faith in you. A remarkable young man in so many ways, but such blind faith from one so intelligent can't be a good thing, surely."

"Tim believes in me because I believe in him."

"No, you don't. The only Robin you ever believed in was Grayson. He made you smile. All the others were just poor substitutes after he let you down by growing up. Your lack of faith in your younger partners has led them down dark paths. When I revived Jason Todd from the grave, he was so angry at how you let him die. And that you accepted it, albeit begrudgingly. Superman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman all died and you had absolute faith in their resurrection. But not that Jason would ever come back. You never wanted him back. You wanted his death to be a reminder of your own limits. Memento mori. That's why you still have his suit on display in the Batcave when he's alive and kicking. Despite his issues, he truly does deserve better from his father."

"You are remarkably well informed on my doings. How is it you come to know so much?"

"I know everything about the living. I look into your eyes and I see your entire life. All your failures. But you are one of the righteous I will give you that. That's why I rewarded you twice. Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown. Two Robins for the price of one."

"Jason came back because of Talia and Superboy-Prime. Stephanie never died in the first place."

"Then why does Barbara Gordon have her autopsy photos?"

"That girl wasn't…"

"No, I refuse to believe the World's Greatest Detective is that stupid. That corpse was Stephanie Brown! You checked her dental records and everything, like you do with every corpse. You are the Batman, and one thing you are more than anything is thorough. Oracle and yourself, confirmed the girl on that slab was Stephanie Brown. Which is why you still won't forgive Leslie Thompkins."

"If what you're saying is true…how come I remember finding out Steph was alive with Leslie in Africa?"

"Why didn't you tell Tim?"

"What do you mean?"

"If she really was alive in Africa, how come you never let Tim know that you even suspected it? He was her boyfriend. I know they weren't exactly Romeo and Juliet but that doesn't mean he didn't care for her. You're not one to let someone grieve needlessly, Bruce. You never told Tim because she was actually dead. Just like his dad. Just like Kon-El. You're harsh, Bruce, but you're never cruel. And not telling Tim was not because of your cagey nature, but because she wasn't alive. Until I came along. A little whisper in Leslie Thompkins' ear, exhuming a blonde girl, reviving her and taking her to Africa…all simple work on my part. Still, I did enjoy watching your relationship with Tim deteriorate. Not putting up a display case for the fallen Robin. That was very disrespectful, especially after you lied to the girl when she died."

"Why did you do all of this?"

"To prove to you, Bruce, that you are not God. You have your own little world, with your followers, and you micromanage both of them like some kind of omnipotent general. I showed you God's work by restoring those whose deaths you had caused because you lost faith in them as your foot soldiers. They owe their existence to me."

"Surely, they owe their existence to God?"

"Oh please, Bruce. You're more intelligent than that. You know who I am. You know I'm no more a Christian than the Dalai Lama. Or a Raoist."

"Your power comes from the Entity. Everyone's hearing about what you've done. Sceptics are claiming you have nothing to do with these dead children walking again, but they can't deny your power to heal after what happened with Lena Luthor. You're clearly not here as the saviour you present yourself to be."

"Give the man a medal. Ra's really does overestimate your abilities, you know that?"

"Ah, so you know Ra's al Ghul."

"He is useful to me for the time being."

"How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Go to your children, Bruce. Celebrate with them before you meet your end. It will be a last hoorah for all of you. My little treat. I will kill you last of your family. Your children will look into your eyes and plead silently for you to save them. And you'll fail. Just like you did with Jason. And just like you did with Stephanie."

"That won't happen."

"Oh, and why is that? Because you're Batman."

"Yes. Because I'm Batman! When monsters go to sleep, they have nightmares about me. I am vengeance, I am the night. And I eat monsters like you for breakfast, Thawne. Make your next move, then it will be easier for me to destroy you. I'm not scared."

"You will be, Wayne. You will be. You have no means of resisting me. I hold the power of life and death over all things. The government of the most powerful country on this planet does my bidding as do most of its people. You are a disgraced former CEO the public thinks is a fool for publicly supporting a vigilante. No means of resisting me except for sheer wit and will."

"I know. Doesn't that just scare you, half to death, Eobard?"

"Hmm. I will admit a slight reluctance to confront you. I shall enjoy killing you, Bruce Wayne. I knew you'd be a worthier opponent than Barry Allen. I shall see you again on the battlefield when I murder your children. For now, goodbye."

With that a blur left Bruce Wayne's office, as time began to move again. Discombobulated, Bruce felt like he was really experiencing a sensation of vertigo, almost as if what he just saw wasn't real. His phone rang. It was Alfred. "Master Bruce, Master Dick is wondering why you weren't at the house last night. You know he wanted his bachelor party on New Year's Eve and for it to be at the manor." "Alfred, you sound like death. Take an Alka Seltzer. I'll be home soon. I've just had a very…odd experience."

_Hotel Belle Monico, New Gotham_

Cassie Sandsmark had just landed in Gotham a fortnight after New Year's to attend the wedding of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon the next day. She stayed at the Hotel Belle Monico in New Gotham where the reception was being held. All the rooms were being paid for by Bruce Wayne and Diana's was going unused, so he had extended an invitation to Cassie on condition she share it. She decided it was best to do so with Rose Wilson. Diana had been unreachable since the day Randy Eiling had become President. So, Cassie had taken up Conner's offer of sticking with them for the wedding. He was attending with Clark, Lois, Kara and Martha. As she arrived in the lobby with Rose in tow, Cassie ran up and hugged her old friend, Supergirl, who she hadn't seen since the time she had helped the Titans fight Superboy-Prime. Kara seemed to be wearing her glasses so people would think she was Linda Lang in public. The wedding was meant to be a private affair so they could all attend as they were, without the need for a secret identity, and J'onn would once again provide the necessary telepathic cover. Rose was dressed in a normal T-shirt while Cassie was actually wearing her old leather jacket from her early days as Wonder Girl. "Oh my God, Cassie! It's so good to see you. Sorry, I haven't been in touch. Being the best Kryptonian hero on the planet and helping out Lana and little Clark does take up a good bit of my time. How are you keeping?"

"Same old. Leading the Teen Titans. Kicking ass. How are Lana and Clark?"

"They're both fine. She was so happy Pete gave her access at Christmas. Pete's been reconnecting with his daughter recently. I didn't know he got Lex Luthor's sister pregnant when she was in college, but they're you go."

"Really? Those Smallville boys really get around, don't they?"

"Oh, stop it. Hey, Rose, how's it going?" Rose was taken aback as Kara wrapped her arms around her. "Uh…was never a big fan of hugging. Especially when I don't really know you. I guess it's good to see you too." Cassie gave Martha a hug before advancing onto Lois, who was now showing her pregnancy. "Lois! By Hera, you're looking gorgeous. Like, really blossoming. Conner says it's going to be twins." "Yeah, it is. A boy and a girl. Jon and Lara. We hope they'll have a good uncle looking after them in Conner." "Jon and Lara? That's so adorable. Conner must be so happy you're calling the boy, Jon."

"He's over the Milky Way, Cassie. Someday he's going to have a Superboy named after the closest thing he had to a dad who he can mentor like Clark did him. And how about you? Is your mother okay?"

"She's good. I was with her at Christmas. She's got a girlfriend now."

"Oh. That's a turn up for the books."

"You can say that again. And Bart sends his love. He, Barry and Iris should be here tomorrow with Linda, Jai and Irey. I still can't believe Don and Dawn are alive. And Donna's coming too. With Robbie. I saw him at Christmas. He's just so adorable. Kept asking when he can be a Teen Titan and called me Auntie Cassie."

"Oh, that's so cute. Clark's right. Even if we don't get the whole religious thing…the world is a better place now. People are treating one another better. Crime is down. Even here in Gotham. It's completely mad."

"Speaking of Clark, where is he?"

"He's with Conner unloading some bags over there." Cassie looked over and saw Conner deliberately drop a suitcase full of clothes. "Clark has him well trained it seems." "Why'd you decide to stay here?" "Kara invited me. She's sharing a room with Conner, I think. I managed to get one for me and Rose."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with a certain handsome brother-in-law of mine."

"No. I'm here for Dick and Babs. And Kara's a friend. Not to mention, Rose loves Dick like a brother. He saved her from a really horrible experience. I thought I'd come along with her."

"Oh yeah, of course. Nothing to do with Conner, at all."

"You know, all of a sudden, I really get how all those politicians and businessmen feel when you turn up at a press conference."

"A keen eye always helps in the business, kid."

That evening, Cassie discovered a minibar in her and Rose's room and without the adults knowing invited Kara and Conner to come over. After having a few bottles of beer, they began discussing their superhero crushes from the older generation. "Oh, that's easy," Cassie said. "It's got to be Nightwing. The butt that won't quit." Rose laughed. "He's even more of a boy scout than Supes. No, no, the Batman himself. Yummy!" Kara and Conner seemed a little bashful. "I take it you guys aren't going to be too forthcoming," Rose said slightly drunkenly.

"No," Kara said. "I just don't think you'll agree with my choice." "We're not here to judge," Cassie said. "We're all pals here." "Well," Kara said looking uncomfortably at the ground, "I always thought Barry Allen was pretty hot. I know I used to have a thing for Dick but the Flash, well…he's pretty nice. Great hair, chiselled jawline and a gorgeous smile. Not to mention those Flash boys have butts to rival Nightwing's." "Damn," Rose said giggling, "don't let Barty boy hear you saying that. He doesn't like many people talking that well about Barry these days." Conner looked at his cousin. "Barry Allen, really? He's so…normal."

"Well, who's yours then?"

"I…uh. Nah, you guys wouldn't like it."

"No, come on. Tell us."

"It's…Donna Troy. She is…just really smooth. Great body and a real swagger that could knock you out." Rose and Kara awkwardly exchanged glances knowing that can't have helped Cassie's feelings right now. Not that Cassie didn't love Donna, but her ex-boyfriend saying her predecessor was his crush, was not something she had expected. Cassie looked awkwardly at the floor for a minute and swallowed her pride before looking back up at Conner and smiling. "Well…she is very pretty. And a great big sister." "Yeah, Donna's pretty amazing," Kara said to break the ice. "But so's Cassie." "What's that got to do with anything?" Conner asked as if he'd never spoken to a girl before. His cousin gave him daggers which made him recoil ever so slightly. "I mean, yeah. I love Cassie." Rose smacked herself in the face as she began laughing a little bit. "This is like flirting with Tim."

"Aw, leave him alone, guys," Kara said through laughter. "He's always been a bit of a hopeless romantic."

"Yeah, absolutely. Now can we get back to drinking and talking about nothing." The conversation whiled away well into the night before Kara and Rose acknowledged they were pretty tired. "We have got a wedding tomorrow afternoon. And I've got to freshen up." "Rose Wilson in a dress. Now that I'd pay to see," Cassie laughed at her friend. "Oh, you'll see but you won't have to pay." Kara motioned Rose towards her and whispered in her ear. Rose scowled a little before softening up. "Um, Cass, I think I'll stay with Kara tonight. You two seem like you want to keep talking. It might be best."

"Are you sure? We're not going to be much—"

"Just go with it. For us." Kara and Rose made their way out to the hallway and both Superboy and Wonder Girl could distinctively hear giggling from the pair of them. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Rose has always liked to do things like this. Tim tell you about the time she landed in his bed drunk and naked expecting him?" "No, actually. Why is that guy such a stud?" "I mean he is really good looking, Kon. Not to mention his mentor is Bruce Wayne. That guy has models hanging off of him every other night. I'm sure he's taught Tim a few things about matters of the heart."

"Lois mentioned you went to see Donna and Robbie at Christmas. How are they?"

"Well, your crush and her little boy are fine."

"Oh, fuck. You're never going to let that go, are you? Nightwing, though."

"Look, Dick is pretty awesome. He's like my celebrity crush like I'm sure Brad Pitt or someone was for Donna. I'm sure the same applies for you and her. And might I say, you do have good taste."

"Gee, thanks. I kinda figured that myself."

"Well, I wasn't sure until you mentioned her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Cass."

"I'm not. I just feel like I've lost a little the more everyone else has gained. What with Bart being so down and Tim being gone, being single isn't all it's cracked up to be. I would like to know that one of you guys was solid and stable."

"So, Kara told you about Thawne bringing up Tana, huh?"

"Yeah. That must have been hard. Sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry."

"No, but I get it. I remember when we first brought the Titans back, me and Tim. There was this Bizarro version of you who was all obsessed with me. Match, I think? It was really hard being near him. I know you didn't see Tana, but that guy invoked her. Someone you hadn't thought about in years."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know. You never said…"

"Conner, when you first came back, I was too happy to talk about anything that happened when you were gone. Except to apologise for kissing Tim. That I do regret. Not that I don't love the guy, we were just both confused."

"I love him too. If I had come back and you and he were a thing, I'd still be pretty happy. Better him than some douchebag I didn't know. You know that's probably why we didn't work out?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were still grieving. You may have moved on and become as great as you are, but still…me coming back like nothing's happened hardly helped. It can't have been fun for you. You'd moved on and established yourself as leader. I didn't want to say it at the time, but I think that was your problem. I never really undermined you, did I? I just jumpstarted our relationship like we had been before I died. But you had moved on. You went with it at first because you wanted the perfect relationship you had had. And when I couldn't be like that…"

"Conner, you were more than perfect. You were just too needy, when I wanted space."

"Don't give me a cliché, Cassie, because we're not ordinary people. I died and came back to life. I know it's more common now, but that stuff still doesn't happen every day. You lived, and I was dead. You didn't want to open up to me like I had to you. You felt you weren't good enough for your perfect boyfriend, because of the things you'd done when I was gone. I'm not perfect. My father is Lex Luthor, for fucks sake! And neither are you. But I do love you. I broke up with you because I love you and you didn't want to address those issues. I respected that and gave you your independence. But the fact of the matter is I couldn't give a rat's ass whether or not you're perfect, because you're my girlfriend. I wasn't going out with Wonder Girl but with Cassie Sandsmark. The gawky girl with glasses and a terrible wig I first met all those years ago on Young Justice. Oh, Cass, please stop crying. I didn't mean…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Their first kiss in six months was probably the best they'd ever had. Even better than when he had come back from the dead. He could feel the heat of her tears on his face and had to hold her head closer to his own just to remind himself this was happening. Cassie was so happy to feel his strong yet soft touch that he had learned when trying to control his strength once again. "I can never bloody quit you can I, Kon-El?" "No. You can't. But that isn't a bad thing. We have each other. Sure, we have others too. Like Tim and Bart. And we've got to remind them every day how much we love them. But what we've got…it's different. You were right though, it's not more important than our responsibilities. Other heroes get that. Maybe we should too."

"Can you stay here tonight? I want to have someone who loves me beside me tonight."

"Of course. Big day tomorrow."

"Will we see Tim?"

"I should hope so. He's the best man. I think you, me and Bart need to remind him he's much loved. A bit like the reminder you needed tonight."

_The Narrows_

Victor Zsasz's little fight club for children had been an interesting experiment. But now, he didn't have access to it anymore. Which was a shame considering it limited his genius for killing. But the old premises were not out of bounds even if he had lost the kids. Setting up there was pretty easy for a clandestine meeting. It was more of a shame for Zsasz that he couldn't claim credit for killing the Mayor of Gotham. Dr Hurt had promised him free reign over the city to sate his bloodlust if he helped them remove Hady. Now, Hurt was Vice-President all thanks to his sadism. But the one thing that really ground his gears about this whole arrangement was how he had been asked to sort out this fool in getting in contact with Hurt. That fool being Edward Nygma. The Riddler.

"Ah, Zsasz. I see you're still as gormless as ever. How many scars must a man carve in his skin before you can call him a man?"

"The answer will be blowing in the wind in a minute if you don't shut up. Spare me, Eddie. I'm a cold-blooded killer. Which means I haven't got the patience for smart asses."

"Well, no one could ever call you smart. I mean carving tally marks of your kills into your skin. How gauche and exposing."

The door slid open to reveal two figures. One was a resplendent man in a green cloak with a beard, and the other was the Vice-President of the United States. "Gentlemen, it is good to see you. Glad you could join us, Riddler." "The pleasure is all mine, Dr Hurt. And it is good to see the Demon's Head back in action. Though I heard one of Batman's brats sabotaged your operation Ra's, you do not fail to disappoint me with your…appearance."

"How the Detective ever tolerated a pretentious moron who speaks so vacuously in a pathetic attempt to prove his intelligence I will never know. You truly are a warped mind, Edward Nygma."

"Well if you're going to be like that…I believe I came here to talk to Dr Hurt."

"Indeed, you did, Edward. Your powers of perception astound even me in realising I am also in the room."

"So, why call me here?"

"Because you know who the Batman is. Correct?"

"The memory has returned, yes, thanks to that preacher friend of yours. And I know who all of his associates are. Why is it that you care for this?"

"Because we need you to systematically destroy the Batman Family. This city will be cleansed with fire, and we intend for you to be the one who lights the flame. Lead an army of villains to conquer this town. Then we shall see who the Dark Knight's intellectual superior is."

"Fascinating. But where will I get an army of villains?"

"Where else? Arkham Asylum."

"Hardly a disciplined bunch."

"But a bunch, nonetheless."

"What's in it for me?"

"If you destroy the Batman Family and leave the city wide open for the League of Assassins to seize control? A place of power on the presidential cabinet as Secretary for Education."

"Interesting. I agree, but first tell me what a nut like Zsasz has to do with this?"

"Victor Zsasz served us well in removing Mayor Hady from the equation. He will be your lieutenant in conquering this town, Edward. You will trust him with your life."

"How…delightful. So, when do we begin?"

"In a week's time. On the day Nightwing marries Oracle. Then you will light the first spark which will drown the city in an orgy of destruction the likes of which no one has ever seen."


	12. I Now Pronounce You Nightwing and Oracle

_Gotham_

The day Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon got married was a momentous one for all those in the superhero community. Gotham's real power couple were finally tying the knot after nearly two decades of repetitive coursing through the motions. Dick Grayson woke up at Wayne Manor with a sense of slight dread. The fact that Diana, Kory and so many other cool people couldn't come wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to. Dick was had been roused from his slumber by the ringing of a bell. Sitting on the end of his bed was of all people, Damian Wayne, already wearing his suit. "Damian? It's 9am. The wedding's not for hours." "Do not worry. I asked Pennyworth last night what these ceremonies entailed in America. When he wasn't forthcoming, I watched many of those wedding romcoms you speak of. Hugh Grant taught me nothing I must say despite attending four of them. One nugget of information I garnered, is that the best man is supposed to prep you for your duties as the bridegroom. Drake is not here to do so at this moment. Very tardy."

"I told him to come at 11!"

"Well, that will hardly do. I have thereby risen to the occasion to aid you, Grayson."

"Go to bed!"

"But I found a copy of Drake's speech. Far too soporific. He doesn't even wish you and Gordon to have a fruitful union of many heirs in order to continue our crusade. Hardly seems appropriate for the guest you have labelled the best to not wish you the most obvious of things you wish to attain from your marriage."

"Damian, I am trying to get some sleep. I was on patrol last night and didn't get in until 6. I had to sleep here tonight because it's bad luck for me to see Babs on the morning of the wedding."

"Hardly. You have pledged your troth. Therefore, she will marry you. Besides, Gordon seems too intelligent to have the same superstitions as yourself."

"I am going to kill you if you do not let me have another hour's sleep!"

"Now Grayson, we both know that isn't true. Father would never permit…"

"It's a figure of speech! Now, get out!"

"Fine, but do not blame me when Drake fails you."

An hour later, Dick headed downstairs to find a pot of coffee prepared for him by Alfred as well as Bruce, Cass and Damian sitting at the table. Alfred coughed a little before putting his hands upon Dick's shoulders and breaking his affected demeanour for the first time in many years by unleashing, in his best Cockney accent, a rendition of "I'm Getting Married in the Morning". Dick put his hand on his face to sigh. "Morning, Al. How you keeping?" "Wonderful, Master Richard. It's been so long since we've been to a wedding, this family. And two of our own this time as well. Ah, I feel so proud." Alfred began crying a little as Dick gave him a big hug. "Hey, big fella', you're not losing us. Me and Babs are gonna' stay in the Clocktower until we can find a better place to settle."

"Perhaps the pitter patter of tiny feet will once again enter the manor?"

"We're not thinking about that yet, Alfred. But here's hoping. It would be strange being a father, I'm not going to lie. But I've had some good role models on that front over the years."

Cass walked up and hugged Dick very warmly. "You better be good to her. For me." "Well, I thought I'd be good to my wife for my own sake, but of course I'll take your feelings into account, Cass." Damian was still pouting from Dick rejecting his overtures earlier. Bruce looked up from his newspaper, like his son already wearing his suit. "Late night, Dick?" "Yeah, very. Ordinary crime might be down in Gotham, but that doesn't stop the Mad Hatter having a little plot hatching somewhere downtown."

"You should have called for backup."

"I had it covered. Tetch's back in Arkham where he belongs now. Did any of the rest of you get up too much?"

"No. Like you said, crime's down. It's getting sort of…boring."

"But isn't this what you've always wanted, Bruce. For people to be safe. It now looks like they are. Don't tell me you're actually upset that it's not because of Batman that's happened."

"What I'm upset about is how everyone is swallowing what this new government is doing as if there's nothing untoward going on."

"Yeah, well, we believe you. There is something fishy about how politics have turned. And yeah, I doubt these low crime statistics across the country are for some good reason. But Thawne's hardly going to execute his masterplan today. We just have to keep an eye."

"I hope you're right. But now I've been kicked out of the company, and men who I suspected of Black Glove connections are in charge. Not to mention Mayor Hady's skeleton being found outside. Clark just won't trust me. He seems less lucid these days. Like he's more easily led. The Black Mercy has really taken its hold on him. And the others just won't trust me because of Wally."

"Well, that is fair. But you're Batman, the World's Greatest Detective! Why don't they believe you?"

"I'm not sure if it's this Black Mercy dispersal or Thawne has something else up his sleeve. Or maybe I was right all along. They're clouded by sentiment."

"Now Bruce, you can't talk like that. Wouldn't you love it if your Mom and Dad were alive?"

"I suppose…"

"Then stop dismissing others feeling the same as sentiment. Are Roy, Donna and Barry any less entitled to feel relief at the dead returning than you? Not to mention, Clark and Lois are going to have those kids and he thinks its Eddie Thawne's fault. He may not be a good guy, but we can't dismiss how others are feeling when these miracles are happening because of him."

Bruce just went straight back to his paper and forgot he had even spoken to Dick in the first place. The man never listened. Finishing his breakfast, Dick headed upstairs to put his tuxedo on. A shower and a shave first as he thought back to the time, he had brought Barbara on a date to the circus, to help her once again feel what it was like to swing from a height since she had lost the use of her legs. They had swung in the trapeze with her legs tied up so she could keep balance while he held her. That was one of the best nights of his life. He hoped now they could make more memories like that. He imagined what it would be like to have a kid, a little boy or girl, and bring them to Haly's Circus to see what their father and grandparents had done. Dick cried a little thinking of that. He then thought what it would be like to have a kid with so many weird and wonderful uncles and grandfathers like Bruce Wayne and Jim Gordon. Maybe he was thinking too far ahead. Only the other night, he had thought about naming a son Wally, but then realised he was going a little mad thinking too much.

As he straightened his bow tie in front of the mirror, Dick saw his phone ringing and heard the sultry voice of the Black Canary on the other end. "Dick, this is Babs! I was in Vegas last night with that Gage guy Steph brought to the dinner. We so got married. Sorry, honey." "Now Dinah, please," Dick said with a great sense of levity, "as much as I love to hear your awful impression of your best friend, I'd like to talk to my fiancée." "She's all yours, kid."

"What's up, Boy Wonder?"

"Nothing, Dinah prank called me on your phone. How are you?"

"Nervous? You?"

"Absolutely. But if I didn't feel jitters something would be wrong. Has your dad been around yet?"

"He's here, yeah. Helena is flirting with him a bit. It's kinda' funny."

"Oh, God. Listen, I'll see you later when you become Mrs Richard Grayson."

"Bullshit, I am keeping my name and you know that!"

"Good, because Mrs Dick doesn't have a great ring to it."

"Fuck off."

"Love you, too."

Falling back on his bed lazily, Dick stared up at the ceiling, smiling through both nerves and joy at the fact he was going to marry Barbara Gordon. He was only awakened from his haze by Tim snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Tim! How you doing? You're late." "No, I'm not. You said 11, it's 10.55." "Is it? Sorry. Damian discombobulated me a bit trying to usurp you this morning." "Well, you're discombobulating me with this newfound high vocabulary, Dickie boy."

"Huh. Must be from hanging with Damian. You seem to have perked up since the gala. You're looking a lot less wan for one thing."

"Thanks, I guess. Yeah, let's just say things aren't as harsh as they used to be. I'm on a lot more missions."

"So, Ra's is just okay with you coming here and being with us?"

"The way he sees it, I've got to keep up the whole 'Tim Wayne' persona to deflect suspicion. Going to my brother's wedding is hardly double-crossing him."

"Huh. You sure he hasn't sussed you yet?"

"No. But I'll be ready for him if he has."

"You all but destroyed his whole organisation last time you got close to him, Tim. I can't imagine he's going to let you get away easily this time."

"How about you let me worry about me, Dick? Babs is keeping an eye on me anyway. If you're not going to trust my judgement, trust your wife's."

"She's not my wife yet. And I do trust you. But last time we talked before New Year's you seemed really, really low. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Of course, Dick. But today's your and Barbara's day. It's not about me. I'm here to make you feel better."

"You know Steph will be there, right?"

"Barbara's her mentor and she knows you fairly well. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Well, you just stick with the family anyway. And don't worry, you're beside me, Bruce will be further down the table."

"You don't need to go to these lengths for me, Dick."

"I just know you're still a little raw, bro. Don't want to inflame you any more than I should." Alfred then walked up the stairs with footsteps coming behind him. "Master Richard, two of the wedding guests have decided to come to the manor early. They wondered could they travel with us?" "Why not? Who are they, Al?" "Just a girl who hasn't seen you in months and a little boy who's been dying to meet you," Donna Troy said as she walked in with a young boy of about eleven trailing behind her. "Uncle Dick!" the little boy ran into the arms of the future groom while Donna gave Tim a hug. "Good to see you, Tim. Cassie says she hasn't seen you in a while." "I'm alright thanks, Donna. Been busy with Bat family work. You're so lucky to have this little one back."

"Hey, rascal. Can you remember me?" Dick said as he ruffled Robbie's hair. "No, but Mom talks a lot about you. She says you're really funny and she's always the one who stops you doing stupid stuff." "Yeah, she is. And I'm always the one who makes her feel better, aren't I, Donna?" "Absolutely, Dick," she said as she gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see my boy getting married." "You could have talked to me at the reception, why come here?" "Because you remember my wedding…to Terry." "Yeah, of course."

"Someone came to visit me just before it when I was getting ready. It helped that his girlfriend at the time was bridesmaid. And such a nice fella' came and told me how much he loved me and we'd always be friends because we had seen so much together and been there for each other when we needed it. That fella' was Dick Grayson. And this is me, returning the favour. I love you, Dick. And I really hope you and Barbara have an amazing life together."

"Thanks, Donna. Means a lot hearing you say that. I love you, too."

"Now come on. You'd be late for your own funeral, Boy Wonder. We've got to get you to the chapel."

At the hotel in Burnley, Cassie Sandsmark was fitting her earrings in a mirror, her white Amazonian dress upon her while Conner Kent still slept naked in the bed behind her. He may be Superboy, but he was a lazy man to say the least. "Get up, Kon, the weddings in an hour." "What, aw shit. My suit's in Kara's room!" Cassie threw it on the bed. "I dropped by and got it from her this morning. Lucky one of us is a morning person. Is blue really your colour? Still, who am I to question a Kansas fashion sense?"

"You can talk! You're basically wearing one of those Amazon togas. Hardly conventional dress."

"Didn't you say last night we're not conventional people or something to that effect? You really do dress like you're from Kansas. Plus, you've got to admit I look good in it."

"Yeah, well you haven't seen me in my suit."

"Well, I'm sure you can rock the John Denver look all day long." Kara and Rose opened the door to see Conner butt naked about to put his suit on. "That thing powered by the Sun too, Superboy? 'Cos you could do with opening some curtains" Rose quipped. "Very funny. You ever hear of knocking, Rose?" "Well, considering this was meant to be my room and I ended up spooning with your cousin for the night, yeah I do think I'm entitled not to knock." Conner rolled his eyes and sped into his suit. "How do I look?"

"Like a million dollars, 'cos," Kara said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The blue suit did look well on him, no more than Kara's red dress suited her. Rose was looking pretty good with her hair parted over her eyepatch. Kara had insisted she didn't need to hide it, but when the Ravager insists otherwise people tend to listen. Even super strong Kryptonians. Her dress was light blue at Cassie's suggestion, having bought it for her when they were in San Francisco last. Their relationship had softened over the years, even if Rose could be a little harsh at times, but she always listened when it came to Cassie's fashion sense. After all, the girl had bagged Superboy.

"I'm pretty sure John Denver was worth more than a million," Rose said as Cassie gave her a high-five. "I literally said the same thing. Still, he scrubbed up well for a guy who just got out of bed." Spraying aftershave on his neck Cassie then straightened her boyfriend's bowtie. Kara then wiped a bit of dirt out from under his eye. "You know, Kara, I did stay with you so I wouldn't get the Ma Kent treatment." The girls all laughed, Rose most of all. "Listen, Superboy, you're never going to lose that woman in your life unless you end up a bachelor or finally admit your feelings for Red Robin. I'm sure Tim will wash your face when you like."

"Charming, Rose."

"I do try, Conner."

"Is Jackson coming, Rose?" Cassie asked knowing Rose was the closest to Aqualad of all the Teen Titans. "Nah, haven't heard from him since Mera was deported. He said he was going to go and find them or some shit. Hope he does, so that preacher fool and his puppet get knocked off their pedestals." "Well, Clark seems to think these guys aren't so bad," Conner corrected her. "He's talked to Eddie a few times about restoring diplomatic relations and he says he's not unreasonable." "Those evangelical types are full of it, Superboy. That big blue boy scout would believe anything. Me, I'm with Batman on this. Those creeps are bad news."

"You do tend to assume the worst in people, Rose."

"Just people I don't know. They say every stranger is a friend you haven't met yet. They're also a potential enemy."

Rose then grabbed a bottle of red wine from the minibar. "All these rooms courtesy of Bruce Wayne. Can't beat 'em." She poured a glass for each of them. "Just a quick snifter for courage before we head out." "Rose, they're not even married yet," Kara said impatiently. "No, but we can drink to the possibility they will be, which does seem likely now. But who knows? Maybe she'll dump him for that dad of his." The three of them just looked at Rose with sheer disdain. "Touched a nerve there, didn't I? Yeah, I really can't imagine them together. Not nice." She shivered before putting a full glass in each of her friends' hands.

"To Dick and Babs!"

"To Dick and Babs!" they all said as they downed their glasses. "Now, let's get to the chapel. Looks like a nice day to…START AGAIN!" A collective groan came from the demi-goddess and the two Kryptonians as they followed the assassin outside. At the Clocktower, Jim Gordon drank a swig of whiskey for luck as he waited outside with Harvey Bullock, who was driving him, Babs, Dinah and Helena to the chapel. "Nervous, Commish?"

"It's not every day you give away your little girl, Harv."

"True that. Bit annoying you said I couldn't come."

"She's marrying one of the suits. She doesn't want you meeting every single one of them. Sure, J'onn J'onzz could help, but he's only good at masking all the guests. We might get Zatanna to put a memory hex on you. But you know how it is, Harv. I respect you too much."

"Well, I hope she brings her old man's partner out for a beer or two later to thank him for driving her to the chapel. Hey, here she comes." The lift bell dinged as Dinah and Helena walked out in gorgeous pink dresses carrying bouquets of flowers. Right behind them, wheeling her way out the door was Barbara Gordon in her white dress carrying a similar bouquet. Jim was so happy to see his daughter so radiant on such a big day for both of them. "Miss Gordon, it would be my honour to take you to the chapel," Harvey said as he opened the door for her. Jim wanted to help Babs into the car but merely folded up the chair as he knew both Dinah and Helena were strong enough to lift an ox and would be the one to lift a person into anything. Jim took a seat in the back of the limousine Bruce had purchased for the occasion. "Well, it's good we can finally be honest with each other, Barbara. It's been hard for me not to acknowledge for all these years that Bruce is Batman. But showing up at Wayne Manor and finding Talia al Ghul saving Alfred's life before going to save her "beloved" really sealed the deal for me. And it doesn't take a genius to work out Dick is the first Robin from knowing Bruce is Batman."

"Don't tell Tim, that. His twelve-year-old self would never forgive you."

"I'll make sure not too. He's the third one, right? I lose track of all these kids."

"I hope you approve, Dad. I know you shouldn't really approve of vigilantes."

"Disapprove of you marrying a young man who helped to save the lives of however many people in this city several times including my own? I'm delighted, Barbara. I mean, considering all the work I've done with them it would be a tad hypocritical not to be."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot…to me and Dick and everyone else."

At the private chapel chosen by Dick on the outskirts of the city, crowds were gathering for the real wedding of the century. No journalists were able to pay attention to this event, as J'onn J'onzz projected a little cow shed onto the image of the chapel to anyone who passed by not on the list. Harvey Bullock found what he saw just a little bit odd. "Your girl's getting married here, Gordon? I thought you said Wayne was paying for this shit. He can't fork out to have your girl married in his fucking tower." Jim just ignored Harvey and escorted his daughter into her wheelchair. "Your funeral, doll."

The chapel itself was pretty packed as Dick and Tim stood at the altar with the angel Zauriel presiding over the affair as he had done at Wally's funeral. Barbara was a bit of an agnostic, even though she had met gods, she didn't believe they were the omniscient creator of the universe all religions claimed them to be. Dick remained a Roman Catholic largely because his parents had been, and it brought him comfort to remember them in many ways including celebrating his father's Romani background. He never really thought about it but his father's mother had been a Roma, and his father always held to a lot of their sayings and traditions, and spoke Romanichal to him at times. While he wouldn't stress being Roma on Babs when it came to their wedding since his father had taught him little, he felt the Catholic part of his background was important just because of how John and Mary had said the rosary every evening. Dick couldn't think of anything more Christian than having his wedding be officiated by an angel to be fair.

The first Robin looked out at the crowd to see the myriad of heroes of all ages who had come here today to see him marry a girl he'd been in love with since his teens. All of the Kryptonians were here, Barry and Iris had come with their children, and Kyle, John and Guy had come down from space. Not to mention all his old friends on the Titans. Jason Todd seemed to be sitting with Roy Harper awkwardly. As much as it was hard to warm to him, Dick realised he must feel like an outcast sitting with Roy. A wave of empathy made it hard for him to accept his little brother in this position, as much as he deserved to be ostracised by their family. But he was glad he had come. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder from Tim. "She's coming in, Dick. Get ready."

Dick made himself stand upright as the traditional wedding march was played at full blast from the organ. The doors opened and Babs found herself being pushed forward by her father down the aisle, in the most amazing dress. Dick was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. He knew he had to find her beautiful to marry her but wearing the dress and coming down the aisle to be his bride made all that even more special. Dinah and Helena trailed behind her almost outshining the blushing bride as they made their way behind her. Dick could distinctly make out camera flashes from all corners of the room, especially from Supergirl, who was almost giddy to see this happening. Of course, Stephanie Brown was one of them as well. Then he distinctly noticed Bart Allen doing the same through tears with his cousins laughing at him.

His fiancée was at the altar now and Jim pushed her up to stand beside Dick. He looked down at her and put his hand in hers as Jim moved it. Jim then sat down beside Bruce, Damian and Cass in a front pew and put his hand on Bruce's as he began crying. Dick could clearly see one of the few examples of public affection Bruce had ever shown by putting his arm around one of his oldest allies. To celebrate that their children were going to be man and wife. Looking at the gorgeous, red haired girl whose hand he was holding Dick said, "Well, you look…gorgeous, Miss Gordon." "Your butt looks good in that suit, Mr Grayson. But you're still as dumb as a post. I love you." "I love you, too. You amazing woman."

Zauriel raised his hands in the air to gain the attention of all present. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. In the presence of myself, an angel of the Lord, and the people whom you love your intention to enter into marriage may be strengthened by the Lord with a sacred seal. Christ abundantly blesses the love that binds you. Through a special Sacrament, He enriches and strengthens those He has already consecrated by Holy Baptism, and your love be enriched with His blessing you, so that you may have strength to be faithful to each other for ever and assume all the responsibilities of married life. Richard and Barbara, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

"We have."

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"We are."

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God, and to bring them up according to the laws by which you both hold dear?"

"We are."

"Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of holy matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before all present."

I, Richard Grayson, take you, Barbara Gordon, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part. I will love you and honour you for all the days of my life."

"I, Barbara Gordon, take you, Richard Grayson, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part. I will love you and honour you for all the days of my life."

"Richard, do you take Barbara to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Barbara, take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"I will now call Timothy Drake to present the rings symbolising this union." Tim promptly delivered Dick both wedding rings from his coat pocket.

"Barbara, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, of the Son, of the Holy Spirit."

"Richard, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman."

The church all had a bit of a giggle as Dick fought back tears smiling at his new wife's brevity as he placed the wedding ring upon her finger, knowing they could now share their love with no need to part again.

"Then, by the power invested in me as an angel of the Lord and as a friend and comrade of all who serve the light on this mortal plane, I now pronounce you, Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The church erupted in an applause unheard of since the eruption at Krakatoa. The sound of Kryptonians, demi-gods and the various other extraordinary people who had come to see two people they knew and loved as friends and family become which one nearly shook the foundations of the building. Dick let the first kiss of his married life linger for as long as it possibly could. Barbara Gordon was now his wife, and he would never let anything change that. He had done it. He had given himself happiness. He hoped that wherever Wally West was, he was looking down on him and smiling. Once their lips finally parted, Dick lifted her up into his arms and marched down the aisle with the woman he loved peppering his cheek with kisses. "Oh, Dick Grayson. You magnificent, gorgeous hunk of adorableness."

"Careful, darling. Someone might sue us for plagiarism with lines as corny as that."

"Oh, you never can quit, can you?" The bride and groom entered the limousine in front of them driven by Harvey Bullock, who mumbled to himself about how two good looking kids with plenty of money were so tight they had to get married in a cow shed. Then he remembered Wayne had paid for it, and a vein burst as he drove them to the Hotel Belle Monico. The hotel had been sequestered for guests and the enjoyment of the wedding reception of Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson.

As all this was happening, an alarm went off in Arkham Asylum. A man in a green suit was handing himself over to authorities almost as if he were expecting them to take him in.

"Nygma?! But you…you're dead. I don't know what anymore. Put your hands up!"

"They are up? Tell me, Officer. What has many scars, none of them their own, but yet simultaneously theirs?"

"I…I don't know."

"ME!" Victor Zsasz screamed as he revealed himself as the guard beside the man and slit his throat. The next two guards quickly discovered their guns were duds as Zsasz hacked them to pieces while Nygma laughed and pressing some car keys in his pocket turned the alarm off. "Victor, when you're done cutting them and yourself, would you kindly direct me to cell control?" "I need to make the mark…" "And I appreciate that, dear, but one must be hasty with these things. We have a city to destroy after all!"

Back at the hotel, things were looking decidedly better for all involved. Clark Kent even gave Bruce Wayne a handshake despite their tension recently. "It's…it's good to see you." "Likewise, Clark. And Lois. I hope you're not hear to leak to the gossip columns why my son is getting married." "Bruce," Clark said sarcastically, "we'd have invited Cat Grant if we wanted that. I can't see her here, but I'm sure you've sequestered her somewhere."

"How are you both? It has been…quite a while."

"Well, as you can see from my stomach, Bruce. Clark and I have been a little busy."

"I knew that anyway from the gala. That's why I asked Lois to stay off the champagne."

"You liar, you just didn't want her drunk for her speech."

"Partly, yes. But even I could tell her figure was slightly larger as if to suggest conception."

"Bruce, you're really, really good looking and you're normally charming. But even I, hormonal pregnant lady that I am, cannot see anything attractive in this methodical approach to saying you knew I was pregnant. Most people would lie and say they saw me blossoming."

"Fine then. You were blossoming."

"I…Clark, you tell him."

"My wife…though I suspect she regrets it right now…has had a talk with me, Bruce. She thinks we have a lot of friends, which we do. And that some of them should have privileged positions in helping to raise our children."

"I'm far from the world's greatest father, so before—"

"Before nothing. Bruce Wayne, you are going to be the godfather of my son. We picked Jimmy for Lara."

"Lara? Already picking names then, Clark. What's the boy going to be called?"

"Jon. After Pa."

"A fitting name for someone I have no doubt will make a fine young man. I would be honoured to be Jonathan Kent II's godfather."

"Good. We were thinking of Lana for Jon's godmother and Diana for Lara's."

"Well, that depends on whether your beloved prophet lets her back into the country."

"Bruce, I have that in hand. He's promised to let her come back as Diana Prince. I just can't contact her. Will you do that for me? I know you've spoken to her."

"I'm sorry, Clark. Diana made me promise no one would know where she was. She would love to be here and celebrate Dick and Barbara being happy, but she can't. That's how far I'm willing to protect her."

"Is she with her mother?"

"No. That I can assure you. I won't answer any more questions until you move on from this insanity."

"Insanity? Bruce, the whole country is better thanks to Eddie Thawne. There's nearly no more crime!"

"Clark, he said it himself…the end is nigh. Are we going to stand by and let him make that happen?"

That was when Lois got in the middle of both men. "Listen guys, I've been going through a lot of mood swings recently. I love you both, obviously one more than the other since I'm married to him, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, Bruce. Your son just got married today, and you're spending your time here arguing with my husband. And you, Clark, letting politics cloud the celebration of an old friend's wedding? For shame on both of you. Now I'm going to the bar and getting a cup of tea with lots of sugar! Clark, honey, do you want a beer?"

"I'm fine for the minute, thank you."

"Fine. Bruce?"

"A glass of water, please, Lois."

"No problem. Now kiss my husband and make up!" Lois then physically forced them to butt heads. Having two half-Kryptonian babies inside her had made the great journalist slightly stronger than normal under a yellow sun and allowed her to move Clark even when he didn't want to be moved. Last week when she had broken the arm of a Markovian diplomat had caused quite a stir.

On the other side of the ballroom, Dick and Babs made their way with Tim, Jim, Dinah and Helena up to the table. Bruce joined them eventually at the end as father of the groom. Cass, Alfred, Stephanie and Damian all sat down from him. A scrumptious meal paid for with Wayne money coupled with many glasses of wine made everyone that little bit cheerier by the time speeches came around. Jim stood up first. "Thank you everyone, for coming to see my little girl get married. I'd like to start off by welcoming Dick into the family. I'm sure he'll make as fine a son-in-law as he has a hero. It's a shame Barbara's brother, James can't be here, or his mother. And we all wish Sarah was here. You know I first took Barbara in when she was thirteen years old after my brother, Roger and his wife Thelma died in a car crash. Barbara was an orphan and she needed someone to turn too. I had recently ended my marriage with her namesake, her mom's best friend, Barbara Kean. She got full custody of James It was a dark time for me but having Barbara enter my life made things a lot easier. She taught me to take care of myself as well as her. If it weren't for Barbara I'd never have remarried to Sarah. She'd loved to have been here today to see Barbara so happy after everything. I adopted Barbara as my daughter and put her through college. I couldn't have been prouder of her when I found out she had been Batgirl. After the accident, and she lost the use of her legs, I was ready to give up. Everything that had happened that day nearly broke me and someone else I cared about besides Barbara. The Batman. But all three of us proved a monster wrong that day. We all got better. We didn't sink into madness because of one bad day. Barbara became a lifeline for fighting crime in this city as Oracle, shining brighter than all of us. She earned the respect of heroes around the world and in many ways saved that world in her own right. She and Dick have known each other since they were kids. Fighting crime on rooftops, I had to deal with both of them not knowing who they were. He saved my life even more times than her when I think about it. As time passed, they became more than friends. There must be a bond that's hard for people to break when you both run around dressed in costumes. Bit like how Sarah and I loved each other because of our experience on the force. I hope these two can have even half the happiness we had. Because then they'd be in heaven here on Earth. To Dick and Barbara!"

"Dick and Barbara!"

Barbara held her father's hand tightly as he seemed to cry tears of joy and sorrow at remembering his dead wife and thinking positively about his daughter's future. Bruce Wayne then stood up to a slightly hollower applause than what Jim had received. "Thank you, Jim. My sentiments exactly. I'm sure Sarah would be happy to be here. As to absent family, I am sad to say my son, Jason, could not be at the reception this evening, but his friend Roy sends fraternal greetings. Neither could Diana or Arthur due to reasons beyond any of our control at the moment. I'd like to say I'm welcoming Barbara into the family, but as we all know she's been very much a part of it for so many years now. But I would like to say I am happy to now call her my daughter-in-law no more than I am to call Dick my son. I first met Dick Grayson on a night as innocent as any, no more than a night I remember from my own childhood. I saw a talented young acrobat and his parents pirouetting across the sky, only for their whimsy to turn into tragedy. I saw an all too familiar sight that evening as I saw a little, black haired boy collapse to his knees before the prostrate forms of the two people who had given him life. I couldn't help myself. I took him in. Initially, I didn't want my young charge to lead a dangerous life, just to make sure he was looked after. I am a bit of a soft touch it might surprise some of you to know. But then he joined me on my crusade, and for the first time in my life things changed for the better. I had a friend, a partner, a confidante…a son. Not to say I was completely alone before him. Alfred was always there, of course, but he didn't bring that innocence and optimism Dick had by the bucketful. Many will say I made Dick Grayson who he is today more than anyone else, but the reverse is also true. If I had never met that boy, I'd probably be long dead. He made me calm down, and see that life is not just tragic, but also fun and full of love. So, very much, full of love. Then Barbara came on the scene, and there were three of us. It was good sport. I would never have thought romance could blossom between that happy go lucky, slightly annoying little boy and such a confident, attractive young woman. Shows you what I know. After her accident, I never really forgave myself. I tried to help Barbara, but in the end, she did more help for herself. We were both people who never gave up on each other even when we were at the brink. She's been a rock for me and the entire family, and a shining example to us all that no matter what life throws at us we can overcome it. I love her just as much as I do Dick. And I could not be happier to see them together." The whole room gave a thundering applause to that. Bruce still had his misgivings about the marriage, but he knew to mask those feelings, and talk about all the positive things he thought concerning this new Dynamic Duo.

"Thank you, Jim and Bruce. To Jim, I'd like to say I'm very proud to make an honest woman of your beautiful daughter and to Bruce, I'd like to say that we love you too and we're always going to stand by you and by Gotham, no matter what. I'd like to thank everyone here for coming and for all the wonderful gifts. It's great to see that so many people we've met over the years would want to celebrate mine and Barbara's happiness. Like Jim and Bruce have mentioned, Barbara and I first met each other when she was starting off as Batgirl. We were never really a thing back then. She was older, I was an annoying kid like Bruce said. Closest thing we got to romance was being locked in a safe for six hours. I'll never forget how awkward that was. Then I left Batman and Gotham behind for the Titans and got into another relationship with Koriand'r. Shame she's not here, she and Babs actually get along. But I'm happy to see so many more of the Titans here especially since we lost Wally not too long ago. We're all going to miss him, but every time I think of him, I think of the wonderful life he led. Married to a beautiful, intelligent woman with two great kids and loved by everyone who knew him…even the Rogues, as we all saw. I thought if I could have half of what my best friend had I'd be a richer man than even Bruce. And today I've gotten that by marrying Barbara Gordon, the girl of my dreams. My childhood sweetheart. My beautiful Batgirl." He sat down and looked to Tim who was fidgeting slightly while everyone else applauded. "You okay?" "Yeah, man. Good speech…"

"I'd like to first do something Dick skipped over and note how absolutely gorgeous the bridesmaids are as well as the bride. Dinah Lance and Helena Bertinelli, everybody!" Dinah and Helena stood up and took a bow thanks to the compliment from Tim. "Dick and Babs really do make a great couple. I could have told them that before I even met them, and when I met Dick he was still with Kory and the Titans. Both he and Barbara have been like a big brother and sister to me in the years when I've lost a lot. My mom, my girlfriend, my dad and my best friend all died within a few short years. Dick and Babs were some of the people who were there for me when all that occurred. I went over the deep end and both of them pulled me out of it. It was Babs who told Bruce he should adopt me before the thought even entered his or Alfred's head. And it was Dick who was always on the other end of a phone if I needed to talk to anyone, no matter what about. They both don't realise how lucky they are to be with one another. When Dick asked me to be his best man, knowing that with Wally dead he would need a new one, I couldn't help but be overcome by the thought that someone loved me that much. To, Dick and Babs, the best big brother and sister anyone could ask for!"

"To Dick and Babs!"

Meanwhile, back at Arkham Asylum, somewhere far less bright and positive than where our heroes are, with all the guards butchered in record time thanks to Victor Zsasz and the other homicidal maniacs indigenous to this home for the criminally insane, things were on the up for the forces of evil. The Riddler announced himself to the assembled horde of monsters like Caesar addressing the Roman Forum. "Feeble wits of Arkham Asylum, abase yourself before the great wit that is I, the Enigma! Riddle me this. What has wings but cannot fly, and is a man but yet a rodent?"

"The Batman!"

"And what will we do to this Batman's city, my brethren?"

"Burn it."

"Yes, and we will begin by destroying the homes of the wealthy. They will have nowhere to flee so they can die with the masses when we butcher them too!"

And with that, Zsasz activated a tape playing the Elephant March from the Jungle Book, as the wedding band at the Hotel Belle Monico began playing an altogether different song for the first dance between Nightwing and Oracle as man and wife. That song was Just Like Heaven by The Cure. An odd song for an odd couple. Dick lifted Babs ever so gently from her chair and began waltzing, allowing her what control he could as he balanced her above the floor, just as he had done when he had taken her on that date to his old home, the circus all those years ago. Tim Drake hung back a bit in the crowd as he received three taps on his shoulder, and as he turned around, he was dwarfed in a bear hug from Conner Kent, Cassie Sandsmark and Bart Allen. Then they released him and immediately all gave him a punch in the arm. "Hey!"

"It's been months, Tim," Cassie said with a tinge of concern but also annoyance. "We've all heard nothing from you, except Bart one time." "You're never good when you shut yourself out, man," Conner reminded him with a heartfelt hand on his shoulder. "Do you need to talk?" "Like I told, Bart," Tim said almost without feeling, "I'm doing undercover work for Barbara. I can't afford to walk out on this. If I do, I could be putting a whole heap of people I care about in trouble." "Yeah, but," Cassie said slowly but surely, "you could have at least called." "I took time out to see Bart in his grief, I figured you two were strong enough to be without me."

"Well, we are. Just…we do love you, Tim. And we just want to know you're okay."

"I'll be fine, Cassie. Hopefully this isn't the end for any of us. I'm glad I could see you all again and I hope you enjoy your night, but…"

"But nothing," Bart screamed. "You may be undercover at the moment and not able to tell us, and that's okay. That's kind of your family's thing. But don't use it as an excuse not to let us spend time with you." "You're right Bart. I'm being selfish. Would you guys like a drink?" "Absolutely," Rose Wilson said jumping on Tim's back nonchalantly. "After a dance first, Boy Wonder?" "Maybe later, Rose." They all laughed a little as they walked to the bar. On the dance floor, Jim was now with Barbara while Dick was dancing with Helena. Bruce was taking Zatanna for a dance while Dinah sat at a table with a glass of champagne to herself. She thought of her own wedding to Oliver over a year ago, and how it hadn't worked out. She loved him as much as Babs loved Dick, but he was a loose cannon. If only he were back, maybe they could find a way to salvage things with Lian here. She then noticed Lian running towards Dick who hoisted her in the air and swung her around the place. Her granddaughter was an amazing little girl. She was really the only young child most of these heroes knew, and her warm, kind demeanour and wisdom beyond her years always made those older than her naturally like her. Dinah was amazed Roy and Cheshire were the kid's parents.

"God, it's great that she's back, right?" a familiar male voice said behind her. "You said it." "Almost like the timeline's getting back on track." "Have we met? Your voice sounds…Ollie!" The blonde man with his cheesy Robin Hood goatee shushed her slightly. "Nice to see you too, darling. But don't announce me here. I'm here on a mission." "Where the fuck did you go? No one's seen you since Wally died!"

"Wally died? Oh, the Watchtower. Aw, that poor kid. I'll miss him. Still, there's worse things going on."

"Yeah, you can say that again. Some fucking demented pastor is controlling the government, which is basically a military dictatorship. Clark seems to be supporting them, even though they kicked Diana and the Atlanteans out of the country."

"What really? That's bizarre. How did they justify that?"

"I don't know…but it seemed kind of…right when they did it. Which didn't make sense. Diana, Arthur and Mera have been our friends and comrades for years. And yet I thought it was okay for them to be exiled. Ollie, what the hell is going on?"

"Rip mentioned something about the Black Mercy in the air. Clark must have taken a heavy dose, or something more sinister."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm with a team right now. We're trying to save time and space, but I told them we could do with you on the team."

"And I said we needed Zatanna," a far less couth looking fellow said who sat beside Ollie. "This your bird, is it, Ollie? She's a cracker alright, she can come too. What's your name again, love?" "Dinah Lance…it is not my pleasure to introduce you to John Constantine." "Ah, don't mind the Squire of Locksley here darling, he loves me really. Black Canary, isn't it? We've met before, I think. Something to do with Nergal and Oracle's computer."

"Oh yeah, Constantine. Yeah, that was…fun."

"Who'd have thought one demonic entity could have so many fangs. Your scream sorted us out though. And I met you once when I had a different face and called myself Kipling. Not my finest hour."

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're building a team, love. A team that can help save history. Turns out the modern day isn't all it's cracked up to be. Right now, Bruce Wayne and Zatanna Zatara are going to be having the same conversation with another friend of ours."

In a corridor outside, Bruce and Zatanna got talking. "I'm sorry about everything with the League, Bruce." "Don't apologise, Zatanna. Why did you dance with me?" "Because I didn't want Selina hogging you all night, she hasn't exactly been your girlfriend for a long time, so you're free and easy. Also, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything with Dr Light."

"I already have. I just don't trust you."

"Fair enough, I guess. Not what I wanted to hear, but it's better than nothing. Are you okay with everything concerning your company?"

"No. There's something happening. I have a feeling my city is going to need me more than ever. I hope you'll be able to help us."

"I can try, Bruce. But…"

"Sorry to interrupt you both," a brown-haired bearded man said as he walked up to them with an older blonde man. "Your city does need you, Batman, but history needs you more. Specifically, we need the World's Greatest Detective to help us out of a bind." "Rip Hunter? Booster Gold? How did you—"

"Yeah, I get it alright, Bruce. I'm old! It was never my plan to meet you all at this age but we need you to help us stop Eobard Thawne."

"What do you know about Thawne?"

"We know that he's damaged the timeline. The future we come from is slowly but surely…fading from existence. There seems to be rot set in deep by your time, but we can't ascertain what the root problem is. We'll need your help to defeat Thawne and set reality back on course."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Travel with us. In the Waverider. Rip and I need the two of you to join us. We need as many heroes as we can get."

"I can't just leave—"

"Bruce, if you want to save this city from Thawne then you need to come with us. If you don't you will die! He will murder you and your entire family. I can't guarantee we'll save the day, but I can assure you that will happen if you don't come with us."

"You give me your word, Booster?"

"Absolutely. And I just go by Michael these days."

"What do you think, Zatanna?"

"I think you shouldn't just walk out of your son's wedding."

"I never liked weddings anyway. Far too happy affairs. And besides, saving people is what I do and I know where I'm needed."

"Will you come too, Zatanna?"

"Well, if you guys want me…I haven't got any shows booked at the minute. Come on. Show us this Waverider then."

Back at the bar, Tim Drake had managed to get himself away from his friends whose concern he found a little overbearing. God, he was sounding like Bruce. Shutting out the people who loved him. Did he really want to be like that? Dick wasn't like that because of his relationship with Kory. Tim was a bit more introverted than the other Robins, but then again how could someone who ran around the city in tights really be all that introverted. He had help from more people than Dick in his life. His core four friends from his days on Young Justice and the Teen Titans were very important to him but that didn't change Tim Drake all that much. When he was low, he wanted to be alone and hush it up. They were the opposite. They wanted to be there for him.

"Any chance of a dance, Boy Wonder?" Tim turned around to see his ex-girlfriend, Stephanie Brown behind him. "Uh, hey Steph…I mean I don't really dance, but…" "Oh shush! Everyone dances at weddings. Even the drunk guys who take their ties off, sadly." "Are you not here with Nick Gage?" Tim asked with one of his eyebrows raised. "No. We're not really seeing each other. He wasn't really comfortable at the Wayne Foundation being with a college student. Gordon gave him a talking to the next day. Babs told him to mind his own business, but Gordon called him a pervert. He does know I'm eighteen, right?"

"Sorry about that."

"What about you? Still with Lynx?"

"Not really. She follows me around and kisses me from time to time…I don't really care about it."

"Well, she is hot. Anyway, I love this song." The song ironically playing was Tainted Love by Soft Cell. As they went on the dance floor Dick looked over at Steph and winked at her though Babs didn't look too pleased. "Leave them at it, honey." "But she keeps toying with him…" "Bit like the girl in the song?" Dick asked. "Our little bro can look after himself." "Why are you so keen on the two of them?" "Because I know she's the only woman I met who makes Tim happy and keeps him down to Earth. Even when he's mad. Bit like you and me." The two seemed to be enjoying the dance, even though Tim was a little awkward at first, Steph took the lead. "There comes a time when every little boy must learn to dance, Timothy Drake. And it would be my honour to teach you." "Do I have a choice?" "No."

Eventually, the night began to die down and the couples were all back on the dance floor to the great wedding classic, You Do Something to Me by Paul Weller. Dick and Babs were back in their classic pose from earlier while Clark and Lois, Tim and Steph along with Conner and Cassie all went for a more traditional slow dance. Donna Troy looked on at the happiness of all these people she cared about and smiled wishing Diana was here. Eddie kept trying to communicate with her all day. To tell her something was happening. She didn't really care. Today, she got to see all the people she loved except Diana and the Amazons together and happy. But then again…What love did she hold for Stephanie Brown or Conner Kent? She didn't have anything against them, but she didn't know either of them really. But for some reason…something at the back of her mind was telling her to feel like she belonged with these people more than with Diana. She then felt a little something tug at her arm. It was her little man looking so adorable in his three-piece suit. Lifting him up she headed onto the dancefloor just as Roy did with Lian at the exact same moment. Their children back. Feeling complete came naturally. Just as Thawne wanted…

The next morning, Tim Drake headed out from the hotel room he had slept with Stephanie Brown in the night before. Hooking up like that wasn't part of his or her plan. She had just wanted to see him again and Tim had just wanted to get through the wedding as painlessly as possible before going back to Ra's. Eventually, one thing had led to another after their slow dance and she had told him she still loved him, and the rest was history. It was immature of Tim to want to be with her that night. It was consensual of course, and safe. But, like it or not, he couldn't resume his relationship with Stephanie. So, he had pulled a Bruce on her and left the gorgeous girl in her bed at 6 in the morning while he headed out on Redbird in the dark hours before the coming of the Sun. Did he regret it? Of course. That wasn't who he was. In a lot of ways that wasn't who Bruce was either, but like Tim he was putting the mission ahead of matters of the heart. Why was he still comparing himself to Bruce? He sighed in utter self-loathing as he parked Redbird on a hill outside of town, then deliberately cut a scar into his hand in an act of self-harm. This time, he felt like he actually deserved it, instead of hurting himself just to feel something. He had felt something that night, and like Bruce he held it all back and tried to forget about it the next day. Sighing, he closed his eyes and cried a little as he thought of Steph waking up in a few hours and seeing a letter from him saying he was putting Red Robin and the mission first, and that she should never see him again. As he opened his eyes, he spied in the distance something on fire…

A much happier awakening occurred at the Hotel Belle Monico in the honeymoon suite as the newlyweds awoke early enough. Dick rubbed his eyes and kissed his wife's head as she held herself close to him. His wife. Great to think that was finally the case. "Dick, it's not even seven o'clock yet. Go back to sleep." "I can't yet, there's something glowing outside." "Abuse or Ragman will handle it, just go back to bed," Babs said as she shuffled herself to the other side of the bed. Finding a pair of binoculars handy on the table…typical Batfamily fair come rain or shine…he looked out in the distance to focus on the fire on the outskirts of town. "Babs wake up. You're not going to believe this." "Can't it wait?" "No. Wayne Manor is on fire!"


	13. The Elijah Contract

_Clocktower_

Three weeks since Dick and Barbara had gotten married and the arson of Wayne Manor still made no sense. The perpetrators had all gone missing and no evidence could be found of who or what did it bar a large question mark burned into the ground. The Riddler. Edward Nygma had gone back to his old ways as a criminal. Dick had said as much, but clearly his memories were completely restored, since he knew who the Batman was. Not to mention Bruce Wayne, Zatanna Zatara and Dinah Lance had all vanished without a trace the night of the wedding. And not just them, but heroes had been disappearing without a trace for a while. Clark, Conner and Kara had said they were on the lookout and the GLC had been alerted, with no reply. Not even from Kyle, John or Guy. Other heroes such as the Atom, Green Arrow, Vixen, Steel and Firestorm had all gone AWOL. Not to mention other reports from space weren't forthcoming. The lack of a Justice League made communication harder, and Barbara had had to send Cassandra Cain all the way to Metropolis to ask Conner for help. Not that the Superman Family might have brought anything new to the table since they were in Gotham the night of the blaze and had found nothing.

The arsonists had somehow got to ground with three Kryptonians in the city and the guards of Arkham Asylum were all butchered with no alarm going off, bar one that was immediately suppressed. The conflagration had spread through many of the estates nearby and consumed other houses with Eddie Thawne giving a sermon in Washington D.C. about how the fires of hell are coming to Gotham. He painted it as some sort of divine intervention to finish the Batman's work. Then, the bombings started. Ten days after the fire, the old Ace Chemicals factory exploded and several people in the area succumbed to illness from the resultant chemical spill. The new Mayor since "Hady" had become Vice-President, Elmore Niland, was doing nothing to help at all. He had made no effort at evacuation, and when Jim Gordon intervened as police commissioner, he had his badge stripped from him and many detectives such as Harvey Bullock resigned in protest. Things continued to get heated as the bombings happened in more and more public places, with one in the main square killing over a hundred people. Oracle was swamped having cancelled her honeymoon with Dick in Corto Maltese to sort through this mess and save their city.

Coordinating the Birds of Prey was hard enough at the moment without Dinah for support. Helena, Cass, Steph and Cissie were great, but she needed her old friend by her side at this moment. Comm links were going down whenever she tried to radio someone outside the city or pick up any radio transmissions that might indicate what the Riddler was up to. She wanted to confront Mayor Niland herself, but not even her dad had met him in person. The mayor had officially been in hiding since the bombings started, which coincidentally made him miss his own inauguration. Babs had learned never to believe in coincidence, not after all these years. It was no coincidence for instance, that Bruce disappeared again just before all this happened. Unlike the last time, there was no corpse and smoking gun to make everyone think he was actually dead. And it was no coincidence that after Thawne began denouncing Gotham as a den of inequity, the sudden low crime rate had risen again. Concerted attacks on people by a gang calling themselves the Mutants in the past fortnight made things more and more difficult for the ordinary folks of Gotham. That, and Wayne Enterprises gearing itself towards weapons manufacturing under William Earle once again made the esteemed company lose favour. The city was slowly but surely sinking, with no help from outside.

Cass walked into the Clocktower with Steph and Cissie behind her. "That's another bomb handled, Babs," Steph said sounding exhausted. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Five bombs in three hours and a fight with the Mutants does not an active Batgirl make." Steph leaped onto the couch in costume after taking her mask off and began babbling in her sleep. "Use the Force, Harry. It's the only way to save Gandalf from the Romulans." Cissie laughed. "Does she always do this?" "She never seems to pass out this quickly, but yes…the talking thing is a bad habit," Oracle said with her hand on her head. "Cass, have you got any good news, at least?" "Nightwing and Robin found some clay residue on one of the bombs. They say that…some people have gotten…sick…like Clayface. People who were hit by the bomb." "But everyone from the first bomb was discharged from the hospital," Babs retorted with exasperation. "How can Dick or Damian know—Oh. Oh, no. Not the Mutants?" The Mutants were all unique as a gang in that they all seemed to have grey skin, no hair and some were far bulkier than your ordinary human. They displayed no apparent metahuman abilities, but they bore about as much a resemblance to a human being as a very tall Neanderthal might have. "But they can't shapeshift—they-"

"They metabolised into something bigger," Dick said as he arrived through the window with Robin. "Clayface's clay was combined with some form of retardant which meant it only mutated them slightly. All it did was make their physical appearance more grotesque, and God knows what it did to their poor minds. Damian knocked one out tonight…you should see their eyes." Dick took out a phone and showed Babs a picture of the downed Mutant. Its eyes were a burnt yellow, with only half an iris in each, distinctly cross eyed. "That's why they wear the sunglasses then," Babs said with disgust. "But who's supplying them with weapons?" "We…got some outside help on that front." "What do you mean?" "Batwoman. She's not all bad, trust me. We've worked with her before, me and Damian, so we thought it best we approach her. She says she has an ex-girlfriend who can help out in investigating the gang, while she'll keep an eye on the Narrows for more Mutant activity."

"Ex-girlfriend? Wait a minute, are you talking about the Question?"

"Yeah, we guessed that. Have you been in touch with Helena about the missing kids?"

"She hasn't reported back yet. Let's just hope those kids haven't gone the way of Bruce and Dinah."

"No word from Tim?"

"Not in a long time. I'm afraid Ra's might have…found him out."

"Even if he has, Ra's won't kill him, no more than he never killed Bruce. But I do worry for him in there."

"Wait a minute? Drake is with my grandfather. How come I am not the infiltrator? I am ten times more deceptive than Red Robin!" Babs and Dick rolled their eyes simultaneously, as she went to give him an answer. "Yes, except Tim isn't a blood relative of Ra's. A blood relative he wants to steal the body of, at that. Not to mention he signed up for this without Bruce's say-so. He wants to help tackle Leviathan by using your grandfather against your mother. Both of them know you're too far gone to your father's side, Damian. Tim is presenting himself as the disenchanted prodigal son that Ra's can mould in his image unlike the optimistic young lad who's rebelling against the ways of the League. Seems that going after your mother has been side-lined for the minute. He thinks Ra's is with Thawne, but he can't prove a thing. You better head home, Damian. I'll call Steph's mom and say she's doing "extra credit" work at Uni, again. Cass, Cissie, you can bunk with Steph in the spare room. We all need a good night's sleep while this shit goes on."

The two girls nodded as Damian sped away. Dick helped Cass and Cissie rouse Steph to bring her to bed, while she was still babbling some nonsense about Frodo destroying the Death Star. Returning to his new wife, Dick sat down on the couch almost as exhausted as Steph had been. "This job's gonna' kill me. Worst honeymoon ever, right Babs?" "The honeymoon's not yet, hunk wonder. We still have to save this city, get Bruce back and save the world from Eddie Thawne, first." "So, you're saying when we're sixty we'll finally get to enjoy married life?" "Go to sleep, Dick. I'll be in in a minute. I just need to see if I can reach Helena." "Fair enough," he said as he rose and kissed her on the head. "See you in the morning." Babs tried to triangulate Helena's signal when suddenly she got a call from her on her phone. "Helena? What the hell's going on?" "Barbara. It's the Scarecrow and Zsasz…they're taking the kids out of town. I—holy shit the truck just vanished."

_Prince Orin's Quarters, Citadel of the Seven Seas, New Atlantis_

Arthur sat as Mera lay behind him on their royal bed, brooding over the news she brought him of events in America. "So, you're saying this madman is some kind of High Priest? I'm not familiar with that ever happening in the United States." "Yes, it's not a custom I would have associated with them, Arthur," Mera replied as regally as possible. "But I imagine it is some kind of informal appointment. But there is something else occurring on the mainland. When we left, Kal-El escorted us. He said the man had resurrected the dead. I didn't take heed of him…but then I remembered this strange man who visited me in the lighthouse."

"Who was that, dear?"

"He was a fisherman of some kind. He looked as if he'd swam from here to Amnesty Bay in his surface clothes. But the thing is, Arthur…he said he was your father."

"He doesn't sound like Atlan."

"Not Atlan. The man from the surface who adopted you. Tom Curry."

"He's long dead."

"Precisely my point."

"He sounds like a madman whoever he is."

"I said the same to his face. Only, he seemed sure of himself, and did little to confront me. In fact, he did nothing untoward. It was merely Kal-El's words that piqued my curiosity."

"Clark must have been talking about heroes, like Garth. And if I know one thing from my time with the League, only heroes rise from the dead. My dad wasn't a hero, he was a poor fisherman. No more than Bruce will see his mother and father again or Donna her son. Civilians don't come back from the dead. But somehow, us heroes tend to. I mean, I came back but our son didn't. Think on that, darling."

"I suppose. It is good to hear Garth is back. But what has kept you here, my love?"

"Orm is obsessed with using me as an ambassador to the Amazons, I can't do anything about it. Lorena wanted to go find you, but Orm insisted she stay and get to know her new status as a member of the royal family."

"Really? Then why haven't you been to Paradise Island?"

"Well, I couldn't reach Diana. And any overtures I've sent to her mother have been ignored. I don't know, Mera. Something fishy is going on."

"Well, we are home. If you can call this home. It's nowhere near where Poseidonis was."

"Sometimes I think we were more at home on the surface. Orm was so welcoming at first, now he's demanding. How is Jackson?"

"Kaldur is fine. He is not happy he can no longer be a part of the Teen Titans, but admits he was struggling to bond with them. They have all been friends for so long. He said a lot of the later members had left for similar reasons. The appearance of a clique."

"He should have spent more time to get to know them. Not his fault, I suppose. The Titans did Garth the ocean of good. Gave him friends on the surface, like the League gave me. I know Jackson is basically from the surface, like Lorena, but he needs something to tie him there further since his parents kept him in isolation on your orders. Any other news?"

"Wally West is dead."

"Ah, gods, no. How did he go?"

"Flying the Watchtower away from Keystone City into the Moon as it crashed."

"How heroic. If we ever see the States again, we must visit Linda and the children. Give them our condolences. How is Barry?"

"Kal-El said he retired as the Flash."

"Oh, things are darker than ever. Have you any good news?"

"Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were to be married soon after we left."

"Ah, that is good. I wish them all the luck in the world. Bruce needs more people in his life who are happy. Might change his outlook."

"He's been friends with Clark and Diana for years and fostered an untold number of upbeat teenagers."

"Yes, well, he needs a lot more obviously."

"You have never spoken of Batman so warmly before."

"Bruce is hard to warm to, but worth having by your side. I've grown to respect him. Love him in a way. Shame he doesn't respect himself, only the persona he has created."

"Let us cease talk of the surface, Arthur dear. It has been a long time since we were alone, my love."

"Indeed, Mera. It has."

The next morning, Arthur spoke with Jackson and Lorena over breakfast. "So, you're telling me that Wally's two children have joined the Titans, as well?" "Oh yeah, they're just turned thirteen and Damian Wayne is nearly there." "I never met Bruce's son. Is he anything like his father?" "Worse," Jackson replied with utmost certainty. "He's like a little kid who wants to be more Batman than Batman." "He sounds nothing like Dick or Tim. Curious. And how are your teammates?"

"They're fine. Lorena will remember some of them."

"Depends who? Is Superboy still there?"

"Kon-El? Yep, he's there alright. Pretty sure he's back with Wonder Girl too."

"Damn. What about Amy Allen? You know, Bombshell?"

"Yeah, she's there. And Zachary Zatara. Don't really know them as well. I kinda' just talk to Rose, Bart, Cassie and Kon."

"Fair. They are all pretty cool. Does Rose still drink a lot of booze?"

"Yup. She's gotten everyone else doing it too?"

"What? The thirteen-year olds?"

"No! I mean Kid Flash and the older ones."

"Ah. That makes sense."

They began chomping into breakfast themselves while Arthur finished his. Heading to a nearby mirror he could see he hadn't shaved in a while. He looked like he had a few years back, except now thanks to his resurrection, he had his hand back. He always wondered why he cut his hair and beard again. He did look ten times the badass, as Wally might have said, with that and the hook hand. Then, Garth entered the room with Debbie to sit at the breakfast table. "Ah, I see you're the new Aqualad," he said warmly to Jackson, which surprised Arthur. "Arthur has told me so much about you. You have Mera's powers over water, it seems?" "Yeah, my mother was from Xebel." "Interesting. Good to have you here. Though if you're anything like me you'd prefer to be with the Teen Titans."

"Actually, no, I like working with Arthur. And I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah, well, he is pretty great. Though what do you think of the beard?"

"I think it suits him."

"Reminds me of when he lost his hand. By Poseidon, he was intense back then!"

"What? More than now?"

"You're seeing him toned down, kid. Wait until he starts riding a kraken into battle."

"Now, that I'd like to see."

"Before that happened. I'd have said the same. But I've seen too many good people die when it happens. Not because of Arthur, but for the reason why he rode the kraken."

An awkward silence descended between Jackson and Garth, as the former began to realise the depths of the latter's trauma. Arthur had said earlier that Garth was different. More broken than he'd ever been. Considering everything with Dolphin and Cerdian, Arthur had expected him to break long ago. But since coming back from the dead, there was a strange air of being too content about him, somehow strangely tinged with sadness. Particularly when he said things like that with so light an air. Arthur had tried to talk to him about it but been rebuffed. He suspected that Garth was partly happy for returning from the grave, but also unhappy he was cooped up by Orm and being forced to take a mate. Even though Debbie was attractive, he hadn't married her out of a sense of love. Just contentment and duty combined with an underlying physical attraction. Arthur really did pity his old ward deeply.

Two guards then arrived with King Orm who looked distressed. "Arthur, we have a visitor…I'm sure you know her." A tall, raven haired woman in an outfit of red, white and blue carrying a shield on her back with gauntlets on her wrists then followed behind him. "I come here as a diplomat, King Orm. Not just to visit your brother. Though I have no desire to curry favour with you. Why the people of Atlantis chose a murderer to lead them is beyond me!" "Because as I told you, princess, I was there for them. My brother was in the ground and a boy from Sub Diego who looked like him had arrogantly proclaimed himself king. They were like sheep without a shepherd. So, I shepherded them here." "If you regard your subjects as sheep, you are already off to a bad start as king."

"Diana!" Arthur shouted and ran to embrace his old friend. "Arthur…your beard's back. Going through another heavy metal phase, I see?" "Oh, back off. Last I saw you; you had a leather jacket." "Fashion accessories and facial hair are two different things." Diana then looked to the table expecting to see Mera and got the shock of her life. "Garth?!" "Hello, Diana. It's good to see you. How is Donna these days?" "How…how…" As Diana babbled, King Orm smirked. "With the help of a man named Eddie…"

Diana's look of surprise turned to one of disgust. "You…you've met Eddie Thawne." "Yes, I have. What of it, Amazon?" "That man is single-handedly responsible for driving the Amazons and Atlanteans from America. He sees our nations as worthy of destruction. We must unite…" "I have not given much thought to diplomatic relations with the primitives on the surface your people call Man's World," Orm retorted. "I am more interested in speaking with your mother. Our oracle has been having visions of…"

"A war between Themyscira and Atlantis?"

"How did you-"

"I have been having the same dreams. And I have an explanation."

"Tell us, Diana. My brother is king here. You have no need to conceal secrets from him."

"Barry Allen, the Flash…he travelled back in time and stopped his mother from dying. In the world he created, our nations went to war. We used Man's World as our battleground and destroyed it. Arthur…I have deep, deep fears about this. We need to form an alliance. This man, Thawne…"

"Merely wishes to break the pretence of diplomacy. Do not listen to her, Orin. Thawne is no threat to anyone. He has resurrected a member of the royal family without reward. What evidence have you that he wishes to attack us?"

"His preaching of fire and brimstone condemns both our peoples as heathens who should be exterminated. Even if you don't care for diplomacy, you must realise this man is a threat to you!"

"I don't have to realise a thing, Amazon! All I know is that the oracles speak of your people attacking us. Your people, not the government of the United States. Kaldur'ahm and Mera were living in that country illegally. Xebel has no diplomatic ties with America. He was not the surface dweller he claimed to be, and his father is a wanted criminal. As far as I can see, you were the only diplomat expelled."

"You can't be that stupid!"

"You speak to a king, princess! And if you wish to maintain your diplomatic status, you will pay me the due respect!"

"Orm, she's just passionate about this."

"But brother, surely she is happy that Garth lives? Why does she question the actions of someone benevolent? I think it is safe to say that she or someone she loves has received a similar boon. Well, woman. Tell us."

"I…Donna's son is alive, again."

"What?"

"I told you, brother. She's just overly sceptical. No doubt Eddie, brilliant man that he is, has foreseen the future as we have. He does not trust the Amazons. If you desire diplomatic relations, brother, I shall send forthwith to meet with him in Washington, D.C. New Atlantis will have an embassy there, you can be sure. With you, at its head, as I promised you."

"No. I believe, Diana. This man sounds mad. Mera told me of him. He's some kind of High Priest who denounced our people and hers."

"I'm sure the President will see it differently if I send overtures. The priests dispute with the government all the time. Though why the USA has some kind of High Priest right now I do not know. But he's not the first American to rally against their government on religious grounds. And he won't be the last."

Two guards then entered. "King Orm, we have a visitor from the surface. He claims he is an ambassador from America." "You see. Already their wise President has pre-empted me and sent an envoy of his own. Well, send him in!" A bedraggled man who looked as if he had been drowned decades ago walked through the door covered in seaweed. "Is this who they send me? Well, this insult will not be—"

"Dad!" Arthur ran over to Tom Curry and hugged him with the disbelief of Doubting Thomas. "Hello, Arthur. My, how big you've grown." "Brother, who is this? He is not our father." "Orm, it's Tom Curry. The lighthouse keeper who raised me." "Oh, well then we can hardly be insulted at your President's choice of diplomat. Unlike the shrew Queen Hippolyta has sent us."

"Mind your tongue, Ocean Master. My mother did not send me, I have come of my own free will to appeal to a friend. It took a while to find this place but I have. Arthur, can't you see Eddie has blinded your brother. Now he's given you Garth and your dad. You can't—"

"Do not listen to her, son," Tom said placing his hands on his son's temples. "She is but jealous of the goodwill her people do not follow but yours do. I am so happy to be in Atlantis." "Yes…yes, dad. Diana, don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous." Diana spluttered. "I cannot believe this! King Orm, I demand a summit to be declared to discuss the United States question. Between myself, Prince Orin and this…this impostor!"

"I'm no impostor, darling."

"Well…I see no harm in talking to your people, seeing as your mother has not been forthcoming. And Arthur and Thomas here are ambassadors…very well. You shall have one in three weeks."

"Three weeks? But the Americans could attack by—"

"Three weeks. No more, no less, princess. We have festivities to prepare. I'm having another wedding, and we're having a parade soon for Mera's return. Not to mention we're entertaining ambassadors from Xebel in two weeks. Three weeks is what you're getting, princess. Do not waste your time of preparation!"

"I…very well." Diana looked to Arthur with deep concern as she saw him have the same indecisive look which she had seen on Clark's face at the JLA meeting during Bruce's gala. Damn, she thought, she needed to find a way to solve this quickly. If neither her mother or Orm, or now even Arthur, wouldn't listen to reason she had to compel the rest of them with logic. Mera, Garth, Kaldur and Lorena would need to listen to her. They'd have to. Or it could mean war.

_Central City_

Burning through the streets. He need to finish the mission. Hunter Zolomon had initially started running around the world committing petty crimes in his old Zoom outfit. Now he had a purpose since Thawne had sent him to retrieve a certain object. The Entity seemed to be fighting back against Thawne's control of it. Fighting by causing his body to rot. He had looked decades older the last time Hunter had seen him. It was as if he woke up one morning after performing many resurrections and the toll had been taken on him. Still, age is nothing to a speedster. And Thawne needed the Cosmic Treadmill to truly manipulate time and de-age himself. Hunter was more than willing to do just that. Breaking the necks of all the security guards at the Flash Museum didn't matter, but he had been told to ensure that people saw him and heard him speak this time. People needed to think the Reverse-Flash that Batman had implied was Wally Wests killer was him. Zoom, not Eobard Thawne.

The Cosmic Treadmill had been initially a glorified exercise bike for Barry Allen, which became his version of a time machine. By going at full speed in one spot, he was able to break the barriers of time and space. In Thawne's time, it had been his initial means of travelling to the present day, as a relic in the Flash Museum. And he wanted it at the DEO to make sure he didn't die and could continue using his powers of resurrection and rejuvenation to no ill effect. Grabbing the treadmill after ripping the heart out of the fat man on duty by it, Hunter used all his might to lift the thing. This would take a while, but Thawne had given him anti-grav magnets from his own time to help with the transportation from Central City to a nearby freighter plane he had cloaked with Checkmate tech.

As Hunter moved across the city, his moment for publicity arrived in the form of a punch to the face. It was from a man in a red suit. This man was in his twenties with blonde hair and had a partner with him wearing a similar design who was clearly a girl of about the same age. "The Flash? Two Flashes? Lady Flash?" "We're the Flash! Now, surrender the Cosmic Treadmill, Professor Zoom!" Both were speaking in unison as if they were one person in two bodies. Hunter then tried to remember the lines he had been fed by Thawne for this confrontation as people took out their phones to video the spectacle. "Um…nyahaha, be warned, Flashes! I am the…bringer of darkness. The Reverse-Flash! Professor Zoom! Your Cosmic Treadmill is mine! Now stay out of my way, or I'll kill you both like I did the last Flash on the Justice League Watchtower! Mwahahaha!" The crowd gasped in awe as a fight ensued. Perfectly choreographed, as expected. Zolomon fought the two Flashes without embarrassing either of them even letting them land a few punches. Eventually, he acted as if the girl had winded him.

"It's over, Professor Zoom!" the male Flash said with an air of ostentatiousness. "Surrender the Cosmic Treadmill!" Zoom reached into his suit and found a canister of tear gas. "Never! I'll see you in hell, Flashes!" Throwing the explosive to the ground he fled while the Flashes were bemused and stunned. Speeding out of the city limits, he went straight into the freighter plane and deposited the Cosmic Treadmill therein as they sped off invisibly into the sky. Taking out his phone, he dialled Thawne. "Eddie…what the fuck…you didn't tell me there'd be two of them!" "Oh, sorry, I forgot. They're my Flashes. Neither of them is Barry Allen." "Well, who are they?"

"His children."

"Can you trust them?"

"Yes. They owe their life to me. And they believe I can give them what they want."

"And what's that?"

"What everyone who follows me will attain through loyalty. Peace. And life everlasting."

_DEO, Washington D.C._

Amanda Waller had to say she really enjoyed the new regime of President Eiling (even if his father was a boor) and his pastor, Eddie Thawne, had solidified him nearly being President for life. Amanda should have cared about this undermining of democracy but, how could she? She may have been a patriot, but she never had any faith in any sort of egalitarian system. To her, defending her country was all that mattered. For Amanda Waller, a military junta being succeeded by a President for life would just allow her job to run more smoothly than the chaotic underfunding of a newly elected head of state. She hadn't organised the coup against Suarez, that wasn't her purview. Randy Eiling himself had arisen as a figurehead from the ashes of his father's presidency and effectively led the coup making himself chairman of the committee. Amanda could care less, since her job was to monitor Belle Reve and Task Force X. However, one of Eiling's first appointments was to put her in charge of the Department of Extranormal Operations. Mr Bones had been side-lined in recent events but she kept him on as an important advisor. And today, she and he were going to meet Vice-President Hady at his office in the DEO, which he had deigned to attend today.

"Sir," Amanda Waller said to the Vice-President as she entered saluting, "it is an honour. To what do we owe it?" "You're such a lickspittle, Waller," Mr Bones said with every air of contempt as they entered. "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Waller," the far more handsome and yet slightly devilish looking Hady said to her. Last she checked, the Mayor of Gotham was a drunken, overweight and corrupt oaf. But Vice-President Hady looked like he'd made a deal with the Devil for good looks and charm. "I owe it to you, Waller, to thank you for sterling work. Repurposing the Secret Six into Task Force X has been exceptional. Not to mention you've managed to eliminate without prejudice…any threat that has loomed o'er our shores." Amanda seemed pleased with herself. "But there's more…" "Yes, we want you, Mrs Waller, to deal with someone we all need out of the way." "And who are they?"

"Well, this is a sensitive subject, Mrs Waller. I have an idea you know much about Father Thawne's sermons."

"Father Thawne? The priest guy. I am a believer, Mr Vice-President, but if it's all the same I think he talks utter drivel."

"Good, that will make this easier. We need you to eliminate a certain alien race that has weaselled its way into the fabric of our country."

"I see. How so?"

"They have told us they are heroes when in reality they should be our weapons. They claim they are proud Americans and have done nothing to advance the interests of our country. There is only one thing they will be. Weapons of the state against its enemies."

"What are they?"

"Kryptonians, Mrs Waller. I'm sure they are a species you are intimately familiar with."

"Indeed, but even if we had all the variations of Kryptonite on hand…Task Force X don't stand a chance."

"Which is why we won't be using them. We have someone we know can get the job done. You're familiar with the Sivana Project?"

"Our attempts to replicate Mister Mind into other worms based on Thaddeus Sivana's notes. I heard nothing had come of it."

"Well, we are interested in funding that project again. Are there any prototypes?"

"Just one. We don't know how effective it is…or if it will affect a Kryptonian."

"Well, you'll never get one to experiment on with Task Force X. There is someone we think can do it for the right price."

"And who is that?"

"Never a pleasure, Amanda," a familiar, dark voice said in her ear as she turned to see a man in battle armour with grey hair and an eye patch. "But if the government's paying, I'm more than patriotic enough to demand double." "Slade Wilson. Mr Vice-President, with respect…" The Vice-President stood up and put his hand on Waller's shoulder. "With respect, Mrs Waller, if Task Force X aren't up to the job, Deathstroke the Terminator certainly is. The man is a true savant in the art of killing. And if I were to sic any human on one of those Kryptonians, it would be him."

"You've got to be paying Slade Wilson something serious if you think he's going to take out Superman."

"Kal-El is not his target. And we are paying him more than handsomely. Mrs Waller, I hear you're a woman of God."

"That I am. Though, like I said, not the nonsense Thawne speaks of Kryptonians being angels."

"Of course. Are you familiar with the Prophet Elijah?"

"He was in the Old Testament. He railed against the foreign Queen of Israel, Jezebel, and her introduction of Baal worship over worshipping the God of the Hebrews. He was a bit of a political dissident, rather than a prophet."

"All the best ones are as Father Thawne will tell you. Have you heard of one of his miracles? It sounds remarkably similar to the acts of Jesus Christ."

"Yes. His most famous was raising a young boy from the dead. The act was so well remembered that when Lazarus came forth, Jesus was hailed as Elijah reborn by many of the people in Bethany."

"Absolutely. We have given Slade Wilson what Elijah gave the widow of Zarepath."

"What do you—Oh, no. You're making a big mistake if you're getting involved with that man's children."

"I rather think that's for us to decide, Mrs Waller. I preferred you when you didn't ask questions. You should learn to hold your tongue before your betters."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Mr Vice-President…you're not Sebastian Hady. You're far too charming."

"That's my business. No more than Father Thawne's is his own. Mrs Waller, we thought you were so discreet?"

"Oh, I don't care what you want really. But the fact of the matter is I don't want someone I don't really know endangering our country by sending an assassin after a Kryptonian."

"True. Just know that I am a man of ambition with your country's best interests at heart. You're not in a position to make demands, Waller, so merely obey our orders. Slade seems more than willing."

"Very well. I was only curious. Will Mr Wilson be needing Task Force X?"

"No. Just access to the Sivana Project and a blank cheque for supplies in destroying the Kryptonian. Also…Project Rao will need to be his."

"Sir, no one knows if Project Rao even works. It could blow up in his face."

"Are you telling me you care for Deathstroke's safety? Who better to test it than someone you are indifferent to?"

"I…very well, fine. He may need it. How's he going to do this anyway?"

"His mission brief is on a need to know basis. At ease, Mrs Waller, if you want to keep rising through our ranks." Mr Bones and Amanda watched as Hady exited almost as if he were fading into shadow, even though he had walked out the door like any normal human being. "So, Slade," Amanda said biting her lower lip, "what are you going to do?"

"All I'm telling you, Waller, is that this will all be in your benefit. You think you're doing well now…when this shit explodes, you're going to rise higher than ever before."

_New Jersey_

Five miles outside of Gotham, a rendezvous had been organised between a man with one eye which had lost sight, greying blonde hair and a scraggly beard and the Mayor of Gotham. All the resurrections and healings had taken their toll on Eddie Thawne's body, since channelling the Entity could be diminishing. He needed another dose of Speed Force energy quickly or he might end up turning eighty in eight days. Thankfully, he had sent Hunter Zolomon to Central City to secure the Cosmic Treadmill. Quite a stir he had caused too. The Tornado Twins had made their debut fighting him, with no sign of their father out as the Flash. Wally's death had broken Barry Allen, just as Thawne suspected. Even with his children returned he didn't have the gumption to potentially dishonour his late nephew. Everything was falling so correctly into place. Now the Riddler got to meet him personally. 'Niland' walked up to Thawne smiling eagerly.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Puritanical Pugilist. Edward Thawne. If that is the nom de guerre you prefer to go by?"

"Elmore Niland…or should I say Eddie Nygma. God, you're bad at pseudonyms."

"Takes one to know one…Reverse-Flash."

"So, you figured it out?"

"Oh, please. I figured out who the Dark Knight was, I can figure out who you are."

"It took quite a toll on me, restoring your memories from afar, Nygma. I hope you have not disappointed. How goes your new underground lair?

"Spectacular. With access to the Batcave closed off from above, it's been difficult for the Batman Family to find us in the surrounding warrens. Those idiots at my command still haven't realised the Batman's identity. No matter. It seems he has fled us once more."

"And in your hour of need? I think I scared him off last time we spoke."

"Evidently. Ruins the fun a little. However, those brats of his dying at our hands will be just as fun."

"You're following Bane's strategy, then. Exhaust them to no end with unheard of rates of criminal activity in one night, then pin them all in and crush them while they're on their laurels. Let's just hope you don't go for the theatrics like he did, and actually end them this time. Then again…hope can only go so far. I am talking to a man with a question mark cane…"

"When in Rome…I'm just going with the flow of Gothamites, both good and evil. We tend to prefer the camp, masquerade element of action even though we act all dark and menacing. It's a paradox, but then again we do have the country's highest rate of psychosis."

"I could have told you that myself living there in four centuries time. But I hope your ego isn't bruised by the fact it won't be the Batman you vanquish."

"It doesn't matter. I only ask that you give 'Elmore Niland' a slightly more privileged position when all this is over."

"I am not the President."

"Of course not. You're the Pontifex Maximus. I'm surprised he hasn't even given you that title properly. This whole government is such a farce. I can smell it in the air. You detonated some sort of bomb."

"Well, that would be telling. I'm more concerned about another substance. Specifically, the patented product of a certain Dr Jonathan Crane. Is he here?"

"Crane! The preacher has need of your wares!" A stooped man with glasses and a slightly scarred face made his way out of 'Niland's' limousine carrying a box. The box contained precisely what Thawne had been looking for. "Excellent. And you have the metahumans?" 'Niland' took out a flashlight and shone it in the sky. A few minutes later a truck pulled up behind them. Out of the truck came many children in rags, with their heads shaven. "Controlling social services in Gotham makes this easier. I take it it's been more difficult in other cities."

"For now. It is good you have smuggled this many to me, Nygma. They will be essential for our commerce. Metahumans make excellent slaves. And some of our clients around the world could do with them. Who knows…we might keep a few for ourselves? Crane. This toxin is more effective than your usual stuff."

"Yes, you told me to combine it with the Black Mercy, Father Thawne."

"Brilliant. This will work a charm on anyone. Fear combined with desire can make one very indecisive. Now, go Nygma. Take your pet with you."

"But you haven't told me the next part of the plan. Vis a vis, the bombing that is."

"Soon, you will have to cease them. With enough panic, you will have Zsasz send the Mutants to attack all the civic centres within hours of the final bombing. Every attack needs to be coordinated perfectly. Then attack and kidnap as many members of the Batman Family as you can. Once you have them, we will begin the attack and the city will be yours." The Riddler smiled. "Mayor Niland will reign supreme! If the Batman ever returns, I'll have destroyed his whole family. He will be too consumed with rage to outfox me ever again. Oh, this is wonderful. Thank you, Father Thawne." As 'Niland' and Crane departed with their cloaking device received from Thawne a month beforehand, Thawne smirked to himself at the naiveté of the egomaniac that was the Riddler. He would enjoy letting the League of Assassins slaughter him.

_Ryut_

"You expect us to believe you, Tamaranean?" Atrocitus said with great anger in his voice. "Why in all the sectors would Hal Jordan take you here. To fight the Psions? They're on the other side of the galaxy." Koriand'r didn't want to tell the truth about what Ryand'r had said to her. That her daughter could be found in Sector 666 of all places. Now she, Lobo, Adam Strange, Lyrl Dox and Ryand'r were before the leadership of the Red Lantern Corps, expecting to explain themselves. "We are not lying. The Psions desire the Red Light of Rage as part of their plan. They have entered an alliance with some unholy evil. We were told by…we cannot say, that their growing back into power is an anomaly. The anomaly will spread to consume this sector. We need to protect Ryut and the Central Power Battery from them." Atrocitus and Dex-Starr laughed with alacrity. "Princess, you will not even name your source! The Psions are not a threat. How are we supposed to fight monsters that are not even here? The true monsters are the Guardians of the Universe. Now join our Corps and aid the fight against them or we will kill you where you stand." Kory looked to her companions with worry when Lobo suddenly piped in saying, "Sure, I'll join ya. You guys seem like you've got a good idea."

"We desire beings filled with rage, Lobo. You haven't felt rage in aeons. Just glee at those you have slaughtered. You lack the capacity for rage because you always quench it along with your bloodlust. The Tamaranean princess on the other hand…like all of her species her emotions are as exposed as a victim in the crosshairs. I can see she has rage for her sister in her heart. Join us, Koriand'r…join us and destroy your sister. We will gladly help you with finding this child your brother mentioned."

"I…I…I suppose…"

Then suddenly bombs began dropping on Ryut. "What in all the sectors is that, Dex-Star?!" Atrocitus bellowed at his feline companion. "Uh, it seems to be…Lobo, sir." "Lobo? But he's right here." "Not Lobo…Lobos. Hundreds of him." "Oh, frag," Lobo said to himself as three of him surrounded them. "Hey bastiches," they said in unison. "Give us the Power Battery in the name of the Psion Empire." Kory and Ryan blasted them with star bolts while Lobo unearthed his own weapons to blast them out of the way. "Bastiches! Brainy, Adam, cover me!" Atrocitus began fighting several of the Lobos as his corps was being massacred. "Why do the Psions use the Czarnian as their foot soldiers?" "Because they are trying to kill him and us," Kory replied. "He's the most ruthless being in the cosmos, and an army of him to drop in on a suicide mission like this is perfect for their cause." "You two get to the Power Battery. I can handle myself. I have fought off hordes of Black Lanterns. A gaggle of mad Czarnians is no match for Atrocitus." He spewed bloody napalm from his mouth over a few Lobos, killing them. The real Lobo was basically shooting himself several times at this point.

The fighting raged on, with Kory and Ryan covering the Central Power Battery. Eventually, Brainiac 2.0 came up with a plan to eliminate the Lobos as more and more of them barraged the surface of Ryut, their regenerative abilities compensating for the resistance, who were all too mortal. "I can only stop them if I use one of the Red Power Rings, to channel my power against them and destroy their ships. These Red Lanterns are only able to defend themselves. They lack the strategy that should come with such rage." Lobo blanched. "How the frag are you gonna' get mad? You're a fucking Coluan. You bastiches are more stoic than the Blue Lanterns." "Easy, Lobo," Lyrl said with a hint of malicious glee, "I will think of my father." Closing his eyes and concentrating, Lyrl envisaged his father and grandfather; the former's neglect and the latter's tyranny coalescing into a bubbling cauldron of hate in his brain.

_LYRL DOX OF COLU. YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."_

The power ring emerged from Atrocitus' pool of blood and attached itself directly onto Lyrl's index finger. "Lobo…quick…throw me in the pool!" "I can't. Otherwise all of me will kill us!" "Please, Lobo. I might end up doing it if you don't." "I'll take him," Adam said as he activated his jetpack and flew over the pool, dumping Lyrl within. Lyrl then shot out of the pool and began blasting the Psion fleet up above. A dance in the stars occurred which seemed to go on for five minutes, as the Psion ships exploded. Lyrl was still taking quite a beating. Then he flew through the main reactor core of the mothership and it exploded. The remaining Lobos below all collapsed in a heap to the ground without their command signal. The cloning process had made them a hive mind whose centre was on the mothership. Lyrl had anticipated this and thus saved his teammates and the Red Lantern Corps, by killing himself.

"Shit, Lyrl," Adam Strange said to himself. Lobo just threw himself in a heap on the ground as he actually felt sad for one of the few people in the universe, he could have called a friend dying. Kory went and comforted him. "There, there…Lobo. Dry those tears. He would not want you of all people to weep." "I ain't fragging crying…I just got a hunk of one of my clones in my eye." "I know." Atrocitus and Dex-Starr then walked over towards the four remaining R.E.B.E.L.S. "We would like to thank you for helping to defend our world. Your friend, the Coluan made a great sacrifice this day. We would like to aid you in honouring his memory."

"First, we need to find my daughter. Then we're going to take down his father and my sister to save the universe."

"How can the Red Lanterns possibly hope to find a child in the middle of this wasteland?"

"My brother told me you have had dealings with Merand'r, former Royal Guard of Tamaran. He has dealt weapons. We would like to know his current location and that of his father."

"Why?"

"Because the Royal Guards of Tamaran have guarded the secret of the Hybrid Messiah for over a century. We need Merand'r to find her and stop my sister."

_StarrWare Industries, New York_

He was waiting quietly in the office of the woman known as Karen Starr. Waiting for her to slip up. A sniper rifle loaded with Red Sun energy by the DEO was all Slade Wilson needed to take her down. The plan was simple. Incapacitate Power Girl, the only Kryptonian immune to Kryptonite, and place the Sivana bug inside her mind. With her power, she could be used effectively as a weapon against the enemies of Father Thawne. But Slade knew who Thawne wanted him to send her after first, and he was more than delighted to accept his offer.

To mask himself, Deathstroke had covered himself in perfumes which Karen Starr herself wore and was keeping his breathing to a minimum. Only doing so once every two minutes so the Kryptonian couldn't pick up a human heartbeat in the vicinity or hear him breathe. He had to admit, this was a difficult contract, but he was coming close to outdoing himself. The rifle contained a bullet which silenced could strike a Kryptonian with enough Red Sun energy to debilitate them. A few more bullets and they'd be knocked out altogether. One to the brain would kill them. He liked the weapon and knew it would come in handy soon. Sadly, this was the only Kryptonian Thawne and Hurt wanted him to go after. The other was far more sensitive to pain. There she sat looking not that much like Power Girl. Sure, her face was the same, but her hair was done so differently, and she didn't have the…assets she was famed for by many a voyeur on display. Kryptonians were bad at disguising themselves, Slade figured. But not bad enough that they fooled everyone except him.

As she sipped her coffee, her ears perked as she heard Slade finally take a breath. "Who's there?" Without thinking, Slade fired the red sun bullet at her. She reacted too slowly and it exploded in her hand. She collapsed in pain as Deathstroke emerged from the nearby annexe he had been hiding in. "Karen Starr. Better known as Power Girl. We have need of you." "Deathstroke. I can't say it's a pleasure." "Likewise." He then fired another red sun bullet at her leg. Karen felt the agony rush through her body.

"Who are you working for, Slade?"

"The government, if you must know."

"That fascist Eiling needs to make weaker enemies."

"No, he doesn't. And what Eiling doesn't know can't hurt him. Now, hold still. This thing doesn't have much more rounds left in it." He removed the vial containing Sivana's mind parasite and let it wriggle in his hand for a minute. "What's that attached to it?" Karen asked, indicating the little collar Slade had placed around the thing. "Insurance. Just in case you're able to resist. Now, don't struggle. Just let this go in your ear." Karen went limp as the thing entered her ear. Waiting for half an hour, Slade watched her recover to full strength. There was a blankness in her eyes. "Who do you serve?" "Eobard Thawne." "Ah good, so it works. Do you know your mission?"

"Head to Titans Tower. Eliminate Superboy and Supergirl with extreme prejudice and brook no resistance."

"Good. Now this is going to be fun…"


	14. Titanomachy

_Titans Tower_

Putting on a pot of hot coffee was always Rose Wilson's preferred habit if she ever woke up hungover. Which was a good few times. Drinking this much at seventeen probably wasn't a good thing, but who was going to judge her? Her deadbeat assassin parents? Hah! Tim used to be a bit of a prick about it, but she knew it came from a good place. Cassie had eased up on her too. It was weird to think they were friends now. Stranger things had happened, she supposed. That, and it's hard to believe she was ever part of this team. Being the daughter of an assassin who had caused so much hurt to the Titans had always made Rose feel a strong sense of self-loathing, and she knew others judged her for it. But it was good to see they all believed in her as family. She saw Cassie come out in Kon's t-shirt and giggled a little. "You're every stereotype rolled into one, Wonder Girl," she guffawed with the utmost sincerity. "Oh, you're just jealous cos' Bart isn't letting you dress up as Kid Flash yet?" "Me and Kid Flash aren't a thing." "Yeah, that's what Conner and I were saying for a while now. Took some nudges from you and Kara to change that."

"Yes. And I don't do that kind of relationship. You guys do. That and you were both stupid to break up."

"Yeah, well, take it from me…don't fuck Bart around if you are going to do anything. He's more sensitive these days since Barry came back and Wally died."

"I know…we've talked."

"Just…be warned. Anyway, did you hear on the news? Karen Starr's gone missing."

"The tech giant. What's that got to do with anything?"

"She's Power Girl."

"Duh. She's even worse than Superman and your Boy of Steel at disguising herself. I mean doing your hair differently is not a disguise. Anyway, she's probably offworld somewhere, you know what these guys are like."

"The JSA can't account for her, either. I mean, she's a team member…they should know where's she gone."

"Look, don't stress yourself about one hero."

"But it's not one hero. Batman hasn't been seen since the wedding, and Green Arrow's gone AWOL too."

"Now that is fishy, I'll give you. But we should leave that to the League or their family. We are still young, even if we've all been through a lot. Responsibility…not our thing."

"The way Conner goes on about him it's almost like Clark…doesn't care. He says he doesn't know is he just being happy about being a dad, he's blind to all this or something worse. Not to mention, with everything going on in Gotham, Babs and Dick haven't even been able to jet off on honeymoon."

"Well, shame Red Robin isn't here. He'd probably connect the dots. Did he tell you guys what he was doing 'cuz when I asked him, he ran off with that ex of his?"

"Nothing. And that's very Batman of him, isn't it? Diana told me Bruce knew all the League's secret identities before any of them knew his. He's cagey, but from what I've seen of him…he's not a bad man. But he tends to do things without thinking of other's feelings."

"I would've thought Tim was smart enough to…well, not be like that."

"He says he is. And he recognises Bruce isn't stable. But I don't think he really does. He just says that because it's obvious to the rest of us. Like he's trying to fit in, or that he's trying to be more like Dick when he says it to himself. But, he's too…calculating at times. He's nicer than Bruce, don't get me wrong. But the older he gets, I just…"

"You just what? Come on, spit it out. There's something you're not saying."

"Rose, remember when we went into the future? Saw ourselves. A lot of us were…well, evil."

"Yeah, and Tim was Batman. You were Wonder Woman. Bart and I were banging. Hard to forget that kind of thing."

"Exactly. A Batman who killed. We were tyrants. But there's times I think that even with the foreknowledge to prevent it, Tim knows that's his destiny. And the more he shuts himself off from people like he does…the more I reckon that's going to happen. At least for him. It scares me."

"You wanna' know something, Wondy? It scares the shit out of me, too. But we're not going to sort his problems over a cup of coffee on a Saturday morning. You get dressed now. Kara said she'd be coming over later, so you can't cosplay as some kind of dark Supergirl in your boyfriend's clothes. Let's get down to training."

During training, Conner and Bart were discussing recent events in Gotham. "And you're saying Clark hasn't done anything? Even with the ridiculously low crime rates at the moment. That's nuts, he's Superman!" "He's always known Gotham's not the place for him to be fair. Remember after the earthquake?" Bart shivered. "Yeah, fun times. But he did what he could, Kon. He should still be trying to help a little here. Is he worried about Lois and the babies?" "No…well, yes he is. But she's been able to arm wrestle him these days. He hasn't got a good reason to worry about her. Must be some kind of Kryptonian pre-natal thing no one really understands." "Wow, great diagnosis there, Dr Kent. I'd rest easy knowing you were my general practitioner."

"You're awful sarcastic today, Bart."

"Yeah, well you would be too."

"You haven't spoken much about your dad and aunt being back. Don't tell me this is another Barry situation."

"Pfft. My dad? He's basically the Flash now. He doesn't call himself that, but they're kicking ass as a sort of Flash tag team him and Aunt Dawn. Even wearing masks to hide their secret identities. As if they have any life beyond telling Barry and Iris how great they are. Can't say they've been fun to have around. I just…I got a little flustered when he came back, and he hit me. Right in the face. I know I never knew him properly, but Mom or Grandma Iris never made him sound like that. I wonder, are Lian and Robbie acting out the same way? What are Clark and Lois' kids gonna' be like?"

"Well, from what I can see, it's not universal. Sure, Jason Todd's a psychopath if you believe what I've heard that Thawne brought him back. But, Stephanie Brown? She doesn't seem all that different. And both had pretty traumatic deaths, so it's not like he has an excuse. Any time I've come across Lian or Robbie they seem like happy, bright kids. I'm sure your dad just…isn't perfect. Or maybe a bit like you he's finding it hard to adjust with this new situation. He never lived in this time before, and he was never really a father. Now he's stuck here and you're a part of his life. Not that that excuses what he did but…you've got to admit, that must fuck with a guy's mind."

"Gee, you've got a point there, Kon."

"Doesn't hurt to be a little empathetic at times."

"That's not fair. Also, empathy? I thought you were part Luthor?"

"Yeah, but I'm part Clark in what matters. Particularly when it comes to giving a shit about the people I love."

"I suppose. Maybe I have been a tad…thinking of myself and how the rest of them are jerks a bit, rather than giving a shit about their feelings."

"You can say that again. Imagine if I'd been at Pa's funeral and shouted at Kal like you shouted at Barry."

"Geez, you're laying it on thick."

"Sometimes, we all need tough love. Like Tim gave me about the whole Luthor thing. Don't beat yourself up about it. You're only human. Not to mention, we're teenagers. It's in our nature to be selfish at the best of times. Just…try and think about your old man's feelings for once."

"Fair enough. Thanks, Kon."

"Anytime, man."

On the other side of the gym, Jai and Irey were talking with Mia Dearden. She was regaling them with her recent adventures in babysitting Lian Harper all over again. "Yeah, things are good. Helping Roy with Lian, basically. Now Ollie's gone, I've got very few people to turn to. We're living in Metropolis now. Jason Todd is basically his roommate at this point, now that Jericho's left. Can't say why he did that. Donna and Robbie come over when they can." Jai and Irey smiled. "Are they ever going to join the Titans?" Irey asked in a cute sort of way. Mia laughed. "Neither her dad nor his mom want that. They've just got them back…they don't want the kids risking their necks. But I'm sure if they see how well you two are doing maybe in a few years. Don't tell anyone I said this, but Robbie's showing some…metahuman signs. Started flying a bit. Donna's worried. It's hard to talk about." Jai and Irey then gave Mia a hug as she seemed concerned everything perfect was going a little downhill for her brother and his ex-girlfriend, but thankfully in the most wonderful way. Hard to quantify how that feels, unless you're twins who've just lost their father.

Zachary Zatara was playing with his wand on the other side of the gym when Amy Allen walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "Hardly sporting, Amy, now is it? What do you want?" "I wanna' test your mettle, wand boy." "Oh please. You sound like such an idiot when you say things like that. I can handle myself fine without you." "Nah, man, I'm gonna'—" "ymA, pu thuS." Bombshell found her mouth sealed shut as the arrogant young magician strode from out of the room with a swagger as if to say, 'why did I ever rejoin the Teen Titans?'

That evening, Kara arrived with Vic Stone, Gar Logan and Rachel Roth in tow. "So, the old Titans are here to observe the…what is it, fifth generation now?" Rose said with a little tongue in cheek. "Good to see you, Kara." Ravager and Supergirl fist bumped as they sat down over a few beers with the gang. "How's S.T.A.R. Labs, Vic?" Bart asked as he took a bite out of some of Gar's tofu sandwiches. Somehow, he made them better than anyone else could. "It's fine. Still working on rebuilding Red Tornado. One time we got his head back online…it started screaming in pain. Real pain. Like he had felt the same pain as Wally did. Not nice…" Jai and Irey were thankfully in bed by now to not hear that, with Bart planning on bringing them back to Central City in the morning. "Not fun. You guys heard anything about Gotham?"

"Only that shit is not going good," Gar said candidly. "Dick said the Huntress found them smuggling kids out of there. They reckon the Riddler and the Scarecrow are behind the fire, but they can't find either of them. Not to mention, that gang violence has risen to twice what it was in normal times. And the bombings." "How come the news isn't talking about this?" Cassie said befuddled. "Because to them it's par for the course for shit to happen in Gotham. The only thing they care about is that Bruce Wayne is missing. This whole thing stinks. Superman's the only one left in the Trinity and he's doing nothing!" Conner got very defensive then at Gar's criticism of his father figure. "Hey, back off! Clark's got a lot of pressure right now. And he believes in this country's government. He's a patriot!" "This is the same government which got rid of our democracy and is all but led by a doomsday cultist? Face it. The duty of all heroes should be to get rid of them. And I wouldn't be surprised if they're the ones helping Scarecrow and Riddler with their little human trafficking!"

"That's ridiculous, Gar! The government have never worked with Gotham criminals!"

"Tell that to Bane and Deadshot, I'm sure they'd be taken aback!"

"Never to harm Gotham."

"Conner, you're not an idiot…you just can't take it that Clark's being a fool."

"Guys—"

"Not many people call Clark Kent a fool to my face, Beast Boy."

"Try me, Metropolis Kid. If you have to answer the truth with violence, you're even more stupid than him!"

"Guys, shut up!" Cassie said with venom, for their over the top display of testosterone. "Look at what's happening to Cyborg." Vic had pretty much gone immobile, staring blankly into the distance while his circuits seemed to whir as if they were in full activity. Raven put her hand on his head. "His mind…it's just gone. His whole head is a tabula rasa. He can't really control himself. He's…" Vic then threw Raven to the other end of the room with full force. Gar turned into a tiger and pounced upon him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Vic? Rachel's your friend!" "Not Vic…The Calculator…" "Oh, shit!" Gar was blasted up into the ceiling by the body of Cyborg overcome by the AI which had once overwhelmed him. "How the hell is he being controlled by the Calculator?" Kara asked as the Titans all tensed themselves for battle. "How should we know?" Cassie said as Mia fired an EMP arrow into Cyborg and temporarily knocked him out. "And Ollie thought trick arrows were useless for a while? Mid-life crises, eh." The Titans all relaxed slightly then but remained on their guard. "Right, let's just take this one thing at a time?" Cassie said going into full leader mode. "Bart, is Raven alright?" "I'm fine, Cassie," Raven said as she floated over to her friend who once taught her how to adjust to normal life overlooking the twitching form of Vic. "Vic's been controlled before. But he wouldn't just toss me and Gar around like that. He'd kick all of our asses, to put it bluntly as Gar would. And quickly at that. I think we're being distracted."

"For another attack…Bart!"

"Yes, boss."

"Quit the sarcasm. Get Jai and Irey the fuck out of here and back to Central City. Then come back…we're going to need a lot of manpower."

"Why do you reckon that?"

"Because the Calculator is attacking with Cyborg and only using him as a distraction."

"You're very clever, Wonder Girl," the prostrate form of Cyborg said in a mocking tone from the floor. "I suggest you all look out the window." Outside it was pitch black, and San Francisco seemed to be eerily quiet for a Saturday night. Somehow, the city was suffering a blackout. Then they saw their own power kick out in the tower, only for the emergency grid to take hold. "Superboy, take Ravager and go to the roof to see what's going on," Cassie said with concern as the lights began flickering. "Are you—" "Just do as I say!" Superboy went at a reasonable pace with Ravager up the stairs to see what was wrong. Two red eyes then suddenly showed themselves from out of the blackness. They could almost make out a blonde-haired woman wearing a white uniform and red cape floating above the bay. "Power Girl?" Kara said to herself. "Titans…I've got a bad feeling about this," Cassie said. "Get in formation!" Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Speedy, Beast Boy, Raven, Zatara and Bombshell all formed up then behind Cassie. "Zachary, have you got any magic, we could use?" "But it's Power Girl…" "Exactly, which means she's immune to Kryptonite, but not magic. Keep some powerful hex on standby. Bart, I thought I told you to go!"

"But—"

"No. Get the kids out of here. Come back when they're safe, not before. Kon, if you can hear me up there, see if you can sound the alarm. Get the Justice League here. And no, I'm not overreacting." The form of Power Girl seemed to move slowly towards them until suddenly Cyborg said, "Oh, you're in for it now, children." He recovered and then knocked Zatara out with one punch. "No magician to protect you now, little kids! Haha! Karen, you can come in now. We've got fresh meat."

Power Girl burst through the window and immediately picked Speedy up by the neck and threw her through the wall. Cassie used her lasso to hold Karen, but she shrugged it off and punched Wonder Girl in the gut. Bart wanted to move to help but Cassie shook her head vigorously and he went to get the twins. Jai and Irey were already awake. "What's going on? What's all that fighting?" "Guys, you need to get out of here, okay. Your mom will never forgive me if you don't get out. And Cassie will kill me if I don't make sure you're both safe. Now come on!" "But we want to help!" "No, not happening! This is Titans business, and you two are only trainees." The three cousins sped out at lightning speed from the tower as Kara and Karen were locked in an interminable struggle. "Well, little Supergirl. Pretending you're me. How quaint. There's only room for one Kara Zor-L in this universe." "Karen…you're not thinking straight. You're nice…you're better than this. Fight back. The Calculator's…"

"Oh, I'm not controlling her," Cyborg said as he knocked Beast Boy out. "No, my partner is doing that. He's very keen to see you all dead. So's our employer. Says you'll make excellent martyrs." "Martyrs?" Cassie said standing up. "Who would want us as martyrs?" "Why, Father Thawne, of course. Your deaths would galvanise his plan to disproportionately fund the DEO. 'Power Girl goes mad and kills Teen Titans' is a great spin story to justify arming and funding your own Justice League." "He's sick…" Cassie said as she began coughing her own blood up from Power Girl's punch. "You still haven't told us," Bombshell grimaced as she struggled to pry Karen from Kara, "who your partner is?" "Isn't that obvious? Slade Wilson. Now prepare to die, Wonder Girl." Before he could blast Cassie full on with his arm, Cyborg had it ripped off him by Bombshell, while Raven grabbed his temples and began enchanting a spell which removed the Calculator's control over him.

Cyborg passed out as Raven and Bombshell turned their attention to Power Girl, who was still wailing on Kara. "My whole life…was nothing. I was you!" "Karen, you're talking shit! You're your own person. You're Karen Starr! Power Girl! Snap out of this!" "I…I can't. Slade…he…oh shut up, Super bitch!" Karen then kicked Kara in the stomach and sent her flying through walls of concrete. "Now for the coup de grace," she said as her eyes seemed to flare with her heat vision escalating itself to critical levels. "Be thankful I'm not ripping you apart bit by bit, 'Linda'. I'm giving you a quick death because I actually respect you for lasting longer against me than your teammates. Carry that with you to oblivion, Supergirl." Karen fired the heat vision right in Supergirl's direction as she tensed herself for being burned alive with Kryptonian heat rays. Then suddenly, she felt nothing and saw Bombshell had jumped in her way to take the blast.

"Kara, just get out of here! She's going to kill you!" "Amy, no! Get out of the way. You can't take it." Amy noticed her steel skin was suddenly melting. "Just go…I can't hold her back for much longer. Get Cassie and the others and wake up Zachary. Quickly!" Kara cried a little as she watched her old teammate sacrifice herself. "I'll never forget you." "I hope not, Supergirl. Now, I thought you guys were meant to be faster than a speeding bullet? Go!" Kara flitted back to the others in the common room, while Amy's limbs began to melt into a corrosive form. "You'll never win, Wilson," she said as her form became nothing but a silver puddle. Slightly delighted she had just enraged Supergirl to prolong the fight, the hypnotised Power Girl began laughing to herself gleefully.

"What the fuck has he done to Karen?" Cassie asked Kara as Raven tried a way to cure Zatara of severe concussion since he didn't even seem to know where he was after Cyborg had knocked him out. "Slade must have done something to her. I don't know what, but she's not Karen. She's some kind of…monster. I don't think that's her talking. Whatever he put in her head must be some kind of mind parasite. If he was directly controlling her, we'd hear him speak, like with Vic and the Calculator. Instead, it's like Karen's gone mad." "On the contrary," a voice said behind Kara, "thanks to Deathstroke I've never thought more clearly in my life." Cassie and Raven raised themselves to stop her, but she swatted them both away like flies. Beast Boy leapt from behind and she broke his leg. Kara, still weakened, moved to throw a punch at her but Karen merely forced her to get down on her knees simply by putting her hand on her shoulder. Zatara stood himself up only to be sucker punched in the stomach by Power Girl before he could say anything backwards. "Now, Kara, I promised you a quick death. How does a neck snap sound?" Kara began crying. "I just hope you get better, Karen. I love you. You are me. If this is my death…I hope you get back at Slade and make the name Kara Zor-El proud." Karen stiffened a little as she prepared to do this. The little worm in her brain burrowed into her, reminding her to kill Supergirl…because she was her usurper. But Karen was happy being Power Girl. But still…this indecisiveness continued until something began falling through the roof…

As all this was occurring, Superboy and Ravager had their own problems to deal with. Up on the roof, Conner and Rose found the alarm had a sword running through it. "Whoever did this, has been mulling it over for a good while," Conner said as he pulled the sword out. "And they knew how to get in here without tripping any alarms." "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose said in all seriousness. "Yep. But it can't be him. Jericho said he'd reformed." "My son is as ever foolishly optimistic. And reform is such an inaccurate word," Slade said emerging from the shadows, "when I have nothing to change about my life for the better, other than removing the Teen Titans from it. Hello, Rose. Daddy's home." Superboy held Ravager back, knowing she might kill her father. A bit chauvinistic and assuming the worst about his friend, but that was his gut instinct when it came to Rose and Slade. He then zoomed towards Slade to knock him out, when he felt something hit him in the stomach. Somehow, Slade had pulled the trigger before Conner had even thought about moving. In other words, he was the one person who could hit a Kryptonian with a speeding bullet, simply because unlike them he thought faster than a speeding bullet. That didn't matter though. A bullet can't hurt a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. But for some reason, the bullet hurt Conner. Like really hurt. He doubled over in pain as Rose gasped at seeing him in this state.

"Red sun energy, Superboy. I honestly hoped you'd have the intelligence of Luthor to give me a fairer fight and not just run in my direction like a bull. You've instead got the hopeless optimism of the other side of your genetics. Karen Starr wasn't even smart enough to sweep her office with X-ray vision, but I still think she at least had a brain cell."

"Urgh, what the fuck are you doing with bullets filled with red sun energy. That's not possible!"

"Courtesy of Amanda Waller. It's an old experiment they've been trying with little success so there's not many bullets. I'm afraid you'll have to hold still while I shoot you in the head. Nothing personal, kid. Just Father Thawne wants all the Kryptonians dealt with. And he's already got a plan for your old man, so it's only you and your cousin I've been sent to dispose of."

"Dad! Stop. Let Kon live, just take me or something. That's what you want, isn't it? You don't give a shit about this contract. There's nothing in it for you, only money. Why take money when you can have me, your daughter?"

"Oh, there's far more I've gotten from Thawne than money, Rose dear."

"What could he possibly—"

"Have you ever read of Elijah in the Bible? He was a prophet in the Old Testament who raised a boy from the dead. When I spoke to Thawne and Hurt, they gave the operation the codename of Elijah. And when they provided me with my payment in lieu of that, I could hardly refuse."

"What the hell—"

"So, this is my replacement as Ravager, eh?" Grant Wilson said as he also emerged from the shadows. Slade Wilson's son who had been dead for over a decade was living again. "It's good we finally meet, Rose." "How the fu—" "If you haven't heard already, Eddie Thawne has quite the gift for transcending the barrier between life and death," Slade said with that cool, menacing air which hardly ever left his tone. "He knew he'd have to pay me a lot to have another crack at the Teen Titans. I figured he got the sum just about right by giving me that which the Titans took from me." Grant had always wanted to be like Deathstroke as a child, not realising that the world's deadliest assassin and his absent father were one and the same. Since Koriand'r's coming to Earth had coincided with his relationship ending after she crashed into his apartment, he blamed the Teen Titans for the failings of his life. Even though his girlfriend had pretty much broken up with him just before Kory fell into their lives. He took a contract from H.I.V.E. to kill the Titans, and they performed the same experiment of enhancing his brain waves which had turned Slade into Deathstroke, only they made him stronger than his father. This caused him to age rapidly to death in his mission to kill the Titans. Slade swore vengeance upon the Titans, and their animosity began from there.

"How come a little girl like her gets a shot in my costume, then? She's even more desperate than I was to be like you, Dad. She went and cut her fucking eye out, for Christ's sake!"

"Shut up. I never knew you…and I'm glad that's how it is. You were a little shit, who thought he could kill the Teen Titans. Dad, please, let me and Kon go. We'll get out of here, lay low. I'll stop him from hurting anyone."

"I'm sorry, darling. But I owe Father Thawne a lot for saving my boy." Conner seemed to recover slightly and looked up at Slade as he raised himself slightly. "Well, what are you waiting for then, Deathstroke? Finish me!" "Such fire. There's the Luthor I've been looking for. I'll make this quick on you boy." "No!" Rose shouted as Slade fired and she threw a grenade beside Conner which caused him to fall through the floor as the red sun bullet grazed his temple. She had made the grenade as a means of incapacitating him. A tiny shard of Kryptonite within, but none of the explosive materiel could harm flesh. Which made it perfect for helping Conner escape certain death. And so, he landed on top of Power Girl, knocking her out before she could snap his cousin's neck.

"My, you are a clever one, Rose. But even if you are my daughter, I'm not going to let you stand in the way of my quarry. This is your last warning."

"If you're going to kill my friends, you might as well kill me, Dad. Because without any of them I've got nothing left to live for."

"Hmm. You're still very much my child whether you like it or not. Very well, take your best shot." Rose then ran at a great pace towards her father, and as she pirouetted over the hole in the ground which Conner had fallen through, she found herself being intercepted by her brother. Once she landed, he pinned her arms down and headbutted her into unconsciousness. "You sure I can't kill her?" "No. She'll come back with us. We'll get in touch with Joey and Wintergreen when this is all over, Grant. We can finally make something of this family. But first, let's go kill us some aliens!"

Before Conner had fallen through the floor, Vic had begun to regain himself and seen Power Girl prepare to snap Supergirl's neck. He reached for his arm as he saw Kara close her eyes and weep. Somehow, he was free of the Calculator's control, thanks to Raven. He knew he needed to stop this before anyone else died. Then a bulky young man in a black t-shirt fell through the ceiling on top of Power Girl with the force of a meteorite and knocked her out. It was Superboy. Kon seemed weak and like he had used all his strength to hit Karen hard enough in the head to knock her out as he had fallen, which seemed unusually deliberate. Or he had just fallen really far. They were about ten floors down from the roof, and Vic could hear talking up there. Cassie ran over to Conner as Kara began checking her cousin's pulse.

"He's still breathing. Kon, can you hear me, it's Kara?" He began muttering to himself about how he regretted letting people die. Letting Tana die. He didn't make much sense to the others until he opened his eyes, put his hand on his cousin's shoulders and bellowed "It's Slade! It's fucking Slade! But…he's not alone." "Yeah, we know that. He's got the Calculator and Power Girl somehow." "No…it's…it's his son." "Jericho?" "No. Grant. The original Ravager."

"He's been dead for years, Kon."

"That I have," Grant Wilson said as he leapt down before them from the hole in the roof, carrying his sister's unconscious body and with his father squatting above him, mask off and a prideful smirk on his face. "Now, which one of you guys is Zatara?" Zachary raised his hand feebly. "Me." "And you can use magic, correct?" "That I can." "Well, then. This ain't personal. Well, it kind of is, but not for you. Just for the Teen Titans." Grant pulled out his gun in a split second and shot Zatara point blank in the head. "ZACHARY!" Cassie screamed. "You killed him, you son of a bitch! You just fucking shot him like he was nothing." "Oh, shut up, Wonder Whore! You won't be getting as clean an exit as him unless you close that cakehole of yours!" "Bullets can't hurt me, asshole!" "No, but I can."

Slade jumped down sniper rifle in hand. Cassie picked Kara up and she, Raven, and Gar slowly backed away. "Now Grant, you shouldn't be so cruel. You should have knocked the damn boy out. A magician can be useful and the boss doesn't have any." "Yeah, but it was fun." "I don't care. He wasn't on our kill list and he could have been worth keeping alive. But this boy lying right in front of us is. My little girl has seen fit to give him the lives of a cat. Now she's out for the count, I'll make it more like a mayfly." Grant whimsically dropped Rose on the floor with sheer delight at the prospect of seeing his father kill in person. Slade aimed his sniper rifle once more at Conner's head. Kara went immediately to react, only to be hit in the gut with the bullet before she had a chance to move. "You Kryptonians are both as dumb as you look. Didn't you think I'd anticipate how fast you were? Cretins, the pair of you. Now I've got four bullets left." He shot Kara in both arms and she fell over coughing blood. "Make that two. Now I should probably save one but this piece of shit keeps squirming, so I might as well shoot him twice for good measure. I've heard he's hard to kill." Superboy then recovered slightly and punched Slade in the jaw, as Cassie wrapped her lasso around him. Ravager was about to react when he received an arrow through his ankle, as Mia recovered. "That's for Zatara, you motherfucker!"

Speedy jumped him as Cyborg used his remaining arm to punch Slade. Deathstroke threw Cassie onto the coffee table through sheer force of will to escape the lasso's hold. "It doesn't matter what generation of you fools it is. The Teen Titans have the most annoying knack for not dying when they're supposed to." Kicking Cyborg in the face, he placed a pulse charge on his chest and as Cyborg stumbled, Slade detonated it causing his whole body to collapse, leaving Vic in a fugue state. Beast Boy, despite his broken limb, lunged at him, only for Slade to shoot him three times with two of his pistols. Raven grabbed the sniper rifle now that he had put it down and brought it towards her. "Do you think red sun energy can harm me, little girl?" "No, but your nightmares can." Raven unleashed her full dark power on Slade to try and cripple his mind. "We've danced this dance a hundred times before, Raven. You can't scare the man who can't be killed. I am beyond the stroke of death as my name entails. Fear is meaningless without fear of the ultimate. And I do not feel that fear." Flailing wildly, he accurately knocked Raven out with a direct blow to the face and took his sniper rifle back up. He fired one in Conner's back as he struggled to stand up and the hybrid boy began wincing in abject pain as blood seemed to come out of every orifice. "Can't say this job went as cleanly as I hoped, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to finish it. I'm going to enslave whichever of your friends were tough enough to fight back when I leave or kill them slowly. But for you, Kon, I'll make it quick." Then, a shudder occurred in the levels below them and the foundations of the building being disturbed knocked Slade to the floor…

While this fight was happening, Bart, Jai and Irey had been heading across the bay when suddenly the twins were grabbed by a blaze of yellow. "What the hell? Jai? Irey?" Bart then abruptly felt himself being punched in the face and landing in the water midrun. He was then lifted out and deposited on the shoreline by a yellow-gloved hand. The hand of Hunter Zolomon. Zoom. "I can't believe Eddie almost forgot to invite me to your little soirée. The thing is, Kid Flash, we can't have you and those kids getting back to Central City to tell them what's going on, otherwise we'll have Barry Allen and the Flash Twins on our asses. So, I'm more than instrumental in everything going according to plan. I get to kill the three of you. Finish the job I started with these two before they were born. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…" As the villain was saying this, Bart saw how helpless his two cousins seemed, with Irey unconscious and Jai holding her tight, almost as if their memories of what Zoom had done to them in the womb were resurfacing.

"You know you've made a big mistake, Hunter?"

"Oh, spare me the tired heroic speech. You're hardly in a position to kick my ass, now, are you?"

"No, but you brought them into this. And I can't just stand here and let my cousins be killed."

"You're helpless, little boy. I'll try and make your death cleaner than it was."

Bart kicked Zolomon's feet out from underfoot and punched him square in the face. "Jai! Grab your sister and get the fuck out of here! I'll hold him—" Bart could say no more as Zolomon had grabbed him and was pushing him through the city of San Francisco at beyond lightning speed. "You're a real bolshie fucker, you know that, Bart? I wish I had killed you when you were still Impulse. So, you couldn't insult the name of Kid Flash like you were already insulting your grandfather's memory." Bart got a few punches into Hunter's face as he was monologuing. "Do…villains…ever…do…anything…but…talk!"

Their dance seemed to go on forever as they both circumnavigated the world in their little fight. By the third time they had returned to San Francisco, Jai and Irey were long gone. "Well, that's a shame," Zolomon said as they circumnavigated a fourth time. "That'll make this easier." Sucker punching Bart, they both stopped once more on the shoreline. Bart lay exhausted on the ground as Zolomon towered above him smirking in such a villainous way. "They didn't hear a thing about what Slade's doing, did they?" "Not a thing. They just know the tower is under attack." "Good. I actually believe you. You've just saved their lives. I hope that makes you feel better when I blow your body to kingdom come." Bart raised himself slightly from the sandy surface beneath him. "Come and have a go, then, fuckface." Hunter primed the Negative Speed Force to destroy Bart in a glorious explosion. But before he could do so, Bart ran at him with all his might and forced them both to crash into the base of Titans Tower. The resulting explosion shook the whole building to its foundations, and as Bart was flung away by the blast, Zolomon was crushed underneath rubble.

"I just kicked Zoom's ass and saved my cousin's life. I may not be as good as Wally, but I'm getting damn fucking close." Bart zipped up to the common room then and saw the state of the heroes. Cyborg was in pieces on the ground, Conner and Kara were hacking blood helpless on the floor, Amy a puddle of silver metal, Power Girl and Raven unconscious, Rose slowly being roused, Beast Boy bleeding out, Zachary…dead with a bullet in the head. Cassie was screaming for Slade not to do it as she regained her bearings, while Mia was fighting a guy who seemed to be dressed like Rose. Bart punched Slade in the face with full force again and again to stop him killing his friend. "You sick fuck! You're not killing him! No one's killing Superboy again! No one! Nobody is taking us from our friends again!" By now, Bart was on top of Slade delivering punch after punch into his face. Any normal man would be unconscious by now. But Deathstroke the Terminator was no normal man. "Kid Flash stop!" he said at the top of his voice. Bart hesitated slightly. "What the fuck should I stop for, you sick piece of shit?" "This," Slade said as Bart looked down and saw he had a pistol aimed at his gut. As usual with the speedier heroes, Slade fired before Bart had time to think thanks to his enhanced reflexes. "Made you look. Super speed is so overrated," he said as Bart lay bleeding out on the floor.

"Grant, finish the little brat off already, will you? We're taking the demi-goddess. Wake up Karen and have her finish the Kryptonians off." Grant, who had Mia stabbing him in the arm with a makeshift knife, angrily tossed her to the ground like she was a bag of coal and withdrew his sword to kill her. "You sure, you don't want this one, Dad. She's feisty, I like her." "Well, when you put it that way…you have to kill her. I'm not letting you get your kicks off some little girl." "Eddie mentioned you and Terra, Dad. Stones in glass houses." "Just shut up and gut her."

Grant made a move to stab Mia in the stomach. His slamming her to the ground had incapacitated her. Combined with the earlier strike from Power Girl, Mia was all but unconscious. "Shame a pretty little thing like you has to go. Still, I've been to Hell, darling. It gives me such joy know—" Grant spluttered as a crossbow bolt went right through his neck. Behind him was his sister, the Ravager, holding her crossbow aloft, the bolt loosed. "Not one of you is killing anymore of my friends." Deathstroke was in complete shock. "Grant…" Grant was bleeding out on the ground in front of Mia, he reached out to Deathstroke to save him as the last bit of life left his eyes.

"He was your brother, you ungrateful, little bitch!" "He shot Zachary…in cold blood. He was going to kill Mia. You know, Dad, you're a piece of work but that bastard was ten times worse!" "He was family!" "Oh yeah, just like Joey was when you shoved that sword through his back!" Slade leapt at his weakened daughter and seized her by the throat. "All I have ever done is love my children! And they all just hurt me! I took this job to save one of you. To save him! And you took him from me again when he was hardly out of the grave. No more, Rose. No more!" He withdrew his sword from his back and placed the serrated edge on his daughter's gut. "Kids…who'd have them, ey?"

Wonder Girl rose from the ground like Lazarus rising from his tomb and kicked Slade full on in the face. He stumbled and then pulled his sniper rifle from his back aiming it at Conner. "Touch me again, Wonder Whore, and your boyfriend is toast." "You said you came here to kill him anyway…and if you're going to do it so be it. I love him, but I also love this team. My team. The Teen Titans. Two of us died today, and no matter how I feel about any of them, they're my team. The survival of this team matters more than the man I love. We will never stop fighting you, Slade. Titans Together!" Cassie then jumped at him. Admiring her gall, Slade decided not to shoot her boyfriend and instead whack her in the face with the sniper rifle. Still, the young girl kept fighting. He was baffled at how much she reminded him of the bravery young Dick Grayson had always shown against him. He would find it hard killing this one, but still. You have to break a few eggs to make an omelette. As she recovered, he grabbed her right arm and twisted it so much it broke. Even though Cassie was half Olympian, she wasn't invincible and Slade knew to twist the arm further than one would a normal human. "You're all pathetic. Brave, but pathetic. I hope Wonder Woman remembers you fondly. She won't have much of you left to mourn when I'm done with you."

Cassie then punched him in the face again with her arm which wasn't broken. Before she could deliver a second blow, he just held the fist. "This was endearing a minute ago. But now this is just getting ridiculous." Cassie felt such pain move through her body from her broken arm and her hand which Slade was crushing. She saw Rose trying to help the others out and nodded at her as she managed to rouse the severely injured Kid Flash. Cassie gritted her teeth, hoping that her end would mean something. Even if she tried, she couldn't beat Slade. He was the Terminator. The ultimate killing machine. He'd even beaten Donna and Raven. He was the cleverest villain in the world. So, what could she do? Stop acting like a warrior who knows what they're doing. She answered the one instinct she had left in her body. She kneed him in the groin with all the strength of her half-brother, Hercules.

"AGHH!" "Heh, try taking that kind of whack again from an Amazon warrior, motherfucker." "You little shi—" With her hand free once more as Slade recoiled in pain, Cassie delivered a roundhouse kick straight into his jaw and knocked him out the window with the pride and tenacity of an Amazon warrior. Slade wasn't beat yet though. Activating a detonator, he held in his belt, he began the countdown for the worm in Karen Starr's head to explode. His insurance for taking out the Kryptonians if things went south. 30 seconds and counting, then a large beam of red sun energy would burst through Power Girl's head taking her and any living thing in the tower to the great beyond. In the confusion of having defeated Slade, Cassie just lay on her knees accepting her fate, though not knowing the full extent of it, and moved over to Conner.

Rose had gotten everyone else to the roof with the help of what little energy Bart had left after his injury. Kara would have been too weak to fly, but they could activate the alarm and get the JLA here. Show Superman what Thawne was up to. How he had sent Deathstroke to kill Karen, Conner and Kara. Conner was barely conscious as he continued to bleed profusely from his nose, mouth and ears. "Hey Cass…did you just beat Deathstroke single-handedly." She laughed through her pain as she kissed him passionately, knowing deep down that this was the end. "Yeah, you know what, I think I did." "So, you're basically as badass as Nightwing and Batman now." "You know what. I really am." "Wow, my girlfriend kicking Deathstroke's ass. Isn't it cool?" Conner passed out then as he repeated his original last words. Cassie began crying as Bart flitted them to the roof before collapsing from the weight of lifting a demi-goddess and a Kryptonian at once. Rose held him in her arms as he collapsed knowing his heart was stopping.

"Cassie…Cassie…shit he's not breathing. What are we going to do? Get us out of here. We have to do something!" Cassie began sobbing uncontrollably as they felt the tower suddenly shake from an explosion right beneath them. Kissing Conner one last time, Cassie felt sobered at the realisation that they were all going to die here anyway. With a broken arm she wasn't going to be able to lift Kon, let alone every one of her teammates off the roof in time. Then suddenly, they were in a room. A room with control panels and a map and whirring sci-fi things straight out of the Millennium Falcon. And was that Batman in the corner with Green Arrow? Cassie felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Black Canary of all people. Then a blonde man with a beard in his sixties walked up to her and outstretched his hand with a brown haired, more familiar looking man behind them.

"Come with me, if you want to live."

"Dad, please show a little bit of respect. These poor people were nearly all butchered."

"I know, but I've always wanted to say it once."


	15. Legends of Tomorrow

_The Clocktower_

Babs was sitting having a cup of coffee with Helena after another long and tiresome day as Oracle, effectively leading the Batman Family in Bruce's absence. At the moment, she was asking the Huntress what she knew about cloaking technology. "Well, my guess is they're getting it from Wayne Enterprises. Which is impossible because that place is locked up tight." "Yeah, we kinda' figured that out already. With Bruce and Lucius out of the picture, Earle's probably selling arms to the highest bidder…" "Or he's in on this whole scheme of Nygma's." Babs bit her lip anxiously wondering what she and everyone else had gotten themselves into and blaming herself unduly. Inside, Dick was watching the news with Steph, Damian and Cass. It was late and with the midnight movie over, they had decided GCN was for the best to wind down before heading to sleep. Alfred was also watching but compulsively dusting at the same time, to Dick's chagrin. "Master Richard, please. I cannot ignore your lampshades any longer. They are practically begging me to clean them." "Oh, Al. Will you ever change?"

"Breaking News! It appears an incident has occurred at Titans Tower in San Francisco, as the city experienced a blackout little over an hour ago. We bring you live to Marvin Wolfman reporting on the scene. Marv?" the newsreader said anxiously before transferring to a red-haired man who reminded Dick a lot of Donna's late ex-husband. Behind him, the Titans Tower was in ruins. Every single one of the four people in the room felt their hearts enter their mouths in fear. "Yes, Bob, we're coming to you live from San Francisco where shortly after a massive power cut, locals witnessed Titans Tower under attack. Now, reports say that shortly after this a superhero fitting the description of Power Girl flew into the building at a phenomenal speed. No one could tell what was happening except for flashes and loud bangs coming from the tower. A yellow and red blur believed to be Kid Flash was spotted running away from the area, only to be intercepted by a larger, much more golden blur. Both seemed to dance around for a minute before colliding into the tower, causing it to begin its collapse. Not long after that, the tower suddenly exploded from the inside in a giant burst of red light before it could collapse. Examining the ruins, the bodies of four have been identified. The hero known as Cyborg, civilian identity Victor Stone was located initially and taken immediately to S.T.A.R. Labs for repair, it is believed he may survive the incident. The professional magician, Zachary Zatara was found with a bullet lodged in his forehead, and he is believed to have been killed instantly. The third was found at the base of the explosion and has been identified as Hunter Zolomon, formerly the super criminal known as Zoom, who escaped from Iron Heights three months ago. He is currently the leading suspect for the destruction of the JLA Watchtower and by extension the murder of the heroes the Flash and Red Tornado. His body was found underneath piles of rubble, and he is believed to have been killed by the explosion as Kid Flash's body was not found with his. And fourthly, the body of Power Girl herself was identified by her costume and build. The woman's head was found to have exploded or been blown off somehow. A fifth body was also found with a crossbow bolt through his neck, though that was immediately taken in by the DEO before identification could be made. According to eyewitness accounts, the heroes seen entering the tower unaccounted for include Bombshell, Kid Flash, Impulse, Velocity, Wonder Girl, Ravager, Speedy, Superboy, Supergirl, Raven and Beast Boy. We would ask that if anyone can provide any information as to the whereabouts and/or wellbeing of these heroes they immediately contact the DEO. Contact details provided below. Is this the beginning of a heroic civil war as Power Girl murders the Teen Titans? Or is it another tragic case of villainous manipulation of the righteous? For GCN, I'm Marvin Wolfman."

Damian couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had grumbled at Dick for not being able to go to Titans Tower the past few weekends to help out in Gotham with the current crisis. He had actually begun to like it there, having made friendships with Ravager and Impulse, and feeling like had had gained a big sister in Wonder Girl no more than he had with Batgirl. Though he would never tell either of them that. They were just dead. He then noticed that Steph was crying with Dick putting his hand on her shoulder and Cass holding her hand. "Oh God, I hope Kara's okay. At the wedding, I told her 'smell you later'…" "You say that to all of us, Steph," Dick pointed out slightly humorously even though he too was evidently distressed. "Yeah, but I don't expect to never see you again when I say it. Oh no. Kara, I'm so sorry!" Dick held her close to him as she wept and then looked at Damian with the deepest sense of sorrow as if to say, 'I know you may not have liked them, but I'm sorry all the same." Grayson. What did he know? Still, he was a good partner.

Babs and Helena came out as Cass let a tear slip from her normally stoic demeanour as she thought of Superboy and the bond they had had years ago. Dick was crying now too as he remembered all he had done to help Rose get away from her father, and realising she was probably dead. Not to mention Kara was like a kid sister to him when they were on the JLA and had harboured a huge crush on him when they were in the Outsiders. Then of course, Gar, Rachel and Vic were all old comrades of his. Damian felt slightly embarrassed as he heard the adult who he looked up to even more than his father wail like an infant. Not embarrassed because Dick was crying per se, but because he himself wasn't showing any emotion. Babs wheeled behind the couch and wrapped her arms around her husband as Helena put her hand on her breast, closed her eyes and whispered something in Latin. Cass led Steph away to the kitchen as she grabbed Damian by the hand and brought her with him. She went immediately to the fridge and made a massive ice cream sundae for the boy.

"Why are you doing this, Stephanie?"

"Because…they were your friends. Just like Kara was mine. I wanted to show you I was sorry."

"Don't be. They died…heroes' deaths."

"So have a lot of people. Doesn't make them going…any easier."

"It is useless to mourn them. I will merely remember them when I fight villains like that Zolomon fellow. Horrible creatures who harm the good."

"Yeah, but…Damian you were going there every weekend. And they're probably all gone. You were the same age as those two kids of Wally's. This can't be easy."

"I do not enjoy their passing, Stephanie, but I do not see the point in blubbering. It won't help them come back by having saline liquid fall from my eyes."

"It's not for their sake you should cry, Damian. It's for yourself. You can't just bottle your emotions up like this."

"I…I am not. My emotions were largely indifferent."

"Damian."

"Yes."

"Your left eye constantly twitches when you lie. And your eyes are really red. Do you want a patented Batgirl hug?"

"I have no interest in embr—Yes!"

The young boy fell into Steph's arms as she walked over to his side of the table and held him so tightly to her. Kissing him on the head, she said "It's a messed-up world, kid. We have to cry at it sometimes if we wanna' feel good later on." Dick walked in then and smiled a little through his tears, seeing that Steph was being there for Damian when he couldn't be, like she had many times before. "Uh, I just got off the phone with Linda. The kids are alright. They say they don't know what happened but Bart was attacked by Zoom getting them out. Barry's gone with Don and Dawn to stake out the tower and see if they can find anything. It doesn't look good though. You hear that though, Damian? Jai and Irey are okay." The boy was still crying too much for Steph to let him go. "Just give him another few minutes, Dick. Please." Dick just nodded and headed out into the sitting room with the others. Babs grabbed his hand to remind him he still had family as he began crying again for Kara, Gar and Rachel, but also with joy that Wally's kids were alright.

"We now go live to Washington D.C., where personal pastor of the President, Eddie Thawne is making a speech from the Washington Monument!" The Washington Monument surrounded by torches reappeared on the television screens, as the preacher, looking more youthful than the last time he had appeared on the news addressed the podium. His hair was cleaner and his beard more trimmed. The handsome features Eddie Thawne had been noted for in college were very apparent in this less bedraggled version of the man. "Friends, this is a solemn hour for all who love the righteous in this country. Titans Tower has been attacked and it is believed, with only three people confirmed alive as of this time from the attack, that many of our fellows have been killed. It was done by…dare I say it…another hero. Power Girl. Reports tell me she is a version of our own Supergirl from a universe which no longer exists. The Lord has not seen fit to educate me on the departed universes, so the President has not been able to learn from me on the matter of her origins. The DEO has also informed us of the presence of Red Kryptonite at the area and paraphernalia denoting Amazon and Atlantean war gear. The rogue nations would have access to such contraband as Red K, and therefore they have turned Power Girl against her own comrades!"

"That's bullshit! Everyone knows Kryptonite can't affect Karen. Only red sun energy and magic!"

"The DEO are as perplexed by this as I am, but we believed that the pagan sorcerers of Paradise Island and Atlantis have entered into a pact to enchant Red Kryptonite so it becomes some kind of multiversal contaminant. This attack has resulted in the death of too many fine young people. Though we cannot confirm the deaths of the others, the worst can only be assumed as none of them have been accounted for. I will consult with the Lord this evening to determine the true nature of events, though all evidence points towards our government's theory. The President will speak on this at a press conference during the waking hours. For now, know that emergency services in California are working round the clock to find them. Let us pray for the souls of these teenagers, my children."

Dick's veins were popping out of his forehead after that speech. "Well, that tears it. Bruce was right. Thawne was behind this attack. There's no way Hippolyta or Arthur would attack the Teen Titans." "But what if it was Ocean Master?" Babs queried her husband. "Even so, he'd prefer a more grandiloquent invasion. They're warrior cultures. They wouldn't resort to terrorism to attack us. Not to mention, I've never heard of anyone being able to enchant Kryptonite. That motherfucker's behind it, Babs, I'm telling you. It's no coincidence no bomb's gone off tonight here in Gotham. He was just executing another stage of his plan by killing our friends!" "Suppose you're right," Cass said with a hollow tone despite Dick being visibly upset, "but we have no proof. Jai and Irey saw only Zoom, and they're blaming the attack on him. We can't prove who attacked them." "No, but maybe Tim can. We've got to have faith in his mission."

_Old Gotham_

Meditation during the early hours of the morning was helping Tim Drake obtain microsleeps since Ra's wouldn't allow him to drink coffee anymore. Craning his neck in a rotating angle, Tim dreamt of the wedding and seeing his friends again. How it made him feel himself for the first time in months. He smiled as he remembered hearing one of Bart's goofy jokes for the first time in years. Then he thought of getting to be with Steph that night, and feeling loved again, not just like with Dick and Babs wanting him to be best man, but romantically. Then he thought of having abandoned his family and his lover the next morning without so much as a by your leave and how he hurt himself. Because he deserved it. Tim clenched his teeth like a horse biting on a bridle and subconsciously moved his already lacerated arm towards a nearby naked flame. He flinched upon feeling the burn but felt a small sense of satisfaction at punishing himself. All the logic centres of his brain told him that was wrong, but it was almost like he could feel a rush of endorphins again.

"Ibn al Xuffasch," a deep, throaty voice with a distinctly Levantine Arab accent said to him from the corridor behind him. Tim had earned the title 'Son of the Bat' for how he had successfully completed all of Ra's' trials by this stage. "What is it, Ubu?" "The Demon's Head requests your presence immediately. He says he has urgent news you will find most enlightening." "Tell him I will be there momentarily." Ubu saluted before arguing, knowing that the Son of the Bat could trounce him easily if he tried to order him about. Tim moved towards a nearby robe and some moisturiser he had sneaked out of Steph's hotel room. Applying it to his arm, he managed to cover up the scars on his upper wrist slightly. Wrapping the green robe over himself, Tim began walking out of the corridor towards Ra's' inner sanctum. Ra's was looking at a giant tv screen which held something Tim found extremely anxiety inducing. The image of a destroyed Titans Tower in the San Francisco Bay.

"Do you see it, Detective? Your former comrades have been eliminated by our allies in Washington. What is that? Do I detect a flicker of sorrow? Of grief?" Ra's was merely playing with Tim whose face was as cold as stone. He was upset, of course, but he couldn't show that to the Demon's Head. Especially about those whom he had basically renounced to join the League. He thought of Cassie and Conner being dead and buried somehow because of some apocalyptic threat they couldn't handle. He thought of Bart being eviscerated and Rose being shot in the head. His stomach turned into knots as Tim Drake realised, he had just lost some of the people he loved. "I feel nothing, my lord. Only mild curiosity at the fact that you have not mentioned the allies responsible for this act prior to this." "Ah, yes. Father Thawne and the Church of Rao. They need our help in pacifying the world and since he and I have similar aims…I dropped a name to him who I knew would eliminate these targets with extreme prejudice. That name being of course, Slade Wilson. Deathstroke the Terminator. You have had dealings with the assassin before, I presume?"

"I have. A most wise choice, my lord. Though he has failed in the past when dealing with this team with some near infallible strategies at his command."

"True. But we provided his infallible strategy with a means of limitless power. We gave him the ability to incapacitate and mind-control a Kryptonian. Specifically, Power Girl. With her death there is no Kryptonian we cannot handle without simple Kryptonite. Come on now, Detective. Aren't you going to ask as to the welfare of your friends? Superboy? Kid Flash? Wonder Girl?"

"I merely assumed that Deathstroke had slain them all."

"Whilst Thawne reports he has not yet returned to base, I believe his targets to be dead since no sign of them has yet appeared. But do you not feel sorrow. They were old…friends of yours, were they not?"

"Friends mean nothing compared to the cause of the League. I am actually annoyed you did not give me the pleasure of eliminating them. I know them well, you see. They are foolish. They would not have listened to reason. I had prepared myself for having to kill those I once loved to save the world for the Demon's Head."

"Beautiful, Detective. Simply beautiful. Katherine Hepburn herself would be jealous."

"I am no mummer, Demon's Head. I do not lie."

"You lied to your own father for years about being a vigilante."

"And now he is dead. That is precisely why I am no longer in the habit of lying, except for the greater good."

"And what is the greater good to you, Timothy Drake?"

"The greater good is the cause of the League. To purge the Earth of those who would spoil it. The majority of humanity. And to have the Demon's Head stand over the remainder as their benevolent, all-loving and immortal ruler."

"This is not a religion, Timothy. We do not have you recite creeds verbatim. Action is demonstrated through loyalty over words in the League of Assassins, and you have yet to take a life for me."

"Not a religion? You could have fooled me."

"Do not interrupt me, boy. I have one life I want you to take as soon as we attack Gotham. I think you will enjoy taking him as your first blood."

"And who would that be?"

"Robin. My grandson. Your 'brother'. Damian Wayne."

_Metropolis_

Lois Lane held her husband and mother-in-law's hands as tight as a vice when they realised Conner and Kara were missing presumed dead. Clark was merely staring at the television with his mouth agape while his mother was crying, knowing she had lost Conner again. "He's still so young, Lois. And those poor children with him." "They haven't said Conner's dead, Martha. Just Zatara, Cyborg and…" "Power Girl," Clark uttered out loud in such a quiet way that it seemed as if he was only registering her death. Hers and probably Kara's. Both of them. He had tried to be family to Karen after she realised who she was, and saw her cousin, his alternate self, die saving the universe at the same time Conner did. He wanted to help fill that hole in her life. Now she was dead too. For what the television was saying was some sort of enchantment of Red Kryptonite. That couldn't be right. But it felt right when Thawne said it. Right that they should fight Themyscira and Atlantis. But did it really?

"Honey, do you need a minute?" Lois said as she held his mother close to her and winked at him as if to say maybe Clark should leave their home for a while and head to the Fortress of Solitude. Clark could read her so well. But he didn't feel like doing that, he thought maybe it's best if he just went flying into the sky for a minute and look down on his city. And that's what he did. He left his mother and wife who were no doubt grieving as hard as he was and was by himself for a while. He did take his wife's advice and went to the Fortress. That beautiful citadel of diamonds rising out from the Arctic snows. The place he needed to be. He went to the main computer, lacking a personality as it did. "Computer. Scan for Kryptonian life signs outside of this fortress." "Scanning. Two found." Clark nearly cried, thinking that Kara and Kon were alive out there, and he didn't need to blame himself for not just tuning into Titans Tower the night before. "Location?" "Metropolis. Home of Lois Lane and Clark Kent." Had they come home already? Then Clark's face fell, as he saw it was merely a registering of the twins inside Lois, and not his cousin and clone alive and well. Sinking to his knees, Clark looked up into the sky. He should really fly up, up and away. Try to find Krypton again. Find the planet's remains and just sit there waiting to die. Still, what was the point of that?

"My son, why do you despair?" Clark heard the voice of his long dead father, Jor-El say to him, though he couldn't remember activating the recording. "Nothing, father. I came here to be alone." "I will not sit here and allow you to weep needlessly. You are a son of the House of El, and dead or not, I am your father. I would like to know what has befallen my son." "Kara and Conner are dead…both Karas." "So, my niece from the rogue universe finally went rogue. Do you know the cause?"

"They're saying Red Kryptonite."

"Nonsense. Kryptonite from this universe cannot affect her…"

"They said it was enchanted."

"Kal-El, I am an avatar of your computer as well as your father. My knowledge of all the magicks on this planet suggest that is not possible."

"Well then…maybe she was enchanted."

"No, Kal-El. Think bigger. Think of the Black Mercy particles…"

"Black Mercy particles? How do you—"

"I am your computer remember."

"Fine. But, how could they?"

"They made her hallucinate, no more than they are making you think irrationally. She attacked the Teen Titans and was killed for her troubles because she was insane and a threat to all of them. I imagine that inexperienced magician cast a spell which caused her head to explode without realising it would kill everyone there as well."

"Computers normally aren't good at imagining."

"Yes, but I am also based on your father's personality, Kal-El. And I know that our kind when subjected to hallucinogens are dangerous to those without our abilities. You could end up being that danger in the current environment."

"J'onn says the Black Mercy particles are nearly all gone thanks to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Think for a moment, boy! This is a mind parasite! It could easily have corrupted all of your perceptions."

"75% of the spores were in Gotham…there's no way."

"Yes, and you have been in Gotham since they were dispersed."

"So, what you're saying is none of us can be sure about anything to do with reality."

"Virtually anything."

"Then what's the point in even being? If I'm such a danger why be out there."

"Kal-El…I fear for the harm you will do to the people of this world in such a befuddled state as Kara Zor-L did. Her attack claimed the lives of two other Kryptonians. It may be best if you remain in the Fortress for the foreseeable future."

"No! You're talking rot, father!"

"No, I am not. I am merely advising my only son on the precautions he should take to protect those he loves! As well as those he would hate himself to harm! You are not a bad man, Kal-El. And neither was Kara Zor-L a bad woman. But she killed your cousin and your brother, Kon, as well as many other teenagers, likely because of how the Black Mercy spores have affected her. Do you want to risk murdering your wife and unborn children in a similar fashion?"

"Of course not!"

"Then remain here!"

"I can't!"

"And why is that!"

"Because that's not why you sent me here. You sent me here so that the last son of our world, your only son, could set an example to the people of this primitive world. To be a teacher, a leader, a guide and above all, a hero, to them. I'm not letting you down, father!"

"You would not be letting me down by being cautious! Please…for the children!"

"I can't. I'm sorry, father."

"Before you leave, just tell me one thing. Do you think I have a point?"

"Your theory seems very sound, father. I will try and be careful. Think twice if I have to."

"One more thing, and this is important, Kal-El. I need to know. Are you…afraid?"

"Afraid? Very much. But that isn't going to stop Superman."

"Very well." As Superman flew back to Metropolis to be with his wife and mother, Jor-El vanished almost as soon as his son's back was turned. The computer had never activated the Jor-El avatar to speak with his son. Instead, a gas was creeping into the Fortress from an unknown intruder. The intruder was wearing a gas mask. Speeding back to Washington after corking the gas, Eddie Thawne laughed to himself knowing he had the Last Son of Krypton right where he wanted him. Afraid of himself.

_DEO, Washington DC_

"You call that a job well done, Slade?" Thawne shouted in the face of an unmasked Deathstroke who was cradling his broken right arm. "I told you to capture the non-Kryptonians, specifically Kid Flash and the twins, didn't I? Now two of them escaped, and one's missing presumed dead." "You promised me my son would be alive again!" "We did," Simon Hurt said from the corner of the room with a malicious glint. They were all discussing this in Amanda Waller's office, which she had vacated in order for the VP and the presidential pastor to berate their assassin. "And he died in the line of duty. The way we see it, he's insurance. You owe us a year of service for this stunt. What if those twins had seen you? Folks at the DEO might get a little suspicious that just after you've been here Titans Tower is destroyed." "Waller is perfectly reliabl—"

"We're not talking about Waller," Hurt reprimanded his client. "We're talking about those blue-collar idiots who are still afraid we're going to start putting them in re-education camps if they put a toe out of line. They see we're assassinating heroes, and they'll hightail it to the press, or to Canada to be safe. Then you get propaganda about how awful our country is. Soon, things start to fall apart. We can't afford to look bad until Operation: New Babylon is complete. We hired you to be discreet, Slade. You hear me? We hired you not to fuck it up. And what did you do? Fuck it up. You want to see your son again then you're going to need to work a lot harder."

"But you gave him—"

"And now he's dead again. Eddie here can't just bring him back out of the blue without using a lot of energy. It weakens him, and it'll mean some poor innocent dies again because of us. We may be megalomaniacs, but we're not completely heartless, Slade. Besides, the Daily Planet ran an article suggesting these sudden deaths around the country are linked to Thawne's faith healing the other day. We need to skimp on the resurrections."

"That's not what we wanted to hear," Don Allen said as he sped into the office. "What's the game here, Eddie? Why did you let that clown, Deathstroke, kill my boy?" Don then grabbed Slade by the throat as the assassin laughed. "I shot your boy in the gut, Flash. He's been an annoying one for so long now. And he was trying to kill me. Fair is fair." "Eddie, you bring my boy back now or I swear to God I will kill this piece of shit without a second's thought." "We can't," Eddie said with the utmost sincerity. Hurt looked stunned. "Why not? I know it's inconvenient to keep bringing people back like I just said, but we can afford to bring back one Titan."

"Oh, thanks. You're giving him his son, but mine keeps rotting."

"We still need him, Slade. And he hasn't screwed up yet."

"Well, Eddie," Don asked the preacher behind him. "Why won't you do it?" "It's not that I won't do it, my boy," Eddie said with the warmth of a father figure to the former Tornado Twin. "It's that I can't. When I heard you coming, I reached into the ether to revive him. He's alive."

"He's what?"

"He's alive. And you better hope to God he's got amnesia, Slade, or you certainly won't be."

"Fine. But I got you guys, Cyborg. You wanted him, right?"

"Yes. And for that you're still getting paid," Hurt consoled him, "but only half because you've been so clumsy. You're on probation for the time being, Deathstroke." "I've been on probation my whole life, asswipe," Slade with a little laughter to the Vice-President as Don Allen released him. "You didn't kill Bart," Don said seethingly, "but you still hurt him. Enough that you might have killed him." Don then punched Slade in the face and knocked him out. "He certainly isn't living up to his reputation." "He was injured. The way he tells it one seventeen-year-old girl ambushed him with the force of ten thousand megatons. I read his mind. She kneed him in the balls." Even Hurt had to start laughing at that as Don began snorting.

"Anyway, Eddie," Don asked putting his hand on his 'cousin' as if they'd known one another for years. "What's the deal with this Cyborg kid? Why's he important?" "Father Thawne wants him to be part of your team…Flash," Thawne said with that devilish smile and white glint in his eyes that made even Don think he might be Satan. "But he's not going to follow us…unless you re-programme him." "Calculator's working on it now," Thawne said to his 'cousin' with a smile, "but we want him to be a bit more advanced for our team. Give him the technology to handle threats we can't. Show Don the Shilo Norman file, Simon." Hurt rooted in a drawer to find a folder. Handing it to Don, he gave the new Flash a picture of a fluorescent box with blue lining all over it.

"Nice touch. I would have never thought to fit a living being with a Mother Box."

_The Waverider_

Zatanna Zatara hadn't taken the news from Cassie Sandsmark of her cousin's death too well. Right now, she was sitting in her quarters crying about what a fool Zachary could be, but knowing he was her cousin and remembering the good things he had done. She had expected Dinah or Bruce or someone to take care of her, but the former was busy with Mia Dearden in helping her recover and the latter with interviewing Wonder Girl and Ravager about the attack on Titans Tower. Wanting some comfort from old friends felt like it was a given to a former member of the Justice League. She had expected better than her ex-boyfriend, John Constantine to walk in drunk and sit beside her reeking of whisky.

"I'm sorry about your cousin, darling. If it's any consolation I did open this eighteenth century scotch just for him. Want a drink?"

"Oh, fuck off, John. I'm really not in the mood."

"Yeah, I get that. Rip says we need to get to Titans Tower and you hope he's alright. Turns out he was shot right in the head as the nice little blonde one tells it."

"John, she's seventeen."

"So was I when I copped off with my teacher."

"Why do you have to be so uncouth? She's not an object."

"I never said she was."

"Yeah well, her name's Cassie. Not 'the nice little blonde one'. Call her by her name or call her Wonder Girl. Just don't talk about her like that. She's a hero."

"I'm sure she is, darling. But I'm not."

"You say that, John and yet here you are."

"A chance to enjoy future booze, that's all."

"Hey, John," Oliver Queen said as he walked into the room to look after his grieving friend. "How about you fuck right off and let me handle Zatanna? Go get pissed somewhere else. Rusch's still at the bar wondering where you got to." "I'll be there in a minute. I'm just chatting up Zat. I don't think she's copped on." Ollie then loosed an arrow. "John, fuck off or it's your cock off." "Alright, I'm going. I'm going. Bloody Yanks and their feelings! Rusch better have me fags!" Once Constantine was gone, Ollie just hugged Zatanna for half an hour. Neither of them talking, just one old friend letting another grieve while he tried to understand her pain.

In the meeting room of the Waverider, Bruce Wayne sat across from Cassie Sandsmark and Rose Wilson, with the former having a sling on her right arm and the other fatigued from painkillers. "So, why on Earth did Slade Wilson attack the Tower? With Power Girl and…his son, of all people." "He said he was doing it for Thawne," Cassie put it bluntly to the Batman, who she found tiresome, as Diana did when he'd enter full interrogation mode. "Turns out you were right and Superman was wrong. He's evil. Aren't you delighted?" "I'm never happy being right, Cassandra, because I usually assume the worst," Bruce responded with further bluntness.

"Anyway, we were all just sitting and talking of a Saturday night. Things got a bit heated between Kon and Gar about whether you or Supes were right about Thawne. Then Cyborg malfunctioned…we didn't know why until he started talking. The Calculator had taken hold of him. He incapacitated Zatara, then moved on to the rest of us when Power Girl flew in and did that for him. Bombshell died saving Kara's life. Took the full force of Kryptonian heat vision. And I mean, the full force. Bart was getting the twins out of dodge when Zoom ambushed him. I had sent Rose and Conner up to the roof to sound the alarm."

"Yeah, and we were ambushed by my dad and my brother. Dad said something about working for Thawne to kill the Kryptonians because he gave him Grant back or some shit. Then he shot Kon with a gun containing…I think he called it red sun energy."

"Red sun energy? I'd heard word that Checkmate and the DEO were working on funnelling the energy of the red sun into some kind of projectile weapon against Kryptonians…clearly their efforts got further than we realised. That must be how Deathstroke got close enough to Karen to mind control her. He was always good at hiding himself, even from someone with hyper senses like a Kryptonian, but to get close enough to consume her mind…near impossible. Even I couldn't do that. He must have shot her with the gun, just enough to immobilise her for a short while."

"He mentioned not having many bullets didn't he, Cassie?"

"Yeah. But said four would be enough to kill a Kryptonian and three would make them critical."

"And he shot both Superboy and Supergirl with three."

"Four for Kon. Dad grazed him with one."

"Which would explain why his heart rate's not as good as Kara's. What happened next?"

"Dad monologued a bit before shooting Kon like I said. I used a grenade to get him to fall a few stories. Then Grant knocked me out for a bit. Cassie can tell you the rest."

"Kon crashed on top of Power Girl. Almost like he meant to save Kara's life. Then Grant and Slade came down with Rose and Grant asked which of us was a magician. Zachary told him he was. And he just took out his gun and shot him in the fucking head like it was nothing. That maniac killed my friend right in front of me. Point blank. No mercy. I'm glad Rose killed him."

"Killing should not be celebrated, Cassandra."

"I know that, Bruce, but still. Him being alive isn't exactly cause for celebration either. Slade shot Kara and Kon a few more times and then dealt with the rest of us. The building shook a bit before he could kill Superboy. It was Kid Flash and Zoom. The foundations were breaking then. Bart tried to stop Slade but he…shot him in the gut. Grant was going to kill Mia, maybe even rape her, when Rose fired that crossbow bolt through his neck."

"I realise you did it with good reason, Rose. But I don't approve. I can't approve."

"And I don't and can't pretend to care about your opinion, Bats. I saved my friend's life. I think that means something."

"Anyway, Slade was going to kill Rose, but I got the jump on him. He broke my arm and was about to finish me off when I…this is going to sound really, really dumb. I moved my knee up into his groin, then roundhouse kicked him out the window. Bart recovered a little and got us up on the roof. I couldn't lift Kara and Kon with my broken arm and plus they're both really heavy. We kind of accepted our fate when Deathstroke…blew up Karen's head. Then you guys showed up. And thanks to you Bart, Kara and Conner are alive."

"For the time being. You can corroborate what Cassandra just said, Rose?"

"I can. She hit my dad in the balls and kicked him out the window. It was pretty badass."

"Whilst vulgar, I have to admit Cassandra…Good job. Not many people can take down Deathstroke when he's at the top of his game. Kudos."

Cassie had to blush a little knowing she was getting praise from Batman, the man not even a genius like Tim could impress at the best of times. "Thanks, Bruce. Now can you tell us about why the fuck you're in a time machine with Rip Hunter, Booster Gold and half the Justice League?"

"Well, they say it's because they're trying to stop Thawne from ending the world. They said they need me…and I know Gotham is safe with my family."

"You could have told them. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"No, they don't."

"Okay, they don't. But you've gone off the radar like you did when everyone did think you were dead which wasn't that long ago. No goodbyes."

"I had to leave..."

"Not that urgently. God, man, we were in the room with you. Why didn't you pick us up then?"

"Because…Rip and Booster weren't interested in you guys. Until we saw into the future that Titans Tower was attacked. So, we pretty much headed right to you from where we were."

"Well, thanks, I guess. So, are you going to just drop us off?"

"That's for you to decide."

Rose then stormed off in a huff with Cassie going to follow her. Batman then urged the demi-goddess to stay a moment. "Cassandra, I am sorry for what happened on Titans Tower. But take it from me, you don't need to blame yourself for their deaths." "Yes, I do. I was the leader." "And like a lesson I had to learn the hard way, no matter how much you drill discipline into them they're still individuals. Bombshell died saving Supergirl and Zatara's death was because of his own stupidity."

"You can't—"

"It's the truth. I know it's not pleasant to hear, but it is. And the real truth is that you couldn't have protected your whole team this attack. The League could have, but we've been foolish. Their deaths are on me, Clark and Diana, not you, Cassie. You're just a seventeen-year old girl."

"I am not just a seventeen-year old girl, Bruce. I'm freaking Wonder Girl. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans."

"I know and respect that. But just know that Slade's attack could have been prevented by us, the adults who've been fighting evil like him since before you were born. If you want to blame anyone, blame us. I know what guilt can do to a hero. Don't let it override you, Cassandra."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll end up like me."

At the infirmary, Dinah Lance was with Mia Dearden while the latter was being checked over by Michael Carter, the man formerly known as Booster Gold. "You seem alright. Still slightly concussed, but just take the same painkillers I gave Ravager. You'll be fine in an hour." Mia then slowly nodded off as Michael held her head and laid her on one of the remaining sick beds. The occupied ones contained Superboy, Supergirl and Kid Flash, who were all comatose and in critical condition. "Thankfully, that Allen boy has the same blood group as Ted and my wife. Otherwise, he'd have been deader than the dodo." "I still think it's so cute you named him Ted," Dinah said with a slight giggle.

"What did you think I was going to call him Guy? Or Max?"

"It is good to see you, Booster. Though…I didn't expect it to take this long."

"Oh, you'll probably see my younger self again at some point. Just tell him none of this, please. I know I can trust every one of you on this ship and I don't want that jeopardised."

"Jesus, Booster, you have gotten old. You're all…serious."

"Ah, I can still be funny when I want to be."

"So, if Bart has the same blood group as your son…still can't believe that's Rip Hunter by the way…then how did you handle Kara and Conner with blood transfusions? Neither of them is human."

"No, but in my time 10% of the eastern seaboard of America is part-Kryptonian and that includes me. We have a unique blood group thanks to that. I've got like 3% Kryptonian DNA, 3% Olympian, 3% Tamaranean…"

"Olympian? Oh, don't tell me Conner and Cassie…"

"Dammit, Rip's gonna' kill me!"

"That is so adorable. So, you've always known how peoples' relationships worked out based on your family history."

"Sort of. All I know is they had a kid. I was never into the whole learning about your ancestors' life story buzz. Got too hung up on that once with my Carter ancestors. Way too anxious."

"Well, Booster, it's good to see you actually settled down. I know it didn't work out, but…It's good to know you had real happiness."

Dinah then jumped on Michael and hugged him tightly like she had never embraced a human being before. Michael didn't know how to react except to realise that his old friend was trying to show that she had loved him during those awkward days on the Justice League International. He had been such an ass, but his friendship with Blue Beetle had shone as brightly as Guy Gardner's relationship with Ice. He really loved his wife and son, but there was a brotherly love for Ted Kord that still tugged at his heart. Hugging Dinah reminded him that he could feel that time again after so many years. Smiling, he ignorantly pushed her slightly forward by the shoulders but held onto her while he smiled inanely. "So, how is Ted? Rip said we didn't need to look for him."

Dinah was flabbergasted. Was this the same Booster she had known for years? He didn't even know Blue Beetle was dead. She thought back to how he had acted as if Maxwell Lord was acceptable as a namesake when talking about the name of his son only a few minutes ago. "Michael…just answer me one question. How do I die?" "Now, Dinah, I…" "Answer me, or I'll scream your ear drums off where you stand."

"Very well. You die when you, Ollie and your daughter are consumed by a nuclear bomb Billy Batson contains to save ordinary people. He kept the nuclear blast to a small vicinity within the area. Sadly you, your husband and your child died before any real uncontaminated containment could occur. I'm sorry to tell you, Dinah, but you insisted."

"That's fine. Just tell me how Ted Kord died."

"Ted Kord? Well, he died with you. At the Battle of the Gulag."

"Battle of the Gulag? Michael, Ted was shot in the head by Maxwell Lord. And I…I can't have children. Was that girl Mia?"

"Oh…oh dear. This is worse than Rip and I imagined." Michael released Dinah from their hug and sped off through the corridors leaving her behind to look over Mia and the others. In the cockpit, Rip Hunter was talking with Hal Jordan about where to go next. "We can't afford any more detours, Hal. Saving the Teen Titans was important, but we need to focus on tracking these anomalies." "Don't blame me. Bruce insisted. He's a soft touch when danger's here, but never when someone needs a hug, is he? Probably why he and I never got along."

"Yes, Hal. You being such a big, cuddly bear in comparison, of course," Michael said as he ran onto the bridge. "Ted…we need to talk. You didn't tell me Blue Beetle…your namesake…was dead!" "I thought you knew!" "I do now my memories have come back, but only because Dinah…jogged them." Hal put his face in his hands and sighed. "We had this talk when we spoke with Ollie. You know things aren't exactly the same." "Yes, but Dinah is infertile!" Michael shouted with great intensity. "She should have a ten-year-old daughter by now! Little Olivia Queen, she'd be friends with Mar'i Grayson. At least she exists…somehow…we've got to rendezvous with Koriand'r on that at some point. All I'm saying is…I think we need to tell them all the truth." "What truth?"

"What Dad means, Hal…is the fact that these anomalies run far deeper than we realised. In some good ways for you, bad in others. You massacred the Green Lantern Corps, yes?"

"Parallax did."

"Excuses, excuses," Michael said flippantly, "you killed them Hal! And you loved it!" "Fuck off, Michael. I was possessed." "Bull fucking—" Hal then punched Michael so hard in the face he fell to the floor. "Parallax is another entity, like the Entity." "Yeah well, that's one theory." Rip helped his father up. "Hal, we're not here to judge! Dad's just being an ass because he remembers…what you did pretty well." "I told Ted we couldn't trust you…but you're a damn fine pilot and I wasn't gonna' say no. Still, you being alive, and a hero again makes no sense."

"We should let him know what happened next."

"Very well. But we should tell everyone. Get them all here, son. I'm not letting him be the only one."

In twenty minutes, everyone of their little rag tag team was assembled. Firestorm, Vixen, Steel, Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, John Constantine, the Atom, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Raven, the Ravager and Batman. Rip decided to be the one to apologise for not being forthcoming. "Dad and I…we haven't told you guys everything. We're not just tracking anomalies to restore our own future. We are genuinely trying to save your own as well, but…your timeline is already very different from ours." "When and how did it change?" Batman asked with that growl of his.

"When Hal…Parallax killed the Green Lantern Corps. The battle to stop him from changing time ended up tipping Hypertime about and leaving you all with time displaced heroes. Like the JSA. Like Bart Allen, who we now unfortunately have comatose in the medibay, but thankfully alive. The only remaining Green Lanterns for years were Kyle Rayner and Alan Scott. Then, the Infinite Crisis came. Superboy-Prime and Alexander Luthor, Jr. came to destroy your universe and somehow rebuild the Infinite Earths the Anti-Monitor had destroyed. Wonder Girl and the others tell me that…Superboy died to stop that. In our timeline…Kyle Rayner did. And he didn't come back. But Blue Beetle lived. Jay Garrick and Alan Scott resumed the mantles of the Flash and Green Lantern respectively. The world became…less kind. Eventually, the Joker attacked the Daily Planet. Everyone died, except Clark Kent. But Lois Lane died…carrying her children. Clark knew not to kill his enemies, and so delivered the Joker to justice. The hero, Magog, murdered the Joker. The people of the world preferred the notion of such swift justice. They felt safe again because someone like the Joker was no more. Superman retired. The world knew peace for a decade with Magog usurping his position as the premier hero. Batman resisted the change, and Magog responded by outing him as Bruce Wayne, forcing him underground. He gave up on being that man altogether and ruled Gotham through a series of Machiavellian drones. Even Dick Grayson turned on him, particularly after the Infinite Crisis had torn them apart with the death of Tim Drake at the hands of Maxwell Lord. Ted had wanted Tim to take over as Blue Beetle, at the suggestion of Barbara Gordon. Particularly with the death of his girlfriend at the hands of Black Mask and wanting to get away from Gotham, Tim had agreed. Lord shot him through the head…"

"That's what happened to Ted in our time," Dinah said as she moved to Bruce and held his hand. "Yes. Evidently, Ted didn't retire for you. He became Blue Beetle again in Tim's memory after that. Time continued to pass, and eventually even the children and grandchildren of the old heroes conformed more to Magog's ways. Nightstar, daughter of Dick Grayson, who had taken the name of Red Robin to respect Kon-El becoming Nightwing before his own death, became a source of shame for her father, as did Olivia Queen to Green Arrow and Black Canary. The end of Magog's reign came with the destruction of Kansas caused by the detonation of Captain Atom. Because of that Superman returned to the fold, leading alongside Red Robin and Wonder Woman an army of heroes who still held true to his creed. In the remains of Kansas, they built a facility to re-educate the heroes which they dubbed the Gulag. But there were other forces at work. Lex Luthor founded the Mankind Liberation Front with the aid of Damian Wayne, now head of the League of Assassins. Damian was convinced by his estranged father and his adopted niece, Nightstar, who had become his lover, to betray Luthor, but the damage was already done. Luthor had turned Billy Batson, Captain Marvel, into his puppet with the help of Batson's old enemy, Doctor Sivana. When a breakout occurred at the Gulag, Superman and the League went to quell it. Then Luthor unleashed Captain Marvel to kill his oldest enemy just as he was defeated by Batman. Kal-El convinced Billy Batson to sacrifice himself to save their lives by flying into a nuclear missile the UN had fired at the battleground. So many died, but thanks to the last Green Lantern, a few survived including Superman, Wonder Woman and Red Robin. They all settled down then as Clark made peace with what the UN had done because he was advised to be true to himself by a very wise man called Norman McCay. As peace began again, Superman remarried to Wonder Woman and their children would usher in centuries of peace as the Earth's protectors. Then, they left not long before our time. Heroism faded into history. The likes of my father and I became inspired by the legends of what the world was like before the children of Krypton saved it. The Legends of Tomorrow."

"That's a cool name," Ray said keenly. "Quite, Mr Palmer," Rip said perfunctorily. "We need this team not in order to restore that history, though. Our time can still come into being with all the changes you know, maybe even in a way a lot more comfortable for you guys than the near apocalypse we described. We just need to find the focal point that is ripping time apart. Dad, show them the time ripples." Michael activated a hologram which displayed an epicentre of the two decades spanning 2010 to 2030. "There's an explosion in Hypertime, spreading out from your time and destroying swathes of history to create something new. At the moment, it seems to be at the end of the 22nd century. Soon, the explosion will engulf our time period. We suspect Eobard Thawne's involvement because he was the one who killed our family. Your time seems to be at the eye of the storm, but the trigger for the explosion seems to be in two places at once. Back some thirty years before your time and a few months ago from where we just landed. Two explosions being triggered at two different points. We haven't figured it out but we assume someone from your time travelled into that era and changed history. But the changes they made don't seem…radical enough, so we can't exactly tell what happened."

Dinah looked at Bruce and he looked to his feet. "I can tell you exactly what happened." "You can?" Rip said genuinely bewildered. "I know you're Batman but that doesn't mean…" "It's not my fault. It's Barry Allen's. He went back in time and stopped the Reverse-Flash from killing his mother. Then he came back to our time and it was chaos. Thawne was killed, and Barry restored history. So, any explosion should be…" "No!" Rip shouted, "Barry Allen could not have known, but he tried to shunt history back into place after the fact. It's like super-gluing the pin back onto a grenade. Things seem alright in the short term, but in the long term, history becomes a free for all. The Web of Time is not meant to be disturbed and then be repaired by a mere mortal to try and make everything all hunky-dory again."

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?"

"No, we're trying to contain an explosion which will destroy time. Big difference. My actions in time have always been prevention rather than cure, because cures don't work, as we've just shown you. Now, we need you all to help us do something. We need you Legends to help us save all of causality." "And how are we going to do that?" Ray asked sarcastically. "By making sure Eobard Thawne changes nothing! By preventing him from ever doing anything to history! By making sure he never becomes the Reverse-Flash…We are going to find Eobard Thawne, and make sure he is every bit Barry Allen's nephew."


	16. Is it a Bird, is it a Plane?

_Metropolis_

One day, not long after the destruction of Titans Tower, every hero in America had a bad dream. The theme was similar for most of them, their being responsible for death and destruction. Barry Allen dreamed it was himself who killed Wally West on the Justice League Watchtower ripping the boy's heart out. Dick Grayson dreamt of Damian killing again under his supervision and Damian himself dreamt of arguing with Dick about killing before throwing one of his mentor's escrima sticks into his neck and killing his older brother. Roy Harper dreamt of Lian Harper dying because of his failing as a hero once more and Donna Troy had a dream of a not too dissimilar theme. The most terrifying of these dreams was Clark Kent's. It began like the others with him, happy in his home, with Lois and his mother chatting and relaxing with him. Times were good. Then he and Lois went to work. He walked over to Jimmy Olsen and saw he was grinning much more than usual, and so was Lois. He watched as his wife laughed herself to death from the toxin of the Joker. He then went to avenge her upon his own recovery, and fought Mongul, for some reason, meaning he had to let loose to fight his enemy. Somehow his blows were more effective against Mongul than normal. Then he saw who was really being beaten. His wife, Lois Lane. And behind him was the Joker, laughing like a fool.

A piping, hot pot of coffee at 6am was required as Lois tried to sate her husband who had woken screaming for the first time that she, or he, could remember. "So, what's the problem, eh? Come on, Smallville, you can tell me anything." "It's nothing, Lois. Just a bad dream." "Which you never have. Talk to me, Clark. What's the one thing that could possibly wake you at night? I mean you've been through the wars before and this has never happened. You've seen some terrible things out there. You've fought Doomsday, for Christ's sake! Is it…about Conner and Kara?"

"I can't remember, Lois."

"You're not the only one who can tell when someone they care about is lying, Clark."

"I…I know. Fine. I…saw you die. I killed you, because I thought you were someone else. Someone I shouldn't hold back against. I killed you and the children."

"But honey, that's never going to happen."

"Is it not? No one's been acting rationally recently, honey. This whole situation has made everyone stupid. Bruce disappears on the night of his son's wedding and his city falls to shit. Power Girl massacres the Teen Titans on a whim. Wally crashes into the Moon. Nothing makes sense at all. What's to say I won't do something similar."

"You're thinking too much about it. You're one of the kindest and most selfless people I know. That's why I love you. You care about everyone else in the universe more than you care about yourself. Clark, I'd call you a saint except you're too good in the sack."

"So, what, Lois? Karen was selfless. She'd basically been a hero since the 1940s. And Bruce, he gave up his whole life to save his city from despair and destruction. Now, neither of them are acting as they should be."

"Clark, just know I believe in you even when you don't. I know you feel the same about me, and that's what's going to make us great parents. We hold each other down and little Jon and Lara are going to see what being dependable is. I believe that your dream isn't going to come true, because I believe in you."

"Lois, that means a lot. But you can't know what's going to happen, no matter how hard you believe in it." As husband and wife embraced in an attempt to comfort the feeling of unease brought about by Clark's dream, a telepathic distress call made its way into Clark's mind from of all places, the Moon. "Clark, this is J'onn. I have been investigating the remains of the Watchtower for the past few days to see could I find a connection between the Black Mercy and the Watchtower crashing. I think you'll need to see this." "I'll be right there," Clark said within his mind before kissing Lois and saying "Gotta' fly. J'onn wants me."

_Citadel of the Seven Seas, Orinopolis, New Atlantis_

Mera still didn't trust this cadaver claiming to be her father-in-law which had inveigled its way into the throngs of King Orm's court and, more importantly, her husband's official household. Thankfully, having Diana with them was an improvement. The princess sat across from Mera on a couch drinking wine one evening while Arthur was out with his father. "So, Garth is alive?" Diana told her old friend with a hint of uncertainty. "Yes, and that is a good thing, Diana. Arthur and I are happy that he is with us, but he is not himself. I think he's feeling some kind of trauma from dying and being reborn. Not like how Arthur died." Diana sighed as she placed her hand on Mera's. "Garth has always been a good man, and I am sure he will prevail from his sorrow. Mera, you do realise why they came back?"

"Because of that demagogic fool. Arthur told me Orm claims Garth was revived by him, and Tom Curry has claimed his return comes from the same source. You say his name is Thawne, and yet no one suspects he is Eobard Thawne?"

"Bruce did."

"And you made the fatal error of not listening to him?"

"It's…more complicated than that. Bruce is…Heh…he's the reason Wally died, Mera. A man he had arrested he said was Eobard Thawne and let no one in on it except Red Tornado, Green Arrow and John Constantine of all people!"

"Why on Earth would Bruce do that?"

"Because Thawne used his mystical powers of resurrection to entice Roy Harper and Jason Todd to his side, just as he is doing now with your husband. Batman feared we would be too 'sentimental' to actually handle him properly. By Hera, he needs to take a look in the mirror!"

"Indeed. That was wrong. But what made you think this man wasn't Thawne?"

"The fact that the Black Mercy was detonated in the sky above Earth, and its hallucinogenic effects have been altering our brain chemistry. We don't know when but J'onn picked it up and he was still investigating it when I left. Not to mention Oracle and Supergirl both said that any records they found didn't corroborate Bruce's story. However, I suspect it is us who were duped by the Black Mercy and not Batman."

"That doesn't explain Arthur. He's been underwater for months now. There's no way this Black Mercy could have affected him."

"No. But maybe Tom was carrying its pollen when he came here. I can't know for sure, but I suspect that might be the case. Then again, what's to say Thawne doesn't have an element of mental control or persuasion we haven't realised yet?"

"But why would Eobard Thawne have these powers? He's just a speedster like Barry or Wally."

"Yes. But I suspect he gets his powers from somewhere else. I was in communication with Bruce for a while about it, but he's…gone AWOL. We must look to peace between our peoples. My mother and King Orm must meet. I do not care for this summit. It is foolish and unwise on Orm's part, because he has it in his head that my sisters are his enemies. Will you speak with me for my sisters, Mera?"

"Of course, Diana. It is important to me that we stop this psychopath from destroying both our nations."

_The Moon_

Earth's major satellite still seemed to shine a little with the Justice League Watchtower having been destroyed upon its surface. For the past few months, Earth's night sky had seemed so bright that it was as if the Moon had become a star in its own right. It was only in smog infested cities like Gotham that the effect was moot. It had been declining over time, but even with the fires gone the nuclear material kept a light shining from the Moon. The fire was why J'onn had never come down to continue investigating. As a Martian, fire was the one weakness he suffered from. Fire had destroyed his people, the Green Martians, leading him to cradle his wife and daughter as they burned. Fire had killed him once too. Not long ago, only a year. Murdered as a sacrifice to the Secret Society of Super-Villains by Libra to prove to them that he and Darkseid would give them what they desired.

As he scoured through the remains of the Watchtower, Superman joined Martian Manhunter flying up from Metropolis. "What's the problem, J'onn? I still don't get why you're up here. We know what happened." "But we don't, Kal. All we know is that Hunter Zolomon claimed he killed Wally West. Now he is conveniently dead and therefore unable to answer any of our questions, even if we asked that miraculous pastor to revive him." "That's not how Eddie's power works."

"That man makes my skin crawl lately. His mind is a tabula rasa, Kal. I read it and it felt…false. I accepted he believed he was telling the truth, but then I wasn't sure was it his mind I was reading. It felt like…like a child's. Not even a child. An infant. But yet it also felt like the mind of something older than us. Older than any living thing. And again, it felt like that of…who he said he was. And that seemed to override everything else about him."

"What have you found anyway?" Clark asked. J'onn raised the stalk of what looked like a vine from the ground. "The Black Mercy…it seems Bruce was telling the truth. It was dispersed by the nuclear explosion in the Watchtower. There's no way Wally could have hallucinated Eobard Thawne." "Yes, but like you said that was probably Zoom." "No. Wally would recognise Hunter Zolomon. Not to mention Zolomon was a quadriplegic in Iron Heights at the time Green Arrow found this man in Star City."

"So, you reckon Eobard Thawne is back?"

"I don't know. I believe we're dealing with someone who wants to remain hidden. Someone who deliberately made sure the Black Mercy was dispersed over Earth in order to affect our perceptions. Whilst crime might be down, Kal, there has been more death and destruction since Wally's demise. Look at the Teen Titans and how Gotham is sinking."

"Yes, but you've no evidence to say they're all the work of one mastermind, J'onn."

"But they are, Kal!"

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kal?" J'onn said just before he was suddenly engulfed in flames and Superman's vision seemed to recede from how blinding it was. Startled for a moment he stumbled forward saying "J'onn, are you okay?" A distorted voice then said, "He's not okay, Clark." "Who are you?" "The man who detonated the Black Mercy. Eobard Thawne." "Where are you?" Clark then felt hundreds of punches to his face at once. "Ah, power sapping is a great ability. Makes it easier to fight a Kryptonian."

Clark felt himself getting pounded on as his sight was slightly restored. He seemed to see a yellow blur, and while there was no physical impact apparent, he felt the punches. "When you're done here, Clark, I'm killing your wife and the babies. Then Ma Kent. Just like I made sure Kon and the Karas died. I am the mastermind. I am what J'onn and Bruce are saying!" Superman flipped and slammed into the blur before him, flying down. The punch and his anger led them to come crashing down to Earth. As they flew down, Clark felt more punches. Time to make himself see clearly. Full power heat vision.

The heat vision burst into the chest of the blur before him and what was supposed to be Eobard Thawne was slammed into the ground. Clark blinked a few times and saw he was in the middle of the DEO of all places. And the person lying before him was not Eobard Thawne. It was J'onn J'onzz. J'onn hadn't been burned, but he was now. Eobard Thawne was never there. It was all Clark's illusion. He had just attacked his friend and may have killed him because he feared he was the Reverse-Flash. J'onn's one weakness was fire and Clark had just unleashed heat derived from a yellow sun right at him. "J'onn. No, I'm sorry." Clark gripped his barely breathing friend who whispered in his ear, "Please, Kal. You…need…help…"

"Kal-El, please back away from him. For your own sake," the kindly voice of Eddie Thawne whispered in Superman's ear as soldiers began surrounding them. "I…I thought he was the Reverse-Flash." "Now you know that's impossible, Kal-El. Eobard Thawne is dead. Barry Allen told you. Didn't he?" "Yes, yes he did."

"Good. You know don't you, Kal? So, why did you think J'onn was the Reverse-Flash?"

"Because I saw Thawne. I heard him. I thought he'd attacked J'onn."

"What were you and J'onn talking about before this 'attack'?"

"Eobard Thawne."

"Hmm. You confided in me recently that you're not sure about your mental state. Didn't you?"

"Did I? Yes, I remember now. Of course, I did. How could I forget confiding in you, Eddie?"

"Yes, Kal-El. I'm always the one you can confide in. You spoke to your father, didn't you?"

"He told me to stop being Superman. To hide myself in the Fortress so I don't hurt someone I love, like Lois."

"Count yourself lucky J'onn is not dead. Men take him to the medical bay! He will be in our care for many months I'm afraid to say, Kal."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know, my child. But He cannot tolerate conflict between the righteous. If you doubt yourself, Kal-El, you are not fit to serve Him."

"But what can I do? Seal myself in the Fortress forever? Abandon my wife and children."

"Not…necessarily. You are familiar with the fact there are different strands of Kryptonite?"

"Yes, of course. All too familiar sadly."

"Well, you must know the gold strand of it. It can deprive a Kryptonian of their abilities to gain power from the yellow sun permanently."

"Isn't that fatal?"

"No. A common misconception. You would feel ill afterwards but it will not kill you, Kal-El."

"But the world needs Superman…"

"And it also needs to not have a dangerous Kryptonian running around killing everyone like Power Girl did? Not to mention, Lois needs a husband and your children a father far more than the world needs one more hero. And after all, Kal-El, wonderful as you are, you are just one more hero. The Earth will not go undefended just because you can no longer fly."

"I don't know."

"Answer me one question. What is your name?"

"Kal-El."

"No. It isn't. That is the name Jor and Lara gave you on Krypton, of course. But you grew up Clark Kent. You were Clark before you had ever even heard of Krypton. You are Clark Kent who happens to have once been Kal-El before you even understood the idea of memory. Why not go back to being Clark Kent? The world is safer now, Clark. You can retire in comfort, knowing that humanity is protected by other heroes and from you by your lack of extraordinary abilities which could claim countless lives if let loose. It is the responsible choice."

"I—"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you, Eddie. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Then take my advice," Thawne said as he pulled from out of his pocket a golden rock. "Hold this for 30 seconds. You will no longer be Superman. You will be mild-mannered reporter, Clark Kent, future father of two." "But what about my children? They're still hybrids." "Raise them right, Clark. Raise them as they should be raised. If you feel you cannot trust either of them with their abilities…you have the rock. But like you, I think it would be best to let that be their decision." As J'onn was being lifted in a stretcher, struggling to speak, Thawne looked him dead in the eyes and showed J'onn his true mind. Monstrous amalgam that it was, J'onn felt overcome and passed out before he could tell Clark the truth, he had intended to tell him on the lunar surface. That Eddie Thawne was the mastermind behind all these events.

"Here goes nothing!" Clark said as he grasped the Gold Kryptonite in both hands and was overwhelmed by the raw power within. Every facet of his being seemed to slip into the hunk of rock as he suddenly felt deafened by not hearing sounds from all around the world. He felt cold, as if the Sun didn't really shine on him anymore. Not to mention he felt weak, like he couldn't even stand because any weight was too much weight. Eddie then took the Gold Kryptonite from the former Superman and placed it in a suitcase. "Welcome, Clark Kent. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life." "Thank you, Eddie." Clark was on his knees now and pressing his face into Eddie's stomach as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. "But what about…Superman?" "Don't worry. I have a…replacement in mind for that."

_Sol Bogdanus_

Koriand'r and her little team of R.E.B.E.L.S. had been scouring planets for months since their initial battle on Ryut. The team now consisted of herself, her brother, Adam Strange, Lobo and Dex-Starr who had volunteered to travel with them. Sol Bogdanus was the fifteenth planet a Tamaranean had reported being seen on that the Red Lanterns could identify. Supposedly, the man named Merand'r knew of the Hybrid Messiah or at least had a source who did. Supposedly, they knew the true nature of the prophecy. At a tavern on Sol Bogdanus, Merand'r sat counting his credits after a long and arduous sale to a Thanagarian who wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, he looked Thanagarian, but the man said he was from Earth. Called himself Carter Hall. Merand'r said he'd known of a Thanagarian named Katar Hol, and that the name sounded eerily familiar. The drunkard just scoffed and said he wouldn't buy an Nth metal spear since he already had a mace made of the same material. Eventually, Merand'r had asked him again three drinks later and the Thanagarian had bought it. Poor fool. It was made of silver, not Nth metal. Unless there were some werewolves he needed killing, it was pretty useless. Merand'r himself was a large man, burly with a black beard and long hair, aged about sixty with some missing teeth, which only made him look more formidable when combined with his impressive height of 6"10".

Drinking a flagon of grank, Merand'r continued to count his money. "Looking to hire, bub?" an angry voice said approaching the table. Considering there is only one Czarnian in the universe, there was no mistaking who it was. Looking up into the face of the most dangerous man in the universe didn't help Merand'r feel any safer after swindling an armed Thanagarian. "Lobo…uh no, but if you'd like a drink." Lobo grabbed the flagon Merand'r was currently drinking and downed it in one mouthful. "Now buy me one, it's more polite." "Sure, sure. What are you looking for?" A cat slinked up beside Lobo in a Red Lantern uniform and a human sat beside him in a retro Buck Rogers style outfit.

"We're here on behalf of the Queen of Tamaran."

"My people have no queen, Lobo, since we don't have a planet. Don't expect me to recognise the wicked princess, Komand'r, and her band of glorified refugees!"

"No, the rightful Queen, you idiotic bastiche!"

"Rightful queen? Do you mean the younger princess of low character who whored herself with an Earthling?" Adam Strange then pointed his blaster at Merand'rs head. "Careful, pal. Kory's a good friend of mine." "Ah, so you're one of her Earth pets?" "I'm happily married, fella'. To a girl from Rann name of Alyssa." "Oh, Adam Strange. The pleasure is not mine." Dex-Starr hissed angrily and some of his bloody napalm landed on Merand'rs hand. "Ow!"

"Yeah, Dexie bites," Lobo said stroking the cat's hair. "What do you all want from me?" Merand'r asked. "I don't care if you work for Koriand'r just don't expect me to call her my queen." "She's looking for you. We hear you know…or know someone who has all the deets on the Hybrid Messiah." "I don't do dealings with cultists. They're holed up somewhere in the Lost Sector. Cloaked somehow. No one knows." "It is an ancient spell of our people that has not been used since time immemorial," Ryand'r said as he came into view. "We believe some of the Sisterhood of Okaara reside there." "They call themselves the Sisterhood, false prince," Merand'r spat at him. "They are no more than old women with delusions that they will save our people and bring the coming of the Hybrid Messiah. The true Sisterhood died out after our people rejected magic."

"The order persisted. My mother's mother, Princess Niviath of Nerio Isle, was a Sister. She was their High Priestess for many years. She perished in the final destruction of our homeworld with my mother and father. She told us that my sister would one day be the Hybrid Madonna, as her scrying rituals all pointed to Koriand'r. Masked her foreknowledge as folklore, but always insisted she would be the one."

"The Hybrid Madonna was supposed to be born a slave."

"A mistranslation. My sister was sold into slavery if you remember. Her escape from it is how she came to Earth. I became our father's heir over my wicked eldest sister. The records of the Psions state that they found the Sisterhood based in Sector 666, but on a planet undetectable to the naked eye, unless it is entered with the mark of one of the royal guards. Considering any and all royal guards we know of are dead or loyal to Blackfire, that leaves you and your contact as our access, Merand'r."

"I'm a businessman, not a royal guard."

"I remember your service under my father. He squired under you, old man. You were the most valiant knight our nation has ever seen. You think I do not recognise you? You're the same lout who handed Koriand'r over to the Citadel."

"Yes. And your father never forgave me for that, despite all I had done for him. But my father and I are trying to live in peace out on the other side of the galaxy now. Do not bring your politics into this!"

"Will you not do it for the love of my father?"

"No. I will not honour a man who ostracised me for obeying his command. A young charge of mine who betrayed my trust. I loved him like a son and because I was the one who took your sister by the hand and gave her to the invaders, by his writ of peace, he exiled me and my elderly father."

A much older Tamaranean man then sat beside them. He was clearly blind and in his late eighties but sharp as a tack with his hearing more acute than even his son. He was also impressively tall for his age with no hint of a stoop, at 6"8". This man was Thyggadrond'r, former Captain of the Guard before Merand'r. "My boy! Show some respect. I could hear you mocking our royal family from the other side of the tavern!" "Father, go back to your game!" "They all try and cheat me anyway. They'd cut my throat if this place didn't have ancestor worship, making it bad luck to kill someone older than you. So, you must be Prince Ryand'r. I had wondered when you'd come looking for us. Your grandmother told me to wait for you after my son and I were exiled. Wait for you and your sister."

"You maintained contact with my grandmother?"

"Princess Niviath sought us out over a decade ago. She found us here with my son trading junk parts from an old Malthusian stardrive. She said she and her Sisterhood were determined to protect the Hybrid Messiah. She had a swaddling infant in hand and told me it was her great-granddaughter. Said that her grandson and the Hybrid Madonna would see me again."

"Where did they go?"

"Why, I took them to the retreat of our ancestors, boy. Mir'an."

"Mir'an never existed. It's a myth. You can't expect me to believe that my ancestors prepared for the coming end and sought out a dead world and hid it from the rest of the universe.

"The myth is very true. In the Lost Sector, they found it. My great-grandfather led the expedition. The world was beautiful and fragrant with no life. It was in Sector 666; hence it had been culled by the Darkstars aeons ago. Our ancestors used the artificial dome with the help of the original civilisations' technology to fertilise the land. The dome was near completion and the colonists sent there thrived. It was agreed that in order to avoid exploitation and keep the planet bountiful that few Tamaraneans would ever go there until the foretold destruction of our world. When the time came for us to depart Tamaran, we would end up there. As Commander of the Royal Guard, it became my great-grandfather's solemn duty, to safeguard the coordinates, so that some greedy monarch couldn't foolishly try and exploit our new world needlessly lacking the wisdom of their elders. That duty passed to his son on his deathbed, then his grandson and finally me. The colonists were small in number and handpicked from the beginning, and all were dedicated to building towns and cities large enough to house our entire population. Sadly, I was exiled and my knowledge of Mir'an was not passed on to my successor, since my son was exiled with me. Your grandmother asked me not to settle on Mir'an yet after our arrival, to ensure its safety. But when we arrived, we discovered something shocking…"

"Yes?"

"The colonists had all been wiped out in an invasion by the Psions, who had found a way past our cloaking technology. Your grandmother and niece settled on a dead world, along with the sisters and their retainers. There was barely a hundred of them altogether. Religious pilgrims who left Tamaran before its destruction knowing the end was nigh. I offered to stay, as Merand'r and I had no intention of letting any vagabonds come and disturb this world, but she told me that one day I would need to bring her grandchildren to her. I told the princess it was my honour. Now you are here we can finally go home."

"But Father, we have a business and a life on Sol Bogdanus. Their family owes us nothing and you still insist on following the whim of an old woman who wasn't even queen."

"Queen she was not, but she was High Priestess of the Sisterhood of Okaara. And I believe her to be genuine in the confidence that her great-granddaughter is the Hybrid Messiah. Mir'an will need a king or queen, as well, and a child is hardly fit to govern. Nor an elderly priestess. Not to mention, this is hardly a suitable life. Using an old man to cheat smugglers at card games while you try and cheat drunk aliens? We can make Ryand'r here king of our people and be part of history instead."

"I have no interest in ruling. My sister, Koriand'r, will be queen."

"So, where is the beautiful Hybrid Madonna?"

"She said she saw someone she recognised before coming in. Haven't seen her since."

At his table while this was happening, Carter Hall drank another flagon of grank and admired his new spear. It would go well with his mace of Nth metal. If he'd get off his backside and actually fight again instead of drinking his grief away. He had just lost Shiera, the woman he loved, after she had been resurrected by the Entity following the Blackest Night. Time to travel the universe, avoid his friends and get drunk. Seems perfectly logical if you're an ignorant old man stuck in his ways who hated showing his feelings like Carter was. I mean his last girlfriend literally only liked him because of reincarnation. The day a woman talked to him (apart from his star-crossed love of many lives) after today would be a cold day in Hell.

"Hello, Carter," a feminine voice which sounded like it contained a kindness that humans couldn't really express walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You smell like this bar." "Wha—oh, Starfire. What brings you around here?" "We are meeting one of my own kind here to discuss the matter of a missing child." "Not really my area. Oh, wait…do you mean Merand'r? Nice guy." Starfire scowled a little at Hawkman then showing the Tamaranean reputation for wearing their hearts on their sleeves. "Merand'r?" "Yeah, do you know him? He says he used to be in the royal guard."

"He took me as a child and handed me over to the foul Citadel as a slave. I can never look at him again. But he is useful to me now." "Oh, well I'm sure he's sorry. He's such a nice guy. You know he sold me some Nth metal for practically nothing. Swell fellow. Got me a drink too. I know it's cheap swill, but grank's the best stuff you can get here." He brandished his new spear as if he had just lifted Excalibur from its stone. Kory had to laugh. "Carter, that is silver." Carter laughed when he remembered that Tamaraneans weren't known for deception or being sarcastic in any way. He took another look at the spear and then tapped it against his mace. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him!" As Ryand'r pointed out Hawkman and Starfire to Merand'r and Thyggadrond'r, Carter Hall leapt upon the con man and wrestled him to the ground.

"Make a fool of me, will you! I've been fighting fucking gods and demons for nearly four millennia. I am the Savage Hawkman! Foe of Hath-Set!" Thyggadrond'r despite being blind then picked up Hawkman's mace and hit him on the head with it so he'd stop throttling his son. "Thanagarian plus human! Hardly a gracious mixture." Koriand'r started crying as she recognised the elderly man and hugged him warmly. "Ah, that is a smell and a warmth I will never forget. Hello again, little princess." "Thyggadrond'r it is so good to see you. Why are you here?" "I'm with my son, of course. And your grandmother asked me to lead you to her." "Grandmother is alive?" "Yes, on Mir'an." Ryand'r waved at his sister. "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way there." Lobo was on his seventh flagon at this point. "Hey, do any of you bastiches hear that?"

"Hear what, Lobo?" Kory asked. "I think we've been followed, princess. Hopping across planets looking for Tamaraneans is bound to get about as a rumour. Adam, call back to Rann. Does Alyssa know anything about what Blackfire and Brainiac 2 are up to?" Adam got his communicator up and saw that his wife wasn't picking up at first. Then, Alyssa appeared. "Adam, we've had to get off Rann. It's Blackfire, she and Brainiac…they've attacked the capital. The government are dead. She's working with one of the Guardians of the Universe!" "One of the Guardians? How the—" Three men in cloaks then entered and blasted star bolts into Lobo's back. "Oh, you bastiches picked the wrong guy on the team to hit first!" Lobo rose up then with two guns and opened fire at the three of them. Dex-Starr unleashed napalm across the bar which angered a lot of bounty hunters making things a hell of a lot worse.

Merand'r and Thyggadrond'r ran outside with the aid of Starfire, Darkfire and a stumbled Hawkman. "Come along, Carter," Kory said. "You want to feel worthwhile and honour your wife, come with us! Save my daughter!" "Your daughter?" "It's a long story, I don't even know if it's true. But a hero like Hawkman would help me!" As two Tamaranean soldiers flew down and fired starbolts in their direction, Thyggadrond'r was wounded by one. Hawkman, inspired by the princess' words, flew straight at the two soldiers and took them down with his mace. "Kory, where is the ship?" "On the cliff!" Carter then pointed to a fire at the cliff. "There's no way any of us are escaping flying on our own in deep space. We need new transport." Thyggadrond'r then drew his son closer to him. "My son, you must take the family ship." "Father, it doesn't work." "It will if you use my seal." Thyggadrond'r then placed his hand on his son's wrist, clasped it and transferred a tattoo from his own forearm to his son's through some untold witchcraft. "Father, no!" "Go, Merand'r! Do right by the girl you let down in her father's name! Bring her to her child! Save our people! Stop the false queen!"

"I am not leaving—" "You have to, otherwise they will kill you." Merand'r held his father's hand and they bumped foreheads before Thyggadrond'r stumbled up. "Carter! Koriand'r! Ryand'r! Get to the ship, Merand'r will lead you! I will join your friends at the bar and protect them while I can!" Flying through the streets of the spaceport, three Tamaraneans and a human with Thanagarian wings headed into a disused garage. Koriand'r recognised the ship as her father's old royal cruiser. "How did—" "Your grandmother stole it for Father. Said her idiot son-in-law didn't appreciate how important we all were. Now, the bar is that way. We can still save Father!"

In the bar, Lobo was busy killing both patrons and Tamaraneans alike, protecting Adam Strange from attack. They both seemed like they were going to be taken down when Thyggadrond'r blasted their enemies away. "Damn, this old man is a tough bastiche!" "Less of the cursing, Czarnian! I think your Terran friend needs a lift and you should be getting one right now." Adam ran over to a nearby button after Thyggadrond'r nodded at him. The roof opened as Adam was hit on the head with a bottle and knocked out. Lobo grabbed him and jumped as high as he could right up to the ship where his hand was caught by Hawkman. "Damn, another human along for the ride! I'm sick of your kind and their fragging heroics!" Merand'r looked down to see his father being surrounded by Tamaraneans and blasted to bits with their starbolts. He shed a single tear as he relaxed back in the cockpit.

Kory suddenly found herself feeling that innate sense of compassion the Teen Titans had loved her for and held his hand. "Your father was an honourable man, Merand'r. And you were once too. But you lost your way, because my father couldn't forgive you for his own self-loathing. You became dishonest, turned everything in on yourself. Even dismissed your father, who you had respected and venerated all your life, as a superstitious, conservative, old fool. When in reality he was a man of great foresight. He died wanting you to help our people. To make it up to the girl you handed over to evil long ago. Can you do that?" Merand'r looked up into Koriand'r's eyes and for the first time in many years she saw the kind, older man who had played with her and her siblings when she was very small again. They embraced and he whispered in her ear, "Your daughter is going to be a very lucky girl, Koriand'r, to have a mother such as yourself."

_JSA Headquarters, Monument Point_

Todd Rice had not been feeling his best the past few months, what with his father dying and Karen Starr being most certainly dead. Now as they buried an empty coffin when the DEO refused to hand her body over to them, he became overwhelmed with anxiety. His twin sister, Jennie-Lynn Hayden, placed her arms around him as he wept for Karen. The service was a secular one, with Jay Garrick standing over it. "We commend Kara Zor-L as a teammate who gave her all in service to the Justice Society of America. When she joined us, we didn't really know each other at all. But she came to remember a world where we had been her mentors, and we decided to let that be the case again. She, in turn, became a rock to the rest of us. I hope wherever she is she's found her cousin again. We shall miss her." Todd began weeping as the empty coffin was lowered into the ground. Heading back to base, the team all sat and had cups of tea. The good news was that Hourman and Jesse Quick had recently had their child. A little boy they had named Johnny after her late father.

"So, Dad is definitely still dead?" Jay nodded at Todd. "Seems like the righteous aren't really being rewarded." "None of us believe that, Todd," Jennie said with a hint of bitterness. "I know in my heart that that man killed Karen." "You've no proof." "It seems convenient that the one Kryptonian on the planet without the weaknesses of Superman goes mad and attacks the Teen Titans, conveniently dying afterwards. And Kal-El can't even be bothered to turn up for this funeral. I know she's from another universe but they were cousins." "Superman's not himself," Mr Terrific said as he poured Todd and Jennie two new cups. "Batman's disappeared. The world's not right." "Which is why it needs the JSA," Courtney Whitmore said with fury and passion. "What is the point of us?" Jay said with a mouthful of cake masking both his speech and his depression. "We're old men and our grandkids playing dress up. The real heroes are the JLA and the Teen Titans. They're both gone now."

"No," a young voice said entering the room with an older man. The voice belonged to one Virgil Hawkins. The hero known as Static Shock. The man beside him was Metropolis school teacher Jefferson Pierce, better known as Black Lightning. "The JSA is a place where the young can look to their elders and learn from them. Alan thought that Jay. You can't give up on that." "But we can't fight him," Jay replied despondently. "Yes, we can," Black Lightning said with a strong gravitas. "We need to organise. Work underground. Find out what this guy, Thawne is up to, and how he sent Karen after the Titans, before he sends someone after us. We can't give up Jay. You guys are the only team left in the country now the Titans are gone. The world needs you." Jay Garrick stood up and hugged Jefferson Pierce.

"You always were a sage one, Jeff. But what exactly are we going to do?"

"We're going to go underground. Find out exactly what Thawne is doing to people across the country. Work in our own cities and try and find what's causing the low crime rates, 'cuz it's not the religion, I can tell you that."

Courtney stood up and looked the elder hero up and down with an inquisitive eye. "You know something, don't you?" "Yeah, I do. Take a look at this." Taking out his phone, Jeff showed them footage of children in Metropolis' Suicide Slum being rounded up by members of Intergang and placed into a truck which then drove off into the night. "Low crime rate, my ass. This punk's kidnapping metahuman kids. What for, I don't know. But we're gonna' fight this guy. For the sake of justice!"

_The White House, Washington D.C._

At the White House, President Randy Eiling and Vice-President 'Sebastian Hady' discussed the recent news with presidential pastor, Eddie Thawne. "So, plans in Gotham are going according to plan? The bombings will cease soon. Our inaction is not exactly looking good, Father Thawne." "Do not worry, Mr President. The Gotham situation is in hand. I just hope those Teen Titans do no turn up alive and well. I can sense they are alive, but I don't know where they are. Let's hope they ended up in the Phantom Zone or somewhere else virtually inescapable. Let Zod and his fools unleash their wrath on him. Heroes aren't known for kneeling." "Yes, I forgot to mention. You said Superman has retired." Hurt sneered before answering. "We were merely being merciful for once. Father Thawne depowered him." "But you can't have a Justice League without Superman. Not if you're going to make it a propaganda tool."

"Oh, don't worry. An associate of Dr Hurt and I already have that in hand, Randall. The Amazon-Atlantean preliminary talks are being held soon, so Mr Curry tells us. We have something in hand to ensure King Orm turns on his potential allies. And we have plans to deal with Queen Hippolyta in a similar fashion. There is nothing to worry about, Mr President. Only to make sure your dynasty is maintained and let us do the actual ruling. Now, you have the speech prepared."

"Yes. And just to be sure you don't want to make Superman's retirement public?"

"Of course not. Like I said our Superman is nearly ready. We will provide him for your announcement of the League tomorrow. You will be pleasantly surprised, trust me. He is not our Superman, but he is Kal-El. Arguably, the real Superman. But you cannot rush genius."

"Naturally, Father Thawne. And your proposal for the leadership of Task Force X…you're sure you can trust a known felon."

"Absolutely not, that's why he's going to the Suicide Squad. The Secret Six need leadership. And I think the Red Hood can provide that. He may not be a loyal dog, but the Entity tells me he will be suitable for our needs. Dr Hurt, how goes your work at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Swimmingly. More and more of their offices are helping with metahuman trafficking as we speak. Kasnia and Markovia are ready to buy as many of our highly powered chattel as they want. Earle also says he's perfected a form of mind control that's slightly more humane now that Jervis Tetch has replaced Lucius Fox in tech development. Sure, he's got a different name, but we have the genius of the Mad Hatter for manipulation of the psyche at our disposal. All he asks in return is a regular salary, an apartment and…frequent provision of new guests for his tea parties."

"I would rather not hear about that…"

"Sorry, Mr President. But we believe you should know everything at this stage. Father Thawne insists on that."

"And why's that?"

"So, that if we are ever rumbled you will come crashing down with us, of course."

"But that's not going to happen. I mean, you've done so well, so there's no one who can stop you. Not even Superman."

"Precisely. But I feel things can't go this smoothly forever. Which is why we need this League. A team of superhumans to suppress any lingering resistance. A Justice League of Reaction! Now, you have to admit, Mr President, that that does whet your appetite slightly. Being the first President in American history to have your own squad of superhumans."

"Well, not really. Since they're your superhumans."

"You should learn to appreciate what we have given you, Randall. The less you think about the bars, the more gilded the cage. You are still first among our subjects, do not worry."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. None do except us. The real rulers of America. Welcome to reality."

_Kahndaq_

Thaddeus Sivana and Amon Tomaz had been travelling the Earth for months since their separation from Slade Wilson. All the latter wanted was to rebuild the fabled Methuselah Device, and restore his sister, Adrianna, and her husband, the great King of Kahndaq, Teth-Adam, known to the world as the supervillain, Black Adam from their slumber. "Hurry it up, Sivana." "You promised me the Wizard, Osiris!" "We will deal with him when we have Black Adam at our disposal. It has taken you months to rebuild it." The Methuselah Device was an attempt by Sivana to prolong life which had recently been destroyed by Arsenal and Jericho. Using Kahndaqi materials and manpower combined with arms smuggling, they had now perfected the machine. Amon had no interest in appealing to the Americans for help on this matter. He wanted his family back. He had sworn to Sivana that the wizard, Shazam, would die by their hands if he restored his sister and brother-in-law. He wanted to do that, but that was very much up to the man to whom he owed his life. Black Adam.

Sivana flicked a switch on the Methuselah Device and the two statues began shaking as Black Adam and Isis were revived. The King and Queen of Kahndaq stood in all their splendour before their prince. Osiris ran into the arms of his sister who was taken aback at how Osiris had succeeded in reviving them. They had been immobilised in their true forms of Teth-Adam and Adrianna Tomaz, but the Methuselah Device gave them the powers of the Wizard once more, which was why Osiris and Sivana had taken so many months. They knew that for his family to live again they needed the power of the ancients once more. "Now, we shall conquer this Earth, sister. In the name of Black Adam!"

"No, brother," Adrianna said. "Adam and I just want to live happily now. The world is a cruel place, but we will not be the ones to cleanse it." Adam placed his hand upon his wife's shoulder and looked with sincerity into the eyes of his brother-in-law. "By our actions we brought further injury to the Batson siblings because of our hubris. Another way I have hurt their family unnecessarily. What we should focus on is rebuilding Kahndaq and ourselves, Amon." Sivana then raised his hand to protest. "You promised me the destruction of the Wizard, Osiris!" Osiris was about to angrily quash his protests when a voice came from the shadows, "Wait in line, Sivana. I came here seeking Adam for the same reason." A young lad in a wheelchair with black hair made his way out of the shadows and Adam nodded in respect and recognition.

"Freddy Freeman. To what do we owe the pleasure?" "I am here to help rediscover myself, Adam. I am here to do what Mary did and gain power through you." "I can't allow that, Freddy." "And why not?" Adam then paced towards his old enemy and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Because of what it did to Mary, the woman you love. She is seeking redemption still as we speak. Good people should not have my power. Look what it did to me and my family." Freddy bowed his head solemnly. "Though neither the Wizard nor I are the only source of your powers. I will make it my mission to help you regain them all, Freddy Freeman." "How can you do that?" "By finding the gods of Shazam and gaining their strengths for yourself."

_The Source Wall_

The edge of the universe is not as pretty as one would expect. A garish wall with the forms of those foolish enough to come into physical contact with it loomed over all who stood there. Including Krona, the creator of the multiverse. He was looking at one form in particular. A recent one which looked suspiciously like Kal-El. "He does resemble him, doesn't he? Well, I suppose he is him." The voice speaking behind Krona was of course that of Eddie Thawne who had arrived here with the help of a Mother Box immediately behind him. "You're late." "Prerogative of the most powerful man in creation. How goes the negotiations with Komand'r?" "Very well. She will have a hold of Rann on the morrow. Then we will deal with her sister and the Hybrid Messiah."

"I want the Hybrid Messiah alive. Once Blackfire has outlived her usefulness we'll stick her here for good measure. Then we can have the Hybrid Messiah as one of our new Teen Titans. It will all work swimmingly. But first, we need a Superman for our Justice League."

"Are you sure about this? He is not known for being easily controlled."

"He hasn't met me."

Thawne then raised his hands and with great exertion called on the Entity. His body seemed to glow in a radiant beam of white light as cracks began emerging in the Source Wall before him. Krona could see how much strain this was placing on Thawne and went to aid him, only to be telekinetically reflected away. The form before them seemed to move slightly until eventually he burst from the Source Wall in a blaze of illumination. Lying before them was the prostrate form of Kal-El of Earth-Prime. Better known to the people of this universe as Superboy-Prime. Thawne seemed visibly weaker now and was blind in both eyes. He needed to return to Earth soon and access the Cosmic Treadmill for healing.

"Where am I? Laurie? Where the hell's Superboy?"

"Kon-El is dealt with for now. As are all other Kryptonians of this universe, Clark, my boy."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Eddie Thawne. I brought you from the Source Wall. Now tell me, would you like to be the new Superman."

"I'm the only Superman. The only real one. The one of this Earth is dumb. Not willing to do the right thing."

"Well, then. How about…you make up for his mistakes? Save the Earth. Save it as my Superman. Clark Kent, welcome to the Justice League!"


	17. The Stuff of Nightmares

_Metropolis_

Practicing archery in the park with his daughter, Lian, was a new high in the life of Roy Harper. Teaching her how to aim with trick arrows like his old man used to made things a little safer for everyone else. "Dad, when are Robbie and Aunt Donna coming to see us again?" Roy smiled a little as he pointed out three figures walking towards them. Donna Troy and her son were with Jason Todd who had met them at the train station. Robbie was only starting to learn how to fly and Donna didn't like taking him on long flights, so it was decided they would take the train. Lian hadn't shut up about seeing Robbie again since their last play date. Roy was happy to see the two children he and Donna had lost getting along so well. Jason carrying a picnic basket and smiling like a buffoon was a sight not many people had seen before, but he had good reason to be happy knowing the likes of Roy Harper had accepted him when his own family couldn't. Donna had to laugh a little, knowing that things could be so happy again. Jason and Roy rooming in Metropolis with Jericho had made things a little easier. But Joey had seemed to head off with Wintergreen a while after that and never come back.

As they sat and had their picnic, Jason and Donna reminisced about their time in the multiverse with Kyle Rayner. "None of that shit made any sense. We arrive on Earth-51, find Ray and then…" "Bob is all 'time to die!'" Donna laughed awkwardly at her own bad impression of the Monitor. "It didn't make any sense," Jason laughed, "then when we get back home, it's a trip to Apokolips. This is why I stick with merc work, no more of this cosmic shit. I'll leave that to you and Kyle from now on." "Then why are you at the head of the Suicide Squad?" Roy asked. "Pfft. It's the Secret Six these days. You know, the villains who aren't really villains. And Thawne says he wants me to whip them into shape for black ops work." Roy and Donna both looked at their feet. Robbie ran along to the picnic then.

"Where's Lian?" Roy asked. "She's gone back to practicing." "On her own!" Roy freaked out and ran away. "Mom, did I upset Uncle Roy?" "No, Robbie…just he's very protective of Lian these days. With good reason." Jason then ruffled the little boy's hair. "Say, Don, do you know what's happening with Diana and the Amazons?" "I—" "I think Mom should be the new Wonder Woman." "Don't be silly, Robbie. There's only one Wonder Woman."

"Yeah, and she's exiled. Face it, Don, you're the most qualified with—" Jason looked at his feet as Donna thought of Cassie. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" "Well, hopefully Cassie's alright, but you're right, Jason. Even if she's not gone, I'm older than her. I should take Diana's mantle. But for what reason? The world is safe." "Safe? Why do you think the Suicide Squad's back? Or that there's talks of a new Justice League. Donna, you should join. Maybe you can rehabilitate the Amazon image."

"Here's hoping. Okay, Jason. I'll think about it. See what Father Thawne thinks."

As they were talking, Roy had run over to the tree Lian had been practicing at and started shouting for his daughter when he saw she wasn't there. He thought she must be terrified but not half as much as he was at the thought of his only child dying on him again. Then he saw she was with a man he recognised. A blonde man with a beard that looked scragglier than a branch of vines. The man looked up at Roy and smiled. "Roy, hello. Fancy seeing you here." "Eddie Thawne? It's…it's good to see you, man. Lian, run back to Aunt Donna and Uncle Jason okay?" "Okay, Daddy." As Lian went off, Roy turned to the preacher who appeared interested in his little girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just a flying visit, I assure you. Tell me, Roy, have you been having bad dreams?"

"Bad dreams? I—Yes."

"Dreams about failing Lian. About failing as a hero again and losing the person you love the most in the world."

"Yeah. How the hell—"

"I just know, Roy. I have an empathic gift as Donna and others will assure you. This world needs protecting. You saw what happened to the Teen Titans, of course."

"I did. But why—"

"We need a hero as brave and caring as the father of Lian Harper, is why. I know you will do nothing to fail her again, nor will Donna Robbie. Which is why I am asking you to join the new Justice League, Arsenal. Donna can be the new Wonder Woman. And one day, when the world is a better place, your children can join the Teen Titans and continue your legacies."

"This is a big ask, Eddie."

"Do you want to fail Lian again?"

"I failed her when I was on the League, how is me being in a new one going to help anything?"

"Well, there are ways and means of perfecting the human condition." Eddie withdrew a vial of green fluid from his jacket. "What the hell is that?" "It's a serum developed by the DEO based on Deathstroke's abilities. It will allow you to be as capable a hero as you've always wanted to be, Roy. It will allow you to protect Lian again." "Eddie-I—" "Trust me…" Roy thought back to his own addiction to heroin and how it had broken him. The abuse had been because of his own feelings of inadequacy. He hated himself for letting his daughter die once, and he wasn't going to stop himself again. He took the vial from Thawne. "Remember to take it before missions only. Can't have you always being superhuman now can we?" Roy pocketed it and nodded before walking away. "Put in a good word for me with Donna!" "Of course, Eddie." Thawne then began laughing to himself ever so maniacally once Arsenal was out of earshot. Why was he laughing? Well, it's not every day you get a superhero addicted to Venom.

_Jerusalem_

Being walked to the Wailing Wall in a wheelchair was not an uncommon sight. But the man pushing Freddy Freeman through the streets of one of the world's oldest cities was just as uncommon as Freddy had once been when he had been Captain Marvel. They had been enemies once. The man in question looked younger than he should. He was Teth-Adam, and he was determined to help this young man to atone for what he had done to the boy's family. Passing by the Abbey of the Dormition as they ascended Mount Zion, they came to the traditional resting place of King David, father of the man whose wisdom had empowered the Marvel Family. At the tomb, Adam cut the palm of his hand and made a Kabbalistic symbol on the altar. "O, David ben Yishai, King of the Twelve Tribes of Israel…I, Teth-Adam, son of Ramses, beseech thee to speak to us mere mortals." A ghost appeared before them of a bearded man holding a harp. "What? I was busy playing my harp to these angel girls. I've only been up here 3000 years, you know, and they're very particular." "It is not you we seek, your highness," Freddy said while coughing, "but your son."

"Absalom? I banished him to Hell for betraying me."

"No. The one you liked."

"Nathan?"

"Solomon!"

"No need to be rude, mortal. Why did you not go to Solomon's Tomb if you seek him, then?"

"We don't know where your son is buried. No one does."

"Oh. Well then what do you expect me to do?"

"Find him for us so we may commune with his spirit."

"He's busy with all his women. Takes after his old man." Adam lost his patience then, since Freddy's questioning was getting nowhere. "Listen to me! We invoke your son's wisdom in order to better fight forces that threaten reality. Freddy wishes to commune with your son to personally receive his wisdom. Now, bring Solomon forth!" David's ghost seemed to retreat and he was instantly replaced by a darker skinned man who was surrounded by women. "What is this? Who dares disturb I, King Solomon?" Adam then physically gripped the ghost using his power after screaming 'SHAZAM!' and transforming into Black Adam. "I do, King of Israel. I am the King of Kahndaq, and a Prince of Egypt. Teth-Adam. Now tell us of your wisdom?"

"My wisdom? Oh, you're some of Jebediah's followers. The Wizard on the Rock of Eternity. He's sent some more of you on a trial then. What makes you think you are deserving of my wisdom?" Freddy blanched a little at actually being asked that. "Because I have served the mortal world as Captain Marvel and used your wisdom to better judge my enemies and friends. Through reflection on your wisdom, Black Adam has become a better man, when he was once a tyrant. He has found love for both his new wife and the people of the Earth. He has brought honour to the Power of Shazam. The Wizard has unduly stripped me of powers I did not abuse, because he lacks your wisdom. I need to help save the Earth from the forces of evil, and I can better do that with your wisdom, King Solomon."

"But you are a cripple, boy."

"I am. But I got to be amazing as Captain Marvel, with your wisdom being as much a part of that as my powers from the other gods, if not more so. It was by not consulting your wisdom that Mary Batson, a girl with similar abilities, turned to the darkness. The Wizard has lost your wisdom in his anger. I need to redeem that."

"But you are not wise yourself?"

"No truly wise man can appreciate their wisdom without acknowledging their lack thereof and considering the point of view of others. Socrates of Athens, who was a bit after your time and famed for his intellect, once said that all he knew was that he knew nothing. I know nothing, and neither do you, wise King Solomon. But your wisdom was still a valued part of my power. And I, humble as I am, would like to be able to utilise it once again."

"Very well. Freddy Freeman, I grant thee the wisdom of King Solomon! May your mind forever judge things as I would have, with care and consideration!" In a flash of light, King Solomon's ghost disappeared and Freddy suddenly felt, more mature, like he was one step on the way. "Well, that was pretty easy." "Count yourself lucky we came here first. You won't like where we're going next." "And where's that?"

"Achilles is dead and the Titan Atlas sealed beneath the Earth. We're going to the Underworld, Freddy, my lad."

_The Daily Planet, Metropolis_

Ouch! Another paper cut. Clark would never get used to these things now that he was depowered. Still, he knew he should feel safer in the knowledge that he couldn't murder an entire city if he lost his mind. The nightmares had abated as well. Lois hadn't taken the news too well, being as sceptical as ever and said he was disrespecting Conner and Kara's memories. Clark didn't expect her to understand. Only Eddie possibly could. Eddie Thawne. What a fine young man. And he had found a replacement Superman. Clark wondered who he meant. Billy Batson? Mr Mxyzptlk? The possibilities were endless. Lois then landed up at his desk and slammed down a series of photographs.

"Who gave you these?" Clark said as he looked through the photos at a pace which to him seemed as slow as a snail. The photos were of children being rounded up in the Suicide Slum and put into trucks. "Jeff Pierce. Says he's been staking this stuff out. Wants some of it in the press. Clark, now's a time we could use Superman, since not even Steel's out there." "Lois, don't you think I appreciate that Superman does good? It's just this is too dangerous." "You should have asked me." "No, I shouldn't. I know you're my wife but you don't know the first thing about having my powers. No one does…anymore."

"Yeah, well I can guarantee you Conner and Kara would have told you not to do this. Because it's insane."

"It's not. You don't know what it's been like living on a planet made of cardboard. You never have. And if there's a remote possibility that Superman could snap that cardboard in two from loss of self-control, then he needs to be shut down."

"You sound just like Luthor, you know that?"

"Well, maybe Lex had a point. I can be a threat if I want to be. The problem is I don't, but I could still be a threat. You didn't see what I did to J'onn."

"The Superman I knew would have always fought back and tried to do the right thing."

"Yeah, well you always loved the super part of me more than the Clark part." Lois smacked him in the face with full force for that. "How dare you! I dated you before I even had an inkling you were Superman. I stood by you for a whole year when you lost your powers that time, and it was the happiest time of my life. I only think you should be Superman because it's the right thing to do. The world needs Superman. Do I want it to be someone apart from my husband? Sure. But there's never going to be another Superman apart from the amazing man I married."

"Lois, I did it for the kids. Thawne has a new Superman in hand. Trust me."

"Oh, Clark. Using our unborn children as an excuse. Just admit you did this because you were afraid. Nothing more, nothing less. Just look through these for a minute, I'm going to get some coffee with Jimmy."

"You never—"

"I just can't look at you right now."

As Clark looked through the photos, he noted how the Intergang members seemed to be picking random children all of whom had shaved heads which made identification more difficult. He found it odd that so many children could be so easily rounded up. Then he noticed how they were wearing collars on their neck, and how heavily armed the Intergang members seemed to be. Were these children metahumans? Lois hadn't said anything but Clark was determined to get in touch with Black Lightning as soon as possible and see what was really up. Then the television overlooking the journalists at work began blaring a Breaking News alert.

"This is GCN. It seems Gardner Fox over in Washington D.C. is coming to us live with President Eiling's emergency speech at the front of the Washington Monument from Father Thawne's podium."

"Gil, this is monumental stuff. President Eiling has behind him a group of superhumans many speculate to be the new Justice League of America. The President is approaching the podium with First Lady Eliza beside him looking gorgeous as ever. Just giving my customary salute to our dear leader there…Now the President is about to speak."

"My fellow Americans. This last fortnight has been a troublesome one for all involved. Father Edward Thawne and I have been discussing the attack on Titans Tower in great detail, as well as the continued terrorist offensive in Gotham City, which Mayor Niland assures us all is under control. The fact that a superhero of great renown like Power Girl could go rogue like that and murder several teenagers, makes all of our bloods boil, no doubt. But the fact of the matter is that a hero should be held accountable for their actions. What if Superman, which I very much doubt, were to turn into a villain in the morning? Slaughter each and every one of us? There'd be no way of stopping him, unless we had him vetted by the government every day as a safe citizen. Now, Superman's a private citizen, we can't do that, unless he agrees. And he has, at least the new Superman has. As have the other people behind me. Our people need a team to protect ourselves from further Atlantean/Amazon attacks. And we have that team with me here today. The new Justice League of America!"

Eiling gestured behind him to a gaggle of heroes Clark recognised. In the front was Superman, who seemed to be wearing Kon's old earring from his early days as Superboy. Was it Kon? There were two Flashes standing proud together, a man and a woman, who Clark figured must be Barry and Iris' resurrected children. Beside them was Wonder Woman, unmistakably Donna Troy, and Roy Harper back in his Red Arrow garb. But strangely at the very back of the team was of all people, Cyborg. Vic Stone was alive and well but looked slightly less like his usual self. His smile didn't contain the warmth he was known for, but instead a bitter cynicism. Not to mention his design had been changed altogether, with an Omega symbol in the middle of his chest similar to Darkseid's. The new Superman walked up and took the podium.

"Thank you, Mr President. My name is Kon-El. I recently survived the attack on Titans Tower barely with my life. Thanks to Father Thawne's healing powers, I survived, but he was unable to save my teammates, including my girlfriend, Wonder Girl, who died in my arms. Kal-El, my father, has decided to retire as he is going to be a father soon. I took up the mantle of Superman with his blessing and am now proud to say I will be the first Superman to officially serve the United States of America." Cheers and chants of 'USA, USA' came from the crowd as the impostor moved his hands down. "I wish Kal all the luck in the world as a retired father. I will do right by him and his unborn children as the new Superman. No more than our new Wonder Woman, and the new Flashes will honour their predecessors. We will protect this country so that what happened to my team, doesn't happen to the rest of the world. We will crush the forces of villainy in the name of President Randall Eiling and Father Edward Thawne!"

The crowd went wild as Gardner Fox took over reportage duties once again. "Well, there you have it, Gil. A new JLA for the modern age. It seems Kon-El being the new Superman explains a lot about his survival being kept hush hush if his condition was that critical. It is sad to get a confirmation of the fate of the Titans in such a manner. But thankfully we got the genuine mourning of our new Man of Tomorrow to tell us that. Make sure to tune in this evening at 9 for our memorial documentary for the Teen Titans. Then at 10, I'll be giving an exclusive interview with Father Edward Thawne, the most popular man in the country, and a man of true faith. All this on GCN!" Clark smiled to himself slightly, and then thought to himself why Kon wouldn't have contacted them if he was alive? Oh well, he figured Eddie must have had good reason not to tell him.

_Sector 666_

Sailing through the stars always impressed Carter Hall, even if he'd been travelling through space the last few months. He'd headed to Thanagar first and had demanded some kind of resurrection of Shiera drunkenly before the government. He'd gotten himself escorted out by the local Green Lantern and officially exiled. He'd decided to stop off on every spaceport he could before leading his protests to Oa. Being a gladiator had earned him coins on various planets, and then he had ended up on Sol Bogdanus. Not a fun planet, and a very wretched place to find oneself in, but with the state Carter was in now, he always felt wretched. Not only did he grieve his wife who had only come back from the dead, but her grandniece who had died to do it. Kendra had been Shiera's reincarnation, but the problem was Carter had lost the ability to age like his comrades on the JSA, so there was no younger reincarnation for her to fall in love with, just an old-fashioned man who acted like he was her great-grandfather. And that was the problem, since they didn't really pursue romance until just before she was killed, trying to deny the dormant spirit of her grandaunt by entering relationships with men like Roy Harper. Carter had wanted her to do that. The problem was destiny fated her to always love him. He hoped one day Kendra could live again, so he could let her live her life without giving into his own selfish needs.

"Are you alright, Carter?" Koriand'r said as she walked into the cargo bay where Hawkman was drinking bottles of grank from Lobo's stash. "It takes a broken man to drink Lobo's liquor. And you have been doing that since we left Sol Bogdanus." "Well, you said we have to head to this Mir'an of yours slowly. Got to find something to while away the time." "Yes, but excessive consumption of narcotics has damaged friends of mine in the past. I do not want to see it happen to you. I am truly sorry that you have lost Shiera once more. I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I have lost two husbands myself, and even if one of them was not of mine or his choosing I still felt it keenly when he expired."

"Yeah, I know. But I have no right to be upset, you see. Shiera and I are basically immortal. We're reborn in new bodies and find each other again and again. The one I feel really sorry for is Kendra. She died because she loved me, and then when I came back it was Shiera not her who lived again. I know Kendra was Shiera in a way, but she didn't have her memories. She was essentially a different person. I feel responsible for the death of a young girl before her life ever really began. I was too selfish and happy when Shiera was alive to appreciate that, but now she's gone I realise what an ass I've been."

"Well, alcohol is not the solution to a broken heart. Not that no one should drink it, but if you are using it as if it were some form of medication for your pain, that is not the answer."

"I know, Kory. Anyway, it doesn't do to while away about myself all the time. Tell me about this daughter of yours anyway."

"I know nothing of her. I thought I was pregnant once, but the father was my husband. Phy'zzon. At least I thought it was. The night before we married, Dick and I, had a little reunion. But I lost the baby and my doctors told me it was Phy'zzon's. But sometimes I have dreams. Dreams of giving birth to a child not long after I first joined the Titans haunt me. I have dreams of Dick and I…being married and having a family. A daughter and a son. But then we ended our marriage and I went to live with Ryand'r and our son. Our daughter stayed with her father. None of it makes any sense, Carter. I have never had a child."

"Maybe timelines are getting skewed again. It's a bit like how I remember my and Shiera's son, Hector, marrying Wonder Woman's daughter. Except she wasn't Diana's daughter. But I remember Diana and Steve Trevor being her parents. She was called Lyta after Diana's mother. But then neither of them were their parents at all, and she was the same age as Diana. I had a grandson, but now he's gone. Daniel, his name was. I never really talked to Diana about it. In other words, Kory, I know what it's like to have your family torn apart by…changes in reality. Daniel, Lyta and Hector all thought I was dead for years and that the real Hawkman was some alien. And when I came back, Hector was alive for a time but no longer. So, let me tell you, you need to find this little girl and let her know you're there for her. Because even if reality has twisted it so you never had her…you are her mother, and she wants to know you more than anyone else in the world."

Kory hugged Carter then and began to cry a little. In the cockpit, Merand'r sat beside Adam Strange while Lobo snored behind them. "You'd think the King of Tamaran would have had more bedrooms on this thing. But no, there's only two and Koriand'r and Ryand'r get them because they're royal." "It's what he would have wanted. Not to mention they're willing to share if we make a sleeping rota. I just think no one should have to share with that thing going like a jackhammer behind us." Dex-Starr flew in and rested on Lobo's lap. "So, why'd the Red Lantern come with you then?" "Said he was interested in an adventure. Can't blame him. Lantern business gets boring. It's better being a bit of a cosmonaut like myself." "He should take up smuggling if he wants some excitement."

"So, how far are we from Mir'an?"

"Another day or so at this rate if Father gave me the right coordinates, which I have no doubt he did. You should get some sleep, Adam. By the way, how can you speak Tamaranean?"

"Just the translation software in my headset. Carter must have a smattering of it from his time out in space. Can't speak for Lobo. He surprises me how he can be bright at times. Wait a minute, what's that?"

In the stars before them on the windscreen was a large ship appearing like it was designed for battle. "It looks like a Psion battlecruiser. Oh, darn it. Is the cloaking back functioning yet?" "No, Lobo wasn't able to fix it. Hell, he made it worse. Told him he wouldn't be patient enough to be a mechanic. He just punched me in the face then." The battlecruiser then emitted a green swathe of light around all the visible space. "X'hal, they've picked us up already! Alright, battle stations! Get Lobo up and in one of the guns. I'll try and activate the warp drive, see if we make it to Mir'an in time."

"We don't want to lead the Psions there."

"It's one ship, I'm sure the Sisterhood can help. Send that Thanagarian wannabe through the airlock with you and attack them before they can prep missiles. Quickly, Adam!"

"I—wait, look!"

A large green ray burst through the Psion ship and it collapsed from the sky. "How the hell?" The green ray then flew towards them and before they could react, Kyle Rayner was tapping on the windscreen. "Merand'r, let the Lantern on board we can trust him." Merand'r radioed down to the cargo bay which led to Carter and Kory allowing him in. "Kory? Carter? Didn't expect to find Hawkman here. We heard reports from Sol Bogdanus that a Tamaranean ship got some fugitives off it. Then we hear of a ship of the same description en route to Sector 666. I convinced the Guardians to send me, because I had a feeling you'd be involved, Kory. Lucky, I got here when I did, or those Psions would be making mincemeat of you. What are you doing here? Intel says you're working with the Red Lanterns…Guardians can't be appreciating that, now can they?"

"Atrocitus aided us in a little predicament, Kyle, after we saved him from the Psions. We are looking for my people."

"Your people are on Rann at the moment."

"No, we are looking for my people's lost paradise. Mir'an."

"Mir'an? As in Heaven?"

"We found a man who knew the way there and he says my grandmother leads the colonists now."

"Colonists? Kory, are you sure?"

"Kyle, we would appreciate your assistance in this. We were driven from Rann by my sister. She wants to kill me so that she can be the Hybrid Madonna."

"Hybrid Madonna? More legends, Kory. You were never this superstitious."

"Well, my sister has forced my hand. But I was told my child is there."

"Your child?"

"Kyle, please. Help us. We would like your protection in case my sister or her people come."

"Well, I am on duty. Fair enough. You're lucky I found you. And if this planet is real…Sector 666's going to need a Green Lantern."

"Thank you, Kyle."

"Please, it's the least I can do for a mother looking for her child, let alone a friend. But you better start explaining…"

"Very well. It began on Rann…"

_DEO, Washington D.C._

In their little changing rooms, the new Justice League were preparing to be demobbed after the spectacle that was their debut before President Eiling. Donna Troy and Roy Harper were processing what was about to befall them. "Are we sure we can trust him, Don?" Roy asked with some sincerity. "I feel like we can trust Eddie, and he advises Eiling. But I don't know." "But he denounced your people. Your way of life." "He denounced the fact that the Amazons have attacked our people and that Diana can't live here until her mother makes proper overtures to apologise for that and the terrorism. Cassie and I are American citizens, she was always a diplomat. If she'd go back to being Diana Prince and work for A.R.G.U.S. or something we wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah, but you've known Hippolyta for years now. She's not the aggressive type. And it's been established that Darkseid and Granny Goodness caused that attack, not her. Didn't really make sense why they did that, but there you go."

"Yeah, but their evidence about…magic being used to turn Karen evil seems pretty convincing. Jai and Irey said they didn't see who attacked the place so they can't confirm or deny anything. But why did you join anyway?"

"I owe Eddie a lot, as do you. I just think you should ask yourself is he your enemy just because he's Diana's?"

"He knows Diana's a good person. It's just Hippolyta he doesn't trust. I don't even know anymore. All I know is that he's a good man who gave me my son back. And joining a team he made is the least of what I owe him."

"Have you spoken to Dick since the Gotham bombings started?"

"Yeah. He says they're fine, but they're missing Bruce's mind for coordinating everything. Barbara's doing a good job, but no one's as dedicated as the Batman to stuff like that."

"Listen, Donna, just know that it's an honour to fight by your side again. I'm doing this to protect Lian, pay Eddie a favour and so…I can see more of you."

"Still haven't gotten over me, have you, Speedy?"

"That's Arsenal. I get enough of the Speedy shit from Jason thank you very much."

"Haha. Do you know what's going on with Vic?"

"I'm assuming Eddie's guys rebuilt him somehow. He says that what Kon is saying is the truth. But that guy really doesn't act like the Superboy I remember. Then again, I only really knew him when he was a bit of an ass and he seems like that at the moment. Can't say we were that well acquainted around the time he died, but everyone insists he was a nicer guy."

"He's probably grieving. Poor Cassie. That must have been hard. He's lucky to be alive, but it's like she was when he died. It's hard to cope with someone you love like that dying when you're both so young. We'd know all about that with the kids."

"Absolutely, Don. But Vic is all weird too."

"Rachel and Gar died in that accident, as well, Roy. God, we've lost so many friends. This is why the world needs the Justice League. So, people like us can save the world. So that we don't see what happened to all those poor souls at Titans Tower happen to the rest of us." The two former lovers hugged as the weight of their new responsibility seemed to sink down with them all of a sudden. Eddie Thawne sensed this and blew some of his thought pollen in the way of their cell before his troops demobbed them. The thought pollen made things work just right, in that Donna and Roy eased their burden with a hookup that night. Sex, it can answer a lot of psychological questions with a wrong answer. Bit like drink.

At the lab, Cyborg was being deconstructed and placed into stasis by none other than his new controller: Noah Kuttler, the Calculator. "Ah, hello, Father Thawne. I must say the new Mother Box integration is working spectacularly. Mr Stone here can produce a Boom Tube at will, it's extraordinary. Which means he can lead us to anywhere in the universe. We've just given a human being the power of the New Gods, and he's ours. Isn't that just amazing?" "Pfft. Boom Tubes are all the rage where I come from. Glad I'm a bit of a pioneer at the moment though for you primitives. And you, of course, Noah." The Calculator found himself unnerved in this position, despite the fact Thawne was clearly offering him a small hint of respect. "Um, quite. Thank you, Father Thawne. When will I be expecting payment?" "Your daughter is going to be picked up by our agents in Gotham tonight. I trust once we have her in your care you will continue to provide our cause with additional services."

"Of course, Father. Absolutely."

"Good. Now where have you put Superman?"

"He's with the Malthusian in the other room. They're discussing fulfilling your contract. Thankfully, there's enough red sun filters in this building to turn him into a damp squid before he does anything wrong."

"Damp squib."

"What?

"The phrase, Kuttler, is damp squib. Not squid."

"Oh…I see, very droll, Father Thawne. Mea culpa."

As Thawne departed from the little laboratory, Kuttler began seething with anger. First, this man patronised him about being a well-educated primitive now he had the audacity to employ pedantry against him. The Calculator! The most gifted mind for computer science on all the continents. Why, Thawne would rue the day he mocked him. Thawne could hear these thoughts echoing through Kuttler's head and smirked slightly. Close range telepathy was an excellent gift the Entity had given him. Almost as good as his ability to take powers from others. That made the Gold Kryptonite great insurance. Not only did it drain Superman of his powers, but also stored them within the crystal. All he needed to do should the situation demand it, is absorb the crystal, and he would have the power of a Kryptonian. Parting a pair of double doors, he was greeted by the arrogance that was Superboy-Prime bellowing at Krona.

"Where's Laurie! I want her here! There's no point in this Earth without her!"

"By all the sectors, I can see why my brothers and sisters forsook emotion when I look at you, brat!"

"Shut up! Your people locked me up for a year. I'm gonna' kill them all when I get the chance."

"And Krona would be more than happy to give you that chance sooner rather than later. Now tell me, Kal, why are you so frustrated."

"I want my girlfriend, Laurie Lemmon."

"From your universe? Is she alive or dead?"

"Alive. But not here…"

"Yes, but she must hate you."

"What?! How dare—"

"Who couldn't hate you, boy. You are the most insufferable being I have ever met. Whatever possessed I or the Entity to revive you beyond your useful abilities and invulnerabilities I will never know. Now show some respect to Krona. He is older than both of us, and in your case, I would definitely say, wiser."

"You can't talk to me like—"

"You forget how much power I have, boy, don't you? I could send you back to the Source Wall whenever I like. Or make you drop dead on the spot."

"Then why not do that to every hero?"

"Where's the sport in that? And you can't make a decent omelette by breaking every egg at your disposal. Games of manipulation are so much more fun. Now, this girl, Laurie. The Entity tells me she doesn't live in this universe. There's no equivalent of her. But I can create one. One who loves you unconditionally. Wouldn't that be nice? A wife for the new Superman. She can be the Juliet to your Romeo. Do you want that, Kal?"

"I…I would like that."

"Well then…never ever talk to Krona or I like that again. Because I can give her to you, but also take her away. Kneel before me, Kryptonian. Abase yourself. Show me humility. Are you capable of that, Kal?"

With the anger of a thousand suns, Superboy-Prime reluctantly bent the knee before Eddie Thawne and kissed the ring on his finger. Eddie then raised his fingers and snapped them. "You know you should have just asked before getting all rude, Kal. We could have done this when we first picked you up." "Clark?" a sultry, delicate voice said as a gorgeous eighteen-year old girl with long brown hair appeared between Thawne and Krona. Superboy-Prime and her immediately embraced and began kissing. "Aw, isn't that sweet? How come I never get any of that, Krona." "Because you're a monstrous twerp, Thawne." "Good point."

_The Clocktower_

Sitting on the couch watching reruns of Game of Thrones was the only time Babs and Dick were getting to spend alone together since they had wed, apart from sleeping in the same bed. With no bombings in the past couple of days, the Birds of Prey had taken the evening off. Steph and Cass were at the movies with Damian, Helena was on patrol all the same and Cissie was busy at the gym. Dick and Babs were too busy making out like a pair of teenagers instead of actually paying attention to the show. Dick liked watching this show with Babs because all the love scenes got him a little aroused, and all this time of not being alone had made them both long for a bit of physical solace to their newlywed life. Of course, as soon as things were about to get interesting Oracle's computer went off signifying a bombing had happened downtown. "Dick, call Damian, he's with Steph and Cass. Cissie too if you can. I'll get Colin and Ragman to do a swoop." "Can criminals in this town not take one evening off? Just fucking one!" "Oh, calm down, Hunk Wonder. I'll still be here tonight when you get home. Probably in something…a little more comfortable." "Okay. I'll get suited up and head out. I'll call Batwoman so she's able to expect something from the Mutants."

By the time Dick had left, Oracle saw another bombing occurring on the other side of town on her radar. And then another before she could even call anyone. "Batgirl, there's one gone off in Old Gotham near the theatre. Can you, Black Bat and Robin make it there in time?" "Already on it. Could see it from outside." "Cool. Abuse, this is Oracle. Try and check out Miagani Island, sending you the coordinates now." Then three bombs went off simultaneously and she got a call from the Question. "Oracle, it's Renee. The Mutants are rioting in the Narrows. They're killing all the cops on the beat. It's a bloodbath out here. They're actually organised!" This was all getting too much. Then, a call from Cissie came in. "Babs, the gym's under attack from…Tweedledum and Tweedledee! And not just them, Maxie Zeus is across the street." Babs then thought back as the stress seemed to overwhelm her. These attacks had never happened all at once like this.

Then she saw a bomb go off simultaneously on every bridge in the town. "This is GCN! We've just seen the Crown Point Bridge collapse. Thirty cars have fallen under, ten destroyed in the initial blast. We expect casualties to be in the hundreds!" Babs slammed her fist on the table in anger. She got her phone and rang of all people, Donna Troy. "Troia, this is Oracle. I know you're in this new League thing. We need you guys down here, pronto! Help some people with the bridges. We're all swamped down here." The line went dead before Babs could say any of that. Then all the power in the city seemed to just shut down. When her computer restarted, a large question mark was on the screen in front of her. "Riddle me this? What's so fast it cannot be seen, yet to everyone it's transparent. It won't stop for any one person. What is it?" "Time. You're going to have to try harder than that Nygma."

"Okay, then. I'll do you one better, since you got that one so fast. There are three men on a boat with a pack of cigarettes and no matches. How did they manage to smoke?"

"They threw one cigarette overboard and made a cigarette lighter."

A flame suddenly appeared beside her. "Good timing, Jonny boy." "How the hell did you…" "I am your nightmares made manifest, Barbara Gordon. For too long have you stopped the plans of I and my ilk." Babs looked into the flame brought by the cigarette lighter and saw a patchwork mask and straw hat. The Scarecrow. "Crane, how did—" The lighter snapped shut and Crane seemed to slink away with the noise a mouse would make when scurrying over floorboards. "My latest toxin will work wonders on you, Miss Gordon. Just breathe deeply and you will enter your nightmare tinged with desire."

Babs then saw the lights come back on and of all people to walk through the door it was Tim Drake carrying two bodies. Not just any bodies. Dick and Damian's. "Tim! Oh God, no! Dick! Shit, and Damian! How?" He laid them on the floor of her apartment and stared at her with sheer contempt. "You killed them, Barbara. You should have known it was the League. Ra's butchered them where they stood. Then again, why would you care? We all know you've never really wanted to be Oracle. You want to be Batgirl again, deep down and for all your responsibilities to just fade away." Dick's face was contorted in pain and pale with flies swarming out of his mouth.

"That's not true, Tim."

"It is. You only do this because you feel you owe Bruce something, not because you want too."

"No, that is bullshit. Bruce wanted me to retire and I wouldn't let him."

"Yeah and look what happened. Because you tried to prove yourself, your husband and a thirteen-year old boy are dead. I hope you're happy."

"Tim, why are you talking like this?"

"Because I just watched my brothers die. And then Ra's shoved his sword through me. I died too."

"What?" Then Babs saw Tim fall to the ground blood gushing from his mouth and a sword trademarked to the League of Assassins through his back. "Tim, oh no. Oh fuck!" Then crows began ramming on the windows behind her. Crows with the eyes of some kind of Satanic monster upon them with blood dripping from their lips as they seemed to lick them. In terror, Babs raced toward the lift door, only to be greeted by a clown in a Hawaiian shirt. "Here's to crime," he said as he shot her while maniacally laughing. Getting up, she found herself surrounded by Steph, Cass and even Jason of all people judging her. Steph was holding Tim and Damian's dead bodies while Jason was pointing a gun at her, his helmet obscuring his face.

"They died, Barbara," the Red Hood said to her with the venom of a cobra. "You're not Bruce! You thought you could take charge and you killed my brothers! Now I'm going to kill you!" "Go ahead!" Babs shouted as she punched it out of his hand in anger. "You can't judge anyone of us, Jason Todd." Tearing his helmet off, she saw the Joker's face underneath once again. "Oh, I'm not judging. I'm complimenting. You're responsible for the death of more Robins in one night than I could have hoped. And you're actually not proud of it? That's hilarious!" Somehow Barbara was standing now as she began punching the clown in the face through his laughter until eventually it was a puddle.

Turning around she saw Cass staring at her angrily and remaining characteristically silent. Steph decided to speak for her friend, since her command of the English language was significantly better. "You piece of shit, Barbara! How could you let them die! And now, you've killed Jason with your own hands!" "That wasn't Jason. Steph, I'm sorry." "No, I can't believe I used to look up to you. Cass and I were idiots to think the mantle of Batgirl was something worth holding." "Steph…no, please. This is not on me." "No, it is Barbara. You stepped up to the plate as our leader. You know yourself that all of these deaths are on you." Cass had moved her eyes away from Barbara to begin crying herself in Dick's chest. "Your own husband, Babs. The man who loved you the most in the whole world. Not to mention the poor kid we all tried to help because of who his mother is and what she wants to do with him. And then, Tim. The poor guy you sent into the League." "He went by himself." "Yeah, and you should have stopped him!" Steph screamed as she lunged at Barbara. Her hair seemed to move likes the snakes of Medusa for a moment before Babs kicked her away and she landed on top of Cass.

Upon blinking, Babs saw that Steph and Cass were now lying with their throats cut as Bruce stood in full costume at the other end of the room looking disgusted. "Barbara, how could you fail me like this? You've let my children all die. You're not fit to be Oracle." "No, Bruce. I want to…I want to be Oracle. I'm sorry." "Get out of my sight." The Batman swayed his cape and walked out the door. When Babs tried to follow him, she suddenly fell as her paraplegia returned. She saw that the Joker's bullet wound had returned to exactly where it had been and the pain of her shattered spine returned. The body of Dick then walked up to her and began laughing as he tore off his Nightwing suit and revealed a Hawaiian shirt. Babs screamed in anguish upon seeing that and shut her eyes.

"Oh, Jonny. Don't you think she's had enough? And, we have her where we want her." "Very well," the more serious and menacing voice of the Scarecrow said through the fog as Barbara's apartment vanished and she saw she was in of all places, the Batcave. The giant penny and the Batmobile made her feel pretty certain that was where she was anyway. She didn't know how Crane or Nygma had broken into the Clocktower but they had. And now Crane had just subjected her to an unholy nightmare even worse than any of his previous uses of the gas. Babs was trussed up in a chair in front of the Batcomputer as the Riddler laughed like a lunatic in front of her. "Nobody likes a clever clog, Miss Gordon. Now, let's just hope your husband comes to your rescue soon." "Or what, you'll kill me?" "Oh, no. I've got to keep you alive until he gets here. Then, I'll kill you all."


	18. The Pride of Two Warriors

_Clocktower_

Dick was smashing the entire place up in front of Damian and Helena as they arrived at the break of dawn to find Barbara Gordon was no longer at home. All they had found was a note written with a question mark saying to "seek her at home". Dick was on one hand upending the place to find clues but on another more dominant and apparent hand lashing out that she had been taken like this. Alfred was also distressed to see his young charge in such a state. "Master Richard, destroying your wife's things is not going to find her!" "I know, Al, but I'm just imagining them as the Riddler's face. He must have broken in during the blackout. Fuck, what am I going to tell Jim! Maybe he's killed her already. I'll break his fucking neck!" Dick then received a slightly therapeutic but still very sore smack to the face from Damian Wayne. "Grayson, Pennyworth is correct. And so are you. Vent your anger on the man who has taken Gordon, not these objects which she owns. Not to mention we have a city to defend which is on the brink as we speak." Dick took a few shallow breaths to remind himself to think.

"You're right, Damian. You're right. But we need to find her quickly." "And we will," Helena said as she brought Dick down to the couch and put her arm around his shoulder. "Barbara's tough, I know that more than most and so do you. Wherever or however he's taken her, she's probably already worked out a way to break out and kick Riddler's ass." "Yeah, but how are we going to find her? What does that mean? Seek her at home. Should we go to Jim's house? Or her old campus? It doesn't make sense, nothing's here." Dick fell on the couch in despair and Alfred sidled over to the young lad. "Miss Gordon will be alright, sir. Trust me on this. Miss Bertinelli tells the truth. She is a strong woman, and clearly the Riddler wants us to find her. And knowing Nygma he'd rather we solve a puzzle before he does anything." "Yeah, but he's trapped us in this city, too. No communications. Nothing. So, she must be somewhere here!"

Just then Dick's communicator beeped on his belt. "Nightwing, this is Batgirl. The Narrows has died down at the moment. Have you found out why Oracle's been silent the last few hours?" "They've taken her, Steph. The Riddler has Barbara." "Shit, man. I'm sorry. What can w—" The communicator shorted out before Steph could finish that question. "Steph? Hello? Cass? Anyone?" Suddenly, a voice echoed across the city. A voice which had inspired terror to many of the city's dwellers for nigh on twenty years. The voice of Dr Jonathan Crane. The voice of the Scarecrow.

"Look upon my works, ye mighty and despair! That shall be the call of Bruce Wayne, our city's very own Ozymandias, now that he has abandoned this city, the life's work of many generations of his kith, when he sees what it has become. What we have reduced it to, children of the night. Our bombings have driven this city to fear as hundreds of you have died, and the Batman and his children have done nothing to save you. The Batman cannot save you from fear. His children will die screaming. The people of Gotham will know and embrace fear as we take this city and tear it limb from limb. Tonight, will be the final battle between Batman's son, the fearless Nightwing, and our forces. Tonight, this city will fall to us. And once Gotham is ours, soon shall be the world also. Are you scared yet?"

"So, Crane is behind the bombings?" Damian said confused. "I assumed them to be the actions of the Riddler." "They're working together," Helena said with apprehension. Dick nodded sadly. "The only two perps we couldn't account for the day Babs and I got married were the Riddler and Zsasz. I'd be surprised if they're working together though. Not Zsasz' style." "I saw him with Zsasz leading those kids out of town," Helena gruffly pointed out. "I didn't know what they were doing. I think…I think they're selling the kids as slaves." "Who to?" "The government. Did you not see Clark Kent's latest piece in the Daily Planet? It was all about metahuman trafficking in the Suicide Slum. He didn't blame the government but it can't be a coincidence that's happening in Metropolis too. The kids in the photos…they looked exactly like the ones I'd found. All shaved heads and collars. Like they were being sent to some kind of concentration camp." Helena seemed to shiver slightly as she said those last words as Dick developed a stern understanding of the situation. "You might be right, if what Bruce said about these guys behind the President is true. But we can't prove anything yet."

Dick reactivated his communicator. "Steph, you still there?" "Dick, shit man, they've got Cass and Cissie. I think I've been hit. Bit of a flesh wound, but I'm gonna' need Al to take it out of me. Heading to Clocktower now." "What the fuck? Who has them?" "It looked like Two-Face and Mr Freeze. They just came out of nowhere while we were exhausted after the Mutant fight and Scarecrow was talking. Cass told me to run. Shit, we're losing a lot of people here. We need help." Dick stood up and wiped away some anxious tears, feeling even more lost now he was fighting this without either Bruce or Barbara by his side. "We've still got Batwoman and the Question, Steph. Get here right now, we'll see what Alfred can do for you, and hurry." Reactivating the communicator, Dick radioed Batwoman. "Batwoman? Question? You guys okay?" "We're fine," the sarky, inner city accent of Renee Montoya which stood out from the genteel tone of her ex-girlfriend so much said back. "Got ambushed by the Mad Hatter and Firefly. Made it out alive and knocked the two creeps out. Shit's getting real, Nightwing." "Come to the Clocktower. Oracle's been taken by the Riddler. We need to organise fast if we're going to save her and this city tonight."

_Central City_

Barry Allen had been coming home from work a lot later since he had heard the news of his grandson's apparent death. He was blaming himself for the very obvious reason that he and Bart hadn't been on the best of terms since…well, at all. Barry didn't know him apart from observation from the Speed Force while he was dead. He knew him, in other words, about as well as our great-grandparents who died before we were born know us if they look down from an afterlife. Pretty much exactly like that. Since his return from the grave, Barry and his grandson had had little interaction beyond animosity. He reminded Barry of his father a little and of course, it angered Barry that his son was dead without having ever really known him. If Bart ever came back, Barry assured himself he would make up for what he did. But no one should bank on resurrection, no matter how common it may seem these days. He knew Don and Dawn were the Flash now, and therefore they'd have more dealings with Father Thawne than anyone else he knew. He'd cut off all ties with his friends from the Justice League. Diana and Bruce had been the last of them to be in any way nice to him after he opened up and now, they were gone altogether. What was the point in talking to anyone else with Hal gone too? He hadn't even attended the memorial service to the Teen Titans when Iris had begged him to come along because he hated the thought of celebrating heroism so much. He wasn't a hero. His nephew and now his grandson were dead because they followed his example, and because reality was out of whack thanks to him.

Of course, Barry was at a bar now. A cop bar, but all his colleagues had long since left. It was nearly closing time and he was watching news of all the bridges blowing up in Gotham. The news shifted to images of Batgirl and Nightwing fighting titanically sized, grey-skinned gangsters from previous nights. "Gotham's gone to shit. What else is new?" he said to himself as he chuckled while drinking his beer. A guy sitting beside him at the bar turned to him with a bit of relish. "Have a bit of respect, asswipe. There's people dead over there." "People die everywhere, why should I care. I don't know 'em." He was lying with that last part. Of course, he knew Nightwing very well and he had met Batgirl once or twice. He thought. Didn't remember her being blonde. The guy got up and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen, pal. My sister's in Gotham. Her kid's in hospital from a bombing a week ago. How about you shut up?" The bartender deliberately intervened then by physically separating him. "Listen punk, Barry just lost his grandkid." "Grandkid? Is that guy even forty yet?" "He's an old customer and yes his grandson is dead. Not to mention his nephew too not that long ago. So, give him a break if he mouths off. I'll getcha' one on the house if you leave him alone?"

"Bribing them so they don't knock my teeth out now? You must really love me," Barry said as he slammed his empty bottle of beer on the table, after withdrawing clumsily five dollars. A younger man with blonde hair walked in then and said, "This one's on me. I'm not letting Mr Allen pay for this." "Fair enough, Don. Just tell your dad to have a bit of respect for the rest of the clientele." "I heard that." "Good!" Barry was then swivelled to look at his son. "Jesus, Dad, how many have you had?" "Not enough. I was thinking of having some absinthe when I get home." "Dad, just because you have a faster metabolism doesn't mean you should drink like this."

"Yeah, well fuck it, Don. Your son is dead. Your only child. You remember him? The kid you smacked in the face."

"I apologised for that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm the only one grieving here."

"Fuck off, Dad. You may be drunk but that's out of line. Mom has been inconsolable. And like I told you…Bart's not dead."

"Really? You could have fooled me and your mother. And what, my all-important, elusive nephew who brought you back from the grave is telling you that?"

"I…yes, he is. Fuck, Dad, just go with it. Bart might be lost in the Speed Force or…or in another universe. Kon survived, why can't he?"

"Oh yeah, that pal of yours in your new Justice League. You and your sister know what you're getting into? I mean, a government-mandated Justice League. That's almost like a smack in the face to everything we in the old JLA did. Shame, isn't it? Kids are now fascist stooges while I, the old man, am the rebel."

"Don't talk like an idiot, Dad. We're hardly fascists."

"When's the next election, then? Not to mention Eiling is fond of sending in the troops. The strike in Metropolis led to some arrests for "breaching the peace" and the Daily Planet were saying some people are reporting fatalities. People who won't come forward."

"Why don't you take that up with Eddie?"

"Like I said, he's elusive."

"Yeah, well, you can quit your grieving. We're working on getting Bart back at the League. I trust my cousin on this issue, Dad. You should too."

"Well, tell him to come around and visit the family he claims to love so much."

"I'll…mention it. He sees a lot of me and Dawn anyway."

"I'm sure. How's your love life anyway, son?"

"What the fuck?"

"You've been home for months."

"Dad, this conversation is ridiculous. I'm taking you home. When you sober up in the morning, you're apologising to Mom."

"For what? Not taking the word of a madman about my grandchild's fate. Gimme' a break, Don."

"Eddie is not a madman. He gave us back to you!"

"Yeah, and I've heard his speeches. Either he's mad or a conman. I've seen resurrection, and it's not always God's fault. Or Rao, or whatever the fuck he's talking about. I'm grateful you and your sister are alive, but at what cost? I've lost two people I loved at the same time. And one of them I didn't love enough and couldn't stand the sight of me."

"You haven't lost Bart."

"Shut up with your lies!" Don then banged his father on the head into unconsciousness and sped away with him before anyone could notice what he had done. Back at home, he laid Barry to bed beside his mother. Heading downstairs his sister was watching the news concerning Gotham. "Eddie's certain he doesn't want us to go in there." "Not if you want Jenni back…or we want things to go smoother." "He can't keep holding this over us, Don." Don ruffled his twin's hair as he sat down on the couch. "He is…that's all that matters, Dawn. If Dad's wailing has shown me anything, it's that we need to put the people we love before the greater good. Fuck being a hero if it means you lose everything." "But these people are suffering, Don!" "I know, but what could we do even if he didn't have a hold over us? We're screwed, Dawn. If we want Wally or Bart to come back to us…or you want Jenni to survive the death of the future, then we've got to do what Eddie says. It sucks, but it is how it is." Brother and sister then hugged in fear at the monster they were serving, but Don had a slight sense of self-satisfaction as he had a feeling that despite Eddie's twisted nature, he was building a better world. A world where life and death didn't matter. Only peace.

_Citadel of the Seven Seas, Orinopolis, New Atlantis_

The summit between Atlantis and Themyscira was called to order with Arthur Curry, the man of two worlds standing as an adjudicator between one side delegated by his half-brother King Orm of Atlantis, another by his adopted father, Tom Curry and the third by his old comrade, Princess Diana of Themyscira, the Wonder Woman. The room they stood in was a magnificent green and displayed the entire city of Orinopolis below them. A statue of Atlan was in the main square with all manner of marine life surrounding it from dolphin to plankton all sprawling around for them to see in the beautiful luminescence of the ocean. Mera, Kaldur'ahm and Lorena deliberately sat beside Diana as if to demonstrate they were against Tom Curry and his masters. Garth and Debbie sat with Orm while Tom seemed to sit on his own, quietly confident through his slightly cadaverous appearance.

"I call this summit between the sovereign kingdoms of New Atlantis and Themyscira to order. I, Prince Orin of Atlantis, have the privilege of being intimate with both representatives. King Orm is my half-brother, and he has done his utmost to foster my legacy in his reign. Princess Diana has been my comrade in many instances, and I have come to regard her as one of my dearest friends. However, my father, Tom Curry, claims that the Amazons cannot be trusted. The man who pulled me from the depths and helped me to discover a second world in Amnesty Bay. So, I have decided to be impartial. I love Atlantis and its people but I also love Diana and appreciate her people's ways and motives. And I also love my father and will appreciate his beliefs."

"Can I begin speaking?" Diana asked Arthur sincerely as she stood up slightly. "Is it a comment on my speech?" "Yes, just that for the moment, Arthur. I would like to point out that it is a provocative choice of ambassador to choose your resurrected father, Arthur, is it not?" Orm nodded slightly to this. "I have to agree. The American government sent him deliberately. I feel that cannot be ignored." Tom then made his piece known before Arthur could even interject. "I am but a humble fisherman. All my life I have dreamed of greater things and Father Thawne has given me that. At last I stand in the halls of Atlantis, my son's birthplace. A quest I died for. Father Thawne only sent me here so I may be reunited with Arthur, and in order to present his government's position in a calm manner. I have no ulterior motive here." Diana rolled her eyes. "Unlike the princess, I might add. She has come here without her mother's consent, because her mother desires to destroy the people of Atlantis."

"By Hera, you will take those words back, old man!" "Calm, Diana. It is not like you to not try and reason with your enemies," Arthur said encouragingly. Diana was flabbergasted that her old friend could be this blind. "Very well, then, Arthur. If you want this handled diplomatically, I call on Mera, former Queen of Atlantis to speak her piece on the actions of the man your father claims to represent." Mera then rose as Diana sat. Mera coughed slightly before telling Arthur the truth of her time on the surface. "Arthur, this man came to me before any of this fiasco truly began. He feigned familiarity before saying that Mr Edward Thawne had resurrected him on your behalf. He may claim this, but such an action sounds like the mutterings of a madman. Now I am sure you believe this man to be your father, Arthur, but even if he is, he serves a dark power. This Thawne fellow he represents drove me and Kaldur from the shores of the United States for our connection to Atlantis. He has systematically begun undermining both our nations to promote his malformed agenda which suggests Kryptonians are angels. Somehow, people are foolish enough to follow him. And Diana tells me his powers of resurrection are true, but that he has used them to manipulate others. Even Donna Troy has turned her back on Diana, who is her sister, because this man gave her Robbie back. Do you hear me, Arthur? Diana and Donna have a near unbreakable bond, and Diana is one of the most loving people you or I know…and his deceptive ways have convinced Donna Troy that Diana is evil. He cannot be trusted, Arthur. He is merely playing the same game with you."

Orm then stood up in a form of protest. "Whilst I am very fascinated by this, it does not detract from the fact that the Amazon and myself have had premonitions of war between our peoples. Regardless of the intentions of an American snake oil salesman, our nations need to reach an accord if we wish to avoid war." "Very well, Orm," Diana said with a sense of compromise. "We will draft a treaty of trade with you as soon as I convince my mother you are a peaceful man. How can I do that, having known you as a butcher for many years?" "Touché, Princess. If the civilisation I have built and the peace I have finally made with Arthur are not proof enough of that, I do not know what is other than maybe some mother of pearl gifts to your queen. What evidence of good faith is there from your mother and her government, Amazon?"

"All the evidence you have is right here. I, her only daughter, have come here unofficially, at great personal risk, to ensure that our people do not end one another in a final battle. I want peace between our peoples and, if necessary, a pact to defend one another against any untoward aggression."

"Nothing would please me more than peace, Amazon. But you hit the nail on the head of my doubt when you said that one word. 'Unofficially'. As you admitted three weeks ago, Queen Hippolyta has no idea you are here. You fled America months ago, and when you found your mother…not quite as amenable as you had hoped…you turned here to bring peace of your own accord. That is merely a sign of your good faith. You do not truly represent Hippolyta, so all your claims of her desire for peace are therefore empty."

"But this whole summit is nonsense, Orm. Neither of our peoples have done anything to harm the other. It is only foolish premonition that has brought us here, nothing more. By your own aggression towards me, here and now, do you not realise that you are creating the scenario for war in the first place. I am here based on those premonitions to bring peace. I want the daughters of Paradise Island and the many children of New Atlantis to know peace and friendship as Arthur and I have known it through our own camaraderie. All I ask for, King Orm, is peace. And I throw myself at your mercy in order to obtain that."

"I…I…you make good points, Princess Diana. Very well. If you will bring Prince Orin to Themyscira as our plenipotentiary equivalent to yourself, I have no doubt you will convince your mother of my good will. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and I have been doing that for far too long. If I am to rule these people, the wind that is words should not guide me as it has. Thank you, princess, for clearing the fog from my mind." Diana then walked across the room and she and Orm both made a fraternal kiss as a sign of diplomacy. Ocean Master would have liked her as a wife, but he knew someone as wilful as Diana would never stand for his current polygamy. Still, he enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. "Thank you, King Orm. I hope that once our treaty is concluded, we can discuss defending ourselves against a real threat. But all that matters is today we have found common ground, and—"

Just before Diana could finish her speech, the doors were opened on all sides of the chamber and the heads of guards tossed before them. A tall woman strode before them in the lead, wearing Diana's colours. "We, the warriors of Queen Hippolyta, have come to liberate our princess! Stand down, dwellers of the depths or we shall unleash the righteous fury of the Amazons upon ye as we have your guards!" The whole room was stunned that this could have happened. That Princess Diana was now holding them hostage when only a moment ago, she had kissed their king to prove her friendship to the Atlanteans.

"Sisters, please! These actions are not necessary, and they are not the Amazon way! The gods made us to find a way for mortals to live peacefully, and only use force when no other option was presented. Slaughtering the guards before even speaking with them is a cowardly method, worthy of Hercules when he deceived us and then allowed his men to rape us!" Diana bore her gauntlets before the women. "Do these mean nothing to you? If my mother hath truly sent you, which I doubt, then you should grovel before me for forgiveness. Now!" The leader of the Amazon women then walked up to Diana and punched her in the face so hard she slammed into the table. Another then drove a sword straight through Tom Curry, killing him, as he attempted to flee.

"Dad!" Arthur screamed as he rushed over to him. Garth, Debbie, Lorena, Mera, Orm and Jackson were immediately able to fight off the rest of the Amazons, while Diana wrestled with their leader who had stunned her. The leader was wearing a battle helmet, uncharacteristic of their people, and seemed to use underhanded methods which Hippolyta would have balked at. "Who are you, woman?" Diana managed to raise herself from the ground and kick the woman's mask off. She saw her own face but deduced fairly quickly who she was fighting. "Circe. Who put you up to this?" "Why the man who brought me from the Underworld. Eddie Thawne, of course." Circe then cast a spell on Diana causing her gauntlets to feel heavier than a ten-tonne weight. Before she could kill Wonder Woman, Ocean Master grazed her with a sword and she evaporated into thin air.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Orm said while Diana raised herself instantly, shrugging off the spell which abated without Circe's presence. "I am fine, Orm. It is only my pride as an Amazon that has been wounded. More so by these impostors and their shameful acts than by my own combative abilities." The remaining Amazons were all imprisoned but each one of them seemed to be…dead. None of them had any discerning personality. It was as if Circe had created them out of thin air. No reaction to stimulus or anything. A strange sight to behold, indeed. "I believe you, princess, in saying that these women do not represent your mother. Such an attack seems blatantly like it was designed to inflame our passions. Whoever is behind it will pay."

Arthur was still weeping over his father's corpse at this point. "The Amazons will pay! They killed my dad!" "Arthur, that man, even if he was your father, was a shill of the man who gave him life. The man who drove us from the shores of America. We must unite if we are to stop him. And your grovelling isn't helping anyone." "Grovelling!" Arthur stood up and marched towards his old friend so that their eyes were barely an inch apart. "He was my father, Diana. How would you like it if Orm's men came and killed your mother?" "I would highly doubt they served your brother, if they did. I am sorry for your loss, Arthur, but I have a sneaking suspicion that that man was a pawn in a game designed to divide us. We should count ourselves lucky Orm saw sense before any of this happened."

"Saw sense? Saw sense? I'll—" Mera then encased her husband in a bubble of water before he could do anything. "I will hold him, Diana. He will calm down eventually. Hopefully this isolation will take away the influence of the pollen from him." "Thank you, Mera. I know it must pain you to do this." "Pain me? Try getting him to shut up without doing this." Mera then escorted her husband away from the room as he railed at them. Diana kneeled down and closed Tom Curry's eyes. "Though we were enemies in life, Thomas Curry, I honour you in death." Diana then produced a coin and placed it in the mouth of the dead man. "May the ferryman grant you passage across the River Styx, and a place in Elysium with the glorious dead." "You honour a man who spewed bile against you, princess." "I honour a man who was unjustly slain as a pawn of my enemy and was a father to a dear friend of mine, King Orm. And if you can't understand that at all, you will make this alliance difficult. Now, let us get down to business. When your brother has recovered, I will see what we can do about working with my mother."

_Themyscira_

Queen Hippolyta was enjoying a bath with Philippus, her main mistress-at-arms who had trained all of the Amazons in combat and was their greatest warrior bar only Princess Diana. "The Fates do not lie, even if Diana thinks better." "But your daughter is a goddess now, she is beyond their decisions." "You truly believe that, Philippus? Not even Zeus himself can resist what has been seen by his clairvoyant daughters. They speak of the Twilight coming soon. And they say the Amazons will be the first to fall. My dreams speak of Atlantis being our destroyers. Diana will not believe me, yet she has the same dreams herself." Philippus swam to be closer to her queen as if to comfort her in her distress for her daughter. "Do not despair, my queen. Your daughter is merely seeking peace, even if it may be in vain." "Denying the Fates will cost her dearly, Philippus." "Hush, my queen," Philippus said as she gave her sire a long, intense kiss. "Your touch always soothes me," Hippolyta told her companion as she placed a hand upon her cheek. "But it will not ease my stress."

A messenger then arrived to interrupt her queen's moment of intimacy. "My queen, there are krakens off the coast!" "Krakens?" "Yes, and their leader is—" A trident flew through the messenger and her body fell in the pool before Hippolyta and Philippus, her blood rising to the surface. "Damnable Hades! Philippus, fetch me my armour! It seems my daughter's overtures have failed us." Once she had donned her armour, Hippolyta ran down to the beach and saw that tornadoes of water were entrapping and drowning entire platoons of her sisters. Smacking sword against shield, their mighty queen led her forces with a cry of "For Paradise, my sisters!" The forces facing them were Atlantean in their garb, with scaly armour and tridents, but some of them seemed to control the water. Hippolyta then realised that they must have allied with Xebel in their latest campaign. Regardless of how hopeless this may seem; she was leading her sisters into battle to defend their realm.

"Why do you attack us, men of the sea?" "Because you attacked us," a voice shouted from atop a monstrous kraken leering over them. The kraken had an eye missing and appeared as if it had been killed and just revived from the dead. "We Amazons desire nought but peace. We would never attack the people of Atlantis in so cowardly an act. Like them, we are outcasts from Man's World. Forced to live apart from those on the surface. Neither of us have any desire to fight one another." "Well, I have a desire to fight you," the same distant voice echoed from the same kraken. Astarte then loosed an arrow at the figure as it appeared atop the beast. It seemed dark and unrecognisable, but it carried a trident with the same dignity King Orin had. Hippolyta, Philippus and the others were making sure to fight down these Atlanteans. Except all of them could control water. All of them. It did not make any sense. A few sorcerers from Xebel might have been in these forces, but no Atlantean could do this.

The arrow struck true at the apparent king of the sea and he fell from the beast. The kraken, now no longer controlled, stopped menacing them and began throwing its tentacles in a mad frenzy at the Amazons. Philippus managed to cut off one of its tentacles but not before she collapsed in agony from the venom of that same tentacle. Astarte's next arrow took out the beast's other eye, but it nearly broke her neck when it slammed a tentacle on the platoon beside her, killing both Atlantean and Amazon, then sweeping the archer off her feet and into the air. Hippolyta caught her sister before any more damage could be done. As the next tentacle landed beside her, Hippolyta leapt upon it and mastering her balance as a daughter of the gods should ran up along that same appendage and leapt into the air. Landing on the kraken's head, she drove her sword into it many times and sliced open an access to the creature's brain. "May Athena forgive me, but I do this for my sisters!" she whispered in prayer before delivering a killing blow into the monster's cerebral cortex.

The battle was over and the apparent Atlanteans all surrendered. Astarte dragged a figure carrying a trident from the water. He was wearing a black shell to hide his features, and when Hippolyta took his helmet from him, she found that underneath was a man of dark skin who resembled Aquaman in no way. "Who are you, mortal? And why do you utilise the sorcerers of Xebel disguised as warriors of Atlantis to attack our home." "My name is David Hyde. Your daughter knows me well as the Black Manta. I am the one who slew Atlantis' Crown Prince as an infant many years ago. Now I serve King Orm Marius as the commander in chief of his armies." "If you slew the man's nephew, he is hardly going to be amicable towards you, villain or no. That and it is Prince Orin who has ties with the extradimensional people of Xebel, not his half-brother. You will answer truthfully under the spell of the Erinyes." "Oh, Christ, no," Black Manta began screaming in protest as Astarte dragged him to an ancient dungeon below the queen's palace.

"Are many of our sisters wounded?" Queen Hippolyta asked the young Lyta Milton, Ares' daughter they had taken in and had returned to them since her father's death at the hands of Hippolyta's daughter. "My queen, many are dead. At least eighty of our sisters wounded, and thanks to the kraken most of their forces." "There will be retribution for this. Against the Atlanteans or whoever put them up to this. I swear it by all the gods on Olympus."

_Palace of Queen Komand'r, New Tamaran, Rann_

Vril Dox was always fond of experimenting. It was a Coluan thing which many would not get. His father had been the ultimate genius and collector of all the cosmos. Brainiac was a scourge to many civilisations, as he had an obsession with bottling samples from the worlds he attacked. The Kryptonian city of Kandor and its restoration as New Krypton on Earth had been one of his great humiliations. Vril knew he himself was not evil, as his son, Lyrl, had always claimed, and he certainly wasn't in comparison to his sire. Vril had set up L.E.G.I.O.N., an intergalactic police force dedicated to fighting the likes of his father in their megalomaniacal antics. Now, he was the consort of the Tamaranean Queen, Komand'r, a beautiful yet very intense woman, and L.E.G.I.O.N. was sponsored by her throne. Of late, she had desired to conceive with him, which unnerved him since their union was not based on consenting love but political advantage. She had told him of a nonsensical prophecy her grandmother had always spoken of. Whilst Vril was not in love with his new partner, copulating with a Tamaranean, particularly one as beautiful as one of the two princesses, was never something a red-blooded, heterosexual male could easily turn down. Not to mention her superstitions had turned her against her sister, which gave Vril the opportunity to experiment on unique prisoners. Prisoners such as her sister's lover, Adam Blake, the human who went by the ridiculous alias of Captain Comet.

In Vril's lab, Blake was trussed up like a pig about to be butchered but connected to electrical wires hanging from the ceiling. Vril was trying to tap into the young man's power. The thing about Blake was not only did his powers derive from a comet which passed over Earth at the time of his birth, but he also had a strange gene which currently remained dormant in most of the human population. Some called those affected by it metahumans, but that also applied to humans who had developed abilities from incidents not involving their genetics. What Mr Blake had was a unique twist in his DNA 100,000 years too early in human evolution. He was a mutant. Or neo-sapiens, as Vril was wont to call them scientifically. His abilities could surpass even that of a Kryptonian or maybe even a New God. Or at least the gene gave him the potential to do that. Vril theorised that with the newfound spring of metahumans popping up from birth, that the neo-sapiens would soon emerge as a significant minority within the next few centuries on Earth. Now how could he weaponise such a gene? He would need to continue working on Blake. Blake's screams did not deter him as he began manipulating the boy's…well he was over the age of eighty but still looked nineteen…genetic structure to suit his needs. Was Vril truly like his father with this disregard for the wellbeing of a sentient entity? He figured it did not matter, as progress comes before emotion, as any Coluan knows. Soon, he would have his own weapon which had potential beyond any other species.

In the throne room of New Tamaran, Queen Komand'r was celebrating having recently slaughtered the government of Rann and seized power. She had allowed the wife and child of Adam Strange to escape with their lives, but only so she could track them to wherever her sister was going. She wondered would she spare the child when all was said and done, and thought it wouldn't be worth it, having a little one grow up with vengeance in her heart. Shivering a little, Komand'r clutched her chest. The medics had confirmed it, she and Vril had conceived. She hoped it would be a girl to fulfil the prophecy of the Hybrid Messiah, and thereby make her the greatest queen any Tamaranean had or would ever know. She thought about being in this marriage with Vril Dox, and reasoned that he was actually a good lover, in that he did nothing to impede her ambitions while she fostered his. A true power couple. And their daughter would become a hero to Colu, likely integrating them into a Tamaranean empire of which Rann was the first conquest. Her shock troops were mopping up the locals with the help of a Kryptonian Krona had sent her who he claimed was Superman. Blackfire had met Superman, he was nothing like this spoilt brat.

A Boom Tube then opened and a blonde man with scraggly hair appeared before the Queen of Tamaran. "Your highness, it is an honour. My name is Father Edward Thawne, and I am here to collect Superman and return him to Earth." Blackfire recognised his companion as Cyborg, a former comrade of her sisters on the Teen Titans, evidently now enslaved through the technology of the New Gods. "It is good to see an ally who shows me due respect. Your Kryptonian mongrel doesn't listen to a thing I tell him, Father." "Oh, that shall be dealt with, your grace. I trust your new army is prepared for the…grand assault." "Preparations are coming along nicely. Not to mention your friend Krona has provided us with an ample supply of Darkstars for the attack. You promise then that I can have undisputed mastery of the galaxy when all is said and done?"

"Of course, everywhere bar our Solar System. I will be requiring autonomy, though we would be forever indebted to the forces of the Tamaranean Empire and their magnificently, beautiful queen."

"All I wish is for my sister to die to end her potential to bring the Hybrid Messiah. Then I will be the Hybrid Madonna and the Empress of the Galaxy as you have promised me, Father Thawne."

"Who's to say just the galaxy? When we're done with the grand assault, there won't be much left to defend the universe."

"There is no…possibility I could take that thing from you. The half-machine man. I know him of old, and X'hal, I would like to torture him."

"No, I'm afraid not. Victor Stone is a steadfast servant of mine and I would not part with him for love nor money. Besides, I'd be handing over my monopoly on the technology of the New Gods to you. Hardly appropriate terms for myself. Now, how has your charming husband's work on Captain Comet been coming along?"

"My consort is still not able to refine the lad into the weapon we had hoped, but he has isolated a unique gene from the Earthling apes which could prove useful to both you and I."

"Ah, the neo-sapien gene. The X-factor. That's not meant to be discovered for centuries. Good for Vril to be ahead of his time like that. More steps towards a better universe."

"Indeed." 'Superman' flew in through the window then covered in blood and smiling inanely. "These Rannians bleed an awful lot. I wish there was more of them protesting." Thawne looked at him like an owner would look at a dog who'd just dragged a dead bird into the house. "Kal, do not be so vulgar!" "But I don't get to enjoy killing back on Earth. I have to be like this Earth's 'Superman'. Bull crap! I'm the real Superman!" Thawne then seemed to glow slightly and Kal began choking a bit. "I suggest you shut up, Kal, if you want to keep your job." Thawne then released the idiot from his grip. "Apologies once again, your majesty. Handling a dog, you sometimes require a tighter leash. I was too shortsighted to bring one this time. Won't happen again." Komand'r grinned with malice at that. "Let the boy have his fun, Father. After all, they're only a mongrel species." Thawne shuddered internally at the prospect of working with such a bigoted individual with an aristocratic sense of superiority. By his time, Earth had abandoned the aristocracy, not that the businesspeople hadn't become one in their own right. He would enjoy watching her grand assault blowing up in her face and devastating her precious galactic empire.


	19. The Hybrid Messiah

_Mount Etna, Sicily_

Freddy was now on the back of Black Adam as they scaled up the mountainside of one of the most active volcanoes in the Mediterranean. "Are you sure this will bring us to the Underworld, Adam?" Freddy asked with a little trepidation as the heat became a little overwhelming. "I'll put it this way, if we don't make it to the gate, we'll probably end up there anyway." The molten ash circling the air made it hard for Freddy to breathe. He still admired Black Adam for putting aside their personal differences to help regain his powers, which had cruelly been taken from him by the Wizard, Shazam. "Adam, tell me really why you're doing this?" "Because Freddy, Isis and I had a lot of time to think when we were petrified…about life, death and all its niceties. And how I have hurt your family despite loving them on so many occasions." "Mary and Billy aren't my family." "Not by blood, but you have grown up with them. I would consider Osiris and Isis my family before any of my decrepit father, the Pharaoh's myriad children with countless women. I would consider even Shazam himself family before them. And I owe a blood debt to your family for what I did to Billy and Mary's father."

Entering a cave at the top of the mountain, there was a flow without magma at the end of it. The descent seemed bottomless. "Well, dead end." "Not at all, I hope your arms are strong enough swim. You are bothered by the heat I take it, Freddy?" "Yeah, but what has either of those things got to do with anything?" "Because it's going to get very cold all of a sudden." Freddy was then tossed by Adam into the pit and he began screaming for his life only to land in freezing cold water before he knew where he was. The water of the River Styx. On the riverbed he saw an assortment of skulls staring up at him, looking unsettlingly hungry. They seemed to move slowly towards him and then he saw skeletal hands emerge from the dust below, obscured until they stirred. At last, they had someone unprotected by Charon. As one grabbed his arm, Freddy screamed only to see a wizened hand descend into the water, grab him by the collar and haul him up onto a miniature dinghy above.

"Adventurers, no sense of occasion as usual," the ferryman better known to legend as Charon scoffed as he looked Freddy Freeman up and down. "None of ye have the courtesy to come in the front door or sail down the River Lethe. No, it's in through the volcanoes. You're lucky I was passing by, mate, otherwise you'd be carrion fodder. The queen won't like you're here." The ferryman didn't seem to have a face as the hood of his cloak obscured what might have been in shadow and the wizened hand Freddy had seen was now covered up by gauntlets. "Alright then, pay up. Everyone's got to pay the toll to get in here. Even the living." That was when a form descended behind Charon and tapped him on the shoulder. "You dare to demand coin from us! I, Black Adam, King of Kahndaq and his stalwart young companion?" Charon flinched at that and began rowing, rapidly. "Sorry, Master Adam, I had no idea you were here. I will alert the dread queen of your arrival."

"Where are we?" Freddy asked Adam. "Hades, of course. The Underworld. Where we will find Achilles and Atlas." "Why on Earth did you throw me into the pit?" "Because I didn't want you to have to fight those." Adam pointed upwards at manticores circling overhead spewing flame. "They protect the secret entrance, had to kill three of them. A direct plunge into the Styx they never notice and they probably would have killed you were you just on my back." "Um, thanks, I guess. There's skeletons down there that seem pretty hungry." "Ah, the sailors who drown at sea and their bodies are lost that don't get to pay Charon. If you're a Hellenist, it pays to keep coin on your person, Freddy. Their fate is to devour the skin of others cursed to be like them. I was sure you could handle yourself though."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome, now I need to ask Charon a question. Why do you call your ruler a queen?"

"She is a queen. With the death of Lord Ares, and with Hades departed these many years, Queen Persephone has taken her late husband's throne at last and rules both Elysium and Tartarus."

"Persephone? At last, a reasonable Olympian who's willing to talk. If you could call any of them reasonable. Hades would have probably concocted some Sisyphean nightmare for us and Ares would have had us perform mindless acts of slaughter. At least Persephone has no perverse fantasies to her divine aspect."

As Adam referenced the mythic king Sisyphus, they distinctly saw a man pushing a boulder up a hill only for it to fall down again. "There he is, the fool we must imagine happy. I met him when he was alive. The bastard was never happy then, pushing rocks is hardly going to improve that condition." Despite all he had seen, Freddy was still in awe of finally witnessing the Underworld in all its terror. It was every bit as dread as Homer had described it in the _Odyssey._ Throughout the caves they sailed by, Freddy could hear the screams of the damned. Eventually, they came to a large palace surrounded by gargoyles and guarded by three gigantic men. The foremost of them must have been King Minos of Crete, who condemned Athenian boys to the Minotaur's labyrinth. He stood before them as Adam hoisted Freddy on his back and they exited the dinghy. Charon looked ever so nervous as they got off and decided it was best to warn the two charges, they were facing beings more fearsome than him. "This is the Palace of the Judges, pass through their judgement in order that ye may speak with the Queen of the Damned. They judge both living and dead for their worthiness in all things."

"Melodramatic much?"

"Coming from the man who goes by Black Adam."

"Touché, Freddy."

The three judges all looked down on the two men as they exited the boat. "A cripple and an Asiatic king," Minos echoed in all his splendour. "These are the bold adventurers who deign to speak with our most noble queen. What acts have ye done in your life to warrant such an audience?" "I Black Adam, am King of Kahndaq, caused the Third World War and am the champion of the black element of the magic of the gods. I do not expect to answer such a question." "And I'm Freddy Freeman. I've done some cool things but you've probably never heard about them. We seek an audience with your queen in order to gain her permission to meet with two who have been imprisoned here for millennia."

"My brothers and I don't think a cripple is fit to speak to our lady. Nor a vainglorious dullard."

"Why you insolent—"

"Rhadamanthys, destroy him."

"SHAZAM!" Adam roared. With that incantation, the three judges were all immediately felled by three simultaneous lightning strikes. "Uh, where are my manners," Minos said to Black Adam as he recovered himself, "my brothers and I would be delighted to let the lady Persephone speak with you." Heading through the double doors without hesitation, Adam carried Freddy through a room filled with flowers and beautiful imagery totally unlike what they had seen since entering Hades. At the throne sat a woman with blonde hair, enchantingly beautiful and regal but with a look in her eye which seemed to say that her life was a misery and made Freddy want to give her a hug, whilst simultaneously finding her terrifying. "Persephone has a way of enchanting men, boy," Adam whispered. "Almost as well as her sister, Aphrodite. Were it not for Hades and his wily ways she would have lived eternally, barely knowing the meaning of the word, underworld. Since Ares' death she must have been ordered to return by her father, Zeus. He is a god I am not looking forward to meeting." A chair appeared before Persephone's throne which Adam lowered Freddy into graciously.

"Queen Persephone, I, Freddy Freeman would beg an audience with you in order to speak with two people who dwell in this place." "And who would they be?" Persephone asked with a voice that seemed sweet but also harsh and full of anguish. "The hero known to the mortal world as Achilles and the Titan whom your parents and their siblings laboured to imprison here, who carries the weight of the world upon his shoulders. That being is called Atlas." "And why would either of you mortals wish to visit men long dead?" "Because I was once a champion of the great wizard, Shazam, who guards the Seven Deadly Sins upon the Rock of Eternity," Freddy piped up. "He has forsaken me without good reason, and my former foe, Black Adam, does not wish to leave me to his darkness. So, he has instead decided to aid me in drawing the power independently from the gods who Shazam serves. Those gods being Solomon, Hercules, Achilles, Zeus, Atlas and Mercury. I have already obtained the wisdom of Solomon, and en route to Mount Olympus to meet with your father and half-brothers, we have come to find the hero and the Titan where they slumber and beg parley with them so that I may obtain their respective powers."

"So long as you do not relieve his burden, I give you both my permission to converse with Atlas. But the warrior Achilles is out of bounds. He has been consigned to the utmost depths of Tartarus for his abandonment of my father since his recent resurrection. He has been given an important charge, even greater than Atlas', which cannot be disturbed."

"And what is that, my lady?"

"To guard my brother, Ares so he does not return to life. Diana of Themyscira slew him not long ago and I have taken his place in ruling our uncle's realm."

"This is ridiculous," Black Adam scoffed. "We would do nothing to sway Achilles from his task or give him an avenue to escape from it. We require his courage in order for Freddy to regain his rightful abilities." "Regardless," Persephone said, "my brother is crafty and it is only with a brute like Achilles that he may be contained. Now go. Atlas dwells above the Pit of Darkness, nine levels below which Achilles guards Ares. You will speak with the Titan only or my manticores will destroy you."

"We haven't got a choice, Adam," Freddy said looking up into his old enemy's eyes. "Very well. For now. We shall see what your father has to say about this." As they walked away, Freddy whispered in his ear, "If we can convince Atlas to abandon his post and help us fight off any manticores, then we stand a chance of getting to Achilles and Ares in time." "Now that is the wisdom of Solomon in action, young Mr Freeman."

_The Waverider_

At the bar of the Waverider late at night, Bruce Wayne sat in costume reading files that Rip Hunter had prepared on Eobard Thawne. They seemed pretty thorough on the issue of who he was and when he was born. Bred to be intelligent by Bartor Thawne and his wife, Elvira Cobblepot, a Gotham city socialite moved to Central City in a marriage arranged by her father, the Mayor. Both families had been determined that at some point they would have a child who would be President of Earth. Eobard was meant to be that child, but he reacted negatively to how his intelligence was being used by his parents for their own end. Bruce almost felt sorry for him, but then saw how everything seemed to happen so easily for him. Almost too easily. No obstacles ever came in his way in terms of his career. He was the first academic based at the Flash Museum and with no one to challenge him. Bruce knew this was not just luck, Thawne had been interfering in his own timeline as far back as he could. No wonder he was this great anomaly causing so much damage.

"You really are a complete swot aren't you, Brucie?" a voice tinged with smoke said from the entrance to the bar as he stalked towards the booze. "You have an uncanny ability to sneak up on me, Mr Constantine. Shame that time we fought Deacon Blackfire you didn't utilise it." "Still moody about that one? I healed Robin with those hexed leeches, didn't I?" "He had nightmares for weeks." Constantine took a long drag on his cigarette and smirked. "So, you always wear the costume? I haven't seen you with it off yet. You haven't got anything to worry about, I already figured out who you are ages back. You've gotta' admit that Bruce Wayne's butler being the one who patched me up and paid me off was a bit of give away. Only cockney in the town, though what was with that accent?" Batman just ignored Constantine.

"You know, there's something bothering you, Brucie. You're even more dark and brooding than normal. What's up? Feeling guilty?" "I am, but that's none of your concern, John." "Oh, it's John, now. I feel honoured. On first name terms with the Batman. I guess you've been harsh on them kids again. Yeah, well, my dad was ten times worse than you so I get that. Told me as soon as I was born that I was an ugly thing that deserved to die for taking his wife and golden boy from him. Fucking bastard. Saw him in Hell once and I thought…Yeah, that's good, you fucking belong here." Batman looked up from his notes for the first time in the conversation. "Is it you or I who's in therapy here, John?" "All the best sessions have a bit of both." "Speaking from experience?" Bruce asked taking his mask down to make better eye contact with the occultist. "Yes, experience you could do with." "I've been to psychologists before." "Not since you were a kid. Otherwise, you'd be telling them all about who you really are, or it wouldn't work. Maybe I can be your therapist, Bruce?"

"You? Just think about that for a second. John Constantine; vagabond, occultist and shrink."

"Ah, see you're smiling now. I must be the first man not underage and in tights to make you do that in a while."

Bruce wanted to get mad at Constantine for that. He really did. But he just laughed. Laughed like he hadn't in a long time. "Oh, wow, I'm on a roll here. You may as well call me the Scouse Wonder." Bruce gathered himself then. "Why do you care so much about me, John? Why is my wellbeing important to you?" "Because, I've been where've you been too many times. I know what it's like to be thrown in the deep end and drowning with no one to pull you out. I may act like a prick, but I just don't want people to love me because I know I'll hurt them. I think you and I have the same disease mate. Drink?" Constantine produced a bottle of scotch from behind the bar and two whiskey glasses. "I don't." "Yeah, you do. You're a playboy, of course you fucking drink." "I pretend to be a lightweight." "Well, you're in ship shape, Brucie boy, and judging by Rip's calculations we've got a while till we make a landing in the 25th century. Have a couple with me." Constantine poured two glasses and then handed one to Bruce. They raised them in a gesture of comradely greetings. "Cheers, Bats." "Cheers, Hellblazer." They clinked their glasses and summarily drank the alcohol.

"So, what's happened, Brucie? Can't be worse than me fucking up my goddaughter's life again and again. Only family I have left is Gemma and she hates my guts. Last time we met she stabbed me. I'm trying to build something with Alec and his girl, suppose. I dunno'."

"I…hurt Tim Drake, my son. Red Robin. I was too harsh on him, when he showed restraint. More restraint than I had when I was in similar situations. Two women I was in love with once betrayed my expectations of them again. That and an old friend of mine died because I didn't trust our mutual comrades in the JLA. I've been a fool, John. I even walked out of my own son's wedding."

"Hey, that was a cracking spread by the way…Sorry."

"All I know is that when I get home, I'm going to start showing my family I love them again. I'm going to start with Damian."

"But it goes beyond just being nice to them, Bats. Your whole attitude needs to change. Lighten up more. Be a bit less morbid. You're so obsessed with your mum and dad being murdered. I'm not saying don't be the Batman, but when I met you with the first Robin you were nicer. A hell of a lot nicer. Almost pleasant in fact. You need to make things in your life more positive. Remind yourself of the good things by kicking some of the worse habits which keep you dwelling. What's one thing about your life that is unnecessarily morbid?"

"Well, I keep a memorial to the second Robin…even though he's alive again. But I keep it up to remind myself they're not the same man."

"That's one thing you can change. What about other stuff? What do you do, bar the crimefighting, that makes you feel blue? That might make your lads become brooding arseholes like you."

"I'd be offended if I was talking to anyone else, you know that?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Now tell us, what the fuck do you do that's morbid?"

"Every year I honour my mother and father and leave flowers at the spot they were murdered on their anniversary."

"Death anniversary, I'm guessing. Well, I've a solution to that, Brucie. Make it their wedding anniversary. Show your lads that you're remembering life, not death. If Gemma didn't know how happy I was her grandad was dead, or how fucked up my relationship with her mum was, something like that might work for me. But it ain't gonna'. Do us a solid, Bats, and change that. For me. For your old pal, John."

"We're not friends."

"No, but I am basically your shrink now, so cop the fuck on and take a drink."

The mind of Rachel Roth burned as she tried to peer into that of her old comrade, Kon-El, the former Superboy, who was still lying comatose from being felled with red sun energy in his team's encounter with Slade Wilson. Seeing his memories of Slade only triggered the trauma in Raven's head of his withstanding her powers in the same skirmish. Shivering slightly, she felt secure once her boyfriend Garfield Logan put his uninjured arm on her shoulder. They had come together as a means of her finally being able to live like a human, by having someone more outgoing and free-natured like him in her life. Future medicine had meant that they would heal quicker than they would have in their own time but that was still taking time. Even Mia was still passing out a bit despite her concussion seemingly being cured. Time which was frustrating the rest of the team, particularly Rip Hunter and his father, the former Booster Gold, who were agonising over finding a way to outfox Eobard Thawne. "I'm sorry, Gar, I can't wake him." "Don't tell me you're sorry, he's your friend too. No need to apologise to me for what you're hurting about. He must be in a bad way." "His memories are fading. He seems trapped in an illusion. Like every day he's living on a farm in Smallville, married to Wonder Girl, with Ma and Pa Kent both alive and Luthor reformed. Then that ends when Deathstroke comes in and murders his children." Beast Boy frowned. "Don't tell Cassie that."

"Tell me what?" a familiar voice said as Wonder Girl walked in to see how the patients were doing. "That he's having nightmares?" "The same nightmare, Cassie. Without end," Raven replied stoically. "It's like his body is trying to cope and find a way to survive, but then he's reminded of how close he came to death because of Slade." "That's…horrible." "Nightmarish," Gar replied a little tongue in cheek but with every hint of sadness for his friend. "How's Kara doing, Rae?" "She's fine," Raven said, "actually having a good dream. She's on a team with the Flash and Lex Luthor's sister in some place called National City. Seems fun. I can't alleviate Conner's mind, because he's too strong at the moment. Too fixated on his own fantasy, but no matter what I do it always comes back to Slade's attack. Hopefully, he'll wake up soon." Cassie was shedding a little tear in sympathy for her boyfriend. "And Bart?" "He's alright. He'll probably wake up before them, but I can't guarantee anything. His wound has healed and there's no chance of permanent injury, just potential muscle atrophy when he arises which he can handle." "Good, well at least he's okay."

Gar walked up and hugged Wonder Girl. "Rose told us about what you did to stop Deathstroke. You really are badass. I'm glad you got to be leader. Don't tell Tim I said that." "Gar, come on," Cassie said looking up into her friend's face, "we're never going to see Tim or anyone else again. This is the end." "You can't think like that, Cass." "She's right though," Raven said with a solemnity which suggested the end was indeed nigh. "We're part of a crew of time travellers led by two men who have nothing to lose but everything to gain. That and we're anomalies now because we joined them. It'd be hard to imagine any of us going back to our old lives after this, if we do survive whatever dangerous missions Rip and Booster send us on." "Are there any news reports from our time?" "Yeah, but you're not gonna' like 'em."

Gar drew up the computer, Gideon, and asked her to show news reports from the week since the attack on Titans Tower. "We were all declared dead, except Kon. He's got someone standing in for him…" Gar drew up a report then showing the familiar face and leer of Superboy-Prime standing on a podium before the Washington Monument. "No…no, no, no! That fucker can't tell everyone he's Kon! He can't!" "Hey, Cass, ease it. Shit's going bad for everyone. Lois and Clark will be on the case, I've no doubt." "Clark's being an idiot, Gar. He probably gave his power up to Thawne or something."

"You can't know tha—"

"Then why is he Superman and not Clark? And is that Donna? What the fuck is Donna doing working with that piece of shit?"

"She probably thinks he's Kon. The article says he spun a little sob story about how you died in his arms, and that the Atlanteans were behind Power Girl's attack."

"What the fuck! That sick piece of shit has to ruin our lives even more. Fuck! I—I—What about my mom? Is she okay?"

"It says that Dr Helena Sandsmark declined to comment on the disappearance of Wonder Girl or the attack."

"Oh, Hera. I need to talk to her. I need to talk to her now."

"You can't," the authoritative voice of Michael Carter said as he walked into the infirmary. "The news says you're dead, we can't have your mother knowing you're alive, or that will throw things out of joint." "I thought the whole point of this trip was to change history." "It is. But carefully, like I explained earlier. You can't just put a stopper on this genie's bottle you've opened by disappearing, Cassie." "I didn't ask to disappear!" she screamed as she smacked Michael in the face. "Probably deserved that, I know you're young and probably not used to time travel. I'm being a dick. But forgive me if I'm trying to let Thawne think things are going okay for him until the last minute. If your mother finds out you're alive, it will only be a matter of time before he does. Then he will hunt all of us down to finish the job. As far as he's concerned, everyone who he can't account for has gone to ground, but you're meant to be dead, by the hands of his assassin. I'm sorry you can't console your loved ones, but considering I saved you and your boyfriend's lives a bit of gratitude wouldn't go amiss."

"I…thank you." "You're welcome. Be grateful you are alive so you might see your mother again someday. You'll see your loved ones again. Even if this works Rip and I are probably never gonna' see ours again." Michael then walked out of the infirmary as if nothing had happened. "What did he mean by that?" "He means," Raven said sensing the distressing emotions of their host all too clearly, "that if he makes sure that Thawne never killed his family, then he will become an anomaly. His wife, daughter-in-law and grandson will all live again, which means he and Rip will never have travelled back in time in the first place. He and his son will be forced to continue wandering through time and space, never going home, because they are still home. He's doing this just for the people he loves, not for himself." Cassie hung her head in shame at ever having been angered at the man. She put her hand against Conner's flesh and then saw him seem to speak though his eyes were closed.

"Is he—" "No, it's just a tremor of his trauma. He's not going to wake up." Raven then embraced Cassie warmly. "You're like a walking emotion right now, my friend. Michael is right. We should do this so Conner might live, and the world we come from. Even if that means never speaking to your mother." Then the ship buffeted from turbulence. "What the hell is going on?!" the voice of Rose Wilson echoed from down the corridor as they were all thrown to the floor from another buffet. Cassie, Gar and Rachel headed to the bridge where Hal Jordan, Ollie Queen and Bruce Wayne were desperately trying to maintain stability. "What's going on?" "It's…it's Krona," Hal said with a sense of dread. Outside the windscreen was a little blue alien who was psionically assaulting the Waverider. "Is there any way we can get out of here? Rip?!" Rip Hunter then entered the bridge with pistol in hand. "How the hell did he find us? We can use the Randomiser but there's no guarantee it will get us where we want to go. We could end up on the other side of the timestream and for all we know Krona will follow us." "But it's our best shot?" "Yes." Hal then slammed his hand on a big red button and the whole Waverider went white…

_DEO, Washington DC_

Punch to the gut would usually wind an enemy, but Jason Todd had never sparred with Slade Wilson before. That punch to the gut only earned him an elbow to the face before he could even connect. Jason still impressed Slade though, as he thought faster than most of his previous enemies. Even though it was only sparring, Slade had to have great admiration for the Red Hood. Neither were wearing shirts and were in a sort of tracksuit bottoms suitable for exercise. "So, tell me…since when did Batman have a kid who killed? I mean apart from that psychotic brat he had with Talia." "I dunno'? Maybe since he left that kid to die at the hands of the Joker then didn't even bother avenging his death." "Aw, little Robin still hung up on daddy issues. At least Nightwing is stable." Slade then landed a punch in Jason's jaw, but the Red Hood instantly recovered.

"I never claimed to be stable, Deathstroke. Just angry. Really, really angry. But now…I don't know, my anger feels like it's pointless. Like I don't have a target anymore. Sure, the clown's still alive, but I've stopped caring. I had him in my hands and didn't kill him. Just kept taunting Bruce to do it. Don't think I'll seek that fucker out again."

"Wise. Even I can't handle the Joker. I like my enemies to be predictable. But in your case, it's obvious you love the clown more than your daddy does."

"How'd you make that out, Long John Silver?"

"The simple fact that you call yourself the Red Hood. If memory serves, that was the clown's nom de guerre before your daddy made him trip into a chemical vat."

"You know a lot of things, Slade."

"Like your old man, I'm more than just a pretty face."

"So, what does Thawne have you doing for him?"

"That's classified, Boy Wonder. You should know your place by now."

"I'm head of Task Force X. I am black ops! I should know everything."

"Well, let's just say he had me do some family business."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense, Slade."

"You're not a detective like him, then."

"Was never my forte. He made my replacement out to be better than him though."

"Replacement? Huh, where have I heard that one before? And Red Robin is a good detective, not to mention when he joined, he wasn't screaming out for a father figure."

"So, you're saying I am?"

"No kid your age talks to an old man this candidly unless they want a daddy. That and you remind me of my ones. You know if my son, Grant, were to find out his half-sister he never met had his mantle as the Ravager he'd probably have the exact same attitude as you. Hmm. I suppose he did."

"Your point being?"

"You don't want to be a remorseless psychopath like my boy was, Jason. I may be a father, but I'm only blind in one eye. Love your family and do right by them like I've tried to do."

"Tried and failed."

"True, but at least I made the effort. Never said I was Father of the Year but I'd walk through Tartarus for them, and they wouldn't appreciate it. All I'm saying is, maybe you shouldn't hate your family as much as you say you do."

"I'm getting family guidance from a fucking assassin who put his sword through one of his kids' backs and drugged the other one up so much she cut her eye out? Thanks, Slade. I think I'll p—" With that moment of arrogance, Jason found himself floored by the Terminator as he delivered two fingers into his enemy's eyes, a foot in the Adam's Apple and a fist in the back of the head. "That's game, Jason. Now listen to your elders, and don't be an asshole all your life. You've got a team to run now. So, treat them better than you do your kid brother!"

"He's—Pfleh—he's not my brother!"

"He is whether you like it or not, Red Hood. Now go play dress up as the Joker with Catman, I'm through with this."

_Sector 666_

The small Rannian ship docked with the larger Tamaranean vessel taken from Sol Bogdanus. Alanna and Aleea Strange ran through the airlock straight into the arms of Adam Strange. Being protected by Green Lantern Kyle Rayner was helping the ship make their way to Mi'ran on a much smoother course. Now they could pick up Adam's wife and child who had barely escaped Rann with their lives. Lobo even seemed to shed a tear at how sweet the little reunion was. Ryand'r had decided to give up his bedroom for them, but it seemed pointless with less than a day to go till they reached Merand'r's father's coordinates. Kory and Merand'r sat at the bridge as they passed swathes of dead planets. "It's hard to believe everything that happened to this part of space, isn't it, princess?" he said with a great air of solemnity. "Almost as if life rebelled against itself. An entire sector of space, just gone, with only five people left alive. Five people full of hate and with lifespans near eternal. Long enough to get their vengeance. Have you ever wondered why that happened?"

"We know why. Krona hacked into the Darkstars and loosed them on Sector 666 as an act of rebellion against his people's ambivalent oversight of the universe."

"That sounds like something out of a school history textbook, little one. Not very poetic. No, this happened because when we try to control the universe it fights back. The Guardians tried with the Darkstars, and they butchered this sector. They've tried again with their lanterns, and now a War of Light rages across the skies and the dead rose across the entire universe not too long ago because of that. What kind of monstrosity are we seeing, princess? This is a monument to all of our inevitable fates. Where powerful beings like those blue midgets try to order us around, and we all get butchered because they failed."

"The way you're trying to put this, Merand'r, one would swear you didn't know what you were seeing either?"

"Ha. You know what, princess, not even X'hal himself could tell me what happened here and let it make sense."

"Are we far from the planet?"

"We're here."

"There's nothing there, Merand'r."

"Didn't you listen to my father? It's hidden." Merand'r then parked the ship slightly, turning off all engines and heading down to the cargo bay. He put his hand against a scanning piece of software and opened the airlock despite warnings from the computer. Lobo screamed at him then. "Ya' stupid fragging bastiche there's no air!" Starfire then held him back. "Lobo, please. Merand'r knows what he is doing." The airlock opened and there was no sudden discharge into the vacuum for anyone as Merand'r simply walked out and began talking to what appeared to be a large orange obelisk of symbols, standing still with gravity around him in deep space. "I am Merand'r, Commander of the Royal Guard of Tamaran, Sworn Custodian of the Hybrid Madonna so that she may finally meet her child. The reunion of our saviours must occur." The obelisk clicked to itself for a moment before suddenly shining a bright orange as Merand'r displayed his father's tattoo. "Come on out! Welcome to your new home, my queen."

Starfire and the others went out of the airlock with the utmost trepidation and then followed Merand'r through what was the obelisk as he cautiously beckoned them forward. "Welcome to your new home, my friends. Welcome to Mi'ran. Or as it is known in the tongues of more primitive species…Heaven." A large planet appeared before them with the eaves of dusk settling over lush, green, verdant plains dotted with lakes and rivers. On the horizon, was a large city gleaming like it was on the end of the Yellow Brick Road, but it was golden rather than emerald. Beneath their feet, a floating disc seemed to move everyone in the direction of the city.

"This is…fragging weird," Lobo said immediately before he got sick over the side prompting Adam and Ryand'r to laugh. "This is how it was described in our people's legends. The golden city across a land of nothing but green." Many species of animals seemed to fly around them or run beneath them. But then they flew over a large landscape which was dotted with graves and charred buildings. The original colony which Thyggadrond'r had spoken of that the Psions had destroyed. Koriand'r wept a solitary tear, and Lobo uncharacteristically put his hand on her shoulder out of compassion. Adam held Aleea and Alanna close to him to remind himself how lucky he was to have a family. Ryand'r uttered a small prayer to X'hal in memory of his kinsmen who had fallen on this world. Merand'r then lowered the disc into the city which was as magnificent within as it had been without. Except the city was now evidently alive with life, with many Tamaranean families relaxing in comfort or doing all manner of recreational activities.

Then a child noticed Kory and pointed towards her. They squealed with delight in saying "The Madonna has come! All hail Queen Koriand'r!" Merand'r looked to her smiling. "This is what your grandmother and my father planned for you, my queen. So that you would one day be the highest of our sovereigns." Kory was overwhelmed at everything that was occurring around her. People seemed to be lining the streets of the luminescent city just to scrape and bow and grovel before her. Then they came to the main palace, where stood a large statue of bronze depicting three figures. Kory could not have failed to recognise two of them if she tried. And they made her feel sick. The statues depicted her and Dick Grayson, in his old discotheque oriented Nightwing costume with his arm around her in a sign of love as they admired a small little girl who seemed to be manipulating light in front of them. Kory felt slightly disgusted that this whole society was built around a life she never had, nor would have. "Hey…princess, this must be pretty weird for you, huh? That these bastiches are building…shit like that." "It is, Lobo. But I will have words with my grandmother when I see her."

The disc lowered into the palace courtyard below the statue. Three elderly women approached from within and Merand'r knelt and kissed the ring of the first of them. The look in her eye demonstrated someone ancient, but she had fair and beautiful skin and was almost a carbon copy of Koriand'r. It was her grandmother, the High Priestess, Niviath. "My lady, I have successfully escorted your granddaughter here." "Thank you, Merand'r. I must sadly assume your father passed before he could fulfil the duty, he pledged to me." "He has passed, my lady, but not before fulfilling his pledge. He died helping us escape Sol Bogdanus. Your grandchildren and every one of us owe our lives to my father." Carter Hall couldn't believe what he was seeing and decided to whisper with aggravation into the ear of his fellow hero. "Kory, this is monstrous. This whole place is a cult of you. I've known grandparents to be overly affectionate but this is bringing it to a whole new level."

Niviath then walked up to Koriand'r and embraced her. Lobo's lecherous side had to admit he enjoyed watching the two beautiful women embraced in their Tamaranean garb of barely anything at all. Then Niviath gave her granddaughter a long, drawn out, fraternal kiss which made Lobo feel as if he really was in Heaven. He imagined the Tamaranean one would be very emotionally charged like this. Once the kiss was over, Kory smacked her grandmother in the face. "You have made a perverse mockery of my life, grandmother! Explain yourself!" "Mockery? Far from it, child. I am merely giving hope to our people that their greatest queen would one day come to them. That statue was built before I even arrived here." "And you expect me to believe that? He looks exactly like Dick."

"If the statue is that close in resemblance to your lover you have only X'hal to blame. It was a blind architect who designed it, describing it in great detail years before I arrived. I was startled too to see how uncanny the resemblance was to yourself, my dear. And little Mar'i has grown up to be so much like the child in the statue if not even more beautiful."

"Mar'i? Why did you call her that?"

"Well, you asked…before you forgot having her. Said it was in honour of her grandmother. Her father's mother."

"I forgot? I think I am going to be sick."

"This is not sickness, my child. This is your life. Your daughter awaits you within. She has longed to see you for so many moons."

As Niviath reached a hand, out to grab her recoiling grandchild, Carter Hall placed his mace on her neck. "Kory is distressed. I think you had best let her get her bearings else I shall remove your head from your shoulders." Several guards on the ramparts of the courtyard aimed staser guns at Hawkman, and Lobo withdrew his guns with sheer delight. "Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about." Kyle prepped his GL ring then to create a forcefield around them all as Adam put his head in his hands in dismay. "We can't bring Lobo anywhere, can we? Now Hawkman's here too. How wonderful!" Kyle patted him on the shoulder as if to say, 'I get it'. Lobo was peeved they were in Kyle's forcefield now, as he didn't get to shoot anything.

"My child," Niviath said with tears in her eyes. "My mother and her line have been breeding for centuries with the right men to fulfil prophecies. I am sorry if I seem insensitive. This must be hard for you, since you didn't even really have the child. And I am sorry that this has happened, but there is a little girl the sisters and I have been rearing for over a decade with tales of her wonderful mother. The escaped slave heroine who fell in love with a dashingly, handsome man from another planet who was a hero to the people of his world. Of how their love defied the history of his people and made something beautiful. It made her. I cannot apologise enough, my beloved grandchild, for what you have been through. But please, if not for the sake of your grandparent who has longed to see you…and you, my beautiful grandson, Ryand'r…for years, then for the child who has longed to meet you since she first heard tales of you."

Kory then stopped weeping and looked to her brother who was also moved to tears, and longed to hold the woman who had given their mother life for the first time in over a decade. Nodding to him, she looked to Kyle and her eyes seemed to say he should lift the forcefield. Lobo recognised this and lowered his guns. As the forcefield lowered, so too did the guns of the guards. Ryand'r rushed into his grandmother's arms and wept like a baby. It was quite a precious sight to behold, their little reunion. Niviath wept more than she had at seeing Koriand'r. Merand'r and the two other priestesses then led Kory through the entrance of the courtyard. Kyle seemed a little perturbed. "I don't think everything here is going to go according to plan, everyone. I'm sticking around for a week or so. Then we'll see if my hunch is correct." "Ya' sure you're not here to pick up some fraggingly gorgeous Tamaranean babes, piggy boy?" Lobo said through inane laughter. "Well, we all know you've only eyes for one of them Lobo." Adam, Alanna and Aleea all laughed at that but before Lobo could growl at them, he saw Aleea and lifted her up into his arms, showing he could be a soft touch when he wanted to be.

Through the corridors, Merand'r led Starfire to a room where a door was marked 'Mar'i Grayson'. Kory began crying at the fact they had given her that last name. Merand'r comforted her. "I remember her as a babe. She is nothing to be afraid of, my queen." "I know…but she…she has been given the name Dick always wanted. When we got engaged…he said so much he wanted to name her after his mother if we had a daughter. I said Mar'i was a name in my language, and he cried, saying it would be a beautiful name. But…that was before we were engaged. Was I pregnant having this conversation? I can't remember…" Merand'r stroked the young woman's hair. "My queen, it does not matter. Your child is here now, and as your grandmother says, she has waited many years for this meeting." Kory nodded her head and allowed the old guard to dry her tears before straightening herself up regally. She was a queen now. And she would be there for her child.

Entering the room with Merand'r, Kory could see intricate art all around. The main colour of the room was blue and green, the colours of the Earth. Globes inaccurately displaying Earth's continents hung from the ceiling, whilst a book on the history of Krypton lay beside a children's book on the legend of Nightwing and Flamebird. Hanging as well from the ceiling was a more accurate globe of Tamaran. The original Tamaran, before the Gordanians destroyed it. Kory nearly wept a little remembering her home, as well as the day her parents and so many other people she cared for were taken from her. Then strangely on a far wall of the room there was the symbol of a bat. The symbol had flowers and candles surrounding it above an idol of X'hal. The symbol was an overseer to an altar. There was a small figure with dark hair meditating before the shrine. Candles were lit all around her. Kory reckoned the child must have been about eleven or so, maybe older. But she couldn't see her face. Who was to say this was her or Dick's child? Then the figure turned to see her. Her eyes…her eyes were green like any Tamaraneans' but they had…pupils like a human's. And a warmth in them she had only come across in one individual. Dick Grayson. The girl's father.

"Hello, little one. Niviath tells me your name is Mar'i. I am Koriand'r." "Mom…" "What did you say?" "It's a term from my father's planet for mother. Mom. X'hal tells me he is a kind man and that that is what I would have called you were you still with him." Kory put her hand on her mouth as the little girl stood up and walked towards her. "I know you don't remember me, but I remember you, Mom. I can't help it, I just can. I never knew Dad, but Niviath tells me that the prophecies say he was a wonderful man, and that on his world he served someone called the Bat. She said that you would love me when you laid eyes upon me. Was she lying?" Kory swept up the little girl in her arms and showered the beautiful thing with kisses. Her daughter. How could she forget her? Somehow, she now had memories of two realities. One where she and Dick were married and she was pregnant, and another where she was never pregnant and she and Dick didn't work out. She knew that the latter was more real than the former. Mar'i standing here was proof enough of that. Merand'r smiled as he knew Niviath had been right about the prophecy. Because Koriand'r didn't care for being a great queen no more than the little one cared for being a great hero. They just cared for each other, because they were family. And that was why Komand'r could procreate with all the species in the galaxy in her lust to be the Hybrid Madonna, and never be the true thing. Merand'r then patted Kory on the shoulder and walked out the door behind them.

"You must have so many questions, my little starshine," Kory said as she compassionately cupped the child's head in her hand seeing the tears of joy springing from those beautiful green eyes. "I…feel like I know everything about you, Mom. Gramma has told me so much. But I would like to know…about my father. What is he like? Is he as great a man as they say? I know you and he are no longer intimate, but…you must still love him." "I do, starshine. And he is a fantastic man." "But who is he really? And who is the Bat he serves?" Crying a little, Kory wrapped her little one in her arms as they made their way to the bed and snuggled a snuggle of demonstrative love. It showed the feeling of more than a decade of separation between them both. In a mirror nearby, the face of Eddie Thawne seemed to glimmer and smirk without either of them noticing. "I will tell you everything about your father. His life began in a very unusual way. At a circus. A circus is a place on his world where people observe animals and people doing strange things. He and his mother and father flew through the sky."

"Like us?"

"No, not like us. More impressively. They can't fly like Tamaraneans can fly, down on Earth. They have to position their bodies right and take leaps of faith."

"And what happened to his Mom and Dad?"

"They…they died. A bad man killed them right in front of your father. But a good man was there that day. A very, good man, who took care of your daddy after that. That man was the Batman."

"And what happened to Dad then?"

"He became a hero. And he still is one today…"


	20. Gotham Falls, Nightwing Rises

_Gotham_

Meeting in the Clocktower, the army of Gotham vigilantes were now assembled to do the impossible: save the city, rescue Barbara Gordon and kick the Riddler's ass. Many had answered Dick Grayson's call. Anyone he could assemble to follow his cause. Batgirl had made it home to get a bullet out of her upper arm with Alfred's help combined with a lot of whiskey and profanities which Alfred wouldn't have tolerated had she not been an inner-city girl. Batwoman and the Question arrived not long after Steph had recovered. The bullet hadn't penetrated bone so Batgirl was fine. Dick spoke candidly to Kate and Renee upon their arrival. "Yes, I'm Nightwing. I'm sure you both guessed already, but that's beside the point. The point is that you've guessed who we all are by now, and that we need to get together and save this city and my wife before it's too late." "Your wife?" Renee said confusingly through Vic Sage's signature face mask obscuring all facial features. "He means Oracle." "Oh shit, Barbara, yeah. Well look man, I kinda' guessed Wayne was Batman. No surprise that you're the first Boy Wonder then. But who the hell's the hot blonde?" Steph blushed a little and batted her eyelids at Renee which made Kate look jealous. "She's Batgirl," Dick tersely replied, "and she's only eighteen."

"Doesn't matter, I'm spoken for as you can see. What happened to Oracle anyway?" Renee asked. "She was ambushed here in the Clocktower. All we know is the Riddler took her and we reckon by his message Scarecrow had something to do with it." Steph could see Dick was visibly upset at the prospect Barbara had been subjected to the fear gas before she was captured. She stood up and held his hand, putting her other one on his arm. "I'm sure she's alright. Like you said before, she's tougher than the rest of us. She'll manage." Dick looked into his comrade's eyes and smiled a little through his own moist ones. "Yeah, I'm sure." He then composed himself and released Steph's comforting grip. "Anyway, we know that the Scarecrow is planning an attack tonight, subjecting the city to fear gas. The news is saying that President Eiling is sending in troops. We have Jim Gordon waiting on standby to seize City Hall." "Seize City Hall?" Batwoman said with an acute disapproval, which earned her a look of sagacity from Dick. "Mayor Niland hasn't even shown his face through this whole ordeal, let alone done anything about it. I asked Jim and Harvey to…stage a coup so to speak. Just until this thing ends. That way we can better organise the police into helping people."

"Well, that…works, I guess," Renee said. "Are you serious?" Kate asked naively. "He's the Mayor, we're a democracy…" "He's an unelected piece of shit who didn't even get inaugurated. Not to mention Jim and Harv are good men. I've had the privilege to work with both of them, and they would never do anything to hurt the people of Gotham. I'd call 'em good cops, but that's a disservice. They'd be good at fucking anything because they give a shit. Better them than another shyster, parochial businessman pretending he's gonna' save the city from itself when he gets into politics." Kate bit her tongue and looked at her feet then. "Don't worry, rich girl, you've still a lot to learn, but you've still got me." Renee kissed Kate on the cheek then through her disguise.

Dick smiled at the happiness of these two, who weren't even really a couple anymore despite what Renee said, but both discovering themselves as vigilantes after the lives they had built for themselves falling apart, made their romance something extraordinary to behold. Kate had been kicked out of the army for being gay, and Renee had left the police after her partner, Crispus Allen, had been killed and because she had lost faith in the GCPD with good reason. Becoming Batwoman and the Question around the same time had made the two former lovers realise how much they meant to one another, as they carried on the legacies of two people who had had an impact on their lives. Kate would never admit her admiration for her dead aunt Kathy but Renee was proud of how the dying Vic Sage had pulled her out of a personal quagmire and made her into an even better person than the valiant law enforcer she had been before she took on his mantle.

"Anyway, we need to…" The lights went off before Dick could finish that sentence. "Everyone in position! Damian and Helena, to the window! Steph and Alfred to the elevator! Kate and Renee with me!" They all entered their allotted battle stances then as a voice spoke to them from Barbara's kitchen. "You shouldn't forget every avenue, Dick," a familiar voice said as Dick heard something slicing through the air and caught a Birdarang in his hand. "Tim?" "The one and only." "No, no I can't take this." The lights suddenly went on and Dick violently slammed Tim into the wall when he found him standing by the kitchen door. "Dick, what the—" The rest of the people there seemed startled too that Dick would assault his own brother like this. "What was the first thing Tim Drake ever said to me?!" "I—what?" "What was it?" Dick had such anger in his eyes looking at a boy he had loved for most of a decade with a fear and loathing suggesting Tim was some kind of deranged killer.

"I said that Batman needed you to become Robin again, because he had taken a turn for the worse with Jason Todd dead. And you and Alfred told me I should be Robin instead." Dick reluctantly relaxed the pressure he was applying on Tim's throat. "I'm sorry, just…we don't know if Ra's had compromised you or not, or Nygma had sent Clayface after us. I'm sorry…" Tim was lying by the wall now gasping for air. "It's…it's fine. I totally understand." Dick then walked over to the other side of the room, his hands at the back of his head crying a little that he had just hurt Tim. Damian went to comfort him for the first time in his life. "Do not be so judgmental of yourself for being security conscious, Grayson. If it were me, I would be harsher that you accepted his word so easily." Steph led Tim into the kitchen then while Dick was still composing himself. Tim couldn't look her in the eye after the last time they had seen one another. Pouring her ex-boyfriend a cup of his favourite espresso, she sat him down on the table and held his hand.

"That must have been a shock. He's worried about Barbara, so don't let him get to you." Tim didn't respond and reluctantly drank the coffee as he finally made eye contact with Steph. "At last, he deigns to look me in the eye. Tim, we've known each other for years, you can say anything to me." "I…I didn't expect to see you here, that's all." "What you think I'd retire in the interim?" He gulped before even attempting to speak then. Steph put her hand on his again in an affectionate way the Batman Family were really starting to learn with one another. "This is about the wedding, isn't it?" "Yes," he said as quickly as Bart might have.

"Ah, Tim. What happened between us that night was amazing. I was happy that the man I've loved since I was fifteen respected and loved me enough to be with me that whole night and accept my love for him when he needed it."

"Man, you loved?"

"I know, I'm not normally this corny, but I know when you Batboys get emotional language needs to be a bit plainer and more precise. I…Love…You."

"But…after what I did?"

"What did you do? You said I wasn't good enough to be Spoiler, so I took your advice and became Batgirl. You were a jerk then, but that's fine, you were grieving, and I know your head isn't in a good place and hasn't been since I died, has it? Or is it some grievous sin like cheating on me with Prudence or something? Newsflash Tim, we haven't really been a couple since a few weeks before my death."

"No…it's…I left you."

"Ha! Yeah, I got your Dear John letter, very poetic. You should consider it as a career…. Okay, sorry, that was mean. It was really sweet and it made me realise how much you cared for me. Above all, it made me feel special that someone thought about me that way, because my whole life I've felt like second best to the rest of our team. But one boy loved me enough to apologise for not seeing me the morning after a bit of old timey consummation of our long relationship. But do you know what it made me think really?"

"What?"

"That it wasn't written by Tim Drake. It was written by Bruce Wayne, Jr. Written by the man who put the scars on your arms which made me cry more than the fact you weren't there. All this bullshit about how the mission comes first and you can't fall in love…What a fucking load! That's not the Tim I've known for years. My Tim was a Robin because he wanted to be, to look after assholes like Bruce who put the mission first. You even said it to Dick right there. You wanna' know something? When I started as Spoiler, sure Batman was a huge influence, but it was mainly just to stop my dad being a piece of shit. But do you know who made me a better hero. Robin. My Robin. The guy who showed me that I wasn't weak for showing my compassionate side around others. The young man who made it real that Batman shouldn't be around other mopey, driven fuckers and needed a bit of light in his life. Tim, I would never have been Robin or Batgirl without you, because I would have given up on being Spoiler in a few weeks if it weren't for you…and Cass being my friends. I know you're important, but I love her too and credit where credit's due. Not to mention, I'm my own woman. You're hot and so fun to be around that it makes me feel so happy. I slept with you because I wanted to. Because I want you. But I don't need you, Tim. You've been a great help in my life, but I don't require you by my side all the time to make me happy. Sure, being with you is great like I said, but I am independent. And I'd much prefer a Tim Drake who didn't beat himself up about doing what I want."

"You mean the letter didn't upset you?"

"Well the melodrama was pretty funny. I know, sorry, it's your feelings. They're important. The only thing that upset me about it was how much you seemed to hate yourself. Tim, we're not a couple. We made love consensually and without baggage, at least on my part. It hurts me to know that something so…so great, something I hoped you would enjoy too has made you hate yourself. That's all. I had a great time, both before and during it. I expected you to be on your way, because you're your own man. And I do love you, but I don't need you either."

"But it's more complicated than that."

"Of course, it is. Tim, like Dick told me once we're Gotham vigilante teens. We've a bond that's going to be very hard to break. Just look at Dick and Babs. He chose her over a golden-skinned, statuesque goddess cum supermodel because that bond is so strong. I'm not saying we're fated to end up like them, but our…romantic history is always going to be complicated by that. No one's going to understand you like I do, and I think a lot of people aren't going to understand me in the same way as you, because they never saw how vulnerable I was once. Now I'm Batgirl and I'm myself. But our bond isn't going to change because I can stand on my own two feet. And if that means just being friends with the occasional screw when convenient peppered in there, so be it. As long as you're okay in that head of yours…I'll be happy."

"I…I…"

"Just shut up and give me a kiss, Boy Wonder. You were never very good at the whole talking bit anyway." Steph laid her lips on Tim expecting a full-on French kiss but he just felt cold. Normally, he was a great kisser but…he was so distant now. He had seemed nervous when talking to her. "I'm happy I didn't hurt you," he said before standing up and stalking his way back into the main room. Steph wanted to hate him, but she only hated herself for not being able to reach him through an act of love once more. Dumb move, Batgirl.

"The League is going to be flying USAF planes over the city tonight," Tim said without a hint of emotion this time before the entire team. Dick had composed himself slightly but was disturbed by how apathetic Tim could be. "Tim, I'm sorry—" "Apologies aren't necessary, Dick. You're just upset with everything that's happened recently. Like I said, the League are going to be spraying the fear gas over town tonight, with the help of Thawne's planes. Also, the Riddler has Barbara held in the Batcave. He says he'll kill her as soon as Dick shows his face. That and the Mutants are amassing in the Narrows for a massive riot. They expect one will happen when the gas is dispersed. Their leaders are making themselves known tonight. Leading the charge as it were. So, they're going to be vulnerable to attack. Not to mention all the Arkham criminals are being loosed from wherever Nygma's hiding them at once. But the Riddler doesn't realise he's screwed. His ego won't allow him to think that. Ra's' men are going to sweep away as many of the Arkham escapees they can and in the process begin their purge of the city. Ra's himself is holed up at Arkham Asylum coordinating efforts and has been for the past week. If I take him out, I may strategically seize the League and turn them to our advantage."

"The first priority is Barbara!"

"No, Dick! We'll send a team to rescue her, Cass and Cissie, of course. I recommend Steph and Helena. The former, because she's got the best resistance to Crane's gas and the latter because she's not afraid to get her hands dirty."

"Tim, what's gotten—"

"You, Kate and Renee should deal with the Mutants. Alfred can protect the Clocktower. Damian and I will deal with Ra's."

"You're seriously suggesting Damian as your partner?"

"No, Grayson. Drake is right. This plays to all of our strengths. You and Batwoman are better suited to crowds whereas Drake and I can manage single combat with my grandfather, who is a master of that art and will accept no less from his enemies. The Question can handle deception and working with the masses to counteract the fear toxin. Stephanie and Bertinelli can sneak into the Batcave and resist the toxin before rescuing Gordon, Jones and Cassandra."

"This is all frightfully sounding like the League. There's a good reason for that."

"That good reason being my grandfather always looked up to my father as a worthy individual among a myriad of fools in this blighted human race. They think not too dissimilarly in strategy. And my grandfather has waged successful campaigns for centuries. Thinking like him on the battlefield is not exactly a disadvantage."

Dick was stunned silent by their logic. "I should be going to get Barbara!" "And I told you," Tim said with the authority of a schoolmaster, "Nygma will kill her as soon as we get there if he sees you. You can't go anywhere near the Batcave. You said the traditional route was still open, yes? Through the waterfall?" "It…it was a few weeks ago when I checked." Tim nodded and looked to Batgirl and the Huntress who were beside one another as if prepared to go on a mission. "Use that as an escape route but try and get in through the manor's ruins so you can get the drop on Nygma. That is if you want to save our friends." Helena looked sarcastically and with disapproval at Tim. "Don't betray any emotion, Batboy, why don't you?" Tim moved his eyes to Steph who was trying to act as tough as Helena, and somewhat succeeding and then turned to Batwoman before he could see any façade collapse.

"So, you two will accompany Dick to the Narrows and deal with the Mutants?"

"Um, yeah sure," Renee said almost as if she was looking at a different person. She knew this guy was the Robin she had worked with on the GCPD, but it was like she was talking to an even darker version of Batman at the moment. "Nothing else, boss?" "I'm just here to give you information." "Well, we could have used you a minute ago with Oracle gone." Alfred put his hand on Tim's shoulder then. "Are you sure you don't want to stop, Master Timothy?" But then the familiar voice of terror echoed through all their communicators and Barbara's screens flashed up with the image of the Scarecrow. "Now comes the fall of this city, my children. We will rise again. The leader of the Mutants awaits you in the Narrows, Nightwing. Go to him, or your wife dies. Go, son of Batman, and prove you are worthy of defending the city your father hath bequeathed you without Oracle to guide you or his doting presence. I hope your friends can save your spouse before our Mayor is done with her."

"Our Mayor?" Dick said just as his communicator went into static and he heard through the garbling the voice of his father-in-law. "Jim? What's going on?" "We've taken City Hall, Nightwing. But…there's no mayor here. Just a dummy dressed as the Riddler laughing at us on tape and question marks all over the walls. I think…there never was a Mayor Niland." "Shit, Barbara was right," Dick said exasperatedly. "Of course, he was letting the civic government go down the tube so we'd be in crisis, coupled with all the bombings. Fuck!" "It's okay, we're sending men out now, but…Holy hell!" Above the skies of Gotham, planes were being flown resembling crop dusters but with armed guns. They bore the insignia of the USAF but their pilots were men in dark masks. From the planes issued forth a green gas which seemed to cover the entire metropole. "Masks on!" Dick screamed as Alfred ran to a nearby cupboard and threw gas masks towards everyone there. The gas being spilled over the city of course, was Jonathan Crane's fear toxin. The night of terror had begun for the people of Gotham. The masks didn't do any good as Dick could feel punctures in them all, forgetting that Crane had already been in here. He looked to Steph, and they both nodded at one another in acknowledgment of their strengths when it came to Crane.

"Right! Everyone, attack only when certain and do not trust everything you see. The gas doesn't last forever. Just make your way to your respective positions and do it! Steph, you and Helena…save my wife and those girls! Now!" Everyone made their way out of there right away as the gas seeped in from the windows. They didn't have any more time to argue with Tim's strategy and so split into their separate teams. Red Robin and Robin went for Arkham, the Huntress and Batgirl went to the Batcave with Alfred whilst Nightwing, Batwoman and the Question made their way to the Narrows to confront the Mutants. "Madams, please!" Alfred said worriedly as they were all thrust into Helena's car. "Sorry, Al," Steph said putting his seatbelt on in the back seat, "but we can't leave you to be killed by a ton of rampaging civilians." "But the bridges, ma'am!" "What?" Helena said as she turned the ignition. "The bridges were destroyed. The only entrance to the Batcave is in Bristol, on the outskirts of the city. Off the islands." "Oh, I know that," Helena said, "we'll just have to drive really, really fast." Slamming down on the accelerator, the car skyrocketed through the now empty streets of Bleake Island.

On the back of Redbird while Tim drove, Damian radioed his old friend, Colin Wilkes, who was on the streets as Abuse at the moment. "Colin, are you alright?" "Fine, Damian. Just…taking down some bad guys. Oh, no. The Mutants…their leader. There's more than one!" Damian turned his communicator off so as to no longer hear his friend being taken down. Stifling tears of worry, he took a look at Tim who was still determinedly driving down the street. "You're certain my grandfather is at Arkham." "Yes." "And he likely already knows you've defected."

"Of course."

"So, he wants us to fight him?"

"Something like that."

At a special room in Leslie Thompkins' clinic, Pamela Isley was treating Alec Holland, the Swamp Thing. He was trying to regain his powers since he was drained by the Entity. Another plant based metahuman was necessary for him to do that. Leslie had been helping Pamela feed him blood transfusions for months and only now was he regaining himself. The whole ward was filled with far more ordinary patients and was fit to bursting with all the people injured in recent bombings or attacks from the Mutants. "Pamela…the Green…something is…" "What do you mean, Alec?" Just then a gang of Mutants burst into the clinic. "Where's the squeeze? Huh? Where's Ivy?" Pamela then jumped out and killed them all with poisonous vines which shot up from the cracks in the tiles of the clinic. The Mutants all screamed as they felt the venom of the vines seeping into them. One had a stalk emerge from his ear caked in blood. Once the vines withdrew from their orifices, the three Mutants dropped dead in a cascading pool of their own blood. Leslie was disgusted.

"That wasn't necessary." "Those men were going to murder and/or rape every one of you apes, Dr Thompkins to get to me. They weren't going to spare anyone. That's not their style, you've seen what they've done to innocent people here. In other words, you're welcome, meatbag." Leslie scowled then as Alec seemed to regain himself, looking like the Swamp Thing more so than he had in a long time. "Pamela, it is time. Bring me to the Slaughter Swamp." "Are you sure, Alec?" Alec then created three creatures out of the same thorns that Pamela had used to protect them. They seemed like faceless soldiers of plants, which they were, but intimidating enough to deter attackers. "These will guard you, Dr Thompkins, as you have guarded me. Thank you. Now it is time I saved the Green and your city."

At the Narrows, people were screaming and tearing each other apart from fear. The sheer terror of Crane's toxin seeped into every inch of their psyche. Nothing was real in Gotham anymore. Only the fear of death and damnation from all their nightmares made manifest was left for them. Gotham was on fire. The Narrows, one of the dirtiest, oldest slums in America was being whipped into order in its obscene looting under the leadership of the Mutants. Their metahuman composition made the Mutants immune to Crane's toxin while Victor Zsasz just basked in seeing what it did to others. No fear really affected a man who had killed as much as he had, not even the Batman. Having killed so many people in a variety of imaginatively cruel methods, Zsasz had nothing to fear. The Batman had arrested him enough times that what came from those arrests brought no fear. Now he had Colin Wilkes, the little boy who got away from him thanks to Robin at his mercy. "Little one, you can't escape. The big bad Mr Zsasz is going to cut you up. But I want the Nightwing to see. He needs to see me kill a child. Then, he'll kill me. Hahahaha."

Stepping out of the abandoned police truck they had commandeered, Nightwing, Batwoman and the Question walked out to a scene of pure carnage that William Blake might have painted. The Mutants were beating innocent people to death. Civilians who would never hurt a fly. The worst part was how scared they all were. Nothing could prepare them for how horrific the Mutants looked, but the fear gas certainly made things worse. Dick angrily beat down the swine that was strangling a little girl after throwing an escrima stick into his partner's goggle. Renee threw down her trademark gas she used to deflect her enemies before taking down more of the thugs by surprise. Sadly, despite their efforts, the trio were surrounded. But that didn't stop them. Dick and Kate delivered roundhouse kicks into any Mutant that came at them and didn't surrender, while Renee got them out of any deadly situation with the gas.

After a while, forty-five Mutants lay unconscious at the feet of the three of them. "Is that the best you can do? I am Nightwing, defender of Bludhaven and son of the Batman! I can take whatever any of you throw at me! Now where's the boss man?!" The creepy voice of Mr Zsasz resounded from all around him. "Bludhaven was so well defended when it was nuked wasn't it…Mr Grayson?" "Zsasz? How the fuck—" "Simon and Nygma told me everything I need to know about the Bat and his family. Everything. Which is why we all knew that your lovely wife was the brains of the operation. Also, why we knew an idiot like you would blunder in to save her. So, we had to make sure you'd be here. The Mutants…well, their leader has been aching for this fight." Zsasz then walked out holding Colin Wilkes, beaten and bruised, in his original form as a child, with a knife to his throat.

"Now get the two whores to back off, or the child gets it."

"That's…that's Damian's friend, Colin. You're a real piece of shit, you know that, Zsasz?"

"I am what I am, Grayson. Unlike you costumed freaks who think you do good; I give in to my natural urges honestly. You really want to kill me don't you, Dickie, my lad? But no, Daddy says you can't. But Daddy WarBats wouldn't want you letting this little one die, now would he? But I'm not going to give you a chance, just yet. The leader wants a fight."

"Who's the leader, Zsasz?"

"Look to your right."

Dick turned around and saw a hulking figure wearing sunglasses standing above a bonfire with several of his underlings banging bin lids with crowbars chanting "Leader! Leader! Leader!" Nightwing looked deep into the eyes of this monster through those sunglasses. He was taller than the other Mutants and stockier. Much taller and stockier at that. Almost like he was…more of a metahuman than them. "Oh no," Dick said to himself sadly. "Not him, anyone but him." "Who is it?" Batwoman asked with concern. "Amygdala!"

The creature that was once Aaron Helzinger leapt down right in front of the three heroes and knocked them aside from the shockwave. "He's bigger than he used to be," Dick said as Renee lifted him up. "There was a robbery of a shipment of Venom in Hub City not too long ago," Renee concernedly reminded her comrade. "I've got a bad fucking feeling this is what happened to it." "But that shipment was robbed by…the League. Of fucking course. But that means…Ra's has been onto Tim all along. Shit, what are they walking into?" Amygdala advanced before them then and the other Mutants followed to deal with Nightwing's comrades. "Batwoman, Question…deal with them." "But that fucker will crush you, Dick." "Yeah, well Zsasz said you two should back off and let me do this. Do you want Colin's death as well as mine?" Kate and Renee looked at one another with a bit of sorrow anticipating their friend's death and then ran off towards the Mutants.

"Alright, Aaron, let's do—" Dick received a kick in the gut as the childlike giant then landed on top of him. "Hey, kid, come on. Calm down. Good boy." Appealing to the childish nature of Amygdala seemed to have no effect. Amygdala must have lost his infantile mental status due to being drugged up with Venom. "Pin him down, Aaron," Zsasz said through the smoke. "Let him feel the fear." Amygdala seemed to breathe out fear gas straight into the face of his victim. So, that was why the Mutants had been so successful. They spewed Crane's fear gas from their mouths. Dick had been seeing shadows everywhere but used a coping mechanism they'd all learned after years of fighting the Scarecrow. Ignore the shadows and focus on the fight. Now he was pinned down, Dick was slowly succumbing as Amygdala released him.

Except it wasn't Amygdala, it was Tony Zucco. "Stupid little acro-brat! You can't save anyone. You couldn't save your mommy and daddy from me, now you can't save her…" The face twisted into that of the Scarecrow. "…from me. All your nightmares are coming true, Nightwing. You will never be able to save your wife from my clutches. Only Batman could do that. And the son of Batman is not…" The face then became Bruce's. "…Batman. You were never Batman, Dick. You'll always just be the first of the orphan boys. I am Batman. You're not even Robin. Your replacements all surpassed you, even Stephanie. You're the only Robin I've ever fired. You couldn't even make a good hero on your own listening to Clark's nonsense. You thought you could make it on your own, but you didn't. Your team fell apart at the seams all because of your own toxic relationship with that alien. Then your city died because you trusted an unpredictable murderer like Slade Wilson. Then you gave up being a hero to be with me. You always come back to me, Dick. You depend on me and then have the arrogance to think you can succeed me. And you couldn't even stick out at it a year before I had to rise from my own grave to put you back in your place. But, it's alright. Know that your death will mean less than your wife's, who was actually useful. Take comfort in your own incompetence. Let go."

As per usual when one of the Batman Family is subjected to Crane's toxin, these words of deprecation have the opposite effect. Nightwing unleashed himself upon Amygdala with the face of Bruce Wayne, and began hitting him with almost superhuman strength, fuelled only by anger. "I am not a disgrace! Bruce loves me, no matter what you say! And I was a damn good Batman! And I'm not afraid for Barbara, she's stronger than me! She's taken more shit than any of us and still she stands tall. And do you know why that is? Because she knows we all love her! I would die for my wife! I would die for my family! I am Nightwing! I AM THE SON OF THE BATMAN! Now get out of my city!" Each sentence had been accompanied by a pounding of Amygdala's head with escrima sticks until the villain lay unconscious in a bloody mess at the hero's feet. The Mutants all stared for a good thirty seconds at the bloodied, manic form of Dick Grayson. Then they dropped their weapons and shouted in unison, "Nightwing! Nightwing! Nightwing!"

Zsasz was taken aback. "That's not possible. No one could survive that kind of pounding." "Nightwing can," the Question said as she and Batwoman approached him and Colin. "Let the kid go, Victor. Or we'll put you in the ground." "Renee, no," Nightwing pleaded. "You know that's not the solution." "Dick, he's going to kill him," Renee said angrily turning to Nightwing. "I will, don't think I won't, Dickie lad. You may have won this fight but I'm still itching to make a mark. You're going to have to kill me."

"No, I won't!"

"Dick, stop and think!"

"Then I'm making my mark. Open wide, Coli-"

A bullet right through his head. A bullet leaving one last mark upon his skin. The mark of his own death. That was the end of Victor Zsasz as he collapsed, releasing Colin Wilkes before he could slit his throat. Dick turned to see was it one of the Mutants who had fired but all their weapons remained on the ground. He then saw who had shot the serial killer. It was Batwoman carrying a gun she had taken from one of the looters earlier that evening. "Kate, that's not our way." "It's my way, Grayson. And I just saved that kid's life. This is war, and if you're not willing to get your hands bloody you've no place fighting it." "Sounds just like something Zsasz, would say. I'm not Batman. I'm not going to pretend I approve, but there are more important things to do now than judge you. I've got a wife to save." Renee smirked under her mask. "Yeah, and now you've got an army to do just that."

Dick then stood atop Amygdala's comatose form. "Go, save our city! There's looting going on out there. People are afraid because of Jonathan Crane, one of them who manipulated and mutated you all! It's time to fight back and protect more of the people of this city from him. Do it in the name of the Batman! Our city's hero! The Sons of Batman!" The former Mutants all cheered raucously at Nightwing's speech to rouse them to better action. "Sons of Batman! Sons of Batman! Sons of Batman!" The gang then dispersed throughout the city as they went to help those affected by the riots. Dick looked towards Renee and smiled. "Well, when you're good, you're good. And you, Dick Grayson, are most certainly good."

At Arkham Asylum, Red Robin and Robin got off Redbird and walked through the dark doors leading into the hospital itself. The medical institution was hardly reputable before Nygma and Zsasz had staged their breakout. Now it was just a monument to Gotham's failure to handle the criminally insane. "This place truly is hell," Damian said quietly to himself. "I can see why Father does not kill his victims, when he sends them somewhere like here." "You're acting like you've never been before." "I have, it just seems so much more…evil when it's empty like this." Damian and Tim walked past the corpses of several guards strung up like trophies. The second set of staff had been massacred by the League. Yet none of Ra's' minions seemed to be here. "Why does my grandfather sit and wait here alone?" "He's expecting us." "Well then, it seems I will have to show him not to be so foolish."

"We will have to, you mean."

"I don't need your help fighting an old man, Drake."

"He's not just any old man, Damian. He's the Demon's Head."

"I am perfectly aware of the man who sired my mother and his reputation. He's an old fool that even you have managed to outwit."

"Did Dick never teach you not to be that cocky going into a fight? Conner used to be like you, you know. That changed when he got Donna Troy killed. He started thinking and being patient instead of leaping into situations half-cocked."

"I am the epitome of patience, Drake. I have waited many years to face my legendary grandfather and did not seek him out. Now I finally can."

They then entered a large operating theatre, except the central table had been replaced with a throne upon which was seated Ra's al Ghul in his grand armour. "Detective. And my grandson. I see you didn't disappoint." "I will enjoy breaking you, Grandfather. What do you mean disappoint?" "Timothy brought you here, Damian. So, he could kill you." Damian looked into Tim's eyes, as he had now taken his cowl down. "Drake, you can't—" "Just tell me one thing, Damian. Do you love our family?" "I don't see—"

"DO YOU?!"

"Yes, of course, I do. Pennyworth and Grayson and Gordon and Stephanie have helped me a lot. I know Father and you can be harsh sometimes but that's okay. You still always had better intentions for me than—than he did."

"That's all I needed to hear."

With that, Tim threw one of his Birdarangs at Ra's which the Demon's Head caught instantly. "You really are arrogant aren't you, Detective? To think that I would forgive you for destroying my organisation and then blindly let you rise through my ranks as you did without a single kill to your name?" "I knew you had me sussed, Ra's. I just needed to see how far you were willing to go to take this city for Thawne." "Thawne has promised me this pit you call home, Detective, and your lives. I am not a vengeful man, but reason states that for my crusade to succeed obstacles like your family must be removed. The reason I have none of my men with me today is because this is a personal matter. Today, I break both of you."

"Not if we break you first, Grandfather," Damian said before lunging like a mink at his grandfather's neck, only to find his arm grabbed and broken instantly by the older man. "No grace. Do you forget everything your mother taught you, boy? Softer and weaker than your father and certainly lesser than I. No more." Ra's withdrew his sword and prepared to send it through his grandson's back, but Tim leapt upon him and began beating the Demon's Head savagely.

"Every time we have sparred, I have beaten you, Ra's. Give up, old man. You can't win. I'm younger, faster and stronger than you ever were."

"Oh, Detective. I wasn't even trying then. I mean did you honestly believe I was going to kill my own grandchild?" Ra's then pulled a dagger from his shirt and sliced Tim's cheek with a cut that would leave a distinctive scar. Tim flinched and fell back. Ra's then went on the offensive while Red Robin parried every single one of his blows. Damian tried to get involved but his grandfather merely kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "Your lot really have softened my boy. His mother used to have him kill almost daily, and now he can't even fight a man several centuries older than him. Answer me this, Detective. If he had said he didn't love your family, what would you have done? Killed him and joined me?"

"No. I just wanted to get him to admit it when he was scared. Bit underhanded, but I learned from you that's not always the wrong thing."

"Ah, so Wayne's conditioning isn't permanent. Good, I thought Todd was the only one of you with a lick of common sense. Makes me proud for once."

Tim went to deflect a punch of Ra's' but for some reason his arm was more sluggish and the blow connected knocking him down. "Ra's…what have you done to me?" Tim then started laughing a lot for no apparent reason as Ra's pocketed his knife and looked disgusted at the young man. "I laced my blade with a certain toxin provided by a new ally. He asked only one thing of me and he would train my men in deeper and more sadistic means of pacifying the masses. A Robin for him to play with. I refused to give him my blood, since I have plans of my own for him. So, I offered him you, and he smiled delightfully at the prospect. Then again, he tends to do a lot of that."

"Ha—who-is-hahaha-he-bwahahaahahah!"

"Isn't it obvious from your condition, Detective? To think I admired your perceptiveness. The Joker, of course."

"Oh fuck, that's not—hahahahahah—good…"

"No, Bird brain. Not for you anyway," a voice straddling the thin line between sadistic glee and determined anger said behind him as he grabbed Tim by the scruff. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy playing with the clever one. Thanks, Ra's." "No—hahaha-hahaha-Ra's, you can't." Ra's turned his back to Tim as Ubu entered the room and lifted Damian up on his shoulders. "Don't expect your family to save you, Detective. This facility is too well guarded. That and the city will be in far too much panic after tonight if any of them even survive this carnage. If it's any consolation, the toxin should wear off in a few hours, so you won't find this quite as hilarious as you seem to be. Get him out of my sight, clown!"

Tim screamed and laughed simultaneously as the Joker dragged him by the cape from the theatre. "Are you—are you—going to kill me?" "Kill you? Oh, my material is far more original than that. I've already killed one Boy Blunder. No, I've got much more fun planned for you. I'm going to take a leaf out of Bane's book. First, I'm going to break you. Then I'm going to make you like me." "No—haha—don't—haha—please—" "Aw, you're so thoughtful. You know I love it when you kids beg."

Coming to Slaughter Swamp, the dark green cesspit miles outside the city limits of Gotham, Poison Ivy helped carry Swamp Thing to the centre of it. Alec was weak and needing more assistance than normal but Pamela knew he wouldn't take no for an answer as to not acting tonight. "Throw me in, Pamela," Alec whispered. "I need to reconnect with the Green. Become one with it in order to save this city." "They're just people, Alec. The plants don't deserve what's happening to them." "I know they don't. But I am human and the people of this city have helped me in this trying time. So, I must. For the city who saved me, Pamela. I'm sorry." Alec tossed himself into the nearby lagoon at the centre of the swamp and the vines of the Green surrounded him once more making him Swamp Thing again. Poison Ivy cried as through the Green, Alec reached out to every plant in the city of Gotham, and they sucked in all of Crane's fear gas from everyone therein infected or spread by the fighter planes. The city seemed to lose any trace of it all of a sudden as it entered the plants. While the fear gas overwhelmed him, Ivy felt Alec scream and go limp from the sensation the Scarecrow's patented product was giving him. Pulling him out, she cradled Swamp Thing as he experienced every night terror anyone could ever feel. But the city was safe now. Safe thanks to Swamp Thing. Who was now losing his mind…

Helena had crashed the car and swam most of the way to Wayne Manor with Steph and Alfred. "Al, was the entrance behind the clock still there after the fire." "It was, Miss Helena, since I told the builders and firemen to avoid it. Master Clark helped a lot with that." "Yeah," Steph said with an air of worry as she towelled Alfred down with the first one that she could find, as they entered the charred ruins. "But knowing the Riddler he's got some kind of booby trap on that thing." "Damn, Steph, you are good these days." "Coming from the Huntress that means a lot." The three of them came to the grandfather clock behind which lay the hidden entrance to the Batcave. Bruce had covered it in asbestos after the last time Wayne Manor had been set ablaze. Turning the hands to the time of Thomas and Martha Wayne's killing, they found the main entrance to the Batcave. "No traps," Helena said poking her head in as if expecting to find a bomb rigged with a puzzle for them to solve. "Remember Nygma's not working alone this time," Steph said. "Who's to say he's even here and not at Arkham with Ra's?"

"No, he's here alright. He's just not the type to leave his bait unhooked."

Helena, Steph and Alfred all tiptoed softly down the stairs to the secret warren which once belonged to Bruce Wayne. Eventually, they found themselves behind the Giant Penny, and saw Barbara, Cass and Cissie all tied up in front of the Batcomputer with Nygma and Crane standing over them. "Crane's toxin is currently being spread all over the city thanks to Eddie Thawne and the League of Assassins. The city you tried and failed to protect, Miss Gordon, is now going to die. And your husband is out there right now fighting a gigantic metahuman and being made to break his father's one rule. Oh, isn't this exquisite." "You're sick, Nygma," Babs said through gritted teeth, "sick in the head if you think you've won." "Oh, but I have. Swamp Thing may have absorbed the toxin, but the damage is done, Miss Gordon. This city is already dead. Your rescue team will be showing up any minute. And I have a little surprise for them when they do." Babs looked up at the Giant Penny worryingly. "That surprise being?" "That this isn't Jonathan Crane." The Scarecrow had been completely unmoving beside Nygma, and it became apparent why when he pulled the hat from it and a pile of straw collapsed before him.

Steph, Alfred and Helena all turned behind them only to be sprayed in the face by the Scarecrow with his toxin. Helena suddenly saw her family being murdered by her father's Mafiosi associates right in front of her. Alfred witnessed Bruce being killed along with Thomas and Martha in Crime Alley. Steph saw the faces of many dead people look up at her and point. The faces of all the people who had died in Black Mask's gang war which her actions had precipitated. "Bask in your fear, children. Let it flow through you all like the nurturing mother it is. Let it remind you how frail you all are. How nothing you do can overcome it." Steph then let her own little superpower kick into overdrive. She was Batgirl. She was a damn hero. And like before, she was more than a match for Jonathan Crane. She took him out with one punch shouting, "It's in their memory I keep fighting, Crane! Why I try and do better by this city! Why I am something and you're nothing!"

Seeing the state her comrades were in, Steph grabbed them both by the shoulder and whispered "Fight it! Crane's not here. He's gone. Those things aren't real. Come on. Snap out of it." Alfred and Helena came to their senses slightly then as Batgirl helped them up. They distinctively heard clapping from below. "Bravo, bravo. So brave, my little ones. Mr Wayne truly would be proud of you all." Steph and Helena grabbed Alfred and they all glided down to face the Riddler, albeit a little awkwardly with the butler in the middle. "What's your game, Nygma?" the Huntress asked violently. "There's no puzzles here. No clues for us to pick up on. Just the fucking Scarecrow." "That's because, Miss Bertinelli, I don't feel the need to outwit any of you. I know I'm the intellectual superior of you all. Now, the Batman, he is someone I need to prove I'm better than. Cretins like you don't matter. They never will. But a battle of wills isn't always about intellect. I will break his will before he can tax his mind, by killing all the people he loves. And since Grayson's not here, it seems I can only kill you three. Oh well, I might kill the archer and the assassin if I'm feeling up to it."

Helena punched the Riddler in the face. "Now that is rude. Just for that I'm going to have to get my friend to teach you some manners. Cyrus!" From the shadows at the edge of the Batcave, the Earth seemed to shake as if some sort of giant were advancing towards them. A grey, zombified creature of significant height made its way towards them and intoned "Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday!" "Cyrus here has kindly volunteered to handle any violent intruders, haven't you? "Christened on a Tuesday."

"Yeah, he's not the most linguistically gifted. Still…any last words?"

"Go to hell, Nygma," the Huntress said as she knocked him out with a kick to the face. "Steph, Al, get the others to safety, I'll handle the big grey blob." "Married on a Wednesday!" Before they could protest, Batgirl and Alfred were busy untying the three girls. Steph picked the two younger ones up who were slightly concussed while Alfred carried Barbara. "Thanks, Al. Now get me out of here quick." Grundy began swatting at Helena who avoided every blow and peppered him full of crossbow bolts gradually but decisively. "Took ill on Thursday!" "Yeah, we've all heard it Solomon. Now shut up!" Removing a grenade from her utility belt she threw it at the beast landing it in his mouth. But the explosion had no effect. Normally, Grundy could be taken down easier than this, but he seemed more impervious than usual.

Nygma rose slightly, blood running from his nose. "Ah, yes, I forgot to mention, Huntress. He does have some new abilities. A bit of Venom and fear gas works wonders on the undead just as it did with Amygdala." Grundy then tried to spray fear gas on Helena but she fired another bolt into his throat to stifle the exhalation. He choked for a little and then swallowed the bolt altogether like the undead leviathan he was. "Grew worse on Friday." He then grabbed Helena and began squeezing the life from her. "Died on Saturday." Helena was choking to death, but then she saw what lay behind her attacker. The Batmobile parked and ready. "Wayne Enterprises, override code, 010489HB. Huntress." The car started revving up behind Grundy as Helena said, "Accelerate now!" "Buried on a Sunday!" "Yeah, and that was the end of Solomon Grundy, you motherfucker!" The Batmobile then drove straight into Grundy and threw them both off a cliff into the waters below. Batgirl ran back inside to see her old friend seemingly plunge into the chasm below with the zombie. "Helena, no!"

"Aw, how touching. Still trying to prove herself a hero after all this time. Kind of sad, really." Steph advanced on Nygma and began punching him incessantly when she saw fire rise from the chasm below them. "She was my friend, you piece of shit, Nygma! She was worth ten of you. She was the only one who believed in me when Batman and Robin didn't. You're one dumb motherfucker for crossing our family and killing her!" The Riddler then grabbed his cane and whacked Steph on the temple, electrocuting her while insulating himself with his rubber gloves. Batgirl was out for the count. "No one talks to me like that, no one! I'm the Riddler! I am not dumb! I am your superior. I am E. Nygma." Nygma then grabbed Steph by the hair and went to throw her down to Helena and meet the same fate. "Let's see how you feel when you join her, as to who's better than you, Miss Brown. Eh? You're certainly not better than me. An idiot who starts a gang war to impress Batman is not better than me! No one is! I am the great intellect! I am the savant! I—" Two arrows hit Nygma in both his shoulder blades as he released Steph's hair and plunged into the chasm himself. It was Cissie. Arrowette then ran towards the cliff and picked Batgirl up as the falling Riddler activated a detonator. The cave began collapsing so Cissie jumped on a nearby quad bike and drove them out of there avoiding falling rubble. Thus, Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane, Solomon Grundy and sadly, Helena Bertinelli were all sealed in the collapse of the Batcave, a home of heroes which had fallen saving them.

"Cissie," Barbara said hugging the archer closely and taking the unconscious Batgirl from her as they emerged from behind the waterfall. "Where's Helena?" Babs said with a fear in her eyes while Cissie shook her head. "She wasn't even there. Or Grundy. Just a fire in the chasm." "No, oh fuck, no. Shit, Helena. Oh no!" Babs began crying into her rousing successor's breast as Steph awoke and with what strength she had gave the girl who originally held her mantle a stroke on the hair. "She saved you though, Babs. Saved the city from him." Just then, a helicopter landed beside them and Nightwing, Batwoman, the Question and Commissioner Gordon emerged from within. "Barbara?!" Jim said hugging his daughter who was clearly in distress. "Helena didn't make it, Dad. And Steph nearly didn't either. Dick…you're okay." "More than okay seeing you're alive. But Helena…shit."

"Where are Dick and Damian?"

"Haven't heard back yet? I'll try my comms. Tim? Damian? Hello?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh shit, no. Not you. Not fucking you."

"Your brothers are as good as dead, Boy Blunder the First. Come after either of them, then they're toast. Though do come after them if you want, I'd love to see the look on your face when they're dead. Hahaha!" Nightwing crushed the comms unit in his hand slowly and with anger. "Joker. Motherfucking Joker. As if this night couldn't get any worse. Now the cave's gone too." Babs put her hand in her husband's then. "It's alright, Dick. We'll save them." "We have too. Otherwise I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if we don't."


	21. Mr Sandman, Bring Me a Dream

_Tartarus_

The heat of this fetid place combined with the unsettling chill of the restless dead made Freddy feel numb emotionally. As he stood on Black Adam's back, they advanced through garish sights towering above the two living anomalies in the Underworld of the Greek myths. Freddy saw two faces which reminded him of his parents. "Adam, is that…" "Were they Hellenists?" "No." "Then no," he said with a confidence, belying years of being deceived himself in the past. "This place is designed to entrap wandering mortals. Sisyphus deceived Hades so much, he will never forgive any human being. He always hated the idea of heroes coming down here. Whoever they are, ignore them, Freddy, or you could be down here forever." "Right…duly noted." Stepping onto a canoe on the nearby River Styx, Adam punted towards a behemoth in an island on the distance. That behemoth was Atlas, one of the last Titans, imprisoned beneath the foundations of the Earth by the Olympians once his generation was overthrown and condemned to make sure the world continued turning. In reality, neither the Olympians nor the Titans had that much power over the Earth. They did what they did with Sisyphus. Create an illusion for him that suggested he was this important to the Earth, thereby appealing to Atlas' selflessness. Atlas had realised the falsity of what surrounded him aeons ago but attempts at escape invoked the wrath of the manticores. And that was not something Titan or mortal wished to incur.

The canoe came to the island where Atlas stood above them. A hundred feet tall with a bottomless pit leading to Ares and Achilles below him. He seemed to be straining under the weight, though neither Freddy nor Adam had a doubt that was purely psychosomatic. A subconscious way of justifying his continued punishment. "Atlas!" Adam shouted up at the behemoth. He didn't seem to notice and why not, the two of them must have been like insects to him. Many souls must have screamed at him over the millennia. "Wait here a moment, Freddy," Adam said before flying up to Atlas and punching him in the septim. "That got your attention. No one could have thrown a punch like that without your stamina, could they?" "Why do you breach my struggle, mortal?" "The only struggle you face is choosing whether to hold up this weight or be carrion for the manticores. Truly the epitome of a rock and a hard place. My friend here has come to entreat with you, great Atlas!"

"I see no friend."

"He is down below me. Smaller than myself and without the use of his legs. Try not to stand on him."

Atlas peered down to Freddy and snorted derisively. "You expect me to speak with a cripple." "Well, Queen Persephone herself has deigned that you do." "Hades' wife?" "My you have been holding this for a while. Hades died, then Ares came along and now Persephone's in charge. Do try and keep up." Atlas looked confused. "I try not to think too much about what that younger generation get up to." Adam laughed like a buffoon at that. "Alright then, Atlas. We must mean nothing to you. You should be honoured that you're the only Titan we draw strength from. At least half of them are Olympian." Apoplexy flared before Black Adam in the veins of Atlas' eyes. "Olympian curs! They know nothing of the world, that is why they have me carry it!"

"No, they don't."

"What?"

"They don't have you carry the world. You've been lying to yourself just as Sisyphus has, rolling that boulder of his up a hill. You don't need to be here, Atlas. Like I said, you just don't want those flying carnivores to rip you apart."

"Who are you?"

"Teth-Adam, King of Kahndaq. And my friend, Freddy, here wants your stamina."

"Well then, friend of Teth-Adam. Implore me for my gift."

Freddy stumbled a little over his words, amazed at the depth of this creature's voice. He knew the Titans were meant to be giants but this was ridiculous. Atlas' voice had the strength of an earthquake. "I…I…I was once the hero known as Captain Marvel. The wizard who gave me that power has taken it from me. I've been travelling the world to find the gods who make up the power he gave me. You, Atlas, are one of those gods. Your stamina made me a formidable opponent in battle and allowed me to withstand even the most merciless of villains. What say you?" Atlas' laugh felt like several tremors at once. "A weakling like you thinks he can just ask me to give him some of my power. You are a benighted fool, my lad. Take your cause elsewhere. A Titan is not in the habit of granting charity."

"No, you listen to me, Atlas. I am Freddy Freeman. I am the rightful Captain Marvel. That old dullard on the Rock of Eternity doesn't know what he's missing! And with your stamina…I can take your load whilst we help you fight off Persephone's forces."

"What?"

"You heard me, Titan. Give the weight of the world a rest and help me and Adam out in a tight spot. Consider it a favour long owed on our part."

"I…I…"

"I swear on my honour as a champion of the gods of many pantheons."

"I…very well, mortal. I accept your proposition."

Freddy suddenly found himself being levitated onto Atlas' shoulder. "Lift your arms up," the Titan said as Black Adam levitated Freddy just under the load. "Um, sure." "I give you my stamina then, boy." Atlas's eye which was larger than three of Freddy looked directly at him and a yellow light seemed to engulf the young lad. "Now I will have my revenge. Come get me, Olympian wench! See if you can stomach the might of the great Titan!" The manticores had already begun flying. Persephone saw and heard all in Tartarus through her well, and she had anticipated this betrayal by both mortals. Atlas began swiping all the manticores away now that his arms were free. One of them leapt on his chest, and then another and he began shrieking in pain. Freddy couldn't take the weight, since he forgot to mention to Atlas that he may want his stamina but he didn't have the strength to go with it. Winking at Adam, Freddy relaxed his muscles and the rocks fell upon them all. Adam sheltered Freddy from the rubble as they both fell into the bottomless pit Atlas had stood over.

_Metropolis_

The powerless Clark Kent was in the kitchen with his mother who was still trying to process the news he had given to her and Lois not long ago. "You gave them up, Clark. But your powers are important, your father and I always told you that." "Not more important than keeping people safe, which is the reason I use my powers in the first place, Ma." "But you can't know you're keeping people safe by not having them." Clark placed a hand on his eyes and furrowed them slightly in frustration. "You don't get it, do you Ma? You saw what Power Girl did. She killed two people we loved along with others." "Well, according to the news Conner is alive. He hasn't bothered to come visit." "Yeah, that's a funny one, alright."

"And I thought my boy was a journalist. Be a sceptic for once in your damn life."

"I don't know how to feel Mom."

"Well, you've been goddamn naïve, that's one thing I can tell you. And I'm not normally one to curse, but this warrants it. At a time when the world needs heroes the most, the best of them gives up his powers. All I'm saying is, how is Lois going to handle it when your two little 'uns are flying around the place and she doesn't have a father who can do the same to help them out?"

"You and Pa managed fine on that one."

"We did, but it's different living in the country, Clark. You and Lois don't have open pastures for them to go flying in. And you can't take them to that Fortress of yours now, can you? Not without taking months to travel there."

"Alright fine, Ma. But somehow I care more about my children's safety than them having a fly buddy."

"That's not what I meant and you know that. You know, my boy would learn to listen to his wife and his mother. But know, you just listen to that demagogue."

"I thought you liked him, Ma."

"I did when he gave me a chance at having grandchildren after everything that just happened, but now…he's robbed my son of who he is. He's robbed you of being something more and helping the world."

"So, you're saying I'm not worth being your son if I'm not Superman."

"No! I couldn't care less if you were Superman or not, because you're my son. But Superman matters Clark. And you've done a damn fine job of it. I don't care if you think you're dangerous, if you hadn't disbanded that League of yours that wouldn't be a problem in the first place. They'd have been able to help you. I'm so disappointed in you."

"What could possibly disappoint you about having a son without superpowers?"

"Nothing. I just thought Jon and I hadn't raised a fool."

That hurt Clark. Deeply. His mother had never spoken ill of him like that before. She walked out of the kitchen to bring a cup of coffee to her daughter-in-law who was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Smallville, you coming? We might get an update on the stuff in Gotham." "Yeah," Clark said rubbing tears away from his eyes as he began to realise the harsh truth of his mother's words. Sitting down beside his wife he kissed her on the head as she snuggled up to him. Lois had heard every word of Martha's exchange with her son, and decided Clark needed to know he was loved, even if he had done something mindbogglingly stupid. Her gorgeous, uniquely violet eyes looked up into his inhuman, blue ones and they kissed passionately while Martha smiled through a few tears.

"This is GCN. I'm William Finger. The studio feels even more grateful to have moved to Metropolis a week ago as our city collapses. War on the streets has broken out as the terrorist threat of Jonathan Crane, known popularly as the Scarecrow, made itself apparent today. As if things couldn't get worse, former Police Commissioner, James Gordon, led a coup against Mayor Elmore Niland and seized the reins of civic government at 7pm this evening. Shortly after, Crane's forces gassed the city with severe amounts of his infamous fear toxin, creating riots even worse than last night's. The vigilante known popularly as Nightwing, formerly defender of Bludhaven, was witnessed leading two other vigilantes, believed to be Batwoman and the Question into battle this evening. The gang seemed to celebrate him as he beat down brutally with bloodlust upon their former leader, suspected to be the metahuman criminal known as Amygdala. This gang, the Mutants, is noted for being behind recent attacks around the city. However, Nightwing's vigilantism has only stirred them into even more violent activity, as they began attacking looters throughout the city unaffiliated with gangs. Not to mention, our anonymous sources suggest that known Gotham ex-con, Victor Zsasz, noted for his mass killings, was witnessed being shot dead by Nightwing himself in a mock execution. Gotham seems to be going back to the old days when it was struck by an earthquake and became what we in the business call 'No Man's Land'. The police saved the city that time, with barely any help from the once again missing vigilante, the Batman. Now it seems the vigilantes with the help of police disrespecting democracy have captured the city for themselves, taking advantage of the chaos brought about by the Scarecrow's terrorism. For this reporter it seems that America's most crime ridden city has avoided 'No Man's Land' once again by becoming a tyranny."

"Yeah," Lois snorted, "and he can't apply that logic to the whole country under Eiling now can he?" Clark ignored her and just began staring intently at the image on display of Nightwing apparently making a speech to the Mutants. "We now go live to the White House where President Eiling is holding a press conference in response to the events in Gotham." "My fellow Americans, it seems that Gotham City has fallen. Mayor Niland, my Vice-President's appointed successor, is dead. Murdered in a coup by disgraced Police Commissioner Jim Gordon who now rules the city alongside depraved vigilante Nightwing, who tonight was responsible for the murder of ex-convict, Victor Zsasz. Now Mr Zsasz was not a savoury individual, nor is it wrong for any of us to think he'd be better off dead. But that's a matter for the law, ladies and gentlemen, not for self-appointed superheroes. Now this government celebrates the righteous, but an unauthorised vigilante like this Nightwing, who is not registered with the Justice League, taking a life is unconscionable. Now a policeman known for his protection of such vigilantes in the city has led a coup d'état. We cannot abide such a flagrant disregard for the rule of law. Not to mention neither Commissioner Gordon nor this Nightwing character were successful in protecting the city from Dr Crane's bombings. Therefore, under my executive authority, I hereby strip Gotham of city status as well as remove it from the jurisdiction of the state of New Jersey, until this crisis can be abated. May God bless you all."

The atmosphere in the Kent apartment at Metropolis could be cut with a knife. "He's been planning this," Martha said to herself. "What do you mean, Ma?" Clark asked putting his hand on her knee. "First Karen, Conner and Kara die, then you lose your powers. Now he has some impostor at the head of this team of his. Clark, you could have helped save Gotham, if you hadn't listened to that man. Look at him now!" The news had shifted back to the Washington Monument, where Thawne stood on his podium with bonfires all around him. "My children, it seems the sixth seal must soon be opened. New Babylon, that is Gotham, must be destroyed. The righteous there have forsaken their path and turned against the government who supports them. They have failed their people and their God! Therefore, I have decided to send in righteous allies to destroy the Gotham quislings. Then the sixth seal shall be opened. Rejoice, my children!"

"So, Clark," Lois said curtly, "still think you should have given up your powers?" "Yes, I do." "The man you trusted is going to kill Dick Grayson and his family. They're our friends, Clark." "He never said he'd kill him." Lois scoffed. "I think 'destroying the Gotham quislings' speaks for itself!" "He hasn't killed anyone, Lois. It's just rhetoric." "Rhetoric to incite cultists! We don't know who these righteous allies are. They could be any psychopaths."

"Lois, shut up! I gave up my powers for you and our children. I did it because I'm scared of myself. Do I still want to be Superman? Of course! But this is my life, and I made an executive decision for myself."

"I'm your wife, Clark. You should have asked me. What if Luthor comes back from the Phantom Zone and tries to murder us or something? You won't be able to fight back."

"That's pure hypothesis, Lois."

"So is the idea you could have freaked out and killed us at some point!"

"You didn't see my dreams!"

"We all have nightmares, Clark. God, this is like talking to the wall. Good night!"

Lois stormed straight into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Clark looked to his mother expecting some kind of compassion but all he got back was another look of disappointment. "Clark, neither of us agree with you, and we just both want you to be happy." "Yeah, but Ma, even if you're right, there's nothing we can do to change it. Lois and you should accept me as Clark Kent." "We will Clark, when we know it's you who accepted you shouldn't be Superman. Not that liar."

_The Dreaming_

"Is everyone alright?" Rip Hunter asked everyone on the bridge of the Waverider. "Nothing broken except your prides," John Constantine said indicating everyone else having fallen over during the turbulence from the Randomiser before getting violently sick himself. "And mine at that. Never drink and randomise." Hal Jordan composed himself and ran a diagnostic on the ship. "There doesn't seem to be any damage despite the fact we basically crash landed. We depleted a lot of fuel with that randomisation. Haven't got many more trips left in this thing." "Great," Michael said rubbing his head, "we've lost before we've barely even begun." "Alright, calm down, Booster, we still have enough for a few trips before heading back home. We'll just need to use the time more wisely."

"So, where are we?" Ray Palmer asked as he applied a bandage to Oliver Queen's head. "We don't know, hence the Randomiser. Hal, what's the coordinates reading?" "Uh, it says we're in our own time by the look of it. But not on Earth. I'll check out the scanner." A large, dark gothic realm appeared on the windscreen of the Waverider before them all. It seemed to be like something Terry Pratchett would have cooked up, with winding turns and castles but no apparent light except a half moon in the sky. "Doesn't look like we're even in our own universe," Vixen said entering the room with Steel and Firestorm. "We're not," Constantine said looking a little afraid. "Lads, ladies…I think it best we all get the fuck out of here. Hal, get the engines going."

"We can't leave yet, not until the engines stabilise." Rip then turned to Constantine. "Sorry, John, but we can't just randomise except in emergencies. And in emergencies things tend to not go according to plan." "But we can't stay here, Rip. Otherwise, she'll get us." "Who will?" "Death." As Constantine said that, the ship jerked a little and they saw two figures down the road from them. "Is that Dr Fate?" Hal asked. "Looks like it," Batman replied. "And a blonde woman who looks familiar." "Fury," Dinah said to herself. "That's Hector and Lyta Hall." "They're dead," Bruce replied to his old colleague. "Yeah, but conveniently frozen to death not long after they were reunited," she reminded him.

"They went to be with their son," Constantine said with a hint of scorn tinged with dread. "Their son?" Batman asked his new friend. "Yeah, son. He was never real. Name was Daniel. He was born in the Dreaming for a time when Hector was dead but Lyta wasn't. Hector's ghost fathered the son he'd already wanted with an illusion of his wife. When Hector came back and reunited with Lyta, their son had succeeded Dream as Lord of this place. He wanted his mother and father to be with him. And so, they went. It's kind of twisted in a sweet sort of way. Bit like the Endless in general." Zatanna then turned to Batman to remind him of what they were experiencing. "You see, Bruce, we met Dream before once. He was the personification of illusions within slumber, if you want to be poetic. Well, he died in battle a few years ago. Against something called the Kindly Ones. But Daniel Hall replaced him. He became the first of the Endless to have a mortal origin."

"So, you're telling me we're all at the mercy of Carter Hall's grandson, right now?"

"And Princess Diana's if it's any consolation," Constantine chimed in, "from another universe. It's a long story." "Brilliant," Bruce said brusquely, "that oaf Hall's spawn rule another dimension." "Bruce Wayne, you needn't be so gauche about me," an echoing voice rang around the Waverider. "You are all my guests, and as much as you may dislike my grandfather…I don't think I've ever had the pleasure…I am as much Dream as I am Daniel Hall. Please, come outside and meet my parents. They would like to meet some of you again." Dinah bit her lip in anticipation of Batman or some of the sterner members of the team saying no. "Hector's a friend, Bruce. I'd like to see them again, and we're not doing anything." "Trust me, love," Constantine said to Black Canary looking the most afraid he had since he discovered he had lung cancer years ago. "We don't want to fall into Dream's traps. I'm used to outwitting guys like this, and with the Endless it's gonna' be difficult. There's no way we ended up here by accident. Dream, or worse, his sister, wants to see us."

"His sister?" Bruce said, "Don't tell me there's a granddaughter of Carter's running around here." "No, Dream's sister," Constantine replied as he lit a cigarette with his hands trembling. "Death. All the Endless are personifications of life. They've existed as long as the universe and will die with it. Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair and Delirium. Now what does that tell you?" "That their parents were very fond of the letter D," Ollie chimed in, which got a laugh from Hal and a groan from everyone else. "It means that all these creatures are part of us, smartarse. We're Ephemerals, not Eternals like them. We generate their existence as do all others like us. Mortals for want of a better term. When you meet one of the Endless, they know everything about you. A demon is difficult, but at least most of them can be straight up slain or just tricked by their own vanity. One of the Endless? No chance. Just run." The team were all surprised to see how defeatist Constantine was. That was when Dream's voice chimed in again.

"John Constantine is right. You have no reason to trust me, Legends of Tomorrow, but…I give you my word in honour of my parents and grandparents and the bonds they had or have with you. I swear on my status as Lord of the Dreaming, that none of you will come to harm. I merely need to speak to you all urgently about the situation on your world."

Batman and Constantine both looked uncomfortable before speaking, while everyone else seemed to trust Dream judging by their expressions. "I think we should head out," Rip said. "Are you flaming mad?!" Constantine screamed brandishing the hand he had his cigarette in towards the time traveller extraordinaire. "You said it yourself, John," Zatanna rebuffed him. "We're as doomed in here as we are out there, if you're right. So, if you haven't got anything useful to say, just shut up!" Constantine took a drag from his cigarette and shrugged. "Your funeral, mate." The doors opened and they went outside. Heading through a gaggle of voices speaking through dreams, the Legends seemed a little uneasy as they approached the figures of Dr Fate and Fury. Lyta hugged Dinah first. "It is good to see you, old friend. And you must be Cassie Sandsmark?" Cassie seemed a little perplexed as this tall woman came up and hugged her. "Um, do we know each other?" "No, but my mother is Diana Prince. At least she was. It's complicated." "Yeah, I heard something about that. Sounded confusing. You were on the JSA with Dinah?"

"I was," Dr Fate interjected. "Dinah and Lyta were teammates in their original universe. When she was…gone, Dinah and I worked together on the JSA." "Ah, alright. That clears everything up," Cassie said stumblingly. "Does it?" "Not at all." "Living on this plane of existence and wearing a carbon copy of the Helmet of Nabu doesn't make my perception of reality in anyway alike to your own, Miss Sandsmark. It's fine, just try and believe what we tell you." Cassie just started nodding and looked at Dinah who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't get it either, love," Constantine reassured her, "and I met my twin brother from a universe where he never died and was a better version of me. Still don't get it, but it happened."

"So, I take it your son is responsible for bringing us here?" Batman said with that same coldness he always had on the case. "Yes, he did, Bruce," Hector said removing the Helmet of Nabu to show how much he resembled Carter Hall underneath. "He urgently needs to you to meet with his sister." Constantine then turned to run back to the Waverider only to be grabbed by Vixen. "Not a chance, Mr Constantine. We need to see what this Dream has to say before we leave." "But you don't get it, Mar'i. There's only one sister he cares about and that's Death. She and I…have a history." "What gothic woman do you not have history with, John?" Vixen asked disapprovingly. "In my defence, only one of them is the Grim Reaper."

The team all walked up the hill towards a castle overlooking all of the Dreaming. Inside was a throne room, upon which sat a handsome, young man, with white hair, white eyes and a grey cloak. Not to mention his skin was as pale as all those colours, yet there seemed to be a warmth to him. A human warmth showing that he was different to other cosmic beings they'd met. "You're getting that vibe off him, aren't you?" Constantine whispered in Bruce's ear. "Suggesting he's friendly? Of course." "And you're ignoring it." "I'm Batman, of course I'm ignoring it." "Good lad. Shows you've got a head on your shoulders." Bruce noticed that this was indeed a different man to the Dream he had met before with the Justice League. That Dream had dark hair and seemed less warm than this individual.

"Hello, Legends. I have waited many years for your coming." "We've been together less than a week," Oliver said sceptically. "Yes, but I have known since each one of you was born that your dreams would lead you to me. When I saw you all in distress, I took you here. To my domain, where you are the most welcome of guests. You should all know that your mission has no hope of success. Eobard Thawne is far more attuned to the timeline than you are, Rip Hunter, or your father for that matter." The team turned to Rip at this damning confirmation that his crusade could not work. "So, you're here to tell us to give up?" "No, not at all, Theodore Carter. In fact, your mission is necessary for his eventual defeat. But you will not succeed in reforming him. And I have to tell you that not all of you will make it back to your own times alive." Dream then walked among them and looked first to Ollie and Dinah. "Your dreams dwell on the love you have both lost. Both of you are still beholden to my sibling, Desire. And yet you both Despair because you are both afraid that by stopping Eobard Thawne, your grandchild will be lost to you both." Black Canary lowered her head in shame, while Ollie put his hand in hers. For the first time since their reunion at the wedding, she reciprocated. "Take courage. The Entity would not be so cruel to you. But also take care. For Eobard Thawne would."

Then he looked to Vixen. "My girl you have the souls of many a beast within you and your dreams speak of a Desire to go to a more primal state. You will need to in order to save this team before the end. Do you accept that burden, Mar'i McCabe?" Mar'i just looked into his eyes and nodded sternly, showing how she would take his words seriously and with honour. "John Henry Irons. Your dreams dwell on Metropolis and the seizing of metahuman children you have tried to investigate. Your actions in time will lead to their liberation. Know that, please. For me." Steel took his helmet off and cried just a little bit. "John Constantine, your dreams surround your sins do they not? You cannot help but feel the sting of my sister, Despair once again, but choke it with my other sister, Delirium. Such a man with dangerous habits cannot help but be torn between the two." "Get out of my head, bitch balls!" "And Destruction always manifests in you when confronted. You're more like an animal than Mar'i here." Constantine just gave a deathly stare to Daniel Hall who giggled a little before moving on.

"Bruce Wayne, your dreams dwell on your children as they have for so long, while you wish you still fixated on your parents. The fact is you don't anymore and you refuse to acknowledge that. Your crusade is something more than that and you know it. You will see the worst of the sons you worry for before you see their best, and the Legends will lead you there. Merely acknowledge how you have failed them, and they will come back to you."

"You know nothing of my sons or me, Daniel Hall."

"Ha, ha. Oh, Bruce, I know everyone better than they know themselves. I am Dream itself. I have seen inside their 'sub-consciences'. I know all their lusts, their vanities, their obsessions, even that which they hide from themselves. And that is why I know what you want above all else."

"And what is that?"

"To be loved. Know that you are, Bruce Wayne, and do not question the man who knows you best again." Raven then moved over to him angrily. "You can't just start talking to us like we're children." "But you are children, daughter of Azarath," Dream said bringing his face closer to hers. "All of you are infants compared to me and my siblings. Even Eobard Thawne. Talking to you is like conversing with a newborn who can scream and wail. You'd know all about being a child though, wouldn't you? The child of a demon. Heiress of Trigon." Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and grabbed Dream by the neck. "Shut…up." Dream laughed to himself. "Your dreams are not too dissimilar to Vixen's, Mr Logan. All primal rage, but you are more driven by Desire, than she could possibly be. You both desire to see your team again. You mourn for Victor Stone, not because you know he's alive but because you know what's been taken from him. I can tell you that you will see him again, but you will have to leave him."

"All this dream talk is oh so fascinating," Rip Hunter said a little impatiently, "but—" "Your dreams of your wife and son are touching, Theodore Carter. But your concern for the damage you might inflict overrides it. Know that you will change the future for the better, but you must walk through Hades itself to do so. And no, you won't." "No, I won't what?" "See them again." "Now, hang on," Michael butted in seeing his son was struck with grief at hearing that. "You interpret dreams, you can't know the future." "But I am one of the Endless. I have seen how the time stream has been damaged, like you dream of, Michael Jon Carter, and how that must be remedied. And no, mending it won't bring him back." "Bring who back?" "Ted Kord, of course."

"Rose Wilson, know that despite your dreams of death your father's actions are not on you. But also realise that he still needs you. You need to save him." "I am not saving that piece of shit from anything except the weight his head puts on his shoulders." "No. Slade Wilson is not pure evil. He is amoral. But he does love you in his own twisted way. And to save yourself and him when you return home you need to help him. For yourself if not for his sake." Rose lowered her head in contemplation as she knew he was speaking from his knowledge of her psyche.

"Ray Palmer, the man whose guilt weighs on him more heavily than even the Batman. You haven't even looked Bruce in the eye since you entered the Waverider, have you? And why is that?" "Because I can't." "Precisely, you dream of everything wicked Jean Loring did in her insanity, including killing the father of one of Batman's charges. Have you ever met the young lad since? What would you say to him?" "You know what I'd say," Ray said looking into the man's blank eyes with tears in his own. "I have that same dream every night. I see Tim and Ralph…so many people's lives ruined because my ex was jealous. And I say I'm sorry, and they say it's not my fault. It could never have been my fault. But then I insist it was, and I just feel even more guilty knowing how understanding they all are. They might forgive me for something beyond my control, but I never can. The woman I loved murdered people they loved with my technology. I can never accept that. Never." "And yet you will have to." "I know. And that terrifies me."

"Zatanna Zatara. You dream so much of the time you mindwiped the man you loved. The Batman. The day all of the League failed except him, and he was the one you punished. Know that you will redeem yourself soon and make your father proud. And know that your father loves you." Zatanna smiled awkwardly at that. "Thank you, Dream. That is very comforting." She gave him a signature Zatanna kiss on the cheek for that and for the first time since they had arrived Dream smiled a little to himself.

"Cassie Sandsmark. So much loss for one so young. All your dreams these days seem to dwell on the wellbeing of the men you love, all of whom are in great peril as we speak. Know that you will all see one another again, but you will all have been forced to grow up too quickly once more by the machinations of Eobard Thawne. And I am sorry for that. But first you must save your brother's father." "My brother's father?" Cassie said with bewilderment. "Who's that? Only brothers I have are by my Dad. And he's got a lot of kids." "I mean your brother in arms, Tim Drake. You were once given guidance by the great Wonder Woman. An Amazon warrior with their amazing capacity for kindness. Show that same kindness to his father when he needs it. And he will need it soon." "I…think I understand. But how?" "I only know your sub conscious, my dear. I can only forewarn not advise I am afraid. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that Diana is not mistaken in hers."

Hal Jordan was a little befuddled when Dream simply walked past him and headed towards a door. "Uh, excuse me? I'm here too, you know. I'd like to know the significance of my dreams, too. Hey! I'm talking to you!" Dream turned to Hal and showed the first sign of disdain he ever had for any of them. Even when being critical of Raven his visage had been ambivalent. "I have nothing to say to you, monster! The Butcher of Oa and Stealer of Dreams! I name thee Parallax, for you are not fit to be known by your mortal name!" "I am not Parallax!" "Yes, you are, fool. You always have been and always will be. Parallax is your soul sent back to the Dawn of Time." The team were all stunned into silence. "So, I was right, Jordan," Batman said a little too smugly. "You were in control of your actions." "No, he wasn't," Dream interjected. "But he will be. What creature could better embody fear than a man lacking it? The greatest of all Green Lanterns will one day be killed and have his soul sent back to the beginnings of our universe. He will become Parallax, the embodiment of fear." Hal was stunned into silence.

"But if I'm Parallax…then who are all the other entities."

"I will not reveal the dreams of others to one who gains succour from their terror."

"Alright, fine. But from the way you're talking the embodiments were all mortal. All of them. Connected to us. That must mean that the Entity…is someone we know."

"That I cannot tell you. For if you realise that they are your friend…you will be incapable of defeating them. As to your dreams, Hal Jordan, I have inflicted as many nightmares as I can upon you for the carnage you wrought. Know that I am ensuring that even when you don't know it, your psyche will forever feel the pain of the lives Parallax took. The only thing that irks me about this whole affair…is that you will survive this trial in order to one day die and become Parallax. Try and be a hero until then. But no matter how hard you try you can never make up for your crimes."

Hal's legs gave way beneath him in shock. He felt the most helpless he had been since Hank Henshaw had destroyed Coast City. Ollie ran over to him with Dinah and picked him up. "We'll get him back to the ship. Get something strong in him. You guys go on ahead." As they left, Dream merely frowned. "He will have to get used to that. I have told him more than any mortal should know. That is a shame indeed. Mother, Father, help them on their way." Lyta and Hector nodded and headed to follow Green Arrow and Black Canary as they escorted their old friend to a more comfortable environ. "Was it necessary to tell Hal all that?" Bruce asked brusquely. "Absolutely," Dream bowed solemnly. "Otherwise he will never try and be a hero again. I have said too much as is. Now, I would like you all to meet my sister."

Opening a door behind him, Dream led all of the Legends into a room of darkness with cages all around. In the centre, there seemed to be a light with a young girl sitting in the middle of it clawing at the ground with her fingernails and keeping her head on her lap. Her hair was a mop of black not unlike her late brother, the original Dream. Her clothes were dark like a gothic teenager though her disposition somehow seemed sunnier despite her evident distress. She raised her face to see the newcomers. Dangling from her neck was an ankh, the ancient Egyptian symbol of life. She was a very pretty girl. For the immortal personification of mortality, she seemed fairly normal. That was of course because death is nothing to fear. Death is just a young girl who comes to see us when we're lonely and cold, and about to leave this world.

"Dream…who are these?" she said in a voice which sounded nothing like the Death some of them had met before. Not to mention as the Legends drew closer it was obvious there were lines around her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping and a mania in them which suggested the same. "They are the time travellers, sister. I wished to show them to you…see if they could help." "The only help I need is for that monster to be dead…but no one can do that. Not even me." "Who does she mean?" Zatanna asked Dream. "She means Eobard Thawne, of course. Tell them, sister. Tell them what he did to you."

"It began months ago. I felt a life being snatched from me. A life I had long ago claimed. The life of Nora Allen. Time was changed so that a woman I had claimed never passed. We Eternals are not subject to the vagaries of causality like you Ephemerals. With that, the world died and was reborn. I felt violated. I was angry. Her life was mine. I am not against resurrection, but she had died and then it was as if she had never died. Can any of you imagine what that is like? For you Ephemerals it is nothing. You either cease to be or change yourselves with history. For me, it was like having a child ripped untimely from my womb. One of my souls had never been mine. I felt violated. I reached out to our sister, Time, who long ago deserted our halls. She told me there was someone immune to her power. When things were put back on track, I felt violated again. The lives of so many others were no longer mine once more even though Nora was back. Lives…like yours. Bruce Wayne."

Batman removed his cowl and walked towards the cage. Pressing the light, he could see it was some kind of forcefield. The young girl was looking into his eyes as if she was going to eat him. "You belong to me, Batman. You are—" Then she screamed and convulsed. "What's happening?" Bruce queried Dream. "Thawne is doing it again. He's defying the Laws of Time. How do you think he managed to make Lian Harper and Robbie Long pre-teens? He stretched causality like a prisoner upon the rack. He's not just resurrecting people he's making it like they never died in the first place." "But I can remember both those children dying," Batman said perfunctorily. "And the others who were resurrected. Their original deaths still happened." "Undoubtedly. But their deaths were ripped from time and undone, so that none of them could really remember dying. Think of Thawne's words which have haunted you about Stephanie Brown and her…unnatural, timeless return. Or how Jason Todd dragged himself from his own tomb. Most resurrections are done taking a soul back from the beyond. Their souls never went to Death in the first place, because they were fated to be reborn. But as my sister explained she can feel them being ripped from her now by the Light of Life. When he does this…he hurts her. It is quite the horrific sight to watch Death writhe in agony like this. She has become a mockery of who she once was. And I fear that if Thawne persists, she will die. He has already driven her mad, I locked her in here to prevent her suicide. But each new use of the Entity's power by Thawne damages her physically as well. I estimate she has only a few more months to live even under my care."

"But what do you want us to do?" Rip said with an air of impatience. "Undo the resurrections?" "No, absolutely not. But you need to stop him from doing any more of them. The power of the Entity is not to be so perversely used." "But how did Thawne get the Entity in the first place?" Rose asked genuinely curious. "Because his connection with the Speed Force makes him near immortal. As he lay between life and death, about to enter my sister's loving embrace, he felt another presence. A presence tempting him. A presence which would have had no contact with him if a reckless fool with a Power Ring hadn't simply imprisoned him." Dream gave the same stern look to Hal Jordan he had given earlier. "Krona," Hal replied seriously. "Yes, Parallax…Krona. Krona is a Malthusian, an immortal. My sister is not easily able to contend with the likes of them. That and he knew how to manipulate the embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum already. The problem was the Entity is more than just an embodiment of the Emotional Spectrum. It is Life itself. So, Krona, could not be the thing's host, only given a portion of its power by a host. He found Eobard Thawne, a man who had died twice and whose whole life was a cascade of paradoxes for just that. Using their combined will, they attacked my sister and freed themselves from Death. The swine Thawne beat the location of the Entity out of her. He also took from my sister a spell which can allow one to absorb the powers of others. They found the creature on Earth in the body of Alec Holland. With the spell and Krona's prior experience in harnessing the creatures, the Entity became Eobard Thawne's puppet. And since then, he has been hurting my sister."

"Do you think he knows that he is?" Ray asked. "No." "Do you think he'd care?" Ray probed. "Not in the slightest." "Brother…Daniel…" Dream murmured to herself as she lay on the floor drooling in the aftermath of her fit. "Yes, sweet sister." "Not my brother…not Morpheus…Where's Morpheus?" "Morpheus is dead, but I have his memories, Death. I am your brother reborn in the body of another, but yet I am also Daniel Hall." She raised her head, the drool still spilling from her mouth and screamed "Not my brother!" "Oh really. Well who could do this but your brother?" Dream then blew some sand dust from his hand and it floated towards his sister who fell asleep instantaneously.

"We're sorry this happened to you," Michael said. "And we'll try to stop it." "You cannot save them, Michael Jon Carter." "No," Rip replied on his father's behalf, "but we can save your sister." "That I am certain of," Dream said with a smile. Dream then beckoned Constantine and Zatanna before him, whispering 'Magi' into the ether. He then traced a rune into either of their hands. "Impart this to anyone you come across. It is a rune my sister carved to protect those who long for her embrace from resurrection. It can be used to protect you from Thawne's powers. Now go, all of you. Go and save my sister and your world." "But what happens if we fail?" Ray asked walking up to Dream. "I mean apart from your sister dying. What happens to our world?" "He cannot hold the Entity forever. Nor will he be able to win his war with the peoples of Atlantis and Themyscira. If Eobard Thawne is not stripped of the Entity, he will lose his mind. If he keeps its power, he will die. And so, shall human civilisation."


	22. That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore

_DEO, Washington DC_

Picking his teeth, Jason Todd sat on a chair turned backwards so the body was on his stomach, wearing his trench coat from the time he worked with Hush. Waiting on a briefing from the boss, Eddie Thawne, he was leering at Superboy-Prime in an attempt at scaring him. "You think you're real tough, don't you?" "Well, yeah I do. I also think you're a whiny shit who could do with a spanking." "I could kick the shit out of you if I wanted." "Never said I'd do the spanking," Jason laughed, "I just can't wait to see you go up against Mongul or Doomsday and get totalled." "You're real funny, Red Hood." "Not as funny as you look, kid." That was when Dawn Allen walked in with her brother, Don and Jason stood up in response. "Well, if it isn't my gorgeous speedster." He walked up to Dawn and gave her a long, steamy kiss. "Jason, I'm married." "Yeah and he isn't even born for another millennium. That and you weren't complaining the other day." "Can you stop flirting with my sister, criminal?" Don said quite sternly. "Ooh, I've pissed off the brother. Things must be getting serious." "Jason don't mind him. We're here to talk to Eddie. I'll see you tonight." "You better," he said before laying a sweet peck on her lips and releasing his girlfriend. Their relationship had developed during training at the DEO, just as he seemed to have built a fatherly bond with Slade Wilson, albeit the latter was more of a love/hate thing. Scarlet walked in then and he gave her a big hug. "Hey, kid, what's up?" "I'm fine, Jason. Where are the squad?" "I'm the one who gets the info at the League meetings. They get that stuff from me."

"But we haven't gone on a mission yet."

"I know, but they'll trust me. I am the Red Hood after all."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"They will because I'm the boss, okay. Thawne has them on side so they should be fine. Oh, speak of the Devil."

Just as Roy Harper and Donna Troy walked in with Amanda Waller, Simon Hurt and Eddie Thawne arrived with Victor Stone via Mother Box. "Well, with President Eiling writing Mrs Waller a blank cheque to deal with Gotham, we don't need to worry about money when it comes to building our arsenal," Hurt said with delirious confidence. "Soon, the Calculator will mass produce Mother Boxes and we'll be able to harvest the remains of Apokolips and New Genesis for any leftover New Gods tech. That way we can send our troops anywhere instantaneously and not just rely on Victor here." "Why did you put a Mother Box in my friend?" Donna asked sincerely. "To help him rebuild, my dear," Thawne said putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know that, Donna. We're fixing him, just like we're going to fix Gotham." "Fix Gotham?" "Your friend, Nightwing, seems to have seized control of the city undemocratically in response to the recent crisis. I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest him." Donna pushed him away then.

"What do you mean, arrest him? Dick's a good man."

"Arrest might be a harsh term, Wonder Woman. We merely wish to restrain him before he does something he regrets. Which is why we can't send the Justice League in."

Superboy-Prime looked disgusted. "What do you mean?" "Because we don't want him killed by a lout, like you, Kon." "My name is—I mean I'm not a lout!" "You're a mad dog who we're only going to let out against cosmic threats that need to be destroyed," Thawne replied curtly. "And it would look fishy to have the League handle this sensitive situation. We already have our allies there involved. No, we shall send Task Force X in."

"The Suicide Squad!" Roy shouted. "Not a fucking chance! You are not sending those murderers after Dick Grayson." "Mr Harper, compose yourself!" Hurt shouted at him. "Our plan for Mr Todd and his team has not been outlined." "So, what is the plan then?" Jason shrugged. "It is for you to lead the squad into Gotham and arrest Dick Grayson without using lethal force on any of his vigilante allies or ordinary Gotham civilians. You are permitted to use them against that new gang of his. The Mutants I believe they're called." "You know, Dick and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." "That's why we need you to bring…insurance," Waller said in a commanding tone. "Insurance in the form of this."

Amanda beckoned Cyborg towards them and opened his chest cavity revealing a small trigger. "Our allies have planted bombs strategically around Gotham, repurposed from Jonathan Crane's bombs he recently utilised to fill the city with dread. This will detonate all of them at once, killing hundreds. Unless Grayson hands himself over along with Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock to stand trial for their treason." "You think I'm actually going to detonate that thing? Gotham's my home, and I'm not gonna' kill a bunch of innocent people." "You won't have to if your brother is as moral as he seems," Thawne replied. "He's not my fucking brother. And what if he has gone crazy? He could easily not give a shit and then I'll have to detonate it." "In that event…should you choose not to follow my orders, you're on your own, Todd. You and all your team. We'll send the League in and let our Superman here loose. Do you want that to happen to Gotham?" Jason looked to Donna and Roy then. "You see what he's willing to do. I've got nothing against killing bad guys, but for God's sake you're proposing letting that piece of shit start a fucking holocaust in my hometown."

"Miss Troy and Mr Harper are beholden to me, because they know what I can take from them."

"What?"

"Lian and Robbie," Donna said through tears. "He means he might kill them if we…if we defect or help our friends." Roy put his hand on the back of his head. "Well, he didn't actually threaten, but he implied that was what could happen. Otherwise…he's doing good things, Jason. He's given us our lives back and given you a purpose. Donna's being hysterical, he won't actually do any of those things." Thawne then smiled slightly. "You see, Mr Harper knows me so well. Sometimes it does good to threaten those who don't know you. Miss Troy, I will not harm your children, I just expect gratitude from both you and your partner for all I have given you." Thawne then went up to Donna who reluctantly hugged him. "It is alright, my child. But, Mr Todd, you…you are not a good man. I will not kill a child but I can kill you." Thawne sent his eyes into the back of his head and began glowing a white light. Jason started feeling like his brain was collapsing, bleeding from the sheer force of a crowbar colliding with his head so many times. And he felt hot, like he was in an explosion. "Uh-stop!" "Swear you will do as I say! If not to save your city from Superman, then so you don't die!" "Fuck—you—" "It hasn't been a pleasure, Jason!" "Stop!" Dawn shouted grabbing Thawne by the arm, breaking his concentration and stopping him from finishing the job. "He'll do what you want. Just don't kill him." "Does your woman speak for you, Todd?" "I—yeah, fine. I'll get you Dick. Just don't let that fucker at the city."

"Excellent," Thawne said. "You leave tomorrow with Task Force X. Cyborg will send you to Gotham City Centre via Boom Tube. I hope none of you disappoint." Thawne snapped his fingers and Cyborg emotionlessly opened a Boom Tube which he left through with his masters. "That fucker—he's insane. What the hell have we signed up for?" "Well, Jason you weren't doing what he said. He was just scaring you a little." Donna squared up to her boyfriend aggressively for that. "Fuck you. You saw what he was doing, Jason was in agony. We need to get out of here." "No, you can't get out," Don said sadly. "Or he'll kill your kids." Superboy-Prime scoffed. "You're all just soft idiots. Thawne's making the world a better place, and he's willing to do shit to frighten you guys into obedience. Anyway, I've got to get home to my wife. It's never a pleasure." Superboy-Prime walked away and flew off into the sky.

"That's not Conner Kent," Donna said with a real fear in her voice. Dawn shook her head. "He told us Conner and Bart are alive, but that he can't tell anymore. He won't give Don Bart back." "Look, Superboy-Prime's got a point," Don said. "If he brought Bart to us, he wouldn't be able to rein him in anyway. We need to wait until things are stable and the brave new world is solidified." "You mean when that fabled seventh seal of his is open?" Jason asked. "My knowledge of the Bible may be limited, but I'm pretty sure that means the end of the world." "Or the birth of a new one," Don retorted, staring Jason down in a confrontational manner. "A better one. A world more like the one Dawn and I grew up in. And your brother's standing in the way of that Jason." "He's not—" "Oh, shut up both of you," Donna screamed. "Jason, just make sure you bring Dick in safely. Or I don't know what Thawne's going to do." Donna and Roy uncomfortably left holding hands. "Coming home, Dawn?" Don asked. "No, I—I think I'll stay with Jason for now." Scarlet left too without saying a word when Jason started crying and let his new girlfriend hold him. "There, there. It's okay. We're all scared of him." "I'm not letting him fuck my hometown up." Dawn placed a longing kiss on her new lover. "I have faith in you, Jason. You really are a softie deep down, aren't you?" "Shut up." "I love you. This isn't just some fling while I'm out of time. I actually do care about you, Jason. And I'd love for you to meet my daughter when Eddie brings her back."

"I'd like that too, Blondie. I'd like that too."

_Citadel of the Seven Seas, Orinopolis, New Atlantis_

Arthur Curry was stewing in a cell beneath King Orm's personal throne room. He hadn't had any visitors since Mera had stuck him in there. He'd had time to think, at how incensed his father's death had made him. How the people of Atlantis needed to avenge the man's death on the Amazons. But why would he think like that? Why make Diana lose her mother just as he lost his father? Diana was his friend and entirely blameless in this. He still thought these things as his first visitors arrived. Those visitors being Diana, Garth and Mera. "Arthur, can we talk?" Diana said before the bars of his cell. He leapt at the bars angrily and with a passion in his eyes mingled with bloodlust. "I have nothing to say to you. I thought you were my friend, and then your people killed the man who raised me."

"They were not my people. Circe enchanted them somehow. Says they were constructs given to her by this Eddie Thawne fellow."

"Lies! You're just trying to save Hippolyta's worthless neck."

"My mother is blameless, Arthur. She's just as much a pawn of this man as you and your brother are. And if Orm can see that then you should too. Thawne brought your father back from the dead so he could use his death as a means of twisting you. Turning you into a loyal follower of his."

"I don't know what witchcraft you're weaving, Amazon, but—"

"Do not talk to her like that!" Mera bellowed at him. "Diana is your friend and has been for many years. She is not defined by her people, no more than you are defined by the Atlanteans." "You don't understand, my love," Arthur pleaded. "No, I understand too well is my problem. You are a fool, Arthur Curry. Your father was obviously resurrected to entice you. To remind you of simpler times and the happiness you had with him. Thawne realised you weren't in power, and that Orm could be swayed by Diana's words. Therefore, he had Tom killed to send you into a rage and maybe kill Diana, thereby harming any peace between us and Themyscira. Thankfully, he underestimated your self-control. Not entirely, but he didn't think a man with your legendary temper would stay his hand against someone he blamed for his father's death."

"You haven't explained one thing. If Thawne is evil, then why aren't you all turning on him?" Arthur pointed towards Garth. "He's been acting strangely. Very strangely. Almost as if he doesn't want to be here. Since Thawne brought him back…if Tom was one of his puppets, why do you trust Garth?" "Arthur, I hate Thawne more than you can know," Garth said bitterly. "I was in Elysium when I died. I was with Dolphin and Cerdian and Tula and so many other people I loved. I was happy. I had an afterlife for myself. A well-earned one after all I had suffered. Next thing I know, I'm awake in a body I remember having the heart ripped from with Ocean Master and some blonde hippie standing over me. I was unsure what had happened, but now I've had time to think about it I was only brought back to use you. Do you know how depressing that is? I got to be with my wife and son again. I got to see Tula once again. The girl I loved who died stupidly when we were saving the multiverse. But now I'm in New Atlantis married to a girl I barely know that Orm prostituted to me and about to be a father again, as if I could cope with the loss when it's killed like Cerdian was. I am broken, Arthur, and it's all because of him. Could you not see what your father was like? He looked as if he were a zombie, and he seemed to have no mind of his own. Thankfully, I'm not like that but I could have been. Thawne is using people for his grand plan. I don't really understand what it is, but I don't think that it's good. Now, will you join us in coming to Themyscira and finding a way to stop him with the help of Hippolyta."

"Your words, Garth. They are more sincere than anything I have heard you say in a long time. I did not realise you desire death so much. Forgive me, I have been selfish. I wanted people I loved like you back in my life without ever thinking what it must be like for them. My father was a puppet of Thawne's, you are right. And I'm not going to let him toy with people's hearts in the same way again. Very well. Diana, my dear, I must offer my heartfelt apologies. I should not have called my friend, Amazon like that. Now come on. We're going to visit your mother."

_Arkham Asylum_

He hadn't laid a finger on him. Not one finger. Only tied him up and stripped his shirt off. It was an old back room in the asylum, covered in white tiles and with the only source of light being a dimming bulb not providing any light to anywhere except Tim's immediate vicinity. The Joker had taken one look at Tim Drake's mangled form and seen the scars covering his arms and part of his torso. "Well, well, seems Ra's beat me to it." "They're not—ha—they're not from him." "Who are they from then, kid?" "Me." The Joker stood up and looked at his victim. "You do that to yourself? I'd find it funny if it wasn't so sad. Why do you do it?" "Because-ha-because," Tim breathed shallowly, "because I hate myself." "Hate yourself? Why on Earth would you do that? Good looking kid like you who kicks the ass of some of the baddest motherfuckers in this town, hangs around with gods and has a hot ass girlfriend who came back from the dead? You make no sense."

"I hate myself…because-ha-because I'm not good enough to be Red Robin."

"Well, that was surprisingly candid. If you're not good enough, why do it?"

"I failed as Robin. Didn't pass Bruce's test. Hahaha. He used my girlfriend against me. Lied to me. I hate him!"

"If you hate him so much, why do you tag around at all?"

"Because I don't hate him. I love him. Hahaha. He's my father. At least he has been since I lost my real one. And he has a good heart, and…I'd be nothing without him. That's part of the reason…I depend on Bruce. Everyone else moved on when they thought he was dead. Everyone. Not me. I dropped my whole life. My education, ha, my relationship, ha, and my family, hahahaha, to find him when he was probably dead. My best friend came back from the dead and I didn't even bat an eye because I was so determined. I made everyone I love targets of the League of Assassins. Ha. All because I thought Bruce was alive. And I was right. But it cost me everything. I went back to the Titans because I wanted to make amends. I was leader for a while instead of Cassie. Ha. Fucked that up again. Oh well…what's the point of it all anyway. My life's a wreck all because I loved one man too much. It's kind of funny."

The Joker just stood looking altogether perplexed, when he started guffawing slightly. "Now you get it, kid. Nothing matters. It's all a big joke." "No!" Tim shouted. "I ruined my life for something bigger than myself. For Batman!" Joker grabbed him by the face then and brought him closer. "Listen, bub. You know it and I know it. Batman's a nobody. A schmuck. He's even more pathetic than I am. My whole life fell apart one day and I got turned into this. All I could do was laugh. Like you are now. His whole life fell apart and he just became a self-loathing rodent with defined biceps. I became a master criminal, changing the face of crime in this city. I am as much a biproduct of society as he is, but I still find time to smile. You should too, Timmy lad. Your predecessor was far too serious. Aggressive fellow was Jason. But I beat that out of him. Well, I thought I did. Now he's madder and hates all your guts. Kind of funny, isn't it?"

"Nothing is fucking funny about what you did to Jason Todd. To Barbara. About what you do to anyone. You're a sick fuck!"

"Now that's not fair. I do what I do because society would have done it anyway. How could Gordon mess around with freaks like me while his daughter wore a costume and not expect retribution? I was tame on Babsy all things considered. As for Jason…well not even your boss liked him anymore. Too violent, even by my standards. At least with the first Boy Blunder I wasn't half as…murderous. Things were more innocent back then. I just felt a compulsion to hurt people the darker the Caped Crusader became. It seemed funnier than the screwball antics I got up to when Dickie was in the tights."

"You're a maniac, Joker. Stop trying to justify your actions for fucking once!"

"Tut tut, language Timothy. Heh. Can't believe I got to use that one on a guy actually called Tim. You see I want to hurt you. Do to you what I did to Jason…but you've already hurt yourself so much. Anything I do…it's not going to break you, is it? You're tough, kid, I'll give you that. Being with Ra's all those months can't have been exactly easy. So, physical pain isn't going to work then. I'm going to have to improvise. Fair play, Boy Blunder the Third, you're making me up my game. Consider yourself privileged."

Tim didn't see him for nearly three weeks after that. During that period, only some of Ra's' retainers came in to give him food. When he asked why, they would merely reply that the Joker wanted to keep him alive. The whole time the lights were off. Tim desperately wanted a light. Once the fortnight and a half had passed, a door opened revealing the Joker carrying two bodies. "Oof, we need a light in here. Gimme' a minute." He placed both bodies before the wall and paced towards Tim. "I went to a lot of trouble to find these girls Tim, my lad. So, a bit of professional appreciation wouldn't go amiss." "What are you talking about, clown?" "Joker, please. Here, let me show you." The Joker then took out a flashlight, stood behind Tim placing it on his shoulder and shined a light onto one of the two bodies. It was a pretty young girl with black hair and blue eyes, bloodied and clearly dead for hours. Tim didn't notice at first but then he realised who it was. "No, Ariana!" "Ha ha ha! Oh, it took me a while to find her. Had to get Ra's to find your school records. She screamed a lot when I found her. Her parents ate lead too. Then when she struggled, I just poured gasoline down her throat. Pity. She was very attractive, and the way she begged me to leave her alone in that sexy accent. Ooh, why you left her for that white trash daughter of a fifth-rate hood like the Cluemaster I will never know. Why didn't you try it with Rose Wilson? Damn that eyepatch. You have to admit though, Timothy. It's kinda' funny don't you think that I went to all this trouble for someone so pathetic?"

"You-you—you sick fuck!"

"Now this isn't my fault. It's your fault, Tim. Remember you hate yourself so much. You failed your family and yourself after all. Especially the big B man. Naughty, naughty. And now because you dated this girl when you started off as the Boy Blunder, she's dead! And so are her mom and dad. Another reason to hate yourself. And she's not the only one."

Joker then moved the flashlight towards the other body, which was Zoanne Wilkins, Tim's girlfriend at the time Stephanie had come back from the dead. Her face was contorted in a grin like a lot of Joker's victims, and like them it was apparent she was dead from how still her eyes were. "Zo…shit. Why did you do this?" "Why do anything? You're my plaything now, Timmy lad and I don't want to kill you. I just want you to see the funny side of things. Like how your whole mission to infiltrate Ra's al Ghul's operation only led you to me. Not half as clever as you think you are, eh. Still I will give you one thing, you stud. These two were hot. Hope they were good in the sack."

"We were kids…we never…"

"Oh please, let's not get into your personal life, Tim Timothy Tim Timaroo. I haven't gone into detail about my sex life, now have I?"

Tim got sick then at the thought of what he had done. "Are you going to kill me, Tim? Please tell me you are. If you can't see the funny side you might as well be angry. Let killing me be your drive. Become like Jason. Become my masterpiece." Tim raised his head to look the clown in the eye. He now had the flashlight aimed at his own face to accentuate the grimness of his visage. "Fuck off. My family will save me. I know it. I believe in them." The Joker suddenly frowned at that. Then he perked up as a tirade of laughter arose from his gut. "Oh, that's even funnier than anything I've ever said. You're still such a hopeful idiot you think they'll come get you. They can't. This place is guarded by the League, and you're at my mercy. Last time Batman came when a Robin was my prisoner didn't turn out so well, now did it? Then again, you'd know that, you autie fuck. Ra's told me all about you. Pathetic little boy playing with his hands obsessed with the Caped Crusader. Why would Bats pick an awkward thing like you, who was only good at guessing his identity, to wear shorts and kick ass?"

"You know nothing about me. Bruce loves me. Dick loves me."

"Their love for you isn't going to save you. I just told you. How can you still believe the Batman is going to save you when he couldn't even save Jason? When he wasn't even here to save this town?"

"I don't mean Batman. I mean my brother. Nightwing. He'll never give up on me. None of them will. They love me. I don't know why but they do. And I've got to believe in that. Otherwise…otherwise you win. There's no point in anything. Just a joke."

"Oh, Boy Blunder, you've signed your own death warrant. I'm going to try even harder now. It took me three weeks to find those girls. It's going to be easy breaking your faith in your troglodyte costumed 'family'. Hahahahahaahahahaha!"

_Mi'ran_

Sitting at a table in the palace of Princess Niviath, Kyle Rayner and Lobo were entering an arm-wrestling match. "Green Lantern or not, I ain't met no biped that can toss this bastiche's arm down!" Kory and Mar'i were laughing at that while Mar'i sat beside Ryand'r with her mother standing behind her. She looked to her mother then. "Tell me another story of you and my dad and the Titans?" Kory blanched a little at the prospect of talking about a time as dark as that could be but remembered the good times when she could. She could hardly tell her child about Terra or the Wildebeest Society. "Well, there was the time we went to Tamaran and your father met your grandparents." "Where are they, Mom? Gramma never tells me, but Nana was her daughter, wasn't she? Why is she gone but Gramma alive?" For a girl her age Mar'i did act slightly more immature than most. Kory supposed this was the time she needed to tell her little girl about death. "My mother and father went to X'hal when our planet died. Your grandfather was a proud man who stood tall on our world as the Gordanians destroyed it. My mother would not leave him. I am sorry." Ryand'r held his niece's hand. "They would have loved you, Mar'i. Know that from me."

"But, no one's ever died here. You said that all my grandparents are dead." "Well, no they're not," Kory said with a little apprehension. "The man and woman who gave birth to your father are dead, yes, but he has another father. We've spoken of him. The Batman. That, and your great-grandmother is alive with us here, so you are not wanting for family who love you." "But I want to meet my Dad," Mar'i said a little sadly. "You say he's lovely, but why isn't he with you." "Relationships are complicated, starshine," Kory sadly replied. "But you told me you love him." "I do, and he loves me…but we aren't soulmates as the Earth term would be. And I have no doubt that he will love you with all his heart once he finds out who you are."

"But why can't I see him?"

"Mar'i, I am to be made queen of these people. I cannot just leave them on a whim. I would happily take you to Earth but…"

"Well, why don't I go on my own."

"No! I've only just got you I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

"You said it yourself, Mom. My father doesn't even know I exist. I want to meet him. I want to meet Dick Grayson." Kyle was able to understand what they were saying thanks to the translation software on his power ring and lost his concentration allowing Lobo to best him in their match. "Ha! One nil to the last of the Czarnians! Oh yeah!" Kyle then moved towards Mar'i and put his hand on her shoulder. "I can take her to Earth after the ceremony tonight. I should probably check out home before I get back to Oa. I'll have her back here in no time, Kory. I'll be your designated driver for whenever she wants to see you or her dad." "Kyle, that is wonderful…why do this?" "Because I'm helping out two friends who've just been given the gift of a daughter. That, and I can't wait to see Bruce's face when he finds out he's a grandfather. To a pre-teen. The way Dick and Tim put it that guy is king of the condom talk."

Kory lowered her eyes passive aggressively to remind Kyle of who he was with. "Oh, you mean human methods of preventing conception?" Mar'i bluntly said looking up at the Green Lantern. "Yeah, Gramma said they're really primitive. Hence, why I exist. Uncle Kyle, I believe my mother thinks you should stop talking of such things in my presence. Particularly in reference to my grandfather." Kyle was taken aback, then Lobo started laughing like a hyena. "Oh, that is brilliant. Give your Uncle Lobo a high-five, kid!" Mar'i's palm landed squarely on Lobo's and then they fist bumped. "That's my girl!" "Please, Lobo, you do not need to be nice to me in order to mate with my mother. You should focus on wooing her instead through asking her for copulation."

"Ha! You sure this kid's half-Earth," Lobo awkwardly laughed. "She ain't prudish enough. She's all Tamaranean, except for those eyes. What is it with humans and pupils? So weird." Tousling her hair, Lobo walked away from the situation, dragging Kyle with him. "Come on, arty boy. We've got to get dressed up for this thing." With the others gone, Mar'i looked at her mother. "Will Uncle Kyle take me tomorrow?" "I'm sure he will, starshine, Kyle Rayner is an honourable man."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Starshine. I can't fire starbolts like you and Uncle Ryan."

"Oh…well, I am sure you will grow into them." Kory then kissed Mar'i and her brother on the head. "I suppose I should head back too. Get ready for my robes of state. It's not every day you become a queen." Starfire took leave of her daughter and Ryand'r, to enter royal robes given to her by her grandmother for coronation as Queen of the Tamaraneans. Hundreds of people were thronged in the centre of the main city to witness her coronation. Lobo and Carter had been named royal guards to serve at Kory's pleasure, since neither planned on leaving Mi'ran anytime soon.

Ascending a large altar with a throne atop it, Kory saw her grandmother, brother and daughter standing beside it with her grandmother holding her father's traditional crown. "Do you, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, take on the duty your father, Myand'r held before you to lead your people?" "I do, grandmother." "Then I anoint thee as Queen of the Tamaraneans. The one, true queen." Niviath placed the crown upon her granddaughter's head while Ryand'r handed her a sceptre. Kory lifted up Mar'i to give her a big kiss and whispered in the girl's ear, "Whether you choose Earth or Mi'ran I will always love you my little one. Know that, please." "Of course, Mom. I love you too." Sitting on the throne holding the sceptre, Koriand'r made her maiden speech. "People of Mi'ran, I am your queen, Koriand'r. I have come here to lead you from the disaster which claimed so many lives, including that of my mother and father. I have not been here long, but I know you all accept me as your queen, and that your society was founded upon my grandmother's love for my daughter and me. Because of that, I will always love you, each and every one, as the people who cared for my child when I could not. Thank you. And I shall protect you all from threats as you protected her from them. I swear it on my father's memory, and that of my forebears who led our people over the aeons." The crowd thundered in applause at their new queen. Merand'r, the new Commander of the Royal Guard then stood beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He would be proud, princess. Far higher of you he felt than he would think of your sister."

The celebrations went on long into the night. Lobo and Carter downed tankard after tankard of grank together, while Mar'i danced with her uncle, and Niviath stood beside her seated granddaughter observing them. "She is delighted to finally have family. She cannot have liked it with just me for company." "She seems like a very happy child, but she is unusually curious about the life she feels she should have had." "What life is that?" "On Earth with me and her father," Kory answered taking a large drink from her goblet of wine. "But you are not married to him, my darling," Niviath replied. "No, but we nearly were. And who knows Mar'i could have had a little brother or sister by now." "She still can. You should probably take a consort at some point if you are to be our queen. She will always be your heir and the Hybrid Messiah, but that does not mean you should deny yourself happiness with a new partner, my darling." Kory looked across the room at many handsome Tamaranean men as well as the others in the room with her. "The only good men I've known have been human. We Tamaraneans are far too…open. Men from here remind me too much of Father. I do not want to marry a man who would give his child to slavers." "Your father was a better man than that. And you know it."

"You could have fooled me, grandmother."

As the celebrations lingered, Kyle Rayner ended up severely drunk, going to bed slightly before dawn. He wished he'd invited Soranik to this, but he needed to catalogue everything he could about this world before informing the Guardians. Placing his power ring on his bedside mantle, Kyle began thinking about his love life through his inebriation. Donna had been great. I mean how could she not be. Such an amazing person had to be a spectacular girlfriend. They both struggled through hard times in their lives. And then, of course, his first relationship had ended up with a dead girl in a fridge. Not a high time for anyone, let alone women. Jennie was probably his best girlfriend. Like Alex, he'd lost her to violence, but unlike Alex she was alive again. But he had moved on with Soranik, a lovely girl from Korugar who was the first of her species since Sinestro to become a Green Lantern, as his actions had instilled a hatred of the Corps amongst the populace. Then it turned out she was his daughter. Go figure. They were happy, but Kyle still had thoughts about Donna and Jennie.

He was even having dreams of sleeping with Donna again. It was weird. He should be thinking at least about Soranik, let alone the mad situation on Mi'ran. Weird, he thought as he nodded off to sleep, only for less than an hour later to be awoken shaking and falling out of the bed. There seemed to be some sort of earthquake. He reached for his ring on the mantlepiece only to find it gone. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up and saw a blonde man with a scraggly beard standing beside of all people, Krona, holding the ring in his hand. "Looking for this, Kyle Rayner son of Maura Marz. I don't think you'll be needing it. But we will. How else are we going to destroy Oa and your precious corps?"

_Central City_

Harry Lampert was just an ordinary kid. At least he assumed he was. He must have been at some point. He had parents, went to school and was about to do his first communion. Sure, they were poor, but life was good and ordinary. Then one day he started realising he could hurt people. A bully at school had ended up in hospital the moment Harry thought of him bleeding. The family cat had ended up in the middle of the kitchen dead because Harry had seen on television a car running over a family pet. His guidance counsellor had mentioned something to someone about a boy in her school having extraordinary powers. It eventually filtered to Amanda Waller and the DEO. Next thing Harry knew his mother and father were killed and he had a collar around his neck to prevent him from imagining their killers, dead. Now his head was shaved and he was being put on the back of a bus. He didn't know where they were going, though he suspected it was nowhere good. "A kid who can imagine things happening to people into reality?" a guard asked another with disbelief. "How's that gonna' be useful as a slave?" "Well, you never know. Condition him right, he might make a good assassin. This one's probably going to be valuable." "Yeah, but you or I aren't gonna' get a larger paycheque 'cuz of him, are we Gil?"

The truck was driving quickly through the streets of Central City and Harry had seen it was marked DEO, but the guards speaking had sounded like two-bit thugs. Likely mercenaries hired to handle the transportation. He had heard stories about this. His mom and dad had been reading the Daily Planet, and some guy named Kent had written an article on how Intergang were doing this sort of thing in Metropolis. Harry shivered slightly wondering would this happen to him. He kept imagining the two assholes who killed his parents having aneurysms. But nothing. This collar held back all his power. And now if what they were saying was true, he was going to be a slave. But that was illegal, wasn't it? Then again, there could be an argument to say he wasn't human because of what he could do. And because of that he was fair game to be bought and sold. The truck ground to a sudden halt. "Gil, what's up? You made me spill coffee all over my top!" "The tyre must be flat. Go and get the pump from the back." "And why the fuck should I do that?"

"Because I'm driving this rig and you're just sitting there reading the fucking paper. Now get back out there unless you're scared of a few subhuman kids."

"Fine, fine."

The other guard walked out of the door and then immediately started screaming. It sounded like someone was setting him on fire. "Larry, oh shit!" Some bullets were fired to the right of the vehicle. "Back off, Heatwave! This ain't got jack shit to do with you. Go piss off the Flash or some shit." A whirring sound which seemed to resemble the noise a gun made when cocked then went off to the left, and a slow voice said, "Get out of the car, or you're going to be in the hospital with him." The doors at the back then opened and a man in a weird outfit that looked like it had lightning symbols opened the door. It was Weather Wizard. "Snart, Rory, we've got 'em. They're fine. What were they doing with all these kids?"

"Maybe the Archbishop was running out of kids," Heatwave said as he walked in to join him. "Don't think those priests like 'em shaved, Mick," Captain Cold answered as he walked around to join them. "Both the guards are down. We'll take this thing back to Rogues HQ and try and look after these things. Do you kids know what these fucks wanted with you?" Harry saw Snart was looking at him through his blue sunglasses. "They…they wanted to sell us." "Sell you?" "Yeah…as slaves." "Fuck, that's warped. The DEO are selling kids. This is bigger than Intergang." Snart then activated a walkie talkie he had on hand. "Black Lightning, this is Captain Cold. Yeah, we got that truck you hired us to get. You still haven't told us why the Flashes can't be used?" A red gloved hand then grabbed the walkie talkie and smashed it. "Because, Snart, we don't tolerate criminal behaviour," the male Flash said to him while the female grabbed Heatwave and Weather Wizard.

"Tell us why the Rogues are working with Black Lightning!"

"I ain't talking shit, Flash. Take a look at what we're doing and you'll see for yourself this isn't to do evil."

"You attacked the van of an extra-governmental organisation."

"One trying to sell kids as slaves!"

"I don't believe you!"

"The kids said so themselves. They're metahumans, Flash. The government is trying to sell them. If you don't believe me, ask them."

Harry walked outside and towards the Flash. Don was stunned to see the young lad had his head shaved like one of the inmates in a Nazi concentration camp. "I…believe you. But we still can't let you do this." "Can't let me free slaves? Are you for fucking real?" "It's…it's the President. He won't allow it. This is his baby." "The President? You're telling me the government are behind this, Flash," Captain Cold laughed. "Oh, that is rich. You, working for the government and helping them traffic metahumans. Imma' let that slide, so long as you let us slide. You're not a bad person, Flash. So, let us go and take these kids someplace safe."

"They're not going to be safe with you, Snart!"

"They'll be a darn sight safer than they are out on the streets with these child catchers about. I'm asking you to trust me, Flash."

"I—Fine. Just get them out quickly. And don't tell me where you're taking them."

"Why?"

"Because the man trying to sell them is our boss. And he's worse than the President."

_The Waverider_

Pouring his old friend some whiskey, Oliver Queen saw Hal Jordan shake as he took it in. "Medicinal stuff, Hal," he said through a smile. Hal just looked up and necked the drink before gesturing for another. "So anyway, Hal…you feeling alright?" "Alright? Alright? I'm everything I thought I was. I thought I did all those terrible things as Parallax, but then I found out it was just a bug. A bug older than time itself. Now it's not even that. Parallax and I are one and the same." "It's a bit more complicated than that, Hal," Dinah said holding her friend's hand. "Dream said you might become Parallax in the future." "No, he was fairly certain that that thing and I are one and the same. There's nothing I can do."

"Yeah there is, Hal," Ollie said with a strong degree of judgement towards his best friend. "You can be the friend I had years ago. The man who took care of Roy when I was being an ass to him for a habit he couldn't control. When you became Parallax, I lost all hope. I freaking died for Christ's sake, because the three people I love the most, you, Dinah and Roy were either dead or forsook me. I hated myself for what I'd done. I don't care what Dream says or anyone else. There's no such thing as pre-destination. Look at Rip and Booster. Their timeline is nothing like ours. According to them, Dinah and I should have a daughter by now. And you should still be dead. Whatever we do is never certain. Don't listen to him, okay?"

"Fine, Ollie, fine. I get that we can't be certain about the future. But there's still potential."

"So then, you're going to do your damnedest to make sure that potential never comes to be. I'm not giving up in Hal Jordan like I did during the Zero Hour."

Hal pursed his lips and rubbed his mouth. "You're annoyingly right. Who do you think this Entity is though?" "Well," Dinah pointed out, "they're someone we know. He said they were a friend. And I remember you told us that the Emotional Spectrum started on Earth. We know Earth wasn't the first planet with life. This isn't over. We need to find out who or what he is?" "But Dream said we couldn't stop Thawne then," Ollie pointed out. "Like you said," Hal acknowledged, "he probably didn't get me right. What's to say he got that right too?"

_Metropolis_

Donna Troy and Roy Harper were both exhausted after a long evening playing Twister with their kids. It was the first time since Robbie had been alive that their children had got to play together. Things were amazing. They were together again. But as they went to bed that night, Donna felt so discomfited. "What's up?" "Roy, we can't stay in the Justice League…not with that thing as our leader. And I don't care if Thawne has good intentions, we can't let him burn Gotham." "We won't. What's that look for? You really think I'd put Robbie and Lian over all those innocent people. I do in many ways, but I'm not letting the world die for them. We've both lost them once, if they die again it means their deaths will have meaning. And if he does kill them, I'll put an arrow right through Thawne's eye myself."

"Roy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"The feeling is more than mutual."

Lying together after being intimate again, Donna and Roy felt happy knowing they were together again, just as they had been when they were teenagers. And they were happy. They were both so asleep and so happy that neither heard Slade Wilson enter their apartment through the window. "Sleeping beauties, eh? Well, Father Thawne needs loyalty from you lot. Especially with the next League mission he has planned." Slade removed a little jar containing two worms. The same worm he had used on Power Girl, but without the explosive since he didn't want Thawne to have as much power as he had. The quick wit of Deathstroke the Terminator in action once again. Slipping one into Donna's ear and another into Roy's, Slade snapped his fingers and watched them rise up with blank stares. "Whom do you serve?" "Eobard Thawne," the couple said in unison. "Good. And what is your purpose?"

"Aid the Queen of Tamaran in attacking Mi'ran and capturing Starfire and her daughter."

"Excellent."


	23. Sons of Batman

_Tartarus_

Freddy dreamt for the half an hour of unconsciousness he had of seeing Mary and Billy again. But he was able to walk too. They were in a field of poppies, with Billy as the Wizard again and him as Captain Marvel. He and Mary were on the JSA and her powers came from him, not Black Adam. Not to mention Black Adam and Isis were arriving in the field with a picnic basket. The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, but then he saw the image of Shazam himself. The fearsome Wizard who sits on the Rock of Eternity staring at them sternly. He then bellowed "Wake up, Freddy!" Freddy then did wake up and found it was not the Wizard shouting at him but Black Adam, his companion on his journey to independently harness the powers of Shazam. "I'm sorry, it's just that was a long fall." "Yes, but this place is protected by some kind of forcefield, as I suspected, and no doubt you did too. That's why we're not dead."

"Yeah, I guessed that, too. Still doesn't mean I'm not knocked out by the fall."

"Oh no, that was the shock. If anything, the fall was just like landing on a soft bed."

"Funny bed, with soot and ash lying under me and the heat being over 120 Fahrenheit."

Adam lifted Freddy up onto his shoulders, though thanks to Atlas' stamina the boy needed less support than normal. "I can see your old fortitude restoring itself, lad. Now let us see are we worthy of Achilles." "Achilles," Freddy muttered to himself. "He was hardly that courageous. I mean he sat on his ass for ten years because Agamemnon took a priestess off him." Adam stopped and looked at Freddy in the face. "Word of advice. Don't mention that to him. Ever. Sensitive subject." "It's been 3000 years, Adam." "Yeah, but he's a Greek hero. Those guys are all about the ego. Trust me, Achilles will make Solomon seem humble."

"So, what part of the Underworld are we in exactly?"

"If I'm right, we're somewhere in the bowels of Tartarus. Close enough to what Dante would have deemed the Ninth Circle."

"The Ninth Circle? So, what we're going to meet Lucifer down here or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He lives in Los Angeles."

"Of course, he does."

"However, if who Persephone said is down here is really down here. We may as well be facing Lucifer. Ares is a being based almost totally on violence and cunning. He will do anything to escape. I'm surprised Atlas has bought us this much time, Persephone will brook no eventuality of his escape."

"And we were doing so well."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Freddy. We both know that's Billy's department."

As Adam carried his former enemy through the depths of the Underworld, they came to a place where there was a purple lake which would have once been teeming with white light but was instead pitch-black barring a red light in the centre emanating a malevolence none could understand. Before the pool was a man wearing golden armour akin to the Hawaiian god, Kane Milohai. Achilles had been reincarnated in this god's body by Zeus in a plot against the Amazons recently. As an attempt to create a male equivalent to Princess Diana. Diana had become his friend however, turning him on his creator, and attempted to reconcile him with Patrick Cleese, reincarnation of his beloved Patroclus, but Zeus had ensured both were damned to Tartarus in a car crash engineered by the Furies. He then made certain that Patroclus went to Elysium, while Achilles for failing to destroy the Amazons, became guardian of Ares' condemned soul.

"Hold, mortals!" the voice of Achilles said. His face could not be seen beneath his golden helmet and he had a sword planted in front of him to show his vigil over the lake. "None may enter the Lake of Souls, lest they wish to unleash the wrath of war upon the mortal plane." "Do not be so unbecoming, Achilles," a reptilian voice with a seductive nature echoed around the chamber. "You speak to Black Adam, and a boy seeking to be Captain Marvel." Achilles squinted beneath his helmet and recognised the volcanic gaze Black Adam had against all his foes. "You will not release Ares for your nefarious schemes, Teth-Adam!"

"We are not here for Ares, but for you, Achilles."

"Oh, that is wonderful," Ares chuckled from the pool. "Achilles is given the job of guarding me for all eternity and the first guests we get are here for him. Oh, the irony." "I have nothing for you mortals. Not unless you retrieve my beloved Patroclus." "Now, Achilles," Freddy said channelling Solomon's wisdom, "you know none of us can do that. Not unless we were Zeus or Persephone. But what we can do is free you from your burden." "Free me? Bah! There is nothing you can do in that regard, lad." "Yes, we can, but you need to do something a little extreme first."

"And what would that be?"

"Abandon your vigil. And have Ares help you to Elysium."

"What? That would never—"

"I would happily do this," Ares said from his pool. "This mortal has wisdom beyond his years. He seems desperate to obtain something from you, Achilles, and he knows that I am the only being nearby powerful enough to protect you from Persephone's creatures when they arrive. You know it, Achilles." "I have my vigil," Achilles blared. "I am the son of Thetis. Lord of the Myrmidons. None shall force me to break my vigil." "None of us are forcing you," Freddy reminded the hero. "We are merely suggesting a means for you to get what you want and for us to get what we want. But I also have a proposal for Ares."

"A proposal for me? Very well, apart from protecting Achilles, I have little to offer you, young man. What is your request?"

"That you give us access to Mount Olympus. Your father and two of your brothers are gods we need to commune with once we are done with Achilles."

"Interesting. Of course, I will then."

"Swear on the life of Lyta Milton," Freddy said with a strong degree of confidence. Adam looked towards him. "You are very clever, Mr Freeman." "Just using the wisdom for real for once." "I swear on the life of Lyta Milton," Ares said. Freddy looked to Achilles who grumbled. "You will return me to my beloved?" "Of course." "Very well," Achilles then pulled his sword from the ground before him and walked away from the pool. The Lake of Souls began fomenting into a whirlpool in front of the red light and from it emerged a blonde man with red eyes who whilst floating above the water summoned blue armour around him and became the form, he had been known with to mortals for years now. The God of War was reborn.

A shriek then echoed from behind them. "The manticores!" Achilles said raising his sword with pride. "Ares, can you handle them?" "Handle them? They are my beasts Achilles." Ares screamed then and the manticores who seemed to be becoming visible behind Adam and Freddy backed off. "Now, the portal to Elysium is to the east. I would suggest running." Achilles and Adam bounded while Ares flew behind them until they arrived at a portal showing green fields beyond it. "We haven't much time. I can bring you to Olympus by will, mortals, but Achilles will need to leave us here." "Will Patroclus be beyond?" he asked Ares imploringly. "Of course, Achilles. But first you must grant this young man a boon."

"We need your courage," Freddy said to the hero of the Trojan War. "It is part of my set as the champion of the Wizard." "Well, I would ask that a trial be completed before honouring such a request. But you have proven yourself courageous in this act of defying Persephone to reunite me with my beloved. Very well, young man. I grant you my courage." Achilles placed a hand on Freddy's forehead which seemed to glow. Freddy spasmed and fell asleep on Adam's shoulder. "He will rouse in a few moments. Now, I must be off to see my Patroclus." "Farewell, Achilles," Ares smiled almost malevolently as the hero walked through the door. "That was the door to Elysium, yes?" Adam asked Ares. "I don't know. I just know it's supposed to lead there."

"Now that sounds more like the Ares I know. Take us to Olympus immediately, lest I smite you before the manticores remember they have a new mistress."

"Oh, I have every intention of taking you and the lad to Olympus. I have a feeling you'll both be necessary for my plans too."

_Arkham Asylum_

A whack to the face. And another. And another. All with the same bamboo stick his mother had had his instructors drill him with. "Grandfather, you really need to up your game if you're going to break me." "Who said anything about breaking you, Damian," Ra's hissed as he kneeled down to his bound grandson. They were on a beach just outside the asylum in Arkham Island. The moonlight reflected on the water before them, illuminating the events unfolding. "Where is Drake?" "None of your concern, boy. Why you care so much for one of your father's urchins I will never know." Damian sneered. "They are more than that, Grandfather. Drake bravely infiltrated the League twice. Grayson is a good man who is pure of heart. The Cain girl is an even better fighter than I. Todd is an idiot, but I'm open to being impressed."

"You truly are brainwashed, Damian. I would have thought the Detective too caught between his harshness and his softer side to ever successfully inculcate such misguided beliefs in the likes of you. Ubu. The stick!"

Three more strikes to the face knocked Damian to the floor as Ubu battered him. "Painful, isn't it, boy?" Ra's gleefully whispered. Damian spat out some blood. "The Condiment King hits harder than that." "Hmm, seems we'll need to scare him a little more," Ra's said before propping Damian up against a nearby cliff face. "At my signal, unleash the blades!" Ra's walked up to a gang of assassins carrying knives. Damian tensed himself for what they were about to do. "Now!" the Demon's Head bellowed as several knives were thrown in Damian's direction, one of them grazing his temple, but all missing. "You will have to try better than that, old man." Ra's was now visibly infuriated. He grabbed Damian by the arm with a ferocity unheard of since his youth. "You disappoint me, Damian. Your mother must have been weak in her rearing of you." He grabbed Damian by the hair and dragged him toward a hole Ubu was digging.

"You were meant to be the finest child known since Alexander, my boy. The product of a union more perfect than Zeus and Alcmene. The Dark Knight and the Daughter of the Demon. You would have been heir to my empire and continued my legacy should fate ever rip me from this mortal coil despite it failing to do so for centuries now. You prove you have the courage to defy me, but not the discipline to wield my power. You are a sentimental buffoon like your father, wasting your brilliance on a family of street urchins in a city benighted by crime with no hope bar men and women parading around in tights! And so, I must teach you who is your master. I had no desire to do so, but now I know I must break you. As the masked wrestler once broke your father. Though not quite as literally. Then you will know which side of your family knows best once again."

Damian saw the hole was quite deep, as he noticed Ubu had begun excavating it a couple of hours ago. "You can escape this, Damian. Swear homage to me. Then you shall prove it by taking the life of Dick Grayson. Swear it!" "Never, Grandfather. If my time in this city has taught me anything it is that you are wrong. There are good people among the wretched you abhor. My father is not unique in this city for his virtue or his brilliance. I have known people like Grayson and Stephanie be kind to me when no one else believed in me. I have seen the dedication a man like Pennyworth has to my father and I can see that it doesn't take my father's genes to replicate his brilliance in Drake. If what you want is for me to return to you…then you might as well kill me."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You'll think differently once you learn what darkness truly is."

Ra's then threw Damian into the pit which was about twenty feet deep. The boy collapsed on the ground as Ubu began piling sand on top of him. Damian began biting the rope which bound his hands as his grandfather laughed at him from up top. "A veritable rat in a trap. I can't believe that you're blood. Still, it seems my daughter has not entirely disappointed me. She's already set to work at your replacement. How does it feel Damian to know your family have forsaken you?" "You are not my family, old man. And neither is the witch who has tortured me all my life. If you think I'm frightened of you, you haven't been paying attention."

Damian was already covered in sand by the time his bonds were undone. He could feel himself suffocating as he swam up through the darkness. The terror of the night engulfing him. This must be how criminals felt when his father attacked, except they weren't asphyxiating. He had to keep fighting, keep trying. Twenty feet of sand was nothing. Nothing for Robin. Jason Todd had come back from the grave, and he could come out of this. He had to do it. Not for his grandfather's sake or his mother's. But to survive. Survive and prove he was every bit the Boy Wonder Grayson, Todd, Drake…or even Stephanie was. Though don't tell her he said that. He'd never live it down. Eventually, Damian felt his hand growing cold as he emerged from the sand. Pulling himself up he could feel Ubu strike his exposed hand with the shovel. Damian kept pulling until eventually his head came out. Ubu started striking that then, but he wouldn't give in. Spitting out sand, he grabbed Ubu's hand as he swung the shovel down, took it from him then began beating his grandfather's servant violently. He just kept beating and beating until Ubu's head was a fine paste. Then he started crying and screamed, "Father! I have failed you again!"

A slow clap came from Ra's' hands as he laughed at the little boy. "Very good, Damian. I never doubted you for a second. Um, new Ubu, kindly knock him out. We'll begin his next test tomorrow." Damian leered at his grandfather and then like a little panther lunged at him and started punching the ancient man in the face. Ra's quickly grabbed Damian's wrist and broke it summarily before pinning the boy down. "Less insolence, brat. I will tolerate your words slightly more than your fists. Now, you will serve me unless you wish to join Drake inside the asylum with the Joker." "Go to hell," Damian said as his grandfather headbutted him into unconsciousness.

_Mi'ran_

Koriand'r awoke with her daughter, Mar'i, now a little princess, beside her in a large double bed in the palace her grandmother had built for her to reign from on Mi'ran. There seemed to be a noise outside. A noise that seemed like a gigantic 'BOOM!' emanating from the centre of the city below. Her suspicions were confirmed as she looked outside and saw a Boom Tube. She immediately became hesitant wondering whether whoever emerged from there was an agent of New Genesis or Apokolips. But then from the Tube seemed to emerge her old friend, Cyborg accompanied by Superman. And Donna and Roy were there too. However, she could see that neither of them looked their normal selves, nor did Cyborg. Almost as if their minds had become clean slates for something else to inhabit them. Not to mention Roy was beefier than normal. Much more toned and heavy set. Almost as if he had been to the gym a hundred times a day since last, she had met him. With them also were two Flashes, a man and a woman she did not recognise.

"Don't worry, Starfire," a familiar, menacing voice said behind her. "As much as your sister may want it, we are not here to kill you. The boss has better plans for you." Kory turned around to fire starbolts towards the voice she recognised as that of Slade Wilson. Her old enemy better known as Deathstroke the Terminator. Of course, he was far more quick-thinking than the average human and avoided the blast. "You Tamaraneans are even more predictable than my race, you know that? Wearing your hearts on your sleeves…well your arms in your case…is never a good attribute to have when facing a man with my capacity for tactics." Slade looked to Kory's bed as he dodged her next attack and smirked beneath his half-face mask. "You will not harm my people, Slade! Now tell me how you got here!" "Oh, my boss is busy dealing with your Green Lantern friend while I capture you and something, he calls the Hybrid Messiah."

Slade then vaulted over to Kory's bed and grabbed the rousing Mar'i, placing a gun to her head. "I take it this is the Messiah in question? Your daughter, I'm guessing. Pretty little thing, isn't she? It would be a shame if I put a bullet right through her head because her mother forced my hand." "Mom help me!" Kory lowered herself to the ground. "It's alright, starshine. Do not worry." "Yes, help her, Mommy. Help her by surrendering and coming with me." "Let her go, Slade!"

"To the count of five."

"No."

"Four. Your choice…"

"You would never kill a child, Slade."

"Three. I took a contract to kill you and your friends when you were teenagers, what makes you think I've changed?"

"You would not kill an innocent child. Hence why you never had the stomach to end any of us in the end."

"Two. I killed plenty of you."

"Because you blamed us for your son's death. Not for mere profit. Besides Thawne wants Mar'I alive."

"One. Yes, he does, but not necessarily you."

Deathstroke then turned the gun towards Starfire and shot her twice in her right shoulder. "Now stand down or the next one is in your head." "Leave my mom alone!" "Your mom should learn not to go having special children for my boss to get a hold of." Kory winced through the pain and stood up defiantly. "Fine, take us Slade. But spare the lives of the people of this world." "Ah, sorry, but I'm afraid that's not up to me. My mission was to secure you two. The League and your sister have the job of pacifying this world. But I promise I won't shoot anyone else, including you, if you come with me. I'm giving you another five seconds…"

"Very well."

As Kory surrendered herself and her daughter over to the mercy of her nemesis, Adam Strange awoke and saw the Justice League had arrived in the main square. "That's odd, Alyssa. I—" Then the two Flashes appeared behind him holding the kids. "We don't want to hurt them," Dawn said. "Just please, surrender." "You fucks!" "Please," Don shouted aggressively, "or they'll kill you." Adam then threw his blaster to the ground and put his hands behind his head. "Thank you," Dawn said genuinely. "Go fuck yourselves," Adam replied as he spat in Don's face while he handcuffed him.

Just over the planet, Cyborg activated another Boom Tube which summoned a large ship in the sky. The ship was the royal cruiser of Queen Komand'r and her consort, Vril Dox and was armed to the teeth. The voice of the false queen echoed all over Mi'ran. "People of Mi'ran. Your queen has come. And I am very, very disturbed at the news that you have declared my sister as your ruler. You will hand her and the false Messiah over to me or suffer my wrath." At this point, Slade was escorting Kory and Mar'i to the Justice League at gunpoint. Thawne and Krona arrived then with Kyle Rayner likewise chained up. "Is the Czarnian dealt with?" Thawne looked to Superboy-Prime who smiled that devilish one filled with bloodlust he always seemed to have. He flew into the sky and headed towards Lobo's quarters.

Entering the room in which the mercenary stayed, Superboy-Prime found it to be completely booby-trapped. As it exploded around him, Lobo emerged from the corridor armed to the teeth. "Now what bastiche thinks he can invade a planet Lobo's staying on!" "SUPERMAN!" the angry voice of Superboy-Prime echoed from the chamber as he fired full force heat vision at Lobo throwing him not only out of the building but off the planet and out into the depths of space. "Here's hoping you get caught foul of a black hole." Superboy-Prime then returned to the Justice League. But before he could he was hit on the head with a mace of Nth metal, which temporarily knocked him out due to its mystic properties. "Kill my drinking buddy, will you?" Carter shouted as he whacked the Kryptonian on the crown with it again. "Where's Starfire?" he bellowed as he suddenly realised the boy was out cold. He flew down then to the Justice League where he saw Adam and his family being dragged before them by the Flashes. "Why didn't you kill them?" Thawne asked. "We don't need too, do we?" Dawn replied. "I suppose not. We might give them to Komand'r as appeasement." "Don't you think she's getting enough today," Don said. "Fair point," Thawne said as apathetically as he possibly could before he noticed Hawkman flying down from the sky.

"Shit, I forgot there was a warrior with Nth metal here. Wonder Woman, Arsenal! Deal with him!" "We obey," Donna and Roy said soullessly as the former withdrew her new makeshift lasso crafted by Circe and wrapped it around Carter. "Donna? What the hell are you doing?" Roy then grabbed the pinned down warrior and began smashing his face in repeatedly with the anger and bloodlust Venom gave him. "Stop it!" Kory shouted. "Roy, this is not you! Please!" Roy stalled a little at hearing his old friend's voice but betraying no hint of emotion as he dropped a comatose Carter to the floor. Superboy-Prime then flew back down angrily. "He hit me!" he said in the most whiny and petulant voice imaginable. "Good for him," Thawne said. "We could use him as a drill sergeant."

Komandr's ship began to land before a procession of the populace nearby led by Princess Niviath. Adam walked over to Kory. "Kory, she said that she'd kill them all unless you and Mar'i were handed over to her." "She will kill us, Adam." "But she'll kill them if you don't." "I know," Kory wept a little as she kissed Mar'i on the head, "I have to go." "We'll keep Mar'i here, don't worry." Kory then went to move but Deathstroke held her back. "Ah, ah, ah. The boss says you're coming with us. You and the child." "But—" Thawne then walked towards Starfire and caressed her face almost too intimately. "There, there, my dear. Did you think I would let someone as righteous as you with the child I have restored for you die at the hands of someone as wilful as Blackfire? No, we'll be keeping you all in stockades at our interstellar base." "But the people—" "Merely a means of appeasing your sister. I'm sorry, but it's you or them. And I want you and your daughter for my plans, Princess." With that, despite Kory shouting loud protests, she, Mar'i, Adam, Alyssa, Aleea and a chained Kyle Rayner walked through the Boom Tube escorted by the Justice League, Deathstroke, Thawne and Krona.

Niviath glared at Komand'r as she withdrew from her ship. "Grandmother," Komand'r said with every hint of malice. "It is not a pleasure." "It was never a pleasure having you as my first grandchild, but I never complained." "At last she admits Kory and Ryan were more loved." As Komand'r's eyes welled, Niviath smirked. "Can I help it if they were just more pleasant children to know?" "Your words are as foolish as your coming here was, Grandmother. Now where is Kory and the false messiah?"

"There is nothing false about your niece, Komand'r. She is the Hybrid Messiah and your sister the Madonna."

"But I am Queen of Tamaran and she is not. She cannot be the Madonna."

"She is, was, and has always been the Hybrid Madonna. My Sisterhood ensured it. Now unless you want our people to fall into catastrophe, you will swear allegiance to her."

"I swear this," Blackfire shouted as she fired a powerful starbolt directly through her grandmother, incinerating her. "Unless she is handed to me now, you will all burn as this crone did!" None of the crowd flinched for a second, except for two at the back who began fleeing. Ryand'r and Merand'r. "My sister is insane, Merand'r. We have to save these people!" "If we stay and save them Kory and Mar'i are doomed," Merand'r sternly replied. "She has already killed her own grandmother, imagine what she will do to the sibling she still loathes and her child she has never met." "But you saw Thawne take them. She's under lock and key at this interstellar base of his." "Yes, and we have to find it."

"But we can't, Merand'r. She'll be guarded by untold power there. And we are just two Tamaraneans."

"Correction. Two Tamaraneans and Lobo."

"But he's—"

"Nothing can kill Lobo. Now come on, to the royal cruiser quickly before this place burns."

Komand'r had by now run out of patience and was slaughtering as many of the innocent civilians before her as she could with the aid of her royal guard. Investigating Lobo's room, Ryand'r and Merand'r found Dex-Starr clawing his way out of the remains angrily. "That fool Prime nearly killed me!" the cat hissed at them. Ryand'r merely scooped him up and they headed straight to the port outside the city centre. Entering the royal cruiser, the princess and the commander noticed some royal guards following them. "Engage lasers!" Merand'r shouted. Ryand'r fired them in the direction of the guards as Merand'r initiated emergency takeoff. "Now which way did Prime kick Lobo, Dex-Starr?" Dex-Starr indicated a paw towards what looked like a comet in the distance. It wasn't. It was Lobo flying at full velocity speed through the vacuum. Flying the ship in that direction, Merand'r activated the tractor beam and dragged the mercenary in. "Aw frag, I can't even die in peace!"

In the cargo bay, Ryand'r let Lobo in from the airlock. "Lobo, are you hurt?" "No more than that fragging Kryptonian is gonna' be when I'm through with him. Where is he? I'm gonna' shove a fragging grenade up his whatsit." "Calm yourself, Lobo," Merand'r said coming down from the bridge as Dex-Starr flew up and affectionately licked the mercenary on the face. "We have a long way to travel before the royal cruiser arrives in time. I have a feeling we will need to contact someone who can locate an interstellar base." "Not the Red Lanterns?" "No, they're too weak after the Psion attack. I'm setting a course for Odym. Perhaps the Blue Lantern Corps can aid us in finding them." Dex-Starr hissed violently. "Aw frag, not them hippies!" Lobo shouted as he facepalmed himself.

_The Narrows_

Jason Todd had not seen Gotham like this in a very, very long time. When he had grown up in Ma Gunn's home on Crime Alley, it had always been a shithole, but not like this. The rest of his squad (the likes of Catman, Bane, Ragdoll, etc.) he had sent to scout out other parts of town, such as the Clocktower for tech or intel. Houses were deserted and any person he came across either tried to kill him or was running away from someone trying to kill them. Whatever had happened to his hometown, it was sickening to behold. "Scarecrow and Riddler really did a number on our home, eh, kid?" he said to Scarlet who was standing beside him. "Not my home, Jason. Never was. This is the town where my father died." "Where you killed him, you mean?" "Yes." Jason walked up the empty street they were currently on. Three hours they'd been in Gotham since earlier that afternoon. Now it was pitch black all around them, with no way of detecting who could jump out. Jason spied a young teenager hobbling with a little girl towards them, his right leg clearly broken.

"Hey, easy kid. You okay?" Jason said as Scarlet took the girl's hand and he got her crippled friend in a better position. "Shit, man. You're the Red Hood," the kid said in disbelief. Jason could see he'd been beaten up recently and noted his front was stained blood red. "Aw shit, we gotta' get you to a hospital man." Jason then tore off part of his shirt and used it to bandage the boy's arm. "Hey, stay awake. What's your name? How did this happen?" "Name's Duke. Duke Thomas. This here's my cousin, Nell. Her mom didn't make it. I took out a couple of the hoods hurt her." "Took out as in…" "Nah, man, just…punched 'em and ran. One of 'em got me but I knocked him out." Jason then hoisted the injured boy on his back. "You're a brave son of a bitch, you know that? Bit like me. Where are you both trying to get to?" "City Hall," Nell said as she cried into Scarlet's waist. "To find the Son." "The Sun?" Jason asked peculiarly. "There ain't no Sun out at this hour, I doubt even at City Hall." "She means the Son of Batman," Duke said groggily into Jason's ear. "Ah, well, now it seems we have a mutual interest. Come on."

They walked for another hour through the streets of the Narrows until eventually they crossed a bridge into Miagani Island. As they crossed the bridge, the hanging corpses of policemen and various others could be on the rafters above them. Jason nodded to Scarlet to try and not let Nell look up. "You still with us, kid?" Jason said to Duke. "Yeah, thanks. The wound ain't that deep." "Yeah well, City Hall's not far from here. Let's hope there's medical aid. You got any family apart from the little one here?" "My mom and dad weren't with me when the shit happened three weeks back. I was stuck with Nell and her moms. Earlier today, some hoods broke in…I don't think Nell gets it." Nell was crying beside Scarlet who held her hand tightly to show she felt her pain. "Yeah, I've been there too, kid. Especially when you feel like you could've saved them." "Batman could have saved her." "He can't save everyone. I know that all too well."

At the end of the bridge, they found themselves surrounded by Mutants. "I heard a rumour these punks are working for Nightwing now? You know anything about that, Duke?" "Nah man, not all of them. A lot, but not all. You can tell by the face paint." "Alright facepaint," Jason mused, "These guys are all wearing sunglasses?" "Well then…nice knowing ya', Mr Hood." The Mutants advanced on the four of them, with their leader carrying a crowbar. The sight of it gave Jason some flashbacks. "Well, well, well…four idiots trying to get across our bridge without paying the toll." "How about you just piss off before I fucking shoot you in the head," Jason said with every bit of seriousness. "These are just two little kids, and one of them's hurt. Bad. If you punks have any sense of decency, you'll let us pass." "Hear that boys," the leader shouted behind him. "Looks like we're gonna' be hanging some idjits tonight." The Mutants all howled like wolves at the prospect as some of them scaled down the rafters of the bridge. "Scarlet, get the two kids and hightail it the fuck out of here! I'll hold 'em off! Just run!" "I'm not leaving you, Jason," Scarlet said. "Don't fucking argue!" He then tossed Duke towards Scarlet and he landed awkwardly in her arms.

Jason then withdrew two guns and fired both directly into the leader of the Mutants. All it served to do was wing him slightly. "Gonna' take more than that." Scarlet and the children turned to run when they found themselves surrounded by some of the Mutants underlings. Then they all heard the clatter of hooves. Coming up the bridge were Mutants carrying torches screaming like a native tribe in a Western film. These Mutants were different though. They had the facepaint of a bat over their eyes. They were the Sons of Batman. Jason then saw an arrow land on the back of the Mutant leader that was emitting a small, ululating noise. It then suddenly exploded releasing tear gas everywhere. He could distinctly see a figure in a Batgirl outfit using a battle staff, while an archer with a distinctly feminine appearance was hitting some of the Mutants in the toes. The Sons of Batman arrived on horseback and jumped from their steeds to pin down whomever of their former brothers they could. Then another outfit, looking darker and not dissimilar to Batgirl's joined in. Jason knew immediately who this newcomer was. Cassandra Cain. The Black Bat. Then he felt something metal poking at his neck as he turned back to face the fog.

"Ah, the new Bimbogirl. Was wondering when we'd meet." "Jason Todd," Stephanie Brown replied as she looked at him with disdain knowing the horrible things he had committed in the name of vengeance. "You're not half as ugly as Tim lets on." "What would the replacement know about being good looking?" "Lot more than you." "Ah, I forgot there's a history there," he smirked not betraying a bit of confidence in his flirtations. "Ever thought of going with a real man?" "Well, can you think of one because I'm not seeing any right now," Steph said with the same level of sarcasm he had. "Ha, you're alright, Bimbogirl." "What are you doing trying to get to City Hall? Last I heard you were working for Eddie Thawne."

"I still am, kid. He wants me to meet with Dick. On your boss's terms." "Dick ain't my boss. He just runs the gang. I work for Babs. And I think the only terms she'd have for you meeting Dick is in chains." "Well, if somebody's going to cuff me…" Steph then smacked him in the face with that same staff she was holding. "Seems Dick and Tim have the monopoly on charm in the family as well as restraint." Steph suddenly lightened up when she saw the little girl being brought forward by Cass Cain. "Nell!" "Batgirl!" The two hugged like it had been years since they saw each other. "Who's this guy with you, little hero?" "It's my cousin. Duke. He needs help." "We'll get Leslie to check him out back at City Hall. Where's your mom?" Nell looked down and started crying a little. Steph swept her up in her arms and let her cry. "Patented Batgirl hug time, eh? I'm so sorry, Nell."

When things had calmed down, they all went back to City Hall on horseback with Nell riding in front of Steph on her lap with Duke propped up behind the rider unconscious and Cass holding Jason in handcuffs behind her. "So…I guess you're my brother then," Cass said in a very unemotive fashion. "I'm an only child, little lady. My mom left us when I was a kid 'cuz my dad was a no-good gangster. You?" "I am an only child…my mother and father were assassins…David Cain and Lady Shiva." "Aw yeah, heard something about that. Your mom is smoking." "She wants me to kill her," Cass said as if it was something someone said every day. "Oh, okay. Damn, even I'm floored by this chat." Cissie ran up alongside them then with Scarlet behind her. "So, you tag along with him?" she asked the young Russian girl. "Yes, but he's not all bad. He saved me from myself once." "He must have done a good job if you still tag along with him to murder people." "Criminals."

"What?"

"Murder criminals. Not people."

"And that's my point exactly."

As they drew closer to City Hall, Jason noted all the Bat symbols painted on buildings as well as the lack of hanged corpses. Not to mention that apart from torches and baseball bats, none of the Sons seemed to be armed. He realised this must be Bruce's wet dream. An army of young soldiers using non-lethal force to suppress crime and protect the innocent. They eventually approached a gate where a fifteen-year-old girl with red hair wearing glasses walked up with a clipboard. "Password?" "Father, I will become a bat," Steph said with all earnestness to the young girl. "We've got a prisoner and three civvies, one of them wounded badly." "Well then, Leslie will have to check them out ASAP," the girl said looking everyone up and down. "Harper will help them with anything once they're in there. Any other news, Batgirl?" "Nothing new, Carrie. We dealt with another gang of Mutants extorting people at the bridge to the Narrows. Some of the Sons are taking them to the Lockup on Bleake Island." "Cool stuff," the girl named Carrie replied before looking at the man behind Cass. "That's the Red Hood, isn't it?" "The one and only," Jason said sarcastically while Cass elbowed him in the stomach.

"The boss will want to see him. And where they are is on a need to know basis."

"Exactly, Carrie. And he wants to see Nightwing, not Oracle."

"Ah, that makes things easier. He's busy drilling some of the new Sons on the roof of City Hall."

Carrie then motioned for the gates to be opened and they all rode in. Steph parked the horses in a makeshift stable and she and Cass dragged Jason into City Hall. Scarlet, Cissie, Duke and Nell followed inside, as the ground floor of City Hall was now a mass infirmary. There were people hobbling on crutches coming in and out. A young man walked up to Cissie on their way in. "Cissie, Leslie says she needs another food run, hopefully find some medical supplies at Elliot Memorial. Can you head out with Ragman on the next one?" "Fine. Sorry guys, I have to go. Cullen show them to your sister. Harper will help you from here." Cissie then headed outside while the lad named Cullen led them towards a girl with dark hair. "Harper Row. How can I help you?" "My cousin's been hurt," Nell said and Duke seemed to collapse on top of Harper. "Shit, he's lost a lot of blood. Cullen get him straight to Leslie; I'll sort these two out." Cullen rushed Duke into the main hall of the infirmary where Leslie was busy talking to another young man on crutches.

"You two looking for anyone?" Harper asked sincerely as she tickled Nell's nose a little. "Just my auntie and uncle, Duke's parents," Nell said. "Doug and Elaine Thomas." Harper picked up her clipboard and said, "Yeah, we've got two of them here." Walking through into another wing of the infirmary she went "Doug and Elaine Thomas! Doug and Elaine Thomas!" "Excuse me," Scarlet said tapping her shoulder. "How old are you?" "About your age. So, if you think I'm not old enough to work, most of the bosses here certainly aren't old enough to fight crime. Now come on." They eventually found Doug and Elaine who were delighted to see Nell alive and well but distressed to hear of Duke's predicament.

On the roof of City Hall, there was a makeshift throne, upon which sat a man in a black and blue tight uniform. Nightwing. Or as he was called by those more superstitious than most in this city, the Son. He was the first son of Batman as far as the gang was concerned, and so long as that led them to follow him, Dick wasn't going to disavow that notion. A new member of the Sons was being escorted before him for judgement. "What seems to be the problem?" Dick asked. "This one, sir," a more senior Son answered, "he killed a Mutant. Burned him with his torch." The Sons all hissed in disgust at this. "You know this goes against our tenets, young man?" Dick said with the sternness of his adopted father. "I do, sir. But he was going to kill children. He was going to eat them. He was much larger than me. It was all I could do." Dick then walked down to him and held the obeisant Son's face up to look at his own. "This mistake cannot be tolerated. You must take the welfare of those children into your own hand, above that of Miss Row and Dr Thompkins. Let their lives allow you to atone for the soul you stole, no matter how wicked that was. Is that understood?" The Son began crying at Dick's feet then. "Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

As the Sons took the young man from his sight, Dick turned to see Batgirl and Black Bat escorting a prisoner towards him. "Steph, Cass…who is this?" "Your brother," Steph said tossing Jason to the ground before him. "Hell of a push, Bimbogirl." Dick smacked him in the face with full force. "You will not speak of my sister in such a way." "Yeah, I can see you fight like her as well." Dick returned the smack once again. "And misogyny isn't going to be tolerated here either, Jason." Dick then lifted Jason up by the lapels and glared at him with his chin almost in his brother's face. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, considering who you work for?" "I work for the government. I don't see—" "The government did this, Jason. Riddler and Scarecrow were trafficking metahumans for Thawne before this happened."

"Nah, you're talking shit."

"They as much as admitted it to us. Not to mention that despite what's happened, Thawne has done nothing to help us. Instead he sends the goddamn Suicide Squad after us. But don't worry, Catwoman is already taking in Ragdoll and Catman. Bullock has them at the GCPD lockup. You can join them there too. We might make you a cellmate of some Mutant who can't get a girlfriend unless you start talking."

Jason then broke his handcuffs, headbutted Dick and leaped to the side before Steph or Cass could react. He was holding a detonator in his hand. "Now, I'm here with one specific order. Bring you and Gordon in, Dickhead, or I blow up this entire fucking town." "You're bluffing," Steph said. "Nah, see Thawne's allies have secured the undetonated bombs and armed them. If I activate them this whole place gets doused with fear gas." "You're still bluffing," Cass said looking Jason dead in the eye. "How's that?" "Because Jason," Dick said, "you don't believe in Thawne enough to murder your fucking hometown for him. These two have only just met you and they know that." "Dick, unless I bring you in or blow these bombs up…Thawne's gonna' do a hell of a lot worse."

"Try me."

"Superboy-Prime."

A silence descended over them all at that point. "Yeah, Dick, that's got you scared. A few bombs and the Red Hood you can handle…but not that idiot and his stupid, whiny bullshit which kills dozens of people a minute. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." Dick paused for a minute as Steph, Cass and Jason all awaited a response. "Let him." "What?" Jason said perplexedly. "You heard me, Jason. He's bluffing as much as you are. He's not going to blow a propaganda victory by unleashing his precious Justice League on us. I'm sure he'll try other things but he won't massacre a city of over eight million people with his own personal army. Please, Jason, give me that thing." Jason noticed Dick was now closer to him with hand outstretched. "If I do it, he'll kill me." "You died a long time ago, Jason. I don't really care anymore whether you live or die." "You can't mean that, Dickhead."

"You've got me there…except I care more about you not pulling that trigger than Thawne killing you."

"What the fuck's happened to you?"

"I know the man we're dealing with now. My wife was kidnapped, one of our best friends died saving her and now this city is looking to me to save it from itself. Not to mention Bruce does a disappearing act when we all need our father. People are dying out there every day, Jason. And we have to rise above that because that's what Bruce does. I don't want you to die, but for fuck's sake, I can't let you kill hundreds of people…"

Jason was in massive shock. He didn't really know what to say. Dick was different to how he had known him for many years. "Dick, I—" "Oh, forget it," Dick said punching his adopted brother full force in the face and grabbing the detonator as he collapsed. Dick then crushed it in his hand. "Considering our brothers are prisoners of the Joker I really don't give a shit about your self-preservation anymore, Jason." Steph and Cass then moved towards Dick. "Dick, he did help save Nell and her cousin on the bridge. He's not all bad." Jason was in a foetal position at this point, afraid Thawne would somehow know of his failure and kill him then and there. He gripped his head in fear and began crying. Dick just stared at him, and felt his compassion returning. He moved down.

"Hey, Jason…it's okay. You're not dead. He's not done anything."

"I know…but it's so fucked. I can't believe I was so selfish. I worked for him to save my own skin. To save Lian's skin. Oh fuck."

Dick then hugged Jason tightly. "Lian Harper living is one of the most noble causes I can think of. I know we've had our ups and downs, but you're not evil, Jason. Just misguided." He rubbed him up and down his back with his left arm. "What…did you say about the Joker, Dick?" "He's got Tim and Damian." Jason leapt up from his position with anger in his voice. "That fucker…where's my guns? I'm gonna' get him." "You can't. They're in Arkham. Which is guarded to the 100th degree by the League. If any of us set foot there the two of them are dead." "Better dead then where they are now," Jason shouted. "I'm going—" Dick hit him on the head with his escrima sticks and Jason collapsed to the floor. "Lock him up in one of the rooms downstairs. Should've known he'd be a security risk." Cass and Steph then lifted Jason's unconscious form without speaking and moved him downstairs. Dick stood on the edge of the roof and observed his city before focusing his attention on Arkham Asylum. He cried a little as he swore to himself, he would rescue Tim and Damian from that madman's clutches. Meanwhile, Eddie Thawne laughed in delight as he realised the drop of poison which he had planted in the well of Nightwing's operation was now after seeping in well and truly with the Red Hood's imprisonment.


	24. Whatever Happened to Eobard Thawne?

_**2451:**_

Squalling at the world, light is a totally new concept for an infant emerging from their nine months or so of confinement. He had seen light before he even heard in mumbled whispers what it was. Now he was coming out into the world, light seemed to appear in a flash as his head emerged into the arms of a waiting man. A man in the garb of something he'd barely comprehend as a midwife then raised him up and struck him upon the behind. All he could do then was wail, to announce himself to the world. There was an ambivalent man and woman standing nearby, and the woman seemed to have been in great pain. She blindly cursed at the thing. "Filthy creature, Bartor. If only your mother wasn't so old fashioned, we could have gone for one of the old Cadmus Chimera projects to make a child, instead of this filthy breeding." "I loathed it as much as you did, Elvira, but mother insists a true Thawne must come from the natural method." "Oh, don't worry," the doctor said to the couple who were about as warm as the vacuum of space, "young Eobard here will look right as rain when he's got this slime off him."

"You see? Slime! What's so natural about slime? We aren't dogs rutting in the street. I can't believe she insisted we use these quacks, Bartor."

"Elvira, she will be dead soon and we shall have the inheritance. She stipulated her heirs be natural born."

"No wonder you are so loathsome when you perform that mating act. Your naked body must have once been covered in slime too. You Thawnes celebrate your primitivism far too plainly. Human bodies are disgusting. Why can't we be more like birds. Graceful and feathered."

"That's just the Cobblepot in you talking. Besides, you know the laws. Earth President has to be natural born."

"They'll be repealing them in a few years, trust me. Too many of the wealthy are growing against it."

"And the wealthy always decide," the doctor muttered to himself as he placed the baby in a neonatal unit. Taking a blood sample, he took it to a nearby machine and counted the enzymes. No Kryptonian at all which was rare for someone with a mother from Gotham. Then again Central City hospitals didn't have that much births with any Kryptonian DNA. So many of the hybrids had headed into space. He did detect an accelerated heart rate, though the boy's grandmother had told him to be aware of this, as her son and his father both had a similar heart rate at birth despite never having any cardiac defects. It was almost as if his heart were beating faster than the speed of light though. Several beats occurred before he could turn on and off a light switch. His contacts would want to hear about this. Taking the test results, the doctor pocketed them before washing the slime off the baby and bringing it back to its parents.

"Ew, I don't want to touch it. Bartor, you hold it," the mother replied. "I have no desire either, Elvira. Doctor, just place it in a cot or something." This is why the medical staff in Central City hated the wealthy when they came to have children. The Thawnes were notorious for a lack of affection for their newborns. Still, the boy's great-grandfather was the Mayor and his mother's father was Mayor of Gotham. They'd be getting paid triple for assisting in the new birth. "We must thank you, Doctor," Bartor said heading to shake his hand. "We are glad this heir to the names of Thawne and Cobblepot is healthy and safe thanks to your care. What was your name anyway? Forgive me, fatherhood seems to have made me more…sociable and pleasant. Funny that." "Oh, of course. Palmer. Dr Raymond Palmer."

_**2460:**_

"So, can you tell me why you hate your brother?" the psychiatrist asked the young Eobard Thawne as he sat glaring at the floor of her office. "I don't know, Dr Lance…" "Please, call me Dinah." "My mother doesn't like me referring to adults by their first names." "What do you call her then?" Dinah asked the young lad with a warm but slightly patronising smile. "Mrs Thawne." "And your father?" "Mayor Thawne." Eobard picked up something from the coffee table in Dinah Lance's office. It was a miniature action figure. Of a blonde woman in a leather jacket with fishnet stockings. "Why do you have these items, Dr Lance?" "I'm a child psychiatrist. I bring these in so you can play when you're trying to talk." "But why a rare edition of the Black Canary not issued in centuries?"

"Oh, my, um, husband is a bit of a collector. He's very into the history of the superheroes."

"You know how she died?"

"I believe it was in one of the last battles between superhumans in the 21st century. Something to do with a gulag?"

"She spent her whole life trying to prove she was a hero did the Black Canary. Trying to prove she was like her mother, the original holder of the mantle and her mentor, the legendary Wildcat. She tried first by founding the JLA as the only female member. Then tried to emulate her mother by hanging around with a bunch of old men who knew her on the JSA. Married Green Arrow, had a team with Oracle. Had a daughter. And then it was all for nothing. They all died in the nuclear explosion Billy Batson gave his life to contain. Father, mother and daughter. I did enjoy Conner Luthor, the great 22nd century playwright's works on the heroes. They were my Grandmother Thawne's favourites. His 'Tragedy of the Black Canary' I have seen over a hundred times."

He finally looked up from the figurine and saw all around him the beauty of the office. There were so many colours lying on top of colours. It was as if he was living in the Justice League Watchtower. There were pictures of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman all around as well as depictions of legendary events on the wall such as the Battle of Metropolis, when the last of the Green Lantern Corps, Kyle Rayner gave his life to destroy the tower of Alexander Luthor and save Hypertime. He then looked into his therapist's face for the first time. She had black hair, glasses, a leather jacket and fishnet lacing. On a wigstand behind her he could see distinctively long blonde hair. "I take it you're a fan of Conner Luthor's play, Dr Lance? Or one of those derivative holovid series they make. They lack the art and the passion of the great playwrights of that time. I don't think people now will ever truly appreciate the century where superhumans hid from us. Everyone was so scared by the Battle of the Gulag…we couldn't help it. It was the likes of Luthor whose voice resonated because they recreated the wonder people must have felt when those heroes appeared."

"You're a very intelligent boy for your age, Eobard."

"You don't need to remind me. That is all Mayor and Mrs Thawne talk of. That and how my precious little brother is someone I need to bond with because he will one day be my most loyal follower when I rule the Earth."

"Your parents seem awfully ambitious, Eobard."

"And why shouldn't they be? My ancestors on both sides have been part of America's political elite for close to four hundred years. Not to mention I have 120 Nobel laureates in the last 300 within my family tree. In my blood flows the veins of greatness. But yet, my grandmother could never shut up about one of her husband's relatives we should always be proud of. As did her father-in-law. Banal, old-fashioned idiots."

"Mayor Bartholomew Thawne was respected by everyone in Central City. Your great-grandfather did more to help this people than any Mayor in our history."

"That he may well have been, Dr Lance. But helping the people should not be the business of rulers but a biproduct of their greatness. The people's wellbeing matters little when great progress could be made at their expense. Our species has had a population surplus of over a billion since 1800. We are rapidly approaching a trillion and our spaceflights can't accommodate any more journeys to the stars. Mars is already close to depletion, it's only hope being those corporate pipe dreams of Garden of Eden terraforming. People should be crushed underfoot if they stand in the way of the betterment of civilisation. Alexander understood that, and so too did the great Ra's al Ghul."

"You admire Ra's al Ghul?"

"What is not to admire? His grandson, Ibn al Xuffasch, my ancestor, is more worthy of course. He conquered famine and disease in widespread matters when he became Earth's sovereign with the aid of Superman. He was one of the first people on this world to publicly marry an alien, even if she was a hybrid. Sadly, his amazing feats have led to the ills he thought vanquished recurring through overpopulation of our empire. It is a sad fact indeed."

"I'd like to go back to this relative your grandmother was so fond of."

"Oh, yes. Barry Allen. The Flash. She had a portrait of him at home. She used to say how handsome he was and how all her boys should look like him. Robern looks like him, I don't. And Robern wasn't even born until after she died. My mother detested the fact I was naturally born, which is why she doesn't like me calling her Mother. It's almost like I'm reminding her of the fact she engaged in coitus with my father and gave birth to me."

"I…see. So, why did your grandmother look up to Barry Allen so much? You say your mother is a great admirer of Ibn al Xuffasch."

"What…how did you…well, yes she is. As to my late grandmother, she used to always praise how he saved the multiverse, whatever that means. It sounds like a legend to me. She used to show me the entire five-part saga of the Flash by Conner Luthor. Easily his worst work. What a dull, soporific man…"

"Well, many people would disagree, Eobard."

"Many people are idiots."

"But the play is based on historical fact. Barry Allen gave his life stopping Mobius the Anti-Monitor from destroying our reality of positive matter. It is also based on his debacles with beings like the Reverse-Flash. The man who murdered his wife."

"How vile. But still…he doesn't sound as tragic as the Black Canary. What a pointless life she led. At least he died with purpose."

"Um, yes…I'm sure that's true, Eobard. But can you not appreciate the fact Barry Allen, the man who saved all of reality was part of your bloodline. Your family seems to have a strong reverence for your famed relatives. Why not look up to the man who saved all of reality?"

"I suppose you are right, Dr Lance. Thank you. I believe I've developed a newfound appreciation of Mr Allen."

"I'm more than glad to have been of help, Eobard. Now, I'm afraid our time is up."

_**2463:**_

Eobard loved using the X-ray vision goggles to spy on his cousins as they came for midwinter festivities. They were older than him and far more fully formed. Both boys and girls. All his uncle's children. His uncle Elgin had married young and had three daughters and a son from two sets of twins. The elder two, Jemima and Dahlia were sixteen while the younger two Elvirius and Amalda were fourteen. And he desired them all. They were everything his mother hated. Natural borns. Not to mention good looking and fun to be around. His mother was a stoat faced woman with a large beak and a harsh gait which suggested she hated anyone and everything in the world, except her own wealth. What he wanted was to ruin her expectations of him. Ruin everything. He'd engage in coitus with all of them. Get the three girls pregnant and upset his mother greatly that her grandchildren would be produced from sexual relations and covered in slime at birth.

"Eobard, what are you doing?" He looked up and saw his mother standing over him with two of the servants looking shocked beside her. They were two new men. A father and son from Gotham by the name of Michael and Theodore Carter. "Mother, I wasn't—" She struck him with a large pin she was carrying. "Do not call me, Mother, you natural born filth!" Grabbing his ear, Elvira Thawne brought her son down to the garage where they kept their hovercar. "What were you touching, boy?! What were you touching?" Eobard muttered the answer under his breath. "Speak up, slime!" "My penis!" "Men should not touch that thing. It's not right."

"But my teacher at school says—"

"Never mind that working class harlot. She's probably from the same filth as you. Her father probably had to writhe on top of her mother till his…penis…exploded inside her. I'll explode yours if you look at your cousins like that again."

"But mother, you said I should marry my cousin…keep the line pure for the future presidents."

"I meant one of my brother's children. Clean girls born in the chimera tanks. Not filth like you made of slime. Absolute filth! You wouldn't touch them. I will not raise a pervert. Give it to me!"

"Mother, no!"

Eobard then reached a wrench and struck his mother on the head, killing her instantly, to the shock of the Carters. "Oh shit. Eobard, give me the wrench." Eobard just stood there a lot less afraid than he should have been. "Good, she's gone. One less problem for me." "Now you can't think like that," Theodore said approaching the young lad and kneeling down putting his hand over the boy's. "What would Barry Allen say to that now, eh?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because he was a good man. And you're going to be President one day."

"No, I'm not. That stupid, ugly woman was the only one who wanted me to be President, I don't wanna' be."

"Well what do you want to be, young Eobard?"

"I…I don't know. But I don't want to be President. And I don't want to have a stupid little brother who I have to take care of all the time."

"Well, if you don't know what you want to be…why not be like Barry Allen? Be a scientist. Do some good for the world. Study about the Flash and his life. Do something brave for the human race. Eh, for Barry."

"Fine, Theodore. For Barry."

The next day, Michael and Theodore hadn't been seen or heard from again and they were both considered wanted men for the murder of Elvira Thawne. Mayor Bartor didn't waste time in remarrying immediately to one of his wife's much prettier nieces who had been arranged for his son to marry despite her being twenty-one to her cousin's twelve, Clara Cobblepot. And he touched her in the ways his late wife wouldn't want natural born slime like her son to do. Eobard didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed watching them writhe like animals on top of one another. He really, really enjoyed it. And now he had no mother to stop him doing that.

_**2466:**_

Years at the gym under Oliver Queen and Mar'i McCabe, two exceptional gym instructors, had honed Eobard Thawne's physique into something quite extraordinary. They always asked him why he wanted to train so hard and he always replied with "To be like my uncle, Barry Allen." Every day, he'd have hairdresser Jason Rusch dye his hair blonde and every few months he'd go to plastic surgeon, John Henry Irons for a tune up of his face based exactly on Barry Allen's symmetry. At school, he quickly became popular with young men and women alike. But there were only two he seemed to have an eye for. The new history teacher, Mr Wayne's foster daughters, Cassie and Rose. Sitting beside them in their father's class became a regular habit. One morning before he came in, Rose slammed her head on the desk in despair. "Three months we've been here. What does Rip expect us to do with this kid?" "Well, all I can say is you're the one who's going to be going out with him." "And why the hell is that?" Rose exclaimed in actual concern for herself. "Well, I'm spoken for." "So am I!" "Not really," Cassie interjected. "You and Bart were never really a thing you said so yourself." "Well, your boyfriend's in a coma." "I know, I know, it's serious…"

"Cassie, that was dark, even for me."

"I've been spending too much time with you, and I'm kind of going insane pretending to be…his friend. Oh, hi Eobard! Rose was just talking about you!" "Was she?" Eobard said as he sidled in beside the silver haired hottie. "Uh yeah, I was just telling Cassie how you two would look so well together." "Yeah, except I'm spoken for," Cassie butted in instantaneously. "He 'lives in another state' if you know what I mean," Rose said in air quotes. "Tell me about it," Eobard rolled his eyes, "my last one was on Mars." Rose and her enemy started laughing at that. The bell rang then and class commenced as Mr B. Wayne stalked in and gave a terse look at his foster daughters. Today's history lesson was on the Anti-Monitor Crisis which nearly destroyed the multiverse.

"Now, does anyone know the name of the hero who gave their life to stop the Anti-Monitor? Anyone? Thawne, Eobard."

"Barry Allen, sir. The Flash."

"Very good, Mr Thawne. Proving yourself head and shoulders above the rest of class as usual. In this class and every other from what I hear in the staff room. Now, can anyone tell us about what the Anti-Monitor was exactly? Anyone else? Fine. Thawne, Eobard."

"Sir, he was a being from before the birth of the universe. He existed as the polar opposite of the Monitor, his twin brother. It's based on Isaac Newton's third law, sir. The law that to every action there must be an equal and opposite reaction. The Monitor represented positive matter, and the Anti-Monitor anti-matter. Their existence was both a necessity and a detriment to the other."

"How so?"

"Because anti-matter is destructive to matter. A wave of anti-matter began destroying all of the multiverse. Some survivors from across them had to band together with the heroes of the last two to save the final one. In the end, the remains of the last two sort of settled into the history of our own. Barry Allen died destroying the machine which caused the anti-matter wave to destroy the multiverse in the first place, sir."

"Excellent, Thawne. Top marks."

After class, Cassie went up to Eobard. "So, you know that my sister, Rose, totally digs you, yeah?" "Um, no I couldn't tell," Eobard smiled. "Well, I suppose everyone does. You are really handsome." "And do you dig me?" "Like I said, I've a boyfriend," Cassie blushed, trying to act as if she genuinely cared whether the man responsible for that same boyfriend's near death was in any way interested in her. "So, anyway my dad really likes you…and he thinks it would be great for you to come over to dinner tonight. Maybe you and Rose can get to talking." "I'd love that, Cassie, thanks," Eobard said before running off to his next class. Cassie almost got sick walking away from the young man.

After completing his homework, Eobard got into much more casual attire. "Are you going out?" Clara asked her cousin and stepson impertinently as he went to the front door. "Yeah, to a friend's, Clara." "I told you, call me Mom." "My mother's dead and I didn't even call her Mom, so don't start." Eobard got out the front door and headed down the street to a smaller but nicer house. Less gothic looking than Thawne Manor. The door was opened by a very attractive, dark haired woman. "Hi, I'm Zatanna. You must be Eobard. Bruce, Cassie and Rose have told me all about you. Come in, sit down." Eobard made his way in and saw the house was quite retro, resembling something from the 21st century. He was in Seventh Heaven. "By the Creator, you've got a television! A real-life plasma screen television!" "Well, Bruce isn't very into modern technology. Being a history teacher and all that," Zatanna replied before handing him a glass of wine.

"Oh, my Dad doesn't—" "What the Mayor doesn't know won't hurt him, lad," said a voice coming up beside him which smelled of tar and ash. The filthiest looking servant he had ever seen was carrying a tray of wine glasses in front of him. "Oh, Eobard, this is John. He's our butler." "Butler? Another old-fashioned term." "Yes, well," John seemed to sneer as he said, "Mr Wayne is accustomed to the old-fashioned in terms of master-servant relations as well as his choice of technology." John then walked away from the young lad to attend to the dinner. "What's wrong with his breath?" he asked Zatanna. "Ah, John is part…dragon, you see." "Dragon, you mean as in Draconian or something?" "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Draconian." Eobard was puzzled. He'd never heard of those people breathing fire before. He always thought dragon was just a racist term for them.

Bruce then came down the stairs, fully kitted out in a suit. "Ah, Eobard, good to see you lad. Put her there." His teacher seemed far less serious and more laid back than in the classroom. Eobard shook his outstretched hand and smiled. "Rose tells me your mother was from Gotham." "Yes, and my stepmother. She's my cousin." "Ah…I see. Well, Zat and I are from Gotham too." "Yes, I thought that. You have the same name as the Batman." "Always got bullied in school. Kind of why I moved away." Zatanna laughed. "Well, you moved to a city where your name would have to be Barry Allen for that." "Oh, Zat, don't get 'ol Eobard here started on Barry Allen. You seem to be a bit of a fan."

"Well as a matter of fact, sir…"

"Please, Eobard. You're my guest. Call me Bruce."

"Okay, Bruce. Barry Allen is a distant relative of mine. My ancestor, Malcolm Thawne, and he were separated at birth."

"Wow. That is extraordinary. And I was embarrassed having the same name as one of them, you seem proud. Though why wouldn't you be? The Flash is a great hero. Batman was always…fairly controversial up our way."

"Well, that's no surprise, sir, because people are idiots."

"What?"

"The Batman was the greatest hero ever to grace this planet. His pseudo-fascistic approach to tackling crime and recruiting the young into his war separated him from idealists like Superman, you see. I am a big admirer of his work, but I disagree with Conner Luthor's portrayal of the Batman as some kind of camp man of the people who danced in nightclubs in broad daylight in costume with signature moves. No, I prefer the more academic approach analysing Gothamites' reactions to him instead of making him Superman in a Bat outfit. Most of them were afraid of him, you see. Really terrified. I like to imagine the children he recruited were terrified of him in no dissimilar way. But he got the job done. If only Magog hadn't outed him, your namesake could have crushed the scum of Gotham underfoot and made it a better city than the cancerous nightmare of crime my relatives have to handle."

Bruce was suddenly looking serious again and looking into the young man's eyes with intensity. "Mr Wayne?" "Bruce, honey. Surely you have a counterpoint." "Uh, sorry. I agree with you on Conner Luthor. As a Gothamite myself I know what it's like to hear these romanticised tales of the Batman where he's more like Robin Hood than the Caped Crusader he was. But I also disagree with the portrayals of him as some kind of fascist." "Forgive me, sir, I did not mean to say the Batman was a fascist. Ideologically he did not go far enough for that. No, what I mean is that he was clearly not beholden to due process or law and order. But in a city like Gotham, that is probably necessary." Bruce chuckled falsely. "I'll tell you, this young fella' would be giving my old professors a fright. Every considered going academic, Eobard?"

"No, sir. My realm of study is mainly in quantum physics, though I work with history as well. I'm thinking of going for an internship at the Flash Museum."

"The Flash Museum. Well, your knowledge of Barry Allen would help in that regard. Good for you, son."

As they all sat down to dinner, conversation became more mundane. Eobard was growing more and more obsessed with Rose. She was looking so beautiful with her silver hair and stunning blue dress. Not to mention the way she always had her hair parted over one side of her face. "Tell me, Bruce," Eobard said with a lot more confidence now that his blood was pumping. "How did you and Zatanna take these two in?" Bruce placed his wine glass down on the table and straightened himself. "Well, Cassie here is a younger sister of a woman Zatanna and I used to work with who passed away. Diana was her name. Cassie was only a young girl at the time so we took her in, and formally got ourselves named her legal guardians. Rose's father worked with us in that same place. He also died on that same mission." "Oh, fascinating," Eobard said almost as if they were talking about ancient history rather than the recent deaths of their loved ones. That made things ten times more awkward, though not for Eobard. He was still academically fascinated by everything about these people. And physically lusting after Rose.

Once the meal had ended, he was with Rose outside the house. "Thank you for a lovely evening," he said to the girl. She blushed and said, "Uh, well my Mom and Dad helped out. Heh heh." He then laid his mouth upon hers expecting a kiss but received only a push away from him by the young girl. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Oh, yeah, just my luck. Another rich girl like my mother who hates the idea of breeding?" "You what?" Rose was completely taken aback by that statement. "You heard me, you frigid bitch!" Rose punched him in the nose then, breaking it. "Stay away from me, and my family you sick little perv!" She ran back inside then. "Go on, run. Run, you little whore! You'll be crawling back!" Eobard was disgusted. Enraged that a woman he desired so strongly could not want him, who had made himself the pinnacle of human perfection, moulding his physique and appearance entirely on that of Barry Allen. He began punching the mirror of the bathroom back in his house. Punching and punching and punching until it was naught but shards of glass. "What's going on here?" Clara said walking in to see him with bloodied fists. "Eobard, explain yourself." "Shut up, you. Whore of my father. You were meant to marry me you know that."

Clara backed away a little. "You know you're just like what my Dad said about your mom." "Yeah, and what's that?" "Crazy. Deranged. Narcissistic. Expecting everyone else to worship you when you turn your nose up at them." "You know nothing about me, whore," he said through gritted teeth. "And a misogynist too. Yeah, your mom wasn't very fond of most of her gender. Always used to put us down. She called me a whore all the time when I was your age for wearing a skirt. Seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." "I am nothing like my mother!" Eobard screamed as he lifted a shard of glass and drove it into Clara's chest again and again until she was no more. "Nothing…nothing…nothing…" He then fell into a foetal position covered in his cousin's blood as he lay waiting for the end to come.

Bartor became determined to cover this up and so sent Eobard back to a child psychologist after his second wife's murder was once again placed under wraps. The psychologist he sent him too was once again Dr Dinah Lance. She didn't seem to have aged a day. "Eobard. Good to see you again. You're looking different." "Shut up, whore." "Now, that is nothing like the mannerly boy I met all those years ago now is it. He'd treat women with respect. He always called me Dr Lance. Well, you can call me Dinah." Eobard was playing with two stress balls in his right hand at this point while the other was shaking on the arm of his chair. He hadn't washed since killing his cousin and the mania in his eyes was palpable. "You know what I did?" "No, not the foggiest." "I killed her." Dinah stopped and taking her glasses off looked Eobard directly in the eye. "Who?" "Just some whore." "Listen to me, Eobard you can't talk about women like that. It's not right. How would you like it if someone called your late mother a whore?" "She called herself one. Hated herself for having sex. Hated it so much. Thought she was a whore."

"Well, that's not healthy, at all. Eobard, have you considered that maybe you are…anti-sexual like your mother?"

"No. I want to have sex. I really want to. I want to rut with a woman, or a man. Or any gender really. Not just the binary. I want to be better than my mother."

"Right. What's triggered all this? I'm not on about how you're acting right now. I mean what caused you to…kill this woman."

"Another whore rejected me."

"Stop calling women whores, please. Who was this girl?"

"Teacher's daughter. Kept giving me the eye. Her sister said she liked me. Now she's laughing behind my back."

"I'm sure you're just thinking too much about it."

"What would you know? You've never lived my life."

"No, but I've been a teenager before. I know how frustrating that can be especially when it comes to your sex drive."

"Why speak so candidly?"

"I'm a medical professional, not your mother."

"My mother was worse than that. Do you know why I killed her?"

"Eobard…this…I may have to…"

"If you inform the police my father will have you killed. Now answer my question."

"What the hell?"

"ANSWER!"

"No, I don't know why you killed your mother. Jesus Christ…"

"I killed her because she tried to castrate me. I was twelve years old and she caught me masturbating. Said I shouldn't celebrate what working class harlots tell me to do. So, I hit her over the head with a wrench. The two servants covered it up because they loved me…and because my dad needed a scapegoat. He was happier than I was that the frigid bitch was dead."

"Does your father talk like this?"

"Talk like what?"

"Like a truck driver about women."

"I wouldn't know. Don't think I've ever had more than three conversations with him my whole life. I was coping you know. Coping really well, since Mrs Thawne had died. I so wanted to be Barry Allen. And I hope I still can be."

"Barry Allen was a good man. You will never be him, Eobard Thawne. I know that now."

"And with that sentence, whore, you've just signed your own death warrant."

"Eobard, what the hell?"

Eobard pulled a knife from out of his pocket. Dinah managed to punch him as he scraped her arm with it while she dodged. She then unleashed her loudest Canary Cry in years forcing Eobard to fly back from her and into the wall, putting him in a coma from the impact to his head. "Oh shit, what have I done?" Dinah said as Rip and Michael walked in from the foyer. "You haven't killed him, don't worry," Michael said running a mediscan over the fifteen-year-old. "He'll be like this for a while I reckon." "This was a terrible idea, Dad." "What are you talking about?"

"You said we could reform him. That's why I told everyone we should make him like Barry Allen. That's why we got Ollie and Mar'i to teach him Barry's moves. Why Dinah told him about how great Barry was. It's what everyone told him. And it's failed…miserably."

"Well, you believed me. You've a lot more experience in changing history than I do, son, so don't look at me."

"You screwed up, Dad. Short of killing him we can't do anything. And if we kill him, the whole of history goes even more into whack. It might make his future self, ten times more powerful even."

"Well, there is one more thing we could try."

"And what's that, Dad?"

"Go to when he got on the Cosmic Treadmill in the first place. Stop him from ever going back. Prevent him from creating the Negative Speed Force…"

_**2481:**_

"We're closed, bub," antique store owner John Broome said as a man walked through his front door. The man walked up to the counter and rang the old-style bell Broome had been keeping there. "Look, if you wanna' order online, talk to Carmine, my husband. He'll handle any—" The man put his hand onto Broome's face. He was handsome, with blonde hair and a symmetrical face. He looked a lot like the old Flash from the photos Broome kept in the store. "I hear you have something that belongs to me, Mr Broome? I'm afraid I can't let you have it." Eobard Thawne then snapped the older man's neck and walked into his backroom. Central City's old collectors had a myriad of things that would be of interest to him. Leonard Snart's cold gun, Mick Rory's flamethrower and the Golden Glider's skis, among others. But what he really wanted was here in Broome's shop. The Cosmic Treadmill.

Eobard began feeling a slight sickening sensation. The doctors had told him over ten years ago when he had awoken from his coma that he would not have much longer to live, as the brain trauma would eventually result in a severe aneurysm at some point when he was thirty. Now that he was thirty and a long time academic at the Flash Museum, Eobard knew there were healing properties to be found in the Speed Force. Every speedster had recovered from such things far quicker than most thanks to accelerated healing. There were tales of a Kid Flash who survived a direct shot to the gut from a famed mercenary. Eobard reached for his pills to dull the episode before he began to bleed his brains from his nose. Composing himself, he grabbed the Treadmill with anti-grav magnets and headed straight out the front door to his truck which he loaded the object onto.

Back at the Flash Museum, he began prepping the Cosmic Treadmill for an incoming lightning strike. Then he would become a speedster not only to save his life but to be the Barry Allen reincarnated his grandmother had always wanted him to be. It needed to come soon, he could feel further grogginess from both his pills and his soon to be collapsed brain. It was then that he saw a group of people wearing costumes standing in front of him. He recognised their two leaders as Michael and Theodore Carter. "So, I was right…about your little conspiracy weaving through my life. You know I thought for a while my grandmother had hired you all in some secret clause in her will. But then…then I got hit with a Canary Cry by my therapist. I thought that was odd. The X-gene never identified another human with that ability, and it's thought it died out with Dinah Lance and her daughter, Olivia Queen. Then my ego was overcome by my logic centres. Dr Lance always insisted I call her Dinah. My history teacher from Gotham had the same name as Batman. As well as an uncanny ability to shift from being serious in the classroom, to the most sociable man on the planet when we were being informal. I'm actually starting to wonder was my grandmother herself one of you too. And by one of you, I of course, mean time travellers. Time travellers determined to make me become like Barry Allen. Now, before you say or do anything else. I want an answer. An honest answer. Why?"

"Because we want to save the people we love, from you," Michael answered candidly to his son's chagrin. "People you love. Why would I hurt the people you love?" "Don't play dumb," Rose said with disdain. "You've already killed at least three people that we know of. And only one of them came close to deserving it." "Well, what's to say your loved ones won't. I mean their relatives are hardly the most moral people ever to live. I mean, going back in time to alter a man's whole life. Pretty irresponsible too." "Shut up," Batman said angrily. "You know nothing of why we came here. We came here because you are the one damaging time and space. Raising the dead, starting wars that never happened. We're not the ones playing fast and loose with the Web of Time here, Thawne."

"Ooh, what's happened, Bruce? I mean, Thawne. You're really calling me that now. What happened to that fine young fellow, Eobard, you were so proud of knowing for his academic brilliance? Of course, that was all part of your act, playboy. Can you tell me which is real? Bruce or Batman? I never can tell anymore. Is it the pantomime act or the boy whose parents got shot with a coping mechanism? Bit of a chicken and egg question, isn't it? Anyway, Theodore, my man, tell me…why such a large team of heroes?"

"We wanted to be prepared for anything. That and some of them were anomalies caused by your interference. Others stand the most to lose because of your actions."

"Wow, that is something. I've affected the lives of giants. And you're saying that all this is going to happen once I become a speedster and gain access to time travel?"

"Yes," Michael replied as he pulled a blaster from his pocket. "And we're here to destroy the Treadmill before you can do that?" "Now, are you sure that's wise?" "Once you get into that timestream, Thawne, we don't have any other way of stopping you." Eobard began laughing like a clown then. "I'm a dying man, Michael. Look at me. Ms Lance's cry over there nearly killed me. And unless I gain super speed I'm screwed."

"I'm sorry, Eobard," Michael said looking at him with some genuine emotion. "I can't let you do that." "Well then, screw you," Eobard said as he punched Michael in the face and stole his blaster pointing it at the former hero's head. "Anyone moves and he gets it. Activate the Treadmill, dummy!" "I don't know how," Michael muttered through choking. "Yes, you do. Now do it!" Michael then punched in some coordinates on the Cosmic Treadmill and as Eobard tossed him aside, he began running. "Somebody stop him!" Firestorm said as he flamed on. "We can't," Rip said in defeat. "He's accessing the Speed Force now. He'd just deflect any attack right away. We've lost, Dad." "Dad? Oh, I forgot about that," Eobard said from the Treadmill. "Best make sure to kill those loved ones of yours here so that Michael can activate the Treadmill for me in the first place. Toodle-pip!" And with that in a yellow blur, Eobard Thawne was gone. Rip looked to his father and punched him directly in the face.

Back on the Waverider, things weren't looking too good. Everyone was happy to see that Bart and Mia had revived under Gar and Rachel's care, albeit the former was on crutches and thereby incapable of active duty. "You alright?" Cassie asked Bart as she gave him a massive bear hug. "I feel like death." "Well, you did clinically die. The machines here helped rejig your heart." "Oh, cool. So, how in the hell did we end up on the Enterprise?" Cassie laughed. "It's a long story. They rescued us when Slade attacked." "God yeah, Slade. Is everyone okay?" "No. Zachary and Amy are dead, Vic got brainwashed and Kon and Kara are in a coma. Not to mention what happened to you." "Deathstroke shot me," Bart said as he began to rest in a nearby chair on the bridge. "And I take it by the look on your face what you've been up to while I was out hasn't gone too swimmingly either?" Cassie shook her head. "Figures. Still, at least we're alive. That's something." Bart put his hand on Cassie's then and they seemed to smile to each other through tears which were simultaneously bitter and happy.

At the bridge, Hal Jordan was pressing a cold compress onto Michael Carter's black eye. "So, explain to me again why Rip thought it was a good idea to give his father a shiner." "Because his father's a disgrace, is why," Batman said with venom. "He caught us in a Destiny Trap." "What do you mean?" Hal asked. "He had us create a sort of Gordian Knot around time," Irons pointed out. "Michael knew how to operate the Cosmic Treadmill better than Eobard did…so he was used by Eobard who had figured out our whole conspiracy to activate it and make him the Reverse-Flash in the first place." Hal then removed the cold compress. "Now I finally do believe it." "Believe what?" Michael asked as he snatched the cold compress from Hal and put it over his shiner manually. "That you are Booster Gold. No one else could be this much of an ass with time. Your son should have led from the start."

"Don't blame me," Rip butted in. "Everything I know I learned from him. This irrelevant old man is the reason my family are dead." "I'm sorry," Michael shouted. "You told me, Dad, that our team would work. That we'd change history. Contain the explosion in the Web of Time. And it hasn't done anything of the kind, except create history as it was." "Well, one always runs that risk with time travel, Ted," Michael said as he straightened himself up in his chair. "So, was there any point to this mission at all?" Vixen pertinently asked. "None whatsoever, it seems," Jason Rusch said with a little scorn.

"I don't know about that," Irons reminded them, "we got that spell off Dream to protect us from Thawne." "Yeah, and while that may protect us from instant death," Rose said, "we still have to fight off his gigantic army when we get back." "It's not without hope," Michael said. "We can still get to the future. The Legion will have something to help us. I know it." "And how is popping even further in time going to help anyone when Thawne is running around in our time?" Ray queried rubbing his hair furiously. "We have to try," Michael said standing up and throwing his cold compress on the table. "Otherwise, there's no point in anything." "We can't try," Hal said seriously, "because our fuel's nearly empty. Unless you get some Zeiton-7 in here, we're only making one trip and that's home." "They'll have Zeiton-7 at the United Planets," Michael reminded him.

"Even if that's the case," Constantine shouted from across the room, "what the fuck is going there gonna' do for us? Prolong our time out here. Make us do trips through time back to dinosaur times to try and stop Thawne. It's bullshit, we should go home and fight him man to man." "No, I'm with Michael on this," Cassie said. "We can't just give up on this whole adventure because we fell at the first hurdle." "Agreed," Steel said with confidence. "Likewise," Vixen seconded. "I think there's more we need to do out here as well," Zatanna said biting her lip a little. Rachel and Gar also raised their hands and so did Firestorm to say they were for Michael. Ollie and Dinah who had been casually silent nodded their assent. Rose, Bruce, Constantine, Rip, Hal and Ray seemed to be the only remaining opposition. "Theodore, please, believe in me." "I don't believe in you, Dad. But I'm going with the team. Hal, punch in 3009."

The Waverider took off more casually than usual at first almost as if they were flying through nothing. No turbulence. "It seems a lot less bumpy than the ride here," Hal suspiciously said to Rip Hunter. "Yes, well, that would be the case in these situations normally, Hal. It's just with the time explosi—" The whole ship was hit by an unprecedented fire storm. Everything began buffeting and billowing. "We're being blown off course. Navigation circuits are down!" Hal screamed as he was flung into the hologrammatic table behind them from his seat. In the medibay during the chaos, Conner and Kara woke up. "Where the hell are we?" Kara struggled to say, clearly short of breath. Cassie was amazed Conner was awake, and even though he could barely move his head she gave him a massive kiss. "Gee, is it my birthday or did I almost die?" The ship buffeted even more violently than usual and Cassie fell over. "Ah, seems we're all going to die. Some wake up call."

The windscreen on the ship seemed to push them further and further through the fire until eventually Rip hit the Randomiser with full force. "I'm sorry, guys. We must have taken too long in the 25th century. The winds of time caught up with us. Would have torn us apart. I've used all the fuel though. We're stuck here. But it should be safe. Hal, bring her in to land there." Hal began a descent pattern for the Waverider as he got back in his pilot's seat. They seemed to be flying through smoke. "Don't tell me we're in Cloud City or something?" Ray joked looking out the windscreen. As they descended through the smoke, they saw a city below engulfed in flames. Bruce and Constantine were on the bridge at this point as well. "It looks like Manchester on a Saturday night," Constantine butted in. "Where the hell is it?" "It's Gotham," Batman said looking at the coordinates. "Ten years in our future."


	25. The Grand Alliance

_Mount Olympus_

Being teleported by a god from the depths of despair below the Earth's surface to the highest point in Greece was not an experience anyone would find enjoyable. But it wasn't strong enough to wake Freddy Freeman up from the coma he had been placed in from absorbing Achilles' courage. For some reason he was on a chaise-longue, with a beautiful girl with red hair and large blue eyes feeding him figs whilst an very handsome dark-skinned lad poured him a cup of wine. "Where the hell am I?" "You're not in hell anymore, lovely lad," the boy said stroking his face far too intimately for Freddy's liking. "You're among the gods now, my handsome stranger." Freddy then felt something on his upper torso and noticed that the red-haired girl was now rubbing olive oil on his chest. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but who are you both?"

"I am Ganymede, prince of Troy, and this is Hebe, wife of the great hero Hercules and daughter of the gods, Zeus and Hera. I serve the lord Zeus as his cupbearer. Hebe was given the job as an appeasement to her mother." Freddy then noticed something else about the two of them. Apart from being extremely good-looking, they were both teenagers. Hebe was sixteen at a push and Ganymede probably the same. "Why are you both well…" "Gorgeous?" "No, I get that, you're gods. Why are you both kids?" "Kids? Oh I see. Well I died young and the lord Zeus…he liked how I seemed so to speak…and raised me to Olympus as his eternal cupbearer. Hebe is the goddess of youth. Therefore, she will never age beyond what anyone would consider youth. She ages as humans do. During the Stone Age she was constantly a nine-year old. She only made it to sixteen around five hundred years back." Ganymede then tried to rub some honey on Freddy's lips but Freddy swatted him away. "Uh, look guys, as grateful as I am. I am here on a mission. Have you seen a very tall man with pointy ears, black hair?"

"Oh, Black Adam," Hebe said. "He's with my husband at the minute wrestling." "Where exactly?" Freddy asked, when she pointed towards two men in the near distance grappling. One was distinctly Black Adam, while the other was long haired and handsome but radiated an arrogance no mortal could ever transmit. Then again Freddy had met Lex Luthor. The problem was then that this fellow, evidently Hercules was trounced by Black Adam easily. Beside them, a man with blonde hair and red eyes whom Freddy recognised as Ares clapped and laughed while he ate some grapes. Adam then lifted Hercules up out of respect while Hebe marched over and scolded him. "You're such an embarrassment. Our father was right about you, you're not fit to be my husband." Ares then walked over to Hebe and began kissing her neck as he placed a hand on either of her shoulders. "He was never worthy of you, sweet sister. He's not even a real god. Just a burly mortal."

Hercules then leapt at his half-brother who vanished with Hebe behind him and caused Hercules to fall on the ground. Even Black Adam had to laugh at that. "You are not as you were, mighty son of Alcmene. Why did your father strip you of your divinity?" "He judged me unworthy for attacking his beloved bastard born of an American harlot, the Sandsmark girl." Ares then grabbed Hercules by the neck. "I don't like the girl that much either, but you really need to learn what's good for you, brother. Consider this a lesson in manners towards women." Hercules was released from the vice like nature of the God of War's grip then. "You respecting women, brother?" "That is beyond the pale indeed." "A woman killed me did she not. Why shouldn't I give her gender respect." "No, there's more to it than that, isn't there? Far more." Freddy was then brought towards them on Ganymede's back. "Bit less of the roughhousing, guys, please?" "You're as much a boy scout as Batson," Adam snorted.

"This is the lamefoot you spoke of, Adam," Hercules said slapping Freddy heavily on the back and knocking him and Ganymede down. "I thought your strength was gone?" "No, just my godhood, lad. I could still crush an invalid like yourself like a twig with my pinkie finger." That angered Freddy a little too much. "Make another crack like that and you'll be talking out of a tube, bastard." Adam was a little distressed to see Freddy was only getting used to having Achilles' courage. "What did you call me, legless?" "A bastard. That is what you are. Last I checked a married man slept with a married woman to make you, and your father wasn't Amphitryon." Adam then held Hercules back as he bellowed, "I'd rather be a bastard than have no movement."

Ares smirked. "I see you and my charming half-brother are getting along handsomely, Freddy." "How did you come back from the dead, Ares?" Hercules said with scorn embodying how inflamed his anger was. "Freddy and Adam helped me escape, and we tricked Achilles into abandoning his post. Persephone is not going to be happy with him. Now young Freddy here wishes for your strength, brother." "My strength? Bah! This lamefoot could not hope to even hold a flagon of ale let alone hold me down long enough to make me submit to that." "No," said Freddy channelling Solomon's wisdom, "But I can help you in other ways. I require the services of your brother, Hermes and father, Zeus as well. Perhaps, if I put in a good word for them to restore your divinity, at the end of my sojourn I can gain your strength." Hercules smiled with relish at that proposal. "I like your idea. If you have the wisdom of Solomon, no doubt your words are more honeyed than mead. And my father does so love flattery. Very well, I accept your offer, young lad. Convince my father to restore my divinity and you shall have my strength."

_Odym_

Saint Walker was someone who knew patience better than most. Since in many ways it begat hope. His all-consuming purpose was knowing that in the long run, all would be well. People suffer and die, but despite that, those who live can make something of themselves. In losing his family, he saved his people by reigniting their sun, thereby giving purpose to their loss. He had never met the Batman (well, he had met Dick Grayson in the cowl but not Bruce Wayne) but Hal Jordan had spoken of his tragic beginnings with him from time to time, as had Donna Troy. To Saint Walker, even if Mr Wayne would never realise this, he was the epitome of his philosophy that where there was life, there was hope. Bruce Wayne had lost his parents, and made the world a better place through the man he became, as both a symbol of hope to those in Gotham who do not live by the sword, but also as a founder and leader of the Justice League, who had saved Earth from various threats both within and without. Whilst he may have intended the symbol to strike fear in his enemies, it had become one of hope to those who had their hearts attuned to their better nature. In many ways, when Saint Walker had met Dick Grayson, he realised that the son understood that better than the father. That he wanted Batman to be a symbol of hope more than fear, because he knew that hope is the strongest of all emotions and can affect the most change.

He regularly had thought processes like these during his meditative days. Odym was a planet at peace since the Green Lantern Corps had defeated Krona and the Blackest Night had ended. Ophidian had returned to them, while Ganthet ruled the Corps justly and wisely. "Thinking of Earth are we again, Saint Walker?" the man himself said as he floated towards his inaugural Corpsman. "Ah, Ganthet, it is good to see you. And yes, I was." "It always does to find a fellow intellect who loves that world," Ganthet smiled. "It is a fascinating world, Ganthet. One at the heart of the Emotional Spectrum. Do you truly believe that life itself and thereby all emotion first originated there as was claimed by the Entity?"

"No. That is life did not begin there, that is preposterous. My civilisation was already old by the time the first primordial ooze landed there. But I have been meditating myself, and I have come to realise that maybe the Emotional Spectrum and the Entity have their origins on Earth."

"Surely that is a contradiction."

"Not at all. You're familiar with the concept of cyclical reality?"

"That a universe dies and subsequently another universe takes its space in existence. Of course."

"Well then, maybe the Entity was once a human. Either a human from a universe prior to our own…or a time traveller. With the nature of reality as strange as it seems, who is to know? The multiverse has died and been reborn many times. I do not know. Personally, I think it is safe to say that I can identify one embodiment from the Emotional Spectrum as a contemporary of you and I."

"And who would that be, Ganthet?"

"Why Hal Jordan of course. One day, or perhaps he already has, Hal Jordan will become Parallax."

"But he already was."

"Yes and no. I postulate that we took the Entity's suggestion it created Parallax on Earth far too literally. I believe that Parallax was from Earth but that the Entity did not create it. The Entity merely…was an equal to it."

"But the Entity is the Light of Life itself?"

"Is it? It might be to our universe but it seems like a fairly limited creature all things considered. Nekron and the Black Lanterns still threatened it to a great degree. If it is the Light of Life, then surely it is the omniscient creator of us all. Why were we not aware of it until now…and why has life and death been so fickle for so long?"

"Can we truly understand what God is, Ganthet? Mayhaps the Entity is but another instrument in Their divine will."

"Perhaps. But I am becoming more and more convinced that the Entity was once a human being. Because Parallax most definitely was Hal Jordan. I do not have a shadow of a doubt about that. Everything he did as Parallax, was based on his own base desires, and not simply to inspire fear. But we cannot blame the present-day Hal Jordan for these actions. I have also considered that maybe Kyle Rayner is Ion, or that he will be. I cannot be sure, but meditation does create interesting thought patterns, does it not? I-oh dear."

Ganthet's sudden concern was brought about by the being who landed before them. It was a Green Lantern. But not just any Green Lantern. The greatest of them all. Thaal Sinestro. The Lord of Korugar and founder of the eponymous Sinestro Corps. "What are you doing here?" Ganthet asked scornfully as Sinestro approached them and bowed. "Is that a way to talk to a New Guardian? I have come to converse with my comrade, Saint Walker. Your candour is not appreciated by the way, Ganthet. I have always held the highest respect for you." "You have a lot of nerve, Sinestro, wearing a Green Lantern Power Ring." "And why do you support your brothers and sisters when they have cast you out? I thought not. Leave us, Ganthet. We have an important discussion."

Sinestro and Saint Walker flew off towards a waterfall to privately discuss New Guardians business. "Still no sign of Hal?" Walker queried his comrade. "None. I have been to Earth and Carol has found no sign of him either. She has gone to see Indigo-1 to…report on events occurring on Earth. Also, you heard about Ryut? The Psions had the tenacity to strike them like that?" "Yes, I did. But the Psions were defeated by Tamaraneans, I heard. Tamaraneans on a quest. With Lobo of all people." "Lobo? I heard about what Queen Komand'r has done to her sister and her husband's old R.E.B.E.L.S. team. This does not bode well. Queen Komand'r has been in talks with the Psions and rumour has it…her father-in-law."

"Father-in-law? You mean Brainiac. But Brainiac 2.0 famously despises his father, he would never condone…"

"He is a consort. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. But an alliance of Tamaraneans, Psions and Brainiac is frightening to say the least, especially when the Psions have already attacked a Lantern Corps. We must assemble the New Guardians once more to tackle this issue."

"But Hal isn't…"

"I already have two men in mind to replace Jordan. Two Lanterns who would prove invaluable in any conflict."

Before Sinestro could finish elaborating, what appeared to be a Tamaranean royal cruiser seemed to land beside them. Out from it stepped two Tamaraneans, one distinctively older and taller than the other and two figures they couldn't help but recognise. The feline Red Lantern known as Dex-Starr and the feared mercenary, Lobo. "Oh, dear," Sinestro muttered to himself as the Czarnian stalked over to them with a cigar in his mouth. "We're looking for Ganthet and Saint Walker." "I am Saint Walker," the Blue Lantern answered flying up to Lobo's face in his meditative position. "What is it that you seek on Odym, friend?" Lobo then grabbed Walker by the neck. "Listen, I ain't your friend. We're looking for a base that might blow the universe up. Somewhere hidden in this galaxy with an army planning some kind of grand assault." "We are looking for the same thing," Sinestro angrily said pointing his power ring at Lobo, "Now release my friend." "Who are you?" Lobo aggressively said bringing his face down to bear on Sinestro as he relaxed his grip on Saint Walker. "I am Thaal Sinestro." "Sinestro, eh? Seems you've changed sides."

"I fight for the New Guardians now as a Green Lantern. And I won't be their only member from that Corps."

Ryand'r then placed his hand on Lobo to move him away. "Forgive my friend, Sinestro. I would say it is an honour to meet you, except your corps has caused untold devastation across the stars." "Not my corps anymore. As you can see by my colours." "I meant the Green Lanterns," Ryand'r said sneering a little, "The Yellow Lanterns don't have masters who massacred an entire space sector." "No, and neither do I. I am independent of the Guardians of the Universe. I lead the New Guardians in Hal Jordan's stead." Ryand'r merely scoffed at him as Ganthet arrived to defuse the situation.

"It seems we have more guests. Greetings, I am Ganthet." "Greetings, most noble of your race," Merand'r said bowing with genuine reverence, "I have heard tales of you from my days as a smuggler and your legendary founding of a corps which actually does good for our universe." "Thank you, Tamaranean. That means a lot coming from one of your species. As someone who is still learning emotion, it does well to be accepted by those who wear their hearts on their sleeves." Ryand'r impatiently dismissed his protector's concerns. "Ganthet, we have more important matters than your own self-importance! My sister and niece have been captured by an evil man from Earth, who says he's bringing her to an interstellar base of some kind. We don't know where."

"Evil man from Earth? There are plenty of heroes there to assist you."

"They won't know where an interstellar base is, will they?"

"I do not take your tone very kindly, young prince. Remember you are not surrounded by ordinary Tamaraneans who worship the ground you walk on. Odym is a universal home for all who seek hope."

"Forgive me, it is just…they are family. That and my other sister works with this evil man from Earth."

"Queen Komand'r?" Sinestro asked putting his hand on Ryand'rs shoulder. "Yes, Blackfire, as some may know her." "I think I know where your interstellar base might be." Sinestro then activated his power ring and displayed a map of their sector. "What is this supposed to mean exactly?" Ryand'r asked. "We received intel that Queen Komand'r has been working with none other than Brainiac. See this image…" An image of Brainiac's traditional skull shaped ship was seen standing above a planet in Sector 2813 with Tamaraneans flying down with Psions and killing the people below. "I have a feeling that your interstellar base…is some upgraded form of Brainiac's ship. And not even a Green Lantern could break into that."

_Gotham_

Catwoman and Catgirl were not the Dynamic Duo, but they managed. Selina Kyle had always denied to herself the fact Carmine Falcone was her father. The Riddler had once convinced her she was born in Italy to Falcone's wife, but in reality, she had known that untrue. Her mother had been the daughter of an old crime boss that Falcone was an underling to and had been sleeping with her mother not long before Selina was born. Maria's dark, Mediterranean hair was always noted in her daughters. Selina knew that Brian Kyle was a filler husband for a Mafia comare, and that was what made him such a cruel, abusive drunkard to his wife's girls. Because he knew they weren't his. They were old mob boss Carmine Falcone's. Now years afterward, Selina had found a young girl whose father had died when she was very young. Her father being the Holiday Killer, Alberto Falcone, Selina's half-brother. And not knowing she was her aunt, Kitrina Falcone had dubbed herself Catgirl. With the events in Gotham, Barbara Gordon had approached Selina who was hiding out with Kitrina on the down low. Now the two of them were working free-lance with the GCPD helping to capture criminals or bring innocents to some of the Sons of Batman's safe zones. Selina found it hilarious. The whole notion that Bruce would want a gang to follow him. But then again, he already had a lot of young people at his beck and call to wage his little war against crime.

Selina Kyle always loved cats of course, and she tended to get on with people who emulated cats like Kitrina. If there's one person she hated who did fit that bill it was Tommy Blake. Catman. A deadbeat, game hunter who had gotten into similar, feline ideals to herself. With reports of Jason Todd's capture by Batgirl, Black Bat and Arrowette coming in to the GCPD, all the vigilantes in Gotham were on the lookout for the rest of Task Force X. The insidious Suicide Squad were known to do the dirtiest of deeds on behalf of the government, and if it weren't for Red Hood's foolish sentimentality, he'd probably have killed Nightwing and co. by now, or at least attempted it. Steph had radioed Selina saying Jason had revealed that they were in two teams. One had Deadshot, Bane and Scandal Savage while Catman, Ragdoll and Black Alice were at the Clocktower to try and salvage some of Oracle's tech for the boss. And Catwoman and Catgirl were getting ready to jump in and ambush them.

"This shit is useless!" Catman shouted angrily as he kicked Barbara Gordon's old hard drive against the wall. "That's because Oracle has probably moved everything. Red Hood said to move on to Wayne Tower if there's nothing left here. Said Earle wants some of Tetch's weapons for a counter-attack," Black Alice shouted back as Ragdoll hung from the ceiling. "Fine, better radio Red Hood then." Catman activated his comms device while he stared out the main window of the tower. "Jason? Red Hood? Jason, come in, this is Blake. Where the fuck are—" Blake was knocked to the ground by a massive high heel colliding with his face as the glass smashed. Ragdoll was then taken down with a whip right off the ceiling as Kitrina stuck her large nails at Black Alice's throat. "Motherfucking Selina Kyle, again! Bullshit!" Selina then picked up his comms unit and said "Bane? Deadshot? Scandal? If any of you know what's good for you, you'll head straight to City Hall and turn yourselves in. That or the GCPD lockup, which is where I'm taking your comrades." A large, ostentatious voice with a slight Hispanic accent then said from the other end "Ah, the cat is among the pigeons now, it seems. Very well. We shall do so, just to see if our commander is willing to set us free." Catwoman knew Bane would have a trick up his sleeve, but she hoped it was so he could escape Thawne's clutches rather than theirs.

As Selina and Kitrina began escorting the three villains to the GCPD lockup where they would be placed under the care of Harvey Bullock and Alfred Pennyworth, the Calculator saw on his laptop from his base just outside the city, where they were headed. And he pressed a button to arm the bombs within their head. Bombs which would devastate the bases of his master's enemies. Activating his webcam, he saw Ra's al Ghul appear on the other end. "Mr al Ghul, it seems our operatives are being taken to the main base of the GCPD. I'd recommend alerting us before you move your forces on the lockup. Stay in touch."

_The Phantom Zone_

Echoes. That's all that was in this place. Echoes of people who were alive but not alive. It was like living in Hell, except very cold and constantly hearing the voices of people you don't know in the distance. Lex Luthor was not a man to easily admit his own mistakes, but he had to admit searching for the Black Power Ring without ever fully comprehending what it was and getting himself trapped in here was one of them. Thankfully, Lex was no idiot. He'd managed to survive easily enough. One didn't want for food in the Phantom Zone, so he just made it his business of laying low and being like a shark. Constantly in motion so that he would never lay down and die. He felt empty in here. Like his true self wasn't here but in the other universe, but his consciousness was trapped in this limbo. It was hard to describe how he knew his own physical form was in the Phantom Zone, and yet it felt as if that was the part of him outside of it, when all of him was there. The Phantom Zone is not a place for any living thing. And if he wanted to escape Lex needed to find those who had power here. Kryptonians.

It would take weeks on end before Lex ever saw another life form in the Zone. Mostly he just saw a black, spiralling emptiness, as if he were in outer space but he could breathe and there was gravity. No stars though. The only sources of light seemed to be people unlike him. People who had given up and died. Lex knew he was right to hate Superman from this place alone. Not so much on an individual basis, but because it was his people who created this glorified crypt and dared to dub it a prison. But he had heard also that this zone housed its own indigenous phantoms. Not unlike predators when convicts of old were sent to Australia, these creatures must long for one of the prisoners to slip up and be ensnared in their trap. It would only be a matter of time for any normal person to fall for that. But not Lex Luthor, the smartest man alive. Superman would have given up long ago without his precious sun to empower him. Luthor wouldn't, because he was a human. And a brilliant human at that. He didn't have the crutch of infinite power to hold him back from greatness.

A shard of glass was on the rock underneath where Lex stood. He had ripped up his suit and tie into a makeshift cloak to cover more of his body, but the suit trousers remained intact as did his formal black shoes. Even if there was no wind in the Phantom Zone, it remained as cold as the Baltic. Looking into the shard, Lex saw his own face. He was much more scarred than he had anticipated. He had felt some teeth shake loose from his gums on the journey, but he hadn't realised nearly half of them were departed from his mouth. Not to mention he had a beard. A magnificent beard. If only that level of hair were on his head. Both of his eyes were bloodshot to the point where one of them had lost its original green hue. He also felt hungry even though he didn't require food. Blood sugar wouldn't go amiss. He could eat forty cakes right now if only he had the means to steal them. Imagine that. Being so hungry he needed to eat forty cakes. As many as four tens. That's terrible.

Crawling up the rock enclave he was lying upon, Lex could feel voices growing closer to him. The Phantoms. Or some Kryptonians who felt the need to eat like him. They'd tear him apart. Even without the yellow sun, some of them seemed to keep it going like a battery in here. He could see some of them flying. Any of the ones who had been on New Krypton. Zod and his followers. Lex knew he'd be anathema to them for his crimes. And that was the feeling in his gut which outweighed his false hunger as he was lifted up from the rock with full force and felt as if he were flying through the air.

He then found himself suspended and naked in a vat of some kind of goo, with some kind of cyborg creepily observing him. The cyborg's human parts seemed as if they had been burned from him and part of his brain was somewhat visible. "Brainiac?" Lex asked through his breathing apparatus. The cyborg laughed and Lex then noticed a bit of a dark goatee. "No, I am not the Coluan who stole Kandor. I believe we have met before, Mr Luthor. My name is Jax-Ur." Lex actually laughed a little through the breathing apparatus even though his lungs felt as if he'd smoked a hundred cigarettes a day from breathing in the Phantom Zone. "You're looking a lot worse for wear? Last I heard Jax-Ur was burnt alive by the Nightwing and Flamebird duo who were around for a while." "That was to purge my body of Vohc's influence. I am the greatest xenobiologist who ever lived, Mr Luthor. Like yourself, I always keep backups of my consciousness. I managed to graft what was left of my corpse onto this robotic form quite perfectly."

"How unsophisticated. When I died, I transplanted my brain into a younger clone body and told everyone I was my son. Had hair again. It was wonderful."

"Forgive me if the Phantom Zone seems to lack the resources of LexCorp."

"Where's Zod?"

"The great general is holding court."

"Court? Who does he think he is? Kublai Khan? Well this place certainly isn't Xanadu judging by the state of the laboratory."

The laboratory was rather grotty with black granite surrounding the walls and only small balls of light barely brighter than the flame of a candle illuminating them. The electricity seemed to be primitive and run by a makeshift generator positioned beside Luthor's tank. "Your technology is fiercely anachronistic, Jax. Zod clearly has been struggling since his return here. And I take it the crown prince is not in favour?" Jax scowled. "That is none of your concern, Luthor." "On the contrary, Superman's son interests me greatly. You think I don't know who the boy is? Lor-Zod. Or as I know him, Christopher Kent. He'll be very happy to see Uncle Lex, I should say." That was when a large imposing man with a dark beard and the gait of a military officer walked in, garbed entirely in black with a white beret atop his head. "Well, if it isn't Dru the Magnificent?" Jax perplexedly looked at Zod. "He is comparing me to a stage magician. A pantomimic farce on his world. Apparently, a lot of them have my acquired taste in facial grooming."

"I have been searching for you for a very long time, general."

"Do you think I care, Luthor? Of all your race you have been known for your unprecedented hatred for my own."

"That's something we have in common, general."

"My hatred of your race is justified. Your kind destroyed our new planet, killed our greatest mind, Zor-El, and had the audacity to defy our people despite the fact we could crush each and every one of you with one finger. You should have kneeled before us all! But like the insects you are you keep fighting back. Your hatred of our kind is based on naught but envy. Envy for our superiority. You hate us simply because Kal-El has been the object of affection for a certain pretty journalist."

"I do not hate Kryptonians unjustly. Just Superman. And as a human being, the top of the food chain on our homeworld, I find it ludicrous that we should bow before your lot regardless of our capabilities compared to your own. Humans were not made to kneel, Zod. And if I don't kneel before Kal-El, there is not a chance in Hades I shall kneel before you."

Zod then burst his hand through the tank and grabbed Lex by the throat. "You are a termite, Luthor. Albeit one with some degree of intelligence. Loath as I am to say it, I need you. More specifically, my family does. Jax-Ur's brilliance needs to be combined with your own, since you're are the only scientist to successfully perform a procedure combining human DNA with Kryptonian."

"Human and Kryptonian? You mean my creation of Kon-El. What of it?"

"My son, Lor, is dying. Outside of the Zone he suffered rapid aging due to the fact time runs differently there. Jax-Ur speculates that a successful gene splicing with human DNA could ensure that his body stabilises to both dimensions."

"And why do you want that? Will he not live normally here?"

"He might, but we can't be sure. That and…I can hardly conquer your world and not have an heir to take my place as its Emperor, now can I?"

_Brainiac's Skull Ship_

"What are these lifeforms you bring before me, Eobard?" the Coluan scientist formerly known as Vril Dox but now known universally as Brainiac said observing the group of prisoners his new ally had just secured. "That is not my name, Brainiac. And I helped break you out of jail on Colu, so you owe me at least the respect of addressing me by my proper title," Thawne replied sternly pointing his finger towards the genius sitting in his throne with wires extending from his cranium into every circuit on the vessel, "And as to my new guests for you, I think the rightful queen of the Tamaraneans and her daughter, famed as a messiah will be good subjects for observation. I can't keep them on Earth, so maybe it would be best if you held onto them. I want the little one alive. The Hybrid Messiah is a valuable weapon to defend my world with." "Very well," Brainiac said, "And the human who thinks he's Thanagarian is here as well? And another hybrid…that little girl is half Rannian, half Terran. Fascinating." Adam Strange lunged whilst Superboy-Prime held onto him tightly with the help of Slade Wilson. "You touch her and…"

"Shut up, Terran. Your insectoid existence is as meaningless to me as any creature. A hybrid means more than a species I have previously studied. You are certain I will have the Kryptonian/human children when they are born?"

"Guaranteed, Brainiac," Thawne responded, "Guaranteed. I've gone to enough trouble to get them off world only to have two new ones be born on me. Have to deal with them quickly and cleanly, don't I? Now, you have successfully eliminated the Indigo Tribe?"

"Yes, their members have been captured and the Central Power Battery assimilated. One escaped, though. The one known as Indigo-1, as you asked. The New Guardians will likely assemble as we predicted."

"And the Yellow Lanterns?"

"They think they're on side, but Arkillo has gone to find Sinestro and try and get him to resume leadership. Do not fret though, Mongul is still willing to cooperate."

"Good. I hope you and he will be at the council meeting later."

"This is my ship. I am always present. Get your dogs to bring these prisoners to their cells."

As Kyle, Carter, Adam, Alanna and Aleea were taken to different cells, Slade himself personally escorted Mar'i and Kory to a nearby holding cell with Thawne by his side. "I trust you will be discreet on this matter, Slade. If not for my sake then for your son's. I have ensured Wintergreen keeps an eye on him at Belle Reve. And if you play your cards right, Joey will live and Grant will be returned to you again." "And what of Rose?" "I assure you she is alive. I know this from memory."

"You're talking cryptic mumbo-jumbo again…Eobard."

"Now, Slade…don't be so daft. I would have thought a man of your intellect would know when he's talking to his betters. And how to address them. Make sure Brainiac doesn't go too far with these two. You're staying here with them until the grand assault."

"What is this grand assault, anyway?"

"None of your business. But trust me, when it's done, nothing will be able to stand in my way. Once it's done, the Earth will be mine."

"Such a beautiful vision of things to come…"

Thawne then stalked off as Slade opened a holding cell door and shoved Kory and Mar'i within. "Shout if you princesses need food. I'm sure Brainiac has some concentrated protein somewhere given he's still somewhat organic. Not what you're used to, I'm sure, your highnesses, but I have to eat it to, so any complaints you have will be fully noted and appreciated on my part." Deathstroke then turned and taking his mask off, Mar'i finally got to see his face for the first time. The face of an old man who looked rather dejected, with an eyepatch over his face. "Good luck. You'll need it." As he turned to walk away, he suddenly stopped, and turned towards Koriand'r who had remained uncharacteristically silent since their arrival. "Thawne called the child a hybrid. Judging by the pupils…I'm guessing the father is human." Kory nodded. "Her father is…" "Dick Grayson," Kory sullenly said under her breath. For the first time in a while, without a hint of malice behind it, Slade smiled as warmly as a summer's day. Mar'i was actually a tiny bit frightened by it. "Who else I suppose? Take care of your children, Koriand'r. That's a lesson I should have learned when I was your age. I didn't. Now look at me. Also…if you don't make it…I'll make sure the girl is protected. I swear it. On the memory of my sons."

"Why, Slade?"

"We've known each other for over ten years. I've grown to admire you Titans in my own sick way. And I never thanked you, Kory. For killing Adeline. My wife. She was in pain and I couldn't do it. You made that leap and gave her peace. I also owe this girl's father for saving Rose from me. I swear I'll get her back to Earth and to her father if you can't do it. Just…say the word."

"Slade…"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I don't deserve it."

In the grand meeting hall of the skull ship, Komand'r, a representative of the Psions, Brainiac, Mongul and a once again living Katar Hol of all people stood round as Eddie Thawne walked towards them. He was wearing combat boots and a black jacket with sunglasses and a red beret on his head to denote his authority over the council. "The Grand Council of the Galaxy is in session, then. Here is my report from Earth. Gotham is subdued and the Kryptonians are no more. Except, for the ones in the Phantom Zone. They shall be useful in the days to come. New Atlantis and Themyscira didn't fall for Circe and Black Manta's respective false flag attacks. So, Arthur Curry and Princess Diana are leading an embassy to Queen Hippolyta as planned. Everything is coming together nicely. Queen Komand'r, how goes the offensive?"

"Rann is subdued," Blackfire replied icily, "The government now recognises me as their sovereign, and thanks to your Kryptonian dog I have the civilian population in line as well. Our Psion allies are going to lead another strike at the Red Lanterns on Ryut with their renewed army of Lobo clones. And, we have secured my sister and the false Hybrid Messiah. Though, why they are still alive I have no idea." Thawne smirked. "You are not the one spearheading this alliance, Komand'r. I let you kill your own grandmother and slaughter hundreds of her followers today. You're getting greedy by wanting those two dead as well. And besides, you haven't gotten to the most important part of your report. Your husband's little experiment?" "The mutant is ready to be deployed. His energy powers will be invaluable in the grand assault when we infuse him with the lights we have obtained."

"Excellent," Thawne remarked, "Quite exceptional. The Massacre at Mi'ran whilst unnecessary, has given your men good target practice. Now, Katar Hol, former Hawkman…tell me, is Thanagar on side?" Katar looked longingly at Thawne, with a disrespect combined with a desire to do good by him. "First give me Shayera." "Which one? Mother or daughter? Didn't you sleep with both of them?" Katar seemed angry and prepared to lunge when Thawne rolled his eyes and used his power to make Katar feel his death once more. "I dragged your soul from Limbo at great cost, Hol. Now is your planet on side?!" Katar screamed in agony as Thawne continued to twist him. "The councillors have voted in favour. They feel…that an alliance with Queen Komand'r and Krona would be…in our favour!" Thawne released him and Katar began scrambling for breath as he vomited blood. "Now was that so hard, bird boy! And I have your replacement here for you to play with when he wakes up. The human, Carter Hall. Your past life." "Give me Shayera," the Thanagarian whispered through the blood gurgling in his mouth. "When you help us take Oa." Blackfire then falsely offered him a hand and he tossed it away. "I want nothing to do with you, murderer!"

"Brainiac? Are you sure the ultimate weapon will be ready once we have all the lights of the Emotional Spectrum?" Thawne asked the genius sincerely. "It will be, Thawne. But it will need a body to power it." "Well, we can't use Captain Comet." "A simple Tamaranean body will do. Their ability to channel starlight into projectile energy will allow my planetary destroyer to work wonders. The universe will be our hostage. My ship shall fly through the skies with none to resist it. And my first target once we have finished the grand assault, will be Colu."

"Don't forget Daxam. Or anywhere with a red sun. Present company excepted, Mongul. We can't have those god-like beings around. Which is why I'm hoping Zod will spare a few shock troops to use as cannon fodder for the assault."

"I cannot believe you haven't even talked to Zod yet," Komand'r frowned. "All in good time, my beautiful queen. Zod is arrogant and vainglorious and all he wants is for people to respect his power and grandiosity. He sees himself as the people of Krypton's natural leader since their world's destruction. But don't worry, he'll see what a fool he's been when he and his people are butchered in our simultaneous attacks. So, we know the plan of attack. Mongul?" The yellow alien smirked. "My corps will annihilate the Star Sapphires, but spare Carol Ferris. Then we shall advance on Oa."

"While that is happening," Komand'r continued, "my Tamaranean army will aid the Psions in taking out the Red Lanterns. We shall likewise advance on Oa when Thawne recovers the astronaut from S.T.A.R. Labs. Then we shall use the astronaut and Captain Comet to create the power necessary to spread the yellow impurity throughout the army. My army will then join the Sinestro Corps en route to Oa." Katar gulped and braced himself. "Thanagar will lend its troops to Queen Komand'rs, in exchange for a betrothal between…between me and Shayera's son with her unborn daughter. A union that will cement our two empires into one raging across the stars."

"You have a son?" Komand'r questioned. "A secret prince, a bit like your sister's child. His name is Katar Hol as well. Shayera had him not long after my death." "Excellent," Komand'r whispered softly rubbing her stomach maternally. "And I," Brainiac said, "will use my army from my bottled cities to prepare for the final battle. I will advance on Oa with the cloak of the yellow impurity aided by Mongul so the Green Lanterns' firepower will be useless." "Finally," Thawne continued, "I will ensure a small Kryptonian strike force from the Phantom Zone to use as cannon fodder before any of our armies act. Then we will take Oa, slaughter the Guardians so their emotionless tyranny over the cosmos is at an end and our peoples will be free to expand. Then, we proclaim our lord and master as the new Guardian of the Universe. All hail Krona!" The council then turned to see Krona floating above them all and chanted Thawne's latest mantra in unison as they saluted him. Thawne seemed to do so as well but it was tinged with sarcastic laughter in the knowledge that this grand assault would be a disaster for all involved.


	26. The Shape of Things to Come

_Gotham, Ten Years from Now_

The Waverider came to a slow descent over a city where an acidic rain seemed to be beating down on them all. Darkness engulfed the night sky, not even a glimmer of starlight descending on any of them. The city was like it was undead. People still lived there but…nothing did simultaneously. Fires were burning on every building and there seemed to be a manic laughter coming from below. Hal Jordan wasn't exactly keen on landing, but they didn't have a choice. "Bruce…I'm sorry," Michael said walking up to the Batman, only for the Caped Crusader to throw his hand away before he could place it on his shoulder. "You told me the city would be doomed unless I came with you, Booster. You lied to me!" Bruce then turned on Michael and began punching him ferociously. The protests of everyone else seemed to fall on deaf ears. Ollie eventually pointed an arrow at Bruce's head and Constantine issued some hex which restrained Bruce in makeshift manacles. "You're not getting out of those till you calm down," the warlock shouted at the detective, "Michael couldn't have seen this happening, now could he? He told us time is exploding and he can't see what that's gonna' be like when it's done. Now stew there for a minute, Bruce. Ollie and I are going to tell the others." Rip pressed the alarm button to summon everyone to the bridge. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Cassie, Gar and Rachel help Kon and Kara in on wheelchairs.

"You're alive?" Dinah asked them. "Yeah," Kara struggled as she coughed a little, "Feel really weak though." Kara then sort of fell asleep at that point. "Oh no," Ollie said as he rushed over to her. "She's alright," Raven replied, "Temporary narcolepsy shouldn't last as long as the rest of the symptoms." "What symptoms are those?" Zatanna wondered. Ray then entered to field their questions. "Well, it seems that their Kryptonian physiology has been altered, perhaps permanently. Short of throwing them both into a sun, which I wouldn't recommend since it would probably kill them both, Conner and Kara are powerless. They should both recover mobility and function like normal people through physical therapy. But I can't see a way they're going to fly again. Slade really did a number on them." "At least they're okay," Cassie said squeezing Conner's hand which roused him out of sleep. "What? No powers? Aw shit…that…that…" And with that he was asleep again.

"Like Raven said," Ray continued as he tousled the lad's hair, "the narcolepsy won't last. And they won't need as much full-time care now they're out of the comas." He nodded at Gar and Rachel who wheeled them back inside. "Are you alright, Cassie?" Dinah asked Wonder Girl standing behind her and putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just hope they both get better." "There's no reason the pair of them can't live a healthy, happy and long life, Cassie," Ray answered, "just don't expect them to be Superboy and Supergirl again. Who knows though? They're might be a solution wherever we've landed." Cassie smiled a little and got back to business. "Where are we anyway?" she asked looking through the windscreen at the city below, then noticing Batman was restrained with Michael's face bruised and bloodied, his nose broken.

"Gotham," Rip answered, "Specifically, ten years in your future. It's looking a little worse for wear. We're trying to come into land at Arkham Island. Should be fun." Arkham stood apart from the rest of the city as it seemed to be armed to the teeth and fenced off with GCPD guards all around it. "Hal, try and get comms in there." Hal activated the radio. "Hello, Arkham. This is Hal Jordan, former Green Lantern 2814, reporting on behalf of Rip Hunter. We come in peace." The radio buzzed a little before a familiar voice answered back, "Is this some kind of fucking joke? Helena, shoot those guys down?" Bruce then realised instantly who it was. "Barbara? Jordan, get me on the comms now." "Barbara Gordon?" Hal asked. "John, let me out!" Bruce screamed at Constantine. The occultist, who was busy smoking, came to his senses and uttered some ancient language, releasing the Batman.

Bruce ran up to the radio and patched into the comms unit. "Barbara, is that you?" "None of your business," the voice replied, "Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway? Clark Kent? Ha!" "Bruce Wayne, if you must know." There was a long silence. "You're a real piece of work playing with people's minds like that. That man has been dead a long time." "Barbara, I am Bruce," he pleaded. "Oh, do us a favour and give up. If you are Bruce Wayne, then tell me something only he would say." "The night the Joker shot you was the one night I came close to killing him. I actually started strangling him, but your father stopped me. I let go. I only ever told you that because I knew you'd understand. I only ever told Barbara Gordon that because Jason and Dick would have taken it in all the wrong way. I told you because I knew you were stronger than me." Another protracted silence. "Helena, let 'em land," the voice said. As the ship came into land within the GCPD territory, the voice continued, "Don't think who you are has gotten you off the hook, Mister? Come out with your hands up!"

"What?" Bruce asked as if Barbara still didn't trust him. "Bruce Wayne is wanted for questioning concerning a decade of neglect for the city he swore to protect. As Police Commissioner, I'm here to bring him to justice. Your friends can come out too but only if they agree to turn you in." The team fell deathly silent. "I've got to go out. Learn about what's happened. Barbara is like a daughter to me. I need to see she's alright. See if everyone else is alright." Wonder Girl was the first to nod understandingly. "Of course, you've got to go, Bruce. And I'm coming with you." Vixen then walked towards Bruce. "I will fight by your side, old friend." The rest of them seemed to stand back except Ollie and Constantine. Constantine patted Batman on the shoulder. "The rest of 'em can look after the ship. You're gonna' need moral support in there." "Thank you all," Batman said as the others simply nodded in a collective sign of good luck. "Before we go," Bruce said looking at Hal, "can you get this thing airborne?"

"I reckon if we wait here a couple of hours, I can get us back home. I'm not sure though. But it's better than nothing."

"Good. Because I have no intention of allowing a future where Barbara Gordon hates me to become reality."

The five of them then walked outside the Waverider. The grounds of Arkham seemed desolate as a group of GCPD officers walked up to them led by what appeared to be a much younger version of the Huntress. "Dad, I imagined you'd look older." "Dad?" Bruce said as the Huntress fired an electric bolt at his costume. The pulse it activated knocked Bruce out for the count. "Now the rest of you better play nice. Commissioner Gordon wants to see you all." "Who the hell are you to give us orders, love?" Constantine said as he lit a cigarette with hellfire. "The girl holding a crossbow who just took the Batman out with one shot. Now move!" She motioned for her heavies to pick up Bruce as she escorted the four remaining Legends into the asylum. Cassie took a look out at the city as she could see it burning, and the sky was burnt red despite it being the middle of the night. She felt sad thinking of how the people she knew from this city were dead or worse at this stage. "I haven't seen this kinda' shit since I was in Hell," Constantine muttered, "What bloody happened to the world while we were gone?"

Walking through the asylum, they could see it was still a prison with weird names like Phosphorus Rex and Jackanapes they'd never heard of on the cell doors. The GCPD guards were actually fewer in number than they expected, suggesting that this war had been going on for a while. Walking through double doors into what seemed to be a kitchen of some kind but also an infirmary, they saw a very familiar woman with red hair and glasses sitting in a wheelchair and smoking a cigarette. Barbara Gordon. Except not the one they knew. She was wearing a detective's outfit not unlike her father's. "Shit, they weren't lying. Ollie? Cassie? Mar'i? Oh, and the smelly detective who smokes all the time. Constanteen?" "It's Constant-" The girl then pointed her crossbow at him aggressively. "Whatever you want me to be called, Miss Commissioner, ma'am."

"Barbara, it has been a while," Mar'i said gravely, "How are you?" "I feel like Hell, Vixen. Matter of fact my town is turning into it. All thanks to the Batman." "You can't blame Bruce—" Ollie said before he was interrupted. "Not him, the new one." "Dick?" Cassie asked. Barbara was in complete shock and quite upset to hear that name. "You really don't have a clue, do you? I've seen vacant expressions before but this takes the cake. Helena, get your old man into interrogation there. You can have your share of the family reunion before I do." Helena saluted and carried the Batman out of the room to a holding cell down the corridor. "Now, would you guys like some tea?" Barbara moved over to where a black cat was sitting atop a work surface blocking her way to some teabags. "Shoo, Alfred! Bad boy." Cassie laughed a little. "Who called the cat Alfred?" "Oh, he's Damian's, you'll have to ask him. Think he never got over the fact Alfred died telling him how much of a disappointment he was." The four of them were still completely in the dark and so Barbara quickly made the tea and handed the four of them a mug each.

As she handed one to Cassie, she suddenly withdrew it. "How are you alive? These three and Bruce all just disappeared, but Kon said—" "That wasn't Kon," Cassie said through gritted teeth, "That was Superboy-Prime." "Really? How did I not get that? Suppose I had more important things on my mind," Barbara said to herself after Cassie accepted the tea. "If it's any consolation, he died during the Battle of Metropolis. Took a good few of us with him. Shame Damian wasn't one of them." "Who killed him in the end?" "Believe it or not, Deathstroke. He turned on Thawne and shot the guy in the head with a red sun bullet. That's when Thawne's whole operation really started crumbling. Still, even though he's gone, his actions have left a mark." Cassie knelt down to Barbara and saw she was crying. "What happened?"

"It all started after Dick and I got married and you guys were attacked at Titans Tower. Gotham was rocked by bombings as you know, and I did the best I could with Bruce gone to lead the others into getting to the bottom of it. Scarecrow kidnapped me to stop that. The city was eventually cut off during the rescue operation by Nightwing. Tim and Damian were captured by Ra's and the Joker. We began leading a gang for a while, me and Dick. Some old thugs we remodelled into following Bruce's war. Called them the Sons of Batman. We had a pretty tight operation with my dad as Mayor and Bullock as Commissioner for a while. Then the League took out the GCPD lockup and attacked our base at City Hall. So many died. I can't believe I made it out but my dad took about ten bullets for me. Dick wasn't as lucky as I was. He turned himself over to Ra's before the attack happened to save Damian and Alfred. But Ra's just loosed Damian on him. And he…renewed his pledge to the League by…killing Dick."

Barbara was now visibly crying as Cassie gave her a warm hug. "It's okay. Take your time." Mar'i and Ollie then moved to put their hands on her shoulder, but Barbara not wanting to use anyone as a crutch like her old self, dismissed them all right away. "Sorry, just you know. I hate Damian's guts. He's made up for it in some ways, but I'll never forgive him. His grandfather made me an orphan and he made me a widow all in the same night. And Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Our sainted father. Damian immediately felt regret for killing Dick. He did love him. And he's tried to prove that to me every day since, but I can't forgive him. He just took an eye for an eye and killed Ra's on the spot. The League fell under Damian's authority for a time. But the Joker had killed most of them during his 'training' sessions to make that all but meaningless."

"What about Tim?" Cassie asked sincerely. Barbara's coffee mug squeezed as she tightened her grip. It seemed like she resented that name being mentioned. Then she collected herself and continued. "Steph, Cass and Jason mounted a rescue operation during the chaos of the battle. Tim was gone when they got there. Just the clown. He killed them all. Beat Steph and Cass to death with a crowbar while Jason strangled himself on a bike chain trying to stop him. Eventually, we recovered ourselves with Damian at our head as the new Batman, but he's remained a menace ever since. That fucking clown. He hates Damian more than Bruce. Time passed. And Thawne led a massive army to take us on. He assembled at Metropolis. We coordinated with the JSA and led a final stand. We tried to get the Green Lanterns to join in, but there was no sign of them. Or any Lanterns for that matter. It was as if the War of Light came to an end. So, not only is the Earth doomed, the universe is too, if that's any consolation. Nearly everyone died that day. Then it was revealed Simon Hurt had been working with Talia al Ghul all along. They turned on Thawne, killed him and seized the reins of government. Can't remember how he lost control of the Entity. Thawne was so busy plotting and planning he forgot one avenue where betrayal might come from in Hurt. He'd left Talia out of his little equation but included her dad. That was only going to bite him in the ass. Hurt's still VP to this day. Damian made a deal with him to keep the city safe. Sold his soul to the devil as he likes to call it. But the city's not safe. You see that rain. It's going to kill all of us soon. It's turning everyone into Joker victims, but that's only in Gotham. Soon the epidemic will spread throughout the country. It's not Joker toxin, that's just what it got mixed with here when 2-Face-2 damaged the climate control. It's the Black Mercy. Or what's left of it. Word on the wire is the city's getting nuked tonight to prevent the spread. Hopefully, it'll work but we're not the only city where the Black Mercy might mutate. Turning us into zombies…"

All four time travellers were stunned into silence. "That can't be," Constantine said as a cigarette dropped from his mouth, "The world's ending and it's not even that bastard Thawne's fault anymore. Bloody 'ell! Even if we do stop him there's a virus that's gonna' kill us all at the end of the damn day. Isn't that flaming whopper?!" "What about Clark?" Ollie asked. "I heard he died when the Joker blew up the Daily Planet. No Superman to stop him see, when Clark gave up his powers. As for Diana, the Atlantean/Amazon war shook the foundations of the Earth. Eurasia and Africa are just…gone. They say that Australia is virtually uninhabitable too, and the west coast here is underwater. Apparently, the Americas is the last place on Earth anyone can live. If you can call the impending apocalypse living." Barbara began crying again. "Sorry, just remembered the last conversation I had with Dick. About how when all this was over, we'd try for a baby after a beautiful honeymoon paid for by Bruce Wayne. We just kind of tried to be hopeful Bruce would come back and everything would go back to normal. Look at me now. He's gone. Everyone's gone. I'm a survivor, I guess. Me and Damian are the last of the Batman Family standing. And it's fucking miserable." "Where is Damian?" Cassie asked. "On a mission to get one last thing. A potential cure to the epidemic that's to come. It's not possible. We're doomed. But no more than I'd begrudge myself and Dick ten years ago for hoping we'd escape the inevitable, I'm not going to begrudge him for doing it now."

In a nearby holding cell, Bruce Wayne came too and found his cowl was lying on the ground before him with someone who looked like the Huntress standing across from him. "Helena?" "Oh, so you know my name. That's a surprise coming from a deadbeat like you." Bruce felt very confused as he groggily became more aware of his surroundings. The cell was padded, evidence that he was still in Arkham. And the girl standing across from him was definitely the one who had shot him. "Who are you?" "Helena Kyle, the Huntress." "Selina's daughter." Bruce then saw the girl seem to shed a tear through her mask and look away from him before punching him in the gut. "'Selina's daughter,' is that it? Not your daughter then? You're such a prick. I mean look at me." The girl then ripped her mask from her face and Bruce could see Selina's distinctive green eyes right there. Then he noticed the girl's hair was more brown than black, unlike Selina's. A bit like his mother's. She was also paler than Selina and looked a lot like Bruce's mother. He looked the girl up and down. He couldn't be her father. She was far too old, and from what he gathered in this timeline he hadn't been in Gotham for a decade or so. "You're Slam Bradley's granddaughter," Bruce said as cold as ice. "Oh, is that what she told you? You know she's a jewel thief. She can hire Slam Bradley to spin a story whatever way she wants. Who was she with when all that shit with Hush was going down? Who told her that she should leave him alone for good when she was about to give him the news, she was having his baby?"

Bruce flashed back to the last time he had spoken to Selina when their relationship had been serious. His paranoia had got the better of him, and when she told him to hush, he assumed she was in league with Tommy Elliot. She hadn't been. How could she? Selina was not evil. Not the most honest woman he'd been with, but far from evil. Bruce knew his intentions had been good then, when he revealed his secret identity to her. Selina was the love of his life, but Batman had driven her away. The part of him Constantine had told him to drop. He didn't get that Selina was hushing him so that she could explain she was having his baby. She started sleeping with Slam Bradley, Jr. not long after that. Thought it was a good excuse. When he had first met little Helena, her mother had been sounding them out a little. He had wished Clark had been there to see was she lying in saying Bruce wasn't the father. Of course, Selina thought it was best a child grow up without either Batman or Catwoman as its parents. No more than Stephanie had when her daughter had been born. She knew in her heart of hearts that the child of Spoiler, still a teenager, and granddaughter of the Cluemaster would never have the life a child deserved. And as much as Selina loved Bruce, she knew that it wouldn't work, even if they were together. It broke his heart knowing the woman he loved had thought that. But it also broke him knowing that she was right. And so, Bruce actually began crying. Helena was very much taken aback.

"Why are you crying?" she asked genuinely and for the first time since she had met the Batman, showed affection by putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's just—I should have known. They say I'm a detective but…you look more like my mother than Selina. You have your mom's eyes, sure, but…my mother's gorgeous dark brown hair and…" Helena then lifted up her top a bit to show a little birthmark of something that looked slightly like a bat on her right hip. Bruce had it, his mother had it and his cousin, Kate had it too. Bruce started crying again and this time Helena hugged her father tightly. "You mean you didn't know?" "Selina told me you were Slam Bradley's, and I chose to believe her. Even when I saw you when you were just a toddler. You and Tim got on so well. You had my mother's hair, and her smile." The Batman literally looked like a baby bawling at this point.

"Look, you were stupid. Come on. You couldn't have known…" "No, but I did. I just ignored it. I never realised till now that that was part of the reason, I accepted Damian so readily. I didn't want the responsibility of a young girl like that. And I'm sorry. You may be mad at me, but never as mad as I am at myself." Helena hugged her father tightly then and began crying herself. "You were the Batman. Don't be so harsh. My Mom and Dad loved me, don't worry. I just…thought you and Selina didn't." "Selina loved you so much, that she kept you away from everything. If she had only come out and said you were mine." Helena stroked her father's head lightly. "It's okay. But…where have you been?"

"In time. In time trying to sort the world out in my own time. It looks like we failed."

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Ha! So, how did you end up here?"

"Well, my mom and dad died during the Battle of Metropolis. I ended up back in social services. As everything calmed down, Damian found me. Barbara raised me for a good bit. Then I found out Damian was Batman and wanted to join him. He and Barbara didn't like it since they despise one another, and because Damian, whenever I see him, acts like the overprotective big brother to the extreme. But I decided to go out on my own and say fuck 'em."

"Ha, Steph would like you."

"Steph? Just another name among a million I've been told all my life who died to save the world. Dick, Jason, Alfred, Cass. And when I die and see them in Hell, I'm going to tell them one thing. They failed. The world is ending. We're all going to die tonight, either with that Joker virus or because the government sends us to oblivion. I prefer the latter option."

"They were all wonderful people, Helena. And you don't have to die today. You can come with me. Our ship can withstand a nuclear blast. We'll get Barbara and Damian in if we can."

"Don't be stupid, Dad. I've been accepting for a while that I'm going to die. It's okay."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"That's too young to be thinking like that, young lady. I'm not letting you die no more than I'd let Damian die. Now, where is your brother? I need to talk to him."

A loud bang echoed from outside as Helena said "Sounds like he's home. Better let the Commish patch him up first before we get talking." Damian Wayne was in fact driving into the asylum with a baby in hand and cut up severely from various Jokers shooting or stabbing at him. The gates to the island were sealed, though four cops were lost in the chaos caused by Damian's entry. Still, he had the cure. He had the baby immune to the Joker toxin, who would save the city from the virus about to engulf them all. He stumbled inside the asylum and nearly collapsed as he gave the baby to Dr Leslie Thompkins, a geriatric woman who had aided his family medically for years at this point. "Where is the Commissioner?" he demanded of her. At this point in their conversation, Wonder Girl, Vixen, Green Arrow and Constantine were explaining to Barbara how they had travelled through time to try and stop Eobard Thawne. "So, you mean that time is exploding? How does that work?" "We don't really know, love," Constantine said in a matter of fact manner, "But it means that time and space is behind this even more than Thawne is. And from what we can gather it's all Barry Allen's fault. So, we still have a chance of stopping Thawne in the past. Provided we get back to our craft before this nuclear strike you mentioned."

Damian burst into Barbara's studio and stumbled towards the desk. "Someone patch me up!" he screamed before Ollie walked forward to use his first aid skills. "Okay, kid. Don't worry. Green Arrow's here." "Green Arrow died at the Battle of Metropolis. Connor Hawke has…" Then he turned around and saw that the Green Arrow he was talking to was not Connor Hawke. "Commissioner tell me right now. What in all the multiverse is happening?" Cassie moved in to explain and Damian was even more shocked to see her. She pulled the cowl off him which seemed to be more theatrical than Bruce's with the upper wing tips pointing up like devil horns, as well as red eyes on the mask. She could see her old teammate was bald now and evidently older. But despite being only in his early twenties he looked like a man of fifty. Not to mention he seemed less judgemental than the Damian she knew. Like he had seen so much more he knew that not everyone was evil. Then, she got the biggest shock of her life. Damian Wayne hugged her.

"Wonder Girl?! What the fuck. I must be dead! This can't be happening." Cassie laughed. "I'm real, Damian, don't worry. And I'm here with your father." He released her then and turned very stern. "My father is dead, or at least he should be. He left me the mantle of Batman at thirteen. And all I've done is sully his memory." "You'll hear no arguments from me," Barbara said as she lit another cigarette with the help of Constantine's hellfire. "I've killed so many people. I've tried to bring this city back from the brink, but more of that is down to Barbara than me. She hates me because I…" "Yeah, we know," Cassie said suddenly acting more maternal than usual despite the fact this Damian was older than her, "And the Damian I know wouldn't have done that. You must have been terribly broken to kill someone you love like that. I'm sorry." She gave him another hug and Damian started crying as Ollie continued applying stitches on his back.

Bruce then walked in with Helena and saw his son standing there crying into Cassie Sandsmark's shoulder. Damian noticed him then. "You scum!" he shouted as he prepared to lunge but Cassie used her strength to hold him back. "No! Enough! Your father is not to blame for this, Damian!" "I wouldn't have been kidnapped by my grandfather if he had been here! I wouldn't have killed Dick if he'd been here! He let us all down." But then Damian was more shocked than ever to see his half-sister stop him as well with a polite hand on his own. "Our father did not fail us, Damian. Dad had no control over anything. We need to let him go." Damian became apoplectic then and punched his father in the face, knocking him out with his strength. "Damian!" Helena shouted as he stared her down with his demonic visage. "I gave my soul to the devil to save his city. He'll die before I hear a word of justification." Barbara then pointed a gun at Damian. "Batman…I think your stitches need finishing. Now leave the old man alone."

Bruce eventually recovered and creased his eyes with his fingers as he arose. "Knocked out twice in less than that many hours. Easily my poorest performance as Batman." Constantine and Cassie laughed a little at that as they helped him up. "I'm sure Rip's concussion meds will help you out," Constantine reassured him. Bruce then looked at the bald, bandaged man sitting before him. "Hello, Damian," he said in as serious a manner as he could, appreciating that this version of his son might not be too happy to see him. "Hello, Father. You took your time." "I did. And that wasn't my fault. Look at Cassie. She's no older than she was when you last saw her. We were trapped in time. An emergency landing forced us to come here, to this time." "It doesn't matter anyway. As much as I might blame you, I doubt even you could have prevented this. I mean, the more I think about it, you are the same man a masked wrestler broke the back of with one prison escape. It is good you are with us for the end, father."

Bruce walked over to Damian and putting his hands on the man's knees looked him in the eye with a paternal warmth. "Come with us. You, Helena and Barbara. We can save your lives. Please, son." Damian and Barbara began laughing in unison then. "I'm afraid not, Father. Supposing I believed your time travel story, I don't want to survive tonight. I just want to do right by you and find a cure to this plague from the child I gave to Dr Thompkins. I have little hope it will work but still, I cannot abandon my city. Now go, Barbara and I have much to talk about." "But I—" "Go, Father!" Damian bellowed as GCPD guards forced them all out the double doors. Bruce just looked despondent at the realisation his son had grown to be even more jaded than he was. Ollie looked a little dejected and went over to him. "Sorry, Bruce. But we need to get out of here." "No, we need to stop this. Damian might want to die, but I'm not letting Helena die before she knows me or her mother. Cassie, Mar'i you go make sure Helena comes with us. Ollie, John, with me. We're going to find out about Dr Thompkins and that baby."

Barbara then wheeled out of the double doors as Damian, now in full costume stalked down the corridor towards the cell marked 'Jackanapes'. "You're coming with me then Bruce? Excellent, a chain smoker and Green Arrow will be such necessary assistance in this trying time." Constantine glowered at the woman as they followed her towards the infirmary. Wonder Girl and Vixen meanwhile went back inside and saw Helena crying a little over a photo of her with her mother. Mar'i did not know what to say so she nodded at Cassie to go over and provide comfort to the girl. "Hey, kid. What's that?" "What? Oh nothing. It's my mom." "She's gorgeous. That's Catwoman, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Selina Kyle. I can sort of remember her. And I can remember a boy being really nice to me. I think his name was Tim."

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. He's dead now, I think. But in my time, he'd love to see you. Bruce really wants you to come with us."

"But I can't leave Damian and Barbara."

"They've accepted their lives are over. Yours doesn't have to be, Helena. We can take you back ten years."

"But I'm alive back then."

"The way Barbara tells it, you're a little girl in Metropolis. A teenage girl in Gotham living with Bruce Wayne at the same time is hardly going to break reality is it, eh?"

"I suppose not. But I can't—"

"Your brother and Barbara would want this. They'd want you to have a normal life. And they'll be there. You'll get to know them. And Dick and so many other wonderful people who'd love to meet you. And no matter how bad it may seem then; nothing could be as bad as this. Please, come with us."

"Okay…I will."

As this was happening, Bruce, Constantine and Ollie went with Barbara into the infirmary only to find dozens of dead bodies and Leslie Thompkins standing there with the baby. "What the hell is going on?" Barbara shouted as Constantine seemed to register what was going on. "The baby's a carrier, Bruce." "You mean of the virus." "Yep, and if there's one thing you never do in a quarantine…it's let one in." Ollie immediately grabbed four masks and threw one to each of them, but Barbara's just landed on her head as Leslie bit her neck. Barbara pulled out her gun and shot the doctor in the head. She then picked the baby up and began laughing like an imbecile. "Oh shit," Ollie said as he nocked an arrow. "Oliver, don't you dare!" Bruce demanded. "It would be a mercy, Bruce. You care about her more than I do, we can't just let her…" Bruce then punched Ollie out and lifted him on his shoulder. "We're going back to the Waverider, John. Now!" Damian then pulled up behind them in full costume screaming how the baby was a carrier as the Jokerised Barbara advanced on them.

"Quick, son!" Batman said putting his hand on Damian's arm. "To the Waverider!" They ran as fast as their legs could carry them only meeting up with Cassie, Helena and Mar'i in the interim. "What's up?" Cassie asked. "That!" Constantine screamed as Jokerised people began bursting through the windows. Barbara had opened the gates. Damian pulled out his gun and began shooting them all. "What in God's name are you doing?" Bruce said as he grabbed it out of his son's hand. "Sullying your memory. But you won't have one to sully if you die here," Damian exclaimed as they all jumped through the window over the corpses. They found themselves surrounded. Vixen tensed herself then. "Go, all of you! I will channel the mongoose and ward off the snakes." "Mar'i, they'll kill you," Cassie shouted as Constantine dragged her along. Vixen leapt into the crowd and with the speed of a mongoose killed ten of the zombies in about five seconds. It took five minutes of culling until she eventually fell, but by then her comrades were far closer to the Waverider than she would ever be and more than half the zombies on the island were dead. So fell Vixen, mightiest of the warriors to bear the totem. Mar'i McCabe's memory would live on, as Bruce Wayne shed a solitary tear for her.

They came to right outside the Waverider, where the remaining GCPD cops seemed to have one person standing over them. He wore a purple suit and had green hair. "Joker," Bruce snarled angrily as he threw a Batarang at the Clown Prince of Crime only for him to uncharacteristically catch it in midair with the reflexes of an acrobat. "That is not the Joker you knew, Father," Damian said with more terror in his voice than he had when running to tell them the infant was a carrier. "What do you mean, Damian?" Bruce and the others then got a good look at the Joker's face as the zombies held back in awe of their overlord. The face was one much younger than the Joker Bruce had known. And his hair was more tousled, like a young man's. It was hard to believe this could have been the same Joker, especially because of his youthful appearance. Then he spoke. "Now Daddy, is that any way to address your son?"

Cassie put her hand on her mouth and started crying. "Tim?" Bruce gave in then. He knew he had failed in his crusade altogether. Tim Drake was the Joker. Everything he had fought for meant nothing now. "How?" he said to Damian looking at his son, who felt too ashamed to even look him in the face. "When Gotham was attacked, Drake and I went to stop my grandfather, here at Arkham. We were both felled. I was given to the Demon's Head to be broken back into the League…Drake was given to the clown. When Todd, Stephanie and Cassandra went to rescue him, they found the Joker's naked corpse and Drake standing over it, wearing his suit. Drake was now the Joker. He butchered them. Then he murdered Kent and his whole paper. I have tried to kill him but there's something…in him which gives him regenerative capabilities beyond any human." The Joker laughed at that and immediately broke his right index finger only for it to suddenly snap back into its correct place.

"You see?" Damian said finally looking his father in the eye. "This is how bad our world is. Not only am I a pitiful excuse for a Batman. Not only is everyone dead except me and Gordon. Not only is our city overcome by Thawne's virus and about to be nuked. Tim Drake is the Joker. You failed him, Bruce." Bruce then just gave in dropping Ollie on the ground as he descended onto his knees and began wailing at the moon. Helena started crying then too as Constantine lead her towards the Waverider, only for the Joker to pull a gun on them. Ollie roused himself slightly as Damian helped him up. "Holy moley, is that Tim Drake?" he said looking at the Joker, and Damian and Cassie nodded. The clown then cleared his throat rather dramatically and decided to speak.

"You failed me, Bruce. You failed Gotham. I believed in you more than anyone. I became Robin out of choice, not because I was some urchin you groomed into the role. Unlike the way you were there for Dick and Jason, I was there for you when you were down. I saved you. It was all for nothing. Everything I did for you and the clown fucked me up more than anyone else ever. Barbara's paralysis is nothing compared to what he put me through. I wish you could know how agonising it was. I wish you felt the pain I felt. Then maybe you would stop moaning about your mother and father and start caring about us. I lost so much, Bruce. Steph, Dad, Conner…and I dropped all my grief for you and your goddamn meditation. Then you have the audacity to criticise me for keeping tabs on Captain Boomerang. Your high standards are ridiculous. And they made me your greatest enemy reborn. I killed him and then became him. Tonight, Batman and the Joker will die. The real Batman that is. Not your brat with Talia al Ghul who shaved his head and named his kitty after Alfred. He'll die too, but it won't matter. I'll be the one killing you, Bruce."

Bruce couldn't even respond. He was broken. More broken than he'd ever been. At least what had happened to Barbara and Jason were acts of cruelty that could be explained away. But what had become of Tim was worse than that. He'd not only failed to save him, he'd ruined him. Tim was right. Everything he'd done, he'd done for his crusade. Never for the people he loved. Bruce began crying again as he looked up at Tim, whose gun was now slowly descending on his forehead. "Well do it then. Have the courage your predecessor never had. Kill me!" Tim put the gun to his head and began laughing a laugh that made even the original Joker seem reserved as he turned the safety off. Bruce closed his eyes and thought of the thing that made him the happiest. It wasn't any memory of his parents. It was the day he had taken a portrait with Dick, Alfred, Tim and Cass year ago. A portrait of his family. He smiled then through the tears as he awaited the inevitable.

"Shut up and die, bastard!" Constantine shouted as he fired hellfire into the Joker's face. "You villains always take too long to pull the trigger!" Ollie said as he fired an arrow into Tim's right eye. His sickening laugh continued as he pulled the arrow out and Damian sadly reminded them, "He's got regenerative abilities, like I said. Whatever you do…don't touch his blood." A siren then rang out across the city and the Joker began laughing even harder. "Mutually Assured Destruction! MAD! MAD! MAD!" Tim started dancing like a fool holding the arrow which should have killed him aloft. Cassie was crying now too, knowing that a man as good as a brother to her had become this. Damian looked at Constantine and they both nodded.

Damian lunged for the Joker as Constantine got Helena and Cassie to the Waverider. Damian bellowed, "Save the future! Save my sister! Save your city!" The cargo bay door of the Waverider immediately opened as Firestorm began raining fire on the Jokerised zombies. "Where's Mar'i?" he asked. "Dead if she's lucky," Ollie sadly informed him as he helped Batman over the threshold. "Now let's get the hell out of here." Hal activated the Waverider without a second thought as Bruce and Cassie were brought to the medibay. Conner was awake and saw Cassie crying her eyes out. "Cass, what's wrong?" "It's Tim. He's gone, he's gone!" She beat her hand against his chest as he held her and began weeping himself without fully understanding why.

For some reason, the cargo bay door wouldn't shut as Constantine began firing spells at the zombies leaping upon it. The nuclear missile then flew through the air but didn't seem to hit anywhere in the city. It was heading for them. "Oh, shit," Constantine said, "It's locked on us. Hurt must have copped on we're here. But how?" Firestorm looked to Constantine and then at the nuclear missile as he burned the last zombie away. "Look after the rest of them, John. For me." "Why?" Constantine tried to ask before his vision was temporarily lost by the blinding flash created when Firestorm, the Nuclear Man collided with the nuclear projectile, killing himself instantly and raining the nuclear arsenal upon the city below. Down on Arkham Island, Damian Wayne was briefly distracted as the Joker cut his throat. But then, Damian using all his remaining strength and pulled his brother's head from his shoulders. As he lay bleeding out, they both laughed at each other as nuclear annihilation claimed both their lives and that of the rest of the city.

On the Waverider, the nuclear shockwave had thrown Constantine back into the bridge. "Seal the cargo bay door!" he bellowed at Hal as sirens sounded all around the ship. "I can't!" Hal screamed as another buffet knocked him out as well. Ollie moved towards Dinah and kissed her passionately knowing this was the end. Zatanna cried and likewise grabbed Constantine in for a massive kiss, feeling that they were both doomed. Helena cried like an infant in the medibay over her catatonic father as Cassie held her hand with Conner holding them both tight. Kara and Bart moved into the group hug with Rose, Mia, Rachel and Gar then. The only one with the strength not to be knocked out yet was John Henry Irons. Steel was not going to let any more of them die knowing Firestorm and Vixen had just fallen tonight. Steel then lifted up the cargo bay door using his brute strength and as he collapsed on the floor of the entrance to the Waverider once it was secure, he muttered to himself before passing out, "We always get out alive."


	27. SHAZAM!

_Metropolis_

"Here is evidence of a hundred children being kidnapped across the country on average per week," Jefferson Pierce presented to Clark Kent, the journalist visiting him at his home. Sitting down from him with a tray full of biscuits, coffee and tea which had been brought to them by Virgil Hawkins, Jeff's new charge who had come to live in Metropolis for tutelage of late. The thing he presented to him was a folder containing names, dates and photos of various kidnappings throughout the past few months. "Here in Metropolis it seems to be Intergang. Sources in Gotham say the Riddler and Victor Zsasz were behind the events there, and random mercenaries in Central City." "Your source from Central City is Leonard Snart?" Clark asked matter of factly. "Whether or not it is…is hardly relevant, Mr Kent," Jeff replied. "Some would deem a source like that unreliable. Mr Snart is well known as the super criminal, Captain Cold." "Yes. Of the Rogues. Guilty of many heinous crimes, but kidnapping children is not one of them. Anyone worth their salt in Central City, particularly the Flash, will tell you that the Rogues have a code of honour, which would make them very much valuable allies in this cause."

The interview was being conducted with 'Black Lightning' so Clark never referred to him as Jeff or Mr Pierce, and likewise Jeff pretended to not know who Clark was. "What leads you to believe that the government is behind this?" "For the simple fact that no one is reporting on it. It's too well covered up to be done by anyone except our government, which now has the resources of a cult behind it on top of the military and all the other branches of our country the state has charge of. Not to mention they've their own Justice League. Speaking of which. Snart also revealed to us that the Flash did not intervene in events concerning the children because the government won't let him."

"These claims are quite outrageous, Black Lightning. President Eiling would never-"

"President Eiling has no more power over our government than I do. Our country is really being run by Simon Hurt, Eddie Thawne and the leadership of the DEO. They want to fuel a war between us and the Atlanteans and Amazons. I don't know why. Maybe Thawne is a paid shill of arms producers and they want the government funding so they arranged this massive cult as a front."

"You're a sounding a bit like the late, great Vic Sage."

"I don't believe that's the reason, Mr Kent. I think it's something you or I can't possibly understand without more information. But all I know is he's kidnapping children. Specifically, kids who are metahumans."

"You have no evidence the government are behind this!"

"Virgil, get Harry!"

Virgil walked in, his girlfriend, M'Gann who was visiting with him, by his side. They had a small child by with a shaved head though his hair was growing back. He was holding M'Gann's hand tightly as she gave him a kind maternal look. "Miss Martian here can verify everything the boy is saying. Can't you, M'Gann?" M'Gann nodded. "Harry's a little shy so he'd like her to speak for him if that's okay, Mr Kent?" "That's okay," the sceptical journalist said trying to put his hand on the boy's free one as he and M'Gann sat beside him. Harry recoiled a little looking at him. M'Gann then looked Clark in the eye and said, "He doesn't trust you, Mr Kent. I'm sorry." "Does he say why?" Clark asked. "Because you were touched by the man who wants to hurt him. The man who wants to hurt him and anyone like him. The one who told those bad men to put a collar on him."

"Who's that?" Clark asked. "Eddie Thawne." Clark tried to be nice again and got a little closer to the young boy. "Harry…why did this man want to take you." "He says the men wanted to sell him. To some other country. As a slave." Clark put his hand on his mouth and rubbed it slightly in deep thought. "Who saved your life?" "Captain Cold." "Okay…I'm sorry to hear of what's happened to you, young man. But I will do everything in my power to help you." It was with that that Jeff reached over and turned off the tape recorder.

"But you can't help him can you, Clark. Not really. You're not Superman anymore. Superman would save this boy. And don't tell me Clark Kent is going to save him. Clark Kent is going to write an apologetic op-ed for Perry White that's going to be buried somewhere deep in the next edition of the Planet. Actually, no, probably not. Clark Kent is going to sell his own work short, and Perry's going to not even read it then throw it as a column in Sunday's paper. Clark's probably going to say this to Lois Lane, and yeah, she will kick up a fuss like the good journalist that she is. But next thing you know she's going to be dead in a ditch, because guess what, Superman can't save his wife anymore. Superman can't save anyone anymore. You know I used to respect Clark Kent and Superman because I thought they were the same person. A wise, noble, kind individual who was as brave in writing damning articles against the corrupt, against those who have done wrong, as he was in fighting those same people as the Last Son of Krypton. Now I know that Clark Kent is the spineless fool he wants everyone to think he is. Superman is dead. And you let everyone down by doing that, Clark. Don't interrupt me! You let Lois down, you let your kids down and worst of all…you insulted Kon's memory and your cousin's. You stopped believing in Superman. And because of that, we're all doomed. Now get out of here, Clark. Get out of here while the world's still standing. Go back to your paper and your gorgeous, pregnant wife and leave the rest of us who still have a pair to do your job for you."

Clark was going to answer that. But as usual, he just took it on the chin. He picked up his coat and gathered his materials. "Can I keep the folder, Jeff?" he asked. "I don't think that's wise, Clark. I don't think coming here was very wise at all. I'm sorry if I was harsh, but I don't want you or Lois getting hurt. I realise that now. Just please, don't interfere in what we're trying to do with these kids. And if you're smart, you won't trust Thawne again." Clark just raised his hand awkwardly in a customary sign of departure. Once he was gone, Harry looked up at Jeff who smiled at the boy. "Was that man really Superman?" "Couldn't you tell?" "Not really." "That's because he wasn't. Not anymore."

_Ryut_

Atrocitus sat on his throne of bones adorned with the skin of the remaining four of the Five Inversions, a terrorist cell he had founded millennia ago to avenge Sector 666 on the Guardians of the Universe. Now he was master of the Red Light of Rage. Undisputed commander of the Red Lantern Corps. All would follow him or die in this corps. But he was not without reason. He had thanked the Tamaranean for her help and formed an alliance with her. Little did he know what had become of her and who was coming for him now that they were planning this grand assault. Dex-Starr had gone with them and he had yet to hear back from his trusted corpsman after months away. He had moved the Red Lantern Central Power Battery to this planet from Ysmault in Sector 2814 as a reminder for what he fought for. The Red Lanterns were initially miffed by this action, but Atrocitus took it as his new homeworld. All of a sudden, he thought, news of-Dex-Starr would be forthcoming. He believed this because across from him he saw Lobo, the Czarnian who the cat had left with. The Red Lantern known as Bleez approached him then. "My lord Atrocitus, it seems the Czarnian has returned. Alone."

Atrocitus silently made his way towards the grey skinned inanely smiling creature. He seemed to lack his trademark cigar for once. "What is this, Lobo? I received no notification of Dex-Starr's death." "Not Lobo," the creature said, "Psions." "But how…your army were destroyed." "Mr Thawne kindly brought us back…hive mind and all." "Oh no," Atrocitus bellowed as he saw the Central Power Battery being dragged up by a large tractor beam onto the Psion fleet and red rings flying into it denoting the death of his corps members. Swiftly decapitating the giggling Lobo clone in front of him, Atrocitus rushed over to Bleez. "We must flee here. Immediately!" "But my lord…" "No time for questioning. We must find Sinestro. Find Ganthet. We need to put our rage aside…and save the universe!" With that, both Red Lanterns flew into the sky at top speed and headed straight for Odym, where they knew all would be well.

_Central City_

Waking up in your own urine is never a pleasant experience for anyone. Children do it all the time. So do old people. For everyone it's demeaning. As soon as kids know how to think they're embarrassed by it. Of course, it could happen to anyone and there are various causes, a lot of which are psychological in children. For elderly people it's usually a weak bladder of some description. Then there are some people who just end up that way because they're very drunk. It's very rare for someone to go to bed inebriated and wake up in their own filth like that. It's a shame that this happens to some people but it can happen quite frequently to alcoholics. And Barry Allen, as a result of losing his nephew and grandson was very much an alcoholic. He'd recently been given extended leave from the CCPD on account of grief for Wally and Bart being officially declared missing through unofficial channels. And how had he spent what was left of his money? On booze. Lots and lots of booze. When he woke up, he saw he was on the couch, the television at full volume with his daughter, Dawn near him, having adjusted it. Gaining a bit of clarity, he saw what he had done to himself and sighed in self-loathing.

"Proud of yourself, dad?" she asked. "Of course, I'm not, Dawn. Now fix your old man a coffee." Barry sat up and took his pants off nonchalantly seeing that his underwear was obviously soiled too. He paused remembering Dawn was in the room. "Go ahead, take it off. I already saw you naked three nights ago. I got you a pair from upstairs. Make your own coffee." She tossed trousers and underpants towards him. "Thanks," he said rubbing his eyes after taking his undergarment off. "What time is it?" "2 o'clock in the afternoon. Mom's already gone to work. I told Don to take her out for lunch so she didn't have to come home, after I saw you wet yourself at about half nine this morning." "Half nine? How long have you been here?" "Since 7am, Dad. I had to turn you over so you didn't choke on your own vomit."

"Thanks, kid. Always looking out for your old man." Now fully clothed, Barry made his way over to make a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "Jay and Joan called over," Dawn said, "They wanted to see how you were doing. Then they saw you lying in your own piss and I felt I didn't need to answer that." "Language, darling." "Dad, I'm twenty-seven, and still ten times more mature than you." "Hey, don't give me grief if that's alright, thanks. You and your brother chose to live here if you remember. You wanted to be with me and your mother." As the kettle boiled, Barry prepared two mugs of coffee and handed one to Dawn. "Well, it looks like Mom won't be here for much longer anyway." Barry slurped his tea and eyed her seriously from over the mug. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean she's not coming home, Dad. Don and I packed her bags last night, after we saw her crying from you screaming at her about Bart the other day." "What are you talking about?" "Dad don't try and deny it. You might not remember it but it still happened. She's going to stay with Linda for a while. And if you don't stop drinking, she's not coming home."

Barry was speechless, and Dawn was there to remind him why he should be. "Mom's grieving too, you know. You gave her so much attention over Wally dying because of how strong she was for you and Bart. I wasn't there but she said so herself. Now that Bart's missing, you're acting like you were the only one who loved him. Well, the way Mom, Jay and Joan tell it you were the last person to even think twice about him. He seemed to hate you if what I heard about Wally's funeral is true. I don't know why he did and he was probably wrong, because at the end of the day, Dad, you're not a bad man. And I'm guessing you're drinking to cope with that. Mom mentioned how Diana had to fly you guys home from that Wayne gala because you were too drunk to run. Said you were okay after that, but then with Bart dying you went back on the booze."

"There's nothing wrong with having a drink, Dawnie."

"I know there's not. But some people can't drink, Dad. Some people have a disease that makes them depend on alcohol. Not everyone has it. And not everyone who binge drinks has it. It's infinitely more complicated than that, but, and this is a very big but, there is still a fine line."

"I know what alcoholism is!"

"Yes, and I'm trying to say you might need to consider that you are an alcoholic!"

"I'm not, Dawn! I've been drinking since I was younger than you. I've always been fine and handled my liquor."

"Except you haven't since Wally's been gone. Sometimes…sometimes grief is a trigger for people, Dad. Something traumatic like that can drive you into boozing it hard. You're wounded internally like the rest of us from losing Bart and Wally, except unlike us you feel the need to fill that hole in your life with drink. You're trying to stop your grieving by filling yourself with a depressant, and it doesn't work, Dad. It just leaves you pissing yourself on the bed, not brushing your teeth and looking like a tramp."

Dawn picked up a hand mirror and passed it to her father. Barry stared intently into the man's face looking back at him. Blood shot eyes, a brown beard much scragglier than even Eddie's contrasting to his blonde hair and his teeth were blackened from not brushing them in over a month. He looked truly distressed. Barry dropped his mug of coffee and fell crying into his daughter's arms. "Dawn, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." "Hey, don't apologise. You're sick, Dad, it's okay. It's okay to not be well. Me and Don aren't going anywhere except for work, but we're gonna' get you booked into the church's AA meetings, alright? I don't want to see a man I came back from the dead to meet keep waking up in his own waste, if that's okay. I love you, Dad. And I'm glad I finally got to meet you, even if it is at such a low point in your life." Barry held his daughter tightly as she begged herself internally for things to improve. For Bart to come back to them and for Eddie to give her Jenni back. Because right now they really needed a miracle.

_The Phantom Zone_

The boy lying before Lex was about eighteen or thereabouts. He had expected someone younger or older judging by the time differentials his genetic makeup was unable to cope with. Not at this crisp age coming into manhood. Young Lor-Zod was a handsome fellow, certainly better looking than his stern father. Apparently, the place they were in was called Fort Rozz, and had previously been the spearhead for Zod's last escape from the Zone, but the technology to do so was long worn out by now. Lex managed to fashion a primitive IV tube to successfully give human DNA to the young man via his own blood. It was going to work. He knew it had to work. Otherwise the boy's father would rip his head from his shoulders. Not a pleasant way to go. The problem was, Zod didn't realise Luthor was not really responsible for Kon-El's creation. The scientists he had hired at Cadmus Labs were, he'd just contributed the genetic material. He had a bad feeling simply injecting the young lad with human blood might be fatal, but it was the best he could do with the tech at his disposal and Jax-Ur pointing a gun at him. Not to mention there was still a good chance this would succeed. The boy was not typically Kryptonian due to being from the Phantom Zone, and his physiognomy would likely adapt. But it was still a long shot and the best Lex could do.

"I will enjoy dissecting you when you fail the general, Luthor." Zod turned to his chief scientist with a bit of anger. "I hope you're not expecting this experiment to save my only child's life to be doomed, Jax-Ur?" "No, of course not, excellency," the cyborg twitched as his artificial eye blinked a little. "So, Luthor…are things looking up for my child?" "Of course, general. There is every chance he will make it through this operation a new young man." Then Lor started coughing and spluttering as Lex's blood entered his system. "What have you done to him, fool?" As they were confused while Zod went to tend to his child, Lex reached for Jax-Ur's gun when suddenly Chris arose. "Funny of you to remember my blood type, Lex. Now how about you put that gun away and we can talk to my father like civilised people." "You're alive?" Zod said incredulously to his son. "Of course, general. I'm alive. No thanks to you or Kryptonian genius, but human ingenuity." Zod then started laughing brilliantly. "Luthor, for that you will be upgraded to the highest class of cell in the building. No expense shall be spared in maintaining your luxury my good man. Though you will remain confined."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't lie you'd rather you were free and I was dead. I despise dishonesty. A trait your kind seems to have in abundance."

Zod then brought Chris out to meet his mother, Ursa, but she wasn't too excited to see him healthy again. "General…we have a visitor?" "Who is it this time? Hank Henshaw?" "No…he's a young man with a scraggly beard. A human. I don't know how he got in here." In Zod's throne room, standing in front of it was indeed Eddie Thawne toying with a staff he had just picked up. "You know, I'd look good with this. A Kryptonian staff. That will appease the Raoists who follow me. Ah, General Zod. It is an honour to finally meet such a famed butcher." "Butcher?" Zod exclaimed as he took his throne with Ursa on one end and Non on the other. "I am no butcher. I am the liberator and natural ruler of all Kryptonians in the crisis of our world being destroyed." "You're right, not butcher, but like it. What's the word? It's on the tip of my tongue." "Soldier," Non blurted out with his limited vocabulary. "That's it. Soldier. Doesn't seem all that different to butcher in my experience."

"What a diplomat. One who moralises before the court who hosts him."

"Oh no. I speak from a place of admiration, general. And I have come to apologise for what has been done to your newfound homeworld by some of my fellow apes."

"Humanity has only one thing to give me. The courtesy of bowing before me prior to my decapitating every single one of them!"

"There's the fire I've been looking for in a soldier. No, I'm here to make you an offer."

"Kneel."

"Oh, of course where are my manners. One must kneel before Zod."

Thawne gave a deep genuflection before the general who smiled a little. "Now, I am a messenger. I would rather you didn't have Non or someone decapitate me. That and I could probably crush all of your brains in an instant if I didn't enjoy this so much." "Crush our brains?" Ursa scoffed. The three Kryptonians began laughing with great jubilation. "What you don't believe me? Well, I can see I will have to demonstrate." Thawne's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a white light surrounded him and all of a sudden, all four of Zod's men at arms nearby grabbed their heads as their brains exploded from within them. "Satisfied by my abilities yet?"

"What manner of witchcraft is this?"

"I thought the wise, all-knowing general believed in science. I am simply exercising the power which I…or that is to say a passenger of mine…can utilise by the very nature of their existence."

"So then, why not kill me?"

"Because it's hard, and because I enjoy playing games. I've come to make peace with you, General. I've come to offer your people a new homeland."

"A new homeland? From a human? I find that even less believable than I found your little trick with my guards."

"And yet that happened. Surely by now you comprehend that I am far more than just another one of those apes who adopted Kal-El."

"Do not mention that name."

"Ooh touched a nerve. Kal-El won't bother you. I have already disposed of his clone and the daughter of Zor-El. Both of her. My terms are this. I will give you a new homeland on the Earth, where you will live separately from humanity. An island held off from the rest of the world's landmasses and difficult to access."

"What sort of island is this, warlock?"

"An island given to the female ape exclusively. By some of the gods of their primitive years. An island which is a threat to me and everyone else on Earth. I need it to be staffed with allies. And those allies need to be someone like you, general. Someone all-powerful who I will gladly have at my side as an equal in ruling the Earth."

"I will not rule with a human!"

"Your bigotry does you no favours, Zod! I would have thought the leader of a race as advanced and noble as the Kryptonians, would not be so small-minded as to judge someone of great power by their species of origin!"

"I do not judge you, warlock. I judge the matter from which you sprung. The ape creatures who will pay for their genocide of my race with one against their own."

"You are a benighted fool, Zod! You know that? You are not negotiating from a position of strength. I am giving you free real estate here, as well as a position which you have not earned. I could do with a little respect."

"If you really had infinite power you wouldn't need me."

"I don't have infinite power, and neither do you. But evidently, I can do more than you, Zod."

"I require a further demonstration."

"A further demonstration? You know Zod it must prove to you how willing I am to work with you that I didn't blow your head up."

"I will settle for no less than a use of your power for my amusement, ape. You should count yourself lucky I did not have Non rip you apart as soon as he smelled the filth you dragged in from that primitive rock you call home."

"Where is your son?"

"You dare make demands of Zod."

"General, I am not known for being a patient man. Bring your son before me now!"

"Why should I do that, ape?"

"Call me ape again and you'll be cleaning your mate's head from your hair."

Thawne raised his fingers as if to snap them while Ursa and Non tensed themselves for combat. Zod raised his hand then to stay them. "At last some fire. What do I call you then if not your genus? Human? Tramp?" "Just Thawne will do. Eddie Thawne at your service. Now bring me Lor-Zod." Chris then walked in himself having been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "I'm here. Just don't…kill anyone else." "A squeamish son, Zod? Are you sure he's yours and not…Kal-El's?" Zod's knuckles cracked in fury as Thawne beckoned Chris closer towards him. "Come to me, Lor-Zod, son of Ursa-Nal. Or is that Christopher Kent, son of Lois Lane? Regardless of who you are, I need to show your father a demonstration of my power. You were the righteous known as Nightwing once, correct?"

"I was."

"And you had a woman you loved."

"I did. Thara Ak-Var."

"Did you really love her?"

"Yeah, I did. She died saving Earth from…him."

"Your father, you mean? Yes, he's not the most reasonable of men, but I'm almost done impressing him. I've already used violence, now I'll show him something else I can do." Placing his hands on, Chris' temples, Thawne began muttering something in Kryptonian to himself as somehow the Phantom Zone rocked. As if an earthquake would split Zod's fortress in two without a moment's notice. Then, suddenly it stopped and a beautiful, blue-eyed, brown-haired girl walked out before them. "Thara?" "Chris?" Thawne smiled to himself as the two lovers reunited in a passionate kiss. "So beautiful. Don't you think, Dru-Zod, son of Lyta-Zod." Zod merely scoffed at that and began to treat Thawne seriously. "So, you can raise the dead?" "Only if I want to and it's not easy. Look." Thawne pointed to the fact he had lines around his eyes all of a sudden as well as white hair. "Gets harder with each go, but I have ways and means of working around that. I've just told you my weakness. Now, do you trust me Zod?"

Zod walked slowly towards Thawne then and outstretched his hand. "What do you need, Thawne?" "Like I said, I need some of your soldiers for a personal mission dealing with the Green Lanterns. Meanwhile, you and your army will attack Paradise Island once my agent activates the Phantom Zone Projector there. You will know the signal. Have them mobilised. Oh, and do us a favour. I know the man you're holding here. Keep him under lock and key. Under no circumstances is Lex Luthor to be allowed to return to his homeworld." "Consider it done," Zod said as he and Thawne entered a fraternal kiss. "Now I am afraid I must be going," Thawne said abruptly as he removed a Phantom Zone projector from his pocket and then stepped through it back into his own dimension. Chris and Thara basked wonderfully in the fact they were together again while Zod smiled confidently feeling he had gained an invaluable ally. Little did he know he had only wrought his own downfall.

_Hub City_

Aristotle Rodor had been asleep at his desk for a while now awaiting news from his new comrades in the JSA about intercepting the recent attempt at trafficking metahumans. He supposed in a way they weren't the JSA. More like a rebirth of the Outsiders of old. The Outsiders who had served Batman for more covert operations over the years had now merged with the JSA at the suggestion of the former's old leader, Black Lightning and his new protégé, Static Shock. Jay Garrick was out with Stargirl, Doctor Mid-Nite and Citizen Steel trying to break some metahuman teens out of a warehouse. Ari was roused slightly by what sounded like the scurrying of a mouse behind him. He headed for a nearby kettle and made himself a cup of coffee. His phone rang then and he was glad to hear the voice of Renee Montoya. "Ah, the Question. Voice of a nightingale. How goes it?" "Thank God. You're one of the few people I can get to from Gotham, Ari. You at the lighthouse?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen you in weeks. Was wondering why you weren't back yet. Thought you'd eloped with your ex."

"Well, I am working with Kate at the moment, but there's no wedding bells in the air yet."

"Oh well. I was hoping to become a kind of father-in-law at some point. Vic was so bad at getting with girls. How's that Italian broad he liked?"

"Helena died three weeks back."

"Shit. There goes another one. And I'm still here."

"Ain't that everyone's problem?"

"It's worse when you're older."

"How goes the work with Jeff anyhow?"

"Okay. We're investigating someone with connections to the League of Assassins doing work here. You told me when you went to Gotham you suspected Ra's was involved."

"He is involved. I've fought a few fuckers on the streets here. They're League. No question. Tell Jeff all this as soon as you can. Otherwise the team is screwed."

"Fine, Renee. I just—"

A massive blackout swept across the lighthouse. Ari grabbed a gun from his desk and began walking with trepidation after cocking it. "Who the hell's there? I'm warning you, punk, I'm armed. Come on. I'm not afraid." "You should be," a deep voice said as a spike boot kicked Ari in the back and knocked him to the ground, "Mr Thawne and the Demon's Head told me to let your little agents find the Hub City base. He already seized it for the purpose of Venom smuggling a few months ago, and it's only one of Thawne's warehouses across the country. We've already smuggled hundreds of children out of the country." "Who are you?" Ari said struggling through the pain he had as he bled out from the entry wound the man had delivered to him.

"My name is David Cain. Recently paroled from Belle Reve. One of the greatest assassins in the world. And I love kids. They're so…impressionable."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"What I'm 'on about' is that kids are very easy to shape in your own image. Very, very easy. Tiny brains. Personally, I wish Thawne could get some infants for me, but until Eiling and Waller sign off on the meta breeding programme that's not possible. Got to work with what we have?"

"Breeding programme…for the military?"

"You didn't think we'd just sell as valuable a commodity as a metahuman? Maybe some of the more useless ones. That's what Thawne's been telling the grunts, but only the kids with useless powers like super cleaning abilities. And for the adults, we're going to send them to a place designed to crush souls. And now that we have your laptop, Mr Rodor. This 'Outsiders' operation is very soon going to be on the ropes."

"Go to Hell!"

Cain shot Rodor in the head immediately and picked up the laptop before contacting Thawne. "It's Cain. Their little false Oracle has been dealt with, sir. Indeed, indeed." Cain then left the lighthouse as promptly as he had entered. Ari's corpse lay prostrate with a packet of cigarettes beside him and a photo of him with Vic Sage lying broken on the ground. The phone blared out as Courtney Whitmore tried to call him and it went to voicemail. "Ari? Ari? The kids here, they're all dead. Oh my God. Someone cut all their throats. Jay wasn't able to save any of them. Who the hell could have done this? Ari, come on pick up?" Neither the JSA nor the Outsiders could comprehend the psychopath behind this attack. In a way though, there was only one man who could be behind this. The man who had trained his own child to know only the language of violence.

_DEO, Washington DC_

"How was Zod?" Hurt asked Thawne as he arrived through the projector, they had obtained from S.T.A.R. Labs. Thawne just rolled his eyes. "Arrogant. Even more than Prime. At least Prime has the excuse of being an idiot. He won't see their mutually assured destruction coming. Not for one second. I will give him his New Kandor in the form of ashes." Hurt smiled as Amanda Waller walked in. "Father Thawne, the boys from S.T.A.R. Labs are here. They brought the containment unit." "Perfection," he said as his phone rang, "Sorry for getting you to work late again, Mrs Waller, I've just had the busiest of days is all. Take a three-day weekend when we're done with Operation: Phantom. Fully paid. Sorry, Simon, I've got to take this." Waller smiled and said, "Thank you, sir," as Thawne answered his phone and she left the office.

"Thawne. Ah, Mr Cain. So, he's no longer a problem then? Good. We'll start the military breeding programme as soon as we have some of the prisoners rounded up from Operation: Phantom. You will get to have your metahuman children, Mr Cain, do not worry."

Thawne pocketed the phone and grimaced at Hurt. "You know, Simon, you and Ra's are the only psychopaths I work with who are in any way charming. It took me a long time to develop this rudimentary charm. It seems to come to you naturally." "I was a devil worshipping loner until I got immortality. Trust me. When you've centuries to perfect it, charm is nothing." They walked outside of the office after respectively lighting up one another's cigars and saw Cyborg outside standing by an iron containment unit. Inside the unit was a man with half a face, the other half being cybernetic yet resembling a human skull. Hank Henshaw. The Cyborg Superman.

"The perfect warrior for our grand assault I should say, eh Dr Hurt?"

"Of course, Father Thawne. Of course. Who better than the destroyer of Green Lantern's home to destroy the home of his corps?"

_Mount Olympus_

"Wine needed?" a fat man with a goblet said to Freddy as he, Ares and Black Adam passed through the partygoing area of Mount Olympus. "Ignore my half-brother," Ares scoffed as he pushed the fatter gentleman away. "I'm not your half-brother, I'm your great-grandson." "You're both, Dionysus. Try not to advertise that in front of the mortals." Freddy was a little baffled as he looked at Ares from over Black Adam's shoulder. "Is he for real? Your dad banged his great-granddaughter or some shit." "Which one? Hercules' mother was another great-grandchild. Dad isn't exactly concerned about the whole incest thing. I mean he's married to his big sister. You mortals wouldn't understand." "The only impression I'm getting Ares is that this is some kind of trailer park shit," Freddy said. "Ha! The courage of Achilles comes out. I've heard it all from you, Christian types of the modern world. It's sinful. Yeah well sex in general is a sin according to your Bible. I think I'd prefer to live in sin than go one day without it. And since I've been dead, I've gone several days without it." Ares then grabbed a random nymph and they began kissing passionately. "I take it that's a niece," Freddy said confidently once again when Adam gave him a stern look. "It does not do to continue antagonising the God of War, Freddy. Besides, Ares has a point. My mother was my father's niece. And my first wife was my half-sister."

"Adam, that's sick."

"How? We thought we were gods like the Olympians and that's how gods behaved. It may not have been wise but it was our culture. We thought it lesser to have our queen, our equal, be anyone but one of our blood. I know that to be folly now, because I know I am not a god. But my father believed in it wholeheartedly and so did all our forebears. Be they Pharaoh or commoner they understood that royalty carried a certain appearance of acting like the gods. And judging by gods such as Ares, we were not imitating them inaccurately."

"Freddy," Ares said after downing some of Dionysus' wine, "Are you sure you don't want to taste some of my father's nymphs? They are literally the playthings of the gods." "And yes," Adam whispered, "Like them we treated women who weren't our sisters as sex objects." Freddy shuddered. "I think I'm fine, Ares. We're here to find Hermes and Zeus anyway." A curly-haired blonde man with a helmet similar to Jay Garrick's in that it had wing tips appeared before them. He had two nymphs around him and a goblet of wine. "Someone called for me?" "What is the celebration?" Freddy asked Adam before acknowledging the messenger god. "They're the Greek gods. They like partying and having lots of sex. That tends to happen when Dionysus recovers from one of his hangovers. Suddenly the Bacchic frenzy goes en masse."

"It's a shame isn't it," Hermes said groggily as he dismissed his two nymphs, "That Persephone wasn't clued in enough to realise how easy it is to deceive brutes like Atlas and Achilles. Particularly when one has the wisdom of the fabled Hebrew king, Solomon. My half-sister needs to work on being Queen of the Underworld a bit better." "Just a touch," Adam said before hugging Hermes in a show of camaraderie, "It is good to see you. Freddy, I think it's time you got to know the most reasonable of the gods we will be dealing with. Hermes." "How is he more reasonable than the others?" Freddy asked. "Because, my lad," Hermes began explaining, "Unlike other gods I know I am not as important as mortals seem to think I am. I helped my sister goddesses create the Amazons after all. In spite of what my half-brother, the fool Ares, desired to do with mortals. I take it you are acquainted with the Princess Diana, Mr Freeman."

"We've met before, yeah. She told Billy once you had a thing for her."

"Yes, well…quite. You're here for my speed, I take it."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Well then, you shall have it. For too long have I sat and seen that old fool on the Rock of Eternity deny heroes like yourself what they deserve, Mr Freeman. Allow me to give you this gift."

Hermes touched Freddy on the chest and he felt the agility of the messenger god course through him. Now he was as fast as Superman once again. "Oh wow, Adam! I've got the speed back! What the hell? This is amazing! We've got to find Zeus right now," he uttered in a split second. "Calm down, Freddy, you're still adjusting to this new divine ability. This will pass. We can take our time finding Zeus." "Um, actually," Hermes gulped, "my father has already come to find you." About fifty nymphs were tossed aside as a large man with a grey beard riding a cloud and holding a lightning bolt in his right hand descended before them. "Who dares to take from the gods? I sense a mortal leech here." Zeus then looked at Black Adam with recognition and Freddy with a realisation that he should know him but couldn't quite place him. Zeus fired a lightning bolt at Adam before he could speak and Freddy fell on the floor.

"Why do you dare steal from my son, boy?"

"I did not steal, Lord Zeus. Your son, Hermes, granted me his speed of his own free will."

"Ah, I take it like the Egyptian prince you are another follower of that accursed wizard!"

"No! I will never follow him again. He forsook me and the people I loved simply for trying to carry on without him. The woman I love with all my heart is now an emotional wreck because in his absence she lost herself, and he has only punished her further."

"The wizard is an affront to all I hold dear, boy. But he is necessary. He and his champions defend the mortal realm from the Seven Deadly Sins."

"His post was taken admirably by my friend, Billy Batson. Why can he not do so again? He is more than willing to take the mantle."

"I gather then that you long for my strength as well as my son's speed, boy. And Herakles' strength will be granted to you, no doubt. He hasn't much of anything to give you."

"Your son is a fine warrior, my lord. He is one of the greatest heroes in the memory of many a mortal. He is deserving of godhood. I would do anything to regain it for him."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Swear that you will defy the wizard's edict and serve as a soldier of the Olympian gods. Pay homage to those who give you power since we make up 50% of it. When I call you to arms, you will answer that call, Freddy Freeman. Or should I say Captain Marvel?"

"I-I—"

"You will not have my power otherwise, lad."

Freddy turned to Black Adam who seemed as anxious about this as he was. "I don't think we have a choice." "You'll help us won't you, Adam?" Adam nodded. "Freddy, you are my family now. I have learned that by seeing how you defy all adversity. You will make a fine champion for the human race." Freddy inhaled deeply and then shook Zeus' hand vigorously as the god raised him up with his divine power. "Very well, Zeus. I accept your offer. I will serve your will as Captain Marvel, soldier of Mount Olympus." Zeus smiled. "I was hoping you would say that, Mr Freeman. Herakles!" Hercules then appeared kneeling before his divine father out of thin air. "You have summoned me, father?" "Give this lad your strength as I give him my power and I shall make you a god again." Hercules smiled and said "Of course, father." Father and son then each took a hand of Freddy's and they both ascended into the sky together. A yellow light emanated from the two gods first which seemed to enter Freddy, whose eyes widened as he started shouting down to Black Adam, "I can feel it. I can feel the power flowing through me again, Adam. Everything I was. Everything I can be. I am Captain Marvel again!"

"Well then, Freddy. You know what to say."

"SHAZAM!"


	28. There's Always a Serpent in the Garden

_Gotham, A Hundred Years from Now_

Digging graves was never something Helena Kyle had gotten used to since Barbara and Damian had taken her in all those years ago. So many people had died in the line of fire with little to help them and the city so isolated, that makeshift graves or cremations became necessary. When they had walked out of the Waverider after it crashed into what was once the Gotham River, she had made her way to Arkham Island and found the irradiated skeletons of her brother and the Joker. She was now digging their graves and preparing to say a bit of the Rosary for their souls. "You're Catholic?" Rose Wilson asked her when she saw her praying. "Yeah, Mom's family were really into that I heard. My aunt was a nun, see. And my grandfather, my blood grandfather, was supposed to be a huge mob boss. So, you know, proud Italians. The Catholic thing was a big deal for my adopted parents too. I hear you knew these two before I did."

"Yeah, I did. They were on the Titans with us. Tim was our leader for a bit. I remember Damian. You would have liked him when he was younger. He was so serious it was hilarious."

"Yeah, he always tried to be light-hearted around me. Smile more. Not that I saw him very often. I'll still miss him though."

"He's still alive back in our time, and not much younger than you."

"Do you really think we'll make it back to your time, Rose?"

"Probably not. But we've got to believe we're not stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"I suppose we do, don't we?"

On the Waverider, which seemed damaged beyond repair, Steel was working night and day to fix the engine and had been for the past month. The radiation they had all been exposed to was quickly relieved by the iodine Rip found in the medicinal cabinets. It was likely John Henry would have died from radiation poisoning if not for those. Ray had atomised himself to enter the wiring of the ship and reroute it. Ollie had gone hunting into the ruined city to try and find food, with the aid of Dinah Lance and John Constantine, while Mia Dearden went further afield with Bart Allen and Gar Logan. Conner and Kara remained in the medibay with Cassie and Zatanna trying to help them with physiotherapy while Raven performed spells on their mind to try and alleviate the trauma. They were given separate rooms to stay in as sometimes radiation poisoning resurfaced in Steel or John Constantine and they needed to stay in the medibay. Everyone left Bruce Wayne alone at this point except for Rip, Michael and sometimes Cassie who would bring him coffee and tell him his daughter wanted to talk to him. Bruce wouldn't even acknowledge her. By now he had grown a shaggy, black beard and his nails were long. Physically, he seemed fine although his muscle mass seemed not as up to scratch as normal because he was eating less. Rip and Michael constantly tried to convince him to come out and eat, while he would treat them with the same lack of acknowledgement as he would Cassie.

Once the burial of the Joker and Damian's preserved skeletons on Arkham Island was complete, it was decided to erect a similar memorial to Vixen and Firestorm. Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch had become a composite being with Martin Stein so it was hard to really compose a eulogy for them, but Beast Boy gave the mourning howl of a wolf for Mar'i. Her Anansi totem was found and taken by Constantine, who promised he would give it to Buddy Baker as he communed in his dreams with Vixen's soul. One evening, Constantine, Rip, Cassie, Dinah and Hal were all playing cards. "We're not making it out of here, are we?" Hal asked Rip matter of factly. "Probably not," Rip said. No one lost their temper. No one even bothered to correct him. Constantine just shrugged his shoulders and lit another cigarette with hellfire. No one was even mad at Rip or Michael anymore. They were as lost as the rest of them. Cassie and Conner had gotten to sharing a bed again, but he still slept most of the day and some mornings he woke up without even recognising her and screaming and calling for Raven. When that happened, she walked into Bruce's room and just stared at him blankly, almost understanding his pain.

One night, when this happened, Cassie actually decided to try and speak. "You heard what Dream said to me, didn't you? About how I need to be strong for you and be kind like Diana. I don't even really know you, Bruce, but I'm trying to do just that. That's why when my boyfriend had just woken up from a coma, I made sure you were alright going out there to meet Barbara. Even if I don't know how to help you, I'm going to try. I'm trying to help Conner at the minute and it's killing me. He's never going to be completely alright, but that's okay because I love him. Damn. This isn't something a seventeen-year-old girl should be thinking about. Committing to a man despite the fact he's lost a part of himself. That's like what people who are married for years do when one of them is paralysed, not teenagers. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish." Bruce smiled then. "That's the first time you've talked about yourself since you came here." "And that's the first time you've talked in a month." "I haven't had anything worthwhile to say. I told you once before not to take others' suffering on as your responsibility, Cassandra, even if you are a leader, or you'd end up like me. I can see that happening to you right now. Every time you come in here at night and just sit there, copying me. Tim once thought it wasn't healthy to copy me. Now he obsesses over it."

"You're his father. He loves you."

"He loves a lot of people. A lot of more stable people than me. Like Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Conner, Bart…you."

"It's not the same, Bruce. You're his world. He was obsessed with you when he became Robin. Can't believe you didn't know he had Asperger's when you first met him."

"Dick and Alfred figured it out, quick enough. It's a shame his mother and father never saw the signs."

"Bruce, I'm sure that…that thing we saw. The Joker. I'm sure that whatever happened to Tim to make him that we can stop it. I believe in him."

"Just like he believed in me. I hope your faith in him doesn't break you, Cassandra. Now rest. Take the bed. You've had a long day and I've been sitting here doing nothing. I think I'll go to the bar for a minute. It's been a while since I left and everyone else is asleep."

"Ollie and Constantine are there, I think."

"Hmm. I suppose it will be fine."

Bruce put on a bathrobe and gave Cassie his bed before heading out to the bar. "Fuck Bats, you look like death," Constantine said pouring his friend some whiskey. "Are you sure there's much of that left, John?" Ollie asked drunkenly. "Enough for another month. Then we may go foraging in the supermarkets. Tell us, Bruce. Now that you deign us with your presence what you know of where we are." "Rip told me Hal said the spatial navigation system is completely kaput, so we can't travel through space, but that the time rotor is not beyond salvation. In other words, I know we're a century in the future, and therefore still in Gotham." "Yep, and your city didn't improve with age," Ollie said hitting Bruce on the shoulder, "Aw lighten up, man." "I can't, Ollie. How would you like it if you came home and Roy had joined Merlyn or someone?" "I know. I get it." "I'm here to begin moving on. I've had a lot of time to think. The future is not set in stone. Dream said some of us would make it home, and I believe him. Do you?" Constantine just threw his hands in the air as if to say he had no idea before falling back on his chair.

On a hunt a week after Bruce's temporary awakening, Mia, Bart and Gar found a farm ten miles outside of Gotham. "Let's hope the fridge still works," Mia said as she nocked an arrow to prepare to take out any mutations or wild animals. They'd met a few of them and navigation was hard with the grass so long. Then Bart saw a figure emerge from the farmhouse and told her to lower her bow. It was some kind of man. A very old man with a long white beard carrying three bales of hay as if it were nothing. They then saw the farm had living animals and a teeming community of life. "People," Bart whispered to himself, "real, living people. I don't believe it." "Can't be," Gar said, "Rip said the fallout from Gotham would have rendered this whole place uninhabitable for a hundred years." "Maybe it's only a recent settlement," Mia suggested. "No," Bart said thinking about it, "The infrastructure's too good. See, they've got a well and a greenhouse and everything. That can't have been set up overnight." Two men with guns then emerged from the tall grass and pointed them at Bart and Mia, not noticing Gar. "None of you move." "No one's moving," Bart said slowly getting on his hands and knees and putting his hands behind his back indicating Mia should do the same while Gar turned into a squirrel and scurried away without them noticing he was even there. "What business do you have in the World of Tomorrow?" "The World of Tomorrow?" "Raiders probably," one of the guards said to the other, "One of them's got a real primitive weapon. I hear they like to use those instead of guns sometimes."

"Look, can we just speak with whoever's in charge here and tell them what's up?" Mia asked sincerely. "On your feet then!" a guard shouted as they were frogmarched to the farm. Closer up, without the grass restricting them they could see the place was indeed thriving, with a small school and children of all mix and match playing with one another. There must have been about eighty families in the area, with large fields of crops nearby. The tall grass was evidently uncut so as to deflect suspicion from them and to block the view of any raiders. Bart and Mia saw a green squirrel follow them slowly but surely. They were brought into the farmhouse and saw the old man sitting there who had carried the hay. He had strong blue eyes which seemed familiar to both of them and his thinning hair had a slight curl on the front. "A century hasn't changed you all that much, has it, children? At ease, men. Let me speak with these two alone."

"But, Brother, they might be raiders."

"It is alright, lads. Now go to your spouses. There's some acid rain incoming. You won't want to be outdoors for that. And neither will raiders. I'll be fine."

The two men nodded and exited while the old man poured a glass of fresh water for both of them. "Straight from our spring, it's healthy. You know, it's amazing to see you both alive after everything I heard a hundred years ago." "Who are you?" Mia asked him. "You don't recognise me? Why would you, I suppose. I am over a hundred years old now. It's Superman. Clark Kent. At least I was Superman and Clark Kent. I'm just Brother Kal now." Bart actually hugged him then. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you. Wait a minute…what do you mean not Superman or Clark?" "Well, I gave up my powers a long time ago. Stupidly. Then I ended up in a coma for forty years after the Daily Planet was blown up by the Joker. Lost Lois before she had the kids thanks to that. I only managed to wake up because my powers slowly came back over time under hospital supervision. My medical bills were all paid for by the yearly pension still outcoming from a certain Fox family at the Wayne Foundation for me and my family, should I lose employment. By the time I recovered, the world was pretty much a mess. I have most of my powers back now, but seeing what the world had done without me, I decided to just try and find a community of my own. The Brotherhood of Krypton arose from that. They're gone now, but this is their legacy. Finding out what happened to Gotham inspired me to come out here and set up our commune. The World of Tomorrow."

"You gave up your powers?" Bart asked. "Yes, Eddie Thawne manipulated me," Kal apologetically admitted, "He did that to a lot of people. And in the end, he lost. Everyone lost. I'm just trying to tend the ashes from here on in." "That's terrible," Mia said before likewise hugging the old man. "It's a hugging day for me, then! Dry your eyes, young ones. Now tell me how you came to be here." "We came on the Waverider. Saved us from Deathstroke at Titans Tower." "He always swore he killed you, Kid Flash," Kal slightly shook his head. "He failed. Rip Hunter and Booster Gold rescued us. I was out for most of it, but from what I've gathered the mission's been a failure. Now, we're stuck here, with no hope of return."

"Well, it seems I must take you back to your ship. We shall talk to your friends and give them a new hope among our people. I owe it to all of them."

Kal then flew Bart and Mia back to the Waverider and introduced himself to all of them there. Gar remained as an animal following them, having a feeling that if it was Superman, he would have realised who he was by now. He didn't change back until after Kal's conversation with Rip. So many were taken aback by his revelations. The team collectively accepted to head to the World of Tomorrow, which seemed much safer and happier than where they were. Kal brought the Waverider with them when Bruce Wayne wouldn't leave its confines initially. The open spaces and free air made things a lot easier for everyone. Six months passed there. Rip, Michael and Bruce began living in a house together, with them swearing they'd help alleviate his mind once he left the Waverider after two months. After four months, he began helping on the farms. Cassie, Conner and Kara all moved into Brother Kal's farmhouse. Conner and Kara's minds recovered quickly in this new environment with a more hopeful attitude among their peers. Cassie became a schoolteacher. Kal and Conner got to playing baseball of an evening as Kal tried to re-educate his son on being faster than a speeding bullet. "That's okay, Conner. You need to crawl before you can run. You've made such progress. It's great to see you walking again."

"Yeah, but come on, Dad. I'm useless."

"No, you're not. You're a fine young man with a family who love you. That's never useless. Dad, eh? Huh. Time was Lois always called us brothers. Is it because I'm so old?"

"A bit. And…you are my Dad. I mean you've been helping me this whole time it feels like I'm back on the farm with Pa. I'm…sorry about Lois."

"Nothing could be done, Kon. Don't dwell on it. It does warm my heart to see you and Cassie so happy though. After everyone I've lost over the past century…it's good to have you back and contented, even if you're not in ship shape."

"Thanks, Dad."

Zatanna and Constantine shared a home with Ollie and Dinah at this point with both parties reigniting the spark of romance. "Why did you kiss me on the Waverider before we crashed here?" Constantine asked her. "Because, John…I like you. I always have. Always felt that way." "Well, I always thought you were hot." "You don't have to pretend to be a boor around me, John," Zat reminded him. "I get you too, I suppose," he added, "And I like you. Now can we give this a go. Seems we're stuck in Little House on the Prairie for all eternity. I'd rather spend it with one of the less boring ones as a lover, thanks."

Ollie and Dinah finally decided to have the talk they'd been itching to have for a while. "You were right to leave me, you know that," Ollie said holding her hand one night on their couch after a few beers in the communal bar, "I failed our family. I let Lian die. And I killed out of shame for my own failure. I failed us again, like I did that time they raped you. I lost it and I shot that man in the head." "Ollie…killing was never good for you, I know that. I should have stood by you in such a trying time. You were being a fool…but you'll always be my fool. You were the first boyfriend I had who had the courtesy to buy ear plugs for when we were making love. I shouldn't have divorced you. Because even through all our ups and downs we always get back together. It's just maybe a superhero's life is too hectic for two of them to be married. I might be generalising but that was always true with us." "This place is nice though," Ollie said, "It's not like in our time. There aren't any villains. I'm sure there's still bad people but no one here sees that way. Everyone here cares for one another. If someone like the Joker were to appear here, he'd be cared for and healed. No one's dying of poverty and everyone gets a fair share of food and water."

"Marxism in action. Your dream, eh?"

"Yeah, it is, Dinah. I don't need to be Green Arrow here and you don't need to be Black Canary. We can try it again. Make it work."

"Don't you want to see Connor and Roy and Lian again."

"Of course. But look on the bright side. We have Mia here. I will miss them, but like Bruce is going to have to, we should accept our fate. And we should count ourselves lucky we've got each other. Dinah Lance, my baby bird, will you marry me…again?"

"Of course, my beautiful Robin Hood. I've been waiting ages for you to ask me again."

One day, Bruce was working the farm. His job was usually pulling a few crops and placing them in a sack. He tended to do this at dawn to avoid working with the others, but this morning Brother Kal had intentionally woken up with him. "Bruce, we haven't spoken at all since you came here." "I heard everything I needed to hear from Cassandra. You disappoint me, Clark." "How on Earth is this disappointing to you? I'm rebuilding the Earth bit by bit in a peaceful environment." Bruce put his sack down and looked Clark in the face. "It's not this place. I'm actually proud of your little communist dream at the end of the world. This place is free of crime and full of people who love one another. No, what I'm disappointed about is that Superman allowed the world to end to begin with."

"Did he? I was afraid, Bruce. You weren't there when Titans Tower fell. When everyone told us Power Girl had done it. I was going to be a father I—"

"Save it, Clark. I've not believed in many things in my life. Only three, really. Family, justice and you. All of them have been shaken. All of them have proven imperfect. But I believed in Superman, and the idea that he could make the world a better place. And you have…but not the way I imagined it. You stopped believing in Superman and the world burned, Clark. If you can do that, the most hopeful and kind-hearted man I know…then nothing is true."

"Cassie told me about what you saw ninety years ago. About how Tim was the Joker. I'm sorry you had to see that, Bruce."

"I thought Jason was the most disappointing."

"You shouldn't think of your children that way."

"What do you know about child—Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"I know nothing about kids, Bruce, you're right. I thought I would never have them. But these people I found years ago, and their children and grandchildren…They're my family. And now I have Kon and Kara back. That's amazing. And maybe I'll get a baby cousin if Kara finds a nice partner here, or grandchildren if Cassie and Conner decide to have some kids in a few years. I never would have thought happiness could happen to me again, but I'm being proven wrong about that every day. And so, will you, old friend. You have a daughter now. Go to her. Be her father. She's been staying with Mia and Gar and Rachel for a while now. I think she needs you."

Bruce and Clark embraced warmly at that. "Ah, Kent, what did I ever do without you?" "I don't know, Bruce." That night, Bruce went to Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth's house, and had the first direct conversation with Helena in a long time. "You know I loved your mother, don't you? And I would have been the father you deserved had I been given half a chance." "I know," Helena said, "and I'm sorry you had to see that happen to your son. I'm sure if he hadn't seen what he'd seen he'd have made a great brother." "You mean Damian?" "No, Tim." Father and daughter embraced after that and things began to become more and more normal for Bruce Wayne than they had ever been in his life. Helena became his life. He started following everyone else's example. He forgot about the past. Forgot about the foolish notion that they might prepare the Waverider and get home. Forgot everything Dream had told him.

Bart Allen had regained full control of his legs and was now one with the Speed Force again. Which was great and made him the perfect scout for potential attacks. He didn't care he wasn't travelling great lengths to do so. He just kept pushing the boat out and out. He visited Conner and Cassie every day he could. One day, he was having dinner at theirs while Kal was out with Kara. "So, how's the recovery going, Conner?" "Fine," he said, "All thanks to this amazing demi-goddess by my side." He kissed Cassie on the head. She was wearing far more ordinary clothes than normal. As was Conner, who no longer wore the House of El symbol on his black t-shirt and instead had a farmer's overalls a bit like Pa Kent. Bart himself was just wearing an old t-shirt one of the weavers in the village had made which said 'Hansen' to his chagrin. Kon had asked them to make it for his birthday.

"Being a scout must be fun," Cassie said. "It's alright when you get used to it. There's very few raiders out there, but the way Kal and some of the security guys put it, there were a lot more in the early days." Bart then pulled out a Zippo lighter emblazoned with the symbol of the Omega Sanction. Darkseid's symbol. "Seems some of them were tied to Intergang and the Religion of Crime." Conner picked up the lighter and looked at it sceptically. "You don't think they're still around." Bart scoffed. "No way. This is what Cheem gave me. Said his grandpa got one during the migration to Gotham after he shot one of them. It sounds like a really different world to what we're seeing. Like things only got worse after what happened to Gotham. Cheem's dad talked about growing up with the sky always red and fires burning from every direction. Said something about raiders eating babies and kidnapping families in the night. It was only when Brother Kal found them all with his people from Metropolis that things calmed down. Now it's like the people are okay."

"This is paradise," Conner said to himself, "It's just a shame it took so much suffering to bring it about." "Isn't that what history always was?" Cassie said, "Suffering." "You sound like Bruce." "Oh, don't talk about Mr Daddy Dearest like that anymore," Bart piped in. "It's funny isn't it," Conner laughed before settling himself down, "This place is a world that doesn't need us. After all we just went through. We're finally somewhere where we don't have to be superheroes. I thought someone like Bruce would go mad doing that. Now…he's a doting father. It's almost like he's gotten over seeing what happened to Tim." They all bowed their heads slightly sadly. "We'll never forget him," Cassie held her boyfriend's hand tightly saying that. "Shame your last memory of him isn't as pleasant as ours," Conner said kissing her on the forehead. "So anyway," Cassie said immediately changing the subject when she felt tears coming. She looked Bart in the eye. "How's Rose taking all of this?"

"Alright, really. She's joined the guard now too. Said farm work's 'fucking boring'."

"You guys screwing?" Conner asked candidly which earned him a smack on the arm from his girlfriend. "Conner! Please!" "We're um, thinking of getting together properly, yeah," Bart said as he coughed slightly, "I just think she misses home more than I do. The way I see it, I know we're not going to see anyone again, like Tim or my grandparents or hell, even my Dad and Aunt Dawn." "But we know they don't make it," Cassie said solemnly bowing her head, "That world I saw…we failed. The best thing we can call do now is start over. It's not going to be easy for any of us but I learned a long time ago you can't grieve forever. I'm glad the two of you are here. My boys…but we're all going to miss Tim. And we just have to try and make up for the fact he's not here by remembering him as he was, not what he became because we weren't there for him." Bart walked over and entered into a group hug with his two friends who were crying quite fiercely now.

On the Waverider, Michael Carter brought two cups of coffee down to the engine room. "John, Ray…you're never going to get this fixed." "Oh no?" John Henry said as suddenly lights lit all around them, "Six months while you and the others were eating corn with Grandpa Superman and we did it." Ray then jumped out of a ventilation shaft, regrowing himself in order to give Michael a big hug. "It's working?" Michael asked. Ray nodded. "Hal, get down here!" Ray shouted as Hal joined them. "You got it running then?" "Well, the engine's fixed as are all the life support systems," Steel remarked taking his helmet off. "And I managed to purge all the radiation," Ray added. His hair was actually noticeably greyed. "Sorry, John Henry and I were five years in the Microverse there. It was hell, but we can take this baby home."

"We couldn't fix the spatial navigators though. The time rotor's fine," John Henry pointed out. "We're just gonna' end up just outside Gotham a hundred years ago. Should be okay." "Except we've no fuel," Hal remarked. Michael nodded in agreement. "The fuel for a time machine is hard to come by. Zeiton-7. It can be mined on a few worlds, but nowhere on Earth. Our best bet is heading to Metropolis and scavenging some New Gods tech." "Well then, let's do that," Ray said, "I just spent five years trying to get this thing working, we can spare another week or so heading across the river. Which is dry, I'm guessing?" Hal just stormed off angrily. "Hal, what the hell?" Steel shouted up at him, "Don't walk away from me, Jordan." Michael held Steel back. "Listen John, there's very little chance there's anything there. The New Gods haven't lived for over a century and from what I know of Thawne an even better bet is heading to DC. That's where he kept his Mother Boxes. I'm not willing to go on that kind of expedition considering we know nothing about this era. We don't know what of North America is even above water anymore. And it might be for nothing."

"We've got to take that chance, Michael. I've got a niece at home who needs me. I can't just stay here and wait for the end."

"Nor me. My godson needs me as well back in Ivy Town. I took a chance to travel in time because I trusted you, Booster. You can't let us down like this."

"I'm not letting anyone down here. We've failed. It happens. Now everyone else is getting on with their lives. Go to DC if you want, see if I care. And if you come back through some miracle with Zeiton-7 bully for you."

Ray and John Henry did leave the village the next morning. They got maps from Brother Kal to the DEO and a safe route marked through what was left of the landmass. They were told it would take three months to get there by foot. Provided safely by their comrades with enough supplies they prepared to leave. And Hal Jordan was going to go with them until he had a talk with Oliver Queen. "Hal, what are you doing?" he said to his best friend as he saw him packing a bag with food and other essentials. "I'm going with Ray and Steel to find the DEO and get that Boom Tube fuel so we can get home." "Hal, no. You can't do it." "Ollie, there's nothing for me here. And if you want to see Roy or Lian again you should really be coming with us."

"Hal, Dinah and I are getting married."

"You can do that back home!"

"We're never going back home! Do you think even Ray or Irons has the tech to successfully harness that stuff the way the New Gods do. Rip and Michael think it's stupid. You should too."

"I want to go home, Ollie. I have a life back home. I want to be with the woman I love."

"Carol and you aren't exactly Troilus and Cressida, you know that, Hal. You can settle down here and make a life. Plenty of attractive women who love the whole "I was one of the old superheroes" thing living around here."

"Ollie, this isn't our home. This is a future we should never have allowed to exist. I don't think this is going to work, but I have to try."

"Hal, I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world, you hear me? And I want you to be my best man. Come live with me and Dinah and Constantine and Zat. Don't focus on this pipe dream."

"Dream told me I'd only not become Parallax if I stopped trying to be heroic."

"Dream was wrong about a lot of things. He said we'd make it home."

"No, he said some of us would."

"You're not going to abandon us then, are you?"

"I…No. No, you're right. I can't just leave you guys. We're all we have left. Hell, if hotheads like Kid Flash and Superboy can move on, then why can't I? Oliver Queen, it would be my honour to be your best man."

"Thanks, Hal."

On patrol one night alone, Bart and Rose were busy hunting deer for the village in the nearby forest. "World of Tomorrow, my ass. Nothing happens there. It's like living with the Amish." "Hardly, we've got clean water. And power. That's something." "Yeah, but what does actually occur over there? Zilch. And it may seem perfect but I know that can't last." Bart stopped in his tracks. "Why not?" "Because there's no such thing as paradise, Bart. There's always a serpent in the garden." "Only serpent I can see is everyone else from back home not being here with us. That's our punishment. We all get to live happy lives when the people we loved died in agony during a stinking apocalypse."

"I know. Sorry. You know I don't believe those idiots thinking we can get back. But I could strike out and fight raiders or something out here. Something exciting."

"Rose, your whole life has been defined by violence. By something you had no control over. You used to fight against that, but then your dad got his claws into you. Made you the new Ravager. You're just on edge because for the first time in a long while you're not fighting something. You're living like the rest of us. Day in, day out. It's hard for all of us to do it too, you know. Do you think I don't want to fight the Rogues again back home? Or that Cassie doesn't want to face some monstrous beast from the Underworld with her Amazon sisters again. We know that Helena might be making him happy but Bruce can't be content unless he's pulverising some good for nothing murderer."

They came to a clearing and saw a deer nestling by a pool, Rose loosed a bolt from her crossbow instantly at it, killing the animal. Swimming across, she got her Bowie knife out and began skinning the thing. Bart then sped across the water to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Rose, talk to me. What's really upsetting you?" "Alright, I'm lying. I just want to fight someone because that helped me drown out all the things I was missing in my life. Like good parents. Or a family. Not having it isn't helping me drown out the fact we've lost so many people. I never got to properly grieve for Amy or Zachary. None of us did. Now we know Tim's dead too. And everyone else. I just can't take it." Bart wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Hey, Rose. Come here. We were here before months ago, you and me. Grieving and not being able to explain it. Just know that there are people here who love you. Conner and Cassie have missed you; they want you to go see them. I don't like only seeing you when we're out hunting either." Rose laid a massive kiss on Bart then. "I'm glad I finally got to do that without feeling guilty. And that I got to do it sober."

They began kissing more passionately and she fell on top of him. "I hope you're less of a prude than your boy, Tim," she said as Bart reciprocated the kiss and she began undressing herself. "Maybe you'll start wearing civvies again soon, gorgeous?" he said noting how she was still in full gear as the Ravager. "Don't push your luck, Kid Flash." And so, the relationship between Rose Wilson and Bart Allen properly began with consummation by a lakeside with a dead deer lying nearby. And they say romance is dead.

Another night, Bruce Wayne took Helena Kyle out to see the stars. "My mother used to take me stargazing when we went on camping trips during the summer. You look like her you know. And your own mother, of course." Helena did indeed resemble Martha in that her hair was more brown than black and her skin was paler than her mother's. Her green, catlike eyes couldn't be mistaken as that of anyone but Selina Kyle's though. "Did you love her, Dad?" "My mother?" "No, mine." Bruce cleared his throat. "Yes, madly. Like no other woman, and I've loved plenty of women." "Like Damian's mother." "That was infinitely more complicated a romance than the one I had with Selina. At least Selina's father didn't force me to fight him in the desert for her love." Helena was much quieter now. "Is everything okay?" "Nothing just…you loved a woman who ended my world. We all know she ruled the world after Thawne fell, we weren't idiots. And she made Hurt launch the nuclear strike on Gotham. I know it was pretty much dead anyway, but because of her…my home is gone."

Bruce embraced his daughter to him and smelt her hair which reminded him so much of his late mother. "You can't blame Damian for her, no more than you can anyone can judge you on your mother being a jewel thief." "I'm not blaming Damian. I loved him, even if he wasn't exactly Mr Nice Guy. He and Barbara were the only family I had, and they basically hated each other. But they always put that aside for my sake. Like I was just one big avatar of everything they'd lost." "You're more than that, you're their sister. Someone very wise told me a while back that my children should be the focus of what I do and not my parents. I think they were absolutely right. When I saw Tim was the Joker, I realised I had failed to live up to that before I even had a chance. It's taken me a while to realise that you are that second chance for me, Helena." Helena kissed her father on the cheek and they both lay down on the grass. "So, have you been to that star before?" "Let me see. I think that's Vega. No, but Dick was, with his girlfriend at the time…"

At the wedding of Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen, with Hal Jordan as best man and Zatanna Zatara as maid of honour, a large celebration was held, the largest in the village for many years. The bride and groom were so happy to finally be man and wife again while everyone else was even more happy to see them that way and to get drunk afterwards. Constantine and Zatanna sat with Bruce and Helena and laughed for hours. "I'm surprised you haven't cut tail and run yet, Bruce, like the last wedding you were at. Also, is that alcohol. I have been a good influence on you it seems." Bruce laughed along with him, and Zatanna was pleasantly surprised to see that not only was Bruce successfully recovering from his grief, but he was now a happier man than when he had lived in their native time. Michael Carter sat alone outside the dance hall with a solitary ale in his hand. His son moved down to join him when he saw the state his father was in.

"Wedding's in there, Dad. Don't you want to dance? You used to love dancing."

"We failed, son. I don't see much reason to dance."

"We didn't fail, Dad. We could never have won in the first place. Thawne lost. I know we couldn't change things, but hey, Mum, Bonnie and Jonas are all in a better place now. You know it."

"Do I?"

"Even if they're not…we are. These people we dragged through time have been through hell, and like us they got stranded here thinking they failed in what they set out to do. Now look at them all so happy. Even mopes like Bruce Wayne and Rose Wilson are happy. We've got a brave new world we can all thrive in. All thanks to Brother Kal."

"Brother Kal. Pfft. An old man who lied to us. A con artist. This isn't the World of Tomorrow. It's a well-run modern farm stagnating from everyone being so happy under him. Do you seriously think humanity will advance to our level from this?"

"Maybe it's for the better if they don't. We handled time travel irresponsibly and so did Thawne. And we'd be irresponsible to go back now and try and end the death and destruction we've seen."

"You heard what Dream said. Because of Thawne, Death is dying."

"And Thawne was beaten."

"At what cost?"

"A very high one. I agree with you, too high. But we can't change that, Dad. We've got to go on. I'm still here and you are too. I'm not letting you stay miserable forever. Now come inside. If you can't dance with your kid at a wedding, when can you dance with them?"

As Michael and Ted headed to the dance floor, Conner and Cassie sat down at a table exhausted from their current dance. "It's good to see Dinah and Ollie happy again like this," she said. "Yeah," Conner replied through a few heavy breaths. He was still trying to recover his old Kryptonian physique and not quite getting there. Cassie had to laugh a little at how exhausted he was, but she knew it was mean. "You're not the boy I fell in love with." "Oh no. I don't think it's fair to call me much of a boy anymore." "No, you're a man, now, Kon. I'm glad we came here. You finally got to be normal again. I know we'll never see our mothers again or Tim, but it's good to have such a happy life after everything that just happened." He drew her closer to him and kissed her on the head. "We should do that you know," he said looking at Ollie and Dinah. "What, get married?" "Yeah, why not. We're young. We've been through the worst of it and we don't have to have the thing for another few years. Just get engaged for now, eh?" "Are you proposing to me?"

"Well, there's not many engagement rings around here so I'll have to see if I'm any good at smithing if you want me to get down on one knee. But yeah, I'd like that. Like you said, we've only got each other now and we've got to make the most of that. Make this town a little bit more exciting by adding a bit of each other to it."

"You're hoping for some Krypto-Amazon baby, aren't you?"

"Thought never crossed my mind. Though now you mention it, a couple of boys and girls to run around after wouldn't hurt. We might have to move out of Kal's, but it'll be nice to get some space too."

"Gods, imagine our son or daughter."

"Yeah. Little Tim Kent, the blonde-haired Hera worshipper with an S shield and his sister, Helena fighting oppression with laser vision and lassoes of truth. The Super Wonder Kids!"

"Haha. Would you really call a boy, Tim?"

"Well…I thought you'd approve."

"I was going to say the same thing. But I don't think little Timothy should come along for a while yet, Mr Kent."

"Agreed. But still…is it a yes?"

"Of course, it is…fiancée."

The two of them kissed lovingly as Mia Dearden began playing darts with Kara Zor-El and Helena Kyle in a back room. "How's the farm boy anyway, Mia?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Kara. Anyway, why aren't you giving little Helena grief about her love life." Helena laughed. "Love life? My dad never lets me out of his sight. He thinks he hasn't got me like I'm some sort of newborn." "Yeah, but you wouldn't have that any other way," Kara reminded her. "No, of course not." "You still trying to learn some powers, Kara," Mia asked. "Trying and failing, a bit like Kon. Still, it's not like I need them. I've got a life here now. In a peaceful place."

Mia dug Kara in the arm then and laughed a little. "Speaking of farm boys, Bart tells me you and Cheem have a little thing going on." "Well, I never kiss and tell." Then Cheem walked up to Kara with two beers in his hand. "Hey, babe. Aw nice, darts." He kissed Kara quickly after handing her a beer and began playing with Mia instead of his girlfriend. "Bit dim for you, isn't he?" Helena whispered to Kara. "Oh, he's fine really. Sweet. Everyone here is just so…sweet. They don't care who we are or where we came from. Your dad's right, this place is like…we're all finally equal. True equality. Even though Kal and some of us have powers it's as if people just love that. Our diversity is celebrated genuinely without making anyone feel down because we're better than them or vice versa. I'm so proud of Kal for building this place. My cousin finally made the perfect world Uncle Jor thought he would. Shame it was after so much death." Across at another table, Bart and Rose sat together happily with her lying towards his torso while he had her arms around her waist. They were both observing and appreciating how happy everyone else in the room was. "Still think there's a serpent here, Rose?" "No, there couldn't be."

That night, Kara finally asked her cousin a question she'd been meaning to ask. She ended up stumbling into his room and saw him crying before a picture of Lois. "Kara? What is it?" "I'm sorry, Kal, I didn't…" "No, it's fine. There are no secrets here. I'm sorry." "I came to ask you," she began before coughing, "Whether the Fortress is still there. Up in the North Pole." "It is," Kal said glibly, "But I haven't visited in a long, long time." "Can we go?" she asked. "Just you and I, or with Kon?" "I'd like to go with just you for a bit, Kal. I think we should see your father." "Of course, Kara."

Taking his cousin to the North Pole, Kal flew into the skies holding her as he had once held others like Lois who needed his aid to fly across great distances. Kara looked down on the world below. She saw cities looking as desolate as Gotham had and very few settlements as they passed over the north through Canada and to the Arctic Circle. The Arctic seemed larger now, with less human pollution to devastate it. Entering the Fortress, she noticed how disused the place had become, but as soon as they entered it a large face appeared before them in the crystals. That of her uncle, Jor-El. "Kal, Kara. It has been too long I have slept it seems. My son you have grown old. Far too old." "I had a long sleep like you, Father. One I regret." "I see. And Kara? You seem happy. Much happier than I have ever seen you or my son since you came here from Krypton."

"I am, uncle. We're living happily and safe and simply in the World of Tomorrow your little boy has built. He truly is your son. A visionary who has redefined his world."

"Good. It does me good to hear my niece speak so happily of my son's accomplishments."

Their conversation went on into the night and Kara, for the first time in a while, felt at home. Even more so than she had on Earth before Power Girl attacked Titans Tower. A few weeks later, Bruce Wayne sat up all night reading a book in his living room, when he suddenly felt cold and heard a creaking behind him. "What is it? Who's there?" "I am something even you cannot comprehend, Mr Wayne," a voice said as Bruce suddenly turned and saw a man in a wheelchair playing with a Rubik's cube. He couldn't see the man's face through a hoodie he was wearing. "Who are you? How did you—" "I am here to warn you of impending doom, Bruce Wayne. The Fifth World is being born through Brother Kal's vision. Sadly, your presence here has perverted that."

"Perverted? What do you mean?"

"Your friends' expedition to Washington will bring death and destruction here. You will have to escape this place soon. You must. I am sorry to say, you will not escape without some of your number dying. But you will gain new allies."

"New allies, what do you mean? Tell me who you are."

"I am something beyond. Goodbye, Mr Wayne. Look after your daughter."

Time seemed to start moving again as Bruce shook his head and checked the pulse on his temple. That must have been a dream, the rational part of his mind said. No, that wasn't a dream, the voice of Batman solemnly replied as he sat down and began reading once more. Things continued to pass quietly and people began to believe John Henry Irons and Ray Palmer had indeed perished once six months had passed since their departure. There was a small memorial service conducted by Brother Kal and afterwards Bruce got talking to Conner, Cassie and Bart. "I here you and Conner are planning on marrying. Good. It will be nice to see some more happiness from our lot, won't it." "It will," Cassie said giving Bruce a peck on the cheek. "Tim would have loved to have been there," Bruce smiled a little through the first tear he'd cried in a while, "Of course, Helena and I would be happy to attend." Cassie then blushed a little as she looked up into Bruce's eyes again and said, "Kon and I were thinking of maybe…trying for a baby at some point in the next few years. We thought we'd tell you before anything comes of that that if it's a boy, we'd call him Tim. And I know this is nowhere near happening but…we wouldn't want anyone else to be his godfather, Bruce." Bruce then started crying even more, but immediately took a deep inhalation of breath. "Thank you, Cassandra. It would mean so much to me to have another Tim in my life. And I'll do right by the lad just you watch me."

"Well, we'd like to think Tim would have been godfather anyway, so you're basically the god-grandfather. No one else could fill his role better than the man we know who loved him more than we did."

"He'd be some kid wouldn't he. The grandson of Batman, Superman and in a way, Wonder Woman."

They all chuckled a little. That same night, Bart went out on patrol further than he'd normally gone. He had let his beard grow a bit at this point and looked very different. More mature. Rose said she liked the beard anyway, and of course, with the length of Brother Kal's Dumbledore beard, it was definitely a cool thing to have at the World of Tomorrow. Bart then spotted a fire in the distance and went to investigate. "Hello, anyone over there? My name's Bart." He went over to the campfire and saw there was no one to be found. Nothing living anyway. There seemed to be raiders with their throats cut hanging from the trees. "Aw shit. Looks like Rose finally got that excitement she was looking for." Then a hand grabbed his ankle and he freaked, only to see it was a young boy. Thirteen, maybe fourteen. With long blonde hair and wearing only a pair of blue boxer shorts with a pistol in his free hand. The boy was spluttering for water or some other sustenance. "Must…escape…Gods…are…coming…kill…us…all." Bart then heard a roaring in the distance. He picked up the kid and raced back to the village.

Kid Flash immediately rang the alarm bell, and Bruce and Zatanna were the first people to respond. Bringing him into the dance hall, Bruce began stitching the young boy up. He'd been hurt very badly, by some sort of animal. The claw marks indicated some kind of tiger had struck him. "I found him with a bunch of dead raiders. They had similar enough cuts but they seemed more precise. Like whatever attacked them went for the head." Brother Kal shook his head in worry. "There hasn't been a predatory animal in these parts for forty years, Bart. This will require a redoubling of the watch. Take any able-bodied man you can and arm them sufficiently to head into the woods." Bart sped off to do just that. The young boy was still babbling about gods at this point. Bruce then turned him on his back, only to reverse himself in fear of what he had just seen. "Clark, I think you need to see this."

Burned on the boy's back was the Omega symbol. "Intergang," Clark said angrily, "I knew they had just gone to ground all those years ago." "The boy must be some kind of slave, I'm guessing. He and the raiders were probably trying to escape. It would have been helpful if Bart had brought their corpses with him." Kal then turned the boy around and put his hand soothingly on the lad to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Easy there, guy. What happened to you? What did this? Where were you?" "Command D bunker. My name…Kamandi. Last boy in bunker. They found us in Washington. Killed my family." "Who did?" "Intergang. But not human. None of them were human. My grandfather he…had his heart taken out and put back in again with their magic. He became someone else. He marked that on my back. Made me a slave. Then two men come looking for parts. They make them slaves too. They follow men's trail here. Say they want more slaves. I escaped with some men. We wanted to warn you all. To get out of here and run. But they sent the tiger after us. He left me for dead. The gods are angry with me."

"What gods?" Kal asked. "Isn't it obvious, Clark," Bruce solemnly remarked, "We have to get everyone out of here, quickly." Then suddenly the dance hall was racked by an explosion as outside stood a tank, primed and ready to fire. "Clark, get out of here!" "But I can.." "Get Helena and anyone else out of here. You're old now, Clark. You may be fast, but I can take it. I'll get Ollie, Dinah and Constantine to help me." The tank fired another ballistic at Bruce's house. "Save the people here. We'll hold them off. Save my daughter, please." Clark nodded and flitted away to the house to rescue Helena. Rip and Michael jumped outside with their laser guns primed and began firing at men all around them. Suddenly, a large tiger jumped on them and an old woman's voice barked commands from within the tank. "Resistance is useless, mortals. Soon you will give in to our will." Then the tiger scraped Bruce on the back and pinned him to the ground. "Ha, little fleshling. You will make a fine slave. That fervour in your eyes. Desaad will burn that out of you."

"Kalibak…never a pleasure."

"Ah, if it isn't my father's last pet. Oh, this will be wonderful."

The forces of Intergang swept through the village killing people indiscriminately and grabbing as many children as they could. Bart got Rose, Conner and Cassie out of there when he saw Kal taking children. Hal, Ollie and Dinah were likewise captured, as was Zatanna. Kara was at Cheem's house when she saw an Intergang member burst in and shoot him in the head right in front of her before she herself was dragged off. She kept kicking and screaming in defiance as she and Mia were brought before the old woman and the sycophantic looking man leering over them and brought to their knees. "Well, well, well. So many brave heroes of old for us today. So many new slaves to rebuild the Fourth World with. New pets for Granny. Welcome back to Earth, heroes. Or should I say…New Apokolips!"


	29. Silencing a Billion Voices

_Gotham_

"Hey crumpet, some coffee!" Harvey Bullock shouted at Alfred while he had Catman sit before him unmasked, "Tommy Blake. So, the government finally sent in the Suicide Squad to deal with us." "I never wanted to be on Task Force X, you know that Bullock. Your Batman and his friends got me thrown in Belle Reve and put Waller over us." Harv just smirked as he immediately sent the scumbag into a holding cell with his comrades, Ragdoll and Black Alice. Ragdoll was clutching his head and Alice had been screaming about a migraine for the past half hour. Harvey took a cup of coffee from Alfred. "Here you are, Detective Bullock." "So, uh, what the hell did Gordon's girl and her beau send you here for?" "To make sure that I can escort the convoys back with Miss Kyle and her protégé to City Hall."

"Fair 'nuff. Do you know what the hell is going on here?" Harvey indicated the fact that now Catman was having a migraine too. "Not the foggiest. I wouldn't be surprised if their master is killing them." "There's nothing we can do about that?" "Probably not," a voice said nearby. Selina was sitting beside Harvey's desk with Kitrina on top of it screwing around with some old paperwork. "Hey, I need that." "No, you don't Harvey. This city's in crisis, and you don't need to file any paperwork." "I'll have you know I'm the official police commissioner around here. Gotta' keep some civility. That's why I booked Blake and his cronies properly like you saw."

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Kitty?" "Coming Selina," the little girl said tailing after her. Harvey then put his head in his hands. "Crumpet, you going with them?" "Only after Master Richard contacts me to tell us what safehouse some of the people here can be transferred to." "Fair enough. I'm off for a smoke. Coming with? These grunts can handle the prisoners." "I could do with some air, I suppose." As Harvey and Alfred stepped out for a smoke, things at City Hall were going alright, especially since at Catwoman's request, Bane, Deadshot and Scandal Savage had handed themselves in. Nightwing came out to greet them wearing a black trench coat. "I hear from one of our agents in the field you wish to surrender yourselves?" Cissie King-Jones pushed Deadshot forward who was babbling a little to himself. "What's wrong with him, Batwoman?" "I don't know. He said something about his head going to explode."

That was when Bane started laughing sarcastically. "Ah, I had a feeling they would try this." "What's going on?" Cass Cain gave Bane a hit on the shoulders. "Answer him!" "Our chips designed to kill us have been activated. In a few minutes, myself, Mr Lawton and Miss Savage will all be dead." Nightwing reacted immediately. "Get them all in there, quick!" He got on his comms then. "Steph, is Jason showing any signs of a headache?" "No, nothing. He just sits there complaining about Batman and saying how fun killing is. Why?" "Because Deadshot has one. It's like he's having some kind of fit."

Deadshot was laid on a gurney while Leslie looked at him and Bane simply observed. "So, this thing is going to explode?" Dick asked Bane. "Yes. Unless you do as I say." "Wait, you know how to defuse it?" "Of course. As soon as I read up on the mechanics of the system, I decided it would be advantageous to have a means of removing it from my ear should the situation demand it." "Your ear?" Dick asked. "Yes, at least that's where the charge is." Dick nodded to Cullen Row to hand him a screwdriver and he jammed it into Lawton's ear. The assassin screamed in agony as Dick successfully pulled out some wires and circuitry. "That seemed too easy."

"Of course, it is. Father Thawne knew I would figure it out. Hence, why he assigned Todd to divide us into two teams. He figured you might like us as a present."

"What's that meant to mean, Bane?"

"It means that our comrades in the GCPD lockup are not out of the woods as we are."

Dick freaked. Handing Cullen the screwdriver and nodding at Bane and Scandal, he rushed up to his wife and father-in-law in the office upstairs. "Get on the phone to Harvey now!" "Harvey?" Jim said. "Whatever for?" "He's got three of the Suicide Squad in the lockup. He's got to save their lives." Jim immediately dialled Harvey. "Harv? Yeah, it seems you may have three casualties on your hands." Barbara then freaked when she saw Bane enter. "Oh, he shall have more than that Mayor Gordon. Our new microchip is designed to create an explosion powerful enough to level a building."

"Harvey, get the—"

Harvey Bullock and Alfred Pennyworth were flung against the truck before them as the heads of Catman, Ragdoll and Black Alice exploded while they were in captivity. Then several men in black vests and armour approached them with swords and grabbed both. "Commissioner Bullock and Mr Pennyworth. Now this is a joyous surprise," the voice of the Demon's Head said to them as he emerged from the smoke. "Mr Grayson will desire the lives of these hostages, as well as all the families you have in this truck." Selina and Kitrina both saw this and immediately began heading for City Hall. Somewhere they knew they could defend. With Kate and Bette Kane gone to Hub City with Renee Montoya, Dick would need all hands on deck to fight off the League of Assassins.

Back at City Hall, Jim slammed the phone down in a fury. "What happened?" "They are both dead," Bane replied, "And I am sad to say I had a feeling this would happen. Thawne and Kuttler have gone too far with this charade. Lawton, Scandal and I, are willing to offer our services." "We don't need them," Jim answered, but then Dick held up his hand. "What do you want to help us against?" "The incoming forces of the League of Assassins come to destroy you all, of course. We have no love for Father Thawne, not now he has killed three of our friends anyway. We would gladly give our lives to help avenge them against the Demon's Head." Bane outstretched his large hand for Dick to take. "Alright then, Bane. Welcome to the Sons of Batman."

"Excellent. Now together we will break the Demon."

_Fawcett City_

School was lame for Billy Batson and his sister, Mary. Working weekends was lame. Everything was lame without powers. Now they saw the world tumbling down around them as if nothing had happened. As if Captain and Mary Marvel had meant nothing to the people of their world. The wizard hadn't even deigned to have them pay homage to him for their power to be restored. They had heard tell of so much going on in the world. Of a preacher taking control of the country through miracles. Of how Gotham was falling into eternal chaos. Of how Atlantis and Themyscira were trying to kill them all. Now Billy at sixteen and living alone with his eighteen-year old sister in their apartment, was always the one who found out about these things first because he regularly bought the papers for his sister. Well that was half-true. Billy wanted to see what was happening to the world in his absence just as much as she did. He wanted a sign of something, or someone he cared about. He read through this Sunday's edition of the Daily Planet over a cup of coffee while stopped off en route home. He found an article by Clark Kent on metahuman trafficking based on an interview with Black Lightning.

He'd heard rumour abroad that the JSA were with their old friend, Jeff Pierce, and worried about all of them and what they were up to. Especially Courtney. Stargirl and he had been a thing when he was on the JSA. Back before the Spectre killed the wizard, and he had to sit on the Rock of Eternity, giving up his life as a hero for the sake of the universe. He didn't deserve to have his powers taken from him like his sister did. She had even gone to Darkseid of all people for new ones. Hardly a fitting mentor. But then again at least you knew what you were getting with Darkseid. With the wizard, he'd never felt more betrayed. And on and on, he heard his father's ghost in his dreams telling him to find their powers again. And what had Billy done? Left that responsibility to Freddy. Now Freddy was probably dead somewhere abroad with the wizard having caught on to him.

Entering the apartment, Billy saw his sister was just sitting watching TV, different news stations being flicked through constantly. Once she saw her brother return, she didn't even react. Only waited for him to deposit the papers on the table and look through them with his pen like a fine toothcomb. "Daily Planet, Daily Star, Gotham Gazette, ah you know what I bought." Mary didn't even blink and just waited for Billy to get on with it while she continued binge-watching 24-hour news. "Work was good last night, yeah. I love being a security guard at sixteen so we can pay for electricity and your stupid papers. Look Mary, you can't stay so obsessed. Nothing says anything about magic, wizards or jack shit except ads for one of the Zataras shows, which are a bit thin on the ground these days." Mary angrily acknowledged her little brother then. "Are you for real? You mean two main magical heroes disappearing isn't a sign of something odd going on."

"I'm saying that anything I've found is not our problem. No sign of Freddy. No sign of Black Adam even."

"We read that the statues disappeared last week."

"Yeah, what thief wouldn't love to take two golden statues of Adam and Isis. And there's been no sign of Osiris either."

"No sign of Sivana too. Coincidence?"

"Yes!"

"They were on Slade Wilson's team together."

"So was the Tattooed Man, do you think he's in cahoots with them too. And no one's heard from Deathstroke. So, what you think they've all kidnapped Freddy?"

"No, don't be so stupid."

"Look who's talking! I'm stupid for criticising your ridiculous thought processes when you went as far as going to Black Adam to get your stupid powers back!"

Mary jumped on her brother and they began slapping each other in a stupid little childish fight. "We had purpose, Billy. We mattered. I just want to have that back." "We can still mean something. We can be good people. Last we saw of Freddy he swore he'd get us our powers back. I don't think he's coming back." Mary then just got up and started crying. "I love him, Billy. I can't help it. I want our powers back, of course. But I want him back too. We need him more than we need our powers. Freddy's always stood by us. I never got to tell him that. And now I never will." Billy then held his sister. "It hasn't been easy for us has it? First our powers, now it looks like Freddy is dead. I love him too. I'll miss him so much."

"I love you guys too," a voice said behind them as a streak of lightning thundered across the sky. Billy and Mary looked up and were stunned. Mary jumped on Freddy and gave him a large, wet kiss. "Well, that's been a while coming," Billy laughed. He then went up and hugged Freddy who was always a lot taller than him, as if he was a little brother meeting him again. "You got your powers back?" "Yeah. I reminded the gods of who I am and made some of them new promises. They're a lot pettier than the trials they set me before were. But I made a few promises I suppose I can't keep. You two may have to make them too, if you choose to take this on."

"Is that aimed at me?" Mary asked angrily. "No, of course not. I've been working with Black Adam to do this, and he claims he does it out of the goodness of his heart. But Dr Sivana and Osiris helped me too, and I promised them aid to…to kill the wizard." Mary and Billy didn't even bat an eyelid. "He's nine thousand years old," Billy said, "And he hurt us because we defied his own petty vanity when he was dead. Screw him." Mary was surprised by her brother's callousness. "He judged us too harshly, Mary. He broke us. And I take it we'll need to deal with him quickly if we want to keep these powers." Freddy nodded. "Anything else?" "We may be recruited…to fight for Zeus and the Olympians, if we want to keep using these powers. We won't have as much freedom as we once did."

"That is…complicated," Billy remarked, while Mary lost her temper. "No, I'm not letting another god have me beholden to him like that." "Mary, it's the best I could do. And the Olympians don't care about mortals that much." "But what if he sends us against Wonder Woman?" Mary pointed out. "Then…we'll have to weigh up our options. This isn't ideal, Mary, but if we take out the wizard, Zeus might not even be necessary. Please, Mary. I need you both. Billy and Mary Marvel." Mary paused and then looked in the eyes of the man she loved and giving him a quick kiss, she just said "Tell us the words, Freddy. We trust you." Freddy smiled and held her and Billy's hands. They all closed their eyes and said the word which always guided them through the darkest of hours.

"_SHAZAM!"_

_Zamaron_

Carol Ferris had been spending more and more time as a Star Sapphire since Sinestro attacked Coast City two years ago. She never really liked staying still. That was why she ran an aviation company. Well, her dad had owned it before her but she always had more of a passion for it than he did. And when one of her pilots, Hal Jordan, ended up flying further than anyone else on Earth, Carol had to follow that ambition herself into space. Everyone assumed she loved Hal. And she did, in her own weird way. He was full of himself and not afraid to showboat. It was why everyone called him 'Highball'. But she saw the sensitive side to him in that he constantly tried to fly as hard as he could like he was looking for something not there. Almost as if he was trying to meet his late father, Martin, who died in a plane crash working for hers. Because she saw that in him when others didn't, Carol loved Hal. But loving a man didn't drive her to go into space. She became a Star Sapphire initially out of love for Hal, back when the Zamarons were determined to lead an army of scorned women. But she kept the ring because she believed in the universe and seeing it just like Hal did. No one could really appreciate the Star Sapphires because their origins were in spite of the Green Lanterns. In reality, the Violet Light of Love burned brighter than most. I mean, they even had Wonder Woman as a representative at one point. Not something one could forget.

Carol suddenly got a message on her ring. It was from of all people, Sinestro. Not the most savoury of individuals but undoubtedly an invaluable ally. Carol really didn't know what to think of him being a Green Lantern again. But she knew Sinestro would only contact her with urgent news. "Ferris. This is Sinestro. Are you on Zamaron?" "No 'How are you, Carol?', then? Oh well. Yeah, I'm on Zamaron." "And everything is…alright?" "Yes, why." "I need you to come to Odym right away. I have already called Larfleeze, Indigo-1 and Gardner and Stewart to join us."

"It must be urgent then."

"Undoubtedly. Especially since if you don't leave right away, you are going to be killed."

"Killed."

"The Indigo Tribe and Red Lantern Corps have both fallen. Tamaraneans attacked the Indigos and I believe the Psions took the Reds."

"What? How—"

An explosion rocked the planet as suddenly Yellow Lanterns appeared in the sky. "Sinestro, have you loosed your dogs on me? What the hell!" "Oh no. Ferris, tell me right now. Who is there?" "What?" "Who is leading my Corps?" Carol looked decisively into the sky and then saw the yellow behemoth at the head of their army. "Mongul." "He lives again…Carol, flee. Flee them now." A giant, hulking Yellow Lantern jumped down before Carol. It had grey skin and tusks but was bipedal. It was unmistakably the beast dubbed Arkillo. "Easy there, big fella. No need to get handsy with me. I'm talking to your boss." Arkillo then relaxed himself. "I know. Mongul has seized the corps. I know you know where Sinestro is. Let me come with you." Arkillo then bowed before Carol in an act of obeisance. Sinestro was surprised looking through the ring as well. "Um, cool come with me," she said as she saw the other Star Sapphires fighting off the Yellow Lanterns whilst a ship with a skull face sucked the Power Battery in with gigantic tentacles. She recognised that ship. Brainiac's.

As Carol and Arkillo fled, Mongul barraged as many Star Sapphires he could with the Yellow Light of Fear. Zamaron began collapsing all around them. The alien elders who had created the species found themselves being beheaded by Yellow Lanterns just as Indigo and Red Lanterns had been by the Tamaraneans and Psions respectively. The fires burned around Zamaron as Mongul felt that love, one of fear's greatest antidotes was finally being extinguished. Through his alliance with Thawne, Mongul would spread fear throughout the universe, in a five-way government to replace Oa. The Mongul Corps, Tamaran, the Psions, Thanagar and Earth would rule the universe in the name of fear with Brainiac. Mongul had no desire to work with any of them, but it seemed the best-case scenario for his corps. Especially when they would become the shock troops of Krona when all was said and done.

_DEO, Washington DC_

Meditation was something Eobard Thawne would never engage in, but Eddie Thawne knew he had to in order to maintain his sanity. Whatever vestige of it was left. Was he Eddie or Eobard now? He had no idea anymore. This rebirth truly made him comprehend his past mistakes. Unmitigated hatred for Barry Allen and the irresponsibility associated with it had ruined him. Driven him to the grave twice. Now he had the wisdom of a higher being. A being he had stolen after he cheated Death with the help of an alien. An alien who looked down on him, almost thinking he was the one in charge. But Thawne had come to embrace being Eddie more than Eobard, because of Eobard's foolishness. Did he believe most of what he said as Eddie? No. He still was primarily self-interested, but he appreciated that these heroes weren't evil. Not to mention he wasn't driven demented and forced to kill random people because of his temper like he did as a young man.

"You really are an idiot," the voice said beside him. He kept his eyes closed as he sat on the desk meditating, trying to ignore the voice whose face he would not acknowledge. The face of the Entity. "You still think you can control me." "I am controlling you." "For now. You're getting older every day. You have to do more of this. Use the Cosmic Treadmill more often. You're not as on top of things as you think." "More goading to get me to weaken my hold on you," Thawne said and began charging the Negative Speed Force. The voice beside him screamed in agony. Thawne released the being then and inhaled with a bit of glee knowing he had harmed him.

"You're still like Eobard, aren't you? You're still obsessed with hurting people."

"I never said I wasn't Eobard."

"I'm in your head. You don't see yourself as Eobard anymore. You don't want to be. You're even more stupid than I could have imagined."

"I am not Eobard Thawne! He is…who I was once. Now I am Eddie. Leader of the Church of Rao. Master of all life. None can stand against me. Not even you."

"You're afraid I'll find out about your plans. My past self."

"They are helpless and ignorant of their future as all on this planet are. I keep them alive and in bliss for as long as I can. When they find out their future, my brave new world will already exist."

"Your brave new world? What is that, Eobard? What kind of world would you create?"

"One in which life and death does not matter."

"And yet you have ensured many of your enemies are dead."

"Heroes can't appreciate the world. They are gods and yet they do not use their abilities when everyone worships them. I can use your abilities to make the world a better place. But a truly, content world requires no opposition. The heroes will continue to exist when I am done, but as my own personal guard."

"And what of your ambitions in space?"

"A Gordian knot for the powers that be up there to tie themselves in. Then Earth can begin expanding into the stars."

"With you as their emperor."

"I prefer 'Eternal God-king'."

"Of course, you do, Eobard."

"When I have all the metahumans corralled, I will have my army of slaves to send into the stars and crush any remaining opposition. Construction is well underway in Kansas for the facility Cain and I have been preparing. There we will condition the prisoners to follow only us. They will do my will and swiftly conquer the lands."

"What of Ra's and Hurt?"

"They will live so long as they accept my superiority. They have been loyal."

"But why pit Themyscira and Atlantis against one another?"

"Because they can stop me, that's why. And the people love an enemy. Before we take on the aliens, we need to eliminate anyone capable of fighting me here on Earth. It's all very simple."

"I loathe you; you know that."

"How are you even capable of that? Surely you are above petty emotion."

"I was human once, as you know."

"I knew that all too well. That was what made harnessing you so easy. Still, none can stop me now. I have everything accounted for. Nothing can stand against me."

"Of course, that's true."

"What does that mean?"

"You think I haven't reached out to sow the seeds of your destruction, Eobard? Like I told you. You may think you're in control, but you're not."

"What have you done?" Thawne screamed opening his eyes and looking at the empty office of Director Bones. Not seeing the voice who mocked him. "I hate you! I hate you! You hear me? You should learn your place!" Bones and Hurt then entered right away to address the commotion. Bones lit a cigarette and walked over to Thawne. "Father Thawne, I know you desire privacy in any of the offices you choose, but you can't just start screaming like this in my office." "You know nothing of my cultish attitude, skeleton. Now report to me. How many metahumans have been captured?" Thawne was in his dressing gown with his underpants exposed, having slept in the DEO that night. "Answer me!"

"There was a complication. It's in the file. Black Lightning stopped a shipment in Coast City."

Thawne snatched the file from Bones' hand and read through it. The veins in his forehead seemed to burst with rage. "You mean that I lost thirty metahumans in one operation? Do you know how many that is? How many soldiers I could have had? I am in charge here. I need my soldiers. I need them!" Thawne then grabbed Bones by the head and smashed his skull repeatedly onto the desk until it was nothing but shards of what it was. "Stupid skeleton. Kept smoking. I hate smoking. Can't control it." Hurt was taken aback a bit and smiled uncomfortably when Thawne looked at him with the mania of a rabid dog. "I'll send someone to clean this up, will I, Eddie?" "See that you do, Simon. See that you do." Hurt backed out of the office as he looked at Eddie groggily giggling at himself in there in his own madness. Taking out his phone, Hurt rang someone he hadn't in a long time. "Talia? I think I'm going to reconsider that offer of yours…"

_Odym_

Carol Ferris' arrival did not perturb the New Guardians as such but Arkillo accompanying her even disturbed Sinestro, who he bowed before in obeisance. "My lord, when Mongul returned I knew not to trust his usurpation. I followed his dogs to Zamaron so I may locate you with the help of your comrade from the Star Sapphires." "It is alright, Arkillo. Now let us begin, our other guests have arrived." Flying down to see them, were two Green Lanterns, Guy Gardner and John Stewart. "What is this Sinestro?" John demanded, "You said you had information on where Kyle is?" "Rayner has been captured by a villain from your own planet." "Hector Hammond?" Guy asked, slightly tongue in cheek. "No, Gardner. Ask the princeling." Sinestro indicated Ryand'r who was standing with Lobo and Adam Strange. Carol moved towards Guy and John and said, "This is easily one of the weirdest situations we've been in." "Yep," Guy agreed, "Never mind the dead rising and Hal getting infected by a yellow space bug…Lobo working with Sinestro. This really takes the biscuit." Lobo grinned inanely through a cigar at the red-haired scowling Lantern and chuckled.

"It is an honour to meet two of the famed Green Lanterns of Earth," Ryand'r said curtsying to them both and Carol, "Not to mention your famed countrywoman of the Star Sapphires, Carol Ferris, noted for her beauty and bravery throughout the galaxy." Carol blushed a little. It was hard not to find a Tamaranean attractive for anyone, but a charming prince like Ryand'r could make anyone's head turn. "We're charmed," John said nonchalantly, "Now what do you want?" "I am Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran. I am sure you have both made the acquaintance of my sister, Koriand'r in the past." "We've met both your sisters," Guy grumbled, "You're off to a good start by not mentioning the other one." "I am not proud of that kinslaying viper!" Ryand'r shouted at Guy, losing his noble composure.

"I am sorry, Lantern Gardner…Komand'r recently murdered our grandmother right in front of me. It will be my privilege to end her life." "You still haven't explained what's happened," John said, changing he subject. "My sister was part of a group with Lobo, Adam Strange and others dedicated to freeing L.E.G.I.O.N. from the control of Starro the Conqueror. The R.E.B.E.L.S. were then betrayed by my sister because of her obsession with Koriand'r being the mother of a child with a man from another species after she married Brainiac 2. We saved her, Lobo and others with the help of two time travellers from your world named Rip Hunter and Booster Gold. We…were instrumental in liberating your comrade, Hal Jordan, the greatest of all Lanterns, from Oa. Then we went our separate ways from the time travellers and ended up saving your comrades…"

"Saving us," Atrocitus said flying down with Bleez as Dex-Starr excitedly leapt from Lobo's shoulders onto his master's, "And now Ryut has fallen to the Psions. We cannot relocate to Ysmault as the Psions and their allies have likely already assembled there since their main ally is from that Sector." "All that is left are the Blue and Green Batteries then," Ryand'r said to himself. Sinestro looked down as Ryand'r continued his tale. "We eventually found Merand'r here, and he led us to Mi'ran, a colony world led by our grandmother, where my sister met her child, the Hybrid Messiah." "Starfire's a MILF?" Guy asked as Carol digged him in the arm. "Hybrid Messiah?" John said, "I take it there's no mystery as to who the father is then."

"Yes, Richard Grayson."

"What, Bruce Wayne's adopted kid had a baby with an alien? How is that?" Carol said showing her ignorance. Guy laughed. "Even I know Wayne's Batman, and Grayson's Nightwing, Carol. Do try and keep up." "I normally just hang out in space or with you Lanterns. Forgive me if I'm not exactly clued in on all the Justice League gossip." Ryand'r smiled a little. "These humans and their disguises still intrigue me, Miss Ferris." "I am human." "Yes, but far too beautiful to feel the need to disguise yourself." Carol blushed a little once more as Guy giggled.

"As to my sister and her child, we proclaimed Koriand'r queen of our people, only for Komand'r to descend on us and slaughter our people. In the process, she, Kyle Rayner, her daughter as well as Carter Hall, Adam Strange and his family were captured by a man from your world. A man by the name of Eddie Thawne." John clenched his fist. "I heard of this idiot going around bringing people back from the dead. Guy and I have been offworld for a while. Said his name was Thawne. Did he have help?" "Yes, he did," Ryand'r gulped, "Two of my sister's former comrades were there when they took her. Victor Stone and Donna Troy."

"Donna Troy? Hell."

"You said it," Guy remarked, "Things are worse than we knew." Saint Walker then floated down towards them in an almost angelic fashion. "Fear not, friends. Though he controls their mind, hope springs eternal. All will be well." "Why do you keep saying that?" Guy asked. "Because you always need reminding, my friend." "What's the plan, Sinestro?" John asked. "Simple, Stewart. These creatures are building an army and judging by their recent actions I have no doubt that they aim to take Oa. For what, I do not know. So, we need an army to face them."

"An army? Most of the Corps' have been decimated Sinestro. There's only us left. We don't have enough to fight three armies and the Yellow Lanterns."

"Well, the answer to that is simple. We recruit new warriors. Like Saint Walker says, we need hope. Hope can be found in our new allies."

Suddenly, Sinestro produced three power rings, one red, one blue and one green. "Ganthet fashioned these for me while we awaited all of your presences. Our allies are going to need additional firepower if they are going to help us take down our enemies." Sinestro then threw the rings in the air and they all surrounded Lobo and the two Tamaraneans.

"_LOBO OF CZARNIA. YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART, YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."_

"_MERAND'R OF TAMARAN. YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO OVERCOME GREAT FEAR. WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS."_

"_RYAND'R OF TAMARAN. YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT HOPE. WELCOME TO THE BLUE LANTERN CORPS."_

"Sinestro, what have you done?" John shouted in concern as Atrocitus seemed to smile a little knowing that the maddened Lobo was in his service. "Fear not, Stewart. They are all beholden to Ganthet and I. They derive their new powers directly from the entities of their respective corps. There is nothing to fear. As Saint Walker says, all will be well." All didn't feel well, as Lobo sprayed red napalm around them, and Saint Walker announced himself before the rest of the Blue Lantern Corps to assuage any doubts they might have. "The War of Light has found a new enemy, brothers and sisters. They strike for Oa in their grand assault to conquer the cosmos. We must head straight for them now. Save our brothers and sisters of the Green Lantern Corps. For our universe must be protected from all threats. Our friends must learn to fear not, for all will be well." Ryand'r then pulled out his own power battery and began charging his ring simultaneously with Saint Walker and the rest of the corps:

"_IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT, WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL, OUR SOULS IGNITE. WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT, LOOK TO THE STARS, FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"_

The Blue Lanterns then all followed Ganthet in unison, except for one solitary corpsman who remained behind ostensibly to guard the Central Power Battery. In reality, he was just maintaining the illusion for his master, Brainiac to take it with him while they were all talking. Ryand'r and the others flew away blissfully unaware. Now Brainiac had six out of seven of the Central Power Batteries, as well as a Green Power Ring from Kyle Rayner. Now the World-Eater was his to command…

_The Phantom Zone_

Zod had given Lex Luthor many comforts in the last while since he had saved his son's life. Lex had had artificial teeth installed, his beard shaved and his body washed, as well as nourishment provided for him. Sadly, it wasn't forty cakes but he could have eaten a horse. Zod had even offered him hair restoration formula but Lex's reaction to that suggestion had put paid to any hope of that. Now he sat alone on a bed, still feeling empty and missing the Earth. Most of all he had missed his Lois Lane imitation android. He had only come here looking for the power a Black Power Ring could give him, and now he was a prisoner of General Zod. Foolish of him. Lex sighed and decided to go for a walk through the fort. He now had more freedom than usual to Jax-Ur's chagrin, who still wanted to experiment on him.

Lex suddenly saw a familiar face down the corridor. The face of someone who he had known back on Earth. He wasn't human. According to some, he was Superman's brother, but Lex knew better. This black-haired, blue-eyed boy in a red suit with a blue cape was no blood relation to Kal-El. He was a Daxamite named Lar Gand, forced to live in the Phantom Zone so he wouldn't succumb to fatal lead poisoning from his time on Earth. He was known to his friends by the name Kal had given him though. Mon-El. "Hello, Mon," Lex said placing his hand on the former hero's shoulder, "Fancy meeting you in the citadel of Zod?" "Luthor…Zod wants me here so he can have insurance should Kal-El attack. Since he doesn't want to kill his own son, he keeps me around to kill instead." "Rather dark, don't you think?"

"Completely. Why are you here, Lex?"

"I got greedy. Now I'm stuck here."

"I do empathise somewhat. I had started a life on Earth. I had a girlfriend and everything."

"You want to get back then I take it?"

"More than anything. But I'd rather die, than work with you, Luthor."

"Then work with us," Chris Kent said walking towards them with his lover at his side. Mon-El was stunned. "Chris, holy hell, you're better. Oh, this is wonderful." Mon hugged his surrogate nephew tightly. "And Thara? This is great. By the way…why are you both alive?" "Lex saved my life, Mon. You owe him a bit of respect. I have a feeling he's going to be necessary to saving our adopted homeworld." "What do you mean?" "The man who brought Thara back is not a noble man…he cautioned my father to not release Lex from this place. I think he knows that Lex getting out might upset his plans. He wants Zod to destroy Themyscira…We can't let whatever plans this man has come to fruition. Join us, Mon. Help us get Lex out of here." Mon pursed his lips a little impatiently. "Very well, my life in your hands…nephew." Mon and Chris hugged as Thara smiled at Lex. "I can't believe Superman and Lois' kid loves me so much. "Oh, don't worry, Uncle Lex. As soon as you've outlived your usefulness, you're going straight to prison," Chris said as he moved away from Mon and slapped Lex on the shoulder. "The boy scout apple never drops far from the tree," Lex muttered.

Mon suddenly clutched his chest as if he were having a heart attack. Thara then rushed to his aid. "Mon? Are you okay? Is it the lead poisoning? Speak to me, Mon." "It's…it's a sort of…this place makes you realise when something bad is happening to people you care about." "What do you mean?" Chris said walking towards them. "My family…Daxam…they're all dead. All of them. As if billions of lives were just snuffed out of existence on nothing more than a whim."

_Brainiac's Skull Ship_

Mongul and Komand'r arrived on the bridge of her father-in-law's ship carrying the necessary powers in crystallised cubes for him. "Excellent, now I have all but the Green Light of Willpower, my weapon will soon be complete. Let us demonstrate our loyalty to Father Thawne's plans by destroying a planet he longed to see gone." Mongul frowned. "Are you sure we should do this with only part of the weapon functioning?" "It will be enough for one planet, Mongul," Brainiac replied dismissively. "Set a course for the Rao star system," he ordered his drones who set off at light speed. "Now, Komand'r, I trust you do not wish to be the one I use to prime the weapon?" "I would rather die. Besides, against my wishes you already have two perfectly healthy Tamaraneans here." "Of course. Slade!" Deathstroke's mask appeared on a vid screen before Brainiac. "Yes, Brainiac." "Bring the princess and her child to the distillation chamber at the centre of the ship. They will be necessary for our experiments." "I…very well."

In their cell, Koriand'r and her daughter Mar'i Grayson held one another ever so tightly. "Mom, I'm scared." "Do not be, Starshine. I will never let anything hurt you." "I know but…I don't want to be here anymore. Your sister killed Gramma and everyone else. I don't want to die. I don't want to go to X'hal yet." "And you won't. I promise. I swear that neither you nor I will die in here. We will both get out of here and find your father and you can have a family with him." "What about you, Mom?" the little girl asked with tears in her eyes. "Your father loves another woman more than I. I am sorry I should have told you this before." "Will he love her more than me?" "Of course not. Once he knows you are his child, he will love you immensely. I will never forget the day he discovered his brother, Jason, was dead. He felt helpless and blamed himself. It was then I knew I loved him, and that if I were to make a family with this man, he would give his all for them." Mar'i cried a little into her mother's chest. "We are getting out of here, Starshine. I swear it by X'hal and on the memory of my grandmother."

Slade then opened the door. "Kory…Brainiac wants you both in the distillation chamber." "Distillation? No, he—" "I will not let that glorified robot touch a hair on that girl's head. I swear on the love I have for my own children." Kory calmed down then and holding Mar'i's hand followed Slade down to the core of the ship. The room contained a large hole at the bottom pointing down towards a planet Kory did not recognise, but she knew the sun there was a red dwarf. Whoever lived there must have been a species akin to the Kryptonians, in that their genetic makeup would make them godlike in the presence of a yellow star. Kory saw two of Brainiac's drones approach her and grab her away from Mar'i. "Mom!" the girl screamed as Slade held her back. "It's alright. I am sorry. What are you doing with her, Brainiac?" The Coluan scientist descended into the chamber with Mongul and Blackfire by his side. "Demonstrating the power of our alliance against Oa. Strap her in." "May I have the honour?" Komand'r asked. "I care little for your petty organic squabbles of emotion, but very well. If it makes you content."

Komand'r then violently smacked her sister in the face knocking her to the ground as Brainiac's drones released her. "You see this, Kory? I'm going to kill you in front of your child." "She has a purpose!" Brainiac shouted impatiently. "This planet can be given one more moment of life so I can enjoy myself surely!" Blackfire shouted back at her host. Brainiac acquiesced as Mar'i looked up at her aunt who showed disgust on her face. "Ugly little thing, isn't she? With her mongrel eyes." "She looks like you," Kory commented back, "Except she has a spark of kindness in her eyes you never had, sister." Komand'r dug her nails into the face of her younger sister. "She is not your precious Messiah! My child will be! You insulted me by crowning yourself queen! You always had everything from our family and I nothing. You had a child before I did and that child is going to be at the centre of a prophecy." She then prepared a starbolt and aimed it at Mar'i. "Well no more!" Deathstroke took a whip from his belt and lashed it around Komand'r's wrist dragging her to the ground. Brainiac's drones then restrained her.

"The Hybrid Messiah is mine!" Brainiac shouted at Blackfire. "Is that understood? Or do you wish to be incinerated." "I carry your grandchild, Dread Lord Brainiac!" "My clone is so susceptible to the vagaries of flesh. You wound me with your reminders of it. Now back away! Mongul, place her sister in the distillation ray." Mongul then hefted Kory into the centre of the room above the laser and strapped her hands to two ends of it. "What are you going to do to me? Distillation?" "I'm not distilling you, princess. I am distilling your energies as a Tamaranean. Your child is useless to me in that regard since she cannot channel the energy of a star like the rest of your species. But a hybrid is always useful for other purposes." Kory then felt herself being consumed by emotions. "Tamaraneans are such emotional creatures…it's a wonder so few of you ever joined all these new Lantern corps. But you can feel your emotions now can't you, Koriand'r! Feel them all surge through you."

Starfire felt her love for her daughter, her brother and her friends on Earth overwhelm her. She felt the hope she had longed for every time she found Tamaraneans had a new homeland. She experienced the rage she had known towards her father for enslaving her and when her friends had died. She knew the compassion Donna Troy and Dick Grayson had shown her above all others when she first came to Earth, which would make her love them both forever. She also knew the greed of desiring those she could not have, the envy she had felt for her grandmother from knowing her child when she didn't, or the repressed envy she had felt for Barbara Gordon and others when they had been with Dick. Then she remembered the fear of being given to the Citadel as only a child and the fear she had felt when Slade held her daughter hostage on Mi'ran. She didn't have the willpower to resist any of this though. Only the faintest spark. All these feelings. They needed to be channelled. Focused. Like a starbolt. Kory just screamed.

And with that scream, Brainiac's new weapon, the World-Eater distilled her emotions and fired them on the planet below. On Daxam, mass riots occurred as all these emotions overwhelmed everyone. All apart from the willpower to resist them. And Kory's starbolt came like a bolt of mercy as it shot through the planet's core ripping it apart and destroying all the distressed and terrified people below. Daxam was no more. Kory wept before passing out as Mongul released her from her straps and collapsed to the floor. Mar'i rushed to her unconscious mother as Brainiac smirked. "She will live, child. Do not distress yourself. Your mother will be useful for my later conquests. I trust if she expires that Queen Komand'r will provide me with further Tamaraneans. Be gone from me now." He snapped his fingers as Slade took Mar'i and Kory away. The snap caused Mongul and Blackfire to teleport back to their own ships and Brainiac to return to the bridge. "Now, let us set a course…for Oa!"


	30. Anti-Life Justifies My Hate!

_The World of Tomorrow, New Jersey, A Hundred Years from Now_

Brother Kal just flitted as fast as he could through the forest holding Helena Kyle as tightly as he could. His world had just collapsed and he was damned if he was going to let the best friend, he just got back lose his child. Suddenly, someone caught up with him and shouted "Stop!" Kal halted just short of hitting a tree and turned around to see Bart Allen with Rose Wilson, Cassie Sandsmark and Conner Kent. "Kal, what's after happening, why are you running?" Conner asked his father sincerely. "It's not just raiders, Kon. It's the New Gods. They're back. Intergang have been resurrecting them somehow. We don't know how." "The New Gods," Rose said to herself remembering when the Calculator had made her a pawn of the Dark Side Club, "No, they can't be." "But they are. And let's just hope that Darkseid of all people isn't back yet."

"But you ran, Kal," Conner angrily said poking him in the chest authoritatively, "You ran away and left our friends to die." "So, did you," he shouted. "I haven't got any powers, and Cassie's my fiancée and Bart's my best friend. They were trying to get me and Rose to safety when they saw you running off with Helena." "Is my dad okay?" Helena shouted at Conner hugging him a little. "I don't know, Helena. I hope he's alright. And everyone else. Kal, there are innocent people in that village getting slaughtered. You're goddamn Superman, you should have stayed behind to help them. Kara's still there for Christ's sake!" "I..AM…NOT…SUPERMAN!" Kal shouted at Conner with a look of dread in his eyes, "I may have my powers back after all these years but I lost the right to call myself Superman the day I gave up my powers to Eddie Thawne. The day he conned me. A day that will haunt me forever because it went on to kill Lois and Jimmy and Cat and Perry and all the other people, I worked with…Superman would have saved them but I stopped believing in him. And because of that I couldn't save them. I fell for all his tricks. Because I wasn't Superman, I lost little Jon and Lara before I even had them. And even when I got my powers back, I kept trying to save people, but I was inexperienced. Dumb. Most of those families were just the lucky ones whose ancestors caught me on a good day. But it's okay. You're alive, Kon. You're alive! My son. The son I never had! We can all go to the Fortress. You and Cassie can get married, and I can be a grandfather. We'll all live happily ever after."

"You sicken me, Kal. The Kal-El I was cloned from, the man who I and so many others looked up to wouldn't do this. No, more importantly…Clark Kent wouldn't do this. He'd still be brave." "I am being brave! I went into a burning building to save Helena here, what more do you want?" "I want Superman back!" "Superman has been dead for a century." Conner looked at Helena. "Do you want to run away like this old fool, or are you going to help us save your dad?" Helena walked across to Cassie and Rose and Bart, and Cassie gave her a great big hug as she cried a little. "To think I had grown to love you. See you as a father. You're nothing but an irrelevant old man who chickens out when push comes to shove. Come on, guys. Let's go scout around the village. See if we can save any of them." They all held each other's hands and sped away as Kal fell on his knees and began crying like a baby.

"Wailing will do you no good, Kal-El," a familiar, gruff voice said to him as he looked to his side and saw a large man limping through the trees. He had brown hair, a burly demeanour and seemed to be injured, going by all the lacerations around his form. "It has been a very long while, old friend. I think we have both died since we last saw one another." The man collapsed into Kal's arms as he held him tight like the injured fellow he was. "Who are you?" Kal asked. "You don't recognise me? I suppose this isn't my traditional form. It's me, Kal. Orion, son of Darkseid." "Orion? You've aged terribly."

"I could say the same to you, Kryptonian. But not so much your physical appearance but your lack of courage and drive. You are not the man I befriended over a century ago, Kal. You are…darkened. Frightened of yourself and disappointed in your own failures."

"How are you alive?"

"Metron…and my brother."

"Kalibak?"

"No, Scott. He lives, Kal."

"How is he alive?"

"What does Mr Miracle always do?"

"Escape."

"Precisely."

Orion hacked up some blood then and beckoned to someone in the corner. "I think I require medical attention. This form has yet to acclimatise to battling Parademons." Kal turned behind him and saw an old man donning a hoodie which obscured his face in shadow, playing with a Rubik's cube in his wheelchair. "Hello again, Kal-El." "Metron, I take it." "Indeed, Kal-El. And I am here to help you save your friends." Metron solved the Rubik's cube then and a Boom Tube appeared before them. "Would you like to come with me?" Kal heaved Orion on his shoulders and they both went through the portal to somewhere beyond most people's understanding.

Meanwhile, the heroes and surviving villagers found themselves being transported to a labour camp underground ten miles south of the World of Tomorrow which had now been razed to the ground. Bart, Conner, Cassie, Rose and Helena all arrived at the site finding young children impaled on spears and innocent men and woman's heads and other body parts lying scattered around. "They were quick, it seems," Conner said to himself. "Too quick," Bart said angrily kicking a head in frustration. "Can nowhere be at peace? Do we always have to save people? We get one year…one frigging year of perfection, and now it's all gone to pot." Bart stopped on a nearby log and harrumphed. "Do you see any sign of my dad?" Helena asked the other three. "No," Rose responded, "They probably took him. Someone as clever as Bruce Wayne would be a valuable prisoner." "What are these New Gods anyway?" she asked Cassie. "Aliens from two planets called Apokolips and New Genesis. These serve the King of Apokolips, Darkseid. He wants to submit all life to his will through something called the Anti-Life Equation. He conquered Earth once for three months. But he was defeated. Seems we didn't do as good a job of it as we thought."

Cassie walked off to herself, letting her compassionate side slip a little as she went into a corner to cry, seeing a family she and Conner had been friendly with lying dead in front of their house. "I think your girlfriend needs you, Kon," Rose said, "I'll look after Helena and Bart. Go to her…" Conner nodded and went over towards Cassie. "You okay?" "Of course not. All these people died because Superman is too much of a coward. Kids I taught at the school who believed in me and in him and we let them down by running away. We're back to carrying the can and hating ourselves when people die on our watch, and he's more scared of himself than anything. Are you sure you still want to be a dad?" "If we can save our friends and make it out alive, I'd love to marry you and have kids, Cassie Sandsmark." "But the kid's going to grow up in a world destroyed. A world without hope." Conner rubbed his cheek awkwardly thinking of the right words to say.

"Kal…our Kal…always told me that hope springs eternal, and that life will always find away. We had no hope when we were back on the Waverider a year ago. Stranded, running out of food, and relying on two geniuses who were just as scared as we were to fix the thing and get us home to a world that judging by the future we see here, is doomed regardless. Then, Bart, Mia and Gar found this place. I got to be part of a family again. We were happy. All of us, even Bruce. And he lost the most of all of us, but still he found hope in Helena. We had a year of bliss. All of us in this place, when none of us expected it. We were all just sitting on the Waverider, scavenging and waiting to die, or in my case screaming in my sleep and waiting to die. And then we came here."

"Yeah, but this place was a miracle."

"Cassie, I'm a successful clone of human and Kryptonian DNA. One in a million. You're the daughter of the king of the Greek gods, born in the 21st century. Hell, Clark is an alien who landed here in a rocket, and Bart and his family can run faster than the speed of light. Miracles is what we're all about."

"But they're all—"

"No, listen. I'll tell you something a bit more mundane. Might make more sense to my gawky goddess now won't it? Remember when I found out I was part-Luthor, and I started acting all weird around everyone except Tim…since he was the only one who knew? Remember? When we first joined the Titans."

"How could I forget? As soon as you were about to tell us, you went ape shit and attacked everyone."

"That's what I was getting to. That was the straw that broke my proverbial camel's back. I became everything I feared I was going to be because of who one of me was. I left the Titans. But then I came back to save the universe from that asshole, Superbitch-Prime. And I died. But then I got better, and still didn't believe in myself. But I had hope that I'd be a better Superboy. That I'd be more Kal than Luthor. I kept that hope. And in the end, I was proven right. And now I'm myself. I'm Kon-El. And I am not letting any of our friends die on us today, because I hope that one day, we're all going to look back on this night and thank God we all survived. I hope that day we tell little Tim Kent all about how badass his Mom and Dad and Uncle Bart and Aunt Rose were in saving everyone. I hope for all of that. It might be a slim hope. But it's still hope. Do you get me?"

"I love you, Conner Kent."

"And I love you too. But right now, we've got friends to save."

In the labour camp, Mia Dearden and Kara Zor-El found themselves being escorted into a laboratory by a much taller teenage girl and the old woman they both knew to be Granny Goodness. "Ah, two beautiful girls. One Kryptonian, one human. It's a shame that Granny doesn't get one of your kind to play with today, little one, since you don't have your powers. Still, the solar pits of New Apokolips will rejuvenate you in time." She kissed Kara affectionately while caressing her a little too intimately. "Get off me, you harridan!" "Oh, your cowardly cousins aren't going to save you, Kara. We let them run off with their young like fools. They couldn't care less about you." Mia merely sneered at the old woman. "I'm gonna' fire an arrow straight through your fucking eye for what you just did to our home. That village was full of innocents." "'Innocent' my dear is but a synonym for 'target practice' in the language of Apokolips."

"Where's Darkseid?" Kara demanded angrily. "The God of Evil has not yet taken physical form. None of the primitives of this world have been suitable for his majesty as of yet. He desires a permanent host. One of an intellect to match his own. Not even Dr Palmer or Dr Irons could muster that, but we think we have one from your party." "Ray and John Henry are alive?" Kara asked confusedly. "Yes, but they have given their will over to Darkseid. Sadly, we no longer have access to Anti-Life without him. So, my methods of indoctrination shall be far cruder." Kara and Mia were then strapped into two machines and large black masks tied to computers placed over their faces. "Avia, you know what to do." The tall girl pushed a button on a nearby computer terminal and horrific imagery entered both Kara and Mia's minds with Granny Goodness' voice narrating over it. They were shown images of people hurting and killing one another, families torn apart by domestic violence, nations going to civil war. People in impoverished communities robbing and murdering their own.

"Is the world of mortals truly one to envy? Free will has caused all this suffering. Wars have occurred because one will constantly resist another, stronger or equally matched will. Will is anathema to peace. All the universe need be one will and then everlasting peace shall reign. Those who resist the will that is Darkseid are enemies of peace. You can become agents to bring that peace to the universe by becoming his Female Furies. Do not attempt to resist knowing that you will not only bring suffering to yourself but prolong the suffering of others by your example. Do not resist for these reasons. Instead give in to the will that is Darkseid. Give in to hate and hopelessness. Give in to Granny!"

While Kara and Mia screamed in vain through their masks, John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Hal Jordan, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance and Michael Carter found themselves being dragged to a room where they were tattooed with the Omega symbol on their backs. Any attempt to resist followed holowhipping by one of Granny's crude new Parademons. The beasts were as soulless and evil as their Apokoliptian predecessors but seemed to be less sophisticated. One dropped his helmet and Constantine distinctly noticed he had no sight as well as a lobotomy scar. Not to mention he was evidently human. Bruce Wayne and Rip Hunter were brought to separate rooms where they were psychologically evaluated by Mokkari, the New God known for being chief of Darkseid's experiments into the Life Equation. He still had yellow skin, but it was evidently painted on over that of his human host.

"Bruce Wayne. My it has been a while. 102 years, give or take? My you're looking much fresher than when we held you. Now tell me, what do you believe in?"

"Batman."

"The answer is Darkseid or I will have Simyan break your fingers."

"I don't believe in Darkseid. Not even the Anti-Life Equation could do that."

"Yes. Evidently. Well, I think you will work very well. Keep the time traveller for further questioning though. He has knowledge beyond even this one."

Bruce was then escorted to an operating theatre with Mokkari. "Now we shall need to render you brain dead before removing your heart, Mr Wayne. This will only take a moment." They fried his synapses with an electrical charge, but he wouldn't back down. "Try harder." They fried them again with the only effect being a nosebleed. "My will is greater than you know, Mokkari." "Evidently, very well. We shall have to try again tomorrow, when you are less…keen to resist." Bruce then went to sleep as he bled from his nose and whispered to himself the hope that Kal had saved his daughter.

Meanwhile, Dinah Lance had been handed over to Kalibak in order to begin her conditioning. He struck her with a holowhip on the point where her Omega tattoo was placed and she let out her Canary Cry. "Tell me something only you know!" "Die!" "Tell me!" the tiger god screamed as he struck her once more with the holowhip. "Tell me now or I will have Desaad gut one of your friends." "I…I love Oliver Queen." "Something only, you know!" he shouted. "Fine!" Dinah inhaled deeply,"I have a child. It's not his, I had her before I even met Ollie. Just before I joined the Justice League. It was with this guy I'd never met. Real handsome fella'. I can't even remember his name, but I seemed to know him my whole life. I had the baby and my mom put her up for adoption. I miss her every day. But I never told Ollie because he'd want me to find her. And she's better off without me." Kalibak just laughed. "You mortals and your obsession with the fruit of your loins is so primitive. Now, scream for me!" he bellowed as he struck her once more with the holowhip, "Excellent. You shall be a most effective weapon!"

Back with the others who had been tattooed as slaves, Constantine had been in a fight with one of the Parademons and brought in for re-education by Glorious Godfrey. He sat tied to a chair with the preacher standing over him proselytising. "Do you know who you are?" "I'm John Constantine, you holier-than-thou prat!" "Wrong again. No human has an identity here. You are either our vessel or our slave. And since you are a slave that just makes you an inevitable vessel for Darkseid's all-encompassing and benevolent will." "Listen, mate, I was raised Catholic. That shit was all about love and understanding. Do you think you'll win me round by telling me I'm a slave? I fought your type before. This is a new Evil Factory for Mokkari, eh? The New Gods can never win against humans. It was prophesied we would be your successors." Godfrey then slapped Constantine in the face knocking him to the ground. "Blasphemy does you no favours, slave! Praise the glory that is Darkseid! You are full of hate, aren't you?" "Yeah, for you!" "But your hate is unjustified, my good man. You hate us because we are your betters. Your hatred is better used as an instrument of our will. Now, repeat after me…Anti-Life justifies my hate!"

"Fuck you!"

Constantine was then knocked unconscious by a punch from Godfrey. Meanwhile, Zatanna was being interrogated by Desaad as to the nature of her powers while Dinah's Canary Cry was being tested on some unruly patients after Kalibak had muzzled her. Ollie was being considered for Parademon status due to his abilities as an archer. Hal, as well, for his stubbornness. Not all the people working here were slaves though, or Parademons. Some were raiders being provided with suitable living conditions to work security. And it was that flaw in their system that would lead to the Evil Factory being infiltrated by those with intentions anathema to Darkseid and his followers.

On a ridge overlooking the Evil Factory, Bart Allen, Rose Wilson, Helena Kyle, Conner Kent and Cassie Sandsmark observed slaves being beaten in the middle of the labour camp. Using a pair of binoculars, Helena recognised Dinah being dragged around by Kalibak with a muzzle. "Dinah's alive! But that tiger guy has her." "Right, we need to find a way in," Cassie said to them all, "We can't just have Bart speed us in, that will draw attention. No, what we need is to get some raider gear and walk in like we're part of those grunts working security. They don't have Omega marks on them, so they're not slaves. Rose and I will try and find Kara and Mia, because if Granny Goodness is behind this, we know the young girls won't be far behind her. Bart and Conner can look at the slave compound, see about getting everyone out. And if what Kal said about them making Bruce a host of Darkseid is true, Helena, we need you to find your dad in some special patient area." They all nodded in assent and hid behind bushes as five guards walked up and had a collective smoke. "That is way too convenient," Kon said as Bart knocked them all out instantaneously.

As they put their costumes on and infiltrated the base, Brother Kal found himself standing in an extra-dimensional void with Orion and Metron by his side. "All things are relative, Kal-El. Time and space. Life and death. You have come to this place because the laws those relativities abide by have been transcended by quirks of matter." "I don't understand what he means either," Orion said as Metron traced away his lacerations. "What do you want us to do, Metron?" "I need you to find yourself, Kal-El. Find Superman. Find Clark Kent. You lost that a long time ago. If your adopted homeworld is to become the Fifth World, then you need to help Orion and his brother return to the past and prevent the resurrection of their father." "His brother? Kalibak?" "No, Scott Free. The man known to your world as Mr Miracle. He is currently embedded within the Evil Factory on the mortal plane. His wife is here to speak with you though." An incredibly tall woman ran up and hugged the elderly Kryptonian. "Barda, my God, it is good to see you?"

"And you, Kal." She looked very different. Her face was not as stern nor her body as muscular as it had once been. She had a new human host like Orion or Metron did, and likely their enemies at the Evil Factory would too. "How did this happen, Metron?" Kal asked. "It began when Eobard Thawne's actions led to the death of all civilisation on this planet, as you yourself know. The DEO and Simon Hurt survived in their base as the Black Mercy virus spread and took various hosts from the human populace. Other communities popped up around North America which overcame the virus as well, but few and far between. Seeing the error of his ways, Dr Hurt began experimenting to end the virus with the New Gods technology Thawne and Noah Kuttler had worked on years before. He managed to create more than just a Boom Tube. He recreated the Hyper-Adapter. You remember the Hyper-Adapter? It was what pursued Bruce Wayne through time after Darkseid destroyed him with the Omega Sanction. In doing so, Hurt summoned into existence some of Darkseid's followers. Their incorporeal souls took over several of the DEO as hosts and begin building an army. They subjugated as many communities as they could find and used their army of human followers, the Intergang, to do so.

But then your World of Tomorrow fought back and destroyed Intergang while the New Gods continued to roost happily in the DEO. They didn't even know their campaign had been thwarted by Superman. It was only recently when John Henry Irons and Ray Palmer visited the DEO in search of Zeiton-7 with which to fuel the Waverider that the gods of Apokolips discovered what had become of their followers. They amassed a new empire themselves and became dead set on restoring Darkseid. They saw that the heroic example lived, and Darkseid's dream needed to be fully achieved. They also discovered from Irons and Palmer who was among your number. The perfect host for Darkseid. Bruce Wayne."

"Damn it all," Kal said muttering to himself. "Now you must save Bruce Wayne unless you want Darkseid to be resurrected and return to your world with the capacity for time travel, Kal." "I'm no hero." "A hero is not just someone who defeats evil," Orion said to him, "They are one who builds bridges and leads people despite overwhelming odds. I learned that from Highfather long ago, that heroism isn't only through violence. Metron resurrected us and Mr Miracle to help stop the tide of evil. We were all living peacefully in this void with the other gods of New Genesis. But now we realised we need to return to the mortal plane and destroy Darkseid." Kal then noticed a little boy poke his head behind Barda. "Is this your lad?" "Yes, my son, Jacob. But he misses his big sister, Avia. She was taken when her father and I tried to free Palmer and Irons. I fear Granny may have her. Kal, you only fled that village to save your friend's child. Now go and save my child by being a hero again. For the children you lost with Lois." Kal bowed his head in shame and Barda and Orion collectively embraced their now wizened friend. "We will be by your side, old friend. So long as there is a Superman, he will never walk alone, for others will strive to be like him and do right by him." Metron smiled and activated his Rubik's cube. "Have you made your decision yet, Superman?"

At the base, Cassie and Rose found their way into Granny Goodness' laboratory where a statuesque girl was observing two young women screaming and writhing in pain behind masks. Kara and Mia. "What do you want, warriors?" Avia asked harshly as she approached both of them. Her height was truly spectacular, standing at over six feet five inches tall. "Granny has sent us," Cassie answered back, "Sent us to relieve you of your duties. She has some grunts she wishes you to drill." "My duty is to guard my sisters." "Sisters?" "You show the ignorance of your kind, human. They are to be my sisters. My fellow Female Furies. The greatest warriors in Lord Darkseid's army when he returns." "Right then," Cassie said to herself, "Well, can we speak to your sisters for a minute?" "You are lucky I am even acknowledging you, mortal wretches." The tall girl then took her sword out from under her and was about to strike both of them as Rose reached for her sword, when a voice came from behind her. A man's voice. "Now is that anyway to treat guests, my little scrapper?"

The man speaking had black hair tinged with grey and a beard of the same colour as that on his head. He was wearing a costume of all red and green and seemed to be opening himself up to a hug. "Avia? It's me. Your Daddy." "Dad—no. You are the traitor. Betrayed Darkseid." "Oh, my little scrapper," he said walking up to her and still minimising her height despite the fact she was much taller than him, "What has Granny done to you? Nothing good it seems. Remember me. I'm your dad. Remember little Jacob? And your mom? They both must miss us terribly. You shouldn't hurt these poor girls. They're only trying to help their friends." Avia began crying and then fell in her father's arms. He then looked into Rose and Cassie's eyes, "Here's something Darkseid and his ilk will never understand. Love and hope conquer all fear and intimidation. Especially the love I have for my daughter."

"Who are you?" Rose asked incredulously. "The name's Scott Free and this here's my daughter, Avia. Though most folks know me in your time as Mr Miracle, the world's greatest escape artist. Which is a little inaccurate since I'm not from your world. I'm guessing by your gait you're related to Slade Wilson somehow. And those red star earrings you have must mean you're connected to Diana." Cassie smiled. "Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl. This here's Rose Wilson, the Ravager." "Delighted to meet you both. Now I'd recommend getting your friends out of those booths and being particularly kind to them when you do." Cassie and Rose then ran over to their friends and unhooked the masks. Kara was unconscious at first while Mia was crying as Rose held her. Cassie tried to rouse Kara. "Come on, Supergirl! You can make it! Get up!"

Kara did wake up and immediately started moving her hands at Cassie's throat which she smacked away. Her eyes were red and all she could see was hate. She began screaming, "Die for Darkseid!" at the top of her lungs before Rose knocked her out with the butt of her sword. "Can't have her drawing attention to the rest of us." Cassie didn't even bother arguing even though she was annoyed. She had demanded a stealthy approach and Kara was not going to compromise that. "I said treat them with love, not knock her out!" Scott said, "The conditioning is stronger than you think. It's not as full blown as Anti-Life, but still. Be careful."

While this was happening, Conner and Bart walked into a slave quarters area where they saw Zatanna, Ollie and Hal. They nodded at them to follow them outside. "What's happening?" Zatanna asked when they were out. "We're trying to get everyone out of here. Their security is dreadful," Bart replied, "Cassie and Kara are trying to get Kara and Mia. Where are Gar and Rachel?" "You don't wanna' know," Hal replied. In Kalibak's menagerie, Gar was being struck with holowhips mercilessly by some of the Parademons to trigger his transformations into becoming more bestial than usual. Raven on the other hand was being probed by Desaad to see could she use her demonic powers on other prisoners. He kept her chained to a platform while he would have test subjects brought before her. To her chagrin, she was successful, and caused many worthless slaves to kill themselves. Disguising Hal, Ollie and Zatanna as Parademons, Conner and Bart burst into the menagerie with them, and took out Kalibak's men with stealth, releasing Gar. Finding Ollie's quiver, they armed him and gave Hal a gun. "Where's Constantine?" "The medical centre with Raven. Glorious Godfrey's trying to turn him into a Parademon."

Meanwhile, Helena was likewise bamboozled by the shoddy security in a place which everyone was calling the Evil Factory. She even got directions straight to Mokkari's lab where her father was supposed to be. A giant ape stopped her at the door and grunted. She grunted back, and he just seemed to giggle a little before walking away. Entering the lab, she saw Rip Hunter tied to a chair. "Rip, it's Helena. Are you alright?" "Helena? Good…your dad he…they have him inside." Helena then heard a scream of agony from behind a pair of double doors and rushed in there to see Mokkari working on her father. She reached into her new belt her dad had given her back at the World of Tomorrow and tossed a Batarang she'd made at the blacksmith's. It knocked the mad scientist out all too easily. They really should be more security conscious here.

"Dad, it's me," Helena said as she began undoing his straps. He winced at her and began shaking his head, saying "No," though his mouth was filled with blood. "Don't be stupid, we're getting out of here. I'm going to make sure you're okay, and we're going to get home to your time, like you said we would a year ago. And I'm going to get to meet that awesome family we always talked about and stop this future from happening." Simyan then struck Helena with a holowhip as Mokkari began laughing like a buffoon. "Oh, your friends didn't think this was going to be this easy, did they? Disguising yourself as members of Intergang. I mean, really?" Helena's unconscious form was dragged away by Simyan. "She'll make a fine new Fury for Granny."

In the medibay, Raven screamed as Desaad began forcing her to make a child slave swallow his own tongue. "He is not fit to serve the great lord, Darkseid when he returns. He is therefore not fit to breathe the oxygen of this world or eat of its fruit. Daughter of Trigon, do as I say!" Meanwhile, Glorious Godfrey continued beating on John Constantine in the room beside them. "Submit to Darkseid!" "I'd rather fucking die!" "You think we haven't broken wills stronger than yours before, human? Who do you think you are?" The others approached the medibay, but before Conner could make a move to burst through the double doors, Kalibak appeared behind them with an unmuzzled Dinah. "Dinah, honey," Ollie pleaded, "Don't do this." "Too late," Kalibak proclaimed as he struck her with his holowhip and her Canary Cry knocked them all to the floor.

At Granny's programming centre, Kara finally came to and realised who she was again. "Oh, Cassie no…you shouldn't have come here." "We weren't going to leave you like this." "No, you don't get it. Tell her, Avia…" Avia seemed to still have fear in her eyes even though her father was trying to alleviate it. "Granny never leaves this room." "Indeed, I don't," the demanding voice of Apokolips' matriarchal sadist said as she deactivated her cloaking device, "So, you finally broke out and came for your little one, Scott? She isn't half as bold as you were in your day. Gave in far too easily. I used to love playing with you, Scott, because you never gave in. She's so disappointing, but if it were you now it would be refreshing. Learn from your child, Scott. Learn to give in to the will that is Darkseid." "Fat chance," Mr Miracle said before revealing the man standing by Avia was just a hologram, which vanished. A stun gun then struck Granny Goodness from behind as the real Scott revealed himself. "She always only thought one step ahead instead of five did Granny. Now, you said you came here with friends, Cassie, yeah?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well they're all captured by now, I should say. But I've never met a prison I couldn't escape from. So, stick with me and you might be able to help them." That was when Simyan entered carrying young Helena Kyle and he was baffled to see an unconscious Granny Goodness, but not quick enough to stop Speedy hitting him in the eye with an arrow, taking him out. "Mia!" Cassie shouted. "He was a giant gorilla who was going to kill us all," Rose stopped her, "Now, let's make sure Helena is alright." Helena was then roused by her comrades and she began panicking screaming for her dad. Cassie pacified her by singing a lullaby of the River Styx, one she couldn't use on Kara since she was in shock at her friend's reaction. She cradled the younger girl closer to her as Helena began babbling about the Jokers coming to kill her and her family. Whatever Mokkari had just done to her it had paralysed her in terror. Cassie's soothing song brought her back to reality though she was in no fit condition to fight or walk.

Scott led them all out with Mia carrying Helena as if she was a prisoner and now wearing Granny Goodness' armour. They made their way to the medibay only to see the ambush in which Black Canary unwillingly took out the others. "Shit," Rose said, "Now what do we do?" "We go after Bruce and Rip," Cassie said, "They'll be able to think a way to get the rest of them out." Avia instead took it upon herself without asking any of them to head to a door nearby marked 'Auto Repair'. Inside was a room full of nuts and bolts, but nothing special bar John Henry Irons and Ray Palmer sitting there with vacant expressions. "What's wrong with them?" Cassie asked waving in both their eyes. "Desaad turned them into drones to use their skills in building a time machine," Avia answered, "And they're on a break so they don't die from exhaustion. Now they have the Waverider all they need to do is put the Zeiton-7 in it, and the New Gods have a way back to your time so Darkseid can exact his revenge once he's been resurrected." Scott just walked up to both the Atom and Steel and knocked both their heads together quite violently. "Ow! What the—" John Henry said as he got his bearings. "Mr Miracle? Aw no, are we dead, Ray?" "Get up, you idiots, and get this time machine ready. We need to get people out of here."

Ray and John Henry regained themselves and headed straight to the Waverider without a second thought. When Mr Miracle knocks you out of a stupor and tells you to fix a time machine, you don't hang around. That and their memories were returning so they knew who had done this to them. On the wall were some guns, which Avia tossed to the others. "We don't use guns," Cassie drily commented. "Yeah, well we're fighting Parademons and New Gods. We're using guns," Avia told her brusquely, "Now, Wayne is being held down this way." They all headed out of the time machine garage and down the corridor to the special holding facility for Bruce Wayne and Rip Hunter. Little did they know there were Parademons waiting in the Waverider. Parademons about to pounce on Rip and Steel. As Ray set to working on the console while Steel was in the engine room, he could see one advancing behind him. He turned to grab a ray gun to defend himself with but that only resulted in the creature shooting him in the chest.

"Damn, thought I'd go out in a better way than this," he winced as he fired a shot through the creature's head. He activated the comms. "John…it's Ray…I'm getting life sign readings all over the ship. The Parademons have set up an ambush. I've been hit. The wound's fatal. Just get out of here." Steel was mad now. "I ain't leaving without you, Ray!" "Well then pick my body up when you get up here, you've three minutes to get out before I burn every Parademon in here with the failsafe." Irons ran up to the bridge, swatting away Parademons who got in his way and grabbed Rip, who was still bleeding out. "John…in the Microverse…I found Ryan…Ryan's alive. His girlfriend…their son…bring him back…use my machines…no matter what it takes…" "You're going to do that yourself, Ray." "I'm already dead, John. Now get us out of here." John Henry Irons lifted Ray Palmer out of the ship and laid him on the floor of the garage, just as he saw electricity and flame surge through the interior of the Waverider behind him. Antibodies eliminating the infection that was the Parademon ambush crew. "Huh, nice one, Ray," John Henry said smiling only to look down at a corpse. He closed Ray's eyes, then saw a door burst open with Parademons en route. "You just killed a friend of mine today. I'm not letting that stand!"

Desaad was more than happy to see Raven's friends being brought before her for torture. "Oh, this is wonderful, Daughter of Trigon," he smiled as if he here the cat who had caught the cream. Kalibak grunted and exited with his new pet, the Black Canary. Desaad turned to Raven, chained up before him. "You know what to do." Gar looked helplessly into Rachel's eyes and she began crying. As Desaad struck her with the holowhip she struck Gar in kind with nightmares as well as Conner and Bart. She was hurting people she loved. Just like her father would do. Desaad was just like her father. Raven's eyes glowed red with rage at the thought of Desaad being in any way like Trigon. "Puny New God. You think you can control me." Raven transformed into her more demonic form, reflecting her paternal line, and towered over Desaad. She had six eyes on her head now and her cloak more resembled shadows than anything, her skin crimson. "No, please, Lady Raven. I am sorry. I didn't mean." "You force me to do wrong as my father would. You are nothing, Desaad. A termite, an insect. Abase yourself!" Desaad got on his knees and began pleading. "Mercy, my lady!" Raven then struck the torturer with the nightmare of all the pain he had inflicted on others over the years and Desaad screamed in agony as she returned to her mortal self and began weeping. The most sinister of the New Gods seemed catatonic and helpless. Gar went over to hold her and comfort the woman he loved, knowing she didn't mean to do that. Everyone else just looked pitiful rather than grateful, knowing how much that must have hurt Rachel.

In his little cell nearby, John Constantine was now lying on the ground. His chair broken and blood everywhere from all the beatings Godfrey had given him. "You serve Darkseid! You will die for him, mortal! You will submit your brain to Mokkari and become a Parademon!" "I—I—will…" Godfrey seemed hopeful then. At last, this most stubborn of beings was giving into him. He would make John Constantine the greatest of all Parademons because of the adversity it had taken to subdue him. He lifted the man up. "You will? Yes, you will what?" "I, will fucking end you, you stupid piece of shit!" Constantine screamed as he raised his hand to Godfrey's face and incinerated it with hellfire. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, scumbag." Godfrey's screams of pain echoed into the night, drowning out any and all sounds. Picking up his trench coat from the fallen ground and putting his bloodied white shirt back on, John Constantine exited the cell as Glorious Godfrey continued in his wailing.

When Constantine joined them, Zatanna and Ollie jumped in for a group hug with him. "I'm happy to see you too, but we've got New Gods to kill," he said pushing them off gently. Raven rolled out another patient. A young blonde boy bandaged to all hell. Kamandi. "Thank you…demon." "You're welcome, savage," Raven said in an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone. "We've got to get Dinah out," Ollie said. "No," Michael gravely noted placing his hand on Ollie's shoulder, "That's not the way to go about this, and you know that, Oliver." "I'm not leaving my wife to die," Green Arrow uttered to Michael's face as he grabbed his lapels and held the man up close, "We're not letting anyone else die like Vixen and Firestorm did, you hear me? Otherwise, you're getting thrown in the Time Vortex! Capiche?" "Capiche," Michael said realising his place as Ollie let go of him. Kamandi beckoned them all outside and as soon as he exited, the other slaves went berserk in triumph. The escaped one was alive and with help. Kamandi made noises like a gorilla and the slaves seemed to follow him like he was some kind of king.

"What the hell is happening?" Gar asked. "In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king," Constantine smugly nodded, "And this kid just proved he can survive in the wastes. They're all gonna' want out now." Kamandi's friends started rushing the Parademons and raiders all around them. That was when Kalibak revealed himself with Dinah. Kamandi grunted and slamming his fists on the ground as a sort of war dance. Despite his language not being too unsophisticated, he was every bit the return to humanity's natural beginnings in his manner. He ran at Kalibak, who laughed and whipping Dinah forced the poor woman to let loose her loudest Canary Cry, killing Kamandi as all of his humours were thrown off balance while he leapt towards Kalibak. The boy died in midair, with all his thoughts focused on slaying the tiger god. His body lay a mess, with blood coming out from every orifice as Dinah cried angrily muttering how she would kill Kalibak when she got the chance.

Beast Boy growled manically and turning into a sparrow, rested on Kalibak's shoulder before turning into a tiger and mauling the beast. Dinah quickly broke free and began hitting him with his holowhip savagely but accidentally glanced Gar, knocking him from the tiger man. "You dare strike me, bird woman!" Kalibak boomed as he sliced Dinah's rib cage with his claws while gathering himself. "I would have killed you hours ago if I had the chance. You're a monster, Kalibak, and I'm a hero. And if heroes do anything, we die before bowing to you!" Kalibak raised his claw for a fatal blow. "My sweet little bird, you have signed your own death warrant. I would have had you kill more in the most exquisite ways had you just been patient. No more, I'm afraid." Ollie fired an arrow straight through his raised paw in anger, saving his wife's life. Kalibak howled in agony while he was overwhelmed by angered slaves looking to avenge Kamandi. They seemed to be completely on top of him as Green Arrow lifted Dinah up by the hand. "Ollie, I didn't know you cared." "You know I do, don't be silly. I love you, Dinah Lance, even if we're not just living on a farm."

In Mokkari's lab, Cassie, Rose, Scott, Helena, Mia, Kara and Avia advanced slowly on the mad scientist who was still electrocuting Bruce. "Heart death, once again. We may have to clone this one." He electrocuted Bruce again to restart his heart. "Screw you, Mokkari," Bruce said as Scott leapt right behind Mokkari and knocked him out. "Scott," Bruce said candidly, "I should have known you wouldn't be far behind." "Now where's Rip?" Rose asked, as they hadn't seen the brown-haired man in his chair when they entered. "They took him," Bruce muttered as his daughter unstrapped him from the gurney, "Took him to the warrens. They…they ripped his heart out. They're performing the ritual to make his body a host. They did the same with the other New Gods. I'm not sure who they're turning him into, but I have a bad feeling about it." "Shit," Cassie said under her breath, "Is there any way we can get to him." Bruce shook his head. "I'm sorry. But hopefully there's enough Zeiton-7 to get the Waverider working." "Well…we really need to get out of here," Rose said as they saw Parademons entering. Bruce recovered instantly and sicced himself on the Parademons knocking them all down one by one like dominoes with the ferocity of the Batman.

"Come on, let's go! Quickly!"

They all exited, to see Kalibak now held a club and had beaten the slaves he had just been fighting to a pulp. Constantine walked out and doused the god in the body of a tiger with hellfire only to lose a finger when Kalibak bit it off. "Gah! This kitty bites!" "Fire cannot kill a god, John Constantine," a charred and angry Glorious Godfrey said as he exited, "This one is damaged goods, Kalibak. Not fit to be a Parademon. You can feast on him." Bruce rushed into the fray without thinking and leapt on Kalibak's back, stabbing the savage one with a hypodermic needle he had taken as a makeshift weapon from Mokkari's lab. Conner picked up a gun and fired a few rounds into Glorious Godfrey before he could think. Bart began pummelling Kalibak with all his super speed, only to receive a paw in the chest similar to Dinah's when he wasn't paying attention. Kalibak tossed off Bruce while the others began fighting the Parademons and raiders with the help of the slaves who were more than useless. As Godfrey began beating a powerless Conner, he laughed and shouted, "It is folly for any mortal to resist Darkseid and his will! You will all die for Darkseid!"

"What about me?" a familiar, wizened voice said from the sky as Brother Kal descended with four others. A small boy with a very tall woman, a man in a wheelchair who seemed to be flying and of all people, a large, stocky man in red battle armour with a silver helmet who was unmistakable to anyone. "Orion," Bruce said as Kalibak picked up his form and placed his paw by the man's neck. "Kal-El!" the beastly deity roared, "I will slit the Batman's throat if you do not surrender immediately!" "No, you won't Kalibak," Kal answered solemnly. "You are a weakling who thinks he can save mortals by running a farm and forgetting that mortals are violent and bestial. They are everything my father admires in the universe, not filthy pacifism." Kal slowly moved towards Kalibak and said, "You always wanted to prove to your father you could best me, Kalibak. Now…prove your strength. Defeat me!" Kalibak smiled warmly. "Even injured I shall crush you, old one!" Tossing Bruce aside, Kalibak leapt upon Brother Kal.

Orion began blazing the Parademons with fire while Avia rushed to her mother and brother. "Quickly, there is a machine we can escape!" "But my love, Metron will take us—" Metron was gone. Barda took in a deep breath, acknowledging that Metron would not abandon them without good reason. They needed to return to the past and help defend it against Darkseid's return. Barda followed her daughter and husband, carrying Jacob with her into a nearby garage. By the time they arrived there though, Steel was fighting off Parademons and Ray Palmer lay dead on the ground. "Have you guys got a Mother Box?" Steel asked genuinely afraid for his life. "Yes," Scott said shaking it. "Then get that thing hooked into the Waverider right now! We're going to need immediate evacuation."

In the middle of the chaos, Bruce and Helena came upon Michael. "Bruce, where's Ted? My son, Rip Hunter." "I'm sorry, Michael," Bruce said. "They rendered him brain dead, and they're turning his body into a New God's." The whole foundation of the prison seemed to shake then. Glorious Godfrey appeared to be gone, as if he were fleeing in terror from Kal. But the true reason was far more sinister than that. The ritual was being started. Kal's duel with Kalibak was just a diversion. "He's not dead, Bruce. I can't lose him too." Batman held him back. "Michael, I'm sorry. He's gone." "Get out of my way or I'll kill—" Bruce knocked Michael out with a cosh and handed him to Helena. "Get him to safety, I'll be with you in a minute. Go to the Waverider." In the garage, Steel again held off more Parademons and raiders. Another bullet pierced his armour as Steel took out a raider with a machine gun with his hammer. He wasn't going down. John Henry Irons refused to go down. Not without saving everyone. He looked into Ray, his companion for three months of hell, and saw there was no life in his eyes, and kept fighting to make sure that wasn't the case for the rest of the Legends.

Kal and Kalibak continued to spar with one another, each delivering blow for blow and Kalibak's paws piercing the otherwise impenetrable Kryptonian skin. "Even under a yellow sun, you are no match for a New God, old one!" As this was happening, Bruce escorted Dinah and Ollie onto the Waverider before returning to help Kal. "When I'm done with you, I will kill my worthless brother and present both your corpses to my father when they are done restoring him." Cassie lifted up an injured Conner and brought him to the time machine as well. Rose did the same with Bart and Mia helped Kara, who was still groggy. "Is that everyone?" Steel shouted. Mia shook her head. "Batman, Orion and Brother Kal are still out there."

Bruce threw a punch at Kalibak who was stronger than he'd ever been and the beast simply swatted him away. Bruce's fall was cushioned by dozens of dead bodies strewn all around him from the tiger's carnage. Raven helped Beast Boy into the Waverider as well at this point. In the medibay, Cassie checked to see if Conner was alright. "I'm fine," he said, "But we've got to get out of here." "Not without my dad," Helena pleaded. Cassie nodded in agreement and rushed out of the Waverider only to find John Henry all but overwhelmed by what little remained of his opponents and bleeding out. She quickly dispatched the five or so that remained before they could use her friend's body for carrion. "Hey, John, don't go now. Come on. You and Ray did it. You found the time machine. You can't die. For us. Don't die. We can't lose anyone else from this trip." John Henry smiled. "You know it's funny. I became Steel to replace Superman, and your boyfriend was one of the ones who thought he was better than me. Now I'm dying to save him and the rest of you. Ray wanted me to go to Ivy Town. He thinks he can bring Ryan Choi back. Give this to Natasha, Cassie." He handed her a USB drive as the last of Steel's life left his body. Kissing the USB drive as she shed a little tear and closed his eyes, Cassie headed out to make sure Bruce would make it if Steel wouldn't.

The battle between Kal and Kalibak was not going well for the former, as Kalibak was now atop him scraping his face with tiger paws at the pace of a mongoose. Orion could not allow Kal to be killed like this. He swooped down and unleashed flames upon his half-brother, burning the fur off of him. Kalibak screamed and grabbed Orion by the foot slamming him on the ground with all his might. "I'll deal with you, later." Kalibak was truly a sight to behold now. An enflamed behemoth with no fur and his skeleton apparent but still full of fury and fire. Cassie lifted Bruce up as he struggled to get to Orion. Kal was a shadow of himself. Covered in the wounds Kalibak had inflicted and barely able to breathe. "You have failed Earth, Kal-El. You are nothing, Kryptonian. You are not even a man. You are an old, irrelevant buzzard, who for some reason I wasted years wanting to kill. Your wife must have been a blind fool to have married someone as worthless as you. Die now, Kal-El, king of the ashes." With that insult to Lois, Kal used what remained of his power to flit behind Kalibak and with the last of his strength pull the spine and brain stem from the tiger god's body.

"I…AM…SUPERMAN!"

Brother Kal then fell to the floor with Kalibak's corpse as he beckoned Bruce towards him. "Clark, try and save your strength. We can still help you." "No, Bruce, use the Boom Tube. Get back to your own time. Give me another chance. It's not too late to stop Thawne. Make me Superman again." He handed Bruce a package from within his shirt. "It's a letter for me. A bit like your dad gave to Barry Allen in a similar situation. Let me see it, Bruce. Let me know how things end because I stopped believing in Superman." "A fatal flaw for any of us, old friend. Sleep well now." As Kal lay down, his inhuman, blue eyes staring up into space, Bruce closed them and ran with Cassie and Orion back to the Waverider. "Is he gone?" she asked. "Yes," Bruce responded, "But thanks to him we're going to live. And so is the future."

Hal started the Waverider up just as Bruce, Cassie and Orion got on and slammed the anachronistic controls sending them flying exactly a century into the past. The crash-landing shook everyone as the Waverider gave a bit of a splutter before entering hibernation mode. "Where are we?" Michael said recovering himself, "Where's Rip?" "Dead or worse," Bruce said, "I'm sorry, Booster. It's never easy to lose a child but there was nothing we could do." "You don't know what you're talking about, Bruce," Michael said storming off. Hal walked over, himself with cuts and bruises all over, and hugged Bruce unusually. "What's that for, Jordan?" "You're alive, that's all. We made it." "But the mission failed," Dinah said sitting to herself in a corner of the bridge crying over the people Kalibak had made her torture with her powers, "We didn't stop Thawne, and we lost Vixen, Firestorm, Steel, Ray and Rip. Not to mention all the people we knew in the World of Tomorrow." "Dinah's right," Bruce said, "We shouldn't celebrate anything. But we can't mourn either. We need to save the future. We're back home now, and we have new friends." He then put his hand on Mr Miracle who smiled. "Where are we Daddy?" Jacob said, still attached to his father's leg and holding his sister's hand since their little reunion. "We're back a long time ago. The world you would have been born in if the universe had been a kinder place. We're home, son." Jacob leapt up into his father's arms, as everyone else on the Waverider smiled a little knowing this small child could bring as much hope for the future as his father had.

But back in the Evil Factory, a grey-skinned slim figure emerged from beneath the warrens. The body of Rip Hunter. Removing his heart and enchanting it with the technology of Mother Boxes had created a body fit for the God of Evil to be housed in. He looked upon the devastation and the failure wrought before him as well as Kalibak's corpse which he spat upon. A failure of a child, once again dying because of his own lust for glory in battle. Then he noticed two strange looking vessels. John Henry Irons and Ray Palmer. Two dead men. Smiling, he summoned a cowed Desaad and Godfrey to his side. "Take these two. Prepare Irons for my son, Kalibak. He gets too excited when he's in an animal's body. As for the other one, we shall make a decision on that later." He stroked his new brown beard. Hardly fitting for his divine person. Then he turned behind him to Desaad and Godfrey. "I take it the other heroes escaped in their time machine." "Yes, lord," Desaad said whimpering, fearing a reprisal from his master for allowing such an eventuality to occur. "Your priority was my resurrection, it was Kalibak, Granny and Mokkari who failed to stop them escaping. No matter. We will soon reconstruct the time device and follow them to their own time." "But my lord," Godfrey interrupted, "With respect, we have barely any technology. No one is capable of committing such an impossible act now we have lost so much manpower, and our technology is still limited. Not one being is capable! No one!"

"_DARKSEID IS!"_


	31. Grandson of the Demon

_Gotham_

Normally night descends in Gotham with people feeling safer, knowing vigilantes patrol the streets. Now the city was barely functioning as civic government tried to wade through crumbling infrastructure in creating a new life for those who had lost everything in the Scarecrow and Riddler's attacks. Jim Gordon struggled to be Mayor, knowing Ra's al Ghul and the League were coming for him. Poring over his papers, he thought that maybe God had punished him as much as the city he lived in and loved. He had been in Chicago before Gotham, and only got transferred on the back of his reputation for honesty. Within a few short years, thanks to his own integrity, and his acknowledgement that the city wasn't normal, and needed someone like the Batman to protect it, Jim had risen to the rank of Police Commissioner. Now he was the unelected Mayor, declared a traitor by the government for ousting the Riddler of all people from a power he didn't own or deserve. If that made him a traitor for protecting the people of Gotham, then Jim Gordon was the proudest traitor on the planet.

Now Harvey Bullock was probably dead, and that poor Grayson kid might have to be mourning Alfred Pennyworth, who had been like a grandfather to him. Jim liked Dick. He'd known the lad since he was a boy, and he meant what he said when he told Barbara she couldn't have married a better person. He wasn't always honest with her. He knew he'd take the fact he was her blood father to the grave with him, having slept with his own brother's wife one night when she came to stay with his parents, running away from her husband's abuse. Jim was only a cadet and he'd started an affair with Thelma which only lasted a couple of months. When she went back to Roger, she had found out she was pregnant not long after and told Jim it couldn't be anyone but his. Jim was a young man and Thelma was his ex-girlfriend from high school who had broken his heart to marry his older brother with a job when they graduated and Jim went off to police academy. Thelma was planning to tell Barbara when she grew up, but that was cut short by Roger at the wheel of a car one night. When Jim took his 'niece' in and adopted her, he decided he'd wait a little longer to tell her. Not that Barbara had any love lost for his brother. She never seemed to mourn either of her parents and was glad to have a good man like Jim raising her. Still, Jim had interrogated enough people to know that some hurts can be buried deep, and you can break people by exploiting those sub-conscious thoughts. He wasn't going to do that to his own child. He eventually elected to tell her one night and had even asked that she come home early from 'gym' for the chat. That night, however, before she could go to gym the Joker paralysed her and put Jim through hell. With everything she'd been through, Jim decided to never tell her, as it would only bring back his own trauma from that night. Still, she probably knew anyway. She was the smartest person he'd ever come across after all.

Barbara Gordon's thoughts were not on her father as she and her husband spoke with Selina Kyle and Kitrina Falcone, who had just arrived out of the blue to inform them of Ra's al Ghul's activities at the GCPD lockup. "So, Ra's hasn't killed Harvey or Alfred?" Dick queried as he awkwardly sat on top of his wife's desk. "Just taken them," Selina confirmed, "I've a bad feeling he's going to use them against you guys." "Well, it makes sense," Barbara mused, "Harvey for my dad and Alfred for Dick. That's who Eiling has issued a warrant against, not anyone else here." "All of this still makes me feel like I don't have any control over this situation," Dick said moving his face over his hands exasperatedly. "You don't, honey," Barbara said, holding his hand, "I mean we both know I'm the real head of the family, right now. The Sons just look up to you because…well you are pretty badass." "Darling, this is not a time to compliment my rear end." "Oh, shut up, Corn Wonder."

"You and Kitrina should stay here, Selina," Dick nodded, "I have a feeling we need to keep our forces together." "Agreed," Babs said, "We've already got a ton of tough guys here but we could use your talent for…stealth and procurement to maybe handle Ra's when push comes to shove." "He's already shoved," Selina shouted, "and now he's going in for the kill. He's coming here tonight." "We know," Dick said, smiling, "But as usual Ra's underestimates everyone else." Selina shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Fine. Probably not going to live much longer anyway, so may as well help the good guys when they need it." "That's the spirit," Dick said. Selina and her niece walked out of the office then as Dick looked at Barbara. "Why are you so hot when you tell everyone else what to do?" "And why are you inexplicably smoking when you're being cheesy?" she asked as they kissed passionately.

The night whiled on. It was 1:00am when Selina and Kitrina had a little chat after being given a room by Harper Row. "Why did you come back, Kit?" Selina asked her niece worryingly. "Because I wanted to save my city from that fucker, Nygma, after everything he did to us." "But you were safe, upstate. Batman ensured your tuition was getting paid for." "I know Selina, but you've never given up on this place and neither will I." They hugged a little before Selina bit the bullet and said, "You do know I'm your aunt, right?" "Yeah, kinda' figured. Uncle Mario used to always give out about your mom. Said she was a no-good two-bit hustler." "Did he now?" Selina said angrily, "Well, your side of the family might be a bit more psychotic than mine." "Ain't that the truth?" Kitrina laughed as they continued embracing.

Around that same time, Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain were playing Uno while Jason Todd sat across from them chained to a railing. "Take four," Cass said as Steph angrily began picking cards up from the pile. "You know he's coming, right? Coming up to destroy us" Jason noted. "So, we better get this party started?" Steph asked sarcastically. "Funny," Jason sarcastically added, "But there's nothing funny about Ra's al Ghul surrounding you on all sides." "I know," Steph said, "but when you've lived like we have for the past month you've got to laugh, don't you?" "You sound like the Joker," Jason said, then bit his lip, "Sorry, that was unfair. I get you're coming from a good place saying that." "An apology from the big bad Red Hood," Steph said. "Once in a lifetime," Cass giggled. "I just have that effect on men," Steph smirked pushing her hair up in a pretentious fashion. "Or just Robins," Cass remarked.

"That must be it. I mean Damian couldn't shut up about my chest, Tim and I were a couple and now I've got Jason Todd apologising to me. Still waiting to see how it affects Dick."

"He already has a Batgirl to turn his head."

"Of course, that explains his immunity. I'll leave Jason to you, Cass. Think I'm fine with the other two."

"You're hilarious as ever," Jason scoffed, "I notice you refer to the replacement and the Demonspawn in the past tense." Steph just focused on playing her game with Cass, not giving Jason the satisfaction of reacting. "You don't have anything witty to say back to that, Bimbogirl? Figures." "Well, how would you like it if some asshole mentioned your boyfriend was probably dead," Cass butted in. "He's not her boyfriend anymore," Jason cruelly smirked, "Just an asshole trying to copy Bruce. He should take a leaf out of me and Dickhead's book. Being like a brooding man in a bat costume is not good adulting." "And shooting thugs to cope with your own trauma is? I'm going to tell you something about me, Jason. You've heard all about my…childhood, yes?"

"Bits and pieces. Sounds rough, I'll give you that."

"My father trained me to be a weapon, not a person. And when I found my own mother as Batgirl, all she wanted…for our…relationship…was me killing her. He had me kill a man when I was eight. I knew then I should never kill. I learned to love the Batman. He doesn't kill. When I finished with my mother, I felt empty. And my new family was broken too. We'd all lost Steph, and Tim had lost his dad and Conner, who was special to me once too. On top of that, Bruce was broken knowing you had come back from the dead and were killing. Slade Wilson captured me, drugged me, tried to make me his new Ravager. It drove me mad. I became a killer again. And I've hated myself ever since I stopped being one. I hated that I insulted Batman. My father."

"Batman never let you die and didn't have the respect to avenge your death on a psychopath who's hurt a lot more people than you and had it coming long before he did what he did to you!"

"Stephanie died failing him. And she would never break his trust in our restraint like you did. If it's true, and the Joker does have Tim and he's alive, we all know there's not a chance in hell that if what happens to you happens to him, he'll become anything like you."

"You're right there. He won't be anything like me. Because the Joker doesn't like to repeat himself. He's like an artist, constantly trying to refine his craft. He's going to make what I went through look like a walk in the park for the replacement. And you know something? That actually breaks my heart. Not because he's his prisoner, but the fact that that fuck still breathes to do something like that to another teenage boy, let alone Tim!"

"What are you saying?" Steph asked, regaining her composure before Cassandra could respond. "I'm saying we spring him," Jason suggested. "We're about to be attacked by the League of Assassins," Cass curtly said, "We can't afford to abandon Dick to them." "He's got Bane and Catwoman and Arrowette and God knows who else," Jason said. "The three of us can make it to Arkham when all this shit's going down and make sure Tim and Damian get out alive." "No!" Steph shouted, "This is our family. We're making our last stand here. Dick and Barbara need us!" "No, they don't," Cass said solemnly. "They have an army. Tim and Damian have no one." "Not to mention," Jason continued, "if the League is out in full force here, the asylum isn't going to be guarded particularly well."

"There are people here who can't fight and will need to be evacuated," Steph reminded the Red Hood. "Who's to say we're the ones able to do that?" Jason shrugged, "We can do something about the replacement and Demonspawn, and if we can't we come back here and surprise Ra's. Help Dick out. And if they've lost, we try and find any survivors we can and get the hell out of this city. I can convince Eddie you guys are harmless and let you join his Teen Titans project…" "Not a chance!" Steph bellowed. "We need all hands on deck here." She then picked up the Uno cards and leered at Cass. "I can't believe you'd even suggest letting these people die!"

Once Steph had gone, there was a moment of silence between Black Bat and Red Hood. "Is she really not going to take this chance to save her boyfriend?" "Steph has always cared about one thing more than anything else. And that's proving herself to this family. If that means for her dying again to help people live, that means a lot more than Tim living or dying." "Wow," Jason said looking to his feet in shock, "That's pretty badass. I was wondering why she replaced a tank like you as Batgirl. Now I get why…" "Being a girl, a child if you will, as opposed to a woman, an adult," Cass began, "means having to prove yourself. Barbara proved herself by overcoming not being Batgirl and being Oracle. I proved myself when I came back from the brink and brought my father to justice, finally feeling happy with who I am. Steph has made more mistakes than Barbara, not as many as I have, but she'll always hate herself a little for what happened with Black Mask and the War Games. She already felt like she wasn't good enough for the rest of us when she was Spoiler, and that peaked with Tim losing it and telling her she shouldn't be a vigilante. Made her realise she needed to prove herself. Bruce told me to make her Batgirl because he saw that she'd be the person who needed to show her worth to the city just as much as Dick would when he was gone. Because of her past, Steph will always put the greater good before what she wants, and even if that's not the purest motivation it makes her a good hero. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks."

Cullen and Harper Row were getting to know Duke Thomas and his cousin, Nell Little over a few cups of coffee. "Yeah, that Batgirl sure is something," Harper said to Nell as she tousled her hair. "Your cousin is so adorable, Duke." "Yeah, Nell is when she ain't being a little rascal," Duke laughed, "So anyway, Harper, how'd you two end up here?" "Well our mom's dead," Cullen said looking at his feet awkwardly. "Yeah, and Dad's never around," Harper continued, "Which makes life not all that easy. And he wasn't around when the shit with Scarecrow and Riddler went down. Not fun. So, we went out looking for help and we ended up at Dr Thompkins' clinic. I'm good at fixing things and Cullen and I like taking care of people, so we put our talents to use with her. When we moved to City Hall, Nightwing and Barbara just let us continue, I suppose. Dunno' if Dad's dead or alive. Still, I don't even know do we care." "Don't say that," Cullen muttered as Harper put her hand on his arm. "It's okay for us to hate him." Her brother didn't reply to that.

"Anyway, Leslie reckons we can get emancipated when this is all over if Dad's still around. I think we'd both be better off. She's promised me a reference to see could I get an apprenticeship in the city somewhere with an electrical engineering place."

"Aw, that's cool," Carrie Kelley said as she came in, "And I don't mean to break the mood with this, but Nightwing wants us all to start coordinating an evacuation." "An evacuation?" Cullen stumbled out, "But the tunnel's not done yet." "Turns out that masked wrestler dude is really good at drilling. Nightwing thinks Ra's is attacking tonight and the tunnel leads to the port so we can get a boat across to the mainland." "But I want to fight!" Harper shouted as her brother put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "And leave your brother and all those people you've been taking care of with Leslie for the past month in the lurch," she replied, "Not to mention you're not one of the vigilantes or part of the Sons. They risk their lives all the time. You're going with the civilians, Harper, whether you like it or not." "Duke, please," Harper said looking into his eyes knowing he was as passionate about fighting as her from prior conversations, but he just shrugged. "I'm sorry, Harper. I've gotta' get Nell and my parents to safety. I'd love to help Nightwing out too, but I can't. We can't." Harper sighed and hugged her brother as Carrie beckoned them all to follow her and begin the evacuation.

While the evacuation occurred, Dick lay in bed with his wife, Barbara after a spur of the moment bout of lovemaking brought about by fear of the ultimate and just the simple fact, they wanted to be alone and know one another in ways only they could as lovers should. "Are we gonna' die, Babs?" Dick asked. She wanted to say no. Answer her husband with a certainty that all they believed in hadn't crumbled and now they were both facing the end. So, she didn't say a word. "Stupid question, I suppose. I know you're the brains of the relationship, but you're not pre-cognitive. Still, we've gotten out of tough scraps before. Every one of us here has. And I do feel a little relieved knowing a tough cookie like Bane is with us. I mean he grew up in a prison. He's been in worse places than this." "You don't trust him, do you?" "No. I don't know. He tends to be genuine when he works on the side of light. He's not that duplicitous. Still, who can we trust? I trusted Bruce and he left my wedding to let his city collapse in the next couple of months. Real, dependable father there."

"He loves you so much, Dick."

"He does. But that doesn't mean he's perfect. I dunno' what I'm going to do next time I see him. If I do see him."

"Well, the first thing you do is demand the most expensive honeymoon imaginable. I think he'll be guilty enough to do that."

"Honeymoon?"

"Well, you're talking about seeing Bruce again. The possibility of us honeymooning is just as remote."

"Yeah, we'll do a Caribbean cruise."

"Oh, Dick, you're so basic. We're going rock climbing in the Andes, then the Himalayas and checking out all the active volcanoes we can. Then a nice week in Corto Maltese fighting arms dealers and sunbathing."

"Then we'll get back here and buy a house. A house, jeez. Imagine me as a homeowner? My parents would kill me. We're circus folk, we go with the road."

"I'm sure you'll get over that having been settled since you were twelve."

"True. I just don't think about it, I guess. I'm sure my Dad would have had a few words to say, and his mom if she had been alive. They didn't like homeowners at Haly's. Called 'em rubes. Bruce and Alfred used to hate me calling them that when I first moved in. My mom's family weren't circus folk. Well her mom and dad weren't. Her uncle was, so she ran away from home to be with him at Haly's. My dad's dad was a foundling at Haly's and his mom was Romani, born in Bucharest and came to America when she was twelve. They're both gone. As to my mom's family, I think I have cousins or uncles and aunts in Metropolis who I used to send Christmas cards too. Bruce sent me to my granddad's funeral once when Grandma Lloyd got in contact to say he was dead. Only met the man once and he wouldn't look me in the eye. I guess Grandma must still be alive. No one ever called me to say she wasn't. Could be either way."

"It's funny, isn't it. Thinking about the family you had, whether they're still around. I never see any of my cousins on Mom's side. And I haven't seen Aunt Barbara since before I died. And James, well he's a whole other kettle of fish. I didn't really like my mother and father. Roger was always drunk, and Mom was too scared of him to even have friends. He used to beat her, and hardly paid attention to me. Dad and Aunt Barbara as well as Grandma and Grandpa Gordon when they were alive paid for my stuff for school and everything. When Roger and Mom died, I wasn't happy, but apart from moving it didn't affect me all that much. Jim's my Dad as far as I can see. Apart from you and the rest of our little quirky gang of urchins to Bruce's veritable Fagin I don't have any family."

"I'd like to have a bit of a nuclear family. I never really had that. We were always moving. I was an only kid with no Grayson cousins, because Dad was an only kid and his parents were dead. Not to mention all of Mom's family didn't speak to us because of her. The circus was my family. Next thing I know Mom and Dad are dead and I'm being raised by a rich dude who thinks he relates to me because we're orphans, when he's never known anything close to my life apart from that, and his butler."

"Alfred's more than just a butler."

"No, he's basically the grandfather all of us never had. Only much more badass."

"Totally."

"But yeah, I'd like to have a family that's a bit more normal. Parents and children. You and me bringing the kids round to see Alfred and Bruce like they're grandparents. And they'd have their uncles and aunts in Tim, Damian, Steph and Cass. Maybe, Bruce'll marry Selina someday and she can be a grandmother to them. I know that might seem a bit out of the ordinary, but it's more ordinary than anything I've known. And I think everyone wants their children to live a better life than them. I think it was Tom Hanks who said there should be war in my time so my children can know peace."

"Thomas Paine."

"Ah, what's the difference?"

"Remind me why I didn't marry Jason Bard again?"

"You know what I mean, Babs. I hope that this is the greatest crisis this city or the world will ever face, so that our kids will be happy. They can live like me and Bruce did as Batman and Robin. Fighting the good fight and being able to smile at the same time."

Barbara then moved up and gave her husband a big wet, sloppy kiss. "That's why I married you. The kindest, most selfless man in the world. Even better than Bruce or my Dad, and that's saying something. I love you, Dick. And we're going to have Bruce pay for that honeymoon, then we're going to make a gorgeous baby on that honeymoon. They're going to have that family you dream about. I promise." "Sweet," Dick said kind of nonchalantly as he gave her another light peck, "It's good to see we've both come this far. Remember when you wouldn't go out with me because you wanted to prove your independence?" "Yep. And you were such a jackass respecting that instead of just trying to get with whoever you wanted and living up to your namesake." "Yep. That's me. Such an asshole for respecting someone I love." Dick then got up and began putting on his Nightwing uniform and trench coat denoting command.

Outside City Hall, Jim Gordon stood on a balcony as the garrison of the Sons of Batman stood to attention. The evacuation through the tunnel was being guarded by Bane and Scandal Savage at this point until they got to the other end escorted by Scarlet. Batgirl, Arrowette, Black Bat and Catwoman, were all awaiting orders from their Mayor as some of the Sons held torches standing on the barricades. "This isn't a good night," Jim began, taking a drag from his cigarette, before continuing, "Today, our allies in the GCPD were attacked and most of them were killed. Ra's al Ghul and his allies in Washington want to kill us all. We're not going to let that happen. We're defending our city from that genocidal madman and living up to the example of the Batman!" The Sons began whooping at the mention of their eponymous 'father'. Everyone seemed positive as Jim prepared to continue his speech, when a more sinister voice amplified itself over a megaphone. Oracle wheeled behind her father to hold his hand as they heard this voice begin its monologue and Dick went across to the battlements to see what was outside. An army of the League with police tanks and other armaments at their doorstep, with three figures lying tied up in front of their leader. Damian Wayne, Harvey Bullock and Alfred Pennyworth. The speaker was none other than Ra's al Ghul.

"We do not wish to kill you all despite what your treacherous Mayor says. You are however, currently not doing yourselves any favours by harbouring Richard Grayson and James Gordon, two enemies of the state! We will allow you all to live and give you safe passage on the condition that they are both handed over to us. And to ensure that they both comply: I have Alfred Pennyworth and Grayson's brother here who will be shot if he does not surrender to me. Likewise goes for Commissioner Gordon and his friend, Harvey Bullock if he does not leave. You have two minutes."

Dick motioned to Jim not to move and Barbara continued to hold her father's hand tightly. Nightwing jumped from the ramparts down to Ra's and walked through the mud before City Hall, with the light of Ra's' stolen police lamps shining upon him. "I'm here, Ra's. I'm here. Let's finish this, you and me. No Thawne, no Bruce, no Jim. Just you…and me." "Never!" Ra's shouted back, "For this act of impudence, you are going to pay." Ra's withdrew a pistol, a weapon not commonly used by him, and fired a bullet through the back of Harvey Bullock's head. The detective was dead by the time he hit the ground. "I am sorry for that, but you aren't surrendering and Gordon has signed his own death warrant by only handing you over. You're only guilty of aiding and abetting. You're his Eichmann." "And you'd know all about that having let your daughter and her entire family rot in Auschwitz," Dick scolded him. "What happened with Nyssa and her family was an unfortunate consequence of geopolitical reality. Like the Detective before you, Richard, I do not expect you to understand. Or know how I wept for my blood that day." "Funny, I can't imagine that, let alone understand it." "I am not without a heart." Ra's then pulled a blade and removed Damian's bonds, "For one thing, I am not going to murder my own grandchild again, having seen what happened to the others you mentioned."

Dick was slightly relieved seeing Ra's do this. Damian stood up and walked over to Dick without betraying a hint of emotion. Overcome with joy, he went to hug him. "Damian…thank God you're—" Dick was cut short by a punch in the gut from the Boy Wonder. Damian was still in costume as Robin and looked filthy, clearly having not washed since his captivity. The boy just kept pummelling Dick without saying a word and Dick took it. "Damian, what's—" Another blow. And another. And another. "Ra's why is he—" "Fulfilling a promise he made to me, is all, Richard. If anyone makes a move to interfere my men will kill Pennyworth and Grayson." Barbara put her free hand to her mouth in shock, while the others stared on in terror. Steph tried to move to stop him, but then felt a hand on her shoulder. So did Cass. They were at the back of the ranks. "Dickhead's had it, girls," an escaped Jason whispered in their ear, "Now we've gotta' save Tim. You'll prove nothing dying here, come on." Steph was about to protest when she saw Damian kick Dick in the face with great force. Jason was right. It would be better to save Tim now than watch one brother kill the other here with no way of stopping them. So, they left with no one else the wiser and headed straight for Arkham Asylum.

In the tunnels below, Scarlet, Duke Thomas, Carrie Kelley and the Rows led Leslie Thompkins and all of her patients through the thoroughfare. It was dank and musty in this tunnel Bane had only drilled this evening. Bane and Scandal had taken up the rear until they had heard Ra's al Ghul on the megaphone and turned to help their allies at City Hall. Scarlet thought of the night her father and her had been taken by Professor Pyg. She thought of how Jason had saved her. And now she was going to be a hero, like every child in Gotham wanted to be, growing up with suffering all around them. She smiled to herself slightly as they came out the other end and found themselves at a marina. It was quiet. Far too quiet. Except for one man standing there. A man in an awkward, patchy suit flipping a coin. "Hey kids. Name's Harvey. Ra's says he doesn't want you all dead. But that if you're feeling lucky you can try taking this boat. But I'm gonna' have to…weigh all of your souls with a coin toss if you want to take one. Bit like paying the ferryman, 'cept I've already got the money. Heh heh."

Scarlet moved to throw a projectile at him when her arm was grabbed by something emerging from the shadow. A hand in black. One of the League. Ra's really did have all of his bases covered. Duke and the others had swords placed against their necks when this was happening. Everyone gulped heavily. "Now, who's first?" Two-Face looked into the crowd and saw a small child of about five and his deformed half smiled. "Her." The child was dragged before him kicking and screaming as Leslie pleaded, "No, don't!" "Now, be fair, Dr Thompkins. She's getting as much of a chance to live as the rest of you. She should count herself lucky, showing the rest of you how fair I'm going to be with you all tonight." The girl was brought before him by one of the assassins and Dent placed his gun against her head. "So, girlie? What's your name?" "Uh, Debbie." She was a cute little thing. Brown haired, blue eyed and so very innocent. Like she still had so much to see if she made it out of here. "Well, Debbie. Do you wanna' live and sail away to safety? Or do you want to die and go for a little swim over there?" he asked indicating the boats and the surrounding water.

"I wanna' live," she lisped a little through her tears. Dent bent down before her. "Now, I'm going to make this really simple, little one." He pulled out his double-headed coin. One side scarred and the other not. He showed her the plain side first. "You live." Then the scarred side. "You die. Understood?" The little girl just started crying then which caused Dent to shout in his more demonic voice, "UNDERSTOOD?!" She just started nodding as Leslie was pulled back again by one of the League. "Understand this, folks," Dent began, "I do this because the Demon's Head and I share a little philosophy that life is not as precious as we all think. At the end of the damn day, it's just a game of chance. You could die at ninety in your bed or get stabbed in a mugging tomorrow pissing yourself. Ra's feels the need to cull the herd. And I agree with him. So, I'm giving you all a fair shot at escape. Now, Debbie. Do you feel lucky?" "No." "Ah, preparing for failure. Never a bad attitude."

Two-Face flipped his coin then. He moved his left hand away from where it had moved from the top of his right hand covering the descended coin. "Ah! Not your lucky day, Debs. Still, I never knew my kids. They're probably dead like their mom. And your mom, I'm guessing, since only Dr Thompkins was crying over you. Aw, you're too cute with your crying. I'm gonna' make this quick." He didn't have a chance. As he cocked his gun pointing it at the toddler's head, Scarlet ran, grazing herself on the blade and going at lightning speed to intercept him and save this child's life. She wouldn't stop. She wouldn't slow. She didn't care if Dent and the assassins hacked her into pieces. She was not letting this psychopath kill a child. Sasha probably should have been more strategic in her thinking. She didn't stop Two-Face pulling the trigger. Instead she just felt a bullet enter her chest. And another. And another.

"No one debates the toss!" Dent screamed firing a fourth bullet into the vigilante. She stumbled. Slowly, but surely, Sasha Finger bled to death and fell into the water below. Lifeless. She died not knowing she had really saved a life. "Well, I am a fair man. She gave her life for yours, little Debbie. The binary notion of sacrifice. I respect that. You get to live, little Debbie. Boys! Let her on the boat. This little birdie's gonna' see another dawn." Debbie was brought crying to the ship, as the others wept for the usually silent vigilante who had saved Duke and Nell's lives.

Back at City Hall, Nightwing managed to finally deflect a blow from Robin and hold both his fists. Dick was bloodied now and weary, but he wasn't going to hurt Damian. Only try and stun him. But the boy knew how to hurt people better than he did. "Damian, please, what's gotten into you. Stop this!" Robin replied with a knee to the balls. With that, Nightwing fell to the ground. Ra's laughed maniacally. "I knew it, Damian. I knew I had made you my blood again. Now, finish your baptism of fire, so you don't have to relive my lessons." Ra's tossed him the gun he had killed Harvey Bullock with. "Kill your brother, with the weapon that took the lives of your grandparents. Nygma gave it to me when he took the Batcave. I thought it fitting that the Detective should lose a child in more ways than one to the machine which took everything he cared about from him."

Dick just started panting and saw Damian was now hesitating with tears in his eyes, barely holding the pistol up. "Come on, Damian. Impress him! Prove to your grandfather that you're everything Bruce thought you didn't have to be. A murderer." Dick then shouted out louder so everyone could hear him. "I don't care what you think, Ra's. Damian is better than you. He's one of us. Even if he kills me, he'll be a better man than me when he grows up. Come on, Damian." Dick pressed the gun against his forehead, helping Damian to angle it properly and cock the gun as the child was weeping. "I don't want to." "It's okay, Damian. We love you. That's why I'm not going to hurt you, even if you deserve it. You're a kid. It's not fine, but I still love you. Just do it." Dick had closed his eyes at this point while Damian shut his own through the tears and Ra's laughed. "Well go on then, boy! Finish him!" Robin opened his eyes, now full of anger and malice unlike the upset he had just shown. He turned and fired a bullet into each of his grandfather's kneecaps.

"Gah! You little twerp! Stay back, men, I will handle my own blood. I was going to give you an empire. An empire greater than Alexander's!"

"I don't need an empire. You don't need to rule people, Grandfather, if you're better than them. Just help them."

"Your father's poison still runs through your veins. I had thought—"

"You thought nothing! I stroked your vanity by beating Grayson, knowing he wouldn't hurt me. But I meant those bullets for you, Grandfather! I will not kill you, though. You don't deserve it. Least of all from a weapon as bound with destiny as this."

Damian tossed the gun aside and helped Dick recover himself. They hugged warmly. "I missed you," Dick said. "Don't embarrass me in front of Grandfather, Grayson." "Oh, screw him." Ra's giggled a little. "How touching. Kill them both!" Damian then picked up an iron rod and using a Batarang severed Alfred's bonds. Dick picked up the old man. "Go, help them defend City Hall! This is the fight of our lives, Al! If it's breached get everyone through the tunnel. Steph, Cass, Barbara, Jim, anyone you can." "Master Richard, I am not leaving you and Master Damian to die!" "You're not," Dick said as he pulled a flare gun from his holster and fired it into the air, sending out a makeshift Bat-signal, "I'm the Son of Batman. I'm never alone."

A large drumbeat echoed all around Miagani Island and a rumbling issued as ululating voices came from all corners to converge on the League of Assassins at City Hall. Every single garrison of the Sons of Batman throughout the city was making their way in a charge towards Ra's' entire army. Alfred scaled the battlements as Nightwing and Robin prepared to meet the assassins who were surrounding them. "Admit it, Damian. You've missed us as a team." "How can I miss you when you never leave?" "Yeah, but just us." "Yes…I have." The former Dynamic Duo leapt out and parried each blow that they could. The majority of the assassins became focused on scaling the walls as the Sons guarding City Hall fought them off.

Bane burst from City Hall with a machine gun and let fire at all the Assassins. Dick didn't care. He wasn't going to kill, but Kate was right. This is war. They were going to die and hundreds with them, so he wouldn't intervene with what someone like Bane who wasn't his responsibility did to ensure they might make it through this day. Ra's had fled despite his injuries but left a trail of blood behind him. As he was trying to flee in a tank, the Sons of Batman surrounded it, jostling it. "So, Grayson thinks he can call in reinforcements," Ra's muttered, "He's not the only one." Pressing a button, Ra's alerted his allies in the sewers. The insane rejects of Gotham still left standing. Killer Croc, the Mad Hatter, Firefly, Mr Freeze, Clayface, Killer Moth and so many others as yet unaccounted for burst from their hiding places and set a course for City Hall, to get a chance to finally destroy the Batman Family.

At Arkham Island, Red Hood, Batgirl and Black Bat found the whole place unguarded as Jason had suspected. "Ra's cares too much about taking Dick down to leave a loose cannon like the Joker he regrets working with guarded." Jason cocked his gun as Steph glared at him. "What?" "We're here to save Tim, not kill anyone." "Sorry, princess, but the two ain't mutually exclusive. Remember who we're dealing with." Going through Arkham, they found it as deserted and eerie as Tim and Damian had prior. Except they could hear voices on the intercom. Spliced voices which sounded scarily familiar. "Tim failed the test, Alfred. He's not fit to be Robin anymore." "That's Bruce," Steph whispered to herself. "Replacement is a weakling. Thinks he's better than me. Well he's not better than me. I showed him when I kicked his ass." Jason looked to the others and said, "I may or may not have said that."

"Master Tim is the weakest of all your Robins, sir," Alfred's voice echoed disjointedly around the corridors. "I know, Alfred," Bruce seemed to reply, "If only his father wasn't dead, I could offload him more easily. Tried to do it by bringing Stephanie in. She was only happy to. Said she hated him. Didn't you, Steph?" "Of course, that stupid nerd. Thinks he's so cool. He's just a piece of meat," Batgirl's voice replied just as disjointedly, "Am I right, Batgirl?" "Yes," Cass' younger voice simply said. "I do not miss Tim at all," Dick's voice seemed to say. "I am glad he's gone," Barbara's said even more unconvincingly. "As am I," Cissie's voice was heard in a monotone. "Holy heart failure!" the Dick voice cried.

"None of us said any of this," Steph angrily shouted as she threw a Batarang in frustration at one of the intercoms. Cass held her hand tightly. "We know that. But I think Tim might have been hearing this for a while now." "Maybe it's my imagination," Jason butted in, "but something about that doesn't seem quite right." "It doesn't matter!" Steph shouted, "This could have been going on for a long time. How long?" "Roughly one week," a sinister, familiar voice announced throughout the room, "I'm afraid you won't find me here, Red Hood. Timmy might still be here if you're quick enough. I do so love my impressions work. I think I got Boy Blunder the First down to a tee. Now, if Tim Timothy needs saving, you all better get down to the basement." They ran like the wind. Straight down every flight of stairs they could, all the while with Jason cursing the Joker's name, "I'll get you, clown. I'll get you. Make you wish you'd never been born, if you've killed another one of us!"

They found the room in question. Before a light was an empty chair with blood leading away from it and by the wall were two rotting corpses distinctively female but barely recognisable and leaving an unbearable stench. "Jesus, who were they?" Jason shouted putting his helmet on to block out the smell. Steph looked at both of them. "I think I can hazard a guess," she said shedding a single tear, "Two of Tim's exes. Fucking Joker…" "No," Cass said solely as she cried a little too thinking of all the pain her brother must be feeling. Jason punched the wall with his fist. "Damn it! Damn it!" A giggling noise they then heard from the other side of the room. In the shadows.

"Hello?" Steph said quietly, "Is someone there? Tim?" A foot emerged from the shadows in a broken boot and Tim's cowl was tossed before them. A black-haired young man, giggling inanely, slightly pale, and drooling at the mouth walked out before them. The mania didn't give his identity away, but the skull and swords tattoo on his chest did and the fact he had two leather boots on even without trousers and a pair of boxers with little bats on them with a yellow waistline. Batgirl put her hand on her mouth as he laughed a little. "Why are you laughing?" she shouted through tears. "Because he's been conditioning him," Jason shouted, "Probably pumped him full of Joker toxin." "No, no toxin," Tim replied, "He just showed me what you all think. You all hate me." Jason could see he was bleeding a little from his side being pierced as there was a pair of scissors still sticking out of it. He nodded to Cass who went and picked up some cloth to use as a bandage. Steph followed her to get some disinfectant while Jason held Tim in an embrace.

"Why Jason?"

"I know I've never been nice before, but it's okay for me to hug you, alright? Sorry, this is going to hurt a bit…"

Red Hood pulled the scissors out of Tim's side and the blood began pumping from him. "Tim, shit! You hit an artery!" Red Robin collapsed a little as Jason held him in his arms. "Hey, hey hey…don't pass out." "Why are you being nice to me, Jason?!" "Because…I know what this clown does to people. And everyone else seems to really like you back with the family. I thought maybe you deserved a second chance." "No, you thought you could use me as a way to get a second chance for yourself. Well, it won't work Jason. They all despise me." "Shh. Hey, none of them despise you. They didn't save you because this place was armed to the teeth until tonight. They love you. I'm always being compared to you and Dick for being the good Robins."

"Funny. I felt the whole time I was Robin I lived in your shadow."

"Yeah, I can see why that might be. Bruce doesn't move on well. But hey, Dick does care about you. You're like his favourite human in the world after Barbara. He made you his best man."

"Because he had no other friends apart from Wally."

"Bullshit, that guy is really popular," Jason said as Steph handed him the disinfectant and he rubbed it in Tim's wound. "Ah!" "It's either this or you get sepsis. Sorry." Cass began bandaging Tim then and kissed him on the cheek at the same time. "Don't talk like that, Tim. We love you." "You don't. You can't. I'm nothing!" "You are not nothing!" Steph shouted as she began crying again. When Cass was done bandaging, she went over to Batgirl and held her hand. Jason lifted Tim up into his arms and they began making their way out of the asylum. "See, you've got the girls upset doing this. Talking about yourself like that. They love you, man. I've gotta' admit I'm jealous. Two hot broads like them never cared enough about me to listen to some asshole about abandoning their posts and coming here to help you. I'm gonna' level with you, Timbers. I didn't come here for you. I don't want you to die or anything, or for the clown to hold you prisoner. I came here to kill him. But seeing you like this…it's more important I get you out of here." They were walking out to see the dawn as this happened. "Ha! The dawn. See man, it's like Alfred always said. Night is darkest just before the dawn. You're gonna' make it. Timmy? Timmy?!" Tim was passed out, looking paler and feeling cold. Jason shook him and then ran to his stolen motorcycle and drove it off island not waiting for Steph or Cass to catch up.

At the regatta, Two-Face had already killed about ten people, thankfully none of them as young as Debbie had been. Likewise, ten people were on the boat now, two of them Cullen and Nell. Harper was being dragged before the demented murderer for judgement now as well. "Ah, you're the sister of the boy who pissed himself, then. Harper, ain't it. You're not as brave as your friend, Sasha was. Still, no harm done. You just respect the coin. But that isn't saving your life, just yet. Do you want to die?" "No. I want to live and start a life away from here taking care of my little bro and never seeing the likes of you again." Dent smiled and flipped the coin. It landed scar side up of course. "Sorry, darling. You know the drill. Can I just say I dig the blue hair, though?" "Just get it over with," Harper said, closing her eyes. Dent moved to pull the trigger as his gun was now placed at her forehead. Duke struggled against the assassin holding him back as Cullen held Nell back from seeing this, himself crying and Carrie seething with anger. As Dent pulled the trigger, a Batarang landed in the barrel of his gun and the shot backfired.

The sound of a large Canary Cry deafened several of the assassins before they could move, while a flit of yellow and red saved all the kids and put earplugs in them before that could happen. Then two very tall women in armour burst onto the scene and knocked out some more of the assailants. A blonde girl with a lasso stopped any of the assassins from moving on the boat when she landed there, looking formidable. "Who the hell are they?" Carrie asked. Duke was in total awe. "They're…Big Barda, Kid Flash, Black Canary…" An arrow hit one of the assassins and stunned him. A girl in a purple uniform punched out a few assassins too with a man in a green and red suit. A man with a grey helmet and red armour descended too and fired blasts of light at the attackers. A woman then uttered "nerdlihc eht tcetorP" as an assassin moved to attack Duke and a few others, trapping them in a bubble. "Zatanna!" A man in a trench coat smoking a cigarette fired a burst of hellfire on some fleeing assassins. A large, cowled figure then descended from one of the sails and kicked the last of the assassins in the face standing tall over him. "Batman!" Duke shouted and ran up to hug the Caped Crusader. "Um, I don't really do hugs," the hero replied. "Let the kid have his moment," Dinah replied. Bruce then summarily hugged the boy back.

Carrie had snuck off while Duke had been giggling like a child at all these heroes in front of him. She picked up the gun Two-Face had dropped and saw him sneaking away not far from her. She cocked the gun and pointed it at him with the killer stopping in his tracks. "Remember me, asswipe?" "Can't say I do," Two-Face said with genuine ignorance as he turned around with his hands up. "Conchetta Maroni." "Salvatore's daughter," Dent said realising why the child was pointing a gun at him. "When I was five years old, you hunted down my family, all because of who my grandfather was and what he did to you. You found me and my mom in a car at a supermarket. You flipped a coin on her and took her life. You did the same with me, except I got lucky. Bad move, Dent." "Well, this was always going to happen eventually," Dent admitted to himself, "No, Harvey, you idiot! You should have had more stomach." "Any last words?" Carrie asked her mother's killer. "I regret nothing. Your grandpa made me who I am. Exterminating his family made me feel big. Like I could get a revenge on him, that killing Sal would never satisfy. Go on, then, little girl. Make my day." Carrie squeezed the trigger only to have a Batarang land in it as it had for Harvey and backfire.

"Ha!" Dent said as Batman landed before him and punched the man out. Carrie regained herself and stood up. "You had no right!" she shouted at Batman. "I had every right. You're not the only person in the world Harvey's hurt. His crimes don't give you a right to inflict the same pain on him. That makes you no better than him." "So, I'm not better than a man who shot a woman in front of her five-year-old child?" "Only no more than he's no better than a man who would throw acid in someone's face for following the law. I understand your angry, Carrie. And I like to think I can help you with that anger. But not now. I've got a family to save."

Back at City Hall, the Sons of Batman had overturned Ra's' tank while Bane had thinned most of the League's initial ranks. Dick and Damian withdrew to City Hall as some of the League had broken through their lines. Everything seemed to be going well, and he smiled knowing Jason, Steph and Cass had gone to save Tim when Alfred told him they weren't there. But somehow the League kept replenishing itself. Cissie was staving off attack with some of her arrows, but the League were popping up from the shadows and killing the Sons. "We can still win this, Al, I know it!" Dick shouted, "We've beaten Ra's, he's getting desperate." "But Master Richard, they still outnumber us!" Deadshot then picked off several assassins surrounding Cissie from his sniper's nest. "No, we're not!" Dick shouted. Then they heard the drumbeat. That interminable drumbeat arising from out of nowhere as Bane was ambushed by of all people, Killer Croc. Firefly flew over the Sons of Batman reinforcements and began dousing them with flame as Killer Moth poured pitch over them to help the fire spread. "Idiots!" Ra's shouted as he escaped his tank, "You could have killed me!" "Part of the job description boss," Firefly replied as he continued incinerating Nightwing's followers. Dick could only look on in despair. Barbara, meanwhile, was able to successfully defend her father from some of the League who had infiltrated his office using escrima sticks and her various martial arts skills.

Bane was pounding on Killer Croc repeatedly. "You reptilian! Who do you think you are, Waylon Jones? You are an idiot, not worthy of my attention, but I will crush you if you continue to fight me. I am Bane! I am the Man Who Broke the Bat! You are a gigantic crocodile he has beaten at every turn. Ha!" Croc then bit Bane on the shoulder, sinking his teeth in deeply, enough to tear off so much flesh that part of Bane's bone was exposed. "Gah!" he screamed. Deadshot fired some shots to help his comrades, but suddenly he heard music. Music that told him it was teatime. The music of the Mad Hatter. Damian walked up to Dick, having taken out some of the assassins, solo. "I believe that's fifty-three to your forty-nine, Grayson." "Night's not over yet, Damian," Dick said, only for Damian to point towards the rising sun. "Like Pennyworth always says. The night is darkest before the daw—" Damian was felled by a bullet from Floyd Lawton right through his stomach. "No!" Dick shouted grabbing Damian instantly and running with him into Jim's office. Most of the Sons had heard the music for teatime as well and were now surrounding Catgirl, Catwoman and Scandal Savage.

"What's happening?" Selina asked. "I think it must be him," Kitrina pointed to the Mad Hatter standing aloft and giggling as he played music through a speaker system. "A veritable Cheshire cat, I am," he said sneaking away a little. Kitrina forced her way through the Sons and followed him on foot. She tripped him with her whip and managed to smash the speaker system, but not before a bullet went right through her neck. A sniper bullet fired a split-second before Lawton had been freed from mind control. "No!" Selina shouted as the Sons exposed themselves. Kitrina lay bleeding out as Scandal and Selina arrived by her side, the former kicking Jervis Tetch unconscious. Lawton felt sick knowing what he had just done under the Hatter's control. He had just shot two teenagers. Not much older than his own little girl. He violently vomited in his own helmet and began crying in a foetal position.

"Come on, little Kitty. You're going to make it," Selina said cradling Kitrina as she coughed up blood. Kitrina just put her hand on her aunt's face and smiled so happily knowing that she finally had a family member who loved her in Selina. Then the life left her eyes. "Ah!" Selina screamed angrily as she left the body below and jumped into a gaggle of the League of Assassins who had arrived to stop them. Meanwhile Bane found himself being chewed upon by Killer Croc and screaming in agony. Cissie King-Jones saw the villain suffering and so fired a trick arrow at Croc, which poured tear gas on the beast forcing him to lose his composure. Bane then recovered and landed an ultimate blow of retribution and anger on the stunned beast. "No one eats Bane!" He looked up to Arrowette and simply nodded as a show of thanks.

In Gordon's office, Alfred was trying his best to get Damian to survive his bullet wound. Dick was crying in the corner while Barbara held him. "It should have been me who dies tonight, not him. I can't lose him, Barbara. I'll never forgive myself." "I know, Dick. I know," she said kissing him on the head and cried herself with her old man putting a hand of comfort on her as well. The League was splintered and limited but Firefly was still burning as many of the Sons as he could and laughing like a maniac all the while. Arrowette had managed to get right behind him while he stood in midair gloating and fired an arrow into his jetpack. Garfield Lynns then crashed out of control into the building right in front of him. Cissie punched the air in celebration. "Still got it. Take that Ollie Queen!" As Ra's al Ghul struggled to make his way away from here through Firefly's inferno, he found his cape being gripped from under him by a large hand. The hand of Bane. "You killed my friends, Demon's Head! And made many good people's lives a misery. Unfortunately for you, I am not a good man. I'm not going to kill you, Ra's. But I am going to make the rest of your existence a memory. In memory of Catman, Ragdoll and Black Alice. This is the truth of Bane." For the first time in a long time, the Demon's Head screamed in fear as he was dragged away by the hulking form of Bane in the direction of Arkham Asylum. Selina Kyle, meanwhile, began to accept her fate now that Scandal was knocked out and some assassin was going to run her through with a blade. Then a Batarang stopped her assailant and a black-haired teenage girl in a purple outfit came out of nowhere and gave her a hug. "Mom!" the girl said excitedly, with Selina completely baffled.

The League were nearly after overwhelming the Sons, who were either injured or dead from the last attack. The last five of them advanced with machine guns on the door of Jim Gordon's office. "Grayson," Damian said as he beckoned Dick closer. "What is it, Dami? Eh. What do you want? You know I'd do anything for you." "Tell my father I died a hero." "You're not dying, Damian." "He's lost a lot of blood, sir. Without Dr Thompkins he won't make it." "No, you're not dying!" Dick shouted slamming his fist on the table. Damian held his hand. "It's okay, Grayson. I'm alright." Damian then passed out from the lack of blood. Dick started crying thinking he was dead already. Jim heard a kick on the door as if to knock it down and pulled his gun. "Well, I guess this is it. It's been nice knowing all of you. I'm glad we could all be with who we love at the end." "Me too, Dad," Barbara said as she held a crying Dick. She then nodded knowingly. Jim cocked his gun and shed a tear of mourning. The door was kicked again as Alfred picked up a shotgun. "It would be my honour to stand by your side, James, and die like a soldier." "Likewise, Alfred." The door was then kicked down only for the Batman to walk through it with Leslie Thompkins. "Damian," she shouted, "Oh no!" She took Alfred's first aid kit and began treating the young boy while outside Cassie Sandsmark, Conner Kent and Bart Allen were scared to see the Red Hood carry a comatose Tim Drake in with Batgirl and Black Bat not far behind him. Batman looked at his family who all had a look of disgust on their faces seeing him. "What's wrong?" he asked as Dick stood up and punched his father full in the face, knocking him out.


	32. The Long Sleep of Timothy Jackson Drake

They were arguing now. Tim had woken up from his coma and seemed to slip back into it. He only got a glimpse of Leslie Thompkins' face when he woke up and heard some people make sounds of relief, the voices sounded familiar but he didn't listen long enough to place any of them. Now, he was asleep, but not comatose, in a sort of fugue state. He was aware of everything around him. But he couldn't wake up. Something seemed to be dragging him away from the world. Knitting needles clicking against one another. The knitting needles of his Grandma Drake from before his Dad had put her in a home years ago, when Tim was barely five. She had knitted him a sweater for his first Christmas, and despite being not even six months old yet, Tim distinctively recalled catching her knitting it and her not realising his capacity to remember it. Tim had an exceptional memory, hence why his memory of the Flying Graysons was so vivid even though he was only a toddler when he went to Haly's Circus. She'd made the sweater in red, green, yellow and black. One day, Grandma caught Tim talking to himself and had already noticed him fidgeting a lot. He felt embarrassed when she saw him and she merely rubbed his head and said, "If it helps you be happy, my little Robin, you be happy." She used to call him her little robin, because like the little birdy who hears and sees everything he was always in the room when his Mom and Dad argued and she used to take him away. "Now, Tim, my little Robin, you can't listen to that. Come on, Grandma's going to take you to the park." She always knitted him things even when she was in the home. He visited her more than his Mom or Dad ever did. When he had told her how he was a fan of Batman and Robin when he was five, she had knitted a pair of teddy bears, one Batman and the other Robin.

Even as he hit his teens and she thought he wouldn't appreciate the knitwear any longer Tim had insisted he loved it. She kept making things to reflect his new interests, even making a snug cover for his laptop when he had started getting into computers. He had told her he was Robin not long after he took up the mantle, because he trusted her more than his parents. Tim didn't know if she believed him. He liked to think she knew he would never lie to her, as he never had when she asked him what upset him. What did upset him was his Mom and Dad arguing. He had spent the whole day with his Grandma after the Obeah Man killed his Mom. He rarely talked about her with others. Since his parents rarely saw her, and his visits were largely done by himself, he liked to think she was a part of his life that was inviolable. Even though he hadn't cried when Bruce told him Stephanie was dead, he had in front of his grandmother. She told him how sad she'd felt when his grandfather died in the war. Her a young widow and his father only a newborn. Unlike Tim's father, she understood what it was like to be young and in love, only to have it snatched away from you due to things beyond your control.

He didn't attend his Dad's funeral because he wanted to make sure she was alright knowing her only child was gone, and Tim wanted the only family he had left to appreciate she was loved. He went to visit her after Conner died, and told her he was taking a year out but that he'd call her once a week if he could and promised presents and stories for his Grandma. She told him she would hold him to that. Grandma Drake died a week before Tim got back to Gotham. He didn't tell Bruce or Dick or anyone. He went to the funeral on his own. He paid for the headstone with the money his Dad had left him and visited it every week just as he had once visited her in the home. He didn't try and resurrect her because he liked to think she died happy knowing how strong he was in recovering from death. Tim actually was going to attempt suicide so he could be with his grandmother the night after he and Bruce stopped the Tally Man. But before he could do anything of the kind, Bruce showed him his new bedroom and told Tim he planned to adopt him. That changed everything. Tim had a family again. He visited his grandmother's grave that night and poured his heart out to it and felt happiness for the first time since Superboy's demise.

Now that he was close to death, Tim heard the sound of her knitting needles beckoning him to join her no more than the sound of Charon rowing his boat down the Styx might haunt a Greek of old. He had heard them the night he jumped off the roof months before. He had heard them whenever Ra's was drowning him. He heard them first the night Damian had beaten him up and declared himself Robin. He loved his Mom and Dad unconditionally, but he knew that if he was in the afterlife, his grandmother would be the first person he talked to. And he'd probably talk to her for all of eternity if such a place existed. It was only in death he heard them. What's the saying? 'There are no atheists in a foxhole'. Tim hadn't cared about God or dying at all when he was in danger, but he always heard the knitting needles whenever he came close to expiration.

And now they were arguing. His new family. He could make the voices out a bit better now. It had been a couple of hours since he had woken up and everyone had calmed down enough for his memory to put names to sounds. "You left us!" Dick shouted at someone Tim knew must have been Bruce. Bruce had left them. Vanished without a trace when Dick married Barbara. But then a voice he hadn't expected to be here at all rose up in his defence. "It's more complicated than that," Cassie Sandsmark pointed out. "Oh, is it?" Barbara butted in, "Because from where we are it seems like Bruce left us all on a stupid crusade that amounted to nothing. Except maybe resurrecting Darkseid. Great job." "I'm not going to defend myself," Bruce replied, "But you can't know how happy I am to see you all alive…Jim, Dick, Stephanie, Cass, Alfred, Jason. You're all alive without my help." "What are you talking about?" Dick butted in, "And why wasn't Barbara included in that sentence? Or, more importantly, Tim and Damian. They came closer to death than any of us, and they're still not out of the woods."

"Bruce, there's no justifying this," Barbara continued, "You abandoned us and now turn up out of the blue with the Teen Titans and a little girl saying she's your daughter who's far too old to possibly be who you say she is and expect us to accept that." "Secret daughter? You'll never catch me pulling that one," Dick said, tempting fate. "I don't expect you to accept anything!" Bruce shouted, "But to believe me that we need to coordinate with Diana and Arthur as soon as possible. Almost immediately. You said Batwoman's brought Flamebird and the Question to work with Black Lightning. This goes way beyond that. Thawne is going to destroy the world if we don't stop him." "I can't imagine that's high on his list of priorities," Barbara said, "Considering he's one of the most powerful men on the planet he probably just wants us super-powered types out of the way so he can rule the world." "That is what he wants. But we saw the future," Bruce said sadly, "He fails and brings many more good people down with him. Exponentially more. And the things he would have done to this family if…" He stopped. "Bruce, spit it out!" Dick shouted. "I think we should take this outside. I know they're not awake but I don't think Tim or Damian should hear any of this. I'm calling a family meeting without them. Cassandra, you and the boys don't mind watching them while we're gone. Leslie said someone needs to stay by their sides at all times, particularly Tim."

"Of course, Bruce. You're right…they probably shouldn't hear a word of this."

Tim then heard footsteps and people leaving through a door. Then he felt a gentle but firm hand on his left one. He guessed that must be Conner's. "Great to see you, buddy," the voice of his best friend drifted down to him, "Shame it couldn't have been at a better time. Was waiting to tell you…Cass and I are engaged. We ended up in this weird place. A sort of commune after the apocalypse. We all kind of settled down there. It's gone now, but we were living together during it. And I asked her to marry me. We've gotten really serious. Talking about kids and everything. A boy…" "Tim Kent," Cassie said as Tim could feel a gentler hand with longer nails on top of Conner's, "And we mourned you then. Accepted we'd live there for the rest of time. Years after you died. Then things fell apart and now we're back home. Except it's too late…"

"Don't talk like that," a higher-pitched voice than Conner's said from Tim's other side as he felt a gloved hand rest on his right, "He'll make it." Bart was here too. Tim genuinely wondered if he'd already crossed over. The three of them were meant to be dead. Killed at Titans Tower. His three best friends in the whole world. And here they were talking to him as if they thought he was a goner. Tim could feel hot tears falling on his left hand. Cassie's. "Leslie says it doesn't look good. Not many people slip in and out of comas like this and expect to live." Bart and Conner's grips tightened a little. "It's probably not likely he'll make it to midnight," she said as he could hear her collapse in Conner's shoulder weeping. He imagined Superboy's other hand was stroking his fiancées hair to assuage her while he himself cried. Tim's left hand was drenched at this point. "So, what you're saying," Bart issued, "Is that this could be the last time we're with him alone?"

There was no reply, but Tim could almost make out a stifled 'Yeah' through his friend's tears. "Well then, Tim," Bart began, "You're the best friend a guy could ask for. Smart, funny and loyal. You always helped ground me when I was an ass better than these two lovebirds ever could. Hell, even more than Max or Jay. You were a good example, and a fine young man. I still feel bad about the way I treated you and Cassie after Conner died. That was rough, and I was selfish. When we got stuck in time, I realised I'd never see you again. And that broke me as much as knowing I'd never see my grandparents or the twins again. You'd have been proud of me that day in Titans Tower. I nearly gave my life to save the whole team. Saved Conner. Rose and I are a thing now too by the way. It's really awesome. You probably wouldn't approve, but she makes me happy. She might be in to see you later, she's just busy helping Leslie with some of the wounded. I'll…I'll really miss you, man." Tim felt a hot kiss on his head. No doubt, Bart's. Then he heard him inhale deeply through snot as he raised his head, before he began crying himself.

"Oh, Tim," Cassie said rubbing her hand against her friend's cheek, "You are my brother, you know that. You and Bart. I love you both…about as much as Conner. And he feels the same. When I became leader of the team after you, both times, I did that out of respect for Robin, one of the finest men I've known. You are my best friend. We've always had each other's backs, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that year after we lost Kon. We all love you. You're all as much my brothers as Donna and Diana are my sisters. I should have seen you were hurting, been there for you more this last while. It's a shame I nearly got killed by Deathstroke and swept away by time travellers before I could do anything about it. Excuses, I know, but I'm entitled to be an idiot. We're all still kids. I can't believe it's been more than eighteen months since we last saw you. Me and Conner are gonna' get married, you hear me, and we're gonna' have little Tim Kent like we promised. It was on your memory then…and it looks like it will be now too despite what we hoped. I hope you can hear all of this. So that when you go, you'll know how loved you are." Another kiss on his forehead was felt then. From Cassie. His sister-in-arms.

"My boy," Conner said sniffling too, already in bits from Cassie and Bart's testimonies, "I don't know what I can say that can top either of those two. Cassie told me all about how desperate you were to bring me back. You didn't succeed, and I'm not half as smart as you, so…I can't promise I'll do any better on that front. I'll always hold your memory dear to me. We're always going to meet up, the three of us, and think of how you're not there when we do. Our team, you were the heart of it, man. I know you might think I was because of how when I went you all broke down, but that was more to do with your feelings man. You're my best friend, Tim. You're the one who found out about Luthor before me and kept my secret even when you shouldn't have because you respected me that much. Thanks to you, I knew I was loved by the rest of you. Now…know that you are when you go." Tim felt his arm being moved with a scrapbook in it. It must be the Young Justice Yearbook. A book of memories for him to hold before his passing. Conner then laid a kiss on his forehead of goodbye, as hot and wet with sadness as the others had been. All Tim could hear after that for a while was either crying or silence. He thought they were only weeping or staying quiet out of respect for him. As the quiet drew on, the knitting needles and their clacking grew stronger. Then the door opened.

"Um, is it alright if I come in?" Stephanie Brown's voice said. "Of course," Cassie said as Tim could hear her walking in Steph's direction, "Are you okay?" "No," Steph said tearfully and Tim guessed she had probably collapsed in Wonder Girl's arms, "Leslie told me he's not gonna' make it. I'm never going to see him again. Never going to have him flirt with me awkwardly or get to rebuild what we had. It's all gone." "I know," Cassie said, "We're gonna' miss him too. I'm so sorry, Stephanie." Tim heard Conner and Bart get up then and assumed they must be having some sort of group hug. About half an hour of Steph joining them in their collective silence occurred then. The knitting needles were stronger again. Tim actually thought he could hear his grandmother's voice. These people were lying to him. The Joker had shown him so. They were lying.

"You didn't say," Cassie said after a long period, "What he was like when you guys found him?" "Joker had killed Ariana and Zo," Steph said through tears, "To mess with his head. Make him feel like their deaths were his fault." "By Hera," Cassie said through bated breath. "Then he played all these recordings of him doing impressions of the family…good ones to be fair…saying how we all hated him. The clown said he'd been doing it for a week. Tim's been hearing how we hate him for a week. That's why…Why he stabbed himself with the rusty scissors." "Oh no," Conner said, "He did this to himself?" "Yeah, he tried it months ago. After Bruce gave out to him about going after Digger Harkness. Jumped off a roof. Would have died were it not for a random Man-Bat of Talia's passing by. That and look at his arms…Joker and Ra's didn't do that." "Ah, shit," Bart said before crying again. The silence resumed, but not for as long. Tim's descent to the underworld didn't intensify. They must have known he could hear them. They were lying when they said they thought he was in a coma. Lying why though? Because they wanted his brains. He'd only be good as a glorified assistant to Barbara for any of them from now on. The silence ended then.

"Is it alright…you guys," Steph reluctantly began, "If I spend a little while alone with him. You can come back later I just want to let off some steam." "Absolutely," Cassie replied and seemed to kiss Steph judging by the noise that was made, "We know how much you meant to one another. He could never shut up about you some nights. You'll never be alone in this. Just call any of us if you want to talk about him." The sound of footsteps left the room as Tim felt a hand without a glove on it, a hand he had held so many times slip into his. He then felt a body lie in the bed with him and hold him in their arms for a minute, as if they'd never hold him again. Tears streamed from Steph's face onto his neck. Her breathing was a bit laboured as her blubbering consumed her. Tim felt like crying himself but couldn't. All he could do was listen.

"I've missed you so much. It killed me every night knowing that clown had you. When Jason took me to the asylum, I was so anxious. Thought we'd find you dead. But I was so excited to think you might not be. When I saw you, I just felt sad…I still love you, Tim, you know that. I know I said it was more complicated. And it is, but not the way I meant it. I'd love to be your girlfriend again. I'd have loved to have another go after everything. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was alive. I don't even really get it myself. I guess I still kind of hated you for that Darla girl, even though you explained yourself so well. I'm just a jealous bitch who hates myself so much I can't understand why you love me. I know you love me, Tim…you just don't love yourself. And that can make loving other people really, really hard. I am going to miss you, and what we could have had so damn much. I really, really want you to wake up, but Leslie doesn't think you will. Says your spleen is probably too damaged. She can't know without an X-ray. My mom's alive, by the way. Made it out of town when the bombings started. She's with her sister in Hub City. I really want you and her to see each other again. I was dreaming the other night about what if I'd kept my little girl. I was thinking of calling her Debbie after you told me about your Grandma and how cool she was. You never let me meet her, but that's okay. I knew nothing about you but you told me all about Grandma Debbie. You probably would have been the closest thing she had to a father, so it's not beyond belief to respect your grandmother in naming her. Alvin Draper…Ha! You'd have been a great dad. To her and to…who knows others. If I ever see her again, I'm going to tell her all about you. Tell her you weren't her father, but I saw your eyes through that mask the night she was born. You loved her as much as I did. And I'm sure you'd have loved whatever sprogs Dick and Barbara have. Uncle Tim! The coolest uncle of all! He kicks ass and is smarter than Einstein. My ideal man. My first boyfriend was such an ass, and then I'm going out with Robin. Then it turns out Robin is this smart, funny and handsome guy who isn't perfect but I still can't believe he'd go out with someone like me. Heh. What could have been, eh?"

Footsteps entered the room. "Stephanie?" Steph jumped up from the bed and composed herself. "Leslie, hey, sorry." "Don't apologise. I know he means a lot to you. And I'm sorry." "Thank you. Who's this little one?" "I'm Debbie," a sweet little voice said. "Aw, you've got the cutest brown hair. Why's she in here? Don't tell me she's Tim's love child you've just found out of the blue." "No, Steph," Leslie said inhaling deeply, "I really should have told you this weeks ago. When I…when I killed you…I looked up your child. A family named Black adopted her from Bleake Island. She's lived in Gotham this whole time. Recently, Debbie here came to us after her parents were killed by the Mutants. Then when we were escaping last night, Two-Face nearly shot her. And the young Russian girl, Scarlet saved her. I knew then I should have told you when you first came here, because I would never forgive myself if anything had happened. This, Stephanie, is Deborah Black. She's your daughter."

Tim could hear nothing for the next two minutes until the little girl spoke and said, "Are you really my mommy?" "I…I guess I am," Steph replied in shock. "You're really pretty. Is he my daddy?" "No, but he should have been. Let me…let me show you to him. His name's Tim." Tim could feel the smallest of hands, a hand he had once held when it had just been born touch his face. "When you were born…Tim here held you in his arms. He loved you, and he'd be happy to know you're with me here when I…when I…" The emotion overwhelmed Stephanie then. Tim wanted to wake up and hold her but he knew the knitting needles were still drawing him in. "It's okay, Stephanie. I know this isn't the easiest time but I should have told you who she was. She needs her mother after everything with Dent." "Thank you, Leslie. You're amazing, you know that." "Not half as amazing as you are, Batgirl."

"My mommy's Batgirl. That's awesome!"

"Ha! You bet it is champ!"

Eventually, Stephanie and Debbie left, as Leslie wasn't comfortable with the child being around Tim so much with the condition, he was in. And the clacking started again. He didn't want to die as much now, but he still did. He loved Stephanie and that girl. But Steph was lying when she said he was too good for her. He wasn't and never could be. He was a terrible person. A person they all hated. Steph didn't want him to die because she saw him as a piece of meat. Like the others she must have known he could hear them, and just wanted him to give in. That's what a voice in his head said. The voice of the Joker. It seemed to come before the knitting needles telling him these things. He was probably right, of course.

"Poor Tim," the voice of Cissie King-Jones said to Leslie after a while, "He was always a lovely guy. Haven't seen him in years and it's a shame it's only now I'm really getting to do that. Gonna' miss you, big guy. You're one of the few people who believed I could be a superhero when I didn't. Well, I believe in you, Red Robin." She didn't say much apart from that. Later on, Cass was there too and she just said, "I love you, big brother," before kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly to herself for a good half an hour. Leslie was there both times. She seemed to have nodded off when the next person came in to see him. "I'll take care of him from here, Les," Jason Todd told her. "But Jason I need to…" "Take a coffee break, you've been here for hours. I'll call you if he changes." "No, but…that girl, Scarlet. I'm so sorry." "Me too, Les. I'm happy knowing she died saving Steph's kid though. Her dying was a lot less pointless than mine. I'd love to put a hole in Dent's head…but I just don't see the point." "I know," Leslie said. She left not long after that and Jason seemed to be to Tim's left now.

"Well, Timbers…you and I are going to be in a very exclusive club soon. I'm in it and so's Steph. Dead Robins Club. We were just talking about it earlier. She and I are the only Robins to die. Now you too. Still she doesn't know what it's like to have that clown get his claws into you. To feel helpless knowing he's one step away from ending you. I don't even know why I'm saying this. I've wanted to be part of the family again for a while now. I realised beating the shit out of you then dressing up as Dick and killing crooks in New York wasn't a great way to go about that. Donna and Kyle got me a bit on the straight and narrow. My hatred of you…it was petty and stupid. I would have loved to have had you as a little brother. I'll never forgive myself for attacking you like I did. Especially now I know I'm never really gonna' get the chance to apologise for it. One good thing is though that now…they all seem to like me again. And if everyone speaks bad of me, Steph or Cass put them in their place. Even Dick's speaking to me again. It's actually nice. Shame losing you had to be part of that deal. I swear, man, I'm going to make things up to you from now on. Every time I take down a crook with the fam, I'm doing it in your name. I'm tired of using my death as an excuse to be a bad guy. From now on…I'm going to let my brother's death be my excuse to be a good guy."

Jason didn't speak again after that. Not long after Leslie came back and the knitting needles continued. Why would Jason want to be nice to him though? He had no rhyme or reason, and the way he put it Tim dying might be better for him overall. Maybe then it was good that Tim died. He could substitute one of the Joker's crimes against their family for another and give Jason the redemption he deserved. That actually made Tim a little happy, and the knitting needles seemed to reach a crescendo and he heard his grandmother say, "My little Robin." Leslie seemed to be asleep now as Tim could hear snoring. But he felt pressure on the duvet in front of him. The pressure of a grown woman pouncing. "Damn, kid. You were always my favourite Robin," Selina Kyle said calmly, "I'd have come earlier but…I've lost someone else too. And now I have a daughter. A teenage daughter. It's weird. She seems a little afraid of you, but I talked her down. Helena, say hello to your big brother, Tim."

"Hello," an unfamiliar and sweet voice said to him, "I…remember you playing with me when I was little. This would only be a couple of years ago for you. You were one of the first men in my life to really be nice, since I only really knew Mom and Aunt Holly then. You seemed to long for something…like you wanted to be a dad or have a little brother or sister yourself. I get that too. I always wanted family, especially…ah it's too complicated my life. You wouldn't want to know. Just know I'll be there for our family when you're gone. Something they've gained even though you won't be there anymore. My mom tells me I should say this to you because…because…"

"He doesn't need to know, darling. He acts like he can't hear us, but…that kid's even cleverer than your old man. He's worked out a way to be conscious without us knowing. And that's the saddest thing about this. He's not going to think of something to save himself…"

Selina was righter than she could know. Tim wasn't dying except by choice, nor was he in a coma. Tim had no spleen. It had been removed a year ago after an accident in the desert involving the League of Assassins. They had performed emergency surgery on him and excised it. There's no way his wound could have killed him other than through blood loss. He was clever enough, like Bruce, to make himself appear unconscious when he was perfectly conscious. And he'd been to Thogal with Bruce two years before. He knew how to kill himself psychosomatically. A rare talent. Bruce would be proud. If he had actually come to visit him. But why didn't Tim immediately initiate his death? Why did he listen to all these people pouring their hearts out to him? Well, in a morbid way, Tim had always been curious about attending his own funeral. At funerals, the outpourings of grief tend to present the deceased as without flaw. He thought something like this, solitary confessions at one's deathbed, would be worth hearing more than that. He wasn't dying until he heard all the people he wanted to hear speak. And there was one person he dreaded hearing yet knew he would be the last one he'd hear and looked forward to it. The one he knew might make him change his mind with a few, simple words. His father's voice. Bruce Wayne's.

"Hey pal," Barbara Gordon said slowly but surely breathing in deeply, "Sorry I didn't come see you earlier. It's been hard…you know…rebuilding a civilisation. We've all been so worried about you. Before the Joker and everything too. Oh, Tim…You don't know how loved you are. Dick hasn't shut up about you. He's scared to come see you because he doesn't want to say goodbye. Me, I learned a long time ago we can't put these things off. Shame I married an idiot. Oh, I don't mean that. He's a genius really. A lot like you. Still used to love all those twists and turns we got into; you, Bruce, Dick, me and Cass and all the others. Never thought I'd be the one to bury you, Tim. Then again no one thought that about Jason either. Dick and I have been talking about starting a family. I think the one thing he's going to miss the most is the fact that you're not going to be their cool uncle. You're so good with kids, Tim. I saw you with Helena when she was little, and everything you did for Steph's girl. That's breaking her heart more than you dying. That you're not going to be there for Debbie to know. And Bruce told me about Conner and Cassie's little family planning talk. You've impacted so many of our lives, Tim. It's not hard for some of us to want our kids to know you. I know I shouldn't say this but…you're my Robin. Dick was great and all, but at the time in my life when I felt the strongest, the most in control…you were Robin. Dick is great as Nightwing and I love him with all my heart. But you're my Robin. I hope you love and know that. I'll miss you. And I love you…little bro."

"Master Timothy," Alfred began not long after Barbara had gone, "It's always been hard for me looking after you lads and Master Bruce. It has been weighing on me for some time how you have been feeling. You always act as if you are strong, and that is to be commended. I always like to make sure the rest of you are doing fine in your own lives, because I know Master Bruce's is a sham through and through. I followed you a few nights…to the cemetery. You never told us about your grandmother, Sir. I suppose we should have known. And I'm very sorry. Every time I took a look at you then, I just thought to myself, 'He is so strong. Stronger than any man his age.' And you never disavowed me of that notion, young sir, until I heard from Master Richard what Miss Stephanie had told him recently. I should have seen the signs. Depression. I had it myself after my relationship with Marie broke down. She was going to have my child. I never told Master Bruce that. He was only a young boy who'd just lost his mother and father and I wasn't going to let him think I'd abandon him for a child whose mother didn't want to know about me. I always meant to look into her, but I've had to take care of you lot. But it consumed me. That black dog. Especially when Master Bruce left for college. I began taking long walks on my own in the dead of night. Down Crime Alley. I wondered whether I would have any purpose, and sometimes dreadfully thought I'd be happier if Master Bruce had been killed as well. And for that, I grew to hate myself. Leslie saw the signs in me and got me on medication. I saw it in Master Bruce as well later on, but I think his drive and rage had made him cope with it. Suppress the depression so to speak. The Batman is and always has been my boy's coping mechanism. Just as I suppose your duties to our family have been yours. If I had recognised the signs and been there for him, maybe things could have been better. Much better. Though then again, if the Batman had never existed, there are so many remarkable people I would never have known and loved. So many blessings come in disguise as tragedy. I like to think that though last night may cost us you…which seems very likely from what Leslie has said…it has done some good. Master Bruce is back with us, he has gained a fine young woman as a child, Miss Stephanie is reunited with her little one and for the first time in years I got to hug Master Jason again. None of this could have happened without you keeping this family together after he died. Thank you, Master Timothy. I shall miss you greatly. It has been my privilege to care for such a noble young fellow."

The sound of movement came from the bed beside Tim. He heard crutches being put in place and someone moving towards him. "Hello, Drake," Damian responded weakly, "It is odd we have both ended up in this position. My injuries far graver than yours, yet you are the one terminally ill. The clown must have broken you. For that, I am sorry. I hope the family remember you. I've always respected you. You're strong like Father, and dare I say it…a better detective than I am. Your friends always compare me to you at the Titans. I never liked that. Which is part of the reason why I've never really liked you. To be fair, I have been an ass to you…Tim. I apologise. You are just as much my brother as Grayson is. I'll always like him more than you, but I will miss you and think of you when fighting crime. I will insist Father replace Todd's pointless memorial with one for you if we ever recover the cave. I can't believe I'm the one target Deadshot had who he missed. And I hear Father had a child with the cat lady. And she's older than me…Hmm. Can't this family have anyone my age around? Anyway, good night, Drake. I'll miss you if you choose to give up. If not, then I'll go back to giving you hell. Glad we could have this talk."

The next person to come to Tim's bedside was someone who couldn't stop crying. Someone he'd been waiting for, for a while. "Hey kid," Dick Grayson said through his tears, "Looks like this is the last time we'll have one of our talks. You great guy. You made me believe in Batman again. I hated him so much. As far as I was concerned, the Titans were now my life. Then you came along and made me think maybe Bruce isn't a complete piece of shit again. You convinced me to be Batman after we dealt with Jean-Paul. For a little while, you were my Robin. I still can't apologise enough for choosing Damian over you. I just thought he needed me more. I was wrong, really wrong. You're broken, Tim. And I should have been there for you. It's hard for me to juggle all your wellbeings. I feel like I've taken more from Alfred than Bruce when it comes to looking after you guys. I adore you, little bro. And nothing breaks my heart more than knowing my kids aren't going to have an uncle who's as nice as you. You never told me about this problem of yours. Of hurting yourself. Of thinking we hated you. I love you, Tim Drake. There's something I never told you either. Shit, I haven't even told Babs. I…was raped. Back when I was training Tarantula in Bludhaven. I was seeing Babs at the time but she was really into me. I had a mental breakdown when she killed this guy. She just got on top of me and…yeah, I don't think I need to say the rest. It broke me for a while but I learned to bury it for the rest of you. Because like you I thought it best to pretend I was strong. And I have come to terms with it, but…I've always wanted to tell someone. And I am going to tell Barbara. I just wanted to say it to someone…someone I'm never going to see again first." For a good twenty minutes, Dick held tightly to Tim's dying and unconscious form. His tears sopped into Tim's clothes. Eventually, Dick let go and kissed his brother on the forehead before leaving, howling loudly and inconsolably.

"Bet you were wondering when I'd come?" Bruce Wayne said, "They're expecting me to call them all in for when you go. So, we can all be here. Leslie says we can't know, but I say I can. I know you've been waiting for me to have my little outpouring of my feelings to you, Tim. Selina and Damian were the only other ones who figured it out. Don't take this as a judgement. I imagine if I had been in your situation, I would have done exactly the same thing. But you're not me, Tim. No one should be me. When I became Batman that was part of a promise I made on my mother and father's graves. I swore that no one would have to suffer like me on my watch. They have because I'm not God…but that doesn't mean I approve when the people I love self-inflict that kind of harm. I know you haven't got longer left Tim, so I'm going to skip my disapproval. You knew me at the worst possible time in my life. You knew me after Jason died. And I never really recovered from that. But I like to think you softened everything else, like Dick did before. You're an amazing young man, Tim. And I'm sorry for what I said to you when you went after Digger Harkness. I was a hypocrite. I went after Joe Chill in a similar manner and Dick did the same with Tony Zucco. We didn't kill them, but we wanted to. My anger at you was more that…I expected you to be better. You were my best Robin, and if you had been older…I think you would have made a much better Batman than Dick. Losing you will break me but like with Bane I'll get back up. And I think something much worse happening to you already has. Just know that when we've…buried you. We'll continue the fight and come out the other end. And I'm going to let Dick and Barbara's children know all about Tim Drake, and how amazing he was. And Stephanie and her little girl will want for nothing. You can choose to die if you want, Tim. Just know that you are my son, and I love you. Even when I felt like you failed me, I still loved you. And I always will."

That wasn't good enough. Bruce knew Tim could hear him. He was right. Bruce must have told everyone else. Got them to lie so they could keep Tim's brilliance. But why would they make up something like Steph finding her kid? Or Conner, Cassie and Bart being alive? He's Batman. He's done worse things than that before. And to you. Screw him. Death is better. The sound of knitting needles is so much more welcoming than that gravelly judgemental voice of doom and gloom. "Who are you?" Tim said to the thing talking behind him, "Because you're not the Joker. The Joker can't be in my head. I'm clear of the toxin. He never gave me a double dose. You're something else, aren't you?" Tim turned around to see himself. Wearing a Batman outfit. His future self. The one he swore he would never become. "I'm you, Tim. I'm the you who you know can't come to be. I'm the reason you want to die. Not because of who you are now or any of your failings. Because you know that if you carry on, you'll become me. I can't say I approve, but I'm here to remind you that that's why you need to go. Go be with our grandmother. Stop your heart permanently. You know how. Just let go. They might think they want you, even if they are lying, but they'll regret having you back. Especially when you get older and become me." Tim gulped. "Maybe you're right." "Of course, I'm right. I know you better than anyone else. Time to die, Timothy. Just let go."

Tim seemed to be about to release himself when he heard the knitting needles again. "Am I finally gone?" "No, my little Robin you're not gone. Look at you, all grown up and even more handsome with a whole new family. I'm so glad you found other people to love you now I'm gone." Tim turned seeing his future self wasn't there anymore. His grandmother was sitting in her chair knitting what appeared to be a sweater in the form of his Red Robin costume. "Grandma!" Tim said as he ran over and hugged her, "But if I'm not dead, then how am I seeing you?" "Because Tim, my boy, the people we love never really die. Not as long as we remember them. And since you just saw the part of yourself who thinks you should die, then you're going to meet the part of you who thinks you should live. Call it an even debate." Tim laughed. "So, my lust for life comes in the form of my elderly grandmother knitting a sweater?" "Not just any sweater my little Robin. Yours. From me. Something someone who loved for you did for you. Just like how you helped that Stephanie girl out with her pregnancy like you told me. Or how you went away with that Bruce Wayne man and left me because you knew he needed you more than I did."

"I've never forgiven myself for that. I wasn't with you when you passed. Your niece who you hadn't seen in years came and I couldn't, for God's sake."

"Don't worry about it, Tim. I was happy you were coping with everything. I died thinking of how proud I was of you. There was no one I could stop talking about to anyone who'd listen. My grandson. I didn't tell them you were Robin, don't worry. But you did good by your girlfriend when she was in dire straits, you've saved so many lives as Robin…including Batman's…You couldn't make me prouder if you had cured cancer, Tim."

"I did those things because I had to, Grandma. I helped Steph because she needed someone and I cared about her. The same for Bruce."

"And yet there are many people who wouldn't. Many people like the boy who fathered her child. Or her own father. Or all the monsters you and that Batman have fought. I remember you telling me as a youngster you had figured out, he was Bruce Wayne. So, clever, even then."

"Being better than scumbags and supervillains isn't a great criterion, Grandma."

"Isn't it? They're people too, Tim. Just because they've done bad things doesn't raise you to a higher standard than them in terms of being a human. Yes, you hold yourself to it, and rightly so, but you've taken that too far, Tim. You've started comparing yourself to…forgive me but I am part of your brain so you've always known this…a sociopath. Batman is a good man and brilliant. But you once told yourself you didn't want to be entirely like him, just in the parts you thought mattered. As you kept losing people, that got blurred, because naturally having a brain not unlike his you developed the same problems he did when you lost someone. You became self-loathing because of all the lives you've saved and failing to save someone you love. Like those two girls that clown killed a week ago. You poor thing. You can never let those deaths be your fault, no more than anyone who slipped from your fingers as Robin. Your father didn't die because of you either. You're not God, Tim, no matter how much you may think it deep down."

"I don't think I'm—"

"You do. Everyone does. It's natural. We all think we're the centre of the universe. Especially people who don't like themselves. We think everyone hates us because we're not living up to that."

"You don't like yourself, Grandma?"

"Tim, the reason your Dad and I didn't get on…and I think you figured this out yourself…was because I hated myself for his father dying. I lost my husband and that broke me. I blamed myself. And because of that I failed as a mother. Jack struggled with relationships as a result, which was why he married your mother when he was so late in his forties. She was a glamorous, younger woman who had nothing in common with him and just wanted to be with a man who was successful and could make her comfortable. You know this yourself, Tim, your parents weren't happy. That was why it took them so long to have you. You were an attempt at building bridges. Not a relationship of equals, like mine and his father, or…well any of the women you've been with really, more or less. I've always blamed myself or your father not being a good partner or a good father. So, I made up for that by going out of my way to be kind to you. My only grandchild. It doesn't mean I forgave myself for letting Jack down like that."

"He loved you so much, Grandma."

"Of course, he did. I was the only person in his life for a long time. Your grandfather's first marriage had failed and his kids wouldn't speak to him. Or me after he died. So, Jack loved me as much as I did him. It was us against the world. But he resented me for not being perfect. That's why he forgot about me when you didn't. Always talked about me like I was dead. And I outlived him. But you owe it to me and Jack to love yourself. Make something good out of all the tragedy we had. When Charles died, I felt empty, and when your mother died Jack tried to move on with Dana. He only then started to care about you, and you know it. It's okay to not feel happy, Tim. But you have a family who love and depend on you. And that version of you, you just spoke to…he is not and will never be you. My grandson is kind. My grandson will always do good by the people he loves. And I like to think my memory will help him do that. But more importantly I hope his new family have the same effect."

Grandma Drake had stopped knitting. "Debbie Drake, you're a fine woman," Tim said as he kissed his grandmother on the forehead, "I shall miss you terribly." "No, you won't. I'll be right here, Tim. Always telling you what best to do. Now go back to your family. And forgive yourself." Tim inhaled slightly at that. Yes, he would love himself. And he would take what everyone had told him to heart. They did love him. The Joker was wrong. His future self was wrong. He was wrong. After how he'd treated people who loved him like Stephanie and the Titans by abandoning them, they still went with Tim. And he'd always known Bruce didn't hate him. He'd find it hard to accept his criticism knowing what a hypocrite he'd been, but he'd learn to re-establish their love and become part of the family once more. And with that he uttered "Thanks, Grandma," aloud.

"Did he just say something?" Dick asked. "Seems like it," Leslie answered, as Tim felt vision again for the first time in a while when a light shined in his eye. "Pupils are responding. Life signs normalising. He's going to be okay!" Tim opened both his eyes and saw everyone crying. Genuinely crying with joy that he was alive. Dick, Steph and Cass started fighting over who was going to hug him first. Conner was happily crying tears of joy into his girlfriend's bosom as Cassie smiled so happily. Bart and Rose were likewise crying in the same manner, only reversed. Bruce just smiled as he held a tearful Helena close to him. "How long was I out?" Tim asked Leslie. "26 hours since Jason brought you here. You're lucky to have a guardian angel in him." Tim then raised his hand to beckon Dick, Steph and Cass away from their simultaneous hug. "I think Jason owes me a hug…especially since I've made him part of the family again." Everyone seemed to blush then, realising Tim had been cognizant of their little confessions, except Bruce who smirked in appreciation of his son's indomitable will.

"And I'm holding you guys to Tim Kent," he pointed at Conner and Cassie who laughed through tears as they went up and hugged him. Bart and Rose had to join in then too. Tim nodded to allow everyone in the room to pile on. Even Leslie did. Tim was happy again. For the first time in so many years, he knew that the people who had hurt him were wrong. Including himself. He was loved and appreciated by those he cared about. When everyone had stopped crowding around him, he turned and looked at Steph. "Now, I hope there's someone here I've been meaning to see again for a few years now." "Yeah, she's a bit sleepy, but I wanted her to be with you now," Steph said as she pulled a little, brown-haired girl in pyjamas rubbing her eyes up towards Tim. "Give him a hug, Debs," she said through some tears. "You're Tim, then? Mom says you're not my real daddy but that you love me." "More than you'll ever know. Come here." Tim and Debbie had the loveliest little hug as the whole room continued to weep, even Damian, at how overjoyed they were to know that Tim Drake was alive.


	33. Daughter of the Gods

_Themyscira_

Arriving on a beach is usually a dramatic event for heroes. But the Atlantean delegation found themselves all but neglected in this instance. Even considering that the Amazons' beloved princess was with them. Diana, Arthur, Mera, Garth, Lorena and Jackson walked onto a beach covered in markers denoting graves, and the weather over Themyscira seemed particularly less sunny than it had ever been in Diana's memory. "What has become of my sisters?" she asked exasperatedly knowing these markers denoted death. There was no one to answer her as Arthur placed a hand of comfort on his friend's shoulder as she quietly began a prayer to the gods to treat them with respect. Mera stood back with Garth while Jackson and Lorena began chatting. "Garth, you…didn't need to come with us. I appreciate you hate Thawne more than the rest of us. But your wife is having the twins soon." Garth sighed. "I don't know what to say Mera. Do I care? Like I said, Orm wanted me to marry her. Debbie might love me but I can't say I care. It's just a royal arrangement. I can't say I worry too much for my child either. I lost the child I had with the woman I loved…twice thanks to Thawne. I welcome oblivion so I may return to them. Dying gloriously for Atlantis might achieve that." Mera gripped her old friend's hand.

"Garth, you have been like a son to Arthur and me in trying times. I know what it is to lose a child…more than once. I lost Arthur Jr. and then I had AJ, but I will never know him like a mother. Or ever again. It's so…wrong. I never had a passion to breed, but Arthur was king. It would have been wrong not to. Now that Orm is king, I feel that having children would be a wonderful thing for both of us. Now that duty does not override us, maybe a child could be possible." Garth smiled almost without any emotion. "I understand your pain, Mera. And I appreciate how in a world where we were not heroes, raising children would have had less hazards for both of us. But I feel an overwhelming sense of doing good on this world, that my desire for those I love who are departed will never rise above. We are heroes, Mera. All six of us here. And some things are more important than our contentment. As long as I am on this world, I am Tempest. No child of mine can change that. I will only rest when I am back in Elysium with my son and the two women I love. Until then I will make sure others can love their children instead of me." As passionate as what he said was, Mera was heartbroken by what her darling Garth had just said, when he walked away loosening her grip on his hand and joined Arthur, Diana and the teenagers.

"We need to speak to Queen Hippolyta now," he said without any lust for life, "I fear that what happened here affects all of this planet." Arthur nodded and they all headed towards the main encampment of the Amazons. Whilst it was not as vibrant or populated as it would normally be, Themyscira still had a lot of natural beauty. All the same, the lack of civilisation did not suggest it was the beautiful place it had once been. The atmosphere was one of fear rather than an exuberant embracing of life and all it had to offer. No living in peace and bliss. Anyone they saw looked at Diana curiously, but at the others with scorn. A small, dark-skinned girl approached them from the main steps to Hippolyta's palace when they drew near to it. "Lyta!" Diana exclaimed giving the young one a fraternal kiss of Amazon greeting, "How are you, my child?" "Very well, sister. Your mother would seek an audience with you all. She demands that the Atlanteans explain what has happened to our people." Diana twitched uncomfortably at that while her companions tried to remain unperturbed. "Alright. We shall join my mother in her chambers immediately." Ending their embrace, Lyta took Wonder Woman by the hand and led her upstairs to her mother.

Hippolyta sat on her throne alone and angered as they arrived. "You may leave us, Lyta." "My queen," Lyta bowed as she exited her namesake's throne room. Diana gulped as she and Arthur walked before her mother and bowed. "Mother, please know this. Atlantis is not responsible for what occurred on our shores. We ourselves were attacked not long ago by Circe and her familiars posing as our sisters. We believe this to be the wicked work of one—" "Hush, child. I know everything," Hippolyta impatiently dismissed her daughter with a hand wave, "Father Thawne's agent has confessed to all." Snapping her fingers, Hippolyta summoned forth two Amazon warriors pushing forward a familiar face who was drooling at the mouth and begging for forgiveness. "No Furies. I'm not a bad man. Please. Please!" Jackson seemed uncomfortable and Lorena grabbed his arm in a show of solidarity. The man was his father. David Hyde. The Black Manta.

"This is Black Manta then?" Arthur asked almost rhetorically. "Yes," Hippolyta replied, "Consider him a peace offering, Prince Orin. The man who murdered your son is now at your mercy. And thanks to the enhanced interrogation techniques of the Furies, we know he doesn't work for your half-brother, but for the government of the United States." Diana was incensed. "Mother! That is highly unethical. The Erinyes should not be used against a prisoner of war." "What war, daughter? The war that has not been declared between Themyscira and Atlantis. I knew as soon as I looked in his eyes that he was part of a grander scheme to draw our peoples into war. And I'd like to hope that you two have the answers." Diana and Arthur blubbered slightly as Hippolyta motioned for Black Manta to be taken away. "Well?"

"We don't know anything, your majesty," Arthur said with sheer sincerity, "We only suspect that one Eddie Thawne is behind this. Diana claims he is some kind of…" "Preacher who has seized the reins of government in America. He adulates people like me and Arthur as being righteous for our actions. Yet I have seen into his soul, Mother. He desires nought but our destruction." Hippolyta mused for a while. "And yet he is not an official part of their government?" "He is the personal religious advisor to their head of state." "Hmm. No evidence though that the United States government are behind it."

"We do not ask for action, Mother, but for a treaty between our peoples. An assurance that neither will go to war and that we will appreciate the game that is being played. We shall only attack if either of us is directly assaulted. If we don't unite, then this is the end for all life on Earth."

"Diana is right," Mera said moving forward and placing her hand on her friend's shoulder before her husband could utter a word, "This man has the power to raise the dead and has enchanted even the brave Kal-El into his web of deceit. Queen Hippolyta, your majesty, we of New Atlantis beg that your people and ours enter a pact of mutual defence. Else these joint false attacks will claim both our lands." Hippolyta then raised her hand in an act of sovereignty. Diana still marvelled at how much respect her mother could command just by a mere movement of her body. Truly, a ruler to be adored. She had rarely seen such qualities in Man's World, outside of the likes of Batman, whose intensity would rival her mother's, should they ever come to blows. "There is only one reason I do not believe any of you. These attacks were so…obvious. Not even your King Orm would have been stupid enough to fall for Circe's attack."

Arthur blushed slightly as the rest of them, except Diana, smirked slightly. "Nothing says to me this is a genuine plot by your enemy in America, because if he is as brilliant as you say, he would have ensnared us all in something far cleverer than obviously staged acts of provocation." Diana moved to counter her mother when suddenly she realised the woman was right. Impossibly accurate. Thawne was a master manipulator who had seized control of the United States with ease. There was not a chance on Earth he would make something as obvious as both attacks on their people. It didn't make any sense. "It is how it is, my lady," Arthur answered her mother, "And whilst you may have a point, we still need to enter into an alliance."

"And do so we shall, Prince Orin. That is assuming you are a plenipotentiary of your half-brother?"

"I am indeed."

Hippolyta then stalked down from her throne and shook his hand. "Very well, then, Prince Orin. I trust in your brother's faith in you and accept your offer of friendship between our peoples against the nefarious Eddie Thawne and his schemes." Arthur and Hippolyta engaged in a fraternal kiss. "Now, you will join our sisters in celebrating the new treaty, will you not?" "Indeed, we will," Arthur answered for all of them as Diana silently pondered what her mother had just said. Thawne was not idiotic enough to just send their arch enemies like Circe or Black Manta against the other to merely entice their emotions. He knew Hippolyta and Arthur were not stupid. But why do it in the first place? Sure, Circe had escaped but Black Manta had been captured and confessed everything. But he seemed to know nothing. And Circe's familiars even lacked a sense of individuality.

"Mother," Diana queried Hippolyta during the feast, "Were the people fighting with Black Manta Atlanteans?" "Not one of them," Hippolyta answered her only child, "Merely from Xebel as Mera and Kaldur are. That was how we knew they weren't King Orm's agents." "Xebel," Diana muttered to herself as she sipped some red wine while Arthur and Mera danced with Amazons in front of her. "Does it matter?" Hippolyta queried as she moved her daughter's chin upward with her dominant hand, "It does not do for my beloved daughter to be so unhappy on such a joyous occasion." "I am not unhappy, Mother. Just…unsettled. This has all been too easy. I cannot believe a man who has done the things our enemy has done…the man whose eyes would make Hades quake in his boots…is capable of only going so far. It does not do." Diana then stormed off from the feast unexpectedly. No one followed her, as Hippolyta appreciated that her child needed to be alone.

The sun set eventually and Garth went to sit beside Diana on the beach. "You're not comfortable with what your mother did to Manta are you?" "Not entirely, but I appreciate the necessity," she replied. "I understand. We've all done terrible things for the greater good. But unleashing the Furies—" "I will not lose sleep knowing that the man who murdered a boy who was like a little brother to me was subjected to them," Garth angrily intoned, "If anything, by my faith that means justice." There was a brief silence. "No, Garth. What worries me is…how easy this has all been. Barring Arthur's tantrum there has been no difficulty in forming our pact. None whatsoever. Thawne clearly only wished for us to think his sacrificing Tom Curry and using Circe and Black Manta as puppets was his plan for us. There must be something more. But what?" Garth shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you think you're being paranoid, Diana?" "A warrior never goes off guard, Garth. Especially when the air is this foul with the stench of death."

At the feast, Lorena and Jackson drunkenly debated who on the Teen Titans was the hottest. "Superboy!" Lorena shouted while hiccupping through her wine. "You're so basic," Kaldur replied, "It's clearly Kid Flash." "Ooh," Lorena said, knowing he was homosexual when the rest of the team hadn't, "So you prefer the shorter man. Or are you brunette over raven?" "Shut up," Kaldur laughed, "Anyway, we all know Red Robin is the hunk of all three. Why Wonder Girl picked Superboy over him I'll never know." "I can," Lorena said, "Because he's more like her. He's got an emotional vulnerability masked by a false self-confidence for the fact that he has superpowers. Tim is more like the twin brother she never had. Smart and funny, with the self-confidence masking only that he's in more pain than any of us can imagine." "Wow," Kaldur hiccupped, "That's… deep. I always just saw Red Robin and thought…Why do the Batboys all have such nice rear ends?" Lorena guffawed. "Why do you only act like this around me?" "Like what?" "Like men are just complete sex objects." Jackson laughed. "You know I'm not exactly from a place where this stuff is tolerated, right? You're a California girl. This is like letting everything off my chest at once." Lorena kissed him on the cheek. "You're alright, Aqualad."

When everyone whiled away their revelry, Diana continued to appear vigilant, looking into the stars. "There's not a chance this is going how we want it, Garth! We've got to be ready." The island seemed to shake a little as Diana steeled herself for battle. Tempest stood up and held her by the shoulders. "Hey, it could just be an earthquake?" "On an island paradise cut off from the rest of the world. By Hera, use your brain, Garth." Another quake knocked them both to the floor and spilled the goblet of many a person at the nearby feast. Garth now tensed himself as well. "That didn't feel like it came from below." Diana turned around and saw a blonde man with a scraggly beard in a black trench coat look at them pointing and laughing like he was Dick Dastardly. "What do you want, Thawne? What is this?" she shouted at him. "Your death, princess. The death of your people…and of Aquaman and his family." He pulled a box from his coat and pressed a button all the while laughing before he suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Where did he go?" Garth asked as the quakes seemed to intensify and Diana looked into the sky. "I really don't think that's what we should be worrying about, Garth…"

In the sky, there was a gigantic chasm that had not been there prior. The chasm seemed to be like a black hole, in that at its centre there was no light. And all light surrounding it seemed to disappear anywhere in proximity to that centre. But how could a black hole appear where there had been no star? Simply put, it hadn't. That wasn't a black hole. It was a portal to another dimension summoned above Earth's atmosphere. Specifically, above Themyscira. It wasn't just any dimension this portal led to though. It led straight into the soulless abyss that the government of Krypton had deemed fit to house the worst of its criminals. Those vile enough that the universe need to be kept from them. This portal led to the Phantom Zone. And there was one person who led all the criminals of the Phantom Zone in tandem. That was General Zod, a man with a recent, implacable hatred for the planet Earth and all its denizens. And it was that same man who descended from the portal Diana was observing.

"Women of Themyscira! Amazons as you dub yourselves. You are bearing witness to the greatness that is the people of Krypton and their ruler returning to their rightful new homeworld. You are the privileged few who have the opportunity to do obeisance rather than be killed. Your island will be at the centre of our new throne world. It will be rechristened New Kandor! And all of you will be given an opportunity to enter into our breeding programmes with Kryptonian males. This chance you shall have, that no mortal will on this mudball. Take our beginnings here as a sign of appreciation. A sign that we desire only to make peace with you warrior women, and perhaps forge an alliance that will sweep away the species that destroyed New Krypton. This is a once in a hundred lifetimes opportunity. None shall come close to the endeavour we shall lead. I swear, in the name of my late, lamented planet, that you shall all know a chance to rule over the patriarchs who drove you to such solitude by our side. I only offer one condition. One unnegotiable condition. I ask only that all of you…Each and every woman of the Amazon race…KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"

Aquaman and Mera nodded to one another as this speech commenced and walked out with Hippolyta before them. The queen of the Amazons had such a regal gait that even someone as strong as Superman would feel that they had to walk behind her. She was as natural a leader as anyone, and even Arthur thought, the one example of a monarchy working. She had been chosen as the first among equals for her strength and seniority over her comrades. But the legend of the Amazons beginnings claimed they were the reincarnated souls of women murdered by men they loved. He thought that might not be the absolute truth. Particularly the idea that Hippolyta was only queen because she was the first woman to suffer such a fate. No, there was more to it than that. The Amazons had been founded by the goddesses allied with Hermes in defiance of the philosophy of Ares. Her seniority and that of the late Antiope had to be something more than that. Something more personal. But such issues were not for them to debate now. Now was the time to meet with the aggressor.

Zod landed before them and smirked through that angry beard of his. The portal remained open but only he, Ursa and Non seemed to be on the Earth now. Garth attempted to advance but Diana held the younger man back respecting her mother's position of parley. "No matter the purity of your location, I can never shake the stench of your simian neighbours from the soil of this world," Zod muttered first as he grabbed a lump of sand and inhaled it disdainfully, "One of them visiting your land is too…fishy for my liking." He was staring at Aquaman at this moment. "You insult our negotiations already, your majesty, by his mere presence. My infinite wisdom and forgiveness permit you that though." Hippolyta walked even closer to the Kryptonian general. "Do not pose as the diplomat. It does not take a genius to realise that Dru-Zod walks on this world again for the sake of war." "You wound me further, my queen. I desire peace with your people but not with Man's World."

"We are not enemies of Man's World."

"Are you not? They have attacked you, haven't they?"

"One agent of one nation has led a covert strike. Ourselves and the Atlanteans have brokered an arrangement in order that such an attack does not destroy our nations."

"Yes, but why accept their…dominance. They persecute your gender unjustly. Observe myself and my beloved Ursa. We are mates and equals as our enlightened society embraced. I was my mother's heir. My father…was but another heir who abandoned her and I would rather not speak of him. Know that a Kryptonian man is a comrade of yours against those barbarians. We could spread your idyllic society to all the globe, and thereby build a New Krypton…with you as our queen, Hippolyta. Man and woman living together in peace, once we have revenged your fallen subjects on Man's World. Hippolyta and Zod. Together, we could make paradise more than an island, but a world!"

"That…is the way of Ares. A way my sisters and I have strayed towards far too many times for any of our liking. We despise the crimes of Man's World but appreciate that not every man is evil. Many men have aided us in trying times, such as Prince Orin and the young men who accompany him, his wife and their charge to our island. To hate man would be to live unlike we were made to live. Our patrons all but forsook us when we took revenge on Hercules and his brutes, how would they condone us leading a full-scale invasion of Man's World?"

"You already have."

"No, we haven't. I was kidnapped and impersonated by a dark creature from another world, whose job is to turn women into weapons. I would never endanger my sisters nor humanity in such a way again. I am a queen, and with that comes responsibility. I will defend us to the death, but never will I subject mortals to tyranny through my armies."

"Tyranny? You call justice tyranny? My world was destroyed by humans. The world I built. They owe me every grain of soil on this heap of mud. Every one of them should be my slave, for what they took from my species. All of them should kneel before each and every Kryptonian ever born, for not only are we gods before them but they have wronged us when we restrained ourselves. Every species in the history of the cosmos does not have as much blood on their hands as the race you are apathetically ignoring for their misdeeds, your majesty. Now, I ask you again…will you join me in destroying them?"

"With those words, you have proven you are filled with nought but hate, general. All you desire is for others to serve you or die."

"I desire justice for Krypton!"

"What justice? Krypton died because your council failed, as you and Jor-El knew more than anyone else. The criminals responsible for its end died with the planet. Kandor was captured by Brainiac. Hardly an affiliate of humanity. My daughter has kept me appraised of the situation concerning New Krypton and as far as I can see a man now dead is responsible for that world's destruction. Kal-El offered an olive branch and you denied it. For that, I can never make peace with you, general."

"You are indeed being unreasonable, queen. That man was a sanctioned general and former cabinet member of the government of the most powerful nation of the simians. Samuel Lane. Kal-El only offered an olive branch because he engaged in bestial relations with the daughter of that monster!"

"He does not see in such blinkered generalisations as yourself, general! I once thought as you did. We were on our own here for so long we forgot that not every woman is a slave offshore nor is every man a domineering monster fit only for being an oppressor. Whilst you have a point in that humans have things to answer for as a race, destroying or oppressing them is not the answer, Zod. Humans need to learn by example. Some of them have learned, many of those not very well, by the example of a carpenter's son dead for nearly two millennia. Others have similar teachers such as an Indian prince who sat beneath a tree. But we live for the same purpose as they did. To show that the world can be a better place, despite what man has done. The man who destroyed New Krypton is dead, Zod. The majority who had no hand, act or part in it live freely. Join us in making peace with the humans. Please. Rise above such petty constraints. We can make this world a place of peace and prosperity and raise humanity into the sunlight together. Amazon and Kryptonian. Just as you proposed."

Hippolyta's right hand was now extended towards Zod. The general looked down at the Amazon and her bracelet which had once been a manacle which bound her and her people in oppression. It stood as a reminder that they should rise above adversity and live by their philosophy against everything. They would fail in that, anyone would, be they as pure of heart as the Amazons or not. But the bracelets stood as an eternal reminder to seek peace before war. But Queen Hippolyta would not brook war in the name of alliance, as Zod wanted. Zod looked for a good half a minute at the hand. Then, he began laughing like a jackal. "You truly think I have any longing to improve the lot of my inferiors. It sickened me enough even treating with your kind, demi-goddess. Know now that I will have no qualms murdering you and your entire people, in order to make your island New Kandor!" Zod then grabbed Hippolyta's arm and began twisting it.

Aquaman jumped on Zod before Wonder Woman could while Ursa fired her heat vision into the sky, and dozens of flying Kryptonians descended on the island in a coordinated assault. "By Hera," Diana muttered as she flew up to fight each of them. Arthur and Zod were fighting tremendously. As an Atlantean, Arthur had similar strength to a Kryptonian, but was nowhere near as fast or mobile as one. Thankfully, his powers came from magic, a force Kryptonians found hard to resist. So, like the Amazons, an Atlantean could actually harm a Kryptonian, no more than a human hunter pinned in the woods could harm a bear with their knife, however. Arthur kept punching Zod, as the two entered a fist fight.

Then, Zod grabbed his left hand as he threw his it to strike the generals face. "You know nothing, man of the sea. You still stupidly think your magic means you can fight against my species." Arthur drove a right hook into Zods face but the Kryptonians grip on the left was maintained. "Very well. Some people need to learn lessons the harsh way. Bring this message to your brother. The message of my strength." He began twisting Arthur's wrist in such a painful way that the former king began doubling over in pain. "Kneel." "No!" Arthur's hind legs maintained themselves through a great degree of pain. "Kneel!" "No!" His legs stood firm. "KNEEL!" "Never!" Zod twisted Arthur's left hand so much then that it came clean off. It was gone again. Arthur Curry had lost his left hand for a second time in his life. Wow. How unique was that? Losing the same hand twice. Only Aquaman could have done it, he thought as he passed out in shock.

The forces of Zod were burning Hippolyta's palace with their heat vision. Diana was still engaged with several of the Kryptonians, but their strength matched hers and they were faster. She managed to knock out three before being felled in the back with heat vision and collapsing to the ground. But even this would not break her. She was Wonder Woman, the child of clay forged by the gods to be the representative of the ideals of peace and love to the planet Earth. Some criminals held in a ghost dimension were no match for Diana of Themyscira. A hand helped lift her up then. Mera's. "This Zod character must think himself greater than he is." "He's a colleague of our enemy, Mera." "I find that hard to believe. How could anyone work with such a vainglorious monster? I'd fight him as soon as look at him." Diana then noticed a few of her sisters slaying some Kryptonians and being killed themselves in turn. "That's because Thawne wants us to kill one another. Nothing more, nothing less."

Zod laughed as he fought Kaldur and Lorena who had leapt upon him. "Two foolish children think they can destroy me. Bah! You are all nothing." He tossed Lorena to the sand and held Jackson by the throat. "You didn't even know what you were boy. A foolish hybrid. An abomination. Your race will thank me when they learn I have destroyed you." A harpoon struck against Zod's arm and snapped. The general turned to see what fool had dared to swat at him. It was a man looking very bedraggled and just out of chains. Black Manta. "My child…my kill." Jackson used that opportunity to signal out to the water with Mera. Signal a hydatic creature from the depths. A construct of water. That construct arose from the water and assaulted Zod with his own strength, knocking the general to the ground and releasing Kaldur from his grip.

Hippolyta and Astarte had tactically withdrawn to the palace. "My queen, this may not be wise," Astarte warned her. "Nothing about this situation has a kernel of wisdom, sister. But needs must. Release the Erinyes!" Astarte nodded and pulled a sword from the centre of their room. The sword had been that of a courtier in Syracuse named Damocles who constantly warned his king of danger. The Sword of Damocles was something that hung over all human minds when the inevitable was apparent. The epitome of terror being unavoidable, no matter what road one takes. Zeus had feared the Twilight many millennia ago and so charged the Amazons with a responsibility. To hold some of the primordial gods prisoner, so that they couldn't escape and wreak havoc on the mortal world. Damocles' sword would be the means of holding them. An enchanted blade acting as a key. The only primordial forces which remained entrapped were the Furies. The spirits of vengeance. And now Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera were freed from their slumber. Astarte passed the Sword of Damocles to her queen as spiralling black smoke emerged and three women with dark wings arose from the ground.

"Queen Hippolyta," Alecto hissed, "Why have you summoned the three sisters from the abyss? Have you not used us enough on your prisoners?" "Stay back, fiends," Hippolyta raised the sword to drive the sisters away as they made their advance, "I charge you with defending our island from a beast without a conscience. Swear on the name of your father, Tartaros!" The three sisters stood still, knowing that the enchanted blade held power over them. Absolute power. "Very well. We swear. Who is this fiend?" Hippolyta smiled. "He is Dru-Zod of Krypton. A criminal to his own world, Man's World, and now to ours. Unleash the fury of the gods upon him, sisters of vengeance! Destroy his mind!"

Zod had escaped the water construct and was now fighting Mera, Garth and Diana while Jackson and Lorena lay unconscious. Diana lassoed him while he was holding Tempest by the throat and gloating as he had with Aqualad. Arthur had by now slightly recovered with Ursa and Non standing over him gloating. Reaching out telepathically, his call entered the depths and called forth a great beast with the might to help fight the Kryptonians. The fearsome kraken. Its two legs slipped onto the ankles of Ursa and Non and slammed down both of them on the beach allowing Arthur time to recover. Zod saw what was happening and fired his heat vision directly into the kraken's maw, slaying it. As he gloated over the beast's destruction, Diana wrapped him in her Lasso of Truth. "Gah! You may hold me, Amazon, but my brothers and sisters will not be far behind to liberate me!" Zod's confidence was suddenly shattered as three black whirls of smoke surrounded him, pushing Diana away and loosening the Lasso of Truth.

"Your heart is black, Dru-Zod," Alecto whispered almost seductively into the general's ear. "How many people have you killed?" Tisiphone asked sincerely but also maliciously. The general smirked a little at that. "Implying animals from this rock are people?" "You still took many souls, Zod," Megaera reminded him. "Souls…you think you can torment me; you spirits that primitives do not even believe in anymore? I have been to a realm of true torment. I have been to a dimension only phantoms are fit to reside in. This world and its horrors cannot use fear as a weapon against me. Look into my mind, creatures. See Hell!" Zod made his memories of when he has thrown in the Phantom Zone apparent to the three spirits. The emptiness of the dead space. The realisation that time and space are being taken away from you, and that existence has lost the taste of life. No meaning. Nothing. Such a black vastness caused the Furies to scream. Scream in vain as they knew no horror, they could inflict on Zod would hurt him or any of his comrades as this had. "My fear is a weapon, Erinyes. Feel the land that Hades himself would quake in. Feel the fear of Zod!"

The Furies dispersed back into their prison below Hippolyta's palace while Zod stood up proudly. "Sprites and fairies? Is this the best you have to offer, Queen Hippolyta? Come out and face me like the queen you are if you will not kneel." Hippolyta sighed and despite Astarte reaching to stop her, she moved her away and marched down the stairs before her citadel. "I will not kneel before you, Zod. No one with any respect for themselves or their race would. I have the Sword of Damocles, and with it I shall slay thee." "Excellent," Zod intoned as he advanced to meet the queen of the Amazons. "No, Mother!" Diana shouted rushing over to them even though Mera shouted at her friend, "Diana you cannot defy the tradition of single combat! Your mother's honour is at stake."

Wonder Woman leapt upon Zod's back and began punching him in the head severely. Grabbing her wrist, Zod pulled Diana down and punched her in the face, rendering her unconscious. "I will not slay your daughter before you, your majesty. It is unfitting for a parent to outlive a child." Hippolyta sighed and bore her sword. "Very well, general. Are you prepared to die?" "Not as greatly as yourself, suicidal queen." The two leaders struck one another with an intensity of titanic proportions. Zod's punch broke one of Hippolyta's ribs while Zod himself lost a finger from the strike of the Sword of Damocles upon his hand. "Well done, my queen. But not well done enough." He then fired heat vision into her stomach, burning it and felling Hippolyta to the ground. As he moved to make a killing blow, Hippolyta moved up with the sword only for him to swat it away. "You do not know how to give up, do you? Since you insist on prolonging your expiration, I shall aid you in that endeavour. Out of respect." Zod gripped the queen's neck and began applying enough pressure to strangle Hippolyta. Diana roused and saw her mother helplessly being strangled by Zod.

Then, time seemed to stop. Arthur was caught fighting Ursa and Non, Garth and Mera lay wounded behind her as did Jackson and Lorena. But Zod and her mother, like them, were frozen. It made no sense. "Hello, Diana," a sinister and familiar voice said behind her, "I was hoping our reunion would be a little more pleasant than this." Turning behind her, Diana saw a tall man cloaked in his blue armour, with his helm masking his face in shadow, showing only red eyes. "Ares. So, you're working with Thawne, as well?" "Thawne? Not at all. I have been meaning to find you since my return from the dead. I have been preparing for a rapprochement for a while."

"Really? Forgive me if I find that very hard to believe."

"Of course. I would expect no better from a true warrior than to not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"This is disturbing. You are the God of War you are not reasonable."

"All the years we have fought, Amazon, and yet you still know nothing of me. I am the God of War, yes. But the God of War celebrates warriors. And what warrior could be greater than she who slew me?"

"I am not a warrior, Ares."

"Oh, Diana, your mother and her gods have indoctrinated you into seeing war as inherently evil. War can be wasteful, no doubt. No creature knows war better than I do. War creates beasts like Zod who cannot be controlled and are obsessed with making others suffer. But war can also be a place for those who desire peace. 'If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my child may have peace.'"

"Thomas Paine."

"Indeed, the foreign brain of the American and French Revolutions. Peacemakers have a place in warcraft. People who desire to end war must prosecute it so that they can forge a better world. Peace and war are not absolutes. Violence is a part of the world, Diana. Even if you find it anathema, you have had to resort to it on more than one occasion."

"I know."

"And by blaming yourself for doing such a thing, you are denying a part of yourself. There is a part of every creature that desires to resist what they view as wrong, be it by force or not. Your philosophy is not wrong, but your mother will still fight a brute like Zod to the death and use all her abilities to do so. She will fight for what she loves. Will you, Diana?"

Ares then vanished and time seemed to resume. Diana reached for her Lasso as she continued to watch Zod take the life from Hippolyta. "Choke…under…Zod…" he whispered maniacally as the life began to leave the queen's eyes. Then suddenly he felt himself being pulled back by a force he couldn't resist. The princess and her Lasso of Truth. Holding the Sword of Damocles to his neck, Diana held Zod close to her, bound in the grip of her lasso. "Release me, Amazon! Release me or I will execute you here with your mother." "You will kill us anyway, Zod. Call off your dogs!" Zod smirked. Diana knew she couldn't threaten him in that regard so she decided to announce to his forces before they killed any more of her sisters her ultimatum.

"Kryptonians! Lay down your fight. This is not your day. This is our island. We would happily make peace with your people but you bring war to our shores. And war is the antithesis of the Amazon way of life. Yet we are not unbloodied weaklings either. I will kill your general unless you all surrender immediately. You will then all return to the Phantom Zone, each and every one of you, and never darken this world again unless you come in peace. If you continue to fight you will have only the head of Zod as a trophy, coupled with all the rest of your heads when I come for you!"

Everyone stared, mouths agape at Wonder Woman in seeing how angry and bestial she could be. There was the fury of Ares in Diana. Hippolyta shed a tear in dark realisation at what had become of her child. Repressing the primordial goddess within from her slaying of Nemesis, had meant Diana now had a rage manifesting from her ancestry on Hippolyta's side. "Daughter, please don't do this. Do not kill this man in cold blood. You will become something you never wanted to become. You will become like him." "Like whom Mother?" "It does not matter." "Do I have a father?" Diana asked with all sincerity. "No. It's…it's more complicated than that."

Ursa then began laughing nearby. "You are an idiot, Amazon. You think that the death of Zod will make us shirk from his cause. The cause of Krypton. The memory of our planet and our civilisation. Zod is but a leader. We are all Zod in our hearts. We will all fight for our world until your lesser gaggle of apes kneel before us or perish in resistance. Even if you kill our leader, my beloved, today…the world will kneel in memory of Zod." Diana hesitated then and knew Ursa would not stop even if she did kill Zod. Or Non. Or any of the Kryptonians destroying her home and slaughtering her sisters. Breathing in deeply, Diana began praying to the gods who gave her power when suddenly time froze around her once again.

"There is only one thing you can do if you will not slay Zod, Amazon," the voice of Ares whispered in her ear, "You must slay them." "There is always another way, Ares." "Was there another way for Maxwell Lord?" "No." "Then there is certainly no other way for Zod." "No! I won't do that again. And even if I did there's no point. I can't beat them." "Can't you?" Ares asked genuinely, "Maybe Wonder Woman before she killed me might not have…but now you have the soul of a primordial goddess. Now you are Nemesis, Diana. And Nemesis is beyond gods and mortals. She is justice. And her power can destroy creatures as mighty as Kryptonians." Diana shed a single tear then. "There really is no other way." "I'm sorry." "You have changed haven't you, Ares." "Not entirely. But for the first time in my eternal life I feel like I…care for someone. Goodbye, my child."

Inhaling deeply, Diana reached deep into her psyche. She reached into the primordial rage she had absorbed from when she slew Nemesis to restore herself to the timeline. Nemesis had the ability to drive people from the universe. From history. But Diana knew she couldn't use that on a whim. "Mother," she said to Hippolyta as time began moving onward once more, "Do you want these aliens gone? Do you want our island saved?" "I don't see—" "Answer me!" "Yes, of course," Hippolyta struggled to reply. Diana then nodded. "Forgive me," she said as the power of Nemesis was unleashed. It would take all the power Diana had absorbed. The power she had been fighting to never use. A power that no one should wield and by using it to this scale, Diana would drive the attackers from her home and save anyone who had not yet perished here. She banished the attacking Kryptonians from Earth. The soldiers all suddenly flew back up into the black hole portal to their prison in the sky above. And then it sealed instantaneously, as Diana collapsed a little bit. "I told you there was another way, Ares."

Except Zod was still there. "Why do I remain?" the general asked, "And with what witchcraft did you banish my troops, Amazon? None of your kind has such power." "No, but Nemesis did. And you're alive, Zod, because we need a witness. A prisoner to tell us all about Thawne's plans." Hippolyta stood up and placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I could not be prouder of you, my little one." They embraced for the first time in months. "Mother, that means so much." "You are not like Ares." Diana pushed her mother away. "Do not lie to me, Mother? Is Ares my father?" Hippolyta laughed this time. "Diana, you have no father. Unless you count the savage brute, who slew me when I was with child. No, you were forged of clay from the soul of my unborn child and given life by the gods. No more, no less. The perfect child." "But then why worry I will resemble Ares, Mother?" Hippolyta took her child's hand and led her to the palace.

Arthur lifted Jackson, Lorena, Mera and Garth up from unconsciousness. "Arthur, your hand!" Mera exclaimed. "Oh, I'm used to losing it now." Philippus then walked towards Arthur carrying a small, golden shaft. "You nearly gave your life to save our people, Prince Orin. And you sacrificed a necessary part of your existence. Of any being's. For that, we feel you deserve this as a reward." Philippus then attached the golden shaft onto Arthur's wrist. From within emerged a hook, which could fire a string for grappling as Arthur's previous hook hand could also do. "Forged by Hephaestus himself to serve Perseus when he lost his hand battling the petrified Cetus. May it now help you defend your home and ours from enemies, my prince." "Back to the hook hand and the beard then?" Garth smirked, "By Poseidon, this takes me back." "Back to when we first met Dolphin." "Yeah and you and she were a thing while I was studying magic with your father." "Yeah, good times," Arthur laughed as he and his surrogate son hugged one another warmly. Jackson stared off to see his father, Black Manta was being dragged away by the Amazons. David Hyde looked into his son's eyes and leered. Lorena placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure this isn't over." "I'm certain of that too."

In the warrens of Hippolyta's palace lay a tapestry. A tapestry depicting Prometheus giving fire to humanity. Walking down here with her daughter and a torch, Hippolyta displayed the wonders depicted thereon. "You are familiar with the tales of our gods, Diana. How Zeus slew or imprisoned the Titans and made himself the Skyfather?" "Of course." "Legend. The Titans were powerful and came from a species we cannot comprehend. But the gods we have served are divine but not omniscient as you know. The Olympians were born from the cross breeding of Titans with humanity. The Olympians are humans evolved through the DNA of those from another world." "Born human? That's—" "Flying in the face of all I taught you. It took me and your aunt Antiope many years of research to prove it. The myth of Prometheus creating mankind and then giving them fire to irk Zeus was inspired by how Prometheus was a hostage of Zeus after the war of Titans, due to his popularity to giving fire to the primitives who worshipped them. Prometheus wasn't even born on Earth." Hippolyta then grazed her hand over a beautiful statuesque woman and cried.

"Who is that, Mother?"

"Your grandmother, Otrera. We were only playthings of the gods. They still cared about humanity then in the time after the Titans were driven from Earth. Loved us. That was why Zeus sired so many children with what were called nymphs. Most of his divine children are not by his sister-wife, Hera, as you know. Nymph was just a term for beautiful maiden. Later myths made them goddesses lesser to the Olympians. They were merely beautiful and capable mortal women."

"But what were the Titans?"

"I do not know. There have been many theories. Some suspect celestial intervention in human makeup to turn them into gods. Maybe the Olympians weren't even really their children. Maybe they were just humans they experimented on. I don't think any of us will ever be certain. Maybe they were humans who just a had a gene, no more than some of your friends, which gave them immortality and supernatural abilities. It doesn't explain everything about them, but all my research points to my and my sister's conclusion being the case. We were always told in our first lives that our mother's mate was the son of a powerful chieftain. But that that chieftain left our world with his parents when we were infants. My sister and I were both murdered by our own mates in later years and our mother died of grief. Not by the hand of a man, so we never saw her again. It took us years to find out who our father was, but we were never sure until…until Antiope eloped with Poseidon's son, Theseus. They had a child. A boy. A boy who resembled our father according to how our mother spoke of him. Her son, Hippolytus, had blonde hair and red eyes…"

"Oh no. Mother…you can't mean…"

"What I mean, Diana, is that you are and always have been the granddaughter of Ares. Ares is my father. And now that you have slain him, he holds you in higher regard than any other being in the cosmos. You will now be caught in a tug of war as your aunt and I were all our lives. The struggle between our ways of peace as Amazons and the bestial, warlike nature of our sire. The struggle between our philosophy and our blood. You, Diana, with all that has happened to you, must forever strike a balance between your virtue and that of your sisters with the sins of your grandfather…"


	34. Chasing Phantoms

_DEO, Washington DC_

It had surprised Connor Hawke when Jefferson had phoned him out of the blue and told him to rendezvous with three people outside the Department of Extranormal Operations. The building was fairly non-descript, and there was no security apparent, but it existed. Thankfully, they had someone on the inside. Wendy Harris, the daughter of the Calculator was being held in there, and her father had managed to diminish how tightly she was held. Thawne saw no problem in that. A great oversight. Wendy was as much a computer genius as her father and of course had hacked into the security to make good her own escape. She wanted them to rescue two people in question. One of whom was someone Connor cared for. His niece, Lian Harper. He wasn't going to let her down, but he didn't know who Jefferson could possibly have got him to rendezvous with. All he knew was that they were coming from Gotham of all places. Connor had settled in Seattle since falling out with his old man, and he hadn't seen Oliver since Lian's resurrection. Awkward situation, but he was glad Roy's daughter was alive again, and thought maybe that would be a good basis for reconciliation with Ollie. Standing on a rooftop overlooking the DEO, Connor heard one footstep behind him and immediately notched and fired an arrow directly behind him. "Whoever's there, come out with your hands up." He then realised that a hand was holding the arrow. A yellow-gloved hand. An attractive girl with green blue eyes and blonde hair walked out before him. "It's good to see you too, Connor."

"Mia!" He rushed forward and gave the young girl a hug. Except she wasn't a young girl anymore. Last he had seen her she was about to turn eighteen. Now she was a woman. A woman with a sort of longing in her eyes for happiness. As if she'd just been ripped from the Garden of Eden for taking an apple. He cupped her head in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Mia, what's wrong? You seem different. More importantly, how are you alive?" "Got outta' Titans Tower thanks to Ollie and Dinah and some quick-witted friends of theirs. It's a long story. I'll tell you when this is done. First, we've got to rescue Lian and Robbie." "You're all business now, aren't you? What happened to the lovely young girl I knew back in Star City? What happened to Speedy?" "Like I said," she replied inhaling deeply, "I've changed. But more importantly, knowing what that sick fucker Thawne is and what he wants to do, I've had one thing on my mind since I came back and that's saving her from him."

"Mia, you're talking like you've been gone for months…years even. But you only disappeared about two months ago. What happened, Mia? You know you can confide in me."

"I know. You and Ollie were there for me at the worst time in my life and made me the happiest I've ever been, Connor. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Connor was a little perturbed by what he was feeling right now. He did love Mia before but he didn't have feelings for her like this. She was different to the Mia he'd known. Still a strong, young woman with the strength to overcome any adversity, but now she'd been through even more adversity than what he'd just seen. He gulped a little and Mia put her hand on his cheek. "I always really loved you, Connor. Ever since we met." She initiated a kiss, and Connor reluctantly reciprocated. Why was he doing this? Mia was younger than him. Except she wasn't. She was older and wiser than he'd ever seen her, and she'd always been the one having to grow up too fast. But this didn't feel wrong. This was not the Mia he had known. This was the Mia Dearden he was falling in love with.

"Ah-hem," a familiar voice coughed in the distance as another familiar one, female to the former's male, butted in. "Oh, leave them alone, Ollie. They're both adults and they missed each other." "Yeah, Dinah, but it's normally you and I who do the PDAs on these adventures." Connor and Mia turned towards them and then backed away from one another. "Uh, awkward," Mia said looking at her feet. "Don't feel ashamed," Dinah said as she walked up and gave Connor a massive hug, "He's gorgeous anyway. Bit like his old man. It's good to see you, Connor." "Dinah, I had a feeling if Jeff didn't want me to know who I was meeting it'd be you two. Dad…" Ollie walked up to Connor and outstretched his hand. Connor hesitated before shaking it and pulling his father in for a hug. "It's good to see you. But I take it we've got work to do."

"Wendy's already disabled the security," Dinah answered, "We just need to get in and out as quickly as possible. More importantly we have someone Lian and Robbie need to see right away." A small flicker of flame on a cigarette was seen in the distance as John Constantine walked out. "This your boy, Ollie? Think we met before when he were Green Arrow. How you keeping?" "John Constantine? Dad, what on Earth could he have to do that will help us get Lian back." "No, that's not the point," Ollie responded, "He's a warlock and he and Zatanna are the only two people who know a certain spell. She's busy helping heal invalids in Gotham so we brought John instead." "Charming, mate." Ollie dismissed the occultist. "Anyway, this spell makes someone immune to Thawne's life and death powers. He'll have no hold over Lian and Robbie when we rescue them so long as John here gives them a dose of his spellcasting."

With her father asleep at his desk, Wendy Harris deactivated the bars on the cell doors for Lian Harper and Robbie Long. "What was that?" Robbie asked as Lian replied, "I dunno', but the bars are gone. I don't think my dad or your mom are here though." "Why?" "Because last time I saw Dad he looked like he was…mad. Really mad. You see anything about your mom?" "No…just she didn't hug me goodbye before she went into space. She didn't even talk to me. Then we get brought here by Eddie. We can trust Eddie though, right? I mean he brought us back."

"No, you can't, son," Constantine answered as he walked in smoking a cigarette and rustled Lian's hair, "Good to see you again, love." "Hey, John," Lian smiled and hugged him. "Aw, a kid hugged me. A kid thinks I'm nice. My life really is turning around. Listen, you, demi-god boy…come here. I need to do something first before we go anywhere." Robbie reluctantly headed over and hugged Constantine at Lian's indication. Placing a hand on both of their heads, the warlock began chanting the spell Dream had taught him: "Banish the command of the false creator, banish the false lifegiver, and return these mortals to the embrace of the Endless, their true masters. Give these children back to the true masters of reality." In his office upstairs, Eddie Thawne jumped awake from his meditation on Amanda Waller's desk and screamed inhumanly like a banshee of old. He knew he had just been robbed. Robbed of lives that were once his subjects. But how? "That's not good," Constantine mumbled as he grabbed both children by the hand and escorted them outside.

Kuttler awoke only for Wendy to hit her father in the face, knocking him out again. Amanda Waller mobilised her troops and had them arm themselves in order to arrest the intruders in the DEO. In the main entrance, as Wendy joined them Mia saw Constantine arriving with the children and embraced Lian so warmly. "Did you miss me, kid?" "Dad said you were dead, Mia." "Well, now I guess the two of us are even for scaring one another like that." Soldiers then surrounded the five of them as Constantine immediately reacted by firing a blast of hellfire at the first platoon and then dropping a spark so they could flee. "Ollie," Mia shouted into her comms unit, "We need out quickly. Have you and Dinah gotten the Batwing ready outside." Thawne angrily began commanding orders. "Get me those children! Their lives are mine. I swear this as your Father. Kill the intruders but bring me the children alive so I may make them mine once more."

As they arrived at the doors, they found Amanda Waller with the guards already standing there. "Miss Harris, leaving us already?" "Get bent, Waller. I never asked to come here. Your men kidnapped me from Gotham when Barbara needed me. I have no interest in helping my dad." "We don't care about your interests. What we care about is your loyalty. Now surrender the children immediately or be shot yourselves." "You're a real piece of work," Constantine said, squaring down Waller, "You remind me of Maggie." "Mrs Thatcher? Why thank you." "Oh, blooming Yank doesn't get that's not a compliment." "Oh, I know why a yob like you would hate her, but I admire formidable rule. I might not agree with someone's policies but might is right. It's a philosophy I should reject as a Christian but people need to be formidable."

"Bollocks to that, love. You're kidnapping kids for a religious nutjob and have a team led by a psychopath pretending to be a mate of mine. If you've any decency, Waller, you'll let us all leave. I have a feeling you don't."

"On the contrary, I find this whole thing with Thawne ugly. But he's my boss. And I'm a patriot, Mr Constantine."

"Patriotism. Always used to justify being an arsehole."

"It's so nice to be rebutted by someone so articulate and well-spoken."

"Ah, fuck off!"

"Kill Mr Constantine first."

Before anyone could a pull a trigger a trick arrow hit Waller in the shoulder, electrocuting her and spreading a gas which knocked out all of the soldiers. It was from Connor Hawke. "Cheers, mate. Never imagined a cuss would have been my last words." "Really, Mia said, "I could've." "I were raised better than that, love. Now quick, let's get out of here." They all headed for the Batwing and flew off with the children safely from DC. Thawne arrived at the entrance just after this and roused Waller. "You failed me, Amanda. I don't tolerate failure!" He began using his power of life and death on Waller and caused her to writhe in agony. "You…can't…talk…"

"What?" Thawne asked as he released her from his grip, "Speak up, woman!" "Your plan with Themyscira didn't succeed at all, you buffoon! Now you've lost the two kids, and if the Sivana Project proves to be resistible, you've lost Troy and Harper from your League. Not to mention we've lost the League of Assassins and our sources say the Batman is back, and alive." "Do not lecture—" "I'm not lecturing, Thawne, I'm advising. You killed my deputy because you were in a bad mood. Take it from me, allowing your emotions to rule you will mean you lose your ability to rule others. You should know that by now."

Thawne was about to finish the job on Waller, when he sighed and just walked away. All she had just said was completely correct. He'd not been keeping his eye on the ball and now he'd lost a member of his Cabal. All he had left were Krona and Hurt, and one of those needed to be removed for his plans to succeed. He still had the grand assault, which seemed to be going smoothly. But how could Diana have accessed the powers of Nemesis without divine intervention? The Olympians…they were up to something and he needed to find out. Meanwhile, Waller saw her phone ring. It was a number she hadn't expected to ever contact her again. Lex Luthor's.

_The Phantom Zone_

"Are they gone?" Chris Kent asked Thara Ak-Var and Mon-El as they observed his parents lead a large force of Kryptonians out of the Phantom Zone. "Just a minute…now," his lover replied as they flew quickly after them, with Chris carrying Lex Luthor and holding him tightly to his chest. "Are you sure this will work?" Lex asked. "We have to hope," Chris told him. Arriving outside the portal, Mon-El stopped them. "I cannot go any further." "Mon, Lex can cure you. Make you healthy again." "No, I can't," Lex replied, "His disease is too far gone. I checked his bloods this morning. He'll have to wait many more centuries to heal from the lead poisoning. I'm sorry." "Thank you, Luthor. Though I doubt you truly care. One less superhuman for you to worry about when you return home. I suppose this is goodbye. Thara, Chris, it has been an honour. Lex, if Thawne truly believes you can defeat him, then you need to go right away. Stop him. Save the world."

Thara and Chris embraced Mon with Lex caught in the middle since he was being held by Chris. As the three of them went to head out, a scraggly blonde-haired man in a trench coat appeared before them. "No further, Luthor. I should have expected Zod would fail me in keeping you under wraps. Trusted his sentimental son too much. If you two, wish to go back to Earth and rejoin Clark Kent and Lois Lane, then you will leave Luthor behind. I have such plans for his magnificent mind. Once you are enslaved, Lexie boy, I'll use you to develop weapons…weapons which will total all who defy me. You're a man who's dedicated his life to killing Kryptonians. My forces could do with an arsenal like that for other purposes." "Why let us go if you hate our species?" Thara asked. "Oh, well, that's simple Miss Ak-Var. I actually quite like both of you. You're both spunky youngsters in love and they always make for good idealistic followers trying to forge a better world. You can join my cause. I have a Kryptonian who's a bit of a loose cannon on my Justice League at the moment, you see. I'd much prefer if he weren't around and I have no intention of your father surviving this battle, Chris. I'll need someone as powerful as you two at my side. A Superman and Superwoman to replace him wouldn't go amiss." "We leave with Lex or not at all," Chris said laying Lex down on a rock nearby.

"Christopher, please. There is no good reason you cannot live a happy, peaceful life with your mom and dad and Thara. Your real mom and dad. Clark and Lois. They're going to have twins soon. Believe me, wouldn't the world be a better place with the two of you as heroes, resisting the way your father has tried to raise you. Please, Lor, consider what I am trying to say. You can have that happy family again. Your parents and grandmother are safe in Metropolis waiting for you. Pledge your allegiance to me and give me Lex Luthor. That's all I ask in return for you living happily ever after."

Chris paused for a moment. Safe passage back to his family, and he didn't need to keep an evil man like Lex by his side. Then he thought of his dad. Of Clark Kent. Kal-El. "No, Superman wouldn't give in to you, so why should I?" Thawne paused for a moment confusedly then started chortling like a hyena. "Oh, that's brilliant. You still believe Superman is something more than a symbol. Superman is like a supermodel. We see them at their best, this perfect vision of excellency. Airbrushed so the cracks in their foundation aren't as obvious. I'm going to show you something. Come here." Chris reluctantly allowed Thawne to place his fingers on his temples. Suddenly, he saw a flash of memory of Clark surrendering his powers to Thawne. "No! That's not real! No way! Clark would never do that." Thawne squared up to the taller, young man. "Yes way, Chris. He did. Superman is just a symbol like I said. I replaced him with a brat no one can stand and the public can't tell the difference. They see him with those blue tights on and the big 'S' on his chest and they think he's a hero. They don't know how many millions the man posing as Superman has murdered. If Clark Kent doesn't believe in Superman, then why should you?"

Chris looked dejected after hearing that. Lex didn't know what to say. As much as he didn't like Thawne and wanted to escape back to Earth and not be imprisoned, he felt vindicated by the implication that Superman had failed. That he was nothing more than a joke. Lex quietly smirked to himself while his saviour despaired. Thara held her boyfriend's hand as he just closed his eyes. "No," Mon-El spoke up from behind them, "Superman is a symbol, but he's more than that. He's the best all of us can strive to be. Kal-El is the kindest creature I have known in all my years. He is everything you and your puppet are not. You may have broken him, but you can't break the idea of Superman. The idea that others have striven towards be they with good intentions, as I and so many others have, or ill, as Luthor here has. You may have broken Clark but you can never destroy Superman. Superman is eternal. Superman is an idea that will allow us to break our way out of the darkness and into the light. You may think yourself powerful, Mr Thawne, but even if you were the most powerful being in the universe, the idea of Superman will always be more powerful, since it lives in the hearts of all who do good. All who long to be the best they can be. You are an insect compared to that. And even if you kill us and every one of our friends on Earth, you will never defeat the idea that is Superman."

"Very poetic," Thawne responded, "A very leaden approach to my way of thinking." Thawne's eyes rolled back in his head and he glowed a white light as Mon's blood started boiling. Chris and Thara rushed over to him. "The lead…it's intensifying. How can he do that?" "Still think I'm less powerful than Superman now?" he chuckled without being aware of his surroundings. As he laughed to himself, Lex stood up and punched the idiot in the face, knocking him out cold and saving Mon. "Can't believe he's never had that happen before," Lex said as he motioned to Chris and Thara to come with him, "His Phantom Zone Projector isn't here so someone else must be operating it right now. We need to get out right away." Chris then picked Lex up but Thara turned to Mon before she joined them. "Goodbye, Mon. It's been an honour fighting with you." "Thank you, Thara," he spluttered as he coughed up some blood, "I must retire now. Get away from this one. But first promise me when you get back to Earth that you will find Jamie Harper. Please…"

"I promise."

_Brainiac's Skull Ship_

Groggily, Carter Hall restored his consciousness slightly and saw that he was in some kind of tube with translucent, green fluid. Naked, with a beard. And his outfit and mace were sitting on a chair not far from him. Except the guy working at a computer right in front of him, seemed to be him. "Hello," he queried as the man turned around and looked him in the eye. His mask was indeed the same as were his wings. But there was a reluctant arrogance about him that made Carter instantly realise he was a Thanagarian. The man took his helmet off and Carter could see that despite his hair colour being different he looked a lot like he had when he was younger. Another life. "Hello, Carter. I've been meaning to meet you for a while now. My name is…"

"Katar Hol. Yeah, I've heard of you. When I was dead for a while you were Hawkman. Your alien wife was Hawkwoman. I met her. Shayera. Nice girl. Shame what happened to her."

"Indeed. I miss her terribly. Which is why I appear to be on the opposite side of the barricades to yourself, Mr Hall. From what I have heard however, we are both the same man. Therefore, it must be irrelevant."

"When I died first, I was reincarnated as you. But you died in between and before my soul could pass on from you, I was reborn. The existence of your wife, Shayera, was the main reason Kendra never had Shiera's memories. There was already an alien reincarnation from Thanagar. Even with her death Kendra never remembered who she was. I was too hard on her. She was her own girl. And I loved Shiera, not her. I've been selfish."

"Well, I have been working on your memories here. They are fascinating. You have lived so many lives none of which I can remember. Perhaps, the fact you never truly died prevented me from remembering them."

"Maybe. How should I know? Where are Starfire and the others?"

"Not my responsibility. I'm a father you know."

"So was I, once. Kind of hoped I could be again one day. Seems less and less likely every day."

"Yes, well I had no idea my child even existed. He's not old only about, ooh, seven or eight. Born after I died. He's Katar Hol too. Shayera never raised him, because some political factions have had ambitions for him to become an Emperor of some kind. Now they know I'm alive, he's been demoted to Crown Prince. You are looking at the Emperor of Thanagar."

"Ha! Finally. Our first life was an Egyptian prince. All we ever strove to be was a ruler. And you've succeeded."

"I don't want to be a ruler, Carter. In my life I was at my happiest on Earth with Shayera. Gone from all the trappings of Thanagar and its complexities. But if it means my wife gets to live again and we get to raise our son with dignity, I'll do anything."

"I used to think like you. Was obsessed with my love for Shiera. Made me treat a young girl like dirt and forget what it means to be a hero."

"I was never a hero. I was a policeman. The people of your world adopted me as Hawkman in your memory. And that was a long time ago. I'm no one now, Carter. I'm just a puppet king for Mr Thawne. He actually likes me more than the others, because I'm the most trustworthy. I disagree with him but he knows I'm hamstrung."

"You still haven't told me why you're really keeping me here?"

"Isn't it obvious. We're going to brainwash you when the Sivana Project gets a new worm. While I'm Emperor of Thanagar, you will be the Hawkman for Eddie's Justice League. But first we're experimenting with cloning through memory. Thawne and Brainiac are fascinated by your past lives. They want to create a clone of someone from your memories of them. Then that person can have their memories altered and be a perfect soldier for Thawne's army."

"But I thought you said Thawne had powers of resurrection anyway? Why not just alter their minds from the off?"

"His powers are…taxing. He seems less and less stable with each growing day. I think the Entity is fighting him for control. We're working on one clone right now from your recent memories. It's extraordinary. She'll be just like she was before her death, memory, soul, everything."

"She?"

"Yes, come and see this," Katar said as he moved over to a cryogenic vat containing the same green liquid. Carter could only hope. "We figured it would be someone you believed in and loved. They seemed to be weighing on your recent memory more than any other." There was a distinctly feminine form within the tube. A dark-skinned, beautiful brown-haired woman. Her hair was cut short and Carter's heart sank only slightly at seeing her hair colour. It wasn't long and red as Shiera's had been. This woman was Kendra. Her gorgeous grandniece. Hawkgirl. The girl he had let down. "Kendra," he whispered softly as he could feel a tear even though he was submerged in liquid. "Yes, Kendra Saunders. Should make a good partner for you on the new team once you're conditioned, he says." As Katar looked at how saddened his human counterpart and past life seemed, he shed a little tear himself, but moved on knowing Brainiac would want him too. He had to, if he wanted Shayera back.

_Gotham_

"So, you're a mom?" Kara asked Stephanie as they walked through the snow which had descended on the city since the arrival of the Legends. "And you're alive," Steph replied, "Suits you." "Being a mom suits you." Steph frowned. "I gave her up because I know that's not true." "Well, that's not the case from where I'm standing. That girl adores you, Leslie and Tim. Sees you all as her family now even after everything. She's tough like her old lady. And those teenagers who helped out here. The Rows? She seems to really like them too." Steph smiled and hugged her friend as they had not seen each other in a while. "Oh, I couldn't help it when you died, Kara. I felt so bad." "There's nothing you could have done. That day was a dark one for all of us, Steph." "But I wish I could have been there for my friends. I'm stuck in Gotham, with the rest of them barely trusting me."

"Steph, Dick respects you like all hell. They all do. You've come a long way. How they see it is you, Jason and Cass are all saints for saving Tim's butt. He was nearly a goner."

"Okay, you're right. It's just, I'm Batgirl now. I never got a chance to have what Tim had with Young Justice or the Titans. I mean you're my only friend who's a hero and not in the Bat family. Now it looks like I won't get a chance to make others."

"I dunno'. Mia and Cissie seem to like you. And Tim's friends."

"Yeah, but they're at this a lot longer than me. I may be Tim's girlfriend, but for them Cass was Batgirl. I was just Tim's girl next door back in Gotham who everyone this side of Seattle knew wasn't respected by the Batman."

"Well, maybe that's it. Like you said, get out of their shadow. I'd be honoured to rebuild the Titans with you, Stephanie Brown, when this is all over."

"When this is all over? Kara, we're all probably going to be dead or one of Thawne's meta slaves when this is all over."

"Thinking that I'm going to die has been happening to me a lot recently. And I'm still here. Slade nearly killed me, now look. I'm still standing. I'm a lot worse for wear but I got back up again. Same goes for all those situations the Legends dragged us into. Never thought I'd get back here."

Kara started crying a little. "Hey, Kara, what's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing just…just all those people. We lived in that village for a whole year, Steph." "Yeah, Bruce mentioned something about that." "They're all dead. Kalibak and Granny just killed them all. I was only getting to know this place as home when I was swept away by the Legends, then I found a home at the World of Tomorrow. Now that's dead too. First Krypton, now there…I can't stand to lose any more people I care about, Steph. My mom and dad aren't that long dead for Rao's sake. And Thara, my best friend from back home. And now I'm not even Supergirl anymore and Lana and Kal probably think I'm dead. I just feel so…"

"Sad?"

"No, mad. Mad and sad. I'm tired of losing people, Steph. And places. I want to have a home and I want to be Supergirl again."

"I always find sparring pretty therapeutic."

"Why am I not surprised by the girl who first met her boyfriend with a brick to the face thinks that?"

"Ah, shut up. Anyway, since you don't have your powers anymore, we can actually do that. Come on, you and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're never going to learn to fight properly now you're a mere mortal like me without some guidance. Come on, one hour with me. Here and now."

"You're completely mad, Steph."

"Ah, that's why you love me. Now come on." And so, the two began sparring, with Bruce looking down on them from a balcony and smiling. Sitting on a chair behind him was Jason Todd playing with the Red Hood mask. Bruce turned back into the apartment and went towards his prodigal son. "It is good to have you home, Jason." "Thanks…I'm sorry for…everything." "Don't be. You're learning like any young person does. And you don't have to be a carbon copy of me to be a good man. Dick thought that a long time ago. I lost sight of that with Tim." "Yeah, and look what that did," Jason said looking at his reflection in the helmet. "I'm sorry about Sasha." "It's okay. She's with her old man now. Not running around with me trying to prove something. I just hope that little girl of Steph's appreciates what we…what I lost for her to live."

"You loved her like a child, didn't you, Jason?"

"She was like an annoying kid sister. But she was loyal. And we were pretty inseparable. But now…now I get how you felt."

"What do you mean?"

"When I died. You lost your young ward to a random act of violence you couldn't control. Scarlet was my Robin. And she died at the hands of a maniac. That's the second time Dent has taken something from me. First my dad, now her."

"Are you going to seek him out?"

"Maybe. I don't think I'll kill him though. Despite it all, I get where you're coming from. I feel sorry for Dent. He was a good man whose mind was twisted beyond all belief."

"So was the Joker."

"Are you sure about that? For all you know he was some sick Mafia hitman before he became the clown."

"No, I'm not sure. But it helps me sleep at night knowing I haven't killed him."

"So, is that how you do it? You fight the urge to kill…by empathising with people you probably should kill?"

"To put it bluntly, Jason, yes. There are other reasons I don't kill, but that is a mechanism I use to justify it to myself in the moment. It's easier with someone like Dent or Crane, where I know all about who they once were and how their lives turned them into those things. But for all I know with the Joker, he could have been born evil. Maybe he's not even human. But then one day, he told me some bogus about one bad day driving him insane. That was when he hurt Barbara. I have to believe he was telling the truth. Otherwise…the latter theory might be true."

"Huh. I never really thought I could understand you not killing anyone. I've developed a bit of a comprehension over the last few years but, this is heavy. I'm sorry again for everything I did."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have extended an olive branch when I found out you were alive. I was just too self-righteous to see past that. Treating you kids like you should be perfect. I should have learned that lesson after Stephanie and the War Games. I didn't and that meant I lost you again, Jason. I've been focusing too much on your actions, and not on the terror that's been inflicted on you. I should know more than anyone what it's like to feel trauma. And what that trauma can make you do. It can make lots of people do the most bizarre and crazy things. Turn them into another person entirely. I should have been more empathetic to you. Forgiven you what you'd done as the Red Hood. I guess, you're not all Barbara…"

"Exactly, Bruce. We're not all Barbara. You saw her overcome tragedy like a champ and expected the rest of us to have her fortitude. Well, we don't alright. Not everyone is as brave as you or her. Not everyone can just move on all of a sudden. I'm sorry, for what I've done, Bruce. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me." They hugged then for a long time with Jason crying into his father's shoulders. It lasted a good five minutes until Jason asked, "Can I really be a part of the family again?" "Jason," Bruce said pushing the crying young man away, "You will always be part of our family. And there will always be a room for you at our home and a place at our table. You're my son as much as Dick, Tim or Damian is. And all of them have accepted you now. Well, maybe not Damian, but he doesn't warm to people easily. I still think the only one of us he really likes is Dick. Maybe Steph. Even then I'm not entirely sure. But you remained a part of the family, even when you didn't want to be." The hug continued then.

The apartment they were in was one Bruce had built near Crime Alley as a potential safehouse to lay low in for any member of the family. It was triple-locked and password protected. Inside was a lot of memorabilia. Including many Wayne family photos. Helena Kyle was looking at a portrait of her grandparents for the first time. Apart from the eyes, her resemblance to her grandmother was striking. More so than Bruce or her sisters and nieces even, whose photos were littered around the dining room. Helena was drinking a hot mug of cocoa Alfred had made for her earlier. She was on her own in the dining room. Alfred was going to check on Tim and Damian who were still on antibiotics and sleeping off their injuries. Dick was busy helping civilians back to their homes and assisting what was left of the Sons of Batman. Bruce and Jason were having a heart to heart, while Steph was chilling with Kara. That seemed like everyone right? Yeah, Helena didn't have to worry about anyone else being alone in the room with her.

"Hello, Helena," Barbara Gordon said and the girl panicked spilling hot chocolate over her outfit. "Dammit," she said before turning around and recognising Barbara, "Oh, sorry, gotta' go. Think I hear my mom at the window." "Sit," Barbara insisted pulling a chair in front of her. Helena reluctantly sat down as she felt cowed into obedience by the presence that was Oracle, who always had an uncanny ability of making people in the family do what she said. Except Bruce. And he usually made a mistake not doing what she said. "So, um, how are you?" Helena said avoiding eye contact with Barbara. "This can't go on forever, Helena. I've been in this family a lot longer than you have, and if you want to be a part of it you can't avoid me." "I'm not." "Yes, you are…and I know why."

"You do?"

"Bruce told me everything. About who you are and…when you come from."

"So, he told you about…what happened to you."

"Everything. But that's not going to happen now, is it? Everyone from your time who was meant to die the other night didn't. And Tim…Tim isn't who Bruce said he was."

"Yeah. But you have to see Barbara this is…awkward for me. You raised me. You and Damian were basically like my mom and dad in that world. And you and Damian here…you're like completely different people. You're a lot less, but he seems a lot more, harsh. I saw you die Barbara. Horribly. I don't want to build any kind of relationship with someone after seeing something like that happen."

"I understand. But you're not the only here who's been avoiding someone. It's hard for me to think about you, Helena, let alone look at you. Not because you're from some alternate future where I die. You have the same name, both secret and real, of my best friend who died not that long ago. Helena Bertinelli. It's hard for me to cope with that. You're, kind of a reminder that she's not here anymore for me, just as I am for you."

"You…I mean my Barbara…she loved how I was called Helena. I wouldn't be the Huntress if it weren't for the way she used to go on and on about how great Helena Bertinelli was. I am the Huntress in honour of your wishes. I would have been Nightwing if you had asked me. If that would have helped you in your grief. I loved you that much, Barbara. And I'm sorry if you don't love me back."

"Wait, Helena, don't leave…I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I can see why you find it hard to talk to me. But I want to have some positive relationship with you. You're part of the family now. I know I can never be your Barbara, but…I can still be there for you. Let's just take this one day at a time, alright?"

"Okay," Helena sniffled as she gave Barbara a bear hug. The atmosphere between the two sisters-in-law was a lot more relaxed thanks to that. Meanwhile, Tim Drake was heading outside on crutches with his friends Conner, Cassie and Bart to give him physical and moral support. "So, you heard everything we said?" Conner asked finally. "Yep, every word." "Damn," Conner replied. "Don't worry. I found it really sweet. And I'm not going to tell anyone anything you guys don't want to hear about." "How are you in your mind though?" Cassie asked him, wondering how he seemed to have made such a miraculous recovery, physically as well as mentally. "Never better. Haven't felt this happy since I was with you guys on Young Justice. Which feels like such a long time ago." "It is a long time ago," Bart mused, "Especially for us."

"Were you all really living in some hippie commune led by Old Man Kal-El for a whole year?"

"Pretty much," Conner answered, "It was really nice there. Till they came?" "Who?" Tim queried. "The New Gods," Cassie replied. "But they're all dead?" "Since when has that stopped anyone we know," Bart replied. "Touché," Tim noted, "Are you all okay?" "Not really," Cassie said, "A lot of people died who we'd known for a year. A lot. All of them. Everyone except the Legends. That is, except Steel and Ray." She held a USB device in her hands. "I'm going to have to give this to Natasha as soon as possible. She doesn't even know where Steel is, let alone whether he's alive or dead. He's her uncle. Oh, this is all kinds of messed up."

Cassie sat down on a porch covered in snow and Tim sat beside her. "Talk to me, Cass. There's more to this than just all these people dying, isn't there?" "Just that we haven't stopped Thawne yet and people are still dying, Tim. That whole expedition was pointless. We haven't changed anything." "Not true," Tim rebutted, "You stopped us all getting killed by Ra's and the League." "You more or less did that yourselves," Bart interrupted, "Only thing we really changed is saving those kids at the pier." "Which includes young Debbie. Steph and I can't thank you enough for that." "Yeah, but Tim the point of the mission wasn't to save you guys at this point in time," Cassie continued, "It was to stop Thawne altogether. Make a change. Turn history on its head. But we screwed up. We only started the past as it was and then we ended up trapped in a dark future which only served as a reminder of our failure. And people died. Five of our team died, Tim. I know that's less than half but they were all five people we'd grown to care for in our time aboard. I don't know anymore…"

"That's okay, Cassie. I understand. I think we all know a lot about losing people here. But knowing you three are all alive is great, you know that. To tell you the truth, I was broken before the Joker got his hands on me. I didn't have anything to live for except the mission. And I went to fight Ra's knowing we couldn't win. Knowing Thawne would beat us. Look at how wrong I was. Things aren't perfect but they've improved a hell of a lot. And you guys still have friends and family. People who think you're dead like I did. You should probably all be out looking for them instead of fussing over me."

Cassie gave Tim a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I really missed you, you know that." "We all did," Bart said as he went in with Conner for a group hug. "And we don't just mean that from when we were in time," Kon added. "You weren't yourself, Tim. You hadn't been since before Kon died. We miss this you…the you we fought beside years ago. The boy I am proud to call my brother." "So are we," Conner and Bart said in unison as the hug tightened. "Alright, you guys, I'm not dying. There's no need for the love in." "This is for our sake not yours, buddy," Bart continued as he squeezed even harder. Friends really do make life's journey sweeter. As Cassie withdrew from the hug and opened her eyes Tim laughed a little and smiled. She withdrew slightly upon seeing him smile so widely. "What's wrong?" he asked. She snapped back to reality. "Oh…nothing," she lied.

_Daxam_

No! It can't be! Not his home! His home cannot be gone! He was Ion! He could have stopped this. Could have destroyed whatever monster did this. Sodam Yat was the last son of Daxam. And he was full of anger. Anger and willpower. He had the embodiment of willpower living within his body. Ion! His family gone. His world gone. Everything about his life except the Green Lantern Corps gone. A voice then echoed in his mind. Ion's voice. _THEY ARE HEADING FOR OA, SODAM. FOLLOW THEM. STOP THEM. SAVE YOUR SECOND HOME. _And so, he flew through the skies, flew in the direction of Oa. Nothing could save the Galactic Council and their troops from the fury of Sodam Yat twinned with…the power of Ion!


	35. Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!

_Oa_

"Emotion is not quantifiable," one Guardian said to another as they analysed the data from their social experiments. Untoward social experiments which had resulted in an impurity. They had given freedom of romance within the corps. A liberty which they had not expected to be so conservative. They were pleased with the results and made them optimistic for their corps as a consummate group of professional colleagues. Then two of them did become intimate and in more ways than just physical. Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu were very much willing partners. The couple became lovers without any shame. Living as the Zamarons would have them. How disgusting. The data was still insufficient for their great weapon to be created, but they had a preliminary prototype. As ever these blue dwarves conversed in their citadel, with no identity discerning one from the other. "I think it is time brothers and sisters, that we form a Third Army." "A Third Army?" "Hear me out. The Green Lanterns are imperfect. We need creatures without free will as the Manhunters had, but with the reasoning to not be hijacked by another as those androids were." "Such a creature does not exist." "No, but we can make one. We have to. Otherwise we leave the universe to chaos. The chaos that Lanterns Rayner and Natu have cultivated with their unprofessional fornication. Now I hear tell that Ion is the lover of Lantern Rrab. A corps of Ephemeral beings was always doomed to fail as a cybernetic one was without the necessary enhancements. The Lanterns have served their purpose, but by allowing sentient lifeforms to harness one part of the Emotional Spectrum, we have started the War of Light by letting such aspects of reality spread throughout the cosmos. Our Green Lanterns should be disposed of as much as their counterparts who oppose us." The Guardians all nodded in approval then. "But we cannot initiate such an action now. First, we must handle this recent crisis. The crisis Krona has wrought by not dying. Our intelligence has informed us that our supposedly slain kinsman is now part of a gang of intergalactic criminals attacking the other corps. We may well be next."

In the canteen, Kilowog, Soranik and Arisia sat and had some luncheon. "Still feeling embarrassed about Hal escaping?" Arisia asked Kilowog who seemed very blue. "Nah. I'm glad the poozer got away. But I do wonder what's going on with Kyle. Haven't heard from him in a while. He went dark investigating Sector 666. Not long after he goes the other Lanterns are attacked. All of 'em except…Sinestro's old boys. Controlled by Mongul now, who somehow ain't dead. I dunno'." Kilowog absorbed some protein as Soranik sighed. "I miss Kyle too. But we have duties here. Duties towards the rest of the universe." "Kilowog isn't saying we give in," Arisia told her friend, "But we should be worried. Things aren't going well for the corps and…" "Have you found Sodam yet?" Kilowog asked her. "Um, no. I miss him."

"We all do, kid. Come 'ere." As Kilowog hugged Arisia paternally, a shudder shook the entire planet. The whole of Sector Zero it seemed. The Guardians espied a fleet in the sky. A fleet led by two men who resembled the Kryptonian warrior known as Kal-El. The exception in appearance for one was the fact that this man was cybernetically enhanced in combination with his flesh in some parts, and the other in that he seemed to be an adolescent. Coming from out of the ships were men and women in battle gear, with green light shining from their limbs. Tamaraneans. Then beside that fleet came various men and women wearing wings for flight. Thanagarians. A swirling portal opened allowing many Kryptonians to exit with their heat vision primed. Creatures of yellow skin with an army of Lobo clones to enforce them. Psions. With them came a well-known and implacable foe of the corps. The Yellow Lanterns, with their former leader, Mongul restored to his rightful place. Nothing could appear worse or more intimidating than this. Then a gigantic skull appeared behind them and immediately fired a bolt of energy at the main base of the Lanterns.

Kilowog immediately took his two comrades out of the blast whilst the Guardians witnessed twenty Lanterns die from that same strike. The energy coming from the ship appeared to be yellow, fired like a cannon by the Lanterns who control fear. The three Lanterns were on the ground with a fire behind them. "How in all the sectors did that happen?" Kilowog shouted into the ether as Arisia recognised the ship. The ship had a weapon at its base. A laser draped in colours unlike any ever seen before. "That's Brainiac's ship, Kilowog. But look at that cannon below it. It has all the colours…How did he get a laser that can harness the Emotional Spectrum?" "I think I can guess who's been attacking the Corps'," Soranik sighed as she began shouting to various Lanterns crowding around them, "Listen up. We are under attack. Mobilise immediately. Call all Lanterns straight to Oa. No exceptions. This is just as the Blackest Night was. A danger which needs to be immediately suppressed." Mogo the planet immediately began reaching out across the cosmos to summon all the Lanterns they could muster. All of them. The universe would not abide any Lantern not arriving at Oa.

On the Tamaranean mothership, Blackfire stood with her husband, Vril Dox, who was disgusted to see the skull ship which had joined them. "You…are…working with him?" he bellowed at his consort. "Indeed, husband. Your father is certainly an invaluable ally to have. And he can be easily reined in compared to those uncompromising Guardians." "But he's evil!" "Yes. And?" Blackfire laughed as she stroked her stomach in motherly desire, "He's the grandfather of my little messiah. We should embrace him." Vril scowled before stalking off only to be grabbed by two royal guards. "You must prepare Captain Comet for the battle, husband. Eddie has yet to arrive with his troops." Vril moved to protest but stifled himself. Whether he liked it or not, he was a king consort and going to be father to the Hybrid Messiah. Blackfire and his father had him in the palm of their hands. And besides, he needed to take down the Guardians of the Universe for the greater good. The good of ending their tyranny for Krona.

On the deck of Brainiac's Skull Ship, Thawne, Krona and Brainiac stood and observed the planet below them. "Soon, Krona, all this will be yours," Thawne smiled placing a hand on the Maltusian's shoulder. "I have no desire to rule Thawne." "You're the most qualified of us all when this is over. A broker of peace between our empires, with Brainiac here at the head of the Emotional Spectrum destroying worlds who disrupt the Galactic Council and their rule of the cosmos. Soon, all will know our dominance and tremble before the might of our assembled power. Now, would you mind giving myself and Brainy here a bit of a moment to discuss strategy?" Krona hesitated before leaving silently with an air of disapproval. "Brainiac, you do realise I am connected to the embodiment of life in the universe, yes?" "Life is a quirk of matter, Thawne. It is all but meaningless to me." "And yet you demand living subjects from me?"

"Irrelevant. I have a feeling you are going to scold me. May I remind you, you are my ally, not my master."

"Allies advise, not scold. But this goes beyond advice. You destroyed Daxam!"

"You desired its annihilation…"

"When we had dealt with Oa. Not before! You have no idea what this could bring upon our head."

"My intellect outstrips—"

"And yet it is incapable of common sense. By destroying a planet before Oa you could have forewarned the Guardians. They may have a weapon of mass destruction primed anyway. Not to mention destroying a planet in a random act of cruelty, or a show of force, will entice our enemies to mobilise prior to any battle. Oa is strategic. Destroying it will remove the greatest barrier to universal conquest. And on your head be it if a certain someone makes their way here."

"You mean Sodam Yat?"

"No, the Easter Bunny. Of course, Sodam Yat!"

"He is just another Green Lantern."

"A Daxamite Green Lantern acting as the host of Ion. The embodiment of willpower! I can think of at least three advantages he already has over our entire army."

"You are the host of an embodiment and we have a Kryptonian who is nigh invulnerable. I am sure he will handle whatever the last Daxamite has to throw at him."

"All I'm saying is you've made a grave error of judgement, Brainiac. Potentially fatal."

"We have the greatest army ever assembled in the universe and an arsenal the Anti-Monitor would envy. Your fear of one over-powered, headstrong Daxamite is mere paranoia."

"Whatever. Now point me in the direction of Katar Hol."

Brainiac opened a door behind him silently, as Thawne walked outside. Joining him were Cyborg and Troia who soullessly followed the man their psyches were beholden to. Thawne opened a door a few corridors down and entered a lab filled with green vats. The Thanagarian in question had nearly completed his work. "Katar Hol," Thawne greeted, "Is the process successful? Memetic clonage been achieved?" "Indeed," Katar announced as he pointed to the vat containing a female form, "Kendra Saunders. Hawkgirl. At your service. She will serve you far more readily than anyone bowing to your psychic powers of suggestion." "Excellent, Katar," Thawne smiled as he placed his hand on the vat longingly, "We may yet release her into the fold." "Um, Mr Thawne." "What? Can't you see I'm busy." "You promise me something for completing this. I have given you the army from Thanagar. Now I would like the favour to be returned." "Ah," Thawne intoned. "Very well, I suppose I have delayed paying you for your services. Stand still a moment." Thawne then placed his hands on Katar's head and spoke in Thanagarian as the ship seemed to shake. Carter Hall assumed the vessel was under attack. But then he noticed something. Kendra was awake. What the hell was going on? Then a red-haired woman entered who made Carter feel as if this whole experience was a means of driving a knife into his heart. Shiera. It must have been. But then she embraced Katar and kissed him in a reciprocal warmth, and he knew that this wasn't his wife. It was Shayera Thal. But then she looked to the tube and cried slightly. Kendra was still awake and looking distressed. But no one appeared to notice this apart from Carter.

When Thawne and his underlings had departed, Katar pressed a few buttons and both Carter and Kendra fell from their tubes. "I am sorry, my love," Katar said, looking into Shayera's eyes, "But this is Carter Hall." "What have you done, Katar?" Carter spluttered as he went over to check on Kendra who seemed terrified of all around her. "I knew my memetic clonage was a success. I had no doubt about it. But I knew that to resurrect Shayera, Thawne would have to pull Shiera's soul from Kendra. She is her own woman now, Carter. Whereas my wife…is a mind slave." Shayera seemed to aimlessly look into the sky. "I have done this for you, Carter. Now get this young girl out of here." "I'm not leaving without Kory, Kyle and the others. I'll not leave them for Brainiac to experiment upon." "Oh, you are stubborn," Katar laughed, "I should have realised we were that similar. Very well. But we must wait until the fighting begins to attempt an escape. Brainiac's drones won't be protecting them then. But Thawne's goons will be." Shayera then screamed a little as her husband laid her down on a nearby table. "I'm sorry. She won't remain a mind slave for long, but the process will take its toll on her mind. Therefore, I may very well have sacrificed my wife's sanity for your guilt, Carter. I hope you're grateful." Carter merely held Kendra close to him as she looked up and said, "Are we dead?" "No, thankfully. We'll get out of here, my dear. Don't worry."

Thawne arrived on the bridge of Brainiac's ship where a battle computer had been prepared for him. "All is prepared, ally," Brainiac sardonically indicated from his throne. Thawne smiled with glee as he held several communicators switches down. Komand'r, Mongul and a Thanagarian commander appeared as holograms before him, as did Superboy-Prime. "Mongul, assault the citadel. Slaughter the Guardians! Komand'r and Prime, lead the Kryptonians into battle with the Green Lanterns. This should go as painlessly as possible, my friends. Soon we will rule the universe." With that, Blackfire began speaking to her assembled troops and nearby Kryptonians from the bridge of her mothership. "Sons and daughters of Tamaran! Today, we claim the cosmos itself for our alliance with Thanagar, the Yellow Lanterns, the Guardian Krona and the great warlord, Brainiac. On this day, we destroy the most powerful organisation in the universe and establish a regime which will last a billion years across countless systems. I, the Hybrid Madonna, so swear it. My daughter will be Empress over a million worlds together with her Thanagarian consort. Today I will become Tamaran's greatest sovereign as we smite the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe! As for our Kryptonian allies, you will have the privilege of building this empire as our equals with the Thanagarians. Now attack!" The Tamaranean troops cheered joyously, as did the Psions since they weren't the type for rousing speeches and just decided to follow suit with the army beside them.

Mongul flew out to the assembled Yellow Lanterns and chuckled gleefully. "Fear will win this day my followers. The willpower of the Green Lanterns will be crushed underfoot in the name of Parallax and Mongul. The blue dwarves who think they control the universe through their armed fearless warriors will know they were always doomed to fall. They will die as they should have when Parallax first struck this world all those years ago. I swear this as a warrior of Warworld! I swear it as your resurrected commander. I swear it as Mongul, Lord of the Mongul Corps!" The Yellow Lanterns then all raised their rings in unison and began their chant: "_IN BLACKEST DAY, IN BRIGHTEST NIGHT, BEWARE YOUR FEARS MADE INTO LIGHT. LET THOSE WHO TRY TO STOP WHAT'S RIGHT, BURN LIKE HIS POWER – MONGUL'S MIGHT!"_

Cyborg Superman flew towards Superboy-Prime to make a comment on the armies assembled with them. "They will nearly all die this day, you know that?" "That's what Thawne is expecting anyway," Prime responded, smiling and thinking of how he would destroy this world with relish. Below them, the Green Lanterns were assembling for a defensive point under Kilowog, Arisia and Soranik Natu. "This is not a good day, ya' poozers. This is almost as bad as when the Black Lanterns came. But this ain't the end of the Lanterns. No, sirree. I ain't going down today like some poozer. I'm going to fly right into the heart of that ship and rip Brainiac's head off his shoulders. Come on, now!" As they all stood strong, all the Lanterns on the surface below saw the armies descending and realised there wasn't time enough to say their oath. Looking at Soranik and Arisia, Kilowog gulped and they flew to meet their fates.

The first attack was bloody. Many Green Lanterns fell not realising the Tamaraneans now had the yellow impurity which made them immune to their assaults. Others were diverged when they noticed Mongul and his forces attacking the citadel. It wasn't enough. Mongul gleefully advanced on the meeting chamber only to find no Guardians there. "Thawne, there are no Guardians. What trickery—" "Did you really think them stupid enough to fall to us this quick in the game, Mongul? No, I'm afraid you've fallen for what on my world is known as a red herring. Remember that weapon of mass destruction of theirs I mentioned." Mongul looked below him and saw a bomb pulsating. "You're at the epicentre of it. Sorry, old chum, but eggs and omelettes as you yourself know." "I will break your neck, Thawne!" Mongul bellowed as the bomb exploded below him and took out the majority of the Yellow Lanterns. The Despair Bomb. It was the best the Guardians had managed to manufacture from their experiments with emotion and it tore through the Yellow Lantern forces like a knife through butter. Several of them felt their heads explode as every negative emotion they had ever felt overwhelmed them. Their own rings of fear turned on them. By the time the explosion had spread, very few Yellow Lanterns were left.

On the bridge, Thawne laughed a little. "You just sacrificed a third of our forces!" Brainiac screamed as Krona's veins throbbed in his head. "Eobard, that was most unwise!" "Not at all. Did you really think an idiot like Mongul deserved a place in our alliance? They served a purpose. The Guardians have played their hand too early while we still have a significant number of our forces immune to the Green Lanterns and their power rings. They'll need a solution to that yellow impurity soon, haha!" On the bridge of the Tamaranean mothership, Vril Dox appeared as a hologram before his wife looking concerned. "Komand'r, this is insane. We must withdraw. Phase Three could destroy us all at this rate." "Phase Three will not happen—" "Thawne just let Mongul die without informing any of us. I would not trust him with anything." "Phase Three is our plan, Vril. But I take your point, there are far too many weapons of mass destruction for my liking."

Only Lanterns with great physical abilities like Arisia or Kilowog seemed to be able to stave off Tamaraneans and Kryptonians who came their way. The sky was full of these gold-skinned warriors who unleashed random cries of "FOR QUEEN KOMAND'R!" throughout the struggle and criminals from the Phantom Zone who expected all to kneel in their presence. Kilowog and Arisia had started counting how many Tamaraneans they could take out at a time, knowing it was impossible to count the near-invincible, but not unstoppable, Kryptonians. But at this point, the Green Lanterns were outnumbered. There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell of them winning. So, the Guardians decided to join the fray. Using their great telepathic abilities, the Guardians ripped through some Thanagarians and Tamaraneans, as well as remaining Yellow Lanterns. But it wasn't enough. The Guardians were not quick enough for the Kryptonians. Eventually, only ten of them remained within the same number of minutes since they had joined the battle. "This is folly," one Guardian proclaimed, "I think it is time we activated…him." The Guardians nodded before descending to the depths of the planet. In the crypts, the keeper Morro sensed what they were doing and prepared himself to fight his masters.

The Guardians arrived in the bowels of Oa but Morro was there to stop them. "I cannot allow you to unleash the First Lantern, masters." "He is the only one who can save us." "By destroying the cosmos!" Morro replied, preparing his ring. "Our Lanterns will be slaughtered." "This being will have amassed near infinite power since his imprisonment. Do not make me slay you, masters!" "You serve us—" "I serve the universe first. Now back away! Lest ye all die!" The Guardians then concentrated all their telepathy on Morro who resisted. His ring slowly began sapping of power as he did so. He had an hour in which to resist them before he expired. He could only pray that was enough time for this war to end.

Aboard Brainiac's ship, Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders, now in their Hawkman and Hawkgirl outfits saw all that was going on below them. "We must hurry to the dungeons," Katar told them, "Else we will not have time to rescue your friends." "I understand that," Carter said as he looked on in despair at the alliance felling all the Green Lanterns. Then he realised. The yellow impurity derived from the element of yellow Parallax had placed in the Central Power Battery. A being of great power needed to be housed in the Central Power Battery for it to work, no more than the Anti-Monitor had been used to power the Black Lanterns, some ancient and terrible being would need to rest inside the monument. Otherwise the Green Lanterns would forever have that weakness. Carter looked to his buckle of Nth metal and sighed. He then turned to Kendra for a moment, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It is so good that you are alive, Kendra. Ever since Shiera died again, I have not been able to forgive myself for allowing you to die and her to live. My wife and I had my time and I was being selfish by not sacrificing her so you could live. She and I have lived many lives over many millennia, and I think it is time that others got a chance to live and be loved."

"Carter don't blame yourself. Please. You loved Shiera. Love is selfish."

"But I'm a hero, Kendra. We're not supposed to be selfish. And I ruined your life by constantly having the part of my wife's soul within you longing for me. It killed you in the end. If you hadn't been with me that day the Black Lanterns would never have devoured your heart. I want you to lead a long and beautiful life. Marry someone who will love you as I loved Shiera and have children. And tell them of the legend of Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara. Tell them of their eternal love. Do that in my honour."

"Carter, why are you talking like this?"

"Because today an old man will die and a young girl will live." He then kissed her on the forehead rather than the lips, to remind himself he would not burden her with the notion he was in love with her. He then picked up his mace and tossed it to Katar. "Carter, what are you doing?" "Saving this Corps. Saving my friends. Good luck, Katar. Be a good Hawkman. And take care of that mace, I've had it for three thousand years." Carter then ran towards an airlock door and sealed it shut despite Kendra's protests. "Carter! No! What are you doing?" Once the airlock was open, Carter flew through the skies, past various Lanterns, Tamaraneans, Kryptonians and Thanagarians all locked in mortal combat. Kilowog noticed him. "Izzat Hawkman?" He knew it was no ordinary Thanagarian by his speed and determination. Flying through the remains of the citadel, Carter found the Central Power Battery of the Green Lantern Corps and the access point therein. Closing his eyes, he flew right into it. He could feel the Green Light of Willpower raging around him tearing his mortal body apart. But not his soul. Not the soul of Prince Khufu which had lived a thousand generations. The soul with the willpower to keep fighting for his love for all eternity. That soul was now the power of the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern's might. As his body disintegrated, Carter let out one final yell which was heard throughout the cosmos. "Shiera, I am coming home!" As he perished, Carter Hall saw a red-haired woman holding his hand and lifting him into the great beyond.

A large flash issued from the Central Power Battery and both armies were knocked down and stumbled for a brief moment. The Green Lanterns could feel a new power in their rings. Like they almost had no limit. No impurity. Kilowog was the first to test this, firing straight at a Tamaranean shock trooper and actually managing to harm him. "Cheers, Hawkman," he whispered to his ring before shouting to his comrades, "He's done it. The yellow impurity's gone! Come on. Once more unto the breach! Show these poozers what we're made of!" And so, the Green Lanterns began routing the Tamaranean and Thanagarian soldiers. Aboard his bridge, Thawne laughed maniacally to the chagrin of his allies whose holograms still appeared before him.

"This is not funny, Thawne!" Komand'r barked, "My forces are being massacred." "We still have to play our hand, your majesty," he smirked before turning to Superboy-Prime's hologram, "Tell Henshaw that you both need to eliminate a certain power source." Prime smiled before his hologram vanished. "Begin Phase Two! Brainiac, prepare the World-Eater!" Brainiac immediately sent a message to Slade Wilson who was holding Koriand'r and her child in the cells below, just as Donna Troy and Victor Stone arrived to help escort him. "I see you've sent the troops. Very well then. Come on, princesses. Let's make this as painless as possible." Kory and Mar'i were then dragged by Troia and Cyborg unwillingly from their cell. "Donna, Vic! Please, it's me, Kory!" Starfire pleaded with her old friends to no avail, "We were the dearest of friends once. Do not let Brainiac use me to destroy another world." Slade then took Mar'i from Donna without her noticing as the child cried. "Let go of me! You're a bad man." "That I am, child. But you two need me if you want to get out of here alive." Kory turned to Slade and nodded as did he in reply.

On Oa, Soranik Natu was tending to the wounded on both sides outside the ruins of the citadel. She shed a tear seeing the weapon the Guardians had just used to decimate the Yellow Lanterns. The heads of several of them were missing, while those with their corpses intact had their faces twisted in fear. She closed the manic eyes of the victims and began weeping a little. In the sky, Cyborg Superman and Superboy-Prime had joined in the affray, with the latter attacking Arisia while the former handled Kilowog. "You're all fools, you know that?" Henshaw taunted Kilowog, "There is no supreme power in the universe. Your Guardians are a sham. You all should just submit and know that might is right." Kilowog just kept fighting back, resisting every blow the near invincible being delivered. "Not today, poozer." Arisia successfully dodged all of Prime's attacks as well. "I'll kill you, you little fairy. Your boyfriend won't like that, will he?" Arisia then punched Prime solidly with a Power Ring construct. As Kilowog held Henshaw in a headlock, Henshaw began firing his heat vision into whole arrays of Lanterns. "Stop it!" Kilowog proclaimed tightening his grip. "Make me, fool!" Henshaw bragged. Kilowog let go and began pummelling him with all the power in his ring. Henshaw was barely phased but several Kryptonians came to his aid. Seeing his opportunity as they all primed their heat vision, Kilowog threw Cyborg Superman into the epicentre of their blasts and watched Henshaw be obliterated.

As Soranik continued to tend to the wounded, she looked up and saw Brainiac's ship was preparing to fire on her location. The etheric beam above was multi-coloured, suggesting it drew all its energy from throughout the Emotional Spectrum. Suddenly, a green light emerged. Little did Soranik know, but her lover, Kyle Rayner's, power ring was the source of that green light. It wouldn't have been any consolation for her to know that her death would now be instantaneous. Up in the distillation chamber, Kory was fitted into the laser beam by Vic. "Your father's name was Silas. You were a star football player. Please, Vic, remember who you are." Donna then took Mar'i from Slade and they watched as Cyborg prepared to activate the device and fire Starfire's power at the planet below. "Donna, that is my daughter. Dick Grayson's daughter. Your brother in spirit. You love me and him. You would not take our child from us. You would not let her watch yet again as her mother is used as a weapon." The laser activated again and Kory felt the surge of emotions flood through her body once more. Soranik closed her eyes as she awaited her fate.

Many things rushed through Donna Troy's mind at that moment. The name, Dick Grayson, reminded her of a friend. Daughter? The little girl. Mar'i. Like Dick's mother. Beautiful golden skin, like Kory. Kory trapped in the machine. Kory about to…destroy a planet. Kory about to kill. The young girl looked up into Donna's eyes and cried a little. "Are you my Aunt Donna?" Donna so wanted to nod. Wanted to think for herself. But Thawne wouldn't want that. Then she did nod and turned to see Vic continuing to enter in calculations as Kory screamed while he primed the weapon. Deathstroke seemed calmly to stand right behind Cyborg. Almost as if he were going to pounce. Donna's reaction was immediate. She had to stop Slade. For Thawne. But for some reason, her lasso wrapped around Cyborg and not Deathstroke just before he could push the button to fire Kory's power at Oa. Slade then shoved something magnetic onto Vic's head, and it seemed to calm him down. Vic looked groggy and seeing Kory in the machine, spoke for the first time in months. "What the hell? Somebody let me out of this thing. I'm not keeping Kory in there." Slade then walked over to Donna and pulled something out of her ear. A tiny little worm. A mind parasite. She punched Slade in the face as Cyborg released Starfire from the machine and she hugged him and her daughter. "Thank you, Vic."

"I just saved your life and that of an entire planet, Donna," Slade protested, "Now give me a break. We need to Boom Tube the hell out of here if we want to live." "How are you controlling Vic!" she screamed. "I'm not. That's a signal jammer on his head. The Calculator's signal is being drowned out so long as he wears it. It might not last forever, so we've got to use him quickly and get out of here." "Why are you helping us?" Donna demanded lifting him up by the lapels. "Because Donna," Kory answered, "He has no desire to harm my daughter. And he knows what Thawne is capable of from working for him." Donna then dropped Slade on the floor and ran into a big group hug. "So, you're Mar'i…Grayson then?" she asked the girl. "Yep," she smiled, "And you must be my Aunt Donna and Uncle Vic Mom always talks about. X'hal, you are both great heroes." Cyborg and Troia smiled as they turned to see Deathstroke hadn't run away nor was he trying to kill them. "Please, trust me for once," he muttered. They both reluctantly nodded, but before Vic could activate a Boom Tube, Kory raised her hand in protest. "We must save my friends first." Slade rolled his eyes. "There's no time." "We will make time!" Kory shouted before flying up to rescue Kyle, Adam, Alanna and Aleea.

Back on Oa, Soranik continued to tend to the wounded, whilst she remained surprised that Brainiac's ship had never fired. Thawne was likely distressed above her on that same ship. As she provided medicine for a Tamaranean, a large hand appeared on her shoulder. "I shall get to you in a minute, good sir. This man needs urgent medical attention." "What I desire cannot wait," a sinister voice said behind her as she turned to see Mongul, with half his face missing and his skull thereby exposed, "I have waited a while to kill you, Soranik Natu. It is only a shame your father is not here to see it." Before Soranik could move to use her power ring, Mongul broke her wrist. "I shall devour you, Soranik. I have never tasted one of Korugar before, but I know the taste of your mother's people of Ungara. This will sate me to no end, such a delicate flesh." He raised her up and he opened his damaged mouth to eat her. She was disgusted watching the blue saliva in his mouth as she closed her eyes only to fall to the ground rather than be eaten. Mongul's body lay ripped in half. Like he had just been struck with a chainsaw and cleaved in two. She then did see that something had burst through his abdomen, no doubt causing the creature to now bleed slowly to death. "I lost your mother and I will not lose you too," the voice of Thaal Sinestro said to his daughter as he lifted her up by the hand. "Sinestro…what?" He pointed to the sky and above them was a mass of Lanterns come to join the battle. The New Guardians.

Four forms specifically were headed for Brainiac's skull ship and fighting its defences. These were Merand'r, Ryand'r, Lobo, Ganthet and Saint Walker. "All will be well," Saint Walker assured them once they took out one of the large laser cannons affronted on the skull. "Thank you, Saint Walker," Ryand'r said holding his fellow Blue Lanterns hand, "But I am afraid I must leave the battle here. My sister and niece are no doubt aboard the ship of Brainiac. I need to find them." "I've got a score to settle," Lobo said looking at the Tamaranean mothership. "You seek vengeance, Lobo?" Ganthet asked. The Czarnian nodded. "I owe it to Lyrl to make sure his old man doesn't breathe anymore." "I shall miss you, Lobo," Ryand'r reminded him, "And I will tell my sister of your bravery since our separation." "Ah, don't get all mushy," Lobo said before simply flying towards that ship, the rage of the Red Lanterns now fuelling him. Merand'r then felt his prince's hand on his shoulder. "Go with him, Merand'r. I have a feeling Lobo will need your help more than we will." "Goodbye, my prince," Merand'r said gripping Ryandr's hand before following the Czarnian into oblivion. Ganthet nodded solemnly. "And I must stop my brothers and sisters from ending the universe, I am afraid. Saint Walker. Aid young Ryand'r in his struggle. For the sake of hope." Walker nodded at his guardian and flew with Ryand'r into Brainiac's skull ship while Ganthet descended towards his former home.

Sinestro flew up with Soranik to stand before the New Guardians and Blue Lanterns to show their might. "This is a dark day. Oa is threatened! None of us have much love for the Guardians of the Universe, but that does not matter. The universe will fall under the tyranny of the likes of Komand'r and Brainiac if we do not win today. We must fight to save the cosmos from their dreams of conquest. Or die trying. I, Thaal Sinestro swear this as a Green Lantern." Kilowog, Arisia and the other Green Lanterns had assembled below him, and Kilowog gave his former enemy now once again his comrade, a nod of approval. Sinestro led the mass charge of Blue Lanterns, Green Lanterns, Star Sapphires, Red Lanterns and Indigo Lanterns into the forces of Superboy-Prime, the Tamaraneans, the Thanagarians and what remained of the Yellow Lanterns. The carnage was epic. Superboy-Prime immediately aimed to take out John Stewart and Guy Gardner. "Two fools without an ounce of intelligence think they can take me down!" he shouted as Guy grabbed one of his arms, "Pathetic, Gardner!" "I ain't giving up. You killed a lot of good people, Prime. The only reason you're still breathing is because we're weak." "Well then, it seems that's something we agree on," Prime answered before firing a loaded charge of heat vision straight into Guy's chest, knocking him out.

"Guy!" John shouted as he constructed a vice from his power ring and wrapped Superboy-Prime in it. "I am a Kryptonian! And not of this universe! No green construct can hold me, Johnny boy!" His heat vision again fired at John but he managed to dodge it. Carol, Bleez, Arkillo, Atrocitus, Indigo-1, Sinestro, Soranik, Arisia and Kilowog all combined their firepower and blasted it straight at Superboy-Prime who merely chuckled, "That tickles," he sneered before unleashing a blast of reflected energy knocking them all out but also killing some of the Kryptonians helping him, "None can stand against me. None." "I beg to differ," John Stewart bellowed as he arose and punched Prime again and again, not letting up. Taking the kid by surprise. For once, Superboy-Prime found himself evenly matched, because of the Blue Lanterns ability to amplify that of other Lanterns powers, as three Blue Lanterns had arrived in order to aid John. John delivered each blow he gave him measure for measure. "I don't want you to die. But if it means saving this universe…" John moved towards Prime's form laying bleeding on the surface of Oa with his ring charged for a killing strike. "I'm sorry," he said, only to be uppercut by the petulant excuse for a Superman. "On my Earth, we didn't need Lanterns! Lanterns are stupid! You're all so useless, you can't even beat me. And you're using all your best! Ha!"

That was when a large green light came flashing through the cosmos. The light of willpower itself was coming home. Arisia looked up into the sky and smiled to herself, knowing that Ion had returned. "What did you do to my world?!" Sodam Yat yelled in rage as he careered right into Superboy-Prime and began beating down upon him, "You will tell me!" "I don't even know who you are!" Prime shouted. "I'm the man who kicked your ass last time you threatened my Corps! I am Sodam Yat! Last Son of Daxam! Torchbearer of the Green Light of Willpower! I am Ion!" And with a loud punch, Superboy-Prime went careening at least half a galaxy away from the action. Sodam flew down to Oa and Arisia immediately greeted him with a kiss. "I was not expecting that," he said as Kilowog patted him on the shoulders. "I'd still be grateful, kid." Sodam looked up to see all the devastation happening above. "They destroyed Daxam," he said, pointing at Brainiac's Skull Ship. Turning to Arisia, he held her face in his hands and said, "You will survive this night, my love. I swear it. I will destroy Brainiac and all he stands for."

On the bridge of Brainiac's ship, Eddie Thawne started sweating profusely. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Krona chuckled. "No, I did. And there's only one person in this room who is at fault. Brainiac! You let us down!" Thawne then turned to his ally aggressively. "We're all going to die because you were too eager to attack Daxam. Ion has been in exile from the corps. He wouldn't have come here had you not enraged him." "We still have Captain Comet," Brainiac pointed out. Thawne sighed. "Very well. Komand'r! Get your husband to begin Phase Three." Blackfire's hologram disappeared as she nodded. "Now isn't that better," Krona asked. "Not quite," Thawne replied, "You've let us down, Brainiac. You have failed. And I do not tolerate failure." Thawne's eyes then rolled in the back of his head and a white light emerged from him. Brainiac started writhing in agony as his physical form felt blood come from every orifice. Eventually, the Coluan body only had bloodshot eyes left which betrayed no sign of life.

Before Thawne could gloat over his victory, a familiar voice echoed all around him. "I told you, life was but a quirk of matter, Thawne. It has no mastery over me. I am Brainiac. I am indestructible. So long as there are bodies and technology, there is Brainiac." Thawne immediately saw the situation going south only to turn around and see wires entering Krona's head. "You intended to betray all of us. Otherwise, you wouldn't have killed me. Krona included. I am merely giving him a more utilitarian means of expiration. I will fulfil his wishes and destroy his kinsmen, then conquer this universe with their power. After that, perhaps more. I am Brainiac. There is no limit to my will. Flee while you still can, Eobard Thawne. Flee and await my wrath. For once I am done with Oa, I am coming for Earth." Thawne reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare Mother Box. Using a Boom Tube, he fled in terror before the new electrical tendrils spreading from Krona's body could snap his neck.

Komand'r knew the end was near and so flew to Brainiac's ship so she could get her revenge and kill her sister and the child. She was the Hybrid Madonna, no one else. Her husband had already begun the process of activating Adam Blake and using him to take Oa. Vril was now in his chamber beginning the final phase. The creature within seemed to have purple skin now and did not resemble the original Adam Blake in any way, shape or form. "Soon, my neo-sapien, you will be a weapon of war, more powerful and terrible than even the Sun-Eaters. All shall follow the rule of law under L.E.G.I.O.N., my faithful pet." "Not on my watch," a familiar angry voice shouted behind Vril. It was Lobo now a Red Lantern, with a large Tamaranean Green Lantern at his side. "Lobo, what a pleasant surprise." "Last time we spoke Vril, I swore I'd get you back for trying to kill me. Now…things are different. Last time we spoke your boy was alive."

"Lyrl was an unfortunate casualty of the war. He never loved me, nor I him. I will not mourn him, but another of our illustrious lineage of genius being gone from the universe should not be celebrated."

"He died hating your guts. He was my friend. Probably the only fragging friend I had in the universe, and you killed him! Now, I'm gonna' kill you."

Lobo leapt upon Vril and began pummelling him mercilessly when Tamaranean royal guards burst in armed to the teeth. "Merand'r…. what a pleasant surprise," one of them intoned, "How would you like to die, traitor?" "The only traitors here are you," Merand'r bellowed as he fired energy from his Green Lantern Power Ring at all of them. But they were too many. One starbolt hit him. Then another. Then finally five at once. He eventually fell on the floor and saw his nephew, Tililfos, look down on him with glee, holding the ceremonial axe of the commander. "I do this for my queen, uncle," he said before beheading Merand'r on the spot. Lobo screamed and fired a burst of energy from his Red Power Ring right through Tililfos' head. He then spewed bloody napalm over all the controls when Vril shouted, "You fool! You're letting him out too early! His mind will be clouded with emotion."

In his cage, Adam Blake roared with rage at what had just become of him. His powers amplified against his will. Being imprisoned for months and experimented on by Vril Dox. No more. He would not suffer this agony. Bursting from his cage, he saw Vril cowering before him. "What have you done to me?" "Made you better," Vril answered. "You turned me into a monster," Adam screamed in vain. "You are the best your species can reach in terms of evolution. I have made you a living god. I wouldn't expect you to understand." "Well then, Vril. If I am a god, feel my divine judgement." Adam then pointed towards Vril Dox and caused the Coluan to explode into particles of dust from the purple energy emitting from him.

"Now that is badass," Lobo said. Adam looked down at him. "Go, Lobo. Protect Koriand'r. Your vengeance is done. Protect the woman I love…" He then teleported Lobo to Brainiac's ship. All he cared about was Kory getting out safely. He knew the Green Lanterns would not allow that. The Guardians of the Universe would want the Hybrid Messiah as much as anyone else. He needed to make sure Kory made it to Earth with her daughter. But how did he know. He began to see so much of time. Understand the universe. He knew what he must do. Below Oa, Ganthet saw Morro about to collapse. "Stop, brothers and sisters!" he bellowed as he unleashed a telepathic assault to defend their crypt keeper. "Ganthet, you fool of feeling. We knew you would not understand what we do here. We are protecting the universe."

"You will destroy the universe if you unleash Volthoom. I cannot allow it. I would rather have Brainiac kill us all than allow that to occur."

"Then we know who our true enemy is."

The Guardians then redirected all their energy from subduing Morro towards subduing Ganthet. Their kinsman's screams echoed across the whole planet as every fibre of his being was ripped from him bit by bit. He was losing himself. Losing Ganthet. Losing the Guardian who had saved the universe. Losing everything about himself. He was becoming part of the hivemind again. No, worse than that. He was becoming their slave. A drudge to use for their dirty work. He held onto the memory of four Green Lanterns as his mind vanished. Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. If Volthoom were released, they would be the last hope. But at that second, as Ganthet lost himself entirely, the battle above stopped…

The battle had been raging ever fiercer since Ion had joined in. He was defeating many Tamaranean and Thanagarian soldiers at this point. None could stand against his might. Sodam kissed Arisia once more to remind himself he was alive in the heat of battle. "I will save this universe, and we will be together, my love. Trust me on that!" While this was occurring, Kyle Rayner found himself being awakened and given a Green Power Ring by of all people, Kendra Saunders. "Kendra? What the hell?" Then Koriand'r appeared before him. "We must find Adam Strange and his family at once, Kyle. Oh, hello Kendra. Where is—" "He gave his life to reactivate the Central Power Battery." "A most noble end to a most noble hero," Kory said stoically as Kyle placed the Power Ring on his hand again. "Go to your Corps, Kyle," Kendra nodded. Kyle then flew from the ship through Brainiac's weapons generator, crippling the Skull Ship's defences, to join Sodam and the others. As he embraced Kilowog and kissed Soranik, Kyle began a chant that would echo throughout all the universe.

_IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT, LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER—GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT."_

Adam Strange, his wife and daughter held one another in their cell in fear as Slade Wilson burst in violently by shoving his sword through a drone of Brainiac's. "I'm not here to hurt you. Kory sent me. We've got to get the hell out of here." Adam was about to protest when Alanna and Aleea just ran ahead of him and he felt he had to follow them but not before saying, "This isn't over, Deathstroke." "Not by a long shot. But it will be if we hang around and let Brainiac divert his attention to us." Brainiac could not have done so as he was now receiving a barrage of blows from the various Lanterns assaulting his ship. Using Krona's mind power, he amplified the forcefield, but found Krona's consciousness slipping into his own. "You think you can destroy my mind, Brainiac?" he asked. "No, I have merely assimilated it. We can do great things together you and me. Why do you think I'm still trying to destroy Oa?" "Well, if that is the case, then time is of the essence. By now the remaining Guardians will be close to unleashing the First Lantern."

In the distillation chamber, Starfire, Troia, Cyborg, Mar'i, Adam, Alanna and Aleea Strange, as well as Deathstroke all assembled while Vic prepped the Boom Tube. "It's now or never, Victor," Slade shouted, "We can't go back for anymore." Katar Hol and Shayera Thal, who by now had regained her mind, looked to Kendra Saunders. "We will return to Thanagar. You are welcome to join us," he told the young woman. "No," Kendra said, "I've got business back on Earth. My world. I have a feeling that things haven't been going completely right since I've been gone. I aim to change that." "Well then go with our blessing, Hawkgirl," Shayera said kissing Kendra on the forehead. "Thanks, Hawkwoman. Give your son my love." Katar and Shayera nodded as Cyborg gave them a Boom Tube. "That should bring you straight to Thanagar Prime." "Get the council to call off your stupid army," Slade answered, "Or Cyborg will be sending me next." Hawkman and Hawkwoman then went through the Boom Tube together. Lovers reunited after many years, dead.

"Now that we've had that little love in, I think it's imperative we all get out alive, don't you," Slade said impatiently as he shot a drone of Brainiac's descending, "He's realised what we're doing, and why his machine wasn't working." Cyborg started the Boom Tube then. Adam, Alanna and Aleea went through first to Rann, when Vic redirected it to Earth. "Where did you want it to go again?" Vic asked. "Gotham," Slade reminded him, "Last safe place in America for anyone fighting Thawne. If anywhere's safe." "Never thought I'd hear the words Gotham and safe in the same sentence," Donna snorted. Kory looked a little disapprovingly at her friend. "Um, surely you mean it's very safe since Mar'i's father is there?" she said with a tone denoting maternal protection. "Mom, I know dad lives in a place filled with crime," Mar'i said sarcastically, "But crime sounds pretty good right now compared to interstellar warfare." Just then, Ryand'r and Saint Walker arrived. "Uncle Ryan!" Mar'i shouted before running in for a hug.

"This ain't time for a family reunion, kid!" Slade said impatiently. "Really?" Blackfire said with relish, "I think it just might be." She had her starbolts primed. "Hand the little one over, brother. She is not going to usurp her cousin's birthright as Hybrid Messiah." "You have lost," Saint Walker told Komand'r in an uncharacteristically hopeless tone, "Surrender now and we will let your brother and sister protect your child from any more danger." "I am not letting her live," Ryan said bitterly, "She killed our grandmother to get to me." Kory dragged Mar'i away and motioned Donna to take her through the portal. "No, please, I want to help Uncle Ryan!" Ryand'r then bore his arms out before him. "If you're not going to come quietly, sister…" He revved up his Blue Power Ring. "Then don't come at all." Before he could fire Komand'r released all the power of her starbolts into her little brother, incinerating him. "NO!" Mar'i screamed as Donna jumped with her through the portal. Saint Walker found himself incensed with rage. "He was worth ten of you, harpy!" he screamed as he unleashed all the power of his Blue Ring upon Komand'r. Starfire weeping for her brother fired a starbolt just as powerful as Blackfire's through her sister and her body flew out of the ship and into the depths of space.

Slade was still fighting some of the drones with Vic's help. "Go, princess. Your daughter needs her mother. Saint Walker and I will hold off the drones." "Not alone, ya won't," Lobo said bursting through and spraying napalm everywhere, "Do what he says, princess. Get the frag outta' here." "Thank you, Lobo. I know your soul to be gentle," Kory said as she went through the portal. Lobo felt a little touched by that but it couldn't contain his rage. "Follow her, Slade. I'll deal with Brainiac." Deathstroke nodded in shock at the sheer ferocity of this beast as Saint Walker trembled in his boots fearing what Ganthet had unleashed. Slade saluted Saint Walker, before he and Cyborg went through the Boom Tube together prior to its closure. Lobo smiled gleefully and headed up to the control room. There Brainiac stood in Krona's body. "Ah, I forgot about you. No matter." Tendrils from the main computer entered Lobo's brain and he began to be assimilated into Brainiac's hive. "Not on your fragging life!" he screamed firing a stake construct from his Red Power Ring right through Krona's body. "That won't save you!" both Brainiac and Krona's voices said in his mind as Lobo screamed in pain. But before assimilation could be completed, an explosion outside concluded the battle…

Adam Blake had emerged from the Tamaranean mothership to find several different Lanterns fighting Tamaraneans, Kryptonians and Thanagarians. He knew the Tamaraneans served Komand'r. Angrily, he thought of them all as dust and every single Tamaranean soldier burst into dust as did the Thanagarians and Kryptonians when they moved to deal with Adam in self-defence. Seeing what was happening, Ion angrily approached the god. "That was tantamount to genocide! Now there are only a handful of Tamaraneans left in the universe." "I do this to save the most precious of them all," Captain Comet replied, "I do this to save my beloved Koriand'r. Now you will stand aside, Green Lantern." "Or what? You'll do this to me too. What for, we don't want to hurt you?" "Your Guardians are about to release a being who will end reality. I cannot allow that, for she is part of reality."

"You're paranoid. Look we can help you. I think I recognise you. Your name is Adam Blake. You're from Earth."

"I am more than Adam Blake now. I am first of the neo-sapiens. And I want Starfire to live. And to do that the Guardians must die."

"Well, sorry, but I'm not letting you kill my bosses."

"Then die, mortal."

Blake attempted to turn Sodam Yat into dust as he had the others. No effect. "Mortal, eh? I'm Ion. Torchbearer of the Green Light of Willpower! I'm afraid you've just met your match, God boy." Sodam punched Blake with all his might and Blake replied in turn. Captain Comet was definitely the more powerful of the two. "I will destroy your friends if you do not release me." "Coward's tactic! Threatening bystanders. I just lost my home today, pal. And I ain't in the mood to let any more people die. And you seem to be head honcho butcher no. one on the body count front!" "I do what I do for love!" "You're insane!" Sodam shouted as he delivered a burst from Ion's energy through Blake's gut. He merely healed it. "Maybe, but I am a god!" Blake began strangling Sodam then while Arisia looked on in vain since Kilowog held her back, knowing that if they interfered, they'd be killed. "Go on then," Sodam said, "Show me you're a god. Use all your power on me. Right here, right now. Show me what you're made of." Adam smiled. "With pleasure." With all the force of his power, Adam incinerated Sodam into a thousand million atoms, exhausting himself with the strain. Arisia screamed as Guy and Kyle yelled in shock while an injured John Stewart simply held Carol Ferris with his good arm.

Then, suddenly Sodam's atoms began reforming. "Impossible," Kyle said, knowing the power of Ion, having once been its host. "It can't be," Guy continued. "Brilliant," Kilowog uttered. Sodam Yat's body reformed out of sheer willpower. The willpower to survive. "This cannot be," Blake said. "I thought you were a god," Sodam countered, "You should believe anything is possible." Ion burst all of his might at his enemy as Captain Comet did the same thing. All the Lanterns in the area shielded themselves with the help of their Power Rings when Hawkman's spirit activated the self-defence mechanism. Every single one of the Thanagarian and Tamaranean ships was erased from the sky. The shockwave spread to Brainiac's ship, stripping it down to its molecular form. And once it had died down, Captain Comet was nowhere to be seen. Only a bloody and bruised Sodam Yat.

Arisia flew over to her lover. "Sodam, please. I just got you back. You can't do this." "I avenged my home, Arisia. I saved the universe. Don't cry. Please, don't." The spirit of Ion then left Sodam and his body simply stopped breathing as Arisia lay one final kiss on him before running back into Kilowog's arms. Kyle Rayner was crying now whilst Soranik Natu held his hand and Sinestro placed a hand on one of either's shoulder in a paternal fashion. The Torchbearer had died to save everything. Ion was no more. Except he wasn't. The fish-like being emerged from his corpse and suddenly flew inside the body of one John Stewart. "John, what the hell?" Guy shouted not fully understanding what was going on. For some reason, John heard Kyle's voice in his head. "You are the Torchbearer now, John Stewart. Wield my power well, and do not let Sodam Yat's death be in vain." "I won't," John said to himself before arising with his eyes glowing green. "John?" Carol asked.

"Ion."


	36. The Flying Grayson

_Gotham_

Damian Wayne was enjoying going on patrol, mainly because it got him away from his family. They were still looking for Arkham escapees who might still elude capture. And more importantly Bane and his cronies from Task Force X, who hadn't been seen since the battle. Scandal had left in the confusion. Bane had fought his way through a maddening crowd of Ra's' assassins and Deadshot had disappeared after injuring Damian and killing Catgirl. They'd built a memorial to all who had died in the battle. Many civilians but also heroes. Helena Bertinelli had a large statue sculpted by Bart Allen in the middle of Crime Alley, near where Damian's grandparents were shot. He didn't like to think about grandparents after his recent experience. They all let him down. All the family except Grayson and Pennyworth. His father had disappeared, Drake had failed to save him from Ra's, his mother had raised him to be a weapon and now his grandfather had gone to greater lengths to do the same thing. Family means nothing. All he needed was friends. Sitting on a rooftop with Colin Wilkes, he opened his heart out to him a bit. "You can't hate your family, Damian. Tim nearly got killed too, you know." "I know, but he still failed. He failed himself and me." "Damian, I'll kick your ass if you keep talking about your brother who nearly just died like that. I don't have a family so if I had anyone in the world who'd do that for me, I'd be much better off."

Damian felt sorry for saying that. He didn't like hurting his best friend. "I'm sorry, Colin. I didn't think." "It's okay, man. I get where you've been. What your Grandad did to you sounds a lot like what Crane did to me. Being in care is never easy, but the way they treated me drove me to Crane in the first place. They kept locking me up in cupboards full of bats. I was only five the first time they did it. Mom and Dad had been killed by the Joker and Batman gave me over to the police. It's not right, Damian, what your family did. Your Dad shouldn't have left the city. Tim shouldn't have brought you with him to Arkham. And your Grandad and Mom shouldn't've…done everything that they did to you. But that doesn't mean there aren't people who care about you. That new sister of yours seemed to want to be your best friend." "She's not my sister." "Dude, she literally looks exactly like that picture of your Grandma." "I don't care. I'm sick of this family changing all the time. First it was just me, Grayson and Pennyworth. The others showed up from time to time, like cousins coming to visit at the weekend or something. And that was okay. Then Father was back and…he's so dominating. He wouldn't let me out. Said I needed to atone for killing Netz. I used to sneak out with Stephanie or Grayson sometimes, but rarely. Now, we've got Father back with a sister who's older than me. And now I know for sure my grandfather is a bad man."

"Really? Him trying to take over your body that time didn't give you an inkling."

"He did that because he thought my mother wasn't continuing his crusade properly, and he needed to live again. My grandfather is nothing if not utilitarian. But this…this was cruel and unusual. He buried me alive and made me drag myself out. Though one thing has changed thanks to that."

"What's that?"

"I don't have nightmares anymore. I feel like there's nothing that can hurt me. Except my family."

"Damn, man. I'm just a kid too you know. Maybe you should talk to Dick or someone about this."

"Grayson has enough on his plate."

"Tim?"

"Drake is a bigger wreck than I am."

"He seems happier."

"A front."

"Jason?"

"That brute?"

"Barbara?"

"Too busy."

"Your Dad?"

"He wouldn't know an emotion if it kicked him in the face."

"Stephanie?"

"She's just had a child dropped on her. She has enough to worry about."

"Cass?"

"Cassandra Cain? Really? She bottles herself up more than I do."

"Well I can't think of anyone apart from Helena?"

"I…she's not my…"

"I'm going full Abuse if you say she's not your sister again."

"I'm not talking to her."

"You're going to have to. Unless you want to talk to Alfred about it."

"Pennyworth's barely coping as it is. I saw him crying in his room alone the night I woke up."

"Damn. Well, talk to Helena tomorrow. If anything, just get to know her."

"Fine."

There was a few moments of silence, before they saw two people walking ahead. A black-haired woman in a dark outfit covered in stars and a young golden-skinned girl with dark hair. The woman seemed to be injured, as if someone had stabbed her in the abdomen. Following behind them were a group of Mutants who looked injured as well. "Damsels in distress at eleven," Colin shouted, turning into Abuse and running towards the Mutants. Damian went down to check on the women. As he drew closer, he saw that the taller woman was Donna Troy. She looked at him and despite her blood loss she smiled a little, "Robin! Hey!" "Are you alright?" Damian asked her. The younger girl looked up at Damian and babbled some gibberish. "What nonsense is this? Speak English, girl." Donna chuckled a little. "Ah, I forgot you don't speak Tamaranean. Well, I'm all for history repeating itself. 'First as tragedy, second as farce'. Well this is, 'First as convenience, second as desperation." Donna did what she had done with Mar'is parents, years prior, and pushed the girl into Damian so she could kiss him. Which she did out of nowhere, startling the young lad.

"What the Hell are you doing? I could get cooties."

"Oh, I apologise. That is how my people assimilate language. Aunt Donna hear can speak Tamaranean already thanks to my mother. I thought it convenient to learn my father's language as soon as possible."

"Your father is human?"

"He lives in this city, I am told."

"What's his name?"

"Richard Grayson. Do you know him?"

"A…little bit, yeah."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure."

On the other side of town, where Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth were staying the last two people they expected to see arrived. "Kory? Vic?" They both rushed over and held Cyborg and Starfire as they fell into their living room. "Thank you," Kory said, shaking her head. "That explosion," Vic said cricking his neck, "Must have fried the Boom Tube's circuits. We've all been scattered." "Mar'i?" Kory asked worriedly. "Who's Mar'i?" Rachel asked her friend as she felt her distress. "My daughter. Dick's daughter." "What?" Gar asked. "It's a long story," Vic said, "But basically Dick and Kory have a daughter they never knew about, Blackfire tried to kill her and that led to this massive battle with Brainiac and the Green Lanterns in space. Does that make any sense?" "Not at all," Gar replied. "Yeah, I'm still working it out too in fairness to you," Vic noted.

"What was that explosion, Vic?" Kory asked. "If I had to guess I'd say it was Captain Comet. Brainiac 2 was turning him into a weapon. I'm sorry, Kory." Kory held her head solemnly, knowing she had lost another man she loved to violence beyond her control. "That is alright. I will remember him as he was. Not the monster that Coluan turned him into, which I can only imagine." Cyborg hugged Kory a little tightly. "Let's just hope this scrambler Slade put on me works long enough for us to get out of here." "Slade?!" Gar and Rachel asked angrily in unison. "Yeah, I know," Vic said taking a deep breath, "I saw what he did to some of you guys. He saved our lives though. He jumped through the Boom Tube with me. I dunno' why I'm with Kory. He must be with Kendra or Donna or…" "Or Mar'i," Kory said bursting out the window at top speed. Before any of them could follow her, Raven placed her hands upon Vic's temple and cleared his mind of any interference from the Calculator. "Thank you." "It's great to have you back, Vic," Gar said shaking his best friend's hand, "Now let's make sure Nightwing and Starfire's kid is okay."

In Wayne Tower, Slade Wilson woke up with Kendra Saunders lying beside him in her Hawkgirl regalia. Standing up, he hobbled over to a nearby window. He appeared to be in a major office. It looked like Bruce Wayne's old one. He could see the skyline of the deserted city below him. "Gotham…I really dropped myself in it now. I hope the kid's okay." Heading over to a nearby drinks cabinet, Deathstroke got out some old scotch, sat down and swigged about half the bottle, then set the bone in his left leg back into place. "Cracking," he laughed as Kendra stirred, "Rise and shine, sleeping birdy. Welcome home." "We're on Earth." "If you can call a shithole like Gotham, Earth, then yeah. Scotch?" Kendra stood up a little and took the bottle from him, only drinking a little. "Memories better than they were on Brainiac's ship?" "I can remember who you were anyway," she said swigging some more of the booze, "And it wasn't the nicest guy on the planet if memory serves." "I never said I was nice. I am a man of my word though. And I promised Koriand'r her little one would get out safely. Now I might have caused my own children to die. Thawne doesn't take stuff like this particularly well. Why didn't you go to Thanagar?"

"And be a third wheel to the Emperor and Empress? Pfft. I'm human. All my friends are on Earth. How long have I been dead?"

"When did you die?"

"I was pretty much the first casualty of the Blackest Night."

"Oh, well I'd say just under a year."

"A year? Damn. Not going to be easy to just drop in on people then. Like my Grandpa or my kid."

"You've got a kid?"

"Yeah, well she's not really mine. I gave birth to her when I was sixteen. She got adopted. They let me see her a few times. I never told her she was mine. Had her real mom spin her a story all about how I'm a cousin of some kind."

"You should tell her the truth."

"Maybe when she's older."

"Then she'll just resent you. I didn't know my Rose until she was a teenager and she hates me now, though a lot more than she did then and with better reason. Grant hated me but loved Deathstroke. If he had known the two were one and the same, he might not have got himself killed. Joey…All I'm saying Kendra is kids have long memories. You should let her know who you are."

"Wow, can't believe I'm getting parenting advice from Slade Wilson."

"The biggest failures learn the harder lesson. Successes tend to make greater mistakes from ignorance."

"Did you come up with that on the spot?"

"Not sure actually."

"Well, whatever apt phrases you've got up there you don't need to convince me. Every time I think about Mia, I just want to see her again. Tell her the truth. I wouldn't take her away from her family, but I'd love to be there for her if she wanted me."

"Does she have a father?"

"A teacher of mine. Asshole took advantage of me. I told Grandpa he was a foreign exchange student. I died before, Slade. Not long after Mia was born, I took my own life. Then I woke up. Seemed kinda' weird. Grandpa told me it was his cousin's soul being reborn in my body. Next thing I know I'm Hawkgirl, and I'm Kendra but also Shiera. But not quite the same. Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because you know I'm not going to judge you. Anything you can fuck up I can fuck up better."

"I'll drink to that," Kendra said handing Slade back the bottle for him to take another swig. They then saw something careering across the sky in their direction. "Ah, another dissatisfied client," Slade said as Koriand'r flew straight into him and pounded his form into the wall, "Nice to see you too." "Where's Mar'i?" "I don't know. I ended up here with Hawkgirl. Lemme' go." "No," Raven said as she and Beast Boy landed with Cyborg beside Kendra, "You've got to answer for your crimes, Slade." "Aw nuts, can't I kill anyone properly." Starfire punched him in the gut then slammed his head against the wall so severely it knocked him out. Kendra had her hands up as if they were about to capture her. "Don't blame me, I just had some free drink with the guy."

Elsewhere, Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown were having a meal with Debbie Black and Leslie Thompkins. "So, Mom, did you really beat up Supergirl?" "Yup." "You neglected to tell your daughter that Kara didn't have any powers at the time," Tim added. "What's power next to sheer skill, Timmy boy?" "Um, considering what the Supers can do, I'll go with powers." "Fair." Leslie laughed a little at the banter going on as Alfred walked in. "Master Timothy, your stitches need cleaning." "Be a second, Al." As Tim got up to go, Debbie gave his leg a big hug. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Just in to have Alfred look me down." "I know but Mom really wants you to stay around." "Mom? A bit like how my 'friend' needs his stitches cleaning then." "Okay, I don't want you to leave." Tim picked her up. "We'll see. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you down, little one, okay? Even if I do go away, I'm always going to be there for you and your Mom. Don't worry about that." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Tim." "Right back at you, Debs." Stephanie was actually slightly concerned but also a little delighted about how extroverted Tim had become since waking up.

"Are you sure that's healthy, Leslie?"

"What? Being nice?"

"No…Tim was normally a lot more reserved than this."

"Near-death experiences change people. I wouldn't worry about it. Besides this kind of behaviour is healthier than he was acting from what you told me."

"I know, but…I don't want him to hide anything."

"I have a feeling he's keeping nothing from any of us, Steph. He's got a new lease on life. He honestly reminds me of one of those movies where an old man gets a younger body and starts living life to the full. Tim will be fine."

In the kitchen, Alfred was cleaning Tim's wound. "So, Master Timothy, I see you have taken to fatherhood quite well." "I'm not her father, Alfred." "No, but you want to be. You're barely eighteen, Tim. I can tell you that Miss Stephanie fully intends to leave young Deborah in Dr Thompkins' care when this all over." "She'll still see her," Tim reminded him, "Still be her mom." "I know, but…do not rush yourselves into committing to her. Many people your age who have children leave a lot of the responsibility to their elders." "I know what you mean, Al. And with our lives we may have to."

"Indeed…Your words when you awoke, sir. They seemed to suggest you were partially cognizant of all that was being said around you. Such as you knew Master Conner and Miss Sandsmark's wish to name a child after you one day."

"Yes, I was fairly cognizant."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yep. And when this is over, I'll look into it, Alfred. I won't tell Bruce, unless he already knows."

"Thank you, Master Timothy. It would mean a lot to me."

"I owe you my life more than once over, Alfred. Helping you be happy is the least I can do."

Suddenly, they heard the door open as Damian came in holding a taller woman who seemed to have passed out. "She needs medical attention, right now, Pennyworth! Drake can wait!" "Miss Troy!" Alfred exclaimed as Tim was unceremoniously shoved from the breakfast counter and Donna was laid upon it. "It seems like a shallow stab wound, Master Damian. With her physique and supernatural abilities, Miss Donna should survive with some antibiotics and a cleaning and suturing." As Tim regained himself, he looked up to see a little girl with Colin Wilkes. A girl with golden skin, green eyes and dark hair. "Um, hello. Damian this place is pretty full already. You should have brought her to Leslie." "She's not a stray, Drake." "Don't mind him…no one is a stray, Damian."

"I am certainly not a stray. Damian brought me here to meet my father."

"Your father? Wait a minute. Gold skin, green eyes, almost inhuman…Oh dear. This is going to be awkward."

"Drake, do you know something I do not?"

"Um, I have a feeling maybe not."

"She seemed to imply she is the bastard offspring of Grayson with some alien he knew years ago."

"Master Damian!"

"What? That's what she is. Neither parent had fulfilled the pledging of their troth upon her birth."

"And what are you then, Damian? Last I checked Bruce and Talia aren't married."

"They are in the eyes of the League, which matters more than the petty law of a degenerate nation state such as this."

"Why does he talk so funny?" Mar'i asked Tim. "Huh. A girl your age really shouldn't talk like that. You should say something like…'Why does he talk like a weirdo?'" "Weirdo? I like it." "Thought you would." "Thanks, um…" "Tim," Tim replied awkwardly putting his hand behind his head, "I guess…if what you're saying is true, I'm your uncle." "He's not your uncle," Damian replied. "Yes, I am. And so, are you." "I most certainly am not!" "Don't mind him, Mar'i. He's probably only saying that because he thinks you're cute." Alfred and Colin began laughing at that while Damian leapt at Tim. "Do not presume to know whom I find attractive, Drake!" he stated as Tim got him in a headlock and held him down. "He gets tired after a few minutes. Alfred, how's Donna keeping."

"She'll be fine. She should rouse in a few minutes."

"Good. How about you make our new guest some good old-fashioned Pennyworth hot chocolate?"

"With pleasure, Master Timothy."

Eventually, all of them were sitting down at the couch, with Donna now bandaged. She thanked Alfred with a kiss on the cheek for his medical services. "Any time, Miss Troy. Night or day. No need to thank me." "Still, it's appreciated. So, I see Tim and Damian have gotten to know their niece." "She's not our-" "Oh, shut up," Colin told his best friend. Damian rarely respected people telling him to stop talking, but Colin he would. "What is her story, Donna?" Tim asked Troia. "Search me. I literally just met her, and any time I saw her before then I was possessed." "Oh yeah, you were on Thawne's Justice League. What happened there?" Donna started getting a little upset. "He threatened Robbie and Lian, took them prisoner. Had Slade put Sivana worms in mine and Roy's ears, just like he did with Power Girl." "Shit," Tim said, "Deathstroke is at it again." "But he did help us escape Brainiac." "Brainiac? This whole thing gets weirder and weirder by the second."

"I'm just so worried about the kids—"

"Don't be," Oliver Queen said walking in with two small children almost as if they were summoned form out of the blue. "Mom!" Robbie shouted as he ran towards her and gave her a big hug. Lian joined in shouting "Aunt Donna!" and Donna cried over both of them. Tim smiled. "I think we might need two more hot chocolates for two very brave kids, Al." "Coming right up," Alfred said, stifling some emotion at the sight of loveliness before him. Donna held her son and surrogate niece closer to her and pointed at Mar'i who had gone quite shy in the presence of all these new people. "Guys, this is Mar'i, she's Uncle Dick and Aunt Kory's kid." "But I thought Uncle Dick was married to Barbara," Robbie said, "We were at the wedding. And she's our age." Mar'i blushed a little at this slight criticism and Donna held them both closer. "Excuse me, Robbie. Don't be so rude. Mar'i's been through a lot recently and she wants to meet her dad." Steph walked in holding Debbie then. "Everything okay? Oh, you got the kids back. Wait, who's this?" "Dick and Starfire's daughter," Tim told his girlfriend as quickly as he could, "Just don't ask." Steph shrugged. "Who isn't getting a secret kid these days?" Black Canary gulped a little anxiously hearing that from the doorway.

Constantine walked in. "Ah Jesus, not another bloody kid who needs immunity." He quickly performed the spell for immunity to the Entity on both Donna and Mar'i. "Sorted. Is that hot chocolate?" "I've already started making some for everyone, Mister Constantine." "Thanks, Jeeves. You're a real pal." Mar'i felt a little lonely, since Lian and Robbie seemed reluctant to warm to her all of a sudden, so Tim motioned for her to come up to him. She did and he gave her a hug while Debbie was laid on his lap. The much younger girl looked Mar'i right in the eye. "Your eyes are so cool," she said. Mar'i smiled. "Who is this?" "She's Debbie. Steph, my girlfriend's kid." "Hi," Steph said waving at Mar'i, "I'm sort of friends with Dick, I suppose. Really cool to see you." Mar'i closed her eyes tightly as Steph joined in for a hug at Tim's invitation. He realised the girl must feel out of her element. She had come here looking for her father, probably having very little family before Donna had brought her here, and now she was being introduced to all these people who were very important parts of her father's life.

Walking home, Dick held Barbara's hand a few blocks away as they admired the snowfall all around them. "Well, the city's a lot cleaner now. It's a shame there's going to be so much building work when this is all done," he mused looking at the state of disrepair some of the infrastructure was still in. "Bruce will handle it, honey. That's his superpower after all." "What money or just being able to do anything?" "You know, I'm not actually sure myself. I suppose both…" There was a pause. "BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN!" husband and wife said in unison as they embraced. "Aw, what did I do to deserve you, Barbara Gordon?" "Probably a lot of sins. But having a great rear end makes up for that." "Y'know, I know we're married but I'm getting really tired of this objectification thing happening all the time when it comes to my gluteus maximus."

"It's certainly a maximus."

"Shut up, haha."

They stopped a few blocks away as Dick inhaled deeply and thought about what he was going to say. Barbara turned around to ask him what was wrong. Before she could even ask, he replied, "There's something you really should know. About me the last time we were going out." "What about it?" "I never told anyone this…tried to bottle it in. Then I blubbed it out to Tim in his bed. It's about me and Tarantula. You remember her?" "Yeah, of course. What happened? Don't tell me you got her pregnant." "No, it's worse. A lot worse. And it's…more to do with me than her." "Oh, Dick, don't tell me you've got something. I mean come on—"

"She raped me."

"I—are you serious?"

"I was…I was on a rooftop. I had a nervous breakdown. I wanted her to help me. She'd just killed Blockbuster. She'd been attracted to me anyway. Not that I found her unattractive, it's just I didn't want to take it that far. I was more concerned with being a mentor. I didn't want us to be a thing. Instead of trying to help me, calm me down. She just sort of lay on top of me. Took my pants off and…Ah, fuck!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't have to go on. Oh, Dick why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone. I thought we'd all move on with our lives and I'd just try and forget about it. It was easier once she was out of my life. After she went down for Blockbuster's murder, which I blamed myself for, I never heard from her again. Then I heard she'd died. I thought 'Good riddance' but I can't stay mad at her. She wasn't a good person, but she thought she was doing the right thing. Not with what happened to me, but with other things. I wanted her to be my Robin. I wanted to make someone a better hero like Bruce did with me and so many others. I was more consumed by my failure when it came to Blockbuster than actually thinking about what had been done to me. I was so overwhelmed by the fact I had done wrong, I forgot that not only had she done wrong to him, she'd done wrong to me…"

Barbara just held her husband tightly and cried into his torso. "I'm so sorry, this happened to you." "I'm sorry I never told you. It's just when Tim was dying, I felt so many emotions come over me. Like I should tell someone. Tim always told me his troubles, I figured I should tell him this, even if it meant nothing. And then that would make telling you easier." He put his hand in Barbara's hair. "It's just hard to open up to people when you try and be like Bruce, isn't it? So damn hard. I miss being at the circus. Everyone talked about everything there. There were no secrets. Which is what made me want to leave so much after Mom and Dad died. The idea that Old Man Haly kept doing dodgy dealings behind our backs. Didn't sit well with me." "Well, don't be afraid to let Bruce or me know you've been hurt. I know we both seem like hard cases because we keep moving on. But I get your pain. I love you, Dick Grayson. Are you okay?"

"I don't know Barbara. It's just hard to forget this happening. It's hard to believe we're all living a little bit better these days than a few weeks ago. But thinking about what happened and trying to cope…I feel like nothing good can happen to me again. There's just going to be this cloud."

"Dick Grayson! Do not lose the optimist in yourself for something like this. That bitch, Tarantula, is not taking the man I love from me. The cheesy, cute circus boy who always has something positive to say when he's surrounded by a family of gloomy naysayers. Someday soon, you and I…we're gonna' be a Mom and Dad. We're gonna' have little people to look after. We're gonna' settle down and grow old together, and still be the coolest damn people on the planet! And do you know why? Because of who we are and because we belong together. I know what you've gone through, Dick. After what the Joker did to me, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. It took me years to even see myself topless. It will get better, I promise you. And do you know how people like us get better? Heroes?"

"How?"

"By having great friends who remind us something positive's going to happen. Like you said, Dick. Everything's on the up. For all you know, the best thing that ever happened to you could be right through Bruce's door."

"I'll believe that when I see it. Come on, Sun's coming down. We'll miss dinner. And…thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"No, not for your little advice there. Just for being Barbara Gordon."

As they entered the apartment, they were very surprised to see how many people were here, and all drinking Alfred's patented hot chocolate. "Mmm, Pennyworth Hot Chocolate. Al, can I have some?" Dick asked. Barbara giggled. Then the whole room went a little bit silent. "Donna?" Dick asked, "How the hell did you get here? Well, that's a nice surprise. It seems Ollie got the kids back anyway. Why is everyone looking at us like that?" "They're looking at you," Barbara reminded him, just as worried as he was. "Don't tell me I've lost my nose to frostbite, Babs." She didn't laugh this time as she saw Tim walking up towards him seriously with a prepubescent girl holding his hand. "Um, Dick. There's someone here who really wants to meet you. It's very important."

Dick looked down at the little child. "Um, hello. You have very pretty eyes." Mar'i gulped a little. "Hello, Dick." "She knows my name. Have you guys been talking about me behind my back with the new kid?" "Just listen to her, Dick," Tim said a little more firmly. The girl coughed a little and began again. "My name is Mar'i. I am Tamaranean. My mother's name is Koriand'r. I was born with a father of another species many years ago and raised by my great-grandmother, to one day be a hero of my father's people. Your people. You are my father." The silence continued for a bit as Dick gulped a little. Mar'i seemed sad. Dick seemed very perplexed as did Barbara. His face betrayed no emotion except surprise. "I understand you are very confused. I am confused." Dick then got down on one knee and looked the girl in the face. "Hey confused…" His signature smile beamed across his face. "I'm Dad!" And with that he gave the little girl the warmest hug in the world and Mar'i cried. Barbara put her hand on Dick's shoulder and cried little tears of joy. "I told you what you wanted could be through that door, Boy Wonder," she said smiling a little.

"Welcome to the Secret Kids Club, Dick!" Steph laughed from across the room as she held Debs' hand and Tim put his arm around her, "Bruce, Selina and I would be happy to have you." Dick smiled a little at that and he lifted Mar'i up. "This is your Aunt Barbara. She's my wife." "Hello," Mar'i said to the red-haired woman, "I can see my father prefers women with red hair." The whole room laughed at that, especially Babs who gave the little girl a big hug. "I suppose you are my step-mother then?" "I am," Barbara answered, still a little bit in shock. "Do you love my Dad?" "With all my heart." "Then I will love you with all my heart." Alfred shed a little tear at that heart-warming admission. "Master Bruce and Miss Helena must know of this new development at once."

Several blocks away in a Park Row apartment, Batman and Catwoman had just engaged in a bit of makeup sex to finally address the fact that she had hidden their child from him and now he had just arrived with a much older version of her. "You still mad at me?" Selina asked Bruce moving up to the nape of his neck and kissing it slightly. "Very. But that doesn't matter, Selina. So long as you treat our daughter right." "Bruce I wasn't fit to be a mother to her when she was a newborn, I'm hardly going to be great with a teenager now am I?" "You've been getting along alright so far."

"Yeah, when emotions were heightened. It's not every day your niece you were only just getting to know dies in your arms and then a few minutes later this teenage girl hugs you and calls you 'Mom'."

"Well, it's not every day you end up a decade in the future seeing everyone you love is dead or broken, except for this one girl who tells you she's your daughter with the woman you love."

"I meant to tell you. After we beat Tommy Elliot, I was late. Very late. And we were both getting on so well. Everything was great. You were great. We were in love. Dick and Alfred even started to warm to me better. I thought I'd tell you during one of our nighttime meetups. I was actually really excited about being a Mom. Then, you went a bit crazy because I said 'hush' which now that I think about it wasn't the best choice of words, and my pride got the better of me. I thought that if you didn't trust me, you didn't deserve to be a father to my baby. Then I started screwing Slam. Then he died. His dad's a private dick as you know so I hired him to fake a DNA test and stage an elaborate ruse to get you to believe she wasn't yours. We moved on me and Helena. Then you came back. I wanted to tell you she was yours. I did. But then I remembered you're Batman. You're not the kind of guy who changes diapers. So, that's why I went to Slam. And then Helena was gone from my life. She still is. The way she puts it…this teenage Helena…her younger self is still out there with her family."

"And she'll stay there, if we can make sure Thawne doesn't destroy Metropolis. I've been meaning to get more of the specifics on that battle from her."

"Don't you think she's been through enough? The world she told me about…it sounds awful."

"We need to prevent that world from coming into being."

"I know. Just go easy on her. I know being soft with kids isn't your speciality. But she's my girl too."

"Are you saying you love her?"

"Of course, I love her, Bruce. She's mine. Ours. She looks so much like your mom."

"She's got your eyes though."

"Don't I know it. I feel like I'm looking in the mirror when I make eye contact."

"She's gorgeous, Selina. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…having her. She treats her memories of you very preciously. She wouldn't have them if you hadn't tried in the first place."

"You're such a big softie, Bruce."

"Yeah, I am."

Bruce's phone then rang on the bedside locker with Alfred's number on it. "Alfred. Is everything alright? Did Ollie get back with the children? Great. You seem a little upset. Okay. You what?" Bruce immediately got up out of the bed. "What's wrong?" "There's a child after turning up at my apartment. An alien child. Apparently, she's Dick's." "Ooh, whod've thought the Boy Wonder would have it in him." "He's married, Selina." "I know. What I meant was he just respects women more than his old man." "I'm really not in the mood," Bruce said as he suited up and flew off into the night. Selina laughed very loudly at that. "So, it's okay for him to have a bastard but not his boy. Typical dad." Helena then came in from inside wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt which used to belong to Holly Robinson and eating a chocolate bar while holding a cup of coffee. "Hey Mom, I'm home. Who was that?" "Your father. I think you should get straight over to his place. It seems you've been upstaged on the whole being the secret baby out of the blue front."

Bruce arrived at his apartment followed shortly by Helena. At this point, Jason and Cass had already met Mar'i and were similarly in shock. "When do I get a secret kid?" Jason asked. "Never if you know what's good for you," Bruce said. The atmosphere instantly changed throughout the apartment. Dick stood up first bringing Mar'i with him. "You're one to talk." Bruce pretended to remain angry then, but instantly smiled and gave Dick a massive hug as they laughed together. "Is this her?" Bruce asked. "Yep. Introduce yourself to your grandfather, Mar'i." She was staring up at this man actually kind of scared. She had heard her father was raised by a man who was a bat. "Um, hi." "She's been pretty shy all evening." Steph then walked over and said, "Maybe she can stay at Leslie's place tonight. Keep her away from this." Mar'i then looked up at Steph. "I am perfectly aware of the fact that Bruce finds this whole situation awkward. I do as well. But I would like to give him a hug." She looked into his eyes and Bruce smiled a little before giving her a hug which actually made John Constantine think, 'Wow, that's cute'. "Jeeves, I think this calls for a bit of bubbly."

Before Alfred could answer that, the door was pounded in by Koriand'r holding a prostrate Slade Wilson before her. "Some friend you are," he said as she threw him on the ground. "He came willingly. I owe him my daughter's life, but I have presented him to you all for judgement." Dick then furiously stormed across to Kory. "That can wait. You and I have a daughter? A daughter older than ten I might add." "I did not know of her either, Dick. I have a feeling that this Thawne fellow tampering with reality has brought this about. We just escaped a war thanks to Deathstroke. However, I did not know until Vic, Garfield and Rachel informed me the extent of his recent crimes." Slade tried to stand up and Mia Dearden made a move to knock him out but Dick grabbed her. "My daughter is here! So's Steph's." "She has seen worse, Dick," Kory advised him. "Don't even talk to me right now, Kory." Dinah then stood up to be the voice of reason. "I think we should all calm down and go to bed. We'll have clearer heads in the morning. This whole situation is very inflamed."

"Yeah…yeah sorry," Dick said and turned to Kory, "Bring Slade back to wherever you were keeping him. Now is not the time to handle this. First things first, is you tell us everything. I haven't seen you in over a year." Bruce then walked up to Kory. "I am sorry, Starfire. We appreciate what you were trying to do by bringing Deathstroke to us, but I think now is not the right time for any of us to be doing anything. Your daughter's arrival has confused everyone." Kory moved to protest but then realised there was reason to what Batman was saying. "Alright. I shall meet you at Wayne Tower tomorrow, to discuss the matter of Slade Wilson's fate." Kory then dragged Slade from that place. Tim frowned in the corner. "We should tell Rose her father is here." "And our friends," Mia reminded him angrily, "He put Conner and Kara in comas. He nearly killed Bart." "Of course, we will," Batman said, "But Dinah is right. We should all calm down and let cool heads prevail this evening. Mar'i has been through a lot and she doesn't need to see this. Where is Mar'i anyway?"

Mar'i was sitting atop the roof of the apartment building crying her eyes out. Damian had snuck off there earlier when he found the worship of Dick's new child all too suffocating. His family were very annoying in how loving they could be. He then heard the crying behind him. "Oh, hello Grayson spawn. That is if you are really his child." "I'm not in the mood." "What is wrong with you?" "I just saw my uncle being killed…by my aunt who wants to kill me. My Gramma was killed by her too, to find me. And when my Mom gets all angry it just reminds me of everything like that. I just don't want to see any more death." Damian sat down beside the girl and offered her his shoulder to cry on. "I understand. My mother's family are psychopaths too." Mar'i actually laughed a little at that. "This world is really strange to me." "Me too. I was raised in isolation and told I'd be this great ruler." "Me too." Damian looked at her.

"How odd?"

"What?"

"That Grayson and my father tend to go for women whose kin wish to shape their child to rule the world."

"They wanted me to be a hero and my Mom to be a queen."

"Which of your family raised you?"

"My great-grandmother and her followers. My whole life. They spoke of your family as legend."

"This is eerie. My mother's followers held me in a cave and I only saw her on birthdays. Trained me to kill someone in a hundred different ways."

"I wasn't raised to kill though. Just be heroic. And I was pretty much the only child there. Most of the people who made the first migration were old women. Their servants ended up marrying and having children but the colony was so small."

"There were other children in the League. If you could call us children. I was always given special treatment because I was of the blood of the Demon. But still, that just meant the others hated me more. I never really had a friend either until I met…your dad. If you could call him a friend. He's more like a mentor to me. Stephanie was probably my first friend, then Colin."

"He seems nice. I could be your friend too."

"We'll see. But I would like that. I could do with more friends."

"Don't you go to school here? Mom told me on Earth people go to school together."

"I do…or I did until the city got evacuated. Those people there are so vapid. They only care about material things. Greatness is not any of their ambitions, unless by greatness you mean being popular among other vapid-minded individuals. That has never been something I desire."

"Do you think you're better than them?"

"I used to, because I was told that was the case. Since your dad started looking out for me, showing me his ways…less so. I know I am better than them in many skills, but as a person, I can't say. It's hard changing your mindset like that. But I want to see the good in people my father does, and not think myself their superior because of who I am."

"I never wanted to be a messiah. I just wanted to have a normal life with a mother and father who loved me."

"Well, you seem to have a father who loves you from what I can see. He's a good man. The best. I'd walk into Hell for your father. You should count yourself lucky you're with us, now."

"Thank you, Damian."

Dick then arrived at the top of the apartment building from the door behind them. "Oh, thank God, you're up here. We were worried. Why'd you leave?" Mar'i said nothing. Damian then stood up and went over to Dick. "It's nothing, Richard. She just…needed some space. She has been through a lot. I think all of us can appreciate that. But speaking from experience I know she needs her father." Dick was surprised by how empathetic the young lad was being and smiled a little. "Well, at least she has you looking out for her. Thanks, Damian. I'll take it from here." Damian nodded and headed downstairs. Dick put his arm around his daughter and didn't talk for a minute. He just looked at her for a while and it seemed like he'd known her for a much longer time. Like he'd raised her, her entire life. "Are you okay, Starshine?" Mar'i jumped a little. Not because her father was there, but because he had called her by that name. "What's wrong?" he asked genuinely. "Nothing. Just Mom calls me that. I'm surprised you do too." "I think it's cute. You're my alien daughter. You're like a shining star come to make us all happy again. And I want you to be happy too."

"It's just been a long day."

"I've had a few of those recently. And I had one of those when I was around your age. Just talk to me about it."

"Mom didn't raise me. Her grandmother did. I was raised to be this messiah. To lift the universe up as a hero to your people. My people. Now I don't know anymore. But because bad people like my aunt were obsessed with that, I've lost a lot."

"Ah. You've met Komand'r then."

"She killed a lot of people I loved. Killed so many of them. Everyone I grew up with. Everyone that raised me. And today, she killed Uncle Ryan too."

"I'm sorry…I lost my parents too around your age. To violence."

"The thing is though…when Mom gets mad, that scares me so much. She's like her sister."

"That's the human in you, Mar'i. I always found Tamaraneans hard to get. They're very emotional and do little to hide it. Your mother and I were a real odd couple when we were together because of that. I was a reserved guy. Didn't have many friends. But she opened me up. Friends like Wally and Donna suddenly became like brother and sister to me because of how she made me realise that saying how you feel and showing others love isn't a bad thing. I was still hung up about my Mom and Dad dying, because Bruce was about his own. Kory made me realise life is sweeter with a bit more happiness. I wasn't unhappy before then, but she made me…a lot less like Bruce. I'll always love your mother. Even if we're not together, she changed me in a way no one else has. I wouldn't be the man I am today without her. You know, even if your mother and I aren't together anymore, I'm so happy you're here. Not just because you're my kid, but you're her kid too. You're the best of both worlds."

"It doesn't feel that way, Dad. Until I met Mom, I always felt like a stranger. No one would talk to me except to give me lessons. The first time I ever felt like I had a friend was with Damian just before you arrived."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Starshine."

"It's not your fault, Dad. It's just…I would have liked to have the family you have. When I met Mom, the only family she had really was Ryand'r. Now he's dead too. Burned to a crisp in front of my eyes."

Dick held his daughter in his arms as she began crying imagining what had just happened to her uncle. "Shh, never be afraid to let me know you're upset, Mar'i. Never. Mar'i? Heh. My mom's name was Mary." "Gramma told me she named me after her." "That is weird. But lovely. I always felt like I'd call my first child after Mom, if she was a girl." Mar'i then pushed him away a little. "What's wrong?" "Nothing…I just don't want to lose you like everyone else." "What do you mean?"

"Everyone I've loved has died, Dad. Horribly. Everyone. All only in the last few weeks. I don't want that to happen to you too."

"It's not. I promise you, Mar'i, I am never going to leave you. I'm always going to be here for you. It's like I haven't got you. I don't care what happens."

"You can't promise something you can't control, Dad!"

"No, but I can promise I will do my utmost to make sure you're not hurt."

"I just wish that people didn't die."

"Oh, my little Starshine. Death isn't always a bad thing. Some people live to end up in great pain and dying brings them peace. Without death, we wouldn't be people. It would be like living in a world where nothing happened."

"But why do good people die for no reason?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you a story about how the death of two good people saved the world?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Over thirty years ago. A mother and a father and their son were walking home from a movie one night. A man tried to rob them, and he shot the mother and father. They died. The boy lived. He became the greatest man I know because of that. From tragedy always comes something better. It's like how after a volcano erupts, the soil becomes healthier when the land is resettled with all the minerals that come from underground. Bad things are always going to be balanced out by the good. You lost your uncle today, but gained a father and his huge, crazy family. You have to focus on that, Mar'i. Take it from someone who knows."

"Thanks, Dad. I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"What's a volcano?"


	37. Little Commune on the Prairie

_DEO, Washington DC_

"Not good, not good, not good!" Eddie Thawne said to himself as he quietly had a panic attack in front of Simon Hurt in Amanda Waller's office. "Calm down, Eddie," Hurt responded, "You haven't even told me what's wrong?" "What's wrong?!" Eddie shouted incredulously, "What's wrong is that Brainiac is coming to kill us, Gotham hasn't fallen, the Green Lanterns still stand and we've got the Atlanteans and Amazons at our backs about to destroy us." "Now was that so hard," Hurt intoned sarcastically, that devilish, unsettling smile emerging, "Now explain to me how all these things actually happened?" "My strategy with the Psions and Tamaraneans…backfired. Their armies are eliminated, but Brainiac emerged victorious without my help." "Be honest, Eddie. You wanted Brainiac to emerge victorious. That's why you provided him with the weapon."

"I did indeed."

"So, why is his victory not a good result for you?"

"Because he is independent."

"Brainiac has always been independent, as well as nothing we can't handle."

"I thought we couldn't."

"What power have you given him?"

"Nothing apart from what I told you, Ra's and Krona about."

"Oh yes, Krona. Where is he? If you didn't succeed in destroying his race why has he not retreated with you?"

"I—I—"

"Tell me the truth, Eddie!"

"I used my power on Brainiac!"

"You idiot! Brainiac is not a creature simply beholden to life and death. He is more AI than soul."

"Well, I was reminded of that when his wires took over Krona, wasn't I?"

"Oh brilliant. You know Brainiac is more than the Coluan he once was, don't you? He's an entire spaceship and holds the cities of countless worlds in his menagerie. Giving him someone like Krona as a host may have doomed existence."

"I know! Don't remind me!"

"I will. You realise this means we must resort to Plan B, don't you Eddie?"

"Well, yes obviously. Ra's and Krona are both out of the picture, so we'll need…your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"And her dad wasn't my boyfriend, but I needed him. Talia al Ghul and her Man-Bats will be necessary for us to destroy our enemies."

"There should be more, Eddie. How goes the work in Kansas?"

"Master Valentine has it all in hand. Don't worry."

"A teenager?"

"A genius, Simon. A genius."

"Whatever. And you have decided to talk…to Lord that is."

"Yes, albeit reluctantly. But there is someone else we will have to talk to if we hope to salvage this operation. We can't have knowledge of our crimes going public. We need the ruthless killer necessary for a job like this."

"Who?"

"The Joker."

_Citadel of the Seven Seas, Orinopolis, New Atlantis_

"An attack by Kryptonians?" Orm asked as if Arthur had two heads on him. He could see he didn't via the communicator from Themyscira. "I know it's hard to believe, brother, but it is the case. We have captured General Zod himself, not to mention Black Manta." "Zod? I've heard of his exploits. His arrogance surpasses even Luthor's. I am amazed you all managed to defeat an actual army of Kryptonians." "It was all thanks to the Princess Diana that we drove them off." "She has proven my confidence in her. And her mother has concluded a treaty?" "We've begun talks," Arthur responded, "But she is coming here to converse with you personally and conclude the terms." "Excellent," Orm replied, "Also, you should inform Garth that Deborah has gone into labour this morning. We shall be an uncle soon, brother." "I cannot say that I'm thinking too much about that," Arthur said gesturing his new hook hand. "Zod?" "Indeed." "He will pay with a public execution."

"Let it lie, Orm. Zod will be necessary for Diana's plans."

"Ah, I meant to ask, where is the princess?"

"Currently with her mother. I haven't seen her since last night."

"Mera, Kaldur and Lorena survived though."

"Indeed, they did."

"Excellent. I have a nobleman already interested in Lorena. And several virgins from the higher families for Kaldur."

"I um, am sure they will be very intrigued to hear that, brother. Arthur, out."

With his brother gone from the screen, Orm stalked towards his viewing position. Below him was the city of Orinopolis, with the centrepiece being a statue of his brother. Of Orin. The King who should have been. The king who was. He was almost legendary to the people Orm had brought here. Many remembered him, but his reign had been forgotten in a mire of idealism in the wake of Orm's reconciliation. He had fostered the cult happily. It made his rule seem more legitimate. His subjects did follow him out of a genuine belief in his cause, and the building of Orinopolis beneath the volcanoes was one such example. The statue was so magnificent. It was greater than anything some of the finest artisans in all their peoples' history had built. It reminded him of how exceptional his brother had been in his reign. A true inspiration for the people of Atlantis. Crushing the glass of wine which he held in his hand, Orm felt his anger of old return. The resentment for his half-brother.

"I hated my brother too. So much that I erased him from existence," a voice echoed behind Orm. Ocean Master was startled as he turned to see Eddie Thawne behind him. "You! You orchestrated the terrorist attack—" "Shut up, Orm. I have no interest in destroying New Atlantis. My allies have been high handed in their actions. I should never have given Circe so much freedom. Her idiocy may have cost me something much more precious." Eddie walked over to Orm and gave a proud fraternal kiss on the lips. "I almost forgot who my allies were. The King of the Atlanteans, son of Atlan, I should have prized over a witch past her prime. I gave you back Garth…Now I realise you require a further demonstration of my fidelity." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is…there is a beautiful young woman you desired for many years who could be your wife? Oh, you like them young, don't you, Orm. I can see how you admire Lorena like the voyeur you are. How about the original article? How about…"

Thawne snapped his fingers and four people entered as if they weren't there. One had auburn hair and a yellow bikini, the other long, silvery hair with a young boy by her side. With them was a tall, handsome lad not dissimilar to Orm in appearance in that they both had an Inuit mother. Tula, Dolphin, Cerdian and Koryak. "What? None of them…" "Garth cannot be alive. So, it is not beyond my powers to give you if not one…but all of them." Orm stood stock still for a long time upon seeing this. He didn't have great love for any of them. His filthy prurience for Tula had overwhelmed him when he fought Arthur years before. Koryak was his nephew through Arthur, as well as his cousin's child, so he held a small amount of affection for him. Especially since, like Tula, he had held a great degree of desire for the boy's mother. Dolphin and Cerdian were…not who he would have chosen though he would have enjoyed Dolphin as an additional wife to go with Tula, and like Koryak, Cerdian would make an interesting addition to his growing roster of princes. They all seemed blank and expressionless. As if Thawne hadn't properly given them life yet. Orm just kept staring at Tula and Dolphin with a lust he had not felt since before his rise to the throne.

"What's the story?" Thawne laughed, noting how the Ocean Master was lusting after two of the women he had begun resurrecting, "I have a new set of schematics…straight from Brainiac. They can provide a desire for you in both of their minds." "You attack—" "I attacked the Amazons. Your enemy, Orm…Remember. I know Princess Diana speaks kind words in your ear, but she is the enemy. A beautiful woman making you turn your head has happened before, your majesty." "I—I—" "Accept two women you have desired as additional wives. We have ways and means of making them think that way. On the condition that you imprison your brother, his followers, Queen Hippolyta and her daughter upon their arrival. Then you may have your beloved objects of fancy, and a loyal nephew as well as a step-son."

"Women are not objects."

"They are to you."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because I know you, Orm. I know you as something I once was. You have half an hour to decide."

Orm sat for twenty minutes before going to find Debbie, his half-sister who was currently being attended to by his wives and swaddling two young infants. A boy and a girl. Tula and Orin. The girl had dark hair like her father, Garth, but seemed to have the eyes of her maternal grandmother, Miya Shimada. The boy had blonde hair like his maternal grandfather, Atlan, and the dark blue skin of his mother. "They are beautiful, Deborah," Orm said holding the two of them. "Is Garth on his way?" Orm had a deep inhalation and nodded a little before handing the infants back to their mother, not daring to look his half-sister in the eye. He nodded to some of his wives and stalked out to his throne room. There he sat thinking intensely back to what Thawne had done. Of how he had sent Circe after them to incite war with the Amazons. He wanted to consult with his father. His father had sent Debbie as a sign of good faith. He needed more advice. But that was Atlan's nature, only getting involved in the affairs of the royal family when it suited him. He fancied himself Zeus, siring powerful offspring on the mortal women he observed from afar. And now he wouldn't help him. He'd forsaken his son. His first boy. Orm grabbed his throne and began smashing it with his trident. The Trident of Poseidon. It seemed to ignore him. His father and his god ignored him.

"But I don't," Eddie said appearing behind him, "Your time is up, Orm. Have you made your choice? Will you bring me your brother and Diana's heads?" Orm looked intently at the man who had raised him from the dead. "I should have known. When Grodd killed me. You brought me back. How could I be so ungrateful, Eddie. I love you." "Well, since you love me, I'll give you back your loyal princes and princesses once you have given me their heads." "You seem desperate." "They are trying to destroy my work," Eddie told him and gave Orm a long drawn out kiss of fraternity before putting his hand on the King of Atlantis' chin who was crying, "And we can't have that, now can we?" "No," Orm said, "Then you know what to do." Orm nodded as Eddie kissed him again and vanished while Orm's eyes were closed. Was he ever there?

A few minutes later, a ship docked. A submersible containing Arthur, Mera, Kaldur, Lorena, Garth, Diana and Hippolyta. They all arrived in the throne room with Hippolyta standing in the front. Her prideful appearance had more dignity than Orm could ever have carried. This woman, this ancient and glorious woman, was ten times the ruler he would be. He would far more happily hand her head over to Eddie than his brother or her daughter's. "King Orm." "Queen Hippolyta. You are every bit the regal beauty I imagined, as well as entirely the image of your charming daughter."

"Your brother speaks highly of you, though with trepidation. It seems you have a dark past."

"Don't we all. Being a ruler means making tough decisions. Such as siding with the Amazons despite every instinct in me saying you are not trustworthy."

"We have come to conclude the terms of the treaty your brother negotiated. I believe that we can effectively form a pact against this Eobard Thawne. And as a sign of good faith, we bring you a powerful prisoner and one who has wronged your family in the past."

Hippolyta made a motion and two Amazon warriors approached dragging before them a man with a dark beard and dark hair in enchanted bonds. The other was Black Manta, still in his dark armour with his bald head sticking out from it. Hippolyta motioned to Zod. "This man is a butcher, determined to destroy all life on this planet so he can make it a new version of his long dead homeworld. From what Diana tells me you are well acquainted with the various facets in the circle of villainy in Man's World. I am certain the name General Zod has meaning to you." "Indeed, it does. It is an honour to finally meet you, general." "An honour?" Diana shouted aggressively, "This butcher attacked our home and you call it an honour." "He is a member of the Military Elite of Krypton. A nobleman of the Phantom Zone and leader of his people. Even if he has been defeated, the general is afforded just as much respect as your mother, princess." Diana fell silent as Hippolyta continued, "We believe he will be secure here. He is a powerful ally of Eddie Thawne. We intend to drain every last drop of information from his head with the aid of your sorcerers."

"How exactly did you come by the general?"

"He attacked our land. Arthur informed you of all this, I'm sure."

"My brother speaks many empty words which are as hollow as your daughter's head."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Hippolyta. My brother is an immodest liar and your daughter brainless."

"You will take those words back. That is my daughter and her frien—"

"No, I will not. This is my throne room and I do not take orders from a cavewoman!"

"Orm," Arthur said, "Why are you talking like this?" "Because Diana has deceived me. The Amazons attacked us; the oracles warned us. Eddie Thawne gave me life. Gave Garth life. Will give your son life again, Arthur. And we spit in his face by not letting him take the Amazons out of the picture. I feel I owe him this queen's head and the general's safety. Men!" Hippolyta withdrew her sword as did her soldiers only for Orm to order six sorcerers to appear and enchain them all in a bubble. All except Garth, who was grabbed by a group of soldiers. "You have one day till I take your head from your shoulders, and your daughter's, Queen Hippolyta. And my brother for his treason. Mera and Lorena can live. They will make excellent wives. And the son of a criminal who slaughtered your son, Arthur, will join you on the chopping block, in place of his father who shall join our military. Garth…can live…he has a wife to look after. But I'm placing him under house arrest."

"Brother, release us or…"

"Or what?"

"I will rip that trident from your hand and shove it down your gullet!"

"And he threatens the king! Prince Orin, the traitor. Take him and the Amazons to death row, guards. Oh, I almost forgot. My boys are bloodthirsty. They've been training to kill Amazons for a long time now. I'll give these two the chance to take some of the first blood of our renewed war." Two of his soldiers then shoved their blades through the two warriors who had brought Zod into the throne room. "No!" Hippolyta screamed, desperately mourning two more of her sisters as Diana held her mother. "We thought we could trust you, Orm." "Trust would imply you ever cared for me in the first place, princess. Killing you and your mother will be so…vulgar. But necessary. Beauty such as yours should not be taken from this world." "I would never touch you. You ghoulish pervert!" Diana shouted as the sorcerers activated a spell knocking her Arthur, Jackson and her mother out, and separating them into a bubble apart from the others. Lorena and Mera were held down as Garth was dragged away protesting, "You let them go, Orm! Thawne's a monster. You can't trust him. You should have seen what he did to Themyscira."

"You should worry about what will become of you if you continue resisting, Garth. I am only keeping you alive so that my niece and nephew may know their father." Lorena was placed on the floor and looked up at Orm in disgust. "To think I'd actually grown to respect you. Once a villain, always a villain." "That is no way to talk to your king, let alone your future husband, Lorena. That is if you want to live. Or if you want Mera to live…and her child." He indicated Mera who had been uncharacteristically silent and weeping. "I see the signs, Mera. Arthur is having another child with you. Well, that child will not live by the sins of their father, so long as you and Lorena become my wives. We shall marry on the day of your widowhood, Mera." Mera just couldn't look up and nodded. Lorena gasped as Thawne grabbed her hair and held it to his nose. "Oh, I shall make beautiful children with you, Miss Marquez." Lorena just scowled in anger. Zod smiled in the corner and said, "I take it our mutual friend has advanced his plans, Orm." "That he has, Zod. That he has."

Outside of the confines of the city though, a blonde-haired man watched all these events unfold, standing beside Doctor Fate, the man formerly known as Kent V. Nelson. "Do you see what your son has wrought, Atlan? He will destroy your world again. The entire planet. He must be overthrown and your chosen son placed on the throne." Atlan nodded silently. "The forces of magic will be needed to defeat Eobard Thawne and General Zod. Your son must not continue to rule your people." Atlan opened a portal behind them. "We will need a very powerful sorcerer to do that." The portal led to a small room wherein sat Garth now with his wife and children. They were both startled to see Atlan's presence. He nodded and both stepped through carrying the young ones. To save their world.

_The Castle, Switzerland_

Checkmate hadn't adjusted well to Maxwell Lord's return to power. A man who could control minds through nosebleeds can have that effect pretty easily. Because of that, Mr Terrific had been liaising for the JSA to make sure Lord didn't act up. Lord had been behaving well. Keeping his nose clean. All things considered, no one could really quantify Lord as anything other than a vigilante who'd gone too far. He'd just killed Magog in order to prevent a future from happening where the children of heroes all but destroy the world. He hadn't enjoyed it but he'd done it. He'd become part of a massive conspiracy to keep the world safe. He had the duty of an assassin. And now he had Sasha Bordeaux as his Black Queen, things started to make more sense. But nothing could have prepared him for the visit that came after Mr Terrific's hologrammatic meeting.

"And this Thawne is a problem why, Holt?"

"He's smuggling metahumans!"

"Metahumans are a danger, Michael. You should know that. It's people like you and me who are the real heroes. People who use their brains to solve problems."

"You're a metahuman, Maxwell."

"And look at the damage I did by thinking I knew what was best for the world. Me, a man who can control minds. I was part of someone else's game. That Luthor boy…He made me kill Ted. Made me kill my friend, because I thought Ted would bring down the brave new world I was building. And all my actions brought from killing Ted was my own death and a near apocalypse. I made up for that by slaying Magog. I'm not trying anything as big as OMAC again. Stay in touch, Michael. Sasha will coordinate what resources we can keep giving your little alliance. Good luck."

Lord poured himself a whiskey and drank heavily thinking of Ted Kord. "You know I could sense an intruder a mile away, Thawne. Show yourself." "I am not Thawne," a malevolent voice said emerging from the woodwork. "Ah, Simon Hurt, the pleasure is all mine. I'm a big fan of your work. Especially with how spectacularly it failed. You should have come to me if you wanted to outwit the Batman. It took his Amazon girlfriend snapping my neck to make a difference. You didn't even manage to kill one of his family, unless you count John Mayhew." "I am his family." "Bullshit. Now, tell me, why have you come. You know we at Checkmate are working with Jefferson Pierce's resistance to your metahuman trafficking."

"Working is a generous term to apply to your little arrangement with Michael Holt based on former contacts."

"What do you want?"

"We want Checkmate to support our little enterprise. We're building something. Thawne and me. An army to defend the Earth with. Can't you appreciate that."

"I know it's doomed to fail."

"AIs are imperfect, as you should know from OMAC. No, I prefer good old-fashioned brainwashing. And I have a woman lined up who excels at that. And our facility is nearly complete. I can't believe we've stayed out of the journalists' notice on that front. Then again, the cult owns the town of Smallville, they can do what they want with it. They're telling everyone they're building a church. They believe them. What a nation of dullards."

"Why do you need Checkmate?"

"Simple. You have an intelligence network that goes beyond even the League of Assassins. You are the United Nations only black ops force. Your actions are sanctioned by all but three countries in the world with dubious recognition. Mr Lord, your resources can truly make our army stronger. We have limited ourselves to the United States. Checkmate can get us metahumans from around the world. And I know not all of your peers will agree with this, which is why I'm going directly to you."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Who do you think makes up our shock troops? Metahumans. Some of those children have the most extraordinary abilities. Imagine if we had brainwashed adults. We need a global army, not just an American one. With Maxwell Lord on our new global ruling council. What do you say?"

"It's intriguing. Very well, I have nothing to lose. But this partnership…can be terminated at any time. Checkmate is an organisation of interests. Not one of loyalty. As soon as I see things going south, we're out of here."

"Trust me, Maxwell. They won't."

_Hub City_

Renee Montoya said nothing as she, her girlfriend and her girlfriend's cousin burned the body of her mentor, Aristotle Rodor with his lighthouse. They had found him only a day ago, rotting with a bullet through his head, and very few of his effects left. Black Lightning had offered to pay for a funeral when they let him know, but Renee thought it would be better just to give her old man a Viking funeral. He and Vic had been like two father figures to her at one of the darkest times in their lives, now they were both gone. Kate said a little prayer in Hebrew to the lighthouse and went to hold Renee's hand but she just backed away. She didn't want anyone to be nice to her. The last person who had been in any way kind to her to change her life was now having his corpse burned to honour him as the warrior and hero he was, with only three people there to witness it, two of whom didn't really know him.

"Is she going to say anything?" Bette asked her cousin. "Probably not. Ari meant a lot to her. It's like when Mom and…and Beth…died. She must feel really helpless." "Yeah, I get you." "Do you? Can you even remember Grandad Kane or Grammy?" "No." "And you definitely don't remember Aunt Martha or Uncle Thomas?" "No. How could I? They're both dead more than thirty years. I was only eighteen a week ago and celebrated it by kicking Mutant ass. I've only had Dad and Mom and you guys really. Dad told me I was stupid to go back to Gotham. Said the family only have bad memories there. I just remember you telling me all the stories about Bruce's Mom and Dad and the Batman coming. And it was all so surreal when I finally got there." "Have you met Bruce?"

"Once at a wedding, I think. Couple times as Batman but I didn't know who he was."

"Yeah well, maybe we should start being a family to him when we get home."

"Were you ever close to him?"

"I was pretty young when Martha and Thomas died, but I remember holding his hand afterwards. Everyone was avoiding him. Grammy kept giving out about how Alfred was the one raising him. What did she expect? She gave Aunt Martha so much shit about marrying a Protestant. Even though she was raised Jewish and not Catholic. Dad always says Grammy's family gave her so much bull about marrying Grandad, because they were very Orthodox. Said she shouldn't have married a Gentile. That's kind of why the family got so Catholic. Of course, then Dad married my Mom and she was Jewish, and of course Grammy was all about that. Like it was some part she'd lost, of herself. Our family are strange. Our parents and grandparents the most. I just remember them being so cold to a little boy who'd just lost the two most important people in the world. I was too young to get the family feud, but old enough to know how awful he must have felt. I went over to him and held his hand, asked him how he was, like kids do. Bruce smiled for the first time since the shooting. I thought for a while it was the only time genuinely, but one time when I was in college, I went to stay with him when Dick was still living there and saw how happy he was to be looking after the kid. I realised then that I taught Bruce something at that funeral. That family should be there for one another. And since then I think that's been the one thing at the forefront of his beliefs. I really think we should talk to him if the rumour he's back is true."

Bette hugged her cousin a little. "Mom and Dad are so…distant. Mom's a day-drinking socialite and Dad's always having affairs with girls barely older than me or obsessing over the business." "Yeah, well, my Dad's an asshole too, but I respect him. He's a serious man, and I think he never got over what happened to Mom and Beth. Neither did I, but he just buried it. Family's everything, Bette. I'll respect and love Dad till the day I die, even if how cold and calculating he is pisses me off at times. And even if your Mom and Dad aren't what you want them to be, you've got me…and hopefully Bruce when he sees you need help." The Question then walked over to both of them now the embers had died. "Jefferson wants us to meet him in Central City soon. He's holding a mass meeting of the resistance. He's setting the date for after…"

"After what?"

"The day of Joan Garrick's funeral. She's on her last legs since Bart died. They don't know when, but she's on her way out. We should go to it and see if we can help Jeff."

_Washington DC_

Amanda Waller sat in her favourite restaurant, Lenny Ostrander's German Pizzeria, a weird combination of various delicacies, but they made an excellent vegan pizza she adored. Helped cut down on the calories. She'd been asked to meet someone here in an arrangement that had to be discreet. Someone who should be dead. But then again, in her line of work, it seemed that kind of thing happened every day. Shifting her eyes uncomfortably through the venue, she eventually saw a man with a red beard, curly red hair and sunglasses sit at her table. "Mrs Waller, on the vegan food I see. Could have done with that a while ago." That arrogant voice could belong to no mere mortal. Lex Luthor's.

"Lex…you better have a damn good reason for being alive and for dragging my ass out here."

"Like a lot of our contemporaries, Amanda, reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. I just spent a year in the Phantom Zone is all."

"You're looking good for it. I dread what's under the hairpiece and sunglasses."

"It could be worse. I've had cosmetic surgery. You got my dossier upon my disappearance."

"Of course. You entrusted me with LexCorp. You never really told me why."

"Because you're the most cold and ruthless individual I've ever met. You know I do more good than evil, and that my company can do things even your limitless government resources can't."

"Like what?"

"Did you follow my instructions?"

"To the letter. I even managed to secure a pardon for one…Lucy Lane to act as your CEO."

"Excellent. Lucy can be trusted, don't worry. As can her…procedures."

"Do you know how up to my neck in it I am right now, Lex? If I'm seen talking to you…"

"Thawne is onto me, I know that. But he won't suspect you. Last he saw me I was with two Kryptonians, both of whom I've ditched. I'm staying the hell away from LexCorp and Metropolis, but Lucy needs to know I'm alive if my plan's going to work."

"I heard Supergirl killed Lucy Lane."

"No, in that she failed. Her father's experiments on her merely went haywire. She's since reformed. General Lane truly was a pioneer. I do miss his drive. Tell me, what news of Lois?"

"The journalist? Pregnant. With twins."

"Ah, I see. Thawne mentioned something about that. No doubt his doing. Kryptonians and humans find it notoriously difficult to conceive, no more than a human and an animal would. I went into great studies of Superman's…genetic material to establish could he sire hybrids."

"Charming."

"I leave no stone unturned, Amanda."

"I know. But you were legally declared dead, Lex. Your shares are likely heading in the direction of one Eve Teschmacher."

"My secretary?"

"She used your genetic material not long after your 'death' to artificially inseminate herself with your child, claiming you had agreed to such an arrangement. Your will claimed you left everything to your heir. Since Lucy Lane isn't your blood relative, and Kon-El isn't legally your son, she's been able to have little Lionel Luthor be declared your heir and proved it via DNA test. Lucy's still fighting the legal case now. You're broke, Luthor, unless you can convince Miss Teschmacher to marry you somehow."

"That bitch! I never thought she could be so crafty. I won't marry her but I'll certainly consider giving her a raise."

"Don't worry, Lex. Lucy is most certainly your CEO. Eve was convinced by myself and Lucy that that was in her best interests and voted accordingly."

"Thank you. Why are you still working with me, Amanda?"

"Because Thawne is insane. He's going to end up destroying the planet if we keep him anywhere near power. I'm no fan of democracy, but I'd rather not have his puppet on the throne."

"A puppet can be useful, Mrs Waller. This Eiling fellow I've heard sits in the White House seems very impressionable. Wade's boy, is he?"

"Only step-son. His biological father was…"

"Captain Atom, of course. I had simply forgotten about that situation. Anyway, I think that with some new men pulling the strings, that our Commander-in-Chief can be put to better uses."

"What are you proposing?"

"A good old-fashioned coup, Mrs Waller. Whatever else?"

"Lex, you're a man on the run and I'm the only one who can help you apart from maybe Lucy Lane."

"I know. And isn't that when I'm always working at my best. When I'm helpless."

"Regardless, the only people standing up to Thawne outside the government are the heroes and they hate you more than him."

"I've stood by their side many times when the situation demanded it. They won't turn down my help again to stop Thawne."

"They will if they find out what you're doing behind the scenes."

"That's why they won't. Why do you think I haven't told you anything about my plans? They're for myself and Lucy only."

"You're a hard man to work with, Lex."

"Just get me Lucy. And point me to your safehouse, this beard is itching and I don't like being out in the street for more than an hour and a half maximum."

_Nanda Parbat_

"Are you serious, Dr Hurt?" Talia asked him almost as if he were being an idiot, "You want me to get into this sinking ship with you and that madman you've already admitted to me is unstable. How ridiculous." "Please, my lady, simply consider what this relationship could foster. A chance to crush him more easily." "He will need to personally beg my forgiveness for siding with my father over me." "I will beat it out of him if I have to," Hurt said kneeling and kissing her ring finger, "Together we can get you your son back." "You know I don't need a son. Especially not now I have his genetic material to splice." "We both know about the Heretic. Why have her when you can have your natural child?"

"You are right. She is irrelevant for the time being, Dr Hurt. Just ensure that my son is given back to me, so he may have a chance to do homage to his mother." "I will, Talia," Hurt said attempting to kiss this most beautiful and enchanting of women on the lips but receiving a finger on them instead, "And my beloved. His father. The Batman will need to beg my forgiveness as well. Then I shall kill him so he does not poison the Heretic as he has our son."

_Smallville, Kansas_

The once prosperous farming town in America's heartland was not what it was. As the first town to truly embrace Eddie Thawne and his message as head of the Church of Rao, Smallville had transformed from a booming agricultural centre into a massive labour camp posing as a religious commune. All supervised by a teenage boy, Simon Valentine. Simon had been a schoolmate of Conner Kent's, with some unusual interests, such as dissecting animals, His genius had contributed to the efficient ordering of the Church of Rao, however. So many people now fell under his jurisdiction. And he had driven so many into building a magnificent temple to Rao. Months ago, Thawne had arrived with a package. A large metal package which he said contained energy from the heart of Rao itself. It would be a clean fuel for their religion. Used at the centre of their grand temple which would be built over the remains of Smallville. And so, for three months, Simon Valentine had overseen the demolition of the entire town. All of it. Thawne had only asked for one thing while he was there. A dog. A dog which belonged to Conner Kent and had been protecting the Kent farm. A bit of Kryptonite had helped though Simon didn't see why. It was just a dog.

Of an evening, the Raoists would go to the town square after a hard day's work and celebrate with sing-alongs and sermons from Simon, who had been named the inaugural High Priest of the Grand Temple by Thawne. Their songs would not be entirely Christian, though there were some 'Kumbaya, My Lords' peppered in there. Eventually, it would take a militaristic tone with chants of how "Brother Simon will Purge the Infidel for Rao," or "The Blood of the Unfaithful Will Flow Under Father Thawne's Boot." The Raoists made no pretence as to their violent beliefs behind closed doors. Smallville had become the haven of the faith militant. Simon would begin sermons with talk of love and understanding, and how the goodness of the Earth needs to be nourished in order to build Rao and Christ's Kingdom of Heaven on Earth. Every time someone would commit a sin against Rao they'd be brought before Simon for judgement. Simon would either exile them, whip them, brand them with their sin on their skin or execute them by hanging, depending on the severity of their crime against Father Thawne and the Word he had delivered. One such case was the local librarian, who continued to refuse to participate in construction work and instead allowed his library to continue functioning. Despite many book burning rallies and the word "Pride" being carved into his forehead, he had continued his little crusade. He had promoted something other than the Word. And for that he was given a perfectly medieval ending. He was burned at the stake.

One thing which did strike Simon as odd from time to time about the construction of this place was the fact that it was being built like a prison. Individual cells were being made with beds and everything. The whole thing was hundreds of floors high and made out of a metal that was considered unbreakable which he couldn't pronounce. There was plenty of imagery associated with their faith and an altar. But nothing that behoved a church. Instead, it appeared a prison with holy themes. Simon realised the purpose of the Grand Temple must be to house those who can be converted and smiled, knowing that he was wrong to let Father Thawne's wisdom elude him like that. He gave a silent prayer to Rao and Christ for forgiveness when he comprehended such genius.

With news of Kon-El's death brought to his door, Thawne had suggested that Simon take Tana Moon, Kon's ex-girlfriend as a bride. She was likewise devoted to Rao and Thawne's teachings. Simon did just that. Thawne was the only adult who ever truly appreciated all the facets of his genius. The only one he loved. Simon would do anything for Father Thawne. That was why when Father Thawne arrived out of the blue in Smallville one morning, the entire cult had laid their faces in the mud to prostrate themselves appropriately before the Prophet, not daring to show any face except Simon's and his beautiful wife's. Lori Luthor, whose devotion to the cause was also celebrated, was allowed to show her face, as well. Thawne greeted his understudy with a long fraternal kiss, which Simon knew he would have preferred to be more than that. But not in front of the acolytes.

"Father Thawne…I take it your journey was not too long."

"No, of course not. And I am so honoured to witness such acts of contrition even when my visit was unannounced."

"I could sense your splendour a mile away, Father. Your existence fills my every waking thought."

"I should hope not. Would you not spare a thought for your spouse? Or for Him?"

"Oh, apart from those, Father. Our most magnanimous father."

"Lori…how is your mother?"

"Very well, Father. She sends greetings but regrets she cannot be here."

"Of course, she can't. She is her own woman. And He respects individuality. Doesn't He?"

Everyone in the commune answered in unison as Thawne chuckled and gave Tana a kiss of passion. "You do not protest I hope, Simon?" "What's mine is yours, Father." "It's good to see we understand one another. I have brought guests for the Grand Temple." "Guests, Father?" "Children who will be necessary for the breaking of the Seventh Seal, my young friend. And they will be joined by others." Men in black robes then walked into the commune with small children on leashes. "We have been searching for a place to contain them all, since our warehouses keep being raided and the market has dried up. The righteous are turning on us, you see. Soon the Amazons will attack. Or worse, aliens. I will need these children and their abilities to resist them. I figured since the Grand Temple is mine and of course, His, I should use it for the purpose of storing my charges."

"Without question, Father."

"Excellent, Simon. You are so intelligent. Always agreeing with me."

Entering the temple with the children, Thawne smiled as he observed from the entrance balcony the scale of the building. Construction was still underway, but there was enough to house the children they had. "You built adult quarters as I specified?" a burly, older man said walking up to Thawne rather rudely. "Of course, David. Ah, Simon Valentine. David Cain." "David Cain? Isn't he—" "A valuable asset to our war against the infidel, Simon. He will train these children to serve our faith. Know the way of Him. Know the Word I have delivered. Won't you, David?" "Whatever you say, Eddie." "That's Father Thawne to you," Simon said smacking the assassin in the face. "Um, don't mind him, David. Just head down right away. Right away." Thawne grabbed Simon by the wrist as a chuckling David walked away knowing the boy would be scolded. "That was a very foolish thing to do, Simon. He's a very dangerous man, you know that."

"He insulted you."

"He calls me Eddie, as do the non-believers who work with us. As is their right brought by their ignorance of Him and the Word."

"I did not realise…"

"It is alright. Now, our other guest is secure at the core of the facility?"

"Yes, Father Thawne. As you put it once, the Heart of the Gulag?"

"Yes, a labour camp for those who need re-education. Isn't that what the gulags of your history were for in their context?"

"Depending on your point of view…But yes, you don't need to worry. Captain Atom is safe at the Heart of the Gulag."


	38. Then You'll Find Me

_Gotham_

"We are here," Bruce Wayne declared before a packed forum in his office at the top of Wayne Tower, "To pass judgement on Slade Wilson. Known generally but not exclusively as Deathstroke the Terminator." There was a large crowd of them assembled before Slade, who was bound to a chair in the centre of the room. Batman stood in judgement with Alfred beside him, the members of the Teen Titans present at the tower attack on one end, Dick, Kory and Mar'i on another. Dick seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing. He wanted to be with his wife, but he had taken on the whole idea of being a father to Mar'i with both hands. Bruce feared it would affect his marriage but there was no sign of that at the moment. Damian was there too, trying to be supportive of both sides. Tim seemed to sit with his friends on the Titans still recovering from his recent ordeal. Barbara was behind Slade, acting as a sort of bailiff. She seemed to have taken control of the police since Harvey Bullock's death. Many of the survivors of the attack on the lockup were even calling her Commissioner Gordon now. Bruce was happy to see she was finally finding her vocation in trying to rebuild something broken as her father had done before her. Rose Wilson was very uncomfortable. She wanted to hate her father for what he'd done, but she'd heard what had happened with Starfire and her daughter and realised he wasn't beyond salvation. Not totally at least.

"You are charged with the murder of Amy Allen, Zachary Zatara and Karen Starr. How do you plead?" "Not guilty." "You are most definitely guilty, Slade," Bruce replied back to him, "Considering you have admitted yourself to detonating a bomb within Karen Starr's head." "Indeed. But that wasn't murder. That was more manipulation of orders with a fatal result. The man who murdered Karen Starr is Eddie Thawne. The man who murdered Amy Allen by a similar proxy is Eddie Thawne." "You're not a soldier, Slade," Bruce replied, "You're a mercenary." "Whose job was to kill the Kryptonians. I only succeeded in eliminating one as you can see." He gestured his head to indicate Conner and Kara being in the room. Kara held her cousin's hand as she saw his eyes fill with rage. "As to the magician, my son, Grant killed him against my wishes. His half-sister, Rose, is guilty of his murder, in case you're interested. No. Nobody? I didn't think so. Little gang of hypocrites."

"Whilst I will not condone Rose's actions, they were not illegal. You and Grant attacked Titans Tower without provocation. Her killing him when going to harm Mia Dearden can be justified under castle law."

"Law? Law? The law would exonerate me for everything except saving the Tamaranean princess and her child, since that went against Thawne's wishes. He is the law. The Batman is not the law. You live in opposition to the law without Thawne anyway. You're a goddamn vigilante, for Christ's sake. I refuse to recognise this court."

"I don't care, Slade. We're not here to debate ethics."

"Are you sure about that? Those three people who died were killed as a result of a contract. A contract between myself and an extra-governmental organisation. Ethically speaking I'm completely wrong. Mea culpa. But you can't debate the fact that I did my job, albeit unsuccessfully."

"You're a real scumbag, you know that, Slade," Conner Kent shouted from across the room as Bruce stared sternly at him. "I will have order in this court, Mr Kent!" As Conner backed down, Slade smiled. "Thank you for abating my lynch mob, Brucie boy. But it won't save me. Execute me if you want. Or imprison me. Either way, what's the difference? You'll have one less sword hand against Thawne for when he comes for you and believe me, he will. We've all humiliated him somehow. He won't rest until we're all six feet under. Thanks to your little charm from Dream he can't exactly do that by will to us, but he still has the resources to hunt us down and end our lives. I can help protect you all from that. You just have to let me go."

"Let you go?!" Cassie screamed in anger, "You nearly killed Kon and Kara and you did kill Zachary, Amy and Karen. You destroyed our tower. Your boy tried to rape and kill Mia. Of course, we're not going to let you go." "Well then, you'll all die stupid," Slade spat in her direction with a fury in his eyes bordering on psychosis, "If you want to beat Thawne, you can't afford to go around punishing a man who has defected to your side with the capacity to kill you all." "He's right," Bart said not looking his friends in the eye, "We're all running out of options fast. Slade may not be the most comfortable of bedfellows to have, but he can get the job done. If we have him on side, and I mean really on side, he'd be invaluable." "Whose side are you on, your girlfriends?" Kon shouted only to feel a sword on his collar. "I want him dead more than you do, Conner. Bart's his own man…and whether we like it or not he's speaking sense."

"His son shot Zachary straight through the head!" Mia screamed, "We all saw him. The things he would have done to me...to any of us, if you hadn't fired your crossbow in time Rose. He was there. He even told Grant to kill me instead of…" Cassie held Mia with that as she saw her slightly break down. "We can't just let Slade go." "Why not? I saved the life of young Mar'i here and her mother." Mar'i felt uncomfortable then and her mother held her close to her. "Don't you dare weasel your way out of this like that, Slade," Dick said reminding himself of all the hurt brought about by Deathstroke over the years, "You've committed the most heinous of crimes, and you always fell back on your kids for sympathy. You justified trying to murder a bunch of teenagers on Grant dying because of his own stupidity. You pretended that it was okay to groom a fourteen-year old girl because it would get you your vengeance. And you made your own daughter cut her eye out and become a cold-blooded killer, because you wanted her to be tougher and more protected than her brothers. You're pathetic, Slade. Totally and utterly pathetic."

"I never said I wasn't when it came to being a father, Dick. Hopefully, thanks to me you'll be a better man than I at that. You're all talking in circles. I did bad things and I'm not denying them. But I'm not going to apologise for fulfilling a contract. Lock me up if you want. But you'll be losing someone worth ten of most of you in the battlefield. You've all fought me before and if you think the princess capturing me is proof I'm slowing down, think again. Tell them, Starfire."

"Slade…Slade took out thirty of Brainiac's drones single handedly in five minutes. If we need someone in the battlefield, it is Deathstroke. I believe he should be punished too, but can we not postpone it until after Thawne is bested?"

"No," Conner screamed, "That man put me in a coma for months. Months! I dreamed for all those months of being happy. Really happy! And every night those dreams would end with him murdering everyone I loved, just like he tried to do at Titans Tower." Bruce had now stood up and restrained the young man. "Precisely why your opinion cannot be considered impartial, Conner. You'd have him hung, drawn and quartered if you got your way. Cassandra, get your boyfriend into line." The veins in Kon-El's forehead were fit to burst. He made a move to calm himself down before issuing a rejoinder to the Dark Knight. "Bruce, I'm not—" "You have a temper, Kon-El. One unfit for a courtroom or any civilised gathering of people. A Luthor temper." Conner went for Bruce then, only to receive a headbutt which knocked him out. He may have been invulnerable once, but he wasn't now and this was Batman. "Somebody take him to Leslie. Cassandra, you stay here. I need your word as team leader against Slade. Your boyfriend can recover on his own." "Bruce, that was uncalled for," Tim said. "What, pacifying a mad dog?" "No…calling him Luthor." Bruce merely scowled, knowing he had antagonised the lad but not wanting to verbalise it in front of anyone else, before resuming his duties.

Once Alfred had escorted Conner away, Slade just laughed. "I'm already creating such division. I feel so flattered." "Shut up, Dad," Rose said through gritted teeth. "Ah, now, Bruce…there's someone impartial. Can't you see it in her face? She's resisting the urge to cut my throat, but also acknowledging that maybe we should leave me alive." Rose sighed. "I just think he does have a point. If we lock him up and throw away the key, we might not be able to use him." Everyone kind of nodded at that, except Cassie. "No! Not a chance! He attacked us. Killed some of us." "He killed Terra," Gar Logan said, who had been unusually silent for the past while, "Well, as good as. And nearly killed all of us the way he used her. We moved on from that. We acknowledged he's not the best of men, but that he can be useful in a bad situation." Cassie was crying a little now. "Tell me, Gar. Were you ever team leader?" "No." "Well then you can't know what it's like to have one of the people you are responsible for, get shot in the head in front of you." Gar looked at his feet a little upset and ashamed.

"He can't," Dick responded, "But I can. I feel your pain, Cassie. I know what Deathstroke can and has done to people. Gar probably doesn't get how much hurt I feel as well for Terra dying, and I really do. I'll never let that go. And no one would rather see this man on Death Row than me, believe that. Not even Rose or Joey or Gar. And yes, that includes you, because I've shouldered a lot of pain because of him?" "Like what?" Cassie bit back in anger, regretting she was talking to a comrade of hers in such a way. "A city. A city of people I protected." Cassie was very, very quiet after that. "But my daughter wouldn't be alive without him, and it couldn't harm our cause to have us fight alongside him. He had nothing to gain in saving Mar'i and Kory, in fact from what he's told us he's put Joey and himself at risk by doing that. I'd be putting him in Arkham or Blackgate first thing if I could, but it's not feasible. People aren't just divided between good and evil no matter how we like to think that way. There are some who tip lower on one side of the scale over the other sure, but that doesn't mean they're incapable of the opposite approach. Slade has helped us defend the world before. He's been party to awful things too, and he should never be forgiven for them. Slade Wilson is not a good man. He's a totally amoral scumbag." "You really should be my agent, Dick," the assassin smirked. "But he will help us here. I know it. And with everything happening, we can't afford to just toss him aside. I'm sorry, Cassie. I'm not trying to undermine you here, or what he did to Titans Tower. But the real enemy is Thawne, and we'd all ride with Satan himself to stop him at this point. Okay?"

Cassie took in a deep breath and then nodded. "You're right, Dick, I know that. Fine. Let him work with us. But he's never to be left alone." "Fine by me," Slade charmingly replied, "It will be a pleasure working with you Wonder Girl." Tim had his hand on Cassie's shoulder now. "The pleasure is all mine, Slade," Cassie scornfully but sarcastically replied. "Are you okay?" Tim whispered. She nodded and put her hand on his atop her shoulder. She turned to see her friend's face but saw him smile back warmly and flinched. That wasn't the first time that had happened. Tim found it very strange. He was just trying to make her relax by smiling. It was a common action to show those who were upset that things would be alright in the end. Why on Earth would that scare her so?

"Mia?" Bruce nodded, "You haven't said anything?" "It doesn't matter, Bruce," she replied, "You've all decided." "Your opinion is important. Like the rest of the people here, Slade's actions have affected you." "I think you're all right. We should use him. But that's all he is. A tool. I wouldn't dignify a piece of shit like him with the mere concept he's a man." Mia then stormed out and Tim, Bart, Rose and Cassie immediately followed, seeing how upset she was. "Working relationships are hard to foster in such hostile environments," Slade laughed before Bruce punched him in the face. "Everything Mia just said about you is true, Slade. You're less than a human being. Everything human you've done you're not fit for. You're only fit for that which animals are good at. Killing. Hunting. Torturing. You are a tool." The man with an eyepatch looked directly into the intense eyes of his captor. "Takes one to know one, Bats."

Bruce and Alfred then left the mock courtroom as did the rest of the Titans and Jim Gordon, who hadn't said a word and let justice do its part here. Mar'i walked up to Slade. "I don't think you're a tool. You've done bad things, but you're not going to hurt any of us, are you?" "No, not if I can help it, little one. But they're right. I am a tool. I've killed a lot of people for what others want. Now, I'm finally doing something selfless. Go figure." Mar'i then gave him a flower she'd picked in the nearby garden and stuck it in his ear. Slade found it odd how childlike she could be, but also so much more mature than others. Maybe it was a Tamaranean thing. Dick just leered at him as he went over to Barbara and held her close to him. Slade had to laugh a little to himself. In this situation nobody had won but somehow, he had come out on top. That was always how Deathstroke operated.

_The Waverider_

Work on the Time-Space Visualiser was the first thing Michael Carter had dedicated himself to. He knew the engines were all but beyond repair, and that trying to travel forward in time would be all but pointless. The whole thing was as useful as a kick in the head. All he could do was try and communicate through time. Which was why he had activated the Visualiser for the first time since his son had turned it into a machine. Michael hadn't really mourned his family yet. When they had been murdered in front of him, Michael had simply thought of saving them through time travel. He manipulated his son, who was more responsible on the temporal front, into agreeing with him. His grieving son. Now he had no family at all, except maybe his sister and his insane father who were lost somewhere in the timestream. Michael didn't know. He couldn't know. All he cared about now was restoring the timeline so his family were never murdered. Then a version of Rip and his wife, daughter-in-law and grandson would all live again. And his best chance at doing that was restoring the timestream by making sure the future they had witnessed recently did not occur and more importantly, stopping Eobard Thawne.

His brand burned on his back still. He remembered distinctly the mark of Darkseid being laid upon his flesh. He had screamed in such agony when it happened. Now it just felt like a reminder of his failure. But now he felt he could reach through time and affect events. His failure was moot. But everything seemed to be static. Everything in the near future. And his own time. There was somewhere he could go. Somewhere beautiful and powerful. The 31st century. The time of the Legion of Super-Heroes and the United Planets. A time when he could find heroes able to stop Thawne. A time with resources aplenty. When Darkseid had ruled Earth for three months not long ago, it took Superman using the Miracle Machine, a contemporary device of the Legion to stop them. If any solution to his problem could be found, it would be with the Legion. Placing a VR helmet on, Michael projected himself into their future.

But it wasn't the future he had wanted to see. Skies were red, buildings falling. This was not the world of hope he had journeyed to find. Three versions of the Legion fighting to save refugees all around the world from various bombings. All three vying for some kind of salvation. There was something coming, just like the antimatter wave had a decade ago. Something which would destroy reality. XS sped up to him with Brainiac 5, Mon-El and Saturn Girl by her side. "Booster? Listen…world…ending…hold…on…" "I need your help," Michael said, "We need to save my son…save Rip. Please." "Hold on," Mon shouted as he grabbed Michael with the other three and a large wall of fire consumed them. Michael recognised that wall of fire. The time explosion. It had finally reached the Legion. They were too late. Too late to do anything. He felt himself burn and his four companions with him as suddenly he woke up outside the VR, with all four of their unconscious forms before him. Standing nearby was Scott Free, aka Mr Miracle. "Scott…how the…"

"I used Motherboxx. Shilo did good work on this thing. Your Time Space Visualiser combined with the resulting causal outburst. They got very lucky."

"You can't escape a time explosion."

"I can escape anything, as can anyone with my help. I'm Mr Miracle. I'd recommend you take another quick peek in the Time Space Visualiser to the same point in time."

Michael complied and saw something altogether different. Rather than the bright utopia of the United Planets, he saw the Earth consumed in fire pits with all that was left being slaves. Then he recognised people. People like John Henry Irons but walking around with a leer on his face, and Ray Palmer with a similar attitude. They were beating slaves. Beating them mercilessly. Then he saw who stood at their head. A grey-skinned man with a brown beard sat on his throne, red eyes ablaze. Then the man seemed to look at him. "Hello, Michael Carter. I know you will pursue me, and in doing so you will bring your own destruction and ensure my conquest of your home time. I swear on all that is holy that I, Darkseid, will not rest until I have my revenge on your beloved heroes for thwarting my conquests." Michael then saw whose body Darkseid was wielding. His son's. Rip Hunter's.

Coming out of the Visualiser he gasped for air. "Rip…he's got Rip…I've got to get back. Get to the future. Save him from…" "You're doing no such thing," Scott warned him as he approached Michael closely, "Some of us want to live to see the morn. You're part of his plan to get back to this time, Michael, you have to see that. And besides…there's no way you can free Rip from him." "Yes…but I can avenge him." "No, Michael you can't. Darkseid will crush you like an insect. Meanwhile, you have an actual chance of stopping the man who killed the rest of your family and gaining vengeance for them. Join us in stopping Eobard Thawne, and preventing the future we found one another in. Be Booster Gold again." Scott gestured at a display case behind him containing the blue and gold uniform Michael had once worn in his heroic days. Inhaling deeply before nodding reluctantly, Michael hugged Mr Miracle, prior to donning the outfit and becoming the hero the present deserved. Booster Gold.

_Central City_

Grandma Joan was dying. Everyone was dying. Jai West was losing too many people. First his dad, now Bart and now the woman who had been as good as a grandmother to his father. Jay, her husband, his namesake was too distraught to communicate with anyone and had abandoned his recent missions when Linda had called to tell him about Joan's stroke. She hadn't been coping well since the attack on Titans Tower and seemed to be giving up on life. She was passing out randomly when at home, and Jay had had to bring her to hospital more than once. They couldn't find anything specifically wrong with her, except perhaps an unwillingness to live. With Barry still battling alcoholism of late, it was decided to keep Joan's illness lowkey since there was nothing that could combat what she was going through. Jai had asked her one day why she wanted to die, and Joan had replied with, "It's not that I want to go, sweetheart. I just don't feel like I have anything left to live for. I'm old now, Jai, and I'm tired of seeing people younger than me die. You're young, and you have a lot to live for. Remember me when I'm gone. And look after Jay. He'll need all the help he can get."

Of an afternoon, Jai decided to go walking downtown by himself. Not trying to use his speed, just contemplating how he was beginning to feel like Joan did. Like there was no purpose to life. He'd lost two very good people in his life and now she was going too. He felt sickened at the thought of living when good people die. Not to mention he knew he couldn't live up to his father's legacy. Now that Bart was dead, he expected Irey to be the next Kid Flash. And she should be. Jai wasn't as fast as her. He still had speed, but Eobard Thawne had taken away his connection to the Speed Force. Jai couldn't comprehend yet how much that man had taken or would yet take from his family. He sighed as he kicked a tin can down the curb outside a disused garage. A man sat outside smoking a cigarette who had dark hair and a pencil moustache. He seemed rather down. He leered over at the boy who was transporting litter.

"Do you think that's a good way to respect the town you come from, lad?" "My great-grandma's dying, mister. I don't really care what you think or about the crummy town that's already killed my dad and my cousin." The man smiled as he dragged on the cigarette. "I agree with you. Things are hard. I lost my son a while ago. John he was called. Burned up in a…plane crash. How'd you lose your old man?" "Kind of the same thing." "Not easy is it. What's your name?" "Jai. Jai West." "Oh," the man was taken aback, "That explains a lot. You're Wally's boy. Well, I'm Red Tornado's dad." Jai was confused. "What? He was a robot, don't be stupid." "Robots have to be built, don't they? And that's just what I did. Thomas Oscar Morrow, at your service."

"T.O. Morrow? God, that's corny."

"Yeah, well the Flash would sound corny too if we weren't all so used to it."

"No, I don't think it would."

"What do you know, you're just a kid. I wanna' show you something."

"I'm a kid, not an idiot. I know not to go into rooms with strange men."

Morrow then sighed and pulled something out of a bag he had beside him. It was a head. Specifically, the head of Red Tornado. "I keep it with me at all times. To remind me of him. Stole it from S.T.A.R. Labs. Even I can't work on it. They threw it out with the trash. Said it couldn't be fixed. And they're right." He inserted a wire that was loose from the back of Red Tornado's head into his cortex, and there was a deafening scream. A scream so inhuman in its howl that a robot couldn't possibly have made it. It was the kind of scream that could only be made when flesh was being ripped apart. Morrow quickly turned it off as he and Jai both winced at the noise. "Sorry. I just wanted you to know you're not the only one grieving, kid."

"They told me the man who made Red Tornado was a villain."

"I was, once. Reddy here convinced me to be better. Then, when we were really starting to build something…he died. It's a shame, really. You're a speedster right, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well…be a hero. Do good by your father. And here…"

Morrow tossed the head to Jai. "It's only making me maudlin, this hunk of junk. You look like you need something to remind you to be a hero. Have this. Just don't turn it on indoors." The professor went back into the garage and closed the door behind him. Jai thought he could hear crying. When he was back home in his bedroom, Jai just looked at the head then to something in the wardrobe his mother had put there. An old, red Flash costume of his father's. Putting the head down, Jai began testing his speed a little. He wasn't as fast as Irey, but he could create a bit of a whirlwind around the place. A whirlwind that upended his bed even just by trying to speed when standing still. Cool. He was able to make a tornado with his speed. Even if he couldn't be Kid Flash, he doubted his sister could do that.

_Amanda Waller's Safehouse, Arlington, Virginia_

"You've got to be kidding me?" Lucy Lane said when she arrived in this rendezvous point with her new security guard, Mercy Graves to find Lex Luthor sitting right across from her. "Why so shocked, Lucy? I am Lex. I prepare for everything. Including being trapped in a dimension which would make Hell look like a tropical island." "Well, good for you," Lucy said as Mercy winced a little walking into this apartment, "And you're based here of all places? Arlington? Close enough to Washington D.C. for your plan, I'm thinking." "I have an insider with the government, as I hope you do as well." "Always, Lex. So, what's your new plan? Take down President Eiling and restore yourself."

"No, not quite Lucy. Mercy, could you put a cup of coffee on? Me and your other boss are talking." Mercy just looked with a deathly stare at Lex. "You should be dead." "And we both should be in jail, now get in there and make me coffee." Lucy looked up from where she was sitting to indicate that Mercy should do as Lex said. Sighing, Mercy walked into a kitchen down the way. "What do you want from me, Lex?" "First I want you to ensure Eve Teschmacher loses her shares." "The legal battle is still ongoing, considering we've managed to dispute the DNA test results. I was thinking of rehiring her with an added bonus."

"My thoughts exactly, Lucy. Now, what can you tell me about this Black Mercy situation?"

"We've been analysing it for a while now, and some people in Metropolis have been reported to be having psychotic episodes of late. Our own independent testing once we procured them from hospital, has revealed something altogether sinister."

"What?"

"That it's merged with something in the air from Gotham. Some kind of combination of all the different toxins that have been sprayed over the place through the years. Joker Venom and fear gas to name a few. It's not only affecting people to make them think Thawne and Eiling are great and nothing's wrong with their cult building a massive prison over Smallville and kidnapping metahumans despite everything the Daily Planet has been saying on the issue. It's also making them...feral. And in some cases, growing each day, it's lethal."

"Hmm. So, you reckon this could be a problem?"

"A major one, unless we can find a solution soon. It's likely that within the next few years the mutated contagion could spread and…maybe kill most human life on the planet."

"So, time is of the essence."

"No doubt."

"Very well, we better get to it. Put me in touch with this resistance as soon as you can. I hear Black Lightning's the leader. Jeff is reasonable, I can work with him."

"Fine…Waller said you…had something for me."

Lex produced a file and threw it on the coffee table as Mercy returned with the coffee. "My congratulations to your sister by the way. I hear she's going to be a mother soon. I wonder what your father would think of that?" Lucy browsed through the dossier biting her lip. "What the hell, Lex? None of this makes sense. Where did you get it?" "Waller. It's a DEO file concerning the work of Silas Stone on cybernetics. Important work. Work which will be necessary for my plans. And I think you shall benefit from it too, Lucy."

_Metropolis_

Chris was choking about to knock on this door. His mother and father's apartment. He was going to see Clark and Lois again. Thara saw him hesitating and held his hand. "Hey, I'm here for you. Don't worry, Chris. They love you. They'll be so happy to see you." Chris smiled and kissed her deeply. "You'll stay with me, won't you?" "Of course." "I love you, Thara." Knocking on the door, an old woman with glasses Chris recognised as his grandmother answered. Behind him, they saw a pregnant woman with black hair and violet eyes sitting on a couch eating a whole tub of Haagen-Dazs ice cream. She didn't seem to notice them. "Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked as Chris stared so happily at Lois. He was home. Lois was alive. Lois looked up and saw him too. Her smile broadened as a tear came down from her eyes. "Chris." Lois was about to stand up when Chris moved past Martha and gave her a massive hug.

"Lois," Martha protested, "Chris is only a little boy. This fellow is—" "It's me, Grandma. I got older. Mom must have mentioned." "She said you had for a while but you were a child again." "I'm back to what I was, Grandma. I've been stabilised thanks to—" "Thanks to who, honey?" Lois asked cupping his hand in her own. "Lex Luthor." The room went silent then. "Where is he?" Lois asked angrily, "Where is the son of a bitch?" "We got out of the Phantom Zone and left him in Washington D.C. He said he needed to see someone there. We owed him, Mom." Lois just seethed before sighing knowing Chris did the right thing. "He'll have gone to ground by now. Why didn't you bring him to jail or something?" "Mom, he still might be able to help. He swore to us he would. Lex's word is his bond. He genuinely believes he owes us something and he's not going to do anything to deceive us like that." Thara then came in and waved awkwardly. "Hi, Lois. Martha. Good to see you both." Lois fainted then and Chris caught his mother to make sure she was alright.

"Sorry, Mom," he said reviving her with a couple of light taps to the face. "Thara's back. All thanks to someone I'm sure you've heard of." "Eddie Thawne," Lois and Martha said collectively. "Indeed," Thara replied, "I'm scared of what he'll do." "He mentioned something about Dad," Chris added, "Giving up his powers." "It's a long story, Chris," Clark Kent said as he walked through the door and hugged him strongly, "One I hope you'll stay with us for dinner over." "Dad…it's taken me so long to get back here. And now I'm with Thara. Of course, we'll stay."

_DEO, Washington DC_

"Would you like some tea?" Hurt nervously asked the man who had buried him alive as he sat across from his boss, Eddie Thawne. "No, I'll be alright, Simon. You seem a lot higher up than the last time I saw you." Hurt just ignored the Joker and walked over to stand beside Thawne. "So, Ja—" "Nope." "What?" "You're not telling me who I am and who my mother was, Eddie baby. You're going to talk to me about something I want. And I don't want anyone back from the dead. The heroes have made that one a bad joke." "Alright then. I um…have nothing else to offer you." "Oh, I think you do. There's a certain element of mine caught in the air, mixing with one of yours. I think you should help me weaponise it. Then, I can do what you ask."

"You don't even know what we want."

"What you want is to deal with the heroes and fix your mistakes. I'm going to need an army for that. And the little epidemic in Metropolis no one's talking about means you can give me one. Douse people with that stuff and I'll have hordes of people just like me to take over the world."

"We don't want—"

"What you want is something unexpected? Something madcap that will kill your enemies. I know just how to do that, provided you give me some help. You first have to agree."

"I—we agree. Fine. Just don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I may be mad, but I'm not going to bite the hand that feeds me…knowingly anyway."

"Just tell us what you plan to do. Put our minds at ease."

"Fine, I'm going to attack the Daily Planet."

"I—what?"

"Take out the biggest paper in Metropolis. The paper the real Superman works for. It'll cause pandemonium. Superman will come out of hiding to fight me, but I'll have my army and any backup you can provide. Then we're going to have a battle for the ages. A battle that will shake the Earth to its core."

"You're completely mad."

"And that's why you want me. But…I'm willing to hold off on the attack until you give me the green light. Call it a discount for my services."

"You're a hard man to bargain with, but fine Joker. So long as you do nothing until we say so, you've got a deal. May God have mercy on us all."

"I accepted a long time ago that he'd screw his own mother before showing mercy to me. And from what I've heard about kids vanishing and knowing who Ra's' benefactor was…I think you need to take a good long look at yourself for that, Eddie."

"How can God have mercy on me? I am the Prophet of the Light of Life. He should hope I show mercy to Him."

_Gotham_

"Well, this is awkward," Dinah Lance said stroking her natural black hair as she was speaking to Barbara Gordon who was still regarding her with pursed lips but lightened up after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'm sorry, Dinah. I shouldn't be mad at you. I just…we just can't get over this whole idea you all abandoned us in that time machine." "Well, I'm sorry if we made you feel that way. But we didn't have it easy lost in time for a year and a half. I mean, you ever try staying a room down from John Constantine." Barbara laughed then before continuing to smile. "I'm sorry, Dinah. It's just so good to see you. It feels like it's been years. I missed you, you know that?" "Yeah, I do," Black Canary added, going in for a hug to her dearest friend in the world. "Bruce tells me you and Ollie tied the knot again?" "Do you approve?" "Girl, you never should have split up in the first place. Now, more importantly…when you called you said there was something important you had to discuss. Like, very important."

"Yeah, it's um…to do with something that happened to me before we met."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…it's just this is something I haven't talked to anyone about. I got…hurt when we were travelling in time, and I had to say it out loud for the first time since it happened. Barbara, I have a kid."

"You what?"

"I had a child when I was in my late teens. Around the time I was training with Ted. The father was this guy who trained with us. Can't really remember him. But I had the baby. A little girl. Cute thing. Looked like my mom. She had blonde hair. Thought that was unusual."

"You mean you really can't remember the father? Dinah, dare I ask, but…"

"It was consensual, Babs. I remember that much at least. It's like I can remember the relationship but not him. Anyway, Mom took care of the baby. When I asked her about it later, she said she gave it to some family and when I said I wanted to see her she gave me a lecture about being too young to be a mother and having a future. I gave in a little too easy."

"Why have you never told Ollie this?"

"Because only Mom and Dad knew. And I felt like sleeping dogs should lie. I just hope that girl is happy. She'd be about seventeen, eighteen now. I want to find her, Barbara. If that's okay?"

"Anything for you, Dinah. Just give me all the details you can on her."

"She would have been adopted from Gotham back in Bruce's early years as Batman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the hospital was Elliot Memorial."

"Got it. Don't worry, Dinah. I'll get to the bottom of this. For you."

"Thanks Babs. I owe you one."

"Don't ever say that."

Meanwhile, Stephanie Brown was giving a new present to her daughter with the help of Avia Free, whom she had recently developed a bit of a bond with. Avia looked older than she was. She was only thirteen, but had her mother, Barda's height, making her taller than most men. She was even taller than her mother. Tim had knitted Debbie a gorgeous toy which he wouldn't let Steph see and had insisted Avia wrap. Steph had so wanted to tease him about getting into knitting, but it seemed to be a great coping mechanism for him. He only seemed to be into it since his awakening. It was something he'd never expressed an interest in but Steph couldn't help but be taken aback at how talented he was at it. He'd knitted Mar'i a jumper the other day, when she complained about how cold Earth was compared to Mi'ran.

Avia handed the present to Debbie. "What is it, Mom?" she asked Steph, who would still get so emotional when she called her that. "It's a surprise from Tim," Avia said while Steph put her hands to her mouth a little. Debbie grinned showing a missing tooth typical of young children losing their baby teeth. Avia handed her the present and she ripped it open eagerly. Inside it were two perfectly knitted teddy bears. Well, they weren't bears. They were dolls. Dolls of Red Robin and Batgirl in full costume. "Tim thought that if ever you miss him or your mom, you should have this," Avia smiled a little, "To sleep with at night. Remind you of them." Debbie squeezed both dolls to herself tightly. "I always will."

An hour or so later, Leslie had brought Debbie to bed and Steph had got to talking with Avia. "It must be very weird being here with…humans." "Mom and Dad always talked about humans in such glowing ways. You do all seem really lovely. But the first humans I met were raiders from Intergang. Servants of Darkseid and…Granny." "I remember when Darkseid ruled the Earth. My mom got taken over with the Anti-Life Equation. I had to go on the run for a while. It was a dark time…for everyone. But we got through it." Avia took a swig of coffee at that. "I grew up in a paradise. Metron's void. There was just me, my family, him and Uncle Orion. I never got to meet my grandfather, Highfather. Metron said he wasn't able to save all of our people's souls. Then when we left Granny did things to me. Made me her…Fury."

"Sorry, but Fury is badass. Is that name taken?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, if not, you should totally go by Fury. Sorry, it's just…"

"No, I like it. Imagine if Granny shows up again and gets her ass kicked by someone calling herself Fury. That's cool, Steph, thanks."

"I aim to please."

At Leslie Thompkins' medibay, she was busy looking over the four new arrivals from the future Scott and Michael had just brought in. Mon-El was still unconscious, but Querl, Imra and Jenni were all awake. "Can you describe exactly what happened?" "We were trying to get to the Miracle Machine," Brainy replied nonchalantly, "But Jenni was knocked out. We all got incapacitated. We failed to save everyone." "We didn't fail anyone, Brainy," Saturn Girl said holding his hand and began to continue his explanation, "Like Booster says our time was being destroyed. Utterly annihilated by something we couldn't explain. It was like all three versions of us had to come together to stop it." "Reminds me of when the Anti-Monitor came," Scott added. "Indeed," Imra continued, "But it's worse than that. It's like time was being ripped apart and having some kind of wet cement poured over what was there. New foundations. And rough ones." Michael cleared his throat. "It seems as if by your time Darkseid rules the whole Earth. None of you were ever born, or your friends. Like Scott and I, you're anomalies in this time." "Then what's keeping us alive," Jenni asked. "The fact you travelled through time has delayed your erasure from existence by a few…I don't know months or weeks. Especially since we don't have a time machine to protect any of you. Mon-El is probably immune since his past self is already born by this time. Your connection to the Speed Force might protect you, Jenni, but I can't guarantee anything for Querl or Imra. For all we know, your worlds have been conquered by New Apokolips." "What can we do?" Brainy queried. "Well, you could start by helping to fix the Waverider, Brainy. Apart from that, you should help us get the future back on track. Help us stop Eddie Thawne."

The three time-displaced Legionnaires looked at one another and nodded. "That's fine. But first, I'd like to meet some of my family," Jenni began, "My mom's parents are both still alive in this time. And my cousin, Bart. I'd like to see them if possible." "Bart is with his friends from the Titans and Young Justice at the moment. They're having a little reunion of sorts. Getting to terms with everything that's happened. They'll be at Cassie and Conner's temporary place in Park Row." Jenni stood up and went out as Querl placed his hand on Imra's shoulder while she remembered the fate of their comrades. Among that number were all three versions of her husband, Garth Ranzz. And her sons, Graym and Garridan and daughters, Dacey and Dorritt. "I need to get back to them, Brainy." "I know, Imra. But we were right to follow Booster here. If we want to restore our time, we need to go with him. Lest all creation fall to Darkseid." Imra shivered thinking of when they had fought Darkseid in their own time. He was a shell long fallen at the hand of his son Orion, but still malevolently powerful in trying to forge his own resurrection. Querl sighed holding his friend in an embrace as he thought of how his beloved Kara Zor-El still lived in this time and she didn't even really know him. She didn't know anyone.

At the Queens' place, Mia Dearden sat in Connor Hawke's lap on a couch, thinking of all she had been through in the future and pouring her heart out to him about it. "I really missed you, you know," she said, "I just kept thinking of all the people I cared about who weren't with us. It was great to have Ollie and Dinah there. Like having a Mom and Dad. My Mom walked out when I was young, and my Dad kicked the shit out of me till I ran away and got mixed up as a sex worker in Star City. Not fun." "Then you found Ollie and me." "Yeah, and that was great." She laid a kiss on Connor's lips. "I know I must be like a little sister to you…" "No, you're not. I was always taken aback by how mature you were for your age, Mia. But now, you're a woman. Very much a woman. I don't want to…"

"Connor, the only men I've…been with in that way were old perverts. One of them gave me a disease I'm never going to lose. I want to be with a man who loves me. You don't have to ask. I've taken my meds, and I have…protection. Just be gentle with me."

"I would never be any other way with you, Mia Dearden. I adore you."

At Conner and Cassie's place, Bart, Rose, Cissie, Gar, Rachel, Vic, Donna and Tim were all having a little party in honour of the Teen Titans and Young Justice which they had swooped on the couple. Of course, Rose had brought alcohol. She always seemed to find it no matter what. They were mainly trying to forget that Slade had been recruited to their cause. And get drunk. Cissie King-Jones was more than happy to see everyone again but felt a twinge at seeing how Bart and Rose were a couple now. The last time she had tried to meet with Bart she had wanted to confess her feelings for him. But that was immediately alleviated by getting to spend time with her best friend, Cassie Sandsmark, again. "You really lived in the future?" Cissie asked. "Yep, and Connor and I got engaged. It got so normal, we even started talking about having a son and naming it after Tim because…well we thought we'd never see him again." "Don't call a kid, Cissie. For my sake. You have plenty of other girl friends with nice names like Rachel and Rose and Donna. Don't let me be your first choice for naming a kid." "Wouldn't dream of it. We'd have had you be Tim's godmother." "Aw, sweet. You're taking this very seriously. You're not—"

"By Hera, no! But in a few years when we're married, I'd love to be. Anyway, you won't want to talk about parents. Since you found out…"

"Yeah, well I still haven't talked to him. Dinah and Connor were great helps about the whole thing, but then she left and he was in Seattle. Dick and Babs were great though. Always have been. I can see why Tim loves them so much. And Steph and Cass are like the annoying sisters I never had. Gotta' love those two. I'll miss Helena immensely, but this new Huntress seems fun if a little unnecessarily shy."

"She's been more upended than the rest of us. She's just been reunited with her mother she knew was dead and Barbara who was as good as a mother to her."

"I get you. This has been so weird. Everything. I just hope we all get out of this alive."

"Yeah, well, I hope that too. I'm getting sick of us all dying."

There was a knock at the door while Bart was jokingly on Dick's back singing "The Wild Rover" out of tune with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Donna opened it to reveal a dark-skinned girl with a curly afro standing a little perplexed. Bart drunkenly sped off Dick's back to give his cousin, Jenni a massive hug. "Jenni…how the hell did you get here…Rip told us there was a time explosion…your time would be…" She put a finger on her cousin's impulsive lips to silence him. "You haven't learned when to shut up yet, I see. We nearly had it back home because of that time explosion. Booster somehow got us back with the help of Mr Miracle. Me, Saturn Girl, Mon-El and Brainiac 5. We're going to try and help stop this Thawne guy they're talking about." "Well, you're more than welcome to join us. Eh, Rose, get my cousin here a beer. By the way, Jenni Ognats, my cousin, meet Rose Wilson, my girlfriend." Another hour whiled away when Tim got a phone call from Bruce towards the end of the evening. "Bruce, yeah, what's up? Black Lightning said what. Oh, shit. Yeah, I'll…I'll tell him. Thanks." Everyone was looking at Tim now as he sullenly put the phone down. "Bart…that was Bruce…he got word from Jeff. He's in Central City. Joan Garrick died an hour ago. He said her last words to Jay were about you. I'm sorry, man. I'm really sorry." Bart just stared into the distance thinking of more death being inflicted on those he loved as his cousin held his hand warmly.


	39. Seven Soldiers of Victory

_The Rock of Eternity_

It was always cold coming here. The Rock was a dank place. Devoid of life except for one arrogant old man who had lived too long. He was millennia older than Ra's al Ghul and was a Canaanite born before the time of Noah and Abraham. He had come into the world with the name Jebediah nine thousand years ago. A shepherd boy whose parents were slaughtered by nomads. They had sheep and land which made them prey to any of the wandering tribes. To avenge them he had appealed to some of the gods. One of the stronger tribes were known as gods to primitives like him. These ones had names which were lost to history. Marsosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam and Lumiun. By saying 'Vlarem' this mighty mortal had gained an aspect of each of their abilities.

Centuries passed as Jebediah served them. Then one day he fell in love with a woman from another world. A Daemon, she called herself. She convinced him the six gods were his inferiors, since he had an aspect of each of their powers, making him worth all six of them. And so, with his new lover, Jebediah slew the six gods. She had only made him the enemy of their kinsfolk, and fled with their unborn twins, who would return to haunt their father and his later champions. Jebediah used his powers then to create something more powerful than those gods to protect himself. He used one rock from Heaven and another from Hell to form his nigh impenetrable fortress, the Rock of Eternity.

He continued his battle with the ancient gods and became known as Vlarem the God-Killer. Many assumed the gods of old were lost to history due to a lack of written records before a certain time. In reality, they had all been killed by Vlarem. The others submitted to him and withdrew from the world only impacting certain cultures descended from their original mortal followers. Vlarem was later known to history as Shazam. A name he did not disavow. He chose an Egyptian prince given governorship of the province of Kahndaq as his first champion. Teth-Adam, son of Ozymandias himself. The power corrupted Adam as it had Shazam though. Only children could hold his powers without growing arrogant and lusting for power. Shazam knew that only those who had lived for millennia like him or those who had not lived at all could use his power responsibly. His relationship with the Daemon was proof enough of that.

And so, when Adam became a tyrant, Shazam trapped him in a scarab and gave his former champion the name of Black Adam, in order to relegate his name to legend and hoped mortals forget about Adam as they had him. It took him another three millennia to find another champion. And he did in an American boy named Billy Batson. Billy was around the same age Jebediah had been when he met the gods and gained his powers from them. Not an arrogant teenager as Adam had been. Unlike Billy, Adam only had a neglectful father with untold numbers of young. Billy and his sister had been separated from one another when they were orphaned and subsequently shipped through various care homes and foster families. Yet still he was brave and not consumed by revenge, which made Shazam realise he was better than he had been.

And Billy was a great champion for Shazam. Captain Marvel. He defended the world against an untold number of threats. And Shazam was proud of him. And of his sister, Mary, who joined them in their crusade. He grew to love them both as his own children. Freddy Freeman too when he joined. Then the Spectre came to destroy him. And he did. Shazam was killed. And in his absence, his charges had let him down. Billy stepped up as the new wizard, whilst Freddy with powers independent of the wizard, became the new Captain Marvel. But Mary lost her powers and turned to Black Adam to restore them, corrupting her. Eventually, Billy was overthrown from the Rock by Adam and his wife, Isis, and turned to his old colleagues in the JSA to stop them. In the process, Shazam's soul was pulled from the netherworld and in his rage at what they had done stripped Billy and Mary of their powers and petrified Adam and Isis. He managed to slowly but surely break Freddy's independent hold on his powers and now he had no opponents. In death, the Wizard had come to realise what his inaction had wrought, and now he knew humanity needed to be crushed. He had thought the gods were the enemy when he was younger, but now he knew it was the mortals who had placed them on a pedestal. He needed to save humanity from themselves by becoming the noble and interfering god they deserved by force.

But how would the Wizard do such a thing? He could not destroy them himself. He needed to destroy the world through events which would seem as if he had no hand, act or part in it. And so, he reached through time and ensured that two people did not pass on. He defied the Endless themselves surreptitiously. Krona and Eobard Thawne. One of whom died impossibly. A Green Power Ring cannot kill a Maltusian. And Eobard Thawne was killed by a dead man in a timeline that never existed. Pulling them from the nether regions was easy. He told each the other spoke to them. He pointed them in the direction of Death, and then the Entity without either of them realising his part in it. Now he had given Thawne a modicum of sanity and slowly helped his cause through various mental manipulations, coupled with Thawne's own efforts concerning the Black Mercy. Letting Thawne get confident, Shazam had been the one to convince him to ambitiously play mental games of chess with all these different people. Dangerous people who would bring his downfall. Now he had created a spell which was being weaved over the Green Lanterns, delaying their arrival now that the grand assault had failed.

Thawne's overreaching would bring the end of the world. He had turned Brainiac against him, earned the ire of the Atlanteans and Amazons, and now had an organised resistance against his reign within the United States, made up of several super-powered beings. Once Thawne had swept away human civilisation, Shazam would descend to take over the remnants. A perfect plan, with only one flaw. Shazam did not foresee the New Gods returning. Not to mention, he didn't realise how little the Entity disliked being chained. Knowing Shazam was behind this, the Entity had sought out their own champion to defeat Thawne. A champion ironic in its choice. That champion was Freddy Freeman. By completing his quest with Black Adam, Freddy had become someone who would forever remain a thorn in Thawne's side and save the world before he could destroy it for Shazam. His actions all had ripples which would affect the grand flow. By releasing Ares, Freddy had allowed the God of War to help Diana channel her powers and defeat the Kryptonian forces attacking her home. Now Freddy was going to stop Shazam himself, and unknowingly deprive Thawne of his all-powerful backer.

"It's so freaking cold in here," Billy said without a hint of subtlety, as his sister laughed at him. They both had red outfits on now, Billy and Mary Marvel, standing beside Captain Marvel, Freddy Freeman. "My brother still needs to improve his vocabulary despite once having infinite wisdom." "You said it, Mary," Freddy added as Black Adam appeared with Osiris and Isis at his side. "You have secured our transportation then, Freddy?" "Obviously, Adam." "Still getting used to the courage of Achilles like Amon, I see," Adam smirked. "Come along, there is much to be done. Wizards to kill." They passed the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man still in their petrified form as they approached the throne room of the Wizard. There, on his throne, the old man sat looking into a scrying pool. A pool which observed events on Earth.

"Keep weaving your web, Thawne," the Wizard seemed to say to himself, "While I prepare your undoing." "At 9000 years old, you'd think you'd know better by now, Shazam," Adam said with a vain glory in his voice. "Teth-Adam? So, you and your beloved have escaped. I should have hunted down that brother of hers long ago. And who are your companions? Freddy Freeman and the Batsons. You are all very foolish in doing this. How did you get here?" "Freddy has the sponsorship of the gods themselves. Zeus fears what you're up to, and he wants a loyal warrior in Freddy." "It's more complicated than that, Adam," Freddy interrupted, "I've shown myself capable of being a loving and caring champion of the gods and saving the world. Stand down now, Shazam, and we might not have to imprison you."

"You will have to kill me, Freddy. I am not surrendering. Not a chance."

Shazam then uttered some words silently to himself and the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man arose from their petrified state. Freddy and Adam rushed the Wizard as Billy, Mary, Osiris and Isis took on the Sins. The monsters were large behemoths but the others were able to hold them off. Shazam screamed "VLAREM!" and unleashed his full strength against his two former champions. "You are nothing, Freddy. You cannot hope to stop me. I am eternal. The world will be mine!" "What do you mean the world will be yours?!" "My plans are already in motion. Eobard Thawne will destroy human civilisation and people will turn to me, the Great Wizard, as their new leader. Submit now, Freddy, and I will allow you and the Batsons to live. Adam and his family will suffer, though." "No…I can't do that, Shazam. Not if it means saving the world."

"It seems I chose too well all those years ago. I will not enjoy killing you, Freddy."

The burst of power between both enemies ricocheted around the whole Rock destroying the Enemies and knocking out Amon, Adrianna, Billy and Mary. As it reverberated around the Rock, the Earth itself seemed to darken. It had taken weeks to prepare themselves for the battle, the Marvel and Black Marvel families training for their revenge. The dead gods Shazam drew his power from cascaded across the entire Rock as they clashed with the gods Freddy served. Edging through the multi-coloured flashing of light, Freddy edged slowly but surely towards Shazam and landed a punch in his face, knocking the ancient man to the ground and ending the battle almost as soon as it had begun.

"You lost, Shazam. Because we worked together. Now surrender the Rock…or allow us to live in peace and help us stop this game of yours." "Never, you will have to kill me, Freddy." Freddy gulped. He wasn't going to kill anyone. He never wanted to kill. It all seemed so…wrong. This whole situation. Shazam had been their friend, their mentor. Now he was going to kill him mercilessly. He closed his eyes only to feel the hand of a new friend on his shoulder. "I believe I will shoulder this burden, Freddy," Black Adam said, "You've already done enough." Freddy nodded and turned around crying as Adam advanced on the Wizard. "You will only doom the Earth by your actions, Adam. I hope when Thawne leaves you all screaming for mercy you will appeal to me. But I will be a corpse once more." "Shut up, old man," Adam said before snapping the Wizard's neck.

Freddy roused Mary and Billy, the former greeting him with a passionate kiss. "Did we do it?" "Adam killed the Wizard. I didn't want it to come to this, but it's as we feared. The old man had gone mad." "But that must mean you're the Wizard now Freddy." "No," Adam raised his voice as Osiris and Isis came before him, "There can be no more Wizard. The old man grew mad shouldering the responsibility on his own. One soul cannot be trusted with the powers and responsibilities of six gods. Not really. Not without sharing them. There are six of us. I propose a council to control the Rock of Eternity. All six of us ruling from the Rock, with Freddy as our leader." Billy, Mary, Amon and Adrianna all smiled at that idea and Adam proclaimed, "All hail, Captain Marvel!"

_Netherspace_

An eight-year old, blonde haired boy stood with his non-aging grandfather in their little interdimensional throne room. AJ didn't age himself in this atmosphere, even if he wasn't homo magi like Atlan. He was the eternal child king of this land. He did miss his mother, Mera, who had given birth to him in this world but returned to be with his father in the real world. Well, he had forced her. He wanted them happy again. They hadn't been happy since his older brother and namesake Arthur Jr. had died. He hoped they had found happiness in the years since he had left. He still enjoyed the company of his grandfather and of his aunt, Debbie when she had lived with them for a while. Recently, his grandfather had come to tell him that Debbie would be returning with her husband and children. AJ was surprised that his aunt had married but was overjoyed at knowing his father's ward, Garth was her husband. But now, Atlan was about to reveal his purpose in conceiving Debbie. Atlan had lived for thousands of years and did not conceive children without purpose. He had conceived AJ's father for the purpose of allowing Atlantis to have a king when the royal line was dying out. Orm because Arthur needed a rival to his claim. Atlan could see all of his country's history, and knew that the defining moments came from brotherly conflict. But he had never told anyone why he had fathered Debbie. Debbie had grown up assuming Neptune Perkins was her father but had been disavowed of that notion as soon as she showed a hint of interest in Arthur. Atlan had summoned AJ here as for the first time in many millennia, he was at a loss as to what action he should take.

"Who are we going to see, Grandfather?"

"Someone ancient and powerful who can perhaps shed a bit of light on our situation."

An eerie stillness rocked across the Netherspace as the ghost of Crispus Allen appeared before them animated by an ancient spirit which overwhelmed anyone in its awe. The Spectre. "WHY DO YOU SUMMON ME, ATLAN?" "Like myself, Spectre, you have been conspicuously absent from affairs in the real world. Still, I feel that is because you are still afraid of yourself. Afraid someone like Father Thawne can manipulate you as Eclipso, Superboy-Prime and Luthor Jr. did. You destroyed my home, you know that? Poseidonis. The city I was born in." "I AM SORRY." "Cease the melodramatic prattling, Spectre. I know who and what you are, and like the rest of the world we know you are no longer imperfect. Speak with the voice of your host. I am here to talk to Crispus Allen as much as I am to Aztar."

"Very well," the Spectre replied in a deep voice not as menacing as the ethereal one he had been speaking with, "What do you wish to speak to me about?" "Crispus? Oh, nothing. Your spiritual voice merely scared my grandson." "Did not," AJ said. Atlan tousled his hair. "Spectre…it is high time you redeem yourself in the eyes of the magical world. Killing Shazam as well as Arion among others has tainted your image. It is necessary you supplicate yourself before those I have summoned here." Six people arrived behind Atlan. Six soldiers he had chosen for a battle to save Atlantis. And now the Spectre was the seventh. They were Ryan Choi, Frankenstein, Etrigan the Demon, Natasha Irons and Doctor Fate.

"My Seven Soldiers of Victory assembled. Some of you have good reason to despise the Spectre as I do. He will be necessary to stop Eobard Thawne. He holds the power of the Entity. We have been unable to attack Atlantis due to various factors. But I have sensed the death of Shazam and know we are safe to act. He has restricted ancient sorcerers in our action, and now he is gone I will be able to save my son."

"What the hell am I doing here?!" Natasha shouted, "And who are you?" "Miss Irons, please," Atlan replied placing his hands on her shoulders as an attempt at comforting her, "I am here to help you, Vapourlock, grow into a worthy heir to your uncle. That is something you have strived for, for a long time, my child. Trust me. I am Atlan, father of the hero known as Aquaman. I will owe all of you a debt if you help save my son. Each and every one of you will be in my debt." Natasha sighed and just nodded, knowing that this man was powerful and his intentions were good. Etrigan just laughed like a fool in the corner before beginning a little soliloquy, "Ooh, the fool thinks he can trust us, Not knowing we are a fuss." "I didn't bring you here to talk, Etrigan," Atlan sternly grimaced, "Only for your powers. Jason Blood has already spoken to me on this."

"Being used again to fight? I'm used to it," Frankenstein shrugged, recognising who he was fighting alongside. Doctor Fate moved to address Atlan. "Our endeavours are working, old friend. I have business at a funeral though." "No, you don't," Atlan replied, "You have business helping me liberate my son and defeating Eobard Thawne. You have seen the timelines. You know there is only one way we can win." Dr Fate nodded solemnly, knowing that he would lose good friends in the coming battle. "What is your plan, sorcerer king?" "We must allow time to pass in Xebel. In a greater flow than it has prior. That way Garth can lead an army worthy of liberating New Atlantis and building the greatest empire for my grandchildren to inherit. I need you all to help him face his battles." AJ walked towards his grandfather. "I don't want an empire." "And you won't have one, my lad. Instead you will be a prince under it and shall know your mother and father again. Be the son they deserve. And a brother to your sister."

_Oa_

A mass funeral was being held for all the Lanterns of the various corps who had fallen in the grand assault. Officially Ganthet had been declared dead in the assault as was Morro. Though the causes of their death were never revealed and no one had any time to question it, as they knew things were more important than that. Each corps had their Power Battery restored from the ruins of Brainiac's ship, and given Ion's protection in returning home. A large, solid gold statue of Sodam Yat was erected over the remains. Katar Hol and Shayera Thal returned for the funeral with their child, a handsome youth named Katar Hol also. Katar was recognised as Emperor of Thanagar by now, with Shayera as his legal wife, and Katar the Younger their heir. There seemed to be no Tamaraneans left, and Kyle Rayner hoped Kory and Mar'i had escaped. Thanagarian troops had captured Blackfire and held her on Thanagar Prime, promising to stall a potential execution until her child was born. There was now news of Starfire or her child. News from Rann revealed that the government had resumed control, naming Adam Strange as President. He sent a delegation to honour those fallen in the grand assault but would not attend due to his own need to recover from all he had witnessed.

An edict was issued by the Guardians of the Universe immediately afterwards, declaring Brainiac a wanted criminal in all sectors to be captured dead or alive, even putting a bounty on the Coluans head. For the first time in history. Though his ship had been destroyed, neither Lobo nor Krona's body was found, though both were assumed disintegrated. Even though Brainiac's dead body was found there. And Ryand'rs. Many knew better than that. Brainiac was not gone. He was just rebuilding. And was likely now at the head of a gestalt. And Lobo had hopefully escaped though no one really knew how. The extinction of the Psions had been considered a necessary evil and earned Sodam Yat a position as a hero throughout the universe. No Kryptonian survived the explosion. Apart from Mon-El, the Daxamites were now extinct. The grand assault had seemed to be a victory for the Green Lanterns. But in the end, everyone had lost. Whilst most Green Lanterns had survived the attack somehow, over a third of them were now dead, including brave warriors like Sodam Yat. It was assumed Superboy-Prime had returned to Earth, as the galaxy had been scoured for his presence with no sign of him.

"Sodam was one of the damnedest good poozers I ever whipped into shape," Kilowog mused to those assembled to honour the fallen Torchbearer, "He'd not want us to look back with sadness. He died saving the Corps. Saving the universe maybe. A fine way to end it all. I'm just sad he's left a good gal like Arisia on her own. I hope that John can live up to everything Sodam was. I don't hope, I know. John's a damn fine Lantern, and no one else deserves to succeed Sodam and Kyle as our torchbearer." Kyle stalked away for a bit to his quarters and started crying thinking of Sodam. And not just Sodam but all he had lost. Everything about him was losing a grip on reality at the moment. He had just been experimented on by Brainiac. He had experimented on starting and restarting his heart to see could he find a way to achieve immortality. That kind of trauma doesn't leave the body let alone the mind. He dare not think what became of his friends. To cope, he had just run from Brainiac and joined the battle outside. Doing nothing to protect his friends in the process. And in his time of death, he had kept thinking of Donna Troy. And that made him feel guilty. He'd let Donna down before. He was nothing. But why think so much of Donna? The woman he loved was Soranik, surely. He'd stopped the Black Lanterns out of his love for her. Didn't he? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Kyle," Soranik said coming in, "Are you alright?" "Oh, fine, Sora. Just thinking about Sodam and how he was Ion. A part of me in a way since I was its first host. Hard to come to terms with losing him." "I can only imagine what the filthy Coluan did to you. We lost so many Lanterns to him…I had to tend to so many dead or dying. How can so much life be lost so quickly?" "I don't know," Kyle said holding her hand, "I don't want to lose anyone or anything again, Sora." "We don't control the universe, Kyle. We may be powerful but we can't change how things are." "Can't we. You should see what that preacher on Earth was doing. The one who's working with Brainiac. He's been bringing people back to life. By sheer force of will. Why can't I do that? Why can't I bring Mom back? Or make it so that Alex didn't die and I wouldn't feel the guilt of what Major Force did to her still?"

"Because you're not God, Kyle."

"Well, I haven't felt in charge of my own life for a very long time, Sora. I want to go on a trajectory that I can control. I want to marry you."

"Marry me? Kyle, I—"

"There's nothing for me on Earth. Just other, better heroes who've forgotten about me. I'll help them stop this guy when we're ready, but I want to know you'll be there for me when I get back."

"I—"

"Just listen, Sora. I know you have doubts, but I've lost too much to not have something to come back home for. My real home. Oa. I need to know love will be waiting for me. The Guardians redacted the law on no inner-corps romances. So, why not get married?"

"Kyle, we've been going out for a year."

"Your parents went out for less. Korugarans marry young. I want to have something to come back here for. The Corps is slowly becoming the only thing I have left. Please, Sora."

"Very well, Kyle Rayner. I will marry you. And like my parents before us we will build a union between two noble races."

Sinestro was at first reluctant to grant his blessing but agreed to his daughter's wishes knowing it would go some way to mending their rift. The ceremony was officiated the evening after the funeral by John Stewart, in order that their forces could head for Earth as soon as possible. They then assembled their forces for that attack. John began meditating by himself in order to better understand the nature of Ion the evening of Kyle and Sora's nuptials. "Are you really Kyle?" "Yes, and no. I am something more than the human soul that was once and will be part of me. I am willpower itself." "But is this true of the other embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum?" "Yes. Parallax was Hal Jordan."

"What?"

"And you will be Proselyte. The Butcher was once Guy Gardner. The Predator was Carol Ferris. Need I go on?"

"No, you needn't. But I have one question. All these people are from Earth?"

"Yes, in the birth of this universe we were reborn as the Emotional Spectrum, John. Life did not really begin on Earth, but we are Earthlings."

"I see. So, then who is the Entity?"

"Do you really want to know, John?"

"Yes, I feel like I should."

"Very well."

_DEO, Washington DC_

"Are the shields ready, Kuttler?" Thawne demanded of the Calculator as his eye twitched. "Yes, the technology we salvaged from Brainiac has allowed for a forcefield which is impenetrable from any and all forces. Even potentially Brainiac himself now that Checkmate have provided the right technology to jam his signals." "Perfect," Thawne said as he nodded for Kuttler to arm the device on his computer, "That should keep any pesky aliens out of the way. Dr Hurt, we have our new Suicide Squad developed, yes?" "Indeed. A far greater and superior army. Dr Light, Felix Faust, Circe, the Ultra-Humanite have signed on as leaders. Not to mention Talia has given us Merlyn along with her Man-Bats. Giganta, Count Vertigo and General Eiling have been brought in by Waller." "Excellent. And Vandal Savage has agreed to a treaty if he gets to attack Joan Garrick's funeral?" "Absolutely." "Well then, everything is going according to plan."

"For once."

"Shut up, Hurt."

_Fawcett City_

Thaddeus Sivana sat in his mansion with his children Magnificus and Beautia by his side. His marriage to their stepmother, Portia had broken down due to his recent absences, and he had lost custody of his children with her, Tad and Georgia. His elder children were adults still interested in his legacy, though his daughter's attraction to Captain Marvel still irked him. He had been waiting in his mansion for months for news of Freddy Freeman and Black Adam defeating the Wizard. When an unexpected guest arrived at his door, he assumed it would be them. It was actually another bald, evil genius who desired power just as much as he did. "Hello, Lex." "Thaddeus. I haven't seen you since we blasted Libra with that ray of yours. I take it you were expecting someone else?"

"It's a very long story."

"I'd be happy to hear it all."

As Lex and Sivana sat down over tea, the topic of discussion grew more and more heated and then suddenly Lex revealed a dossier he had previously given to Lucy Lane to Sivana. "I have a plan, Thaddeus. A plan that will create a new triumvirate behind the Presidency, to replace Hurt, Ra's and Thawne. One dedicated to the betterment of mankind rather than its subjugation. We are men of learning, Thaddeus. The true rulers of the world. The President could use a scientific advisor like yourself. I do not disagree with Thawne in how he has risen to power, but I know he is a madman. A madman who has foreseen how I will end him. Thankfully, time in the Phantom Zone has allowed me to shield my mind from him. He doesn't even know where I am."

"Why should I help you, Lex?"

"You have to admit to feeling snubbed by Thawne for not even considering you as part of his Cabal. You're a genius, Thaddeus. He fears you. And I have a person in the government who can help bring us to power and supplant him. I just need you to be part of my triumvirate." "Who will the third person be?" "Someone I've worked with before. The foremost authority in protecting the Earth from extraterrestrial threats. But I'm going to need you to get them on side, Thaddeus. In that dossier are my notes to all the work on cybernetics done by Silas Stone. With it, we can create someone worthy of ruling from the shadows alongside both of us." Sivana looked through the dossier and smiled. "Brilliant. But I will need some guarantees, Luthor." "I have already taken them into consideration. Your children have struggled in the real world due to most people knowing their father as a demented super villain. Once I am back in the public sphere, I will marry Beautia, and give her, the wealth and power she deserves. Magnificus will be given a prestigious position in the military as you always wanted, and Tad and Georgia will be enrolled at the most celebrated of academies to harness the genius they've inherited from their father."

"Excellent. I have wanted to get at Thawne ever since I heard the rumour, he'd had Slade Wilson use my creations as weapons."

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about, Thaddeus. And I think you'll like this clause most of all. I want access to your Mister Mind replicas. Because for the plan to work, we're going to need a weapon. Someone powerful enough to take Thawne and his goons on. And I know just the person to be that weapon. I take it you're intimately acquainted with the youngster known as Billy Batson?"

_Gotham_

Bruce Wayne and Helena Wayne were going for a stroll through the snow one day. "How was patrol last night?" "Fine." "What's wrong, 'Lena?" "Nothing, Dad. Just…it's been hard adjusting back here." "I know," Bruce said putting his arm around her shoulder, "Why were you with Mom the night we met Mar'i?" "She and I were—" "Dad, I'm a big girl. I know what you were doing. But why? Do you love her?" "Yes." "But are you in love with her."

"I don't know."

"That's part of your problem, Dad. You were never very good at being in love."

"Yes, well, you would struggle to if you were the Batman."

"Oh, I get that. But it's not good of you to just mess with Mom's feelings like that."

"Your mother and I have played this dance many a time, Helena. If anything, she hurts me just as much as I do her, because neither of us can really settle down."

"You say that now, but what about in years to come?"

"I can't say. Life has always surprised me. Never thought I'd have this large a family one day because of my actions as the Batman. Selina's a big girl. We're better off with things the way they are now."

"Well, have you two ever thought about me in all this?"

"What?"

"I'm your daughter. I don't care if I'm from some future you didn't want to happen but you still took me in. I don't care if what you want is the little girl. She's in Metropolis right now."

"I could never want that, Helena. We spent a year together in the World of Tomorrow. You're as much my child as Dick or Tim or anyone. That girl, you, though I care for her, I'm making sure she's alright. She's better off without us. You aren't, and you know that."

"You're only saying that because of how we met."

"Absolutely. Now you have a family, Helena. A family who adore you."

"Look, Dad. I know I'm not a conventional kid. You and Mom not being together is the least of my worries. But at the same time, no kid with separated parents wants their hopes rising up only to come crashing down like that. If it's not too much to ask, I don't want a toxic on again off again relationship for either of you. I'd much rather you found someone to love and cherish. Because that's the kind of man you are. You're committed, you're driven. Is there never anyone you've loved, who's not like Mom or Talia, in that you can actually be with them properly?"

"Well, I've had many girlfriends."

"Yeah, and most of those were airhead socialites you didn't care a jot about except for your playboy image."

"Not true. In high school, I went out with a girl named Rachel Dawes. Smart, cute and funny. She became a lawyer and married another one. Then she died. Long story."

"I'm sorry. But a high school sweetheart? Dad, come on."

"Alright. Silver St. Cloud."

"Yeah, Alfred and Dick mentioned her. Another dead one. Sorry."

"Sasha Bordeaux is alive."

"And working for Checkmate if what Alfred says is true, not to mention fairly intimate with Mr Terrific. And from what he also says it seems to have just been mutual infatuation, not even a relationship."

"Vicki Vale then."

"Yes, because the woman you love is an obsessive-compulsive journalist. You're supposed to be the opposite of Clark, aren't you? And unlike Lois she loves Batman. You're just an object. Name someone who loves Bruce Wayne. Who was able to see through the façade and love my father for who he truly is?"

"Well, there was one. I haven't seen her since before Dick came into my life. Julie."

"Julie Madison? Oh yeah, Alfred said she really impressed you. Really impressed. Like you were so dark before Dick was here. But she managed to cut through that. What happened?"

"She knew I was Batman. But her father was a haunted man, I tried to help. He became convinced the Batman was stalking him. It led him to try and kill Sal Maroni. Julie found out who I was the same night and left to join the Peace Corps in Africa."

"You never kept in contact."

"She needed space to grieve."

"Yes, because people grieve for two decades. Wait a minute, I forgot who I was talking to. How old was she when you went out with her? Alfred said she was a kid. Eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Yeah, I was twenty-one when I started as Batman. She was the first woman I met who could match me wit for wit. Younger than me, but on the same level intellectually."

"There has to be more to it than that, Dad. Sasha was clever, so's Talia and my Mom. There must be something more to why you loved Julie. What did she do?"

"She was a law student. Ahead of her time. Started college at fifteen. And she had such compassion for everyone in Gotham. I felt like I could talk with her more about my philanthropic desires than others. I used to hide aspects of it, for the sake of anonymity. I felt with other people I'd have to act like I was just doing it for my image, and in separate cases I acted like it was all my guilty conscience as a merchant prince. With Julie, it was like talking to a kindred spirit. Your mother never had that spark with me, in that she came from a different world. Julie, like me, was wealthy but compassionate. Your mother was a thief when we first met, and it took years to make her a better woman. By the time she came around I was too paranoid. I could have been a father and maybe a husband, if I hadn't let myself be consumed by grief. As for Talia, her obsession with me was psychotic and only inculcated by her father. I'm just glad that whatever love we had created Damian, and not something more sinister."

"It's early days, yet."

"I know. But yes, I loved Julie with all my heart. And I miss her every day."

Helena hugged her father. "It's sad to see this. I mean so many people around us are happy now with loved ones, it can't be easy on you. Maybe you should try it out with Diana?" "We tried. It didn't work. I think Diana has stopped caring for mortal men, knowing she's going to outlast him, the man she loves." "I'm sorry about that, Dad." Helena held his hand then while in an apartment nearby Cissie King-Jones and Oliver Queen got to talking for the first time. "So, you're my father." "Yeah," Ollie replied, "I knew." "You knew? You fucking knew?" "I always suspected. Bonnie and Bernell were never a match made in Heaven, and me and Dinah weren't together when…you were…made." "Wow, just wow." "Hey, Bernell was a good dad. I didn't want to break whatever you had with him." "Yeah, he was a good dad. And he died one. He was my dad. Doesn't make a difference whether he fathered me or not. But the way I see it now I need to live up to Mom…and you and him. That's why I went to Dinah and joined the Birds. They've been good to me. I'm never going to call you Dad, but I hope you'll let me be part of the family."

"Of course. And I don't care if you call me Dad or not. I haven't earned the right to that. But you've more than earned the right for me to call you daughter."

"Thanks, Ollie."

As this was happening, Dinah was at Barbara and Dick's place having a cup of coffee with Dick. "So, Babs is okay with your weird alien baby being here?" "Absolutely. She's really fond of Mar'i as you can see. And she's not with us 24/7. Yet. She's still spending time with her Mom. Kory's finding it hard to adjust to everything in space, but Mar'i still wants to get to know us all in the family. It's a shame. Knowing how highly-strung Kory is, this could divide them. Tamaraneans think with their hearts not their head, and Kory despite knowing better than that can't help it sometimes. She's going to force Mar'i into an ultimatum she doesn't want." "Damn, I can't imagine this. Learning you're a father to a girl going through puberty and dealing with custody with her Mom who didn't know about her either and has the same feelings of possessiveness. Not fun. Even though you didn't change her diapers, soon you'll have to worry about her liking boys." "Uh, I really hope that doesn't come for another few years." Barbara then came outside from her office. "Dinah? Dick you should have said." "I didn't wanna' disturb your work, honey. And besides, I put some coffee on."

"Well, you'll want to see this, Dinah. You don't mind if Dick sees this, do you?"

"No, it's fine. If I trust you, I can trust your husband, Babs."

"What is this exactly?" Dick asked. "I had a kid. Years ago. Barbara went searching for her for me. I hoped maybe I could find her again, or at least make sure she's alright." "Oh, well…" "I think you might be able to empathise there, Dick." "Of course. Anyway, honey what did you find?" Barbara inhaled deeply. "I've been at this the last couple of days and last night I made a breakthrough. Your mother registered the birth as Drake her maiden name. Dinah Drake III." Barbara handed a birth certificate for Dinah Drake III with Dinah Laurel Lance listed as mother and father's name unknown. "Oh my God," Dinah said putting her hand to her mouth and crying a little. "My little girl? What happened. Is she okay?" "She was adopted and her name changed. A young couple from San Francisco. Phyllis Hester and Kevin…Dearden. Phyllis walked out on them when she was young, meeting another man and Kevin was quite abusive. They gave the girl a name, Dinah. They called her Mia. Dinah, Speedy is your daughter."

"Holy shit."

Blissfully unaware of this conversation, Mia Dearden lay her head on Connor Hawke's chest post coitus. "Wow, have I ever mentioned that you're fucking awesome." "I do my best." "I mean…sorry, it's just great to be with a guy like that who's not using me. Richard and the others were just paedophiles with guns or money. I thought he loved me and I needed to trick myself up and walk the streets for money, not caring about wrong or right, to make ends meet for both of us. He was a fucking pimp. It was so awkward with your Dad being nice to me. I expected a guy his age would just want something from me, and all he wanted to do was take care of me. It was great. He's great. You're great. I do love your family Connor. You've all been beyond amazing. Beyond anything I could have ever imagined. And now you're my boyfriend. At least I hope that's the case…"

"Of course. You know me, Mia, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have feelings for you."

"Thank you."

"Why thank me for being attracted to you? You're not a charity case, Mia. You're a confident, attractive young woman I wish I had the courage of. You're so enlightened. Whatever happened when you and my Dad were in time…it's only made you stronger and more gorgeous than I could have imagined."

As Connor and Mia kissed, Bruce Wayne found himself and Helena coming upon a helicopter landing nearby in Park Row. "How did Barbara not pick that up?" "Maybe she did and it's harmless. Or it isn't and you just keep forgetting your phone." "I don't need a phone, I'm Batman." "Last I checked Batman wasn't clairvoyant." Out of the helicopter came a woman. A woman with dark brown hair, mid to late thirties, looking very confident and wearing a uniform saying 'Peace Corps'. "I don't believe it," Bruce said dumbfounded. "What is it, Dad?" "It's Julie…Julie Madison." "Well, Romeo go over and talk to her."

Helena pushed her father out into the middle of the snow and he awkwardly waved his hand at Julie when she noticed him. "Hello, Bruce," she said with a warm smile, "It's been a while." "Indeed, it has" Bruce said with his voice breaking as Helena laughed at him. His face was very red now. "What brings you home?" "More to the point. how long have you been back in Gotham?" "A while. It's a long story." "Dark Knight related?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Bruce. I've had a long time to think about what happened between you and me. It's good that I got to see you as soon as I could. I wanted to tell you I forgive you for my Dad. I did a long time ago I just couldn't bare to see your face."

"Why? Julie, I loved you. It would have meant the world to me to see you again."

"I know. And I followed the news on Gotham a lot after I left. All those things. The earthquake, Bane, the Black Glove…Every time I saw some catastrophe, I started planning to fly home. Then Batman would recover from whatever was hurting him and save my home. Bruce, I learned that for some people, love is a weakness. Without my Dad and our romance keeping me here, I became an international lawyer and saved so many lives. And without my romance holding you back, you became a better Batman. Love holds us back. Held me back. I'm glad we can see each other now to see us both at our strengths. I've never loved anyone like my family or you since then. And I wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

"You're wrong, Julie."

"What?"

"Love is a strength, not a weakness. Without your father's love, you'd have never overcome your mother's death. Without your love, I likely would have become psychotic living my pretend playboy life of Bruce Wayne those first couple of years. And when you left me, I became dark. Very dark. Because of everything I saw. Then I met a young boy who was a lot like me and took him in."

"Robin?"

"Indeed. He taught me to smile again. My love for my children has made me a better man and driven me onwards. Without someone to love I'd have become suicidal. I lost a child a long time ago, and despite my best efforts I became a Machiavellian psychopath who trusted no one. Loving people and being loved in kind has always pulled me back from the brink. I can see you're a stronger woman than who I knew, Julie. But if you could stay and just get to know me better and the people I love, I hope I can change your mind."

"Well, I'm here to help Gotham. And if the Batman wants to help in that I'm game."

"Best news I've heard in weeks," Bruce said as he went up and hugged this amazing woman he hadn't seen in years. The hug turned into a brief, romantic kiss until they both pulled away awkwardly like a pair of teenagers. Julie hugged the back of her head with her hand in embarrassment. Helena laughed from a corner behind them and fist-pumped in victory. She had given her own father successful relationship advice. Damian would never hear the end of it.


	40. The Dying of the Light

_Central City_

"Is she going to have that dumb angel at her do like Wally did?" Todd Rice impatiently asked his sister, Jennie as she straightened his tie. "Yes. And Zauriel is not a dumb angel. He's a hero. He was on the JLA. Not to mention, he's doing this out of respect for Jay. And respectful is something you should be too, Todd? Did you take your meds today?" Todd always blanched at the mere mention of his schizophrenia from anyone except his twin sister. "Not yet." "Well, then have them. I'll get you a glass of water. It's going to be a long day, Todd. And we don't want to upset Jay. He's the only mourner here you know. He and Joan were only kids. Closest thing they had to a son was Barry and the rest of the speedsters. And Jay was so good to us when Dad died, we owe it to him to do right by him when he's lost Joan." "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot, honestly, I did." "I know, Todd. I'm sorry." Jennie stopped straightening his tie and just cried a little into her brother's chest, "I know you don't mean to…it's just…you're sick, Todd. And I don't want to have to remind you to work on that every second."

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll take them now."

Todd led his sister downstairs where Al Emerson and Courtney Whitmore were waiting for a lift to the cemetery. Courtney moved up to comfort Jennie when she saw she was upset, but Todd put a hand up to her and got the pills for himself, swallowing them. "They still taste like shit." "Good. Reminds you they're not placebos," Jennie replied. Todd sat beside Al as Jennie went over to Courtney. They had a pot of tea ready for chatting as they all thought of Joan then. "I'm sure she went peacefully," Al said trying to add to the conversation but felt shot down by all the sadness around him. "No, she didn't," Todd added in his blunt manner, "She died babbling about Bart Allen to Jay in a lot of mental and physical pain." Jennie leered at her brother disapprovingly for again being socially awkward, but Al just laughed knowing the way Todd had always been.

"It's not going to be the same…everything's turning upside down and Jay just lost his wife," Courtney bemoaned, "As soon as this is over, Jeff's going to have us on the go looking for metahumans. Fun." Jennie put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Hey, we've got each other. Joan was…old. And she'd lived a full life and loved an amazing man. I don't care about what's happening in the outside world so long as for one day Jay gets to mourn her properly." "She's still at the funeral home yeah?" "Yep," Jennie responded, "She's being removed in a couple of hours. Jay wanted as many people to see her face before we buried her as he could. He wants to bury her with Dad. So, he and Molly can share a plot with the Garricks when this is all over." Everyone just kind of blankly looked at one another then. Jade had been so, matter of fact, in her reply that they just thought of Joan for a little bit.

At Ted Grant's house, Michael Holt was sitting on a bed wearing a black tie while Sasha Bordeaux got ready in the room nearby. All the work the two of them had with Checkmate, and now he was sitting here with his old friend, Pieter Cross, doing his tie. "All good, Michael?" Pieter asked. "A blind man is doing my tie because I'm too exhausted to know how to tie a knot. Yeah, Pieter, all good." "Ah, the lowest form of wit being used by the supposed smartest man in the world, yet again, Dr Holt. Whatever will the critics say?" "Probably that they're sick of seeing a man juggle so many balls. Lord's cagey as all hell. Sasha and I are trying to spring something in case he's working with Thawne, but we don't have anything set up yet. It's all feeling sort of…hopeless."

"Hopeless? You heard about Nightwing and the Sons of Batman beating Ra's al Ghul, right? Whatever this Thawne guy is doing his plan ain't perfect."

"I thought you were smart too, Pieter. Jeff can't accept it but…we're doomed. It's only a matter of time before Thawne kills us all."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true. We're just delaying the inevitable. Still, like Mr Thomas, I will not go quietly into the dying of the light."

"That's the spirit, Michael."

Across town, Jesse Chambers was being driven to the funeral home by her husband, Rick Tyler, with her mother, Libby holding her grandson, Johnny close to her. "Oh, your Grandpa would have loved you. I still can't get over you and Rick calling him Johnny. He's so precious." "Doting Grandma, eh. You're just like Joan was when we had him, Mom." "Yeah, well I'm his actual grandmother." "I know she was your friend, Mom, but Joan was like a Grandma to all of us. I want Johnny to be able to say goodbye to her if that's okay." "I know. I'll miss her too. But I just can't get over this little one." Rick smiled a little to himself seeing his mother-in-law act like this over their newborn. His parents, Rex and Wendi were unable to attend the funeral, having visited the home the night before. But he had to smile, knowing how loved his son would grow up to be seeing Libby like this and thought how Joan would approve.

Meanwhile, Barry Allen arrived with his children, Don and Dawn, to pick up his wife, Iris from Linda Park's house. Iris was surprised to see her husband she hadn't seen in over a month looking well kempt and sober. He greeted her with a massive kiss which Iris reciprocated. "You've stopped drinking then?" "Three weeks sober. It's been hard. Very hard. But seeing you again makes it all worthwhile." Barry looked to their children and smiled thinking of how Don had held his hand through a lot of the process and Dawn had made him feel like he wasn't a fool because he was sick. They had amazing children. One thing Don always reminded him about was being brave. Being the father, he and Dawn deserved. The husband Iris deserved. Iris could see that now. "Before you say anything, Barry…we'll talk about it after Joan is buried." Barry sighed and nodded. His brown beard was looking a lot more groomed than the last time she had seen it. She had to admit her currently estranged husband was looking good. More than good.

As all these individuals were doing their best to prepare for the funeral, Jay Garrick himself, husband of the deceased, was just standing by his wife's lifeless form lying in a casket with the angel Zauriel beside him. "She'll be in Heaven now, Jay. You have to know that." "I do, Zauriel. But why has God done nothing…with everything that's happening here?" "He moves in mysterious ways. I barely know Him, so I cannot say for certain. And there is something about this Thawne that frightens even me." "Me too, Zaur." "You will see her again, my friend. All I can say is that there are people who still love you here." "I know. But none as important as her." At the back of the room, Jai and Irey sat with their mother, Linda waiting for the removal. "We don't have to stay for the removal if you don't want to. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris said you can come back to theirs if you ask them." "They're back together?" Irey asked, her mother wincing knowing the children were smart enough to know Iris had been living with them because Barry was sorting out his drinking. She just hugged them then for a little while.

The prayers came and went but the removal was delayed, as Jay wanted another half an hour for everyone to personally say goodbye to Joan. Barry Allen and Iris West walked outside with their children, Jai, Irey and Linda. Linda went over to Iris. "The kids are a little…uncomfortable. I think they've been to too many funerals. And they spent a lot of time with Joan before she passed. Do you guys mind if I just bring them back to yours? We'll see you after the funeral." Iris nodded handing the keys to Linda so Jai and Irey couldn't overhear her reply. Barry was smiling talking to Don and Dawn. "So, how's work with the League?" "It's fine, Dad," Dawn replied, "We've had a lot of issues concerning Gotham recently." "I can't believe Bruce let that place down so much. I just hope Dick gets to explain himself. Did he survive that last fight?" "We're not sure. Sorry, Dad." "It's okay, Dawnie."

A car then pulled up. A car containing four people. The windows were tinted and whoever sat inside was not obvious. Barry was surprised to see a dark-skinned girl walk out first. A girl he felt he should recognise. Iris was shocked to see her whoever she was. In the front of the car, Kendra Saunders and Dinah Lance walked out. Weren't they dead? But then someone long thought dead followed the unnamed girl. A boy with brown hair looking a year or so older than the last time Barry had seen him. "Bart?" Barry said silently to himself. Don and Dawn's faces fell. They knew Bart was alive. But Thawne hadn't told them where he was or what he was doing. Said he was lost somewhere. He could have warned them Bart was coming to find them. Bart looked straight at his father and aunt, his eyes squinting in disdain. Barry Allen used his speed for the first time in months as he ran up to his grandson for a hug. "Bart!" Jenni Ognats was a little annoyed her grandfather couldn't recognise her, but that was slightly assuaged by her grandmother, Iris' embrace. "It's good to see you, Jen." "I'm sorry about Wally, Grandma." "It's okay. Don't worry."

Barry then moved back from his grandson, and suddenly lost his patience in realisation. "Where the hell have you been? We've thought you were dead for months! You had me worried sick. I was…well I did things I regret because I missed you." "Like what? "I-I—" "Tell him, Barry," Iris said to her husband. "I started drinking. A lot. You dying broke me. I'm sorry, Bart." "You have nothing to apologise to me for, Grandpa. I'm sorry I upset you like that. There's only two relatives I have a bone to pick with now." "What?" Before Barry's question could be answered Bart had rushed to his father and began savagely punching him. "Bart!" Iris screamed at her grandson. "You piece of shit! You're no father of mine!" Don just took every hit his son gave him. He knew he deserved it.

Dinah and Kendra grabbed Bart and held him off. "You promised you wouldn't act out like this!" Dinah grunted. "He's a traitor, Dinah. A collaborator." "Now don't talk about your father that way, young man!" Barry shouted pointing an accusatory figure, "And apologise for assaulting him." "Dad," Don said cleaning blood from his face, "It's okay. The boy's impulsive. He doesn't have to apologise." "Don, he just beat the ever loving crap out of you. Without justification. I don't care where he's been there's no good reason for a son to attack his father like that." "Except there is, Dad!" Dawn said crying a little, "Bart's right when he says we're collaborators.. We've let you all down." Bart had slightly calmed down now, and Barry paternally pointed a finger at him. "Bart…please explain to me what your aunt is talking about." "They work for Eddie Thawne."

"Yes, I know that. What's wrong with that? I don't agree with his faith but—"

"Grandpa, have you been living under a rock? Eddie Thawne is the man who sent Deathstroke to kill the Teen Titans."

"W-what?"

"He helped the Scarecrow and the Riddler destroy Gotham so he could hand it over to Ra's al Ghul. Helena Bertinelli, Sasha Finger, Harvey Bullock, Kitrina Falcone, Tommy Blake and god knows how many others are dead because of that and Tim Drake…my best fucking friend…was tortured by the Joker all on Eddie Thawne's orders."

"How can you prove this?"

"We have Ra's' men imprisoned. They'll confess to all of it. And Slade Wilson himself. He's a scumbag, but he's nothing if not honest, Grandpa. And he straight up told Cassie and Conner when he was trying to kill them who he was working for."

"No. No, this can't be. Don, did you know Slade was doing this?"

"There's no point in lying, Dad."

"Yes, I did," Don replied. "Your own son was there," Iris stupefyingly answered, "Your cousins." "I asked that Bart and the twins be spared, Mom," Don said. "But all those other kids were fair game?" Barry asked with a tone denoting an anger unheard of since Eobard Thawne had supposedly killed Iris. "You don't understand, Dad. Thawne's powerful. Really powerful. He promised us everyone and everything back. Meloni and Jenni would come back to me and Dawn. Not to mention he planned for peace. Children are always sympathised with. He needed a terrorist attack on the Titans to justify his covert actions against the Atlanteans and Amazons, because it wouldn't wash as well with the League or the Outsiders." "Atlanteans and Amazons? Arthur and Diana's people? They're peaceful, they're friends!" Dawn laughed a little at her father. "And a threat to world peace. Two nations with magic at their side, something no other does. He's right, you know. What happens if Arthur or Hippolyta turn on us?"

"We reason with them."

"Don't be naïve, Dad. There's no Atlantis or Themyscira in our time. And our world is a paradise. Alien species live in peace and harmony with homo sapiens. I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because Diana and Arthur made peace between our peoples like they intended?"

"You're not that stupid, Dad! They're heroes like you for a reason. Because they're idealists. Better than the people they represent. Thawne wanted to ensure our future happened. A world where humanity prospers in peace, without the deterrent of our enemies to ensure that."

"That's not peace. That's genocide!"

"He knew you wouldn't understand. That's why he—" "Why he what?" Barry asked his son sternly. "Nothing. Have you any more accusations you want us to justify, Bart?" "I just want to know how much you know, because I'm not sure about everything myself." "You and us both," Dawn said ashamedly, "Eddie doesn't tell us everything. But he had us kidnap Starfire and her kid a month or so ago. They're probably dead now so—" "They're fine," Bart said, "No thanks to you, Aunt Dawn. You quisling." "Bart," Jenni said, not liking this dark side to her cousin, "Mom and your Dad seem to be as much pawns in this as we are." "Yeah, but you're forgetting something, Jenni. I'm not a pawn. I would never play the part of a pawn. Because I like to follow someone I can trust. Someone who tells me everything. Did Jai and Irey mention to you guys about the little ambush by Hunter Zolomon?"

"He said he sent Zolomon to ensure that you didn't get away and could be moved safely for…conditioning."

"Conditioning?"

"To make you loyal like…like he did to Roy and Donna when they started questioning him. Like Deathstroke did to Power Girl."

"Brainwashing," Barry said under his breath, "Brainwashing? On your own son. Have you no shame?" "I did it because I knew none of you would be comfortable with the truth. You haven't seen the darkness. Any of you. When you and Bart died, Dad, you went to the Speed Force. Dawn and I…it was like we were adrift in a darkness…until Eddie pulled us out and showed us everything that had happened to our family. To Wally, to Bart, to Mom. And we said no more. We said we weren't letting our family suffer anymore. And he said he'd help us." "Who is Eddie?" Barry asked. "What?" Don shook his head in disbelief. "Who is he? He's not my nephew. He just wanted me to think he is, didn't he?" "He's…he's Eobard Thawne." "Of course, he is."

"But he has good intentions, Dad. I swear it. He's not some megalomaniac out to kill us all. He's bringing good people back to life…"

"Good people like Grant Wilson?" Bart queried. "Not everyone can be as saintly as you, son. The good he's revived outweigh the bad. Not to mention, he showed us time. Showed us that the way things were in our world…that that history would never become as it was for the Legion. Things were too precarious in this time. But that he'd figured out a way to ensure both our futures. By removing threats to civilisation. Threats like Gotham, a nest of vipers the Batman will never redeem. Threats like Atlantis and Themyscira. Thawne has good intentions." "The road to Hell is paved with those," Iris said, with so much shame and sadness in her eyes, "Do you not know what he did to me? What he did to this whole family?"

"Yes. But compared to what had happened in his absence, I'd say he's right. We want eternal life for the people we love, rather than let others go into the blackness like it's nothing. I will not apologise for any of this."

"What about Wally?" Barry Allen asked his son with tears in his eyes. "What do you mean, Dad?" Dawn wondered. "Wally…died saying Eobard Thawne killed him…is that true? Did you know about that?" "Dad, I—" "ANSWER ME!" "Yes," Don replied in a matter of fact manner, "But he promised us he'd bring him back, he just knew that Wally needed to go so—" "He was your cousin!" Barry said sucker punching his son, "He had a wife and two children. He was a hero. He upheld my legacy! And you're working with the man responsible for that." Barry then pushed his son to the floor and when Dawn held his arm in restraint he said, "Let go of me, Dawn. I can't even look you in the eye right now. Either of you. And as for you, Bart, Joan Garrick is dead because you were too selfish to come here in time."

"What?"

"She gave up thinking you were dead. She loved you...and you didn't come back to find her. How long have you been able to do that, huh?"

"A week or so?"

"Get out of my sight. All of you. You're not fit to call yourselves family. Not when you let everyone of us down." Barry then sped off into the distance crying in despair. Iris lifted her children up with a hint of disapproval. "We should," Bart began before his grandmother shook her head, "No, you need to be with Jay. We'll tell Linda and the kids you're alright. After we're done with these two." "Mom, we're so—" "Save it for the court, Dawn. Now both of you take me to your father. The four of us are going to have a long chat. Alone. Parents and children. No grandchildren. Understood?" Bart and Jenni nodded as the Tornado Twins took their mother away from the scene. Bart just held his head in shame.

"Sorry, Bart," Dinah said putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. Any of this. We just…we just need to move on a little. I'm sure when this is all over you, your Dad and your grandparents and Aunt Dawn will all get along again. But right now, there's an old man who will be happy to see you." "But Barry said I killed Joan…" "Joan was an old woman," Kendra said, joining in comforting the young man, "She was already well in her eighties. Neither of us could control this. People her age…they tend to die, Bart. I'm sure she died missing you, but emotions are far from the main reason someone dies. Jay knows that. And he'll be more happy to see you're alive. Alright?" Bart nodded through some tears, inhaled and with his cousin and the two former members of the JSA walked into the funeral home.

The reception he received was indeed far more pleasant than the one he had earned from his family. Jay just turned around and in disbelief sped in for a hug. "I knew you were okay, Bart. I knew it." "I'm so sorry about Joan…and Karen." "Shh, it's alright, lad. Joan would just be as happy as I am to know you're okay." "Grandpa Barry said I killed her." "She loved you so much, lad, you could never do that." Kendra also went to offer her condolences to Jay but was intercepted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was and saw a man with red hair heading out the front door. Could it be? She followed curiously. Dinah then saw Ted Grant standing by the coffin solemnly. She had to go up to the greatest father figure in her life for a moment. "Hey, Wildcat, still kicking ass?" Ted turned around and beamed upon seeing Dinah. "Kid, you're alive. I'd heard you were one o' dem' heroes that vanished. Come on. I'll get you a sandwich we can talk all about it."

Jenni found herself heading up to an old, blonde woman with a baby. "Grandkid?" "Yep, it's my Jesse's boy, Johnny. Are you a relative of Jay's?" "Sort of. I'm Barry and Iris' granddaughter." "Oh, you must be Jenni, Dawn's girl. I'm Libby Lawrence. Better known as Liberty Belle. My ex-husband, this boy's Grandpa, was one of the first of you speedsters. Johnny Quick. He's probably got a whole heap of powers this one. But he sure does stink to high heaven when he poops. Here, have a hold." Jenni felt a little overwhelmed having this tiny human being placed in her arms. She had no experience of kids except that time Garth and Imra made her babysit the two sets of twins randomly. They were all a lot older than this one. He was really cute, with tiny blonde hair on his head, like his mother and grandmother. "He's gorgeous, Miss Lawrence." "Oh please, Jenni. Call me Libby. I have high hopes for this one you know. If he's half the hero his parents are, he'll be a feisty one. They're um…thinking of retiring. Just to look after him. Rick and Jesse both have day jobs, so they can afford it. And the Wayne Foundation is good at looking after unemployed heroes. I told them I could look after him, but at my age I probably couldn't handle playing Mommy for another speedster."

"Well, if they want, I can babysit whenever you or they need."

"Well, Jesse would love that. She was scared enough as it was bringing a metahuman baby to full term, she can lose her temper a lot with him. She could do with someone with…less of a temper."

"Of course."

A black-haired and brown-haired respectively boy and girl walked into the funeral home then. They were fairly non-descript to the rest of them. Why would anyone recognise them? The duo were the most ordinary looking people ever. It was Courtney Whitmore who recognised the both of them first. "Mary? Billy?" She ran into both of their arms for a massive hug. "I'm so glad you came. It would mean a lot to Jay, what with how…distant you two have been." "Well, Billy and Mary Marvel are back in action, I can tell you that," Billy smiled, "It's good to see you, Courtney." "And you. Same as ever. Although, are you taller?"

"Well, it has been over a year."

"Yeah, and he combed his hair knowing you'd be here," Mary laughed. "How'd you both get your powers back?" Courtney inquired. "It's a long story," Billy replied. "Involving Freddy?" "Yeah, involving Freddy. Who Mary is now madly in love with as I'd like to tell you, since she insists on embarrassing me in front of Stargirl." Mary digged her brother with an elbow in the arm. "Shall we get some tea and sandwiches?" Billy asked, and Courtney smiled saying, "I'd be delighted, Mr Batson, to have sandwiches with you and your sister." As they strolled off, time continued to while away and Zauriel began praying to his Father in the corner. "Why…why will you not give me a sign?" "Because your Father will not interfere in fate, Zauriel," a voice said behind him. The voice of Pandora.

"Pandora…after all these years. Why have you revealed yourself to me?"

"I revealed myself to Wally West before his death and so shall I yours, Zauriel, faithful servant of your Father."

"Where is the Presence? Why does he not intervene? Where are my orders?"

"You have none. He has relinquished you from his service. He wants you to do as your heart desires. You were bound to Earth as one of his angels and now you must defend this planet against the threat of extinction. I only come to tell you this because I have seen every timeline. I have consulted them all in these past few months. And the only way to defeat Eobard Thawne and not destroy this world…will require that some lay down their lives in the service of humanity. Your allegiances have changed, Zauriel. They changed when you fell from Heaven. Now do your Father proud and contribute what you can to destroying his false prophet."

"Surely, I should bury Joan Garrick first?"

"You will not be able to—"

Zauriel was suddenly turned around by a commotion he could hear inside. While his head had turned, Pandora disappeared. Black Lightning had arrived out of costume with Virgil Hawkins and M'Gann Morzz to pay respects. Jay Garrick quickly moved aggressively towards him. "Jay, my condolences." Jeff extended his hand warmly only for Jay to customarily ignore it. "She had a stroke while I was on a mission for you. Another mission that was a dud. Another mission that went nowhere, because without Rodor or Oracle we're sitting ducks, Jeff. We can't do anything. She could barely speak to me again after that. Just babblings about Bart. She didn't even know who I was when I said 'I love you' to her for the last time. And I'd forgive you for that…if it weren't for the fact that we have even less hope now than when we started."

"Jay, this isn't the time or the place…"

"Oh, I think it is. See I'm resigning from your little resistance when this is over. Might try my luck with Batman who knows what he's doing."

"Batman and I are working together."

"Yes, and he's done more than work with bogus intel, Jeff."

"Yeah well, Michael and Sasha have been leaking info from Checkmate that's just as useless. We're weakening Thawne."

"About as much as the Merry Men overthrew King John. Our last best hope is a battle with Thawne if he comes for us. Once my wife is buried, I'm joining Batman's army in Gotham. You should do the same, Jeff, if you want to earn my respect again." Renee Montoya along with Kate and Bette Kane entered to see the old white and the middle-aged black man square each other down with deadly stares. "Every part of the resistance has a purpose, Jay." "What's ours if your plan isn't working? My wife died in a world of fear with that monster still able to do what he did, because I kept having faith in you despite every wrong turn." Renee then put her hands between the two of them. "Will you both shut up and explain to us what the hell Roy Harper is doing here?" "Roy Harper?" they both asked at once.

Outside, when she had left the funeral home earlier, Kendra saw a red-haired man with his back turned crying in front of her. "Roy…is that you?" "Kendra? Good of you to follow me out here. Heh." He turned around for her to see his face was very bruised, as if someone had been beating him. But more than that, his physique was far beefier than before. Not to mention his eyes had a glassiness about them that suggested he was not entirely himself. "You um…you've been working out?" "In a way. I hear you've been in Gotham. The rebels kidnapped my daughter and took her there." Roy walked up to Kendra and grabbed her arms. There seemed to be a menace in his eyes at this point, as if he'd hurt his ex-girlfriend if she didn't answer his questions. "Tell me how to get to Lian, Kendra." "I—No." She noticed Kate Kane and Renee Montoya a bit behind him but nodded unnoticeably for them to head inside and ignore Roy.

"Roy, you're hurting me."

"Where's Lian, Kendra? I need her. The boss needs her. She's everything to me. More importantly, where's Donna? I need her. I need them all."

"Roy, you're working with the enemy."

"Don't be stupid. Eddie's not the enemy."

"Constantine told me he was keeping Lian and Robbie in cells."

"Bedrooms. Nice, comfy bedrooms."

"I think you need help, Roy. A lot of help. Ow! Your arms…Have you been taking something?"

"Venom. It's good shit. Keeps me big and strong when I need to be. I'm in so much pain when I don't use it. So much…pain."

"Roy…hey, come on. Let me go. It's me, Kendra. You don't want to hurt me."

"But the thing in my head tells me that I need to hurt you. The thing…the worm. The Sivana worm. It's calling me. Telling me that unless you tell me what I want to know, I should hurt you."

"Well, I'm not telling you a thing."

"Very well," he said only for Kendra to slip out of his grip and strike him with her mace. All it did was wind him slightly. "You call that a throw?" he asked before tossing her through the doors of the funeral home and right in front of where Jay and Jeff were arguing. "Kendra?" Jay asked out of concern as he helped her up. Roy activated his comms device. "Eddie…send in the special forces. All the eggs are collected in the basket." "Good…First give yourself a pump before we begin." Roy then pressed a button on his palm, and Venom rushed through his veins consuming him and increasing his muscle mass, as well as his desire to do violence.

A mist swirled over the funeral home as a man in a purple cloak with a pencil moustache apparated before them. "Felix Faust," Jay greeted his old adversary, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" "Simply respecting your wife by waiting until she is dead before we kill you all. Now, if you don't mind, I'm here to show you something before that happens." Chanting a spell, Faust summoned a large image of Eddie Thawne sitting at a desk on all ends of the funeral home. "Ah, it's not quite everyone I wanted, but you will have to do. Hello, Jefferson Pierce. I've been waiting to confront you for a while. I will admit you have been somewhat of a nuisance. But nothing we couldn't handle. You see you brought Aristotle Rodor back to my attention, so I sent one of my best men to kill him and take his tech. David Cain."

"You mother—"

"Shut up, Jefferson. Daddy is talking. This is the best the Resistance has to offer. Old men and their inexperienced grandchildren? I was expecting to fight Wonder Woman and Aquaman at this point. I suppose my plans with them have just worked too well. I already have extra-terrestrial retribution handled so I don't really have anyone to face off against after this except Batman and his ragtag band. My, you are all so disappointing. Except Bart Allen, who'd give Harry Houdini a run for his money. Why won't you die, lad? You and your friends at the Teen Titans are so stubborn in your survival. Just die already. I suppose my special forces will have to expedite your demise."

"Leave the kid alone and talk to me!"

"Jefferson, Jefferson, Jefferson…ever so impatient."

"Why the hell are you smuggling kids?"

"It was for a profit at first. But you kept rescuing them, so I decided to make them an army. In fact, hopefully most of you won't be killed here. Then some of you can join that army. I wouldn't mind a few of you in my new Justice League or Teen Titans. But you're all too far gone for that to work, I think. Sorry about that, but you're going to have to die."

"Kill us, then. We're not surrendering."

"Ever the teacher speaking for their students, Jeff. Fine then. I'm done talking to you all. Even if by some miracle you do survive this and beat my special forces, there's no point anyway. I have an army ready to destroy Gotham. Escape here and you'll just die there. Goodbye, Justice Society. You were all boring heroes anyway."

Faust ended the spell and then immediately cast a vice around Jay Garrick's legs trapping him. Roy Harper burst through the front door with an even more large and hulking brute by his side, General Wade Eiling. And riding Eiling's back was a dark-haired man carrying a rapier. "The JSA will tremble before the might of Vandal Savage," he bellowed. Liberty Belle was making a move to get her infant grandson out of there. "Mom, don't." "Someone's got to look after him, Jess. I'll be fine. Just make sure these young people don't die." Then the stitched-up head of Johnny Thunder appeared behind Liberty Belle as she began to sneak out the door. "Going somewhere?" the Ultra-Humanite asked, tapping her on the shoulder and taking her infant grandchild. "Give him back, Adolf, or I'll—" Libby felt an arrow go right through her left knee and she keeled. Merlyn had fired it from the rafters. The Ultra-Humanite walked away with the boy, but not before Libby broke the arrow and went to warn her able-bodied daughter and son-in-law.

Then, suddenly an illusion of light seemed to engulf the whole place as Dr Light and Circe descended to greet them. "We are the new Task Force X," Circe announced to their prisoners, "And we don't take kindly to metahumans resisting Father Thawne." Billy and Mary had by now snuck behind the gloating Felix Faust as he continued to torture Jay Garrick. "Pray for mercy, old man, from the power that is Faust." "Ah, put a sock in it and fry!" "Fry? What do you—" "SHAZAM!" the two siblings bellowed as they grabbed hold of the sorcerer causing him to be struck by two lightning bolts, at once. Faust collapsed unconscious as his spell faded and Jay was released. By now, Bart and Jenni were fighting Eiling and Roy with the help of Stargirl, Hourman and Jesse Quick while Jade, Obsidian, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Wildcat were taking on Merlyn, Dr Light and Circe. The battle raged on while they continued to deliver punch after punch, not knowing the Ultra-Humanite had rigged the place to explode.

Zauriel then burst on the scene, his wings flaring and his heavenly sword of flame aloft. "You trespass on a solemn occasion, servants of Satan! Begone from this sacred place." "Cute," announced a new voice as he descended to face his old enemies on the Justice Society. Mordru. Striking the angel with powerful sorcery, he managed to wind Zauriel, but not enough. The two began engaging in a fight above the funeral home in the skies of Central City. "Where's Grandpa Barry?" Bart asked as he punched Vandal Savage off balance. "I don't know," Jenni answered as she delivered another blow to the immortal warlord, "But I have a feeling it's not good." "Can we not call Batman or someone then?" Bart queried when he was knocked out by a punch to the back from Wade Eiling. "Bart," Jenni said before she was likewise tripped by Vandal Savage and stabbed non-fatally in the abdomen. "These feisty ones will make good sport for Cain. Besides, it's the JSA I want."

"Oh, do you?" the Question asked as she roundhouse-kicked the caveman in the face, "Do you really? I've had a bone to pick with you for a while, Vandal? Working for Thawne when he snubbed you. That's rich." "Ah, Miss Montoya. The heir to my Mark. How nice to see you again." Savage then regained his composure and withdrew a spear. The Spear of Destiny. "Thawne gave me this back and the promise of the JSA's heads if I aid him in his conquests. It would not be the first time I worked with a lesser being to advance my aims." "Yeah, and it's not the first time you get your ass kicked by one either." Renee dodged each of Savage's attacks, and then Flamebird and Batwoman danced around him, confusing the immortal tyrant, until all three of them collectively knocked him out. "Good team, girls," Renee remarked as they went to help the others take on Eiling and Roy.

Roy Harper didn't even really know who he was attacking. The Venom combined with the mind control just made him think he was beating on useless grunts with Ollie back in Star City. Though he could recognise some voices. One of them in particularly was Dinah Lance's. "Roy…snap out of it, Roy! Roy?" Roy halted in his tracks and kneeled before Black Canary. "Oh, my poor boy. What has he done to you? You're all big and twisted. Not like the lovely young man I helped Ollie bring up." Dinah then gave Roy a hug, despite the huge muscle mass he now had, and he cried into her shoulder. Wildcat then saw Dinah and Roy were about to be struck with a sword by Circe. Leaping towards the sorceress, Ted Grant took the blade instead, which ripped right through his gut. Dinah screamed. "Ted, no!" Roy was confused and jumped at Circe. "Don't hurt me, you idiot! We're on the same side."

Dinah was cradling a dying Wildcat. "Don't die, Ted. I only just got back. Remember all the training we did, eh? All of that. I got to be such a good fighter thanks to you. I love you, man. Please." "Shh. It's alright, Dinah. I died doing what I loved. Fighting to make sure some of youse younger than me has a better chance at life. Tell me, did you get back with Ollie?" "Yeah, I did." "You're an idiot. But you're my idiot. And if he hurts you again, that Robin Hood knockoff will have my ghost ta' answer to." "He won't. I swear it. Ted…I…do you remember when I was at your gym?" "Yeah…" "I got pregnant. This guy who came there. The father. What was his name?" "Arthur something. I went looking for him to give him a piece of my mind after. Never did find him." "Well, the little girl…my little girl…it's Mia. Ollie's ward. Mia Dearden. She's alive and happy and oh, so brilliant." "That's great, Dinah. Thas' great…" And with that Ted was gone, all the blood in his system no more. Dinah just started crying and all she could do to mourn the last thing she felt she had left of her younger self was scream her Canary Cry. Everyone fighting except Mordru and Zauriel in the sky collapsed to the ground in agony.

Liberty Belle had pursued the Ultra-Humanite from the funeral home to a safehouse he had nearby. From it, he was contacting Noah Kuttler at the DEO, who was controlling various satellites around the world. One of which was primed straight at the funeral home. "Right, there should be enough blast from this for you to deal with them," the Calculator said over the comms, "But not kill all of them. Just a few of the weaker ones like Hourman or Black Canary. The rest will just be stunned. We didn't expect this big a force here." "We did, except Hawkgirl and Black Canary weren't anticipated somehow." "Since her Canary Cry, there's no comms. I think she's hurt the rest of them in her grief for Wildcat. Now would be the time to strike." The Ultra-Humanite prepped the computer and arranged the satellite to be targeted straight at the funeral home. "You don't have to do this though. We could kill some of our comrades."

"We'll just tell Eddie there was no other way. Besides, we're his reject team. He's hardly going to care about us or what we do here. Laser priming. Goodbye, JSA."

Just before the Ultra-Humanite could fire, Liberty Belle fired several shots from a pistol into the control console and kicked him in the face, grabbing young Johnny Tyler from him as she dropped her gun. "Grandma's not letting any nasty man take you, Johnny. And she's not letting him kill your parents either." Johnny cooed at his grandmother as she smiled and made their way out of the safehouse. Only she had forgot to pick up her pistol. The Ultra-Humanite fired six rounds into the older woman's lower back, penetrating her spinal cord, but making sure not to strike the baby. Hence why he aimed low. "I'm not going to hurt your grandson, Elizabeth. No, I'm just going to hand him over to someone who's been looking for a child his age to make him a good soldier. His dad's Hourman and his mother's a speedster. He's bound to have some crazy abilities, as you know. But don't worry, the man we have for breaking in metahumans is an expert with kids. David Cain. Ever heard of him?" The infant was crying loudly from the gunshots and the sight of his dying grandmother now.

"Go…to…Hell."

"I've been, Elizabeth. And I much prefer sticking here. It's so much more chaotic."

By now most had recovered in the funeral home, and Todd Rice could see the death of Wildcat. "No!" he screamed leering at Circe. "What do you care about him, mutant?" "He was my friend. A friend to all of us. One of my dad's best!" "Your father you loved so much you tried to kill him more than once?" "He was a good man. And I was sick." "You're still sick, Todd. So sick." She blew some thought pollen in Todd's direction, causing the schizophrenic hero to explode his powers and unleash the mass of dark energy his body was held together by all around him. "No!" Jade shouted as suddenly Merlyn, Wade Eiling, Roy Harper and Dr Light found themselves being mentally tortured by her brother. "Do it, Obsidian!" Circe screamed, "They're evil. Alan Scott wouldn't want them to live. Hahaha!" Jade then held her brother's hand tightly. "Todd, please…Calm down. For me. Your sister." He wouldn't seem to abate. "Very well." Tearfully, Jennie struck her brother in the abdomen with all her share of the Starheart, knocking them both out and ending his rampage. "Circe 1. Upstart children of the Green Lantern, nil."

Dr Light was now babbling to himself when Kendra Saunders knocked him out with her mace. Mr Terrific and Sasha Bordeaux managed to outsmart Merlyn with some of Michael's T-spheres and quick-thinking. And Eiling was dragged down by Jay Garrick who just kept punching him at superspeed with the help of the Question, Batwoman and Flamebird. Billy and Mary Marvel moved with Black Canary to meet Circe in open combat. "You really think you can stop me? Any of you? You're all pathetic." Dinah just let loose a massive Canary Cry as Billy and Mary punched her. Circe still stood, though she was slightly stunned. "Good effort." "You killed Ted Grant," Dinah said kicking her in the face, "He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die that way. None of them did." With enough punches, Dinah had Circe on the ground. Seeing they were beaten Circe simply uttered a spell and she and all her comrades bar Mordru vanished from the funeral home.

In the sky, the powerful sorcerer was still meting pain upon the angel with the flaming sword. Zauriel had never felt such power from a mortal. Then again, Mordru was no mortal. "I am a Lord of Chaos. Your power is no match for mine, angel. I will send you to the realm of Lucifer so that his demons can gnaw at your innards." Mordru managed to punch Zauriel hard enough for the angel to fall back, and the Lord of Chaos just started laughing maniacally. Zauriel used this moment to shove his sword through Mordru's stomach. "Immortal or mortal, you villains are all talkative egomaniacs! I send you to the abyss, Mordru. Will take you a while to get out of there." Calling on his power through the sword, Zauriel exhausted all his might to trap Mordru in Hell. "Won't be seeing him for a while," he muttered as he slowly descended to rejoin his comrades.

The Ultra-Humanite began programming a second strike on the rebuilt computer console, Liberty Belle's corpse lying behind him while he held the infant Johnny Tyler. "Make it a full blast, Kuttler. Circe just radioed to say they've retreated. They all need to die if they're that strong." "Are you sure?" "Absolutely certain." The Ultra-Humanite then slammed Johnny Thunder's fist onto a big red button and the satellite positioned directly above the funeral home fired directly towards it. The heroes below saw it happening and huddled in fear only for Zauriel to intercept it with his divine shield. "Billy, Mary!" he shouted down to the Marvel siblings, "Think of home and use your magic words. It will get you all safely from here. But you have to do it when this has killed me."

"It can't kill you," Billy shouted, "You're an angel." "One weakened in combat against a Lord of Chaos. It's okay. Just remember me. And wait until I'm gone to say the words. With any luck the blast should destroy the satellite. I can only sense the one that is armed with the Calculator's laser. If it goes, then he won't have anymore yet. Get back to Earth as soon as possible. Make sure Batman knows to move quickly against Thawne, or he'll build another one." "Okay," Mary said holding her brother's hand. The rest of them managed to gather the unconscious heroes and they all held their hands in a circle as Zauriel continued to absorb the blast. "Father, forgive me," he uttered as the laser finally tore through his angelic form, turning him into dust and causing his power to spread all over the funeral home. Billy and Mary saw this and quickly shouted, "SHAZAM!"

They were home. A barren rock with seven statues representing the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. The Rock of Eternity. The heroes who had made it through could scarcely believe what had happened. "Billy, you never cease to amaze," Jesse Quick said as Jay Garrick saw Joan in her coffin was with them. "But how?" "I took her here," a deep, but young voice said reverberating throughout the chamber, "So that you can still bury your wife with dignity, Jay Garrick." "Who are you?" he asked, as a familiar face descended before them. Freddy Freeman. Captain Marvel himself. "I am sorry I could not save you. Lord Zeus has asked that I not interfere in the battle with Eobard Thawne, and still debates it with his family. Until then, I can only provide my friends sanctuary here on the Rock. My domain. I, the Wizard at the End of Days."


	41. Humanity's Greatest Hope

_Metropolis_

"This is ridiculous," Bruce Wayne said in his Matches Malone disguise as he, Cassie Sandsmark and John Constantine walked past the Daily Planet. Constantine was disguised as Sting which had drawn a degree of attention from some people, although to most he looked too young to be the musician in question. Cassie was wearing her old black wig and glasses from her first disguise as Wonder Girl before she went public with her identity. Her search for Natasha Irons had proved fruitless since the girl had disappeared without a trace not long after she had returned to the present. She still desperately wanted to give the girl the letter her uncle had written for her. Giving up for now, shel met up with Bruce and Constantine at the Daily Planet where they had discovered with some difficulty that Lois was already on maternity leave and Clark had taken the next week off for the birth. "We go traipsing around the city in these disguises," Cassie said eyes darting around the place "And people still pay attention to us." "Hey everyone," a random bystander shouted at Bruce who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with his Matches Malone moustache, "It's Magnum P.I." "Fuck off, mate," Constantine shouted back. "What the hell's he doing with Johnny Rotten and the girl from the Addams Family?" "Just ignore them," Cassie told Constantine as she sighed wondering about where Natasha could have gotten to, and how prolonging telling her of her uncle's fate only made it harder.

They all eventually got to the Kents apartment building without further incident. In the elevator, Constantine tried to light a smoke and Bruce immediately stubbed it out. "You didn't mind my filthy habit on the Waverider, why here?" "There was air conditioning there. And besides…Cassie's a teenager." "I'm eighteen." "Have you smoked before?" "Cigarettes? No." "Keep it that way. John, stop being a bad influence." Constantine blanched. "Me, a bad influence? Mr Womaniser here providing such a good example to his two teenagers back here." Bruce didn't even look Constantine in the eye. "That's not fair. Julie's a friend." "Yeah I've had a lot of 'mates' like her, man. Particularly of the opposite sex." "Boys and girls can be friends," Cassie said indignantly to the occultist. "Oh, they can, Cass love, but not in this case. She's an ex." "I was wondering why Helena was so happy. Is she already playing your matchmaker?" The Batman's stoic demeanour remained unphased despite this interrogation. "Cassandra, I don't ask you about your relationship with Kon-El, nor shall you ask about me and Ms Madison." "Sorry I displayed an interest in your social life, Bruce. I thought we were friends now." "We are. But that doesn't mean we should have intimate discussions about our lovers. I'm not a shoulder to cry on. That's Alfred's job."

"Ah, you're a big softie really Bruce."

"He bloody well is," Constantine said, "He just can't admit it. Me, I'm well hard." "No, you're not, John," Cassie interjected. "Nah, I'm not. But I'm more heartless than either of you." "So heartless that you haven't once betrayed any of us to save your own skin despite the many times you could have when we were time travelling?" "Yeah, well I'm doing this for Alec." "The same Alec," Bruce continued, "Who you said and I quote, that you consider ungrateful despite all you had done for him before." "Well, I'm just being the bigger person, aren't I?" "That's hardly heartless." Cassie then pinched Constantine's cheek. "Aw, big Johnny, the softie." "I'm gonna' curse the pair of you if we don't get to the right door in a minute."

Bruce knocked on the Kents door. Out popped Martha who didn't recognise any of them. "Um, hello. I think you must have the wrong house." "Martha, you know me," Bruce said enthusiastically. "Um, weren't you on television years ago? You solved crimes in Florida or Hawaii. Somewhere hot." "Yeah, and I was in a successful punk band, love," Constantine laughed, trying to play games with the old woman. "Oh, you must be that Robert Plant fellow. Jon used to give me so much grief for liking the Zeppelin." "Mrs Kent, it's me," Cassie said taking her wig off. "Cassandra," Martha said hugging her tightly, "You're alive. I can't believe it. Conner said you were—" "He's not Conner. But Conner is alive. We've been gone a lot longer than you think."

"Well, how's that?"

"Time travel, love," Constantine replied as they went inside and sat on the couch, "Mind if I smoke?" "Just while Lois and Clark are out. They've gone for a walk." Martha then brought a pot of tea before them all. "So, who are your friends, Cassie?" "Batman and the Hellblazer." "Oh…Bruce, I didn't recognise you. You look…older." "I'm just wearing a disguise, Martha. Don't worry." "And you've never met me before, love, but I must say, your tea is even better than Jeeves' back in Gotham." "Thank you, Mr uh…"

"Constantine. John Constantine."

"Ah, Clark mentioned you before. Said you were a little…uncouth and hard to work with."

"Yeah, sounds about right. You've raised an honest lad there, Mrs K. Oh, speaking of which. Cass? Bruce? Shall I do the honours?"

They both nodded and Constantine placed his hand upon Martha's head and muttered some words in the language of the Endless. "There you are, love. Good as new." "Um, what did you just do?" "Removed you from Eddie Thawne's influence. It's a long story." "Now, Cassandra, please. What's happened to Conner and Kara?" "Slade Wilson attacked us at Titans Tower. Nearly killed them, and took their powers away. We don't know for how long, but Ray Palmer thought it was unlikely. A few good people died. I think Clark should give this to Natasha if he sees her again." Cassie moved the USB stick Steel had given her down the table. "Natasha Irons? Why would he do that?" "Because her uncle is dead," Bruce replied, "He died saving all our lives from Parademons. Martha, the future is in terrible danger and unless we get your son's help to stop it, there won't be a world for your grandchildren to grow up in."

"So, things are back to normal then?"

"I…suppose so, yes."

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually."

"Mrs Kent…uh, this is hard for me to say, but when we arrived in the future," Cassie began, "And we met Clark as an old man...He was trying to lead this commune. They all died. Including him. Bruce is here with a letter that future Clark left for him. I know this is a lot to take in…" "I'm Superman's mother, Cassandra. I'm used to this stuff." "Makes one of us," Constantine said taking a drag. "But the thing is," Cassie continued, "We're not sure how much power Thawne has over Clark. It could be a lot more than we thought." "I see, so you don't want him to know you've dropped by." "Precisely," Bruce said, "We'll let John stay behind and surreptitiously leave spells to protect Clark, Lois and the children. But he's not to know myself and Cassandra came here if at all possible, in case he recognises us. Just to be on the safe side. I want you to tell him when we're gone, that we were here and that he needs to read the letter. John will leave as soon as possible, don't you worry." "I wanted to tell you something else, Martha," Cassie said taking her hand, "Good news. Hopefully it won't matter for a while, but if we both make it through this, which at this point we can't really say anymore…Conner and I are engaged. We're going to get married."

Martha began sobbing a little bit with tears of joy at that news. "Oh, Cassandra. That's wonderful. After everything you poor youngsters have been through that means so much. But are you not rushing?" "Like we said, a lot of time passed. All we had were the team we went through time with and each other. Changes your perspective on life a little." "You mean being normal?" "Absolutely." "That it does. It's not changed our Clark for the better I'm afraid. I do hope that somehow you can all stop him." "I'm afraid, Martha," Bruce said putting his hand on the old woman's shoulder, "That will be impossible without Superman. I know it. The whole world knows it. We need him. So, please let Clark take this letter. Make sure he reads it. It might not do any good, but I know it will help him believe again." "I will, Bruce. Don't worry."

Not long after that Bruce and Cassie left while Constantine cast a spell into the air of the apartment before leaving. When Clark and Lois arrived back from their walk they inhaled deeply. "New air freshener, Ma?" Clark asked as he took his coat off. "Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. Uh, Clark there was some late post for you this morning." She handed her son the letter. "Lois, you sit down. I'll put on a pot of tea. You just let Clark read for a bit." Clark was bemused to see that it was his own handwriting on the envelope. And then when he opened the letter and read it, he was even more shocked.

_Dear Clark,_

_Hello, old friend. It has been a long time since I saw you. Or since I've been you. If Bruce has been successful in getting back to his own time, hopefully this will have reached you before things begin to change for the worse. Before Thawne destroys everything that we believed in and built. That we did. That Superman did. My name is Kal-El, Brother of Krypton and nominal leader of the World of Tomorrow. In some ways, I am you. But in many ways far more important to me, I am not. Not anymore. I lost the right to be called Superman the day we handed our powers over to Eobard Thawne. The day we betrayed Earth._

_Now I know you will be sceptical about this letter. So, I will tell you one thing that Bruce Wayne could not possibly know. I will tell him of the tale you have never told anyone. Of how when you first held a piece of Kryptonite in your hands, the pain was so great that you hallucinated seeing a tall man there. A tall man with black hair and blue eyes in blue and red tights. He held your hand and told you not to be afraid. Then you dropped the Kryptonite and walked home to Ma and Pa. Not giving it a second thought. That is a secret I likely by now have taken to my grave. And I know you will too, Clark._

_In my time, the world was destroyed by everything Eobard Thawne did. He lost. We lost. The Earth fell. Nothing was ever the same again. I recovered from a fatal accident somehow and had my powers back. But by then it was too late. The world was no more. I made amends by helping people to build a community and live by the ideals of Superman. But this new world is cruel. Once again, I had to see good people die on my watch. I felt weak. I rarely used my powers. I felt guilty about being Superman. I hated myself for letting everyone down. Then Bruce and the others came. Travelling through time. I got to be a father to Conner. Hopefully, he's back with you now too. For all I know, by the time they all get back, if they get back, something can still be done to stop Thawne. But if not, you should still try your best to make sure my world doesn't happen._

_As I write this, the prospect of my friends returning home seems less and likely, and they all seem happy in this new world. Even Bruce, believe it or not. I feel very helpless now, knowing I can do nothing. But you are not helpless, Clark Kent. You are the Last Son of Krypton. The Man of Tomorrow. And there is still a world for you to save. I can only pray that you do get this letter someday, and learn as I did only less harshly, to be Superman again._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Brother Kal_

_P.S. Tell Lois you love her as soon as you're done reading this_

"Who's it from, Smallville?" she asked, only to receive an extra warm hug from her taller husband, "What's gotten into you, farm boy?" "I love you, Lois Lane." "And I love you, too. Who was that letter from?" "Bruce Wayne delivered it," Martha said bringing out some tea, "It's from Clark, in the future." "What?" Clark nodded his head. "Ma, Lois, you were right. We need to get Superman back. And I'm gonna' start by publishing that article on Thawne's trafficking. Every detail Jeff gave me is going down on print. I don't care what he tries. The Daily Planet isn't going to shy away from it. And neither is Clark Kent."

_Xebel_

Thirteen years had gone so fast in Xebel. Atlan had ensured that over all this time Garth and his wife and children had spent, little to no time had passed in their own dimension. When asking Atlan why he had done this instead of just saving Arthur, Garth had only received the answer that Arthur would need a sufficient army for when he fought Thawne. An army to liberate him in the first place would be nice. Garth had swept to power quickly in Xebel with Atlan and Debbie's help. Debbie had held his hand the whole way through and when he had asked her why she said, "My father trained me for this, Garth. The day in which Atlantis would rise from the waves and take its place among the nations of the Earth. First, it must make peace with the other dimension. And to do that, the people of Xebel would need a new queen and king to act as stewards until the unity of the crowns. He needed to find you first as all his visions foretold that we would have children together." "So that is why you were so desperate to be with me, Debbie? Because your father told you to." "It was the original reason. Atlan taught me much wisdom as he taught you once. But…know that I have developed feelings for you, Garth. Mainly feelings of concern, I am afraid. You are a broken man. But I have known that you can be a great hero, even greater than Arthur if you try. I wish to be the rock that puts you firmly in place to be that hero."

"But does it not disturb you…being used just to procreate."

"That's pretty much all Atlan does. Sleeps with women to have children which push the history of our people ever onward. He did with Atlanna, with Marius and with my mother. No doubt we are not the only ones he's done it with."

"But you are not an immortal wizard, Debbie. Nor are you an object."

"What am I then, Garth?"

"You are Debbie Perkins! My wife. I swore to take you as my wife because of how kind you were to me and because Orm told me it would make you happy. Your strength has taught me that maybe in such arrangements love can still be found."

"My father says we must spend a while here ruling. A long while. It would be hard to do that with someone I didn't love."

"Debbie, please…you speak of nothing but duty now. You're more than that. So much more. When we first met you were a wild, young free spirit who wanted to embrace her parents' legacy. What did Atlan do to you?"

"Taught me to embrace duty when it comes forward. Like he did you."

"Well, we're going to be here for a while. So maybe you should be less dutiful and be the free spirit I knew in Orinopolis who showed me an uncommon kindness."

"I am still her. And I get that you want to know me. I love you, Garth. I just want you to love me back, I know that must be hard considering how we were forced together."

"Then I shall love you as you clearly love me, Debbie. For the sake of our own happiness, and that of our children, for once."

They had made this pact not long after arriving in Xebel. Debbie had been here with Atlan in the years since her disappearance with him. Dimension Aqua had been all but leaderless in Mera's absence. Her sister, Hila, had been out committing acts of terrorism in the real world. A small council led a land of anarchy. It had taken Garth a few years to tame it with his magic leading a small band of followers Atlan had given him. Atlan had had a deep and meaningful conversation with Garth one evening early on in the campaign. "Do you remember your parents, Garth?" "You know full well I don't, Atlan. You raised me before I was a teenager when Arthur began taking care of me. My parents were old having me and I was their only child. I mean, for Poseidon's sake, they had been together three decades and were unable to conceive. But then a miracle happened to King Thar and Queen Berra of Shayeris. They had a son. My father was killed by his brother, Slizzath before I was born. And my mother abandoned me due to the superstitions of the Atlanteans about my purple eyes. I never saw her again." Atlan didn't even flinch at all the inaccuracies Garth had told him. "Your mother did not marry your father. And they were not together for three decades. Your father had been married for three decades but his wife could not produce children. He took Berra as a lover. She was never his queen. Berra herself was also already married before her exile from her homeworld."

"Her homeworld?"

"Yes, her homeworld. Dimension Aqua. Now known as Xebel, after one of its great philosopher-kings of old."

"My mother was from Xebel."

"Yes, and she was royalty. She was forced to marry her first cousin, the King, to keep the bloodline pure. Folly, I say. That incestuous line of thinking nearly led to the extinction of my family until I interceded and sired Orin on Atlanna. Without him, the Atlantean monarchy would have died out, and with no substitute for government, anarchy would have reigned. I could not allow that."

"The world does not need monarchy. My time on the surface taught me that."

"I agree. But Atlantis is a society that has not changed for millennia. Stagnant. It needs a firm hand like Orin's, who defies convention in almost every conceivable way, to rule them in order to bring any positive change. The same goes for Xebel. Look at what they have become without leadership."

Atlan was indeed right. This dimension was filled with corpses from years of civil war since Mera had left. A succession crisis brought about by what was perceived as Mera's treachery and the certain treachery of her twin sister, Hila. His children had wept in fear when they first made their way through these parts of the dimension. "You said my mother married a king here before she came to my world. What was his name?" "Ryus. And with him she had twin daughters, years before you were born, with red hair." "Mera and Hila." "You are catching on quickly, Garth." "Mera is my half-sister."

"Of course."

"Hmm, she was always like a mother to me. It's hard to see that in any other way."

"Your life and that of your family is far more complex than biological relationship at this point, I think."

"Absolutely."

"Berra fled King Ryus with my aid, you see. Xebel had been run along a breeding programme to create the perfect mage who could conquer our dimension since time immemorial. That would have been you had she remained Ryus' wife and he been your father. To continue the programme, Ryus decided that Mera should marry his first cousin, Nereus to do so. I engineered both your mother's escape from this dimension and Mera's falling in love with my son to prevent either event from occurring.``

"How many people's lives do you play with?"

"I largely remained silent for thousands of years, Garth. It took the cries of the beautiful Queen Atlanna to make me realise I needed to intervene."

"Beautiful…"

"I may have lived longer than half your ancestors combined, boy, but my desires are still altogether...human...It helps to wed them to duty."

"Did you always intend for me to marry your daughter?"

"Not at first, but as things progressed it became inevitable. When you and Dolphin were married, I was happy to see you blossom in your love for her. But I could not foresee the actions of the Spectre and Alexander Luthor. It was after myself and Debbie barely survived that, and I lost my grandson, Koryak, that I endeavoured that you should marry Debbie. Likewise, I could not have foreseen the dead rising and taking your life. And so, I became determined to have Debbie wed Orm, loathe as I am to permit such incest. Thankfully, you returned and she had the intelligence to take you as a husband instead."

"So, is that all your daughter is to you? A broodmare."

"Not at all. Like Orin and Orm, she serves a purpose. We are royals, Garth. Our lives are one of duty. Duty to those we swore to protect. I forgot that for a long time, and so did Orin. Orm never really knew it. But Debbie is very much my child. I do want her to be happy. And you being her husband is ideal in more ways than one."

"Why?"

"Because you will give her Xebel and you are a good man. I know you will be good to her, Garth, even if your heart's not in it."

"Give her Xebel? You want me to conquer this place."

"Not conquer. Claim your rightful position as the son of Queen Berra. There are those who have flocked to you already. Should you desire aid in any way, shape or form, I shall provide you with seven warriors from your homeworld myself and Doctor Fate have procured through magic to help defeat Eobard Thawne."

"I guess I don't have a choice."

And so, five years of consolidating his power and staking his claim as the son of Queen Berra became the life of Garth, Debbie and their children. Orin and Tula grew up being told by their tutors and, when he visited, their grandfather, Atlan, of how they were joint children of Atlantis and Xebel, just as any child of Arthur and Mera would be. Garth feared his children would become big-headed because of this, and Orin certainly was. Once the five years were up, Garth confronted in battle, Mera's betrothed, Nereus. Their duel was fierce, but Garth got the better of him. Barely. The army Nereus fought with was enough to overwhelm him so he called forth Atlan and the Seven Soldiers of Victory were unleashed into the fray. He was amazed to see the brilliant new fighters he had by his side in the Atom and Doctor Fate, as well as Frankenstein and Steel, who he discovered was the niece of the original. Nereus was captured and imprisoned. Garth was crowned King of Xebel and Debbie his queen, with Orin named as Crown Prince. Things were going well for all involved.

Now, it had been eight years for Garth since that battle, and Atlan and the Seven Soldiers had returned to the Netherspace, saying they would return when Garth had prepared his army sufficiently to rescue Aquaman from Ocean Master and General Zod. Eight years of harsh militarism came to define Garth's reign. Something he had never wanted but which Atlan insisted was necessary, as Atlantis would need an army to stop Thawne as well. Garth became known as 'Garth the Just' in some circles and others as 'Garth the Iron'. To those who followed him unflinchingly they knew him by the title he had used as a superhero. Tempest. Garth's children grew into teenagers and his marriage with Debbie, as he had promised her, finally became one of love. He moved on from his dreams of being reunited with Dolphin and Cerdian in Elysium and focused on saving the people he loved who still lived. How could he have known?

A day came when Garth, now with a long black beard and hair stood over his people, wearing a new blue scale outfit and nothing to signify his crown. He was Tempest in every way. "Dad," a fair voice came behind him. He turned to see his daughter, Tula. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, tall for her age, wearing a green armour resembling an Earth bikini, with large blades extending from her shoulders. He had asked her to take a heroic name when she did this. Her brother had taken their mother's old mantle of Deep Blue since he had inherited her blue skin, but Tula went by the name of Typhoon in honour of her father's being already drawn from a weather phenomenon. "My beautiful Tula," Garth said walking up and kissing her on her dark hair, "How do you fare?" "Grandfather is here." Garth's face fell. Atlan had promised to never return until the time was right for New Atlantis to be liberated. Garth had grown somewhat content ruling Xebel with his wife and two children by his side. He felt a selfish anger rise in him knowing that like with Elysium he would be ripped untimely from his own happiness again.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tula asked. "I am fine, my whirlwind. It is just…your grandfather always brings bad tidings. Tidings which mean our peace will be disturbed. Then again, maybe it is for the best my people live up to what I have trained them to do. I have made them unhappy with this constant preparation for war." "The people love you, Dad. They are used to worse than what you have given them. You are seen as a liberator." "Yes, at least by the council. They promote me as something more than I am. What do you think I am, Tula?" "You are my father. A noble and kind man with a heart of gold who has ruled Xebel wisely and justly. I am sure when we finally meet Uncle Arthur, he will be very proud of you."

Atlan then walked in with a young, blonde child who had the eyes of a sage despite the fact he could not have even been ten. Garth recognised him immediately. "AJ?" "Dad, who is this boy?" Tula asked. "He's your cousin. Arthur and Mera's son. Aquaman of the Netherspace." "I am not Aquaman," the boy said, sounding older than his physical age, "I am his son. And more than anything I want my mother and father to be safe." "And more than anything, my lad," Garth said walking towards him and kneeling down, "They want you in their lives. Has Doctor Fate deactivated the time spell, Atlan?" "Indeed, he has, your majesty." "Good, then the armies of Xebel will ride for Orinopolis, and liberate Arthur Curry and the heroes of Atlantis."

_Delaware_

Chris and Thara had been going from town to town in the area outside Metropolis for days on end. Eventually they arrived at a truck stop and asked for Jamie Harper, giving a general description of the woman from what Lois had told her. Eventually they found a shopkeeper with the right information. "I don't know no Jamie Harper, ma'am. I do know a Jim Harper lives around these parts. He's one o' them blow-ins from Metropolis. City slickers who feel they need the country air 'cos they can't stand the crowding. Hair's kinda' auburn. Real, shaggy beard. I'd say he's about thirty-five or thereabouts. He comes in about once a fortnight, buys a lot of supplies. He's one of them survivalist woodsmen types. I think he lives about twenty miles up the mountain in that old, log cabin. Not much of a talker but he mentioned working for those Cadmus people once about six months back. Can't remember why." "Thank you, sir," Chris nodded to the gentleman as he and Thara headed outside with the local paper. "It's the best lead we have," she said. "Yeah, except we're looking for a black woman in her twenties who used to be a cop, not a guy in his thirties with brown hair." "It's the closest name to Jamie Harper we've got," Chris added, "And we've got to do right by Mon-El. He's a good man who helped us escape."

"Thawne was right about you, lover boy."

"How's that?"

"You really are a bit like Kal-El. Too good to be true."

"You love me really though."

"I do."

As the evening drew in and dusk had long since passed, Chris and Thara climbed the slope of the nearby mountain. It was solitary, with no range nearby which made many suspicious. No one except Superman, Jimmy Olsen and the Newsboy Legion really knew that Darkseid had fashioned it as a base for the Evil Factory when they were trying to rival Project Cadmus. The two lovers flew down to a nearby dune and saw a small log cabin surrounded by barbed wire with an empty rocking chair at the front. There was a pickup truck parked outside. The log cabin didn't seem to have any lights on. Then they felt something. Something that made them feel weak. Kryptonite. As they collapsed in pain, they were both lifted up by a man wearing a Kryptonite ring. "Saw you two flying from my crow's nest," he said, "Figured I'd need this." "You figured right," Chris muttered. "Kryptonians. I've worked with a few of your kind before. And since this 'Superman' pretending to be Kon-El is in the Justice League, I can't trust any of your kind if you don't mind."

"Well, that is fair. I'm Chris by the way."

"And I'm his mate, Thara."

"We say girlfriend here, dear."

"Oh, yeah. Such an impractical word. I mean what about your friends who are girls."

"Wow, your lady really is fresh off the boat...or should I say, ship," the man said as he dragged them into the cabin, which was bare. He dropped them both on the ground, and pulled a light switch away. Entering a combination on the keypad behind it, a trapdoor opened leading to a steel door. The man, who had auburn hair, opened the steel door with his keys. "Gwen, Jamie, we've got company. Let's see if they're friendly." The man dragged the two Kryptonians down to the cellar below. "This Kryptonite does wonders. I'm Jim Harper by the way." A black woman carrying a baby with a young blonde-haired girl by her side came up to them. "Jim, that's Nightwing and Flamebird."

"Is it? You trust them then?"

"Yes, now let them go."

"Good to see you, Jamie," Chris said as Jim put the Kryptonite ring in a nearby lead drawer. "I'll leave you all to it, if you're sure, Jamie," Jim asked with a raised eyebrow. "We're fine. Go back on control. You're both looking good. Last I saw of Thara we were blown up. Though the way I hear it now people are coming back to life out of nowhere." "Yeah, well, you can thank Eddie Thawne for my return," Thara said with a tone denoting regret and suspicion. "I'm sorry about that," Jamie replied with a slight hug. They could see the baby had dark skin like her mother, but a shock of black hair and blue eyes, distinctively showing she was Mon-El's daughter. "Mon never mentioned," Chris began. "Yeah, well he didn't know. I only found out not long after he left. Her name's Mia Kent. Mon went by Jonathan Kent when I knew him, so…I thought it appropriate." The blonde girl was shyly by her side. "And this is my cousin, Mia. Jim's girl." "Jim's your uncle," Chris queried. "Grand-uncle, yeah. It's a long story." "She's gorgeous," Thara noted tousling Gwen's hair while Chris took the infant from Jamie. "I suppose since Mon-El is basically my uncle this makes her my cousin. She's very beautiful, Jamie. Now, we must get you two to Gotham."

"Gotham? Why? We're safe here."

"Why are you out here?" Thara asked, "All this security seems unnecessary. Did you not want Mon to find the child?" "No, that's not it at all. I'd love for him to meet her. It's just that Thawne is hunting metahumans. And I know she's not exactly metahuman, but she's a hybrid. She hasn't shown any signs yet, but she could have powers like her father. Uncle Jim and I decided to skip town with Gwen and we got to Hub City. I was a cop for a while. Got maternity leave. But not long before she was going to be born, Jim heard about the metahuman kidnappings from Black Lightning. We tried to get to him and the Outsiders, but there was an ambush. We all had to scarper. Uncle Jim took a few knocks and so did some of my friends on the force who tried to protect us. We left town in an old pickup truck and just kept driving until we got to Metropolis. I had Mia here in this cellar with Gwen and Jim looking over me. We keep the radio on, but no internet or anything. Don't want Intergang finding us and selling Mia here as a slave. Or worse. From what Jim tells me, they're taking the babies down to Kansas and bringing them to that weird temple they built over Smallville. No one's ever been inside, but they say it's some kind of labour camp for metahumans. It's horrible."

"We can get you all safely to Gotham though," Chris said, "From what my Mom told us it's safe there. We've been meaning to head that way for a while now. Dad's more than useless at the moment but Batman's building an army. And he's giving a home to anyone who wants it. Trying to get people to come back to the city. They've begun rebuilding the bridges using Wayne Foundation money. Problem is Wayne Enterprises are still out of town. But it doesn't matter. Wayne had millions saved in Batman Inc. and the Wayne Foundation. You, Jim, Gwen and Mia can all have a safe place to stay. If me and Thara found this place, Intergang can't be far behind. Gotham is safe. It's full of heroes right now. Please, come with us." Jamie reluctantly nodded and grabbing Gwen's hand began whispering to her cousin of how everything was going to be alright. Once Jim was informed, he loaded everything in the pickup truck and Chris and Thara lifted it up with all therein and flew in the direction of Gotham City.

_Gotham_

Garfield Logan woke up scratching at his fur several times in the middle of the night thinking about what Kalibak and the Parademons did to him. Being as empathic as she was, his girlfriend, Rachel Roth, found this very disturbing. "Are you okay?" she would always ask, and his reply would usually be the same. "Yeah…just night terrors about the New Gods. Nothing compared to what happened to you." "Desaad only unleashed my true self." "You can't think like that, Rae. That's like me thinking I'm really an animal like they wanted me to." "We won't solve this here tonight, Gar, and you know it." "I know," he said kissing her forehead goodnight, "And I'm sorry for waking up." "Never apologise for feeling bad, Gar."

A portal opened up not long after their conversation in the middle of the road. From it exited the entire army of the resistance who had survived the attack by the new Suicide Squad on Joan Garrick's funeral. They needed to report to base immediately. But most of them were very distressed. Particularly Jesse Chambers and her husband, Rick Tyler, who had no idea yet what had become of her mother and their son. "I didn't see her after everything," Jesse said worriedly, "One of them could have gotten her." "It'll be alright," Rick unassuredly attempted to comfort her, "As soon as we get to Batman's place, we're going to contact her home. They'll both be okay." Renee, Kate and Bette limped to Leslie Thompkins' clinic while Freddy Freeman said goodbye to Jay Garrick. "I am glad you got to take Joan to the Rock of Finality, Jay. You all should contact Black Adam as soon as possible. He can provide some help in a future fight." "We will. Don't worry. And thank you, Freddy, for saving all our lives as well as letting Joan have a respectable send off." "I am afraid all I can do for now is save life," he solemnly said bowing his head, "Now I must return to my duty. Lord Zeus calls me to his side at Mount Olympus." Captain Marvel then vanished with the portal behind him. Billy and Mary stayed behind, the latter reaching slightly, wanting to comfort Freddy over how pained he must feel at this forced inaction.

"It's good to know you're alive, Bart," Jay said putting an arm around his surrogate great-grandson, "When this is over, we'll have a talk with that grandfather of yours and put everything to rights. Maybe your dad and your aunt aren't beyond salvation." "Thanks Jay," Bart said, looking a little worse for wear since he had been knocked out, "I hope you'll like Rose, by the way. She's my girlfriend." "Yes, you mentioned from your time lost in the vortex. I'm sure she's wonderful, Bart." Everyone there eventually made their way to a safe place to stay and reconnoitre with the leadership. A leadership for the resistance as opposed to that of the city. The leadership of the Resistance being Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Cassie Sandsmark sitting as a tribunal at Wayne Tower. The three of them met with Jay Garrick and Jefferson Pierce at dawn. "You mean to say," Bruce began, "That Zauriel was able to stop this destruction and that Thawne may or may not have more satellites like this." "Zauriel died," Jeff added, "So that this weapon couldn't be used against the rest of the world. Against Thawne's other enemies. Like yourselves." "He will be honoured with the rest of the fallen when this is all over." "Isn't that a little callous, Bruce?" Jay asked. "A lot of people have died, Jay," Cassie soberly put in, "We're going to have to forestall mourning until then."

"It's not right," Jeff said moving his hand over his head, "A lot of good young people are dead now. Thanks to Thawne." "Yeah, well we can't give up, Jeff," Dick added, "For our kids. I hope your family's okay." "They're fine thanks, Dick. They're just fine. By the way…no offence, Dick but why is a former Robin sitting where Superman should be on a Trinity." "Because the Superman Family are all but gone," Bruce defended his position, "And Cassie represents Diana with my blessing. Dick is the closest thing we have to a follower of Superman here who isn't useless." Cassie didn't even flinch when he referred to her boyfriend and his cousin as useless. Conner and Kara were wonderful people, but they weren't as suited to leadership as Clark might be, even with their powers. Maybe Kara if the situation demanded it, but they weren't desperate enough to leave someone untested in charge just yet. "You're welcome to take his place, Jeff," Cassie said in a confrontational manner, "But from what we've heard your covert operations haven't been going too smoothly." "Thawne's gotten clever," he replied.

"Plenty of our enemies are clever, Jefferson," Bruce rejointed, "We outsmart them, like always." "Don't give me that, Bruce. You should know by now this guy is two steps ahead." "I know. And that's why I'm glad your team is all here. All we need now are Arthur and Diana and we have an army." "An army?" Jay asked, "You mean we're going to go to war with Thawne." "He's already gone to war with us, Jay. This is a question of self-defence. We've made Gotham a haven for those who would resist him. A fortress. We're just waiting for him to send his army here and kill us all." "You sure that's his plan?" Jeff queried. "No. But it's what I'd do." "No offence, Bruce," Jeff began, "But Thawne's done a lot of things so far not even you saw coming." "I didn't. But someone did. And I'd love to know who." Jeff put his hand out in disbelief to halt the conversation. "Wait, wait, wait. You think there's some kind of third party at work here?" "I'm certain, Jeff," Bruce replied, "You said Freddy Freeman got his powers restored? But how? How did Thawne not see that coming? Or more importantly, how did Shazam? Maybe it's the Spectre. Personally…I think the Entity is working against Thawne. It likes leaving tasks for heroes. Maybe someone like Freddy is just the champion it needed. Or one of many."

"Have you any evidence?"

"Not a shred. But there are things happening that are beyond his control. And unless it's the Spectre it's got to be the Entity."

"Or something we don't know yet?"

"Well…there is something you two haven't heard about."

"What's that?"

"When myself, Cassie and the others were trapped in time…we saw the New Gods reborn. Mr Miracle and Barda are here with Orion and their children. But it was the evil ones we fought. Kalibak, Desaad, Granny Goodness and the rest. And I fear…they may have resurrected Darkseid in our absence."

"You mean…he's back?" Jeff said his nails digging into the leather of the chair he sat in, remembering how a helmet containing the Anti-Life Equation had been shoved onto his head, turning him into a Justifier. That's not something one forgets so easily. "You see, Jeff, I hope it's the Entity because I don't want it to be Darkseid. I really, really don't. For the sake of everyone we care about. I don't want to play into his hands again." Meanwhile, across the other side of town Chris Kent and Thara Ak-Var lowered the pickup truck containing the Harper family down into Park Row. They found themselves being met by Green Arrow and Black Canary the latter having been crying her eyes out in mourning for Ted Grant the night before. "Um, can we help you?" Ollie asked bemusedly. "Hello, Oliver, Dinah," Chris smiled, "I'm Chris Kent. Clark and Lois' son." "Oh, the boy they took in from the Phantom Zone?" Ollie queried as Dinah nodded. "You're looking…good. Why are you two here?"

"Chris and I wish to join the ranks of the resistance against Thawne. And we've brought some people we swore to someone we cared about that we'd protect with us."

As Thara gestured behind her, Jamie walked out carrying Mia with Jim and Gwen behind her. Ollie and Dinah struggled to recognise her, but she seemed very shocked to see a man flying behind them. Mon-El himself. The father of her child. "Jonathan?" she said with disbelief. Mon-El was likewise shocked. "Hello, Jamie. It's…. good to see you. It's been a very long time." "You're telling me." "No, no…you don't understand. For you, it's been a while. For me…it's been a millennium." Jamie began laughing when she looked to Chris and Thara, who were likewise surprised to see Mon, nodding. "I'm afraid it's true, Jamie," Chris said, "We didn't know he was here but…Mon-El leaves the Phantom Zone in the 30th century. He gets cured of his disease and joins a team called the Legion of Super-Heroes. Somehow, the Mon from that time is here now." Mon flew down to Jamie and took Mia from her arms. "Is she mine, Jamie?" he asked genuinely, seeing the bluish black hair and blue eyes contrasting the dark skin. "She's got your eyes anyway," Jamie laughed. She then moved in for a kiss but Mon backed away. "I'm sorry, Jamie, but…I'm happily married in my own time. You'd been dead for hundreds of years, so…"

Jamie did seem upset at hearing that and Mon gave her a hug. "I never forgot you, nor thought I'd ever see you again. Let alone you'd have my child, but it's so wonderful to see you and her here. What is her name?" "Mia. Mia Kent. I called her that since you said you were a Kent." "And he is," Chris reminded her with all seriousness, wanting Mon to be as much a part of the Kent family as he felt he was. "I know he is, thanks. Do you like her?" "I adore her, Jamie," Mon smiled holding the infant up to his face. "Good. I was thinking you might not care for her. That you didn't care about me because I'm human." "I don't know what could make you think that, Jamie. I am sorry we cannot make more of this." "This wife of yours…she must be something." "Tasmia is my world. And I have a great desire to return to her. I'm sure you'd like her and I'm sure Mia will too." Jamie seemed overcome by her emotions as Jim held her tight. Mon felt a twinge of happiness mixed with regret seeing how this time-crossed relationship had worked out for the worst.

_Amanda Waller's Safehouse, Arlington, Virginia_

Lex Luthor walked downstairs into the basement of his safehouse with Lucy Lane once she arrived. Thaddeus Sivana was already hard at work on the specimen below them. Someone who would be essential to their cause. "You're certain you have the information you need on Eiling, Lex?" Lucy asked having just given him as much as she could combined with Waller's own info. "Oh, absolutely, Lucy. These accounts will come in very handy, as well as former President Suarez's daughter's medical history. Not to mention all the reports of her husband's activities in public toilets. Oh, politicians and their kin have to be so squeaky clean, don't they? Nation of puritanical perverts. I learned that paradox long ago. Thawne needs to know there's always more dirt beyond the surface level stuff. It's invaluable."

The basement they entered was full of electrical lighting with Sivana watching a tube in front of them made of iron vibrate. "Is he done yet, Thaddeus?" Lex asked. "In a minute, Lex. I'd recommend caution though. Healing a head wound like that even with cybernetics as good as Stone's could leave him…traumatised." "Nothing I can't handle. Let him out," Lex ordered Sivana who reluctantly pressed a button releasing the clamps on the tube. A metallic hand reached out from it. "We can work on skin grafts," Lex noted as an old man with a partly metal head walked out in front of them. "Lucy, say hello to your father." Sam Lane reared his head up and stroked it with his metallic hand in confusion at his own existence. "Where am I? Lex? Lucy? Ah, I take it the world needs me once more, Mr President."

"Indeed, it does, Samuel. Indeed, it does."


	42. Way Down Below the Ocean

_Citadel of the Seven Seas, Orinopolis, New Atlantis_

"I must say you truly have charmed me, King Orm," General Zod said from the throne on which he sat, "And I do hope your sorcerers will soon find a means of accessing the Phantom Zone. You Atlanteans are nothing like the surface dwellers. Advanced, cultured. And clever enough to strike good deals. Though why you are working with this Black Manta I will never know." "He's useful for now," King Orm insisted to his guest from a throne adjacent to the Kryptoinian's as he ordered a concubine to pour him a glass of wine, "And I would be honoured for you to act as an advisor to my troops, general for our attack on the surface to…relieve Father Thawne of his Batman problem." "He still owes me Kal-El. You have spoken with him?" "Not for a while. Though he is arriving with one of his arms dealers. Someone important. Someone he got a lot of help from breaking out of the Bermuda Triangle." With that, a ship docked outside the citadel, which contained Eddie Thawne and these aforementioned allies. With Black Manta, this group arrived in the private rooms of King Orm where he was hosting General Zod. At Thawne's side was a tall woman with purple hair and blue eyes, who had an aristocratic composure.

"Hello, Siren," Orm coldly addressed Princess Hila of Xebel, "I see you and your Death Squad safely made it out of the Bermuda Triangle." "I wouldn't have made it to the Amazons, so it worked out well for Thawne," Hyde noted. "Worked out well is stretching it, Manta," Eddie added, "But things are better than I could have hoped with this situation." "No, they are not," Hila said, "I want the boy, Kaldur'ahm spared, Orm." "Why on Earth would you want that? The boy's father wants him gone. I've given him that chance. And he's too powerful. Electrical manipulation. Not a power I want used against me." "Because he's not the only parent the boy has. And that power is useful. It makes him a unique asset." "Only parent?" Orm asked, "Ah, I always wondered what woman from Xebel had a son with the Black Manta. Good to know, Hila. I suppose since I am marrying your sister today, it would be good form to let her nephew live after killing her husband and the Amazons."

"Another wife?"

"Two more. The attractive teenager from Sub Diego is going to be made a woman by yours truly."

"You sicken me, Orm."

"Whereas I would enjoy you as a wife also?"

"Surely marrying two women at once is enough?"

"Well, if all goes according to plan, I shall have two more wives to marry today as well. Where are they, Eobard?"

Thawne rolled his eyes. "Dolphin and Tula shall be given to you as soon as Aquaman is dead. Not before. Koryak and Cerdian, the same. They are beyond my reach anyway. I sent them somewhere not even Atlan could find them, if he is involved somehow."

"Where could you possibly hide them that my father can't ascertain the location?"

"With Atlanna."

"The queen? She's dead."

"No, she's not. That's just what Vulko told her son so he wouldn't go looking for a woman who didn't want to be found. She escaped her prison not long after her second child was born. I would have thought you knew that."

"A second child? Will this pose a threat to me, Thawne?"

"No but know I can bring you down at any time, Orm. You're just useful to me for now. Make sure you destroy Gotham and the remnants of the Amazons when all is done today."

"Of course, sir."

"May I ask a boon," Zod said staring cursorily at Thawne, not entirely trusting him. "Very well," Thawne said, "But ask it of King Orm, as I must depart for America. An army doesn't coordinate itself, you know?`` ''When we attack Gotham, I desire the rite of killing Kal-El." "Which you shall have," Thawne reminded him, "I have not withheld that boon from you, general, even though you have failed me." "And of King Orm," Zod continued, "I wish to be the headsman for the indignant Amazon queen and her irksome child who humiliated me in combat. None shall bring Zod into such disrepute and live." "Well, we wouldn't want to hurt the feelings of someone so egotistical they refer to themselves in the third person," Thawne smiled, "You'll allow that for him, won't you, Orm?" "I don't see why not," the now drunk king said splashing wine on his front, "Their deaths are...sadly necessary." "You have plenty of women, Orm," Thawne sneered, "And are about to gain four very attractive ones today. Do not be so greedy. It doesn't become a king."

"And what would you know of that, Thawne?"

"Infinitely more than you or any other being alive in this day and age, Orm. I have been to the void beyond life and returned from it. A paradox. I am all-knowing in my own way."

"So all-knowing you require allies you talk down to?"

"Yes. And no. It is a complicated facet of my life I wouldn't deign to educate you on, your majesty. Now good day."

In the dungeons, Arthur, Diana, Hippolyta and Jackson sat together, manacled to the wall of their dank cell. "I am sorry, Diana. For you and your mother." "Do not apologise, Arthur. I was far more keen on this alliance than you. Now it seems we shall both die together by the hand of your brother's executioner." "You are in the same ship as us, Prince Orin," Hippolyta reminded him, "With little to no hope of escape. We all underestimated your brother. Diana and myself included. I only feel sorry for your young charge here." "It's alright," Jackson said, "I lived a short life as a hero. I like to think I made up for what my father did to you, Arthur, in the short time we've known each other." "More than you can know, Jackson," Arthur smiled through his bloodied face. Two guards then arrived, one of whom was Atlan Vulko. "Prince Orin, Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana. I am here to take you from this place forthwith to the main square of Orinopolis, where you shall all be executed for treason against the one true king, Orm Marius." "What about Jackson," Arthur queried. "Kaldur'ahm is to be set free and returned to the custody of his parents." "Parents?" "Hila and Black Manta."

"Hila's my mom. Shit, why can't I have one decent parent?"

"You should be thankful. Your mother interceded on your behalf. However, she insists that you undergo training underneath General Zod and Koryak when the latter returns to properly make you a member of her Death Squad."

"Koryak?" Arthur asked in disbelief, "My son is dead." "So was Tom Curry," Vulko said apprehensively, knowing things were indeed amiss, "Nothing is as it was, my prince." The other guard then released Kaldur from his manacles and grabbed him by the arm to lead him to his parents. "Don't worry, Arthur. We'll get out of this somehow," the young lad said before he was out of earshot. Arthur hung his head in shame then smiled to himself slightly, as he used his power to reach out telepathically to Porm the dolphin, his adopted mother. Porm nodded in acknowledgement many hundreds of miles away and swam towards a nearby group of blue-skinned people below the Pacific Ocean. Their leader, a young man named Orkanax nodded, and led his people at lightning speed directly through the Panama Canal where they had been waiting all evening. They aimed to gain justice for their ancestor on the Atlantean purists at last.

In the main square of Orinopolis, a magnificent golden statue of Aquaman himself stood proudly holding his trident. And below it was a stage, not dissimilar to gallows, only without the noose and a hooded man standing on it with a blade in hand. On a parapet above these events, stood King Orm and his two new betrotheds, Mera and Lorena, who were looking uncomfortable in ostentatious wedding dresses. Ocean Master leered over his followers menacingly. There were many gathered but none of them seemed exuberant about what was going to happen here. Arthur, Diana and Hippolyta were dragged onto the main stage and forced onto their knees by Vulko and his retinue. The crowd remained silent throughout the time they should have been hurling abuse in the direction of the condemned, but Orm didn't seem to notice as he summoned a priest to perform his wedding. "He shall anoint our unions, the moment the three criminals have been dispatched," he whispered into Mera's ear, "And then you and your child will be safe in my embrace, my queen."

Lorena wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give Orm the satisfaction of seeing her weep. She hated having her life taken from her like this, especially by someone like Orm who she had developed a modicum of trust for in the last few months. She even found him rather handsome, after seeing his sensitive side as a man trying to rule and noting how much he looked like Koryak when he smiled. She wouldn't have married him, since she found his practice of plural marriage repulsive, but she couldn't deny a hint of base attraction to the older man. Aquagirl tried to feel strong, thinking of how she had first met Arthur and discovered how to be happy again. She remembered her father and mother, Julio and Alexandra, and her little brothers, Juan and Esteban, who had drowned that day at the San Diego Zoo, and how she had survived because somehow Geist's formula worked on her and she could breathe underwater. Her mother would have wanted her to be strong in the face of something bad happening to her, like she had been when they died. Arthur, who was there for her when she lost everything, would have wanted the same. Sighing, Lorena closed her eyes as Orm traced a finger down her neck all too longingly.

"Subjects of Orinopolis! I, King Orm, present to you these criminals. My half-brother, Prince Orin, has conspired against our people and my reign as your king, by infiltrating our city with the Queen of the Amazons and her daughter and attempting to assassinate me. They did not succeed and have now forfeited their lives and the lives of all the Amazon women. Each and every one of them. Now...subjects, please! Listen to your king! Now I understand Prince Orin is popular among our people, but crimes like this have one punishment for all my subjects. Death. And that goes for the Amazons too, who are going to be personally executed by our newly appointed military advisor, Dru-Zod. In honour of Prince Orin's service and that of his family, I have consented to make sure his wife and their unborn child will be protected. I will ensure this by marrying Queen Mera personally here when her husband is no more. She will become my wife and my brother's child shall become mine. I do this to honour him. Also, I shall be taking three more brides today, two of whom were given as part of a new peace treaty with the United States of America. They are two formerly deceased members of the royal family. Tula and Dolphin. I do this to honour a man I loved. In whose name I built my new empire. Despite my love for him, justice will be meted out."

Orm began smiling to himself slightly having finished that sentence, only to suddenly lose that sense of satisfaction as the crowd began jeering him collectively. "Release Orin!" or "Free our king!" were some of the mainstays as Lorena giggled a little only for Orm to strike her in anger. "If they had one neck, I'd hack it through," he muttered before nodding down to Atlan Vulko to kill anyone who tried to interfere. Soldiers outnumbered civilians in Orinopolis today. Orm had made sure of it anticipating public discontent at such an action, since his entire reign had been fostered around a cult of his half-brother. But he'd constructed a strong military to follow him. The fledgling king had no idea how many of them would die in the next hour. He looked down at Zod who removed his black, executioner's hood and advanced on Arthur. "Prince Orin will be the first to die." Some of the civilians tried to advance on the stage only to be beaten back by Atlan Vulko and his guards. Zod then squatted so he could meet Arthur's face. "How would you like to die, hero?" "On my feet, facing you." "With pleasure."

Zod then broke Arthur's manacles and punched him in the gut as he stood up. "Return your blow, honoured prince!" "What is the fool doing?" Ocean Master asked worriedly as Arthur missed a punch and Zod punched him in the back of the head. The general stood laughing with his hands on his hips only to be grazed severely by Arthur's new hook hand on the right cheek, leaving a distinctive scar. "Gah! You'll die for that now." Zod delivered several hardened blows into Arthur's abdomen and face while Aquaman managed to knick him several more times with the hook. Zod was bleeding a little and so he forced Arthur onto the ground with his strength and placed both his thumbs into the deposed king's eyes. He applied a fierce pressure onto the sockets of the king. Diana pleaded with fear in her eyes as Hippolyta uttered a prayer to Persephone to guide Arthur Curry to the Isle of the Blessed.

"No one strikes Zod!"

That was when three civilians rushed Atlan Vulko and two were killed with swords in their bellies. The crowd erupted and anarchy descended all around the square. Orm turned to run as his guards dragged Lorena and Mera with him into his citadel. "Seal all the entrances! I want them dead! Zod included! He can't be trusted." Zod was laughing at the chaos as he continued to nearly blind Arthur, who was screaming in pain. "Hear your people die again today, Aquaman, as they destroy themselves for their misguided love of you. Hear them burn and thrash and flail as your brother's soldiers massacre each and every one of them. Then go to your grave knowing that your Amazon comrade and her mother will be joining you not too shortly as they die in deaths far more undignified and far more agonising than yours."

"Oh, shut up!" Arthur shouted as he drove his hook right into Zod's left eye, the magical energy of Hephaestus poking it right out. Zod's shriek of torment reverberated all throughout the city of Orinopolis as Aquaman regained himself and began to force it in further. "Arthur, no! He's not worth it." Aquaman heeded Diana's words, albeit reluctantly and struck Zod on the head with his fist knocking out the already shocked Kryptonian. He then broke Diana and her mother from their manacles. "Thank you, Prince Orin," Hippolyta said, "But I fear this is not yet over." She was right for Black Manta and the Death Squad were advancing on them along with Atlan Vulko and his elite guards. "Maiming your own executioner?" Hyde asked gleefully, "Why Arthur I never knew you had it in you." Hila then brought Kaldur before them with a knife to his throat. "Surrender now or the boy dies." Arthur and the two women placed their hands behind their heads as Vulko and Manta prepared harpoons with which to fire through their bellies. "Your people are dying, Arthur," Manta laughed pointing out to now over a hundred people killed by the soldiers in the last few minutes, "Die with them."

Arthur just smirked. "Will I, now?" he asked as suddenly a war horn sounded forth from the ramparts of Orinopolis on the volcano atop. The horn signified an approaching army. Or in this case two approaching armies. That of Xebel allied with the Seven Soldiers of Victory, and that of Orkanax. On the battlefield above, Orkanax moved towards Atlan and bowed. "My prince, the Blood of Kordax hopes to cleanse the scourge upon our name by fighting to liberate New Atlantis from the yolk of your son, the self-proclaimed Ocean Master, and liberate your other son, Prince Orin. The king who has offered us citizenship in New Atlantis." Atlan was stunned. "The Blood of Kordax will never—" "Shut up, Atlan," Garth said to his father-in-law before extending his hand to the young man, "I, King Garth of Xebel, gladly extend my hand to do just this, Orkanax. I am sure King Orin will need a vizier when all is said and done. He told me many times of his mother, Porm's diplomacy with you and your kind, and she spoke very highly of you. We would be honoured to offer your kind a chance to be a part of our new empire. The Empire of Atlantis!" Garth then raised his hand and the army behind him lifted their blades in cheer.

"I do not approve," Atlan said quietly to his son-in-law as Orkanax rejoined the ranks. "Tough. This was your son's idea, and you want him to be king. So, let him be king." Atlan then went towards his Seven Soldiers of Victory. "You know what you have to do? All of you." "Infiltrate the citadel," the Spectre answered, "Rescue Aquagirl and Mera, and ensure Orm does not succeed in summoning the power from below for Thawne." Atlan smiled. "Good, I will not allow my daughter-in-law and grandchild to die today. Nor my future granddaughter-in-law." "You see more than I, sorcerer," the Spectre replied. "Of course, I do. I'm smarter than you, Angel of Death." Atlan then swam towards Garth who was the head of their combined army ready to begin his speech.

"Today, we liberate New Atlantis from the yolk of oppression enforced by Ocean Master, it's most implacable enemy. Today we unite Xebel, New Atlantis, Sub Diego, the Blood of Kordax and untold others into a new unity. With one throne. An empire that will shatter all those who seek to threaten life and peace. An empire bonded with our brothers and sisters on the surface against tyranny. An empire that will last until the end of time, in peace and prosperity for all who live there. My father-in-law has foreseen it. And when we take Orinopolis and save the Earth that empire begins. My children will know peace, now that I have liberated the home of freedom. The oldest civilisation in the world. Today we will free Atlantis!"

Garth's speech roused the armies as Debbie and their children came toward him. He was so captivated by her beauty and strength. He never thought that he could love again having lost Tula and then Dolphin in such tragic circumstances. Nor did he dream that he would be a father again once his only child was killed. Now he had had thirteen years of happiness with them, even if it was all part of her father's twisted plans for the history of their people. He hoped and prayed he would survive these events so he could go on and be happy with them all. He knew they would. They had to. "Take care of yourself, my love," Debbie said as she laid a kiss on her husband's lips. "And you, Debbie. The children will stay behind with their grandfather while he coordinates the attack." "But we want to fight," young Orin stressed. Garth glared at the boy who reminded him of his uncle and namesake. "And you are both thirteen. By Poseidon, you're really only a week old the pair of you. I cannot risk losing you. Know that your parents fight for your future today and if you do not see us again, live well in the peace we will have earned from it." Garth and Debbie embraced their children warmly before looking into their eyes. Garth had a look in them that any apart from Debbie and their children had not seen in a long time. One of hope and love. Garth then turned and raised his sword before bellowing "Charge!"

The armies descended as Orm's men rushed from the volcano and fireballs were unleashed taking whole swathes of Garth's army. Tempest unleashed his magic bolts at the first officer he could see, incapacitating him. Entering the crater of the volcano, Garth assembled a battering ram to strike the gates hidden therein. They were made of marble, reinforced by stainless steel and decorated with images of krakens all over them. Archers fired harpoon projectiles from around the crater. More of Garth's forces seemed to be falling at this point, while the Spectre activated a portal to within the Citadel of the Seven Seas, so the Seven Soldiers could confront Orm and stop his insidious plot. Atlan held his teenage grandchildren to him while his younger grandson, AJ sat on his shoulder.

Orm was perusing through a variety of chronicles in a frantic state in the records room of the Citadel. Chronicles written by Princess Atlena, from her time as regent after her brother-in-law Trevis' death. They spoke of Trevis having not killed himself out of shame for exposing the newborn Prince Orin. But because he had locked a terrible monster away. A monster older than the universe. A creature to whom the beings of this universe were playthings. Atlena had felt guilty over taking advantage of her cousin's depression. She knew his death as a royal would be necessary. Earlier records spoke of the blood ritual happening every thousand years and keeping the beast trapped beneath the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. The beast had no name except the Timeless Terror, and any who had looked upon it gave conflicting accounts. All that he could gather was that to open it involved a similar ritual to what Arion had used to seal it there all those aeons ago. Shedding the blood of a royal would break the seals. He would release the beast and hopefully the spell would work and he could use the beast to protect him. From Orin, from Thawne, Zod, anyone. He would be undisputed master of the beast and therefore the world. With a small clique of sorcerers, Mera and Lorena held prisoner and the Trident of Poseidon ready, Orm descended into the depths of the Citadel. To the ancient prison Arion had constructed millennia beforehand to house what some would dub a Great Old One.

In the square, Arthur smirked at Black Manta as they readied their harpoons. "What are you smiling about?" Hyde asked aggressively as he walked forward and put the harpoon to Arthur's neck, "You're going to be dead in a minute." "Didn't you hear the war horn? This place is under attack." "That doesn't stall executions, bucko," Manta answered as he moved the harpoon for a strike, only for Garth's battering ram to bash the gate and the whole square to shake. Jackson was released from his mother's grip and took this opportunity to electrocute her with his powers. Diana landed a decisive blow on Black Manta's helmet, while her mother kicked him in the head, knocking the villain out. Arthur and Jackson tore through the Death Squad before embracing. "Now, quickly, you go and save some civilians." Jackson leaped into the crowd and began zapping the soldiers. Arthur turned to his Amazon comrades. "Mother and I will head to the citadel and see if we can get into the armoury." "Good, I'll get that gate open and let our friends in."

Aquaman fought his way through various soldiers to the main gate, where he intended to open the latch and allow their liberators access. He was stopped halfway there by none other than Atlan Vulko, who had fled when the Death Squad had been ambushed. "Vulko, please. Your uncle would be ashamed of you if you killed me." "Oh please, Arthur. You were a disgrace of a king. Orm has given us strength again." "And does that strength come from the blood of innocents your men have shed today?" "I don't need to explain myself to a false king. Now die!" Vulko leapt at the man his uncle had raised to the highest office in the depths with his trident. Arthur swerved and began delivering punches combined with strikes from his hook. "The magic of the Olympians will not help you now, false prince!" "I am not false." "You are a bastard!" "So is Orm!" "He is, and unlike you, a vicious one. Just what Atlantis needs. If he had been king, the Spectre would never have destroyed this place and killed your son." Arthur saw red. With a tinge of remorse, he delivered a gut blow straight into Vulko with his hook. An unintentionally fatal one. He only got the opportunity because the commander stumbled due to the gates being struck with the battering ram.

"Happy now?" Vulko asked Arthur as he stumbled off his hook. Aquaman held the dying man in his arms. "I am sorry, Atlan. It was the only way. Your uncle, Nuidis, would not have approved of all you have done here today." "He was a fat oaf. The world is ruled by wolves you should know that by now, Arthur. You could have saved Atlantis if you had ruled like the wolf you are. Your sons would not have been killed if you had just embraced your royal ferocity." "A king must rule wisely and justly." "A king is appointed by the gods. They should rule arbitrarily as Orm did. He knew his place, and I knew mine. You and your surface world nonsense corrupted our great culture, you blonde fool. The Curse of Kordax destroyed Poseidonis and now you have brought it to our walls." "Orm did." "No, you did. With your ties with the Amazons. I go to my grave knowing that I was right. The elders were right to defy my uncle concerning you. You have brought more ruin to our people than Kordax. I curse you, Arthur Curry. In the name of Poseidon and Triton, and in the memory of all the family I lost and you did the day Poseidonis fell. Your name will be abominated throughout history. And I will not enter Tartarus as long as I can still haunt you. Though…that might not be for much longer. Die slowly and painfully, you accursed dog." And with that, Vulko expired. Arthur closed the younger man's eyes and stood, hating himself for having taken a life, albeit unintentionally.

Heading over to the gate, he released the latch and saw Tempest and Indigo walk in with their armies, including Orkanax. "King Orin," the scaly commander knelt before him and Arthur placed his hand on the lad's head. "I would prefer just Arthur, if it's all the same to you, friend." Arthur was astounded at how different Garth seemed. He had a dark beard and longer hair and seemed closer to Arthur's own age than his late twenties. "Garth? And Debbie? You both look so different. How?" "Our father," she answered, "Has given us Garth's birthright of Xebel. Allies for you and Mera to overthrow Orm with and to liberate your friends on the surface from Eobard Thawne." "Where is our father?" "Right here," Atlan said as he teleported in with his three grandchildren. "Are those the twins?" Arthur asked Garth about the two teenagers. "I know, they grow up so fast, don't they? Seems like only yesterday they were infants. Well...I suppose they were." Arthur was even more baffled by the small, blonde-haired boy his father was holding. "Is that…" "Hello, Dad. It's me. AJ. I've come to help you and Mom with this little problem Uncle Orm is causing. Grandpa said he'd help too."

"He will need help, boy. You all will," a dark and familiar voice said from beside them, "For your father has incurred the wrath of Zod one too many times to allow any of his kin to live." Zod was now standing before them with Black Manta and the Death Squad behind him. His one remaining eye blared with rage as the empty socket bled before them in a transfixed bestiality. "Kneel, before you die, Arthur Curry, and I may allow your child to live." "No," Arthur said standing tall, "Face me like a man, Zod. Or are you too afraid, you'll lose another eye." Zod's socket where his left eye had been was still bleeding. "One who dishonours me so does not deserve death by combat. Only merciless execution. And the obliteration of all they hold dear. I shall take your skin from your body and wear it as armour to remind the world what happens to those who wrong Zod." Aquaman tensed himself. "You'll have to go through me to get to my family, General." "Very well…I will not honour you by fighting you. Instead, I shall kill…these poor wretches."

Zod turned his head and fired heat vision through his eye onto the crowd before him, burning them all where they stood. So many innocent civilians. Atlan held his young grandson's face to his chest so he couldn't see. "Zod, you are a soldier! This is barbaric. You dishonour yourself by killing civilians like this!" Arthur roared at the top of his lungs. "Civilians? That would imply that Earthlings are people, Arthur. Would you consider one who culls the excess animal population as going against honour. It is, however, dishonourable to stab a man in the eye whilst he's killing you. Now, kneel and allow me to finish the job or more will die." Aqualad then fired a burst of electricity straight through Zod's heat vision and right into his remaining eye. "Now!" Arthur screamed as he, Garth, Debbie, Tula, Orin and Jackson leapt upon the Kryptonian murderer. Typhoon used her unique power of constricting the water in a humanoid body to force individual members of the Death Squad into unconsciousness. Young Orin beat Hila into unconsciousness, while Garth used his magic to incapacitate Black Manta.

Zod swatted the attacking heroes like flies. "Idiots, all of you! Zod cannot be so easily defeated." He knocked Jackson out with a punch and winded Arthur with a hit to the stomach. The only one left fighting him was Indigo, who put up a good show. "You are not killing anyone else today, Zod. Not on my watch." She managed to actually give Zod a black eye by punching him with all her strength while her father watched on sadly and shed a tear, knowing what was to come. Zod then grabbed her by the throat, and Debbie looked to her father shedding a mutual tear in acknowledgement. Garth leapt at Zod only to be tossed aside like a ragdoll. "How would you like to die, Queen of Xebel?" "Screw you, Zod!" Zod smirked before reaching his free hand through Debbie's chest and pulling her heart out with his super strength. "No!" Garth screamed while Tula and Orin looked on in horror at their mother being killed. Zod laughed while Debbie, her eyes fluttering before her expiration uttered her last words of, "Now, Father."

Atlan suddenly was surrounded by bolts of lightning as Debbie's blood glowed. "Through the blood of my child, General Zod, I banish you and your followers, Black Manta, Hila and their Death Squad to the Abyss of No End. The Howling Halls beyond the universe. Arion's prison for the Great Old Ones. I, Atlan, do this in the name of my daughter, Debbie Perkins, Queen of Xebel and Mother of Destiny. Daughter, I release thee." Zod was suddenly seized as were all his allies there including most of Orm's soldiers nearby who were still killing civilians by tendrils of light and a portal opened above the square. Tentacles and a dark eye emerged from it. Zod screamed in terror at seeing the eye look directly at him. "Do not make eye contact," Atlan barked at everyone else who turned their heads away. All those held by its tendrils were absorbed into the vortex as the eye withdrew into it. "Release me, I beg of you!" Zod shouted at Atlan, showing genuine fear, knowing that where he was going was worse than the Phantom Zone, "Have pity!"

"Pity? As you had for Debbie. I hope the millennia drag on as long as possible, Zod. Begone!"

And with that, there was a blast of light and the villains were gone. Garth walked over to his wife's body and just stared coldly as their children wept by her side. Arthur was pained, knowing that Garth had been widowed again. His boy. He went to hold him, but Garth simply held a hand up to push away the hug. "This was your plan for her, Atlan?" Atlan nodded. "One of them. Arion sent his enemies to the abyss by sacrificing his child to perform a blood ritual. It requires the blood of the sorcerer casting it to work. The rite was only ever used on the worst criminals in Atlantean history. Their torment will be endless." "She was your daughter," Arthur said disgruntledly. "And I am glad she is gone and not you, Arthur, my beloved boy." AJ ran away from his grandfather and into his father's arms. Aquaman just shook his head in disbelief. "Get out of here, you vile old man. We don't need your help anymore." "I foresaw that. Which is why my Seven Soldiers are busy stopping Orm from releasing a separate Great Old One as we speak." Arthur's eyes widened, as did everyone else's and their grief left them running to join Diana and Hippolyta at the citadel. Atlan merely sighed and departed through a portal to the Netherspace, his family having disowned him for saving his home.

In the armoury of the citadel, Diana and Hippolyta stood over many downed civilians and reclaimed their weapons, particularly the Lasso of Truth and the Sword of Damocles for Diana. "The blade suits you, daughter," Hippolyta smiled as she reattached her girdle. "Thank you, Mother. Now let us make sure Lorena and Mera are alright." Lifting her sword up, Diana followed her mother out of the door only for it to slam shut in front of her and time seemed to stand still. "I was hoping now would be a good time to talk," Ares whispered from behind her. "I have nothing to say to you…" "I did not know Hippolyta was mine…truly. Mother informed me long after we met that you were my blood." "I am not your blood. I am my mother's child forged of clay." "Your mother is my blood. Therefore, you are." "We all know you treat your blood so well, Ares. Like your half-sister. My dear Cassie. You used her like a tool. You nearly broke her when she had risen above so much. You disgust me with your claims of loving your blood."

"Cassandra Sandsmark? Why should I treat her with any respect? My father has a myriad of mongrel children with mortals. It's my own children I care for, and Hippolyta is far from a mongrel anymore. I can't even remember your grandmother, though apparently, she was my wife when I was young. Back before the people of this world had fire. I moved on from her as soon as her body started to age and wither. But then her daughter became Queen of the Amazons, and that changed everything. She was an immortal queen of all-consuming power. I didn't know she was my daughter, and if I'm honest, I doubt I'd have cared, Diana. Not one jot. Your mother was just the leader of my enemies. The women were given eternal life by my mother, aunts, sisters and brother to prove me wrong in front of my father. I hated your mother. And at the moment I am indifferent to Hippolyta. But you…you killed me, Diana. And now not only do you realise you're the only being ever to do that, but you're a kinslayer too."

"What do you want, Ares?"

"Are you not going to call me, Pappóus? I'm hurt, darling. What I want is for you to become the greatest warrior the world has ever known. I don't expect you to serve me, but I expect you to live up to your blood as my grandchild. And to do that you must defeat Eobard Thawne. You will start today…by killing Ocean Master."

"Don't be foolish, Ares. You know I won't kill him."

"No? Why not? You do realise he's summoning something down there. The kind of creature my aunt, Hestia, told us of as a thing beyond time when we were children."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Great Old Ones? Ah, I can see in your eye you have an inkling of what I speak of. They are beings…from before our universe was born. They have either died, retired or been trapped by some form of primitive resistance to them by now. We helped in some cases. Well, Orm built this city above one of their tombs. And he's going to unleash the creature and become its master through a blood sacrifice of his unborn niece unless you stop him."

"Of course, I'll stop him."

"But you have to kill him. He knows of the Great Old Ones. He is insane. If he lives, he might try and do something else. Kill him, Diana. You don't have the power to banish him anymore. You're not Chthonic now."

"I will deal with him in my own way, Ares. Now let me go."

"Naturally. Just remember what I said. Ocean Master cannot live."

In the bowels of the citadel, shamanic mages assembled around a green pool, tinged with red from the blood of all who had had theirs shed within it. They began ululating as Lorena and Mera were brought before them. Orm was now wearing his traditional Ocean Master costume, and had his wrists bandaged, having smeared some of his own blood on his face. He caressed Lorena longingly again and she bit his thumb. "Feisty, eh?" he smirked as he smeared his blood from the thumb on her cheeks in defiance. Lorena wouldn't have this. She wasn't helpless. She stood up in anger only to be held down by one of Orm's elite guards who had been guarding this pool. "Charybdis leave her be. She can still be my bride when this is all over. She can hardly resist a god now can she. Actually, the power I will have when this is done…god won't do justice." "What are you doing, Orm?" Mera asked. His eyes widened as he withdrew a knife and traced it along her belly. "Using the blood of the royal family to awaken an ancient evil my ancestor, Arion stored below this volcano years ago. It's why I built the palace here. So that if my power were ever threatened, I could call upon the beast with some dark magic I learned during my time with the refugees…to unleash it as my slave upon an unsuspecting world."

"And you would use my child?"

"Well, it requires a life to be taken in the ritual. All the magic to access the dimension does, as well as specifically Arion's unfiltered, royal Atlantean blood. As Arthur's child…that baby has the perfect supply. Do not fret Mera, we shall have many more children after today."

"You are sick, Orm. We should never have trusted you."

"You know I did want peace. I genuinely did want Arthur and the rest of you to live happily…but I got a better offer from Eddie Thawne. Sorry about that, but soon you'll be a queen again. Just see the baby as one of the eggs for our omelette."

Mera spat in his face. Orm seethed in disgust as he hit her with the handle of the knife in the cheek. Lorena raged again as Charybdis held her back. The piranha-faced creature looked hungry, but Orm managed to successfully calm him down with a steady motion of his hand. "None can stop me, Mera. You may as well accept your fate. I am sorry your child will go, but as I said…it is meaningless in the long run. Begin the ritual!" The sorcerers started chanting in an ancient language as they all slit their wrists, and Orm opened his bandages to pour into the pool. Then a green mist appeared above them. "It can't be coming already. Can it?" Then an albino face emerged with a green hood from the mist. "Atlantis forgive me. I hope this makes amends," the Spectre said as he smote all of the sorcerers with lightning. Orm fled in terror only to be punched in the face by Steel behind him as Mera and Lorena were released from their bonds by Frankenstein and Ryan Choi. "Ryan, you're alive?" Lorena asked incredulously. "Long story involving the Microverse."

Orm was then put on his knees while the Spectre and Doctor Fate consumed Charybdis in their spells. "But…I was going to release the Great Old One…become all-powerful." "As ever, Orm," Mera remarked, "You prove yourself pathetic again." She then punched him in the face and he fell over. Lorena seemed uncomfortable, having not enjoyed one bit of the experience of being Orm's captor and forced fiancée, so Mera gave the young girl a hug. "Hush child, we are safe. And my child will have an excellent godmother in you, Lorena." "Thank you, Mera," she cried into the bosom of the closest thing she had to a mother. Diana and Hippolyta arrived down and Diana was as surprised as anyone Orm was already beaten and being dragged to a cell by people she didn't expect to see here. She wanted to argue. Something inside her was saying she should call for his execution, but she wouldn't. Instead, she hugged Mera and Lorena as peace was finally restored to New Atlantis.

The dead of Orinopolis was over a thousand that day. Many Atlantean civilians had been caught in the crossfire or deliberately killed on Orm's orders. Now he rotted in a dank cell whilst Arthur pondered his words holding his wife. She held AJ close to her as he felt her stomach knowing his sister awaited within. "Are you not excited AJ is here, Arthur? And that you are going to be a father again?" "I am, Mera. Truly. But I have a child that Vulko claimed is alive. Koryak." "His body disappeared from Poseidonis. I meant to tell you." "That explains it then. But he also said Tula and Dolphin were alive. There is something truly disturbing about all this. There's no sign of any of them." "I think," Mera said laying a kiss on her husband's lips, "You should be with Garth. They're lighting the funeral pyre tonight." Arthur nodded and headed down to meet his ward.

In the square, many bodies were being burned but pride of place was being granted to Indigo. Debbie Perkins, Queen of Xebel, who had given her life to drive the invaders from Orinopolis. Orkanax took Atlan's place at Garth's request as he burned her corpse in the magma of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. "Goodbye, my love," he said without sounding in any way sad as Tula and Orin wept for their mother. Arthur then joined them as he saw the Seven Soldiers lamenting their fallen comrade in equal measure. "It was good of Father to provide their aid tonight. Who knows what Orm might have done with that power?" He knew Garth would not want to talk of his loss. And he didn't want to talk strategy either. He just ignored Arthur altogether before turning around and saying, "I need to talk to Mera and Jackson as soon as possible, Arthur." "About what?" "Family business. It need not concern you." That broke Arthur's heart. In so many ways, he had regained his biological son but lost his adopted one.

Garth came to Mera's sanctum and hugged herself and AJ intensely. Jackson was sitting with Lorena holding her tightly, reminding her that she was loved and that as long as she had friends in them, whatever Orm did or would have done to her didn't matter. Just two friends showing an intense platonic love and protection of each other's feelings. "Garth," Mera said, "I am so sorry." "I am used to it, Mera. You know that now. At least she died with purpose. Unlike Dolphin and Cerdian. Now we have two children I must be a father to." "Did you love her in the end?" "Deeply. Very deeply. I didn't know I could love like that again after Dolphin. But there is something I need to tell you, Mera. Jackson should probably listen as well." Kaldur perked his ear up then at the mention of his name. "You see Mera. My mother was from Xebel. She was a princess of Xebel. Do you remember your mother?" "Not really, no. She left when myself and Hila were very young. Why?" "Because she was Berra. My mother. You are my half-sister, Mera." Mera was shocked, though not entirely taken aback. Garth and she had always had an affinity. She assumed it was her maternal feelings for him as Arthur's charge, similar to how she felt for Lorena. But like with Jackson it was a bond of blood they hadn't quite realised. "Well then…it is my honour to call you brother," she kissed him on the cheek and they hugged again as AJ childishly held onto their legs.

The next day, Arthur was seated on the throne of Orm. The new king it seemed. But he didn't want to be. There was an assembly of the nobles sitting before him as Diana and Hippolyta joined them. "You are king once more, then?" the former asked her old friend. "Not by choice. I'm just the senior member of the royal family still standing." "And you saved the city." "No, my father did that at the cost of my sister's life. A sister I didn't even know. All for filthy blood magic." "You led the charge, Arthur. People saw your fight with Zod when you should have lain down and been executed. Embracing the Blood of Kordax has given them your support. You could be a popular king again." "King of an insular society I don't want to rule. I'm tired of serving people like this. People are fickle." "You are a fine king, Orin," Hippolyta said immodestly. "Ah, praise from on high indeed. But I cannot, Queen Hippolyta."

"No, Arthur," Garth said as he entered with Mera, AJ, Jackson, Lorena and his children, "You must take the throne. Not of New Atlantis. That is nothing. Meaningless. A city state." "Then where? Are you abdicating Xebel?" "Sort of. I will remain their king, but your father wanted reformation after today. The end of an absolute monarchy, with an elected federation running all the aquatic civilisations. But with one figurehead, and some kings to hold some executive power." "Federation? Don't be ridiculous."

"Why not? I have brought Xebel to your side, that's your only real obstacle. The rest already serve you, more or less."

"I can't—"

"You'll only be a figurehead. Appoint someone you trust to rule here. Your family will be a constitutional symbol of our tradition. It's not perfect, but as Atlan said…Atlantis and Xebel are stagnant utopias which won't accept change all that well. We need you to be something you're not. Continue being a hero to represent our people well. For us. For Atlantis."

"Atlantis is gone."

"Atlantis is not one place. It's the sea. It's where all marine life lives. Atlantis is the seven seas of the Earth. And they will need a leader greater than me to take them into battle, Arthur. My friend. My father. My king."

"There's no swaying you is there? Very well. I shall be your figurehead, Garth."

Garth then snapped his fingers and two guards brought forward a golden crown bejewelled and appearing to have the gills of a mermaid. It was Arthur's old crown. Not to mention the Trident of Poseidon was there as well. Handing them to Aquaman, Tempest stood back and smiled before proclaiming their new sovereign. "All hail Emperor Arthur of House Curry, the Resurrected! Lord of the Seven Seas and Emperor of Atlantis! High King of all who dwell in the deep! Saviour of the World! All hail, Arthur!" The cry went up around the assembly as Diana and Hippolyta withdrew their blades and knelt before Arthur in respect. Mera approached her husband and held his hand, saying "Our daughter will grow up with a hero for a father, Arthur. She always would have. But now she can grow up in a world her father helped to save from the very brink."


	43. I am Thawne's Reckoning!

_Houses of Congress, Washington DC_

"So why did you contact me and not Thawne or the Vice-President?" Eiling asked Amanda Waller as they went through the desolate parliament, "You work with them far more closely than with me, Mrs Waller." "This is a matter neither of them need concern themselves with, Mr President. I think you and I are both sick of their actions of late, are we not?" "Well, yes, but that doesn't excuse…" "You're their boss, no matter what they think. Now I think maybe your men should wait outside." The Secret Service agents turned aggressively towards Waller, until Eiling knowingly raised his hand. "Very well. I can trust Mrs Waller, men. She's the greatest patriot I know. At ease." The two agents reluctantly exited as Eiling sat in the presidential chair. "So, why am I here, Amanda?" "To meet your new allies. We're taking down Thawne and Hurt." "Why would I—" "Because they're insane and their plan is going to bring the end of the world. You've seen how blindly he's been acting in Gotham. Soon that'll be the whole country and then the whole world when he starts his war with the Amazons. We have no idea the full extent of what he's done. To be quite frank, sir, the military should never have trusted a doomsday cultist in the first place. Not to mention, I'm sure you're aware that your Vice-President isn't really Sebastian Hady? How long?"

"Since I met him."

"I'm surprised so many people have fallen for it, as is. Though I think cracks will start to show. Our mole inside the Daily Planet at the DEO recently revealed a follow-up to Clark Kent's opinion piece a while back…his wife's going to run a massive exposé on the whole metahuman trafficking and its ties to the government. That could spell the end of Thawne."

"Or strengthen him."

"Precisely. Which is why I think you need new backers."

"I thought you said I was the boss."

"That's not how these things work. No one man can truly rule. He needs power behind his throne."

"So, you want Thawne's job?"

"Absolutely not. I much prefer the position of public servant, Mr President, you know that. But I have three men who are very interested in taking the place of your backers."

"And who are they?"

"Us, Mr President," the familiar voice of Lex Luthor said emerging from the wings with a much smaller, bald man with glasses and a tall man who seemed to have one half of his face unable to move. "Luthor…and Dr Sivana…and General Lane? How…" Lex nodded at Lane who peeled away the unmoving half of his face to reveal a robotic visage beneath, akin to the Terminator robot with its red eye of malice. "That's how, Mr President." Eiling stood up in shock before turning to Waller in an accusatory fashion. "Now Amanda, I've heard your propositions before as have many others. You could transmute tin into gold with your arguments. But you can't tell me why...Why on God's green Earth should I replace madmen like Thawne and Hurt with two supervillains and a war criminal?" "Because we have interests that will better serve the people of Earth than they will," Luthor sardonically cut in, "Thawne is erratic. His way will only spell the end of life on this planet. Hurt's played games with human lives for centuries. And Ra's wants the human race all but wiped out." "Ra's is dead." "Not according to my sources. Forgive me for not divulging this previously, Amanda, but some of my people have recently picked up a very injured Bane at Arkham Asylum. Ra's likely won't make a move now that Hurt has contacted his daughter. He'll see that as the end of their alliance."

"So, what's your plan, Lex?"

"You, Mr President, will host a press conference in two days' time. In it, you will announce that your Vice-President was never Sebastian Hady, but international super-criminal, Dr Simon Hurt. That and you will provide all the evidence I have of Eddie Thawne's true identity and his crimes. Any accompanying evidence will be provided by Mrs Waller and other sources. You will say that this was brought to your attention by two patriots forced into hiding after faking their deaths to escape these…shall we say, 'fascist' elements led by Hurt and Thawne. These patriots being Lex Luthor and Sam Lane, of course. You will then say that Hurt recently attempted to assassinate you but that he was unfortunately killed before he could be questioned. Thawne isn't all powerful, so he'll likely flee to the first hole he can crawl under, which I suspect will be his temple in Kansas. You will then appoint General Lane as your Vice-President, myself as temporary Secretary of Defence and Dr Sivana as your scientific advisor. We will deal with Thawne from there and his wretched cult."

"Why should I do this? You've offered me no proof, Lex."

"We don't need proof. In fact, we don't need you to believe us at all. We have enough proof that Thawne and Hurt are monsters, and that you are culpable in their crimes. Not to mention, Anita Suarez's son Martino Rodriguez. We have DNA evidence he is your child, despite the fact she's married to your predecessor's Education Secretary. A man we also have pegged since he frequents public toilets in the DC area."

"You wouldn't dare."

"We would, Mr President. And we also have evidence that Eliza Day, since she was three years old, was raised by the League of Assassins, after her parents were killed in a fire on the Outback for disloyalty to Ra's al Ghul. That's going to make you look even more credible, isn't it? Your wife who will soon have your child being a spy for the Demon's Head of all people. Not forgetting, we have eyewitness testimony from many Gothamites that Ra's was your operative in Gotham, who killed hundreds of people through his actions there. So, give us that press conference, Mr President, or we release all of this info."

"I could have you all killed, here and now."

A red dot appeared on Eiling's forehead. He looked for a sniper in the windows, only to see it came from Lane's red eye. "The general here won't allow that, I'm afraid. And your Secret Service men have both been killed. We'll tell their families they died saving you from Hurt in two days' time. Now, how about you let Mrs Waller take you home, Randy, and we can continue our business once the dust has settled on our little coup." Eiling moved to protest, but knew he was beaten. "What happens if I let Thawne or Hurt know what you're up to before you can do anything?" "Then you'll die with them. Now, get out, Randy." The president harrumphed before leaving with Amanda Waller as Lex turned to Lane and Sivana. "Does your daughter have the company helicopter ready for me, Samuel?" "Of course." "Good. Then we're going to Gotham as soon as possible. I need to have a chat with Mr Wayne."

_Central City_

It had been a long night of arguing between parents and children all that night. Barry had gone to get a drink and Dawn had to physically hold him back with the help of her brother and mother as he fell crying into Iris' arms thinking of Wally and all he had lost. They had missed the news that evening and ignored all phone calls. Which was why Don and Dawn had tried their best to keep both parents asleep when they turned on GCN at 7am the day after Joan's funeral. The news report showing the funeral home had been destroyed by a giant laser from space. Not something you see or hear every day. Even in a world where the likes of Superman and Darkseid exist. "Our kids were there," Dawn said stupefied. "I know," Don sighed, "More blades for Thawne to hold over us." "I hold no blades," Thawne said sitting in a nearby chair, "And if you don't surrender, I'm taking your father from you. Bart and Jenni got out alive. But I doubt you'll see either of them again. They both have to die. But you're both young, either of you can have more children."

"You're a monster, Eddie."

"I am a liberator. My will shall save this world. My will has transcended life and death. There are those who cannot envision the utopia I will build on the foundations of those who resist it. I can give you both new spouses and new children. Surrender and show me you still serve me or I will kill Barry Allen while he sleeps."

Don and Dawn just stood silently for a moment. Don grimaced at Thawne. "You've already taken everything from us. You may as well take us down too." "No, I don't want to do that. I'm not a fan of just dusting my little passion projects away. You both can live." He then raised a hand to snap his fingers. "Last chance." "We don't care," Dawn replied angrily, "You're going to take our kids from us and now our father. There's nothing more we can do." "You two never were any fun," Eddie said as he rolled his eyes back, snapped his fingers and proceeded to take life from Barry Allen. Only then he suddenly seized up in pain. His nose was bleeding and the same inhuman scream he had let loose when Lian and Robbie were protected from him overcame the preacher.

Simultaneously, Barry Allen had a fit in the bed above them which frightened Iris. "Barry, no. Barry, come on. Stop it. Barry!" As soon as Barry seemed to stop breathing, Thawne jerked back into life downstairs. "What the hell was that about?" Dawn asked him. "Non-existent-Entity-help." He was still bleeding profusely as he sped out the Allens' front door. And then the Tornado Twins heard crying from upstairs. Speeding up there they saw their mother cradling their father's unmoving body. "No, no, no," Don said punching his fist in the wall as he wept for his father. Thawne had killed him. Everything was falling apart. Barry Allen was dead.

_Gotham_

Hal Jordan was sitting in a bar having finished doing construction work with some of the Wayne Foundations employees who came in the last few weeks. He was finding it harder to relate to all his old friends now that he had no abilities, coupled with the fact that he knew his future was to become a being of unadulterated evil. It didn't sit well with him, thinking back to Zero Hour and everything he had done as Parallax. He wasn't a hero anymore. He wasn't Green Lantern, and he wasn't the Spectre. From what Starfire had told everyone it was highly likely the corps had fallen at Oa. Now he was just an ordinary joe. Except he hadn't built up any kind of friendship with anyone left in Gotham since his return. He talked to Ollie and Dinah sometimes but that was the extent of it. He had nothing in common with anyone here. Anyone. They hadn't lived the life he'd lived. How could he relate to any of them? How many of them had settled down in a farming village in the future, hating themselves for what they did and who they'll become? He knew the answer was none of the above. He wanted to get back to Coast City but felt a responsibility to his comrades from the time jump. And, selfishly, he figured he might pick up some powers by sticking around. Slim chance, but better than none.

"Brooding doesn't become you, Harold," Todd Rice said as he sat beside Hal. Before the former Green Lantern could respond, Todds twin sister gave him a hug. "Todd? Jennie? Oh, I heard you two were in town. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your dad's funeral. I was pretty busy…saving the universe." "We know," Jennie smiled, "You know, he had a lot of respect for you, Hal, even when everyone cursed your name." "Alan was a lovely man. Closest thing to a father I had in my adult years. I'll miss him terribly." "You see, Hal," Todd said putting his hand around the handsome pilot's shoulder, "Dad left us something. Something powerful. It's a part of me and Jennie, and like him it was tied to the Starheart. His Power Battery." "What?" Hal said bemusedly, "I know what you're going to say. And no…" "He asked in his will that you have it," Jennie said holding up a suitcase containing the source of her late father's power. "Please, Hal," Todd said, "For our old man. He'd want to help us fight the good fight. Now you can do that for us." Hal inhaled deeply and then took the Starheart from Jennie.

The whole bar shook as Hal found himself being drawn to the power source. Green energy engulfed all light in the room and made everything seem hazy and distant. Hal opened the suitcase and saw a Power Ring there. A ring not unlike his old one. One which could give him the ability to help save the Earth from Eobard Thawne. Putting it on, he echoed the famous mantra, "In brightest day, In blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" The bar shook as Hal was suddenly bathed in his old costume with a green mask similar to Alan Scott's old one over his eyes. "Thank you, Jennie and Todd. This means a hell of a lot." They both hugged him. "Now is Green Lantern going to help us save the world?" "He sure is."

But there wasn't much world saving going on in Gotham, just waiting for attack or reinforcement. Bruce was woefully unprepared for anything that might come, and just kept having the family train people in combat. Tim, having recovered from his physical injuries, and Conner were doing just that. The latter was adapting quickly. "Good workout, huh?" he asked his best friend. "Indeed, even for a weakling like yourself." "Screw you, Tim." "Ah, you love me really. Anyway…" A kick in Conner's gut didn't even wind him which impressed the former Robin. "You're still better than Clark." "I know…it breaks my heart seeing what he did to himself." "Yeah, well, sometimes people do stupid things. Look at me…I stabbed myself with a pair of scissors to go into full Thogal." "You still haven't talked about that…"

"There's not much to say. Joker tortured me. I hated myself. I drove a pair of scissors in there. Case closed."

"No, it's not. You're not well, Tim."

"I know. But I'm getting better."

"You died, Tim. Just before Dick heard you say something, your heart had stopped for two minutes. Leslie was about to declare you dead. Then it started again with some defib. You got really lucky."

"It was more than defib, Kon."

"I know. Talk to me, man. I know what dying's like, remember."

"It was odd. I saw…me."

"You?"

"Me from our future."

"Oh. Him."

"I thought...I can't become that. So, I thought it would be best if I…died. That I don't become him."

"You thought me and Cassie should die then too. And Rachel, Gar and Lorena. What about M'Gann?"

"You're all a lot better adjusted than I am."

"And you know that how? Have you noticed Cassie and Bruce are a lot closer, by the way?"

"Um, yeah a little."

"Let's just say she went down a dark path when we were lost in time. They both kind of bonded over that. About having younger people trust them, then die on their watch. Me? Well, after we beat Prime the last time, I asked Rose to kill me one day. Trusted her completely. I don't trust myself as much as I trust any of the rest of you. Bart, well you saw how he was before we disappeared. His whole life turned upside down because the idea of people he loved who were dead came back as their imperfect selves. And Raven…man you didn't see her after everything that went down with Desaad. She's not spoken to anyone except Gar really. They're both shut-ins now, pretty much. As to Lorena, I haven't seen her in a year so I can't say. I don't get why you feel you have to die because of one version of you you're trying not to be."

"Its destiny isn't it, Conner."

"Screw destiny. I saw a future where there was hardly any life left on the planet in a few years' time, and another where life thrives over a thousand years later. The time explosions screwed everything up."

"I—I—"

"What stopped you?"

"From what?"

"Dying?"

"My grandma."

"You have a grandma? Is Leslie your grandmother?"

"No, Leslie's not my grandmother. My memory of my Grandma who died a couple years back. She talked to me. Made me know that I can't give up and that you all do love me."

"We do. And I'm glad she was there to tell you that. But you've got to get out of this whole cycle of hating yourself so much."

"I'm doing my best."

"I can see that. And I'm really proud of you, man."

They hugged intensely. "Just think of all you have, Tim. Us. Bruce. Everyone. Take it one day at a time." "I am." "But I know there's something at the back of your mind." Tim then walked away from Conner but stopped, inhaled and closed his eyes before making a little revelation. "Bruce has enrolled me at Ivy University next year on a scholarship. It looks like…I'm going to go to college." "Well, that's good, isn't it?" "It is. Except I'll have to leave Gotham. Stop being Red Robin. Leave Steph and the kid on their own." "Well, I don't know about the first two, but Steph will understand. Hell, she'll probably beg you to go and get educated. You can see how much her degree means to her. And you'll still be here for Christmas and stuff. After all, your family are all here."

"Yeah, but…the thing is Conner, I'm never going to see you guys again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Cassie will be moving on. She'll probably want to keep being a hero, a leader. Bart hopefully will head back to Central City and be Kid Flash again. It's not that I don't want the three of you to be happy. I just…need you. I love you, guys."

"And we love you. But there comes a time in someone's life when they grow up and have to move on with things."

"Yeah, well I'm tired of doing that."

"I know. I know. Come on, let's go get some of Alfred's tea or something at Bruce's place. See if Steph and Debbie are there, they'll cheer you up."

Dick and Barbara were busy at their place pouring hot coffee for Dinah and Ollie, the latter of whom was pretty stunned to be receiving news of his ward's maternity. "Mia is your kid? Don't be ridiculous." "It's true, Oliver," Barbara said handing him his drink, "All the records point to it." "But it's insane, I mean, pardon my French but, you can't have kids." "I could when I was that age. I did. Mom wouldn't let me keep her. That girl is Mia." "Damn. I'm sorry Dinah. I should have known." "I should have known." "She does kind of look like you."

"She's got my attitude too."

"There's no doubt about that. This is going to be awkward to tell her. I mean after all we've been through. She's with Connor a lot now. I think you're right about them being a thing."

"Your son and my daughter. Jeez Louise."

"She's as good as my daughter anyway, Dinah. How do you think I feel?"

"Oh, come on, Ollie. She always had a crush on him."

"I know. She had one on me too."

"That was more complicated Ollie, you know that."

"Where are my manners? Dick, how's being a dad suiting you."

Leaning against a breakfast bar, Dick moved his hand in a so-so motion as if to say things had their ups and downs. "It's like starting off with puberty instead of late-night feeds. Actually, that's exactly what it is. She gets on fine with Babs, which is the only thing I was worried about. Hangs around with Damian and Colin a lot. I think they all have a lot in common, having lost faith in the people they loved and now finding a new home. She really isn't getting on well with Kory. Which is a shame. Star could be a great mother to her, if not for everything that's just happened. Tamaraneans. They'd argue about the direction of the wind. Mar'i's not as highly strung as her mom, but…still she's got that temper. Impulsive, but not quite as bad. She's going to struggle with humans as much as she did with her mother's people. And anyway, Ollie, I hear you're a father again now too. Cissie's finally talking to you."

"Yep. Good thing too. I always kind of thought she was mine but had no proof. It's a shame, but you gotta' move on, and I'm going to be there for her."

"Good man."

Dick and Barbara then held each other close together as Ollie looked into Dinah's uncertain eyes. Later that evening, Connor Hawke and Mia Dearden were out on patrol, enjoying their life as a couple after beating up some thugs. She stopped him in the middle of a kiss. "I…have to tell you something." "What is it? Are you ill?" "No, not at all. I'm late, that's all." "Oh…but we…" "Yeah, which means you should probably get checked. You're likely okay thanks to my medication, but I wouldn't risk it." "So, you think you're pregnant?" "Seems like it." Connor didn't even pause for thought. He just smiled, knowing that things would be alright. Because that's the kind of man Connor Hawke was. "Good. No matter what happens I'll take care of it. And we've got a big family to help out here. The Titans, the League and my Dad and Dinah. The little one is going to be fine. You can tell Lian she's getting a cousin." They both laughed a little nervously but Mia was comforted knowing enough people loved her unconditionally now that they'd accept this. A happy accident for everyone.

A few hours later, a kraken emerged from Gotham's bay. A large kraken with a blonde man standing atop it. And from the sea followed submersible vessels, containing several Amazon and Atlantean soldiers. No one had been told of their arrival. But they immediately got to work in helping the city be reconstructed. Things were on the up for Gotham now that they were here. Their leaders went to immediately meet with everyone involved, and Jackson and Lorena had a surprising reunion with the Teen Titans. "So, Amy's definitely gone?" Lorena asked Cassie sadly. "I'm sorry. I know you and she were friends." "At least you guys are okay," she said looking up at her surviving teammates that were there. "Okay is a strong word," Conner said, handing her and Jackson a glass of water, "I just hope you're okay after what Orm did." "I'm fine. I've got the family to look after me. He didn't do anything except…make unwanted touches." "Still, that's not cool, Lorena," he said, giving her a hug, after subtly questioning was it okay to do so. Cassie took Jackson aside as Lorena wept profusely. "Have you heard anything from Jaime?" he asked. "Not a peep. He went into space last I heard from him. He was a good Titan though."

"So were Zachary and Amy."

"We've lost a lot…it's hard to quantify how much. Which is why I can't be the leader of the Teen Titans anymore."

"What? But Cassie you're…"

"I'm only telling you this because Conner, Bart and I…we're going to leave. We might stay as heroes, we don't know. But I think we all need a breather from Titans Tower. Conner can't join anyway. But there are a lot of young kids who want to be on the Titans all of a sudden, that will need someone older to look up to. I'm thinking that could be you and Lorena."

"But Cass…"

"Let me finish. After the last crisis, Tim and I rose to the occasion to help people like Rose, Eddie and Zachary be heroes. We were older than some of them, and willing to be good examples. Foster those teens as our own. Bruce and I have discussed this and he thinks there should be a similar roster for our new team. Me and Tim were nothing without Conner and Bart, but we tried. I think there needs to be a core four of young heroes who need to oversee the Titans. We had Kory, Rachel, Gar and Vic and had already been that for Young Justice. You and Lorena can be part of that core four. And Batgirl has promised she'll join as well. Leave the Birds of Prey. She understands the Titans are more important."

"I…thank you Cassie. We'd be honoured. But who's the fourth?"

"I don't know. Billy Batson? I'm still looking. But I think you two would be great."

"Cassie, I've only been a hero for just over a year. And not very good."

"Yeah, but you've got heart, Jackson. And the Teen Titans need something fresh. You and Lorena weren't members for long and Steph has never been a member. Maybe…this will help. Everyone. A lot."

"Wow, Garth's gonna' love knowing I'm on the Teen Titans."

"Did you just say Garth?"

At the other end of town, a man sat on his own by the pier, wearing his blue string vest and stroking his beard solemnly as he observed his reflection. Garth was joined by his daughter, Tula, who held herself close to her father. "Are you alright, Dad?" "I'm okay, darling." "Thinking about Mom?" "A little. And a lot of other things." "Uncle Arthur told me you had friends here. Did you really have friends...from the surface?" "I did. The best friends a man could have. The Titans."

"Why don't you go look for them?"

"I can't face it."

"Face what?"

"Knowing Wally's gone too. Mera and Jackson told me when they arrived. I've had thirteen years to think about it since then, but everything else has gotten in the way. Seeing all our old friends…that's going to be tough."

"He was a very good friend of yours."

"Absolutely. One of the best."

"Well then, maybe you should go and mourn him with others who loved him before it's too late."

He turned to his daughter then with a tear in his eye. "Okay," he nodded as he held her hand and brought her with him down the street. "Where is your brother by the way?" "With Arthur and Mera meeting with the Batman." "Oh, he'll like him." The younger Orin did indeed like the Batman. Even out of costume and sitting on a throne of sorts in Wayne Tower Bruce cut a very imposing figure. He was indeed vengeance and the night. The man could be every bit the Dark Knight out of costume when he wanted to be. "Arthur. Mera. I would say it's good to see you, but you've both been months away. As have you, Diana. Like Clark, you abandoned us." "What do you mean Clark abandoned you?" Diana asked with a genuine lack of knowledge. "He gave his powers up. Now Kon and Kara are similarly depowered. Thankfully, Chris Kent and Thara Ak-Var have returned to our ranks but I fear they won't be enough against Superboy-Prime."

Diana was outraged. "By Hera, Clark is as much an idiot as Donna." "Donna's made up for her mistakes. She's with us now. And her son. He's safe too. I'm sure they'd both be very happy to see you." "How did she escape Thawne?" Diana asked in bewilderment. "Cyborg, Starfire and Deathstroke believe it or not. You'll have to ask her. It's a very long story. Now tell me…what's been happening with the Atlanteans and Amazons." Hippolyta walked towards Bruce. "Our people were attacked by General Zod." "Zod is working for Thawne?" "Not anymore," Aquaman stoically replied, "He was trapped in a Hell dimension by my father with the blood of my…sister." "You have a sister, Arthur?" "She used to be Deep Blue." "Oh, you mentioned Atlan was her father too, once."

"Zod isn't a problem anymore. Though hundreds of Atlanteans and Amazons aren't drawing breath anymore because of him. Thawne will have to answer for that."

"And he will. But not through an arbitrary nature from yourself or Hippolyta, Arthur."

"You wound me, Batman," Hippolyta told him, "You know I would be reluctant to shed his blood." "But not to hand him to the Furies." "That's beyond my power now." Bruce bit his tongue knowing he would have to be conciliatory for once. "All I ask, from both of you, is that your forces stand firm with us when Thawne and his troops attack Gotham." "Will they attack Gotham?" "Undoubtedly. It's what I'd do. Any brilliant tactician with a modicum of sanity would. All our troops are here now, he's made sure of that. As of now, we are under siege. It doesn't comfort me to know that I'll have to make a final stand against Thawne in the ruins of my home." Hippolyta and Arthur looked to one another. "We pledge our service in alliance to you," Hippolyta said offering a hand of friendship to Bruce which he accepted. Soon, everyone had departed except for Diana who wished to speak to her old friend alone for a while. He could see trouble in her eyes and was going to be there for such a steadfast companion throughout the years of crime fighting. And so, they had an intense hug.

"You seem perturbed by something, Diana. Is the state of Gotham that distressing?"

"No, for I know that you will always stand by this city. It's just what you said about Clark."

"I can't help but feel so angry with him myself."

"I feel...I don't know...I just feel very pitiful. He must have been either addled out of his wits or have completely lost his faith in the world…in himself to do something like that."

"He stopped believing in Superman. A fatal mistake."

They sat on Bruce's old desk and Bruce cradled Diana's head on his shoulder while rubbing her arm. "It is rare we get these moments in our line of work, Bruce. Moments to reflect and share our feelings alone with our friends. I just hope and pray Clark will see sense." "Will it matter if he does?" "It has to. Or there's no point in anything." There was a few minutes of silence for a while before Diana reluctantly continued. "There's something I should tell you. Something about myself I discovered recently which has caused me to…not believe in Wonder Woman." "What could that be?" "Mother told me who her father was."

"Hippolyta has a father?"

"Yes. Ares."

"Oh. That is not easy news. I think you should…talk to some people I know. I'm not in the camp of heroes whose close relatives have turned out evil. Stephanie, Cass, Barbara…they might be better to talk to. Not to mention, surely that means he's Donna's grandfather too."

"In a way, yes."

"She's not going to like that at all, is she? But she'll be very happy to see you. I suggest you go see her in the morning."

"After a quick drink and catch up?"

"Absolutely. Fetch me the decanter."

In a dark alley nearby, Speedy was taking down some Mutants who were harassing a refugee family. One of them was running away only to be felled with a kick to the face by Dinah Lance. "Black Canary? Didn't know you were out tonight." "Needed to get out from under the archer's feet," she smiled in reply, "You're looking very happy." "Connor went to see Dr Mid-Nite today. He's clean. No HIV." "What would make you think he had it?" She blushed then. "Don't worry. I know you and he are an item. I like it actually. You're both really sweet with one another. But I'm guessing you'd both use the right protection." "Yeah, and I've been taking my meds." "So, why the scare?" "I'm late…and I took a test today. Better tell Ollie he's going to be a grandpa." She expected a tirade of abuse from Dinah upon hearing that. This mother figure of hers would of course be disgusted she and Connor were having a child right now. She had to be. But Dinah just seemed to cry a little. "Oh, Dinah, I'm sorry. Listen I don't have to keep it, I…"

Dinah just hugged Mia intensely and with surprise. "Um, okay." "You do what you want with that baby, I'm not stopping you. You'll be a great mother, Mia." "Thanks, Dinah…it's just. Why are you so upset if you're happy for me?" "I…" She turned to walk away then and Mia was even more confused. "Dinah, what's wrong? Is it because you can't have kids? You know, I didn't tell you this to hurt you." Dinah stopped then and breathed deeply. "Mia, do you…remember your folks very well." "I remember my Dad's an ass and Mom walked out on us when I was young. Dad said she was dead, but she fucked off with a yoga instructor to San Diego. I don't really care about either of them now I've got you and Ollie." Dinah began crying even more profusely at that. Mia held her mother figure's hand. "Hey, Dinah, come on. I love you. Tell me what's wrong. Why do you care so much about my folks?"

"Were your parents…did they ever tell you, you were adopted."

"Oh yeah. Dad said it all the time. Apparently, Mom's cousin had an affair with some sailor from Spain, one of those stupid stories single expecting moms invent so no one knows it's the neighbour's dad or someone embarrassing. I don't really care about her. She abandoned me. Why should I—"

"She—she mightn't have had a choice."

"Maybe not. And if that's the way it was…well, I'm sure she's better off without me."

"You can't know that."

"Well then, help me find her."

"I already have."

"You what? Dinah that's private. Jesus Christ. You're acting like Batman. What did Ollie say about this?"

"Mia, please. I had a baby eighteen years ago or thereabouts. A little girl. My mother took her off me, named her Dinah Drake. And then…put her up for adoption in San Francisco. I never saw her again."

"Dinah…"

"Mia…I'm your mother."

"This is…really cheesy. But also…kind of unbelievable."

"I know. But it's true. I had you in my teens. Now…I'm going to be a grandma." Dinah felt her child's stomach and Mia just smiled with delight. "You're not upset?" Dinah asked genuinely. "No, not at all. I've always wanted a mom. I never really had one, like I said. Then I had you and Ollie. I swore I'd give my kid something special and not let them down like my folks did me, or worse, like I did, Lian. I'm happy you're my mother, Dinah, because that's all the mom I want." Mother and daughter embraced warmly at that. Dinah remembered the bond she had had with Roy when he was a youngster, and Lian, and just felt so happy knowing she had Mia with her now.

At Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon's place, Lian and Robbie were arm wrestling while Mar'i waited her turn. Dick and Babs were sitting with Donna, Gar, Rachel, Vic and Kory. They had known Gar and Rae weren't doing too well, so they decided to have them all over that evening to see the kids and have a little bonding session. They weren't talking about what was wrong with them, but Donna and Kory could see it better than the others. At one point, Dick made a joke and after everyone was done laughing, Gar said, "Wally would have loved that one." They all blanched a little and played with their drinks in response. "Sorry," Gar said. "Don't be," Dick told his old friend, "He would have loved that. And we'd all love to have him here. And Garth. And…Roy." Donna seemed upset then. "Thawne has a stronger hold on him than on me. The drugs. It was always his crutch. He takes the Venom because he thinks he's protecting Lian. He's a fool."

"Thawne just programmed me to be a glorified drone," Vic mumbled, "And now I have nightmares about Darkseid every night thanks to him putting a Mother Box in me." Kory held his hand. "It doesn't do to talk about these things with children near," she said moving her eyes over to Mar'i, Lian and Robbie. "I think the three of them have seen and heard enough that they know more than most their age what we're going through," Dick said with a hint of anger at the mother of his child. "It doesn't mean we should show them weakness, Dick. That is not what parents do. It is not what I did to Mar'i when we were both held prisoner. I would not let her see how sad I was, except out of concern for her." "Maybe you're smothering her, Kory, ever think about that." Barbara held Dick's hand to calm him down and Donna moved, but she wasn't fast enough for Kory. "Well maybe you should consider that she is a child who needs love and protection." "I do. Of course, I do. I'd wrap her in cotton wool if I could, but I can't because it wouldn't be right."

"Maybe she needs to be protected after all she has seen."

"Shut up, both of you," their daughter said angrily, "I got on fine without either of you for over a decade of my life. And now that you are both in my life you're fighting. And in front of your friends who have suffered greatly too. Stop being ridiculous and be there for them." Dick was taken aback by how like her mother Mar'i was when she said that. The fury of a Tamaranean made manifest. It cowed him into submission just as it did Kory. Barbara smiled a little at how Mar'i could speak her mind better than most her age could. So many kids in pre-pubescence bottle themselves up. She knew to speak her mind after a little chat with Damian when she arrived. "You're right, Starshine," Dick said with a hint of shame in his voice, "We're all friends here. We shouldn't fight. Especially when we've lost two good friends."

There was a knock on the door. "Did you not tell everyone this was an old school Titans night, Dick?" Vic asked him. "I did. Still who knows, maybe Diana needs to see Donna. I heard there were people coming from Atlantis, she could be with them. From what Bruce told me that was where she was planning on going next, before they stopped communicating." Dick opened the door and got the shock of his life, seeing a man with a long black beard and hair and a girl with East Asian features behind the door. The man was who he recognised. That warm smile and those purple eyes certainly helped him stand out from a crowd. His old, dear friend. Garth. Tempest. He hadn't hugged anyone this warmly in a very long time. Even his wife and child. "I don't believe it," Dick whispered in his ear. "Well, I was brought back by Thawne, so that can't be hard to believe. Little did he know…bringing me back from the dead was one of his biggest mistakes."

The whole team was over the moon knowing Garth was here and he introduced his daughter to them all. "This is Tula, my daughter." "Ah, I see you went straight to the teens like me," Dick jibed, "I'm still working on that one." He rubbed Mar'is hair. Garth was even more delighted to see that not only did Dick have a daughter, but that Robbie Long and Lian Harper were alive and well. Lian had died not long before his own demise, having fallen in the chaos surrounding the Justice League schism after Bruce Wayne's 'death'. "Where's Roy?" he asked which upset the girl a little, "He's not..." "No, he's alive," Donna moaned, "And killing himself slowly. We don't like to talk about it." Garth nodded and gave Lian and Robbie tighter hugs. Lian was now much taller than he had remembered her. And older. As was Robbie. He even had little bits of acne on his forehead. He asked Dick about it later on in the evening. "We think Thawne…did something with time, so that they're older than they were when they died. Similarly, I don't know how Mar'i's as old as she is. I mean Kory and I barely knew each other thirteen years ago. We can't say anything for sure. But I'm just glad to have them here. You didn't get Dolphin and Cerdian back, I'm guessing?"

"Arthur's become convinced they're alive and living with his mother, Koryak and Tula."

"Well, I've seen crazier things happen recently. It's good to have you back man."

They were both on the balcony drinking a bottle of beer when Donna came out to join them. "All good, guys?" "Yeah," Garth smiled pulling one of his oldest friends close to him, "It is so good to see you, Donna. And you, Dick." "I just wish Wally were here," Dick frowned. "I know. I think about him every day. When this is over, we should let Jai and Irey meet everyone." "That'd be cool," Garth smiled, "I have a son too by the way. Orin." "Who's the mother?" Donna asked, only to see she had touched a nerve. "Oh, Garth, not again. No." "Yeah. Debbie Perkins. Arthur's half-sister. She…her dad let her die. Zod ripped her heart out. Used the black magic of her family blood to seal them in some hell dimension. Worse than the Phantom Zone." Dick started crying at that. "Garth…man, this is too much. I mean you've lost so many…" "Yeah, well, you learn to live with it, Dick." "If you want to talk," Donna said holding his hand. "I know…I always have you two. But I don't want to. Not today. We've all gained so much when we knew all this loss. I just hope having these two kids will give me more purpose." Donna kissed him on the cheek and she, him and Dick got in for a massive bear hug. The first generation of Titans together, all thinking of and missing the fourth piece of their puzzle.

At Wayne Tower, Bruce and Diana were both very drunk and enjoying one another's company, the way only two friends could have done after such a long period of separation. "So, you really met Clark as an old man? And he killed Kalibak." "Yep. In a way far too dignified for Kalibak I think it's safe to say." "And you're worried?" "More than you can know, Diana. But I get on with it. You know I do. And tomorrow's such a big day." "Tomorrow?" "Oh, nothing. Just, um…you'll need to speak…to the world." "Speak?"

"I'm going in costume as Batman. And telling everyone what Thawne has done. On all channels. Barbara's taken a while setting this up. But it should work wonders. Tomorrow morning, every broadcasting device in the world will hear our truth, Diana. From all our lips. We can try it again another time if you're not up for speaking."

"I don't know if I am. Bruce, this is all very sudden."

"Well, I thought it might reassure you."

"Reassure me? Of what, exactly?"

"That you're not Ares' granddaughter. You're Wonder Woman. My dearest friend. Someone who I believe in."

"And do you believe in Batman?"

"Absolutely. That's the difference you and Clark have with me. When I lost faith in myself, I improved myself in order to win back the mantle. You two…seem a little more despondent. You should rise above it like you used to. Clark blamed himself for what Karen did, which was beyond any of our control. And now, because of Nemesis and Lord and Ares…you've lost faith in yourself. Don't do that. We all know we're better than these things."

"Have you…taken my advice concerning Tim?"

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry to say he nearly died before I learned the truth. And I did it through my daughter."

"Cassandra Cain?"

"No, Helena. Mine and Selina's. I mentioned her."

"You did. She seems to have had quite an effect on you."

"I love her to bits. And I'm seeing Julie Madison again."

"Oh yes, the girlfriend you brought up that time you and Clark and I first went for a beer."

"Yep. Heh. It's strange. The only thing upsetting me at the moment is the fact we're going to lose it all."

"Thawne hasn't won yet."

"Has he not? Barry Allen's been declared brain dead. Iris is considering pulling the plug. If he really tried, he could do that to any of us as far as I know. It's a sobering thought."

"I hope we can save something, Bruce."

"Go to Donna and Cassie, Dinah. It's nearly dawn. I'll address the world in a few hours."

"But you're drunk."

"Hardly. Barbara won't let me talk anyway if I am, so it won't go ahead."

"Won't that ruin everything?"

"Maybe. Does it really matter anymore?"

"I don't know."

Cassie was sitting with Bart, who just quietly traced names in the sand as the Sun rose. "He's brain dead, Cass. Grandpa's brain dead. And it's all my fault." "No, it's not." "It is. I made Dad and Aunt Dawn feel ashamed. Thawne must have retaliated. There's no other way he could have ended up in the state he was after the funeral." "Yeah, well your Dad and Dawn have a lot to answer for, anyway, Bart. So many people do." Cassie then suddenly stood up and began crying tears of joy as she saw Diana flying down towards her. Bart smiled a little through his grief. Diana and Cassie's fraternal kiss and hug was strong. "I haven't seen you in so long," the younger woman whispered to Wonder Woman. "I know. Bruce told me everything. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Cassandra." "It's alright, Diana. How are you?"

"I've been better. But it is great to see you. Bart, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Diana. I'll just whiz off now and see if Tim or Steph want me to race Debbie to school now Gordon's got them reopened. I'll catch you later."

When Bart was gone, Cassie saw a real sense of grief in her mentor's eyes. "Diana, talk to me. There is something truly hurting you." "It doesn't matter. I have a nephew I need to see again." Going to Dick Grayson's apartment, Diana was warmly reunited with Donna Troy and Robbie Long. "Oh, Donna, it is so good to see you again, beloved sister." Diana tousled Robbie's hair. "My nephew. So handsome. He is…protected against Thawne, isn't he?" "He is…Robbie could you go outside for a bit. I think your Auntie Diana and Cassie need to talk with me." He nodded knowingly. Being the son of a superhero, one was used to this kind of situation. Donna put her arms on Diana's shoulder and looked into her older sister's eyes. "Tell me what is wrong, Diana." "There's something you and Cassie should both know. It affects you as well as me, Donna."

"What's wrong? Is Hippolyta dead?"

"No, Mother is fine, she's with Arthur and Mera at the moment. It's more to do with our blood."

"Well, Diana you know who I am is very complicated. I'm your sister born from a mirror, I'm a Titan. Thanks to Dark Angel, I'm not really sure myself anymore."

"It's to do with my blood, Donna. The blood of the gods."

"Blood of the gods?" Cassie asked, "I'm the one with divine heritage here, girls. Remember? Daughter of Zeus? Wait? Diana are you saying Zeus is your father too. Join the club. Wow, you're my sister in more ways than one then." "No, Cassie. Don't be disgusting. Not to insult your mother, but my mother knows Zeus a lot longer than her and would know to steer clear of him. No, I was born of clay and Donna created in my image. I have no paternity. But Hippolyta does." "I thought Hippolyta was a cave woman before she was an Amazon," Donna perturbedly noted. "She was…but the Olympians were in a more primitive stage once. Powerful, but closer to humanity. I don't know what changed that. But my mother and her sisters had a father. He abandoned them, and their mates all killed them. My mother happened to be pregnant when she fell. It was a tragedy. But my soul was born from that unborn child."

"Diana," Donna angrily pressed her sister, "Who was Hippolyta's father? Your…our grandfather." "Ares." "Oh, no," Donna fell on to a couch nearby and just put her head in her hands, "This isn't true…Diana…tell me it's not true." "We have a cousin, Hippolytus. A famed figure in the founding legend of Athens. Son of Theseus by Antiope. According to my mother, letters from her sister describe the boy as resembling the descriptions of their primitive father in appearance…his grandfather. Blonde hair and red eyes." "By Rhea," Donna said to herself, feeling slightly sick at the thought of being blood to Ares. Cassie just turned her nose up. "So what? I see more disadvantages for me here. My two mentors are my grandnieces. And that makes Robbie my...great grandnephew. Holy shit."

"Cassie please," Diana said raising her hand to the young adult, "You cannot understand how this affects us." "Um, excuse me, Diana I can. Very much so. I agonised over who my father was for a while after Young Justice broke up, remember. I wanted to fill the hole in my life Donna had left and you had widened by distancing yourself from me like that. Ares seduced me with that loss. I found out who my father was and…it was Zeus. Which makes douchebags like Hades my uncle, and the likes of Ares my half-brother. It doesn't change the fact I'm Wonder Girl. It doesn't change our relationship in any way, or how much you two are my heroes. And I mean that. You are my heroes. I'd never have wanted to become Wonder Girl if it weren't for how great you two are. And just because Hippolyta's dad was the God of War, that doesn't change the fact that the three of us are Amazons. And we will fight against his way of life even if it kills us." Diana and Donna just smiled in agreement and held their grandaunt towards them knowing her words were beyond truth and spoke to the core of their beings. As this was happening, every radio, television or any other form of communication was interrupted by an Oracle broadcast.

"I am the Batman. And I have returned to save this world from itself. You have all foolishly fallen for the twisted promises of a depraved liar named Eddie Thawne. A butcher without parallel. The man you trust, who pulls your president's strings, is a liar. He is Eobard Thawne. Better known as the Reverse-Flash or Professor Zoom. A man responsible for the destruction of the Justice League Watchtower, Titans Tower and increasing tensions with the Amazons. He wants to submit all life to his will. He is a megalomaniac whose cult has participated in extensive trafficking of American civilians, all of which will soon come to light through my allies in the free press. And his partners include such colourful folk as Ra's al Ghul, the notorious eco-terrorist who he unleashed upon Gotham. Not to mention, his Vice-President. Dr Simon Hurt, head of the international cartel dubbed the Black Glove. My patron, Bruce Wayne, was forced to go into hiding by the fact that he found evidence Gotham Mayor Sebastian Hady was murdered and his identity assumed by the very same Simon Hurt. You want proof of my accusations, you say? In the free press soon will be a written testimonial from several eyewitnesses who will testify to Thawne's crimes. I ask each and every person on this Earth to join me before this maniac claims more innocent lives. To help stop his vainglorious lust for power and liberate mankind from his thrall. I have been the Batman. And for Eobard Thawne, I will be your reckoning."


	44. A Deal with Destiny

_Gotham_

"It's good to see you again, Jim," Conner Kent said to the Guardian holding little Jane Kent close to him, "And I suppose this is like my niece or cousin?" "Yeah, and you can tell there's a bitta' alien in the way she looks. In a good way, though." Jamie Harper came in then with her cousin, Gwen, smiling to see Superboy there. "Oh, Uncle Jim. You never said we'd have guests." "Oh, this is just Superboy…Wait, he has another name. Kon-El?" "Yeah, but most people who know me call me Conner these days. Nice to meet you, Jamie. Tim speaks very highly of you. Says you're a cop any of us supers can rely on." "Tim?" "Uh, Red Robin. Sorry, I probably shouldn't give away his identity like that, but hell if I can't give it to the Guardian's niece and Mon-El's baby mama...oh boy, I really put my foot in it there." "Ya' think?" Jamie asked, subtly noting how awkward the young adult was and pinching his cheek as if to remind him she didn't really care, "So, how do you know my uncle?"

"Conner was a product of Cadmus. I was there when he was created, and we worked together a few times. He's a fellow Cadmus poster boy I suppose is what I'm trying to say."

"Wow," Gwen said, going up to Conner, "You look like Superman." Conner got a little chuffed. He knew he was a clone of Superman, but he always liked people he didn't know, reminding him of the resemblance as he got older. Especially since he himself knew his hairline was nothing like Kal's. They say hairline comes from the maternal grandfather, but Conner had two dads. And he had remembered desperately searching for photos of Lionel Luthor once to reassure himself he wouldn't go bald. And he'd insisted going to the Fortress of Solitude just to get a look at Jor-El's hair once. Wow, he had been neurotic then. "Well, he's a clone of his, sweetie," Jim told Gwen, "Bit like how I'm a clone of Jim Harper and you're…" "Your daughter," Conner said looking Jim directly in the eye, "She's every bit your daughter, Jim." Jim smiled a little at hearing that, glad to know Conner had come to terms with his identity a little.

After another hour or so, Gwen went to bed. Conner took some coffee from Jamie, who herself departed for slumber while he and Jim continued their reminiscences. With his niece and child gone, the Guardian's demeanour changed almost altogether. "You know, Conner, you can't be Superboy forever." "What?" "And you're not comfortable calling yourself Superman." Conner hesitated a little at that. Somehow, Jim knew he wasn't prepared to take Clark's mantle one day. Did he even want to? When he was younger, he had, and never more so than when he found out he was half Luthor. But now…now he felt that he couldn't and shouldn't be Superman. At least, not yet. He'd developed an identity almost separate to Clark. Hell, in a way, he wasn't even that close to Clark. They did have a bond, but he'd built far stronger ones with his friends and with the Kents over the years. He'd always see Kal as more of an older brother than a father. Except Brother Kal, during their sojourn in the future. He was the father Conner never had...except for Pa. He already didn't know whether he should take the mantle before he lost his powers. Especially with Clark going to have children with Lois. Not to mention, why should there be more than one Superman? But what really made him not want to be Superman, was who held the role now. Superboy-Prime. The man who'd killed him. The fact his identity and Clark's had been stolen and people had just gone with it, as opposed to the scepticism he had received in his early days, made his blood boil. For that, he felt Clark was the only real Superman.

"No, I'm not."

"I've given up the heroics, Kon. I'm a father now. Not to mention Jamie…needs my protection. As does little Jane. So I can't be the Guardian anymore."

"Are you…"

"I'm not saying be exactly the same. Maybe, use some of the colour scheme. Keep the 'S' but the whole black shirt and jeans thing…perhaps go back to your jacket. Besides, I think you'd make a cooler Guardian than Superboy. You're not a boy anymore, and you're not Superman, because you don't want to be. For the first time in your life, you don't."

"I don't. But Jim, you…"

"No buts."

"Yes but," a voice said coming from downstairs having been eavesdropping on them. Jamie's. "Uncle Jim, you should have run this by me. No offence, kid, but I'm your family. The Guardian mantle means something to the Harpers. You can't just…" "You are a mother just as much as I am a father." "Arsenal's a father." "Look how that turned out." Conner glared at Jim judgmentally and he seemed to blush. "If anyone's going to be the Guardian, it's you or me, Uncle Jim. Sorry again, Conner. Do you mind seeing yourself out while I tell my uncle what's what?" "Not a problem, Jamie. Thanks for the hospitality." Walking outside of their apartment, Conner decided to take a brisk walk back to Park Row, rather than flying. Inhaling, he saw a blonde girl and a black-haired boy kissing and thought of himself and Cassie when they were younger. It then dawned on him it was Courtney Whitmore and Billy Batson. "You two lovebirds having fun?" he asked. Billy was startled. "Oh, Kon, hi…I was just…" "Checking if she was still breathing? Ha! Good night, guys."

After he walked past them, he spied a helicopter flying above them. A helicopter aggressively heading for Wayne Tower. He took a close look up at it and somehow espied a glistening, bald head in there he had hoped never to see again. The head of Lex Luthor. Following him to Wayne Tower on foot, Conner was determined to give the man who longed to be called his father a piece of his mind. His transmission had been deliberately allowed to be intercepted by Oracle so that Batman and others could prepare for his arrival. Of course, no one was to tell Kon of this. That was partly why Cassie had asked him to go visit the Harpers that evening. Awaiting him there were Batman, Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, Aquaman, Mera, Wonder Girl, Tempest and Nightwing with Deathstroke standing in as protection. Luthor departed from his helicopter with Lucy Lane at his side and immediately took a seat for himself in front of the superheroes. Before a word could be spoken, he motioned for Bruce Wayne to sit down. Bruce wasn't in costume, since Lex was well aware of his identity. He sat down in front of a chair with Diana and Dick flanking him on either side while Slade tensed himself a little. "How the mighty Batman hath fallen, by recruiting Slade Wilson to his cause. That makes me a little less worried about this conversation, Mr Wayne. Your…beneficiary's transmission to the world earlier today suggests that you are willing to take down Eobard Thawne. And that soon you will have the evidence to topple him. To that I say, kudos."

"You're slimy as ever, Lex. How come you're not working with Thawne?"

"Me? Work with him? He's a megalomaniac, a monster."

"Sounds like you and he'd be keeping good company," Dick grimaced. "As you are with a man who's killed more of your fellow Titans than most, Nightwing." "What do you want, Lex?" Diana moved the conversation forward. "What I want, princess, is a restoration of normality to the country I love. And the fact that Gotham is under siege like this, with all the heroes of the world, stranded therein. That's hardly normal, now is it?" "No," Bruce said. "No?" "Do you think we're idiots? There's more to it than that. You turned Gotham into a No Man's Land before, you don't care a jot about my city or any that doesn't benefit your one day ruling the Earth, Lex."

"Ruling the Earth? Oh, Bruce, you know me better than that. I don't want to rule the Earth. Sure, I think most of humanity would benefit from my guidance, but I am about so much more than that. Why, with my genius, even with Superman around I could have conquered the Earth ten times over if I wanted. Don't try and deny it, you've all seen what I'm capable of. No, my one desire is to save this planet from itself. I wouldn't expect any of you to understand, regardless of intellect. You're too busy protecting the world without affecting progress. When was the last time all the wonderful technology Wayne Industries has developed been used for the betterment of humanity? I can't remember. But I can name umpteen accounts of it being used to further one lonely orphan's crusade against the working class of his city."

"You're one to talk about caring for the working classes, Lex. All that gentrification of Metropolis."

"And now Metropolis is and always will be a shining light compared to every other city in the world. It is closer to what Fritz Lang presented on the silver screen than this backwater miring in noir. Sometimes, I think you and I are both good men, Bruce. We just have different ideas of what good means. Your vision of good involves terrorising the mentally ill and people who can't make a buck. My idea of good is using my inventions to better the human condition."

"As ever, Luthor, you approach a point but you oversimplify. And you still haven't answered us? Why do you fight Thawne? And I don't want to hear anymore justification that you've secretly been the 'real Superman' all along. We want the truth."

"Very well. There are many reasons for my opposition to Eobard Thawne, and I should think some of them are obvious. For one, he's not stable at all, and his plans have backfired mercilessly causing many needless deaths. Two, I've gained a lot of wisdom over my years of fighting you superhero types. There is no good and evil. Am I to be judged an evil man for aiding a patriot in destroying a planet full of people who could snap our spines with a flick of their finger? If so, then your lack of direct action, Mr Wayne, has allowed hundreds to die at the hands of the madmen you refuse to take the lives of. Are you therefore not complicit in their deaths? Are you not thereby an evil man?"

"This is tiresome," Arthur grumbled, "Bruce did not invite you here for a conference on philosophy but to talk terms of an alliance." "I am trying to explain myself, your majesty. There is good and evil in all things. It's safe to say we can't be dealing in absolutes in this situation, correct? Or are the Flash's children to be considered evil, despite my intel reports saying that in a thousand years' time they rank among the superheroes? No. I want to overthrow Thawne for the sake of sanity. But the problem is…I need to catch him off guard. There'll be a battle soon. I'm not sure how or when. And he'll go all out. Use everything he has to destroy you. I need your army to fight him as best you can. All of it. While I handle two different things. I capture his complex on the ruins of Smallville and orchestrate a coup to remove the Vice-President and replace him temporarily with myself and my allies as the power behind the throne."

"Don't be absurd," Mera shouted. "You're hardly a suitable candidate," Cassie blanched. "Are you for real?" Dick quipped. "I'm the only hope you have without a Superman. I can use what forces I have to take back the Smallville complex before he unleashes Armageddon upon us. You can't be everywhere at once or stand up to his power. You know that. All of you. You're not fools. Lucy…show them the disc Amanda Waller gave us. About the temple at Smallville." Lucy Lane took out a holodisk, and upon activating it a large image of the Grand Temple nearly covered the room. At the epicentre of the temple, was something red. Blaring red like a festering tumour on the heart was aflame. "Not only does Thawne have metahumans in there programmed to follow him for his army," she noted, "But he also has a failsafe in case they go rogue. Something which could cause an incalculable explosion." Pressing a button, the holodisk zoomed in. There was a male figure in the core of the temple, beneath the main altar. "I take it he needs no introduction," Lex sneered to those looking in awe.

"Captain Atom," Bruce solemnly declared. "And Thawne could activate him unless the facility is secured, and the only way to do that is to strike at it with the power of the military quickly and securely. Otherwise millions, perhaps billions, could die. Do any of you want that on your conscience?" They all lowered their heads slightly. "Not to mention, my source within the DEO has managed to secure all his battle plans, except the trigger. What he's going to use to spark the attack on you. But I know how he'll deploy his forces and he'll do so from across the Delaware Bay into the city. He'll start by having Talia al Ghul attack from the skies in her large new zeppelin, the Leviathan, which will fire missiles directly at your city while she coordinates her horde of Man-Bats. Sailing in, disguised as the US Navy, will be Vandal Savage's men to provide ground troops. And then…the Suicide Squad will be dropped on the city with whatever's left of Thawne's Justice League. And they'll have Superboy-Prime with them. I suggest you prepare whatever wizards you have on hand for him. I'm afraid to tell you, I have not got a clue what will be used to signal the attack except that it will be something…we're not going to expect. So, be ready for anything."

There was a long silence. Bruce looked to everyone silently. They all had their reservations about Lex Luthor, with good reason. But to all intents and purposes he was helping them, with no good cause other than to save them, and maybe the world. "I don't like the sound of this coup," Bruce said. "Better the devil you know, Bruce. Thawne has upended your entire world, and you've operated with me controlling the reins of government before and made it out the other end." Bruce hesitated again. "Very well. If it means saving the Earth from an explosion brought about by Captain Atom. So be it. Our lives in your hands, Lex." "No!" a young voice said coming in from the corridor outside. It was Conner. "You can't work with him. None of you! He's evil." "My boy, how good to see you," Lex smiled sarcastically, "Come give your old man a hug." Slade Wilson had by now grabbed Conner who was trying to punch Lex, so Cassie and Dick escorted him outside.

"You need to work on your security, Bruce. You've got too many aliens running around."

"Get out, Lex. Before any more of us change our minds."

Lex just smiled, giving the last word to Batman and headed with Lucy to the helicopter, taking the holodisk with them. As they got in the air, Lex radioed Mercy Graves. "Is he secured…Well then get to it. You've got two minutes." Down in Park Row, Billy Batson was still kissing Courtney Whitmore after Conner Kent had teased them. She pulled back and just sighed a little. "What's wrong?" Billy asked. "This is all really sudden, Billy. I mean, yeah, I think you're great. But you can't really care about me all that much if you just up and leave as soon as you lose your powers." "Courtney, I had to be the Wizard when I first left, and we weren't together anymore the last time. And my sister needed me. I'd neglected her as the Wizard and I wasn't going to let her go over the deep end again, especially while Freddy was so busy saving the world." "I know…sorry. I'm just being a bit of a selfish teenager."

"It's fine, babe. Don't worry."

"Look at you, smooth talking Captain Marvel."

"Not anymore. Billy Marvel, now."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great, actually. I'm actually kinda' happy Freddy's Captain Marvel and not me. I love being a hero, but it's a pretty important mantle, and now he's got all the responsibility I failed to use properly. I know he'll make a better Captain Marvel, than me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"No, I'm not. Just appreciating a friend who worked a lot harder than me."

"You're too good to be true sometimes, Billy."

As Courtney moved in for another kiss, her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head as she fell over. "Look Courtney, I know the prospect of kissing me again must be euphoric but…" When her head fell in front of him, Billy could distinctly see a tranquiliser dart poking up from her neck. "What the hell?" Then, a similar dart struck him in the chest and Billy was about to say his magic word, only to realise that he would hurt Courtney if he did so…and…and…everything was really dizzy. Some woman was coming up to him with a rifle. Why was she leaving Courtney behind? A helicopter? Who's that bald man? He looks kind of…. Are we flying?

On another end of town, Kara Zor-El sat in a bar by herself, thinking about the young boy who'd died in front of her that day. She never really liked drinking before she had gotten friendly with Rose Wilson. She did it sometimes now, as she felt very lonely, even with the Legends she had spent significant time with for about a year before. Conner had Cassie, and all his thoughts seemed to be focused on Tim at the moment, so that ruled her one family member out, apart from maybe Mon. And the Mon who was with them was very different to the one she was used to. This Mon-El was every bit the snob some had presumed him to be. He was colder and more aloof and seemed to only be concerned with getting back to his own time and his wife rather than interacting with the ghosts of people who to him were dead for many centuries by now. It had been weird when he first arrived. He saw Kara and acted all friendly, as if they had been teammates for years. Surprisingly more friendly than he was to anyone else. Then he said something which had made him run away. He had asked her if Thawne had brought her back to entice Brainiac 5. She found that odd. Wondered why Thawne would do that? And she wasn't dead. Then he said that she was…killed by the Anti-Monitor. That made Kara feel sick. Physically sick. When Mon had run away, she had gone crying to someone…anyone about this. Not the Legionnaires, but to the older members of the team. Bruce had told her what he had found out from Thawne. That Kara was brought into being in this universe by the Entity, when the real Kara died saving the Earth from the Anti-Monitor. Bruce's memories of Kara's death had resurfaced thanks to Thawne's interference, and Booster Gold confirmed it to her later. She was dead. She shouldn't exist.

"Are you alright?" a familiar, slightly alien voice asked her. It was Querl Dox. Brainiac 5, or Brainy as he was known to his friends. "Not really, no." "Is there anything I can do?" "I always found it funny how when we fought Zod that time you insisted on going with me as part of the solo team. But then you acted so damned detached. As if you personally wanted to be there. Querl…was I your lover?" There was a silence. Such a direct question deserved a direct answer, but nonetheless staggered the Coluan. "You were." "The real me." "Yes. She was a bit older than you are now. More like twenty-two or three. She and I were engaged to be married. We both thought of it as a way of…making amends for what my ancestor did with Kandor. A union between the Houses of El and Dox."

"Bullshit. You loved me."

"Yes, I did. But even something as hormonal and indescribable as romance can have logic applied to it."

"Only if you want to take the fun out of it."

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Will I? What's the guarantee I'll live the life the me that you loved did?"

"No guarantee. And as much as it pains me to say it…I would rather you lived your own life ignorant of my past with you. It wouldn't be fair on my Kara to force her reincarnation to couple with me, on some whim of predestination. It would go against everything she believed in. Kara and I fell in love simply because…it worked for us. We were compatible. I do not know if the same can be said for you. It is hard to know you…You look so much like her…You are her. But not really her, either. In some respects, I feel very euphoric looking at you and seeing her alive again, but also quite pained knowing that you are not my Kara."

"Tell me about your Kara. Tell me everything you did together."

"That is a long story. And I would rather not say. I don't want to force you down a path that may not necessarily be your own…but hers."

"Please, Brainy. Ever since Mon said it…I just feel like I've lost a chunk of myself. One I'll never know."

"Come with me."

He gave her his hand and led the girl who once would have flown him across the stars simply to be alone with him, to a little laboratory he'd set up in a nearby apartment with Booster Gold's help. "Being part AI, means my memory is perfect. Kara and I mind-melded from time to time. I only need to install myself into a projector." He sat before a large television screen, closed his eyes and placed his hands upon the arms of the chair which seemed to have white spheres. His mind focused on Kara. His Kara, not the girl before him. An image appeared of her. Supergirl was stunned by the image. There were some differences. She was definitely in her twenties but had some resemblance to the late Karen Starr. Her hair was longer and curlier but tied up in a red band. Her costume was the same as Kara's with the red skirt and blue top with the family crest, as well as the traditional family cape. She saw images of Kara growing up with a family on Earth. The Danvers. Fred and Edna. Her own Ma and Pa. She had brothers too. Their sons. So many adventures.

Growing up, making it past her teens. Loving Dick Malverne till he died of cancer and she went to the future to cope with the grief. She would go back between the present and the future, but her engagement with Querl kept her in the 30th century. They did seem to love each other truly. But a love that Kara couldn't appreciate because it was someone else's. A woman she wasn't. A woman she could never be. This Supergirl had led a very different life to what she'd just seen. Almost totally. She did love Querl for showing her this…but she wasn't in love with him as her original self had been. Querl deactivated the projector then as she began crying upon seeing her death at the hands of the Anti-Monitor and Kal cradling her dead body. He seemed reluctant to hug her, but she was receptive.

"That will never happen to you, Kara."

"I'm…I'm crying for them. She died for nothing."

"She didn't. There would be no multiverse…no you if not for her. I felt privileged to have loved and been loved by her, Kara. Do not despair."

"Are the Danvers still alive?"

Brainy paused and went towards a computer nearby, typing rapidly. "Such a primitive method of research, but it will do." He then produced the necessary records after a few minutes of impressive hacking. "Fred Danvers and his wife, Edna are both dead, I'm afraid. Since the 1980s. But they did foster a daughter called Linda, though she died not long before them. Their son, Fred Jr., is married to a woman named Sylvia, with a daughter named Linda after his sister and a son named Wally. Though Linda hasn't been seen in many years, it seems. Not since…" Kara looked at the year on the webpage beside the picture of the brown-haired girl. "Just before I came to Earth. Clark said something about a Supergirl before me…said her name was Linda. She was different though…some kind of angel. He hasn't heard from her since." "Well, there is someone who might know…" Querl pulled up an image of Supergirl with the Spectre from Justice League files he'd accessed. "She had an association with the Spectre. At a time when his host was…"

"Hal Jordan."

Back at Wayne Tower, Slade Wilson was holding a raging Conner Kent down with Cassie Sandsmark's help. "Cassie, what are they all doing? Are you all out of your mind?" Slade then grabbed a nearby bottle of whiskey and started forcing some down Conner's throat. The former Boy of Tomorrow started spitting it over the assassin. "What are you doing?" "Old army trick for calming guys down. Guys who were going crazy." "I think he'll be alright, Slade," Cassie said, holding Conner who was still in shock. Her glare was so menacing that Slade despised how hollow the words were, in that they didn't mean a fig despite an affectation of civility. "Well, Cassandra you don't need to hit my genitals this time to get me to leave a room." "And you don't need to blow someone's head up to announce your departure on this occasion." Slade smiled beneath his mask and left to join Bruce and the others inside.

"How could you?" Conner asked. Cassie wanted to reply and say that she didn't think an alliance with Luthor was right. That it was all Bruce, taking a decision for the rest of them. But everyone in that room was a free thinker. They'd have spoken their mind if they had wanted to. And the Batman had. But any doubt the rest of them had had was broken down by either their own common sense or Lex's pragmatism. "I want to stop Thawne. I didn't say anything. But…Luthor's not the worst of them." "How can you say that?" "Because he's half of my fiancée." Conner laughed a little through his tears. "Yeah, just like your grandfather ate his own babies. I define you by that, don't I?" "That's not fair, Conner. I don't like it any more than you do, and neither did anyone else in that room…not even Slade." "Is it really that bad?" She just nodded a little. "I'm sorry…Conner, think about what we went through. The world I saw…we can't let Thawne do what he wants."

"But there has to be another way."

"Well then, show it to me!"

"That's not fair, Cass."

"Isn't it? I mean…I'm the one who was party to a hard decision here while you're complaining about a strange bedfellow."

"It's not right!"

"Not right? So Kal wasn't right to work with Lex and Sivana fighting Darkseid eighteen months ago, was he? Or when the Black Lanterns came, were Hal and Barry wrong to have the likes of Atrocitus and Sinestro at their side? There are greater evils, Conner."

"The lesser of two—"

"Don't give me that. Don't you dare. I hate Lex Luthor more than you do. And do you know why? Because of what he did to you. What he made you do to us…and Tim and Bart and Rachel, Gar and Vic. So many people we love, hurt by his vanity. I don't think you can even begin to know how much I hate him. You have a weird…love for him. Please…refrain…from interrupting. You do…love him…in a twisted way. Don't you?"

"I…I…I don't…but…I get where you're coming from, Cass."

"Don't go all Woody Allen on me, now. I'm sorry…but it's just the way it is."

"But we're superheroes. We're meant to fight back against that stuff. Rise above this shit where we have to be pragmatic and do deals with the devil."

"Conner…in case you haven't noticed, there's nothing super about our world anymore, let alone us. We're not on a level playing field anymore. I'm sorry but…"

"I know. Yet, what's the point in being superheroes…if we can't just be straight up heroes."

"Look Kon, we're not kids anymore. The fact is I'm no longer the girl who stole Diana's Sandals of Hermes and you're not the Metropolis Kid. As much as we are those people, we can't be to any further extent. Tim got it better than we did…he's not Robin these days. He's not beholden to some mantle he can never live up to."

"Do you really think Donna hasn't had to do worse things than you? As great as she is, Donna isn't perfect."

"I know…I just want what you want…perfection…I mean we're all so…perfect. It's just…we aren't. We're people."

"Yeah, but we've got to be better."

"I'm sorry about Lex, Kon."

"Don't be, Cass. Please don't be. I'm sorry for embarrassing you tonight like I did."

"You didn't. You never could."

As the two lovers tried to come to terms with everything, Hal Jordan toyed with his new Starheart powers a bit while Jennie and Todd laughed at him, glad to see this man their father cared for having his abilities once again. "Green Lantern's back baby," he grinned inanely. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" he asked as Supergirl barged in without a by your leave and Brainiac 5 at her side. "Brainy…with Kara…Querl, are you for real?" "I am not trying to force her to be as she was, Hal Jordan, don't worry." "So," Kara announced, "Hal, I have a question for you?" "Uh, shoot," he said, seeming very confused by everything going on around him. "Where is Linda Danvers and what the hell happened to her?" Hal swore at an almost non-verbal level, hoping beyond hope Kara wouldn't realise the truth of both her own death in a universe…hell, a multiverse…which no longer existed and her replacement for the time after that.

"Linda Danvers…is somewhere…I don't know where. Shortly after her younger brother's birth, she left her family and went travelling…without her powers anymore."

"Why did she leave?"

"Various reasons, but the main one was that she…killed you."

"Killed me."

"Yeah. The Kara Zor-El who was Querl's lover crash landed in our universe before she landed on her own planet. Linda took her in and was like a big sister to her. As was my duty as the Spectre, I confronted Kara telling her she needed to go back in time to her own multiverse so events could happen as they did. Linda had grown to love her…you, I mean…and so knocked her out and took Kara's place in the history of Earth-One, our predecessor universe. She lived there as Supergirl and eventually Clark sussed out she wasn't his cousin. They married and had a daughter. A gorgeous little thing named Arella Kent. I eventually found Linda and confronted her, saying she hadn't saved the future by saving you. She was never as powerful as a Kryptonian, was Linda. So, we erased the time she had spent there and placed you on Earth-One. On the condition that Arella be spared the purge of the timeline. I did that. But now I've lost both of them. I'm sorry, Kara. I never meant you to find out this way."

Kara was floored. Not only had she discovered everything about her past self, but now her predecessor as Supergirl in this timeline had had a child with her cousin. There was so much about the legacy of Supergirl and who she was that had struck Kara in one evening, that it was too much to take. Jennie walked over and held her hand. "Linda was really nice by the way. You'd have liked her," she said, and Kara smiled a little at Jade's innocence. "I only want one thing to come from this, Hal," she began, "And that's that I'm going to find Linda Danvers and my little cousin, Arella…and I'm going to bring them back together." "Why go to all that effort?" Brainy asked, "You're not Linda…you never were. And the cousin you speak of was born to a parallel version of your cousin. Not your cousin. The cousin of my Kara." "I am your Kara," Supergirl shouted at her alternate lover, "I am the only Kara. We are all Kara. And after Karen, I'm sick of us losing our identity. Linda is Supergirl too. And I'm not letting her down, or her child." There was a pause. "Now that's more like the Kara I asked to marry me," Brainy grinned.

_Amanda Waller's Safehouse, Arlington, Virginia_

"Billy…Listen to me, Billy…My name is Lex…Nod if you serve me…Good, good. That's what I like to hear. Now I'm going to need you to do something for me. I'm going to send you somewhere very soon. Somewhere where I want you to kill people…Now don't look at me like that, Billy…You know you have to serve. That's my boy. My boy, Billy. Make Lex proud."

_The Rock of Eternity_

Barry Allen was dead. He could feel it. But what on Earth could Freddy Freeman do? He entreated Zeus everyday to give him leave to help defeat Thawne. And he probably could defeat him, since he had the protection of someone like Zeus, even with the power of the Entity on the man's side. But as ever, the Skyfather was ignorant. The arrogant deity thought little of Freddy's home and the people he cared about. He was fortunate in that Zeus didn't care for what Billy or Mary did, but they were still untested in their abilities at the moment. Neither had had their power in over a year and now were expected to use them wisely and justly again. Maybe the Wizard had been right in stripping it from them. Freddy wished he hadn't sent the JSA to Gotham, but those people needed to build their forces and some of the mourners needed to let their families know they were safe.

Now he was the eternal custodian of this place. Black Adam had fulfilled his debts to Sivana and Freddy, so he was now focused on rebuilding his homeland of Kahndaq. Freddy would have visited them if he couldn't take his mind off of everything happening below him. In weaker moments, his thoughts focused on Mary. How he wished they now had a chance to be together like he had wanted when they set out on this quest. It was not to be sadly, as he was now both the custodian of the Rock and beholden to Zeus. She must be wondering about him. Anytime he went to observe Gotham he saw her alone, and wanted to have her join him, but knew he'd only deprive her of the life she didn't know she could have. He punched the wall in frustration one day thinking of all the people and his loneliness. He can see now why the Wizard truly lost reason. Even the sturdiest of minds would cave truly living up to the epithet of this rock. That of eternity. There was no one in the universe he could speak to any longer. Dividing Shazam's power six ways cost him his mentor's extensive knowledge. Whenever he slept, the face of the Wizard would appear before Freddy. And so, for a while now he hadn't slept at all. Anytime he might have nodded off, he promised he would not remain asleep unless it was Mary's face he saw and not Shazams.

"This weighs far too heavily on you, beloved brother," an ethereal voice said to Freddy as he saw a woman walk forward with a young man, both of them cloaked. Freddy didn't need to think too hard to realise who was before him of the male gender. His brother, Kit. Christopher Freeman. Kid Eternity. "Kit. I heard you were dead?" "Did you really think the Calculator could kill me?" "No. I'm sorry I thought that way, Kit." "It's okay, brother. I see for once it is you who has the heavy burden." The two brothers embraced and Captain Marvel saw through Freddy's hood. His brother was severely scarred, with no sight in one eye. Still, he seemed capable. "Who is your companion?" Freddy asked. "Do not tell me you don't recognise one of your master's grandchildren?" Kit laughed, "This is Pandora, firstborn daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Used as a tool of punishment upon humans by her grandfather, Zeus, by opening her box and unleashing the very beasts you contain upon this Rock."

Pandora removed her hood and showed the face of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Freddy thought her the image of Cassie Sandsmark, who would be her aunt. Pandora smiled knowing what the champion of the gods was thinking. "You seem to think I resemble one of my grandfather's mortal offspring? I was always told by Mother and Father that I looked like him. Then my mother convinced her half-brother Ares to leave Otrera and I ended up an only child to rights, with her more beautiful children like Eros being paraded before me." "You are very beautiful," Freddy remarked. Kit smiled. "Yes, but imagine being the eldest daughter of Aphrodite. Her vanity would constitute child abuse in the constant comparisons between mother and child. I think you understand my companions' pain a bit."

"Why come to me?" Freddy asked as he hastily changed the subject, "Why now?" "I come to all the righteous on the day they will die, Freddy Freeman. At this moment, the final battle for humanity begins this morning in the United States of America." "I'm…going to die." "Maybe," she said, "For you, I'm not actually sure. There are too many variables. For all I know you could be the triumphant hero who stops the final battle. I've been appearing to heroes whose deaths impact the events to come." "Impact?" "She's talking about her past activities, brother," Kit reassured him, "You have nothing to fear. She merely wishes to explain her own affairs in the prologue to our meeting her." "And what of you…Kid Eternity? Guarding the crossroads to Hell."

"Not anymore. Thawne gave me this," he pointed to his scar, "He struck me with the power of the Negative Speed Force…He's harnessed it since. I kept resisting him when Dream told me what happened to Death. He made an example of me." Pulling down his hood, Kit showed his brother the full extent of his scars. His entire nose was missing as were his upper lip and teeth leaving a gaping maw in his face no one could look at for too long without feeling repulsed. "Kit…I'm sorry." "Don't be. I was dead anyway…and guarding the gateway when he came. Pandora here nursed me back to health when she brought me to her latest ally. Dream. The war in Hell didn't last long. All he needed was an open gate, and I wedged it firm enough for him to unleash any he wanted to. I did it in Death's honour. Now Dream wants his sister restored. She's nearly gone. This is the do or die moment for her…and humanity." Freddy didn't really understand what his brother was telling him, but he knew he wasn't lying, and that something needed to be done soon.

"We need you, Freddy," Pandora said, "To help us guide the Entity into finding himself and thereby reviving the Earth." "The Entity?" "The White Light of Creation. It is a very complex tale," Kit began, "But suffice it to say that the Entity…or an aspect of it…lives and breathes in this time and space. Here on Earth. And we know who it is." "Do you now?" "Yes. But they are not the Entity. They don't know they are anyway. Or they might one day be the Entity. It is all quite complex. But know that Captain Marvel can help their souls reconcile and restore the champions needed to liberate the Earth." Pandora then withdrew a book. A book Freddy had heard of in darkest rumour. "The Book of the Black," he whispered. "Not the one you know of," she answered, "It's been shrunken down over the years. This is the tome we extracted from the 30th century before the time explosion consumed it. It speaks of all these events, and how time is uncertain in how it will progress from this point onwards. But that today, you, Freddy Freeman, the Entity and their champions will make the decision as to how history progresses."

"History? I mean, come on, not even Shazam had this responsibility."

"Precisely why he and all the other magic users were duped into destroying Atlantis," Kit gravely advised his brother, "This planet…the centre of the multiverse…is on the brink, Freddy. Come with us today. We will find and awaken the Entity. Guide him to who he is. Otherwise…all who have shed their blood in stopping Eobard Thawne will have died for nothing." Freddy inhaled deeply, knowing that whatever decision he made here he would regret. "Why me?" he asked Pandora directly. "Dream told us you would find him immediately. We don't know how…but you will. You will answer your next call for aid and then you will bring us to the Entity." "Sounds plausible," he sarcastically replied. "What harm would it do?" Kit implored his sibling, "To fight evil with your brother regardless?"

"I can't."

"Zeus need not know. It is a simple job of transportation."

Freddy hummed and hawed for another couple of minutes, before taking a deep breath and nodding his head. "You said my next call for aid?" There was a moment of silence and Pandora replied with an affirmative nod. Freddy then went to his throne and sat in it, pondering, only to receive a call. An actual phone call. From Billy Batson of all people. He answered it. "Billy? What's up?" "We're mobilising now. You've got to get to Central City, Freddy." "Why's that?" "Because the world's going to end unless you bring back Barry Allen."


	45. Light of Our Lives

_Central City_

There are always voices when you die. Voices of everyone else. The people who love you clambering around your cold, lifeless form. Barry Allen had felt it. He was asleep in his room, having cried his way to that state knowing his children were collaborators with an evil man. The feeling had been one akin to burning. Every atom of his body disintegrating one by one. Like when he had died fighting the Anti-Monitor. Died fighting the force that would have destroyed the multiverse. He…he felt that but then he felt someone lift him up into a white light. Not like the light that's supposed to lead you to Heaven. But the fact was, that everything around him was just white, like a blank canvas. He felt the hand. It seemed like that of a young woman, barely twenty years of age. But she let off a violet ray of energy. Violet…didn't Hal say that was the love light? He needed to find out who this woman was. Her soft, gentle hand guided him into this light.

"Hello, Barry," Kara Zor-El told him, her red hairband holding her long, curly blonde hair in place. "Who? Kara? You look...different." "Don't be silly," she laughed as she laid a massive French kiss on him. Barry was a little stunned this younger woman was doing this to him, and she laughed a little as she pulled back. "Sorry, I wasn't sure which universe you were. I take it you and Iris worked out for your timeline. Good for you." "I…I…um, does this happen often in your universe." "Oh, not in my original one, no. But at this point I've seen all the universes and you and I are a thing in a few of them. Quite the serious thing at that. You suit who I was a little by doing this." "Doing what?" the perplexed speedster queried. "Giving it all up." As ever with spirits from beyond the grave, he knew this one would be annoyingly cryptic. "Where are we?" Barry asked. "Oh, here? This is the Void. It's where we were all born with the death of the multiverse."

"Death of the…oh, you mean the Anti-Monitor's attack."

"Bingo. All eight of us. We don't count Nekron."

"Nekron, eh? This makes about as much sense to me as… Kara, you're Clark's cousin. You were born on Krypton, not some endless white sheet of paper."

"What did I say that made you think I wasn't born on Krypton? Every Kara Zor-El was. Except for that random one who was born on Daxam due to lax emigration laws at the time."

"This is all too weird for me."

"Barry Allen, you're not a child. You know full well the trappings of the multiverse. And being dead well, you get to see what was."

"Dead?"

"Yes. Thawne killed you to mess with your kids. Thankfully, the Entity resisted and now you're just braindead."

"I feel so relieved."

"Sarcasm. Now that's one thing I haven't missed about being a mortal. Think back to the Crisis Barry, when you died. When I died. I stopped the converter, remember."

"Yes, of course, Kara. How could I forget that?"

"But yet Kara is alive and well in your time."

"Well that's not…"

"And she never met you or lived to do what I did."

"Oh…you're her. You're Kara from Earth-One."

"I'm more than that now. I died with the love of the multiverse…of all existence in my heart. As I died, I thought of the love I had for the cousin who held me in his arms while I lost the ability to breathe. With the death of existence and its rebirth, the Emotional Spectrum needed embodiments. I was the last soul bound to love in the original multiverse and now…I'm the embodiment of love. The Anti-Monitor knew of this and so had me dubbed the Predator, for the danger I posed him once."

"Really?"

"In some ways what I said is completely true. In others, it's a big fat lie. A bit like how since I died there's been three new Supergirls, one of whom is me. Still, there's three people here who came to meet you. I won't let you detain them any further by listening to my prattling, Barry." Kara then led Barry through the white void to where a large flash of lightning collided in front of them. Two hooded figures stood beside a man in red tights with a yellow, lightning bolt running down his chest. He was tall and quite handsome, with slightly long black hair, a chiselled face and light blue eyes. "Freddy Freeman?" Barry asked. "Barry Allen…good to finally meet you," Freddy shook his hand quite vigorously. Barry then saw him give googly eyes to the Predator beside him and she gave Freddy the same greeting she had Barry, which was reciprocated much more enthusiastically. "Ah, I got the universe where we were an item. Those ones are rare, Frederick." "Kara, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I think it would be best if you talked to Barry from now on, Freddy. He's the one you came here to see."

"No, I came to Central City. How the hell did I…"

"You came to see Barry Allen. Your powers brought you here instead of Central City, so you could actually converse with him and thereby save the Earth from Armageddon, as Mary Batson told you, you could by talking to Barry."

"Though in some ways we are in Central City," Pandora added, looking suspiciously at the Predator, "Because Barry's living body is a conduit to this dimension. With everything occurring at the moment in Metropolis and Gotham, I forewarned Mary Batson that Barry Allen would need to live to turn the tide of the battle since she could contact you through the powers of the Wizard. That way, the heroes would have a chance at hope if they survived." "Did somebody say hope?" an old, familiar man said walking up with his wife. He had lines on his face and streaks of grey running through his otherwise jet-black hair, but the identity of this figure was unmistakable. "Clark?" Barry asked. "Yes, Barry, but not yours. My Flash was Jay Garrick. I only met you as the Flash of another world. Now, I'm not even the Superman of another world. I just live in enforced compassion to atone for my once being willing to kill an entire universe. I was turned back by reason, and by losing my hope. My Lois." The Golden Age Superman gripped his wife's hand tightly and she glowed blue as he gave off an indigo hue. "Now I am Proselyte, and she is Adara. Together for all eternity, thanks to the Entity and their life-giving light."

Barry was very confused. "Emotional Spectrum, eh?I remember going after you guys with Hal. But you all had forms like animals. We were told that they all used to be creatures from the dawn of Earth." "No," Adara answered, "A convenient cover story for our presence in N-Space. I don't think all the beings of the cosmos would appreciate knowing that some long-dead champions from Earth were their masters." "But why are you compassion?" Barry asked Proselyte. "I'm Superman, Barry. Can you think of anyone more compassionate than me?" "I would have thought you'd be hope instead of Lois that's all. No offence." "None taken." "That's because I stopped meaning hope when I sided with Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime. I brought fear and terror to the world, but it was only my compassion despite my grief that allowed me to save countless trillions of lives by stopping Prime, ending my own life doing so." "As for me," Adara continued, "I was always the one who brought hope. Many would look at Superman and be scared. I never saw him that way. I saw this man from another world do the impossible, and so I wrote articles in his favour at the Daily Star. I defended him, and soon he became respected as the beacon of hope by most people in the world, that I saw him to be. My love. My Clark. My Superman."

The Predator seemed to glow slightly as she saw her cousin and his wife kiss then. "I'm sorry, Barry. It's just these two always make me cry. Tears of joy, mind. Hope and compassion. In love. Together forever. No force can stop them." "You will need to conquer all of us to meet the Entity," Proselyte told him. "Conquer?" "Master the emotions and become a White Lantern. He will not allow you to speak to him if you force your way to him, as Thawne did. Enslaving him with black magic." Barry was still confused. "But conquer…am I supposed to fight you guys? Is that why Captain Marvel is here?" "No," the Predator replied, "Captain Marvel is here to ensure you do not pass from this plane of existence. An anchor to your physical body. We can't have you die in the meantime." "As for conquering us," Adara replied, "You just need to prove that you are capable of mastering our respective emotions. Harnessing our power as a Green Lantern would willpower, a Blue Lantern hope, etc."

"Oh, well that…might be difficult."

"You'd be surprised how easy it is, friend," Proselyte smiled, "Kara, you know what to do." The Predator nodded and whispered in Barry's ear. "Think Barry. Do you love anyone? Or anything?" "Love? Of course, I do. I love Iris and my children and grandchildren. Linda, Jai and Irey too. If you want me to go further, I love Hal and Bruce and Clark and Diana." "Yes, but…your love for them is not tragic. They are all alive. Think of someone you love who is no more. Someone whose love has broken you." Barry shuddered as the image of Wally West was in front of his mind's eye. "But I failed him." "Yes, Barry. Just as my cousin failed me that fateful day against the Anti-Monitor. Does that failure hurt you?" "Yes."

"Then ignore that failure. Rise above it and focus on your love for someone that conquers all. Focus on Iris."

"I can see her. I can see Iris. She's so happy."

"Now use that love. Use that love to overcome the pain of Wally's loss. Use it to consume your very being. Use it as a weapon. Channel it. Can you feel your love for Iris strengthening, Barry?"

"Yes. Infinitely so."

"Then seize it. Become a Star Sapphire!"

Barry raged into the sky as he felt the Violet Light of Love course through his veins and turned around only to see that the Predator was no longer there. "Where's Kara?" he asked Proselyte and Adara. They just laughed. "You must have 'conquered' her, as she would say," Freddy said bemusedly, "You've passed the Predator's challenge. So, now you need to meet hope and compassion's." Barry looked into the eyes of Lois Lane which held Adara. "I already have hope at my side. I've used hope as a weapon since time immemorial. My death became an example to others. I saved the multiverse from dying and gave trillions of lives a chance to hope again. I don't need to hope." "Did you save the multiverse from dying?" Adara asked him plainly. "I did, of course." "Are you sure?" "I stand by it, Lois. Your husband was there. He saw me."

"Very well," she smiled, as she too vanished and Barry felt the Blue Light of Hope surge through his veins. It was as if all worries in the universe had flooded from him. Freddy held him before he could collapse. "I think I know why I'm really with you, Barry." Proselyte smiled. "I'm here to be with someone going through a similar ordeal I endured. I am here for you as you receive the blessings of gods. Beyond gods. Forces of nature. I am to be for you as Black Adam was for me in my recent trials." "Black Adam?" "It's a long story." "How can I weaponise compassion anyway?" Barry plainly queried Proselyte. "Oh, you can't do that one." "What?" "You've failed to be compassionate in life, Barry."

"I'm a superhero. How can I have failed to be compassionate?"

"Your sub-conscious tells a different story. How much compassion did you show Bart Allen? Well…"

"My grandson. I tried to be compassionate to him, but…"

"He'd come back from the dead too. And he's younger, not as strong as you emotionally. And you just neglected him. You couldn't have been more delighted to be in the presence of Iris and Wally again. Your grandson needed you and you failed. Then he died. And when you found out he hadn't, you met him with the same aggression which his father deserved. You are not a compassionate man, Barry Allen. Not when it matters."

Barry knew Proselyte's words were true. "Damn," he said as he fell to his knees and Bart appeared before his mind's eye. He imagined being there for the lad as he grew naturally. Saw himself older. But in the background of one of these scenes he saw the Predator…Kara there. She reminded him to love the young boy. To feel that love. Barry was living in the future. Happily. His children growing up normally and having their children. And him being their father and grandfather the whole way through. But then a darker image showed up. One of scouring the ruins of Titans Tower for Bart's body, and just despairing as his children held him close in their grief. Then he saw a blue light in the distance. Lois Lane. Adara. Hope. Somehow, he reached into the ruins of Titans Tower and found a living Bart. He pulled the boy to him and hugged him so tightly. Let him know that everything was going to be alright. That he would be here for his grandchild now and forever, no matter what he suffered through. And with that, Barry Allen felt the Indigo Light of Compassion flood through his body and he became one with the Indigo Tribe. When he opened his eyes, Proselyte was gone.

"You need to rest," Freddy advised him, "You've taken in three powers born at the Dawn of Time, Barry." "No, I can't rest," Barry said though he struggled to stand, "Pandora…show him what's happening on Earth now." She showed an image of Metropolis consumed by fire as Man-Bats flew through the sky and heroes battled villains with the globe from the top of the Daily Planet lying on the ground in flames. "That is why I need their powers, now. I need them to stop that. And I need to do it quickly. They're running out of time." They walked on through the whiteness, all four of them, Barry at first needing Kit and Freddy to support him. "So, Pandora...how is it you came to be some kind of cosmic being?" "I was an outcast from humanity and from my people. My marriage to Epimetheus was abominated and my unleashing of the Sins only drove the world into despair. There was no need for me to go on, now was there? So, I left Earth and flew through the cosmos with a pair of my uncle Hermes' sandals. Eventually, I found something ancient. Something beyond. It allowed me the ability to see all of time and space. All that was and all that ever could be. All that must never be. And it is with a heavy heart that I made sure the timeline was not altered."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you recall saving your mother's life, Barry?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I was the one who helped you to reset the timeline. Thawne got out through the cracks. I didn't foresee that. Then, I consulted with the entities and they told me of the father of us all's master plan. And it involved pieces as any chess game does. You, Barry are our king, in that your capture could spell the end of our endeavour. And Freddy here, is our knight, whose actions have upset Thawne's apple cart."

"But why have the other embodiments not spoken to me."

"One of them isn't here. He has a host. But…I think you can still access his power, Barry."

"How's that, Pandora?"

"Will yourself into walking."

"I can't, I'm too weak."

"Nonsense. You're the Flash. All you do is move your feet. Walk, Barry. Put one foot in front of the other. Freddy, Kit, release him!" The Freeman brothers promptly did as they were told and Barry fell on the floor. He closed his eyes and saw Adara before him offering a hand to help him stand. The hand of hope. The hand that would aid him in any trying time. Closing his eyes, Barry reached out and took Adara's hand, standing up perfectly. The Green Light of Willpower was now his. He could do anything by sheer force of will. The face of Kyle Rayner appeared behind Adara and smiled. "Kyle?" Barry said perplexedly, "That was Kyle Rayner."

"Yes, it was. Ion, as you may know him now."

"But how is Kyle…he's not dead."

"Not everyone here is in your universe. For instance, Superman, Supergirl and Lois Lane still draw breath in your plane of reality. As for Kyle, he died on Earth-One saving a family from rubble. He didn't have super strength. He just used all his might to hold up some rubble long enough for them to escape, until it collapsed and killed him. In the rebirth of the universe, he was Ion."

"So that means Parallax is here somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Great."

As they continued onward, Barry looked up and saw a sight that would send shivers down the spine of even the mightiest warrior. A large castle with a face of fear etched on it. A face that behoved a supernatural affliction on existence. Nothing could hope to penetrate its force. It was monstrosity incarnate. There was a being of pure terror that dwelled in these walls. The being that had destroyed a whole universe to satisfy its fear of loss. Its inconsolable, illogical grief. Within those walls, dwelt Parallax. The praying mantis at the Dawn of Time who had been captured by the Guardians of the Universe and trapped in their Central Power Battery billions of years ago. Then, it broke free. Since Krona had lashed it to his service, it had fled back to the Void, its home dimension to live out the rest of its days. "It's in there?" Barry asked Pandora. "Indeed, Barry Allen. This will be a difficult challenge for you."

"How?"

"You are a good person, Barry. Mastering hope, compassion and love are easy for you. Now you will have to learn to make a weapon of fear if you want to save your world."

Barry took a deep breath and the four of them advanced on the castle. Inside, they all heard different things. Barry heard the screams of his mother as Eobard Thawne snapped her neck. Freddy had to remember when Captain Nazi killed his grandfather and paralysed him. Kit recalled Thawne burning his face to open the gates of Hell. Pandora just remembered her child dying at the hands of her grandfather as he tied her brother-in-law, Prometheus to his rock. "Mom," Barry just said to himself before shaking his head and walking forward. Freddy realised that they were all then seeing different things. "These are our most fear-inducing memories, I take it," Freddy stumbled as he walked towards the epicentre of this fortress. "Yes," Pandora sighed, "Sadly, yes. They get less intense as we approach him though."

At the centre of the fortress was a throne room, with the doorway carved into the image of a praying mantis. The interior was gothic and suggested whoever dwelt here was ancient and evil. The stone was bare grey, and the torch lighting everywhere was yellow. On the throne, sat a man in a green armour, with a flowing green cloak, a green face mask covering his eyes, brown hair and silver wings going through the sides of his hairline. Hal Jordan. But not Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan who had tried to destroy all of time and space and reimagine it in his own image. Parallax. "Hello, Barry," Parallax smiled towards his old friend as he moved closer, "I've been expecting you. All the trouble I went to, to bring you back from the dead and you can't be bothered to thank me." "You brought me back from the dead?" "Not in the end. No. But I…made an attempt which came close. You were one of many I wished to bring back when I seized control of Hypertime."

"What you did was wrong, Parallax?" Pandora said in an accusatory fashion while she levelled a finger at Hal Jordan's form. "You dare speak to me, witch?" Parallax said as his eyes glowed yellow and Pandora was beset with the fear of everyone who had been harmed by the evil she had unleashed. "Feel their pain, woman. Feel it. Feel their fear." Captain Marvel then rushed to her aid only for Parallax to align his eyes with Freddy causing the young knight of the gods to feel the fear Billy and Mary had known thinking he was dead, making him weep without any chance of consolation. Not to mention the terror he had experienced when the villainous Prometheus sewed his mouth shut. These things were more immediate than the haunting either of them had faced since it was striking them in their minds directly. Akin to being stabbed in the cerebral cortex.

"Let them go, it's me who's here to speak with you," Barry angrily confronted him as Kit simply held back not wanting to face the same fate as his brother and their female companion. Hal smirked at Barry and relaxed his grip on the minds of the others. "What do you want to talk about Barry?" "You are Hal Jordan, right?" "I was, I am, I will be." "Yeah, well…tell me all about when I came back from the dead." "I only saw it from a distance. Your Hal Jordan is not the same as I am." "You're the one who caused the Zero Hour." "Such a melodramatic name. At least I didn't die in the 'Crisis on Infinite Earths'. How blasé. Tell me, Barry, what you know about fear."

"Fear is something that has kept me down in the past. Fear destroyed me. It was fear of Eobard Thawne killing someone I loved again that led me to take his life. I snapped a man's neck because I was scared."

"And in that sense, the Reverse-Flash defeated you. You lost yourself and retired from being the Flash not long after. Your fear of losing someone broke you, Barry. Thawne destroyed you that way. He weaponised fear. Think of that, Barry. Dwell on it."

Barry's mind moved to seeing Iris dying when Thawne phased his hand into her head. The day he lost his wife was a disaster, and as soon as he began a relationship again with Fiona Webb all that had consumed him was fear. Fear that she would die. And the fear made him weak enough to commit murder. Snap a man's neck. Break his own code. But then he saw something blue, and something green, and felt the power course through his veins. The will to defy fear and the hope of finding a better solution. He fought back and stopped Thawne without killing him. He married Fiona and stayed as the Flash. Everything was fine. He didn't have to die saving the multiverse.

"NO!" Parallax screamed, intensifying his blast, but Barry held firm. And then Barry advanced on Parallax and punched him in the face. "You want to know fear, Hal. Know it as a weapon? I'll show you fear. Fear is what made you kill all your comrades. Fear that you couldn't do good. And it made you one of the greatest villains in history. Right now, I reckon, deep down, my Hal is terrified that he'll become you. And that fear…it might make or break him. And I'd say that same fear is buried deep in your memory, Parallax. You're afraid…afraid of your own worthlessness. Your failure to be Hal Jordan. Fear it!" Parallax screamed and vanished in Barry's hands as the Yellow Light of Fear bathed the Flash. "Are you okay, Barry?" Freddy asked him.

"He's ashamed," Pandora answered Captain Marvel, "Ashamed of what he had to do. Ashamed of killing Eobard Thawne. And ashamed he knew how to use such dark sorcery to save the day." "Bingo," Barry said, staring at the throne where Hal had been sitting. "Does that make you angry?" an ethereal voice asked from all around them as the room turned red. Blood red. Crimson. A being in a cloak with a scarred face wearing golden armour walked out before them. Whatever hair he had left from whatever had scarred him. The colour of that same fleece appeared to be red, but in a human sense. Barry struggled for a bit to recognise him until he finally put a name to a face. "Alexander Luthor," he sneered, having heard of the young man's crimes since their last encounter, "Son of Lex Luthor and Lois Lane of Earth-Three." "You know me so well, Barry Allen," he said, and Barry could see that the man looked possessed as he drew closer to them. There was blood frothing from his mouth and his eyes were unhealthily bloodshot. Almost as if he were a walking corpse.

"I take it, you're rage then?" Barry smiled. "Got it in one. I am the Butcher. My rage works better than most, since I can control it. I controlled my rage unlike Superboy-Prime. Used it logically and nearly achieved the resurrection of the multiverse you died in an attempt to save." "At what cost?" "It would have been your universe, Barry, which perished as the foundation of my dimensions' restoration." "A whole universe dead because of you? Have they even made up a word for that?" "Ultracide. Had I succeeded I'd be the only being in all reality bar the Anti-Monitor guilty of that. A pitiful excuse. My rage at your universe allowed me to accomplish some of the greatest wonders known to man."

"But you failed in your endeavour, Alex. You didn't get what you wanted and still a lot of innocent people died."

"Yes. And I regret none of them. I was so angry at each and every one of them. So demented. I could care less. I saw most of those people die in my multiverse. These pale copies of them were just reborn enigmas. A pitiful reflection of heroes. They enraged me so much. But, like I said, I used that rage constructively. I take it you are here for my power, judging by what you've done with my peers."

"I am."

"Excellent. Cutting to the chase. Quick to the point. You're a lot like the Barry Allen who died saving the multiverse."

"Well, I am him."

"No, you're not. That Barry Allen is dead. You are the…it sickens me to say this…'New Earth' version of Barry Allen. The Barry Allen of Earth-One had parents who outlived him. The Barry Allen of New Earth lost both of his before he was twenty-one. Do you realise that?"

"I do. And it's frustrating."

"I can only imagine. Doesn't it anger you though."

"No. People die. It happens."

"But your mother who you knew to be alive when you were in your thirties died when you were a child. And in changing her fate, you brought Armageddon upon your world. The unfairness of it all. It must be so enraging."

"It annoys me. But I've been through worse."

"Well, let's be honest time and space aren't your real enemy, Barry. You are your own worst enemy. Your trust of Eddie Thawne, your failure to be a good father or grandfather, your drinking…it is because there's only one person you're mad with. And Wally West's death is the epitome of that rage, isn't it? Well, let's look at all the people you're failing as a superhero if you don't get out of here."

The Butcher waved his hand and images appeared in the crimson upon the walls. Images of people dying in the streets of Metropolis with grins on their faces, as heroes Barry knew such as Batman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman fought helplessly against hordes of Man-Bats and metahumans. "That battle hasn't been going on too long. But its tide can be turned with the Entity's champions. Does seeing this anger you, Barry?" "Yes." "Channel that rage. Send them a signal. Use the power of the Red Lanterns." Barry felt the rage he had for Eobard Thawne well up inside of him. It was cancerous how much anger he felt at the moment. He would stop him and save the world. Save his friends. Unleashing all the lights in the Emotional Spectrum, somehow Barry fired a burst of energy into the middle of Metropolis which dispersed the Man-Bats about to overwhelm his friends. The Butcher vanished as the Red Light of Rage filled Barry, just as his peers had before him.

"There is still one more embodiment we must face," Pandora said without a hint of emotion. "Greed," Barry nodded. "There's just one thing that isn't making sense to me," Freddy asked, "Why are these people all from the original multiverse?" "Because they were either present, or their souls fell, at the dawn of our universe," Kid Eternity told his elder brother. "I see," Freddy mused, "So the next person we meet, this greed being is going to be from that multiverse, too." "Yep," Barry said to himself, still feeling the weaponised rage he had used to intervene in another plane of reality. "But how can greed be a weapon?" Freddy pointed out. Then they saw a trapdoor had appeared where the Butcher had once stood. "We'll just have to go and see," Barry said, taking a deep breath and turning to the others. They all nodded to him and went down the stairs of the trapdoor. To meet their fates.

Below them was an empty space with a plaque saying 'Nekron'. "Makes sense he's not here," Pandora smirked. "How's that?" Freddy questioned her. "He's not dead." "We're not fighting him," Barry reminded them, "He's the antithesis of the Entity. And only fit to be their prisoner. We'll hear no more of him. Now let's move on." They came to a hollow part of this makeshift dungeon. A very hollow part. A part which seemed to be detached from all reality. Barry looked through this partition and suddenly saw that it was the Justice League Watchtower. But that had been destroyed. How on Earth? Was that Wally? Oh, no. He was watching Wally's death. "I see you like my viewing pleasure," a disturbed voice said before them as Barry looked up and saw an immense being. The being who had once killed him. The Anti-Monitor. No, not the Anti-Monitor anymore. "Ophidian, I presume?" "Indeed. Greed is all that ever motivated me to destroy the realm of positive matter, Barry Allen. I wanted to expand my universe of antimatter into the remaining confines. Purge the multiverse of it. Extend my dominion. And now I am dead, thanks to it, but reborn as greed itself."

"What's so greedy about watching my nephew die?"

"Greed in knowing I am the only one with the power to save him." Ophidian extended a large arm which glowed. "I have the ability to manipulate antimatter. Can you guess what that screen is made of?" "Antimatter." "Precisely. And it's projecting through time." Pandora moved to speak but saw him glower at her and remained silent. She had paid dearly for interfering in a trial once already. "Give it to me," Barry said. "Make me," Ophidian grimaced. Barry ran with all his might, and Ophidian just swatted him away. Freddy interfered and flew straight at Ophidian, punching him with all his might, only to be slugged at the wall in kind. Barry stood up and began channelling all of the Emotional Spectrum. Rage, hope, love, compassion, fear and willpower. Blasting them all at Ophidian had no effect again. "Give it to me!" Barry said with all the rage in his heart, "GIVE IT TO ME!" "Say, please." "No, never from you."

"Why shouldn't you say please? It's mine, after all. And you'll never get to see your beloved Wally live again unless you take it from me."

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

With that exclamation, Barry saw Ophidian vanishing as the Orange Light of Greed became a part of him. With that, he passed out, saying Wally's name as he looked through the partition and saw his nephew perish in the flames of the Justice League Watchtower. "Uncle Barry," the voice that woke him up said. The voice of Wally West. "Wally, my boy. I dreamed you were dead." "I am. And I don't think I'm coming back. Sorry about that." "If I can come back, you can." "That's just it, Uncle Barry. You didn't come back from the dead. Not the real you. The Barry Allen who died stopping the Anti-Monitor is still dead. In a sense."

"That's impossible, Wally. Don't talk garbage. Where're Freddy and the others?"

"Gone. I sent them back to the Rock. They're not needed anymore. Your body doesn't need an anchor to life anymore."

"How are you not…in Heaven or something? Jay and I couldn't find you in the Speed Force."

"Because I haven't passed onto my afterlife yet. When I died, I woke up here and met the Entity. They told me they needed me still to stop Eobard Thawne. To be there for you, Uncle Barry, before I pass on. And so, I agreed. Just tell me, how is everyone?"

"Not good. Bart went missing, but he's fine now. Don and Dawn came back from the dead but they betrayed me. And now Joan's gone too."

"Damn. Did Thawne…"

"No, but he's killed plenty of others. A lot of good people are dead, not just you, Wally."

"Well, I don't want to have died for nothing."

"Died for nothing? What are you talking about? You didn't die for nothing. You saved Keystone City. I'll tell you there ain't deaths much better than that."

"Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"That's exactly the way I thought about your death. I thought, I can never live up to Barry Allen. Not ever. My uncle, the greatest hero of all time. He died saving everything. Took me a long time to adjust to the fact I was the Flash and not you because of that."

"You were a great Flash."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Better than me. You never…failed like I did."

"Has this been your problem the whole time, Barry? It's not been your mom, has it? You still feel guilty about killing Thawne, don't you?"

"Well, if I'd never killed him, he wouldn't have come back with the power he has now, would he?"

"Probably not. How are my family?"

"Good. Your kids had a trial with the Teen Titans for a while. Hopefully, when everything gets back to normal, they can try again. Linda hasn't met anyone else if you're worried."

"I'd love it if she did one day. And my kids deserve reservations with the team I founded."

"Yeah…I gave up being the Flash, you know."

"What?"

"After you died, I gave up. I said, fuck it. I'm never going to be as good as you, Wally. Don and Dawn took the mantle, and now they've dragged it through the mud. I let you down without even doing anything."

"You're damn right, you did. The Barry Allen I knew wouldn't have given up."

"Oh, shut up, Wally. I gave up after that trial I had for killing Thawne."

"You retired…after deserving it."

"I was in my thirties. Most sports stars tend to quit around then. It's the same difference. You…I was going to ask you not long before you died, if you could take up the mantle of the Flash again. For me. I couldn't do it anymore. I just wanted to be happy with Iris again."

"I get you. The quiet life can suit a lot of people after what feels like a lifetime on the road. We can't all be demented crusaders like Bruce. Some of us just use our powers for good because it's the right thing to do. Like a great responsibility. My uncle dying taught me that even more than the accident did. I'm disappointed, Barry, but I love you. Please...go back to being the Flash when you wake up."

"I'm not going to wake up, Wally."

"And leave my aunt and your children and grandchildren alone? Not to mention my wife and kids. Not on my watch. Please, Uncle Barry, be a hero again...for me."

"You're still an annoying kid, even now, pestering me about the Flash? Okay, Wally. I'll be the Flash again. Just for you."

They hugged so warmly and tightly then. The two Flashes. Reunited. "Oh, and one more thing before I go. Make sure that you let everyone know you met me, and that I love and miss them all." "Of course." Wally then turned into beams of light in front of Barry as he reached out to hug him one last time and then the elder Flash just started bawling as he fell on his knees knowing once more that he would never see Wally again. His boy. His Kid Flash. He'd lost him. But he'd fight for him. Fight long and hard. Fight any adversary who stood in his way from keeping that promise. Opening his eyes, he saw that the castle was indeed gone, leaving only the white void that had been there when he met Kara. There was a thatched house down the road. Small stone exterior. He could see there was a fire roaring in there. The door opened, and a vague figure beckoned him in.

Walking through the door, he turned around and saw he was now part of a bustling metropolis housing so many people. So many. This wasn't really some kind of white void. That was just what the master of this place wanted him to think. "Ah, you're here," a familiar voice said from indoors. He could see someone sitting on a chair which was turned to him and facing the fire. "Kara's just popped out, so you can take a seat over there." Barry waltzed over to the seat beside the fire and sat in it, seeing a cup of tea on a saucer appear in his hands. The house was filled with pictures of him and his family. And of each of the seven people he'd just met. "A father takes pride in their children," the person who had invited him in said, "They're not really my children but I helped give them new life here beyond existence. I'm just waiting on Nekron to join us. Sugar?" Barry was still looking at the walls when he saw a hand pass him a bowl of sugar with a spoon in it. The spoon instantly deposited the sugar in his tea and stirred it. He now had the courage to look into this man's face.

It was his own. "Hello, Barry. It's good we finally get to meet. So, you're my replacement? A mopey orphan." "I don't understand." "I'm you, Barry. I am the Entity. More precisely I am the Barry Allen of Earth-One. The Barry Allen who died to stop the Anti-Monitor from destroying the multiverse." "But that's me." "Yes, and no. You have my memories. But you're an anomaly, Barry Allen. Technically speaking you never lived in the universe you're in now. You lived as me, and yet not as me. And the changes in your past make that all the more apparent. Like the fact that…" "I get the thing about our parents being alive for you but dead for me." "That's just one of them. Jay Garrick and I never shared a universe." "Yeah, I get what you mean," Barry replied, realising that the Entity was from a world almost entirely different to his, but he seemed to remember this world. This old multiverse.

"Your compact universe is all muddled and confusing."

"So, how did you…I become the Entity?"

"When we died, the entire force of the antimatter universe ripped us apart. It meant we were at the epicentre of the new Big Bang. Or our remains were anyway. I felt myself being reborn with the universe as the White Light of Creation. I didn't properly awaken until what you call the Zero Hour. I took the souls of some others I knew and fashioned them into the Emotional Spectrum. I only did this as I saw your universe building."

"But where are we?"

"It's a city. A city where all human beings who ever lived reside in now after your universe has ended. A good point with which to observe history. I brought life into the universe, anyway. Or at least helped push it along and left my fellow embodiments to have their fun with the place. I gather some of them have caused you and yours harm in the past, Barry. But to us…you are just replicas of who we were. Imitations. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't really care about you either. Do you get me?"

"Yes. That doesn't excuse it."

"When you've seen as much death as I have, you tend to grow apathetic. Particularly when you're just a glorified reimagining of me."

"Clearly."

"I only intervened in your universe's affairs once."

"The Blackest Night."

"Yep. And I have to say I got a flavour for it. Being like my fellow embodiments and playing with you mortals for want of a better term."

"Really? Good for you."

"I didn't expect me to understand. I needed history to go in a more positive direction. Make things more like they were on our Earth. Which is why I brought back who I did after the Blackest Night. They all had purposes in my scheme. I didn't foresee Shazam or Thawne doing what they did."

"You're not exactly omniscient then."

"No, like I said. I just watch everything from up here."

"Funny way of appreciating us."

"Well, I tell a lie. I brought you back. Well, I brought Thawne back to bring you back. But I basically brought you back. And do you know why I did that?"

"Because despite living for countless billions of years I still haven't conquered my vanity?"

"No, nothing so gauche. I felt that I needed a version of me to be a part of Earth's history again. The only person who can really stop Eobard Thawne. You, Barry."

"You want me to break his neck again."

"No. But if you have to, I won't judge. And you shouldn't either. He's a universal menace. Do you want your world to live, Barry Allen?"

"Yes."

"Then do what you have to do."

"Any advice?"

"I have one specific request. I'm leaving the Earth in your hands when this is over. Thawne has depleted me. Be my White Lantern and bring back my champions. Give them their powers."

"And who would they be?"

"The Kryptonians. Thawne got some of my views right. Revive Clark, Kon and Kara's powers. Otherwise, they're going to lose that battle. Can you hear them? On the news outside in your hospital bed."

"I can."

"Do it. Turn the tide, Barry. Go on. Unleash the Light of Life."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Like I said, I'm too weak. I'm only doing this because you're my last chess piece. It's up to the rest of you to stop him after this. Now go, Barry. Revive their powers."

Barry then felt the surge of the White Light of Life flow through his body and he vanished. The Predator then walked inside as the Entity stood up and kissed his wife. "Two martyrs still together, eh?" he asked her politely. "Why did you lie and say it's him who needs to beat Thawne." "Because…he needs to believe in something if he's going to live." Leaving their saved city, Barry Allen awoke in his hospital bed to the shocked figures of Iris, Dawn, Linda, Jai and Irey who flinched at seeing him take a firm lungful of air. They witnessed three lights leave his body and exit the hospital. "Get a nurse, quick!" Dawn shouted as her mother kissed Barry. "Don't ever do that to me, again." "I won't. Get them to discharge me, quickly. I need to go to Metropolis. Bart's there, he might be hurt." Iris then just looked sadly at her feet as Dawn shed a bit of a tear. "What's wrong? What's happened? Wait a minute…Where's Don?"


	46. The Smile of Defeat

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sector 2814br /br /Scumbag thinks he can punch Superman across the cosmos, idiots got another think coming. (Thinking...something this person tends to do very little of) He'd been sailing for a while back in Earth's direction by now. As soon as he gets his wind back though, Sodam Yat's getting his. Just needed a few minutes to recover on Earth. Get to see Laurie again. His passion. His everything. He served a madman with speed powers just for her. He was doing everything just for her. But he hadn't got to work on his passion of hurting those fake heroes yet. Oh, how he wanted to kill that Superboy again. Fake Superboy. Konner or something. Kill him good. But he needed to humiliate him first. Make it known good and proper that anyone who came close to him was screwed. He'd target those idiot friends of his from the Titans or Young Justice or whatever they called themselves. A disgrace. The Teen Titans he grew up reading were so much cooler. Nothing better than seeing Mad Mod kicking ass unlike Trigon or Deathstroke or whatever dumb villain they made up to copy X-Men. I mean anyone with half a brain knows a random fashion designer is a better villain than a demon or assassin with personal ties to a team member. What a rip!br /Earth, such a beautiful planet. Shame it wasn't his Earth. On his Earth everything was better. They had good comics where heroes were heroes and villains were villains. None of this stupid three-dimensional characterisation. If he wanted that he'd have read a book. Books were for grownups, comics were for kids. It's like how his Grandpa used to complain about that Welles guy ruining movies. Too right. Movies should be about shooting and cowboys fighting Indians. That's why he stopped reading X-Men. That Claremont guy really screwed them over. I mean, personalities?! Heroes shouldn't have them. In the Silver Age, everything was better. Men were men and all that... Anyway, he was tired from thinking too much, time to fly into the /What the hell? He couldn't get in. Some kind of barrier. Well, he'd just keep hitting against it. Keep pounding. And pounding. And pounding. And… "PRIME, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the voice of Eddie Thawne echoed through his brain. "My name's Clark," he replied. An audibly protracted sigh entered his head as he envisaged Thawne clasping his hands frustratedly over his eyes. "Not when I'm impatient with the tumour upon my life that is you, it's not. Well…more impatient than normal. It's not your fault. Except it is. We've a lot of pressure on and we've been waiting a long time for you to get back."br /"You left me to die."br /"I wish. Then I wouldn't have to grovel to you like this. Zod is lost so we definitely need you."br /"How are you—"br /"The Calculator's increasing the signal so I can commune with you. They heard that barrier being struck across the planet. I figured there could only be one idiot in all of time and space and beyond who would hit the same point in a forcefield three times or more. Come down anyway. He's opening the barrier temporarily. Make sure there are no Green Lanterns nearby."br /"There can't be. Not after what I did to them."br /"Oh, shut up, you braggart."br /And so, Superboy-Prime flew through the temporarily lowered barrier to downtown Metropolis, where he and his partner, Laurie Lemmon resided. She had been brought to life for him by Thawne in exchange for his service. She didn't really exist in this universe, so it had taken a lot of Thawne's energy to drag her here to be his lady love. He was going to write poetry for her when he got home. Poetry about how seeing the stars was nothing compared to her beauty. She was like the glistening grain of sand amid the rough and perplexingly glass like parts. Unlike sand, she wasn't coarse or irritating and she didn't get everywhere. That was his Laurie. He'd write a symphony just for her and him, if it would make her love him. Why must Clark Kent be a teenager in love?br /Clark flew through some fields of roses first picking whatever bunches he could, then flew to a bakery where he demanded a cake instantly, forcing a man trying to get his girlfriend a present to flee. With his heat vision, he then burned into the nearest chocolate cake, 'FOR LAURIE, WITH ALL MY LOVE ACROSS THE STARS, CLARK," as the bakers fled in terror. He didn't need to pay. He's Superman. They should have to pay him. And Laurie would be so happy to see him with cake and roses. Him. Her perfect boyfriend. Superman himself. His mermaid would love him so much. Clark approached the apartment with glee. He was going to have such fun reunited with his fiancée. He remembered proposing to her. At the restaurant of her dreams. Before he could propose, he'd brutalised a couple for arguing eight tables away. Eddie chewed him out for that one, but he didn't care. Laurie had been crying tears of joy when he gave her the ring. She didn't say yes, she didn't need to. He knew from how much he loved her that she didn't need to say so. Following suit on her silent confirmation, he shoved it onto her finger. Such a blissful love. She never said she loved him because why would she have to? She'd been happy to see him when she first arrived but a cynic would mention Thawne's low-level telepathy as being responsible for that. She kept crying whenever he came home with such tears of joy. How he adored his /Where was she? Where was his Laurie? There was only a letter left for him on the coffee table. A letter which had 'Dear John' written at the top of it. Who was John? No John lived here. Just him and Laurie. In their soon to be wedded bliss. It was Laurie's handwriting on the letter though. It seemed to go along the lines of how she was so happy to know him, but he scared her, like she and his parents had told him. More than a day in his absence gave her the confidence to flee, but Thawne's men had brought her back here within a couple of days. So now she wanted Clark to know how she hated him. How he could never be Superman because of what a filthy control freak he was. Superman would have let her live free, as he did with Lois in the comics they read. Then she'd read about the recent disease hitting Metropolis. Faces of people twisting into smiles and dying. She had hoped this would get her, but no. Thawne himself had contacted her saying that Clark was on his way, and in her despair, Laurie slit her wrists. She begged Clark not to bring her back or she would go through Groundhog Day in order to end their relationship again. She signed the letter off with a reminder that her hatred for Clark was unabated and she hoped he died slowly and /Clark's eyes shot heat beams through the whole building. They immolated concrete before descending into the apartments below, killing countless unsuspecting people hiding from the chaos outside Clark had yet to realise. He smashed every painting he could in the apartment as well as threw a couch out the window which killed an innocent passer-by. Nothing could stop his rage. He was the most powerful being on this Earth. He… "Keep him down, Faust," Thawne barked at the magician while they walked in. Prime was suddenly pinned to the ground by tendrils of light. "I have no love for this city, Clark, but, my God, you can't start killing them yet. Not while our plans are working over there." Thawne indicated the towering colossus that was the Daily Planet on the city skyline. "Plans? Where's Laurie?" Thawne picked up the letter and looked to a door ajar. "Bled out in your bath, I should suspect. I'd like to say I'm sorry for you, but I feel sorrier for her. You know I used to think of women like you did. As objects. Then I saw what creeps like you do in your lust, and I gained a sort of self-awareness."br /Thawne's reticence brought a very uncomfortable pause for a moment. Nevertheless, he digressed, from one psychopath to another. "So, I don't know whether to love or hate you, Prime. You remind me of what I was but also how I've grown and matured. But stroking my ego with your very presence doesn't get over the fact that you are a loathsome, little toad." Prime inhaled deeply not taking his eyes from off Thawne who smirked like some form of twisted zookeeper withholding food from a caged animal. "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me?" A chortle emerged from the throat of the Kryptonian's captor and Faust chuckled slightly in reply. "No. No, I'm not going to kill you, Prime. For you are going to be ever so essential to this upcoming battle." He placed both his hands on Prime's cheeks. "You're going to kill the Spectre for me. Him and Doctor Fate. Felix and Mordru will help. I gave a lot for them to get back from Hell."br /Thawne pointed to the fact he now had greying hair. Prime could care less what had been exchanged. This asshole was trying to make him jump through hoops for him again. Him?! The ultimate power on this planet. If only he could. But then Prime remembered something. Thawne had brought him back from death and so many others. Laurie among them. Why then could Thawne not continue this trend by revivifying one he had already restored. Of course, Clark had the perfect thing to say to him. Words of such eloquence to justify an intervention on Thawne's part and play unto his sympathetic nature. Only a genius of his calibre could ever perform such an oratorical feat. And those words were...br /"Give me Laurie back!"br /"I can't."br /"You what?"br /"The Entity…is gone. Which makes this battle one of self-defence at this point…After all we've done, we can still win, Prime. But I'm sorry…even if I wanted to, I won't let that girl suffer you any longer."br /"That means you can't kill me, then?"br /Thawne laughed as he dangled something that looked like car keys from one of his fingers. "Oh please, I had Slade put a red sun charge in your ear the first night I had you. Thankfully, I have the detonator and not him. But he's still got that red sun rifle. And I've still got my speed, so don't think being faster than a speeding bullet will save your life, Clarkie boy! Now just wait a minute. Because soon you'll get another chance to kill the people you hate. Let us see what the Clown Prince has in store…" And with that, Thawne pointed to the Daily Planet and inhaled in reverence knowing that today he would finally triumph against the heroes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gothambr /br /The news from across the river was not something any individual who desired redemption from the conflict Thawne had engendered would long to hear. First the rictus grins. So many people claimed to have those grins. It sounded like the attempted reservoir poisoning nearly twenty years beforehand. At least, the prelude to a denouement which never occurred thanks to the Batman. This was the result so many had feared. A town of clowns. A world where the human condition was reduced to sanity versus insanity. Almost like Gotham was in the minds of the ignorant. So many people in Gotham woke up to know that the epidemic everyone was hearing about from Metropolis…had turned into a viral Joker attack. But there was no sign of the Clown Prince of Crime. Bruce had been informed the Joker had tortured Tim…but he had no idea his nemesis was now tied completely to Thawne. Any megalomaniac would think twice before allowing that pseudo-anarchist with a penchant for observing the world immolate into their ranks. Metropolis made it obvious how desperate this Thawne fellow really was. To infest a city of hope with a toxin that would kill thousands…his desperation knew no end. And that was why at half six in the morning, the Batman gathered together all the forces he could in Gotham to resist Thawne's biological /"Alright," Bruce Wayne said before his assembled war council of all the heroes involved at an assembly in Park Row, now in costume as Batman. As taciturn as the Dark Knight tended to be, this maudlin delivery was the best initial oratory he could stomach while he was about to announce to many people he respected and/or loved that he may never see them again. Or anyone else beyond a traditional wake. He didn't know if he could continue and could sense Diana, Dick and others near him about to intervene before he moved to the one thing that dogmatically drove him beyond human failings. He remembered his parents. And the way they had fallen to wanton violence. He thought of all the children he had failed to deny a similar orphanage. As long as injustice existed, so would he. And no greater injustice existed right now for him than the monster who had all but destroyed his city, and was now forcing him to watch his own failure in Metropolis. Eobard Thawne. But no human could face knowing the horror that they and all of their family would perish in their crusade at once. Christians find joy in martyrdom. They never would have had all the Apostles been crucified with Jesus. He needed to tap into the human side of himself to elicit the words which might…and a strong emphasis on the possibility it might not…rouse those he believed in to fight by his side against this horror. But in this scenario, he needed to kill the man, and allow the legend to be born. If only for a moment. Bruce Wayne gulped desperately but Batman exhaled the words he needed to, in order to motivate others to follow /"This is it, my friends. This is where we finally assemble ourselves. An assemblage of gods to smite the evil which would destroy our world." His next gulp was so audible, Thawne heard it from Metropolis and smirked so inanely that any jackal would blanch. "News…news is coming in from the Daily Planet of an attack on their offices. An attack which is beginning to spread to the streets of Metropolis. Which already has…You've all heard of…Of…" With a clenched fist that would make Atlas appear to be a lightweight, he continued. "The epidemic in Metropolis which will no doubt elicit memories of a fiendish villain which has damaged so many of our lives. They're destroying Metropolis. Despite Lex Luthor's intelligence indicating Thawne's aim was a reconquest of Gotham, our enemies...no doubt in an attempt to further terrorise the good people of this world..., are not attacking our city but the city across the bay. They're striking Metropolis. Destroying it. Letting them suffer even worse than Gotham has suffered…"br /Bruce struggled so much knowing there was no guarantee of redemption for anyone on either side of the battle. So many would die today. And as many martyrdoms and collateral casualties as he had known, the Batman could not countenance any result to this clash. But still he thought of Tim and Barbara and how many other people he knew who had risen above worse odds and made themselves leaders in order to rouse others to seize the day. "Thanks to our own hard work and the aid of the Amazons and Atlanteans we have rebuilt this city. When all this is over, I hope that Mayor Gordon and his daughter, Commissioner Gordon, can build this city back into something even better than what it was. But…we need to nip the virus caused by the Black Mercy in the bud. It has already caused fatalities among people…as some of you might say no more than influenza had. It's a virus we can fight back. And we can all sit still in our beds and think Charles Darwin was right and it's all just survival of the fittest…as if that were something any decent person could abide…"br /Batman coughed before continuing, knowing his bitter anger and sense for social justice had surfaced too hard for even him to handle with that last sentence. Calming himself, he hoped that Dr Mid-Nite and others he knew could deliver in ending this disease. But deep down…he knew that they couldn't. That this Battle of Metropolis would decide whether Thawne… or humanity won this war. "But if what J'onn J'onzz…one of the greatest heroes this solar system has ever known…told me long ago is true...then it's in all of us. This virus. Loathe as I am to say it…we need to take out the carriers in Metropolis by securing them here and now. And save the innocent. Maybe we'll cure it or maybe we'll just make life a little harder for Eddie Thawne." Batman inhaled so deeply that one would think he was partaking of a woodbine. "You know what…maybe there's no point in any of this at all. But we're all going to fight here today even if it kills us. Because…because it's right…because it's altruistic…because it's what almost every one of us swore we would do so long ago. And we'll all do it, until it kills us. Maybe not today. But someday that will happen to all of us. Hopefully…hopefully we will all live happily at the end of this…but I can't promise we will win this battle. Thawne has powerful allies. We're fighting an army. A grand army. An army of psychopaths and super-villains…" Hesitating crucially for one minute, Bruce recalled all his tutor in public speaking had advised many years before and attempted to regain his audience, no matter how fruitlessly that may have been. "But we have one too. A grand army, Just know that I…I wish you all good luck and thank you for your service here."br /Bruce summarily dismissed everyone in his presence as he stalked with Diana, Arthur and Dick down to assemble their legions. His conservative approach to the whole situation hardly made anyone feel more confident about their final battle. But…how could any of them go in not knowing this could be the end? Whilst making Gotham the pseudo city-state it had been had achieved a few months of security, they all feared they would be annihilated when their nemesis developed his forces enough to truly resist them. Bruce flexed thumb and forefinger of his right hand against his eyes as his adopted son and two of his old comrades tried to reassure him. Cool and calculated as he could be, the three of them knew he was still a boy who had witnessed the murder of his parents. They and few others. One of those few others had abandoned everything about himself that could help them now because of paranoia. Bruce's speech nor his more obvious indecision afterwards did not spell the end of the war effort for the resistance, however. They had all lost to Thawne or believed in something greater than he or themselves enough to carry on. And that was why, regardless of any failure at public speaking, this conflict did not end because Batman's emotions got the better of /Troops began mobilising. Amazon, Atlantean, Gothamite and superhero. All together now, about to rise across the trench to No Man's Land. Mr Miracle had established all the Boom Tubes to Metropolis necessary nearby, so they could lead a full-frontal assault from various angles and help liberate the city of his old friend, Kal-El. "Bruce," Diana said to Batman as they continued readying themselves, "Kal does not have his powers." Arthur and Dick weren't pleased with her for saying this, no chronicler of events need say. But Diana had made her point known. And she was right. As great as things were…they lacked Superman. Bruce, his lack of confidence apparent to all but him in this conversation merely asked her, "Your point being?" "Are you sure this is wise? He would be valuable…" He smiled with the insecurity of someone who had just lost a limb before approaching one of his dearest friends, and intimating, "Clark and Lois are on side again, Diana." A laugh as insecure as the Joker's echoed from the middle aged man's throat. "Not to mention, we have the Spectre. Why would Superman be important? Why should any of us wo—`` The Themysciran placed her finger upon his lips before one of her equals could continue to mansplain. "Because Clark, yourself and I have saved this world together more times than any of us have alone. Forgive me for worrying slightly…that he's not with us today." He just looked solemnly into her eyes and showed his own apprehension as well. "Clark wouldn't want us worrying about him. He'd want us to keep fighting...and overcome any obstacles." Diana was disgusted at this pretence of security, but before Dick could call his father out on his nonsense, she played to the chauvinistic side of his personality, by saying, "I'm frightened, Bruce." "As am I, Diana," he said holding his old friend's hand with all honesty, "As am I."br /Cassie had been devastated when she told Conner and Kara, they couldn't come with them. Both had vehemently complained at every member of the Batman Family heading to Metropolis without powers, not realising the irony of their statements. Neither had trained as if they had normal abilities except in the last couple of months, whereas the drills of the Batman Family 5put the USMC to shame. As angry as they were, they realised that someone needed to stay behind with Jim Gordon and mind the children, especially while Barbara was coordinating attacks as Oracle. Still, as always it wasn't just the under experienced adults who complained for being relegated during such a debacle. Mar'i and so many others under the age of fifteen had protested but everyone hoped they'd been talked down. They wanted to prove themselves. But only Damian was allowed for the simple fact that he needed to take down his mother. Slade and Rose Wilson were being sent with him as backup. Essential backup. But no one told him that they were needed. If they couldn't help in stopping Talia al Ghul's involvement no one could. Mr Terrific and Sasha Bordeaux would use their Checkmate assets to surprise Maxwell Lord…hopefully…while everyone else…everyone else would meet Vandal Savage's forces and whatever the Joker had to throw at them head on. Why did they all feel so defeated? The fact of the matter was that with Captain Atom in Kansas and only Luthor to rely upon, everyone felt that this was the end. If not for all of them, then at least for the /At the apartment they were sitting in, Conner saw his cousin, Kara was lost in thought. "Penny for them?" he asked without judgement. "Oh, nothing, Kon," she inhaled through her mouth as if about to sigh before resignedly letting him know what was on her mind, "Just thinking back to that night in Smallville after we beat Doomsday. Never imagined we'd come from there to here in so short a time." "No...but at least we're still breathing." That hollow laughter only the condemned can really elicit became apparent in the room both cousins shared. To think two people, both of whom had died before, would be this traumatised by sitting on the side-lines. The former Superboy felt he needed to say something to alleviate the tension. It would do no good, but he still needed to say it. "Hopefully even if they lose we'll make it." The former Supergirl engaged him in protracted eye contact as she deliberated whether to confide in her cousin a certain secret. A confidential truth someone else should know. A factor that she would endeavour to solve if she ever left here. And so, Kara stammered as if she were prepubescent, "I...have someone I need to find when this is all over." "Oh, really?" Kon asked, trying to maintain a façade of guarantee to his cousin as any male would relying on testosterone alone, "Sounds kind of...personal."br /In order to keep himself sane, Conner simply thought back to before this war had begun. Before he'd spent a year or more in the future. Prior to his discovery of himself. Kara had been through more than him during that whole odyssey. Still, he felt more like he had to be strong, than she ever would. Why? He didn't really understand. But he knew that his cousin could do with someone to talk to right now. He and so many other people he'd loved had needed that and gone wanting in the past, that Kon-El would never sit idly by and watch it happen to anyone else. "Care to share with me?" he asked with a genuine smile upon his face. Kara grinned awkwardly as she tucked her arms into her legs and breathed deeply before confidence manifested itself within her. "I don't even know them...but it's so much more complicated than you'd guess," she said as Kon just affectionately nodded, because all anyone needed in these times was a receptive ear. "Do you…do you remember there was a Supergirl before me?"br /"Yeah, sure. Nice girl. Different powers but looked pretty much like you did...except I have an itch in the back of my head saying she was really a brunette. Never really knew what happened to her. All I know is...she wasn't really Kryptonian."br /Kara was about to tell her cousin everything. About the Matrix Angels and Hal Jordan's control of the multiverse once upon a time. Everything. But, some of the younger ones came in, interrupting the cousins bonding, and Conner was a little flabbergasted to see Robbie and Mar'i were flying. "What the heck?" Kara started laughing, "You do know that's Starfire and Donna's kids, right?" Kon smirked, attempting to disguise his own disbelief. Mar'i flew up into his face and blew a raspberry into the cocky lad's visage before saying, "Uncle Tim said you talked a load of…well he told me not to say it but…SHIT!" Conner laughed heartily before reengaging by tousling the hair of Dick Grayson's daughter. "Well, I'll tell you I'm not full of…that bad word…because your Daddy's one of my heroes…and your mom mentored me…though don't ask about my dog tearing up her garden." Mar'i giggled at Kon trying to squirm before saying, "Oh wow, Uncle Tim was right. You are like Superman with teen angst." Conner laughed a little thanking all the deities ever his best friend hadn't mentioned Luthor to her in reference to his overly perceptive niece. "I thought when they said minding kids, they meant Steph's." "She's here too," Kara noted, nodding to a smaller girl with a knitted doll held to her while her other hand was being escorted by Avia Free, who Conner still found intimidating in how much taller she was than him. "So, why the big...older...older ones!" he panicked as Avia gave him a leer. Even if he had his powers she was a New God, and could take him easily. "Our parents are just frightened," Lian Harper said as she came in, "Well, their parents. My mom would probably love to have me fighting, but…Aunt Donna's the closest thing I have to a parent here so…"br /Conner tousled Lian's hair and she scowled at him a little. "Sorry for being nice, kid." "We're older than you think," Lian reminded him, before winking as if to remind him she did appreciate his kindness. "I know. I'm sorry. I know all about people thinking you're a kid when you don't feel it. Reason I set up Young Justice." Leslie Thompkins walked in then with some supplies. "The others are leaving now. You might want to go and...Say your goodbyes." Conner and Kara nodded, looking at one another sadly. "Are there...um...evacuation procedures in place?" Kara asked her. "I have a Mother Box," Avia replied. Kara just didn't know what to say to that terse and forthright response. What can you say anymore? They really felt like there was no more hope. Not at /The army assembled at the wharf, about to head into the bay. All the heroes they could bring. All the Amazon and Atlantean troops loyal to them stood ready. Ready to face Leviathan, the followers of Vandal Savage, Checkmate and the legions of Eddie Thawne. Dick Grayson watched across the bay to Metropolis with his binoculars. All he could see was a fire coming from the Daily Planet. A fire burning green. Dick sighed. "I think that's a declaration of war," he said to Bruce behind him. Bruce looked to see armies of Jokerised people attacking the police and ordinary citizens in Metropolis. These Wayne Tech binoculars had great viewing qualities. The Batman can't have ordinary binoculars. "Thawne…" He turned to face the first of his family. "Is everyone ready?" Dick nodded. "You sure Luthor isn't going to try and nuke Metropolis while we're all there." "Even if he was...what can we do. Chris, Thara and Diana could stop it...but." Dick just put his arm on Bruce's shoulder. "Sorry for hitting you." "That's okay. I deserved it." "No, you didn't."br /Tim and Steph were now approaching in costume to meet with their allies. Batgirl stood back a little as Tim fitted his cowl over his face. He noticed he couldn't hear her walking behind him anymore and turned around. He immediately sensed Steph's discomfort before she could even utter to him that "We're going to be late." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she spoke before he could question what the issue was. "Sorry...just. What Superboy said...there's a big army out there." "We've got a big army." "Yeah, but like Bruce said this guy can control life. If we win...what's to say he doesn't just get tired of toying with us and...end it." "We have the spell from Constantine protecting us." "I know but he could still drop a nuke on Metropolis." "We have...alright look...I can't promise we're going to survive this, Steph. Are you happy?"br /"I've never expected to survive before, Tim. Never. Not since I started the job have I ever thought there's a guarantee going out there. But at the same time...I haven't gone out expecting it was more likely I won't make it out before. Shows you what I know...after Black Mask."br /"I don't buy that."br /"What?"br /"You're not being honest, Steph. This is the first time you've gone out to fight since you found out about Debbie. You want to be there for her."br /"I-Yeah."br /"Avia will get her out of here, you won't have to worry about her safety. But I get it."br /"I don't. Nothing makes sense anymore."br /"No. I suppose...it's not like you're going out on patrol to fight Scarecrow."br /"You should be used to this. I mean...you've been to Apokolips."br /"That I have. And I've lost friends. Family. Lovers. I don't know, am I fit to fight out there...I know I'm not her Dad, but I'm afraid of leaving your little one alone too."br /"You should have been her father."br /"Now Steph, we both know there's more to fatherhood than DNA. I mean...look at me and the other Batboys. Except Damian."br /"Yeah, I know. Bruce is your father. And you...won't get the chance to be hers. I'm being selfish not letting you in."br /"Shh, shh. Don't worry about it. If we make it out today...we have all the time in the world to talk about this stuff. If not...well, at least we'll die well."br /"I love you, Tim."br /"And I love you, Steph. It's good to say that about someone again after this long. Now come on...the people we love and the world need us."br /Connor Hawke was looking with a scowl at his girlfriend, Mia Dearden, knowing she wanted to fight despite being pregnant. "Connor, I'm barely pregnant, and believe it or not, if Ollie and Dinah can't tell me not to fight, you certainly can't." "You'll be the death of me," he smiled after she finally justified herself to him. "Well...that might be the case for everyone here." As she gave him a quick kiss, Bart Allen just gave Rose Wilson a silent hug asking that she be safe without really asking. That's all that really needed to be said between the two of them. Conner Kent found it difficult to speak to Cassie Sandsmark however. It was different. He was useless at the moment. He didn't even have his tactile telekinesis working. She, on the other hand, still had her divine strength and her lasso. "Feels like history repeating itself, doesn't it? Me, hanging behind while you and the others go off and fight."br /"Yeah. You alright?"br /"No...I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you."br /"Conner, you got the shit kicked out of you at the Evil Factory. You'd be wiped out in six seconds flat out there. Bruce was right to tell you not to bother being the Guardian and I'm sorry to say that. And don't give me a corny line about how at least you'd die with me. I'm not living with that grief again if this time you die being an idiot instead of a hero. But…I still need to know one thing from you before I go out there."br /"Of course."br /"What's dying like?"br /"It's...painful at first. But then the pain fades very quickly, and you get scared, knowing your body's giving in. Then...then it's like going to sleep. Just drifting off and being at peace."br /"So, you're saying I shouldn't be afraid?"br /"Definitely not."br /"Thank you. If I don't make it, you better convert and start praying to Persephone that you get to go to Elysium with me."br /"Ha! You have your coin?"br /"Always...it feels more important now."br /"I hope you make it back. If not for us, then for yourself."br /"I...hope I make it too. But even if I don't...don't be like me and just wallow in self-pity for too long. We're both too young to feel like we've been widowed. I wasted a year of my life in the stupid cult that started this, and then another year hating myself for kissing our best friend. It ruined me a little."br /"I know...and I'm really, really sorry."br /"Don't be. Now just make me feel like I have something to come back for."br /And with that, they had a kiss which seemed to define tragic kisses. Long and tainted metaphysically with sadness as well as temporally with their own tears. They didn't have a right to kiss like this. To kiss as if...nothing could fall. The shame was on the other side. In Metropolis. With the enemies of humanity ready to destroy them. Enemies of everything. Enemies of them or anyone else being happy except for one evil man and his twisted plan to subordinate life to himself. They let go, and moved on as soon as possible, not wanting to let the goodbye linger any longer than it had to. A shame. Bart just gave Conner another silent hug as he moved up to follow /Jason Todd was cleaning his guns beside Bruce Wayne with a cloth. "Are you going to use those?" "I know how to aim them non-lethally if you're worried." "I'm not. What I'm worried about is who you're going to be hunting over there...this is an army. We need discipline." Jason just laughed like a maniac. "Do you really think there's going to be any structure over there? That it's not going to be every man for himself. We're heroes...not an army. And no, Bruce, I'm not going to hunt him. I have a feeling I won't have to." Red Hood and Batman just glared at each other with mutual respect but also /"Are you okay?" Dick asked Cassie Sandsmark as they stood together ahead of a lot of former Titans, seeing she was visibly upset after what might have been her and Conner Kent's last conversation. "I'm…just worried I'm not going to make it back and see him again." "Yeah, I know that feeling. Being married and being a dad only makes me ten times more anxious. Still, it's good we finally get to chat privately. You and me…Titans leaders. You remind me a lot of Donna, you know." "Well, I am her aunt." "Eh?" "Long story. Ask Bruce." A shyness came out in this Wonder Girl at finally having strung more than two sentences together around someone she as a Titans leader really admired. "Tim and Kon really look up to you, you know." "Yeah well, your boyfriend and I both went into that abyss together last time we had to land in Metropolis with the apocalypse coming. I was his last partner before he died. I'm glad I got to pair with the leader this time. You're everything Tim says about you. Strong and knows how to command respect without demanding it. You remind me of me."br /"That means a lot, Dick. I mean…you're like basically the Titan. The epitome of who we want to be. Nightwing."br /"Yeah well, believe it or not, Cassie…my shit stinks too."br /"Ha!"br /"Titans Together?"br /"Titans Together!"br / br/ The Daily Planetbr /br /Clark Kent and Lois Lane were holding hands walking into work that day. It was like any other day at the Daily Planet. Except Clark Kent normally didn't go with his wife straight into the editor's office carrying a folder full of documents detailing the crimes of Eobard Thawne and his trafficking network for young metahumans. His connections to Intergang. Everything. All of this happened at 8 o'clock in the morning. Before Barry Allen awoke from his coma, before the heroes in Gotham amassed to liberate the city of Metropolis. Cat Grant and Jimmy Olsen were both surprised at what they saw. These two coming into work this early and looking so determined. It made no sense. So, Cat pressed a button on her phone. A button transmitting a signal to her source on getting the rights to compose First Lady Eliza Day's biography, A Most Fashionable Queen. Lois' pregnancy was very nearly over now. So many months had passed since the initial news, and now she and Clark would soon be parents. Her source wanted to know if ever it became apparent Lois and Clark's story was going full on. She knew this would be the day their collection of articles would end up furthering a special edition of the Planet exposing the /Perry White perused the evidence at his desk, a cigar in his hand and feeling sick looking at the pictures of children being taken away. "Damn...Lois, Clark...you two are damn fine journalists. But...you're gonna' have two little babies soon. This stuff...I can't guarantee your safety if this comes out. Why are you risking your necks now?" Lois wanted to speak, but knew she shouldn't. She would have published this stuff come hell or high water, but it was Clark doing this that was important. His whole work with Black Lightning to research this human trafficking on such a scale, and only now gaining the courage to do something about it meant it was him who needed to justify this. "Because we're not going to stand by and let our children grow up in a country where something like this could happen. At the hands of our own government, no less. I despise this level of sickening attacks but-"br /"Kent...I'm not talking about the government. Do you know how many companies are tied to the people you identified in these pictures? They're not just Intergang…they're all employees of pretty much every major corporation with offices in the city except LexCorp. This...I can't promise the two of you won't be ruined if you're not killed. You won't have a pot to piss in. Whatever about attacking LexCorp, he always had a thing for Lois, and people knew he was crooked anyway. You do this...you'll have powerful people on your asses."br /"We already told you, Perry," Lois began, "All we want is for the truth to out. We don't care about anything else. Just for good to win." Perry frowned but then nodded his head. "The special will be on the shelves tomorrow. Let's just hope the country goes up in arms about this. I suggest you two go outside and mingle. You never know whose watching." Their boss was right to be suspicious, but even Clark felt secure right now. There was something about him today which naively believed things were going to be alright. Not today. An hour later, they saw rioting in the streets below them. Heavy rioting. Rioting suggesting the end of the city. "What the hell is that?" Perry White said looking downstairs as he saw people with disturbed faces ripping apart their enemies. Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Cat then walked towards the lift. Cat didn't think her contact would come here. She didn't even know his name, except that he worked for the government. And now he'd come to see her. Come to make himself known. The lift door pinged open as the chief security guard at the Daily Planet was thrown to the floor by a man with a shotgun, his face contorted maliciously into a smile. The man was most definitely /"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the Joker splendiferously announced as he and his henchmen made their way into the main office of the Daily Planet, "We're the health inspectors. Here to make sure that the public well-being is taken into account by the stories you publish.  
And a little birdie tells me that you're going to be publishing some very naughty stories. Stories which…" He pointed out the window to the people below. "..., have already damaged that health. They don't even know you're going to publish it and they're all losing their minds." He began giggling in that characteristically manic fashion before silencing himself just in time to shoot a young intern he passed by in the head with a real bullet. "Now. Where is Superman?" The clown's henchmen currently had every single person working in the Daily Planet held at gunpoint. "Superman? Anyone? I know he works here. I'll settle for his loved ones."br /"What the hell is this?" Perry White stormed out of his office and squared up bravely to the Clown Prince of Crime. The editor seemed to lack fear even more so than a Green Lantern. "Who do you think you are bursting into my paper like that?" There was silence. Everyone in the room expected their beloved bullpen commissar to be killed on the spot. But as ever the nefarious harlequin simply laughed like a hyena, sparing the reprobate for the moment in order to derive a greater sense of satisfaction from this encounter. "You know you remind me of Citizen Kane. Only without the good looks and charisma. I'd like to see you smile, grumpy." He put his thumbs in Perry's mouth and forced his frown to move upwards into a smile. Perry, either bravely or stupidly, moved the killer's hands from his mouth. The Joker snickered almost melodically at the older man's reactions. "A little fight in you, I like that. How about I show you something?" Clark and Lois were hiding behind a fern in Perry's office with Jimmy Olsen as all this occurred. "Oh gee, Miss Lane...Clark...I dunno' what to do. Clark, do something?" "I can't, Jimmy." The younger, red-haired man looked up at him and said, "Superman wouldn't care about being hurt."br /At this point, the Joker was showing Perry the entire city of Metropolis from a window he'd shot open. His henchmen were rigging the whole building with timed explosives containing his toxin. The traffic seemed to have stopped, everywhere. There were fires in the distance, a police helicopter crashed into a building nearby and an apartment complex was being torn apart by what appeared to be Superman's heat vision. "It's all a joke, Perry. The disease has destroyed your city. Thawne got his men to amplify it. Everyone's breaking down. He thinks I'll bring him order, and I might...But today, anarchy wins." "You're a thug, you know that." "I kno-"br /"No, you don't know. Like a lot of you super-criminals you like to think you're some super special artiste. You think your crimes are ingenious and unique like something Picasso would do. In your mind, Banksy and Damien Hirst got nothing on you and the things you do. Believe it or not, you're just sick puppies. Your crimes are no grander than any other murderer just because you do them with a trademark. It's not your talent for evil that makes you beyond a Schmutz. None of that comes because you're some kind of force of nature. The only reason you're even here is your city's revolving-door prison system and Batman's mercy that means you get to keep doing it again and again. It's all one bad fucking joke."br /The Joker didn't smile at first. Then he giggled a little. "You don't like me very much, do you, Perry? You're awful, Perry. Party poopers like you need to fly." The Joker prepared to throw Perry only to hear a nasally voice cry "Wait!" Jimmy Olsen emerged with his hands outstretched. "Who the hell are you?" the Clown Prince of Crime mocked the young reporter. "I'm Jimmy Olsen, sir. We've met before. I'm a friend...of Clark Kent's. I'm here to tell you he's skipped town...but he'll come back...if you use me and Perry as hostages. Keep us alive. Then...he'll do what you want if you don't hurt us." "You're a very brave boy, Jimmy. It's a pity I know you're lying. See, my henchmen already have Kent and his wife at gunpoint." He nodded behind Jimmy to indicate the couple in question being dragged from Perry's office. "And I can't stomach liars." The Joker then produced his Bowie knife and slashed Jimmy's stomach before firing a bullet through each of his kneecaps. The young reporter screamed in pain. Lois Lane, who like her husband was being held at gunpoint, turned to him with tears in her /"Oh, quit whining. I only cut you enough to draw some blood. Don't take it so personally, you cry baby. It was just for the stomach gag. Those kneecaps will probably be permanently damaged though. My treat."br /Perry jumped for the Joker's gun as he laughed at Jimmy Olsen's unfortunate situation only to receive three blows of a Bowie knife to the gut. "I…I…" the old editor spluttered. "Perry!" Lois screamed, running out and almost being shot in the process. But then as she prepared to grab her mentor, the monster with the rictus grin put a gun to her head, halting the ace reporter. "This is why hostages are overrated, Mr Olsen. Gangway, Perry!" As Perry lay bleeding, with a tear trickling from his right eye, the Joker kicked him out the window. The old editor fell at top speed down to the road below before swarms of infected Metropolitans swarmed around his corpse in a cannibalistic /Jimmy, Lois and Clark couldn't believe what they had seen. Clark was brought to his knees beside Jimmy as one of the henchmen actively bandaged the lad's knees. "Why are you doing this?" Lois asked the harlequin. "I think those screams of his are hilarious. Don't you? I'd rather protract the kid's suffering for comic relief than just let the little ginger nut die." Lois defiantly leered at the clown who just giggled back. "You're not frightened. A little fight in you? I like that. Perry White had a smidgeon of fight in him too." "He was worth ten of you." "No doubt, judging by his girth. Now, Miss Lane, my employer has some questions..." The Joker produced their portfolio on metahuman trafficking from one of his goons. "What were you planning to do with this?"br /"Expose anyone and everyone involved in this slavery programme."br /"Is there any way I could persuade you to…like your friend, Perry…drop the story. Or several stories in his case. Oh, I kill me!"br /"Never. Not for you. Or anyone. We've fought too hard to let people like you keep winning."br /"So…Perry White being thrown out a window did nothing for you? Nothing at all."br /"Nope."br /"You're not even a teeny bit afraid? Who taught you to be this stubborn?"br /"Perry fucking White!"br /"Well then...I'm afraid you'll have to die with him. I'll be killing four for the price of one so…"br /"No," Clark said pathetically as the Joker put a gun to Lois' head. "Any last words?" he asked her as he removed the safety pin. "You can't win...You won't...Superman will never…" WRONG!" the Joker said as he pushed her to the ground, "This reminds me of a joke about having a baby. You probably won't get it." He pulled the trigger as Lois Lane closed her eyes and thought of the children she would have had. The mother and father she and Clark could have been. All gone now. Gone. There was a whoosh. An almighty whoosh. Lois thought she must have died. She must have. Then she opened her eyes.../p 


End file.
